Through the Dark Clouds shining
by kslchen
Summary: „Ich bin nicht Krankenschwester geworden, weil ich Menschen helfen möchte. Es ist einfach das einzige, was ich wirklich gut kann. Oder nein – es ist das einzige, was ich besser kann als meine Schwestern. Das war es also, was mich auf diesen Weg gebracht hat. Und der Weg hat mich geradewegs hierhin geführt."
1. Prolog - The Last Post

**Through the Dark Clouds shining**

 _Wie versprochen und ganz sicher wider besseres Wissen ist hier meine neue Geschichte. Die Muse wollte mich irgendwie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Wie üblich veröffentliche ich die Geschichte in dem Tempo, in dem ich sie schreibe und da ich leider ungefähr fünf weitere Bälle in der Luft habe, weiß ich nicht, mit welcher Regelmäßigkeit ich zum Schreiben komme. Ich verspreche aber, mein Bestes zu tun._

 _Damit diese Geschichte funktionieren kann wie sie es soll, musste ich alle Figuren vier Jahre älter machen. Rilla ist demnach nicht im Juli 1899, sondern im Juli 1895 geboren und alle anderen analog dazu ebenfalls vier Jahre früher. Alles, was zwischen_ Anne of Green Gables _und_ Rainbow Valley _geschehen ist, setzt diese Geschichte als genau so geschehen voraus (allerdings eben alles vier Jahre vor der eigentlichen Zeit), während die Geschehnisse aus_ Rilla of Ingleside _erneut keine Anwendung finden.  
Das erste Kapitel dieser Geschichte setzt im August 1916 ein, die Erzählung erfolgt danach chronologisch. Nur der Prolog findet zu einem (noch) ungenannten späteren Zeitpunkt statt._

 _Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

 _Summary:  
_ _„_ _Ich bin nicht Krankenschwester geworden, weil ich Menschen helfen möchte. Es ist einfach das einzige, was ich wirklich gut kann. Oder nein – es ist das einzige, was ich besser kann als meine Schwestern. Das war es also, was mich auf diesen Weg gebracht hat. Und der Weg hat mich geradewegs hierhin geführt."_

* * *

 **Prolog** **– The Last Post**

Still sehe ich zu, wie der Sarg im sandigen Boden versinkt.

Der Himmel hängt grau und tief. Stetig prasselt der Regen auf uns hinab und ich hasse den Gedanken, dass er hier draußen liegen muss, dem Regen und der Kälte und dem Schnee ausgesetzt, ohne einen Schutz.

Wenigstens ist er nicht alleine.

Irgendwo hinter mir dröhnt der Donner der Geschütze, wie er es das seit Jahren tut. Es klingt weit entfernt und ist es doch nicht. Es ist mir näher als jemals zuvor.

Eine Hand schiebt sich in meine. Sie fühlt sich kalt an, klamm. Es ist der Versuch des Trostes, aber was kann trösten, nach dem, was ich verloren habe? Was wir alle verloren haben?

Mit einem letzten, grausamen, dumpfen Geräusch kommt der Sarg zum Stillstand. Dann erhebt sich das einsame Horn sich über die Stille. _The Last Post_. Hat irgendjemand gezählt, wie viele Male diese alten Klänge in den vergangenen Jahren über das Land geschwebt sind? Dieses letzte aller Wehklagen, für die Zeiten, in denen wir keine Worte mehr haben?

Während das Horn den letzten Abschiedsgruß des Soldaten spielt, geht mein Blick in die Ferne. Man kann den Fluss von hier sehen und, etwas im Norden, das Meer. Und irgendwo dahinter, tausende über tausende von Meilen entfernt, liegt unser Zuhause über der See.

Ich frage mich, ob er geahnt hat, dass er es niemals mehr wiedersehen würde.

So viele Männer habe ich sterben sehen. Mehr, als ich mich wage zu erinnern. Ich dachte, dass würde es irgendwie einfacher machen. Weil ein Tod irgendwann beginnt, dem anderen zu gleichen. Aber das hat es nicht, konnte es vielleicht nie. Denn dieser Tod ist anders als die anderen, natürlich ist er das.

Die Soldaten beginnen damit, das Grab zuzuschaufeln und ich spüre plötzlich das Verlangen, sie davon abhalten zu müssen. Eine alte Kinderangst kommt in mir hoch – _lebendig begraben werden_. Aber das ist Unsinn. Ich weiß, dass er tot ist. Ich war bei ihm, als er starb.

Ich bin hierhin gekommen, um ihn zu beschützen, um sie alle zu beschützen. Auch das, vermutlich, naiv. Am Ende konnte ich nur noch seine Hand halten, während er den letzten Weg alleine gegangen ist. Vielleicht hat es ihm geholfen. Vielleicht hat er es nicht einmal mehr gemerkt. Wer weiß das schon?

In der Ferne ertönt ein Pfeifen und ein Zug schiebt sich dampfend in mein Blickfeld. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass es weitergeht. Es ist nicht vorbei, auch wenn es sich so anfühlen mag. Er ist nicht der erste Tote dieses Krieges, bei weitem nicht, und der letzte wird er auch nicht sein.

Der Zug rollt davon und gibt den Blick auf den Fluss wieder frei. Davor, in der Senken zu meinen Füßen, reihen sie sich aneinander. Holzkreuze, eins neben dem anderen. Hunderte, tausende und doch nur ein kleiner Teil. Der Gedanke, wie viele Holzkreuze den Boden dieses Landes, den Boden dieser Welt bedecken, ist beinahe unerträglich. Ein Toter für jedes Kreuz und unzählige, die niemals ein Kreuz haben werden. Nicht einmal das.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wofür sie gekämpft haben und wofür sie gestorben sind. Vielleicht habe ich es nie gewusst. Aber eins weiß ich doch: Was immer das Ziel war und wie immer das Ende aussehen wird – der Preis war zu hoch.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieser Geschichte ist dem Lied „Keep the Home Fires Burning" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Lena Guilbert Ford, Musik von Ivor Novello)._

 _‚The Last Post' ist ein Hornsignal, das traditionell auf Beerdigung von Soldaten des Commonwealth sowie bei Gedenkfeiern gespielt wird._


	2. Oh, who wouldn't join the army?

_20\. August 1916  
RMS Ascania, atlantischer Ozean_

 **Oh, who wouldn't join the army?**

Ich bin nicht Krankenschwester geworden, weil ich Menschen helfen möchte.

Es geht mir nicht einmal darum, eigenes Geld zu verdienen in dieser Gesellschaft, in der arbeitende Frauen sicher nicht die Norm sind. Versteht mich nicht falsch – ich helfe gerne und der Lohn ist nicht schlecht. Aber der eigentliche Grund, warum ich statt an die Universität zur Schwesterschule gegangen bin, ist ein anderer: Es ist einfach das einzige, was ich wirklich gut kann.

Oder nein – es ist das einzige, was ich besser kann als meine Schwestern.

Di fällt zuverlässig jedes Mal in Ohnmacht, wenn sie Blut sieht. Nan hat mit Blut kein Problem, aber kommt mit anderen Körperflüssigkeiten nicht sonderlich gut klar. Keine von beiden könnte jemals in der Krankenpflege tätig sein, trotz ihrer sonstigen Brillanz, und ich fürchte, das war Grund genug für mich, genau in diesem Feld mein Schicksal zu suchen.

Ich liebe meine Schwestern. Das darf bitte niemand jemals anzweifeln. Ich habe viele Jahre lang versucht, ihnen nachzueifern, ihnen zu _gefallen_ , musste aber zwangsläufig am Altersunterschied scheitern. Vier Jahre sind für ein Kind eine kleine Ewigkeit. Zudem ist Nan so viel schöner und kreativer als ich und Di so viel klüger und witziger, dass ich meine ganze Kindheit in ihrem Schatten verbracht habe. Und es kann kalt sein, so ganz ohne Sonne.

Das war es also, was mich auf diesen Weg gebracht hat – das Verlangen nach etwas Licht, nur für mich alleine. Und der Weg hat mich geradewegs hierhin geführt, auf ein Schiff irgendwo im Atlantik.

„Na, Blythe, hältst du Ausschau nach U-Booten?", höre ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich brauche mich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass es Polly ist. Das heißt, Betty kann nicht weit sein.

Und in der Tat. „Wir sind ein ziviles Passagierschiff. Wir brauchen uns nicht um U-Boote zu sorgen", argumentiert sie sofort.

Daraufhin drehe ich mich dann doch um, lehne mich mit dem Rücken an die Reling und merke an: „Das hat der Lusitania auch nicht viel gebracht."

„ _Rilla_!", schimpft Betty und droht mir mit dem Zeigefinger. Polly lacht dagegen ziemlich schadenfroh.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, kann mir aber ebenfalls ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Nun, hat es nicht, oder?", verteidige ich mich.

Betty jedoch wirft mir nur einen weiteren finsteren Blick zu und nimmt einen tiefen Zug an ihrer Zigarette.. „Ich befinde mich auf einem Cunard-Schiff auf dem Weg von Nordamerika nach England", stellt sie fest, „das letzte, woran ich erinnert werden will, ist die verflixte _Lusitania_!"

Womit sie irgendwie natürlich Recht hat. Es ist erst fünfzehn Monate her, dass die Lusitania vor der irischen Küste von einem U-Boot versenkt wurde und über tausend Menschen in ein nassen Grab mit hinab gezogen hat. Unser Schiff, die Ascania, ist zwar ungleich kleiner, und wir sind in Montreal abgefahren und nicht in New York, aber gewisse Parallelen sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Allerdings sind wir Offizierinnen der kanadischen Armee", bemerkt Polly währenddessen mit einem feinen Lächeln, „man könnte also argumentieren, dass unser Schiff so zivil gar nicht ist."

„Wir sind Nichtkombattanten. Die Genfer Konvention verbietet, dass man uns etwas antut", weist Betty diesen Einwand sofort zurück. Demonstrativ zupft sie am Kragen ihrer marineblauen Ausgehuniform.

Polly aber lacht nur. „Genau. Und ich bin mir sicher, jeder deutsche U-Boot-Kapitän wird sich das von dir gerne völlig geduldig erklären lassen, bevor er seinen Torpedo abfeuert", spöttelt sie.

„Bei meinem Deutsch wird er auch ziemlich viel Geduld brauchen", erwidert Betty kichernd.

Dann, wie auf Kommando, wenden sich beide wieder mir zu. Ich kenne die beiden erst seit vier Wochen, aber ich habe schon unzählige Male miterlebt, wie sie sich ohne Worte verständigen können. Den Erzählungen nach waren sie schon in der Schule unzertrennlich, haben ihre Krankenschwesterausbildung gemeinsam gemacht und sich zusammen zur Armee gemeldet.

Mich dagegen haben sie irgendwie adoptiert, was nett von ihnen war, schätze ich. Außer uns sind noch drei andere Krankenschwestern an Bord, aber die sind fünfzehn oder zwanzig Jahre älter als ich und können mit mir ungefähr so wenig anfangen wie ich mit ihnen. Ich bin also ziemlich dankbar, dass Polly und Betty scheinbar entschieden haben, mich als kleine Schwester zu betrachten, für wie lange auch immer wir zusammen bleiben werden.

Eine Welle klatscht gegen das Schiff und lässt es etwas rollen. Wir hatten bisher eine relativ ruhige Überfahrt, aber ich habe besonders Polly im Verdacht, nicht allzu seefest zu sein.

Tatsächlich streckt sie sofort eine Hand nach der Reling aus und hält sich daran fest. Als sie meinen Blick bemerkt, funkelt sie mich an – niemand kann so funkeln wie Polly, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von meiner Schwester Nan. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie dir das so gar nichts ausmachen kann", murmelt sie, halb zu mir und halb zu sich selbst.

„Ich bin auf einer Insel aufgewachsen. Ich kenne das Meer", entgegne ich schlicht. Denn es mag zwar meine erste Atlantiküberfahrt sein, aber ich bin am Meer groß geworden und die Schifferboote, auf denen meine Geschwister und ich als Kinder manchmal mit raus fahren durften, wurden dabei deutlich stärker gebeutelt als der Ozeandampfer unter uns.

Polly und Betty dagegen sind Stadtkinder, haben noch nie wo anders gelebt als in Montreal. Auch ich war die letzten drei Jahre für meine Schwesternausbildung dort – wiewohl auch an einem anderen Krankenhaus als die beiden –, aber ich vermute, man kann das Mädchen von der Insel nehmen, aber die Insel nicht aus dem Mädchen. Ich habe sehr lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie auf diesem Schiff und erst heute Morgen ist mir bewusst geworden, dass es daran liegt, dass ich das Meer vermisst habe.

„Dafür hättest du mich mal sehen sollen, als ich meinen ersten Fahrstuhl betreten sollte", füge ich mit einem bedeutungsvollen Grinsen hinzu. Betty lacht und Polly schafft zumindest ein Lächeln, während eine weitere Welle gegen das Schiff schlägt.

„Dann war es das, was du gemacht hast?", fragt Betty dann, „Zwiesprache mit dem Meer gehalten?" Sie pustet eine Rauchwolke aus, die vom Wind davon getragen wird.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, denke kurz nach, bevor ich antworte: „So etwas in der Art. Ich vermute, ich habe versucht, am Horizont abzulesen, was auf uns zukommt."

„Und, erfolgreich?", will Polly sofort wissen.

„Wie man es nimmt", erwidere ich langsam, „wenn ja, dann wird es ziemlich neblig werden…" Dieses Mal lacht sogar Polly.

„Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft. Was glaubt ihr, wo sie uns hinschicken?", will Betty derweil wissen.

Nachdenklich verzieht Polly das Gesicht. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass wir erst einmal in England bleiben. Sie müssen ja rausfinden, ob wir als Krankenschwestern etwas taugen. Aber danach hoffe ich schon, dass ich näher ran komme", erklärt sie.

„Vielleicht dürfen wir ja sogar in die Mittelmeerregion", überlegt Betty aufgeregt, „das stelle ich mir aufregend vor!"

„Glaub mir, da willst du nicht hin", versichere ich ihr und ernte zwei fragende Blicke.

Also erläutere ich: „Mein Bruder Jem ist dort stationiert. Er hat schon alles gesehen – zuerst war er ein paar Monate in London, dann in Frankreich, bevor sie sein Krankenhaus nach Limnos verlegt haben. Keine vier Wochen später hatte er erst einmal die Ruhr, glücklicherweise nicht allzu schlimm. Mit dem schönen Wetter war es allerdings nicht viel her. Ihnen sind die Zelte richtgehend im Schlamm versunken. Und es gab weder genug zu Essen noch genug sauberes Wasser. Und die ganze Zeit über kamen die Verwundeten von den Dardanellen rein. Jem hat geschrieben, unter so miserablen Bedingungen hat er noch nie gearbeitet."

„Jem ist der Arzt, oder?", vergewissert Polly sich.

Ich nicke zur Bestätigung. „Seit Anfang des Jahres ist er auf dem griechischen Festland", fahre ich fort, „dort scheint es etwas besser zu sein als auf Limnos, aber obwohl er tapfer vom Sonnenschein und der exotischen Altstadt von Salonika berichtet, liest die Krankenschwester in mir trotzdem nur ‚Hitze, Dreck, Fliegen und Krankheiten.' Vor allem Ruhr und Malaria grassieren dort offenbar."

Jetzt erst bemerke ich den spekulativen Blick, mit dem Polly mich beäugt. Für einen Moment ist mir nicht klar, was sie mir damit sagen will, aber als ich begreife, muss ich unwillkürlich lachen. An meinen Schilderungen von der Arbeitssituation in Salonika liegt es auf jeden Fall nicht!

„Jem ist _verheiratet_ ", betone ich, „mit zwei kleinen Kindern! Und wäre er es nicht, er würde trotzdem keine andere Frau ansehen als Faith."

Polly seufzt theatralisch. „Ja, das sagtest du", stellt sie fest.

„Aber es gibt doch noch mehr Brüder, oder?", erkundigt Betty sich, um einen möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck bemüht.

Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich antworte: „Ich kann euch bei Gelegenheit Shirley vorstellen, wenn ihr möchtet." Auch wenn ich mir, ganz ehrlich, nicht vorstellen kann, dass der ruhige, kluge Shirley den beiden mit etwas anderem als höflichem Unverständnis begegnen wird.

„Auch Arzt?", will Polly sofort wissen.

„Ingenieur", korrigiere ich, „er ist bei den Pioniertruppen."

„Auch gut", gibt sie achselzuckend zurück, „dann stell ihn doch Betty hier vor und ich nehme den gutaussehenden Dunkelhaarigen von dem einen Foto. Wie hieß er noch?"

Kopfschüttelnd sehe ich sie an. „Walter ist Priester. _Katholischer_ Priester", erinnere ich sie.

Polly allerdings ist unverzagt. „Nichts, was sich nicht ändern ließe", entgegnet sie mit einem richtgehend teuflischen Lächeln.

„Pol- _ly_! So etwas kannst du doch nicht sagen!", kommt augenblicklich die Schelte von Betty, die von Natur aus etwas mehr Skrupel hat.

Lachend tätschelt Polly ihr die Wange. „So _unschuldig_ ", neckt sie und fängt sich dafür einen finsteren Blick.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, ihr gebt euch nur mit mir ab, weil ich Brüder habe", bemerke ich und hebe eine Augenbraue.

„Gut beobachtet", schießt Polly, immer schlagfertig zurück, „wofür sonst sind wir schließlich Krankenschwestern geworden, wenn nicht, um uns einen hübschen Offizier zu angeln?"

Betty schüttelt tadelnd den Kopf. „Hör nicht auf sie", fordert sie mich auf, „wir sind natürlich hier, um unseren Jungs zu helfen und _nicht_ , um zu heiraten. Zumindest nicht in erster Linie."

„Hah!", macht Polly, der die Einschränkung nicht entgangen ist, „da hast du es. Helfen wollen wir alle, aber es hätte auch keine von uns etwas dagegen, von einem gutaussehenden Fremden in Uniform erobert zu werden, oder?"

Ehrlich gesagt, ich schon.

Also, ‚etwas dagegen haben' ist vielleicht ziemlich hart ausgedrückt, aber das ganze Konzept von ‚Heiraten' und darauf folgend dann ‚Kinder kriegen' ist mir ziemlich fremd und etwas suspekt. Was vielleicht daran liegen mag, dass ich jünger bin als meine beiden Reisegefährtinnen, aber Faith war bei ihrer Hochzeit auch nur ein Jahr älter als ich jetzt und sie scheint es zumindest nie bereut zu haben.

Allerdings hatten sie und Jem letzten Monat ihren dritten Hochzeitstag und haben nur ein einziges Jahr davon tatsächlich zusammen verbracht. Jem, wie Jem so ist, hat keine Zeit verloren sich im August '14 zu melden. Zurückgelassen hat er neben Faith auch ihren damals drei Monate alten Sohn Ian. Als Sara im darauffolgenden April geboren wurde, war ihr Vater längst in Frankreich.

Bevor ich jedoch etwas sagen kann, fegt ein Windstoß fährt über das Deck. Wir beeilen uns alle drei, unsere identischen, blau bebänderten Panamahüte festzuhalten, bevor sie über die Reling und auf Nimmerwiedersehen davon getragen werden. Keine von uns will einer gestrengen Oberschwester erklären müssen, wie wir es geschafft haben, schon vor unserer Ankunft in England Teile unserer Uniform zu verlieren.

„Na kommt, lasst uns reingehen", schlägt Betty vor, während sie ihren Zigarettenstummel über Bord schnippt, „die Wolken da hinten gefallen mir nicht und die Stewardess hat ohnehin gesagt, es werden noch ein oder zwei Tage vergehen, bis wir Land sehen können."

„Hmh… die _irische Küste_ ", murmelt Polly mit unheilverkündendem Unterton und einem klaren Verweis auf unser vorheriges Gespräch über die Lusitania. Dem Schlag, den Betty daraufhin gegen ihren rechten Oberarm richtet, weicht sie lachend aus.

Wir beeilen uns, unter Deck zu kommen, denn die Wolken, die am Horizont damit begonnen haben, die Augustsonne zu verdunkeln, sehen tatsächlich recht bedrohlich aus. In der Lounge finden wir ein Plätzchen neben dem Fenster in einigem Abstand zu anderen Passagieren.

Polly verliert keine Zeit, mich erneut ins Visier zu nehmen. „Denk nur nicht, mir wäre der skeptische Blick da eben entgangen, Blythe", verkündet sie, „warum also hast _du_ dich zur Armee gemeldet, wenn nicht zumindest teilweise, um einen Mann zu finden?"

Ja, warum habe ich das?

Nachdenklich runzele ich die Stirn, suche nach einer guten – einer _richtigen_ – Antwort. „Ich vermute", antworte ich dann zögerlich, „ich vermute, ich wollte einfach etwas sinnvolles tun. Etwas, mit dem ich irgendetwas ändern kann und sei es noch so klein."

Beide, Polly und Betty, nicken, was mich nicht überrascht. Denn trotz ihres flapsigen Geredes über gutaussehende Offiziere, weiß ich, dass auch bei ihnen die Motivation deutlich tiefer geht.

„Und dagegen lässt sich absolut nichts sagen", bekräftigt Betty dann auch.

Unwillkürlich ziehe ich eine kleine Grimasse. „Ich wünschte, das hätten meine Eltern genauso gesehen", murmele ich, fast mehr zu mir selbst als zu den beiden.

Den guten Ohren von Polly, stets gespitzt, damit ihr auch ja nichts entgeht, ist mein Gemurmel jedoch nicht verborgen geblieben. Aufmerksam sieht sie mich an und fragt: „Warum? Waren deine Eltern dagegen, dass du dich meldest?"

„Ehrlich gesagt waren sie schon dagegen, dass ich überhaupt Krankenschwester werde", gebe ich zu.

Betty blinzelt überrascht, Polly jedoch nickt wissend. „Weil gute kleine Töchter an Heim und Herd gehören, nicht wahr?", bemerkt sie und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr dieses Argument nicht ganz fremd ist.

Auf mich jedoch trifft es nicht zu, so gerecht muss ich meinen Eltern gegenüber sein. „Nein, das war es nicht", erkläre ich also, „meine Mutter hat studiert und meine Schwestern ebenfalls. Wir waren alle irgendwann mal als Lehrerinnen tätig. In unserer Familie hat niemand etwas dagegen, dass Frauen lernen oder auch arbeiten. Es ist mehr…" Ein wenig hilflos breche ich ab.

„Ja?", ermutigt Betty mich, meine Überlegungen weiter auszuführen.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, versuche es aber doch: „Naja, ein Englischstudium ist die eine Sache. Es ist _harmlos_. Eine Krankenschwesterausbildung ist dagegen etwas ganz anderes. Euch muss ich das nicht erklären und mein Vater wusste das natürlich auch. Als Arzt hat er eine gute Vorstellung von dem, was eine Krankenschwester tut, auch von den nicht zu schönen Seiten und ich vermute… naja, wahrscheinlich wollte er mich davor schützen."

„Klingt plausibel", erwidert Betty nachdenklich.

Wie üblich ist Polly mit ihrer Frage schon einen Schritt weiter: „Wieso haben sie dann doch zugestimmt?"

„Sie haben schlich nicht geglaubt, dass ich es durchhalte", antworte ich mit einem kleinen Grinsen, „zugegeben, ich war nicht unbedingt bekannt für mein Talent bekannt, sonderlich lange bei einer Sache zu bleiben. Und, ich meine, eine Schwesternausbildung… die harte Arbeit, die langen Tage, den vollen Schlafsaal, die Schicksale – ich habe damals überhört wie Dad zu Mum gesagt hat, dass ich nach ein paar Wochen vermutlich alles hinwerfe. Auch wenn, ehrlich gesagt, meine Eltern mich dann doch unterstützt haben, nachdem sie gemerkt haben, dass ich vorhatte, es durchzuziehen und es mir sogar Spaß gemacht hat – also, außer dem Schrubben."

„Grund genug, es nicht zu tun", stellt Polly mit funkelnden Augen fest.

Sie ist ein Mädchen ganz nach meinem Sinne, Polly.

Nickend bestätige ich: „Es gab Tage, die ich nur aus reiner Sturheit durchgehalten habe. Ihr wisst, was für Tage ich meine. Die, an denen die Arbeit nicht endet und man Dutzende Bettpfannen putzt und Hunderte Schrankknöpfe poliert und bis zum Abend nicht einen sinnvollen Handschlag getan hat und trotzdem völlig erschöpft mit schmerzenden Füßen und geschundenen Händen ins Bett fällt. An solchen Tagen war ich manchmal kurz davor, tatsächlich alles hinzuschmeißen. Und dann habe ich daran gedacht, dass meine Eltern erwarten, dass ich aufgebe und habe es nur deswegen nicht getan, weil ich zu _störrisch_ war um ihnen Recht zu geben."

Das ist nämlich noch so eine Wahrheit: Ich bin Krankenschwester geworden, um mich von meinen Schwestern abzusetzen. Und ich bin Krankenschwester _geblieben_ , um es meinen Eltern zu zeigen. Keine Ahnung, was das über mich aussagt.

„Bettpfannen putzen ist schon sinnvoll", merkt Betty vorsichtig an, „nicht schön, aber notwendig."

Polly wedelt den Einwand mit einer Hand zur Seite. „Und liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass deine Eltern nicht gerade Feuer und Flamme waren, als du dann ausgerechnet zur Armee gehen wolltest?", erkundigt sie sich.

„Goldrichtig", gebe ich zurück, „sie waren sogar kategorisch dagegen. Montreal war ihnen ja schon zu weit weg und da war wenigstens Shirley, um auf mich aufzupassen – zumindest bis nach einem Jahr der Krieg ausgebrochen ist und niemand mehr da war, wo er hingehörte. _Europa_ stand dagegen völlig außer Frage."

„Aber du bist doch nicht…", beginnt Betty mit weit geöffneten Augen.

Ich beeile mich, den Kopf zu schütteln und sie zu beruhigen. „Ich wäre nicht gegangen ohne ihren Segen zu haben", versichere ich.

„Was hat sie dann umgestimmt?", will Polly wissen.

Gerne würde ich sagen, dass es an meinen beeindruckenden Verhandlungskünsten und meinen überzeugenden Argumenten lag, aber ich muss eingestehen, dass die Wahrheit woanders liegt.

„Mein Schwager ist im Führjahr verwundet worden. Danach haben sie mir ihre Zustimmung gegeben", erkläre ich, „das mag jetzt irgendwie herzlos klingen, aber es war so."

Beinahe ein hat Jerry in Übersee durchgehalten, davon sieben Monate in den Schützengräben Frankreichs, aber im April hat es ihn während der Kämpfe um die so genannten ‚St. Eloi-Krater' bei Ypern erwischt. Dankenswerterweise hat er wohl nur eine leichte Schrapnellverletzung am Arm, die vermutlich so ‚leicht' nicht sein wird, aber scheinbar doch wenigstens nicht tödlich.

„Jerry war der erste ‚unserer' Jungen, den es erwischt hat, wenn man von Jems Bekanntschaft mit der Ruhr im letzten September mal absieht", fahre ich fort, „das mit Jem war aber auch nicht sehr überraschend, denn was erwarten sie denn, wenn sie ihre Leute auf eine gottverdammte Insel irgendwo in der Ägäis schicken? Das mit der Ruhr war nur folgerichtig, auch Jem es gehasst haben muss, plötzlich Patient im eigenen Krankenhaus zu sein. Er meint, als Arzt müsse über solchen banalen Dingen stehen wie Darmerkrankungen. Er hat es uns dann auch erzählt, als er wieder gesund war, deswegen _konnten_ wir uns gar keine Sorgen um ihn machen."

„Aber über Jerry habt ihr euch natürlich Sorgen gemacht", wirft Betty verständnisvoll ein.

Ich nicke. „Meine Schwester ist wochenlang herumgelaufen wie ein Geist", berichte ich und schaudere bei der Erinnerung an Nans dunkle Augen in ihrem schneeweißen Gesicht, „und wir anderen waren natürlich auch sehr besorgt, bis dann irgendwann dem Telegramm ein Brief von ihm selbst gefolgt ist. Danach wussten wir, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommt, aber irgendwie hat die Nachricht von seiner Verwundung trotzdem etwas verändert."

„Und deswegen haben deine Eltern dir die Zustimmung gegeben, dich zu melden?", vergewissert Polly sich.

„In gewisser Weise schon", erwidere ich, „ich vermute, Jerrys Verwundung hat uns irgendwie allen vor Augen geführt, dass es jeden unserer Jungen erwischen kann, jederzeit. Jem mag in Griechenland sein, aber Shirley und Walter sind beide in Frankreich und wenn auch nicht in vorderster Front, so doch auch nicht außer Gefahr. Und Jerrys Bruder Carl schippert mit der Royal Navy auf irgendeinem Meer herum, was bekanntlich auch nicht der sicherste Ort der Welt ist."

Betty verzieht das Gesicht bei dieser erneuten Erinnerung daran, dass auch wir auf einem Meer herumschippern und dabei den entsprechenden Unsicherheiten ausgesetzt sind. Polly, die hier unten wie üblich etwas mutiger und etwas weniger käsig ist als oben auf Deck, stößt ihr auch prompt einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und grinst vielsagen. Betty funkelt zurück.

Ich erlaube mir ein kleines Lächeln über die Mätzchen der beiden, bevor ich meine Erzählung zu Ende bringe: „Mir hat die Nachricht von Jerry das eine Argument geliefert, gegen das selbst meine Eltern nichts mehr vorbringen konnten. Selbst sie konnten nicht absprechen, dass ich in Europa viel mehr für meine Brüder werde tun können als wenn ein Ozean zwischen uns liegt. Außerdem, glaube ich, sie haben gemerkt, dass ich mich wirklich melden möchte und es nicht nur eine romantische Idee ist. Es ist… also, ich meine, ich bin ausgebildet, habe niemanden, der mich braucht… es gibt keinen Grund für mich, nicht zu gehen. Wäre ich in Kanada geblieben, hätte es sich so angefühlt, als hätte ich meine Brüder im Stich gelassen. Meine Eltern, glaube ich, haben das gemerkt und es hat sie am Ende überzeugt, mich gehen zu lassen. Und es ist auch der eigentliche Grund, warum ich hier bin, schätze ich."

Denn ich habe mit zur Armee gemeldet, habe dieses Schiff betreten und werde alles tun, was man dort drüben von mir erwartet, in der naiven, vermutlich fehlgeleiteten Hoffnung, dass ich irgendetwas für diejenigen werde tun können, die vor mir gegangen sind.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Oh! It's a lovely war" aus dem Jahr 1917 entnommen (Text und Musik von J.P. Long und Maurice Scott)._


	3. Over there, over there

_29\. August 1916  
Duchess of Connaught's Red Cross Hospital, Taplow, England_

 **Over there, over there**

„Taplow", murmelt Polly ungehalten, „wo zur Hölle ist _Taplow_?"

„Nicht fluchen", kommt es milde von Betty.

Ich werfe den beiden einen Blick über den Rand meiner Zeitung zu. Mit das schlimmste an unserer gut einwöchigen Seereise war nämlich die Tatsache, dass wir uns vollkommen abgeschnitten von jeglichen Neuigkeiten befunden haben. Kaum dass wir also in Falmouth von Bord gegangen sind, habe ich mir den ersten Zeitungsjungen gesucht, um wenigstens wieder zu wissen, was passiert ist.

In den vergangenen fünf Tagen, die wir übergangsweise in der Training School des Canadian Army Medical Corps, kurz C.A.M.C., in Shorncliffe stationiert waren, habe ich mir ebenfalls jeden Morgen erst einmal eine Zeitung gesucht, sehr zur Erheiterung von Betty und Polly. Aber die beiden haben auch niemanden in diesem Krieg, für den die Schlagzeilen unmittelbare Auswirkungen auf Leben und Tod haben können.

„Ob es wohl weit von Taplow nach Kent ist?", überlege ich jetzt laut.

Polly zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das kommt drauf an, wo Taplow jetzt eigentlich genau liegt und wohin du in Kent willst", stellt sie fest, „wohin willst du in Kent?"

„Sie will den Mann ihrer Schwester im Krankenhaus besuchen. Das ist doch _offensichtlich_ ", bemerkt Betty mit einem kleinen Augenrollen und ich habe das sichere Gefühl, wäre sie fünf und nicht schon fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, hätte Polly ihr die Zunge rausgestreckt.

„Ja, Nan hat mich gebeten, nach Jerry zu sehen, wenn ich es irgendwie schaffe", erwidere ich schnell, bevor das mit den beiden ausarten kann.

Betty seufzt: „Deine arme Schwester. Die kann einem echt leidtun."

„Wie lange vor Kriegsausbruch hat sie noch mal geheiratet? Drei Tage?", vergewissert Polly sich stirnrunzelnd.

Ich nicke zur Bestätigung.

Betty verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Autsch", murmelt sie.

„Zumal, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ein Jahr früher hätte heiraten können, als sie und Di mit dem Studium fertig waren", merke ich an, „Jerry hatte da schon drei Jahre Zeit gehabt, seine Anwaltskanzlei zu etablieren und einer Heirat stand nichts im Weg. Aber Nan wollte die perfekte Hochzeit und hat ein ganzes Jahr in die Planung investiert. Nun, die Hochzeit war toll, aber ich vermute, _so_ hat sie sich das nicht vorgestellt."

„Bestimmt nicht", stimmt Betty betroffen zu, „stellt euch das mal vor – drei Tage nach der Hochzeit geht der Ehemann zur Armee."

„Drei Monate", schränke ich ein, „Jerry hat sich nicht direkt im August gemeldet, vielleicht gerade _weil_ sie erst so frisch verheiratet waren. Er ist im November gegangen, als sie Freiwillige für das zweite Kontingent aufgerufen haben. Und er war noch gute sieben Monate in einem Trainingslager in Halifax, sie konnten sich also zumindest noch ein paar Mal sehen. Aber für Nan war es hart. Umso mehr, da er trotzdem nicht mehr lange genug in Kanada war, um seine Tochter kennen zu lernen."

Connie ist vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr zur Welt gekommen und von meiner Schwester auf den hochtrabenden Namen ‚Constance Irene' getauft worden – was übersetzt die standhafte Göttin des Friedens bezeichnet und somit in der Übersetzung noch alberner klingt als im Original. Faith führt den Namen denn auch auf postnatale Verwirrungszustände zurück. Di dagegen hat damals nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Baby geworfen und sie in Connie umgetauft. Der Name ist kleben geblieben, sehr zu Nans konstantem Missfallen. Sie ist die einzige, die sie nach wie vor standhaft Constance nennt.

„Stellt euch mal vor – wenn er nicht zurückkommt, kann es sei, dass er sein Kind nie kennen lernt, obwohl sie vielleicht jahrelang gleichzeitig auf der Welt sind", bemerkt Polly nachdenklich.

Ruckartig fährt Betty zu ihr herum. „ _Polly_!", schimpft sie und macht ein bedeutungsvolles kleines Kopfnicken in meine Richtung. Polly, der offenbar gerade erst bewusst wird, was sie da gesagt hat, schlägt erschrocken die Hände vor dem Mund.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelt sie durch ihre Finger.

Ich aber winke ab. Taktvoll war es nicht von ihr, aber es stimmt ja. Die Möglichkeit, dass sowohl Jem als auch Jerry sterben könnten, ohne jemals ihre Töchter gehalten zu haben, ist sehr real.

Meine beiden Begleiterinnen wechseln einen Blick, dann fragt Betty betont fröhlich: „Und, was steht in der Zeitung?" Sie will ablenken, aber das soll mir nur Recht sein.

„Nicht viel", gebe ich Auskunft, „kaum Neuigkeiten von der Somme-Front und in Verdun scheint es auch recht ruhig zu sein. Oh, aber Italien hat den Deutschen den Krieg erklärt."

„Na, _da_ sind sie aber früh dran…", meckert Polly, die schon wieder Oberwasser hat, sofort.

Betty schüttelt tadelnd den Kopf und sieht aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen, aber da dringt die Stimme das Schaffners zu uns durch: „Nächster Halt: Taplow!"

Überrascht sieht Betty mich an. „Das ging ja schnell", bemerkt sie, „wann sind wir in Paddington losgefahren?"

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, dann antworte ich: „Vor einer knappen dreiviertel Stunde."

Polly lächelt erfreut. „Nur eine dreiviertel Stunde von London entfernt? Ich glaube, ich beginne, dieses Taplow zu mögen…", verkündet sie und hebt schwungvoll ihr Gepäck aus der Ablage über unseren Köpfen.

Bevor Betty und ich auch nur Zeit haben, zu blinzeln, hat sie bereits die Abteiltür aufgerissen und zerrt ihren Koffer den Gang entlang. Wir tauschen einen Blick – Betty rollt wieder mit den Augen –, dann beeilen wir uns, ihr zu folgen.

Auf dem Bahnsteig sammelt uns ein blassgesichtiger Orderly ein, der viel zu jung aussieht um irgendwo anders zu sein als bei seiner Mutter, wo er hingehört. Ich muss ihm aber zu Gute halten, dass er ohne einen Ton der Klage unsere Koffer in einen offenen Wagen hievt, bevor er zu uns auf die Ladefläche klettert. Am Steuer sitzt ein älterer Mann, der uns zur Begrüßung nur kurz zu brummt und den Wagen in Bewegung setzt, noch bevor der junge Orderly richtig sitzt.

Wir schaukeln recht gemütlich über schmale Landstraßen durch die grüne Sommerlandschaft, vorbei an grasenden Tieren und gedrungenen _Cottages_ aus Stein. Betty und ich gucken uns interessiert um, aber aus den Augenwinkeln nehme ich wahr, dass Polly wenig beeindruckt aussieht. Ich vermute, sie hat in ihrem Leben noch nie einen Tag in einer derart ländlichen Gegend verbracht.

„Wie heißt die Gegend hier?", erkundigt sich Betty bei dem Orderly. Ihre Stimme ist sehr freundlich, trotzdem zuckt er zusammen, als sie ihn anspricht.

„Buckinghamshire", murmelt er, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat, „glaube ich." Seinem Akzent nach zu urteilen kommt er irgendwo aus den Westprovinzen, vielleicht Alberta und Saskatchewan und es ist nur ein weiteres Kuriosum des Krieges, wie weit es den armen Jungen von zu Hause weg getragen hat.

Ich werde aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen, als Polly neben mir leise durch die Zähne pfeift. „Jetzt siehe sich das mal einer an", murmelt sie. Als sie meinen fragenden Blick bemerkt, deutet sie hinter mich. Als ich mich umdrehe, werde ich mit einem Anblick belohnt, wie es ihn wohl nur im guten alten England gibt. _So_ etwas haben wir in Kanada nicht.

Gegen den Himmel erhebt sich ein Herrenhaus – ach, was sage ich, ein _Palast_ – wie aus einem von Nans Liebesromanen entsprungen.

„Cliveden", bemerkt der Orderly, „es gehört Mr. und Mrs. Astor."

„Ist das Krankenhaus…", beginnt Betty, bricht aber ab, als er den Kopf schüttelt. Polly verzieht enttäuscht das Gesicht.

„Das Krankenhaus ist hinter den Bäumen", erklärt der Orderly und zeigt auf eine dichte Wand dunklen Laubes. Dann beschließt er offenbar, genug gesagt zu haben, wendet den Blick ab und zieht sich in Schweigen zurück.

Glücklicherweise dauert es nur noch wenige Minuten, bis der Wagen eine letzte Straße entlang ruckelt und vor einer Ansammlung rechteckiger Hütten mit großen Glasfenstern stehen bleibt. Der Orderly bedeutet uns schweigend, abzusteigen und macht sich sogleich daran, unser Gepäck abzuladen.

„Ihr seid dann wohl die Neuen", kommt eine Stimme hinter uns und ich drehe mich um, um eine Frau mit entschiedenen Schritten auf uns zukommen zu sehen. Sie trägt die gleiche Uniform, die auch wir bekommen haben, ist aber etwas älter. Anfang dreißig, würde ich sagen.

„Willkommen im Duchess of Connaught's Red Cross Hospital. Ich bin Isolde Talbot", verkündete sie und streckt Betty, die ihr am nächsten ist, die Hand entgegen.

Nachdem sie auch Polly und mich begrüßt hat, dreht sie sich schon wieder um und geht in Richtung der Hütten. „Kommt mit, dann zeige ich euch, wo alles ist. Walker kümmert sich um das Gepäck", fordert sie auf, ohne sich zu uns umzudrehen. Sie wirkt nicht direkt unfreundlich, aber sehr geschäftsmäßig.

„Wir haben hier etwa 550 Betten, sind also ein eher kleines Krankenhaus", erklärt Miss Talbot, während wir uns beeilen, mit ihr Schritt zu halten, „angefangen haben wir mit nur 130 Betten in der ehemaligen Tennishalle. Der OP-Saal ist das, was früher mal das Racket-Spielfeld war. Die Hütten sind nachträglich gebaut worden, insgesamt zehn an der Zahl. Dort drüben ist die chirurgische Station und die medizinischen Fälle sind da hinten untergebracht." Sie deutet auf die identisch aussehenden Hütten.

„Das Krankenhaus ist auf dem Grund der Familie Astor gebaut", fährt Miss Talbot sogleich fort, „sie leben oben im großen Haus. Mrs. Astor kommt manchmal herunter um nach den Patienten zu sehen. Wir hatten auch schon den König und die Königin da, außerdem die Königinwitwe mit ihren Töchtern. Die Astors mögen nämlich Amerikaner sein, aber sie sind _reiche_ Amerikaner und da gibt sich dann auch die königliche Familie gerne mal die Ehre." Sie wirft uns einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu und da ist ein kleines, feines Lächeln, das an ihren Mundwinkeln festhängt.

Als Miss Talbot keine Anstalten macht, noch mehr zu sagen, erkundigt Betty sich schüchtern: „Wo ist das Personal untergebracht?"

„Für die Männer gibt es da hinten ein Zeltlager. Die Offiziere leben in den drei Backsteingebäuden dort drüben. Und wir Schwestern haben Taplow Lodge bekommen", erwidert Miss Talbot. Sie ändert abrupt die Richtung und führt uns jetzt von den Krankenhaushütten weg, über die Straße, auf der wir gekommen sind. Wir gehen um ein paar Bäume herum und vor uns erhebt sich ein ziemlich schickes weißes Haus – kein Vergleich zum ‚großen Haus', aber imposant genug, dass selbst Polly beeindruckt scheint.

Miss Talbot öffnet die Eingangstür und bedeutet uns, hineinzugehen. „Ihr seid im Erdgeschoss untergebracht, zusammen mit Miss Harper und Miss MacArthur", erklärt sie uns, „dort entlang."

Wir gehen einen etwas düsteren Gang entlang und schließlich durch eine Tür, hinter der sich ein helles Zimmer verbirgt. Ich vermute, früher war es mal ein Salon oder dergleichen, aber jetzt hat man fünf Betten hinein geschoben. Zwei davon wirken belegt, gehören offenbar den abwesenden Misses Harper und MacArthur, die anderen drei sind verwaist. In der Mitte des Raums hat jemand unser Gepäck abgestellt.

„Heute habt ihr noch Zeit, euch einzufinden. Ich rate euch, euch mit dem Krankenhausgelände vertraut zu machen, denn dazu werdet ihr keine Zeit mehr haben", erklärt Miss Talbot uns ein wenig unheilverkündend, „morgen früh beginnt ihr dann eure Schicht. Miss Blythe, du gehst auf die chirurgische Station. Miss Wilson und Miss Fraser sind für die medizinische Abteilung eingeteilt."

Sie nickt uns knapp zu, dreht sich dann um und lässt die Türe hinter sich zuschnappen.

Für einige Augenblicke stehen wir drei schweigend im Raum, dann beginnt Polly plötzlich zu lachen.

„Was hast du?", fragt Betty verwirrt und macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, als wolle sie nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.

Polly schüttelt abwehrend den Kopf, wirkt aber immer noch sehr erheitert. „ _Engländer_!", stößt sie hervor, „das schaffen wirklich nur die gottverdammten Engländer! Ziehen in den Krieg, lassen ihre Jungs zu Tausenden abschlachten, aber ihre Krankenhäuser bauen sie in waschechten Schlossgärten auf."

„Ich nehme lieber ein Herrenhaus in einem Schlossgarten als ein Zelt irgendwo im Schlamm, vielen Dank auch", entgegnet Betty und hebt ihre Nase demonstrativ in die Höhe.

Mit einem Grinsen schnippt Polly sehr nah vor ihrem Gesicht mit den Fingern und als Betty unwillkürlich zusammenzuckt, müssen wir anderen beiden lachen. Betty bedenkt uns mit einem strafenden Blick, den Polly mit einer Handbewegung weg winkt.

Ich trete derweil die wenigen Schritte auf den Gepäckstapel in der Raummitte zu und beginne damit, die verschiedenen Gepäckstücke zu entwirren und aufzuteilen. Betty beeilt sich, mir zu helfen, während Polly ans Fenster tritt und hinaus sieht.

„Bäume!", verkündet sie verächtlich und dreht sich wieder zu uns um, den Rücken gegen das Fensterbrett gelehnt.

„Soll es geben", erwidere ich trocken, gehe zu ihr hinüber und gebe ihr einen auffordernden kleinen Stups, damit sie sich in Bewegung setzt.

Polly sieht aus, als würde sie darüber nachdenken, über die Behandlung zu protestieren, entscheidet sich aber offenbar dagegen und trottet hinüber zu den beiden Betten, die an der Längsseite des Zimmers links der Tür stehen. Gegenüber sind die beiden bereits belegten Betten unserer abwesenden Zimmergenossinnen und ich habe meinen Koffer gerade zu dem einzelnen Bett unter dem Fenster gezerrt.

Viel Platz ist nicht, aber wir haben auch nicht allzu viel Gepäck. Es ist uns unmissverständlich klar gemacht worden, dass wir außer der Uniform keinerlei andere Kleidung benötigen würden und obwohl vermutlich jede von uns das ein oder andere Stück hierhin geschmuggelt hat, besteht unser Gepäck doch hauptsächlich aus den verschiedenen Teilen der Uniform.

Wir haben eine marineblaue Ausgehuniform, bestehend aus einem langen Rock und einer Uniformjacke mit rotem Kragen und Ärmelaufschlägen, zudem einem halblangen blauen Cape mit rotem Innenfutter, das mit einer Kette vor der Brust geschlossen wird. Als Kopfbedeckung gibt es dazu einen marineblauen Filzhut für den Winter und für die warmen Monate einen hellen, leichten Panamahut mit blauem Band. An beiden Hüten sowie am Kragen ist das Abzeichen des medizinischen Korps als Messinganstecker zu tragen.

Die Alltagsuniform ist der Ausgehuniform nicht unähnlich geschnitten, aber in einem helleren Mittelblau mit weißem Kragen und weißen Ärmelaufschlägen. Darüber wird eine weiße Schütze getragen und damit Gott bewahre niemand unser unbedecktes Haupt sieht, gibt es weiße Schleier. Es sind selbstverständlich keine Brautschleier, nichts mit Spitze, sondern ganz schlicht aus Musselin. Es erinnert mehr an solche, wie Nonnen sie tragen, wenn auch nicht ganz so restriktiv.

Beide Uniformen werden vorne geschlossen durch eine Doppelreihe Messingknöpfe und an der Taille durch einen braunen Ledergürtel mit Messingschließe gehalten. Selbst die braunen Stiefel und die weißen Sommerschuhe sind von der Armee gestellt worden, damit auch an unseren Füßen keine Anarchie herrschen kann.

„Wenigstens sind unsere Uniformen hübsch", bemerkt Polly mit größter Zufriedenheit und als ich den Kopf ein wenig drehe, sehe ich, dass sie hinter mir steht und über meine linke Schulter den Inhalt meines Koffers betrachtet.

Als ich fragend eine Augenbraue hochhebe, nickte sie bekräftigend. „Habt ihr nicht die Uniformen der englischen Schwestern gesehen?", fragt sie, „in London sind wir an einer Gruppe von ihnen vorbeigefahren."

„Doch, gesehen habe ich sie. Sahen doch recht insgesamt zweckmäßig aus", erwidere ich vorsichtig. Ich kann mir schon denken, was Polly von davon hält.

Tatsächlich trifft mich von der Seite ein vernichtender Blick. „ _Zweckmäßig_ ", murmelt sie in einem Tonfall, der deutlich macht, dass sie an meiner geistlichen Gesundheit zweifelt.

„Was spricht denn gegen zweckmäßige Uniformen?", ruft Betty vom anderen Ende des Zimmers herüber, wo sie einen Kampf mit ihrem eigenen Koffer austrägt und zu verlieren scheint.

Polly schüttelt den Kopf, offenbar bitter enttäuscht von uns. „Sie sind nicht _hübsch_ ", erklärt sie und ihr Tonfall klingt leicht verzweifelt, „so grau und öde und ganz definitiv nicht _chic_. Und dann diese merkwürdigen kleinen Umhängchen, die sie immer tragen müssen. Wofür sollen die überhaupt gut sein?"

„Ich habe mal gehört, Florence Nightingale hat die Capes eingeführt, damit sie eine – nun, ‚größere Oberweite' vor unschicklichen Blicken verbergen", weiß ich zu berichten, auch wenn ich selbst nicht genau weiß, wo ich diese spezifische Information aufgegabelt habe.

Polly blinzelt. Dann blinzelt sie noch einmal.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", murmelt sie entgeistert.

Kurz zucke ich mit dem Schultern. „Ob es stimmt, weiß ich nicht", schränke ich ein, „ich habe es bloß mal irgendwo gehört."

Ein leicht schnaubendes Geräusch von Polly ist die Antwort. Sie hat wohl keine Worte mehr. Dafür taucht jetzt Betty neben uns auf. Ob sie den Kampf mit dem Koffer gewonnen oder nur vertagt hat, ist nicht ganz klar, aber die wirren Haarsträhnen, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst haben, deuten auf letzteres hin.

„Es macht doch keinen Unterschied, wer welche Uniformen trägt", versucht sie, Polly zu beruhigen, „wir machen alle die gleiche Arbeit."

„Aber wir sind _echte_ Offiziere", beharrt Polly und befingert wie zum Beweis einen der Messingsterne, die zu meiner Uniform gehören.

Diese Sterne, von denen wir jeweils zwei auf jeder Schulterkappen tragen, stehen für den Rang des Lieutenants, also des Oberleutnants. Sie sind wohl der wichtigste Teil unserer Uniform, denn sie sind es, die jedem, der etwas davon versteht, unmissverständlich klar macht, dass er es bei uns mit Offizieren der kanadischen Armee zu tun hat. _Richtigen_ Offizieren mit einer _richtigen_ Kommission in der _richtigen_ Armee.

Ich gebe Polly einen kleinen Klaps auf die Hand, damit sie meinen Stern loslässt. Sie verzieht das Gesicht, öffnet aber die Hand und mit einem leisen Plumpsen fällt er zurück in meinen Koffer. Betty beobachtet uns derweil interessiert.

„Ich dachte, die Engländerinnen wären auch Offiziere", bemerkt sie. Ihre Augenbrauen verknoten sich zu einem nachdenklichen Runzeln.

Entschieden schüttelt Polly den Kopf, während sie verbessert: „Sie gehören dem QAIMNS an, dem _Queen Alexandra's Imperial Military Nursing Service_ , benannt nach der alten Königin Alexandra. Damit sind sie mit der eigentlichen Armee nur affiliiert und keine richtigen Soldaten. Wir dagegen sind in das medizinische Korps der Armee aufgenommen worden und damit sind wir echte Offiziere." Sie lächelt, nicht ohne Stolz.

Bettys fragender Blick trifft mich. „Stimmt das?", hakt sie nach.

„Soweit ich weiß, ja", bestätige ich, „wir kanadischen Krankenschwestern sind meines Wissens nach die einzigen Frauen auf der Welt, die offiziell Mitglieder einer Armee sind."

Polly nickt zu meinem Worten. „Ganz schön beeindruckend, oder?", will sie wissen und grinste dazu breit.

Und ich weiß, dass das vermutlich albern ist, aber sie hat irgendwie Recht. Darin, dass man entschieden hat, uns offiziell und vollständig in die Armee aufzunehmen, liegt ein Anerkenntnis dessen, was wir tun und was wir leisten. Und umgekehrt schafft es eine andere Art von Verbundenheit von unserer Seite aus – denn wir _sind_ Offiziere und wir _sind_ Soldaten. Wir mögen zwar nicht an der Front kämpfen, aber wir Krankenschwestern haben unsere eigenen Schlachtfelder. Und wir sind bereit, dort nicht minder hart zu kämpfen als es unsere Mitsoldaten in den Schützengräben tun.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Over there" aus dem Jahr 1917 entnommen (Text und Musik von George M. Cohan)._

 _Der König und die Königin sind König George V. des Vereinigten Königreichs (1865-1936) und seine Frau Königin Mary (1867-1953), geborene Prinzessin von Teck. Mary war zuerst mit Georges älterem Bruder, Prinz Albert Victor, verlobt, und heiratete nach dessen frühen Tod den Nachfolger. Das Paar hatte sechs Kinder, sie sind die Großeltern väterlicherseits der heutigen britischen Königin, Elizabeth II._

 _Die Königinwitwe ist Königin Alexandra (1844-1925), vormals eine Prinzessin von Dänemark und Ehefrau von König Edward VII. des Vereinigten Königreichs. Die beiden sind die Eltern des zuvor genannten Prinzen Albert Victor und von König George V. Die drei Töchter des Paares waren Louise, Princess Royal (1867-1931), verheiratet mit dem Herzog von Fife; Victoria (1868-1935), die unverheiratet blieb; sowie Maud (1869-1938), verheiratet mit Prinz Christian von Dänemark (später Haakon VII.), an dessen Seite sie 1905 zur Königin von Norwegen gekrönt wurde._


	4. Play your part in war

_30\. August 1916_ **  
** _Duchess of Connaught's Red Cross Hospital, Taplow, England_

 **Play your part in war**

Pünktlich zu Beginn meiner Schicht laufe ich am nächsten Morgen die wenigen Meter von Taplow House zu den Hütten des Krankenhauses hinüber. Ganz wohl fühle ich mich nicht, muss ich zugeben. Meine Uniform fühlt sich zu neu an, meine Schürze ist zu sauber und der Schleier viel zu weiß. Jeder muss mich nach einem kurzen Blick als ‚Frischling' erkennen und nachdem ich doch gerade erst von der Schwesternschülerin zur Krankenschwester aufgestiegen bin, ist es nicht gerade erbaulich, hier wieder von unten anfangen zu müssen.

Ich bin allerdings ziemlich froh darüber, dass man mich für die chirurgische Station eingeteilt hat. Zwar macht man bei der Armee genau die Arbeit, für die man abkommandiert wurde und beklagt sich nicht darüber, aber mir liegt die Arbeit mit verletzten Patienten mehr als die Pflege von Erkrankten. In Montreal hatte ich sogar bereits damit begonnen, mir so etwas wie einen Namen als recht kompetente OP-Schwester zu machen, auch wenn man mich hier vermutlich noch lange nicht in die Nähe des OPs lassen wird.

Etwas zögerlich betrete ich die Hütte, in der sich die Station befindet, für die ich eingeteilt bin. Zu beiden Seiten eines breiten Mittelgangs reihen sich Betten aneinander. Saubere, ordentliche, weiß bezogene Betten, wie man sie in jedem guten Krankenhaus findet. Darin liegen Männer, die mich allesamt aufmerksam mustern. Sie wirken nicht unfreundlich, aber neugierig und ich bin dankbar, als mein Blick auf ein bekanntes Gesicht am Ende des Bettenganges fällt. Miss Talbot sieht mich im gleichen Moment und nickt mir zur Begrüßung zu.

„Miss Blythe, guten Morgen. Du wirst für's Erste auf dieser Station deinen Dienst ableisten. Man hat mich gebeten, dir alles zu zeigen. Heute ist ein ruhiger Tag, das passt also ganz gut", erklärt sie mir.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich darüber nicht unglücklich bin. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir die sachliche, schnörkellose Art von Miss Talbot liegen wird. Sie sieht aus wie jemand, der ein strenges Regiment zu führen weiß, aber das bin ich aus der Schwesternschule so gewohnt und wenn es heißt, dass der Boden eben ein zweites oder drittes Mal gewischt werden muss, dann ist das nun einmal so. Aber lieber arbeite mit Schwestern zusammen, die ihre Station in Ordnung zu halten wissen und habe klare Absprachen, als Chaos und eine Abteilung, in der niemand weiß, was der andere tut. Da wische ich lieber einmal mehr den Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was man dir bereits erklärt hat und ich habe keine Zeit, es herauszufinden", fährt Miss Talbot gerade fort, „ich erkläre dir alles, was du wissen musst. Sollest du es bereits gehört haben, dann hörst du es eben noch einmal von mir."

„Lieber zweimal als gar nicht", stimme ich zu.

Sie nickt knapp und bedeutet mir mit einer Handbewegung, ihr zu folgen.

„Wir sind eine chirurgische Station, das heißt, wir bekommen die verwundeten Soldaten. Wer eine Krankheit hat, sei es Schützengrabenfieber oder Malaria oder eine Lungenentzündung, wird in die medizinischen Stationen gebracht, ebenso die Gas-Fälle. Jede Station nimmt etwa 50 Patienten auf, hauptsächlich Kanadier, aber auch Engländer und ein paar Jungs aus Australien und Neuseeland", erklärt Miss Talbot, während sie den Gang zwischen den Betten abschreitet und ich mich beeile, ihr zu folgen.

„Tagsüber sind wir hier meistens vier Schwestern, zumindest sollten wir das im Regelfall sein. Nachts übernimmt die Nachtschwester alleine die Station", führt sie weiter aus, „wir werden unterstützt von den Krankenpflegern, den Orderlies. Sie kümmern sich um die Sauberkeit der Station sowie das Waschen und Umkleiden der Patienten. Wir Krankenschwestern dagegen sind hauptsächlich mit der tatsächlichen Krankenpflege betraut, geben zum Beispiel Medikamente und wechseln Verbände. Wir sind auch für die Aufsicht über die Arbeit der Orderlies verantwortlich. Vergiss nie, du bist Offizierin und hier auf Station bist du ihnen weisungsbefugt. Das mögen manche von ihnen nicht, weil wir Frauen sind, aber damit die Station funktioniert, darfst du niemals einen Zweifel daran lassen, dass du das Sagen hast."

Abrupt bleibt Miss Talbot stehen und betrachtet mich aus verengten Augen. Ich beeile mich, pflichtschuldigst zu nicken.

Kaum dass sie das zur Kenntnis genommen hat, dreht sich Miss Talbot wieder um und redet auch schon weiter: „Wir Krankenschwestern unterstehen selbstverständlichen den Weisungen der Oberschwester und den Ärzten. Damit da erst gar keine Missverständnisse aufkommen, ist der Arzt deswegen immer Hauptmann und die Schwester nur Oberleutnant. Ein Orderly ist dagegen grundsätzlich kein Offizier, sondern hat einen Mannschafts- oder höchstens einen Unteroffiziersgrad. Die Befehlskette innerhalb des Krankenhauses ist damit klar geregelt, ganz so, wie die Armee es mag."

Ich nicke rasch, denn das zumindest war mir bereits bekannt. Jem ist Hauptmann und hat mir in einem Brief bereits lang und breit erklärt, dass er mir damit weisungsbefugt ist. Typisch Jem!

Mir bleibt jedoch keine Zeit für weitere Erinnerungen, denn Miss Talbor tritt bereits an ein Bett und greift nach dem Krankenblatt des darin liegenden Patienten. Ohne hinzusehen hält sie es mir hin und ich beeile mich, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Ich erkenne Name und Dienstgrad des Patienten, eine kurze Auflistung seiner Verletzungen sowie etwas, das wie ein Behandlungs- und Medikamentenplan aussieht. Es sieht etwas anders aus als in Montreal, scheint sich aber inhaltlich nicht groß zu unterscheiden.

„Wie du bald sehen wirst, sind die Verletzungen unserer Patienten in der Regel schwer, denn sonst hätte man sie in Frankreich behalten und schnell wieder an die Front geschickt", erläutert Miss Talbot, „die Armee verfolgt das hauptsächliche Ziel, möglichst viele Männer möglichst schnell wieder zurück in die Schützengräben zu bekommen. Nur diejenigen, bei denen eine entsprechend schnelle Genesung in Frankreich nicht zu erwarten ist, werden zu uns gebracht. Trotzdem sind die meisten Patienten schon ‚über den Berg', wenn sie zu uns kommen. Es stirbt nicht allzu oft jemand, denn die, die sterben, erreichen das englische Ufer meist gar nicht mehr."

Über die Schulter wirft sie mir einen prüfenden Blick zu. Offenbar möchte sie sehen, wie ich mit dieser Information umgehe. Ich bemühe mich also, keine Miene zu verziehen, auch wenn der Gedanke daran, wie viele Soldaten dort drüben wohl sterben, ohne jemals wieder englischen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren – von kanadischem Boden mal ganz zu schweigen – mich traurig macht.

Sie zieht das Krankenblatt wieder aus meinem Blickfeld und geht schnellen Schrittes zur Stirnseite der Station, wo ein kleiner Tisch steht, auf dem allerhand Dinge abgestellt wurden. Miss Talbot nimmt ein Papier und einen Stift und skizziert darauf eine Art Verlaufsplan. Während sie ihn mir erklärt, fährt sie mit dem Stift die verschiedenen Stationen entlang.

„Es gibt einen Weg, den alle Verwundeten des Krieges durchlaufen", beginnt sie, „zuerst werden sie von dem medizinischen Personal ihrer Einheit betreut oder direkt von den Mitarbeitern einer _Field Ambulance_ , das ist eine mobile Sanitätseinheit. Das passiert in den _Aid Posts_ oder _Dressing Stations_ , also Behandlungsplätzen, die kurz hinter den Frontlinien aufgestellt ist. Von dort geht es nach kurzer Zeit weiter zu _einer Casualty Clearing Station_ , einige Meilen hinter der Front und der Ort, an dem die Verwundeten zuerst einer Krankenschwester begegnen. Näher an den Krieg kommt man als Frau nicht heran und es gilt als Auszeichnung, zur Arbeit in einer CCS abkommandiert zu werden. Die CCS sind gut ausgestattete Feldlazarette, also größer und weniger mobil als die Field Ambulances, folgen aber doch den Einheiten, denen sie zugeteilt sind. In den CCS werden die Patienten manchmal schon operiert und können dort einige Tage bleiben, bevor sie per Sanitätszug oder Krankenwagen weiter ‚nach hinten' transportiert werden, zu den Feldkrankenhäusern an der französischen Kanalküste."

Kurz hält Miss Talbot inne und als ich von der Skizze aufsehe, begegne ich ihrem Blick. Wieder hat sie die Augen prüfend verengt und ich vermute, dass ich diesen speziellen Blick noch viele Male sehen werde.

„Alles klar bis hierhin?", vergewissert sie sich.

„Alles klar", bestätige ich.

Also fährt sie fort: „Es gibt zwei Arten Feldkrankenhäuser: _Stationary_ und _General Hospitals_. Die Stationary Hospitals sind etwas kleiner als die General Hospitals, ein paar Hundert Betten, und theoretisch auch mobiler. Ein General Hospital kann dagegen oft bis zu tausend Patienten aufnehmen. Die Arbeit ist jedoch ungefähr die gleiche und dort können Patienten mehrere Wochen versorgt werden, wenn dies sinnvoll erscheint. Nur, wer bis hierhin überlebt hat, aber trotzdem so schwer verwundet wurde, dass eine rasche Genesung unwahrscheinlich ist, wird über den Kanal nach England und zu uns gebracht. Wir wiederum schicken die Patienten, wenn sie weitgehend zusammengeflickt sind, weiter in die _Convalescent Hospitals_. In diesen Genesungsheimen bekommen sie noch mehr Zeit zur Erholung. Diejenigen, die selbst danach nicht mehr ‚fit' sind zu kämpfen, werden nach Kanada zurückgebracht. Für den Rest geht es zurück an die Front – und wer dort erneut verwundet wird, für den beginnt die Reise von vorn."

Sie seufzt leise – das erste Mal an diesem Morgen, dass ich so etwas wie Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht sehen kann, auch wenn sie es rasch von mir abwendet.

Was sie mir sagt, überrascht mich nicht, auch wenn es bestimmt kein schöner Gedanke ist. Aber es gehört nun einmal zu den Widersprüchen unserer Tätigkeiten, dass wir zwar ausgebildet wurden, Menschen zu helfen und sie zu heilen, aber die Armee das nur von uns verlangt, damit sie möglichst schnell wieder möglichst viele Soldaten in die Schützengräben zurückschicken kann. Wir bringen also all unsere Energie auf, unsere Patienten zu versorgen und wieder gesund zu kriegen, damit sie im Anschluss daran sogleich wieder zu Soldaten werden und derselben Gefahr, die sie überhaupt erst zu uns geführt hat, erneut ausgesetzt werden. Es ist ein Paradoxon und zwar eins, das vermutlich nicht immer leicht zu ertragen ist.

„Miss Talbot", reißt eine andere Stimme uns aus unserer Unterhaltung und wir sehen beide von der Skizze auf. Hinter uns steht eine andere Krankenschwester. Sie wirkt ein wenig gestresst, der Schleier sitzt schief und ihre Wangen sind gerötet.

„Der Patient in Bett elf…", beginnt sie, aber Miss Talbot scheint schon zu wissen, worum es geht. Sie hebt die Hand, um weitere Erläuterungen direkt abzukürzen und eilt dann den Gang entlang zu einem der vorderen Betten.

Ich überlege, ob ich ihr folgen soll, entscheide mich aber dagegen. Ich mag nicht im Weg herum stehen und außerdem kann ich mich vielleicht nützlich machen, bis meine Lehrstunde weitergeht. Also trete ich an ein nahes Bett und werfe einen Blick auf den Patienten, der darin liegt.

Er ist jung, jünger als ich, vermutlich keine zwanzig. Seine Augen sind riesig in seinem viel zu blassen Gesicht, huschen unruhig hin und her. Die ganze Zeit murmelt er unablässig leise vor sich hin.

„Keine Ahnung, was er sagt", kommt von hinten die Stimme der mir unbekannten Schwester, „er ist aber nicht ruhig zu kriegen. Das geht so, seit sie ihn gebracht haben – bestimmt seit fünf oder sechs Stunden. Ich hoffe, dass sich nachher bei der Visite irgendetwas ergibt, denn im Moment habe ich absolut keine Ahnung, was er hat."

Ich nicke, zum Zeichen, das ich verstanden habe und beuge mich dann näher über den Jungen, um seine gemurmelten Worte besser hören zu können.

„Er spricht Französisch", informiere ich sie leise, nachdem ich von dem Bett des Jungen zurückgetreten bin, „vermutlich Frankokanadier?"

Die namenlose Schwester zuckt mit den Schultern. „Und was sagt er?", fragt sie ungeduldig.

Ich zögere mit meiner Antwort, gebe sie dann aber doch: „Er hat Schmerzen in den Beinen. Und in den Füßen."

Ungläubig blickt sie von den Jungen zu mir und wieder zurück. „Aber er _hat_ keine Beine mehr", zischt sie.

In der Tat sind dort, wo seine Oberschenkel sein müssten, nur noch zwei Stümpfe. Die untere Hälfte seines Bettes ist leer. Die Beine hat man ihm wohl noch in Frankreich amputiert. Nur hat ihm das entweder niemand gesagt – oder er hat es schlicht nicht geglaubt.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn", gebe ich zurück und sehe so etwas wie Erleichterung in ihren Augen aufleuchten. Ob es an den Sprachschwierigkeiten liegt oder daran, dass es einfachere Fälle gibt, als Jungen, die nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass ihnen beide Beine fehlen, weiß ich nicht – vermutlich sind beide Gründe nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

Einige Augenblicke sehe ich der anderen Schwester nach, wie zu einem Patienten am Ende der Hütte eilt, der nach ihr gerufen hat, dann wende ich mich dem Jungen ohne Beine zu. Leise vor mich hin summend beuge ich mich über ihn. Es dauert einige Augenblicke, aber schließlich sieht er zu mir hoch, begegnet meinem Blick.

„Wie heißt du?", frage ich ihn auf Französisch.

In seinem Blick liegt Überraschung, als er registriert, dass ich in seiner Sprache mit ihm spreche. Das ist gut, denn es heißt, dass er überhaupt aufnahmefähig genug ist, um sich über etwas zu wundern.

„Henri", antwortet er nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns. Seine Stimme klingt rau und er muss sich räuspern, bevor er den Namen verständlich herausbringt.

Rasch nehme ich einen Becher mit Wasser von seinem Nachttisch und biete ihm ihn an: „Bist du durstig?"

Er nickt dankbar, greift nach dem Becher und trinkt eilig einige Schlucke. Zur Sicherheit stabilisiere ich ihn mit einer Hand im Rücken, aber er scheint selbst genug Kraft zu haben, um aufrecht zu sitzen. Auch das ein gutes Zeichen.

Als er fertig getrunken hat, nehme ich ihm den jetzt nur noch halbvollen Becher ab und stelle ihn zurück auf den Nachttisch.

„Wo kommst du her?", frage ich ihn dann. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass er, wenn ich mit ihm rede, vielleicht von seinen Schmerzen abgelenkt wird.

„Kamouraska", antwortet er. Seine Stimme ist immer noch leise und ich muss mich nah zu ihm beugen, um ihn zu verstehen, aber als er meinen völlig ahnungslosen Blick sieht, hebt ein kleines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel.

„Es liegt am Sankt-Lorenz-Strom", erklärt er, „und es ist der wunderschönste Ort der Welt."

Ich muss lachen, denn ich würde schwören, dass jeder Mensch das über die Heimat seiner Kindheit hat. Zumindest, wenn es eine schöne Kindheit war. Entsprechend halte ich also dagegen: „Ich komme aus Glen St. Mary. Das liegt auf Prince Edward Island und ich behaupte, dass es ebenfalls der wunderschönste Ort der Welt ist."

Das Lächeln von Henris Lippen klettert langsam hoch zu seinen Augen. „Dann einigen wir uns doch darauf, dass es zwei wunderschönste Orte der Welt gibt", schlägt er vor.

Das klingt insgesamt sehr vernünftig, also nicke ich zustimmend. Da das Thema ‚Heimatorte' damit erschöpft scheint, beeile ich mich, mir etwas neues einfallen zu lassen, über das wir reden können. „Erzählst du mir von deiner Familie?", frage ich ihn.

Er runzelt kurz die Stirn, aber es scheint mir ein Ausdruck von Nachdenklichkeit viel mehr als von Unwilligsein. Und tatsächlich räuspert er sich nach ein paar Sekunden und beginnt: „Ich habe drei Geschwister. Babette ist älter als ich und schon verheiratet. Nach mir kommt Jeanine und Florent ist unser Baby. Er ist fünfzehn."

Kurz entsteht eine Pause und ich weiß, dass wir beide im Stillen nachrechnen, wie lange dieser Krieg noch dauern muss, um auch noch seinen Bruder Florent zu verschlucken. Bis 1919 – aber das ist lachhaft, oder? Es kann doch nicht noch drei Jahre dauern!

Henri scheint den drohenden Stimmungswechsel bemerkt zu haben, denn er spricht schnell weiter: „Meine Mutter ist die beste Köchin in ganz Quebec. Vielleicht auch in ganz Kanada. Und mein Vater ist Lehrer. Er war mein Lehrer von der ersten Klasse bis ich von der Schule abgegangen bin und ich habe jedes Jahr zu Gott gebetet, dass er mir einen anderen Lehrer schicken möge. Dabei ist mein Vater ein guter Lehrer, aber…"

Als er abbricht, nicke ich verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich hatte in meinen beiden letzten Jahren an unserer Dorfschule meine Schwester als Lehrerin", erzähle ich ihm, „meine Schwestern sind Zwillinge und hatten gerade ihre Lehrerlizenz bekommen. Es war klar, dass eine von beiden unsere Schule bekommt und die andere die Schule im Nachbarort. Weil sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten, haben sie Streichhölzchen gezogen. Und was soll ich sagen? In gewisser Weise haben Di und ich beide das kurze Streichhölzchen gezogen – sie, weil sie zwei Jahre lang jeden Tag nach Mowbray Narrows fahren musste und ich, weil ich Nan zu Lehrerin erhalten habe…"

Ich verdrehe die Augen, so dass es bewusst ulkig aussieht, und werde mit einem leisen Lachen von Henri belohnt. Nur Sekunden später geht es beinahe übergangslos in ein Gähnen über.

„Du bist müde", stelle ich fest und setze mein bestes Krankenschwesterngesicht auf, „du solltest jetzt schlafen."

Artig nickt er und beginnt schon damit, sich wieder hinzulegen, als er plötzlich zögert. Schüchtern greift seine Hand nach meiner. „Würden Sie…", beginnt er zögernd, „würden Sie noch eine Weile bei mir bleiben, Schwester? Nur etwas bei mir sitzen, damit ich nicht so alleine bin?"

Ich kann gar nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Natürlich mach ich das", versichere ich ihm, „aber jetzt wird geschlafen, ja?"

Und es an der bekannten Sprache ist, in der ich mich ihm spreche, oder an den beruhigenden Worten oder einfach nur daran, dass jemand sich um ihn kümmert, weiß ich nicht, aber tatsächlich schließt er die Augen und es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis sein Atem ruhig und regelmäßig wird. An seiner Situation hat sich zwar nichts geändert – er hat immer noch keine Beine und er will das auch immer noch nicht wahr haben – aber zumindest scheint er weniger Schmerzen zu empfinden als vorher, und darüber bin ich froh. Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist etwas.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten entziehe ich meine Hand vorsichtig seinen Fingern. Er bewegt sich etwas, schläft aber weiter, also stehe ich vorsichtig vom Bett auf.

„Phantomschmerzen?", höre ich da eine Stimme hinter mir. Miss Talbot.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um. „Ich fürchte, ja", antworte ich und sie nickt kurz, als habe ich ihr etwas bestätigt, das sie ohnehin bereits wusste. Für einen Moment sieht sie auf den Jungen hinab, dann richtet sich ihr Blick fest auf mich.

„Hast du schon einmal von _Gasbrand_ gehört?", fragt sie.

Ich bewege den Kopf, weder Nicken noch Kopfschütteln, während ich Auskunft gebe: „Gelesen habe ich während der Ausbildung davon, aber an einen richtigen Fall kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

„Das wird sich hier schnell ändern", bemerkt Miss Talbot und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, „nun, was kannst du mir über Gasbrand sagen?"

Kurz durchforste ich meine Erinnerung und klaube alle Informationen über Gasbrand zusammen, die ich darin finden kann. Mit tatsächlichem Gas, wie es die Deutschen im Frühjahr des letzten Jahres zum ersten Mal bei Ypern auf unsere kanadischen Jungs losgelassen haben, hat Gasbrand auf alle Fälle nichts zu tun, das zumindest weiß ich.

„Gasbrand bezeichnet eine schwere Entzündung, die sich in verschmutzten Wunden bildet", beginne ich dann zögerlich, „dabei bilden sich Gasblasen in der Wunde, woher auch der Name kommt. Das entzündete Gewebe stirbt bereits nach kürzester Zeit ab. Die Entzündung kann sich innerhalb weniger Tage oder sogar Stunden im Körper ausbreiten und lebenswichtige Organe befallen. Der tödliche Verlauf ist dann nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Eine frühzeitige Amputation der befallenen Gliedmaßen kann die Ausbreitung der Sepsis stoppen und das Leben des Patienten retten."

Miss Talbot nickt. „In den Grundzügen richtig", bestätigt sie. Sie hat den Blick wieder auf den Jungen im Krankenbett gerichtet und sie muss mir nicht sagen, dass Gasbrand der Grund dafür ist, warum er sich vermutlich nie mehr außerhalb eines Rollstuhls wird fortbewegen können.

Es mag an unseren beiden Blicken liegen, die er auf sich spürt, oder daran, dass ich aufgehört habe, mit ihm zu reden, aber Henri wird mit einem Mal unruhig. Seine Augen bewegen sich unruhig unter den Lidern und er wirft den Kopf hin und her. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, greife ich erneut nach seiner Hand, trete einen Schritt näher zu ihm und murmele etwas auf Französisch. Was ich genau sage, ich mir nicht einmal bewusst, aber es macht vermutlich auch keinen Unterschied. Kaum, dass ich zu reden angefangen habe, fängt er auch schon wieder an, sich zu beruhigen. Nicht allzu lange später liegt er ruhig atmend da, dem gnädigen Schlaf überlassen. Vorsichtig lasse ich seine Hand wieder los und trete vom Bett zurück.

„Du sprichst Französisch?", erkundigt sich Miss Talbot, die während der ganzen Zeit schweigend hinter mir gestanden hat.

Für einen Moment überrascht die Frage mich, aber nicht sehr lange. Dann beeile ich mich, zu nicken.

„Gut?", fragt sie weiter.

„Gut genug", entgegne ich.

Ich habe Französisch auf der Queen's Academy gelernt, anstatt mich mit noch mehr Latein und Griechisch zu quälen. Und auch wenn ich vermute, dass man durchaus in Montreal leben kann, ohne in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, Französisch sprechen zu müssen – Betty und Polly scheinen es geschafft zu haben – so habe ich es umgekehrt darauf angelegt, mein Schulfranzösisch im echten Leben aufzupolieren. Ich mag den Klang der Sprache und ich dachte mir, es kann nützlich sein, sich nicht nur auf Englisch verständigen zu können. Spätestens seit Kriegsbeginn und seitdem langsam der Gedanke in mir gereift ist, Kanada zu verlassen, habe ich meine Bemühungen noch verstärkt.

Die Wahrheit ist also, ich spreche wirklich gut genug Französisch. Aber die Wahrheit ist auch, dass, wäre dem nicht so gewesen, ich es vermutlich trotzdem behauptet hätte. Denn ich bin nicht hier, um länger als nötig in diesem verschlafenen Ort im englischen Hinterland zu bleiben – mein Ziel ist es, zu nah wie möglich an eine Brüder heran zu kommen. Mein Ziel, demnach, ist Frankreich. Und wenn die Tatsache, dass ich der dortigen Sprache mächtig bin, in irgendeiner Weise dazu beitragen kann, mich dorthin zu bringen, dann habe ich absolut keine Skrupel, Miss Talbot und auch sonst jeden über meine Sprachkenntnisse zu informieren.

Miss Talbot in jedem Fall scheint diese Information für den späteren Gebrauch abzulegen, denn sie ist bereits auf dem Weg zu einem offenbar frisch operierten Patienten einige Betten weiter. Auf halber Strecke jedoch hält sie inne, wendet sich mir zu und macht eine Kopfbewegung zu dem Jungen ohne Beine.

Dann, sehr sachlich, fast beiläufig, bemerkt sie: „Gute Arbeit, Miss Blythe."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Your King and Country want you" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text und Musik von Paul Rubens)._


	5. Tho' it's spray'd with tears

_17\. September 1916_ **  
** _Duchess of Connaught's Red Cross Hospital, Taplow, England_

 **Tho' it's spray'd with tears**

Die Schlacht von Flers-Courcelette. Der erste konzentrierte Einsatz der kanadischen Soldaten während der Kämpfe an der Somme, der erste Einsatz einer merkwürdigen neuen Waffe namens _Tank_ , also Panzer, in diesem Krieg und, wie mir scheint, für mich die erste Feuerprobe.

Ich bin jetzt seit fast drei Wochen hier in Taplow und ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich einen ganz guten Überblick über die tägliche Arbeit bekommen habe. Weil das Krankenhaus nach den Kämpfen vom Juli jedoch immer noch überbelegt war mit Patienten, haben wir in dieser Zeit wenig neue Verwundete eingeliefert bekommen, zumal es in dieser Zeit an der Westfront recht ruhig war. Ein Atemholen, sozusagen.

Nun, die Mächte, die sind, scheinen der Meinung zu sein, dass sowohl die Soldaten an der Front als auch die Ärzte und Schwestern in ihren Krankenhäusern genug Atem bekommen haben.

Für uns bedeutet das ein ganzer Transport mit frischen Verwundeten, nachdem wir hektisch dafür gesorgt haben, möglichst viele Betten zu leeren. Und während unsere alten Patienten sich nun auf dem Weg befinden, in Genesungsheime oder Spezialkrankenhäuser oder gar Heim nach Kanada, ist unsere Station schon wieder gefüllt mit den neuen Patienten, die es zu versorgen gilt.

Und das tun wir, so gut wir können. Ich genauso wie alle anderen.

Also zwinge ich meine Hand, nicht zu zittern, als ich die schwere Schere ansetze und vorsichtig, _vorsichtig_ , den Verband zerschneide, der um den Mann vor mir gewickelt ist. Ich fühle, wie seine Augen meine Bewegungen verfolgen, dunkle, tief liegende Augen mit einem brennenden Ausdruck, aber ich sehe ihn nicht an. Stattdessen blicke ich konzentriert auf die Schere in meiner Hand und den Verband, der langsam auseinander fällt.

Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich nicht geahnt, was der Verband verbirgt, aber als er es preisgibt, muss ich allen Stoizismus zusammenklauben, den ich mir drei Jahre Krankenpflege angeeignet habe, um meine Gesichtszüge einzufrieren. Da ist ein Loch in seinem Körper, kein großes, aber doch ein richtiges _Loch_. Und es sind nur die Augen des Mannes auf mir und das Bewusstsein, dass ich nirgendwohin laufen könnte, was mich hält, wo ich bin.

Drei oder vier Sekunden brauche ich, bevor ich den Blick heben kann und ich weiß selbst, dass es drei oder vier Sekunden zu lang sind. Dennoch, es ist das Beste, zu dem ich fähig bin. Ich sehe den Orderly an, der am Kopfende des Bettes steht und den Mann an den Schultern festhält. Da ist so etwas wie Mitleid in seinen Augen und ich weiß nicht, ob für mich oder den Patienten zwischen uns.

„Nun, ich denke, da benötigen wir etwas Hilfe beim Verbinden", verkünde ich und bin froh, dass meine Stimme wenigstens nicht zittert.

Der Orderly nickt langsam. Er ist schon älter, wie viele hier – zu alt für den Frontdienst, aber doch bestrebt, seinen Teil zu tun. Er hat mehr gesehen, in diesem Krieg, in diesem Leben, als ich und die Wunde vor uns, die mich mit einem Schlag an meine Grenzen gebracht hat, schreckt ihn nicht.

Vielleicht gilt sein Mitleid also tatsächlich mir.

Mit einem Kopfnicken signalisiere ich dem gestresst aussehenden Arzt zwei Betten weiter, dass ich einen Patienten für ihn habe. Ich vermute, dass er bereits in Frankreich operiert wurde, denn wenn sie dort die inneren Verletzungen nicht zugenäht hätten, wäre er nicht hier. Warum die Wunde noch offen gelassen wurde, ist mir nicht ganz klar, aber vermutlich ist es die Hoffnung, dass so eine etwaige Entzündung schneller zu bemerken ist. Aber meine Entscheidung soll es sowieso nicht sein, was mit diesem Mann passiert, Gott sei Dank nicht.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehe, vermeide ich fast unbewusst den Blick auf die Wunde, die vor mir liegt. Mein Blick sucht den des Orderly, bleibt aber an den brennenden Augen des Patienten hängen.

„Wird es wieder werden, Schwester?", fragt er mit leiser, rauer Stimme.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe. Solche Verletzungen sind nie schön. Sie sind schwer zu behandeln und sie heilen schlecht, wenn der Patient nicht ohnehin verblutet. Auf der anderen Seite… er hat es bis hierhin geschafft. Vielleicht wird ihn der Segen, der ihn bis hier gebracht hat, noch ein wenig weiter begleiten.

„Bestimmt wird es das", erwidere ich und weiß doch, dass es sich als Wahrheit oder als Lüge wird entpuppen können. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung gelingt es mir, von _irgendwoher_ ein Lächeln hervorzuziehen und es so lange auf meinen Lippen zu behalten, bis die brennenden Augen sich von mir abwenden.

Die Ankunft des Arztes rettet mich vor weiteren Fragen. Er beugt sich über die Wunde, was auch mich zwingt, wieder dorthin zu sehen. Mit mehr Vorsicht, als ich angesichts seines gestressten Gesichtsausdrucks erwartet hätte, untersucht er sie. Da ist ein ganz leichter Geruch in der Luft, irgendwie körperlich, fast intim, wie viele Wunden ihn absondern. Aber es ist nicht der faulige Gestank einer Entzündung. Auch das Wundsekret, das auf die Gummiunterlage tropft, ist bis auf rötliche Blutspuren klar und flüssig, kein gelblich-zäher Eiter.

Soll er wirklich so ein Glück gehabt haben?

Ich assistiere dem Arzt, dirigiert von knappen Worten, während er die Wunde gründlich untersucht. Aus den Augenwinkeln nehme ich war, wie der Orderly die Schultern des Patienten fester herunter drückt und wie der Mann sich auf die Unterlippe beißt. Aber kein Ton verlässt seine Lippen.

„Wir verbinden", erklärt der Arzt schließlich, ohne das Ergebnis seiner Untersuchung mitzuteilen. Bevor jedoch ein Verband darauf kann, muss die Wunde sauber sein, so sauber wir nur irgendwie möglich, wenn ihn nicht doch noch eine Entzündung holen soll. Mit Seife und Wasser waschen wir also die Haut um die Verletzung, Kochsalzlösung dient zum Ausspülen der Wunde, dann wird Iod darauf getröpfelt und in Borwasser getauchte Gaze hineingepackt. Schließlich winkt der Arzt drei weitere Orderlies heran und für einen Moment frage ich mich, wofür wir vier Orderlies brauchen, aber wirklich nur für einen Moment. Denn der Verband muss um seinen Körper gewickelt werden. Umdrehen können wir ihn nicht. Also muss er hochgehoben werden.

Und jetzt schreit er doch.

Es dauert keine Ewigkeit, aber es fühlt sich so an. Die Orderlies wuchten den Patienten hoch und obwohl ich weiß, dass sie dabei so vorsichtig wie möglich vorgehen, ist es unmöglich, ihm keine Schmerzen zu bereiten. Ich unterstütze den Arzt, während er einen neuen Verband um die Wunde legt und obwohl wir schnell arbeiten, habe ich das Gefühl, das es viel zu lange dauert.

Erst, als die Orderlies den Mann wieder ins Bett legen und der Arzt einen Schritt zurück tritt, merke ich, dass ich während der ganzen Prozedur meine Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen habe. Langsam lockere ich meinen schmerzenden Kiefer und wische mir mit einer Hand einen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. Dabei ist es nicht mal besonders warm hier drinnen.

„Wird er durchkommen?", frage ich den Arzt leise.

Er ist schon in Begriff, weiter zu gehen, bleibt aber stehen, als er meine Frage hört. Es dauert einen Moment, bis er antwortet, als würde er die Informationen vorher abwägen. „Schwer zu sagen", gibt er dann zu, „er blutet nicht sehr stark, also sind zumindest keine wichtigen Blutgefäße oder Organe verletzt. Das ist gut. Wenn es sich nicht entzündet, hat er eine Chance. Allerdings entzünden sich solche Verletzungen schnell, also…" Er lässt den Satz ins Leere laufen.

Langsam nicke ich und lasse meinen Blick zurück zu dem Patienten gleiten. Die brennenden Augen sind jetzt geschlossen, vielleicht vor Erschöpfung oder Schmerz. Vermutlich beides.

Ich erwarte, dass der Arzt weitergeht, deswegen schrecke ich ein wenig hoch, als er mich erneut anspricht.

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen etwas blass aus", bemerkt er taktvoll.

 _Das_ kann ich mir allerdings gut vorstellen.

Und für einen Moment sieht die Tür am anderen Ende der Station verlockend aus. Für einen ganz kleinen Moment bin ich versucht, ihm zuzustimmen – ihm zu sagen, dass es mir tatsächlich nicht gut geht und ich mich gerne hinlegen würde. Denn das hier, das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich drei Jahre lang in Montreal getan habe. Montreal, wo wir alte Menschen mit Husten und kleine Kinder mit gebrochenen Schienenbeinen versorgt haben und wo die Welt sauber und geordnet und ganz eindeutig weniger blutig war als hier.

Aber wegzurennen wäre feige, oder nicht? Und ich habe viele Fehler, aber Feigheit hat nie dazu gehört.

Also schüttele ich den Kopf und krame das Lächeln wieder hervor, aus dem Irgendwoher, wo ich es scheinbar nach Bedarf ablegen und wieder hervorholen kann. „Es geht schon", versichere ich.

Dass es die Antwort war, die er erwartet hat, erkenne ich daran, dass er sie nicht hinterfragt, sondern sich mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung umdreht und weitereilt. Ich bleibe stehen, für einige Sekunden unbeweglich, und lausche meinen eigenen Atemzügen. Dann sehe ich hinüber zu dem Orderly mit dem mitfühlenden Blick.

Er hebt eine fragende Augenbraue, nur ein ganz klein wenig, und ich weiß, dass er mir nicht geglaubt hat, dass es mir gut geht. Aber auf der anderen Seite interessiert es ja gar nicht, wie es mir geht. Nicht, wenn es den Männern so viel schlechter geht.

Also straffe ich die Schultern, nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und nicke dem Orderly fest zu. Die Augenbraue senkt sich und ich meine, so etwas wie ein Lächeln hinter seinem Bart erkennen zu können.

Dennoch bin ich froh für die kleine Atempause, die das Händewaschen mir gibt. Denn niemals rührt man einen neuen Patienten an, bevor nicht die Hände gründlich gereinigt sind. Es ist daher eine Prozedur, die ich mittlerweile schlafend vollführen könnte. Während ich also meine Hände unter heißes Wasser halte, sie mit Seife und Bürste abschrubbe, und schließlich ein-zwei Minuten in verdünnter Karbolsäure bade, habe ich die Möglichkeit, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Und dabei den Mann mit den brennenden Augen und dem Loch im Körper wegzuschieben, in einen Winkel meiner Erinnerung, wo ich ihn nicht vergessen werde, aber wo er gut aufgehoben ist, während der nächste Patient auf mich wartet.

Dieser nächste Patient ist jünger als der vorherige und er hat keine brennenden Augen, sondern nur Panik darin. Sein Gesicht ist so weiß wie das Kissen, auf dem er liegt, und die Haare sind feucht von Schweiß. Als ich mich über ihn beuge und seine Stirn berühre, bin ich nicht überrascht, sie fiebrig-heiß vorzufinden.

Ein Verband bedeckt seine linke Schulter und nachdem ich mich vergewissert habe, dass das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen eingefroren ist, nehme ich meine Schere und schneide.

Ich kann die Wunde riechen, bevor ich sie sehe. Ein eklig-süßlicher Geruch, ein wenig wie faulendes Obst und doch nicht ganz. Ich habe in meinem Leben bisher noch nie so etwas gerochen, bis ich hierhin gekommen bin. Jetzt jedoch weiß ich sofort, womit ich es zu tun habe.

Die grünlich-schwarze Verfärbung der Wunde bestätigt meinen Verdacht, ebenso die Beulen, die ein leises Knistern von sich geben, als ich mit der Schere ganz leicht daran komme. Aber das hätte ich gar nicht gebraucht. Der Geruch allein ist genug.

Gasbrand.

Bevor der Tag vorüber ist, wird dieser Junge einen Arm weniger haben. Ich weiß das. Der Orderly weiß das. Der Arzt, der gerade ans Bett tritt, weiß es natürlich sowieso. Nur der Junge weiß es noch nicht und ich frage mich, wer es ihm wohl sagen wird.

Mein Wissen über Gasbrand hat sich deutlich erweitert seit dem Tag vor nicht einmal drei Wochen, an dem ich den kleinen Frankokanadier beruhigt habe (wir haben ihn an ein Spezialkrankenhaus für Amputationsfälle weitergegeben und auch wenn ich wohl nie erfahren werde, was aus ihm wird, so bin ich doch zumindest sicher, dass er sein geliebtes Kamouraska wiedersehen wird – wenigstens das).

Die Sache ist, wir haben keine Möglichkeit, Gasbrand zu behandeln. Wir können bloß so schnell wie möglich amputieren und hoffen, dass die Entzündung mit dem amputierten Gliedmaß den Körper verlässt. Sind einmal die Organe befallen, hilft auch keine Amputation mehr, dann sind wir machtlos und der Patient ein Fall für die _Moribund_ -Station.

 _Moribund_ ist übrigens Latein und heißt ‚todgeweiht'. Latein hat in diesem Fall den Vorteil, dass die meisten Soldaten es nicht verstehen.

Es gibt wohl eine ganze neue Methode, die zumindest einen Versuch darstellt, Gasbrand zu behandeln und die Gliedmaßen doch noch zu retten. Dabei wird die Wunde über Tage mit einer speziellen Lösung behandelt, was aufwendig und schmerzhaft ist, oder zumindest hat Miss Talbot es mir so geschildert. Wir wenden die Methode aber nicht an, denn wenn überhaupt hilft es nur, wenn die Entzündung noch in der primären Phase ist und häufig wohl nicht einmal dann.

Dieser Junge hier befindet sich ganz sicher nicht mehr in der Primärphase. Keiner unserer Patienten tut das, denn dafür ist Gasbrand zu aggressiv und der Weg nach England zu weit. Wie auch immer diese Methode also genau funktioniert, wir könnten sie nicht anwenden, selbst wenn wir die Möglichkeiten dazu hätten. Wir können nur amputieren und versuchen, das Leben der Patienten zu retten – ihre Arme oder Beine sind, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, längst verloren.

Über den Patienten hinweg begegnet der Arzt – ein anderer als derjenige, mit dem ich eben den Mann mit den brennenden Augen versorgt habe – meinem Blick. „Nun denn", bemerkt er sachlich, „setzen wir ihn also auf die OP-Liste."

Für den Moment ist seine Arbeit getan, also dreht er sich um und geht, lässt mich und den Orderly zurück mit dem panischen Jungen. Der hat natürlich gehört, dass er operiert werden soll, auch wenn ich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Situation sicherlich nicht bewusst ist.

„Schwester", bittet er mit zitternder Stimme, „Schwester, wird es wohl sehr weh tun?" Da sind Tränen in seinen Augen, die er allerdings störrisch wegblinzelt. Selbst er, der vor Angst fast vergeht, versucht noch, tapfer zu sein.

Sanft berühre ich sein hitziges Gesicht. „Während der Operation wirst du schlafen", beruhige ich ihn, „und nachher wird der Schmerz weniger sein."

Das, zumindest, kann ich ehrlich sagen, denke ich. Denn nach der Operation wird er zwar einen Arm verloren haben, aber mit dem entzündeten Arm geht in der Regel auch der allerschlimmste Schmerz. Das ist, wenn er danach überhaupt noch etwas fühlen kann. Denn eine Amputation mag die einzige Möglichkeit sein, sein Leben zu retten, aber der Körper verzeiht es nicht zu leicht, wenn man ihm Teile absägt. Schock kann genauso töten wie eine Entzündung.

Noch einmal streiche ich ihm über die Wange und ich sehe, wie etwas von der Panik aus seinen Zügen weicht. Stattdessen ist da – Vertrauen? Ja, es sieht aus Vertrauen. Er vertraut mir, dieser arme kleine Junge, nur weil ich eine Uniform trage und freundlich zu ihm bin. Dabei habe ich nicht einmal das Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass wir ihm den Arm abnehmen werden und dass er das vielleicht nicht überleben wird.

Vielleicht bin ich also doch feiger als ich gedacht habe.

Ich konzentriere mich auf die Wunde, um nicht mehr in seine Augen sehen zu müssen. Es macht keinen Sinn, sie zu verbinden, denn sie werden ihn so schnell wie möglich auf den OP-Tisch holen. Außerdem liebt Gasbrand nichts mehr, als feuchte, luftarme Gegenden und das ist genau das Klima, das sich unter einem schönen, dicken Verband innerhalb kürzester Zeit bildet. Also decke ich die Wunde nur mit einem sterilen Tuch ab, so dass kein Schmutz hinein kommen kann und belasse es dabei. Ein letztes Lächeln zu dem Jungen, dann wende ich mich ab.

Mein Blick gleitet über die Station und ich muss kurz an die Schilderungen von Miss Talbot denken, über diese ersten Tage im Juli, als die Verwundeten von der _Somme_ -Offensive eingeliefert wurden. Diese Offensive, größer als jemals zuvor, die sie uns damals in den Zeitungen noch als Erfolg haben verkaufen wollen. Die Krankenschwestern wussten es besser, lange vor allen anderen, denn sie waren es, die ohne Vorwarnung die schwer verletzten, blutbeschmierten und schlammverkrusteten Soldaten unterbringen mussten. Viele, viel zu viele, so dass sie sie zu zweit in die Betten und auf Tragen auf den Fußboden legen mussten und trotzdem nicht genug Platz hatten.

Kaum zweieinhalb Monate ist das her, und doch ein Leben entfernt. Während man hier gegen den Strom der Verletzten gekämpft hat, war ich noch im fernen Kanada, unwissender und naiver und irgendwie _jünger_ als ich es jetzt bin. Denn auch wenn die Szene, die sich jetzt vor mir ausbreitet, vermutlich keinem Vergleich standhält zu den chaotischen Juli-Tagen, die ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, so ist es, ganz für sich genommen, doch schrecklich genug.

Ich sehe sie an, diese tapferen Jungen mit ihren zerstörten Körpern und für einen Augenblick ist es mehr als ich glaube, ertragen zu können. Denn das kleine Mädchen in mir, das mit Unverständnis vor so viel Leiden, so viel _Grausamkeit_ steht, möchte nichts lieber, als weglaufen und die Augen fest verschließen und weinen.

Natürlich tue ich das nicht. Stattdessen gehe ich zum nächsten Bett, zum nächsten Jungen und mache weiter mit dem Versuch, ihnen irgendwie zu helfen. Ich mache weiter, bis es Abend geworden ist und dann noch ein bisschen länger. Versorge gebrochene Knochen und Schussverletzungen, entzündete Wunden und jeden anderen nur erdenklichen Schaden, den man dem menschlichen Körper zufügen kann. Ich, und alle anderen um mich herum, wir arbeiten so lange, bis sie alle versorgt sind und wir für sie getan haben, was wir können. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Tag.

Als ich mich weit nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in unser Zimmer schleiche, finde ich es wie erwartet still vor. Unsere Zimmergenossinnen haben Nachdienst und ihre Betten sind daher wie erwartet leer. Ohnehin sehen wir wenig von den beiden. Miss Harper und Miss MacArthur sind beides gestandene Frauen in den frühen Vierzigern, die uns freundlich, aber ohne großes Interesse aufgenommen haben.

Gegenüber von den beiden leeren Betten liegen Betty und Polly, tief schlafend. Da sie auf der medizinischen Station arbeiten und im heutigen Transport wenig kranke Patienten oder Gas-Fälle dabei waren, war die Arbeit auf ihrer Station vermutlich schon lange vor der auf unserer erledigt. Glückskinder.

Leise, um die zwei nicht zu wecken, streife ich die Schuhe ab und löse den Schleier. Dann binde ich die Schürze los, fummele mit den Messingknöpfen herum, bis ich die hellblaue Uniform gelöst habe und schlüpfe endlich in mein Schlafzeug. Ich habe kaum noch Gefühl in den Füßen, mein Rücken schmerzt auf eine Art, auf die ein einundzwanzigjähriger Rücken vermutlich nicht schmerzen sollte und meine Hände sind rot und geschwollen. Aber es würde mir nicht einfallen, darüber ein Wort zu verlieren – wie könnte man über geschwollene Hände jammern, wenn nur wenige Hundert Meter Männer liegen, deren Körper man manchmal kaum noch als menschlich erkennen kann?

Mit einem dankbaren Seufzen lasse ich mich auf meine Pritsche fallen. Dem Kissen gebe ich einen kurzen Schlag, in der Hoffnung, dass es dadurch vielleicht diese eine Nacht ein wenig weniger hart sein wird als sonst. Ein Windstoß, der durch eine Fensterritze fährt, lässt mich frösteln – die Septemberluft kann nachts bereits ziemlich kalt werden – und ich beeile mich, unter die Decke zu schlüpfen.

Und erst dann, unter der Sicherheit meiner kratzigen Armeewolldecke und in der Anonymität der Dunkelheit, erlaube ich mir, zu weinen. Ich balle die Fäuste, grabe meine Zähne in die Unterlippe und bemühe mich, keinen Laut von mir zu geben, während die Tränen über mein erhitztes Gesicht laufen und das Kissen durchnässen.

Ich kann nicht einmal genau sagen, warum ich weine. Vielleicht wegen all der Dinge, für die ich keine Worte habe, nicht mal im Stillen für mich selbst. Für die Dinge, für die es vielleicht gar keine Worte gibt.

Und trotz der Mühe, die ich mir gebe, nicht gehört zu werden, bin ich auf irrationale Art doch unendlich dankbar, als nach einer unbestimmten Zeit die Matratze neben mir einsinkt und jemand die Decke anhebt. Kalte Füße drängen sich gegen meine und warme Arme schlingen sich um meine Schultern.

„Schschsch", murmelt Polly, „alles ist gut. Es ist doch gut. Schhhhh…."

Was nicht wahr ist, das weiß sie so gut wie ich. Dennoch, es hilft. Also lasse ich mich von ihr trösten, wie ich es schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr zugelassen habe. Lasse sie mein Gesicht gegen ihre Schulter drücken und ihre Hände über meine Haare streichen und dabei beruhigende Worte murmeln, bis keine Tränen mehr übrig sind und irgendwann, endlich, Erschöpfung Schlaf weicht.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „The Rose of No Man's Land" aus dem Jahr 1918 entnommen (Text von Jack Caddigan und Musik von James Alexander Brennan)._


	6. Dear old Blighty

_24\. September 1916  
Queen's Canadian Military Hospital, Folkestone, England_

 **Dear old Blighty**

„Einfach den Weg entlang gehen und dann können Sie es gar nicht übersehen, Schwester", instruiert der freundliche Corporal mich und gestikuliert mit seiner Zigarette auf eine kleinere Straße, die von der Hauptstraße abgeht.

Ich schenke ihm mein freundlichstes Lächeln, bedanke mich in aller Form für seine Hilfe und springe dann vom Wagen. Als er losfährt hebt er noch einmal grüßend die Hand mit der Zigarette und ich winke ihm kurz hinterher, während der Wagen die Straße herunter ruckelt. Dann drehe ich mich um und setze den ersten Fuß auf die Allee.

Es ist nur etwa einen Monat her, seit ich in _Shorncliffe Army Camp_ war, aber das waren nur fünf Tage und wir waren ohnehin müde und desorientiert von unserer Reise. Das _Queen's Canadian Military Hospital_ ist mir in dieser Zeit auf jeden Fall nicht untergekommen und so stand ich wohl etwas verloren auf der Bahnhofsplattform, wo der nette Corporal mich aufgelesen hat. Nachdem er erfragt hatte, wo ich hin muss, hat er mir sehr enthusiastisch und nicht ganz glaubwürdig versichert, er müsse in genau die gleiche Richtung und ob ich wohl eine Mitfahrgelegenheit bräuchte?

Brauchte ich in der Tat und da meine Zeit mehr als knapp bemessen ist, war mir sein Hilfsangebot sehr willkommen. In jedem Fall hat es mir einen Fußmarsch erspart, auf den ich tatsächlich gut verzichten kann. Allein dieser Weg hier zieht sich ganz schön in die Länge, auch wenn es ansonsten ein angenehmer Spaziergang ist. Die Bäume sind bereits in ihr rot-und-goldenes Herbstkleid getauft und geben ein hübsches Bild ab, auch wenn es schon recht kühl für Ende September ist.

Es dauert eine kleine Weile, bis ich den ersten Blick auf das Krankenhaus selbst werfen kann und als ich es tue, muss ich beinahe lachen. Ich habe zwar schon geahnt, was mich erwartet, als der nette Corporal mir unser Ziel als ‚Beachborough Park' angekündigt hat, aber spätestens jetzt sind meine Ahnungen bestätigt.

Am Ende der Straße, inmitten hoher Bäume, liegt ein dreistöckiges weißes Herrenhaus.

Womit sich endgültig die Frage stellt, ob die Engländer einen bestimmten Vorteil darin sehen, ihre Krankenhäuser in Herrenhäusern einzurichten oder ob sie einfach nur viel zu viele davon haben (Herrenhäuser, meine ich, denn Krankenhäuser kann im Moment niemand genug haben).

Endlich am Haus angekommen stoße ich die Vordertür auf, ohne mich mit Klopfen aufzuhalten. In einem Militärkrankenhaus hat niemand Zeit, darauf zu achten, ob es an der Tür klopft.

Das, was früher einmal die Eingangshalle war, scheint jetzt eine Art Aufenthaltsraum für die Patienten zu sein. Da ich keine Ahnung habe, wo ich hin muss und auch kein Personal sehe, das ich fragen könnte, mache ich von meinem neu erlernten Trick des ‚hilflosen Herumstehens' gebrauch. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bevor sich ein Mann findet, um mir zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Benötigen Sie Hilfe, Schwester?", spricht mich ein großer, beschnauzbärteter Offizier an, der den linken Arm in einer Schlinge trägt und sich schrecklich gerade hält.

Höflich nicke ich und erkläre: „Ich möchte meinen Bruder besuchen. Walter Blythe. Er ist Army Chaplain 4th Class." Womit er dem Rang des Hauptmanns angehört, aber genauso wie wir Krankenschwestern immer ‚Nursing Sister' und niemals Lieutenant genannt werden, so werden auch die Armeepfarrer nie mit ihrem korrespondierenden Offiziersrang bezeichnet.

„Ah, Padre Blythe", nickt Schnauzbart, „ich weiß, wo er liegt. Er ist noch nicht lange bei uns, aber wir Offiziere achten darauf, stets zu wissen, welche Bruderoffiziere sich im Krankenhaus befinden."

Innerlich frage ich mich, an welchen Snob ich da geraten bin, aber nach außen hin lächele ich weiterhin freundlich.

„Soll ich Sie hinbringen?", erkundigt Schnauzbart sich, als von mir keine weitere Reaktion kommt.

„Das wäre zu freundlich", erwidere ich artig, auch wenn ich einen klitzekleinen spöttischen Unterton nicht aus meiner Stimme heraushalten kann. Ich bezweifele aber, dass das jemandem wie Schnauzbart auffallen würde.

Tatsächlich macht er nur eine formvollendete Handbewegung in Richtung der Treppe und begleitet mich dann in den obersten Stock des Hauses, stets einen züchtigen Meter Abstand haltend.

„Die Stationen für erkrankte Offiziere sind hier hinüber", erklärt er, als wir oben angekommen sind, und deutet einen Flur hinunter.

Ich würde ihm auch das gerne als Snobismus auslegen, aber das wäre nicht gerecht. Es gibt in jedem Krankenhaus eigene Stationen für Offiziere, während Unteroffiziere und Mannschaften stets zusammengelegt werden. Man mag das für versnobt halten und der Gedanke liegt nahe, immerhin haben die Engländer das mit dem Klassendenken erfunden, aber dahinter liegen ganz praktische Gesichtspunkte.

Ein Offizier muss stets ein Vorbild für die Männer sein, die er führt. Mutig, entschlossen, beherrscht. Allerdings ist es nicht immer ganz einfach, mutig, entschlossen und beherrscht zu sein, wenn man nach einer Operation aufwacht und feststellt, dass man zwei Arme weniger hat als vorher. Die Situation ist dann schon schwer genug, ohne dass man sich darum sorgen muss, ein gutes Vorbild zu sein. Deswegen ist es für die Offiziere einfacher, wenn sie genesen können, ohne dies unter den Augen ihrer Männer tun zu müssen.

Umgekehrt muss ein normaler Gefreiter sich in Anwesenheit eines Offiziers höflich und respektvoll benehmen und stets alle Befehle befolgen (und seien sie noch so unsinnig). Auch das sicherlich nicht ganz einfach, wenn man beispielsweise die Ruhr oder eine deutsche Kugel im Rücken hat. Daher ist es auch für die einfachen Soldaten leichter, sich zu entspannen, wenn kein Offizier im Raum ist, der ihnen für ein falsches Wort mal eben einen Wochenlohn streichen kann.

Deswegen gibt es also gesonderte Offiziersstationen – auch wenn ich nicht ausschließen mag, dass zumindest _ein wenig_ Standesdenken ebenfalls eine Rolle bei deren Einrichtung gespielt hat.

Schnauzbart bleibt vor einer Tür in der Mitte des Flurs stehen und nickt steif, um mir anzuzeigen, dass wir am Ziel sind. Zum Dank lächele ich ihm zu, woraufhin er sich geräuschvoll räuspert, zackig umdreht und den Flur wieder zurück eilt.

Komischer Kauz.

Dieses Mal klopfe ich kurz an der Tür, denn ich möchte keine Behandlung unterbrechen. Es dauert einige Sekunden, dann ruft eine Männerstimme: „Herein?"

Als ich den Raum betrete, treffen mich überraschte Blicke. Kein Wunder. Normalerweise würde keine Krankenschwester auf die Idee kommen, anzuklopfen, bevor sie eine Station betritt. Ich setze ein unverbindliches Halblächeln auf, um zu zeigen, dass ich mit friedlichen Absichten komme, und lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er trägt noch Züge von der Zeit, als das Herrenhaus noch ein Herrenhaus war. Die Wände sind mit einer blumenberankten Tapete bespannt und ein wuchtiger Kamin dominiert die Stirnseite des Zimmers. Es gibt insgesamt fünf Betten, davon drei sind belegt. Walter liegt links von mir, zwischen einem leeren Bett und einem mir unbekannten Mann. Umsichtig schließe ich die Tür hinter mir, trete dann auf ihn zu.

Ob es an meiner Uniform liegt oder an der langen Trennung oder doch am Fieber, kann ich nicht sagen, aber in jedem Fall braucht es einige Augenblicke, bevor der ausdruckslose Ausdruck in seinem Blick Erkennen weicht.

„Rilla?", fragt er ungläubig und blinzelt eulenhaft, „was machst du hier?"

Vermutlich ist es das Fieber. Er ist normalerweise nicht so langsam.

„Krankenbesuch", verkünde ich fröhlich, werfe meinen Mantel über das Ende seines Bettes und setze mich neben ihn.

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundige ich mich dann und mustere ihn mit kritischem Schwesternblick. Er sieht blass und müde aus, zudem dünner als es mir gefällt. Fast automatisch strecke ich eine Hand aus und lege sie auf seine Stirn. Zu warm.

„Sag du es mir", entgegnet Walter und als ich seinem Blick begegne, sehe ich ein amüsiertes kleines Funkeln in seinen ansonsten dunkel umschatteten Augen.

Ich gebe ihm einen ganz leichten Klaps auf den Arm, muss aber selbst lachen. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldige ich mich, „Berufskrankheit, fürchte ich."

„Schon gut", winkt er ab, „es geht mir tatsächlich schon etwas besser. Die ersten Tage waren recht unangenehm, aber jetzt scheint es langsam wieder bergauf zu gehen."

Ich nicke langsam, betrachte ihn aber immer noch prüfend aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. Walter hat eine Tendenz, die Dinge nicht beim Namen zu nennen, wenn es um sein eigenes Wohlbefinden geht. ‚Recht unangenehm' kann bei ihm so ziemlich alles heißen.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass du krank geworden bist?", will ich wissen.

„Etwa eine Woche", antwortet er und lässt sich mit einem kleinen Seufzen wieder zurück in sein Kissen sinken. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite sagt mir, dass auch die anderen beiden Patienten sich wieder hingelegt haben.

„Das passt ganz gut", überlege ich laut, „Schützengrabenfieber zeichnet sich durch einen plötzlichen Beginn mit hohem Fieber und starken Schmerzen in Kopf, Rücken und Beinen aus. Meistens klingen die Symptome innerhalb weniger Tage ab – allerdings zeigen die Patienten eine hohe Tendenz, rückfällig zu werden."

Das meiste davon weiß ich von Betty, die auf ihrer medizinischen Station bereits so ihre Erfahrungen mit Schützengrabenfieber gemacht hat. Sie hat mir auch gesagt, dass Schützengrabenfieber zwar in der Tat ‚recht unangenehm' ist, es aber fast nie tötet.

Walter wirft mir derweil von unten einen etwas spöttischen Blick zu. „Was du nicht sagst", bemerkt er trocken und wäre er nicht krank, dann hätte er sich dafür mehr als nur einen leichten Klaps gefangen.

„Oh, sei ruhig, du!", schimpfe ich, „werden wir ja sehen, ob ich dich noch mal besuchen komme!"

„Ich habe mich ohnehin gefragt, wie du es geschafft hast, Urlaub zu bekommen. Ihr müsst doch einiges zu tun haben mit den Kämpfen an der Somme…", er lässt den Satz ins Leere laufen und seine Augen funkeln jetzt nicht mehr.

Ich beeile mich, zu antworten, um ihn – und mich – auf andere Gedanken zu bringen: „ _Urlaub_ ist auch etwas übertrieben. Ich habe einen einzigen mickrigen freien Tag gekriegt. Und so wie die Oberschwester mich angesehen hat, als ich danach gefragt habe, hätte man auch glauben können, ich habe sie um ihr Erstgeborenes gebeten. Wobei es dafür bei ihr vermutlich inzwischen zu spät ist, also hätte sie mir wohl lieber ihr Erstgeborenes versprochen als _Urlaub_!"

Walter lächelt. „Wie hast du sie überzeugt?", erkundigt er sich.

„Och. Ich habe ihr _mein_ Erstgeborenes versprochen", antworte ich lässig und ernte dafür ein leises Lachen von ihm.

„Dann fühle ich mich natürlich geehrt", gibt er zurück, „sowohl, dass du so selbstlos dein Erstgeborenes opferst, als auch, dass deine Oberschwester dich für einen Tag opfert. Ich arbeite drüben viel mit den _M.O._ s zusammen – ich weiß, was ihr in euren Krankenstationen zu tun habt, wann immer es eine neue Offensive gibt."

 _M.O._ bezeichnet einen ‚Medical Officer', also den medizinischen Offizier eines Bataillons. Das sind die Ärzte, die in vorderster Front dabei sind, teilweise direkt in den Gräben – dorthin, wo die Armee niemals eine Frau lassen würde. Vermutlich einer der schwersten Jobs, die das medizinische Korps zu bieten hat und, neben den Krankenträgern, sicher einer der gefährlichsten.

„Ich habe mich immer gewundert, dass Jem sich nicht zu einem Bataillon hat versetzen lassen", merke ich nachdenklich an, „ _M.O._ direkt an der Front, immer mittendrin, das klingt so viel mehr nach ihm als Stationsarzt irgendwo in Griechenland."

Walter zuckt mit den Schultern, so gut er das im Liegen kann. „Ich glaube, das war auch mal der Plan", erwidert er, „in den ersten vier Monaten, die er hier in England war, konnte er es auf jeden Fall kaum erwarten nach Frankreich zu gehen. Aber als er einmal dort war… ich meine, wann ist er in Wimereux angekommen? Im Februar '15, nicht? Mit den ersten kanadischen Truppen. Und er war ein halbes Jahr dort, bevor der Marschbefehl nach Limnos kam. Das heißt, er hat Neuve-Chapelle miterlebt und die Ypern-Schlacht im Frühjahr. Ich glaube, das hat ihm ziemlich die Augen geöffnet."

„Aber hätte das nicht dazu führen müssen, dass er noch viel stärker versucht, näher an die Front zu kommen? Jem mag seine Fehler haben, aber er ist mutig bis hin zur Dummheit und er will immer das Beste für seine Patienten", wende ich ein.

„Wenn es nur um ihn gegangen wäre, wäre das vermutlich auch so gekommen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, er hätte so viele Eingaben gemacht, bis sie ihn irgendwann aus schierer Genervtheit zu einem Bataillon versetzen hätten", entgegnet Walter mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „aber es geht nicht mehr nur um ihn selbst, oder? Er hat Faith und Ian und Sara. Das spielte eine große Rolle bei den Entscheidungen die er trifft. _M.O._ s haben eine besorgniserregende Tendenz, zu sterben. Und Jem weiß sehr gut, dass er für seine Familie überleben muss."

Da ist etwas in seinen Augen, etwas Trübes, wo seine Augen doch sonst immer freundlich und klar sind und ich frage mich plötzlich, wie es für ihn ist – die Gewissheit, dass _er_ niemals eine Familie haben wird, Kirche und Zölibat sei Dank. Aber ich weiß es nicht und ich wage nicht, ihn zu fragen.

Walter räuspert sich kurz und seine Augen wandern suchend zu dem Tisch neben seinem Bett. Dort steht ein jedoch nur ein leeres Glas.

„Wasser?", fragte ich wissend, dankbar, einem möglicherweise schwierigen Thema entgangen zu sein.

Bevor er antworten kann, bin ich auch schon aufgestanden und lasse meinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Tatsächlich steht auf einer Fensterbank ein Wasserkrug. Im Vorbeigehen biete ich auch den anderen beiden Patienten etwas an, bevor ich Walters Glas auffülle. Er stemmt sich in eine sitzende Position und nicht zuletzt seine eckigen Bewegungen sagen mir, dass die Fieberschmerzen noch lange nicht abgeklungen sind.

Während er in kleinen Schlucken trinkt, greife ich um ihn herum, schüttelte sein Kissen auf und stopfe es in seinen Rücken. Als er mir das Glas schließlich zurückreicht und sich gegen das Kissen lehnt, beobachte ich ihn aufmerksam.

„Bequem?", frage ich.

Er nickt. „Sieht so auf, als hätten sie dir wirklich etwas beigebracht in deinem Krankenhaus", neckt er.

„Sie tun zumindest ihr Bestes", gebe ich munter zurück. Denn wenn sie mir eins beigebracht haben, dann ist es, in Gegenwart der Patienten immer fröhlich und gut gelaunt zu sein. Und Walter, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er mein Bruder ist, ist ganz eindeutig auch ein Patient.

„Du hast nur einen Tag Urlaub, sagtest du?", vergewissert er sich jetzt.

Ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht, bevor ich antworte: „Leider ja. Ich habe heute Morgen den ersten Zug genommen und heute Abend muss ich pünktlich wieder zurück sein. Aber ich dachte mir, ein paar Stunden sind besser als gar nichts."

„Das sind sie bestimmt", versichert Walter, „ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Es ist schön, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Jemanden von Zuhause."

Da ist etwas Melancholisches in seinem Gesicht, das mir nicht entgeht. „Vermisst du Zuhause?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Meine anderen Brüder hätten das mit einem flapsigen Kommentar abgetan, aber wie üblich kann ich mich bei Walter darauf verlassen, dass er ehrlich ist. Muss er vielleicht auch, als Priester.

„Ich glaube, jeder hier vermisst Zuhause", antwortet er nachdenklich, „und je länger man hier ist, desto weiter weg scheint es zu sein. Es ist erst zehn Monate her, dass ich Kanada verlassen habe und dennoch fühlt es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Es gibt Tage, an denen habe ich beinahe vergessen, wie sich der Wind in den Bäumen des Regenbogentals anhört oder die Wellen des Meeres unten am Strand. Und das Lachen von euch Mädchen. Es tut gut, dich lachen zu hören, Rilla-meine-Rilla. Versprichst du mir, dass du dir niemals dein Lachen nehmen lässt?"

Er sieht mich an, sehr ernsthaft, fast ein wenig feierlich und ich nicke stumm. Da ist ein Kloß in meinem Hals, von dem ich nicht genau weiß, wo er herkommt.

„Gut", murmelt er und schließt für einen Moment die Augen.

Es gibt mir die Möglichkeit, ihn genauer anzusehen. Walter hatte immer schon etwas – etwas _Jenseitiges_ an sich, im Aussehen und im Verhalten, und die Krankheit bringt das noch stärker hervor. Ich habe nicht viel Ahnung von den feinen Unterschieden zwischen Katholizismus und den protestantischen Kirchen, aber es ist diese spezielle Ausstrahlung, die irgendwie tatsächlich besser zu dem etwas mystischen passt, das die katholische Kirche eigen hat, als zu dem asketisch-pragmatischen Glauben des Presbyterianismus, in dem wir alle aufgewachsen sind.

Ich hatte sozusagen einen Platz in der ersten Reihe in der Zeit, als Walter mit seinem Glauben gerungen hat. Nach seinem Philosophiestudium ist er an die Queen's Academy zurückgekommen um zu lehren und da ich damals in meinem Abschlussjahr dort war, war ich für ihn eine natürliche Gesprächspartnerin. Verstanden habe ich ihn nicht immer ganz, aber ich habe versucht, ihn zu unterstützen, so gut ich es mit Fünfzehn eben konnte. Als ich ein Jahr später meinen Abschluss gemacht und nach Hause zurückgekehrt bin, um die Harbour Head-Schule zu übernehmen, hatte Walter sich entschieden, den ersten Schritt auf seinem neuen Weg zu tun und zum Katholizismus zu konvertieren.

Für den nächsten Schritt war er damals aber wohl noch nicht bereit, denn er ist noch ein weiteres Jahr am Queen's geblieben und weil er an den Wochenenden meistens in Glen war, hatte ich erneut meinen Platz in der ersten Reihe sicher, bloß dass dieses Mal Faith neben mir saß. Da sie die Zeit zwischen ihrem eigenen Studienabschluss und dem Ende von Jems Medizinstudium herumbringen musste, hat sie in Lowbridge unterrichtet und mit dem Fahrrad sind die sechs Meilen nach Glen gar nicht mal mehr so weit. Der Rest meiner Geschwister hat damals studiert, Carl war irgendwo auf See, Jerry in Summerside in seiner neuen Kanzlei und selbst Una hat in dem Jahr einen Hauswirtschaftskurs in Nova Scotia gemacht, also waren es nur Walter, Faith und ich.

„Woran denkst du?", reißt der echte Walter mich jetzt aus eben jenen Gedanken. Ich sehe ihn an und stelle fest, dass er mich aufmerksam mustert.

„Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, was die arme Faith damals für eine Engelsgeduld mit uns beiden hatte", erwidere ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Walter weiß sofort, wovon ich rede und lächelt ebenfalls bei dem Gedanken. „Sie hatte es nicht ganz einfach mit uns, nicht wahr?", entgegnet er.

Während Faith nämlich nur zwei Jahre halbwegs sinnvoll verstreichen lassen musste, haben Walter und ich beide verzweifelt versucht, zu entscheiden, was wir mit unserem jeweiligen Leben anfangen wollten. Walter wusste, was er tun wollte, hat sich aber nicht getraut – ich dagegen hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung. Faith hat sich dementsprechend so einiges anhören müssen, fürchte ich.

Es hat am Ende ein weiteres Jahr und einen langen Gewissenskampf gebraucht, bis Walter schließlich verkündet hat, dass er das neu gegründete Priesterseminar in London, Ontario besuchen werde. Da er seinen vorherigen Übertritt zum Katholizismus nur wenigen Leuten mitgeteilt hat, war der Schock in Glen natürlich groß. Übertroffen wurde das erst, als ich ein Jahr danach erklärt habe, Krankenschwester werden zu wollen – aber das ist eine ganze eigene Geschichte (und sowieso hauptsächlich Faiths Schuld, wenn man mich fragt).

Zwischen Walter, Di und mir muss man sagen, dass sich die Hälfte von uns nicht so entwickelt hat, wie man es in Glen von den Kindern des Herrn Doktor erwartet hat.

Allerdings muss ich meinen Eltern lassen, dass sie Walters Konversion gelassen hingenommen haben. Dad, stets pragmatisch, versteht es vielleicht bis heute nicht ganz, aber hatte sie entschieden, ihn zu unterstützen. Mum dagegen war, tief drinnen, vermutlich leichter zu verführen durch die düstere Romantik von Hymnen und Weihrauch und Latein – es berührt diesen Teil in ihr, den Walter geerbt hat. Nachdem Faith Jem mit allem möglich gedroht hat, sollte er sich _wagen_ zu lachen, die Zwillinge ebenfalls unterstützend waren und Shirley bloß mit den Schultern gezuckt hat, hat Walters Katholizismus in unserer Familie nur für wenige Wellen gesorgt.

Seine Entscheidung, Priester zu werden, dagegen… Details kenne ich keine, aber es gab viele lange abendliche Gespräche zwischen Walter und Dad. Verbieten konnte er es ihm nicht, schließlich ist Walter ein Mann (vielleicht hat Di doch nicht ganz unrecht mit ihren Frauenrechten?), aber ich weiß, dass Mum und Dad sich sehr gesorgt haben. Hauptsächlich darüber, was Walter aufgeben würde – die Chance auf eine eigene Familie. Wie er sie überredet hat, weiß ich nicht, aber eines Morgens war ihm anzusehen, dass eine Last von ihm abgefallen war. Danach hat niemand das Thema mehr angesprochen, und doch überlege ich manchmal…

„Hast du es jemals bereut?", frage ich ihn, noch während Frage mir durch Kopf schwebt, und erst im Nachhinein wird mir bewusst, dass es auf jeden Fall ziemlich abrupt und vermutlich auch recht taktlos ist.

Walter, da er Walter ist, nimmt jedoch keinen Anstoß. „Priester zu werden oder _Armee_ priester zu werden?", hakt er nach.

„Beides, vermutlich", antworte ich schulterzuckend.

Er nimmt sich einige Sekunden, über seine Antwort nachzudenken, wie er es oft tut. Ich mag das an Walter. Man hat immer das Gefühl, dass er versucht, so ehrlich und ernsthaft wie möglich zu antworten.

„Nein, im Großen und Ganzen bereue ich es nicht, Priester geworden zu sein", erwidert er dann, „manchmal frage ich mich, was vielleicht anders gekommen wäre, wenn ich mich anders entschieden hätte. Das muss ich zugeben, aber ich vermute, das ist menschlich. Ich habe im Katholizismus eine Heimat gefunden, die mir der protestantische Glaube nicht hat bieten können. Was nicht heißt, dass die eine oder die andere Form des Glaubens besser ist – nur, dass diese Form besser zu mir passt."

Er wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich ihn nicht falsch verstanden habe. Ich lächele zurück.

„Und Armeepriester?", ermutige ich ihn. Denn ich weiß, dass er letztes Jahr, nach Studienabschluss und Ordination, auch eine Gemeinde in Kanada hätte übernehmen können. Stattdessen hat er sich noch im Juni zum Canadian Chaplain Service gemeldet und ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob er das wohl bereut hat. Zumal jetzt, wo der Krieg ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat.

Diesmal muss Walter nicht nachdenken, bevor er antwortet: „Das bereue ich ganz sicher nicht. Die Arbeit mit den Soldaten gibt mir eine Erfüllung, die ich vorher noch nicht erlebt habe. Kurioserweise geht es gar nicht mal so sehr um Glaubensarbeit – wenn ich es schaffe, eine Messe in der Woche zu halten, dann ist das viel. Aber ich gebe ihnen die Möglichkeit, mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht über sie urteilt. Sie können bei mir auch ihre Ängste und Sorgen eingestehen und wenn sie das möchten, können wir zusammen daran arbeiten, dass sie erkennen, dass Gott sie auch in diesem Krieg nicht verlassen hat."

„Schwer zu glauben", murmele ich und versuche, nicht an die geschundenen Soldaten auf meiner Station in Taplow zu denken.

„Brauchst du geistlichen Beistand in deinem Glauben, Schwesterherz?", fragt Walter und jetzt ist da ein neckender Unterton in der Stimme.

Lachend schüttele ich den Kopf. „Bei mir ist alles gut", versichere ich, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das wirklich stimmt, „heb du dir mal deinen Beistand für deine Soldaten auf."

Ich erwarte eine Antwort im gleichen Ton oder einen Themenwechsel, aber stattdessen wandert plötzlich ein Schatten über seine Züge.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Tut dir etwas weh? Soll ich etwas tun?", frage ich schnell und bin schon halb auf den Beinen, als Walter abwehrend den Kopf schüttelt.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe nur gerade an die Männer in meiner Brigade gedacht und dass ich nicht weiß, wann ich wieder bei ihnen sein werde", erklärt er zögerlich, „ich bin doch hierhin gekommen, um für sie da zu sein und stattdessen bin ich nach sieben Monaten an der Front schon wieder zurück in England. Mit _Schützengrabenfieber_ , von allen möglich Dingen!"

Er seufzt resigniert und schließt die Augen, während er den Kopf zurück gegen das Kissen sinken lässt. Er sieht mit einem Mal unendlich müde aus und ich glaube nicht, dass daran nur das Fieber Schuld ist.

Ich beuge mich vor und greife vorsichtig nach seiner Hand. „Sieh es mal so: es könnte noch viel schlimmer sein", tröste ich.

Ein Auge öffnet sich, um mich zweifelnd anzusehen. „Wie denn?", fragt er.

„Naja", entgegne ich gedehnt, „du _könntest_ auch die Ruhr haben…"

Und ich bin froh, zu sehen, dass er lachen muss, obwohl beinahe gegen seinen eigenen Willen. Denn ich habe das untrügliche Gefühl, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die darauf wird achten müssen, sich ihr Lachen zu behalten.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Take Me Back to Dear Old Blighty" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text und Musik von Arthur J. Mills, Fred Godfrey und Bennett Scott)._


	7. It's hard to part I know

_3\. Oktober 1916  
Duchess of Connaught's Red Cross Hospital, Taplow, England __– Maidenhead, England_

 **It's hard to part I know**

„Na, wie lautet das Urteil, Schwester?", will der junge Gefreite wissen und grinst breit.

Ich lege einen Finger an meine Lippen und bedeute ihm so, zu schweigen, während ich mit der anderen Hand seinen Puls nehme. Dann lese ich die Temperatur vom Thermometer ab und notiere beide Daten gewissenhaft auf seinem Krankenblatt, wo ich vorher schon Blutdruck und Atemfrequenz festgehalten habe.

Erst jetzt sehe ich wieder zu ihm herüber. „Ich bin jedenfalls zufrieden", verkünde ich ihm und das Lächeln kommt mir nicht ganz so schwer. Er ist einer von den leichter verwundeten Patienten, hat nur einen mehrfach gebrochenen Knöcheln – ein geschlossener Bruch – und die Tatsache, dass ich einen mehrfachen Gelenkbruch mit ‚nur' bezeichne, ist nur ein weiteres Zeichen, wie weit ich gekommen bin.

Dennoch, es ist genau diese Art Verletzung, um den die anderen Soldaten ihn ganz sicher beneiden. Denn sie ist schwer genug, dass er für absehbare Zeit in England wird bleiben dürfen – ‚Blighty', wie sie es nennen –, aber nicht so schwer, dass er davon bleibende Schäden zurückbehalten wird. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hat, schicken sie ihn sogar für ein paar Wochen zur Erholung zurück nach Kanada. Deswegen ist es eine klassische ‚Blighty-Verletzung' und zwar eine von den guten.

„Da bin ich aber froh, Schwester", erklärt er jetzt überschwänglich und bemüht sich um einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck, „aber können Sie auch etwas gegen meine Schmerzen tun?"

Misstrauisch mustere ich ihn. Ich habe das ziemlich sichere Gefühl, dass er sich einen Scherz erlaubt, denn er ist viel zu gut gelaunt. Aber wenn ein Patient sagt, dass ihm etwas schmerzt, wäre es fahrlässig, dem nicht auf den Grund zu gehen.

Nicht, dass ich viel für ihn würde tun können, wenn er wirklich Schmerzen hätte. Wir haben Aspirin, das nicht hilft, und Morphin, das sie zuverlässig in ein Koma befördert. Dazwischen gibt es nichts und wenn Morphin nicht angebracht ist, bleibt ihnen oft nichts anderes übrig, als es einfach auszuhalten.

„Wo hast du denn Schmerzen?", frage ich vorsichtig und trete einen Schritt näher ans Kopfende des Bettes.

Der ernsthafte Gesichtsausdruck ist schon wieder dem Grinsen gewichen, als er verkündet: „Genau hier, Schwester!" Dabei schlägt er seine Hand auf die linke Brust, dorthin, wo er offenbar sein Herz vermutet.

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Natürlich hast du das", erwidere ich trocken, schiebe das Thermometer zurück in meine Schürze, und drehe mich um, um zum nächsten Bett zu gehen.

„Ah, Schwester, seien Sie doch nicht so", ruft er mir hinterher, „haben Sie ein Herz!" Der Patient im Nachbarbett kichert.

Im Gehen werfe ich einen Blick über meine Schulter, wobei ich darauf achte, mir mein Lächeln zu verbeißen, und bemerke: „Ob ich ein Herz habe, bleibt abzuwarten. Deins ist auf jeden Fall weiter oben."

Für einen Moment verwirrt blickt er von mir zu der Hand auf seiner Brust und wieder zurück. Dann lacht er laut und schiebt die Hand etwas hoch. „Sehen Sie? Sie wissen schon mehr über mein Herz als ich", erklärt er theatralisch.

Jetzt muss ich doch lächeln. „Nichts, was mir ein Anatomiebuch nicht verraten hätte", wiegele ich dennoch ab und setze mich wieder in Bewegung, ohne auf seine weiteren Proteste zu hören. Ein bisschen Flirten hat noch nie jemandem geschadet, aber wir sind angehalten, sie nicht allzu sehr zu ermutigen.

Ich beende meine Runde, wobei ich darauf achte, einen Bogen um unseren kleinen Scherzkeks mit Herzschmerzen zu machen, und schlüpfe schließlich in den kleinen Raum am Ende der Station, der uns Schwestern vorbehalten ist. Als ich ein zerbrochenes Thermometer auf den Tisch lege, sieht Miss Talbot von ihrer Arbeit hoch.

„Na, da wird der Quartiermeister aber begeistert sein", bemerkt sie und mustert mich amüsiert. Ich bin bereits bekannt dafür, dass Thermometer in meiner Obhut keine sonderlich lange Lebensdauer haben.

„Sie brechen nun einmal", verteidige ich mich, „ich bin mir sicher, ich bekomme immer die besonders zerbrechlichen Thermometer!"

Kopfschüttelnd wiederholt Miss Talbot meine Worte. „Besonders zerbrechliche Thermometer…", murmelte sie und lacht leise. Wir wissen beide, dass es so etwas nicht gibt, zumindest hier nicht. Armee-Standard, eben. Aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, es weiterhin standhaft zu behaupten.

„Dieses Mal gehst du aber zu Captain Sheperd und erklärst ihm, warum wir wieder ein neues Thermometer für unsere Station brauchen", fordert sie mich auf, „beim letzten Mal hat er mich gefragt, ob wir die Dinger essen."

„Ich empfehle sie ihm einfach als Füllung für einen schönen Shepherd's Pie", entgegne ich so blasiert wie es mir möglich ist. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich zwar keine sonderliche Lust, dem Quartiermeister schon wieder erklären zu müssen, was ich mit den Thermometern mache, aber das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass er sich über mich lustig machen wird. Captain Sheperd ist glücklicherweise ein Mann mit Humor.

„Mach du das. Möchtest vorher noch Pause machen?", wechselt Miss Talbot das Thema, auch wenn ihre Augen immer noch amüsiert funkeln.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und erwidere: „Klar, wenn es sonst nichts zu tun gibt?" Streng genommen stehen uns zwar an jedem Arbeitstag zwei Stunden Pause zu, aber in der Realität ist sowieso nur an Pause zu denken, wenn nicht viel zu tun ist. Ich glaube, in den letzten drei Wochen habe ich häufiger keine Pause gemacht als dass ich eine hatte. Denn die Kämpfe in Frankreich haben die zweite Septemberhälfte angehalten und sind dann fast nahtlos in den Oktober übergegangen.

„Geh ruhig. Es ist ja gerade ruhig und einen Transport kriegen wir heute nicht mehr. Ideale Voraussetzungen, um zur Abwechslung mal Pause zu machen. Glaub mir, es ist nett. Ich habe es heute Morgen geschafft, einen ganzen Brief ohne Unterbrechung zu schreiben", bemerkt Miss Talbot und zieht kurz beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Ich weiß genau, was sie meint. Es kommt allzu selten vor, dass wir genug Ruhe und Zeit haben, einen ganzen Brief an einem Stück zu schreiben. Meistens sind es ein paar Zeilen hier und ein Abschnitt da, bis der Brief dann fünf Tage dort liegt und man ihn schließlich wegschickt, weil man eh nicht dazu kommen wird, ihn vernünftig zu beenden.

„Dann sollte ich meine Pause vielleicht dazu nutzen, meiner Schwester zu antworten. Von Zuhause kommen sowieso nur Beschwerden, dass ich zu selten schreibe und nicht lange genug", überlege ich laut und wende mich zum Gehen.

In der Tür verharre ich jedoch und drehe mich noch einmal um. „Hältst du ein Auge auf dem Mann in Bett 23?", bitte ich.

Aufmerksam sieht Miss Talbot mich an. „Hat er etwas gesagt?", will sie wissen.

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. „Nein", antworte ich mit einem kleinen Zögern, „ er sagt eigentlich gar nichts und irgendwie… irgendwie finde ich das beunruhigend."

Denn es sind nicht die, die am lautesten schreien, um die man sich am meisten sorgen muss. Meistens sind es die, die ganz leise und höflich sind und uns nur ja keine Umstände machen wollen, auf die man achten sollte. Das sind diejenigen, die dir im einen Moment noch versichern, es ginge ihnen gut und sobald du dich einmal umgedreht hast, sind sie tot.

„Ich passe auf ihn auf", versichert Miss Talbot, „und jetzt raus mir dir."

Das lasse ich mir natürlich nicht _noch_ einmal sagen. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung verabschiede ich mich und beeile mich dann, die Station zu durchqueren. Die frechen Rufe, die mich dabei begleiten, ignoriere ich geflissentlich, auch wenn ich um beinahe jeden Kommentar froh bin. Wer frech ist, dem geht es so schlecht nicht.

In Gedanken formuliere ich bereits meinen Antwortbrief an Nan, als ich in der Tür von Taplow Lodge beinahe mit Betty zusammenstoße. Rasch trete ich einen Schritt zurück und greife nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu stabilisieren.

„Huch", sie lächelt mich an, „da war ich wohl etwas zu schnell."

„Wir beide", schränke ich sofort ein.

Betty nickt vage, hat aber gedanklich wohl schon von unserem Beinahe-Zusammenstoß entfernt. „Hast du auch Pause?", will sie wissen, „ich habe einen der Orderlies überredet, mich mit nach Maidenhead zu nehmen. Ich muss ein Geschenk für Olive kaufen. Du könntest mitkommen und mich beraten, wenn du Lust hast. Polly hat noch Dienst, aber sie wäre vermutlich auch keine allzu große Hilfe."

Polly ist Einzelkind und hat deswegen verständlicherweise wenig bis gar keine Erfahrung darin, Geburtstagsgeschenke für Geschwister zu kaufen. Außerdem ist ihr Geschmack sehr, nun, _eigen_.

Kurz denke ich an Nans Brief, den ich eigentlich wirklich beantworten müsste, aber in dem ich nur erneut werde erklären müssen, warum ich bisher schlicht keine Möglichkeit hatte, nach Jerry zu sehen. Keine sehr erquicklichen Aussichten. Also sehe ich Betty an und nicke. „Ich komme mit", antworte ich.

Sie lächelt erfreut. „Dann zieh schnell die Schürze aus. Wir warten dann so lange", verspricht sie.

Ich beeile mich, meine Schürze loszuwerden und dafür meinen Mantel anzuziehen. Und keine fünf Minuten später sitzen wir beide hinten auf dem Wagen eines freundlichen Orderlies, den Betty als Chauffeur rekrutiert hat. Was allerdings auch bitter nötig ist, denn der Fußmarsch nach Maidenhead dauert an guten Tagen eine Stunde und selbst der Ortskern von Taplow ist eine halbe Stunde entfernt. Vermutlich braucht er keinerlei Erwähnung, dass Polly davon alles andere als angetan ist.

„Und, wie geht es deinem Bruder?", erkundigt Betty sich, als wir vom Krankenhausgelände ruckeln.

„Welchem?", frage ich sofort zurück und hebe eine Augenbraue.

Betty lacht. „Egal. Allen", entgegnet sie.

Ich vermute mal, dass sie ursprünglich Walter gemeint hat, denn sie hat in den letzten Wochen ein recht reges Interesse an seinem Wohlbefinden entwickelt, obwohl sie ihn streng genommen gar nicht kennt. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie bei mir war, als mich die Nachricht seiner Erkrankung erreicht hat. Irgendwie fühlt man sich danach verantwortlich, schätze ich.

„Walter geht es soweit ganz gut", gebe ich also artig Auskunft, „er ist über das Schlimmste hinweg, aber das Fieber kommt und geht immer wieder. Ich vermute, es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist."

„Klassisch", erwidert Betty wissend, „Schützengrabenfieber ist hinterhältig. Genau dann, wenn man denkt, es wäre endlich vorbei, meldet es sich meistens zuverlässig zurück."

Ich nicke, denn mittlerweile weiß auch ich alles über das Fieber, was es zu wissen gibt. „In jedem Fall hasst er es ungefähr genauso sehr, wie Jem seine Bekanntschaft mit der Ruhr verabscheut haben muss", füge ich hinzu.

„Wie geht es Jem?", greift Betty meinen neuen Faden auf.

Kurz zucke ich mit den Schultern, bevor ich antworte: „Gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er vom Mittelmeer mittlerweile gehörig die Nase voll hat, aber so deutlich sagt er das nicht. Bei Jem muss man immer zwischen den Scherzen lesen, um etwas Sinnvolles zu erfahren."

„Hmh", macht Betty nachdenklich. Mir scheint, sie hat die Hoffnung, in wärmere und exotischere Gefilde versetzt zu werden, noch nicht ganz aufgegeben und wann immer ich Jem erwähne, wird sie unangenehm daran erinnert, dass die realen Zustände dort wenig mit ihren Vorstellungen gemein haben. Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es meistens nicht lange dauert, bis sie das Thema wechselt.

„Und dein Schwager? Jerry?", fragt sie dementsprechend auch schon.

Jerry. Ich seufze. „So richtig weiß ich es nicht", gebe ich zögernd zu, „er schreibt kaum. Mir schreibt er eh selten, aber laut Faith hört auch sie kaum noch von ihm und sogar Nan kriegt nur noch alle ein oder zwei Wochen mal einen Brief, dabei hat er ihr vorher fast täglich geschrieben."

Betty runzelt die Stirn. „Merkwürdig", murmelt sie.

„Du sagst es", erwidere ich, „irgendetwas daran _ist_ merkwürdig. Außerdem… ich habe das Nan nicht gesagt, aber meines Erachtens hätte er längt aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen sein müssen. Er hat eine Schrapnellverletzung am Arm, wohl in erster Linie eine Fleischwunde ohne nennenswerte Entzündung. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das nach bald sechs Monaten noch nicht einmal genug geheilt sein soll, damit er in ein Genesungsheim verlegt werden kann."

„Du bist die Expertin für Wunden. Aber ich gebe dir Recht, dass es nicht plausibel klingt", stimmt Betty sofort zu, die Stirn immer noch tief gefurcht.

„Ich würde so gerne nach ihm sehen, zumal ich weiß, dass Nan das von mir erwartet", gestehe ich mit einem erneuten Seufzen, „aber dir muss ich nicht erklären, dass es im Moment einfach nicht _geht_. Schon den einen Tag Sonderurlaub zu bekommen, um Walter zu besuchen, war irrsinnig schwer. _Noch_ einen Tag wird man mir nicht geben und die halben freien Tage reichen einfach nicht aus, nach Kent zu fahren, zumal wenn man nie sicher sein kann, ob und wann ein Zug fährt."

Mit einer kleinen Grimasse fügt Betty hinzu: „Außerdem kriege wir ja die halben freien Tage auch oft genug nicht. Einmal wöchentlich, das ich nicht lache!"

Womit sie Recht hat. Theoretisch steht uns jede Woche ein halber freier Tag zu, aber wenn es zu viel Arbeit gibt, gibt es eben zu viel Arbeit. Und in letzter Zeit gab es mehr als genug davon.

Bevor ich jedoch etwas dazu sagen kann, hält der Wagen stotternd an. Ich blicke mich um und stelle überrascht fest, dass wir schon in Maidenhead angekommen sind. Vor uns springt der Orderly vom Fahrersitz und läuft um sein Fahrzeug herum, um uns die Klappe zum Aussteigen zu öffnen.

„Ich muss jetzt die Besorgungen machen. In einer Stunde fahre ich wieder. In _genau_ einer Stunde. Und ich warte nicht!", warnt er uns, während wir herunterklettern.

„Wir werden da sein", versichert Betty mit ihrem süßesten Lächeln, „und _vielen_ Dank noch mal für die Mitfahrgelegenheit!"

Genau kann ich es nicht sehen, aber mir ist, als würde der Orderly ein wenig rot anlaufen. Betty scheint das allerdings auch wahrgenommen zu haben, denn als er sich abwendet, zwinkert sie mir schnell zu. Ich sehe ihm zu, wie er wieder auf den Wagen klettert, während Betty die Gelegenheit nutzt und sich eine Zigarette ansteckt. Sie raucht mehrere davon am Tag und wenn man fragt, versichert sie bloß, dass es ihr einziges Laster ist.

„So, wohin möchtest du?", erkundige ich mich, als der Wagen mit dem Orderly die Straße entlang davon rumpelt.

Betty zuckt mit den Schultern. „Einfach bummeln, denke ich", antwortet sie, „ich brauche ein Geschenk für Olive, aber ich habe keine rechte Idee, was es sein könnte. Ich dachte, ich lasse mich einfach mal inspirieren."

Inwieweit das Angebot in einer kleinen Marktstadt auf dem englischen Land nach über zwei Jahren Krieg noch ‚inspirierend' sein kann, weiß ich nicht, aber wenn das ihr Plan ist, habe ich nichts dagegen. Ich bin ja auch eigentlich nur hier, weil ich den Brief an Nan nicht schreiben mochte.

„Olive ist deine mittlere Schwester, oder?", vergewissere ich mich, während wir die erste Straße entlang schlendern.

„Genau", bestätigt Betty und hakt sich bei mir unter, „Edith ist dreizehn, Olive wird jetzt elf und Myra ist acht. Und unser Prinzchen ist fünf."

Sie lächelt liebevoll bei dem Gedanken an die vier und würde ich es nicht wissen, würde ich niemals erraten, dass sie streng genommen ‚nur' ihre Halbgeschwister sind. Zumindest erklärt das jedoch den großen Altersunterschied zwischen ihr und ihnen. Charlie, das ‚Prinzchen', ist immerhin gute neunzehn Jahre jünger als Betty selbst.

Was aus Bettys leiblichem Vater geworden ist, weiß ich so genau gar nicht. Wenn die Sprache auf dieses Thema – oder auch nur in dessen Nähe – kommt, weicht Betty meistens geschickt aus. Ich würde annehmen, dass er früh gestorben ist und sie deswegen nicht über ihn reden mag, aber mir ist der Blick aufgefallen, mit dem Polly sie dann immer ansieht und irgendwie glaube ich, dass sein Verschwinden aus dem Leben von Betty und ihrer Mutter vielleicht ein von ihm selbstgewähltes Schicksal war. Um es so mal so zu sagen.

„Was mag Olive denn so?", hake ich jetzt nach, denn immerhin haben wir nur eine Stunde und Olive soll ja ihr Geschenk bekommen.

„Alles mit Rüschen und Spitze", gibt Betty zurück und verzieht kurz das Gesicht.

„Also wie fast alle elfjährigen Mädchen", stelle ich mit einem Grinsen fest.

„Du bestimmt nicht!", widerspricht Betty sofort, während sie eine Rauchwolke in den Himmel bläst..

Jetzt muss ich lachen, einfach, weil sie so unglaublich falsch liegt. „Vertu' dich da mal nicht", entgegne ich, „mit elf habe ich von Spitzenkleidern und Prinzen auf weißen Rössern geträumt."

Betty beäugt mich skeptisch. „Was ist passiert?", fragt sie.

Das Leben, vermutlich. Aber das sagt man nicht, oder?

„Ich habe erkannt, dass ich ohnehin nie so hübsch sein werde wie Nan. Danach schienen die Spitzenkleider ihren Wert zu verlieren", erwidere ich stattdessen flapsig, auch wenn auch in dieser Antwort eine gewisse Wahrheit liegt.

„Kommst du eigentlich gut mir ihr aus? Mit Nan?", erkundigt Betty sich plötzlich und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist jetzt nachdenklich.

Einige Augenblicke muss ich die Frage überdenken, bevor ich zögerlich antworte: „Gut genug, denke ich. Sie ist meine Schwester und ich liebe sie über alles, auch wenn wir bei Lichte betrachtet nicht viel gemeinsam haben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, stehe ich Faith näher, auch wenn sie ‚nur' meine Schwägerin ist. Und Di und ich haben wenigstens die Gemeinsamkeit, dass wir beide es geschafft haben, mit unseren Lebensentscheidungen das halbe Dorf zu schockieren. Mindestens."

„Wie das?", fragt Betty neugierig und dirigiert mich gleichzeitig in eine Seitenstraße mit mehreren kleinen Geschäften.

„Di schreibt", erkläre ich bereitwillig, „Geschichten, Zeitungsartikel, alles, womit sich Geld verdienen lässt. Sie hat damit im College angefangen und ist nach dem Abschluss in Kingsport geblieben, um daraus ihren Beruf zu machen. Was an sich nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn sie nicht nach und nach immer mehr Sympathien für das Wohlbefinden der Arbeiterklasse und die Rechte von Frauen hätte erkennen lassen. In Glen ist man dem tendenziell mit Unverständnis begegnet."

„Eine _Sufragette_?", vergewissert Betty sich und ihre Augen funkeln amüsiert.

Ich nicke grinsend. „Ja, vermutlich ist sie das", bestätige ich, „deswegen hat sie meine Entscheidung, Kriegskrankenschwester werden zu wollen, auch enthusiastisch begrüßt. Ideologisch gesehen sind arbeitende Frauen natürlich genau das, was sie sich vorstellen, ganz besonders in einem von Männern dominierten Feld wie dem Militär. Ihre wahren Motive waren aber wohl, nun, _persönlicher_ Natur. Ich weiß noch wie heute, wie sie mich angestrahlt und verkündet hat: ‚Na, damit bin ich die Rolle als moralisch fragwürdigste Tochter dieser Familie ja wohl los, oder nicht? Was sind schon ein paar Zeitungsartikel mit sozialistischen Tendenzen und der ein oder andere Suffragetten-Marsch, wenn du gleichzeitig der Armee hinterherläufst wie eine gemeine Dirne?'"

„Autsch", bemerkt Betty lachend, „nicht sehr freundlich."

„Nein, aber wahr", gebe ich zurück und ziehe kurz die linke Schulter hoch, „ich weiß, dass Di selbst mich unterstützt, aber Glen war kollektiv schockiert. Ich schätze, Di müsste sich schon vor ein Rennpferd werfen, um mich zu übertreffen."

Betty kichert und bleibt dann vor einer kleinen Auslage stehen. Kurz mustert sie die darin angebotenen Waren, dann zieht sie mich weiter.

„In jedem Fall haben wir beide nicht dazu beigetragen, dass meine Eltern ein einfacheres Leben haben. Walter übrigens auch nicht, mit seinem Weihrauch und Myrrhe-Zeug", schließe ich meine Erläuterung ab, während ich ihr weiter die Straße entlang folge.

„Bereust du es manchmal?", fragt Betty abrupt, „hierhin gekommen zu sein und deine Familie verlassen zu haben?" Sie ist stehen geblieben und hält den Blick starr auf die Auslage eines Schustergeschäfts gerichtet, also vermute ich, dass sie mich bewusst nicht ansehen möchte. Hektisch zieht sie ein paar Mal an ihrer fast heruntergebrannten Zigarette.

Ich sammele meine Gedanken, bevor ich antworte: „Ich vermisse sie. Jeden Tag etwas und manchmal wie verrückt. Aber… sie brauchen mich nicht. Das macht es leichter, glaube ich. Ich habe niemanden dort gelassen, der auf mich angewiesen ist."

„Nicht mal deine Eltern? Deine Mutter?", hakt Betty nach, immer noch scheinbar fasziniert von Schuhcreme und Schnürsenkeln. Spätestens jetzt ist mir klar, dass es hier viel mehr um sie geht als um mich.

„Natürlich vermissen sie mich auch", erwidere ich langsam, „zumindest hoffe ich das mal. Aber auch sie _brauchen_ mich nicht. Es wäre etwas anderes, wenn wir alle endgültig das Haus verlassen hätten, aber das ist ja nicht so. Jem hat sofort nach Kriegserklärung Praxis und Haus in Lowbridge dicht gemacht und Faith und Ian in Ingleside einquartiert. Nan ist auch zurückgekommen, nachdem Jerry gegangen war. Ehrlich gesagt, Ingleside hat seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr so viele Bewohner gehabt, zumal seit Sara und Connie geboren wurden."

Betty nickt, wirkt aber abgelenkt. Sie wirft ihre Zigarette auf den Boden, tritt sie energisch aus. Dann wendet sie sich sehr plötzlich vom Schustergeschäft ab und ich muss mich beeilen, ihr zu folgen.

„Außerdem sehe ich nicht ein, warum gerade ich mich schuldig fühlen sollte", fahre ich im Gehen fort, „wenn wir eine Verantwortung unseren Eltern gegenüber haben, sind die anderen genauso verantwortlich wie ich. Aber die Jungs sind alle hier, genauso wie ich, und Di ist ja auch nicht nach Hause zurückgegangen. Umgekehrt, sie ist sogar letztes Jahr nach Toronto umgezogen, mit einer Freundin vom Redmond, und Toronto ist kaum weniger weit weg von Glen als Europa!"

„Da habt ihr es leichter", bemerkt Betty leise, „weil ihr alle erwachsen seid. Ihr könnt die Verantwortung teilen."

Und sie kann es nicht. Das ist klar. Denn Edith mag zwar jetzt schon älter sein als Betty es bei ihrer Geburt war, aber in den Augen der großen Schwester ist selbst Edith mit dreizehn noch ein Kind. Und damit niemals alt genug, die Mutter so zu unterstützen wie Betty selbst es könnte.

„Bereust du es denn?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Zuerst schüttelt sie heftig den Kopf, dann ein kaum merkliches Nicken, schließlich hebt sie frustriert die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich nicht. Ich wünschte mir nur manchmal… ich wäre gerne hier _und_ dort. Ich _will_ hier sein, aber wenn ich daran denke, wie viel Arbeit Mam mit den Kindern hat, wäre ich auch gerne _dort_ , um ihr zu helfen." Sie seufzt schwer.

Es gibt nichts, was ich darauf sagen könnte, denn wer bin ich denn, ihre Situation beurteilen zu wollen, die mir doch so vollkommen unbekannt ist? Also drücke ich nur kurz tröstend ihren Arm und werde mit einem zaghaften Lächeln belohnt.

„Es geht schon", erwidert Betty tapfer, „ich bin nur melancholisch. Nimm' mich einfach nicht so ernst. Vermutlich liegt es an Olives Geburtstag und dass ich das erste Mal nicht dabei sein werde."

Für einen Moment sehen ihre Augen verdächtig wässrig aus, also tue ich das, was ich am besten kann – ablenken.

„Dann sollten wir uns mal beeilen, für Olive das Beste aller Geschenke zu finden, oder?", ermutige ich sie, „unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit fährt nämlich in _genau_ einer halben Stunde. Und sie wartet nicht!"

Ich bemühe mich, den Tonfall des Orderlys zu treffen und auch wenn das Imitieren von Stimmen immer Shirleys großes Talent war, muss es mir doch zumindest so gelungen sein, dass Betty es erkennt. Sie lacht nicht, aber sie lächelt und das ist ein Anfang.

„Genau", stimmt sie mit neuem Tatendrang zu, „lass uns das Beste aller Geschenke für Olive finden!"

Mit großer Entschiedenheit marschiert sie zum erstbesten Geschäft und stößt die Ladentür auf. Ich beeile mich, ihr zu folgen und sie bei der Suche zu unterstützen, wie ich es versprochen habe. Auch wenn uns vermutlich beiden klar ist, dass kein Geschenk, nicht einmal das Beste der Welt, Olive dafür entschädigen wird, dass ihre große Schwester nicht da ist.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Good-bye-ee!" aus dem Jahr 1917 entnommen (Text und Musik von R.P. Weston und Bert Lee)._


	8. Up to mighty London

_20\. Oktober 1916  
London, England_

 **Up to mighty London**

London ist mit Abstand der dreckigste Ort, den ich kenne. Selbst die Luft ist schwer und rußig und gibt einem das Gefühl, dass man nie mehr ganz sauber sein und nie mehr ganz frei atmen wird. Es ist daher vermutlich nur konsequent, dass die Bahnhöfe zu den dreckigsten Orten in dieser dreckigen Stadt gehören.

Es ist also mit einer gewissen Ungeduld, mit der ich auf der Plattform der Paddington Station stehe und nach meinem Bruder Ausschau halte. Zum einen will ich hier wirklich nicht länger stehen als notwendig, zum anderen habe ich nur ein paar abgezählte Stunden, bis mein Zug zurück nach Taplow fährt.

„Na, sieh dich an", höre ich da eine Stimme hinter mir, „du siehst beinahe erwachsen aus."

Rasche drehe ich mich um und auch wenn ich ihn für den Kommentar eigentlich mit Verachtung strafen müsste, falle ich ihm um den Hals und halte ihn, für einige Sekunden, ganz fest bei mir. Erst dann trete ich einen Schritt zurück, um ihn mir genauer anzusehen.

Es ist ziemlich genau anderthalb Jahre her, dass ich Shirley das letzte Mal gesehen habe, kurz bevor er das Trainingscamp in Ottawa in Richtung Übersee verlassen hat, und ich muss sagen, auch er ist in der Zwischenzeit erwachsen geworden. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das wirklich etwas Gutes ist, in Anbetracht der Dinge, die uns erwachsen gemacht haben.

„Hallo Bruderchen", begrüße ich ihn friedlich. Ich bin viel zu froh, ihn zu sehen, heil und ganz und _gesund_ , um seine Neckerei nicht übergehen zu können.

„Selber hallo", gibt er mit einem Grinsen zurück.

Da ich weiß, dass Shirley niemand ist, der sich bei allzu langen öffentlichen Umarmungen wohl fühlt, lasse ich ihn los, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. Stattdessen hake ich mich bei ihm ein und ziehe ihn hinüber zum Ausgang. Ich möchte nicht länger auf dieser Plattform bleiben als nötig.

„Wo sollen wir hingehen?", erkundige ich mich im Gehen, „hast du Hunger?"

Shirley schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Wir dürfen aber natürlich ohnehin nicht zusammen irgendwo Essen gehen", informiert er mich in einem Tonfall, als müsse ich das wissen, aber als sei ihm vollkommen klar, dass ich es nicht weiß.

Dennoch tue ich ihm den Gefallen und frage nach: „Warum das nicht?" Zumal ich es _wirklich_ nicht weiß.

Mit der Hand, an deren Arm ich nicht hänge, tippt Shirley gegen die zwei Metallsterne auf meiner Schulter. „Lieutenant", bemerkt er, deutet dann auf die drei Stoffwinkel auf seinem Ärmel, „und Sergeant."

Was so ungefähr gar nichts erklärt. Ich weiß natürlich, dass er ‚nur' Oberfeldwebel, also Unteroffizier, ist, aber was hat das bitte mit Essen zu tun?

Shirley muss meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben, denn er grinst amüsiert. „Als Offizier darfst du dich nicht mit niederen Rängen abgeben", erklärt er, „eigentlich ist es schon kritisch, dass wir überhaupt Freizeit miteinander verbringen, aber das mag noch übersehen werden. Bei der Nahrungsaufnahme kennt die Armee dagegen keinen Spaß!"

„Mir scheint, die Armee versteht insgesamt nicht allzu viel Spaß", murmele ich und sehe, wie Shirley ein Lachen unterdrückt.

Aber wirklich! Manche dieser Regeln… je weniger man darüber sagt, desto besser.

„Warum bist du eigentlich kein Offizier?", erkundige ich mich jetzt, während wir aus dem repräsentativen Bahnhofsportal hinaus auf Londons emsige Straßen treten.

Falls Shirley die Frage komisch findet, so zeigt er es nicht. Vielleicht ist es aber auch keine komische Frage, denn immerhin ist er der einzige Nicht-Offizier unter uns. Bei Jem, Walter und mir ist der Rang an die Tätigkeit geknüpft, aber auch Jerry man auf hat auf Basis seines Studienabschlusses zum Oberleutnant erhoben. Nur Shirley, obwohl mit einem Master-Abschluss in Ingenieurswesen ausgestattet, ist es nicht.

„Ich bin gut darin, Dinge zu konstruieren", erwidert er jetzt entspannt, „ich bin _nicht_ gut darin, Menschen zu führen."

Eine Erklärung, bestechend in ihrer Einfachheit.

„Wobei ich seit einigen Wochen Gemunkel höre, dass auch für mich vielleicht bald ein Offizierslehrgang ansteht", fügt Shirley mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken noch hinzu, „wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, können wir also vielleicht sogar zusammen essen." Er dreht den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und in seinen Augen blitzt es amüsiert.

„Nächstes Mal", stimme ich zu, „und was machen wir dann heute?"

Wieder ein Achselzucken von meinem Bruder. „Kommt darauf an, was du sehen möchtest. Wir können zum Palast oder zum Parlament fahren. Wir können uns den Tower angucken oder eine der ganzen Kirchen – Westminster Abbey, St. Paul's Cathedral…", rattert er herunter, „Museen gibt es hier auch mehr als genug. Während meiner Strafversetzung habe ich das British Museum für mich entdeckt und ich wage die Behauptung, dass man dort einen Monat verbringen könnte und nicht einmal die Hälfte gesehen hat."

Ich bin jedoch von einer anderen Sache zu abgelenkt, um mich um Museen kümmern zu können. „Strafversetzung?", wiederhole ich stirnrunzelnd´.

Shirley lacht. „Keine richtige Strafversetzung", stellt er klar, „die Jungs in meiner alten Einheit haben es nur so genannt. Du weißt schon, als sie mich im Februar zurückgeholt haben, damit ich die Frischlinge unterstützen kann?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", bestätige ich langsam. Man hatte Shirley damals in der Tat nach fünf Monaten in Frankreich wieder nach England zurück beordert, damit er als einer der erfahrenen Männer eine neu gebildete Pionierseinheit unterstützt. Er war gar nicht glücklich, schon _wieder_ in England zu sein, aber kaum einen Monat später hat auch sein neues Bataillon sich auf den Weg nach Frankreich gemacht und seitdem ist er dort.

„Das ist also meine Strafversetzung gewesen. Und währenddessen bin ich an einem freien Tag in das British Museum gewandert und habe es zu schätzen gelernt. Soll ich es dir zeigen? Da drüben ist eine U-Bahn-Station, dann können wir hinfahren", erklärt Shirley jetzt und deutet mit einem Arm die Straße herunter.

U-Bahn. Ich ziehe die Nase kraus. Das Museum klingt verlockend, aber der Gedanke, mich in einen Zug _unter der Erde_ zu setzen… nun, das ist nichts, was ich in meinem Leben unbedingt erlebt haben muss.

„Hm…", mache ich unverbindlich, „gibt es hier in der Nähe nichts zu sehen? Ich habe ja nur einen halben freien Tag und deswegen nicht so ganz viel Zeit."

Nicht, dass ich Shirley damit auch nur eine Sekunde etwas vormachen würde. „Du hast Angst vor'm U-Bahn-Fahren?", erkennt er sofort und grinst breit. Ich weiß unwillkürlich, dass er an meine erste Begegnung mit einem Fahrstuhl denkt, drüben in Montreal, vor dem Krieg. Um es kurz zu machen: sie ist nicht sehr rühmlich abgelaufen.

„Es kann eben nicht jeder so schrecklich vernarrt in jegliche neumodische Technik sein wie du", informiere ich ihn hoheitsvoll, „das meiste davon ist ohnehin Teufelszeug."

„Mag sein", stimmt Shirley entspannt zu, „aber es ist so _praktisch_."

Mit einer Handbewegung schiebe ich seinen Einwand von mir. „Was immer du sagst, Doktor Faustus. Kennst du denn nun einen Ort, an den wir gehen können?", greife ich das ursprüngliche Problem wieder auf.

„Wobei ‚gehen' hier das entscheidende Wort ist, nicht wahr?", bemerkt Shirley sofort und weicht lachend dem Schlag aus, den ich in seine generelle Richtung ziele.

Ich lasse dem gescheiterten Schlag einen bösen Blick folgen und er hebt beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Schon gut, nicht töten", bittet er, ohne dabei jedoch im geringsten betroffen auszusehen, „du bist Krankenschwester, vergiss das nicht. Du darfst nicht töten. Gibt es da nicht einen Eid, der dir das verbietet?"

„Den Hippokratischen Eid meinst du? Der ist nur für Ärzte", erkläre ich ihm und hebe herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

„In dem Fall, vergiss, dass ich jemals etwas gesagt habe", entgegnet Shirley sofort und deutet eine kleine Verbeugung an, „dürfte ich der Dame dann einen Spaziergang im Kensington Park vorschlagen? Das ist nicht weit von dir. Es sei denn, es ist dir zu kalt?"

In der Tat ist der Oktober schon drei Wochen alt und macht jedes Versprechen, der Vorbote für einen eisigen Winter zu sein. Aber obwohl es alles andere als warm ist, habe ich nichts gegen ein bisschen Frischluft einzuwenden. Nicht, wenn ich mich doch normalerweise hauptsächlich zwischen Station und Schlafsaal hin und her bewege.

„Kensington Park klingt wunderbar", antworte ich. Er bietet mir erneut den Arm an, den er mir nach meinem Schlagversuch entzogen hatte, und ich hake mich wieder ein.

Einige Augenblicke schlendern wir schweigend die Straße entlang, bevor ich feststelle: „Du kennst dich gut aus in London."

„Ich habe letztes Jahr fünf Monate in Shorncliffe verbracht, bevor sie uns nach Frankreich verlegt haben", erwidert Shirley achselzuckend, „da sind wir natürlich so oft wie möglich nach London ausgebrochen. Tut ihr das nicht?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Polly hat mich einmal mitgeschleppt, kurz nachdem wir in Taplow angekommen sind, aber danach… also, Polly fährt immer noch hierhin, wenn sie es irgendwie möglich machen kann, was allerdings nicht oft ist. Aber Betty und ich kommen meistens über Maidenhead nicht hinaus. Für einen halben Tag lohnt sich der Aufwand kaum und wenn man ohnehin keinen Anlass hat… außerdem ist es ziemlich dreckig, oder nicht?", bei den letzten Worten verziehe ich ein bisschen das Gesicht.

„Dafür ist wenigstens etwas los", wendet Shirley ein, „ich habe ja gerne in Montreal gelebt, aber gegen London ist selbst Montreal winzig, Kanadas größte Stadt hin oder her."

Montreal, das ist Shirleys und mein geteiltes Zuhause-auf-Zeit gewesen. Obwohl sich von seinen fünf und meinen drei Jahren dort nur ein einziges Jahr überschnitten hat, in dem er sein Studium an der McGill-University beendet und ich meine Ausbildung am Royal Victoria Hospital begonnen habe, so sind wir doch die einzigen in unserer Familie, die es dorthin verschlagen hatte.

Rückblickend bin ich froh, um dieses eine Jahr – das letzte Jahr in Frieden. Denn obwohl ich natürlich im Schwesternwohnheim gelebt habe und Shirley ein zugiges Zimmer nahe der Universität hatte, haben wir in der Zeit mehr voneinander gesehen, als in den ganzen Jahren zuvor. Ich war dann auch die einzige, der Shirley anvertraut hat, dass auch er sich melden würde. Alle anderen hat er vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.

Denn während Jem sich in den ersten Jubeltagen gemeldet hat, als alle noch dachten, der Krieg wäre an Weihnachten vorbei, hat Shirley zuerst noch abgewartet. Er hatte gerade erst sein Studium beendet und den ersten Job in einem Montrealer Ingenieursbüro angenommen und wollte, weil er eine durch und durch rationale Kreatur ist, erst einmal abwarten, wie sich die Situation in Europa entwickelt, bevor er das aufgibt.

Gemeldet hat er sich daher erst, als der Krieg bereits drei Monate alt war. Das mag nicht nach viel Zeit klingen, aber wenn man bedenkt, was in dieser wenigen Zeit alles passiert ist, dann ist doch klar, dass diese drei Monate einen ganz entscheidenden Unterschied gemacht haben. Drei Monate waren genug Zeit, um Jem von Lowbridge über Valcartier auf ein Schiff nach England zu bringen und drei Monate waren genug Zeit, um uns alle begreifen zu lassen, dass dieser Krieg viel sein würde, aber sicher nicht schnell vorbei.

Man kann sagen, dass Jem sich gemeldet hat, als wir alle noch dachten, der Krieg wäre an Weihnachten vorüber und dass Shirley sich gemeldet hat, als wir alle wussten, dass er das nicht sein würde.

Das ist Shirley. Er trifft keine unüberlegten Entscheidungen und deswegen ist er erst dann zur Armee gegangen, als er wusste, dass es sich lohnen würde, sein ziviles Leben dafür aufzugeben. Jem dagegen hat nicht mal daran gedacht, abzuwarten. Jerry vermutlich ebenso wenig, auch wenn der, wegen Nan, tatsächlich auch erst Anfang November gegangen ist, ziemlich zeitgleich mit Shirley, und zu dem Zeitpunkt wohl auch eine deutlich bessere Ahnung davon hatte, dass er nicht allzu bald zurückkehren würde.

Ich schüttele den Gedanken ab, denn er führt unweigerlich zu der Frage, _wann_ wir alle zurückkehren werden und das führt zu der Frage, wer vielleicht _nicht_ zurückkehren wird und daran will ich nicht denken.

„Und, wie hast du deinen Urlaub bisher verbracht?", erkundige ich mich betont fröhlich bei Shirley und auch wenn er mir wegen des Tonfalls einen kurzen Blick zuwirft, so hinterfragt er ihn nicht.

Wir haben mittlerweile einen Park erreicht, der vermutlich der versprochene Kensington Park ist, und auch wenn er sich mehrheitlich bereits im Winterkleid präsentiert, kann ich mir doch vorstellen, dass das hier im Frühling und Sommer ein sehr angenehmer Ort ist. Vielleicht ist also London doch nicht _nur_ dreckig.

„Ich bin herumgereist und habe Menschen besucht", erwidert er sachlich, „Walter lässt dich schön grüßen."

Damit gelingt es ihm tatsächlich, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Walter! Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?", schelte ich, „wie geht es ihm?"

Shirley macht eine vage Handbewegung. „Als ich da war, ging es ihm ganz gut, aber in der Woche davor hat er wohl wieder einen Fieberschub gehabt", antwortet er langsam, „er hat das Krankenhaus ordentlich satt, aber ich bin nicht sehr zuversichtlich, dass er es allzu bald wird verlassen dürfen."

„Es _ist_ hartnäckig, dieses Fieber", bestätige ich mit einem Nicken.

„Am meisten Sorge hat er, dass sie ihn nach seiner Genesung nicht mehr zu seiner Einheit zurück lassen. Was vermutlich eine berechtigte Sorge ist", fährt Shirley fort.

Fragend lege ich den Kopf schief. „Warum sollte er nicht mehr zurück dürfen?", will ich wissen.

„Sobald jemand in ein Krankenhaus nach England verlegt wird, wird seine Position in der Einheit neu vergeben", erklärt Shirley, „wenn man in Frankreich bleibt, wird sie nur übergangsweise besetzt, aber bei Verlegung nach England findet eine Neubesetzung statt. Und wenn man genesen ist, kriegt man eben irgendeine Position, die dann gerade frei ist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das zufällig wieder die vorherige Position in der vorherigen Einheit ist, ist geradezu verschwindend gering. In Walters Fall noch geringer, da es ja ohnehin nicht viele katholische Pfarrer gibt – wenn es hoch kommt einen für jede Brigade."

Mitfühlend verziehe ich das Gesicht. „Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie ihn nicht zu seinen Männern zurück lassen. Er fühlt sich für sie verantwortlich", bemerke ich.

„Tun wir doch alle", entgegnet Shirley schlicht und ich erinnere mich daran, dass auch er als Unteroffizier Männer hat, die er führt und für die er verantwortlich ist.

Ich seufze: „Armer Walter. Erst dieses fiese Fieber und dann darf er nicht mal seelsorgen, wo er das möchte."

Shirley nickt, ist aber gedanklich schon beim nächsten Thema. „Apropos Verlegung auf andere Positionen… hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich Carl getroffen habe?", fragt er fast beiläufig.

„ _Carl_?", wiederhole ich und blinzele ihn an, zu überrascht, um mehr dazu sagen zu können.

„Genau, Carl", erwidert Shirley mit einem feinen kleinen Unterton, „du erinnerst dich an Carl?"

Er will mich damit ärgern, aber ich habe mich schon wieder gesammelt. „Kaum, ehrlich gesagt", gebe ich zurück und das ist nur halb im Spaß gemeint.

Die Wahrheit ist nämlich, es eine _ganze_ Weile her ist, dass irgendjemand von uns Carl gesehen hat und es fühlt sich länger an, denn in den Jahren vor dem Krieg haben wir ihn auch kaum zu Gesicht gekriegt. Carl hat nämlich lange vor mir beschlossen, dass eine Universitätskarriere nichts für ihn ist, hat das Queen's nach einem Jahr ohne Abschluss verlassen und ist im reifen Alter von sechzehn Jahren zur Handelsmarine abgehauen. Seitdem schippert er über alle sieben Weltmeere und als er sich im August 1914 zufällig in England wiedergefunden hat, hat er keinen Tag verloren, bevor er sich in die Arme der Royal Navy begeben hat. Er ist Able Seaman, also normaler Matrose, und so wie ich Carl kenne, würde er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen jede Beförderung wehren.

Seitdem er in der Navy ist, ist der Kontakt zu ihm in jedem Fall noch schwieriger geworden, zumal Carl wenig Gefallen am Briefeschreiben findet. Er bringt zwar artig regelmäßig ein paar Zeilen zu Papier, aber dem kann man selten entnehmen, was er eigentlich so genau tut. Es geht ihm gut und ich vermute, mit dieser Information mussten wir uns zufrieden geben.

Bis jetzt, scheinbar.

„Möchtest du denn trotzdem hören, wie es ihm geht?", erkundigt Shirley sich und hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Erzähl schon!", fordere ich auf. Um meinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, drohe ich kurz mit dem Zeigefinger.

Shirley weicht ein wenig zurück, beginnt aber weisungsgemäß, zu erzählen: „Es geht ihm recht gut, was mal eine willkommene Abwechslung ist. Bei den Details dessen, was er bisher in diesem Krieg eigentlich gemacht hat, ist er allerdings nach wie vor vage. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er während der Gallipoli-Schlacht vor den Dardanellen war und er hat angedeutet, dass das Schiff, auf dem er dort gedient hat, letztes Jahr torpediert und versenkt wurde, aber…"

„ _Torpediert_?", frage ich nach und kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme sich zu überschlagen droht.

Beruhigend hebt Shirley eine Hand. „Keine Sorge. Es geht ihm gut und er hat nichts abbekommen", versichert er, „irgendwie glaube ich sowieso nicht, dass es Carls Leben ist, um das wir uns allzu viele Sorgen machen müssen. Er ist Seemann durch und durch – die _See_ wird ihn nicht umbringen. Er hat immerhin jetzt schon anderthalb Jahre in einem U-Boot überlebt und das ist gar nicht so einfach."

„Ein U-Boot", wiederhole ich und schüttele mich unwillkürlich, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich an Carl in einer dieser Dinger denke. Schon der Gedanke an eine U- _Bahn_ löst in mir ein diffuses Unwohlsein aus – den Gedanken an ein U- _Boot_ möchte ich dagegen nicht einmal zu Ende führen.

Wenigstens scheine ich geeignet, meinen Bruder zu amüsieren, denn ein Grinsen flackert über sein Gesicht. „Nichts für dich, hm?", fragt er, was aber sicher keiner Antwort verlangt, „Carl wird auf jeden Fall jetzt versetzt, allerdings in ein anderes U-Boot."

„Er ist verrückt", murmele ich und schüttele mich bei dem Gedanken, wochen- und monatelang in einer Blechbüchse unter dem Meer verbringen zu müssen. Wie kann man das auch noch _gut_ finden?

Ich sehe zu Shirley hoch und bin überrascht, feststellen zu müssen, dass das Grinsen plötzlich aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden ist, sogar einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln Platz gemacht hat.

„Wo wir von ‚verrückt' reden", beginnt er langsam, zögert vor dem Weiterreden, „ich war bei Jerry."

Und schlagartig sind sämtliche Gedanken an Carl oder U-Boote aus meinem Kopf wie ausgelöscht. „Was meinst du damit? _Verrückt_?", frage ich und selbst in meinen Stimmen klingt meine Stimme merkwürdig tonlos.

„Naja, vielleicht nicht direkt verrückt", schränkt Shirley, „aber…" Er beendet den Satz nicht, zuckt nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Er fühlt sich offenbar ziemlich unwohl als Überbringer dieser Nachricht.

„Aber was?", hake ich sofort nach.

„Aber…" er bricht erneut ab, seufzt, setzt neu an, „du hast mitbekommen, dass sie ihn Anfang des Monats verlegt haben?"

Ich nicke ungeduldig. „In ein Spezialkrankenhaus nach Buxton, ja", bestätige ich. Buxton ist oben in Derbyshire und als die Nachricht mich erreicht hat, war mir sofort klar, dass es spätestens jetzt absolut keine Möglichkeit mehr für mich gibt, Jerry zu sehen, bevor ich nicht richtigen Urlaub bekomme. Und den kriege ich frühestens nach einem halben Jahr, wenn überhaupt.

„Und weißt du auch, worauf sie dort spezialisiert sind?", fragt Shirley weiter. Es gibt mir fast das Gefühl, dass er versucht, so lange Fragen zu stellen, bis ich gezwungen bin, auszusprechen, wofür er offenbar keine passenden Worte hat.

Ich weiß tatsächlich, worauf sie sich im _Canadian Red Cross Special Hospital_ in Buxton spezialisiert haben. Miss Talbot hat es mir gesagt. Artig zähle ich also auf: „Rheuma und rheumatisches Fieber, Arthritis, Muskel- und Nervenschmerzen, Herzkrankheiten, Ohren- und Nierenentzündungen, Schlafstörungen und…"

Abrupt breche ich ab, denn plötzlich weiß ich, worauf das hier hinausläuft. Zögernd, fast scheu, sehe ich zu Shirley hoch. Er nickt kaum merklich, um mich zum Fortfahren aufzufordern.

„…und Neurasthenie", vervollständige ich also und meine Stimme zittert jetzt.

Das meint er also mit _verrückt_.

„Kriegszittern", bestätigt Shirley jetzt leise, „ _shell shock_."

Es hat etwas Unheil verkündendes an sich, dieses Wort. Etwas vages, aber irgendwie bedrohliches.

„Wie…?", beginne ich, bis ich bemerke, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich die Frage zu Ende formulieren soll. Frustriert breche ich ab.

Zum Glück versteht Shirley mich auch so. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre er jetzt vollkommen irre und müsste eingesperrt werden oder so, aber er ist… sehr nervös. Irgendwie ausweichend. Kann nicht still sitzen und niemanden ansehen. Zuckt zusammen, sobald er ein Geräusch hört. Zittert. Hat ziemlich stark abgenommen", erklärt er stockend, „ziemlich klassisch, eigentlich. Ich sehe das nicht zum ersten Mal, bloß… es ist anders, wenn man denjenigen kennt. Wenn man weiß, wie er vorher war und sieht, wie er jetzt ist."

Ich lasse seine Worte einige Augenblicke auf mich wirken, während wir schweigend nebeneinander durch den Park stapfen. Erst nach einer Weile wage ich mich, meine nächste Frage zu stellen: „Glaubst du, er wird wieder gesund?"

Shirley runzelt die Stirn. „Keine Ahnung", gesteht er dann, „sein Arm ist in jedem Fall wieder in Ordnung, was zumindest schon mal ein Anfang ist. Das Zittern dagegen… keine Ahnung." Er zuckt hilflos mit den Achseln.

Wie sollte er es auch wissen? Selbst ich weiß ja viel zu wenig über _shell shock_ und ich bin Krankenschwester.

„Denkst du, wir sollten es Nan schreiben?", erkundigt Shirley sich jetzt und sieht mich fragend von der Seite an.

Jetzt ist es an mir, mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Gute Frage. Auf der einen Seite hat sie ein Recht, es zu wissen, und ich weiß, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn macht, weil er nur noch so selten schreibt und _immer noch nicht_ aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Auf der anderen Seite… wie soll man ihr das schreiben? Zumal wir doch selbst viel zu wenig wissen?", frage ich mit einem Seufzen, das ziemlich frustriert gerät.

„Aber sie muss es wissen, oder nicht?", hakt Shirley nach.

Langsam nicke ich. Er hat Recht, sie _muss_ es wissen. Aber Shirley wird diesen Brief nicht schreiben, denn er schreibt schon normale Briefe nicht gerne. Und das heißt, dass ich ihn schreiben muss und obwohl mir jetzt schon vollkommen klar ist, dass ich es tun werde, ist die Wahrheit auch – ich möchte es nicht tun müssen. Ich möchte nicht diejenige sein, die ihr wehtun muss.

Er muss mir meinen Widerwillen gespürt haben, denn Shirley drückt meine Hand, die auf seinem Arm liegt, und so kurz die Geste ist, hat sie doch etwas Tröstendes. Er lächelte aufmunternd und macht eine Kopfbewegung nach links.

„Guck mal, der Kensington Palace", fordert er mich auf und ich weiß, dass es ein kaum verhohlener Versuch ist, mich abzulenken von dem, was er mir gerade erzählt hat.

Ich spiele mit, sehe zum Palast hinüber, einem Backsteingebäude, das unscheinbar wäre, wenn man die schiere Größe nicht erahnen könnte. Als ich irgendetwas Belangloses zur Architektur frage, gibt Shirley bereitwillig Auskunft.

Mit halbem Ohr lausche ich seinen Ausführungen, innerlich aber sirren meine Gedanken wild durcheinander. Es dauert einige Momente, bevor ich sie genug geordnet habe, um sie greifen zu können, aber dann sticht ein Gedanke zwischen allen anderen hervor.

Es sind beinahe zwei Jahre Krieg vergangen, ohne dass es uns nennenswert getroffen hat. Sicher, da waren Jem und die Ruhr und ganz rational betrachtet weiß ich, dass das durchaus auch hätte tödlich enden können, aber Jem selbst macht aus dem Ganzen hartnäckig einen großen Dauerscherz und deswegen vergisst man, wie gefährlich es hätte sein können. Aber das war auch alles gewesen, für viele Monate – bis jetzt, wo es sich zu überschlagen droht.

Jerrys Verwundung, Walters Krankheit, jetzt _das_ … irgendwie fühlt es sich so an, als wäre der Krieg in den letzten Wochen viel näher gerückt, bedrohlich nahe. Oder ist es bloß so, dass _ich_ ihm näher gekommen bin?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „It's a Long Way to Tipperary" aus dem Jahr 1912 entnommen (Text und Musik von Jack Judge)._


	9. Parley-voo

_30\. Oktober 1916  
_ _Paris, Frankreich – No. 8 Canadian General Hospital, Saint Cloud, Frankreich_

 **Parley-voo**

„Das erste Mal in Paris?", fragt die Stimme neben mir amüsiert.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter sagt mir, dass der junge Orderly auf dem Fahrersitz bis über beide Ohren grinst. Etwas widerwillig löse ich mich vom Fenster des Wagens, gegen das ich die letzten paar Minuten meine Stirn gedrückt habe. Mit dem letzten Rest Würde, dass ich zusammenklauben kann, lasse ich mich zurück gegen den Sitz sinken.

„Das erste Mal in Frankreich", gebe ich zu und merke zu meinem Ärger, dass meine Wangen sich etwas warm anfühlen. Nicht, weil ich noch nie in Frankreich war, sondern weil ich mich bei meinem ersten Anblick von Paris in ein aufgeregtes kleines Kind verwandelt habe. London, durch das ich vor gerade einmal zehn Tagen mit Shirley geschlendert bin, mag nämlich die größte Stadt der Welt sein, aber _Paris_ ist etwas ganz anderes.

Der Orderly grinst noch ein wenig breiter, auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass das möglich ist. „Kleine Rundfahrt gefällig?", fragt er und hebt beide Augenbrauen.

So sehr ich möchte, zögere ich doch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das dürfen", wende ich ein, hoffe aber gleichzeitig inständig, dass er mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen wird.

Er tut mir den Gefallen. „Wir sagen einfach, Ihr Zug war verspätet", schlägt er in verschwörerischem Tonfall vor, „wann sind die Züge heutzutage schließlich pünktlich?"

Und so komme ich in den Genuss meiner ersten Rundfahrt durch Paris. Lange dauert sie nicht, denn ich vermute, ganz so viel Schneid wie er vorspielt hat mein Chauffeur dann doch nicht. Aber ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass der Weg von Gare du Nord nach Saint-Cloud normalerweise nicht an Louvre und Palais-Royal, Arc de Trioumphe und Hôtel des Invalides, Grand Palais und Petit Palais _und_ der Seine vorbeiführt.

„Und der Eiffelturm ist Ihnen möglicherweise bereits aufgefallen", schließt mein Stadtführer seine Erläuterungen zu Paris und seinen Sehenswürdigkeiten schließlich ab.

Ich werfe einen Blick aus dem Fenster des Wagens hinüber zu der Stahlkonstruktion, die über der Stadt thront. Es gibt absolut keine Möglichkeit, dass er mir _nicht_ aufgefallen wäre. „Ja, ich habe ihn im Vorbeifahren wahrgenommen", erwidere ich, sein Spiel mitspielend und um einen unbeeindruckten Tonfall bemüht.

Der Orderly grinst erneut. Er scheint insgesamt ein ziemlich gut gelaunter Mensch zu sein. „Scheußlich natürlich", bemerkt er, „aber das höchste menschengemachte… naja, _Etwas_ auf der Welt. Seit fast dreißig Jahren unübertroffen. Wussten Sie das?"

Kopfschüttelnd verneine ich: „Das wusste ich tatsächlich nicht. Woher weißt du denn so viel über Paris? Franzose bist du doch nicht, oder?" Seine Uniform in jedem Fall ist im charakteristischen Khaki des britischen Weltreichs eingefärbt und nicht in dem zugegeben deutlich hübscheren Blau der französischen Armee.

„Kanadier, wie Sie, Schwester", bestätigt er dann auch meine Vermutung, „allerdings _Franko_ kanadier. Deswegen mag ich zwar für König und Vaterland dienen, wie wir alle, aber das Mutterland meiner Vorfahren bleibt das wunderschöne Frankreich. Und Paris ist das Herz." Er macht eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit einem Arm und zwinkert mir dann so verschmitzt zu, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als über seine Eskapaden zu lächeln.

„Wo kommst du her? In Kanada, meine ich", erkundige ich mich dann.

„Ein kleines Dörfchen an der akadischen Küste", antwortet er mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken, „es liegt ziemlich ab von jedem Weg. Ich vermute, Sie waren noch nie jemals in der Nähe davon."

„Sag das nicht", widerspreche ich, „ich bin ein Inselkind. So weit voneinander entfernt sind wir vermutlich gar nicht aufgewachsen."

Überrascht sieht er mich an. „Prince Edward Island?", hakt er nach.

„Das gute alte Abegweit", nicke ich, den alten Indianernamen für unsere Insel benutzend. Abegweit bedeutet ‚Land, das von den Wellen gewiegt wird' und es ist viel romantischer und viel passender als der Name irgendeines längst verstorbenen britischen Prinzen – Vater von Königin Victoria hin oder her.

„Ich dachte, sie kämen aus Montreal", bekennt der Orderly, „ihr Akzent klingt ein bisschen nach Montreal."

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass man meinem Französisch überhaupt irgendeinen Akzent zuordnen kann und es nicht nur nach ungelenker Zweitsprache klingt", gebe ich lachend zu.

Mein Begleiter schüttelt vehement den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich, Schwester", beharrt er, „man hört natürlich schon, dass Sie normalerweise häufiger Englisch sprechen, aber ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, einen Montrealer Akzent zu hören. Habe ich Recht?"

„Gelernt habe ich Französisch in der Schule, aber verfeinert habe ich es tatsächlich in Montreal", bestätige ich.

Er nickt zufrieden. „Wusste ich es doch!", verkündet er und grinst breit, während er den Wagen um eine Kurve lenkt. Dann bringt er ihn mit einem Ruck zum Stehen und sieht mich auffordernd an.

„Wenn ich präsentieren darf: Die Rennbahn von Saint-Cloud", informiert er mich.

Langsam wende ich den Kopf zum Fenster, werfe einen Blick hinaus und drehe mich dann wieder zu ihm zurück. „Die _Rennbahn_ …?", wiederhole ich skeptisch.

„Rennbahn", bestätigt er eifrig nickend, „für Pferderennen."

„Alles klar…", murmele ich gedehnt und sehe ihn aus den Augenwinkeln zweifelnd an.

Für einige Augenblicke gelingt es ihm, den ernsthaften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu halten, dann bricht er plötzlich in Gelächter aus. „Sie sollten sich mal sehen, Schwester!", bemerkt er, offenbar höchst amüsiert.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen", erwidere ich kopfschüttelnd, muss aber ebenfalls lächeln, „erklärst du mir denn trotzdem, warum wir auf einer Rennbahn sind?"

Grinsend zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Weil die Franzosen es für einen guten Ort hielten, ein Krankenhaus zu eröffnen", antwortet er, „deswegen sind die Pferderennen auch temporär ausgesetzt und statt eines edlen Rosses werden Sie hier heute nur noch einen weniger edlen _Poilu_ finden."

„ _Poilu_?", frage ich und hebe beide Augenbrauen.

„Ein französischer Soldat", erklärt er bereitwillig, „es mag ein kanadisches Krankenhaus sein, aber man hat es in den Dienst der französischen Armee gestellt. Das Personal ist kanadisch, aber die Patienten sind allesamt Franzosen."

Langsam nicke ich, gedanklich immer noch am dem Spitznamen festhängend. „Was heißt ‚Poilu'?", frage ich mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln, „ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es wissen müsste, aber…" Ich lasse den Satz unbeendet.

„Macht nichts, Schwester", beschwichtigt der Orderly und zwinkert mir kurz zu, „ein ‚Poilu' ist jemand, der haarig ist. Sie rasieren sich nicht allzu oft, die Franzosen. Sie verstehen?"

Ich nicke lachend und er lässt erneut ein Grinsen über seine Züge blitzen. Dann springt er ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Wagen und ich folge ihm mit den Augen, wie er schnell um dessen Front läuft. Bevor ich mich auch nur bewegt habe, steht er neben meiner Tür und reißt sie auf.

„Willkommen im _No. 8 Canadian General Hospital_ , Schwester Blythe", verkündet er mit geschwellter Brust und angedeuteter Verbeugung.

„Scherzkeks", murmele ich kopfschüttelnd, greife aber dankbar nach der Hand, die er mir hinstreckt, damit ich aus dem Wagen klettern kann. Kaum habe ich sicheren Boden unter den Füßen, ist der Orderly bereits damit beschäftigt, mein Gepäck abzuladen und es mir neben die Füße zu stellen.

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutet er anschließend auf eine Gruppe Gebäude. „Ich muss mich um den Wagen kümmern, deswegen kann ich Sie nicht zur Oberschwester bringen. Aber es ist nicht weit. Sie gehen dort entlang und dann links und dann kommen Sie zu ihrem Büro", erklärt er, „wenn sie Schwierigkeiten haben, fragen Sie einfach. Man ist hier sehr bereitwillig, wenn es darum geht, hübschen Krankenschwestern zu helfen." Vielsagend wackelt er mit den Augenbrauen.

„ _Das_ glaube ich gerne", erwidere ich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich ein ganz kleines bisschen _zu_ viel herausnimmt, aber er ist wirklich witzig und außerdem… er ist bloß ein Junge, vielleicht neunzehn, wenn es hoch kommt, und er ist in Uniform. Wer kann etwas dagegen haben, wenn er ein bisschen zu frech ist?

Also, außer der Armee natürlich. Aus Prinzip.

Mit einem kurzen Winken verabschiede ich mich von ihm und er lässt zur Erwiderung beide Hände wild in der Luft flattern. Mein Gepäck ist glücklicherweise recht spärlich, so dass ich es selbst getragen kriege, ohne mir die Hilfe zu suchen, die mir als ‚hübscher Krankenschwester' angedeiht werden würde. Außerdem haben sich die letzten zwei Monate, in denen ich unzählige große, gut genährte Soldaten in ihren Betten herumgewuchtet habe, durchaus positiv auf die Kraft in meinen Armen ausgewirkt.

Ich bin schon einige Meter gegangen, als ich mich abrupt wieder umdrehe. „Wie heißt du?", frage ich.

Der Orderly sieht überrascht von dem Wagen auf, den er bereits inspiziert. „Was haben Sie gesagt, Schwester?", hakt er nach.

„Ich habe gefragt, wie du heißt", wiederhole ich, „ich glaube nicht, dass du mir das gesagt hast."

Er richtet sich auf, streckt sich so weit in die Länge wie es geht. „Private Borel, zu Ihren Diensten, Schwester", verkündet er in militärisch zackigem Ton, schlägt die Hand zum Salut an die Stirn und die Haken klackend zusammen.

Dann, ebenso abrupt, lässt er die stramme Haltung fallen und grinst breit. „Oder Maurice", führt er hinzu, „meistens nennt man mich einfach Maurice."

„Also Maurice", erwidere ich, „ich hoffe, wir laufen einander noch einmal über den Weg, Maurice."

„Hoffe ich auch, Schwester", gibt er sofort zurück.

Ich nicke ihm ein letztes Mal zu und ernte einen weiteren Salut, dieses Mal allerdings deutlich lascher ausgeführt als vorher. Danach drehe ich mich endgültig um und gehe in die angewiesene Richtung, hin zum Büro der Oberschwester.

Während ich zwischen den Rennbahngebäuden entlang gehe, die jetzt, bei näherem Hinsehen, doch ganz eindeutig die Züge eines Krankenhauses aufweisen, spüre ich, dass ich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich nervös bin, die Oberschwester zu treffen. Denn was uns Krankenschwestern angeht, könnte die Oberschwester genauso gut eine gottähnliche Figur sein, wenn man die Macht betrachtet, die sie über uns hat. Das lernt jede kleine Hilfsschwester in Ausbildung in ihren ersten zwei Wochen – niemals, niemals verärgert man die Oberschwester, denn sie ist diejenige, die einem _wirklich_ das Leben schwer machen kann.

Richtig _nette_ Oberschwestern wurden von deutlich erfahreneren Schwestern als mir deswegen auch ins das Reich der Legenden verbannt. Man ist schon froh, wenn sie sachlich und pragmatisch ist und sich nicht allzu sehr einmischt, denn ‚einmischen' beinhaltet normalerweise Rundgänge über die Stationen, in deren Anschluss dreitägige Putzaktionen anstehen.

Es ist also ein etwas mulmig-aufgeregtes Gefühl mit dem ich die Hand hebe, um an die Bürotür der hiesigen Oberschwester zu klopfen. Es dauert einige gute kalkulierte Sekunden, in denen meine Hand nutzlos in der Luft schwebt, bis von drinnen ein knappes „Herein!" zu mir hinaus schallt.

Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür und trete ein. Ich stelle mein Gepäck in einer Ecke ab und schließe die Tür dann ebenso leise wieder hinter mir. Schließlich richte mich auf, um die Oberschwester anzusehen. Sie mustert mich ausdrucklos.

„Mademoiselle Blythe", stellt sie fest. Es ist tatsächlich nichts Fragendes daran, wie sie meinen Namen ausspricht. Sie weiß sofort, wer ich bin und vermutlich noch so einiges mehr über mich, das ich nie erfahren werde.

„Guten Tag, Ma'am", erwidere ich artig. Ich stehe immer noch mitten im Raum und weiß nicht, was ich mit mir oder meinen Händen anfangen soll. Die Hände verschränke ich schließlich ineinander, fühle mich dadurch aber kaum sicherer.

Einige weitere Sekunden verstreichen, begleitend von prüfenden Blicken, dann die Aufforderung: „Setz dich."

Sie macht eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung hin zu dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Ich setze mich auf die Stuhlkante, halte den Rücken gerade und bemühe mich, ihrem Blick zumindest dem Anschein nach gelassen zu begegnen.

„Wir sind hier eine frankokanadische Einheit", informiert die Oberschwester mich ohne große Einleitung, „angestrebt ist es, nur frankokanadisches Personal einzusetzen, jedoch haben wir angelegentlich einen Engpass bei der Besetzung von Stellen für Ärzte und Krankenschwestern und müssen auf englischsprachiges Personal zurückgreifen."

In ihre Pause hinein, beeile ich mich, zu nicken. Zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden habe, genauso wie um zu versichern, dass ich ihr tatsächlich zuhöre.

Ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen, fährt die Oberschwester fort: „Im Alltag sprechen wir hier Französisch. Ich habe explizit nach einer Schwester verlangt, die gut Französisch spricht."

Kritisch beäugt sie mich über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg. Ich brauche einen Moment zu lange, um zu erkennen, dass das eine indirekte Frage war, auf die zu reagieren von mir erwartet wird. „Ich spreche Französisch, Ma'am", bestätigt ich, obwohl das eigentlich nicht wirklich nötig ist, denn unser ganzes Gespräch findet bisher auf Französisch statt.

Ehrlich gesagt vermute ich, dass ausschließlich meine Sprachkenntnisse der Grund sind, warum ich überhaupt hier bin. Ich würde sagen, dass ich eine brauchbare Krankenschwester bin und auch wenn ich vieles noch nicht weiß, so kann ich zumindest schnell lernen. Aber in England warten bessere und erfahrenere Schwestern auf ihren Einsatz in Frankreich und es gibt absolut keinen Grund mich ihnen vorzuziehen – außer der Sprache. Denn es mag nicht allzu ungewöhnlich sein, einen Frankokanadier zu treffen, der gezwungenermaßen Englisch gelernt hat, aber die umgekehrte Variante trifft man nicht allzu oft an.

Die Oberschwester räuspert sich und ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit rasch wieder auf sie. „Das Krankenhaus ist der französischen Armee unterstellt, aber wir versorgen neben französischen Soldaten auch zivile Patienten aus dem direkten Umkreis", erklärt sie jetzt, „wir sind ein Krankenhaus der A-Klasse, bekommen daher ausschließlich schwere, chirurgische Fälle eingeliefert. Eine medizinische Station haben wir hier nicht."

Also wieder Verwundete. Fast finde ich das ein bisschen schade, denn obwohl ich anfangs froh war, auf einer chirurgischen Station Dienst zu tun, hätte es mich jetzt doch interessiert, mal einen anderen Blickwinkel zu bekommen. Außerdem sind Masern und Lungenentzündung zwar auch unschön, aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass solche Patienten weniger geneigt sind, einen bis in die Alpträume zu verfolgen als solche ohne Beine oder mit aufgerissenem Unterleib.

„Unsere reguläre Höchstkapazität liegt bei 520 Betten. Zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt wird diese jedoch nicht ausgeschöpft", schließt die Oberschwester ihren Bericht. Falls sie meinen überraschten Blick bemerkt, reagiert sie nicht darauf.

Mir ist natürlich klar, dass man hier von den immer noch andauernden Somme-Kämpfen wenig mitbekommen haben dürfte, denn das war hauptsächlich eine britische Organisation. Aber die Franzosen kämpfen seit über acht Monaten bei Verdun – gerade vor einer Woche kamen die Nachrichten, dass Fort Douaumont zurückerobert wurde – und die Verluste dort dürften kaum weniger sein als an der Somme. Ich hätte erwartet, dass auch die französischen Hospitäler mehr als genug zu tun haben. Stattdessen scheint zumindest dieses hier jedoch allem Anschein nach zu einem guten Teil leer zu stehen. Ob es daran liegt, dass nur die schweren Fälle bis hierhin gebracht werden? Oder trauen die Franzosen uns kanadischen ‚Wildlingen' am Ende doch nicht ganz über den Weg und schicken uns nur die Verwundeten, die sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr selbst versorgt kriegen?

Die Oberschwester erhebt sich abrupt. Ihr Stuhl schabt unangenehm über den Boden. „Komm mit", fordert sie mich auf, ohne eine Andeutung zu machen, wohin ich ihr folgen soll. Mit raschen Schritten geht sie um mich herum zur Tür und ich muss mich beeilen, mein Gepäck einzusammeln und zu ihr aufzuschließen, bevor sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden ist.

Wir gehen in schnellem Tempo, vorbei an den alten Rennbahngebäude und mehreren Hütten neueren Datums, die wohl erst für das Krankenhaus errichtet wurden. Da sie die Stationen passiert, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, beginne ich zu vermuten, dass wir auf dem Weg zu meiner Unterkunft sind, aber ich traue mich nicht, danach zu fragen. Sie ist die Art Oberschwester, für die jedes zweite Wort zu viel und jedes überflüssige Wort schlicht dumm ist.

Allerdings scheint es hier Menschen zu geben, die weniger Skrupel haben als ich, denn plötzlich stellt sich uns ein Mann in den Weg. Ein Arzt, wie mir ein Blick auf die Uniform verrät.

„ _Sie_!", ruft er aus und für eine Sekunde fürchte ich, dass er mich meinen könnte. Aber er sieht mich nicht mal an. Sein Blick ist fest auf die Oberschwester gerichtet.

„Doktor MacIver", erwidert sie gepresst und ich kann geradezu spüren, wie der Unwillen in Wellen von ihr ausgestrahlt wird.

„Ich brauche eine andere Schwester", verkündet der Arzt unverblümt. Ob er nicht bemerkt, dass sie absolut überhaupt nicht mit ihm reden möchte, oder ob es ihm einfach egal ist, weiß ich nicht. Er scheint mir aber, ganz auf den ersten Blick, nicht die Sorte Mensch zu sein, die sich ausnehmend viel mit den Gemütern ihrer Mitmenschen befassen.

Die Oberschwester seufzt tonlos, bevor sie, offenbar um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemüht, antwortet: „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Mademoiselle Gagné eine ausgezeichnete OP-Schwester ist. Sie hat viel Erfahrung und beste Referenzen. Auch ich persönlich –"

Weiter kommt sie nicht. Der Arzt unterbricht sie mit einer energischen Handbewegung. „Mag ja auch alles sein", entgegnet er ungeduldig, „aber Ihre Mademoiselle Gagné spricht weniger Englisch als der Papagei von meiner alten Tante Aggie. Scheußliches Biest, aber nicht tot zu kriegen."

Ob er damit wohl den Papagei oder Tante Aggie meint? Jem, in jedem Fall, wird das hier lieben.

Ich verbeiße mir ein Lächeln, denn das allerletzte, was ich will, ist die Aufmerksamkeit dieser zwei Kontrahenten auf mich zu ziehen. Unbewusst ist mir klar, dass sie beide formidable Gegenspieler wären und um meines lieben Friedens willen, ziehe ich es absolut vor, für absehbare Zeit unsichtbar zu sein.

„Nun, wir sind eine frankokanadische Einheit und unsere Alltagssprache ist nun einmal Französisch", wendet die Oberschwester ein. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass das Gespräch auf Englisch geführt wird.

„Aber ich bin nicht französisch", widerspricht der Arzt ungehalten, „und wenn mir ein Patient auf dem OP-Tisch verblutet, habe ich verflucht noch mal keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was ‚Gefäßklemme' in Ihrem gottverdammten Französisch heißt."

‚Pince hémostatique' übersetzt mein Gehirn sofort artig, aber ich werde mich hüten, das laut zu sagen. Zur Sicherheit beiße ich mir noch auf die Zunge.

Bringen tut es mir jedoch gar nichts. Denn noch bevor die Oberschwester etwas erwidern kann, schwenkt der Arzt plötzlich den Kopf und richtet seinen Blick auf mich.

„Du! Sprichst du Englisch?", verlangt er zu wissen.

Ich vermute, genau _so_ muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man sich auf dem Turm zu Babel verirrt.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zur Oberschwester sagt mir, dass sie mich stirnrunzelnd mustert, aber die zusammengekniffenen Augen des Arztes erwarten eine Antwort. „Ja, Sir", gebe ich also so schnell wie möglich zurück und arbeite dann daran, wieder mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen.

Sein Blick lässt mich jedoch nicht los. Ich habe tatsächlich noch nie einen Menschen so wenig blinzeln sehen.

„Hast du schon mal einen Operationssaal von innen gesehen?", fragt er weiter.

Ich kann beinahe hören, wie die Gedanken der Oberschwester hin und her schießen und wie _gerne_ sie hinaus würden. Aber mit der eisernen Disziplin, die den Oberschwestern seit Beginn des Medizinzeitalters eigen ist, hält sie die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, das einzige äußerliche Zeichen ihrer Missbilligung.

„Also…", beginne ich zu antworten, zögere dann jedoch. In den letzten Monaten meiner Ausbildung habe ich zwar häufiger bei Operationen assistieren dürfen und in den letzten zwei Wochen in Taplow durfte ich mich unter der Ägide von Miss Talbot ebenfalls dort ausprobieren, aber davon, eine kompetente OP-Schwester zu sein, bin ich vermutlich noch ziemlich weit entfernt.

„Ja? Sag!", drängelt der Arzt, durch mein Zögern offenbar noch ungeduldiger geworden.

„Ich habe etwas Erfahrung", entscheide ich mich schließlich zu antworten, „aber ich bin keine ausgebildete OP-Schwester."

Der Arzt winkt ab. „Macht nichts. Das bringe ich dir bei. Wenn du nur eine zivilisierte Sprache sprichst, kommen wir klar", entgegnet er.

Jetzt kann selbst die Oberschwester mit ihrer eisernen Disziplin nicht länger an sich halten. „Sie werden doch nicht…?", beginn sie, kommt aber auch dieses Mal nicht bis zum Ende ihres Satzes.

„Doch, ich werde. Das da ist meine neue Schwester. Sie fängt morgen an", verkündet der Arzt in einem Ton, der absolut keine Widerrede zulässt, nicht mal von einer gestandenen und gestrengen Oberschwester.

Falls doch jemand zu Widerspruch angesetzt hätte, wäre er in jedem Fall auch nicht weit gekommen, denn ohne ein weiteres Grußwort dreht der Arzt sich um und rauscht davon. Die Oberschwester und ich sehen ihm für einige Momente stumm hinterher.

Dann dreht sie sich zu mir um und war der Blick, mit dem sie mich vorher bedacht hat, schon eher skeptisch, so ist er jetzt eindeutig missbilligend. Eigentlich bin ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst – ich habe nur wahrheitsgemäße Antworten auf an mich gestellte Fragen gegeben – aber trotzdem ziehe ich unwillkürlich ein wenig die Schultern hoch.

„Nun, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast", erklärt sie knapp und ich kann ihr nicht mal widersprechen. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich als normale Schwester irgendwo auf Station ein deutlich leichteres Leben gehabt hätte, als es mir als OP-Schwester bei Doktor MacIver bevorsteht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzt sie sich wieder in Bewegung und marschiert auf ein Gebäude zu. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als mein Gepäck anzuheben, das mir schon seit einigen Minuten die Arme langzuziehen droht, und ihr wieder zu folgen.

Sie spricht keinen Ton, bis wir vor bei einer Gruppe Zelte angekommen sind. Sie bleibt vor einem davon stehen und schlägt abrupt die Plane des Eingangs zurück. Dahinter kann ich spärliche Einrichtung erkennen, zwei Betten und ein wackeliger Tisch.

„Hier wirst du schlafen. Deine Zimmernachbarin hat noch Urlaub", erklärt sie, jetzt wieder vollkommen kontrolliert, „heute kannst du dich noch ausruhen, morgen hast du dann Dienst."

Ich muss ihr anrechnen, dass sie es sich verkneift, einen weiteren Seitenhieb auf die Art meines morgigen Dienstes zu machen. Stattdessen dreht sie sich um und eilt den Gang zwischen den Zelten wieder herunter, so dass mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als „danke Ma'am" hinter ihr her zu rufen. Auch wenn ich das sichere Gefühl habe, dass sie rufen ebenfalls missbilligt.

Mit einem Schulterzucken wende ich mich wieder meiner neuen Unterkunft zu. Eine Hälfte sieht bewohnt aus, gehört somit der urlaubenden Zimmergenossen. Ich stelle also mein Gepäck auf die andere Seite und lasse mich auf das unbezogene Bett fallen. So bleibe ich liegen, den Blick an die Zeltdecke gerichtet, und lasse meinen Tag Revue passieren.

Es ist vermutlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich wirklich unverbesserlich bin, dass ich bei dem Gedanken an alles, was mir widerfahren ist, zu kichern anfange. Über den frechen kleinen Orderly und die ach so kontrollierte Oberschwester und den Arzt, der keinen Respekt vor gar nichts hat. Und über die kuriose Tatsache, dass es mein Französisch war, dass mich hierhin gebracht hat und dass es mein Englisch sein wird, das mir die Tür zum Operationssaal öffnet.

Denn da sage noch mal jemand, es würde sich nicht lohnen, fremde Sprachen zu lernen. Außer Latein und Griechisch, selbstredend. Denn ich vermute mal nicht, dass es auf Latein oder Griechisch einen Begriff für Arterienklemme gibt.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Mademoiselle from Armentières" aus dem 19. Jahrhundert entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._


	10. And things look blue

_10\. November 1916  
No. 8 Canadian General Hospital, Saint Cloud, Frankreich_

 **And things look blue**

„Wichtig ist, genug Haut übrig zu lassen", erklärt Dr. MacIver mit ruhiger Stimme, während er das Skalpell etwas unterhalb des Knies unseres Patienten ansetzt. Mit einem kreisförmigen Schnitt, einmal um das Bein herum, öffnet er die Haut.

„Genug Haut", wiederhole ich und beobachte ihn, wie er die Hautschichten vorsichtig von den darunter liegenden Muskeln löst. Als er fertig ist, nehme das Skalpell entgegen, das er mir hinhält, ohne dass er dabei auch nur einen Moment den Blick von dem Mann auf dem Tisch nimmt. Denn Dr. MacIver mag ein unhöflicher und eigensinniger Mann sei – so eigensinnig, dass er sich kategorisch weigert, mit einem Assistenten zu operieren – und er flucht ganz _entschieden_ zu viel, aber wenn er operiert, ist er stets voll konzentriert.

Und er hält sein Wort. Er hat gesagt, er würde mir beibringen, was ich wissen muss, und das tut er. Die Zeiten, die ich an seiner Seite im OP verbringe, sind für mich veritable Lehrstunden und auch wenn ich in den vergangenen Tagen mehr als einmal seinen Unmut auf mich gezogen habe, so doch nie dafür, dass ich etwas nicht weiß. Er mag es bloß überhaupt nicht, wenn er mir etwas erklärt hat, und ich mich dann _immer noch_ dumm anstelle. Dann richten sich die Flüche auch schon mal ganz gerne gegen mich.

Jetzt gerade ist er jedoch ruhig und konzentriert, während er einen Hautlappen anhebt und über das Knie des Patienten zurückklappt. Es blutet weniger als man vielleicht annehmen würde, dank der Blutsperre, die oberhalb der Amputationsstelle fest um das Bein des Patienten gebunden ist.

„Messer", verlangt Dr. MacIver und ich reiche ihm das gewünschte Instrument. Als OP-Schwester gehört zu meinen Aufgaben nicht nur die tatsächliche Assistenz, sondern auch die Vorbereitung des Operationssaals und aller Instrumente, einschließlich ihrer Desinfektion. Es liegt also an mir, dass nicht nur alles benötigte vorhanden, sondern dass es aseptisch sauber und stets am richtigen Platz ist.

Mit sicherer Hand führt Dr. MacIver das Messer durch die Muskeln und Bänder. „Die Franzosen benutzen eine Guillotine für die Amputationen", erläutert er, während er arbeitet, „eine gottverfluchte Guillotine! Barbaren! Nur schnell, schnell muss es gehen. Dabei ist eine Amputation eine Kunst, sage ich dir. Jede Operation ist eine _Kunst_!"

Ob ich seine Wortwahl wirklich teile, bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber zumindest muss ich ihm darin zustimmen, dass jede Operation von Chirurgen äußerstes Fingerspitzengefühl verlangt. Künstler mögen sie nun streng genommen nicht sein, aber das ist feinste Mechanik, die sie ausführen, und das Ergebnis ist, wenn alles gut geht, ein gerettetes Leben.

Vielleicht ist es also doch Kunst.

Geübt trennt Dr. MacIver die Weichteile, bis schließlich der Knochen frei vor uns liegt. Ohne mich anzusehen, hält er das Messer hoch, in meine generelle Richtung, und ich beeile mich, es an mich zu nehmen und stattdessen die Knochensäge in seine wartende Hand zu drücken. Der Orderly auf der anderen Seite des Tisches greift hinüber, um die Lappen aus Haut und Fleisch und Muskeln hoch und somit außerhalb der Reichweite der Säge zu halten.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das Durchsägen von Knochen wirklich anders klingt als von, sagen wir, Holzscheiten, oder ob es bloß an der Tatsache liegt, dass man _weiß_ , dass es Knochen sind, aber es ist scheußlich. Ein Geräusch, bei dem es mir eisig und kribbelig den Rücken herunter läuft und ich unwillkürlich die Schultern hochziehe.

Unwillkürlich werfe ich einen Blick zum Anästhesisten, der oben am Kopf des Patienten steht und mir kurz aufmunternd zulächelt. Aber erst, als Dr. MacIver die Knochensäge wieder absetzt und das scheußliche Geräusch verstummt, spüre ich, wie die Spannung meine Schultern verlässt. Es gibt einfach Dinge, an die man sich nicht gewöhnt.

Das abgetrennte Bein liegt auf dem Tisch und irgendwie sieht es so gar nicht wie etwas aus, das bis eben noch ein menschliches Körperteil war. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas dankbar, dass es dem Orderly zufällt, es wegzunehmen. Ich tausche derweil die hingehaltene Säge gegen die Knochenzange aus, mit der Dr. MacIver überstehende Knochenstücke abknipst. „Tibia. Splittert besonders oft", erklärt er dabei.

Die Knochenzange wieder zurückgegeben, beugt er sich über den Stumpf, den er soeben geschaffen hat, und inspiziert mit kritischem Auge seine Arbeit. „Faden", verlangt er dann an mich gewandt und ich reiche ihm die gekrümmte Nadel mit dem Seidenfaden. Gleichzeitig nehme ich zwei Spachtel, die anzusetzen er mir mit knappen Handbewegungen bedeutet. So halte ich das Gewebe auseinander, damit er leichter an die Arterien kommt, um sie zuzunähen.

Zu guter Letzt gilt es, die Hautlappen über den Stumpf zusammenzunähen, womit sich auch die Wichtigkeit erklärt, ‚genug Haut übrig zu lassen'. Dabei wird ein Schlauch so fixiert, dass dadurch Wundflüssigkeit ablaufen kann, bis die Wunde insgesamt besser verheilt ist. Gut möglich, dass das hier nicht die letzte Operation war, die der Patient wird überstehen müssen, aber für den ersten Moment sieht es nicht schlecht aus, glaube ich.

„Ein guter Stumpf", verkündet Dr. MacIver dann auch zufrieden und bestätigt meine Einschätzung, „ein guter, ordentlicher Stumpf. Da sollten es selbst die Franzosen schaffen, eine Prothese anzupassen."

Mit seiner Meinung von den Franzosen insgesamt steht es nicht unbedingt zum Besten.

Energisch dreht er sich um, ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, also wende ich mich dem Anästhesisten zu. „Wann wird er wohl aufwachen, Dr. Thomas?", erkundige ich mich, auch wenn ich weiß, dass seine Antwort nur eine Schätzung sein kann.

Denn obwohl die Anästhetika jede Operation für uns alle leichter machen, nicht zuletzt für den Patienten, der sie einfach ‚verschlafen' kann, so ist ihre Anwendung doch ein hochkomplexes Gebiet. Es ist schwierig, vorab zu bestimmen, wieviel man einem bestimmten Patienten geben muss, so dass es vorkommen kann, dass sie nach der Operation noch eine ganze Weile schlafen. Allerdings habe ich auch schon erlebt, dass Patienten während der Operation plötzlich zu sich gekommen sind und _das_ war für alle Beteiligten so unschön, dass es mir lieber ist, sie schlafen etwas länger.

Dr. Thomas will mir gerade antworten, da schallt die Stimme von Dr. MacIver von der anderen Seite des Operationssaals zu uns hinüber. Seine Zufriedenheit über die geleistete Arbeit ist allem Anschein nach Missstimmung gewichen. Vermutlich wieder irgendetwas mit den Franzosen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nehme ich war, die Dr. Thomas kurz eine Augenbraue hebt und verbeiße mir ein Lächeln.

„Schau mal hier", fordert Dr. MacIver mich derweil auf, während er mit großen Schritten näher kommt, „das alles wegen einem eingewachsenen Fußnagel! Einem _Fußnagel_! Es ist eine Schande!"

Er hält mir etwas unter die Nase und es braucht zwei oder drei Sekunden, bis mein Gehirn es zulässt, dass ich in dem Gegenstand das abgetrennte Bein erkenne. Und mit einem Mal fühlt sich der Boden unter meinen Füßen ungewöhnlich beweglich an.

„Hier, guck!", fährt Dr. MacIver fort, ohne auf meine Befindlichkeiten Rücksicht zu nehmen, „er hatte einen eingewachsenen Fußnagel – einen gottverdammten eingewachsenen Fußnagel! – und statt dass sie etwas dagegen tun, warten sie ab, bis alles entzündet ist und jetzt hat der arme Teufel nur noch ein Bein. Eine Schande ist das! Franzosen, ich sage es dir!"

Der rationale Teil in mir wundert sich, dass er sich jetzt noch so darüber echauffiert, denn den Grund für die Amputation hat er zweifelsohne vorher schon gewusst. Aber vermutlich liegt es nicht in seiner Natur, eine Gelegenheit auszulassen, auf die unfähigen Franzosen zu schimpfen. Wirklich, wer entschieden hat, dass es eine gute Idee ist, diesen Mann in dieses Krankenhaus zu versetzen, muss ganz entschieden einen im Tee gehabt haben.

Der irrationale Teil von mir will derweil nur noch, dass er endlich das Bein wegnimmt.

Natürlich tut er mir den Gefallen nicht. Stattdessen schiebt er es sogar noch ein Stückchen näher zu mir und sieht mich mit seinem unblinzelnden Blick auffordernd an.

„Was ist denn passiert?", frage ich, mit schwacher Stimme zwar, aber es scheint die richtige Frage zu sein.

„Es hat sich entzündet, das ist passiert!", ruft Dr. MacIver aus, „den Fußnagel hätten wir ziehen können und dann wäre er quietschfiedel seines Weges gegangen, auf _zwei_ Beinen. Stattdessen lassen sie ihn damit wochenlang in ihren verfluchten Gräben stehen, im Schlamm und im Wasser. Und da _muss_ es sich ja geradezu entzünden und das hier kommt dabei raus!" Er schüttelt das abgetrennte Bein anklagend.

„Grabenfuß", murmele ich, denn der Begriff ist mir gerade wieder eingefallen.

Dr. MacIver nickt heftig. „Richtig. Eine der absolut vermeidbarsten Dinge in diesem absolut vermeidbaren Krieg. Aber sie können ja auf ihre Soldaten nicht aufpassen, nicht wahr? Gottverdammte Franzosen!", knurrt er.

Ich könnte jetzt anmerken, dass Grabenfuß in den britischen Krankenhäusern nicht weniger ein Problem ist als hier und dass Shirley zufolge die britische Armee ihre Soldaten genauso unbarmherzig im Schlamm ausharren lässt. Ich könnte. Aber ich will nur noch, dass er _das Bein_ weg tut und die Welt wieder still hält und am besten erreiche ich das, in dem ich dieses Gespräch zu kurz wie möglich halte.

Glücklicherweise scheint Dr. MacIver meine neuste Lehrstunde damit für beendet zu halten, denn er dreht sich abrupt um und rauscht aus dem Operationssaal. Im Gehen drückt er dem feixenden Orderly das Bein in die Hand – und das Grinsen tröpfelt so schnell von dessen Gesicht, dass ich beinahe ein bisschen schadenfroh bin. Mit ausgestreckten Armen das Bein vor sich hertragend, beeilt der Orderly sich, den Raum ebenfalls zu verlassen und es loszuwerden.

Für einige Augenblicke sehe ich ihnen hinterher, fixiere die Tür mit meinem Blick und warte, bis sie aufhört, sich hin und her zu bewegen. Denn ich habe zwar schon einiges gesehen in den vergangenen Jahren und einiges mehr in den vergangenen Monaten, aber ich hätte gut darauf verzichten können, mir dieses abgesägte, _tote_ Bein aus der Nähe ansehen zu müssen.

„Kopf zwischen die Knie", empfiehlt eine Stimme neben mir, „das hilft."

Ich fahre herum und sehe Dr. Thomas an, dessen Anwesenheit mir glatt entfallen war. Er mustert mich ruhig und freundlich, wie er überhaupt alles ruhig und freundlich tut. Dr. Thomas ist einer der abgeklärtesten Menschen, die ich kenne.

„Ich nehme Sie beim Wort", entgegne ich etwas hilflos und versuche mich an einem schwachen Lächeln.

Er klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Das ist uns allen schon passiert", beruhigt er, „keine Schande darin. Schlimm ist es erst, wenn einem nichts mehr etwas ausmacht."

Ich nicke, auch wenn ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass der Tag kommen mag, an dem mir das alles hier nichts mehr ausmacht.

Dr. Thomas prüft ein letztes Mal Puls und Atmung unseres Patienten, dann nickt er mir freundlich zu und macht sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Zurück bleiben nur ich und der schlafende Patient, der jetzt keinen eingewachsenen Zehnagel mehr, aber dafür einen Unterschenkel weniger hat.

Eigentlich hat Dr. MacIver ja Recht. Es ist _wirklich_ eine Schande.

„‚Kopf zwischen die Knie', hat er gesagt, hm?", frage ich den schlafenden Patient. Natürlich bleibt meine Frage unbeantwortet, aber dafür stellt sich der Rat von Dr. Thomas tatsächlich als hilfreich heraus. Nachdem ich einige Minuten einfach still gesessen habe, den Kopf tief nach unten gebeugt, fühle ich mich tatsächlich besser – zumindest, solange ich meine Gedanken disziplinieren und sie von abgetrennten Beinen fernhalten kann.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal", murmele ich, nachdem ich mich wieder aufgerichtet habe, halb zu meinem Patienten und halb zu mir selbst.

Ich organisiere mir zwei Orderlies, die mir dabei helfen, den Patienten auf die Station für postoperative Fälle zu bringen. Denn ich war bei ihm, als er auf die Operation vorbereitet wurde und ich werde da sein, wenn er aufwacht. Auch das gehört zu den Aufgaben einer OP-Schwester. Rein medizinisch betrachtet hat das den Vorteil, dass ich ihn während der ganzen Prozedur im Auge habe und deswegen viel schneller erkenne, wenn sein Zustand sich verändert, als eine neu hinzugekommene Schwester das könnte. Für den Patienten ergibt sich der nicht zu unterschätzende Nebeneffekt, dass er vor dem Einschlafen und nach dem Aufwachen das gleiche Gesicht sieht. So etwas kann unglaublich beruhigend sein, glaube ich.

Also bleibe ich bei meinem Patienten, während er langsam zu sich kommt und als ich ihn am Ende meiner Schicht an die Nachtschwester übergebe, geht es ihm den Umständen entsprechend recht gut.

„Ich sehe morgen wieder nach dir", versichere ich ihm, denn ich kann sehen, wie sehr es ihm widerstrebt, mich gehen zu lassen. Aber es war ein langer Tag, ich bin ziemlich erschlagen – es kann überraschend anstrengend sein, mehrere Stunden einfach nur zu _stehen_ – und nichts außer einem Notfall kann mich jetzt noch von meinem Bett fernhalten.

Ziemlich müde schlurfe ich zu meinem Zelt und überlege träge, was die Oberschwester wohl zu meiner schlechten Haltung sagen würde. Vermutlich so einiges, zumal sie mir immer noch nicht verziehen hat, dass ich es absolut ungewollt und ohne jegliches Zutun zur OP-Schwester gebracht habe. Aber meine Müdigkeit ist größer als meine Angst vor ihr, also schlurfe ich einfach weiter.

Während ich die Tür aufstoße, überkommt mich ein Gähnen, deswegen dauert es einen Augenblick, bis ich die Gestalt wahrnehme, die neben dem kleinen Tisch steht und sich jetzt zu mir umdreht. Dann jedoch bin ich mit einem Mal hellwach.

Es scheint, als sei meine Zimmergenossin endlich aus dem Urlaub zurückgekehrt.

Für einen Moment stehen wir einander gegenüber. Sie mustert mich, macht aber keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Also trete ich schließlich vor, strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen und grüße artig: „Hallo. Du musst Colette sein."

„Colette Tremblay", erwidert sie knapp. Die dargebotene Hand übersieht sie geflissentlich.

„Ich bin…", beginne ich, komme jedoch nicht weit. Meine Hand hängt nutzlos zwischen uns in der Luft.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist", unterbricht sie mich scharf, „du bist die Engländerin, die Louise ihren Platz im OP weg genommen hat."

Langsam ziehe ich meine Hand wieder zurück.

„Ich wollte nicht…", hebe ich erneut an.

Sie bringt mich mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „ _Natürlich_ wolltest du nicht. Du warst bloß zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, nicht wahr?", ihre Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus.

Ich nicke ganz leicht. Denn genau so war es, oder nicht? Sie jedoch schnaubt bloß und dreht sich schwungvoll wieder um.

„Ich wollte in eine andere Unterkunft verlegt werden, aber es ist nirgendwo etwas frei", informiert sie mich über die Schulter, „also bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mir dir zu teilen. Sei so gut und sprich mich nicht mehr an, ja?"

Es ist eine Frage, die kaum einer Antwort bedarf, also gebe ich keine. Stattdessen gehe ich schweigend zu meinem Bett hinüber und bemühe mich meinerseits, meine Zimmergenossin nicht mehr anzusehen. Auch sie dreht sich nicht mehr um.

Während ich langsam meine Uniform ablege, versuche ich, irgendeinen Sinn in das Gespräch zu bekommen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass wir sofort beste Freundinnen sind, nur weil der Zufall – oder die Lungenerkrankung meiner Vorgängerin – dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir im gleichen Zimmer schlafen. Aber mit einem derart, nun, _feindseligen_ Empfang hatte ich auch nicht gerechnet.

Ja, ich habe Louise Gagné im OP von Dr. MacIver ersetzt, wobei ich nach wie vor finde, dass das meine Schuld nicht ist. Und ja, ich bin ‚Engländerin', zumindest insofern, als dass ich keine Frankokanadierin bin. Aber meine Güte, ist das denn wirklich so schlimm?

Etwas unwirsch rupfe ich an einem Knopf, der sich nicht aus dem Knopfloch lösen will, und prompt halte ich ihn in der Hand. Lautlos seufze ich. Den werde ich morgen wieder annähen müssen. Und Hausarbeit war noch nie etwas, mit dem ich mich gerne befasst habe. Mir scheint, irgendwie ist heute ein Tag, der gar nicht schnell genug vorüber sein kann.

Als ich ins Bett steige, wage ich einen kleinen Seitenblick hinüber zu Colette. Sie hat sich bereits hingelegt, mir aber resolut den Rücken zugedreht. Kurz mustere ich ihren Hinterkopf, als würde ich dort eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten finden, aber natürlich ist dort nichts. Kopfschüttelnd lösche ich die Lampe und das Zelt wird in Dunkelheit getaucht.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich enttäuscht bin. Eine beste Freundin habe ich nicht erwartet, aber… naja, eine _Freundin_ wäre schön gewesen. Ich habe Polly und Betty in England zurückgelassen und erst jetzt, wo ich sie nicht mehr um mich habe, ist mir aufgefallen, wie viel leichter es mit den beiden zusammen war. Weil sie mit mir gelacht und geschimpft haben und für mich da waren, wenn es mir nicht gut ging. Irgendwie hatte ich angenommen, dass das immer so sein würde – eine Art natürliche Kameradschaft, aufgebaut auf der gemeinsamen Arbeit.

Dumm von mir, vermutlich. Zumindest naiv.

So feindselig wie Colette sind mir die anderen Krankenschwestern hier in Saint Cloud nicht begegnet – auch wenn Louise Gagné einige ziemlich giftige Blicke für mich hat, wann immer ich ihr unter die Augen trete – aber mit der Herzlichkeit von Polly und Betty haben sie mich wahrlich auch nicht aufgenommen. Ich bin seit einiger Zeit die erste neue Krankenschwester, die hierhin versetzt wurde, und sie haben keinen Nutzen für mich, glaube ich. Ihre Gruppen sind gebildet, die Rollen verteilt, die Freundschaften geschlossen. Ich passe in keins ihrer Gefüge und warum sollten sie es für mich passend machen?

Das schwierigste ist, niemandem zum Reden zu haben. Niemandem, dem ich sagen kann, wie viele Sorgen ich mir mache. Um Shirley, dem Frost und den Granaten an der Front ausgesetzt. Um Walter, den das Fieber immer noch nicht aus seinen Klauen entlassen hat. Um Jem, der im mit Krankheiten verseuchten Griechenland festhängt. Um meine Eltern, die jünger nicht mehr werden und von denen ich nicht sagen kann, welchen Preis dieser Krieg ihnen abverlangt.

Und um Nan, der ich immer noch nicht die Wahrheit über Jerry habe schreiben können. Ich habe ein paar Andeutungen gemacht und versucht, sie zu beruhigen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich die Wahrheit zu Papier bringen will, ist mein Kopf wie leergefegt. Es gibt keine Worte dafür, oder vielleicht finde ich sie nur nicht. Irgendwann habe ich mit mir selbst den Kompromiss geschlossen, dass ich abwarte, bis ich ihn selbst gesehen habe, weil nur dann kann ich sicher sein, dass das, was ich schreibe, auch stimmt. Das klingt vernünftig, sicher, aber wenn ich aufhöre, mich selbst zu belügen, dann ist es doch nur Feigheit.

Ich traue mich nicht, ihr zu schreiben und deswegen tue ich es nicht. Das ist weder sehr mutig, noch ehrlich und auch wenn Ehrlichkeit nie eine meiner Tugenden gewesen ist, so habe ich mich doch zumindest für mutig gehalten. Aber ich schätze, man ist nur so lange mutig, bis einem der Mut wirklich abverlangt wird.

Fröstelnd wickele ich die Denke enger um mich. Es ist Mitte November und die Nächte werden schon ziemlich eisig. Es verspricht, ein langer, harter Winter zu werden und ich kann nicht sagen, dass sich das aufheiternd auf meine ziemlich düstere Stimmung auswirkt.

Denn dafür, dass ich unbedingt nach Frankreich wollte, haben die letzten anderthalb Wochen ziemlich an mir genagt. Ich vermisse Zuhause, _meine Familie_ , plötzlich auf eine Weise, wie ich es in England nie getan habe. In manchen dunklen Momenten habe ich mich sogar schon dabei ertappt, mich zu fragen, ob es wirklich eine gute Entscheidung war, hierhin zu kommen.

Und ich schätze, ich habe, ohne es wirklich zu merken, darauf gesetzt, dass es besser werden würde, wenn nur endlich meine unbekannte Zimmergenossin wiederkommt. Wenn ich nicht mehr so alleine bin. Aber jetzt, in diesem dunklen, eisigen Zelt, Colettes unregelmäßigen Atemzügen lauschend, muss ich feststellen, dass ich mich einsamer fühle als irgendwann zuvor.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „If your were the only girl in the world" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text von Clifford Grey, Musik von Nat D. Ayer)._


	11. The sacred call

_17\. November 1916  
No. 8 Canadian General Hospital, Saint Cloud, Frankreich_

 **The sacred call**

Wer auch immer gesagt hat, Tote sähen aus als würden sie schlafen? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Da ist die unnatürliche Blässe, zum einen, und ein merkwürdiges Eingefallensein, als würde der Körper im Tod die Form nicht mehr ganz halten können. Und dann diese absolute Stillheit. Niemand ist jemals ganz still, nicht mal im tiefsten Schlaf. Nur ein Toter, ein Toter ist vollkommen still.

Ich starre hinab auf den toten Jungen und ein Teil von mir hofft verzweifelt, dass er sich bewegen mag. Nur ein kleines Bisschen, ein klitzekleines Bisschen, das würde mir schon reichen. Ein Flattern der Augenlider, ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel, ein Zucken der Nasenflügel. Es muss ja gar nicht viel sein, eine ganz kleine Bewegung nur und ich wäre glücklich.

Aber er bleibt stur in seiner Starrheit.

Frustriert, fast wütend, schlage ich das Laken wieder zurück über sein stilles Gesicht. Wenn er es nicht anders haben will…

„Wir können sie nicht alle retten", höre ich eine Stimme etwas links hinter mir. Eine Hand tätschelt ungelenk meine Schulter.

Widerwillig drehe ich mich zu Dr. MacIver herum. „Aber wir sollten sie retten können!", wende ich ein. Ich weiß, dass ich störrisch bin, dass wir sie _wirklich_ nicht alle retten können. Aber ich will es nicht zugeben müssen. Und es von ihm zu hören, diesem brillanten Chirurgen, macht es nur noch schlimmer.

„In einer idealen Welt wäre es gar nicht nötig, sie zu retten, Schwester Blythe", erwidert Dr. MacIver ruhig, „aber unsere Welt ist fernab jedes Ideals. Also können wir nur mit dem arbeiten, was uns gegeben ist, und das Beste daraus machen. Und für uns bedeutet das, dass wir zumindest versuchen, sie alle zu retten, auch wenn wir wissen, dass es uns nicht gelingen kann."

Er sieht mich auffordernd von der Seite an, mit seinem starren, unblinzelnden Blick, den ich mittlerweile so gut kenne und der mich doch immer noch unruhig macht. Zögernd, widerwillig, nicke ich.

„Wir haben alles getan, um ihn zu retten. Der Rest liegt nicht mehr in unserer Hand", tröstet Dr. MacIver und tätschelt erneut meine Schulter. So sicher er mit Messer und Skalpell umgeht, so ungelenk ist er in seinen Versuchen, sich auf zwischenmenschliche Ebene hinab zu begeben. Trotzdem bin ich ihm dankbar für seine Bemühungen.

„In wessen Hand dann? Gottes?", frage ich und ziehe beide Augenbrauen hoch. Die Frage ist nicht so renitent gemeint, wie sie vielleicht klingen mag. Mich würde wirklich interessieren, in wessen Hand das alles liegt. Und vielleicht wäre ich wirklich dankbar, wenn mich jemand glauben lassen könnte, dass es Gottes Hand ist.

Dr. MacIver aber schüttelt bedächtig den Kopf. „Gott hat diesem Ort schon lange seinen Rücken zugekehrt", antwortet er, „das Schicksal dieser Jungen liegt in den Händen des französischen Oberkommandos. Wobei aus ihrer Sicht General Joffre so etwas wie ein Gott sein muss. Vielleicht ist also das eine wie das andere."

Ich habe darauf nichts mehr zu entgegnen, denn über Joffre weiß ich nichts und was ich jemals über Gott zu wissen glaubte, dessen bin ich mir längst nicht mehr sicher. Also wende ich mich wieder um, zu dem toten Jungen, der sich unter dem Laken einfach nicht bewegen will, und stoße einen stummen Fluch aus, gegen Joffre oder Gott oder wer sonst für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein mag.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen. Es war ein langer Tag. Für uns alle", ermuntert Dr. MacIver und drückt auffordernd meine Schulter. Ich sehe hoch, folge seinem Blick und erkenne zwei Orderlies, die sich in Türnähe herumdrücken und wohl darauf warten, den Körper des Toten für die Beerdigung vorzubereiten. Es scheint ungerecht, sie länger warten zu lassen, aber es ist nur mit äußerstem Widerwillen, dass ich mich von dem stillen Jungen wegführen lasse.

Wie um sicherzugehen, dass ich nicht auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken komme, begleitet Dr. MacIver mich fast bis zu meinem Zelt. „Schlaf dich jetzt aus. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag, mit einem neuen Patienten, den zu retten wir versuchen werden", verspricht er mir, bevor er mir zum Abschied förmlich die Hand reicht.

Ich sehe ihm noch einige Momente hinterher, wie er zwischen den Zelten hindurch geht, mit seinen großen, unregelmäßigen Schritten. Mir ist seine Wortwahl nicht entgangen. Es ist immer ein Versuch. Häufig gelingt er uns, manchmal scheitern wir. Aber wir wissen nie, was der nächste Tag uns bescheren wird – einen Sieg über den Tod selbst, oder ein weiteres Opfer in diesem unendlichen Totentanz.

Seufzend schlüpfe ich unter der Plane hindurch, inständig darauf hoffend, meine Zimmergenossin nicht vorzufinden. Wenn ich eins jetzt nicht ertrage, dann sind es ihre giftigen Blicke und ihr Gefauche. Es gibt Tage für so etwas und heute ist so ein Tag ganz bestimmt nicht.

Aber das Schicksal – Gott? _Joffre_? – meint es nicht gut mit mir. Kaum, dass ich das Zelt betreten habe, fällt mein Blick auf Colette, die ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett liegt und einen Brief liest. Als sie mich hört, sieht sie hoch.

Innerhalb von wenigen Bruchteilen einer Sekunde verdüstert sich ihr Gesicht. Sie nimmt sich gerade noch genug Zeit, mich anzufunkeln, dann dreht sie sich umständlich zur Zeltwand um, weg von mir.

Ich stehe im Raum, ganz still, fast so still wie der Junge unter dem Laken, und kann beinahe körperlich spüren, wie irgendwo in mir drinnen etwas… ja, was? Platzt, überkocht, zerreißt? Einer Spannung nachgibt, in jedem Fall, die ich sonst vielleicht nicht mehr aushalten würde.

„Sag mal, _was_ ist eigentlich dein Problem?", fahre ich Colette an. Ich bin fast selbst überrascht von meinen Worten. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich sie aussprechen würde, bis ich es getan habe.

Auch sie ist überrascht, was ich hauptsächlich daran erkenne, dass sie sich aufsetzt und umdreht, um mir zu antworten. Normalerweise ignoriert sie mich am liebsten, aber das hat sie wohl kurzzeitig selbst vergessen.

„Ich habe kein Problem", informiert sie mich pikiert und will sie gerade wieder umdrehen, als ich unwillkürlich nach ihrem Arm greife und sie daran hindere.

„Doch das hast du. Es hat offenbar mit mir zu tun", widerspreche ich ihr scharf, „und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie absolut _satt_ ich es habe."

Colette hat ihre Überraschung mittlerweile überwunden, denn sie funkelt mich jetzt an, während sie mir mit einem Ruck ihren Arm entreißt. „Ich bin nicht verpflichtet, dich zu mögen", entgegnet sie wütend. Abrupt steht sie auf, so dass wir einander jetzt gegenüber stehen.

„Stimmt, bist du nicht", antworte ich und sehe sie aus verengten Augen an, „aber du hast auch kein Recht, mich zu hassen. Nicht, wenn ich dir nie etwas getan habe."

„Du hast Louise…", beginnt sie, aber ich lasse sie nicht weiterkommen.

„Louise!", fauche ich, „fang nicht schon wieder mit Louise an. Was geht dich das denn an? Du magst sie nicht mal!"

Sie würde gerne widersprechen, das sehe ich sofort. Sie öffnet den Mund, will etwas sagen, schließt ihn dann jedoch so plötzlich wieder, dass ihre Zähne mit einem kleinen Geräusch aufeinander schlagen. Stattdessen sieht sie mich nur besonders böse an, weil ich Recht habe und wir das beide wissen. Sie mag Louise nämlich wirklich nicht. Sie mag generell nicht allzu viele Leute in diesem Krankenhaus.

„Es geht hier nicht um Louise oder wer OP-Schwester ist. Und es geht auch nicht darum, dass ich Französisch von meinen Lehrern und nicht meinen Eltern gelernt habe. Denn _wenn_ es darum gehen würde, wärst du bonierter als ich dachte, dass es ein Mensch sein kann", bemerke ich kühl, während ich mich noch etwas mehr aufrichte und die paar Zentimeter Größenunterschied nutze, um auf Colette hinab zu sehen.

Es ist offensichtlich, wie wenig ihr das gefällt. Sie strafft die Schultern, schiebt das Kinn vor und zischt: „Das geht dich gar nichts an."

„Im Gegenteil. Solange du es – was immer _es_ ist – dazu benutzt, mich zu behandeln, als sei ich des Kaisers Bastardkind, _geht_ es mich etwas an", widerspreche ich.

Sie macht Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, aber ich schneide ihr das Wort ab: „Und ich habe absolut gar keine Lust, mir jetzt noch irgendetwas von dem anzuhören, was du sagen willst."

Damit drehe ich mich um, schlage die Zeltplane mit etwas zu viel Kraft hinter mehr zu und bleiben draußen stehe. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie laut mein Herz klopft und wie erhitzt sich mein Gesicht anfühlt. Eigentlich ist das nämlich gar nicht meine Art. Ich habe fünf ältere Geschwister – ich musste früh lernen, dass ich einen Streit nicht konfrontativ lösen kann. Ich war einfach immer die Kleinste und somit von vorne herein chancenlos. Deswegen musste ich andere Wege finden, mich durchzusetzen. Im Streiten habe ich daher wenig Übung.

Aber irgendwie… irgendwie hat es mir gereicht, schätze ich. Ich habe meinen Tag dem Kampf um das Leben dieses armen französischen Soldaten gewidmet und musste den Kampf verloren geben. Direkt im Anschluss daran mit Colettes unerklärlicher Abneigung konfrontiert zu werden… ich habe eine Woche lang ihre giftigen Blicke ertragen, aber heute war das mehr, als ich in aushalten konnte.

Kopfschüttelnd mache ich mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Wenigstens hatte ich keine Zeit, meinen Mantel auszuziehen, bevor ich mit Colette aneinandergeraten bin, denn das Rennbahngelände ist schon seit ein paar Tagen mit einer hartnäckigen Schicht aus Eis und Schnee bedeckt.

Es gab Zeiten, das mochte ich Schnee. Weil _Schnee_ damals Schlittschuhfahren und Rodelwettbewerbe und Schneemänner mit Knollennasse bedeutete. Heute bedeutet er nur noch frierende Patienten und Frostwunden und Grippe. Selbst Schnee ist zu etwas geworden, das ich aus den Augen der Krankenschwester betrachte. Denn, fast ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe, ist meine Welt zusammengeschrumpft, auf diesen Krieg und dieses Krankenhaus.

Etwas ziellos stapfe ich durch den Neuschnee, den zu räumen die Orderlies noch nicht gekommen sind. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich hin will, und meine in Minuten halb erfrorene Nasenspitze zumindest votiert ganz eindeutig dafür, schnell wieder ins Zimmer zu gehen, das von einem kleinen Ofen zumindest von ‚eisig' auf nur noch ‚kalt' erwärmt wird. Nicht, dass mein Stolz das jemals zulassen würde. Da müsste die Nasenspitze schon abfallen und dann würde es ihr auch nichts mehr bringen.

„Was ist mit Ihrer Nasenspitze?", reißt eine Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Erschrocken fahre ich herum. Hinter mir steht Maurice Borel, auf eine Schneeschippe gestützt, und grinst mich schuldbewusst an. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldigt er sich sofort, „ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

Ich winke ab: „Schon gut. Nichts passiert."

Maurice nickt, mustert mich neugierig. „Was ist denn nun mit Ihrer Nasenspitze?", beharrt er und verzieht ulkig das Gesicht.

Gegen meinen Willen muss ich Lächeln. „Gar nichts. Oder doch. Ihr ist kalt", erwidere ich und zucke kurz mit den Schultern, um zu zeigen, dass die Nasenspitze das wohl wird aushalten müssen.

„Warum gehen Sie dann nicht wieder rein?", erkundigt Maurice sich neugierig.

Kurz überlege ich, ihn abzubügeln oder ihm eine Geschichte zu erzählen, aber mein Kopf ist wie leergefegt und habe ich mir nicht ohnehin inständig jemanden zum Reden gewünscht? Wenn meine Wahl zwischen Maurice und Dr. MacIver besteht, und danach sieht es im Moment aus, kann ich von Maurice zumindest mehr Aufheiterung erwarten.

„Wir haben heute einen Patienten verloren", antworte ich also, „während der Operation. Wir haben stundenlang versucht, ihn zu retten, aber am Ende… am Ende hat es nicht gereicht."

Maurice nickt betroffen. „Ich habe davon gehört", erwidert er, „war er Ihr erster Toter?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf: „Nein, nicht der Erste. Bei Weitem nicht, leider. Aber der Erste, um dessen Leben ich wirklich… naja, gekämpft habe, schätze ich." Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was Sie meinen", entgegnet er mitfühlend, „wenn sie sterben, ist es schlimm, aber wenn man sie nicht retten kann, ist es schlimmer, nicht wahr?"

Das hätte ich schöner nicht sagen können.

Und zum ersten Mal kommt mir der Gedanke, wie viele Soldaten wohl in Maurices Krankenwagen schon gestorben sind, ohne es jemals in dieses Krankenhaus zu schaffen. Ich würde fragen, aber wie gerecht ist es denn, ihn an seinen Schmerz zu erinnern, nur um mich von meinem abzulenken?

„Er ist verblutet", bemerke ich stattdessen, „einfach… naja, _leer_ geblutet. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel _Blut_ in einem Menschen ist." Ein Lachen entkommt meinen Lippen, ein ungläubiges, leicht hysterisches Auflachen und während ich ihm lausche, begreife ich, dass ich lachen muss, weil ich sonst weinen würde.

Maurice scheint auch das zu verstehen, denn er sieht mich zumindest nicht an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Stattdessen schnellt plötzlich seine Hand vor, greift nach meiner und drückt sie. Nur ganz kurz, vielleicht eine oder zwei Sekunden, bevor er sie abrupt wieder loslässt.

Mir gelingt ein schwaches Lächeln zum Dank. Das hysterische Lachen habe ich wieder eingesperrt, tief in mir drin, wo es niemanden verstören kann, wenn ich Glück habe nicht einmal mich selbst.

„Sie sollten jetzt trotzdem besser reingehen", schlägt Maurice vorsichtig vor. Als ich ihn ansehe, bemerke ich den besorgten Blick, mit dem er mich mustert.

„Und mich Colettes Gezicke aussetzen?", gebe ich zurück, „dafür fehlen mir gerade einfach die Nerven."

„Colette? Colette Tremblay?", wiederholt Maurice und seine Stimme klingt plötzlich etwas höher als vorher.

Ich nicke und werfe dem Schnee unter meinen Füßen einen düsteren Blick zu. „Wir teilen uns ein Zelt. Sie kann mich nicht leiden und _bei Gott_ lässt sie es mich spüren", erkläre ich.

Maurice tritt von einem Bein auf das andere. Er sieht aus, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er sagen sollte, was er sagen will. „Sie dürfen nicht so hart mit ihr sein. Sie hat es nicht leicht", bittet er dann doch.

Überrascht hebe ich eine Augenbraue. „Ihr kennt euch?", hake ich nach.

Er zieht eine kleine Grimasse, bevor er zögernd antwortet: „Naja, es ist mehr so… also, ich würde sagen, dass ich _sie_ kenne. Ob sie weiß, dass es _mich_ gibt…." Er bricht ab und ich meine, einen Hauch von Röte auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen.

Oh. _So_ ist das also.

Armer Kerl.

„Wenn du einen Rat von mir haben möchtest – tu dir das nicht an", bemerke ich, durchaus mitfühlend, wie ich hoffe.

Maurice zieht erneut eine Grimasse. „Man sucht sich das nicht aus, Schwester", entgegnet er. Womit er Recht hat, vermute ich. Auf die Liebe und den Tod haben wir meiner Beobachtung nach wenig Einfluss.

„Waren Sie schon mal in jemanden verliebt, der nicht weiß, dass es Sie gibt?", fragt Maurice dann und seine Stimme klingt resigniert.

Noch während ich den Kopf schüttele, zuckt der Gedanke an eine vierzehnjährige Göre durch meinen Kopf, die eine Nacht lang geweint hat, weil der Freund ihres Bruders sie ‚Spinne' genannt hat. Aber das zählt nicht, oder? Eine dumme Kleinemädchenschwärmerei. Heute weiß ich auch das besser.

„Ich würde jetzt irgendetwas tröstendes sagen, aber mir fällt ehrlich gesagt nichts ein", entgegne ich stattdessen, „außer, dass ich finde, dass du ohne jemanden wie Colette deutlich besser dran bist. Aber ich vermute nicht, dass das hilfreich ist, oder?"

Maurice verneint kopfschüttelnd, aber jetzt grinst er dabei zumindest schwach. „Wenn Sie mir wirklich helfen wollen, Schwester…", beginnt er dann, zögernd, fast schüchtern, „könnten Sie dann… naja, herausfinden, ob sie vielleicht… naja, _doch_ weiß, wer ich bin?"

Ich kann ein Seufzen nicht verhindern. Von allen Dingen…

„So wie ich mich mit ihr gerade gestritten habe, vermute ich, dass du bessere Chancen hast, das herauszufinden, als ich. Ich werde gerne mein Bestes versuchen", verspreche ich trotzdem, „aber ich müsste mich schon sehr täuschen, wenn sie überhaupt noch mal mit mir redet."

Was mal wieder zeigt, wie sehr man sich in der Tat täuschen kann.

Denn als ich ein paar Minuten später ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag in unser gemeinsames Zelt trete, finde ich Colette wartend auf meinem Bett sitzend vor. Als sie mich eintreten sieht, steht sie rasch auf, kommt auf mich zu und streckt mir eine Hand entgegen.

Stumm mustere ich die ausgestreckte Hand, die zwischen uns in der Luft hängt. Nach einigen Sekunden zieht Colette sie wieder zurück, holt tief Luft und erklärt: „Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen."

Der Satz hat etwas gestelztes, beinahe einstudiertes und für einen Moment will ich daran Anstoß nehmen, bis mir auffällt, dass sie _Englisch_ gesprochen hat. Deswegen also die sorgsam zurechtgelegten Worte.

„Okay", erwidere ich vorsichtig.

Und als hätte ich damit eine Schleuse geöffnet, purzeln die Worte daraufhin nur so aus Colette hinaus. Auf Französisch zwar, aber zum einen hätte ihr Englisch dafür wohl nicht gereicht und zum anderen ist Französisch nun einmal auch eine Sprache, die sich für leidenschaftliche Ausbrüche anbietet.

„Ich war eklig zu dir und das war gemein und das tut mir Leid", plappert sie, „du hast mir _wirklich_ nichts getan und ich _kann_ Louise nicht leiden und mich interessiert absolut _überhaupt nicht_ , was deine Muttersprache ist. Ich war nur so traurig und so wütend und dann standst du plötzlich in dem Zimmer und ich wollte, dass du nicht _du_ bist und deswegen war ich so fies und dabei kannst du doch gar nichts dafür und ich bin ein wirklich schrecklicher, _schrecklicher_ Mensch und meine Tante wäre _endlos_ enttäuscht von mir und –"

Ich hebe eine Hand: „Stopp." Colette schlägt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und verstummt augenblicklich.

„Zu schnell?", flüstert sie durch ihre Finger hindurch.

Ich nicke, vollkommen überrumpelt. Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie einen Menschen so schnell reden hören, ganz zu schweigen von der Länge ihrer Sätze und ihrem liberalen Gebrauch von _Italiques_. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass nur die Hälfte ihrer Worte einen Sinn ergeben haben.

Und natürlich der Tatsache, dass ich gerade das Gefühl habe, durch ein Kaninchenloch gefallen und im Land der Grinsekatzen und verrückten Hutmacher wieder zu mir gekommen zu sein.

Ist das wirklich noch dasselbe Mädchen, das mich vor nicht einmal einer Stunde so wütend angefunkelt hat?

„Setz dich", fordere ich sie auf. Artig lässt Colette sich wieder auf mein Bett fallen, ohne dabei ihren ängstlichen, bittenden Blick von meinem Gesicht zu nehmen.

Bedächtig setze ich mich neben sie, nicke ihr dann kurz zu. „Und jetzt erzähl. Von Anfang an. So dass ich dich verstehen kann", stelle ich klar.

Colette nickt eifrig, schließt dann kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und beginnt erneut, ruhiger dieses Mal: „Bevor du gekommen bist, hat dieses Bett hier Aimée gehört. Wir haben uns kennen gelernt, als unsere Einheit letztes Jahr im März in Montreal mobilisiert wurde. Wir standen nebeneinander als das Schiff abgelegt hat und sie hat irgendeinen Witz gemacht und von da an waren wir ziemlich unzertrennlich. Sie hat immer Witze gerissen, Aimée. Sie war das einzige, was mir das hier erträglich gemacht hat."

Sie unterbricht sich, schluckt, atmet ein paar Mal tief durch. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, wie diese Geschichte weiter geht und ich glaube auch zu wissen, wie sie endet. Trotzdem schweige ich, lasse Colette sagen, was sie zu sagen hat.

„Im Sommer hat Aimée plötzlich angefangen, zu husten. Am Anfang dachten wir, es wäre nur eine Erkältung, aber es wurde immer schlimmer. Sie haben sie dann in ein Krankenhaus in Rouen verlegt und ich dachte, dass sie sie dort wieder gesund machen, aber… aber dann kam die Nachricht, dass sie nach England gebracht werden soll. Die Oberschwester hat mir Urlaub gegeben, damit ich sie begleiten kann."

Wieder bricht Colette ab und dieses Mal sieht sie nicht so aus, als würde sie weiterreden können. Energisch, beinahe wütend, wischt sie sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht, versucht, die Tränen abzuwischen, die zu fallen begonnen haben.

„Sie hat es nicht geschafft, oder?", frage ich behutsam nach, obwohl ich die Antwort schon ahne.

Colette bewegt den Kopf zur Seite, nur die Andeutung einer Bewegung. Aber sie bestätigt, was ich mir ohnehin schon gedacht habe. Aimée ist in England gestorben. Tuberkulose vielleicht oder irgendeine andere Lungenkrankheit. Aber was macht das schon für einen Unterschied?

„Und du kommst zurück und findest mich hier vor", fahre ich fort, weil Colette es nicht zu können scheint, „gut gelaunt und nur zu gewillt, Freundschaft zu schließen. _Gott_! Ich vermute, ich hätte mich auch nicht leiden können."

Colette gelingt ein wässriges Lächeln. „Ich wolle doch so sehr, dass sie wieder da ist", flüstert sie, „und dann habe ich dich dafür bestraft, dass du nicht sie bist."

Was vollkommen Sinn macht, auf eine sehr traurige Art und Weise.

„Verzeihst du mir, dass ich so eklig zu dir war?", bittet Colette jetzt und sieht mich aus großen, tränennassen Augen an.

Ich sehe sie an und schüttele dann langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir etwas verzeihen muss", erwidere ich.

Und ehe ich mich versehe, haben sich zwei Arme ziemlich fest um meinen Hals geschlungen und ein tränennasses Gesicht sich gegen meine Schulter gedrückt. Vorsichtig lege ich meinen eigenen Arm um Colette, streiche ihr mit der anderen Hand über die Haare und frage mich, ob es möglich sein kann, dass wir beide, am unwahrscheinlichsten Ort, doch noch eine neue Freundin gefunden haben.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Keep the Home Fires Burning" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Lena Guilbert Ford, Musik von Ivor Novello)._

 _General Joffre ist Joseph Jacques Césaire Joffre (1852-1931), ein französischer General. Von Juli 1911 bis Dezember 1916 war er Oberbefehlshaber der französischen Streitkräfte. Nach seiner Absetzung wurde er zum ‚Marschall von Frankreich' ernannt, war danach in diplomatischer Mission in den Vereinigten Staaten und wurde 1919 Mitglied der_ Académie française _._


	12. Colinette with the sea-blue eyes

_8\. Dezember 1916  
No. 8 Canadian General Hospital, Saint Cloud, Frankreich – Paris, Frankreich_

 **Colinette with the sea-blue eyes**

„Was benutzen wir für lokale Betäubungen?", fragt Dr. Thomas und sieht mich aufmerksam an.

Langsam fährt meine Hand die Reihe mit Glasfläschen ab und stoppt schließlich bei einer braunen Flasche. Zweimal klopfe ich mit dem Fingernagel auf den Deckel. „Novocain", erwidere ich, „wird in die betreffende Stelle injiziert, um eine örtliche Betäubung zu erwirken."

Dr. Thomas nickt. „Richtig", bestätigt er, „welches andere Mittel ließe sich alternativ verwenden?"

Ich kneife die Augen ein wenig zusammen, durchforste meinen Kopf nach weiteren Lokalanästhetika. „Benzocain?", schlage ich schließlich vor und kann nicht ganz verhindern, dass meine Stimme am Ende des Wortes nach oben geht.

Ein kleines Lächeln erscheint auf Dr. Thomas' Gesicht, als ihm das auffällt, aber er nickt mir erneut zu: „Genau, Benzocain hat einen ähnlichen Wirkeffekt wie Novocain. Weißt du denn, wie Novocain auch genannt wird?"

Das weiß ich tatsächlich. „Procain", antworte ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Procain, in der Tat", stimmt Dr. Thomas zu, „und welches Mittel würdest du für eine Spinalanästhesie einsetzen?"

„Stovain", gebe ich zurück und tippe auf eine andere Flasche, „gerne in Verbindung mit Strychnin, um eine Verengung der Gefäße zu bewirken. Zudem kann Adrenalin zur Wirkverlängerung dazu gegeben werden."

„Und welche Vorteile hat Stovain gegenüber Cocain?", will Dr. Thomas wissen.

Darüber muss ich kurz nachdenken. Cocain ist ein bekanntes und früher viel genutztes Anästhetikum, aber aufgrund seiner Giftigkeit in der letzten Zeit aus der Mode gekommen. Insofern liegt es nahe, dass Stovain vermutlich weniger giftig ist. „Die tödliche Dosis ist höher als bei Cocain", erwidere ich dementsprechend, „und… es wirkt schneller?"

„Gut geraten", bemerkt Dr. Thomas, aber er lächelt mir zu, als er das sagt. Ich erwidere das Lächeln etwas schuldbewusst und deute ein Schulterzucken an. Man kann sich schließlich nicht immer alles merken, oder?

„Wann würdest du denn eine Spinalanästhesie für indiziert halten?", hat Dr. Thomas direkt die nächste Frage für mich.

Die Antwort weiß ich aber zum Glück wieder. „Bei Operationen im Bereich des Unterleibs oder an den Beinen", entgegne ich selbstbewusst.

Dr. Thomas nickt zustimmend. „Sehr gut, alles richtig", lobt er, „dann wollen wir uns mal der Allgemeinanästhesie zuwenden. Welche Narkosemittel fallen dir ein?"

„Chloroform und Äther", antworte ich sofort, „bei kürzeren Operationen können auch Chlorethan oder Lachgas verwendet werden."

„Und wie würdest du beispielsweise Äther einsetzen?", fragt Dr. Thomas weiter.

Kurz sortiere ich meine Gedanken, bevor ich erwidere; „Im Regelfall über die Offene Tropf-Technik. Das heißt, ich würde zum Beispiel eine Schimmelbusch- oder eine Ferguson-Maske einsetzen. Darüber lege ich dann Gaze, auf die ich während der Operation nach Bedarf flüssigen Äther tropfen lasse. Oder eben ein anderes Narkosemittel meiner Wahl."

„Stimmt. Übrigens kann man Äther und Chloroform auch gut kombinieren. Erst verabreicht man Chloroform, einige Zeit später gefolgt von Äther. Dadurch ist der narkotisierende Effekt besser kontrollierbar", erklärt Dr. Thomas.

Noch während er spricht, beginne ich damit, mir Notizen in mein kleines Buch zu machen. Als ich wieder aufsehe, mustert mich Dr. Thomas. Er sieht amüsiert aus – die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen haben sich zerknittert.

„Du nimmst das wirklich ernst", bemerkt er.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, ein ganz klein wenig peinlich berührt. „Wenn Sie mir schon Ihre Zeit opfern, dann ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, es ernst zu nehmen", erkläre ich, „außerdem interessiert es mich."

„Das wollte ich hören", lächelt Dr. Thomas, „aber für heute reicht es, denke ich. Beim nächsten Mal zeige ich dir ein paar andere Anwendungsarten aus der Inhalationsanästhesie."

„Welche denn?", frage ich sofort und sehe ich neugierig um, als hätte er schon irgendwo ein Demonstrationsobjekt aufgebaut.

„Nun, da wäre die Clover-Methode oder der Dampf-Apparat von Shipway. Und natürlich Loosleys Inhalator", zählt Dr. Thomas auf, „aber damit beschäftigen wir uns nächstes Mal. Mir scheint nämlich, du wirst bereits schmerzlich vermisst."

Er nickt mit dem Kopf hinüber zum Fenster seines Büros hinüber. Draußen erkenne ich eine dick eingepackte Colette, die mir, als sie meinen Blick bemerkt, aufgeregt zuwinkt. Sie hüpft von einem Bein auf das andere, was sowohl ihrer Ungeduld als auch der Eiseskälte dort draußen geschuldet sein kann.

Sie ist ein wenig verrückt, Colette.

„Sie haben Recht, ich lasse sie lieber nicht noch länger in der Kälte warten", stelle ich fest, „trotzdem vielen, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich so viel Zeit für mich nehmen."

„Sehr gerne. Aber jetzt hinaus mit dir. Ich möchte nicht in das Blickfeld der Oberschwester geraten, wenn Schwester Tremblay unseretwegen die Finger steif frieren", erwidert Dr. Thomas und zwinkert mir kurz zu.

Ich lache. „Nein, in der Tat, das wäre gar nicht gut", stimme ich zu, während ich mich in meinen Mantel wickele. Es ist so unglaublich kalt, dass man ohne Mantel nicht einmal mehr die kürzesten Wege im Freien zurücklegt.

Kaum dass ich Dr. Thomas' Büro verlassen habe, werde ich auch schon von Colette überfallen. Und zwar wortwörtlich. Denn ehe ich mich versehe, hat sie auch schon einen dicken Wollschal mehrfach um meinen Hals gewickelt und mit einem Knoten an Ort und Stelle fixiert. Er verdeckt mein halbes Gesicht und ich will ihn gerade etwas herunterziehen, als sie meine Hände einfängt und energisch ein Paar Handschuhe darüber stülpt.

„Colette?", frage ich etwas hilflos durch drei Reihen Wollschal hindurch, „ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles wunderbar", entgegnet sie, die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen geklemmt, während sie meinem linken Handschuh einen weiteren Ruck gibt, „außer, dass du Ewigkeiten da drinnen warst. Was hast du da überhaupt gemacht?"

Es gelingt mir, meine rechte Hand frei zu bekommen und den Schal aus meinem Gesicht zu schieben. „Dr. Thomas bringt mir ein bisschen was über Anästhesie bei", erkläre ich.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sieht Colette zu mir hoch. „Und wofür soll das gut sein?", will sie wissen, „es ist ja nichts so, als würden sie eine Frau jemals mit so etwas wichtigem wie Anästhesie beauftragen."

Womit sich vermutlich Recht hat. „Es interessiert mich", antworte ich trotzdem mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken, das aber vermutlich in den Schichten meiner Kleidung verloren geht.

„Und das ist Grund genug, dass ein Arzt wie Dr. Thomas seine wertvolle Zeit für dich opfert? Weil es dich _interessiert_?", fragt Colette und blickt äußerst skeptisch von mir zum Fenster von Dr. Thomas' Büro.

Bei jedem anderen wäre ich jetzt vermutlich ein wenig eingeschnappt, aber wenn ich in den vergangenen Wochen eine Sache über Colette gelernt habe, dann, dass sie absolut immer genau das ausspricht, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf geht. Komme, was da wolle.

„Vermutlich ist das tatsächlich kein Grund", stimme ich ihr also entspannt zu, „aber Dr. MacIver findet es sinnvoll, wenn eine OP-Schwester sich in den Grundzügen der Anästhesie auskennt."

„Und wenn der alte Alastair es will, dann muss es natürlich geschehen", erwidert Colette und wackelt grinsend mit den Augenbrauen.

Ich lache kopfschüttelnd. „Lass bloß niemanden hören, dass du ihn so nennst", rate ich ihr.

Colette zuckt unbeeindruckt mit dem Achseln und entgegnet: „Ich glaube, ihm wäre das ziemlich egal."

„Wäre es wahrscheinlich tatsächlich", bestätige ich, „aber der Oberschwester vermutlich nicht."

Statt einer Antwort zieht Colette nur eine ziemlich furchterregende Grimasse, greift dann nach meiner behandschuhten Linken und geht los, mich hinter sich herziehen. Ich überlege, ob es Sinn macht, zu protestieren, aber das hat es vermutlich nicht. Hat es selten, bei Colette, soviel habe ich gelernt. Wie ich überhaupt so einiges über sie herausgefunden habe. Kaum zu glauben, dass wir uns letzten Monat noch spinnefeind waren, wirklich.

„Wohin gehen wir?", erkundige ich mich stattdessen milde.

„Nach Paris", ist die sachliche Antwort.

Überrascht hebe ich eine Augenbraue. „Paris?", wiederhole ich.

„Paris", bestätigt Colette, ohne ihre Schritte dabei zu verlangsamen oder sich auch nur umzusehen, „der kleine Borel muss neue Patienten am Bahnhof abholen und nimmt uns mit."

Sie wedelt mit einer Hand in der Luft und als mich umsehe, erkenne ich tatsächlich Maurice neben seinem Krankenwagen stehen. Der arme Kerl ist jetzt schon bis zu beiden Ohren dunkelrot angelaufen und scharrt nervös mit den Füßen im Schnee.

„Warum fahren wir nach Paris?", wage ich zu fragen.

Jetzt dreht sich Colette doch um, aber nur, um mir einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „ _Warum fahren wir nach Paris_?", äfft sie nach, „na, um einzukaufen, etwas Gutes zu Essen, Spaß zu haben. Oder hattest du vor, deinen ganzen freien Nachmittag mit Anästhesie zu verbringen?"

Ehrlich gesagt war genau das der Plan gewesen. Dr. Thomas hat mir ein ganz exzellentes Buch geliehen, in dem ich weiterlesen wollte. Aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass ein entsprechendes _Ge_ ständnis auf sonderlich viel _Ver_ ständnis stoßen würde, also schweige ich mich geflissentlich aus.

Wir sind zwischenzeitlich an Maurices Krankenwagen angekommen. Colette stoppt abrupt und ihr Blick richtet sich auf Maurice, dessen Gesicht augenblicklich noch röter anläuft. Interessiert mustere ich ihn. Mir war nicht klar, dass ein gesunder Mensch eine solche Gesichtsfarbe haben kann.

„Bist du soweit?", erkundigt Colette sich ungeduldig. Maurice öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, scheint aber keine Worte hervorbringen zu können. Mit einem hörbaren und vermutlich schmerzhaften Klacken knallen seine Zähne aufeinander, als er den Mund wieder schließt. Dann nickt er heftig und duckt sich rasch um den Wagen herum, um uns die Tür aufzuhalten.

Als sein Rücken zu uns gedreht wird, wirft Colette mit einen Blick zu und verdreht kurz die Augen. Ich sehe schnell weg. Mir tut der Junge Leid. Ist ja nicht seine Schuld, dass er sich unglücklich und hoffnungslos in sie verliebt hat.

Um es Maurice ein wenig einfacher zu machen, klettere ich vor Colette auf den Wagen, so dass ich während der Fahrt zwischen den beiden sitze. Trotzdem bringt Maurice den ganzen Weg über kein einziges Wort hervor, sondern starrt nur stur geradeaus auf die Straße. Auf meiner anderen Seite plappert Colette ohne Unterlass über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten, wobei sie meine zwischendurch eingeworfenen Kommentare kaum benötigt.

„Hier kannst du uns rauslassen, Borel", verkündet Colette irgendwann ziemlich plötzlich. Maurice für seinen Teil ist so verschreckt darüber, dass sie ihn anspricht, dass er ruckartig die Bremse betätigt und wir alle ziemlich ins Rutschen kommen, als der Wagen bockend zum Stehen kommt.

Colette verdreht erneut die Augen und auch ich muss mir auf die Lippe beißen, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen. Der arme Junge ist wirklich hoffnungslos verloren.

Maurice, dessen vorher leicht normalisierte Gesichtsfarbe augenblicklich wieder zu dunkelrot wechselt, murmelt etwas unverständliches, vermutlich eine Entschuldigung, und flüchtet sich aus dem Wagen. Seine gute Erziehung wirkt jedoch stärker als seine Nervosität, denn Augenblicke später taucht er neben Colette auf und öffnet ihr die Wagentür.

Ich bin ihr dankbar, dass sie seine ausgestreckte Hand ergreift und sich aus herunterhelfen lässt, denn ich kann nur raten, wie sehr es ihn verletzt hätte, wenn sie das Hilfsangebot übergangen wäre. Auch wenn es zur Folge hat, dass er die Hand daraufhin zurückzieht und mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck mustert, so dass ich mich um mich selbst kümmern darf. Ich klettere also alleine vom Wagen herunter und als ich auf dem vereisten Pariser Bürgersteig stehe, bin dieses Mal ich es, die diskret die Augen verdreht. Colette grinst.

„Ich, ähm, hole jetzt die neuen Patienten", erklärt Maurice, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, „soll ich Sie danach wieder abholen?"

„Nicht nötig", erwidert Colette sorglos, „wir nehmen den Zug zurück."

Tun wir das? Überrascht sehe ich sie an.

„Ist das denn…?", beginnt Maurice und macht den Fehler, hochzusehen. Augenblicklich erstarrt er vor Schreck, als er Colettes Augen begegnet. Seine Frage bleibt unbeendet, aber Colette scheint zu wissen, was er sagen wollte.

„Das ist vollkommen sicher", bemerkt sie mit leicht spöttischem Unterton, „mach du dir um uns mal keine Sorgen. Wir sind erwachsen. Wir können Zug fahren."

„Ich steige aber in keine U-Bahn", warne ich, bevor sie irgendwelche Pläne machen kann, deren Umsetzung sich später als schwierig herausstellen könnten.

Jetzt bin ich es, die Colettes spöttischer Blick trifft. „Keine Angst, Feigling", entgegnet sie mit einem feinen Lächeln, „wir nehmen einen schönen, oberirdischen Vorortzug. Mit Fenstern zum Rausgucken. Ist dir das genehm?"

Zur Antwort sehe sie aus verengten Augen vernichtend an. Colette lacht hell.

„Nun denn, Borel, wir danken dir für die Mitnahme, aber von hier aus kommen wir alleine zurecht", erklärt sie dann sehr bestimmt an Maurice gewandt. Er erkennt eine Entlassung, wenn er sie hört, hebt die Hand zum Salut und flüchtet dann schnellstmöglich zurück in den Wagen. Vermutlich ist auch er froh, endlich aus ihrer Anwesenheit entkommen zu können.

Ohne auch nur abzuwarten, bis der Wagen sich in Bewegung gesetzt hat, hakt Colette sich bei mir unter und zieht mich den Bürgersteig entlang. Sie scheint genau zu wissen, wo sie hin möchte, aber es nicht für nötig zu halten, mich darüber zu informieren.

„Du, sag mal", beginne ich nach einigen Momenten vorsichtig, „wo ist denn der Bahnhof, von dem dieser ominöse Vorortzug abfährt? Und wie kommen wir dahin?"

Mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen sieht Colette sich zu mir um. „Der Gare Saint-Lazare? Im achten Arrondissement, ziemlich mittig zwischen dem Place de la Concorde und Montmartre", informiert sie mich, „und wir werden entweder dorthin laufen oder wir nehmen die Tram. Du braucht keine Sorge zu haben – ich zwinge dich schon nicht hinab in die tiefen Höllenschluchten der Metro."

„Haha", entgegne ich wenig amüsiert. Sie grinst nur noch etwas breiter.

„Ich mag nun einmal keine engen Orte, aus denen ich nicht mehr rauskomme, wenn ich das will. Besonders nicht, wenn sie unter der Erde sind und _ganz_ besonders nicht, wenn sie etwas mit neumodischer Technik zu tun haben", verteidige ich mich, „wer sagt mir denn, dass deine Metro nicht plötzlich da unten in Flammen aufgeht? Und was machst du _dann_?"

„Verbrennen, vermutlich", antwortet Colette sorglos. Ich würde schwören, dass sie, wäre der Bürgersteig nicht so vereist gewesen, gehüpft wäre, nur um mich zu ärgern.

Kleines Biest.

Aber es ist ein Talent von Colette, dass ich ihr absolut nie lange böse sein kann. Also lasse ich das Thema Metro hinter mir, zumal ich keine andere Wahl habe, als ihrer Versicherung zu glauben, dass ich damit keine Bekanntschaft schließen muss. Denn während sie schon lange genug in Saint-Cloud ist, um sich in Paris ein wenig auszukennen, bin ich hoffnungslos desorientiert.

„Was sind denn unsere Pläne für die nächsten Stunden?", erkundige ich mich also stattdessen.

„Wir kaufen Kostüme", antwortet Colette sofort, als hätte sie auf die Frage nur gewartet.

„ _Kostüme_?", wiederhole ich ungläubig. Wofür bei aller Liebe brauchen wir _Kostüme_?

Colette sieht so aus, als wisse sie nicht genau, ob sie sich über mich amüsieren oder an mir verzweifeln soll. „Kostüme. Verkleidungen. Dinge, die man sich anzieht, um wie jemand oder etwas anderes auszusehen", erklärt sie, als hätte ich nicht genau gewusst, was sie meint, „für die Kostümfeier."

Schweigend blinzele ich sie an.

Spätestens jetzt hat Colette offenbar entschieden, an mir zu verzweifeln, denn sie seufzt dramatisch. „Die Kostümfeier? An Neujahr?", fragt sie und wackelt mit dem Kopf einmal hin und her.

Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet, was sie mir anzusehen scheint.

„Wir Krankenschwestern feiern an Neujahr eine kleine Kostümfeier", informiert sie mich, „hast du das noch nicht gehört?"

Schweigend schüttele ich den Kopf. Das muss vollkommen an mir vorbei gegangen sein.

„Na, kein Wunder. Wo du doch jede Minute mit _Dr._ MacIver und _Dr._ Thomas zusammenhängst", bemerkt Colette ungeduldig, „wirklich, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass ihr euch nicht _nur_ mit medizinischen Fragen beschäftigt"

„Es ist nicht…", beginne ich sofort, aber sie schneidet mir das Wort ab.

„Keine Sorge. Ich _weiß_ es ja besser", winkt sie ab, „abgesehen davon, dass MacIver alt und Thomas verheiratet ist, bist du so ziemlich das letzte Wesen in diesem Krankenhaus, dem ich eine verbotene Liebesgeschichte zutrauen würde."

He! Was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder heißen?

Als sie meinen vermutlich ziemlich beleidigten Blick sieht, lacht Colette fröhlich. „Gott, wie süß du manchmal bist", verkündet sie. Was es, alles in allem, nicht besser macht.

Aber das Spielchen kann ich mitspielen. „Wenigstens sammele ich keine Verehrer, wohin ich auch gehe", entgegne ich spitz.

Colette verzieht das Gesicht. „Du meinst den kleinen Borel?", fragt sie, offenbar rhetorisch, „keine Ahnung, was der sich denkt. Ich meine, er ist ja ganz niedlich, auf eine ziemlich linkische Art und Weise, aber ich bin bestimmt drei Jahre älter als er!"

„Was sind schon drei Jahre im großen Plan des Lebens?", erwidere ich neckend und lächele zufrieden, als sie mich böse anfunkelt.

„Ach, sei still, Blythe!", verlangt sie dann und hebt ihre Nase übertrieben hoch in Richtung des grauen Schneehimmels, „wir gehen jetzt Kostüme kaufen und über das andere Thema möchte ich nichts mehr hören!"

„Dabei hast du doch damit angefangen", erinnere ich trocken, aber Colette übergeht den Einwand geflissentlich, indem sie einige Sekunden lang konzentriert das Schaufenster eines Eisenwarengeschäfts studiert.

Ich mustere sie von der Seite und erkundige mich schließlich milde interessiert: „Möchtest du als Metro-Zug zur Kostümfeier gehen, um mich zu ärgern, oder sollen wir uns ein besser geeignetes Geschäft suchen?"

Augenblicklich trifft mich ein giftiger Blick von der Seite. „Du bist unmöglich, Blythe!", verkündet Colette, muss dann aber selbst lachen. Triumphierend lächele ich sie an, lasse mich dann aber artig von ihr weiterziehen.

„Ernsthaft, als was möchtest du denn gehen?", frage ich, während wir an weiteren Geschäften entlang schlendern.

Colette macht eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Ich muss mich noch inspirieren lassen", erklärt sie, „auch wenn _Metro_ natürlich ein ausgefallener Vorschlag ist." Das letzte ist mit einem herausfordernden Seitenblick zu mir hinüber gesagt.

Lachen deute ich eine Verbeugung an. „Jederzeit zu Diensten", bemerke ich spielerisch, bevor ich wieder ernst werde, „aber mal ehrlich… macht es wirklich Sinn, Geld für _Kostüme_ auszugeben? Von allen Dingen?"

Colette zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Sinn vermutlich nicht, aber Spaß", stellt sie klar, „außerdem – was willst du sonst mit dem absurd vielen Geld machen, das sie uns jeden Tag bezahlen?"

Das ist tatsächlich ein Argument. Wir bekommen von der Armee das gleiche Geld wie die männlichen Oberleutnants, pro Tag zwei kanadische Dollar Gehalt, zuzüglich sechzig Cent weil wir uns im Auslandseinsatz in Frankreich befinden. Ein weiterer Dollar wird für Kost bezahlt und im Normalfall direkt wieder eingezogen, da davon unser Offizierskasino betrieben wird. Wenn wir reisen gibt es noch weitere vierzig Cent Aufwandsentschädigung und einen Dollar für Logis, sofern diese nicht von der Armee gestellt wird. Und zur Anschaffung unserer Uniformen haben wir am Anfang unser Dienstzeit sage und schreibe 150 Dollar bekommen, worin wir uns von den männlichen Offizieren unterscheiden, denn von denen wird traditionell erwartet, dass sie ihre Uniformen selbst bezahlen.

Kurz gesagt, wir verdienen tatsächlich absurd viel Geld. Ein Vielfaches von dem, was englische Schwestern bekommen und mehr, als man je ausgeben könnte. Zumal unsere Möglichkeiten, uns von unserem hart verdienten Geld zu trennen, wirklich sehr eingeschränkt sind.

„Ich weiß nicht", gebe ich nachdenklich zurück, „man könnte es spenden… sparen…"

Colette macht ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Was ich von meinem Gehalt nicht ausgebe, beanspruchen meine Tante und mein Onkel. Grund genug, mir das teuerste und aufwendigste Kostüm zu kaufen, was ich in dieser ganzen Stadt finden kann", entgegnet sie und starrt finster vor sich hin.

Überrascht sehe ich zu ihr hinüber. Dass Colette bei Tante und Onkel aufgewachsen ist, habe ich bereits mitbekommen, aber dass da eine solche Abneigung herrscht, war mir neu. Ich bin zu wohlerzogen, um zu fragen, was vorgefallen ist, aber Colette bemerkt meinen Blick und seufzt.

„Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben", erklärt sie, plötzlich mehr resigniert als missmutig, „mein Vater konnte mit einem schreienden Baby wenig anfangen, also hat er mich bei seiner Schwester und ihrem Ehemann abgeladen und sich nach Westen aufgemacht. Sie hatten bereits einen Stall voll Kinder und nach mir kamen noch einige dazu. Mit manchen meiner Cousins komme ich gut klar, mit anderen weniger. Aber ich war immer das arme Verwandtenkind, die einzige Tremblay in einem Haufen Daigles."

„Muss schwer gewesen sein", bemerke ich behutsam, als sie in ihrer Erzählung stockt.

Zögernd bewegt Colette den Kopf, halb Nicken, halb Kopfschütteln. „Es war nicht schrecklich, versteh mich nicht falsch", stellt sie klar, „ich bin nicht ausgehungert und geprügelt worden oder so. Ich habe das zu essen bekommen, was alle anderen bekamen und wenn ich hungrig war, waren es die anderen auch. Onkel Omer hat nie eine Hand gegen einen von uns gehoben und wenn es von Tante Brigitte mal ein paar hinter die Ohren gab, hatten wir uns das in der Regel auch verdient. Aber es war auch keine traumhafte Kindheit. Es war laut und chaotisch und es gab nie genug Geld."

Kurz denke ich an meine eigene Kindheit zurück. Ich vermute, traumhafter als unsere Kinderzeit in Ingleside und dem Regenbogental kann es gar nicht werden. Denn ja, wir hatten unsere Kindersorgen, aber wir hatten ein gemütliches Haus, liebende Eltern, (meistens) nette Geschwister und vor allem immer einen vollen Magen. Wenn man klein ist, weiß man das nicht zu schätzen, vielleicht, weil man es für normal erachtet. Aber heute, mit Abstand, weiß ich, wie viel unsere Eltern uns gegeben haben.

„Ich nehme an, bei dir war es anders, oder?", fragt Colette, als hätte sie meine Gedanken verfolgt, „du machst diesen Eindruck von jemandem, um den sich immer gut gekümmert wurde. Das war übrigens auch ein Grund, warum ich dich anfangs nicht mochte. Ich war neidisch." Sie blinzelt mir kurz zu und ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ich habe wunderbare Eltern", erwidere ich, „und deswegen hatte ich auch eine wunderbare Kindheit, alles in allem betrachtet. Ich glaube, ich war fünfzehn oder sechzehn, als ich zum ersten Mal begriffen habe, dass es Eltern gibt, die ihre Kinder nicht bedingungslos lieben. Vorher dachte ich, das wäre absolut normal."

Colette lächelt traurig. „Das sollte es auch sein, finde ich. Eltern _sollten_ ihr Kinder über alles lieben, ohne Einschränkungen, komme was da wolle", erklärt sie mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit.

Vorsichtig sehe ich sie von der Seite an und frage: „Hat dein Vater…?"

„Ach, mein Vater", winkt sie ab, „er hat nichts gegen mich und ich auch nichts gegen ihn. Aber als Kind konnte er nichts mit mir anfangen und so selten wie er da war, war er für mich eigentlich immer ein Fremder. Es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich davon geträumt, dass er im Westen reich wird und dann nach Hause kommt und mich in einer Kutsche in ein großes Haus mitnimmt und alle meine Cousins sehen mich abfahren und sind grün vor Neid.

Sie lacht über ihren eigenen Kindheitstraum, aber es klingt wehmütig. „Die Wahrheit ist, er hat im Westen mehr Geld verloren als verdient und nach Hause gekommen ist er auch nie", fährt sie dann mit harter Stimme fort, „irgendwann hat er neu geheiratet, aber da war ich zwölf oder dreizehn und habe bereits als Hilfsmagd beim Pastor gearbeitet. Keinen Sinn darin, ein Mädchen aus ihrer Anstellung zu reißen, damit sie der Stiefmutter Probleme macht."

„Zwölf oder dreizehn?", wiederhole ich, bevor ich mich stoppen kann. Der Gedanke, dass ein so junges Mädchen bereits irgendwo arbeitet, erschreckt mich.

„Das war bei uns normal", entgegnet Colette schulterzuckend, „es gab nie genug Geld, du erinnerst dich? Wer alt genug war, musste von der Schule abgehen und welches verdienen. Deswegen bin ich auch irgendwann Krankenschwester geworden. Magd oder Haushälterin wollte ich nicht ewig sein und zur Lehrerin fehlte mir die Bildung. Außerdem habe ich es nicht so mit anderer Leute Rotzgören. Krankenschwester war die einzige Alternative, die mir eingefallen ist, wo man angemessen verdient hat. Auch wenn mir natürlich klar ist, dass _deine_ Gründe, unsere Profession zu ergreifen, deutlich altruistischerer Natur ist." Das letzte sagt sie mit einem neckenden, aber freundlichen Lächeln in meine Richtung.

„Sag das nicht", wehre ich ab, „ich bin Krankenschwester geworden, weil ich mich von meinen Schwestern absetzen wollte. Und weil meine Schwägerin, die selbst gerne Krankenschwester gewesen wäre, mit eingeredet hat, dass es eine tolle Sache wäre."

Colette lacht und ich bin froh, sie wieder fröhlich zu sehen. „Weiß du was? Das macht dich gleich noch ein bisschen sympathischer", verkündet sie, „und jetzt lass uns endlich nach Kostümen suchen. Ich habe schließlich viel Geld, das ich loswerden muss, und ich kann es absolut nicht zulassen, dass diese arrogante Louise Gagné den Preis für das schönste Kostüm gewinnt!"

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Roses of Picardy" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text von Haydn Wood, Musik von Frederick Weatherly)._


	13. Sure, everyone was gay

_31\. Dezember 1916  
No. 8 Canadian General Hospital, Saint Cloud, Frankreich_

 **Sure, everyone was gay**

„Was schreibst du?", will Colette wissen und beugt sich über meine Schulter.

„Einen Brief an meine Mutter. Ich wollte mich für das Weihnachtspaket bedanken", antworte ich und drehe mich ein wenig, um sie ansehen zu können. Colette ist wirklich unheilbar neugierig.

Augenblicklich wird sie munter. „Das Paket mit den exzellenten Keksen?", hakt sie nach, „sag ihr, dass es wirklich ganz exzellente Kekse waren."

„Mache ich gerne", erwidere ich mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. Während ich den Stift wieder ansetze, kann ich hören, dass Colette hinter mir sich auf ihr Bett fallen lässt. Es quietscht protestierend, erreicht dadurch aber keine sorgsamere Behandlung.

Es gelingt ihr, einige Sekunden zu schweigen, aber nicht sehr lange. Sie schweigt nie sehr lange. „Vier neue Patienten", verkündet sie dann in die Stille hinein.

„Hm?", mache ich, um ihr anzuzeigen, dass ich zuhöre, ohne dabei jedoch den Stift abzusetzen. Der Brief liegt schon seit zwei Tagen halb fertig hier herum und ich möchte ihn endlich fertig bekommen.

„Nichts ‚hm'", gibt Colette zurück, „bloß vier neue Patienten." Das Bett quietscht erneut, als sie sich darauf ausstreckt.

Darauf habe ich nichts mehr sagen, also breitet sich wieder Stille zwischen uns aus, durchbrochen nur vom Kratzen meines Stiftes und dem fernen Donner der Geschütze. Es ist zu einer Art dauerhaftem Hintergrundgeräusch unseres Lebens geworden. Nicht laut, nur die Ahnung eines Geräusch, aber stetig, irgendwie immer da.

„Man könnte meinen, dass sie zumindest heute mal aufhören würden", bemerkt Colette irgendwann missmutig und ich weiß genau, was sie meint.

„Sie haben nicht mal an Weihnachten aufgehört", gebe ich schulterzuckend zurück, „warum sollten sie es jetzt tun?"

Colette seufzt zur Antwort und ich weiß, dass auch sie sich an die Mitternachtsmesse am Heiligen Abend erinnert, zu der sie mich geschleppt hat, obwohl ich ja gar nicht katholisch bin. Auch da war der Geschützdonner allgegenwärtig, ein Fremdkörper, eckig und sperrig, zwischen Predigt und Fürbitten, zwischen Gebeten und Kirchenliedern.

Ich frage mich manchmal, ob es noch einen Ort auf diesem gottvergessenen Kontinent gibt, wo man sie nicht hört, die Geschütze. Nur einen kleinen Ort, eine Zuflucht, wo es einfach _still_ ist. Denn selbst in London, selbst im schläfrigen Taplow, haben wir während der Offensiven das schwache Echo des Donners gehört. Betty hat es gehasst.

Hinter mir höre ich das Rascheln der Decken, als Colette sie über sich zieht. „Glaubst du, es wird jemals wieder Sommer werden?", fragt sie nachdenklich und klingt dabei durchaus ernsthaft, auch wenn die Frage, streng genommen, natürlich absurd ist.

„So mit Sonne und warm und grünem Gras und zwitschernden Vögeln?", hake ich nach und sehe kurz von meinem Brief auf.

Colette nickt heftig. Sie hat die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, blickt mich aus großen Augen über den Deckensaum an und sieht ein wenig mitleiderregend aus.

Ich wiege den Kopf, wie als müsste ich die Frage überdenken. „Ehrlich gesagt…", antworte ich dann langsam, „ich glaube nicht."

„Nein, ich dachte auch nicht", seufzt Colette zustimmend und zieht sich mit einem Ruck die Decke über den Kopf.

Mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln betrachte ich kurz den Deckenberg, dann wende ich mich wieder zu meinem Brief um und setze die Frage darunter, ob es zu Hause eigentlich auch so bitterkalt ist wie hier. Denn einen Winter wie diesen habe ich so noch nicht erlebt und auch sonst niemand, mit dem ich hier gesprochen haben. Und das will etwas heißen, immerhin sind wir Kanadier – _kalt_ sind wir gewohnt. Es kann durchaus vorkommen, dass bei uns von Oktober bis Mai Schnee liegt und zwischen Dezember und März steigen die Temperaturen sowieso selten über den Gefrierpunkt. Wenn es ein Volk gibt, das mit Kälte umzugehen in der Lage sein sollte, sind wir es. Und doch sitzen auch wir alle, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, bibbernd in Decken gewickelt vor den kleinen Öfen, die die Armee als ausreichend betrachtet und die doch so absolut unzureichend sind.

„Mir ist kalt", dringt es da passenderweise dumpf aus dem Deckenberg zu mir herüber. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigt mir, dass Colette es bisher nicht für nötig befunden hat, die Decke wieder vom Kopf zu ziehen.

Rasch setze ich eine Grußformel unter den Brief, richte meine Hoffnung aus, dass es allen gut geht, und falte ihn zusammen. Dann drehe ich mich auf dem Stuhl zu Colette um.

„Na komm", versuche ich, sie aufzumuntern, „nachher ist doch das Kostümfest. Wollen wir uns langsam umziehen?" Ich bemühe mich, meine Stimme nach Tatendrang und Fröhlichkeit klingen zu lassen, was mir vermutlich nicht so ganz gelingt.

„Umziehen ist kalt", protestiert der Deckenberg.

Dagegen habe ich nicht einmal ein Argument vorzubringen. Umziehen _ist_ kalt. Wir haben uns längst angewöhnt, in unseren Klamotten zu schlafen, gerne noch mit zwei Pullovern zusätzlich darüber gezogen. Die Morgenwäsche ist mir zur unliebsamsten Tätigkeiten überhaupt geworden, und das will etwas heißen, immerhin habe ich meinen gestrigen Tag damit verbracht, Maden aus einem fauligen Soldatenbein zu sammeln.

„Aber wenn du dich nicht umziehst, gewinnt möglicherweise Louise Gagné den Preis", gebe ich zu bedenken, „sie hat beim Mittagessen ganz schön mit ihrem Kostüm geprahlt."

Einige Sekunden herrscht daraufhin Stille, dann kommt Bewegung in den Deckenberg und Colettes Kopf taucht daraus auf. Sie sieht ziemlich zerzaust aus und mustert mich nicht ohne Misstrauen. „Wir können Louise die Schreckliche nicht gewinnen lassen", stellt sie schließlich zögernd fest.

„Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können", stimme ich mit einem kurzen Nicken zu.

Colette seufzt gottergeben, beginnt aber dann tatsächlich damit, sich aus ihren Decken zu kämpfen. Dabei murmelt sie missmutig vor sich hin, allerdings so leise, dass mich nur Wortfetzen erreichen. Ich meine, Dinge wie „Eiszeit" und „Winterschlaf" zu hören und vielleicht sogar das ein oder andere Wort, das sie bei Dr. MacIver aufgeschnappt haben könnte.

Ich überlasse Colette sich selbst und breite mein eigenes Kostüm auf meinem Bett aus. Hinter mir höre ich sie immer noch missgestimmt grummeln, aber sie ist zumindest auf den Füßen und das Rascheln sagt mir, dass sie sich offenbar umzieht. Ich beeile mich ebenfalls, aus meiner Uniform raus und in mein Kostüm reinzukommen, denn die Zeit, in der man nicht möglichst viele Lagen Kleidung trägt, gilt es um jeden Preis kurz zu halten.

„Haare auf", verlangt Colette, als ich mich zu ihr umdrehe.

Unwillkürlich fliegt meine Hand nach oben zu meinen Haaren. Ich habe sie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr offen getragen, seit ich am Queen's war. „Bist du dir sicher?", frage ich unsicher.

Colette nickt entschieden. „Du bist eine Hexe, oder nicht? Und Hexen scheren sich nicht darum, was man von ihnen erwartet", belehrt sie mich, „also Haare auf."

Artig, wenn auch zögerlich, ziehe ich die Nadeln aus meinen Haaren. Sie fallen in einem losen, in sich verschlungenen Knoten herunter, aber als ich nach dem Kamm greifen will, trifft mich ein kurzer Klaps auf die Hand.

„Hexe", informiert Colette mich, als sei das Erklärung genug. Dann tritt sie hinter mich, kämmt mit den Fingern kurz durch meine Haare, um den Knoten zu lösen, bevor sie sie absichtlich wieder verwuschelt.

„Du hast ohnehin viel zu schöne Haare, um sie immer unter dem blöden Schleier zu verstecken. Ich finde es ja sowieso komisch, dass man sechzehn wird und plötzlich niemand die langen Haare mehr sehen darf. Ich meine, was glauben die denn, was passiert?", Colette schnaubt verächtlich.

Ich mache ein unverbindliches Geräusch, denn ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir darüber nie Gedanken gemacht. Es gehört einfach zu den Sachen, die _sind_. Aber Colette erwartet auch keine Antwort von mir. Sie ist um mich herum getreten und setzt mir gerade den schwarzen Spitzhut auf den Kopf. Dann tritt sie einen Schritt zurück und beäugt ihr Werk.

Zuerst sieht sie nicht unzufrieden aus, aber plötzlich erscheint ein Stirnrunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Deine Nase. Wo ist deine Nase?", verlangt sie zu wissen und wirft mir einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

Verflixt. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würde es nicht merken.

Ich erwidere ihren Blick missmutig, aber ich weiß, dass Protest zwecklos ist. „Ich habe sie hier", antworte ich also und ziehe die Pappmache-Nase, die Colette mir eigenhändig gebastelt hat, hervor.

Es war Colettes Idee, dass ich als Hexe gehen soll und ich habe zugestimmt, weil das bei ihr zum einen der leichteste Weg ist, weil mir zum anderen nichts Besseres eingefallen ist und weil es drittens den entscheidenden Vorteil hatte, dass ich mehrere warme Lagen Kleidung übereinander tragen kann. Allerdings wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass zu Colettes Vorstellung einer Hexe eine knorrige Hakennase gehört und dass ich Colettes Vorstellung einer Hexe zu entsprechen habe. Wäre mir klar gewesen, dass ich den ganzen Abend lang eine große Pappmache-Nase würde tragen müssen, wäre ich vielleicht doch lieber etwas anderes geworden. Vielleicht Schlange.

Ohne jeglichen Widerstand zuzulassen, befestigt Colette jetzt ihre Nasenkreation in meinem Gesicht. Ich muss sagen, dass ich schon mal besser habe atmen können, aber ich vermute, es geht schon. Sie unterzieht mich derweil erneut einer kritischen Betrachtung, dann nickt sie zufrieden. „Gut", verkündet sie, „aber vergiss deinen Besen nicht."

„Würde mir nie einfallen", murmele ich, gerade sarkastisch genug, damit sie es merkt. Aber Colette wäre nicht Colette, wenn sie meine Mini-Rebellion nicht schlicht übergehen würde.

„Hier, hilft mir", fordert sie mich energisch auf. Denn während meine Haare scheinbar offen sein müssen, werden ihre so streng zurückgebunden, dass sie möglichst verschwinden. Colette geht nämlich als Patient, also als verwundeter französischer Soldat.

Sie trägt eine scheinbar willkürliche, in Wirklichkeit aber sorgsam überdachte Zusammenstellung aus Zivilkleidung für Männer und Uniformstücken, die sie sich irgendwo geliehen haben muss. Um den Kopf wickele ich ihr eine dicke Bandage, die ihre halbe Stirn bedeckt, bevor ich die runde, oben flache Kappe der französischen Soldaten darüber stülpe, die sie von irgendwo hergezaubert hat.

Wollte sie einen britischen Patienten darstellen, würde sie selbstverständlich die blaue Krankenhausuniform tragen, ‚convalescent blues' oder ‚hospital blues' genannt. Diesen unförmigen Flanellanzug, komplett mit weißem Hemd und roter Krawatte, bekommt in den Krankenhäusern in England jeder verwundete Soldat, mit Ausnahme der Offiziere, und trägt ihn, bis er entweder zurück in Uniform oder entlassen ist. Aber diese Einheit war von Beginn an in Frankreich stationiert und außer mir und wenigen anderen Ausnahmen hat hier niemand je in einem englischen Krankenhaus gedient, vermutlich würden viele diese Uniform gar nicht erkennen. Insofern macht Colettes Kostüm schon Sinn.

Sie beäugt sich selbst kritisch in unserem kleinen Spiegel. Ohne den Blick von ihrer eigenen Reflektion zu nehmen, streckt sie eine Hand aus und verlangt: „Meine Armschlinge."

Ich verdrehe kurz die Augen, was sie aber entweder nicht sieht oder nicht sehen will, reiche ihr aber das große Dreieckstuch, das sie als Armschlinge tragen möchte. Danach will ich nach dem Fieberthermometer greifen, das ebenfalls auf dem Tisch liegt, aber da trifft mich zum zweiten Mal am Tag ein Klaps auf die Hand.

„Nicht! Du machst es nur kaputt", bemerkt sie und schnappt sich das Thermometer unter meiner Hand weg. Als sie ein wenig den Kopf dreht, sehe ich ein teuflisches kleines Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

„Sehr amüsant", bemerke ich wenig amüsiert, kann aber leider nicht widersprechen. Die Lebensdauer von Thermometern in meiner Obhut hat sich seit Taplow nicht deutlich verlängert. Sind aber auch zerbrechliche kleine Biester, diese Dinger.

Colette enthält sich einer Erwiderung, befestigt stattdessen sorgfältig die Schnur, die sie an das Thermometer gebunden hat, an ihrem Kragenaufschlag. Sie schiebt sich das schmale Ende in den Mund und grinste mich an.

„Hübsch", kommentiere ich trocken und fange mir dafür einen strafenden Blick ein. Sie nimmt das Thermometer wieder aus dem Mund, so dass es jetzt von der Schnur baumelt, und erwidert sachlich: „Es soll nicht hübsch sein, es soll nur mehr Stimmen kriegen als was auch immer Louise anhat."

Womit sie natürlich auch wieder Recht hat.

Ich will nach dem Dreieckstuch greifen, um ihr daraus eine Schlinge zu binden, aber Colette gebietet mir mit einer kurzen Handbewegung Einhalt. Stattdessen nimmt sie einen anderen kleinen Gegenstand, den ich nicht erkennen kann, und nestelt damit an ihrem Oberteil herum. Erst, als sie die Hand wieder sinken lässt, erhasche ich einen Blick auf eine kreuzförmige Medaille an einem rot-blau gestreiften Band.

„Ist das…?", beginnt ich.

Colette grinst. „Croix de Guerre", bestätigt sie und sieht ziemlich selbstzufrieden aus, „der kleine Hollard hat es mir geliehen."

Vor drei Tagen hatten wir hier eine _Prise d'Armes_ , eine Militärparade, bei der mehrere unserer Patienten Orden verliehen bekommen haben. Das Kriegskreuz, _Croix de Guerre_ , und sogar die Militärmedaille, _Médaille militaire_. Der Soldat Hollard, ein Patient auf Colettes Station, hat ein Kriegskreuz bekommen – und es sich offenbar direkt wieder abschwatzen lassen.

Colette muss mein missbilligender Blick aufgefallen sein, denn sie verteidigt sich: „Ich gebe es ja zurück! Aber es ist so viel authentischer, findest du nicht?"

„Bestimmt", erwidere ich trocken, „keine Frage, dass du als Soldat einen Orden kriegen würdest, nicht wahr?"

Statt zu antworten streckt Colette mir die Zunge heraus und drückt mir noch doch das Dreieckstuch in die Hand. Rasch binde ich ihr daraus eine Schlinge für den linken Arm, dann unterzieht Colette uns beide einer letzten kritischen Prüfung. „Gut", erklärt sie erneut, sehr bestimmt, und was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als ihr zu glauben?

Im Verlassen des Zelts greife ich noch nach dem Besen und Colette nach ihrer Krücke, die sie sich unter den rechten Arm klemmt, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg in unseren Krankenschwester-Aufenthaltsraum.

„Habt ihr das eigentlich schon öfter gehabt, so Kostümfeiern?", erkundige ich mich, während wir mit eingezogenen Köpfen durch den Schnee eilen.

„Nicht ständig, aber manchmal", erwidert Colette, „im Sommer hatten wir eine große Feier, da waren auch die Patienten dabei. Ich war Postjunge und Aimée…"

Sie bricht plötzlich ab, dreht den Kopf weg, wie sie es immer tut, wenn sie unabsichtlich auf Aimée zu sprechen kommt. Normalerweise passiert ihr das nicht, aber manchmal, wenn sie nicht aufpasst, kommt doch die ein oder andere unbedarfte Erinnerung über ihre Lippen und erinnert uns beide daran, wie sehr sie der Verlust noch schmerzt.

Schweigend greife ich nach ihrer Hand, drücke sie kurz. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, aber dann spüre ich, wie der Druck erwidert wird, ganz kurz nur, bevor Colette meine Hand wieder frei gibt.

„Louise ist damals als afrikanische Prinzessin gegangen", erzählt sie jetzt und es gelingt ihr beinahe, fröhlich zu klingen, „sie muss Unsummen für das Kostüm ausgegeben haben und deswegen hat sie auch den Preis gewonnen. Sie war tagelang unerträglich, oder zumindest noch unerträglicher als sonst. Aim – also, _wir_ haben damals beschlossen, sie nicht noch einmal gewinnen zu lassen."

Aha. Also ist es Aimées Mission, die Colette sich selbst auferlegt hat, auszuführen. Aber wer will es ihr verwehren, zumal wenn es nur um etwas so harmloses wie ein Kostümfest geht?

Der Aufenthaltsraum begrüßt uns mit angenehmer Wärme – sie müssen die Hälfte der Öfen im ganzen Krankenhaus hier aufgestellt haben – und fröhlicher Musik, die ein Grammophon in der Ecke abspielt. Er ist bereits gut gefüllt, mit Krankenschwestern, Ärzten und sogar dem ein oder anderen Patienten, der bereits wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen ist. Ausschließlich Offiziere, natürlich.

Louise Gagné steht prominent in der Mitte des Raumes, in Schichten aus schwerer, bestickter Seide gehüllt, die vage orientalisch aussehen, und ist von einer Gruppe Bewunderer umgeben. Aber es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis die Aufmerksamkeit sich Colette zuwendet. Sie mag nicht so geheimnisvoll und luxuriös aussehen wie Louise, aber ihr Kostüm hat Witz und Charme und dabei geht es doch auch eigentlich bei einer Kostümfeier, oder nicht?

Colette tut die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit großzügig und ein wenig schüchtern ab, aber als sie sich einmal zu mir umdreht, zwinkert sie mir vielsagen zu und es ist klar, dass sie den Abend genau so geplant hat. Louise in jedem Fall sieht wenig amüsiert aus, zupft nur vielsagend an ihrer Seide herum und flüstert mit ihren Anhängerinnen, mit denen sie sich stets umgibt.

Aus der Ecke des Grammophons schmalzt John McCormack irgendetwas über Lächeln und Sonnenschein und es ist beinahe kitschiger als ich ertragen kann. Colettes Gesicht hellt bei den Tönen jedoch sichtlich auf.

„Oh, ‚The Sunshine of your Smile'! Ich liebe dieses Lied", verkündet sie, „los, wir tanzen."

Damit greift sie nach meiner Hand und zieht mich an ihren Bewunderern vorbei in die Mitte des Raumes auf eine improvisierte Tanzfläche. Für einen Moment stehen wir uns gegenüber, unsicher, wer welche Position tanzen soll. Als sich unsere Blicke begegnen, müssen wir beide lachen.

„Na, komm, ich habe Hosen an. Ich führe", bemerkt Colette dann, aber da ihr linker Arm immer noch in der Schlinge steckt, ist es eine ziemlich krude Tanzhaltung, die wir am Ende einnehmen. Es sieht vermutlich etwas merkwürdig aus, wie sie den linken Ellenbogen abspreizt und ich meine Hand darauf abgelegt habe, aber wen kümmert das schon?

„Wusstest du, dass die englischen Krankenschwestern nicht tanzen dürfen?", frage ich nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen wir unseren Rhythmus finden.

Colette sieht mich unter ihrem Stirnverband zweifelnd an. „Warum das nicht?", will sie wissen.

„Ich glaube, man hält es für unschicklich", antworte ich schulterzuckend, „aber so ganz weiß ich es auch nicht.

Ein verächtliches Schnauben ist die Antwort. „Engländer!", murmelt Colette, deren Meinung von unserem Muttervolk nur marginal schmeichelhafter ist als die Ansichten von Dr. MacIver zu den Franzosen.

„Streng genommen sind wir alle hier Engländer", erinnere ich sie lächelnd, denn so etwas wie eine kanadische Staatsbürgerschaft gibt es schließlich nicht. Wir sind alle Teil des großen Empires und als solches sind wir alle Engländer.

„Sprich für dich selbst", erwidert Colette missmutig und schubst mich, wie zur Strafe, in eine kleine Drehung.

Als das Lied endet, haben wir kaum die Chance, uns umzudrehen, bevor sich zwei Männer vor uns aufbauen. „Die Damen?", bittet Dr. Lévesque, ein junger Arzt, höflich und reicht mir mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung die Hand. Colette wird derweil bereits von einem Patienten in französischer Leutnantsuniform weggeführt. Da auch er einen Arm in einer Schlinge trägt, geben die beiden ein recht lustiges Bild ab.

„Ein ziemliches Paar, oder?", bemerkt Dr. Lévesque, der meinen Blicken gefolgt ist und ich nicke lachend.

Der Abend hat eine Leichtigkeit an sich, die ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt habe. Sicher nicht, seit ich Kanada verlassen habe und vielleicht nicht mehr, seitdem Franz Ferdinand im fernen Sarajevo sein Schicksal getroffen hat. Die Stunden rinnen zusammen und verrinnen fast zu schnell. Ich plaudere und ich tanze, mit Ärzten und Patienten und anderen Schwestern und einmal sogar mit Dr. MacIver, und in den Pausen genieße ich die Köstlichkeiten vom Buffet, von denen ich mir nicht sicher bin, woher man sie in diesem kriegsgebeutelten Land gezaubert hat.

Natürlich achte ich darauf, beim Kostümwettbewerb meine Stimme für Colette abzugeben und besonders laut zu klatschen, als sie Louise Gagné tatsächlich auf den zweiten Platz verweist und ihren Preis, ein scheußlich buntes Band, entgegen nimmt. Sie sieht triumphierend und selbstzufrieden und nur ein ganz kleines bisschen wehmütig aus. Das Band gehört Aimée, das wissen wir beide.

Und dann, viel zu schnell, höre ich, wie man um mich herum beginnt, die letzten Sekunden des alten Jahres herunterzuzählen. Der französische Hauptmann, mit dem ich gerade getanzt habe, bringt uns beide zum Stehen und ich beeile mich, ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns zu bekommen. Nicht, dass er noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Ich kenne schließlich nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Er aber ist ganz galant und höflich und eigentlich fühlt er sich auch so fremd gar nicht an. Denn wir sind alle Teil dieses Krieges und damit Teil eines Ganzen und diese spezielle Verbundenheit nimmt uns niemand. Und so kommt es, dass ich die Hand eines namenlosen Fremden halte, der sich doch nicht ganz anfühlt wie ein Fremder, als ich dem vielstimmigen Chor lausche, der das alte Jahr ausläutet und ein neues Jahr begrüßt.

1916 ist vorüber. 1916, das mich über ein großes Meer geführt hat und dann über ein kleines und mich an einen Ort gebracht hat, den ich mir, mit allen seinen Facetten, niemals hätte ausmalen können.

Was wohl 1917 bringen wird?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „It's a Long Way to Tipperary" aus dem Jahr 1912 entnommen (Text und Musik von Jack Judge)._

 _Das Lied „The sunshine of your smile" ist aus dem Jahr 1913 (Text von Leonard Cooke, Musik von Lilian Ray)._


	14. No matter what befalls you

_10\. Januar 1917  
Canadian Red Cross Special Hospital, Buxton, England_

 **No matter what befalls you**

Langsam schlendere ich den Bahnsteig entlang und beobachte die Menschen um mich herum. Ich bin schon ein paar Tage wieder in England, aber es ist immer noch ein wenig ungewohnt, dass alle um mich herum Englisch sprechen, nachdem ich wochenlang fast nur französische Worte gehört habe.

Noch viel ungewohnter ist es, plötzlich _Zeit_ zu haben. Nach einem halben Jahr in der Armee habe ich mich so daran gewöhnt, immer etwa zu tun zu haben, dass sich Urlaub ausgesprochen merkwürdig anfühlt. Es passiert mir mehrmals am Tag, dass ich ein diffuses schlechtes Gewissen habe, ohne genau zu wissen, warum eigentlich, bis mir dann auffällt, dass es daran liegt, dass ich nichts Sinnvolles tue. Ich erinnere mich dann immer selbst daran, dass ich im Urlaub nichts Sinnvolles tun _muss_ , aber so ganz kann auch das die Schuldgefühle nicht vertreiben.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir lang müssen", reißt Walter mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er neben mich tritt, „es ist nicht weit von hier. Zehn Minuten zu Fuß."

„Na dann los", erwidere ich mit mehr Tatendrang, als ich eigentlich fühle.

Er bietet mir den Arm an und ich hake mich bei ihm ein. Während wir durch das Kurstädtchen gehen, sehe ich immer wieder zum ihm hinüber. So ganz satt gesehen habe ich mich an ihm noch nicht.

Walter, aufmerksam wie er ist, bemerkt meinen Blick. „Was ist los, Rilla-meine-Rilla?", fragt er, lächelt mich freundlich an.

Ich deute ein Schulterzucken an. „Eigentlich nichts. Ich bin nur immer noch froh, dass es dir endlich wieder gut geht", erwidere ich.

Zur Antwort drückt er kurz meinen Arm. „Und ich erst!", versichert er dann, „manchmal habe ich gedacht, dass Fieber geht nie weg und ich werde dieses Krankenhaus niemals mehr verlassen können."

„Und jetzt schicken sie dich direkt in das nächste Krankenhaus. Du Armer", bemerke ich mitfühlend.

Walter nickt langsam, aber er bemüht sich, zu lächeln. „So schlimm ist es gar nicht", erklärt er gefasst, „ich glaube, ich kann als Seelsorger in einem Krankenhaus viel bewegen. Du weißt das besser als jeder sonst. Ich wäre natürlich gerne zurück zu meinen Männern nach Frankreich gekommen, aber eigentlich war mir klar, dass das ein Wunschtraum ist. Außerdem ist es vermutlich meiner Gesundheit zuträglicher, wenn mir die Schützengräben noch eine Weile erspart bleiben."

So ist er, Walter. Zu gut für diese Welt. Sieht in allem immer das Gute und macht aus allem das Beste. Ich glaube manchmal, wäre er nicht Pastor geworden, wäre er unerträglich gewesen. Als Pastor erwartete man wenigstens, dass er so ist wie er ist.

„Sie schicken dich in den Süden, oder? An die Kanalküste?", vergewissere ich mich.

„Ja, nach Sussex", nickt Walter, „Eastbourne ist ein Seebad, nicht weit weg von Brighton, wenn auch nicht so bekannt."

Kurz lasse ich meinen Blick über die Straßen von Buxton gleiten, dieses schläfrigen kleinen Kurort, bevor ich mich ihm wieder zuwende. „Schon komisch, oder?", überlege ich laut, „dass sie ihre Krankenhäuser wenn möglich entweder in Herrenhäusern oder in Ferienorten einrichten."

„Oder auf Rennbahnen, nicht wahr?", fragte Walter amüsiert zurück

Unwillkürlich muss ich lachen. Für mich ist der Gedanke, ein Krankenhaus auf einer Rennbahn aufzubauen, mittlerweile so selbstverständlich, dass ich manchmal vergesse, wie abstrus sich das anhören kann.

„Oder auf Rennbahnen", bestätige ich, „wobei dafür die Franzosen verantwortlich sind und denen kann man ohnehin nicht trauen. Sagt wenigstens Dr. MacIver."

„Dr. MacIver ist der Chirurg, oder?", hakt Walter nach.

Ich nicke. „Genau. Er ist menschlich ein bisschen seltsam, aber als Chirurg ist er brillant. Ich lerne wahnsinnig viel vom ihm. Und Dr. Thomas lässt mich mittlerweile manchmal bei der Anästhesie helfen. Er sagt, ich habe viel dazugelernt und – _Was_?", ich unterbreche meinen Redefluss als ich seinen Blick bemerke. Misstrauisch beäuge ich Walter, der wiederum mit nachsichtigem Lächeln zu mir herab sieht.

„Gar nichts", erwidert er liebevoll, „es ist nur schön zu sehen, wie sehr deine Arbeit dich ausfüllt. Wir hatten alle ein wenig Sorge, dass es dir zu viel werden könnte, aber jetzt sieh dich an: die geborene Krankenschwester! Mich überrascht es fast, dass sie dir überhaupt Urlaub gewährt haben."

„ _Das_ hat mich allerdings auch gewundert", stimme ich eifrig zu, „die Oberschwester trägt mir immer noch nach, dass ich ihren Einsatzplan durcheinander gebracht habe, dabei kann ich da gar nichts für! Sie sieht das aber natürlich anders und als dein Telegramm kam, hatte ich deswegen kaum Hoffnung, dass sie mir zeitgleich Urlaub gibt – aber fragen musste ich schließlich, nicht wahr? Du kannst dir meine Überraschung vorstellen, als sie dann tatsächlich ‚ja' gesagt hat. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, sie hat nur eingelenkt, weil wir seit dem Ende der Kämpfe bei Verdun noch weniger Patienten kriegen als vorher. Und außerdem – wer möchte sonst schon freiwillig im Januar Urlaub?"

Walter lacht. „Man kann sich schönere Monate vorstellen, zumal diese Kälte es nicht besser macht. Aber es ist schön, dass wir ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen können, oder?", fragt er.

„Natürlich ist es das!", antworte ich heftig nickend, „ich bin so froh, dich sehen zu können! Und es war auch schön, Taplow wiederzusehen und Miss Talbot und Betty und Polly. Ich habe sie vermisst, drüben in Frankreich. Nicht so sehr wie dich und Mum und Dad und alle anderen, aber schon auch ein wenig."

„Es sind nette Mädchen, deine Betty und deine Polly", erwidert Walter freundlich. Als er das Grinsen bemerkt, dass sich auf mein Gesicht stiehlt, hebt er fragend beide Augenbrauen.

Kurz überlege ich, ob ich sagen darf, was ich sagen will, aber es ist ja nur Walter, oder? „Ach, ich dachte nur gerade, dass Polly vermutlich den Tag reut, an dem deine Ordination stattgefunden hat", erkläre ich also, „sie hat Shirley unbekannterweise für Betty bestimmt, aber dich fand sie doch _sehr_ nett."

Walter übergeht meinen Einwurf mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln, wie er das immer tut. Stattdessen wendet er sich einem neuen Thema zu. „Hast du schon von Shirley gehört, wann sein Offizierskurs anfängt?", fragt er. Ich weiß genau, dass er ablenken möchte, aber ich lasse ihn.

„Noch nicht genau, aber vermutlich noch irgendwann diesen Monat", berichte ich, „er glaubt allerdings nicht, dass wir es schaffen, uns zu sehen. Wenn überhaupt überschneidet sich unsere Zeit in England nur für ein paar Tage und da wird er kaum schon wegkommen. Ihr zwei könnt euch aber bestimmt sehen, wo ihr doch jetzt beide hier seid.

Der Offizierskurs dauert viereinhalb Monate, hat er geschrieben, und _Training School_ , in die sie ihn schicken, ist doch auch irgendwo da unten im Süden."

„In Crowborough", weiß Walter, „das liegt in Sussex, genau wie Eastbourne."

Erfreut sehe ich ihn an. „Dann seid ihr ja nah beieinander!", stelle ich fest, „du musst unbedingt nach ihm sehen, ja? Und mach, dass er mehr schreibt. Gegen ihn bin ja selbst ich eine veritable Briefeschreiberin und ich schreibe meine Briefe meistens im Halbschlaf nach einem OP-Tag. Ich habe bei der Hälfte davon keine Ahnung mehr, was ich eigentlich reingeschrieben habe."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun", verspricht Walter, bleibt dann plötzlich stehen, „ich glaube, wir sind da."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachte ich das große Gebäude zu unserer Linken. „Sieht nicht aus wie ein Krankenhaus", bemerke ich kritisch.

„Es war mal ein Hotel, hat der Mann am Bahnhof gesagt. _The Peak Hydro_? So etwas in der Art", erklärt er.

„Ferienorte, Herrenhäuser _und_ Luxushotels", murmele ich und schüttele ein wenig ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und Rennbahnen", erinnert Walter lächelnd.

Als ich die Augen verdrehe, wird sein Lächeln noch ein wenig breiter. Dann drückt er aufmunternd meinen Arm. „Sollen wir?", fragt er.

Ich zögere eine oder zwei Sekunden, bevor ich nicke, nicht ohne Widerwillen. Ein Teil von mir will dieses Krankenhaus nicht betreten, will nicht wissen, was es verbirgt. Aber ich muss. Ich habe es Nan versprochen, also muss ich.

Einen halben Schritt hinter Walter trete ich durch die imposante Eingangstür, die einmal der Eintritt in vermutlich eines der besten Hotels in der Gegend gewesen sein muss. Jetzt jedoch schlagen mir von innen die bekannten Gerüche und Geräusche eines Krankenhauses entgegen und ich spüre, wie ich mich unwillkürlich entspanne. Ich kenne das, das hier ist mein Terrain.

„Entschuldigung", hält Walter derweil eine verbeieilende Krankenschwester an, „wir würden gerne Lieutenant Meredith sehen."

Die Schwester verharrt in der Bewegung, sieht ihn kurz an, lässt dann den Blick weiter zu mir gleiten. Wir sind Gleiche, das erkennt sie an meiner Uniform, die ich selbst im Urlaub zu tragen habe. Ihre Worte richtet sie dann auch direkt an mich: „Woher kennt ihr Lieutenant Meredith?"

„Er ist unser Schwager", antworte ich sachlich, „ich bin Nursing Sister Blythe. Das ist mein Bruder, Army Chaplain Blythe." Ein weiterer prüfender Blick, dann nickt sie kurz.

„Wartet hier einen Moment. Ich sage Bescheid. Es kommt euch dann gleich jemand holen", erklärt sie und eilt auch schon weiter, ehe ich noch etwas erwidern kann.

Walter sieht ihr hinterher, bevor er sich mir zuwendet. „An schwer beschäftigte Krankenschwestern sollte ich mich wohl gewöhnen, oder?", erkundigt er sich und die kleinen Lachfältchen um seine Augen knittern sich zusammen.

„Es gibt nie nichts zu tun in einem Krankenhaus", erwidere ich schulterzuckend, „vermutlich nicht anders als an der Front."

„Oh, du wärst überrascht. Einen Großteil der Zeit da draußen verbringt man damit, einfach zu _warten_ ", entgegnet Walter.

Das überrascht mich in der Tat, aber bevor ich genauer nachfragen kann, höre ich ein Räuspern hinter mir. Als ich mich umdrehe, steht dort ein Orderly, straff Haltung angenommen. „Sir, Ma'am, ich darf Sie zu Lieutenant Meredith bringen", verkündet er.

„Nun denn", murmelt Walter, während er dem Mann mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutet, vorzugehen. Dann greift er nach meiner Hand, hält sie fest in seiner. Bei jedem anderen würde ich die Geste vermutlich abschütteln, aber bei Walter lasse ich es zu.

Der Orderly führt uns die vormaligen Hotelkorridore entlang, die jetzt ebenso effektiv in ein Krankenhaus verwandelt worden sind wie die Rennbahn ihn Saint-Cloud. Schließlich bleibt er vor einer Tür stehen, klopft kurz, verharrt dann.

„Er ist hier", erklärt er unnötigerweise an Walter gewandt. Dann zögert er einen Moment, fügt aber schließlich doch hinzu: „Seien Sie nicht so laut, wenn es geht. Und – bitte beunruhigen Sie ihn nicht."

Mit diesem unheilverkündenden Worten salutiert er und lässt uns dann stehen, läuft den Korridor wieder herunter, in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen sind. Walter und ich bleiben stehen, tauschen einen vielsagenden Blick. Wir zögern beide. Schließlich bin ich es, die die Hand auf den Türknauf legt, ihn langsam dreht und vorsichtig die Türe aufstoße.

Das Zimmer ist dämmrig, erhellt nur von der blassen Januarsonne. Jerry sitzt am Fenster, hat uns den Rücken zugewandt. Er dreht sich nicht um, als wir eintreten, lässt nicht einmal erkennen, ob er uns überhaupt bemerkt hat. Sein Blick ist fest auf das Fenster oder irgendetwas dahinter gerichtet. Seine Hände sind fest im Schoß verschränkt, sein Rücken gerade durchgedrückt. Nur sein rechtes Bein bewegt sich, eine leichte, aber unablässige Bewegung, ein kaum hörbares Klopfen seines Fußes auf dem Boden.

Fragend sieht Walter mich von der Seite an, als könnte ich ihm hier irgendwie helfen. Die Wahrheit ist, Jerry ist nicht der erste Patient, dem ich begegne, den der Krieg psychisch gezeichnet hat, _das_ bei weitem nicht. Aber in Taplow hat man uns keine solchen Spezialfälle gegeben, wenn man es verhindern konnte und Saint-Cloud ist sowieso ein rein chirurgisches Krankenhaus. Unsere Aufgabe sind ihre Körper, nicht vorrangig der Geist. Wir flicken sie wieder zusammen und wenn sie psychische Leiden haben, dann sind diese, für den Moment wenigstens, zweitrangig.

Um es kurz zu machen – ich bin kaum weniger hilflos als Walter es ist.

Er scheint das zu merken, denn dieses Mal ist er es, der vortritt, zwei oder drei Schritte zu Jerry hinüber.

„Jerry, alter Junge, wie geht es dir?", spricht er ihn an, in diesem Tonfall, den Männer gerne miteinander annehmen, wenn es emotional wird, und von dem sie wohl glauben, dass er maskulin klingt. Ich kann gerade noch ein Augenrollen verhindern.

Stattdessen beobachte ich Jerry, der bei Walters Worten kurz, aber heftig zusammengezuckt ist. Danach bleibt er einige Augenblicke vollkommen starr sitzen, bis auf das wackelnde Bein, bevor er ganz langsam den Kopf in unsere Richtung dreht.

„Walter", stellt er fest, lässt dann den Blick weiterwandern, „und Rilla."

Seine Stimme klingt irgendwie platt, fast emotionslos, ohne Höhen und Kanten. Monoton. Aber er hat uns erkannt und das erleichtert mich. Er hat also zumindest noch seine Erinnerungen.

„Hallo Jerry", grüße ich vorsichtig und komme ebenfalls ein paar Schritte näher. Er mustert mich, nickt dann etwas verzögert. Sein Gesicht lässt immer noch keinen Ausdruck erkennen, aber jetzt, wo er sich mir zugedreht hat, kann ich sehen, wie blass seine Haut ist, wie eingefallen seine Wangen. Er muss viel Gewicht verloren haben in der letzten Zeit.

„Wie geht es dir?", wiederhole ich jetzt Walters Frage, weil er sie nicht beantwortet hat. Oder vielleicht, weil mir nicht anderes einfällt.

Jerry blinzelt. Einmal, zweimal. Dann dreht er langsam den Kopf wieder zum Fenster und starrt hinaus. Ob er meine Frage nicht verstanden oder nicht gehört hat oder schlicht nicht beantworten will, weiß ich nicht. Aber dass er nicht antworten wird, das zumindest ist klar.

Ich wechsele einen hilflosen Blick mit Walter. Er deutet ein Schulterzucken an.

„Macht ihr den Wecker aus, wenn ihr geht?", kommt es in dem Moment aus der Ecke, in der Jerry sitzt. Rasch sehe ich zu ihm hinüber, aber hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass er es war, der gesprochen haben muss, hätte ich es nicht gedacht. Er hat sich nicht gerührt, zeigt keine Anzeichen, etwas gesagt zu haben.

Als ich wieder zu Walter hinüber sehe, bewegt er lautlos die Lippen: „ _Wecker_?" Fragend hebt er eine Augenbraue.

„Tinnitus vielleicht", wispere ich zurück. Denn im Zimmer herrscht eine fast beunruhigende Stille, durchbrochen nur von dem regelmäßigen Klopfen, das Jerrys Fuß erzeugt. Das Weckerklingeln muss in seinem Kopf sein und ich frage mich fröstelnd, was darin sonst noch passiert, das in der Welt hier draußen keine Entsprechung hat.

„Kein Wunder", murmelt Walter, „mich überrascht eher, dass es noch Soldaten ohne Ohrenklingeln gibt. Da drüben lebt man unter ständigem Beschuss von Granaten."

Er hat leise gesprochen, aber scheinbar nicht leise genug. Denn kaum verlässt das letzte Wort seine Lippen, geht in Jerry eine ruckartige Veränderung vor. War er vorher verzögert in seiner Reaktion, springt er jetzt so schnell auf, dass weder Walter noch ich etwas tun können. Bevor wir auch nur begriffen haben, was los ist, ist er bereits zum Bett gelaufen und darunter gekrabbelt. Seine Bewegungen sind ungelenk, eckig, und er droht mehrmals zu fallen, bevor er das Bett erreicht. Sein wackelndes Bein scheint er nur ansatzweise kontrollieren zu können, es rutscht mehrfach unter seinem Körper weg und er muss es mit den Händen festhalten, während er läuft.

Walter scheint erstarrt, als er das sieht, also fällt es mir zu, mit zögernden Schritten zum Bett zu gehen und mich daneben hinzuknien. „Jerry?", frage ich vorsichtig, als ich unter der Bett spähe, „Jerry, alles in Ordnung?"

Es ist eine blöde Frage, das weiß ich selbst, aber was soll ich anderes sagen?

Jerry antwortet nicht. Er hat sich unter dem Bett zusammengekauert, die Hände über den Kopf gelegt und die Augen fest zugekniffen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass seine linke Hand und der Arm heftig zittern, fast bis zur Schulter hinauf.

„Jerry?", versuche ich es noch mal, aber statt zu antworten, beginnt er nur, hektisch zu summen. So, als versuche er, mit dem Summen etwas zu überdecken, vielleicht meine Stimme oder irgendetwas anderes, das nur er hören kann.

Ein Schatten fällt über mich und als ich mich wieder aufsetze, blicke ich zu Walter hoch. „Holst du jemanden?", bitte ich ihn. Meine Stimme klingt ganz ruhig, was mich für einen Moment überrascht, aber wirklich nur für einen Moment. Man hat mir beigebracht, möglichst niemals die Nerven zu verlieren. Und das hier unterscheidet sich so sehr nicht von einer abgerissenen Arterie.

Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich heute Abend, in meinem Bett in einer nichtssagenden Pension in Manchester, darum nicht weinen werde. Aber Tränen sind etwas für das Dunkel und die Einsamkeit der Nacht. Für den Moment bin ich ganz ruhig, ganz beherrscht.

Walter scheint dankbar zu sein, dass ich ihm sage, was er tun soll. Er sieht ziemlich bleich aus und da ist ein Schrecken in seinen Augen, der sich vermutlich in meinen spiegelt. Aber er nickt und eilt dann aus dem Zimmer. Vermutlich ist er froh, es verlassen zu dürfen. Ich wäre es.

Stattdessen beuge ich mich wieder herunter. Leise spreche ich auf Jerry ein, um ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen, aber der gewünschte Erfolg bleibt aus. Wenigstens hört er irgendwann auf zu summen.

Als ich Schritte höre, die rasch näher kommen, setze ich mich wieder auf. Wenige Sekunden später betreten zwei Orderlies das Zimmer, zusammen mit einer Schwester. Ihnen folgen Walter und ein müde aussehender Arzt, der mir kurz zunickt. Ich rappele mich hoch, überlasse das Feld den Orderlies und der Schwester, die sicherlich eher damit umzugehen wissen als ich.

Walter ist mit dem Arzt in der Tür stehen geblieben und jetzt winkt er mich mit einer kleinen Handbewegung näher. Als ich zu ihnen auf den Korridor hinaus trete, schließt er Arzt die Tür fest hinter mir.

„Was war das da gerade, Doktor?", frage ich ohne große Umschweife. Für Höflichkeit fehlt mir die Geduld.

„Ich vermute, Sie haben eines seiner Reizworte genutzt", erwidert der Arzt sachlich.

Langsam nicke ich. „Reizworte", wiederhole ich dann. Der Begriff ist mir neu, auch wenn ich eine Idee habe, was damit gemeint ist.

„Lieutenant Meredith ist einer unserer – nun, ‚pflegeleichteren' Patienten. Er ist im Regelfall sehr ruhig, manchmal beinahe katatonisch. Es gibt allerdings einige spezielle Worte, die bei ihm eine Angstreaktion auslösen, wie Sie sie gerade gesehen haben", führt der Arzt weiter aus.

In Gedanken gehe ich unser Gespräch durch, das Jerrys Reaktion vorangegangen ist. Walter jedoch ist schneller. „Granaten", bemerkt er resigniert, „ich habe etwas über Granaten gesagt."

Der Arzt nickt. „Ja, ‚Granaten' ist eines dieser Worte", erklärt er. Wenn er sich fragt, warum Walter ausgerechnet dieses Wort vor einem Patienten wie Jerry erwähnt hat, so lässt er es nicht erkennen. Dass Walter sich trotzdem schämt, steht für mich aber außer Frage.

„Wissen Sie, wie Ihr Schwager verwundet wurde?", hakt der Arzt jetzt nach.

Ich will gerade den Kopf schütteln, da antwortet Walter schon: „Ich habe mich umgehört, als ich noch in Frankreich war. Es war während der Kämpfe um die Minenkrater bei St. Eloi, dem ersten großen Einsatz der zweiten Division. Es muss höllisch gewesen sein. Über Wochen haben die Soldaten unter Feindbeschuss in den schlammigen Kratern gehockt, bei Wind und Wetter. Sie haben tagelang nicht geschlafen, konnten sich nur auf dem Boden robbend fortbewegen, denn wer den Kopf hob, war tot. Während der ganzen Zeit Beschuss durch Granaten, Artillerie, Maschinengewehre und, immer wieder auch, Nahkampf. Es war das reinste Chaos – ein Desaster. Die Verluste waren verheerend und am Ende waren die meisten Krater wieder in deutscher Hand. Jerry hat das alles mitgemacht, denn erst kurz bevor sein Bataillon aus der Linie genommen wurde, ist ist er durch eine Granate verletzt worden."

„So muss es gewesen sein", stimmt der Arzt zu, „an guten Tagen können wir mit ihm manchmal über den Tag seiner Verwundung sprechen. Er tut es nicht gerne, aber ich weiß mittlerweile, dass sein Bursche von der gleichen Granate getötet wurde, die Ihren Schwager verletzt hat. Sie hat ihm Kopf weggesprengt. Danach lag Lieutenant Meredith einen Tag verwundet in einem Krater, dicht neben dem Körper des Burschen, bevor es ihm gelungen ist, sich in Sicherheit zu schleppen. Den Körper hat er zurücklassen müssen, was er sich bis heute vorwirft."

Und plötzlich ist es, als wäre die Temperatur in dem Korridor um mehrere Grad gefallen.

„Glauben Sie, dass er deswegen…?", beginne ich, aber weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich die Frage beenden soll, lasse ich sie in der Luft schweben.

Der Arzt jedoch scheint zu verstehen, denn er nickt langsam. „Wir haben alle eine Belastungsgrenze. Einen Punkt, an dem wir nicht mehr weitermachen können", erwidert er nachdenklich, „bei manchen kommt er früher, bei anderen später. Ich denke, bei Ihrem Schwanger war sie erreicht, als er den Tod seines Burschen mitansehen musste. Die Symptome, an denen er jetzt leidet, betrachte ich als Folge dieser Erfahrung, viel mehr denn als Konsequenz seiner eigenen Verwundung, die ihn weder körperlich noch mental mehr zu belasten scheint."

„An welchen Symptomen leidet er?", erkundigt Walter sich, „außer…" Er macht eine vage Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tür zu Jerrys Zimmer.

„Nun, zum einen an Appetit- und Schlaflosigkeit. Wenn er doch schläft, hat er häufig wiederkehrende Alpträume. Zudem leidet er an einem andauernden Tinnitus, gelegentlichen Kopfschmerzattacken und einem wechselnden Tremor, der unterschiedliche Körperteile befallen kann", zählt der Arzt auf, „er ist jedoch, und das sind gute Neuigkeiten, geistig weitgehend klar. Er weiß, wer er ist und hat Zugriff auf sämtliche Erinnerungen. Damit geht es ihm besser als manchen anderen unserer Patienten."

„Wie behandeln Sie ihn?", frage ich vorsichtig, fast ein wenig widerwillig. Denn während der Arzt gesprochen hat, ist in mir die Erinnerung an ein überhörtes und dann vergessenes Gespräch hochgekommen, das sich mit dem Sinn und Unsinn von Elektroschocktherapien für Kriegszitterer befasst hat. Und das hat eine ganz eigene Art von Gruseln an sich.

„Unser Behandlungskonzept umfasst beispielsweise Gespräche, Hypnosesitzungen, Massagen und warme Bäder", erklärt der Arzt sachlich, „wie es sich genau zusammensetzt, hängt vom einzelnen Patienten ab."

Ich stoße einen Atemzug aus, von dem ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich ihn angehalten hatte. Wenigstens keine Elektroschocks. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn der Arzt gesagt hätte, dass sie Jerry damit ‚behandeln'.

„Es ist gut, dass er hier ist und eine solche Behandlung bekommt", bemerkt Walter jetzt. Bei den meisten Menschen hätte das vermutlich anbiedernd geklungen, aber bei ihm ist es lediglich eine Feststellung. Und er hat Recht – es _ist_ gut.

Zum ersten Mal scheint der Arzt etwas zu zögern. „Es ist bedauerlich, dass nicht alle Patienten, die unter den psychischen Belastungen des Krieges leiden eine dem angemessene Therapie erhalten", erwidert er dann gemessen, fast ein bisschen steif.

Er ist diplomatisch. Denn wer weiß denn, wie oft Symptome, wie Jerry sie hat, abgetan werden, als Schauspielerei oder als Feigheit? Als ein Versuch, den Kämpfen zu entgehen?

Walter sieht aus, als wolle er noch etwas dazu sagen, aber in dem Moment öffnet sich die Türe zu Jerrys Zimmer und die Krankenschwester tritt hinaus. „Er ist jetzt wieder ruhig", erklärt sie an den Arzt gewandt.

Er nickt ihr kurz zu, bedankt sich, wendet sich dann wieder an Walter und mich. „Wollen Sie wieder zu ihm?", fragt er.

Ich wechsele einen schnellen Blick mit Walter. „Ist das klug?", fragt er dann zweifelnd und spricht genau das aus, was auch ich mich frage.

„Ich sehe nicht, warum es unklug sein sollte", entgegnet der Arzt, „zumindest nicht, wenn Sie Gespräche über den Krieg meiden. Sie haben gemeinsame Erinnerungen mit ihm, aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg, nicht wahr? Sprechen Sie darüber mit ihm. Vielleicht hilft ihm die Erinnerung dabei, das Erlebte besser zu verarbeiten."

Das klingt tatsächlich irgendwie sinnvoll und als Walter mich erneut fragend ansieht, nicke ich leicht. „Na dann", murmelt er, scheint sich selbst kurz Mut zuzureden und betritt dann erneut Jerrys Zimmer.

Ich bleibe noch kurz im Korridor stehen, lasse die beiden Orderlies vorbei, die gerade ebenfalls das Zimmer verlassen. Dann mache auch ich einen Schritt darauf zu, verharre jedoch in der Tür und drehe mich noch einmal zu dem Arzt um: „Doktor?"

Er sieht auf von einigen Papieren, die die Schwestern ihm gegeben hat, und bedeutet mir mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung, fortzufahren.

„Glauben Sie…", frage ich zögernd, „glauben Sie, dass er wieder – _naja_ , gesund wird?"

Zum ersten Mal sehe ich die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinen Zügen, aber es ist ein trauriges Lächeln. Es dauert einen Moment, bevor er antwortet: „Ich weiß, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende dafür tun werden. Für ihn und für alle anderen Patienten. Aber wer von ihnen es schaffen wird… nun, das kann niemand sagen."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Your King and Country want you" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text und Musik von Paul Rubens)._


	15. The moon above to those in love

_19\. Januar 1917  
_ _No. 8 Canadian General Hospital, Saint Cloud, Frankreich_

 **The moon above to those in love**

Es ist fast dunkel, als der Fahrer mich wieder in Saint-Cloud absetzt. Es ist ein älterer Orderly, mit dem ich bisher kaum etwas zu tun hatte und der auf der ganzen Fahrt vom _Gare du Nord_ keine vier Sätze mit mir spricht. Aber die Reise war anstrengend und ich bin ziemlich müde, insofern macht mir seine Schweigsamkeit nichts aus.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, will ich dann eigentlich auch nur noch in mein Bett und schlafen. Um anderen Menschen auszuweichen, die mir interessierte Fragen stellen und mich so länger von meinem Bett fernhalten könnten, nehme ich nicht den direkten Weg zu meinem Zelt, sondern einen kleinen Umweg an den Lagerräumen vorbei. In diesem Teil des Krankenhauses ist erfahrungsgemäß meistens wenig los, zumal am Abend, wenn die Nachtschicht übernommen hat und ein Großteil von Patienten und Bediensteten bereits schlafen.

Umso überraschter bin ich, als ich plötzlich aus dem Schatten neben einer der Lagerhütten ein Geräusch vernehme. Kurz ziehe ich in Erwägung, mit den Schultern zu zucken und einfach daran vorbei zu gehen, aber ich vermute, ich bin nun einmal unverbesserlich neugierig – und wacher fühle ich mich mit einem Mal auch. Also verlasse ich den geräumten Pfad zwischen den Hütten, steige über einen kleinen Schneehügel hinüber und beuge mich vor, um einen Blick in die Richtung zu werfen, aus der ich das Geräusch gehört habe.

Das Krankenhaus ist nachts unbeleuchtet, um keine feindlichen Jagdflieger anzuziehen, aber der Mond scheint hell heute Nacht und wird vom Schnee reflektiert, also habe ich kaum Schwierigkeiten, die beiden Gestalten auszumachen, die sich im Schutz einer der Hütten fest umschlungen halten und küssen. Mir ist sofort klar, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die diesen Ort aufgrund seiner Menschenleere aufgesucht habe, und ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Ich will mich schon wieder umdrehen und die beiden ihrer Zweisamkeit überlassen, da bringt mich etwas dazu, genauer hinzusehen. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können, und meine Ahnung bestätigt sich.

Die Frau sieht aus wie Colette. Und was den Mann angeht – ist das nicht…?

Ich muss ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn in dem Moment hebt Colette ruckartig den Kopf. „Rilla!", ruft sie leise aus, als sie mich erkennt. Hektisch entwirrt sie ihre eigenen Gliedmaßen von denen des Mannes und bedeutet ihm mit einer energischen Handbewegung, zu verschwinden. Ohne sich umzudrehen geht er mit großen Schritten von uns weg und verschmilzt wenig später mit der Dunkelheit.

Colette dagegen kommt auf mich zu. Ihre Hände fliegen hastig hin und her, rücken ihren Schleier zurecht, schließen die obersten beiden Mantelknöpfe und streichen ein paar gelöste Haarsträhnen nach hinten.

„Hallo Colette", bemerke ich und mustere sie, durchaus amüsiert.

„Was machst du denn hier? Wir hatten dich schon heute Vormittag erwartet", entgegnet Colette und klingt dabei beinahe etwas vorwurfsvoll.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Erst war der Zug aus London verspätet, dann habe ich deswegen das Schiff nach Boulogne verpasst und musste auf das nächste warten und als ich endlich in Frankreich war, hat der Zug nach Paris noch ungefähr doppelt so lange gebraucht, weil wir ständig irgendwelche anderen Züge vorbeilassen mussten", erkläre ich etwas ungeduldig, „aber sag mal…"

„Wie geht es deinem Bruder?", unterbricht Colette mich schnell. Will da etwa jemand ablenken?

„Walter geht es gut", gebe ich artig Auskunft, „viel interessanter ist aber –"

Wieder lässt Colette mich nicht ausreden: „Und dein Schwanger? Habt ihr es geschafft, ihn zu besuchen? Wie geht –"

„ _Colette_!", unterbreche dieses Mal ich sie. Der Versuch, ernsthaft zu klingen, misslingt mir ziemlich. Stattdessen muss ich lachen als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehe.

„Es ist doch jetzt gerade mal egal, wie es Jerry geht. Viel wichtiger – was war das da gerade?", frage ich sie und hebe eine Augenbraue.

Colette senkt etwas beschämt den Kopf. „Gar nichts war das", murmelt sie und klingt dabei ein klein wenig rebellisch.

„Das sah mir nicht aus wie ‚gar nichts'", widerspreche ich, „das sah mir im Gegenteil ziemlich aus wie Maurice."

Ihr eisernes Schweigen ist mir Antwort genug.

„Hat er ein Mittel gefunden, in zwei Wochen drei Jahre älter zu werden?", erkundige ich mich unschuldig, „wenn ja, sollten wir es abfüllen und verkaufen. Ich wette, die Armee bezahlt uns einen hübschen Preis dafür."

Augenblicklich hebt sich ihr Kopf und sie funkelt mich wütend an. Als ich nur amüsiert zurücklächele, wird der Blick noch etwas düsterer. „Du bist schlimm und gemein!", verkündet Colette, klingt dabei aber eher wie ein beleidigtes Schulmädchen.

„Sicher bin ich das", stimme ich entspannt zu, „da wir das nun geklärt haben – wollen wir vielleicht reingehen und im Warmen darüber reden? Es ist nämlich eisig hier draußen, auch wenn ihr euch bei eurem _Tête-à-Tête_ wahrscheinlich anderweitig warm gehalten habt."

Ich schätze, den Schlag, der daraufhin hart gegen meinen Oberarm trifft, habe ich mir verdient.

Dennoch folgt Colette mir recht artig in unser Zelt, auch wenn sie mich auf dem Weg dahin leise schimpfend zu einer bösen Freundin und anderen wenig schmeichelhaften Dingen erklärt. Dass es mir nichts ausmacht, liegt sicherlich daran, dass wir beide wissen, dass sie es nicht so meint. Außerdem klingt auf Französisch einfach alles irgendwie nicht ganz so schlimm.

„So. Jetzt erzähl", verlange ich, als wir in unserem Zelt angekommen sind, „Maurice?"

Ich lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen und sehe aufmerksam zu ihr hoch. Colette ist mitten im Zelt stehen geblieben und schlägt jetzt die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte!", kommt es dann dumpf zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch.

„Dann stell dir mal meine Überraschung vor", entgegne ich, während ich mir die Stiefel von den schmerzenden Füßen zerre, „ich dachte, er ist dir zu klein?"

„Ist er ja auch!", ruft sie frustriert aus. Wenigstens lässt sie die Hände fallen, so dass ich erstmals ihr Gesicht von Nahem und im Licht sehen kann. Ihre ohnehin hitzigen Wangen färben sich gerade noch einen Ton röter.

Jetzt habe ich doch ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr. Außerdem vermute ich, ich habe meinen Spaß gehabt. Also strecke ich die Hand aus und drücke tröstend ihren Arm. „Na komm. Setz dich hier neben mich und dann erzähl von Anfang an", fordere ich sie auf.

Es dauert einen kleinen Moment, bis wir beide Schuhe und Mantel ausgezogen und uns in mein Bett gekuschelt haben. Colettes Decke breiten wir über meiner aus, wie wir es vor meinem Urlaub auch jede Nacht getan haben. In Klamotten schlafen wir sowieso schon seit Wochen, da sie das wärmste sind, was wir haben, und außerdem die unangenehme Angewohnheit haben, am nächsten Morgen steifgefroren zu sein, wenn wir sie nicht durch Körperwärme halbwegs warm halten. Jede von uns ist schon mal morgens aufgewacht und hat eine über Nacht zu Eis erstarrte Uniform vorgefunden.

„Also, erzähl", ermuntere ich Colette.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen versteckt sie ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Aber im Schutz der Dunkelheit redet es sich leichter und so beginn sie nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns doch zu erzählen: „Es gibt gar nicht so viel zu sagen. Du warst weg und ich war einsam und mir war langweilig. Und Maurice ist ein netter Kerl, das habe ich ja nie abgestritten. Seitdem er in meiner Gegenwart die Zähne auseinander kriegt, ist er sogar echt witzig. Also haben wir ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbracht und plötzlich… naja, das hast du ja gesehen."

„In Nahaufnahme", bestätige ich zufrieden. Colette hebt gerade lange genug den Kopf aus dem Kissen um mich mit einem bösen Blick zu bedenken.

Lachend nehme ich sie in den Arm. „Ach, komm. So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht. Wenn ihr euch mögt, was ist denn dabei? Nur, weil er ein bisschen jünger ist als du…", versuche ich sie aufzuheitern.

Colette jedoch seufzt nur wieder. „Das ist es gar nicht mal", gesteht sie, „es ist bloß… ich hatte mir so fest vorgenommen, hier einfach nur meine Arbeit zu machen. Das letzte, was ich wollte, ist eine _Romanze_. Ich meine, wie klischeehaft ist das denn?"

„Diese Dinge passieren nun einmal", bemerke ich, ziemlich altklug dafür, dass ich selbst kaum Erfahrung mit ‚diesen Dingen' habe, „und ein Klischee wäre es nur, wenn er Arzt wäre. Aber ein kleiner Gefreiter, drei Jahre jünger als du? Ich denke, da bist du vor jedem Klischee sicher."

Das entlockt ihr zumindest ein kleines Lächeln. „Vermutlich hast du Recht", gibt sie zu, „aber… aber _trotzdem_!" Frustriert boxt sie gegen mein Kissen.

Rasch entziehe ich es ihr und protestiere: „He, sei nett zu meinem Kissen! Es ist ein gutes, weiches Kissen. Ganz anders als der Wackerstein im Kissenbezug, den ich in England hätte. Ich würde es daher gerne noch etwas behalten, wenn du erlaubst."

„Sicher, sicher", entgegnet Colette und lacht jetzt doch, vermutlich gegen ihren Willen. Das Lachen erstirbt jedoch bald auf ihren Lippen und wird von einem tiefen Seufzen gefolgt.

Vorsichtig nehme ich ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände, damit sie mich ansehen muss, und mustere sie im Dunkel. „Was ist es wirklich?", frage ich. Denn Maurices Alter wird es wohl kaum sein.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bevor Colette schließlich antwortet und als sie es tut, ist ihre Stimme leise, stockend. „Weißt du… auf eine gewisse Art war ich immer auf mich gestellt", erklärt sie, „sicher, ich war als Kind versorgt und ich hatte ein Dutzend Cousins um mich herum, aber es kann ziemlich einsam sein in einer so großen Gruppe, besonders, wenn man nicht ganz dazu gehört. Ich war es nie gewohnt, mir Gedanken um andere Menschen zu machen als mich selbst. Bis Aimée aufgetaucht ist und sich so lange um mich gekümmert hat, bis mir aus Versehen das Gleiche bei ihr passiert ist. Es klingt pathetisch, aber ich glaube, sie war meine erste richtige Freundin auf dieser Welt."

Sie verstummt, sieht mich fragend an und ich mache ein kleines Geräusch, um sie zu fortfahren zu ermuntern. Nach einer weiteren Pause tut sie es: „Als Aimée gestorben ist, habe ich beschlossen, mir nie wieder um jemanden Sorgen zu machen. Denn was hat es mir am Ende gebracht, außer Leid? Ich hatte den festen Vorsatz, mich um niemanden mehr zu kümmern, nur noch um mich selbst. Und kaum komme ich aus England zurück, steht da diese sture kleine _Îlienne_ in meinem Zelt und zwingt mich, sie zu mögen."

Îlienne, Insulanerin, das bin ich.

Ein Lächeln huscht über Colettes Züge und ich erwidere es unwillkürlich. Ich muss sagen, ich mag den Spitznamen, nicht zuletzt, weil er auf Französisch so viel hübscher klingt als in jeder anderen Sprache.

„Als ich gemerkt habe, dass du mich dazu gebracht hast, mir doch wieder Gedanken zu machen, war ich erst ziemlich wütend auf mich selbst. Aber ich denke, ich komme damit klar. Man denkt es zuerst nicht, aber du bist hartnäckig, du kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen, mehr als Aimée es konnte. Und deswegen kann ich damit umgehen, denke ich. Maurice dagegen…", Colette bricht ab und verzieht das Gesicht.

Aber ich glaube, ich habe schon verstanden. „Er hat das Potential, dir auf eine ganz andere Weise etwas zu bedeuten als Aimée oder ich, nicht wahr?", frage ich leise.

Colette nickt: „Ich bin nicht unsterblich in ihn verliebt oder so", stellt sie klar, „ich kenne ihn ja nicht mal besonders gut. Aber ich _mag_ ihn. Ich mag, dass er mich zum Lachen bringt und dass er mich beruhigen kann, wenn ich mich aufrege und dass er sogar dann noch schöne Dinge sieht, wenn mir die Welt ziemlich düster vorkommt. Ich fürchte, wenn ich es zulasse, werde ich ihn immer mehr mögen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee wäre."

Ich überdenke ihre Worte, drehe sie in meinem Kopf hin und her, prüfe sie auf ihre Logik und auf mögliche Schwachstellen. Da ist eine, die sich mir direkt offenbart, aber von der ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Colette sie sehen wird. Es ist eine Schwachstelle, die ihre Zweifel entweder erschüttern oder ihr rein gar nichts bedeuten wird.

„Aber was für ein trauriges Leben wäre es, wenn man nie jemanden an sich heranlässt", stelle ich fest. Ich sage es bewusst wie beiläufig, aber aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich Colette ganz genau.

„Ich weiß genau, was du da machst, Blythe", erwidert sie mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, „ich denke aber nicht, dass es funktionieren wird."

Nun, in jedem Fall hätte sie wissen müssen, dass sie mich mit so einer Aussage erst recht dazu bewegt, es zu versuchen. Sie hat mich doch eben selbst als hartnäckig bezeichnet, oder nicht? Ich sammele mich kurz, lege mir meine Worte im Kopf zurecht, denn ich bin mir klar, dass sie _gut_ sein müssen. Viele Möglichkeiten wird sie mir hierfür nicht geben.

„Du hast eben nach meinem Schwager gefragt, Jerry", beginne ich dann langsam, „und ich kann dir sagen, dass er nicht mehr der Mann ist, der er einmal war. Er hat sich an uns erinnert, wir konnten mit ihm reden, aber während der ganzen Tage, die wir bei ihm waren, war er nicht ein einziges Mal der alte Jerry. Früher war er witzig, wortgewandt, erschreckend klug, hat an nichts mehr Freude gehabt als an einer guten Diskussion. Jetzt ist es so, als hätte jemand eine Kopie seines Körpers gemacht, aber die Persönlichkeit vergessen. Es ist schrecklich – und niemand kann uns sagen, ob der alte Jerry dort noch irgendwo drinnen ist, ob es ihn jemals wieder geben wird oder ob er von nun für immer an dieses blasse, wortkarge Abbild seiner Selbst sein wird."

Mich überrascht selbst, wie emotional mich der Gedanke an Jerry macht. Hastig wische ich eine Träne weg, die mir über die linke Wange kullert und an meiner Nasenspitze hängen bleibt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Colette das nicht entgeht, aber sie sagt nichts.

„Ich musste Nan schreiben, was mit ihm los ist", fahre ich fort, nachdem ich mich gesammelt habe, „ich schiebe diesen Brief seit Monaten vor mir her, aber jetzt hatte ich keine Ausrede mehr, es weiter hinauszuzögern. Wir haben uns also hingesetzt, Walter und ich, und mussten ihr schreiben, dass der Mann, den sie geheiratet hat, vielleicht nie mehr so existieren wird wie sie ihn kennt. Du kannst mir glauben, dass das der schwerste Brief war, den ich jemals habe verfassen müssen. Nun wird Nan davon nicht vollkommen überrascht sein, denn sie ist klug und hat sich sicher ihren Teil bereits gedacht, aber ich weiß, dass der Brief, dass das _Schwarz-auf-Weiß_ , ihr trotzdem weh tun wird. Und willst du wissen, was ich noch weiß?"

Colette nickt leicht, nur die Andeutung einer Bewegung.

„Sie würde nichts ändern", beantworte ich meine eigene Frage, „selbst wenn er als gebrochene Hülle zu ihr nach Hause kommt und selbst wenn sie die Möglichkeit hätte, zurück zu gehen und es anders zu machen, sie würde es nicht tun. Das liegt sicher daran, dass Nan nicht weniger stur ist als Di oder ich – das haben wir von unserer Mutter. Aber hauptsächlich ist es deswegen, weil die schlimmen Dinge die guten Zeiten nicht vergessen machen. Weil wir die Wahl haben, oder nicht? Wir können so viel Angst davor haben, dass etwas uns wehtun wird, dass wir es unser Leben lang vermeiden. Aber wenn wir nichts riskieren, dann gehen nicht nur die schlimmen Erlebnisse an uns vorbei, sondern auch alle guten. Ist es das Wert, was denkst du?"

Fragend sehe ich Colette an und sie erwidert meinen Blick ganz ruhig. „Du bist ganz schon überzeugend, weißt du das?", erwidert sie dann, „wenn die Armee jemals jemanden braucht, der ihre Soldaten mit einer kleinen Rede dazu bringt, einen Angriff zu beginnen, sollten sie dich fragen."

„Ich würde ablehnen", feuere ich sofort zurück, „und du _lenkst_ ab."

Sie lacht. „Stimmt, das tue ich", gibt sie zu, „aber ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Du _bist_ überzeugend."

„Also gibst du Maurice eine Chance?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Zumindest kommt mir der Gedanke, dass ich es tun könnte, nicht mehr wie ein Weltuntergang vor. Wie klingt das für dich?", entgegnet Colette und ihre Stimme klingt jetzt tatsächlich amüsiert.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern: „Ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann. Kleine Schritte und so."

„Besser als gar nichts", stimmt sie entspannt zu.

„Wo wir das geklärt haben, denkst du, ich darf dann jetzt schlafen gehen?", erkundige ich mich und kuschele mich etwas tiefer in mein schönes, weiches Kissen, „ich habe eine Weltreise hinter mir und so wie ich dieses Krankenhaus kenne, stehe ich morgen schon wieder im OP."

Überrascht sieht Colette mich an. „Haben sie es dir noch gar nicht gesagt?", fragt sie.

„Was gesagt?", hake ich nach und beäuge sie misstrauisch. Sollte diese grässliche Louise…?

„Dr. MacIver ist krank. Sie haben ihn vor ein paar Tagen in ein anderes Krankenhaus gebracht", erklärt Colette. Ihr Blick ist mitfühlend.

Unwillkürliche richte ich mich auf, lasse diese neue Information für einige Momente sacken. „Ist es schlimm?", will ich dann wissen und kann hören, dass meine Stimme besorgt klingt. Er ist mir ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen, der alte Kauz.

Colette setzt sich ebenfalls hin, so dass wir auf Augenhöhe sind, und wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich kenne keine Details. Es klang nicht, als wäre es lebensbedrohlich, aber doch so, dass sie ihn nicht am OP-Tisch haben wollten", erklärt sie dann.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt hat, seinen geliebten OP zu verlassen", bemerke ich und muss bei dem Gedanken lächeln.

„Er hat Zeter und Mordio geschrien", bestätigt Colette mit einem leisen Lachen, „und dem französischen Volk als Ganzes ein gutes Dutzend unsäglicher Flüche auf den Hals gejagt."

Ja, das klingt ganz nach dem Dr. MacIver, den ich kenne.

„Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich herausfinden kann, wohin sie ihn gebracht haben. Wenn es nicht weit ist, gehe ich ihn vielleicht demnächst besuchen", nehme ich mir dann vor.

„Mach das", bestärkt Colette, „er mag dich gerade gerne genug, dass es ihm vielleicht nicht allzu viel ausmachen wird, wenn du zu Besuch kommst."

Was bei einem Mann wie Dr. MacIver wahrscheinlich das höchste ist, auf das man hoffen kann.

„Was ich wohl jetzt machen werde?", überlege ich dann laut, „die anderen OP-Teams sind ja komplett, oder?"

„Nachtschicht auf einer der Mannschaftsstationen", kommt es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Colette.

Fragend sehe ich sie an: „Ach?"

Sie nickt zur Bekräftigung. „Ja, das ist schon entschieden. Zumal Dr. Thomas uns letzte Woche in Richtung England verlassen hat. Die Oberschwester war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich froh, dich zurück ins Glied nehmen zu können. Und Nachtdienst ist eben nicht sonderlich beliebt, da bot es sich an, dich dafür einzuteilen", erklärt sie und verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht.

„Nun, es ist doch schön zu sehen, dass wenigstens die Oberschwester glücklich ist", erwidere ich mit einem gewissen Galgenhumor, den ich mir hier zwar nicht angewöhnt, aber doch entscheidend ausgefeilt habe.

„Und wenn die Oberschwester glücklich ist, sind wir alle glücklich", stimmt Colette zu. Dann lässt sie sich mit einem dumpfen Plumpsen zurückfallen und zieht sich die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch.

„Schlafen?", frage ich nach, rutsche ebenfalls weiter nach unten und kuschele mich in mein Kissen.

Wie zur Antwort gähnt Colette. „Du magst morgen den ganzen Tag frei haben, bevor deine Schicht anfängt, aber ich muss früh raus", erklärt sie dann, „in… ach, ich weiß gar nicht, in wie vielen Stunden. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es wissen will."

„Nein, manchmal ist es besser, das gar nicht so genau zu wissen", bestätige ich und unterdrücke selbst ein Gähnen. So etwas ist ansteckend.

„Sehr richtig. Möge deine Nacht also erholsam sein – es wird in absehbarer Zeit die letzte Nacht sein, die du schlafend verbringst", bemerkt Colette unheilverkündend.

Ich überlege kurz, ob ich darauf etwas erwidern soll, aber eigentlich bin ich viel zu müde dafür. „Gute Nacht", erwidere ich also nur friedlich. Und dann, weil ich nun einmal unverbesserlich bin: „Träum von Maurice."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag boxt Colette mich gegen den Oberarm und zum zweiten Mal hat sie so absolut gar keinen Erfolg damit, mein Lachen verstummen zu lassen.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „When I leave the world behind" aus dem Jahr 1915 entnommen (Text und Musik von Irving Berlin)._


	16. Into the land of my dreams

_27\. Februar 1917  
_ _No. 8 Canadian General Hospital, Saint Cloud, Frankreich_

 **Into the land of my dreams**

Ich würde das vor der Oberschwester niemals zugeben, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, mag ich die Nachtschicht ziemlich gerne. Natürlich ist es eine ziemliche Umstellung, plötzlich die ganze Nacht lang wach zu sein und tagsüber zu schlafen, aber wenn man sich einmal daran gewöhnt hat, muss man doch auch gewisse Vorzüge sehen. Überraschenderweise hat man zum Beispiel tagsüber mehr Zeit, weil man ja nicht zwölf Stunden lang schläft, und morgens nach der Schicht viel mehr schaffen kann als am Abend nach einer Tagschicht.

Und auch die Nachtschicht selbst hatte ihre Vorzüge. Sicher, es ist viel weniger Personal eingeteilt, also bin ich für meine Station alleine verantwortlich und wenn es Notfälle gibt, kann das sehr stressig werden. Aber in den normalen Nächten, wenn die meisten Patienten schlafen und es einfach dunkel und ruhig ist, dann ist es beinahe entspannender als am Tag. Und nach über einem Monat ist Nachtdienst mein Schlafrhythmus so daran gewöhnt, dass mir die durchwachten Nächte auch kaum mehr etwas ausmachen.

Das einzige, was wirklich unangenehm ist, ist diese Eiseskälte. Sie nennen es den kältesten Winter seit Menschengedenken und obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob das stimmt, bin ich gerne bereit, es zu glauben. Seit Oktober oder November wird es ständig kälter und jetzt, im Februar, hat die Kälte einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Laut Shirley ist das Beste an seinem Offizierskurs, dass es in den Unterkünften in Bexhill etwas wärmer ist als an der Front. Und Maurice hat berichtet, dass er und die anderen Fahrer ein Schichtsystem eingerichtet haben, weil tags wie nachts alle zwanzig Minuten jemand die Fahrzeuge andrehen muss, damit sie nicht vereisen.

In den Schlafzelten ist die Kälte auszuhalten, weil wir in jedem davon einen eigenen Ofen haben, aber hier auf Station soll ein kleiner Ofen irgendwie die ganze große Hütte wärmen. Ich habe mir meinen Stuhl so nah wie möglich daran gezogen und wann immer ich einen Moment Pause habe, wickele ich mich in eine Wolldecke, halte meine Füße und Hände über den Ofen und warte, bis ich wieder Gefühl darin habe.

Die Männer sind allerdings wunderbar. Kein Wort der Klage, nicht über die Kälte und nicht über die Verletzungen. Auch nicht über ihre Rationen, die von der französischen Armee gestellt werden und weit weniger reichhaltig sind als das, was wir vom C.A.M.C. geliefert bekommen. Stattdessen sind sie fröhlich und gut gelaunt und ich frage mich nicht selten, wie sie das schaffen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass es Zeit für eine weitere Runde ist. Nicht ohne Widerwillen wickele ich mich aus meiner Decke und reibe ein letztes Mal Leben in meine kalten Hände. Dann nehme ich meine Lampe und gehe möglichst leise den Ganz zwischen den Krankenbetten entlang.

Es ist ruhig an der Front, keine größeren Offensiven seit zwei Monaten und das spiegelt sich in unseren Patienten wieder. Der größte Feind scheint im Moment weniger der Deutsche als _Väterchen Frost_ zu sein. Denn obwohl wir natürlich immer noch Kriegsverwundete herein bekommen, beschert uns die Kälte den größeren Teil unserer Patienten. Für uns bedeutet die Kälte viele Fälle von Erfrierungen und Grabenfüßen und es heißt, die Krankenhäuser mit medizinischen Stationen sind angefüllt mit Kranken. Grippe und Lungenentzündung grassieren, was kaum ein Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Männer dort draußen schutzlos den eisigen Temperaturen ausgesetzt sind.

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie hier auf meiner Station meistens so friedlich schlummern. Mir mag der eine kleine Ofen unzureichend vorkommen, aber für sie bedeutet er vermutlich mehr Wärme, als sie seit Wochen erlebt haben.

Ich lasse meinen Blick langsam über die schlafenden Männer gleiten. Vorletzte Nacht hat einer von ihnen plötzlich starke Blutungen bekommen – eine aufgerissene Wundnaht –, aber heute scheint es eine ruhige Nacht zu bleiben. Ich will mich gerade wieder zurück zu meiner Decke und dem Ofen begeben, da sehe ich, wie mich aus der Dunkelheit zwei Augen anblitzen.

„Du solltest schlafen, Gallou", schimpfe ich leise, während ich näher an sein Bett herantrete.

Gallou lächelt mich freundlich an. „Ich träume doch schon, Schwester", erklärt er, „lassen Sie mich noch etwas träumen."

„Du träumst mit offenen Augen?", frage ich, aber ich kann gar nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Wenn ich die Augen schließe, träume ich von schlimmen Dingen. Aber wenn ich die Augen offen habe, träume ich von meiner Familie und von meinem Zuhause", erklärt Gallou, als sei es das logischste dieser Welt. Er spricht langsam und ich weiß, dass er das für mich tut. Er hat einen Akzent, den ich nicht kenne, und der es mir nicht immer leicht macht, ihn zu verstehen. Deswegen gibt er sich alle Mühe, für mich so langsam und verständlich wie möglich zu sprechen.

Gallou ist ein großer, starker Mann, mit wilden Haaren und dichtem Bart, aber sanft wie ein Lämmchen. Ich bin mir sicher, auch mit nur der einen Hand, die der Frost ihm gelassen hat, könnte er noch fast jeden Feind im Kampf besiegen. Genauso sicher weiß ich aber auch, dass ich noch nie einen Menschen getroffen habe, dem Krieg und Kampf mehr zu Wider sind als Gallou.

Mit einem Blick versichere mich, dass auf dem Rest der Station Ruhe herrscht, dann setze ich mich neben Gallou auf die Bettkante. „Möchtest du mir davon erzählen? Von deinem Zuhause?", erkundige ich mich.

Es glaube, es würde ihm helfen, darüber zu reden. Es würde aber auch mir helfen. Ich beobachte mich seit einiger Zeit dabei, wie ich den Patienten Geschichten über ihr Leben vor dem Krieg entlocke. Fröhliche, friedliche Geschichten. Vielleicht, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es so etwas wie Frieden tatsächlich einmal gegeben hat. Mein eigenes Vorkriegsleben entrückt mir jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr, also sind es ihre Geschichten, die ich mitnehme und in meinen Gedanken ablege, für düstere Tage.

„Ich bin Bretone", erklärt Gallou mir mit stolzem Blick, „waren Sie schon einmal in der Bretagne, Schwester?"

„Leider nein", bedauere ich, „ich kenne von diesem Land leider bisher nur dieses Krankenhaus, den Hafen von Boulogne und ein paar Straßen von Paris."

Fast ein wenig missbilligend schüttelt Gallou den Kopf. „Sie sollten in die Bretagne fahren. Es gibt auf dieser Welt keine schönere Gegend. Früher haben sie es Aremorica genannt. Wissen Sie, was das heißt?", fragt er auffordernd.

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Land am Meer", antwortet Gallou auf seine eigene Frage, „und das ist es wahrlich. Ein Land am Meer."

„Ich komme von einer kleinen Insel, die sie früher Abegweit nannten. Das heißt ‚Land, das von den Wellen gewiegt wird'", erwidere ich und spüre plötzlich das Heimweh nach Zuhause so heftig, dass es mir für einen Augenblick beinahe den Atem nimmt.

Gallou nickt anerkennend. „Ein schöner Name", stellt er fest.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Zuhause", bitte ich ihn, denn vielleicht kann sein Zuhause mich von dem Gedanken an mein eigenes ablenken.

„Ich habe einen Hof", berichtet er bereitwillig, „vor mir gehörte er meinem Vater und davor dessen Vater und nach mir wird er meinem Sohn gehören. Es ist kein großer Hof, aber er ist groß genug für uns. Wir haben ein paar Kühe und einige Hühner und wir bauen Gemüse an. Bei mir gibt es die größten und besten Artischocken in der ganzen Region!"

Er sieht mich stolz an und ich beschließe rasch, dass jetzt wohl gerade nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, ihm zu sagen, dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie von ‚Artischocken' gehört habe. Es klingt auch nicht unbedingt wie etwas, dass ich unbedingt probiert haben will. Aber das muss Gallou ja nun nicht wissen.

„Können Sie mir meinen Beutel geben?", fragt Gallou mich jetzt und klingt dabei fast schüchtern. Er mag es nicht, mich oder eine der anderen Schwestern um etwas zu bitten, weil er uns nicht zur Last fallen möchte. Bei Gallou, das habe ich früh gelernt, muss man deswegen immer besonders aufpassen, dass er alles hat, was der braucht, denn darum bitten würde er nie.

Ich reiche ihm seinen Beutel, der am Kopfende seines Bettes hängt und seine persönlichen Habseligkeiten beinhaltet. Diskret helfe ich ihm dabei, den Beutel zu öffnen und zu halten, während er mit der guten linken Hand hinein greift. Es dauert nur Augenblicke, dann zieht er ein Stück Papier heraus und reicht es mir.

Es ist ein Foto, schwarz-weiß und abgegriffen, an den Rändern verknickt. Darauf abgebildet ist eine kleine Familie. In der Mitte steht ein breit strahlender Gallou.

„Meine Frau, Berthe", erklärt Gallou und deutet auf die Frau, die neben seinem Foto-Ich steht.

„Ich heiße mit erstem Vornamen Bertha", entkommt es mir, bevor ich nachdenken kann. Eigentlich brauchen die Patienten unsere Vornamen nicht zu wissen, aber eigentlich habe ich mich mit ihnen auch nicht über ihre Familien zu unterhalten, insofern ist das vielleicht in Ordnung.

„Ein schöner Name", erklärt Gallou im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Ich muss unwillkürlich lachen: „Das ist es, oder? Mich nennt bloß nie jemand so. Seit ich klein bin rufen sie mich bei meinem zweiten Namen, Marilla, obwohl ich den eigentlich nicht besonders mag."

„Marilla ist auch ein schöner Name", widerspricht Gallou loyal. Ich bin mir allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass er das gesagt hätte, egal, welchen Namen ich genannt hätte.

„Sind das deine Kinder?", frage ich, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Foto zu lenken.

Gallou nickt stolz. „Nolwenn ist unsere Älteste, sie ist jetzt vierzehn. Es gibt im ganzen Dorf kein schöneres oder tüchtigeres Mädchen als sie", während er mit dem Finger auf ein Mädchen mit geflochtenen Zöpfen zeigt, das neben ihrer Mutter steht.

Der Finger wandert weiter, zu einem fröhlich grinsenden Jungen. „Per ist zehn. Er ist oft ein bisschen frech und die Lehrer in der Schule sind nicht immer zufrieden mit ihm. Er kann aber alle Menschen zum Lachen bringen. Katell ist unsere Jüngste, sie wird jetzt vier. Sie ist mein kleiner Sonnenschein."

Ein wenig wehmütig lächelt er in seinen Bart hinein, während er die kleine Katell betrachtet, die auf dem Foto ein Kleinkind von vielleicht einem oder anderthalb Jahren ist. Wie lange er sie wohl nicht gesehen hat? Die französischen Soldaten bekommen noch seltener Urlaub als unsere Jungen. Ihre Familien sehen sie daher kaum, obwohl sie ihnen doch eigentlich so nah sind. Es ist das einzige, über das sie sich jemals beklagen.

Die Wehmut abschüttelnd tippt Gallou nun auf einen kleinen Jungen mit Brille, der ein wenig misstrauisch in die Kamera blick. „Loïc ist vor wenigen Wochen sieben geworden. Er ist stiller als die anderen, aber er kann mit Tieren reden. Sie machen alles für ihn, wenn er sie darum bittet", fährt er fort, „und hier am Rand ist Elouan. Elouan ist zwölf und seiner Mutter eine große Stütze. Ohne ihn würde sie den Hof nicht halten können. Er wird auch mir helfen, wenn ich zurückkomme."

Er hebt seinen rechten Armstumpft, um mir zu zeigen, was er meint, dabei ist das gar nicht nötig. Ich habe assistiert, als Dr. MacIver ihm kurz nach Neujahr die schwarz gefrorene Hand abgenommen hat. Vielleicht liegt er mir auch deswegen besonders am Herzen.

„Wird das denn gehen?", frage ich, bevor mir auffällt, wir taktlos das eigentlich ist.

Gallou jedoch nimmt an meiner Frage keinen Anstoß. „Ich werde schon klarkommen, Schwester", erwidert er fest, „Elouan wird mir helfen. Per kann auch viel tun, wenn er keinen Schabernack treibt. Loïc passt auf das Vieh auf, das macht ihm Freude. Und Nolwenn ist im Haus schon so geschickt wie ihre Mutter. Ich habe großartige Kinder, wissen Sie."

Ich beeile mich, zu nicken, aber da muss ein letzter Rest Zweifel in meinen Augen zu sehen sein, der Gallou nicht entgeht. Er beugt sich ein wenig näher zu mir und winkt mich mit der Hand heran, so dass unsere Köpfe nah beieinander sind.

„Soll ich Ihnen ein Geheimnis verraten?", fragt er verschwörerisch, „es hat die richtige Hand erwischt. Als ich ein kleiner Junge war, habe ich von den Lehrern Schläge gekriegt, wenn ich die linke Hand zum Schreiben genommen habe. Schreiben kann ich jetzt deswegen nicht mehr, aber das wird Nolwenn für mich machen. Sie hat eine sehr schöne Handschrift. Ich muss gar nicht mehr schreiben können und alles andere habe ich mit der linken Hand schon immer besser getan als mit der rechten. Lehrer können einen Jungen nicht dafür schlagen, dass er nach der Schule die linke Hand zum Schnitzen nimmt." Er lächelt mich verschmitzt an bei dem Gedanken, wie er gegen seine Lehrer rebelliert hat.

„Da hast du wirklich so etwas wie Glück gehabt", bemerke ich und muss ebenfalls lächeln. Nicht, weil es wirklich etwas zu Lächeln gäbe, bloß weil Gallou diese Wirkung auf mich hat.

„Was heißt denn ‚so etwas wie Glück'?", fragt er sofort, „es ist glücklich, dass Gott mir die gute Hand gelassen hat. Sie müssen nämlich wissen, dass Gott eine Schwäche hat für den alten Gallou."

Er sagt das so voll Überzeugung, so voll Vertrauen, auf diesen fernen, unbekannten, _grausamen_ Gott, und es ist so tragisch, dass ich mich für einige Momente abwenden muss. Ich tue so, als müsste ich einen Blick auf die Station werfen und nutze die Zeit, mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich hole ein paar Mal tief Luft, blinzele eine Träne weg, die sich ärgerlicherweise in meinem Augenwinkel bildet. Erst dann drehe ich mich wieder um.

Gallou beobachtet mich mit freundlichem, verständnisvollem Blick. „Sie sind noch sehr jung, Schwester. Es ist normal, dass die Jungen zweifeln. Lassen Sie sich nicht Ihren Glauben nehmen durch das, was sie hier sehen", bittet er sehr ernst.

Langsam nicke ich, aber ich glaube es nicht wirklich, und natürlich spürt Gallou das.

„Kommen Sie in die Bretagne, Schwester Bertha. Sehen Sie sich mein Land an und dann werden Sie merken, dass ein Gott, der mein schönes _Breizh_ erschaffen hat, kein schlechter Gott sein kann", fährt er führt und lächelt mich aufmunternd an.

„Stellst du mir dann auch deine Frau und deine Kinder vor?", frage ich, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Meine Kehle fühlt sich merkwürdig eng an und mein Kopf schwimmt.

„Das wäre mir eine Freude", erwidert Gallou beinahe feierlich, „ich bin nur ein bretonischer Bauer und ich werde Ihre Insel, die von den Wellen gewiegt wird, niemals mit eigenen Augen sehen. Ich möchte Ihnen aber gerne mein Land am Meer zeigen. Wenn Sie jemals dorthin kommen, dann müssen Sie unser Gast sein, Schwester Bertha."

Ich nicke und greife impulsiv nach seiner Hand. „Das werde ich, Gallou", verspreche ich, „ich werde nach _Breizh_ kommen und Nolwenn und Elouan und die anderen kennen lernen. Wie klingt das?"

Auf Gallous Gesicht erscheint ein breites Lächeln, ob wegen meines Versprechens oder wegen meiner vermutlich hoffnungslos falschen Aussprache des bretonischen Namens kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich freue mich, ihn froh zu sehen.

„Das klingt sehr schön, Schwester. Ich freue mich auf diesen Tag. Jetzt werde ich aber schlafen. Ich glaube, ich werde heute Nacht nicht von schlimmen Dingen träumen", verkündet er dann und klingt so sicher, dass ich ihn fast beneide.

„Dann träum etwas Schönes, mein lieber Gallou", wünsche ich. Ich drücke ein letztes Mal seine Hand und stecke dann seine Bettdecke um ihn herum fest. Einige Augenblicke warte ich noch, bis er die Augen geschlossen hat, dann nehme ich meine Lampe und gehe wieder zurück zu meinem Platz am Ofen. Komischerweise ist mir nicht gar so schrecklich kalt.

Während ich am Ofen sitze, über die Träume meiner schlafenden Männer wache und darauf warte, dass das Tintenschwarz der Nacht dem eisengrauen Morgen weicht, lässt mich mein Gespräch mit Gallou nicht los. Da ist etwas, in seiner ruhigen Art, in seinem unerschütterlichen Glauben, das mich berührt. Und ich weiß, dass es wohl irrational ist, aber plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl, wenn ich nur sein _Land am Meer_ tatsächlich sehen könnte, wäre das alles hier ein wenig leichter zu ertragen.

Die merkwürdige Stimmung, in die Gallou und sein _Breizh_ mich versetzt haben, lässt mich die ganze Nacht nicht mehr los und so bin ich ziemlich abwesend, als ich die Station an die Tagschwestern übergebe. Danach schlendere ich gedankenverloren zurück zu unserem Zelt. Ich erwarte, es leer vorzufinden und freue mich schon darauf, in mein ganz eigenes Land der Träume entkommen zu können – denn ich bin mir sicher, wie Gallou, dass ich heute nichts schlimmes träumen werde – als ich vor dem Zelt über einen aufgelösten Maurice stolpere.

„Colette… Liebling", bettelt er die Zeltplane an. Als er mich sieht, verstummt er abrupt und läuft rot an. „Hallo Schwester", murmelt er beschämt.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", dringt es in dem Moment aufgebracht nach draußen. Colette. Nervös kratzt Maurice sich am Kopf.

Ich schlucke. Irgendetwas in mir sträubt sich plötzlich. Ein stacheliger Widerwille, der sich weigert, sich mit den Liebesproblemen der beiden zu befassen. Nicht jetzt, nur nicht gerade jetzt, wo ich das Gefühl hatte, einen kleinen Fetzen Frieden für mich gefunden zu haben.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?", frage ich trotzdem und bin mir bewusst, wie ruppig ich dabei klinge.

Maurice seufzt. Ihm muss klar sein, dass ich in den vergangenen Wochen bereits ein paar Mal zu oft zwischen ihnen habe vermitteln müssen. Denn Verliebtheit hat Colette mitnichten sanfter werden lassen. Der arme Maurice muss ich im Gegenteil so einiges von ihr gefallen lassen.

„Sie haben es herausgefunden", antwortet er jetzt resigniert, „das mit Colette und mir."

Überrascht hebe ich eine Augenbraue. „Wisst ihr, wer es war?", erkundige ich mich. Denn irgendjemand muss es verraten haben.

„Colette sagt, es war bestimmt Schwester Gagné, aber das sagt sie nur, weil sie Schwester Gagné nicht mag. Eigentlich wissen wir es nicht", berichtet Maurice.

Ich nicke langsam. „Was passiert jetzt?", will ich dann wissen. Denn irgendetwas wird passieren, sonst würde er nicht hier vor dem Zelt stehen und Colette anflehen.

„Sie versetzen mich. Beziehungen zwischen Personal werden nicht geduldet. Einer von uns muss also gehen und das bin ich. Ich komme zu einer Ambulanzeinheit in Frontnähe", antwortet Maurice. Er sieht mit einem Mal so jung und verletzlich aus, viel jünger als seine neunzehn Jahre. Sein Anblick ist das einzige, was mich davon abhält, mich umzudrehen und einfach zu gehen.

„Das hat ihr nicht gefallen", stelle ich fest. Es ist keine Frage, aber Maurice nickt trotzdem. Dann lässt er den Kopf hängen.

„Dann ist wohl jetzt nicht der richtige Moment, ihr zu sagen, dass ich auch meinen Marschbefehl bekommen habe", fahre ich fort und bin selbst überrascht, wie sachlich meine Stimme klingt.

Der kleine, grausame Teil in mir findet Gefallen an dem Gedanken, dort reinzugehen und Colette genau das zu sagen. Denn diese ganze Situation ist ein Misston, ein schrilles, störendes Geräusch in meiner vorher so ruhigen Stimmung und ich _will_ mich damit nicht befassen müssen. Aber dann erinnere ich mich selbst daran, dass sie meine Freundin ist und ich sie gern habe und sie nur so reagiert, weil sie Angst davor hat, Maurice zu verlieren. Krankenwagenfahrer an der Front ist keine besonders sichere Position.

„Wohin gehen Sie? Und warum?", erkundigt sich Maurice, der froh zu sein scheint, sich nicht mehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen befassen zu müssen.

„Es kommen wohl in ein oder zwei Wochen einige neue frankokanadische Schwestern herüber", erläutere ich, „also möchte die Oberschwester den Rest von uns ‚Engländerinnen' loswerden. Für mich geht es zur _No. 1 Casualty Clearing Station_."

Maurice wirft einen beinahe ängstlichen Blick zum immer noch fest verschlossenen Zelteingang. „Ein Lazarett hinter der Front", bemerkt er und ich weiß, was er denkt. Auch das wird Colette gar nicht gefallen.

Ich nicke, aber bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann, fliegt plötzlich Zeltplane zur Seite. Colette stürmt heraus und wirft erst ihm, dann mir einen derart giftigen Blick zu, dass kein Zweifel daran bleibt, dass sie jedes Wort gehört haben muss. Dann rauscht sie ohne etwas zu sagen an uns vorbei.

Maurice seufzt. „Ich gehe ihr wohl besser hinterher", murmelt er dann und deutet vage in die Richtung, in die Colette verschwunden ist.

„Tu das", stimme ich zu.

Eigentlich sollte ich das tun, das weiß ich. Ich bin ihre Freundin und sie ist verletzt und braucht Trost. Ich _werde_ es auch tun. Später, wenn sie ruhiger ist und ich weniger widerwillig und wenn wir vernünftig darüber werden reden können. Aber jetzt gerade in diesem Moment habe ich weder Lust noch Kraft, mich darum zu kümmern.

Also lasse ich Maurice ziehen und gehe in unser Zelt, dessen Eingang Colette hilfreicherweise sperrangelweit offen hat stehen lassen. Der Ofen brennt noch und so schlüpfe ich, nachdem ich Schleier und Schuhe ausgezogen habe, in mein halbwegs warmes Bett.

Ich ziehe mir die Decke bis fast zur Nase hoch, schließe die Augen und wünsche mir inständig, wenigstens dieses eine Mal etwas Schönes träumen zu können, von meiner wellengewiegten Insel oder von Gallous gesegnetem Land am Meer. Aber viel Hoffnung habe ich nicht mehr.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „There's a Long Long Trail A-Winding" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Stoddard King, Musik von Alonzo Elliott)._


	17. If you want to find the captain

_11\. März 1917  
No. 1 __Canadian_ _Casualty Clearing Station, Aubigny-en-Artois, Frankreich_

 **If you want to find the captain**

„Wo möchten Sie das hier hin haben, Schwester?", erkundigt sich der Orderly und deutet auf zwei Kisten, die neben seinen Füßen stehen.

„Was ist denn drinnen?", gebe ich zurück, klopfe meine Hände ab und komme einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Verbände, Mull, so ein Kram", antwortet er dann.

„Dann stell sie dort in die Ecke. Ich räume sie später aus", bitte ich ihn und mache eine Kopfbewegung zum hinteren Teil des Zelts. Er nickt, hebt die Kisten wieder hoch und trägt sie an mit vorbei nach hinten.

Ich lasse derweil den Blick durch mein Zelt gleiten. Es ist noch ziemlich chaotisch, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass hier noch im letzten Monat nichts außer gefrorenem Boden war und ich sogar erst seit ein paar Tagen daran arbeite, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, bin ich gar nicht unzufrieden.

Die Oberschwester in Saint-Cloud war so erpicht darauf, uns englischsprachige Schwestern loszuwerden, dass man ziemlich befremdet war, als ich schon Anfang März in Aubigny bei der _No 1. Casualty Clearing Station_ aufgetaucht bin. Umso mehr, da es zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar keine Casualty Clearing Station _gab_. Die Einheit ist erst kurz vor meiner Ankunft hier hin verlegt worden und an Patientenversorgung ist noch gar nicht zu denken. Im Moment werden Hütten gebaut und Versorgungsleitungen gelegt und Zelte aufgestellt und alles überhaupt erst soweit hergerichtet, dass es hoffentlich demnächst irgendwann einmal wie ein Lazarett aussehen wird.

Unser Lazarett befindet sich _under canvas_ , also ‚unter Plane', was bedeutet, dass wir nicht auf bestehende Gebäude zurückgreifen können, sondern uns Hütten und Zelte aufbauen müssen. Der einfache Grund dafür ist, dass es in Aubigny bereits zwei englische Lazarette gibt und die haben bereits jedes halbwegs nutzbare Gebäude belegt – sie sollen sogar eine Krankenstation in der Kirche eingerichtet haben! Ich kann nur raten, was die Dorfbewohner wohl _dazu_ gesagt haben…

Aubigny ist nämlich wirklich nur ein kleines Dorf. Nach allem, was ich bisher gesehen habe, ist es recht typisch für die Dörfer in diesem Land oder wenigstens in der Gegend. Es gibt einen Markplatz, eine Haupt- und zwei oder drei Nebenstraßen, ein paar kleine Geschäfte und die Kirche ist das größte Gebäude im Ort.

Das Dorf hat mehr Einwohner als Glen, vielleicht etwas unter Tausend, aber in der Fläche kann es kaum größer sein. Niedrig und eng aneinander gedrückte Ziegelhäuser ducken sich nah an den Straßen entlang. Kein Land, keine nennenswerten Gärten, alles dicht an dicht, selbst die Höfe der Bauern fügen sich in das Bild ein. Mir, die ich die Weite der kanadischen Landschaft gewohnt bin, kommt es merkwürdig vor, freiwillig so nah beieinander zu leben, aber für die Franzosen scheint das ganz normal zu sein.

Es also gibt eigentlich nichts, was Aubigny sonderlich hervorheben würde von den anderen Dörfern im Artois, aber es liegt an der Bahnstrecke, die von Arras an die Küste führt, also strategisch günstig. Und deswegen gibt es jetzt am Ortsrand, nördlich der Bahnschienen und direkt neben dem aus Backsteinen gemauerten kleinen Bahnhof, drei Lazarette – gerüchteweise soll bald noch eins dazu kommen – mit mehr als tausend Betten und dem entsprechenden Personal. Ich schätze, die Personenanzahl im Dorf hat sich dadurch mehr als verdoppelt!

„Wie kommst du voran?", erkundigt sich in dem Moment eine Stimme aus Richtung des Zelteingangs, „brauchst du etwas?"

Ich blinzele in das Licht, das durch die Zeltklappe hinein fällt. Die Gestalt zeichnet sich in scharfen Umrissen gegen die Helligkeit ab, die von draußen hereinfällt. Erst, als er hereintritt und die Zeltplane hinter im zufällt, erkenne ich Dr. Murray.

„Alles gut. Ich komme klar", gebe ich artig Auskunft.

Dr. Murray ist der verantwortliche Art für das _receiving tent_ , das Empfangszelt, wo alle neu angelieferten Patienten einer ersten Untersuchung unterzogen werden, bevor sich entscheidet, wie es für sie weitergeht. Ich finde ihn ziemlich jung, um so eine Verantwortung zu haben, er ist bestimmt noch keine dreißig, aber ich vermute, im Krieg ist Alter nebensächlich.

Als ich vor wenigen Tagen hier angekommen bin, ziemlich irritiert davon, mich auf einer Baustelle und nicht in einem Krankenhaus wiederzufinden, hat der gestresst wirkende leitende Arzt mich zu Dr. Murray ins Empfangszelt geschickt und mir gesagt, ich solle ihm helfen, es vorzubereiten. Ich schätze, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass Dr. Murray tatsächlich Interesse daran zeigt, was hier vor sich geht, anstatt alles einfach mir zu überlassen.

Jetzt wirft er einen fachmännischen Blick durch das Zelt, während er näher zu mir kommt. „Ein ziemliches Chaos, in das wir dich hier gesteckt haben", bemerkt er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Feuertaufe", entgegne ich achselzuckend, während ich sehr vorsichtig einen Karton mit Thermometern hochhebe und sicher in einem Regal verstaue.

„Du machst das gut. Ich kann schon erkennen, was es einmal werden soll", stellt er dann fest. Seine Augen blicken amüsiert.

Ich lache. „Das will ich doch auch hoffen", erwidere ich, „ich dachte mir, ich richte erst einmal die wichtigsten Dinge her, damit wir theoretisch so bald wie möglich Patienten empfangen _könnten_. Die Feinheiten kann man im Notfall auch später noch machen. Und wo wir von Feinheiten sprechen… Moment…"

Dr. Murray beobachtet mich aufmerksam, während ich eine kleine Tasche zwischen zwei Kisten hervorziehe und sie ihm reiche.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten ein paar solcher Taschen mit den wichtigsten Dingen füllen – Verbandsmaterial, Schere, Skalpell, Spritzen, solchen Dingen. Dann kann man sich einfach eine Tasche greifen, wenn es schnell gehen muss und wir müssen nicht immer den Verbandwagen überall durchboxen", erkläre ich.

Sorgsam inspiziert Dr. Murray den Inhalt der Tasche, wie er eigentlich alles immer sorgsam tut. Dann gibt er sie mir zurück und nickt anerkennend. „Eine gute Idee", lobt er, „gerade in einem Empfangszelt muss es manchmal wirklich schnell gehen. Wenn hier etwas Ordnung eingekehrt ist, bereitest du dann einige solcher Taschen vor?"

„Klar, sicher", stimme ich zu. Ich halte meinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral, aber innerlich bin ich ziemlich zufrieden mit mir selbst. Die Idee kam mir vor einigen Tagen abends im Bett, aber ich wusste nicht, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee ist.

Mit einem letzten Blick durch das Zelt, wendet sich Dr. Murray wieder zum Gehen. „Ich lasse dich dann mal wieder arbeiten. Wenn du noch etwas brauchst…", beginnt er.

„…suche ich mir einen Orderly, der es mir besorgt", vervollständige ich und erwidere das Lächeln, dass er mir daraufhin zuwirft.

Nachdem Dr. Murray wieder gegangen ist, beschäftige ich mich weiter damit, Ordnung zu schaffen. Solange ich mich bewege, wird mir wenigstens nicht allzu kalt. Leise vor mich hin singend wende ich gerade einer neuen Kiste zu, als ich erneut eine Stimme aus Richtung des Zelteingangs höre: „Schwester?"

Ich richte mich auf und erkenne zwei Männer, die sich am Eingang des Zeltes herumdrücken und jetzt näher kommen. Sie geben sich alle Mühe, selbstbewusst auszusehen, aber ihr Gang drückt eher Unsicherheit aus. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, keinen der beiden zu kennen. Sie tragen kanadische Uniformen, frei von jeglichen Rangabzeichen, also Gefreite. Auf ihren Oberarmen erkenne ich Stoffaufnäher, ein rotes Rechteck mit einem grünen Dreieck darüber. Gehörten sie zum medizinischen Korps, würden sie an dieser Stelle ein rotes Kreuz auf weißem Grund tragen. Demnach sind sie offenbar einer kämpfenden Einheit angehörig, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, welcher.

Man kann über Uniformen denken, was man möchte, aber wenn es darum geht, schnell herauszufinden, wie man sein Gegenüber einzuordnen hat, haben sie unbestreitbare Vorteile.

„Wie kann ich euch helfen?", erkundige ich mich, als die beiden Männer wenige Meter vor mir stehen geblieben sind. Dabei – was heißt ‚Männer'? Bei näherem Hinsehen sind sie eigentlich doch erst kleine Jungen. Der eine hat ein derart glattes Gesicht, dass es kaum rasiert sein kann.

Sie wechseln einen raschen Blick, scheinen beide zu hoffen, dass der jeweils andere auf meine Frage antworten wird. Wenn ich nicht so viel anderes zu tun hätte, würde ich das hier beinahe amüsant finden.

„Das hier ist ein Lazarett, oder?", hakt schließlich derjenige nach, dem ein paar spärliche Barthaare auf der Oberlippe wachsen.

„Zumindest soll es das einmal werden. Wir empfangen aber wohl erst im nächsten Monat Patienten", erläutere ich. So ganz klar ist mir immer noch nicht, was sie hier wollen.

Wieder ein Blickwechsel. „Hm, wir… also, wir dachten… naja, wir dachten, Sie könnten uns vielleicht untersuchen?", murmelt Oberlippenbart und selbst im Halbdunkel des Zeltes kann ich sehen, dass er rot anläuft.

Misstrauisch betrachte ich die beiden. „Was fehlt euch denn?", frage ich und hebe eine Augenbraue.

Eine Pause entsteht. Eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden. „Und geht es nicht so gut", antwortet Oberlippenbart schließlich, „seit dem Gottesdienst heute Morgen."

Aha? Was hat denn nun der Gottesdienst damit zu tun? Haben die zwei etwa spontan eine Allergie gegen Predigten entwickelt?

„Und das äußert sich wie genau?", hake ich skeptisch nach.

Der Bartlose in jedem Fall scheint seine Stimme verloren zu haben, denn er weigert sich hartnäckig, auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. „Also… so generelles Unwohlsein", erwidert stattdessen erneut Oberlippenbart zögernd.

„Wie gesagt nehmen wir noch keine Patienten auf. Wart ihr denn schon beim medizinischen Offizier eurer Einheit?", will ich wissen.

Ich kann sehen, dass sie auf die Frage nicht vorbereitet waren. Wieder vergehen eindeutig zu viele Sekunden, als dass die Antwort, die Oberlippenbart mir schließlich gibt, der Wahrheit entsprechen kann. „Er war… nicht da", stottert er, was so ziemlich gar nichts erklärt.

Die ganze Situation ist eindeutig nicht koscher, soviel steht fest. Eigentlich will ich die beiden ihres Weges schicken – eigentlich _sollte_ ich das sogar tun –, aber noch während ich den Mund öffne, um sie abzuweisen, höre ich plötzlich ein kleines Stimmchen in meinem Kopf, das Zweifel anmeldet. Was, wenn es ihnen _wirklich_ nicht gut geht? Sicher, sie benehmen sich seltsam, aber vielleicht ist die Krankheit ihnen peinlich. Man belastet uns Frauen damit normalerweise tunlichst nicht, aber es gibt keine Krankenschwester, der nicht aus Versehen mal ein Fall von Geschlechtskrankheiten untergekommen wäre.

Nicht, dass ich vorhätte, hier eine entsprechende Untersuchung durchzuführen, zumal das in meinem chaotischen Zelt kaum möglich ist und mein Wissen zu _dem_ Thema auch wirklich arg eingeschränkt ist. Aber es schadet nicht, mal Fieber zu messen und zu sehen, ob mir bei den zweien sonst irgendetwas auffällt, oder nicht?

„Na gut, setzt euch", fordere ich sie also seufzend auf und deute in Richtung von zwei Holzkisten, die im Raum stehen.

Sie beeilen sich, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, wobei Bartlos beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolpert. Ich verdrehe diskret die Augen, als ich das sehe, hole mir dann aber doch zwei Thermometer aus dem Karton im Regal und ein Stethoskop aus einer Kiste im hinteren Bereich des Zelts. Ein Blutdruckmessgerät habe ich nicht griffbereit, aber das muss jetzt eben so gehen. Sie machen mir auch nicht den Eindruck, als hätten sie Probleme mit dem Blutdruck.

Ich schiebe beiden ein Thermometer in den Mund, was sie protestlos über sich ergehen lassen, dann kontrolliere ich Puls und Atmung. Wie zu erwarten finden sich keine Auffälligkeiten. Die zwei strotzen nur so vor Gesundheit, ich kann nicht mal Anzeichen für eine banale Erkältung erkennen. Dass ihre Temperatur am unteren Ende der Skala liegt, ist leicht durch die andauernde Kälte zu erklären.

Fakt ist also, die zwei erlauben sich offenbar einen Scherz. Warum, ist mir nicht ganz klar, aber ich bin nicht umsonst mit drei Brüdern aufgewachsen. Solche Spiele kann ich auch spielen.

Ich beuge mich über die Thermometer, runzele die Stirn und mache leise, nachdenkliche „Hm"-Laute. Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis Oberlippenbart fragt: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Schwester?" Seine Stimme klingt mit einem Mal besorgt und auch Bartlos hat erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen.

 _Damit_ haben sie offenbar nicht gerechnet.

„Nun", beginne ich, bewusst zögerlich, „das sieht mir nach einem klassischen Fall von _Morbus Mentiri_ aus."

Würden meine beiden kleinen Schwindler hier Latein sprechen, wüssten sie, dass ‚mentiri', freundlich gesagt, so etwas wie ‚erdichten' bedeutet. Dafür reichen zumindest meine Lateinkenntnisse vom Queen's noch, auch wenn ich vermutlich die völlig falsche grammatikalische Form gewählt habe – darin war ich noch nie sonderlich gut. Aber Latein ist den Gefreiten offenbar fremd. Der Schreck, der aus ihren Gesichtern spricht, ist Zeuge dafür.

Oberlippenbart schluckt hörbar. „Was ist das für eine Krankheit, Schwester?", fragt er mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Wie erkläre ich das…?", murmele ich, scheinbar schwer in Gedanken vertieft. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich die zwei, die mit einem Mal jeden letzten Rest Selbstbewusstsein eingebüßt haben. Bartlos scheint sogar ein wenig zu zittern und mit einem Mal tun sie mir dann doch Leid. Ich will sie gerade erlösen, da höre ich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag eine Stimme vom Zelteingang.

„Smith! Young!", dringt es in befehlsgewohntem Tonfall zu uns herüber.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich für einen Moment so erschrecke, dass mir die beiden Thermometer aus der Hand gleiten. Ich sehe sie fallen und zerbrechen und unterdrücke ein Seufzen. Nur zwei weitere Verluste auf dem Thermometer-Friedhof meines Lebens.

Der Effekt, den die Stimme auf Oberlippenbart und Bartlos – oder Smith und Young, vermute ich mal – hat, ist jedoch ungleich heftiger. Während Oberlippenbart hektisch aufspringt und mir dabei auch noch das Stethoskop aus der anderen Hand schlägt, scheint Bartlos in sich zusammen zu sinken. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er absolut jeden Preis auf dieser Welt gezählt hätte für die Macht, unsichtbar zu werden.

„Captain!", keucht Oberlippenbart und beeilt sich, zu salutieren. Da jedoch seine Uniformjacke von der Atmungskontrolle noch halb offen steht, ist der Effekt eher unfreiwillig komisch als respektvoll.

„Was tut ihr hier?", fragt die Gestalt im Zelteingang. Sie klingt eindeutig nicht freundlich. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um mehr zu erkennen, aber das Licht, das von draußen hereinscheint, macht es mir unmöglich. Wie Dr. Murray eben ist der Hauptmann nur eine schwarze, detaillose Gestalt vor dem Tageslicht. Anders als Dr. Murray macht er jedoch keine Anzeichen, näher zu treten und sich zu offenbaren.

Bartlos macht ein leises, wimmerndes Geräusch und Oberlippenbart erstarrt, die Hand immer noch zum Salut erhoben. Waren sie durch _Morbus Mentiri_ beunruhigt, so sehen sie jetzt richtgehend ängstlich aus. Für einen Moment verwirrt mich das, aber dann begreife ich, dass man ihnen das hier als Desertationsversuch auslegen kann. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nicht vorhatten, aber man kann ihnen leicht unterstellen, dass sie sich krankschreiben lassen wollten, um dem Frontdienst zu entgehen. Und das kann für sie ziemlich unangenehm aussehen.

Da keiner von beiden Anstalten macht, sich zu verteidigen oder sonst etwas sinnvolles zu der Situation beinzutragen und die schwarze Gestalt ihres Hauptmanns nach wie vor wartend im Zelteingang steht und nichts Preis gibt, fällt es mir zu, einige Schritt vorzutreten.

„Sir", wende ich mich an den Hauptmann, „die Gefreiten haben sich unwohl gefühlt. Sie konnten den medizinischen Offizier ihres Bataillons nichts finden und haben sich deswegen an uns gewandt. Vermutlich wussten sie nicht, dass unser Lazarett sich noch im Aufbau befindet."

„Soso", antwortet der Hauptmann spöttisch, „‚unwohl gefühlt', ja? Was fehlt ihnen denn?"

Mein Kopf ist leer. Ich weiß, dass ich etwas sagen muss, irgendein Symptom, das die Anwesenheit der beiden erklärt, ohne eine weitergehende Behandlung nötig zu machen, aber mir fällt beim besten Willen nichts ein. „Also…", beginne ich langsam, hauptsächlich um Zeit zu gewinnen. Ich habe das sichere Gefühl, dass der Hauptman das genau weiß.

Unglücklicherweise entscheidet sich Bartlos in genau diesem Moment, sein Schweigegelübde zu brechen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie er aufspringt, und aufgeregt ruft: „Morbus Mentiri, Sir!"

Mit Mühe unterdrücke ich ein Stöhnen. Ich könnte ihn erwürgen!

„Morbus _Mentiri_ ", wiederholt der Hauptman und eigentlich braucht es die kleine Betonung auf dem weiten Wort gar nicht, um mir zu sagen, dass _er_ des Lateinischen mächtig ist.

Für einen Moment sagt niemand etwas.

„Würden Sie sagen, Morbus Mentiri ist eine schwere Krankheit, Schwester?", fragt der Hauptman dann. Seine Stimme klingt plötzlich freundlich-interessiert. Es ist fast ein Plauderton.

Unsicher sehe ich ihn an. Was soll das werden?

Er aber wartet nur geduldig ab und ich kann die Blicke der beiden Gefreiten in meinem Rücken spüren. Irgendetwas muss ich sagen. „Nun…", setze ich also zögernd an, „nun, nein, eine schwere Krankheit ist es nicht. Sie heilt eigentlich immer von selbst ab. Die Symptome können sich sogar in recht kurzer Zeit wieder verflüchtigen."

„Könnte die Krankheit nicht auch einen chronischen Verlauf nehmen?", hakt der Hauptman nach. Da ist ein neuer Unterton in seiner Stimme, den ich nicht sicher einordnen kann. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass er sich – amüsiert?

Ich schlucke. „Also, das könnte sie unter gewissen Voraussetzungen bestimmt. Aber ich bin absolut sicher, dass die Voraussetzungen in diesem Fall nicht vorliegen", antworte ich dann.

„Hmh", macht der Hauptman nachdenklich, „würde einer Erkrankung mit Morbus Mentiri einen Gefreiten davon abhalten, am Training teilzunehmen?"

Rasch schüttele ich den Kopf. „Nein, die Krankheit führt nicht zu Einschränkungen beim Training oder beim – beim Fronteinsatz", versichere ich.

Ich habe das sichere Gefühl, nur noch die Hälfte dieses Gesprächs zu verstehen. Oberlippenbart und Bartlos sehen schon seit geraumer Zeit nur noch verwirrt aus. Einzig der Hauptman ist offensichtlich vollkommen Herr der Situation.

Wenn ich wenigstens sein Gesicht sehen könnte!

„Ihrer professionellen Einschätzung folgend, wäre Fußballspielen dem Verlauf der Krankheit zuträglich?", fragt der Hauptman weiter.

Fußballspielen? _Was_?

„Ich…", beginne ich und bemerke ärgerlich, dass ich stottere, „ich denke nicht, dass Fußballspielen… also dass Fußballspielen hilfreich wäre."

„Kein Fußball also", wiederholt der Hauptman nachdenklich, „wie sieht es mit Schäldienst in der Bataillonsküche aus?"

Einen Moment stocke ich. Handeln wir hier gerade etwa die Bestrafung für Oberlippenbart und Bartlos aus? Ist es _das_?

„Schäldienst geht in Ordnung", erkläre ich fest. Ich vermute, wenn sie mit Schäldienst davon kommen, können sie sich glücklich schätzen.

„Ihr habt es gehört, ihr zwei. Zwei Wochen Schäldienst und beim Fußballspiel wird man auf eure Teilnahme verzichten müssen", wendet sich der Hauptman an die beiden Gefreiten und seine Stimme klingt mit einem Mal wieder energisch, „und jetzt _macht_ das ihr zurück ins Quartier kommt!"

Das letzte war ganz eindeutig ein Befehl. Bartlos und Oberlippenbart – Smith und Young – springen beide sofort los. Sie eilen an mir vorbei, salutieren vor ihrem Hauptman und wollen offenbar so rasch wie möglich das Zelt und seine Anwesenheit verlassen.

Es ist ihnen schon fast gelungen, da hält er sie zurück: „Moment. Habt ihr euch schon bedankt?"

Erschrocken fahren die beiden wieder herum. „Danke, Schwester", murmelt Oberlippenbart. Bartlos steht neben ihm und nickt heftig.

„Schon in Ordnung", erwidere ich. Eine Handbewegung vom Hauptman, dann rennen die beiden beinahe heraus.

Ich beuge mich derweil herab, um das gefallene Stethoskop aufzuheben. Es scheint den Sturz heil überlebt zu haben, was man von den Thermometern nicht gerade sagen kann. Sie sind nur noch ein Durcheinander aus Glassplittern und Quecksilber. Frustriert seufze ich.

„Kann man helfen?", kommt es freundlich vom Zelteingang.

Ruckartig hebe ich den Kopf. Ich hatte angenommen, der Hauptman wäre mit den Gefreiten gegangen, aber stattdessen steht er immer noch am gleichen Fleck, immer noch nicht viel mehr ist als ein dunkler Umriss vor dem hereinfallendem Licht.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein, nur… nur zwei kaputte Thermometer. Das macht nichts", versichere ich. Wobei dieses Mal streng genommen _er_ Schuld ist, dass sie kaputt sind, oder nicht? Schließlich war er es, der mich erschreckt hat.

„Umso besser", erwidert er. Aber mit einem Mal scheint er abgelenkt zu sein, nicht mehr so absolut beherrscht wie die ganze Zeit zuvor.

Abwartend mustere ich ihn und tatsächlich gibt es da noch etwas, was er offensichtlich loswerden möchte.

„Kann diese – _Situation_ unter uns bleiben?", fragte er und zum ersten Mal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er offen zu mir spricht.

Ich nicke. „Sicher. Ich sehe nicht, warum ich jemandem davon erzählen sollte", antworte ich sachlich.

Der Hauptman nickt langsam, während er fortfährt: „Wenn das hier jemand erfährt, muss ich es melden und dann liegt es nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Wir bereiten aus auf – auf einen Angriff vor. Wenn offiziell wird, dass beiden hier waren und eine Krankheit vorgespielt haben, die sie nicht haben, dann wird es Menschen geben, die ihnen das als Desertationsversuch oder ‚Feigheit vor dem Feind' auslegen. Im schlimmsten Fall könnten sie das mit ihrem Leben bezahlen."

Ein kalter Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken. Ich weiß natürlich, dass Deserteure exekutiert werden, aber eine Armee, die ihre eigenen Leute erschießt… irgendwie ist das eine ganze andere Form der Grausamkeit.

„Ich sage nichts", verspreche ich.

„Ich weiß", antwortet der Hauptman.

Kurz frage ich mich, woher er das wissen möchte, aber dann zucke ich mit den Schultern und übergehe seinen Einwurf. „Mir ist nur noch nicht klar, warum sie jetzt eigentlich hier waren. Sicher nicht, weil es ihnen nicht gut ging. Sie sind kerngesund", bemerke ich stattdessen.

Der Hauptman lacht leise. „Kein Morbus Mentiri?", fragt er und ich habe fast das Gefühl, dass er mich aufzieht. Zur Sicherheit, falls das tatsächlich der Fall sein sollte, werfe ich einen kühlen Blick in seine Richtung. Wie er es auffasst, lässt sein nach wie vor im Schatten liegendes Gesicht nicht erkennen.

„Nach allem, was Moles, der Dritte in ihrem unheiligen Trio, mir erzählt hat, als ich ihn dabei erwischt hat, wie er ebenfalls abhauen wollte, haben sie irgendwo gehört, dass ein kanadisches Lazarett hier aufgemacht hat. Wir sind in Cambligneul stationiert, das ist zu Fuß vielleicht eine halbe Stunde von hier entfernt, wenn man marschiert. Ich denke, als wir ihnen nach dem Gottesdienst den Nachmittag frei gegeben haben, kamen sie auf die geniale Idee, eine Krankheit vorzuschützen und hierhin zu kommen", erklärt der Hauptman jetzt.

„Ja, aber – _warum_?", beharre ich, denn das ist mir wirklich immer noch nicht klar.

Wieder lacht er. „Ehrlich? Ich glaube, sie wollten einfach mal wieder ein Mädchen aus der Heimat zu Gesicht kriegen. Ganz harmlos, versprochen. Es sind nette Kerle, wenn auch mit einem Hang zu dummen Entscheidungen", bemerkt er.

„Na, _das_ können Sie laut sagen", entgegne ich und muss dann ebenfalls lachen.

„Das Glück ist mit den Dummen", erwidert der Hauptman achselzuckend, „sie hatten Glück, dass ich sie so schnell gefunden habe, und sie hatten Glück mit der Krankenschwester, an die sie geraten sind. Nicht war, Schwester Blythe?"

Es dauert einen Moment, bis mein Kopf es schafft, gedanklich zu seinen Worten aufzuschließen. Dann sehe ich ihn entgeistert an.

„Woher…?", beginne ich.

Und jetzt, endlich, tritt er die letzten paar Schritte ins Zelt hinein. Die Zeltplane fällt hinter ihm zu und der Lichtstrahl verschwindet. Einige Sekunden brauchen meine Augen, sich an das Halbdunkel zu gewöhnen, dann kann ich sein Gesicht sehen. Und wenn die Thermometer nicht schon längst ihr unehrenhaftes Ende auf dem Fußboden gefunden hätten, so wäre es spätestens jetzt der Fall gewesen.

„Hallo Rilla", grüßt Kenneth Ford und grinst unverschämt.

Hätte er mich ‚Spinne' genannt, ich wäre nicht wütender auf ihn gewesen.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Hanging on the Old Barbed Wire" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._


	18. Perhaps you wonder who I am

_13\. März 1917  
No. 1 __Canadian_ _Casualty Clearing Station, Aubigny-en-Artois, Frankreich_

 **Perhaps you wonder who I am**

Ein Schatten fällt über mich und ich sehe von meinem Brief auf. Dr. Murray steht neben mir und lächelt auf mich hinab.

„Post von der Familie?", erkundigt er sich freundlich.

„Nein, der hier ist von einer Freundin. Wir haben zusammen in dem letzten Krankenhaus gearbeitet, in dem ich stationiert war", antworte ich und nicke zu dem Brief in ihrer Hand.

Colette hat weder mir noch Maurice leicht verziehen, dass wir sie im Stich gelassen haben, obwohl natürlich streng genommen keiner von uns beiden sich das ausgesucht hat. Aber wenn Colette emotional wird, ist sie nicht mehr ganz realistisch. An ihrer neuen Zimmergenossin, einer vierzigjährigen Frau von der Gaspé-Halbinsel, lässt sie in jedem Fall kein gutes Haar und hat mir bereits mehr als einmal brieflich vorgeworfen, dass nur mein Weggang daran Schuld ist, dass sie jetzt jede Nacht deren Schnarchen ertragen muss. Aber sie nennt mich in diesem Brief wenigstens wieder Îlienne, insofern denke ich, dass ich mich auf dem Weg der Vergebung befinde.

„Gute Neuigkeiten?", erkundigt sich Dr. Murray, „du siehst erfreut aus."

„Oh, das. Nun, der Arzt, mit dem ich dort im OP gearbeitet habe, war erkrankt. Ich wollte ihn besuchen gehen, aber das hat nicht geklappt. Und jetzt ich habe gerade erfahren, dass er wieder gesund ist. Ich hatte mich um ihn gesorgt, deswegen ist es schön zu hören, dass es ihm wieder besser geht", erkläre ich.

„Das sind in der Tat gute Neuigkeiten", stimmt Dr. Murray zu. Eine kurze Pause entsteht, dann fragt er nach: „Du hast als OP-Schwester gearbeitet?"

Ich nicke. „Nicht sehr lange, fürchte ich, aber Dr. MacIver hat mir sehr viel beigebracht", stelle ich klar. Ich möchte nicht, dass der Eindruck entsteht, ich sei eine total kompetente OP-Schwester, wo ich doch noch so viel zu lernen habe.

„Dr. Alastair MacIver?", vergewissert sich Dr. Murray.

„Ja, so heißt er", bestätige ich. Fragend sehe ich ihn an. „Kennen Sie ihn?", hake ich dann nach.

Langsam schüttelt Dr. Murray den Kopf. „Nicht persönlich", erklärt er, „aber ich habe schon von ihm gehört. Er ist unter Chirurgen in Kanada eine bekannte Größe."

„Das kann ich gut glauben! Er hat Dinge im OP getan, die habe ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Mehr als einmal sah es so aus, als würde es ein Patient nicht schaffen und irgendwie hat er es doch noch hingekriegt und der Mann hat überlebt", erzähle ich.

Als ich sehe, wie ein Lächeln sich auf Dr. Murrays Zügen ausbreitet, fällt mir auf, dass ich mich beinahe schwärmerisch anhöre. „Entschuldigung", murmele ich, ein wenig peinlich berührt, und senke den Kopf.

„Dafür musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen! Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, mit dem großen Dr. MacIver zusammen im OP stehen zu dürfen", entgegnet Dr. Murray, „auch wenn mich Gerüchte erreicht haben, dass es durchaus eine Herausforderung sein soll." Sein Lächeln vertieft sich und als ich wieder hochsehe, kann ich kleine Lachfältchen an seinen Augen erkennen.

Ich erwidere das Lächeln beinahe unwillkürlich. „Er ist ein wenig exzentrisch", stimme ich zu, „aber ich mochte ihn. Ich glaube, er war mit mir auch ganz zufrieden."

Zumindest hat Colette geschrieben, dass er nicht sehr angetan davon war, sich bei seiner Rückkehr seiner OP-Schwester und seines Anästhesisten beraubt vorzufinden. Sicherlich liegt das in erster Linie daran, dass er jetzt wieder eine französischsprachige Schwester zugeteilt bekommen hat, aber ich möchte gerne glauben, dass er auch mit mir persönlich gerne zusammengearbeitet hat.

„Daran habe ich absolut keinen Zweifel", erwidert Dr. Murray ohne zu Zögern.

Ich nehme das Kompliment mit einer Kopfneigung entgegen, auch wenn ich mich im Stillen frage, woher er das so genau wissen möchte. Bisher habe ich in diesem Lazarett nur mein Organisations- und Einrichtungstalent unter Beweis stellen können. Bis auf Bartlos und Oberlippenbart hatten wir noch nicht einen einzigen Patienten.

Ich überlege gerade, was ich als nächstes sagen soll, als plötzlich ein lauter Ruf uns beide dazu bringt, uns umzudrehen. „Zachary! Kommst du mal?", schallt es zu uns hinüber. Ein paar Meter entfernt sehe ich einen anderen Arzt stehen, der Dr. Murray auffordernd zuwinkt.

„Nun, es sieht aus, als sei meine Pause vorüber. Dann überlasse ich dich mal wieder deinen Briefen", bemerkt Dr. Murray entschuldigend und macht eine kleine Handbewegung zu den Briefen, die neben mir auf der Bank liegen. Ein Vorteil, Mitglied meiner Familie zu sein, ist, dass man immer genug zu lesen hat.

„Natürlich. Bis später", verabschiede ich ihn.

„Bis später", wiederholt er. Kurz sieht es aus, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, dann schüttelt er jedoch leicht den Kopf, dreht sich um und geht hinüber zu dem Kollegen, der ihn gerufen hat.

Ich sehe ihm einen Augenblick hinterher, bevor ich mich wieder Colettes Brief zuwende. Auch dieses Mal gelingt es mir jedoch nicht, ihn zu beenden, denn als ich gerade mit der dritten Seite begonnen habe, erklingt erneut eine Stimme über mit: „Neuigkeiten von Zuhause?"

Langsam hebe ich den Kopf, um Ken Ford einen hochmütigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Ich habe ihm immer noch nicht verziehen, dass er sich seine Scherze mit mir erlaubt hat.

Als er meinen Blick sieht, hebt er lachend die Hände. „Du bist nicht immer noch wütend wegen Sonntag, oder?", will er wissen.

„Und wenn ich es wäre?", entgegne ich kühl, während ich mich wieder über meinen Brief beuge.

„Dann wäre das in der Tat sehr bedauerlich", erwidert er, hört sich allerdings nicht so an, als würde er irgendetwas bedauern. Seine Stimme klingt plötzlich näher und als ich den Kopf ein wenig drehe, sehe ich, dass er sich neben mich auf die Bank gesetzt hat. Er reckt den Hals, um einen Blick auf meinen Brief zu werfen und ich falte die Seiten rasch zusammen.

„Tut mir ja Leid", bemerkt er jetzt, grinst aber immer noch.

„Meinst du dein kleines Spielchen von Sonntag oder die Tatsache, dass du meine Post zu lesen versuchst?", hake ich nach. Gleichzeitig frage ich mich, warum ich überhaupt mit ihm rede.

„Beides, wenn es dir dann besser geht", kommt es sofort zurück. Ich verdrehe jedoch nur die Augen. Wann ist Ken Ford jemals ernst gewesen?

Ich mache Anstalten, den Brief wieder auseinanderzufalten und meinen ungebetenen Gast zu ignorieren, als seine Hand sich auf meine legt und mich in der Bewegung inne halten lässt. Einige Augenblicke sehe ich hinab, Handschuh auf Handschuh, dann ziehe ich meine Hand mit dem Brief unter seiner hervor.

„Frieden?", fragt er plötzlich, was ein wenig ironisch ist, wenn man bedenkt, wo wir uns befinden.

Misstrauisch sehe ich ihn von der Seite an. Wenigstens grinst er nicht mehr so unverschämt, auch wenn seine Augen immer noch amüsiert funkeln. „Na gut", erwidere ich dann, ziehe die Worte bewusst in die Länge, um meinem generellen Unwillen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Nicht, dass das irgendeine Wirkung auf Ken hätte. Kaum, dass ich meine Zustimmung gegeben habe, lehnt er sich entspannt zurück und betrachtet mich unverhohlen. „Du siehst beinahe erwachsen aus in deiner Schwesterntracht", stellt er dann fest.

Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen. „Das kann man von deinem Benehmen nicht unbedingt behaupten", entgegne ich dann trocken und schüttele den Kopf, ob über ihn oder über mich selbst, weiß ich nicht genau.

Er jedoch grinst nur. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutet er auf den Brief in meiner Hand. „Und, Neuigkeiten?", wiederholt er dann die Frage, mit der unser ganzes Gespräch begonnen hat.

Kurz frage ich mich, warum ich ihm das überhaupt sagen sollte, aber ich vermute, der Weg des geringsten Widerstands ist es, es einfach zu tun. Wenn er kriegt, was er möchte, geht er vielleicht wieder weg.

„Una hat geheiratet. Letzten Monat", erteile ich also artig Auskunft, absichtlich die Information wählend, die ihn am wenigstens interessieren wird.

„Hm? Una Meredith?", fragt er, milde überrascht. Also ob wir eine andere Una kennen würden.

„Jetzt Una Arnold", verbessere ich, „sie hat Fred Arnold geheiratet. Kennst du die Arnolds?"

Ken scheint einige Sekunden zu überlegen, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Sagt mir nichts", gibt er unverblümt zu.

„Nein, vermutlich kennst du sie tatsächlich nicht", erwidere ich nachdenklich, „Reverend Arnold hat ein paar Monate vor Kriegsbeginn die methodistische Gemeinde übernommen. Ich glaube, seitdem warst du nicht mehr in Glen, oder?"

Ich weiß natürlich ganz genau, dass er das letzte Mal zu Jems und Faiths Hochzeit im Juli 1913 auf der Insel war, aber das werde ich ihm bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Seitdem war ich hauptsächlich hier", stimmt Ken zu, dann huscht ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, „sag bloß, Una ist jetzt ein methodistisches Pfarrersfräulein? Miss Cornelia muss konsterniert gewesen sein." Der Gedanke scheint ihn zu erheitern.

Rasch schüttele ich den Kopf. „Der Reverend ist ihr Schwiegervater", stelle ich klar, „Fred, ihr Mann, ist in Charlottetown bei der Regierung angestellt. Ein kleines Licht, wenn man Nan glauben darf. Aber Una führt dem Reverend jetzt den Haushalt, insofern dürfte Miss Cornelia die Neuigkeiten trotzdem nicht sehr entspannt aufgefasst haben."

„Darauf würde ich Gift nehmen", entgegnet Ken fröhlich, „gibt es denn keine Mrs. Reverend? Oder muss Una sich die Küche jetzt mit einer gestrengen Schwiegermutter teilen?"

Wieder schüttele ich den Kopf, während ich erkläre: „Mrs. Reverend ist Anfang Februar gestorben. Sie war eigentlich die ganze Zeit krank. Ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern, weil sie fast dauerhaft bettlägerig war. Irgendetwas mit den Nieren, hat Dad gesagt."

„Und kaum ist sie unter der Erde, heiratet Sohnemann die Tochter vom feindlichen Pfarrer?", will Ken wissen und lacht.

„ _Feindlicher Pfarrer_?", wiederhole ich ungläubig, „du bist wirklich schon zu lange hier!"

Er nickt. „Stimmt, das bin ich", entgegnet er. Seine Stimme klingt sachlich, aber ich meine, einen kleinen Unterton darin zu hören. Eine Härte, die nicht zu seinem sonst jovialen Auftreten passen möchte.

Irgendetwas daran beunruhigt mich, also beeile ich mich, weiterzusprechen: „Es lag übrigens nicht am Tod seiner Mutter, dass Fred und Una geheiratet haben. Wenigstens nicht direkt. Aber seine Mutter war dagegen, dass Fred sich freiwillig meldet. Er ist das einzige überlebende Kind der Arnolds und laut Faith hatte er Sorge, dass es ihrer Gesundheit schadet, wenn er doch geht."

„Klar. Und als sie tot war, war ihre Gesundheit natürlich nebensächlich", erwidert Ken. Er sagt es so leicht dahin, wie es nur jemand kann, für den der Tod zu einem alten Bekannten geworden ist. Er ist länger hier als irgendein anderer unserer Jungen außer Jem, fällt mir plötzlich auf. Er hat sich direkt zu Kriegsbeginn gemeldet, war also Teil des ersten Kontingents kanadischer Soldaten. Er muss im Oktober 1914 in England angekommen sein und im Februar darauf in Frankreich. Vor über zwei Jahren.

Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf, schüttele den Gedanken ab. An Kens neugierigem Blick erkenne ich, dass es ihm nicht entgeht, aber er fragt nicht. Stattdessen vervollständige ich meine Geschichte zu Una, auch wenn es weder ihn noch mich sonderlich interessiert: „Auf jeden Fall hat Fred sich kurz nach dem Tod seiner Mutter zur Armee gemeldet. Und zwei Tage später hat er Una geheiratet und deswegen ist sie jetzt die Haushälterin seines Vaters und das presbyterianische Pfarrhaus sämtlicher Kinder außer dem kleinen Bruce beraubt."

„Sollte Nan nicht dort wohnen? Mit ihrem Balg?", fragt Ken nach.

„Connie", verbessere ich missbilligend, „sie heißt Connie. Und ja, vermutlich hätte sie damals ins Pfarrhaus ziehen müssen, zumal Faith ja auch in Ingleside ist, aber… du kennst ja Nan."

„Stimmt", nickt Ken. Er wirkt abgelenkt, nestelt an der Tasche seines Mantels herum und zieht schließlich ein Päckchen Zigaretten hervor.

Er hält mir die Packung zuerst hin und fragt: „Willst du?" Als ich den Kopf schüttele, zuckt er leicht mit den Achseln und zieht sich selbst eine Zigarette heraus. Ich beobachte ihn verstohlen, wie er die Zigarette ansteckt und einen tiefen Zug nimmt.

„Wie geht es dem Rest?", will er dann wissen, „Walt missioniert ja jetzt in England, habe ich gehört und Jem hängt immer noch in Griechenland fest, oder? Armer Teufel."

„Ja, er ist immer noch dort. Seine Briefe klingen zunehmend frustriert, aber da ist wohl nichts zu machen", berichte ich, „Shirley ist im Moment in England auf einem Offizierskurs."

Überrascht sieht Ken mich an, während er eine Rauchwolke in die kalte Märzluft ausstößt. „Shirley? Offizier?", fragt er ungläubig.

Mit verengten Augen sehe ich ihn an. „Warum nicht?", will ich wissen.

Ken zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Shirleys Fähigkeiten als Ingenieur. Aber ich kann ihn mir nicht dabei vorstellen, wie er Männer führt", erklärt er sachlich.

Eigentlich muss ich ihm da zustimmen und ich weiß zudem, dass Shirley selbst ihm zustimmen würde. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht die Ehre meines Bruders verteidigen würde. „Und was macht dich da zum Experten?", frage ich und klinge dabei vermutlich ziemlich schnippisch.

„Ich habe ein kleines Bisschen Erfahrung darin, Offizier zu sein", entgegnet Ken und hebt beide Augenbrauen, „seit bald neun Jahren, wenn du es genau wissen möchtest. Länger, wenn wir die Zeit im Kadettenkorps zählen. Und sie haben mich im vorletzten Oktober befördert, also mache ich vermutlich irgendetwas richtig, oder?"

„Oder sie waren verzweifelt?", entgegen ich sofort.

Er jedoch lacht nur. „Sind sie vermutlich wirklich, wenn sie Shirley zum Offizier machen", stimmt er zu.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und stelle sicher, dass er es sieht. Da er aber sachlich betrachtet Recht hat, kann ich ihm kaum widersprechen. Stattdessen greife ich einen anderen Aspekt auf, den er erwähnt hat, und erkundige mich: „Wie willst du denn seit neun Jahren Erfahrung als Offizier haben? Es mag sich länger anfühlen, aber der Krieg ist keine drei Jahre alt. Und was ist ein Kadettenkorps?"

„Ein Kadettenkorps, meine liebe Miss Blythe, ist eine Einrichtung an manchen Schulen, wo man den Jungen – oder Kadetten – eine militärische Grundausbildung angedeihen lässt. In England sehr verbreitet, aber auch am UCC gibt es eins", erläutert Ken und seine Stimme klingt ein wenig überheblich. Als ob ich wissen müsste, was ein Kadettenkorps ist!

Ich weiß allerdings, was das UCC ist. Das Upper Canada College liegt in Toronto und ist die piekfeinste Schule, die wir in Kanada haben. Natürlich eine reine Jungenschule. So etwas, was Eton oder Harrow in England sind. Keine Frage, dass Ken genau diese Schule besucht hat, bevor er für sein Studium weiter an die Torontoer Universität gegangen ist. Er hat irgendetwas Langweiliges studiert, daran erinnere ich mich noch. Wirtschaft oder so. Und irgendetwas mit Politik? So was in der Art auf jeden Fall.

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum du seit neun Jahren Offizier zu sein behauptest", bemerke ich kühl.

„Zweifelst du das an?", fragt Ken und grinst, „ich bin nach der Schule zur Miliz gegangen. _The Queen's Own Rifles_. Dort war ich Offizier, lange bevor der Mord an Franz Ferdinand auch nur ein Gedanke im Kopf von Gavrilo Princip war."

Ich würde gerne fragen, wer bitte Gavrilo Princip ist, möchte mich aber nicht als noch unwissender offenbaren als ohnehin schon. „Ich dachte, du hättest vor dem Krieg für deinen Vater gearbeitet? In eurer Firma?", frage ich stattdessen, „ich wusste nicht, dass du damals schon bei der Armee warst."

„Ach, was heißt Armee?", entgegnet Ken und winkt ab, „eine Miliz war das, allerhöchstens. Mehr eine bewaffnete Bürgerwehr. Eigentlich eher ein Feriencamp, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Wir haben uns manchmal am Wochenende und für ein paar Wochen im Sommer getroffen und Krieg gespielt. Kein Vergleich zu der Realität selbstverständlich."

Nein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwelche Militärübungen auch nur den Hauch einer Ähnlichkeit mit dieser Realität haben. So viel Vorstellungskraft traue ich niemandem im Militär zu.

„Apropos Realität", wechselt Ken da abrupt das Thema, „wissen wir eigentlich Neues von Jerry?"

Ich werfe ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Seine Zigarette ist auf einen Stummel hinunter gebrannt. Die Asche hat fast seine Finger erreicht, aber er zieht erneut daran. Zigaretten sind an der Front wertvoller als Geld.

„Das kommt darauf an, was du über Jerry weißt", erwidere ich dann vorsichtig. Nan hat darum gebeten, Informationen zu Jerrys Zustand im Kreis der Familie zu halten, aus Angst, dass es die Menschen ihn verurteilen könnten.

Was sie selbst darüber denkt, weiß ich nicht genau. Nach dem, was Faith geschrieben hat, hat sie Walters und meinen Brief sehr ruhig, fast emotionslos gelesen, den Rest der Familie in knappen Worten über seinen Inhalt informiert und es danach abgelehnt, weiterhin darüber zu sprechen. Nur in der Nacht, hat Faith geschrieben, kann sie sie weinen hören.

„Ich war während meines Urlaubs bei ihm", antwortet Ken ruhig. Er begegnet meinem Blick und ich weiß, dass er meine Frage richtig einordnet. Ich hätte vermutlich wissen müssen, dass er informiert ist. Die Fords _sind_ Familie und er ist Walters bester Freund.

„Wann war das?", hake ich nach.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er entgegnet: „Im November irgendwann."

„Ich war mit Walter im Januar da", berichte ich zögernd, „es ging ihm… nicht gut. Aber du hast ihn gesehen. Du weißt, wie es ihm geht."

Ken nickt langsam. „Ich hatte gehofft, es gehe ihm vielleicht mittlerweile besser", bemerkt er dann.

„Nein, nicht sehr. Ich stehe mit seinem Arzt in Verbindung, aber… keine großen Veränderungen. Der Arzt sagt, er braucht noch Zeit", erkläre ich leise.

„Dann hoffen wir, dass sie ihm die Zeit geben", murmelt Ken und verzieht das Gesicht.

Ich weiß, was er meint. Im Moment erhält Jerry eine Behandlung, die vermutlich zu dem Besten gehört, was die kanadische Armee ihm zu bieten hat. Aber es kann niemand sagen, ob die Armee nicht irgendwann ungeduldig mit ihm wird – und was dann passiert.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Schwester?", dringt in dem Moment eine Stimme zu uns herüber. Ken und ich drehen uns im gleichen Augenblick um. Es ist Dr. Murray, der mit großen Schritten auf uns zukommt. Unwillkürlich stehe ich auf und sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, dass auch Ken sich erhebt, allerdings langsamer als ich. Er nimmt einen letzten Zug an der Zigarette, bevor er den nur noch wenige Millimeter großen Stummel zu Boden fallen lässt und austritt.

„Alles gut", versichere ich, als Dr. Murray nah genug bei uns ist, „Captain Ford ist ein Freund meiner Familie. Er ist hier, um… warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Fragend sehe ich zu Ken hoch, aber er hat seinen Blick auf Dr. Murray gerichtet. Die beiden mustern einander aufmerksam, abschätzend.

„Captain Ford", wiederholt Dr. Murray langsam, „wie können wir Ihnen helfen?"

„Oh, Sie gar nicht", entgegnet Ken entspannt, „Rilla – also, _Schwester Blythe_ ist eine alte Bekannte. Außerdem war sie so freundlich, vor einigen Tagen zweien meiner Männer behilflich zu sein. Sie haben sich unwohl gefühlt." Er sieht kurz zu mit herüber und seine Augen blitzen. Auch ich muss lächeln, als ich am Morbus Mentiri denkt.

Dr. Murray dagegen runzelt die Stirn. „Das Lazarett ist noch nicht für Patienten eröffnet", bemerkt er steif.

Ken sieht sich bedeutungsvoll um. „Nein, das sehe ich", erwidert er trocken, „das hier ist ja mehr Baustelle als Krankenhaus. Wo haben sie euch eigentlich untergebracht? Doch hoffentlich nicht in diesem Chaos?"

Die letzte Frage richtet er an mich und ich beeile mich, zu antworten: „Nein, wir schlafen vorübergehend drüben in einem der englischen Lazarette, _No. 30 CCS_. Aber sie wollen für uns Schwestern bald eigene Nissenhütten aufbauen."

„Unser Personal ist gut versorgt. Das muss Ihre Sorge nicht sein", erklärt Dr. Murray, die Stirn immer noch gerunzelt.

Ken zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie wollten wissen, warum ich hier bin?", fragt er dann.

„Das würde mich interessieren, ja", bestätigt Dr. Murray kühl.

„Ich komme im Auftrag der beiden Gefreiten, denen Rilla – _Schwester Blythe_ behilflich war. Sie bitten um ihre Anwesenheit bei einem kleinen Konzert, das meine Einheit in einigen Tagen organisiert", antwortet Ken, „zum Ausdruck ihres Dankes für die schnelle Hilfe, _obwohl_ das Lazarett noch nicht einsatzfähig ist."

Überrascht sehe ich zu ihm hoch. „Oberlippenbart und Bartlos? Wirklich?", hake ich nach.

Ken lacht. „Wie war das?", will er dann wissen.

Ich spüre, dass mein Gesicht warm wird. „Oberlippenbart und Bartlos", wiederhole ich etwas widerwillig, „sie haben mir ihre Namen nicht genannt und irgendwie musste ich sie ja nennen."

„Bartlos passt zu Young, aber ich will meinen, dass Oberlippenbart doch ein bisschen euphemistisch für den guten Smith ist, oder nicht?", bemerkt Ken amüsiert.

„Aber du wusstest, wen ich meine", entgegne ich schulterzuckend, „aber jetzt – was war das für ein Konzert, über das du geredet hast?"

Bevor Ken antworten kann, schaltet sich Dr. Murray erneut in das Gespräch ein. „Sie wird wohl kaum alleine zu irgendeinem Konzert in einem Soldatenquartier gehen", stellt er fest.

Ich ziehe eine kleine Grimasse, als mir auffällt, dass er Recht hat. „Das stimmt allerdings", erkläre ich dann an Ken gewandt, „ohne die Erlaubnis der Oberschwester und des leitenden Arztes darf ich nirgendwohin. Und diese Erlaubnis werde ich wohl niemals bekommen."

Ken jedoch lächelt zufrieden. „Wie gut, dass ich die Erlaubnis für dich schon eingeholt habe, nicht wahr?", erwidert er.

Damit habe ich allerdings nicht gerechnet. „Wie…?", beginne ich.

„Ich habe die Einladung selbstredend auf alle anderen Krankenschwestern und Offiziere dieses Lazaretts ausgeweitet", fügt er hinzu, „da waren sie von der Idee recht angetan. Darf ich also Smith und Young sagen, dass du ihre Einladung annimmst?"

„Sehr gerne", versichere ich mit einem Lächeln. Vermutlich müsste ich verstimmt sein, dass er das über meinen Kopf hinweg organisiert hat, aber ich freue mich auf das Konzert. Ich freue mich sogar, Bartlos und Oberlippenbart wiederzusehen.

„Da werden sie froh sein. Vielleich dürfen wir ja auch Sie begrüßen, Doktor?", Ken sieht Dr. Murray an und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Dr. Murray presst die Lippen zusammen. „Vielleicht", antwortet er dann.

„Exzellent. Dann werde ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg machen. Wie sehen uns", verabschiedet Ken sich. Er drückt kurz meinen Arm, nickt Dr. Murray zu und schlendert dann davon.

Wir beide, Dr. Murray und ich, sehen ihm hinterher, bis er um ein Metallgerüst verschwindet, das einmal eine Hütte werden wird. Ich werfe dem Arzt einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Sein Gesicht drückt Missbilligung aus, aber als er sich zu mir umdreht, wird es freundlicher.

„Sollen wir weitermachen?", frage ich. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich besser kein weiteres Wort über Kenneth Ford verliere.

Dr. Murray zögert kurz, dann nickt er. „Ja", stimmt er zu, „machen wir weiter."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „The Conscientious Objector's Lament" aus dem Jahr 1917 entnommen (Text und Musik von_ _Davy Burnaby und Gitz Rice)._


	19. And a song stirs in the silence

_22\. März 1917  
Cambligneul, Frankreich_

 **And a song stirs in the silence**

Sie sind witzig, Bartlos und Oberlippenbart und ihr Freund, Ziegenbärtchen. Oder Young, Smith und Moles, wie ich sie vermutlich nennen sollte. Aber in meinem Kopf werden sie immer Bartlos und Oberlippenbart bleiben und Ziegenbärtchen bot sich zur Vervollständigung einfach an.

Im Moment stehen die drei auf einer zusammengezimmerten Bühne und führen eine Reihe Sketche auf. Bartlos muss gezwungenermaßen sämtliche Frauenrollen übernehmen, aber ich muss sagen, er macht das wirklich gut. Gerade stellt er eine gestrenge Krankenschwester dar, die ihren beiden Patienten hinterherjagt, und das ganze Haus biegt sich vor Lachen.

„Die drei sind echt komisch", murmelt die Oberschwester mir von der Seite zu.

Sie hat es auf sich genommen, sich um mich zu kümmern, die Oberschwester. Sie muss etwa doppelt so alt sein wie ich und als ich ihr vor ein paar Wochen vor die Füße gefallen bin, hat sie rasch entschieden, dass sich jemand um das Küken kümmern muss. Wogegen ich natürlich jederzeit lautstark protestieren würde, aber die Wahrheit ist – es ist nett.

Sie ist nämlich gut im Kümmern. Eigentlich schade, dass sie keine Kinder hat, denn sie hat etwas Mütterliches an sich, auf das ich fast unwillkürlich reagiere und auf das auch die Patienten ansprechen. Sie spricht auch nach Jahren in Kanada immer noch den Yorkshire-Dialekt ihrer Kindheit und wenn sie in ihrem breiten, langen Tonschlag redet, hat das etwas merkwürdig Beruhigendes. Zudem ist sie so standhaft, so stoisch, dass ich mich nicht vorstellen kann, dass es jemals einen Sturm geben könnte, dem Agatha Burke nicht trotzen wird.

„Das sind sie wirklich", erwidere ich und klatsche, als die drei Gefreiten vorne sich enthusiastisch verbeugen. Der Applaus will gar nicht abklingen und Ziegenbärtchen verliert bei einer besonders tiefen Verbeugung beinahe das Gleichgewicht.

Als es langsam wieder ruhiger wird, tritt Oberlippenbart einen Schritt nach vorne und räuspert sich. Sofort wird es still, als alle sich fragen, was als nächstes kommt. Wir hatten schon Gesang, Sketche, einen ziemlich guten Kabarettisten und eigentlich sah es ja so aus, als wären die drei dort oben mit ihrer Nummer fertig, aber Oberlippenbart will offenbar noch etwas loswerden.

„Liebes Publikum", beginnt er in staatstragendem Ton, „ich bin heute besonders erfreut, neben unseren üblichen Gästen auch die lieblichen Schwester und heroischen Ärzte des besten Feldlazaretts diesseits des Atlantiks begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Er macht eine kleine Kunstpause, in der beifällige Rufe aus dem Publikum zu hören sind. „Hört, hört", ruft jemand laut von hinten.

Oberlippenbart räuspert sich erneut und fährt fort: „Ich denke, Sie alle stimmen mir darin zu, dass unser Abend ein ganz besonderes _je-ne_ … _je-ne_ … nun, das ganz gewisse Etwas erhalten würde, wenn wir eine der charmanten Damen für einen Liedbeitrag gewinnen könnten."

Ich habe ihm mit zunehmender Skepsis gelauscht und tatsächlich bin ich es, die er in der Menge zu seinen Füßen ausmacht. Um mich herum tun die anderen Soldaten ihre Zustimmung durch Fußgetrappel kund. Ich rutsche unwillkürlich auf meinem Stuhl etwas tiefer hinab.

„Wie sieht es aus, Schwester Blythe?", fragt Oberlippenbart, als er sich wieder Gehört verschaffen kann, „singen Sie ein Lied für uns?"

„Ich kann gar nicht singen", widerspreche ich schwach, „vielleicht möchte jemand anderes…?" Ich habe allerdings nicht das Gefühl, dass mein Protest hier auf offene Ohren fallen wird.

Statt Oberlippenbart ist es Bartlos, der plötzlich nach vorne springt. „Aber doch können Sie das, Schwester!", versichert er eifrig, „Sie singen sehr schön. Wir haben sie singen gehört, als –"

Der Ellenbogen von Oberlippenbart trifft ihn hart und für alle sichtbar in die Seite. Bartlos verstummt abrupt und schlägt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Beide sehen nervös hinüber auf die linke Seite des Raums, wo die Offiziere des Bataillons sitzen – Ken unter ihnen.

Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf. Es wird der Tag kommen, da redet der Junge sich um Kopf und Kragen.

„Also, wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie singen würden", vervollständigt Oberlippenbart und sein kleinlauter Tonfall mag so gar nicht zu dem strafenden Blick passen, den er seinem Freund zuwirft.

Gerade will ich erneut ablehnen, das beugt sich die Oberschwester näher zu mir. „Na komm schon", flüstert sie, „die wollen bestimmt nicht mich alte Krähe singen hören. Was ist schon dabei? Du singst ein Lied und hast ein paar Hundert Männer ein wenig glücklicher gemacht. Es kommt selten genug vor, dass man für so wenig so viel bekommt. Und ich verspreche dir – es wird absolut niemanden interessieren, ob du die Töne triffst."

Ihre Augen funkeln verschmitzt, als sie den letzten Satz sagt und gegen meinen Willen muss ich ebenfalls lächeln. Das ist es auch, was den Ausschlag gibt.

„Na gut", murmele ich zurück, „ich mache es. Aber wenn ich mich da oben blamiere, will ich nie wieder etwas darüber hören!"

„Abgemacht", verspricht die Oberschwester und gibt mir einen kleinen Stups.

Immer noch widerwillig stehe ich auf und bahne mir mit gesenktem Kopf den Weg durch die Stuhlreihen, das begeisterte Fußgetrappel und Klatschen der Männer in meinen Ohren. Ich lasse mir von Ziegenbärtchen auf die Bühne helfen – nicht, ohne meine beiden speziellen Freunde mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu bedenken, der beide augenblicklich um fünf Zentimeter schrumpfen lässt – und trete neben den Feldwebel, der schon den ganzen Abend das Klavier bemannt.

„Was würden Sie gerne singen, Schwester?", fragt er respektvoll.

Ich sehe zu ihm hinab. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was ich gerne singen würde. Eigentlich will ich ja gar nicht mal singen!

Er scheint zu merken, dass ich nicht antworten werde und da die Menge unten unruhig zu werden beginnt, wendet er sich um und blättert seine Notenpapiere durch. Nach einigen Augenblicken scheint er fündig geworden zu sein, denn er dreht sich wieder zu mir um.

„Kennen Sie ‚Keep the Home Fires burning'?", erkundigt er sich und hebt ein Notenblatt hoch.

Ich nicke rasch. Von dem Lied hatten wir eine Schallplatte auf unserer Station in Taplow. Miss Talbot mochte das Lied besonders gern und es lief ziemlich oft. „Ja, ich kenne den Text", versichere ich also. Unwahrscheinlich, dass ich ihn jemals vergessen werde.

Der Feldwebel legt sein Notenblatt ab, schüttelt seine Hände aus und spielt die ersten Töne. Sofort breitet sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille aus. Ich hole tief Luft, schließe die Augen und warte auf meinen Einsatz.

 _They were summoned from the hillside,  
They were called in from the glen,  
And the country found them ready  
At the stirring call for men.  
Let no tears add to their hardships  
As the soldiers pass along,  
And although your heart is breaking,  
Make it sing this cheery song:_

Zu Beginn ist meine Stimme noch ziemlich leise, fast etwas zittrig, aber als das Lied fortschreitet, werde ich sicherer. Meine Augen halte ich fest geschlossen, denn ich weiß, sobald ich sie öffne und in die hunderte Gesichter zu meinen Füßen blicke, werde ich keinen Ton mehr über die Lippen kriegen.

 _Keep the Home Fires Burning,  
While your hearts are yearning.  
Though your lads are far away  
They dream of home._

Ich bin keine große Sängerin, nie gewesen. Di hat die beste Stimme von uns, auch wenn es Nan ist, die am liebsten singt. Aber die meisten Töne treffe ich schon und wenn meine Stimme in den Höhen gelegentlich etwas dünn wird, so hat die Oberschwester vermutlich Recht – dieses spezielle Publikum wird es mir wohl nachsehen. Der Gedanke lässt mich mutiger werden.

 _Overseas there came a pleading,  
"Help a nation in distress."  
And we gave our glorious laddies -  
Honour made us do no less,  
For no gallant son of Freedom  
To a tyrant's yoke should bend,  
And a noble heart must answer  
To the sacred call of Friend._

Und dann, irgendwann in der Mitte der zweiten Strophe, beginnt es, Spaß zu machen. Vorsichtig öffne ich erst ein Auge, dann das zweite. Vor mir sehe ich ein Meer aus Gesichtern. Ernsthafte, ergriffene, fast feierliche Gesichter. Und mir wird klar, dass es nicht ich bin, die sie sehen. Sie sehen ihre Ehefrauen und Liebsten, ihre Mütter und Schwestern – die Frauen, die sie haben gehen lassen, um einen Krieg zu kämpfen in einem fernen Land, und nun treu auf ihre Rückkehr warten.

 _There's a silver lining  
Through the dark clouds shining,  
Turn the dark cloud inside __out  
'Til the boys come home._

Nachdem der letzte Ton verklungen ist, legt sich für einige Augenblicke Stille über den Saal. Kurz scheint es, als würde niemand sich rühren. Dann ertönt, irgendwo auf der linken Seite, ein einsames Klatschen, das sich schnell ausbreitet, aufgegriffen wird, bis schließlich alle Männer frenetisch applaudieren.

Es ist weniger eine Anerkennung meiner Leistung, denn einige meiner Vorgänger haben besser gesungen als ich und weniger Applaus bekommen. Es ist mehr ein Dankeschön dafür, dass ich überhaupt gesungen habe, das ist mir klar. Trotzdem merke ich, wie meine Wangen heiß werden und senke erfreut, aber doch peinlich berührt den Kopf. Ich deute eine Verbeugung an und beeile mich dann, von der Bühne zu klettern, aus den Blicken zu entschwinden, das Dröhnen von tausend Händen und Füßen noch immer in den Ohren.

Ich bin viel zu überdreht, um zu meinem Platz zurück zu gehen und still dem weiteren Konzert zu lauschen und außerdem habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr unsichtbar werden kann. Also signalisiere ich der Oberschwester, dass ich kurz nach draußen gehen werde und schüttele den Kopf, als sie ebenfalls per Handzeichen fragt, ob sie mich begleiten soll.

Als ich durch die Tür nach draußen schlüpfe, schlägt mir die nächtliche Kälte entgegen, aber es fühlt sich nicht unangenehm an auf meiner erhitzten Haut. Für einige Momente bleibe ich einfach stehen, atme tief durch und genieße die Ruhe, die hier draußen herrscht. Ich drehe mich nicht einmal dann um, als die Tür hinter mir sich erneut öffnet und wieder zuschlägt.

„War das in Ordnung?", fragt Ken, als er neben mich tritt, „oder soll ich ihnen zu ihrem Schäldienst noch zwei Wochen Spüldienst aufbrummen?"

„Wenn du Oberlippenbart wirklich etwas Gutes tun willst, verordnest du ihm obligatorischen Sprachunterricht. Sein Französisch ist kaum besser als sein Latein", antworte ich und lache leise, als ich daran denke, wie der arme Kerl an ‚ _je ne sais quoi_ ' gescheitert ist.

Ein Grinsen huscht über Kens Züge. „Sprachen sind sein Talent nicht", stimmt er zu, „aber ehrlich – war das okay für dich? Sonst rede ich ein ernstes Wort mit ihm und Young."

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte ja ‚nein' sagen können", lehne ich lachend ab.

Ken zuckt mit den Schultern. „Darüber kann man sicher debattieren. Sie haben sich in eine ziemlich unmögliche Situation gebracht", bemerkt er.

„Ach, naja… es war ja nur ein Lied", erwidere ich mit mehr Nachsicht, als ich im betreffenden Moment empfunden habe. „Auch wenn ich das eine Lied vermutlich effektiv ermordet habe", füge ich dann mit einem kleinen Grinsen hinzu.

„Ich denke, es wird deinen Gesang überleben", erwidert Ken lächelnd.

Wir haben begonnen, zu gehen, und die Geräusche aus der Halle hinter und werden langsam leiser. Unser Atem erzeugt kleine Wolken in der kalten, klaren Luft. Irgendwo im Osten klingt das Dröhnen der Geschütze.

Ich bemerke aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und als ich den Kopf drehe, sehe ich die Zigarettenpackung, die Ken mir hinhält. „Nein danke", lehne ich ab. Betty hat geraucht und Colette manchmal, wenn sie besonders weltgewandt sein wollte, aber mir hat sich der Reiz bisher nicht erschlossen.

Achselzuckend steckt Ken sich selbst eine Zigarette an. Ich muss missbilligender ausgesehen haben, als ich beabsichtigt habe, denn als er meinen Blick bemerkt, hebt er fragend eine Augenbraue. Ich beeile mich, den Kopf zu schütteln. Er soll nicht denken, ich wolle ihn kritisieren.

„Du rauchst also nicht", stellt er fest, nimmt dann den ersten Zug.

„Naja…", erwidere ich langezogen, „ich mag den Geruch nicht sonderlich. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es langfristig sonderlich gut für die Gesundheit ist, freiwillig so viel Rauch einzuatmen. Die Gaspatienten husten nach einer Zigarette immer viel schlimmer als vorher."

Ken bläst eine Rauchwolke in die Luft, bevor er antwortet: „Du wirst verstehen, dass meine langfristige Gesundheit auf meiner Prioritätenliste nicht unbedingt an erster Stelle steht. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich im Bett im Kreise meiner Liebsten mein Ende finden werde. Ich bin schon viel zu lange hier. Verstehst du etwas von Wahrscheinlichkeiten? Den Wahrscheinlichkeiten folgend wäre ich längst tot. Stattdessen habe ich nicht mal einen Kratzer abgekriegt."

Er sagt das sachlich, so vollkommen sachlich, dass es mir kalt den Rücken herunter läuft.

„Es ist doch gut, dass du noch nicht verwundet wurdest", erwidere ich leise. Denn ich kann wohl kaum sagen, dass es gut ist, dass er noch nicht tot ist, oder?

Ein Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht und der Schauer auf meinem Rücken wird noch etwas kälter. „Das stimmt nicht ganz. Möchtest du ein Geheimnis hören?", fragt er im Plauderton.

Vorsichtig, fast misstrauisch, nicke ich.

„Ich war letztes Jahr tatsächlich mal zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Nicht in Blighty, aber trotzdem. Und weiß du warum?", er sieht mich mit blitzenden Augen an, „ich hatte mir den Knöchel verstaucht. Das ist meine heroische Kriegsverletzung!"

Gegen meinen Willen muss ich lachen. „Wie ist das denn passiert?", erkundige ich mich, nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mitfühlend oder amüsiert sein soll.

„Nellie und ich hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Eine von vielen", antworten Ken entspannt.

Fragend sehe ich ihn an. „Nellie…?", wiederhole ich.

„Natürlich, du kennst ja Nellie gar nicht. Nellie ist das Pferd, das sie mir hier zugeteilt haben", erklärt Ken, „ein schönes Tier, aber ein absolutes Biest. Sie vergöttert Pat, meinen Burschen, aber ansonsten ist mir noch kein Wesen untergekommen, sei es zwei- oder vierbeinig, das Gnade vor ihren Augen gefunden hat. Sie beißt, sie tritt und gelegentlich wirft sie mich auch mal ab, die gute Nellie."

„Klingt, als hättest du in ihr eine würdige Gegenspielerin gefunden", necke ich, „zu wessen Ehren ist sie denn benannt? Deiner Verlobten?"

Ken schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Ich glaube kaum, das Selina das als Ehre empfinden würde", bemerkt er, „nein, für den Namen stand Nellie Melba Patin. Ich habe sie vor ein paar Jahren in der Royal Albert Hall singen hören, als wir in London waren und ich sage dir – wenn Honig einen Ton hätte, er würde so klingen. Traumhafte Stimme, aber sie soll eine Diva sein und da dachte ich mir, das passt doch ganz gut."

„In der Tat", stimme ich zu, „und vermutlich hätte sie das Lied da eben nicht so gequält wie ich."

„Nein, sicher nicht", bestätigt Ken sofort. Keine Chance, bei ihm nach Komplimenten zu fischen.

Eine kurze Pause entsteht. „Übrigens habe ich Nellie – Nellie, dem Pferd – Unrecht getan, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke", sinniert Ken dann, „sie versteht sich auch ziemlich gut mit der Ziege."

„Mit welcher _Ziege_?", frage ich entgeistert und sehe ihn skeptisch von der Seite an.

„Die Ziege ist das Maskottchen unseres Bataillons. Wir haben sie seit letztem Sommer und ich schwöre dir, das Viech frisst absolut alles! Vor ein paar Wochen hat sie sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment sogar die Mütze des Colonels einverleibt", erzählt Ken mit einem Grinsen. Auch ich muss lachen über das Bild, das er erzeugt.

„Eigentlich merkwürdig", überlege ich dann laut, „wir sind im Krieg, wir sind nur Meilen hinter der Front und trotzdem halten wir Konzerte ab, halten uns sogar Haustiere. Und in meinem letzten Krankenhaus hatten sie ein Faible für Kostümfeste."

„Wir würden verrückt werden, wenn immer nur Krieg wäre", entgegnet Ken, „man kann nicht immer nur Angst haben. Manchmal muss man auch Lachen und Dinge tun, die Spaß machen. Sonst würden wir alle so enden wie der arme Jerry."

„Armer Jerry", wiederhole ich mit einem Seufzen, bevor mir ein neuer Gedanke kommt „übrigens, wusstest du, dass Nan und Di sich gestritten haben?" Es kommt selten genug vor, dass die unzertrennlichen Zwillinge unterschiedlicher Meinung sind.

Ken hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. „Worüber? Wegen Jerry?", will er wissen.

„Ich weiß nur, was Faith mir geschrieben hat", schränke ich ein, „aber offenbar hat Di ihre Freundin Mildred nach Ingleside mitgebracht. Mildred irgendetwas – Henderson, oder so. Die zwei teilen sich in Toronto eine Wohnung. Und Mildred hat… naja, recht eigensinnige Ansichten zum Krieg. Dass der Krieg ein von den Mächtigen bewusst geschaffenes Mittel zum Zwecken der kapitalistischen Geldvermehrung ist. Und dass jeder Mann, der in Uniform ist, sich mitschuldig am Krieg macht."

„Es gibt manche Menschen, die so denken", erwidert Ken vorsichtig.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Mag sein. Ich sage ja nicht mal, dass es falsch ist. Was weiß ich schon von Kapitalismus? Oder von Schuld? Aber selbst wenn man so denkt und selbst wenn es stimmen sollte, war es nicht sehr klug, das ausgerechnet Nan auf die Nase zu binden. Laut Faith sind ihre Nerven ohnehin seit Wochen vollkommen überstrapaziert", wende ich ein.

„Sie war vermutlich nicht sehr angetan davon", stimmt Ken zu.

„Überhaupt nicht", nicke ich, „was vermutlich auch verständlich ist. Überraschend war allerdings, dass Di sich auf die Seite von Mildred geschlagen hat. Sie und Nan müssen fürchterlich gestritten haben und dann sind Di und Mildred am nächsten Tag abgereist. Faith sagt, sie wären alle vollkommen geschockt gewesen, am allermeisten Nan. Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, dass die beiden jemals wirklich gestritten hätten."

Ken wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Es war immer zwangsläufig, dass sie eines Tages beide jemanden finden werden, den sie mehr lieben als einander", bemerkt er dann langsam.

Ich nicke heftig, öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen – und klappe ihn abrupt wieder zu, als meine Gedanken seine Worte verarbeitet haben. Stumm sehe ich zu ihm hoch. Blinzele. Blinzele noch einmal.

„ _Was_?", würge ich hervor, als meine Stimme mir wieder gehorcht.

Milde interessiert sieht Ken zu mit hinab. „Wusstest du das noch nicht?", fragt er.

„Wusste ich _was_ noch nicht?", gebe ich zurück, auch wenn sich eine Ahnung in mir breit macht, was er meinen könnte.

„Dass Di und Mildred ein wenig mehr sind als nur Zimmergenossinnen", antwortet er sachlich, „sogar ein wenig mehr als nur Freundinnen."

Stumm schüttele ich den Kopf. Was soll das heißen? Etwa…? Meine Gedanken schlagen Purzelbäume.

„Woher willst du das eigentlich wissen?", fahre ich ihn dann plötzlich an. Ich bin verwirrt und er ist es Schuld und ich mag das Gefühl nicht.

Beschwichtigend hebt Ken beide Hände. „Ich schreibe mir mit Di. Sie ist meine Freundin. Und mir ist natürlich auch nicht entgangen, dass Mildred immer mehr Raum in ihren Briefen, in ihrem _Leben_ , eingenommen hat. Und da habe ich eines Tages mal bei Walt nachgefragt, ob Mildred vielleicht größere Wichtigkeit für Di hat als allgemein angenommen", erläutert er.

„Größere Wichtigkeit", wiederhole ich entgeistert.

„Sie liebt sie. So wie Nan Jerry liebt. Ich weiß, dass der Gedanke für dich wahrscheinlich neu ist. Es steht sicher nichts darüber in der Bibel, aber es gibt viele Dinge auf dieser Welt, die die Bibel nicht kennt. Das macht es nicht verwerflich", erklärt Ken. Seine Stimme klingt jetzt freundlicher, fast mitfühlend.

Ungläubig schüttele ich den Kopf. Der Gedanke _ist_ mir neu, damit zumindest hat er Recht.

„Ist das nicht – naja, verboten?", versuche ich also, mich an den Fakten festzuhalten.

Ken zuckt mit den Achseln: „Nur bei Männern." Noch so ein neuer Gedanke. Ich runzele die Stirn.

„Aber wenn Di… wenn sie diese Mildred wirklich… naja, _liebt_ – warum weiß ich davon nichts? Ich bin doch ihre Schwester!", frage ich schließlich und meine Stimme hört sich klein an.

„Ich vermute, sie hat Sorge, dass sie abgelehnt werden könnte", antwortet Ken, „es ist eine Lebensweise, die bei vielen Menschen Ablehnung oder schlimmeres hervorruft."

Für einige Sekunden drehe ich seine Worte in meinem Kopf, taste sie ab. Dann fühle ich in mir drinnen nach. Ablehnung? Nein, das nicht. Ich bin wütend auf die unbekannte Mildred, weil sie Nan traurig gemacht hat. Und der Gedanke daran, dass Di und sie… der Gedanke ist mir, naja – _komisch_. Aber sonst…

„Sie ist meine Schwester. Ich habe sie lieb", bemerke ich dann. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Antwort ist, aber Ken zumindest scheint es zu reichen.

„Ich glaube, wenn du ihr das schreibst, würde sie sich freuen", schlägt er vor, „sie macht sich ziemliche Sorgen, wie ihr damit umgehen werdet."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich zu ihm herüber. „Du hast mir ihr darüber geredet", stelle ich fest.

„Geschrieben", korrigiert er, „aber ja. Ich habe ihr ein offenes Ohr angeboten. Sie hat im Moment nicht allzu viele davon."

Langsam nicke ich. „Du lehnst sie also nicht ab", fahre ich dann fort, wieder mehr Feststellung als Frage.

„Ich habe ein wenig mehr gesehen in diesem Leben als du. Für mich ist der Gedanke nicht ganz so neu", erwidert Ken, aber er sagt es freundlich, „außerdem habe ich hier drüben genug erlebt, um zu wissen, dass das Leben nicht lang genug ist, als dass wir es uns leisten könnten, uns Glück entgehen zu lassen, und sei es ein noch so kleines Fitzelchen. Wenn Di mit Mildred glücklich ist, dann werde ich deswegen nichts Schlechtes über sie denken."

Ich höre ihm aufmerksam zu und bin nicht ganz vorbereitet auf die Welle von Dankbarkeit, die mich plötzlich überkommt. Ich hatte bisher keine sonderlich hohe Meinung von Ken – er schien immer einer dieser Menschen zu sein, die das Leben etwas zu leicht nehmen – aber er ist bereit, Di beizustehen, auch wenn es nicht der einfache Weg ist, und das ist mehr, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte.

Er scheint alles gesagt zu haben und mir fällt nicht ein, was ich noch sagen könnte, also verfallen wir wieder in Schweigen. Wir haben uns wieder der Halle genähert und der Wind trägt einen vielstimmigen Chor zu uns herüber.

 _There's a long, long trail a-winding  
Into the land of my dreams,  
Where the nightingales are singing  
And a white moon beams.  
There's a long, long night of waiting  
Until my dreams all come true;  
Till the day when I'll be going down  
That long, long trail with you._

Leise summe ich die Melodie mit. Es trifft mich jedes Mal, dieses Lied, mehr als alle anderen. Nichts sonst drückt so treffend, so bittersüß das Verlangen aus, irgendwann eines Tages wieder Heimkehren zu dürfen.

„Möchtest du auch einen guten Rat in Herzensdingen?", fragt Ken da plötzlich.

Mein Summen verstummt. Misstrauisch sehe ich zu ihm hoch. „Was meinst du?", hake ich nach.

Er bemerkt meine Skepsis und grinst. „Dein Dr. Murray ist ziemlich in dich verliebt", informiert er mich dann genüsslich, „du solltest darüber nachdenken, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass er sich trauen wird, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Mein Kopf, der sich gerade wieder beruhigt hat, schwimmt erneut. _Dr. Murray_? Wirklich?

„Woher willst du das schon wieder wissen?", frage ich frustriert, „und wer hat dich eigentlich zum Experten in Liebesdingen ernannt?"

„Niemand. Aber er ist nicht sonderlich diskret mit seiner Zuneigung zu dir. Unter anderem daran zu erkennen, wie absolut er mich nicht ausstehen kann, weil er befürchtet, dass ich dich besser kenne als er", antwortet Ken fröhlich.

Hilflos schüttele ich den Kopf. Doch nicht Dr. Murray!

Aber tief in mir drinnen ist eine kleine Stimme, die flüstert und jetzt, ermutigt durch Kens Worte, lauter wird. Er _ist_ nicht sehr diskret, oder? Und er _kann_ Ken nicht leiden.

Ich seufze. Dann hebe ich abwehrend eine Hand.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mein armer Kopf dazu jetzt noch in der Lage ist", stelle ich fest, „das mit Di hat mir für einen Abend gereicht. Lassen wir das andere… lassen wir es für heute gut sein, ja?"

Bereitwillig nickt Ken. „Sicher. Ich wollte dir auch nicht zu nahe treten", bemerkt er und klingt dabei fast – entschuldigend?

„Es ist nur", fährt er nachdenklich fort, „meine Mutter sagt immer, dass das Glück an den Orten lauert, wo man es am wenigsten erwartet. Vermutlich wollte ich dir einfach dabei helfen, es zu suchen – sofern du denn möchtest."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Roses of Picardy" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text von Haydn Wood, Musik von Frede_ _r_ _ick Weatherly)._

 _Das Lied „Keep the Home Fires burning" ist aus dem Jahr 1914 (Text von Lena Guilbert Ford, Musik von Ivor Novello)._

 _Das Lied „There's a Long Long Trail A-Winding" ist aus dem Jahr 1914 (Text von Stoddard King, Musik von Alonzo Elliott)._


	20. Till the shadows veil their skies

_9\. April 1917  
No. 1 __Canadian_ _Casualty Clearing Station, Aubigny-en-Artois, Frankreich_

 **Till the shadows veil their skies**

Ostern ist das Fest der Erlösung.

An Ostern hat unser Herr Jesus Christus, Gottes Sohn, sich aufgeopfert, damit der Menschheit ihre Sünden vergeben und sie errettet werden wird. An Ostern ist er gestorben und ist von den Toten auferstanden. An Ostern hat er den Tod selbst überwunden. So habe ich es in der Sonntagsschule gelernt und so habe ich es geglaubt.

Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich noch glauben soll. Denn wenn es jemals so etwas wie einen Erlöser gegeben hat – wo ist er jetzt? Wo ist er, wenn wir ihn am dringendsten benötigen?

 _Mein Gott, mein Gott, warum hast du mich verlassen?_

Ja, warum?

Weil wir, die Menschheit als Ganzes, sich nicht als würdig erwiesen haben im Angesicht seines Opfers? Haben sie uns aufgegeben, Gott und sein Sohn? Haben sie uns angesehen, uns kleine Menschen, die wir alles vergessen haben, was sie uns gelehrt haben, und beschlossen, dass wir es nicht Wert sind? Haben sie uns weggeworfen, wie man eine kaputte Puppe wegwirft, die niemand mehr lieb haben mag?

Es scheint die einzige Erklärung zu sein. Denn wenn ich mich umsehe, die geschundenen und gebrochenen Leiber um mich herum ansehe, dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand diese Männer, _uns alle_ , noch erretten wird. Es sind bloß wir, klein und zerbrechlich und verloren wie wir sind, und wer sollte schon kommen, um uns zu erlösen?

Trotzdem, es sollte eine besondere Art von Hölle geben für die Generäle, die beschlossen haben, eine Offensive ausgerechnet an Ostern zu starten.

Seit drei Wochen donnern wenige Meilen im Osten die Geschütze unserer Artillerie. Drei Wochen, ohne Unterlass. So laut, so stetig, so _sehr_ , dass man kaum umhin kommt, sich zu fragen, wie es wohl denen ergeht, gegen die das Geschützfeuer gerichtet ist, Feind oder nicht Feind. Sie haben keine Gnade, diese Geschütze.

Sie haben am Donnerstag nicht geschwiegen, am Tag des letzten Abendmahls, und nicht am Freitag, an dem wir der Kreuzigung Jesu gedenken. Nicht einmal gestern, am Tag der Auferstehung, hat der Donner nachgelassen. Nur heute Morgen, ganz in der Frühe, war plötzlich Ruhe, für einige Augenblicke, wie ein Atemholen. Und dann hat der Geschützdonner wieder angefangen und es klang, selbst hier bei uns, selbst Meilen entfernt, als hätte diese Welt nicht mehr lange zu bestehen.

Heute Morgen haben unsere Jungen die Gräben verlassen und sind gegen die deutschen Stellungen marschiert. Es heißt, es ist eine große Offensive, im gesamten Bereich um Arras, dass die Briten südlich unserer kanadischen Jungen angreifen. Es gibt auch Gerüchte über eine französische Offensive noch weiter im Süden. Aber für das Kanadische Korps gibt es nur ein Ziel, der Name davon auf allen Lippen.

Vimy Ridge.

Es kann jedem vergeben werden, dem diese zwei Worte nichts bedeuten. Vimy, so sagen sie, war einmal ein kleines Dorf, ein Örtchen nur, und jetzt ist es sowieso gar nicht mehr. Der Ridge ist ein Höhenzug, den die Deutschen 1914 eingenommen haben und den zurückzuholen die Franzosen und die Engländer gescheitert sind. Jetzt ist es an den Kanadiern, es zu versuchen.

Sie versuchen es. Es scheint ihnen sogar zu gelingen. Aber sie haben einen Preis zu zahlen und dieser Preis erstreckt sich vor meinen Augen. Es ist ein Preis in Blut und Menschenleben.

Es stellt die Frage, was der Wert ist, von einer Stunde Schmerz, von einem Liter Blut, von einem Arm und einem Bein, von einem Leben. Und die Frage, wer es wagen kann, einen Wert dafür zu bestimmen. Das tun Generäle, nicht wahr? Sie wagen es und ihre Antwort ist etwas, das man fürchten kann. Denn was immer ihnen ein Leben wert ist, viel kann es nicht sein.

Seit dem Morgen haben wir gewartet. Gewartet in unruhiger Gewissheit, dass _etwas_ passieren würde, ohne doch genau zu wissen, was uns erwartet. Bis dann, kurz vor der Mittagsstunde, die ersten Krankenwagen unser Lazarett erreichten und ihre Fracht abgeladen haben. Verwundete, mit allen Verletzungen, die der menschliche Geist sich vorstellen kann und einigen Wunden, die vorzustellen sicher außerhalb jeder Möglichkeit liegt.

Wir haben sie versorgt, diese Verwundeten, wie wir es seit fast einer Woche tun, seitdem unser Lazarett endlich einsatzbereit ist. Wir haben sie beruhigt und verbunden und ihnen Medizin gegeben und, wenn es sinnvoll schien, sie in den OP weitergereicht. Aber noch bevor wir die ersten von ihnen versorgt hatten, standen bereits die nächsten Krankenwagen dort und haben neue Verwundete gebracht, immer mehr und noch mehr.

Am Anfang habe ich versucht, sie zu zählen. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört. Ich habe den Überblick verloren, das bestimmt, es sind einfach _zu viele_ , aber ich habe es auch einfach aufgegeben. Es sind Zahlen, die der Kopf nicht greifen möchte, denn man weiß ja, dass man diese Zahlen vervielfachen muss, für jedes Lazarett entlang der Frontlinie und dann wird es mehr, als man begreifen will.

Etwa 300 Patienten in den ersten sechs Stunden, hat Dr. Murray geschätzt. 300 Patienten vom Mittag bis zum Abend und kein Zeichen, dass es weniger werden.

Von Sonnenuntergang möchte ich nicht sprechen, denn wenn die Sonne heute Morgen aufgegangen ist, so hat sie sich uns nicht gezeigt. Es war ein Tag wie der Winter zuvor, düster und kalt, mit Schnee und Eisregen und Sturmböen. Von Sonne oder gar Frühling keine Spur.

Dennoch, der Tag scheint sich zu senken, das Grau hat damit begonnen hat, einem dunkleren Grau zu weichen. Es wird Nacht.

„Schaust du mal draußen nach, wie es aussieht?", bittet Dr. Murray mich, während er an mir vorbeieilt.

Er wartet keine Antwort mehr ab und ich gebe ihm keine. Wir haben schon vor Stunden unsere Worte auf das nötigste eingeschränkt, für mehr ist keine Zeit.

Ich gebe dem Patienten vor mir einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter und ziehe meinen Mantel fest um mich, als ich mit raschen Schritten zum Zelteingang hinüber gehe. Noch während ich die Eingangsplane zurück werfe, ziehe ich die Schultern hoch zum Schutz gegen die Kälte.

Und dann sehe ich sie.

Reihen über Reihen von Bahren, vor den Hütten und Zelten, den Wegesrand entlang. Abgeladen, hingelegt, weil die Krankenwagen zurück müssen, um weitere Verwundete zu holen. Dazwischen die _walking wounded_ , diejenigen, die wenigstens noch gehen können, hockend, zusammengekauert gegen Kälte und Wind und Schnee. Darüber ein konstantes Wimmer, ein tiefes Stöhnen, zerrissen von Schreien.

Kein Gedanke daran, sie zu zählen. Es müssen Hunderte sein. Hunderte von Männern, die hier draußen ausharren, im schwindenden Licht, dem unbarmherzigen Wetter ausgesetzt und doch geduldig wartend. Wartend, auf dass wir auch für sie irgendwann die Zeit finden, uns um sie zu kümmern.

Dabei sind doch schon jetzt alle unsere Betten besetzt, alle Hände beschäftigt, die Grenze des Machbaren erreicht. Wir _können_ uns nicht auch noch um sie kümmern, es ist nicht _möglich_. Aber es gibt niemanden sonst, der es tun würde, oder? Und in der Ferne rumpeln die Krankenwagen, ein Geräusch, das sagt, dass auch das hier noch nicht alles ist.

Hätte mir jemand gesagt, dass heute Nacht die Welt untergeht, jetzt in diesem Moment würde ich es glauben.

„Schwester?", dringt eine zaghafte Stimme zu mir durch.

Langsam drehe ich den Kopf. Ein Soldat in englischer Uniform steht vor mir. Sein Arm steckt in einer hastig geknüpften Schlinge. Ein dreckiger Verband ist um seinen Kopf gewickelt. Seine Zähne schlagen vor Kälte aufeinander. Er ist einer von den Glücklichen.

„Schwester, bitte, können Sie mir helfen?", fragt er erneut.

Ich starre ihn an, für einen Moment unbeweglich, dann drehe ich mich abrupt um. Die Zeltplane fällt zwischen uns hinab.

Hastig streifen meine Augen über das Chaos vor mir. Patienten liegen auf jedem kleinsten Fleck, zwischen ihnen eilen Krankenschwestern, Orderlies und Ärzte umher. Ich brauche einen Moment, um Dr. Murray auszumachen, dann eile ich zu ihm hinüber.

Sein fragender Blick trifft mich, für ein oder zwei Sekunden nur, ohne dass er darin inne hält, den Patienten zu versorgen, der vor ihm liegt.

„Da draußen warten sie zu Hunderten, bestimmt die Hälfte davon Schwerverletzte", berichte ich und meine Stimme klingt gepresst.

„Dann geh raus. Tu für sie, was du kannst, während sie warten", fordert er mich ohne zu Zögern auf, „ich befürchte, es wird noch die ganze Nacht dauern."

Das fürchte ich allerdings auch. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nur schwer vorstellen, dass diese Nacht ausreichen wird, jeden Mann dort draußen zu versorgen. Die Zeit scheint viel zu kurz.

„Du kannst sie vorsortieren", fährt Dr. Murray fort, „wer nur leicht verletzt ist oder noch laufen kann, muss warten oder direkt zu den Zügen gehen. Die Schwerverletzten haben Priorität. Schaffst du das?"

Jetzt sieht er mich an. Er wirkt müde, so unendlich müde wie wir vermutlich alle sind, aber seine Augen sind freundlich, mitfühlend.

Ich nicke zögernd. „Ich glaube schon", antworte ich. Dann stocke ich, schlucke. „Was ist mit denen, die…?", beginne ich, bringe die Frage aber nicht zu Ende. Mein Hals ist wie verschnürt.

Was ist mit denen, die nicht überleben werden?

Aber er versteht und ich bin ihm dankbar dafür. „Wir geben niemanden verloren, wenn wir es nicht irgendwie verhindern können. Und wenn doch, dann bist du nicht diejenige, die entscheiden muss, wer verloren ist", erklärt er mit fester Stimme.

Eine Welle von Erleichterung überkommt mich. Langsam stoße ich einen Atemzug aus. Der Gedanke, einem anderen Menschen Hilfe zu versagen, einem verwundeten und leidenden Menschen, ihn _sterben_ zu lassen, weil wir einfach nicht genug sind, war mir zu unerträglich, um ihn überhaupt zu Ende zu denken. Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen, kontrolliere meine Atemzüge. Als ich Dr. Murray wieder ansehe, fühle ich mich ruhiger.

„Ich denke, ich kriege das hin", verkünde ich dann. Meine Stimme klingt wieder mehr wie meine eigene.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust", erwidert er sofort. Ein kurzes aufmunterndes Lächeln und ganz plötzlich fühle ich mich ein wenig besser als zuvor.

Impulsiv greife ich nach seiner Hand, drücke sie, ganz kurz nur, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Danke", murmele ich, noch während ich die Hand wieder freigebe. Wofür ich mich bedanke, weiß ich nicht einmal. Weil ich nicht über Leben und Tod entscheiden muss, weil er mir vertraut oder vielleicht auch, weil er es geschafft hat, dass ich zuversichtlicher bin. Denn während ich mich jetzt von ihm wegdrehe, dem Zeltausgang zu, habe ich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden das Gefühl, dass wir das vielleicht irgendwie schaffen werden.

Im Vorbeigehen halte ich zwei Orderlies fest, lade ihre Arme voll mit Verbandsmaterial. Ich selbst greife mir eine Lampe, eine Verbandstasche und schiebe, kurz bevor ich hinaustrete, in meine eigene Manteltasche eine Flasche mit Morphium. Wenn sie schon warten und frieren müssen, kann ich wenigstens versuchen, dass sie nicht auch noch Schmerzen leiden.

Als ich die Zeltplane erneut anhebe, um die Orderlies hindurch gehen zu lassen, spüre ich ein Paar Augen auf mir. Ein Blick über die Schulter offenbart den englischen Soldaten mit dem Kopfverband und der Armschlinge. Geduldig, fast treuherzig, sieht er mich an. Er ist verletzt und ich bin Krankenschwester und er erwartet, vielleicht richtigerweise, dass ich ihm helfen werde. Aber nur ‚verletzt' reicht heute nicht. Es geht ihm zu gut, wenn es etwas wie ‚zu gut' überhaupt gibt an diesem Ort. Er wird warten müssen.

„Deine Kopfwunde, ist sie tief?", frage ich ihn schnell, während ich eine Verbandrolle von dem Stapel nehme, den der eine Orderly vor sich balanciert.

„Nein, Schwester", antwortet der verletzte Soldat höflich, „ich bin gefallen und habe mir den Kopf angehauen." Er spricht so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehe über das Pfeifen des Windes hinweg.

Ich drücke ihm die Verbandrolle in die Hand. „Der Verband ist dreckig. Such dir jemanden, der dir einen neuen umbindet", forderte ich ihn auf, „es wird noch dauern. Wir müssen uns erst um die Schwerverletzten kümmern."

Ein angehauener Kopf und ein Arm in einer Schlinge reichen im Moment einfach nicht aus.

Er nickt. Die Bewegung ist langsam, vorsichtig. „Natürlich, Schwester. Danke, Schwester", erwidert er artig. Mit dem gesunden Arm greift er nach der Verbandrolle, die ich ihm hinhalte.

Ich warte nicht ab, um zu sehen, ob er jemanden findet, der ihm den dreckigen Verband ersetzt. Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich stattdessen eine Bewegung wahr und erkenne einen jungen Gefreiten, der in der Feldküche des Lazaretts arbeitet.

„Du, kannst du dafür sorgen, dass Tee gekocht wird, für die Männer, die hier draußen warten?", verlange ich, „und Decken, wir brauchen Decken. Hol alle, die du finden kannst, meinetwegen auch von den Betten des Personals. Heute Nacht wird ohnehin niemand schlafen."

Ein kleiner Teil registriert nebenbei, wie gewohnt mir der Befehlston mittlerweile von den Lippen kommt. Wer hätte das noch vor einem Jahr gedacht?

„Tee, Ma'am, und Decken", wiederholt der Gefreite, „natürlich, Ma'am, ich kümmere ich mich darum."

Eilig verschwindet er in der werdenden Dunkelheit. Ich nehme mir noch einige Verbandrollen vom Stapel eines der Orderlies und stopfe sie in meine Tasche.

„Verteilt die Verbände", fordere ich sie auf, „wer sich selbst verbinden kann, soll das tun, Helft den anderen. Ruft mich, wenn ihr glaubt, dass jemand nicht länger auf Behandlung warten kann."

Auch sie verlieren keine unnötigen Worte. Einer nickt noch, der andere dreht sich bereits um. Sie wissen, was sie tun müssen. Sie sind erfahren, länger im Lazarett als ich. Sie brauchen mich nicht.

Einige Sekunden sehe ich den beiden hinterher, dann trete ich einen Schritt nach vorne – und verharre für einen Augenblick. Wo anfangen, wenn es an jeder Ecke und jedem Ende mangelt?

Die, die näher am Lazarett liegen, warten am längsten, aber das heißt nicht, dass die, die weiter entfernt sind, medizinische Hilfe nicht viel nötiger hätten. Es gibt keine richtige Entscheidung und für einen Moment fühle ich mich hilflos, erdrückt von der Macht meiner Aufgabe.

Dann aber schüttele ich energisch den Kopf, schüttele das Gefühl ab. Es ist egal, wo ich anfange, ich muss es bloß tun. Also beuge ich mich zu dem Mann auf der Bahre zu meinen Füßen herab, hocke mich hin und leuchte ihm ins Gesicht.

Nur, da ist kein Gesicht mehr. Kein ganzes Gesicht zumindest. Da ist eine Stirn, zwei Augen, der Teil einer Nase und darunter ist nur ein hastig gewickelter Verband, der nicht verbergen kann, was _nicht_ mehr da ist. Kinn, Kiefer, Mund – einfach weg. Nur noch ein schwarzes Loch unter einem völlig unzureichenden Verband.

Ich schlucke. Die Augen des Mannes mit dem halben Gesicht flackern unruhig zu mir hoch. Ich kämpfe darum, meine Züge starr zu halten. Niemals, niemals, darf man es sie sehen lassen, dass man weglaufen möchte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn der Drang zu laufen übermächtig scheint.

Der Mann vor mir öffnet plötzlich die Augen weit. Es sieht aus, als wolle er reden, aber das geht natürlich nicht. Er _kann_ nicht reden, wie sollte er, ohne Mund, ohne Zunge?

„Ganz ruhig, nicht sprechen", murmele ich ihm zu und hoffe, dass meine Stimme besänftigend klingt. Ich wage nicht, den Verband abzunehmen, denn ich befürchte, dass dann alles auseinander fällt. Also wickele ich einen neuen Verband über den alten, um das schreckliche Nichts darunter vielleicht ein wenig besser verbergen zu können.

„Ich gebe dir jetzt etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Dann wird es dir besser gehen. Bald wird sich ein Arzt um dich kümmern", verspreche ich dann. Ich zwinge mich, langsam zu sprechen, betone jedes Wort einzeln. Zwischen zwei Sätzen nehme ich einen Atemzug und lasse die Luft langsam wieder entweichen.

Mit vor Kälte steifen, aber mittlerweile geübten Fingern ziehe ich Morphium in eine Spritze und gebe es dem Verletzten. Die Schmerzen zu nehmen ist alles, was ich im Moment für ihn tun kann. Ich frage mich, ob überhaupt jemand etwas wird für ihn tun können?

Der Mann hat eine Karte an seine Uniform geheftet, unzweifelhaft ausgestellt und ausgefüllt von einem gestressten medizinischen Offizier irgendwo an der Front. Im schwindenden Licht kann ich die krakeligen Buchstaben kaum ausmachen. Ich notiere darunter die Morphiumdosis, die ich ihm gegeben habe, und markiere ihn als schweren Fall, der schnellstmöglich medizinische Betreuung benötigt. Dann berühre ich zum Abschied kurz seine Stirn. Keine Ahnung, ob ich ihn jemals wiedersehen werde.

Um mich dem nächsten Mann zuzuwenden, muss ich nicht einmal aufstehen. Ich drehe mich am Boden hockend einfach nur um, so nah liegen die Bahren beieinander. Ein wenig hebe ich die Lampe an, um mir ein besseres Bild von ihm machen zu können und als das Licht auf ihn fällt, frage ich mich unwillkürlich, ob das hier einer der Männer ist, über dessen Schicksal ich nicht werde entscheiden müssen.

Der Mann rührt sich nicht. Der Verband, der um seinen Bauch geschlungen ist, ist größtenteils dunkelrot verfärbt. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkenne ich, dass es eigentlich kein Verband ist, sondern ein farbiges Stück Stoff, vielleicht einmal ein Kleidungsstück gewesen. Vermutlich haben seine Kameraden es ihm notdürftig umgebunden. Gut möglich, dass er vor Stunden verwundet wurde und bisher kein Arzt ihn gesehen hat. Vorsichtig berühre ich den Stoff mit der Hand und als ich sie zurückziehe, sind meine Fingerkuppen rot gefärbt von seinem Blut.

Ich wische die Finger an meiner Schürze ab, presse dann die Hände fest aufeinander. Als sie nicht mehr zittern, lege ich sie an den Hals des Mannes, fühle nach einem Puls. Er ist da. Schwach, aber da. Noch lebt er, auch wenn ich nicht zu sagen vermag, wie lange noch. Es ist wirklich schrecklich viel Blut.

Als ich hochsehe, erkenne ich zwei Bahrenträger, die gerade aus einer der Hütten treten. Ich richte mich auf und hebe den Arm, um sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen und als sie mich gesehen haben, kommen sie zu mir, klettern über die am Boden sitzenden und liegenden Patienten.

„Bringt ihn in das Zelt dort drüben. Er braucht sofort einen Arzt", bitte ich die beiden, trete dann einen Schritt zurück und beobachte stumm, wie sie die Bahre zwischen sich nach oben wuchten. Überraschend behände und überraschend vorsichtig, wenn man ihre Last bedenkt, suchen sie sich ihren Weg zum Empfangszelt hinüber. Als die Zeltplane hinter ihnen zufällt, spüre ich plötzlich einen kleinen, heißen Knoten irgendwo in meiner Brust.

Dankbarkeit.

Dankbarkeit, weil ich es nicht sein muss, die diesen Mann für verloren erklären muss.

Ich hole tief Luft, dann wende ich mich ab, wieder den Verletzten zu, die darauf warten, dass ihnen jemand hilft.

Der Rest der Nacht ist ein nicht enden wollender Wirbel aus namenlosen Verwundeten. Sie gleichen sich, einer dem anderen. Blasse Männer mit müden Augen und dreckstarrenden Uniformen, in blutige, schlammverschmierte Verbände gewickelt. Nur ihre Verletzungen sind unterschiedlich. Offene Bäuche, Schusslöcher in Oberarmen, abgerissene Beine, mit Schrapnellsplittern gespickte Rücken, zerstörte Gesichter. Es ist eine unendliche Litanei des Grauens.

Stundenlang kämpfe ich dagegen an. Gehe von Patient zu Patient, halte Hände, erneuere Verbände, verabreiche Morphium und versuche, die Nacht zurückzudrängen mit den wenigen Mitteln, die ich habe. Und in diesen dunklen Stunden lerne ich, was es bedeutet, einsam zu sein. Einsam und hilflos in Angesicht von etwas, das so viel größer ist als wir selbst.

Manchmal kommen Orderlies vorbei, seltener andere Schwestern oder Ärzte. Ein paar Mal kommt auch Dr. Murray heraus, erkundigt sich, wie es aussieht, gibt mir Ratschläge, drückt einmal tröstend meinen Arm. Und jedes Mal, wenn er wieder geht, muss ich den Drang niederkämpfen, ihn zurückzurufen.

Dennoch, ich mache weiter. Wir alle machen weiter. Niemand schläft, solange noch ein Mann hier draußen in der Kälte liegt.

Und es muss weit, weit nach Mitternacht als der letzte Patient ins Zelt getragen wird. Zwei Uhr? Drei Uhr? Ich weiß es nicht, mich hat jedes Zeitgefühl verlassen, irgendwann tief in dieser kalten, unbarmherzigen Nacht.

Ich stehe mit dem Rücken zum Zelt, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen. Der Wind treibt Schneeflocken vor sich her, ein lustiges Spiel, über den leeren Platz, der vor Stunden noch angefühlt war mit Verletzten.

Wir haben es geschafft.

Ich sollte froh sein, vielleicht stolz, in jedem Fall erleichtert, aber ich bin einfach leer. Und müde, so unendlich müde. Denn für heute Nacht haben wir es geschafft, aber es kann kein Triumph sein im Angesicht des Leids, das ich gesehen habe. Und ich weiß, dass es morgen weitergehen wird und am Tag danach auch und am Tag danach. Wer weiß, ob es überhaupt jemals enden wird, dieser Kreisel aus Blut und Leid und Tod?

Ein leises Räuspern dringt an mein Ohr. Langsam drehe ich den Kopf. Das erste, was ich sehe, ist eine Tasse, dann eine Hand, die sie mir hinhält. Ich blinzele. Als ich den Kopf hebe, sehe ich, dass die Hand zu Dr. Murray gehört.

„Du hast dich heute gut geschlagen", bemerkt er leise. Die Hand mit der Tasse schiebt sich etwas näher an mich heran und fast automatisch greife ich danach.

Die Tasse ist warm zwischen meinen kalten Fingern und ich lege unwillkürlich beide Hände um das Porzellan. Was immer darin ist, es ist heiß, und an mir ist alles kalt. Ich führe die Tasse an die Lippen, erwarte irgendeinen Tee oder vielleicht Kaffee, aber es ist eine schwere, dunkle Süße, die gegen meine Zunge schwappt.

Ohne die Tasse abzusetzen hebe ich überrascht den Blick zu Dr. Murray. „Schokolade", erklärt er, „ich habe einen geheimen Vorrat. Ich dachte mir, das hast du dir heute verdient." Die Erinnerung an ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen.

Vorsichtig trinke einen weiteren Schluck und dann noch einen. Die schwere, dicke Schokolade erfüllt meinen klammen Körper, aber es ist mehr als die Wärme und die Süße. Es ist die Erinnerung an Kindheitsabende, an ein warmes, geborgenes Bett, an Inselstürme vor dem Fenster, an Gutenachtgeschichten und einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die Schokolade schmeckt nach dem Guten in der Welt, in einer Nacht, an den ich den Glauben an das Gute dieser Welt beinahe verloren habe.

Ich trinke schneller jetzt, in großen Schlucken, fast gierig. Vermutlich sollte ich es genießen, es herauszögern, aber es gibt Zeiten für so etwas und Zeit ist nun einmal knapp. Viel zu schnell ist die Tasse leer und meine Zunge fühlt sich wund an von der Hitze, aber unerklärlicherweise fühle ich mich besser. Mit einem bedauerlichen Zögern senke ich die Tasse wieder, halte meine Hände aber darum geschlungen. Noch ist sie warm.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu Dr. Murray um. Da sind tiefe, dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen, aber die Augen selbst tanzen amüsiert, als er mich mustert. Etwas beschämt senke ich den Kopf. „Vielen Dank, Doktor", murmele ich.

Zwei oder drei Sekunden verstreichen.

„Nenn mich doch Zachary", bittet er dann plötzlich, „es mag ein wenig ungewöhnlich sein, aber ich finde, wenn man einen solchen Tag und eine solche Nacht gemeinsam durchgestanden hat, dann braucht man keine Förmlichkeiten mehr. Was denkst du?"

Er hat Recht. Wir haben heute eine gemeinsame Schlacht gekämpft, er und ich und jeder sonst hier. Meilen entfernt von der _richtigen_ Schlacht zwar, aber ein Kampf war es nicht minder. Und nicht immer haben wir ihn gewonnen.

„Zachary", erwidere ich und mir gelingt so etwas wie ein Lächeln, „und ich bin Rilla." Mit leisem Bedauern löse ich meine Hand von der noch warmen Tasse, um sie ihm zu reichen, aber auch seine Hand ist warm, als sie sich um meine schließt.

Und es mag an der Wärme der Schokolade liegen oder an der Wärme seiner Hand, aber mit einem Mal ist diese düstere Nacht nicht mehr ganz so kalt. Es mag heute Momente gegeben haben, lange Momente sogar, in denen ich mir ungeheuer einsam vorgekommen bin, ungeheuer hilflos und ungeheuer allein. Aber das bin ich nicht. Das war ich zu keinem Zeitpunkt diese Nacht.

Als ich in der Abenddämmerung vor das Zelt getreten bin, kam mir die Aufgabe unlösbar vor, die schiere Anzahl der Patienten schien nicht zu bewältigen. Und es wäre nicht zu bewältigen gewesen, nicht für einen alleine. Aber alle zusammen, unermüdlich arbeitend, haben wir es doch geschafft. Wir haben jeden dieser Männer versorgt und auch wenn wir vielleicht nicht alles gut gemacht haben, so ist es doch wenigstens jetzt besser. Und das mag ein schwacher Trost sein, aber ein Trost ist es dennoch.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Roses of Picardy" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text von Haydn Wood, Musik von Frederick Weatherly)._

 _Der Bibelvers entstammt dem Neuen Testament (Mk 15,34 bzw. Mt 27,46) und gehört zu den sieben letzten Worten Jesu._


	21. A lucifer to light your fag

_18\. April 1917  
No. 1 __Canadian_ _Casualty Clearing Station, Aubigny-en-Artois, Frankreich_

 **A lucifer to light your fag**

Fest presse ich die Hände gegen den Kopf des Mannes. Seine Haare sind filzig, verklebt von Schlamm und Blut und anderen Flüssigkeiten. Die Haut auf der Stirn ist kalt und klamm. Ihm fehlt das rechte Ohr.

Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen, lausche nach innen, auf meinen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag und den Atem, den ich mich Mühe gleichmäßig halte. Einatmen. Ein, zwei Sekunden. Den Atemzug festhalten – und loslassen. Und wieder von vorne.

Alles, nur nicht an das Gefühl des Grauens denken, das sich in meinem Inneren sammelt und droht, nach außen durchzubrechen.

Einatmen.

Ausatmen.

„Rilla?"

Widerwillig öffne ich die Augen.

Zachary steht neben dem Tisch, sein besorgter Blick wandert von mir zu dem Patienten und wieder zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragt er vorsichtig.

Ich unterdrücke mit Mühe ein hysterisches Lachen, dass in mir hochsteigt. Zwei weitere tiefe Atemzüge, dann traue ich meiner Stimme genug, um zu antworten: „Wie man es nimmt."

Ein fragendes Stirnrunzeln huscht über Zacharys Gesicht und ich muss zugeben, dass das wohl keine sehr informationsreiche Antwort war. Aber das hysterische Lachen blubbert immer noch nah unter der Oberfläche, also halte ich meine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.

Sehr langsam tritt Zachary näher, wie man sich einem Tier nähern würde, das man nicht verschrecken möchte. Erst mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung begreife ich, dass _ich_ das Tier bin.

Er hebt die Hände, immer noch sehr bedächtig in den Bewegungen, und legt sie über meine, versucht, meinen Griff um den Kopf des bewegungslosen Soldaten zu lösen. Unwillkürlich kralle ich mich fester in den blutverschmierten Haaren fest.

„Nicht!", herrsche ich ihn an. Überrascht hebt er den Kopf. Seine Hände erstarren in der Bewegung.

„Wenn ich die Hände wegnehme, fällt sein Kopf auseinander und dann fällt sein Gehirn raus. Dabei habe ich es doch gerade erst wieder reingetan!", fahre ich ungehalten fort.

Sieht er das denn nicht?

„Sein Kopf fällt auseinander?", wiederholt Zachary. Seine Stimme ist schwer zu deuten. Wenigstens zieht er die Hände zurück.

Ich nicke heftig. „Ja, auseinander", erkläre ich ungeduldig, „die Schädeldecke fällt ab und dann fällt das Gehirn heraus und liegt auf dem Boden. Ein Gehirn hat auf den Boden nichts zu suchen!"

Das sollte ihm doch wirklich klar sein.

Ein oder zwei Momente verstreichen, in denen Zachary mich aufmerksam mustert. Ich sehe hinab, auf meine Hände, die den Kopf des Mannes zusammenhalten. Meine Fingerknöchel sind weiß vor Anspannung, die Haut rot gefärbt von seinem Blut.

„Nein, ein Gehirn hat auf dem Boden nichts zu suchen", stimmt Zachary schließlich gemessen zu.

Na bitte.

„Denkst du, ich darf trotzdem mal einen Blick darauf werfen?", fragt er dann, sehr behutsam, und macht eine kleine Handbewegung hin zum Kopf des Mannes.

Misstrauisch sehe ich zu ihm hoch. Mein Griff lockert sich nicht.

„Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich das Gehirn auffange, wenn es wieder herausfällt", sichert Zachary nach einer kurzen Pause zu, „es wird nicht wieder auf dem Boden landen."

Das ist wenigstens etwas.

Zögerlich trete ich einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er sich neben mich stellen kann. Dann, sehr langsam, löse ich meine Hände aus den Haaren des Soldaten. Ohne meinen Druck und ohne den dreckigen, ausgefransten Verband, den ich vor einigen Minuten von seinem Kopf geschnitten habe, fällt ein Teil der Schädeldecke sofort herab. Aber Zachary hält Wort.

Da ich neben ihm stehe, kann ich jetzt erkennen, dass es nur ein Teil des Gehirns ist, das jetzt in Zacharys Händen liegt. Ein Teil ist immer noch im Kopf drinnen, wo es hingehört. Schweigend sieht Zachary auf den Mann hinab, dann schiebt er mit einem leisen Seufzen den Gehirnteil wieder in den Kopf herein und drückt mit der anderen Hand den Schädel wieder zusammen.

„Na, komm, wir verbinden", fordert er dann mich auf.

Er hält seine Hände, wo sie sind, während ich damit beginne, eine lange Stoffbahn um den Kopf des Soldaten zu wickeln.

„Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Er ist doch eh tot", meldet sich da eine neue Stimme zu Wort. Ich drehe den Kopf und erkenne Bright, einen der Orderlies, der, Zigarette in der Hand, an unseren Tisch getreten ist.

„Ist er nicht", fahre ich ihn an.

Ich mag Bright nicht. Er war Medizinstudent, bevor der Krieg begann, und glaubt deswegen, alles besser zu wissen. Damit könnte ich leben, aber ich kann nicht leiden, wie beiläufig er mit dem Leiden der Patienten umgeht. Und wie fasziniert er von ihren Verletzungen ist. Je schlimmer die Wunde, desto mehr ist Bright daran interessiert. Es ist morbide und es ist pietätlos und ich mag es nicht.

Mit einem überheblichen Blick übergeht er meinen Einwand und greift nach dem linken Arm des Soldaten, der schlaff auf der Bahre liegt. Er umschließt das Handgelenk, fühlt nach dem Puls und ich kann sehen, wie die Arroganz auf seinem Gesicht erst Überraschung und dann intensiver Neugier Platz macht.

Innerlich schüttele ich mich, aber ich zwinge mich, mit ruhigen Bewegungen weiter den Verband um den Kopf des Patienten zu wickeln.

„Wie kann es sein, dass er noch lebt?", murmelt Bright hinter mir fasziniert.

Ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln huscht über Zacharys Gesicht, aber er antwortet dennoch: „Wir verstehen wenig über das menschliche Gehirn, aber wir wissen, dass unterschiedliche Bereiche unterschiedliche Aufgaben übernehmen. Vermutlich ist der Teil, der für die Steuerung der Vitalfunktionen verantwortlich ist, von der Verletzung nicht direkt betroffen. Deswegen lebt er noch."

„Aber das überlebt er doch garantiert nicht!", beharrt Bright.

Ich verknote gerade das Ende des Verbandes, hebe aber jetzt ruckartig den Kopf. Ich habe doch nicht das Gehirn vom Boden aufgesammelt, damit sie ihn jetzt sterben lassen!

Zachary scheint mit anzusehen, dass ich widersprechen möchte und kommt mir mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zuvor.

„Möchtest du nicht kurz Pause machen?", schlägt er vor, „du hast doch heute schon genug gearbeitet."

Misstrauisch beäuge ich ihn. „Stimmt gar nicht. Bisher war erst ein Konvoi da. Drei Patienten und er hier", widerspreche ich. Meine Hand schließt sich unwillkürlich um den Knoten des Verbandes.

„Und niemand weiß, ob nicht heute Abend oder heute Nacht noch 200 neue Patienten angeliefert werden", erwidert Zachary sachlich.

Unwillig runzele ich die Stirn. In der Sache hat er Recht. Seit dem Angriff auf Vimy Ridge ist eine gute Woche vergangen und wir hatten seitdem zwar nicht mehr annähernd so viele Patienten in so kurzer Zeit wie in dieser einen Nacht. Es gab sogar einige Tage mit wenigen oder gar keinen neuen Konvois, aber 100 oder 200 oder auch bis zu 300 Patienten pro Tag sind auch in den letzten Tagen keine Seltenheit gewesen. Wenn es heute wirklich nur bei dem einen Konvoi bleibt, dann ist das ein ungewöhnlich ruhiger Tag für uns.

Und trotzdem… etwas in mir sträubt sich, meinen regungslosen – _wehrlosen_ – Patienten mit den beiden alleine zu lassen. Nicht, wenn eine Flasche Morphium griffbereit auf dem Verbandwagen steht.

Meine Hand schließt sich fester um den Knoten. Ich kann sehen, wie Zachary das registriert. Er seufzt lautlos. Dann legte er eine Hand auf meine, öffnet mit der anderen Hand meine Finger. Nicht unsanft, aber doch mit so viel Kraft, dass meine Gegenweht nichts nützt.

„Er wird nicht leben", bemerkt er dann behutsam. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er meinen Namen sagen wollte, aber er fängt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Kein Grund, jemandem wie Bright ohne Zwang Munition zu überlassen.

Störrisch schüttele ich den Kopf und versuche, Zachary meine Hand zu entziehen. Er aber hält fest.

Und da ist eine kleine Stimme in mir drinnen, die sagt, dass er Recht hat. Ich konnte es nicht sehen, vorher, – Schock vielleicht? – aber die Routine des Verbindens hat mich ruhiger werden lassen. Und auch wenn ich immer noch fühlen kann, wie das Gehirn des Mannes sich in meiner Hand angefühlt hat, auch wenn ich Zachary nicht Recht geben _will_ , so weiß ich doch, tief in mir drinnen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Er _wird_ nicht leben, dieser Mann. Nicht, wenn ein Teil seines Gehirns schon auf dem Fußboden gelegen hat. Dass er überhaupt noch lebt, ist wahlweise ein Wunder oder eine perfide Laune der Natur. Aber es wird nicht andauern. Noch mag sein Herz schlagen, aber eigentlich ist er längst tot.

Meine Hand wird schlaff in seiner und jetzt endlich lässt Zachary los.

„Geh raus, erhol dich einen Moment", bittet er, „ich kümmere mich hier um den Rest."

Also gehe ich nicht. Nicht wider besseren Wissens, das nicht, aber doch wider meines Gefühls. Dennoch, ich vertraue Zachary. Ich habe ihn gut genug kennen gelernt, dass er keinen Patienten verloren gibt, wenn der Patient nicht vorher schon längst verloren war.

Draußen nieselt es.

Die schneidende Kälte hat sich gelegt. Schnee und Eisregen haben einem Wetter Platz gemacht, dass in seiner Unberechenbarkeit dem April alle Ehre macht, aber wenigstens nicht mehr gar so kalt ist. Wir hatten sogar ein oder zwei schöne Tage, seit dem großen Angriff.

Ich finde eine Kiste, die unter dem Vordach einer der Hütten steht, und setze mich dorthin. Einige Augenblicke lang beobachte ich den Regen, der in dünnen, feinen Fäden zur Erde fällt, dann lasse ich den Kopf nach hinten sinken, gegen die Hüttenwand. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, an gar nichts zu denken.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dort sitze, ganz regungslos, mit geschlossenen Augen dem leisen Geräusch des Regens lauschend. Es müssen viele Minuten sein. Irgendwann jedoch übertönt eine Stimme den Regen.

„Alles klar?"

Ich öffne die Augen und beobachte Ken dabei, wie er unter das Hüttenvordach tritt und sich den Regen von den Schultern schüttelt.

„Wie man es nimmt", antworte ich zum zweiten Mal am Tag. Doch wieder scheint meine Antwort nicht ausreichend zu sein, denn mich trifft ein skeptischer Blick.

„Dein Dr. Murray hat mir gesagt, dass du hier irgendwo bist", erklärt er, während er sich neben mich gegen die Wand lehnt und auf mich hinab sieht.

Mir gefällt er Größenunterschied nicht, also stehe ich ebenfalls von der Kiste auf. Auch stehend muss ich zwar noch zu ihm aufsehen, aber wenigstens nicht mehr gar so sehr. „Er ist nicht _mein_ Dr. Murray", stelle ich missmutig klar.

Ken zuckt mit den Schultern. „Alles gut. Kein Grund, zickig zu werden", erwidert er entspannt.

Ich verdrehe die Augen. Ich bin mir zu den besten Zeiten nicht ganz sicher, wie gut ich Kens Anwesenheit ertragen kann, zumal, wenn er _so_ drauf ist, und heute bin ich mir noch einmal etwas weniger sicher als sonst.

„Er hat gesagt, du hättest einen schweren Tag gehabt", fährt Ken im Plauderton fort.

„Zachary?", frage ich nach, etwa eine Sekunde, bevor mir auffällt, dass er _natürlich_ Zachary meint und dass meine Benutzung des Vornamens nicht dazu beiträgt, mein vorheriges Argument zu bekräftigen.

„Falls Zachary der Name des guten Dr. Murray ist, dann ja, Zachary", entgegnet Ken sofort und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Ich drehe den Kopf weg. „Es war nicht schön", gebe ich dann zu, „aber er hat auch einen Hang dazu, mich vor meiner Aufgabe hier beschützen zu wollen."

„Ja, die Art Typ scheint er zu sein", stimmt Ken sofort zu.

Wer hat ihn eigentlich zum Experten ernannt?

„Warst du drüben ihm Zelt?", wechsele ich abrupt das Thema.

Ken sieht mich von der Seite an. „Ja, warum?", fragt er.

Ich schlucke. „Der Patient, den sie dort hatten… ist er tot?", will ich dann wissen. Ich hätte es sowieso nicht mehr länger ausgehalten, das Nichtwissen.

„Er war in einem braunen Leichensack gewickelt", antwortet Ken trocken, „insofern will ich schwer hoffen, dass er tot ist."

Ruckartig stoße ich mich von der Hüttenwand ab. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, will ich gerade hinaus in den Nieselregen treten, da fängt Ken meinen Arm ein und hält mich fest. Ich verharre, drehe mich jedoch nicht um.

„Tut mir Leid", kommt nach kurzem Zögern seine Stimme, „du darfst mich nicht für herzlos halten. Wir gehen nur alle auf unsere eigene Art damit um."

Ich drehe den Kopf ein wenig, so dass ich ihn aus den Augenwinkeln ansehen kann. Er sieht tatsächlich ein wenig zerknirscht aus. „Wie gehst du damit um?", will ich wissen. Meine Stimme klingt selbst in meinen Ohren etwas barsch.

„Ich rauche zu viel, trinke zu viel und mache unangebrachte Witze", antwortet er sofort, „wäre es mir egal, würde ich wohl nichts davon tun."

Da ist eine Wahrheit in dem, was er sagt, die ich nicht abstreiten kann. Langsam wende ich mich ihm wieder zu.

„Und du?", fragt er, „wie gehst du damit um?"

Ja, wie eigentlich?

„Gar nicht, glaube ich", erwidere ich nach einer kurzen Pause.

Er nickt. „Tut vermutlich niemand von uns, oder? Wir mögen es versuchen, aber…", er lässt den Satz unbeendet.

Wir sind für einige Augenblicke still. Ken lässt sich auf die Kiste fallen und klopft kurz neben sich. Nach kurzem Zögern setze ich mich neben ihn, und sei es nur, weil meine Füße schmerzen. Meine Füße schmerzen eigentlich immer in diesen Tagen.

„Ich hatte eben einen Teil seines Gehirns in der Hand", erzähle ich dann stockend, „von dem toten Mann. Nur dass er da noch nicht tot war. Sein Gehirn ist rausgefallen und ich habe es vom Boden aufgehoben und wieder in den Kopf reingelegt, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst damit machen sollte. Ich habe sogar vorher den Staub abgewischt."

Halb erwarte ich, dass er mich bemitleiden würde, aber er tut es nicht und irgendwie bin ich ihm dankbar dafür.

„Es sind komische Dinger, oder? Gehirne. So wie sie aussehen, so matschig und schleimig, würde man nicht denken, dass sie für unser ganzes Denken und Handeln verantwortlich sind. Dass sie eigentlich sogar unsere ganze Person ausmachen", bemerkt er stattdessen nachdenklich.

„Es gibt Menschen, die würden sagen, es ist unsere Seele, die uns ausmacht", wende ich ein.

Spöttisch hebt Ken eine Augenbraue. „Dann sollen die mir mal eine Seele zeigen", erwidert er.

Stimmt auch wieder.

Ken nestelt an seiner Uniformjacke herum, zieht die mir mittlerweile wohlbekannte Zigarettenpackung heraus und hält sie mir hin. Dieses Mal nehme ich mir eine. Falls es ihn überrascht, kommentiert er es wenigstens nicht. Vielleicht versteht er es ja. Stattdessen gibt er mir schweigend Feuer und steckt sich dann eine eigene Zigarette an.

Vorsichtig nehme ich einen Zug. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das ich rauche, auch wenn es meine Mutter sicher schockieren würde, wenn sie es wüsste. Normalerweise mache ich mir auch nichts daraus, aus dem Geruch und dem Geschmack, aber wenn man vor nicht einmal einer Stunde ein Gehirn in den Händen gehalten hat, ist es vielleicht auch kein normaler Tag.

„Was bringt dich eigentlich hierher?", frage ich dann und blase den Rauch in die feuchte Luft.

Ken grinst. „Vielleicht hatte ich einfach Sehnsucht nach dir?", schlägt er vor.

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entkommt mir: „Wohl kaum."

„Wenigstens nicht nur", schränkt Ken mit einem Lächeln ein. Dann verstummt er und das Lächeln verschwindet von seinem Gesicht.

Fragend sehe ich ihn an. Er zieht an seiner Zigarette, seufzt.

„Sie haben euch vor einigen Tagen Young gebracht. Ich wollte nach ihm sehen", erklärt er dann. Seine Stimme klingt plötzlich resigniert.

Nachdenklich runzele ich die Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht an ihn erinnern", gebe ich zu, „aber wir kriegen die Verwundeten meistens in Wellen, da erinnert man sich nicht an jeden. War er denn noch da? Im Moment versuchen wir, sie alle so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschicken, um die Betten frei zu kriegen."

„Oh, er war da. Er ist bloß heute Morgen gestorben", entgegnet Ken bitter.

Armer Bartlos.

Ich nehme einen langen Zug an der Zigarette.

„Das tut mir Leid", murmele ich dann und berühre kurz seine Schulter, „was ist denn mit den anderen beiden?"

„Moles ist direkt am ersten Tag des Angriffes verwundet worden. Er ist irgendwo an der Küste in einem Krankenhaus. Smith ist in Ordnung – soweit man an seiner Stelle noch in Ordnung sein kann", antwortet Ken. Er sieht mich nicht an, hat den Blick starr geradeaus auf den fallenden Regen gerichtet. Er raucht so hastig, dass seine Zigarette schon ein gutes Stück weiter heruntergebrannt ist als meine.

Er geht so was von nicht damit um.

„War es schlimm, für euch? Der Angriff?", frage ich. Vielleicht ist es falsch, danach zu fragen, aber es sind düstere Gedanken, die ich über sein Gesicht huschen sehe, und wenn ich ihn dazu kriegen kann, darüber zu reden, dann finden die Gedanken vielleicht einen Weg nach draußen?

Er lässt die Zigarette fallen und dreht den Kopf zu mir. „Nicht sehr schlimm", antwortet er, aber er klingt merkwürdig monoton, „wir waren in der zweiten Welle, die anderen haben deutlich mehr abgekriegt. In den beiden Tagen des Angriffs hatten wir etwa dreißig Tote, zwanzig Vermisste, achtzig Verwundete. Das sind nicht allzu viele, wir hatten schon weit schlimmere Tage. Aber wenn man jeden der Männer kennt, dann sind es nicht nur Zahlen, verstehst du?"

Ich nicke langsam. Es mag schlimm klingen, aber auch mir geht der Tod eines namenlosen Mannes, der kurz nach der Einlieferung stirbt, normalerweise nicht so nahe wie der eines Patienten, um den ich mich Tage oder gar Wochen gekümmert habe. Aber für Ken ist das noch mal etwas ganz anderes, oder? Er kennt einige dieser Männer seit Jahren, hat mit ihnen gelebt und gekämpft. Ich kann bloß erahnen, was ihr Tod für sie bedeutet.

„War auch für euch kein einfacher Tag, oder?", erkundigt Ken sich plötzlich und ich erkenne, dass er bloß nicht mehr länger über sich selbst reden möchte.

„Fast Dreizehnhundert Patienten bis zum Abend des 10. April", entgegne ich sachlich, „es war… nun, eine Herausforderung. Aber wir haben nur sechsundzwanzig Patienten verloren, wenn man die nicht zählt, die auf dem Weg gestorben sind."

Ken nickt anerkennend. „Gute Quote", bemerkt er.

Etwa ein Zehntel der Patienten an diesem Tag waren deutsche Kriegsgefangene, aber das sage ich nicht. Auch nicht, dass auf dem Weg zu uns so viele gestorben sind, dass unser Leichenzelt überfüllt war und sie die Toten in Reihen draußen vor dem Zelt ausgelegt haben. Es scheint, als würde auch ich nicht gerne über diesen Tag sprechen.

„Was waren das für Tage?", wechsele ich also das Thema, „die, die schlimmer waren?"

„Der letzte Oktober kommt den Sinn", antwortet Ken nach kurzem Zögern, „drüben an der Somme. _Schlacht von Ancre Heights_ , nennen es die Chronographen, glaube ich. Wir haben angegriffen und dafür haben sie uns abgeschlachtet."

Er lacht freudlos. Ich wage nicht, etwas zu sagen. Aber ich wollte es wissen, oder?

„Am Ende waren von fast fünfhundert Männern keine neunzig mehr übrig. Außer mir noch ein anderer Offizier und den hatten sie durch beide Beine geschossen", fährt er fort, „und wir haben den Tag in den gleichen Gräben beendet, in denen wir ihn begonnen haben. Kein Meter Geländegewinn, aber über achtzig Prozent Verluste. Vimy Ridge haben wir wenigstens eingenommen, aber das… das war einfach nur sinnloses Sterben."

Da ist etwas Dunkles in seinem Blick, etwas Gequältes, Gejagtes. Es sind die Augen von jemandem, der zu viel gesehen hat.

Ich nehme einen letzten Zug an der Zigarette und lasse den Stummel dann zu Boden fallen. Mir fällt nichts ein, was ich sagen könnte.

Ken sieht mich von der Seite an. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldigt er sich, „hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen?"

Vehement schüttele ich den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe ja gefragt, oder?", versichere ich, „es ist bloß… manchmal ist es schwer zu ertragen."

„Na, _da_ sagst du was", bemerkt er trocken. Sein Blick wandert wieder hinüber zum Regen. Einige Sekunden verstreichen.

„Hast du manchmal Angst? Zu sterben?", frage ich dann. Unser Gespräch hat die Grenzen höflicher Konversation schließlich schon lange verlassen. Ich frage mich, wann das passiert ist.

Nachdenklich legt Ken den Kopf schief, bevor er antwortet: „An der Front hat jeder Angst. Glaub nicht, was sie in ihren Propagandablättchen schreiben. Alle haben Angst. Jedes Mal, wenn sie uns in die Gräben schicken, will ein Teil von mir einfach weglaufen. Weglaufen würde heißen, meine Männer im Stich zu lassen, deswegen bleibe ich, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht gerne laufen würde."

Sein forschender Blick trifft auf meinen. „Nicht sehr heldenhaft, oder?", fragt er mit einem zynischen kleinen Lächeln.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es heldenhaft ist, keine Angst zu haben", erwidere ich, „aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dumm wäre."

Ein Lächeln zuckt über sein Gesicht, so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen ist. „Schön gesagt", bemerkt er dann. Er zieht eine weitere Zigarette aus der Schachtel, aber als es sie mir dieses Mal anbietet, lehne ich ab.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin", fährt er fort, nachdem er den ersten Zug genommen hat, „ist es gar nicht mal so sehr der Tod, vor dem ich Angst habe. Am Anfang war es das, ja. Am Anfang war mir schlecht vor Angst bei dem Gedanken, dass ich sterben könnte. Jetzt allerdings…"

„Jetzt?", hake ich nach, als er verstummt.

Er scheint einige Sekunden nachzudenken, sieht mit gerunzelter Stirn auf einen Punkt irgendwo links von meinem Kopf, bevor sein Blick sich wieder auf mich richtet und er antwortet: „Jetzt habe ich mehr Angst davor, _wie_ ich überleben könnte. Ich muss _dir_ nicht erzählen, wie manche Männer aus diesem Krieg herauskommen. Verstümmelt, blind, ohne Beine, ohne _Gesicht_. Manchmal denke ich, ich wäre lieber tot, als so zu leben. Manchmal denke ich sogar, ich würde dafür sorgen, tot zu sein, ehe ich so lebe."

Ich würde gerne sagen, dass seine Worte mich schockieren. Aber er hat Recht – ich habe gesehen, was dieser Krieg aus Menschen macht. Und ich habe mich nicht nur einmal gefragt, was ich tun würde, wenn ich an Stelle einiger dieser Männer wäre. Ich weiß, was er meint.

„Weiß du", fährt Ken nachdenklich fort, „in den ersten Monaten hatte ich immer das Gefühl, das hinter mir eine Uhr ist, die tickt. Tick tock. Bis eines Tages das Ticken aufgehört hat, ganz plötzlich. Das hat mich zuerst irritiert, aber irgendwann habe ich erkannt, dass meine Zeit eh schon abgelaufen ist. Ich vermute, ich wäre schon längst dran gewesen, aber der gute alte Tod einfach im Moment so viel zu tun, dass er mich bisher vergessen hat. Deswegen bin ich nicht gerne in Anwesenheit Sterbender – ich denke dann immer, wenn er vorbeikommt, um sie zu holen, erinnert er sich vielleicht an mich und nimmt mich mit."

Er lächelt kurz und es ist nicht einmal ein besonders bitteres Lächeln, aber trotzdem spüre ich einen kalten Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen.

Es gibt das alte Sprichwort, das besagt, dass man dieses Schaudern fühlt, wenn irgendwo auf der Welt jemand über den Flecken Erde geht, der einmal das eigene Grab werden wird. Vielleicht ist es das. Vielleicht ist es aber auch, dass der Tod selbst an uns beiden schon viel zu oft vorbeigegangen ist. Denn wer sagt denn, dass Ken nicht Recht hat? Dass der Tod nicht eines Tages vorbeigehen und sich daran erinnern wird, wen er noch mitnehmen wollte?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag" aus dem Jahr 1915 entnommen (Text von George Henry Powell, Musik von Felix Powell)._


	22. By the poplars

_2\. Mai 1917  
No. 1 __Canadian_ _Casualty Clearing Station, Aubigny-en-Artois, Frankreich_

 **By the poplars**

„Na, was fehlt uns denn?", erkundige ich mit bei dem Patienten, den sie soeben reingebracht haben. Er liegt auf dem Bauch, dreht jetzt umständlich den Kopf, um mich ansehen zu können.

„Die Bastarde haben mir durch den Hintern geschossen", informiert er mich fröhlich.

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue, mehr über seine Wortwahl als über den Inhalt dessen, was er gesagt hat.

Er fängt sich schnell. „Oh, natürlich, verzeihen Sie. Die kaiserlichen deutschen Truppen haben bedauerlicherweise eine Schussverletzung an meinem _derièrre_ erwirkt", verbessert er sich.

Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. „Dann sehen wir uns das doch mal an, oder nicht?", frage ich, während ich schon nach einer Verbandschere greife.

„Tun Sie das, Schwester. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass ich es mir ansehen kann. Bin ja keine Eule", kommt es sofort von ihm zurück.

Scherzkeks.

Kopfschüttelnd schneide ich den Verband auf. Als er auseinander fällt, inspiziere ich die Wunde darunter. Tatsächlich hat er Schusswunden in beiden Pobacken. Armer Kerl. Das tut vermutlich mehr weh als sein flapsiges Gehabe vermuten lassen würde.

„Da haben die kaiserlichen deutschen Truppen dich tatsächlich ziemlich erwischt", stimme ich ihm zu, seine Worte von vorher ausborgend.

„Nicht so sehr wie ich sie", versichert er sofort. Er mustert mich über die Schulter hinweg genau, auch wenn er den Kopf dafür ziemlich verrenken muss.

„Daran habe ich tatsächlich keinen Zweifel", beruhige ich mit einem Lächeln.

Ich greife nach einer Pinzette und beuge mich wieder über die Wunde. „Achtung, kann weh tun", warne ich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie er die Zähne zusammenbeißt, aber er sagt kein Wort. Nichts hassen sie mehr, als wenn sie sich ihren Schmerz anmerken lassen müssen.

Eine Kugel steckt in der linken Pobacke fest, also kümmere ich mich darum zuerst. Ich habe heute Morgen schon drei Stunden damit verbracht, kleinste Granatsplitter aus dem Rücken eines unglückseligen Gefreiten zu picken. Man kann also sagen, ich habe ziemlich gute Übung darin. Tatsächlich gelingt es mir ziemlich rasch, die Kugel mit der Pinzette zu greifen und rauszuziehen. Der Soldat vor mir – ein Feldwebel – gibt es zischendes Geräusch von sich, ist aber ansonsten still.

„Schau mal, da haben wir einen der Übeltäter", bemerke ich und halte die Pinzette hoch, um ihm die Kugel zu präsentieren.

Auf seiner Stirn steht Schweiß, aber er zaubert ein Grinsen hervor, als er die Kugel sieht. „Darf ich die behalten?", will er wissen, „als Souvenir?"

Anfangs kam es mir komisch vor, wenn sie die Kugeln oder Schrapnellsplitter, die sie verwundet haben, behalten wollten, aber mittlerweile bin ich an die Bitte gewöhnt. Ich höre sie recht regelmäßig.

„Sicher, wenn du möchtest", entgegne ich schulterzuckend. Ich wische die Kugel an einem Stück Stoff ab, lasse sie dann in seine ausgestreckte Hand fallen. Keine Ahnung, was er damit glaubt, anfangen zu können, aber das soll nur wirklich meine Sorge nicht sein.

Ich will mich gerade wieder der Wunde zuwenden, da sehe ich Zachary, der neben den Tisch tritt.

„Schusswunden in beiden Pobacken", informiere ich ihn sachlich, „aus der linken habe ich eine Kugel entfernt. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob in der rechten auch eine Kugel steckt. Vom Verletzungsbild würde ich aber sagen, es waren zwei verschiedene Geschosse."

Zachary nickt knapp. „In Ordnung, ich übernehme das. Schickst du mir Bright?", fordert er mich auf.

„Schon okay, ich kann assistieren", versichere ich. Ich will gerade wieder nach der Pinzette greifen, da hält er meine Hand in der Bewegung auf. Fragend sehe ich hoch.

„Bright und ich machen das", wiederholt er und nimmt die Pinzette, nach der ich greifen wollte, selbst hoch.

Ich mustere ihn, erst verwirrt, dann zunehmend verstimmt.

 _Wirklich_?

Rebellisch schiebe ich das Kinn vor. „Es macht mir nichts aus", beharre ich. Ich ahne, was in ihm vorgeht und es gefällt mir keinen Deut.

„Mit solcher Art Verletzungen sollte man euch Krankenschwestern nicht belasten", entgegnet Zachary nur. Dann hebt er den Kopf, um nach Bright Ausschau zu halten.

Uns Schwestern im Allgemeinen oder bloß mich im Besonderen nicht?

Er tut das seit einer Weile, bestimmt seit ein oder zwei Wochen, dass er zunehmend steuert, welche Patienten ich versorgen soll und welche nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es daran liegt, dass er an meiner Kompetenz zweifelt, denn den Gefreiten mit dem schrapnellgespickten Rücken hat er mir ohne zu Zögern überlassen, obwohl das ein deutlich schwierigeres Unterfangen war als der Feldwebel und seine Pobacken hier. Es ist mehr, dass er scheinbar meint, mich vor irgendetwas beschützen zu müssen.

Dabei mag ich es doch so gar nicht, beschützt zu werden.

Ja, ich war froh, als er mich von der Aufgabe entbunden hat, die Sterbenden zu Toten erklären zu müssen, einfach, weil ich mir das nicht zutraue. Ich _kann_ nicht Todesengel spielen, dafür verstehe ich viel zu wenig vom Tod und vermutlich auch vom Leben. Und er hatte auch Recht, mich damals rauszuschicken, als der Mann mit dem weggesprengten Schädel hier war, denn er hatte die Verantwortung für den Patienten und da ich rückblickend wirklich unter Schock stand, war ich mehr Hindernis als Hilfe.

Dass er jetzt angefangen hat, mich von Patienten abzuziehen, die _delikate_ Verletzungen haben, stört mich aber doch. Es schließlich nicht so, als würde ich nicht jeden Zentimeter des menschlichen Körpers, besonders des Soldatenkörpers, mittlerweile auswendig kennen. Er sorgt also nicht nur für meine Missstimmung, er handelt auch noch vollkommen irrational. Es ist wirklich zu spät, mich vor den Realitäten dieses Lebens schützen zu wollen.

Ganz abgesehen mal davon, dass ich absolut nicht weiß, mit welcher Befugnis Zachary Murray glaubt, mich vor irgendetwas beschützen zu dürfen.

Er sieht mir offenbar an, dass ich rebellisch gestimmt bin. Sein Blick streift mich kurz, dann lässt er ihn wieder durch den Raum glauben. „Ich meine es ernst", bemerkt er dann, ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich ziehe eine Grimasse, die Zachary allerdings entweder nicht sieht oder ignoriert. Bloß der Feldwebel grinst. Als er merkt, dass ich ihn ansehe, verdreht er kurz die Augen. Ich breche den Blickkontakt ab. Das hier geht ihn nichts an.

Bright taucht neben Zachary auf und beide drehen sich zu mir um, sehen abwartend auf mich herab. Ich beiße die Zähne aufeinander, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen würde, wenn ich sie wieder aufmache. Besser also, sie geschlossen zu halten. Denn Bright kann ich sowieso nicht leiden und so gerade im Moment gehört Zachary auch nicht unbedingt zu meinen Lieblingspersonen.

„Dann viel Spaß", wünsche ich mit aller Überheblichkeit, derer ich mächtig bin, schiebe mein Kinn vor und die Schultern zurück. Als ich mich umdrehe, meine ich, so etwas wie Resignation in Zacharys Blick zu erkennen, aber damit braucht er mir jetzt auch nicht mehr zu kommen.

Rasch lasse ich die beiden hinter mir, gehe bis ans andere Ende des Zeltes. Dort bleibe ich stehen und nehme erst einmal ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Es ist nicht gut, sich mit Patienten zu befassen, wenn man aufgewühlt ist. Man macht dann eher Fehler.

Atmen scheint jedoch wenig zu helfen gegen den heißen Ball von Groll, der in mir festhängt. Ich bin kurz davor, zurückzugehen und dem großen Dr. Murray ein paar Takte zu sagen, da fällt mein Blick zufällig auf einen anderen Patienten, den sie heute Morgen eingeliefert haben. Ich trete einige Schritte näher zu ihm heran und mustere ihn aufmerksam.

„Hallo Schwester", grüßt er vorsichtig, als er mich bemerkt. Seine Wangen laufen flammendrot an.

Ich trete noch zwei Schritte näher. Sehr vorsichtig ziehe ich ein Fieberthermometer aus der Tasche meiner Schürze. „Hier, Fieber messen", fordere ich den Mann auf, „und nicht kaputt machen!" Das Thermometer hat bereits fast zwei Wochen in meiner Obhut überlebt und ich fühle mich ihm mittlerweile verbunden.

Schweigend, mit gesengtem Blick, nimmt er es entgegen und schiebt es sich in den Mund. Währenddessen fühle ich Stirn und Hals ab und nehme die roten Pusteln auf seiner Haut näher in Augenschein. Ich hebe seine Augenlider an. Als ich das Thermometer zurücknehme, werfe ich noch einen Blick in seinen Mundraum. Der Blick auf die Quecksilbersäule bestätigt sich meine Ahnung.

Erhöhte Temperatur, geschwollene Lymphknoten, mysteriöse Hautausschlag, Geschwüre an den Schleimhäuten, büschelweiser Haarausfall und _sehr_ beschämtes Auftreten.

Syphilis.

Exzellent!

Nicht, dass wir Schwestern uns um Geschlechtskrankheiten kümmern dürften – das bleibt den Ärzten und Orderlies überlassen –, aber für den heutigen Tag habe ich nun wirklich genug davon, dass man mir vorschreiben will, wie ich meine Arbeit zu machen habe. Das berühmte Shirley-Temperament mag die meiste Zeit in mir schlummernd liegend, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht vorhanden ist. Und genauso wie mein Vater es gelernt hat, als eine Schiefertafel auf seinem Kopf zerbrochen ist, wird auch Zachary Murray noch lernen, dass ein Kampf gegen das Shirley-Temperament nicht zu gewinnen ist.

„Freimachen, bitte", fordere ich also den Patienten munter auf. In seinen Augen zeichnet sich plötzliche Panik ab und er tut mir beinahe ein bisschen Leid, dass er zum Instrument meines privaten kleinen Aufstands geworden ist. Aber auf der anderen Seite… hätte er eben besser aufpassen sollen, sich keine Syphilis zuzulegen, nicht wahr?

Natürlich spricht niemals jemand von Syphilis. Es gibt eigene Krankenhäuser für Patienten mit Geschlechtskrankheiten, in denen es keine Krankenschwestern gibt, in denen die Patienten separiert werden und einen Teil ihres Lohns gestrichten bekommen. Nur weil niemand darüber redet, heißt es aber nicht, dass die Dinge nicht existieren. Der Bruder von Miss Talbot hat in so einen Krankhaus gearbeitet und er hat geschätzt, dass es Zeiten gegeben hat, in denen etwa ein Viertel der kanadischen Soldaten irgendeine Geschlechtskrankheit hatte. Ein Viertel! Das ist nun wirklich nicht gerade wenig, oder?

Sehr, sehr zögerlich folgt der Patient gerade meiner Aufforderung und ich beginne fast, mein übereiltes Handel zu bereuen. Eigentlich möchte ich mich nämlich gar nicht mit den Auswirkungen von Syphilis befassen müssen. Es ist schon ziemlich eklig. Aber ich schätze, wenn ich meinen Punkt deutlich machen möchte, muss ich eben zu ungewöhnlichen Maßnahmen greifen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem und zusammengebissenen Zähnen untersuche ich ihn also, dankbar dafür, dass wir im Moment wenigstens Handschuhe zur Verfügung haben. Meine Diagnose bestätigt sich, aber es gibt wenig, das ich aktuell für ihn tun kann. Er wird verlegt werden, in eines der Spezialkrankenhäuser in England. Also verlasse ich ihn mit dem Versprechen von einem mehrwöchigen Aufenthalt in Blighty und Arseninjektionen, denen man nachsagt, tagelang zu schmerzen. Er sieht nicht aus, als könne er sich entscheiden, ob er sich über seine Aussichten freuen soll.

Den Rest des Tages verbringe ich recht viel Energie darauf, Zachary zu ignorieren, was gar nicht so einfach ist, da er eben so viel Energie aufzuwenden scheint, nicht ignoriert zu werden. Dennoch, ich bin besser darin als er und so schaffe ich es, meine Schicht hinter mich zu bringen, ohne mehr als das nötigste mit ihm gesprochen zu haben.

Es ist noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Abendessen, also ziehe ich mich in meinen Teil der Nissenhütte zurück, die ich mit einigen der anderen Schwestern teile, und nehme mir den Brief von Di vor, der heute für mich in der Post war.

Ich habe mir Kens Rat zu Herzen genommen und Di geschrieben. Ihr meine Unterstützung zugesichert, sollte sie denn Interesse an meiner Unterstützung haben. Das war nicht ganz einfach, denn man muss aufpassen, wie man die Dinge formuliert, wenn man nicht weiß, wer die Post vielleicht lesen wird. Dennoch, ich muss es verständlich gemacht haben, denn sie hat geantwortet und auch wenn ihre Wortwahl noch vorsichtiger war als meine, so denke ich doch, dass sie froh ist.

Nicht, dass mir der Gedanke nicht immer noch absolut komisch ist – und ob ich Mildred mag, bin ich mir auch noch nicht ganz sicher. Aber Di ist immer noch Di und ich glaube, um ihretwillen werde ich mich an beide gewöhnen, an Mildred und an den Gedanken.

Ich habe ihr auch befohlen, sich wieder mit Nan zu vertragen. Dann habe ich Nan geschrieben und ihr den gleichen Befehl erteilt. Ob es daran lag, kann ich nicht sagen, aber zumindest scheinen sie sich tatsächlich versöhnt zu haben. Ich finde es beruhigend. Es war, als würde die Welt sich nicht mehr ganz gerade drehen, als die berühmten Ingleside-Zwillinge Streit hatten.

Ob Di Nan in ihre, naja, _Gefühle_ für Mildred eingeweiht hat, ist mir nicht ganz klar und ich traue mich nicht, zu fragen. In jedem Fall scheint jedoch Nan sich wieder Di offenbart zu haben. Denn auf Berichte von Protestmärschen gegen die Wehrpflicht und Gerüchten, dass Frauen in der nächsten Wahl vielleicht tatsächlich wählen gehen dürfen, folgt ein kurzer Absatz zu Jerry. Offenbar hat er Nan geschrieben, dass sie ihn Anfang vorletzten Monats in ein Erholungsheim für Offiziere verlegt haben. _The Limes_ , in Crowborough. Und ein Erholungsheim ist immer ein weiterer Schritt auf dem Weg zurück an die Front.

Die Nachricht überrascht mich nicht, denn ich habe sie vorher schon von Walter und Shirley gehört. Walter hat Jerry im Februar ein weiteres Mal im alten Krankenhaus in Buxton besuchen können und vorsichtigen Zweifel angemeldet, ob es wirklich die bestmöglichste Entscheidung für Jerry ist, ihn wieder nach Frankreich zurückzuschicken. Shirley hat ihn sogar kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Crowborough im März gesehen und _er_ hat die Ärzte unverblümt für genauso verrückt wie ihre Patienten erklärt, wenn sie jemanden wie Jerry zurück an die Front schicken wollen.

Und wie jedes Mal, wenn Jerrys Name irgendwo fällt, zuckt die Erinnerung durch meinen Kopf, an einen erwachsenen Mann, den die Erwähnung eines bloßen Wortes sich hat panisch unter seinem Bett verstecken lassen. Es macht mich nervös, die Erinnerung, und das, was bevorsteht, nicht minder.

Vielleicht hat Di also tatsächlich alles richtig gemacht, frage ich mich? Es mag alles sehr unkonventionell und ziemlich komisch sein, aber zumindest wird nie jemand von Mildred erwarten, dass sie kämpft, sei es in diesem Krieg oder einem anderen. Denn, alles in allem, scheint Liebe in Zeiten des Krieges nichts zu sein, das in irgendeiner Form erstrebenswert wäre.

„Blythe?", reißt mich eine meiner Schwesternkolleginnen aus meinen Gedanken, „Dr. Murray wartet draußen und bittet darum, dich zu sehen."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Ich bin ihm nicht den halben Tag aus dem Weg gegangen, damit er mich jetzt nicht in Ruhe lässt.

„Er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er vor, eine Ablehnung zu akzeptieren", werde ich noch informiert.

Dabei würde es ihm vielleicht mal gut tun, ein Nein zu hören, oder nicht?

Missmutig falte ich den Brief zusammen, schiebe dann meine geschwollenen Füße zurück in die Stiefel. Wenigstens ist es mittlerweile warm genug, dass ich mit den Wintermantel sparen kann. Noch in den letzten Wochen sah es so aus, als würde der Frühling dieses Jahr einfach ausbleiben, aber auf den Mai ist Verlass.

Zachary wartet draußen, Mütze in der Hand. Als er mich sieht, hat er wenigstens den Anstand, zerknirscht auszusehen.

„Du bist wütend", stellt er unumwunden fest.

Kurz überlege ich, zu verneinen, aber das wäre nicht ehrlich. Ich _bin_ wütend. Also neige ich den Kopf zum Nicken und warte ab.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", bemerkt er, „würdest du trotzdem einen kleinen Spaziergang mit mir machen? Ich würde dir gerne etwas zeigen."

Unschlüssig verlagere ich das Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß. „Es gibt bald Abendessen", wende ich ein.

„Es ist nicht weit", versichert er sofort.

Ich sollte nicht mit ihm gehen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mich über ihn geärgert habe, dürfen wir Schwestern eigentlich nicht alleine mit Männern Zeit verbringen. Die Armee ist da sehr streng, selbst wenn es sich bei den Männern um ihre eigenen Offiziere handelt. Ich habe immer darauf geachtet, nie außerhalb von der Arbeit alleine mit Zachary zu sein und die paar Mal, die Ken hier aufgetaucht ist – deren Anzahl ich an einer Hand abzählen kann und dabei noch Finger übrig habe –, habe ich mich auch mit ihm nur dort unterhalten, wo uns jederzeit jemand sehen konnte.

Gut, da war das eine Mal während des Konzerts drüben im Quartiert seines Bataillons, aber das war schließlich harmlos und es hat niemand gemerkt. Was auch gut so war, denn es sind schon Krankenschwestern für weniger zurück nach Kanada geschickt worden.

Zachary sieht mein Zögern offenbar. „Es ist gleich dort hinten. In ein paar Minuten bist du wieder zurück", verspricht er, „ich würde einfach gerne kurz mit dir reden."

Seufzend trete ich aus dem Hütteneingang. „Na gut. Aber wirklich nur ein paar Minuten", warne ich. Ich spreche laut genug, dass man mich drinnen hören kann. Ich will wenigstens vermeiden, dass das hier den Beigeschmack des Geheimnisses bekommt.

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutet Zachary mir, in welche Richtung wir gehen. Ich achte darauf, Abstand zu ihm einzuhalten, und wenigstens scheint er das zu respektieren.

Wir schweigen, bis wir die Hütten und Zelte des Lazaretts hinter uns gelassen haben. Wir haben uns vom Dorf abgewandt, gehen in Richtung eines kleinen Waldstücks.

„Du bist verstimmt, weil ich dich von dem Patienten mit den Schusswunden abgezogen hat"; bemerkt Zachary nach einer Weile.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Nein, gar nicht", lüge ich und bemühe mich um einen unbeteiligten Tonfall, „so hatte ich wenigsten Zeit, mich um den Syphilispatienten zu kümmern."

Absichtlich sehe ich nicht zu ihm herüber, aber ich kann hören, wie er bei meinen Worten kurz aus dem Tritt gerät. Geschieht ihm Recht.

„Den Syphilispatienten?", wiederholt er ungläubig.

Ich antworte nicht. Wir haben den Wald fast erreicht.

Einige Augenblick verstreichen erneut in Schweigen, dann lacht Zachary plötzlich leise. „Du siehst nicht so aus, aber du bist vielleicht die sturste Person, die ich kenne", informiert er mich dann.

Gerade war ich geneigt, ihm sein Lachen positiv anzurechnen, da lassen seine Worte mich schon wieder zögern.

„Ich kriege nicht gerne gesagt, was ich machen soll und was nicht", entgegne ich, „zumindest nicht, wenn es dafür keine sinnvollen Gründe gibt."

Womit ich sein Argument vermutlich bestätigt habe.

Zachary druckst derweil herum: „Sieh mal, es gibt einfach gewisse Dinge… gewisse Anblicke, die müssen doch nicht… also, gewisse Sachen müsst ihr Schwestern einfach nicht sehen müssen."

„Bisschen spät dafür", erwidere ich, grober als beabsichtigt. Wahr ist es trotzdem.

Ein leises Seufzen ist die Antwort. „Kannst du mit vorwerfen, es trotzdem zu versuchen?", fragt er dann.

Ich kann, ehrlich gesagt. Denn ich entscheide schließlich immer noch selbst, ob ich beschützt werden will und von wem. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, ohne ihn zu verletzen und überhaupt beginnt er, mir Leid zu tun. Der schlimmste Ärger scheint verraucht.

„Was wolltest du mir zeigen?", wechsele ich also das Thema.

Falls ihn der Themenwechsel überrascht, so zeigt er es nicht. Stattdessen deutet er mit der Hand auf eine Ansammlung von Bäumen zu unserer Linken. Pappeln, vielleicht? In Baumkunde war ich nie gut. Die Natur war immer Carls Metier. „Dort drüben", erklärt Zachary jetzt. Wenigstens scheint er das vorherige Thema fallen gelassen zu haben.

Ich folge ihm hinüber zu den Bäumen, die vielleicht Pappeln sind, und als wir dort angekommen sind, stolpere ich fast über etwas, das ihm hohen Gras liegt.

„Hoppla", murmelt Zachary, der mich am Arm gegriffen und stabilisiert hat. Rasch entwinde ich ihm den Arm wieder, werfe ein vages Lächeln in seine Richtung und inspiziere eindringlich die Stolperfalle zu meinen Füßen. Es ist ein Tor. Ein altes, halb vergammeltes Tor. Und als ich mich erneut umsehe, erkenne ich in der scheinbar zufälligen Ansammlung von Pflanzen die Ruinen von Etwas, das mal ein Garten gewesen sein muss.

Zachary ist derweil einige Schritte weg getreten und bückt sich über einige niedrige Pflanzen. Als er wieder zurückkommt, bietet er mir mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln die hohle Hand an. Darin liegen ein halbes Dutzend kleine frühe Erdbeeren.

Nach kurzem Zögern strecke ich eine Hand aus und nehme die Erdbeeren. Als ich eine davon in den Mund schiebe, schmeckt es nach Kindheit.

„Im Sommer wird das hier ein richtiger Obstgarten werden", bemerkt Zachary, „das da hinten ist ein Kirschbaum, dort drüben sind Birnen- und Apfelbäume. Neben den Erdbeerpflanzen gibt es Himbeeren und das hier sind…"

„Blaubeeren!", falle ich ihm ins Wort, als ich die Form der Blätter erkenne.

„ _Blueberries for a bluebird_ ", deklariert Zachary mit einem Lächeln.

 _Bluebird_ , so nennen sie uns kanadische Schwestern, wegen unserer blauen Uniform. Ich glaube, wir sind die einzigen Bluebirds, die es in Europa gibt. Wenigstens habe ich hier noch keinen echten Vogel dieser Art, einen Hüttensänger, gesehen.

Blaubeeren dagegen gibt es hier wie zu Hause. Selbst auf meiner Insel wachsen sie. Als Kinder haben wir manchmal Blaubeer-Pflück-Wettbewerbe abgehalten. Jem hat jedes Mal gewonnen.

„Wir haben zu Hause Blaubeeren", erzähle ich dann, weil ich merke, dass ich irgendetwas sagen muss.

„Im Garten meiner Eltern hatten wir eine ganze Blaubeerhecke", erwidert Zachary leise, „Rosie, meine Schwester, hat sie geliebt."

Hat?

Fragend sehe ich ihn an.

„Sie ist gestorben als ich acht war. Diphtherie. Danach hat mein Vater die Hecke niedergerissen. Abends war sie noch da und am nächsten Morgen war sie weg", fährt er fort. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr er sich bemüht, seinen Ton leicht zu halten, aber es gelingt ihm nicht.

Die Erdbeeren schmecken plötzlich bitter in meinem Mund. Warum müssen eigentlich immer alle Menschen sterben?

„Das tut mir Leid", murmele ich. Ich strecke eine Hand aus, berühre ihn tröstend am Arm. Als ich die Hand zurückziehen will, hält er sie fest, umschließt sie mit seiner.

Sein Blick ist abwesend, auf den Blaubeerstrauch gerichtet. „Ich habe immer gedacht, eines Tages pflanze ich eine neue Hecke", erzählt er, „zur Erinnerung an Rosie und für meine eigenen Kinder. Damit sie etwas haben, das sie mit ihrer Tante verbindet."

Da ist ein Prickeln in meinem Nacken. Unangenehm. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir gefällt, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch sich entwickelt.

„Das wäre bestimmt schön", erwidere ich trotzdem. Vorsichtig versuche ich, meine Hand aus seiner zu winden, aber sein Griff ist fest. Nicht schmerzhaft, aber doch fest genug, dass ich meine Hand nicht unbemerkt zurückziehen kann.

Seine Augen richten sich jetzt auf mich. Der Blick ist eindringlich. Das Prickeln in meinem Nacken wird stärker. „Ich dachte…", hebt er an, „ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht dabei helfen? Die Blaubeeren zu pflanzen?"

Einige Sekunden lang ist alles still. Dann ziehe ich mit einem Ruck meine Hand zurück. Lautlos fallen die restlichen Erdbeeren ins Gras.

„Ja, vielleicht werde ich das sogar?", antworte ich, weil mir absolut nichts anderes einfällt, und mein Lachen klingt in meinen eigenen Ohren falsch.

Zachary sieht aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber ich bin schneller. „So spät schon?", rufe ich aus, dabei habe ich nicht einmal eine Uhr dabei, „wir sollten wirklich zurück gehen. Es gibt bestimmt bald Abendessen."

Ohne ihm auch nur die Chance zu geben, mich aufzuhalten, drehe ich mich um. Mir ist, als höre ich ihn seufzen, aber ich warte nicht ab, ob er mir folgt. Stattdessen raffe ich meinen Rock zusammen und eile zurück, auf das Lazarett zu, so schnell der Waldboden mich lässt.

Ich mag in diesem Leben wirklich nicht viel wissen, aber ich weiß, dass das da gerade nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Ich weiß, dass ich besser auf Ken Ford gehört hätte, als er mich genau davor gewarnt hat, anstatt es zu verdrängen. Und ich weiß, dass ich nie wieder Blaubeeren werde essen können, solange ich lebe.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Roses of Picardy" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text von Haydn Wood, Musik von Frederick Weatherly)._


	23. It would be better so to part

_29\. Mai 1917  
No. 1 __Canadian_ _Casualty Clearing Station, Aubigny-en-Artois, Frankreich_

 **It would be better so to part**

„Miss Blythe?"

Ich drehe mich um und erkenne die Oberschwester im Eingang ihres kleinen Büros stehend. Als sie sieht, dass sie meine Aufmerksamkeit hat, bedeutet sie mir mit einer Handbewegung, näher zu kommen.

„Guten Abend Oberschwester Burke", grüße ich artig, als ich bei ihr bin, „wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Komm doch bitte mal kurz zu mir rein. Ich möchte gerne etwas mit dir besprechen", bittet sie und tritt einen Schritt zurück, damit ich eintreten kann.

Agatha Burke ist die Art Oberschwester, die jede Krankenschwester sich wünscht. Sie sagt wenig, aber sieht alles und betrachtet als ihre wichtigste Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass es uns gut geht. Als in den ersten Wochen des Lazaretts für uns Schwestern keine Waschmöglichkeit bereit stand, außer einer Zinnwanne, in die jede von uns einmal in der Woche eine Handbreit lauwarmes Wasser hat füllen dürfen, hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass wir wenigstens zwei Mal in der Woche zwei Handbreit Wasser zum Waschen bekommen (lauwarm ist es allerdings geblieben).

Umso mehr frage ich mich, was sie jetzt von mir wollen könnte. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sie eine von uns zu einem Einzelgespräch hereinholt.

„Setz dich doch bitte", fordert sie mich auf und deutet zu dem wackelig aussehenden Holzstuhl, von dem sie gerade einen Stapel Papiere genommen hat. Die Papiere legt sie achtlos auf den Boden, geht dann um den Tisch herum zu ihrem eigenen Stuhl, der ein wenig bequemer aussieht als meiner.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf die Stuhlkante, den Rücken gerade, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Als ich das kleine Lächeln bemerke, mit dem die Oberschwester mich bedenkt, fällt mir auf, dass ich aussehen muss wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Ich entkrampfe die Hände, zwinge mich, eine entspanntere Haltung einzunehmen, auch wenn ich mich nicht entspannt fühle.

Was, wenn ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht habe und sie mir sagen wird, dass sie mich zurück schicken? Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das sein könnte, aber in der Armee gibt es so viele Regeln und Vorgaben, dass man manche erst dann kennen lernt, wenn man dagegen verstoßen hat.

„Hast du deinen freien Nachmittag genossen?", beginnt die Oberschwester schließlich.

Etwas unwillig sehe ich sie an. Ich würde gerne wissen, was los ist, anstatt zu plaudern. Dennoch antworte ich brav: „Ein paar von uns sind nach Béthune gefahren und haben dort im Filmtheater einen Film angesehen."

„Oh?", fragend sieht sie mich an, „welchen denn?"

„ _Poor little rich girl_ ", erwidere ich, „mit Mary Pickford."

„Von ihr habe ich gehört", nickt die Oberschwester, „sie ist Kanadierin, nicht wahr?"

Ich hebe die Schultern. „Ich glaube schon", entgegne ich, bin aber zunehmend ungeduldig. Was interessiere ich mich für Mary Pickford?

„Würdest du den Film empfehlen?", fragt die Oberschwester weiter.

Gerade noch unterdrücke ich ein Seufzen. „Er war nicht schlecht", gebe ich Auskunft, „er handelt von einem jungen Mädchen, das von seinen reichen Eltern vernachlässigt wird, ins Delirium fällt, fast stirbt und dann doch nicht stirbt. Nicht schlecht gemacht, aber Mary Pickford ist nun einmal älter als ich. Es war schwer, ihr das kleine Mädchen abzunehmen, das mit den Jungen im Schlamm spielen möchte."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", bemerkt die Oberschwester.

Dieses Mal antworte ich nicht, erwidere nur störrisch ihren leicht amüsierten Blick. Wenn sie etwas von mir möchte, soll sie sich äußern, anstatt über Filme zu plaudern!

„Ich habe heute einen Brief bekommen", erzählt die Oberschwester schließlich bedächtig und mustert mich über ihre zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen, „von einer Miss Tremblay."

„Colette?", frage ich unwillkürlich. Warum sollte Colette Oberschwester Burke schreiben?

Die Oberschwester nickt. Ihre Augen funkeln selbst im Halbdunkel amüsiert. „Ja, das ist ihr Name. Eine Freundin von dir?", erkundigt sie sich.

Ich nicke stumm. Mein Kopf ist zu beschäftigt damit, herausfinden zu wollen, was Colette wollen könnte.

„Miss Tremblay schreibt, dass sie dir vorgeschlagen hat, im Juni gemeinsam Urlaub zu nehmen", fährt die Oberschwester fort.

Wieder nicke ich. Colette hat mir in letzter Zeit fast täglich Briefe geschickt, in denen sie mich davon zu überzeugen versucht, nächsten Monat mit ihr an die Mittelmeerküste zu fahren. Was an sich eine schöne Idee ist, nur…

„Du hast mich nicht nach Urlaub gefragt", stellt die Oberschwester jetzt fest.

„Nein, ich…", frustriert suche ich nach Worten, „ich möchte nicht… also, ich möchte _schon_ Urlaub machen und ich würde auch gerne Colette wiedersehen, aber ich möchte nicht – naja, nicht weg von hier."

„Hmh…", macht die Oberschwester nachdenklich. Als sich ihr Blick dann wieder auf mich richtet, ist er forschend. „Das hat nicht zufällig mit einem gewissen Arzt zu tun?", will sie dann wissen.

Sie meint Zachary. Natürlich meint sie ihn.

Entschieden schüttele ich den Kopf. „Dr. Murray – denn ich nehme an, dass Sie Dr. Murray meinen – hat mit meiner Entscheidung nichts zu tun", beharre ich.

Wieder vergehen einige Sekunden, in denen sie nachdenklich den Kopf wiegt, bevor sie erwidert: „Mir scheint dennoch, dass Dr. Murray eine gewisse Zuneigung zu dir verspürt."

Ihre Worte sind mit Bedacht gewählt und ich erkenne, dass sie jedes davon sorgsam abwägt, bevor sie es ausspricht.

„Ich denke, dass sie damit Recht haben", gebe ich zu und schiebe den Gedanken an Blaubeeren energisch von mir, „aber eine solche Zuneigung sollte auf zwei Seiten bestehen, oder?"

„Und das tut sie nicht", entgegnet die Oberschwester. Es ist keine Frage, also antworte ich nicht. Stattdessen warte ich ab, was sie als nächstes sagen wird. Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, wohin dieses Gespräch führen wird.

Als sie bemerkt, dass ich nichts beisteuern werde, führt sie das Gespräch schließlich fort: „Es wird dich nicht überraschen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich sehr bewusst vom Empfangszelt in den OP verlegt habe."

Das tut es in der Tat nicht.

Wenige Tage nach der Unterhaltung bei den Pappeln – Tage, in denen ich tunlichst alles getan habe, niemals mit Zachary alleine zu sein – kam die Aufforderung, dass ich mich in der OP-Hütte einfinden soll. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, war ich erleichtert darüber. Seit beinahe einem Monate arbeite ich nun schon dort, in einem chirurgischen Team unter Leitung von Dr. Cormer, einem freundlichen, älteren Herren, den vor allem sein absurd großer Schnurrbart auszeichnet sowie das Talent, absolut niemals die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Ich habe mir… so etwas gedacht", stimme ich vorsichtig zu.

„Um ehrlich mit dir zu sein, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du gegen deine neue Aufgabe protestieren würdest", bemerkt die Oberschwester.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich?", frage ich, „ich mag die Arbeit als OP-Schwester. Und es ist interessant, wechselnde Aufgaben zu haben."

Was natürlich überhaupt nicht das ist, was sie gemeint hat. Der Blick, mit dem sie mich bedenkt, spricht da Bände.

Ich gebe jedoch keine weiteren Informationen auf und als sie das erkennt, ist sie es, die erneut ansetzt: „Ich vermute, dass Dr. Murray dir zugeneigt ist, weiß mittlerweile jeder in dieser Einheit. Er ist leider wenig diskret, was das anbelangt. Jedoch war mir zumindest lange nicht klar, wie du zu ihm stehst. Dass du deine neuen Aufgaben so willig übernommen hast, war für mich ein Zeichen, dass du seien Gefühle in dieser Form nicht erwiderst. Habe ich also Recht?"

Möglicherweise war es auch einfach nur ein Zeichen, dass ich ein guter kleiner Soldat bin, der tut, was man ihm aufträgt?

Aber sie hat natürlich Recht – würde ich Zachary so sehen, wie er mich scheinbar sieht, hätte ich vielleicht versucht, im Empfangszelt zu bleiben, damit ich weiter mit ihm zusammen arbeiten kann.

Die Oberschwester scheint mein Schweigen als Zustimmung zu werten. „Wusstest du, dass Dr. Murray mich gebeten hat, dich wieder von deinen Aufgaben im OP zu entbinden?", erkundigt sie sich.

Überrascht sehe ich sie an. Das wusste ich tatsächlich nicht. Die Oberschwester nickt, als hätte ich ihr etwas bestätigt, das sie wenigstens geahnt hat.

Wieder vergehen einige Augenblicke, in denen ich meine Gedanken und sie offenbar ihre Worte ordnet, denn wieder ist es die Oberschwester, die fortfährt: „Wir haben jetzt viel drum herum geredet, deswegen frage ich dich ganz direkt: wie stehst du zu Dr. Murray?"

Ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht. Als ob es eine einfache Antwort auf diese Frage gäbe!

„Ich mag ihn", versuche ich es trotzdem, „aber nicht so, wie er mich zu mögen scheint. Ich habe gerne mit ihm gearbeitet – meistens, zumindest. Und ich würde so weit gehen, ihn einen Freund zu nennen. Ich vermisse ihn sogar ein wenig, aber eben nur als Freund. Darüber hinaus… naja, ich hab's versucht. Aber wo nichts ist…" Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern.

Die Oberschwester nickt nachdenklich. „Wo nichts ist, kann man nichts erzwingen", stimmt sie, „und dennoch… möchtest du die Gedanken einer alten Jungfer hören?"

Fragend sieht sie mich an und ich brauche einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie wirklich auf eine Antwort wartet. Sie bietet mir ihren Rat an, aber es ist an mir, zu entscheiden, ob ich ihn hören will.

Langsam nicke ich.

„Als ich in deinem Alter war, hätte ich über jeden gelacht, der mir gesagt hätte, dass ich mit über vierzig noch unverheiratet sein werde – und, seien wir ehrlich, wohl auch bis an mein Lebensende sein werde", beginnt die Oberschwester nach kurzer Pause, „ich hatte ein Ideal in meinem Kopf und keiner der Männer, die ich kannte, ist an dieses Ideal heran gekommen. Und als ich erkannt habe, dass es in der Realität keine Ideale geben kann, wollte keiner von ihnen mich mehr haben."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Ich schätze, ich habe vor vielen Minuten aufgehört, dieses Gespräch zu verstehen.

„Was ich sagen möchte", fährt sie fort, „es gibt schlechtere Ausgangspunkte für zwei Menschen als Freundschaft. Und es gibt schlechtere Partien als einen jungen, gutaussehenden Arzt, der einem gerne die Welt zu Füßen legen möchte. Romantik ist wichtig, aber man sollte dabei nicht vergessen, die Dinge pragmatisch zu sehen. Dieser Krieg wird viele junge Männer das Leben kosten und viele junge Frauen werden zurückbleiben, niemals Kinder und Familie haben. Wenn man das möchte, ist das in Ordnung, aber wenn nicht, kann es ein bitteres Schicksal sein."

Sie verstummt, sieht mich aufmerksam an, während ich ihre Worte auf mich wirken lasse. Ich verstehe, was sie meint, aber… da ist ein Missklang in dem, was sie sagt. Denn ich mag meines Vaters Kind sein, wenn ich im OP stehe oder blutende Wunden verbinde, aber ich beginne zu ahnen, dass ich in Liebesdingen die Tochter meiner Mutter bin. Auf Romantik kann ich vermutlich sogar verzichten, aber _Liebe_ sollte doch schon da sein, oder nicht?

„Sie meinen, ich sollte ihn heiraten, weil nach dem Krieg vielleicht kein Besserer mehr übrig ist?", hake ich nach und erst, als ich die Worte ausspreche, bemerke ich, dass sie unbeabsichtigt unfreundlich klingen.

Zum Glück scheint die Oberschwester es mir nicht übel zu nehmen. „Ich meine nur, dass du dir sicher sein solltest, wenn du ihn abweist", entgegnet sie gemessen, „sonst mag irgendwann der Tag kommen, an dem du dein jüngeres Selbst dafür verfluchst."

Ich frage mich, wen sie damals abgewiesen hat. Und ob sie sich heute auch dafür verfluchen möchte.

Stattdessen bemerke ich: „Ich dachte, persönliche Beziehungen zwischen dem Personal einer Einheit sind streng untersagt."

Die Oberschwester nickt. „Das ist auch so eine Sache", erwidert sie, „ich werde dich im Juni in Urlaub schicken. Ich glaube, das wird dir gut tun."

Mir ist nicht klar, was mein Urlaub mit persönlichen Beziehungen zwischen dem Personal zu tun hat, habe aber keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. „Ich möchte aber nicht hier weg", widerspreche ich schnell.

„Warum wohl nicht?", fragt die Oberschwester und hebt kurz beide Augenbrauen.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich würde ungern die Anderen mit der Arbeit im Stich lassen", antworte ich.

„Dabei ist es gar nicht mehr so viel Arbeit", wendet die Oberschwester ein.

Die Sache ist, dass sie Recht hat. Im April hatten wir den Angriff auf Vimy Ridge, zwei Wochen später gefolgt von einer englischen Offensive entlang der Scarpe. Zwei weitere Angriffe, im Zuge derer die kanadischen Truppen Arleux und Fresnoy eingenommen haben, habe ich bereits im OP miterlebt. Das waren Tage, an denen wir praktisch im Akkord operiert haben, stundenlang, bis man einen Patienten nicht mehr vom anderen unterscheiden konnte. Aber seitdem ist es ruhiger geworden, an der Front und auch bei uns. Besonders in den letzten beiden Wochen hatten wir vielleicht zwei Tage mit größeren Konvois – zwei-, dreihundert Patienten. Häufiger sind die Tage verstrichen, ohne dass es auch nur einen neuen Patienten gab.

„Außerdem würde ich gerne in der Gegend bleiben", setze ich also hinzu, „mein Bruder kommt bald von seinem Offizierskurs aus England zurück. Die kanadischen Truppen sind ja alle nicht weit von hier stationiert und ich dachte, wenn ich hier bin, kann ich ihn vielleicht irgendwann sehen."

Shirleys viereinhalb Monate in Bexhill sind so gut wie vorüber. Er hat bereits ein Foto geschickt, in seiner nagelneuen Oberleutnantsuniform, verbunden mit der Ankündigung, dass er in wenigen Tagen wieder in Frankreich sein wird. Und so sehr mir der Gedanke nicht behagt, ihn näher an der Front zu wissen, hatte ich doch gehofft, ihn wenigstens sehen zu können.

Die Oberschwester nickt bedächtig. „Das kann ich natürlich verstehen", erwidert sie, „allerdings muss ich dir sagen, dass die ganze Einheit bald verlegt wird. Heute Morgen kam die Nachricht, dass wir die Patienten weiterschicken und packen sollen."

„Wohin werden wir verlegt?", frage ich. Innerlich kämpfe ich die Enttäuschung nieder, die ihn mir hochwallt bei dem Gedanken, Shirley nicht sehen zu können. Ich vermisse meine Familie.

„ _Wir_ werden nach Norden verlegt, in Richtung Küste", antwortet die Oberschwester, „du wirst erst einmal mit Miss Tremblay nach Süden gehen. Und anschließend werde ich empfehlen, dass man dich einer anderen Einheit zuteilt."

Ruckartig hebe ich den Kopf.

Was?

„Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich mit deiner Arbeit nicht zufrieden wäre", stellt die Oberschwester klar, bevor ich etwas sagen kann, „im Gegenteil. Du bist eine gute Krankenschwester. Was dir an Erfahrung fehlt, machst du dadurch wieder wett, dass du immer bereit bist, noch etwas länger und noch etwas mehr zu arbeiten. Mir wird es leid tun, dich nicht mehr bei uns zu haben."

„Aber warum mich dann wegschicken?", will ich wissen. Ich verstehe es nicht.

Sie seufzt. „Ich habe es bereits gesagt: jeder in dieser Einheit weiß, dass Dr. Murray dir zugetan ist. Und wie du richtig erkannt hast, ist persönliche Nähe zwischen dem Personal unerwünscht. Ich halte es daher für das Beste, euch beide zu trennen", erklärt sie.

Ich runzele die Stirn. „Wir haben aber keine Beziehung", wende ich ein, „ich sagte doch, dass ich ihn so nicht sehe!"

„Das glaube ich dir auch", versichert die Oberschwester sofort.

„Und trotzdem schicken Sie mich weg", setze ich nach. Ich merke, wie ich wütend werde. Auf sie, auf ihn, auf diejenigen, die diese Regeln gemacht haben.

Wieder seufzt die Oberschwester. „Das mag dir ungerecht erscheinen und das verstehe ich sogar", bemerkt sie, „aber ich bitte dich, meine Seite zu verstehen. Meine Aufgabe ist es, euch zu schützen. Nicht nur vor körperlichem Schaden, auch euer Ruf muss stets einwandfrei sein. Wir Krankenschwestern sind sehr wenige Frauen in einem von Männern dominierten Umfeld. Das führt sehr schnell zu Gerede und das können wir nur verhindern, wenn wir jederzeit über alle Anschuldigungen erhaben sind."

„Und das bin ich etwa nicht?", verlange ich zu wissen.

„Doch, natürlich bist du das", beteuert sie, „ich bin mir da absolut sicher. Aber die Menschen reden nun einmal. Ich habe versucht, das einzudämmen, indem ich dich in den OP versetzt habe. Aber ich musste feststellen, dass das Gerede nicht aufgehört hat, zumal er seine Zuneigung nach wie vor deutlich macht."

Ich beiße die Zähne aufeinander. „Und deswegen werde ich weggeschickt", wiederhole ich. Es kommt mir immer noch genauso ungerecht vor wie vor wenigen Minuten.

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, ihn wegzuschicken", erklärt sie, „um das zu tun, müsste ich eine offizielle Beschwerde einlegen und das möchte ich nicht. Es ist leichter, dich in eine neue Einheit zu verlegen."

„Damit ich dann in irgendeiner Akte in London einen Eintrag kriege wie irgendein… _Flittchen_ ", ich stoße das Wort aus und funkele den Papierstapel in der Ecke böse an.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich die Oberschwester den Kopf schütteln. „Es wird keinen Eintrag geben", versichert sie, „genau aus diesem Grund halte ich den jetzigen Moment für günstig. Du gehst zwei Wochen in Urlaub. In dieser Zeit wird das Lazarett verlegt und alle Krankenschwestern werden temporär in einem anderen Krankenhaus Dienst tun. Da wird sich niemand etwas bei denken, wenn du am Ende deines Urlaubs einer neuen Einheit zugeordnet wirst, anstatt uns irgendwohin zu folgen."

Einige Momente lang lasse ich mir ihre Argumente durch den Kopf gehen. Dann, sehr widerwillig, nicke ich. Mir mag es nicht gefallen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es Sinn macht, was sie sagt.

„Ich würde trotzdem lieber bleiben", stelle ich trotzdem klar.

„Wir würden dich gerne behalten", entgegnet sie freundlich, „aber ich glaube wirklich, dass das die beste Vorgehensweise ist."

Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander. „Wohin werde ich denn geschickt?", frage ich dann.

Die Oberschwester hebt kurz die Schultern. „Darauf habe ich leider keinen Einfluss", erklärt sie entschuldigend, „aber wenn du möchtest, schreibe ich eine Empfehlung. Vielleicht halten sie sich daran. Möchtest du zurück nach England? Du hast dort noch einen Bruder, oder?"

Abwesend nicke ich. „Walter, ja", stimme ich zu, aber meine Gedanken sind anderweitig beschäftigt.

„Na gut, dann werde ich eine entsprechende Empfehlung schreiben", antwortet die Oberschwester geschäftig, „ich denke, das…"

Mit einer erhobenen Hand stoppe ich ihren Redefluss. „Ich möchte nicht nach England", stelle ich klar, „wenn ich schon nicht in dieser Einheit bleiben darf, würde ich gerne in einer Einheit _wie_ dieser sein. Es gibt doch noch mehr _Casualty Clearing Stations_ , oder nicht?"

Ein Stirnrunzeln erscheint auf dem Gesicht der Oberschwester. „Es gibt drei", antwortet sie, „und eine vierte soll demnächst geöffnet werden."

„Na bitte. Dann möchte ich zu einer davon", erkläre ich energisch.

Das Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich. „Bist du dir sicher? Die Arbeit in einer _CCS_ ist sicher anstrengender als in einem größeren Krankenhaus weiter entfernt von der Front. Es ist nicht unüblich, dass eine Krankenschwester nach ein paar Monaten wieder zurück geschickt wird", wendet die Oberschwester ein.

„Mir geht es nicht darum, was anstrengend ist", wische ich das Argument beiseite, „aber Sie haben gesagt, dass ich gute Arbeit mache, oder nicht? Und ich fühle mich _nützlich_ hier. Viel, viel nützlicher als jemals sonst irgendwo. Also möchte ich weiter dort arbeiten, wo ich mich am nützlichsten machen kann. Ich denke, das ist eine _CCS_."

Sie sieht nicht überzeugt aus, also setze ich noch hinterher: „Wir machen es so, wie Sie gesagt haben. Aber dafür möchte ich, dass Sie in Ihre Empfehlung schreiben, dass ich in eine andere _CCS_ versetzt werde. Ich finde, das ist nur gerecht, wenn ich schon gehen muss."

Ihr Nicken kommt zögerlich und in ihren Augen spiegelt sich Zweifel, aber sie nickt. Wenigstens etwas.

„Versprechen kann ich dir aber nichts", warnt sie.

Ich neige den Kopf, dass ich verstanden habe.

Die Oberschwester erhebt sich und ich beeile mich ebenfalls aufzustehen. „In Ordnung", fährt sie dann fort, „dann schreibst du jetzt deiner Freundin, dass du sie ans Meer begleiten wirst. Ich denke, spätestens in einer Woche werden die anderen Schwestern abreisen und es empfiehlt sich, wenn du dann auch gehst."

„Das mache ich", versichere ich artig. Jetzt, wo sie zugestimmt hat, sich dafür einzusetzen, dass ich nicht nach England zurück muss, fühle ich mich wieder etwas wohlwollender.

Zwei, drei Sekunden zögert sie, fährt dann fort: „Und dann solltest du darüber nachdenken, was du Dr. Murray sagst. Ich würde dir dazu raten, die Situation zwischen euch zu klären, bevor du uns verlässt."

Unwillkürlich verziehe ich das Gesicht. _Das_ ist so gar kein Gespräch, auf das zu führen ich mich freue. Sie mag Recht haben, aber es droht, unangenehm zu werden, umso mehr, weil ich ihn nicht verletzen will. Das ist das Paradoxe – ich mag ihn nicht genug, aber ich mag ihn zu sehr, um ihm das zu sagen. Es wäre leichter, wenn er mir egal wäre.

„Ja, mal sehen", murmele ich und ich weiß, dass ich weder sie noch mich selbst überzeuge. Denn die Einsicht mag da sein – aber wann habe ich mich jemals an gute Ratschläge gehalten?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Never mind!" aus dem Jahr 1913 entnommen (Text und Musik von Harry Dent und Tom Goldburn)._


	24. And picked the daisies fine

_11\. Juni 1917  
Nizza, Frankreich_

 **And picked the daisies fine**

Mit geschlossenen Augen lasse ich die Sonne auf meinem Gesicht spielen. Die Strahlen fühlen sich angenehm warm an auf meiner Haut. Nicht weit hinter mir rauscht leise das Meer. Neben meinem linken Ohr brummt ein Insekt vorbei. Träge hebe ich eine Hand, um es zu verscheuchen.

„Du bist ja doch wach!", kommt es augenblicklich in anklagendem Tonfall von rechts.

Fragend öffne ich ein Auge und sehe Colette an.

„Ich dachte, du würdest schlafen!", erklärt sie, kaum weniger pikiert, „auch wenn mir bei weitem nicht in den Kopf will, wie du auf diesem harten Boden schlafen kannst!"

Vor meinem inneren Auge zuckt eine Erinnerung an das Feldbett, in dem ich die letzten Monate verbracht habe, vorbei und ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?", verlangt Colette sofort zu wissen. Dem Mädchen entgeht gar nichts.

Ich öffne auch das zweite Auge, nehme mir Zeit, mich ausgiebig zu strecken und rappele mich dann auf. „Gar nichts", erwidere ich friedlich, „ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, dass mein Bett im Lazarett kaum weniger hart war als der Boden hier."

„Kann ich ja nicht wissen", schießt Colette sofort zurück, „du sprichst ja kaum über dein Lazarett!"

Da hat sie allerdings Recht. Seitdem ich vor einigen Tagen in Nizza angekommen bin, habe ich einen merkwürdigen Unwillen verspürt, über das Lazarett zu reden. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich mir die Illusion des Friedens nicht zerstören möchte, die hier herrscht. Selbst das Echo des Geschützdonners ist hier so leise, dass das Meer es beinahe übertönt.

„Es ist ja auch gar nicht mehr ‚mein' Lazarett", stelle ich richtig, „wohin ich versetzt werde, wenn unser Urlaub vorbei ist, weiß im Moment vermutlich nicht einmal der liebe Gott."

„Ober-Oberschwester MacDonald wird es wissen", widerspricht Colette.

Margaret MacDonald ist unsere _matron-in-chief_ , die Oberste aller Krankenschwestern im CAMC, und steuert von London aus jeden unserer Schritte. Keine Krankenschwester betritt in Europa ein kanadisches Krankenhaus, ohne vorher unter ihrem gestrengen Blick gezittert zu haben.

„Dennoch fraglich, ob sie den lieben Gott informiert hat, denkst du nicht?", frage ich mit einem Lächeln.

Colette grinst. „Nein, vermutlich ist sie nicht mal ihm zur Rechenschaft verpflichtet", stimmt sie zu.

Ich hebe kurz die Schultern, um ‚na siehst du' anzudeuten. Dann will ich mich gerade wieder auf der Erde ausstrecken, als Colette protestiert: „He, das war keine Erlaubnis, wieder einzuschlafen! Hätte ich gewusst, dass du die ganze Zeit nur schlafen willst, hätte ich jemand anderen mit in den Urlaub genommen."

Mein Seufzen gerät zu einem ziemlich ungenierten Gähnen, aber ich bleibe artig sitzen. „Was soll ich denn stattdessen machen?", erkundige ich mich. Meine Finger graben sich ein wenig in die Erde ein, die jetzt, im Juni, schon ziemlich staubig ist. Es hat sich sehr zu Colettes Missfallen herausgestellt, dass die Strände hier ziemlich steinig sind, weswegen wir unsere Zeit stattdessen an einem grasbewachsenen Fleck auf einer Klippe oberhalb der Stadt verbringen.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Lazarett", verlangt Colette sofort, „da die Sprachsituation es unwahrscheinlich macht, dass ich jemals aus Saint-Cloud hinaus kommen werde, muss ich schließlich durch dich leben."

Dieses Mal seufze ich wirklich. „Was soll ich schon groß erzählen? Es ist anstrengend und blutig und schmutzig. Ich glaube, als ich mich im Erholungsheim habe waschen können war das das erste Mal seit drei Monaten, dass ich halbwegs sauber war", bemerke ich.

Die Armee hat eine Reihe dieser Erholungsheime, _rest homes_ , in England und Frankreich errichtet, wo wir Krankenschwestern unsere freie Zeit verbringen können. Das hat aus ihrer Sicht den entscheidenden Vorteil, dass wir zu keiner Zeit dem wachsamen Auge der Armee entgehen können. Zumal die meisten Erholungsheime durch Spenden oder von reichen Gönnern finanziert werden, sie also nicht einmal Geld kosten.

Colette schnaubt. „Ich weiß alles über dreckig", verkündet sie, „du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie es am Anfang drüben in Saint-Cloud aussah. Wir hatten einen mickrigen Emaillebottich in einem Zelt, in dem wir uns alle waschen mussten. Der Bottich stand auf Holzboden und weil es keinen Abfluss gab, mussten wir ihn auskippen, um das Wasser zu erneuern. Nicht, dass wir es sehr häufig haben erneuern können! Und dann gab es noch ein Zelt mit einigen Toilettenstühlen und das war es dann. Das waren die sanitären Anlagen für alle Krankenschwestern."

Ich runzele die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?", erkundige ich mich. Denn auch wenn die Waschmöglichkeiten hier drüben grundsätzlich zu wünschen übrig lassen – umso mehr, je mehr man sich der Front nähert – so habe ich die in Saint-Cloud in nicht gar so schlimmer Erinnerung.

„Na, Matron MacDonald war letztes Jahr im Juli da. Ich vermute, sie hat irgendwem die Ohren langezogen, denn danach würde es besser", erklärt Colette achselzuckend, „zudem war danach die Oberschwestern vom No. 6 CGH einige Zeit bei uns. Die ist natürlich auch von weiter oben geschickt worden, um ein paar Dinge gerade zu rücken."

Das scheint man der Matron-in-chief tatsächlich lassen zu müssen. Sie hat den Ruf, streng und stets darauf bedacht zu sein, nicht den Hauch eines Skandals aufkommen zu lassen, aber man sagt ihr auch nach, dass sie sich jederzeit für uns Krankenschwestern einsetzt und es dafür auch schon mal auf Unstimmigkeiten mit höheren Stellen ankommen lässt.

„Dann brauche ich dir ja über hygienische Mangelzustände nichts zu erzählen", bemerke ich. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich mich gerne wieder hinlegen und noch eine Weile einfach die Sonne und die Ruhe genießen, aber Colette macht mir insgesamt nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie mich allzu bald vom Wickel lassen.

„Bestimmt nicht! Wobei ich mich wundere, dass du dann trotzdem wieder in ein frontnahes Lazarett verlegt werden willst, wenn es dort so dreckig ist", stellt Colette fest und sieht mich auf zusammengekniffenen Augen an, „du hättest doch die Avancen von Hesekiel nutzen können, dich wieder zurück versetzen zu lassen. Du hättest sogar wieder zu mir kommen können!"

„Zachary", verbessere ich, „er heißt Zachary." Meine Stimme ist belegt.

Colette winkt ab: „Zachary, Hesekiel – Prophet ist Prophet."

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir darüber ärgern soll, wie blasé sie mit der Angelegenheit umgeht oder ob ich froh sein soll, dass sie dem nicht mehr Wichtigkeit beimisst als es hat.

Kurz reibe ich mir mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und als ich wieder aufsehe, beäugt Colette mich ziemlich neugierig. „ _Was_?", frage ich misstrauisch.

„Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, woran es wirklich liegt, dass du Hesekiel abgewiesen hast", erklärt Colette lässig.

„ _Er heißt nicht_ –", beginne ich, unterbreche mich aber selbst, als ich das verschmitzte Funkeln in ihren Augen sehe. Sie weiß sehr gut, dass er nicht Hesekiel heißt.

Statt also weiterzureden, rupfe ich verstimmt einige Gänseblümchen ab, die den Fehler gemacht haben, in Reichweite meiner linken Hand zu wachsen. Ich sammele die kleinen Blüten in meiner Faust und will gerade zudrücken, entscheide mich jedoch dagegen. Es sind ja nur Gänseblümchen.

Als ich die Faust wieder öffne, rieseln die abgerissenen kleinen Blumen zurück auf den Erdboden. Einige Augenblicke liegen sie dort, wirr und durcheinander, bis Colette sie einsammelt und mit geschickten Fingern beginnt, sie miteinander zu verflechten.

Einige Momente verstreichen, in denen sie flechtet und ich beobachte, bevor sie beiläufig fragt: „Also, warum mögen wir Hesekiel nicht?"

„Wir mögen Hesekiel sehr wohl", widerspreche ich resigniert und erst das kleine Grinsen, das über ihr Gesicht huscht, lässt mich erkennen, dass ich jetzt ebenfalls meine Propheten durcheinander gebracht habe.

„Aber wir mögen Hesekiel nicht genug, um ihn zu heiraten", stellt Colette klar.

Überrascht sehe ich auf. „Woher weißt du…?", beginne ich und erneut fällt mir zu spät auf, dass sie mir eine Falle gestellt und ich treu-dumm hineingetappt bin.

Mein ärgerlicher Blick trifft die unschuldigen Gänseblümchen – denn wirklich, gibt es unschuldigere Blumen auf dieser Welt als _Gänseblümchen_? – aber Colette lacht nur. „Also hättest du ihn heiraten können", bemerkt sie triumphierend, „aber du wolltest nicht, ja?"

Seufzend schüttele ich den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte nicht", bestätige ich.

Colette zieht nachdenklich die Nase kraus. „Warum nicht? Ist er hässlich?", will sie wissen.

„Nein, er ist nicht hässlich. Er ist… ansehnlich? Vielleicht ein bisschen groß, aber nicht hässlich", antworte ich zögernd. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir bisher noch kaum Gedanken gemacht, ob ich Zachary attraktiv finde.

„Alt?", fragt Colette sofort weiter.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wie alt er ist. Dreißig vielleicht?", rate ich.

Langsam nickt Colette. „Also ein ansehnlicher Offizier in gutem Alter und vermutlich mit guten Aussichten für die Zeit nach dem Krieg, so als Arzt. Und dir offenbar mehr als zugetan, ja?", vergewissert sie sich, „und du wolltest ihn nicht."

„Ich wollte ihn nicht", wiederhole ich. Warum fällt es nur allen so schwer, das zu glauben?

Colette grinst. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es mindestens eine andere Schwester gab, die dir dafür gerne die Augen ausgekratzt hätte", stellt sie genüsslich fest.

„Ehrlich gesagt sogar zwei", gestehe ich und muss jetzt selbst lächeln, „wobei ich wirklich nicht verstehe, was ihr Problem ist. Jetzt können sie schließlich ihr Glück bei ihm versuchen!"

„Stimmt, könnten sie", nickt Colette, „sofern du nicht irgendwann wieder aus deiner Versenkung auftauchst und es dir anders überlegst."

Entschieden schüttele ich den Kopf. „Ich überlege es mir nicht mehr anders. Sie können ihn gerne haben", versichere ich.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf mustert Colette mich einige Momente. Ihre Finger flechten ohne Unterbrechung weiter an ihrem Gänseblümchenkranz. „Bist du dir _sicher_?", will sie dann wissen.

Frustriert seufzend lasse ich mich zurück ins Gras fallen. „Warum wollen mich eigentlich alle Leute mit Zachary Murray verkuppeln? Du, die Oberschwester, selbst der verfluchte Kenneth Ford!", beschwere ich mich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nehme ich wahr, wie Colette sich aufsetzt. Selbst der Kranz sinkt für einen Moment unbeachtet in ihren Schoß. „Wer ist Kenneth Ford?", fragt sie interessiert, „und warum ist er verflucht?"

Na, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!

„Kenneth Ford ist ein Freund meiner Brüder. Ich kenne ihn von früher", erkläre ich, so sachlich wie möglich, „er hatte ein paar Mal im Lazarett zu tun und da haben wir uns unterhalten. Und du brauchst gar nicht so vielsagend zu grinsen! Er hat mit der ganzen Sache absolut nichts zu tun, wenn man davon absieht, dass er mich freundlicherweise erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass Zachary scheinbar etwas an mir findet. Als ob ich auf _die_ Information nicht hätte verzichten können!"

Ich drehe den Kopf und muss zu meinem Leidwesen erkennen, dass Colette immer noch grinst. „Und warum ist er verflucht?", will sie erneut wissen. Sie genießt das ganze hier etwas zu sehr, wenn man mich fragt.

„Er ist nicht…", fange ich an, unterbreche mich dann aber und seufze. Nicht, dass das Colette interessieren würde. Sie hat eine Fährte gewittert und dann ist sie so hartnäckig wie ein Terrier, der einer Wurst hinterher läuft.

„Er ist verlobt. Glücklich, allem Anschein nach", versuche ich es also anders, „glaubst du mir jetzt, dass er das vielsagende Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht gar nicht Wert ist?"

Colette zuckt mit den Schultern. Ihr Grinsen macht keine Anzeichen, zu verblassen. „Verlobungen können gelöst werden", informiert sie mich.

„Ach? Soll ich das Maurice mal sagen?", frage ich böse und richte mich halb auf, um sie besser ansehen zu können. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sonderlich glücklich wäre, wenn er ihre Verlobung lösen würde. Was gibt ihr dann das Recht, so lässig über das Versprechen zwei anderer Menschen zu urteilen?

„Maurice würde das im Traum nicht einfallen", erwidert sie nur entspannt, mit all der Sicherheit einer Frau, die weiß, dass ihr Mann sie niemals verlassen wird.

Kopfschüttelnd wende ich mich ab, lasse mich dann zurück ins Gras sinken und richte meinen Blick nach oben, auf den strahlend blauen, beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel.

Augenblicke verstreichen, in denen ich den Himmel ansehe und Colette vermutlich an ihrem Kranz arbeitet. Als sie mich schließlich wieder anspricht, ist ihre Stimme versöhnlich. „Nicht böse sein", bittet sie, „ich versuche doch bloß, rauszukriegen, was mir dir los ist. Du bist nicht immer einfach zu verstehen, Rilla Blythe. Ich dachte einfach, der verfluchte Kenneth Ford könnte ein Grund sein, warum du Hesekiel nicht möchtest, obwohl er doch auf dem Papier so perfekt passen würde."

Ich kann niemals lange wütend auf Colette sein. Ich habe es versucht und es hat nicht geklappt, also erspare ich mir selbst die Anstrengung und lasse es direkt bleiben. Ein klitzekleines Zögern gönne ich mir, dann setze ich mich wieder auf.

„Auf dem Papier vielleicht", gebe ich langsam zu, „wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich sogar versucht, ihn mehr zu mögen, gerade _weil_ auf dem Papier alles zu passen scheint. Aber ich habe das Gefühl… wenn ich ihn lassen würde, würde Zachary mich über kurz oder lang ersticken."

Colette beobachtet mich aufmerksam. „Wie meinst du das?", hakt sie nach.

Ja, wie meine ich das?

„Er ist… wahnsinnig freundlich. Hat immer ein offenes Ohr, kümmert sich, nicht nur um mich, sondern um alle anderen auch", versuche ich, zu erklären, „aber mit der Zeit hat er angefangen, sich _zu sehr_ um mich zu kümmern. Hat mich von gewissen Aufgaben ferngehalten, die er für mich zu belastend fand oder so. Hat versucht, mir zu sagen, wie ich manche Dinge finden oder tun soll. Sorgt umgekehrt dafür, dass ich manche Sachen gar nicht erst erfahre. Ich mag das einfach nicht."

Ich erwidere ihren forschenden Blick. Wenn mich jemand versteht, dann müsste es Colette sein, oder nicht? Sie ist mit Ausnahme von meiner Mutter vielleicht der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der Zwänge noch mehr zu bekämpfen bereit ist als ich.

Zumindest wirkt sie jetzt nachdenklich und auch das Grinsen ist verschwunden. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst", gibt sie zu, „aber vielleicht… er hat versucht, dich zu beschützen, oder nicht? Du bist eine junge Frau in einer Welt, in der junge Frauen eigentlich nichts verloren haben. Du bedeutest ihm etwas und er sorgt sich offenbar um dich. Ist es da nicht verständlich, dass er dich schützen will?"

Ken hat nie versucht, mich zu beschützen.

Unwillig schüttele ich den Gedanken ab, so schnell, wie er mir durch den Kopf gezuckt ist.

Das ist anders, oder?

Ich bedeute Ken nichts und er verschwendet auch keine Sekunde der Sorge an mich. Kein Vergleich zu Zachary. Es wäre ungerecht von mir, einen Vergleich zu ziehen.

Und dennoch… in der Handvoll Gespräche, die wir miteinander geführt haben, war er immer schonungslos ehrlich, selbst dann, wenn es wehgetan hat. Nicht nur, dass er nicht versucht hat, mich vor irgendetwas zu schützen, er hat mir auch nie das Gefühl gegeben, Schutz nötig zu haben.

Frustriert stoße ich einen Atemzug aus.

Ich kann nichts davon gegenüber Colette erwähnen, das zumindest ist mir vollkommen klar.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob es verständlich ist", antworte ich ihr also nach kurzem Zögern, „aber ich möchte selbst entscheiden, wann ich Schutz benötige und wenn ja, von wem."

„Und das ist nicht Hesekiel?", fügt sie hinzu.

„Nein, das ist nicht Zachary", stimme ich zu, „es ist niemand, ehrlich gesagt. Ich bin mir im Moment selbst genug, glaube ich."

Nachdenklich kaut Colette auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, bevor sie entgegnet: „Das dachte ich auch. Bis Maurice, meine ich. Und jetzt… manchmal ist es ganz schön, jemand anderen zu haben. Auch zu brauchen."

„Mag sein", räume ich ein, „aber ich entscheide doch selbst, wen ich haben oder brauchen möchte, denkst du nicht?"

„Ja, vielleicht", gibt Colette zu, jedoch nicht ohne offenkundigen Widerwillen. Als sie bemerkt, dass ich das sehe, lächelt sie entschuldigend. „Tut mir Leid. Ich denke, ich bin einfach selbst so glücklich verliebt, dass ich will, dass alle anderen es auch sind", gesteht sie dann.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln weise ich die Entschuldigung von mir. „Schon gut, alles gut", beruhige ich. Dann, als die Erinnerung an ein schonungsloses Gespräch in einer ungemütlichen Märznacht in mir aufsteigt, füge ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu: „Ich glaube übrigens wirklich, dass du dich mit dem verfluchten Kenneth Ford verstehen würdest. Er hat einmal etwas ähnliches zu mir gesagt."

Augenblicklich wird Colette wieder munter. „Dann musst du uns bei Gelegenheit einander vorstellen", verlangt sie.

Ich nicke entspannt, in der sicheren Gewissheit, dass diese Gelegenheit sich nie ergeben wird.

Colette wiederum scheint zu erkennen, dass zu meinem nicht vorhandenen Liebesleben für den Moment alles gesagt scheint und da wir über ihr eigenes, deutlich lebendigeres Liebesleben bereits ausführlich diskutiert haben, wandern ihre Gedanken weiter, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Gesprächsthema.

Noch bevor sie spricht, weiß ich, was unser nächstes Thema sein wird.

„Glaubst du, dass der Krieg dieses Jahr vorbei ist?", erkundigt sie ich.

Natürlich ist es der Krieg. Alles kommt immer wieder darauf zurück.

„Wer weiß das schon?", antworte ich resigniert, „vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich noch gesagt, ja, vielleicht ist er dieses Jahr vorbei. Aber jetzt…"

Das Frühjahr mag uns die Eroberung von Vimy Ridge gebracht haben, aber es hat sich bald herausgestellt, dass die Engländer und Französen im Süden unserer Jungs deren Erfolg nicht haben wiederholen können. Gerade die Franzosen mussten ihren eigenen Versuch, einen Höhenzug, den _Chemin des Dames_ , einzunehmen, nach großen Verlusten abbrechen. Seitdem munkelt man von einer gewissen, nun, Unzufriedenheit im französischen Heer, ja, im ganzen Land. Eine Unruhe, nicht zu benennen, aber doch spürbar.

Colette seufzt. „Als die Nachricht aus Amerika kam, dass die Yankees sich endlich aufgerafft haben, dachte ich wirklich, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern kann", bemerkt sie, „aber seitdem sind doch jetzt auch zwei Monate vergangen und wo sind sie, die großen Amerikaner?"

Gerechterweise muss man ihnen wohl zugutehalten, dass auch wir Kanadier ein halbes Jahr gebraucht haben, um halbwegs kampffähige Truppen nach Frankreich zu schicken, aber ich weiß, was sie meint. Der Kriegseintritt der Amerikaner war wie ein lange ersehntes Versprechen, das mit einem Mal schal schmeckt.

„Und aus Russland wird ja auch niemand mehr schlau", fährt Colette fort, „war es jetzt gut oder schlecht, dass der Zar abgedankt hat? Jeder, mit dem ich spreche, hat eine andere Meinung dazu."

„Für den Mann selbst war es sicher tragisch. Aber aus militärischer Sicht… nun, jemand hat mir gesagt, dass er sich als Oberbefehlshaber nicht gerade ausgezeichnet hat", berichte ich. Kein Grund, den Jemand beim Namen zu nennen.

„Hmh", macht Colette und nickt, „wie sieht es eigentlich drüben in Italien aus?" Sie macht eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Kopf, dorthin, wo vermutlich die nahe italienische Grenze liegt.

Ich denke an das, was ich vor wenigen Tagen in der Zeitung über die Situation am Fluss Isonzo gelesen habe, und verziehe zur Antwort nur das Gesicht.

Wieder seufzt Colette, sagt jedoch nichts mehr. Stattdessen beugt sie sich über den Kranz und verknotet mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn einige der Blütenstängel mit einander. Es dauert eine halbe Minute oder so, dann hebt sie den Kranz triumphierend hoch. Ihr Blick sagt mir, dass auch hinter das Thema Krieg für heute ein Haken gesetzt wurde.

Colette hat sich derweil aufgerappelt, kniet jetzt vor mir und legt mir mit großer Vorsicht den Kranz aus Gänseblümchen auf den Scheitel.. „Da", verkündet sie, „jetzt bist du eine richtige _Beltane_ -Fee."

„Soll mir Recht sein, solange mich niemand als Hexe verbrennt", schränke ich mit einem Lächeln ein und rücke mit einer Hand den Kranz auf meinem Kopf zurecht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Hesekiel das zulassen würde", versichert Colette und lacht fröhlich über den bösen Blick, den ich ihr zuwerfe. Dann springt sie auf und ist schon halb die Klippe herunter gelaufen, bevor ich auch nur auf den Beinen bin.

„Na los, worauf wartest du?", ruft sie mir zu, „wir gehen schwimmen!"

Kopfschüttelnd folge ich ihr, muss aber doch über sie lächeln. Da ist etwas an Colette, so unnachahmlich, ganz unverfälscht, das mich doch immer wieder ein leichteres Gefühl gibt. Ich beeile mich, ihr zu folgen. Meinen Gänseblümchen-Kranz halte ich ganz fest.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Auld lang syne" aus dem Jahr 1788 entnommen (Text nach einem Gedicht von Robert Burns (inspiriert von einem früheren Lied von James Watson), Musik nach einer schottischen Volksmelodie (möglicherweise ‚The Miller's Wedding'))._

 _Matron MacDonald ist Margaret Clothilde MacDonald (1873-1948), die oberste Krankenschwester im kanadischen Medizinkorps während des Ersten Weltkriegs. Zuvor hat sie im Spanisch-Amerikanischen Krieg sowie im Zweiten Burenkrieg Dienst getan, war 1906 eine der beiden ersten Krankenschwester, die in die kanadische Armee aufgenommen wurden, und die erste Frau im britischen Empire, vielleicht auf der ganzen Welt, die als vollwertiges Mitglied der Armee den offiziellen Rank des Majors erreichte._


	25. Some beautiful flowers

_26\. Juni 1917  
No. 2 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Remy Siding bei Lijssenthoek, Belgien_

 **Some beautiful flowers**

Es liegt eine beunruhigende Schönheit in den Blüten, die die Gräber bedecken. Rot wie das Blut, das diese Erde wieder und wieder getränkt hat. So fragil, das sie, einmal gepflückt, kaum noch Minuten zu leben haben.

Wenn das Gänseblümchen die unschuldigste Blume auf dieser Welt ist, so ist Klatschmohn sicher die tragischste.

Mit der Hand fahre ich den Stiel einer der Blumen hinauf, lasse meine Finger über die zarten Blütenblätter gleiten. Ich sollte sie nicht pflücken. Der Tod ist hier schon zu oft vorbei gegangen, um jetzt auch noch eine Blume sterben zu lassen, ohne jeden Grund.

Sehr vorsichtig berühre ich mit der Fingerspitze die Kante eines Blütenblatts. Lautlos bewegen sich meine Lippen, formen die berühmten Worte, verfasst von einem kanadischen Arzt, vermutlich nur wenige Meilen entfernt von dem Ort, an dem ich jetzt stehe.

 _In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
Between the crosses, row on row,  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below._

 _We are the Dead. Short days ago_  
 _We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,_  
 _Loved and were loved, and now we lie_  
 _In Flanders fields._

 _Take up our quarrel with the foe:_  
 _To you from failing hands we throw_  
 _The torch; be yours to hold it high._  
 _If ye break faith with us who die_  
 _We shall not sleep, though poppies grow_  
 _In Flanders fields._

Mit einem Ruck reiße ich die Mohnblume aus, schleudere sie auf das nächste Grab.

 _Quarrel_? Wirklich? Einen _Zank_ nennen wir das hier also jetzt?

Und die Fackel? Gib, dass niemand sie auffängt, dass sie zu Boden fallen und dort verlöschen mag! Vielleicht würde dann diese Welt erlöst werden von Gräbern, Holzkreuzen und Klatschmohn.

Wenn es jemals eine Lerche gab an diesem Ort, so ist auch sie jetzt verstummt. Hat es aufgegeben, ansingen zu wollen, gegen die Geschütze. Es ist nicht einmal mehr Donner. Ich habe kein Wort für das Geräusch, das sie erzeugen.

Es gibt keinen Ort auf dieser Welt wie Flandern.

Möglich, dass es einmal ein friedlicher Ort war, an dem Menschen gelebt, geliebt, gelacht haben. Jetzt jedoch ist Flandern zum Inbegriff des Schlachtenfeuers geworden, das diese Welt einhüllt. Einer der grausamste aller Orte in diesem grausamsten aller Kriege.

An dem Tag, an dem ich angekommen bin, haben die Deutschen Poperinghe bombardiert und einen Zug getroffen. Acht Tote, sagen sie. Ich glaube nicht an Vorsehung, aber ich beginne zu fürchten, dass das tatsächlich ein Omen war.

Vimy Ridge war schrecklich. Niemand, der dort war, wird das je abstreiten. Aber Vimy Ridge ist gar nichts gegen Ypern. Ypern, diese eine Stadt im ansonsten besetzten Belgien, die unsere Truppen noch halten und verteidigen, seit drei Jahren nun. Koste es, was es kosten mag. Ein schmaler Streifen belgisches Land, das einzunehmen die Deutschen wieder und wieder versuchen und wieder und wieder scheitern.

Ypern ist eine eingeschlossene Stadt, von drei Seiten umfangen vom schmalen, tödlichen Streifen der Frontlinie. Die Namen der Dörfer um Ypern herum sind zum Synonym geworden von den Schlachten, die hier geschlagen würden. Gravenstafel, Langemarck, Poelkapelle, St. Eloi, St. Julien. Und ein Blick auf die Landkarte offenbart noch unzählige weitere Dörfer, nach denen sie ihre künftigen Schlachten benennen können.

Es war in Flandern, als sich im Herbst 1914 die Soldaten eingegraben und diesen schrecklichen Stellungskriegs begonnen haben. Es war in Flandern, als im Frühjahr 1915 die ersten Gaswolken unsere Soldaten vergiftet haben. Und es war in Flandern, als Jerry im Sommer 1916 verwundet wurde.

Ich rupfe eine weitere Mohnblume von einem der Gräber.

Poperinghe ist ein kleiner Ort im Westen Yperns. Lijssenthoek ist ein noch kleinerer Ort südwestlich von Poperinghe. Und bei Lijssenthoek gibt es einen Flecken Land, der mal ein Bauernhof war, woran aber heute nur noch der Name erinnert. _Remy Farm_. Vier _CCS_ haben sie hier konzentriert. Unser Lazarett, _No. 2 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station_ , ist das letzte in der Reihe. Neben uns, im Osten, sind die Engländer aus _No. 10_ , daneben ein weiteres kanadisches Lazarett, _No. 3 Canadian_ , und ihnen gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der Bahnschienen, wieder die Engländer von _No. 17_. Zusammen ergeben sie eines der größten Feldlazarette in diesem Krieg.

Entsprechend groß ist der Friedhof, der hier in drei Jahren Krieg angewachsen ist. Er liegt direkt neben uns. Wir sehen sie jeden Tag, die Kreuze, die über die Toten wachen.

Holzkreuz neben Holzkreuz. Manche aufwendig gearbeitet, weiß angestrichen, fest in die Erde gestoßen. Andere windschief, verwittert, hastig zusammen gezimmert. Jedes Kreuz wacht über einen toten Soldaten und über allem wächst der Mohn.

Wenn Ypern fällt, ist der Weg zur französischen Küste frei. Wenn Ypern fällt, verlieren wir den Krieg. Es gibt nichts, was wir nicht tun würden, keinen Preis, den wir nicht zahlen würden, um diese paar Meilen blutroten Landes zu halten. So lange dieser Krieg andauern wird, werden sie daher wachsen, die Mohnblumen auf den Gräbern. Einer Decke für die Toten gleich.

Meine Finger verkrampfen sich um den Stiel der Blume in meiner Hand. Die feinen Härchen pieken in meine Haut. Ich schließe die Augen und statt Dunkel sehe ich nur noch rot, rot, rot.

Dann plötzlich, explodiert etwas – Granate? Bombe? – nicht weit – nicht weit _genug_ – entfernt. Der plötzliche Knall, der Nachhall. Ich zucke zusammen, reiße die Augen wieder auf. Es ist immer noch rot. Diese ganze Welt ist rot. Vielleicht werde ich mein Leben lang nie mehr etwas Rotes ansehen können, ohne an Flandern denken zu müssen.

Noch eine Explosion. Der Boden zittert. Ich greife unwillkürlich nach dem nächsten Grabstein. Als könnte er mich halten. Dabei erzittert er genauso wie der Boden, in dem er steht.

Bei Vimy waren wir weit genug weg von der Front, die Granaten zwar zu hören, aber nicht von ihnen bedroht zu werden. Hier ist es anders. Poperinghe, von den Männern auch liebevoll Pop oder Pops genannt, ist der Punkt, an dem alle Wege konzentriert werden, von Soldaten, Waffen, Munition – und, ganz wichtig, von Nahrung. Die Deutschen wissen das natürlich. Sie lassen oft genug ihre Flugzeuge über unseren Köpfen aufsteigen. Wir liegen an der Eisenbahnlinie, die von Poperinghe nach Westen führt. Die Eisenbahn ist die Lebensader dieses Krieges. Können die Eisenbahnen nicht fahren, bleibt der Nachschub aus. Entsprechend groß ist das Interesse der Deutschen, die Schienen, neben denen unser Lazarett liegt, zu zerstören.

Und ich vermute, sie nehmen uns das mit Messines übel. Den _Messines Ridge_ , einen Höhenzug südlich von Ypern, haben die englischen Truppen ihnen abgenommen, als ich im Welten entfernten Nizza auf einer Wiese lag und Colette mir einen Gänseblümchenkranz geflochten hat – was keine drei Wochen her ist und sich doch anfühlt wie eine Ewigkeit. Mit dem Verlust der Gegend um Messines haben die Deutschen einen Aussichtspunkt über Ypern verloren und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie wenig ihnen das gefällt.

Entsprechend ist kein Tag vergangen, seitdem ich hierangekommen bin, an dem nicht irgendetwas explodiert ist, viel zu nah, beunruhigend nah. Sie sagen, wir sind außerhalb der Reichweite der deutschen Geschütze, aber es fühlt sich nicht so an. Und obwohl die Flugzeuge sich oft auf Luftbeobachtung beschränken, werfen sie ebenso häufig auch Bomben ab. Man lernt daher schnell, auch sie mit Misstrauen zu beobachten, wie sie dort oben über den Himmel schweben. Kleine Moskitos vor der Sonne.

Die nächste Explosion scheint wieder weiter entfernt zu sein. Das Geräusch klingt leiser. Ich drehe mich um, blicke in die Richtung, aus der das Grollen erklingt. Und erst jetzt sehe ich, dass wir nicht alleine sind auf diesem Friedhof, die Toten und ich.

Die so bekannte blaue Uniform erkenne ich sofort und als ich die Augen gegen die Sonne zusammen kneife, meine ich, als ihre Trägerin Miss Inglish zu erkennen. Wir arbeiten zusammen im _Resus Ward_ , wobei ‚resus' die militärische Abkürzung für ‚resusciation' ist. Die Wiederbelebungsstation. Manchmal ist das ganz wörtlich gemeint.

Ich hebe die Hand zum Gruß. Nach einem kurzen Zögern erwidert sie ihn. Dann, noch ein Zögern, länger dieses Mal, in dem wir einander ansehen, über die Kreuzreihen hinweg, bevor sie sich aus ihrer Starre löst und sich ihren Weg um die Gräber hinweg sucht, zu mir hin.

Abwartend bleibe ich stehen. Es überrascht mich, dass sie zu mir kommt. Sie ist einer der am wenigsten gesprächigen Menschen, die ich kenne, und ich bin gemeinsam mit Shirley aufgewachsen.

Als sie nur noch zwei Gräber entfernt ist, bleibt sie ruckartig stehen. Sie macht keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, sieht beinahe so aus, als sei sie selbst überrascht, sich hier vorzufinden. Also mache ich die erste Bemerkung, die mir in den Sinn kommt: „Na, auch keine Lust auf Prinzenbesuch?"

Vielleicht soll es eine Ehre sein, dass der Herzog von Connaught und sein Sohn, Prinz Arthur, uns heute mir ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Ich vermute sogar, es macht Sinn, denn der Herzog war bis von ein paar Monaten der Generalgouverneur Kanadas und als Vertreter des Königs damit auch Oberbefehlshaber über das kanadische Militär. Trotzdem fragt man sich doch, was seine Anwesenheit hier bezwecken soll.

Miss Inglish hebt die Schultern. „Ich komme oft hier her", erklärt sie dann abrupt, „um alleine zu sein."

Ich öffne fast automatisch den Mund, um mich zu entschuldigen, ihre Einsamkeit gestört zu haben. Dann schließe ich ihn wieder. Wer sagt denn, dass sie mehr Recht auf diesen Friedhof hat als ich? Und sind wir nicht eigentlich beide so etwas wie Gäste hier?

Stattdessen nicke ich nur.

Eine Pause entsteht.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten?", fragt Miss Inglish dann plötzlich. Eine kleine Handbewegung deutet zu den Briefen, die aus der Tasche meiner Schürze ragen.

Aus verengten Augen sehe ich sie an. Ich frage mich, was sie das angeht. Wir haben bisher keine drei Sätze miteinander gewechselt. Aber sie scheint nicht zum neugierigen Schlag Mensch zu gehören. Vielleicht will sie also einfach nur helfen, auf ihre kantige Art und Weise.

„Mein Bruder ist krank", erwidere ich also, „zwei Jahre hat er es drüben am Mittelmeer ausgehalten und jetzt hat ihn doch noch die Malaria erwischt."

Etwas huscht über ihr sonst so ungerührtes Gesicht. „Dr. Blythe ist krank?", hakt sie nach. Ihre Stimme stockt.

Meine Augen werden noch etwas schmaler. „Du kennst ihn?", will ich wissen.

„ _No. 1 Canadian Stationary Hospital_?", gibt sie statt einer Antwort zurück.

Ich nicke. Das ist Jems Einheit.

„Dann ist er es", bestätigt sie, „ich bin mit der gleichen Einheit nach Europa gekommen. Ich war mit ihnen auf Limnos und in Salonika."

„Warum bist du dann jetzt hier?", frage ich.

„Ich war auch krank", antwortet sie, „und jetzt bin ich hier." Ihre Stimme klingt mit einem Mal abweisend. Ich belasse es dabei. Es scheint keine schöne Erinnerung zu sein.

Als sie erkennt, dass ich nicht vorhabe, zu bohren, wird ihre Miene wieder zugänglicher. „Es tut mir Leid. Mit deinem Bruder", bemerkt sie dann.

Mit einem Nicken nehme ich die Aussage entgegen. Miss Inglish jedoch ist noch nicht fertig.

„Es wird schlimm sein für alle dort unten, dass er krank ist", fährt sie fort, „ich erinnere mich, wie viel er dort zusammen gehalten hat. Er hat ein Talent, auch in schwierigen Situationen die Stimmung oben zu halten."

Damit hat sie in der Tat Recht. Es ist ein Talent, das er mit keinem von uns anderen teilt. Nur Faith hat es auch. Vielleicht waren die zwei auch deswegen füreinander bestimmt.

„Er war ein großer Liebling der Krankenschwestern", bemerkt Miss Inglish und ein kleines Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht.

„Er ist verheiratet", stelle ich klar. Jetzt ist es an mir, abweisend zu klingen.

Ihr Blick richtet sich auf mich. Sie hat intelligente Augen.

„Das weiß ich", erwidert sie, „das wussten wir alle. Jedes Mal, wenn er neue Bilder seiner Kinder aus Kanada bekommen hat, hat er sie jedem im Krankenhaus unter die Nase gehalten. Wir haben immer gesagt, wenn wir jemals einen Mann finden, der uns halb so sehr liebt wie Dr. Blythe seine Faith, können wir uns glücklich schätzen."

Langsam nicke ich. Es stimmt, was sie sagt. Das ist etwas Besonderes zwischen Jem und Faith, das ich in dieser Form sonst nur bei meinen Eltern gesehen habe.

„Das hat natürlich die Hälfte der Krankenschwester trotzdem nicht von ihrer Schwärmerei für ihn abgehalten", vervollständigt Miss Inglish. Wieder schwebt die Ahnung eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Dich auch nicht?", frage ich. Ich gebe mir Mühe, meine Stimme freundlich klingen zu lassen. Ich meine es nicht böse, ich bin bloß… neugierig, vermutlich. Es ist interessant, etwas über Jems Leben im fernen Griechenland zu hören. Und es ist beruhigend, zu erkennen, dass er trotz allem immer noch _Jem_ ist.

Miss Inglish zuckt mit den Achseln. „Nur insoweit wie jede kleine Krankenschwester irgendwann einmal für einen gutaussehenden Arzt schwärmt", antwortet sie.

Unwillkürlich verziehe ich das Gesicht. Es entgeht Miss Inglish nicht. Fragend hebt sie eine Augenbraue.

„Keine schöne Geschichte", wehre ich ab. Wie ich eben belässt auch sie es dabei, aber ich sehe so etwas wie Mitgefühl auf ihrem Gesicht. Vermutlich denkt sie, ich war in einen Arzt verliebt und bin abgewiesen worden. Natürlich irrt sie, aber ich korrigiere ihre Annahme nicht. Kein Grund, in schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu stochern, nicht wahr?

„Kannst du Dr. Blythe Grüße ausrichten, wenn du ihm schreibst?", bittet Miss Inglish dann, „von Laura Inglish? Sag ihm, ich war die Krankenschwester, die während dem Sturm auf Limnos von ihrem Zelt begraben wurde. Vielleicht erinnert er sich an mich."

Für einen Augenblick glaube ich, in ihren Augen so etwas wie Wehmut zu erkennen und frage mich, ob es wirklich nur die übliche Schwärmerei einer kleinen Krankenschwester für einen gutaussehenden Arzt war. Dann lasse ich den Gedanken ziehen. Ich bin mir wenigen Dingen auf dieser Welt so sicher wie der Liebe zwischen Jem und Faith und wenn Miss Inglish ihn aus sicherer Entfernung vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr bewundert hat, dann geht mich das nichts an.

Bei Zachary mögen die Dinge anders herum gelegen haben, aber ich kenne das Gefühl einer hoffnungslosen Schwärmerei. Das war lange bevor dieser Krieg auch nur eine Ahnung in den Gedanken der Menschen war und ich wusste zu jeder Zeit, damals wie heute, dass daraus niemals etwas werden würde. Gerade deswegen jedoch war es so harmlos. Der einzige Mensch, den man mit solchen Gefühlen verletzen kann, ist man bloß selbst.

„Klar, ich richte es ihm aus", verspreche ich, stocke dann jedoch, „das heißt, wenn…"

Wenn er meinen nächsten Brief überhaupt lesen wird. Ich weiß nicht viel über Malaria, es ist eine exotische, ferne Krankheit, aber ich weiß, dass es nichts Gutes ist. Malaria kann töten, so effektiv wie eine deutsche Kugel es tut.

Miss Inglish scheint meinen Stimmungswechsel zu bemerken. Erst tritt sie einen Schritt näher, verharrt dann. Sie öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie schließlich doch spricht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es hilft", beginnt sie zögernd, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Malaria Dr. Blythe etwas anhaben kann. Er würde das nicht zulassen."

Ich lasse ihre Worte auf mich wirken. Und dann, ganz unerwartet, muss ich lächeln. „Er ist ziemlich stur", stimme ich zu, „wir sind alle stur."

Denn Sturheit, daran kann niemand rütteln, ist bei uns eine Familieneigenschaft. Das musste sie vielleicht sein, immerhin haben wir Kinder sie von beiden Eltern mitbekommen. Sie kann als lauter, kaum zu verkennender Charakterzug auftreten, wie bei Nan und Jem, oder leise und standhaft wie bei Shirley und sogar Walter, aber welche Form auch immer sie annimmt, Sturheit zeichnet jeden von uns aus.

Vielleicht wird es also wirklich Sturheit sein, die es Jem verbietet, gegen etwas wie Malaria zu verlieren.

Es ist vermutlich irrational, aber der Gedanke ist für einen Moment tatsächlich beruhigend. Und das möchte einiges heißen, denn es gibt nicht viel, was mich in den letzten Tagen zuversichtlich stimmen konnte. Walter mag in Sicherheit in England sein, aber wie sieht es denn mit dem Rest aus? Jem ist krank. Shirley ist zurück in den Gräben. Jerry ist seit Anfang des Monats bei der _Officers Casualty Company_ in Bexhill, wo sie Offiziere nach Krankheit oder Verwundung wieder auf den Einsatz vorbereiten. Von vier Wochen Aufenthalt sind drei bereits vergangen, er wird Shirley somit Anfang Juli in die Gräben folgen. Und nur Gott und Lord Jellicoe wissen, in welchem Meer Carls Sardinenbüchse gerade herumschwimmt.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wünsche ich mir manchmal den März zurück. Da war es zwar kalt, aber wenigstens wusste ich alle unsere Jungs in Sicherheit. Walter, Shirley und Jerry in England und Jem zwar in Griechenland, aber wenigstens gesund. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, seitdem ist es nur bergab gegangen. Der einzige mögliche Lichtblick ist, dass sie sagen, es würde Jerry wieder besser gehen, aber wie überzeugt ich davon sein soll, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich habe gelernt, den Aussagen der Armee mit einem gewissen Misstrauen zu begegnen.

Ich sehe zu Miss Inglish hinüber. Stille ist zwischen uns gefallen. Sie blickt in die Ferne, nach Osten. Mein Blick dagegen fällt auf eines der Gräber, das zwischen uns liegt. Der Erdhügel ist noch frisch, noch bedeckt ihn kein Mohn. Das Kreuz ist aus rauem Holz gezimmert, der Name ist in das Holz geritzt worden.

 _Private William Warner_  
 _1896 – 1917  
Royal Northumberland Fusiliers_

Manchmal, wenn ich die Namen auf den Kreuzen lese, frage ich mich, was das wohl für ein Mensch war, dem Name und Kreuz verbergen. Was für ein Leben er gelebt hat. Wie er gestorben ist. Wen er zurückgelassen hat.

Aber das werde ich niemals erfahren, oder? Er ist nur ein weiterer Name auf einem der unzähligen Holzkreuze, die sie aufstellen. Ob sie wirklich glauben, dass man sich dieser Männer erinnern wird, wenn der Totentanz vorüber ist? An jeden einzelnen?

Sicher, seine Eltern werden sich an William Warner erinnern, vielleicht seine Geschwister, wenn er welche hatte, oder sein Mädchen. Aber was ist danach? Wenn alle die tot sind, die ihn kannten, wird er dann nicht einfach ein weiterer gesichtsloser Toter sein? Ein Unbekannter, der gestorben ist für etwas, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob diejenigen, die nach uns kommen, es verstehen werden? Was bleibt dann noch von diesem toten Jungen, außer noch ein weiteres Holzkreuz, das in der Reihe steht und verwittert?

Erneut eine Explosion, irgendwo links von mir. Erst Knall, dann Grollen. Ich zucke zusammen.

„Na komm, wir sollten gehen", bemerkt Miss Inglish mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, „dieser Ort ist gut, wenn man alleine sein möchte, aber er fördert auch düstere Gedanken. Vermutlich ist man deswegen hier so oft allein."

Ich nicke, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Ich glaube, sie sagt die Wahrheit. Es _ist_ ein Ort für düstere Gedanken, vielleicht umso mehr durch das intensive Rot, das ihn bedeckt. Da ist etwas Verstörendes an dem Kontrast der schönen, leuchtenden Mohnblumen und dem Tod, der sich unter ihnen verbirgt. Mit einem Mal fühle ich mich Unwohl. Ein Frösteln läuft meinen Rücken hinab. Ich mag nicht länger hier sein.

Statt jedoch loszugehen, den Friedhof zu verlassen, verharrt Miss Inglish auf der Stelle. „Wusstest du, dass roter Mohn in der Sprache der Blumen für Vergnügen und Freude steht?", fragt sie nachdenklich.

Mehr sagt sie nicht. Ich folge ihrem Blick, sehe hinab. Die Mohnblume in meiner Hand ist verwelkt.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „The Rose of No Man's Land" aus dem Jahr 1918 entnommen (Text von Jack Caddigan und Musik von James Alexander Brennan)._

 _Das Gedicht ‚In Flanders Fields' wurde im Jahr 1915 vom kanadischen Arzt John McCrae (1872 – 1918) verfasst und ist bis heute eines der bekanntesten Gedichte zum Ersten Weltkrieg._

 _Der Herzog von Connaught ist Prinz Arthur, 1. Herzog von Connaught und Strathearn, (1850 – 1942), der dritte Sohn von Königin Victoria des Vereinigten Königreichs. Von 1911 bis 1916 diente er seinem Neffen, König George V., als 10. Generalgouverneur von Kanada. Über seine ältere Tochter, Prinzessin Margaret, ist er der Urgroßvater des aktuellen schwedischen Königs, Carl XVI. Gustaf._

 _Prinz Arthur ist Prinz Arthur von Connaught (1883 – 1938), der einzige Sohn des Herzogs von Connaught. Er diente von 1920 bis 1924 als 3. Generalgouverneur von Südafrika und war mit Prinzessin Alexandra, 2. Herzogin von Fife, verheiratet, einer Enkelin von König Edward VII. durch dessen Tochter Prinzessin Louise, Princess Royal._

 _Lord Jellicoe ist John Rushworth Jellicoe, 1. Graf Jellicoe, (1859 – 1935), ein hoher Offizier der britischen_ Royal Navy _. Von Dezember 1916 bis Juli 1917 amtierte er als_ First Sea Lord _, davor war er als Oberkommandierender der britischen_ Grand Fleet _unter anderem für deren Führung während der Schlacht am Skagerrak (englisch:_ Battle of Jutland _) zuständig. Von 1920 bis 1924 diente er als 2. Generalgouverneur von Neuseeland._


	26. Gallant son of freedom

_29\. Juli 1917  
No. 2 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Remy Siding bei Lijssenthoek, Belgien_

 **Gallant son of freedom**

Im _resusciation ward_ gibt es nicht viele Ärzte. Ärzte befassen sich mit lebenden Patienten und, manchmal, mit den Toten. Diejenigen jedoch, die auf der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod stehen, schicken sie zu uns. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, sie auf die Seite des Lebens zurückzuziehen und die Türe zuzuschlagen, bevor der Tod hindurchtreten kann.

Wenn sie sie zu uns bringen, geht es den Patienten so schlecht, dass sie einen Weitertransport, eine Behandlung, eine Operation gar, nicht überleben würden. Aber irgendein Arzt hat sie angesehen und befunden, dass es vielleicht noch Hoffnung für sie gibt. Das ist der Moment, in dem wir Krankenschwestern im _resus ward_ auf den Plan treten. Wir sollen sie wieder aufpäppeln, damit sie im besten Fall zurückgebracht und erneut den Ärzten übergeben werden können, auf dass eine Behandlung ihnen vielleicht endgültig das Leben rettet. Entweder das, oder sie sind ein _moribund_ -Fall.

 _Resusciation_ ist Wiederbelebung. _Moribund_ ist todgeweiht.

Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, ihnen wieder Leben einzuhauchen, werden sie dem Tod überlassen. Entsprechend hartnäckig, entsprechend störrisch, kämpfen wir um jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

Die meisten von ihnen befinden sich in einem Schockzustand. Nicht emotional gesehen wie jemand, der etwas Schlimmes erfahren oder erlebt hat, wobei das auch auf viele zutrifft. Bei uns ist Schock aber in erster Linie körperlich. Schock ist, wenn der Körper versagt, aufgibt. Wie eine Maschine, die sich nach und nach, Teil für Teil, abschaltet. Wenn es uns nicht gelingt, den Abschaltprozess zu stoppen, ihn _umzudrehen_ , dann steht am Ende unweigerlich der Tod.

Ich beuge mich über einen jungen Mann, den sie eben hereingebracht haben. Sein Gesicht ist leichenblass, die Lippen blutleer. Als ich ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn lege, fühlt sich die Haut klamm und kühl an. Meine Hand gleitet hinab zu seinem Hals, fühlt nach dem Puls. Ein unstetes Flattern unter meinen Fingern. Sein Körper zittert heftig. Um seine Brust ist ein frischer Verband gewickelt, vermutlich befindet sich darunter die Wunde, der er seinen Zustand zu verdanken hat.

Schnell greife ich mir von einem Stapel zwei frische Wolldecken. Das wichtigste ist, sie möglichst schnell warm zu kriegen. Wenn sie warm sind, funktioniert die Durchblutung wieder und dann haben sie eine Chance. Wer kalt bleibt, überlebt meistens nicht.

Energisch wickele ich beide Wolldecken um den jungen Soldaten, gebe dabei Acht, nicht an seine Wunde zu stoßen. Die Decken stecke ich zu beiden Seiten und zu seinen Füßen fest, so dass sich ein ordentlich gespannter Kokon ergibt. Ich weiß, dass die Männer manchmal darüber scherzen, wie fest wir die Decken um sie feststecken und dass sie sich hinterher kaum noch bewegen können, aber wenigstens strampelt dann niemand im Schlaf die Decke weg und verkühlt sich.

„Bitte sehr, Ma'am", höre ich eine leise Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehe den Kopf und sehe Cooper hinter mir stehen, die Arme gefüllt mit Wärmflaschen.

„Danke dir", murmele ich und werfe ein flüchtiges Lächeln in seine Richtung, während ich bereits nach einer Wärmflasche greife. Rasch, aber ohne hektisch zu werden, platzieren wir die Flaschen um den Körper des blassen Mannes auf der Liege vor uns.

Ich mag Cooper. Ich würde sogar sagen, er ist mir von allen Orderlies in diesem Lazarett der liebste. Ich glaube, er ist nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich, aber er wirkt irgendwie weiser als die meisten Menschen es mit Anfang dreißig sind. Er spricht wenig, aber er hat ein Talent dafür, Gedanken zu lesen. Man kann das beunruhigend finden oder man kann dankbar dafür sein, wenn er, wie jetzt, mit Wärmflaschen auftaucht, bevor ich Zeit hatte, ihn danach zu fragen.

„Kriegt er Kaffee?", fragt er jetzt und sieht mich von der Seite an, mit seinem aufmerksamen, unerschütterlichen Blick.

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Patienten, dann schüttele ich langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was unter diesem Verband ist", erkläre ich, „ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir ihn nicht trinken lassen. Außerdem sieht er auch nicht so aus, als _könnte_ er überhaupt trinken." Seitdem er hier liegt, gleitet der Patient zwischen Wachheit und Ohnmacht hin und her.

„Also eine Infusion", erwidert Cooper sachlich. Es ist keine Frage und ich habe kaum Zeit, zu nicken, schon hat er sich zu dem Verbandwagen umgedreht und macht sich daran, eine Infusion vorzubereiten.

Wärme ist das wichtigste. Wärme von außen, Wärme von innen. Für das Äußere gibt es Decken und Wärmflaschen, für das Innere haben wir Tee oder, noch lieber, Kaffee, gerne mit einem ordentlichen Schluck Brandy oder Whiskey oder was wir sonst gerade an hochprozentigem Alkohol da haben. Darüber hinaus gilt es, Flüssigkeit in sie hinein zu bekommen und das geht am schnellsten mit Infusionen von Kochsalzlösungen.

Kritisch betrachte ich den Patienten vor mir. Er ist so warm eingepackt, dass es für einen gesunden Menschen kaum auszuhalten wäre, aber immer noch ist keine Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Ein weiteres Mal fühle ich nach seinem Puls. Vorher war es ein schwaches, hektisches, aber recht gut fühlbares Flattern. Jetzt muss ich meinen Finger fest auf den Punkt an seinem Halsansatz drücken, um überhaupt etwas spüren zu können. Selbst dann dauert es zu lange, bis es ganz leicht pocht unter meinen Fingerspitzen.

„Mir gefällt sein Puls nicht", bemerke ich, ohne mich zu Cooper umzudrehen, „ich gebe ihm eine Kampferinjektion. Vielleicht normalisiert sich der Herzschlag dann etwas."

Zur Antwort brummt er leise, dann höre ich das leise Klirren von Glas. Nur Augenblicke später spüre ich, wie er mir eine aufgezogene Spritze in die Hand drückt. Ich halte mich nicht damit auf, sie zu überprüfen. Cooper weiß, was er tut, und ich weiß, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann.

Vorsichtig setze ich die Spritze mit der Kampferlösung, murmele dabei beruhigenden Unsinn, als der Patient kurz zusammenzuckt. Dann lege ich die Infusion. Er ist wieder ohnmächtig geworden, was es wenigstens einfacher macht, die nicht unkomplizierte Prozedur durchzuführen.

Cooper beobachtet mich schweigend. Als ich einen Schritt vom Bett wegtrete, spüre ich seinen Blick. „Bleibst du bei ihm?", frage ich, „hab ein Auge auf ihn, ja?"

„Natürlich, Ma'am", versichert er ruhig.

Ich trete einen weiteren Schritt zurück. „Ruf mich, wenn er aufwacht", fahre ich fort, „vielleicht kann er dann auch einen Kaffee haben."

Cooper nickt.

Noch ein Schritt. „Und ruf mich auch, wenn es ihm schlechter geht", bitte ich noch. Dabei wissen wir beide, dass wir alles für ihn getan haben. Jetzt liegt es an ihm. Wenn sein Zustand sich weiter verschlechtert, ist er einer der Todgeweihten.

 _Morturi te salutant_.

Die zynische Stimme in meinem Kopf klingt beunruhigend nach Shirley. Ich frage mich, wo er wohl gerade ist?

Dann schüttele ich den Kopf, schüttele den Gedanken ab. Ich kann Shirley ebenso wenig helfen wie ich noch mehr für den Patienten vor mir tun könnte.

Falls mein Verhalten Cooper verwirrt, zeigt er es nicht. Vielleicht gibt es auch nichts, über das Cooper sich noch wundert. Kurz nicke ich ihm zu, bevor ich mich umdrehe, die Hütte durchquere, hinüber zu einer neuen Liege mit einem neuen Patienten.

Dieser hier ist wach. Ein kleiner Gefreiter mit rundem Gesicht. Er mustert mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen. Seine Augen sind blass, fast farblos, wie Wasser. Er hat vielleicht die blassesten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe.

„Hallo", begrüße ich ihn, während ich schon eine erste Beurteilung vornehme.

Der Gefreite antwortet nicht. Nur die blassen Augen huschen unruhig hin und her. Er lässt es jedoch ohne Widerstand zu, dass ich ihn rasch untersuche. Seine Haut ist so blass wie die Augen, sein Atem geht stoßweise, der Puls rast, der Blutdruck ist viel zu niedrig.

Soweit, so schrecklich alltäglich. Aber da ist noch etwas. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beuge ich mich näher über ihn, ziehe die Decke ein Stückchen herunter. Seine linke Schulter ist bedeckt mit großen Blasen. Sie sehen aus wie Brandblasen und in gewisser Weise sind sie das auch, aber auf eine viel perfidere Art und Weise.

Es ist über zwei Jahre her, als die Deutschen das erste Mal Giftgas gegen unsere Truppen losgelassen haben. Seitdem haben beide Seiten versucht, sich im Einsatz giftiger Gase zu übertreffen. Wir alle kennen den Anblick von Soldaten, die Chlorgas oder Phosgen eingeatmet haben. Bemitleidenswerte Wesen, kläglich nach Luft ringend, würgend, krampfend, irgendwann erstickend.

Zu Beginn waren die Soldaten dem Gas hilflos ausgesetzt, mittlerweile gibt es Masken, die das Schlimmste abhalten. Selbst wir Schwestern sind mit Masken ausgestattet, sollte es zum Äußersten kommen. In den letzten Tagen gibt es Gerüchte, dass die Deutschen ein neues Gas entwickelt haben, das die Soldaten dazu bringt, die Masken abzunehmen, nur damit das ebenfalls abgeschossene Chlorgas sie dann ersticken lässt, aber im Moment sind es bloß das: Gerüchte.

Das Teufelszeug, mit dem der kleine Gefreite hier in Kontakt gekommen ist, ist jedoch sehr real.

Vor etwa zwei Wochen kamen die ersten Patienten hereingestolpert, mit großflächigen Blasen am ganzen Körper, rot-entzündeten Augen, verätzten Lungen. Zuerst wussten wir nicht, womit wir es zu tun hatten, aber an der Front verbreiten Neuigkeiten sich schnell und die Front ist nicht sehr fern. Es ist ein neues Gas, von dem die Soldaten erzählen, gelblich-braun in der Farbe, das nach Senf und Knoblauch stinkt und die Haut verbrennt, wo immer sie in Kontakt damit gerät. Eine Gasmaske hilft nicht, auch Kleidung bietet keinen Schutz.

Die Deutschen haben ein neues Gas und wir haben nichts, was dagegen hilft. Es ist das Frühjahr 1915, noch einmal von vorn.

Ich ziehe die Decke ganz weg und sehe, dass die Blasen sich von der Schulter über die Brust des Soldaten nach unten schlängeln. Als ich ihn aufdecke, atmet er unwillkürlich aus. Ich weiß wenig über dieses neue Teufelsgas, aber ich weiß wohl, wie sehr die Blasen schmerzen müssen. Dass er die Berührung der Decke überhaupt toleriert hat, liegt vermutlich daran, dass er nicht die Kraft hat, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Gerade überlege ich, was ich für ihn tun soll – das übliche Prozedere von Wärmflaschen und Kaffee mit Schuss scheint kaum angebracht – da zuckt er plötzlich heftig zusammen.

Einen Moment dauert es, bevor ich begreife, was ihn erschreckt hat. Mein Kopf hat es ausgeblendet, aber als ich jetzt darauf achte, höre ich noch das Grollen über unseren Köpfen, das leise verklingt. Noch vor einem Monat dachte ich, ich würde mich niemals daran gewöhnen, aber sie Explosionen sind schon zu einer weiteren Alltäglichkeit geworden. Kein Tag vergeht, an dem die Bomben und Granaten nicht fallen.

„Schsch", mache ich beruhigend, „es ist nur Donner. Nur ein Unwetter. Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten."

Die Wahrheit ist, es könnte genauso gut ein schnöder Gewitterdonner _sein_. Die Geräusche sind nicht ganz so unterschiedlich. Wenn man die Augen schließt und es ganz fest _will_ , kann man manchmal beinahe glauben, dass es wirklich nur ein Unwetter ist.

Bloß, dass Unwetter seltener tödlich enden. Letzte Woche hat es ein australisches Lazarett in der Nähe erwischt – vier Tote. Poperinghe wird seit Wochen fast täglich bombardiert. Und vor einigen Tagen haben sie die Krankenschwestern eines englischen Lazaretts etwas östlich von uns hergebracht, um sie vor den Bombardierungen zu schützen, denen ihre Einheit ausgesetzt war.

Der Krieg ist mir noch nie so nah gewesen. Und doch reagiere ich merkwürdig unbeteiligt, als nur Momente später ein neues Grollen auf einen neuen Knall folgt. Man muss es ignorieren lernen oder daran verrückt werden.

Ich tue was ich kann für meinen kleinen Gefreiten mit seinen blassen Augen und dem Körper voller Brandblasen. Wir wissen schrecklich wenig über dieses neue Gas und es gibt schrecklich wenig, was wir tun können. Wenigstens stabilisiert er sich etwas und ich lasse ihn zurückbringen. Sollen die Ärzte entscheiden, wie sie ihm helfen wollen. Es ist außerhalb meiner Hände.

Einen Moment sehe ich ihm nach, als sie ihn hinaus tragen und bleibe dann zwischen zwei Liegen stehen, strecke die Arme nach hinten und rolle die Schultern einige Male hin und her. Da ist eine hartnäckige Verspannung, irgendwo zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, die hoch in den Nacken zieht und die ich seit einigen Tagen nicht loswerde.

„Ma'am?", kommt Coopers leise Stimme von links.

Ich drehe den Kopf etwas. Das verspannte Bündel Nerven in meinem Rücken zwickt unangenehm.

Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin schüttelt Cooper leicht den Kopf. Ich seufze. Also hat es der Junge mit der Brustverletzung nicht geschafft. Ich hätte es ahnen können. Brust ist fies, fast so fies wie Unterleib. Trotzdem habe ich doch immer die Hoffnung, dass sie es vielleicht schaffen mögen. Ich vermute, da bin ich einfach zu idealistisch.

„Wenn Sie einen Moment haben", fährt Cooper fort, „draußen ist jemand für Sie."

Überrascht drehe ich mich ein Stück weiter zu ihm um. Im nächsten Moment presse ich meine Hand gegen meinen schmerzenden Nacken. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören, meinen Kopf zu bewegen.

„Wer denn?", frage ich Cooper, während ich mit der Hand über die schmerzende Stelle reibe.

Er deutet ein Achselzucken an. „Ein Offizier", antwortet er dann. Insgesamt keine sehr hilfreiche Information. Offiziere gibt es hier wie Sand am Meer.

Als er keine Andeutungen macht, mehr zu sagen, nicke ich, sehr behutsam, um meinen Nacken nicht weiter zu verstimmen. Ich lasse meinen Blick durch die Hütte streifen. Die meisten Patienten sind bereits versorgt. Wir haben heute schon vormittags die ersten Transporte angeliefert bekommen, ungewöhnlich früh, so dass sich die Arbeit jetzt, am frühen Abend, bereits dem Ende zuneigt.

Zeit, entscheide ich, für eine Pause.

„Kannst du mich hinbringen?", bitte ich also. Cooper murmelt etwas unverständliches, dann dreht er sich um und durchquert mit großen Schritten die Hütte. Ich folge ihm. Ich gebe es ja nur ungern zu, aber ich bin doch neugierig, wer mich an diesen gottverlassenen Fleckchen Erde besuchen kommt.

Ich folge Cooper durch die Ansammlung von Hütten und Gebäuden, die unser Lazarett ist. Wir gehen die wenigen Schritte bis zum Eingang des Lazaretts und dort, neben dem kleinen Garten, der dort angelegt wurde, lehnt eine Gestalt an einen Wegweiser gelehnt. Sie sticht in der Eile, die um sie herrscht, hauptsächlich durch ihre Untätigkeit heraus, steht nur da, mit übergeschlagenen Beinen, und blickt sich interessiert um. Als er mich sieht, hellt für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Lächeln sein Gesicht auf.

„Der Teufel höchst selbst", murmele ich, als ich ihn erkenne.

Cooper dreht sich zu mir um. „Was haben Sie gesagt, Ma'am?", fragt er.

Ich überlege, es zu erklären, schüttele aber dann nur den Kopf. „Schon gut. Es ist nichts", versichere ich, „du kannst jetzt auch Pause machen, wenn du möchtest."

Zwar nickt Cooper zur Antwort, aber wir wissen beide, dass er keine Pause machen wird. Cooper macht nie Pausen. Er beginnt zu arbeiten und dann arbeitet er so lange, bis keine Arbeit mehr da ist. Zwischendurch eine Pause zu machen würde ihm nie einfallen, so sehr ich mich seit Wochen darum bemühe.

Statt mich also weiter diesem verlorenen Kampf zu widmen, nicke ich Cooper kurz zu und wende ich mich dann zu der Gestalt auf dem Zaun um. Noch ein paar Schritte, dann bin ich bei ihm. Er stößt sich von dem Wegweißer ab, doch als ich die Arme um seinen Hals lege, ist da ein Moment des Zögerns von ihm. Ich will fragen, aber in dem Moment schließen sich auch seine Arme um mich und es fühlt sich wieder richtig an.

„Was _tust_ du hier?", will ich wissen und sehe zu ihm auf. Die neue Uniform lässt ihn älter aussehen.

„Nicht froh mich zu sehen?", schießt Shirley zurück und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Seine Arme sinken hinab und auch ich lasse ihn los, gebe ihm stattdessen einen leichten Klaps gegen die Schulter. „Ich war überrascht", stelle ich klar, „ich bin _natürlich_ froh, dich zu sehen."

„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Für einen Moment hatte ich da gerade das Gefühl, Enttäuschung in deinem Gesicht zu sehen", neckt er. Sein Mund lächelt, aber mit fällt auf, dass seine Augen dunkel bleiben.

„Das bildest du dir ein!", wehre ich ab und schüttele vehement den Kopf.

Vielleicht hätte Shirley noch etwas gesagt – er schnüffelt nicht in den Belangen anderer Menschen, aber er lässt andererseits auch keine Möglichkeit aus, mich zu ärgern – aber dann seufzt er nur lautlos und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Der Blick geht über meinen Kopf hinweg. Seine Augen folgen der Straße, ein gewundener Strich gen Osten, hin zur Front.

„Sie bereiten sich auf eine Offensive vor", stellt er dann fest, ganz sachlich.

Ich nicke, etwas ungeduldig. Er sagt mir nichts Neues. Es liegt etwas in der Luft, seit ein paar Tagen schon. Man kann es beinahe schmecken.

„Wir haben einen neuen OP bekommen", berichte ich, „sie würden uns keinen neuen OP bauen, wenn sie nicht erwarten würden, dass wir Verwendung dafür finden. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, sie bringen einer ganzen Weile immer mehr neue Truppen in die Gegend."

Ein Nicken von meinem Bruder bestätigt das. „Es war fast unmöglich, hierhin zu kommen", bemerkt er, „die Züge sind völlig überfüllt. Ich musste zwischendurch immer wieder laufen, um überhaupt voran zu kommen."

Überrascht mustere ich ihn. Dann weicht Überraschung Misstrauen. „Nicht, dass es mich nicht ehren würde, dass du mich so gerne sehen wolltest, dass du solche Strapazen auf dich genommen hast, aber…", ich breche den Satz ab, lasse ihn bewusst unbeendet. Warte ab, wie er reagiert.

Shirleys Blick huscht wieder zur Seite, weicht mir aus, und plötzlich weiß ich es. Irgendetwas ist mir komisch vorgekommen, seitdem ich ihn gesehen habe und nun ist mir klar, was es ist. Er hält keinen Augenkontakt. Es gibt Menschen, die können niemanden längere Zeit in die Augen sehen, aber dazu hat Shirley nie gehört. Er hat als Kind jeden Nicht-blinzeln-Wettkampf gewonnen. Jetzt jedoch dauert es jedes Mal nur wenige Sekunden, bevor er wieder wegsieht, den Blick abwendet.

„Shirley…", beginne ich langsam, „was ist los?" Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich eine Antwort auf meine Frage haben möchte.

Jetzt sieht er mich an. Furcht sitzt in einem klebrigen Klumpen in meinem Hals. Ich schlucke schwer, aber die Furcht sitzt fest.

„Jerry ist tot."

Das ist es also. Noch einmal schlucke ich. Die Furcht ist verschwunden, hat etwas anderem Platz gemacht. Einer Kälte, die sich in meiner Brust ausbreitet.

„Das sagst du mir jetzt", bemerke ich dann. Meine Stimme ist ganz ruhig. Mir fällt nicht ein, seine Worte zu hinterfragen. Ich bin, stelle ich fest, nicht einmal besonders überrascht. Nur unendlich traurig.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie", erwidert Shirley, hebt kurz die Schultern.

Ich nicke. Für ihn, mehr als für jeden sonst, muss es schwer sein, eine solche Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Was ist passiert?", frage ich dann. Ich bin fast ein wenig erstaunt, meine eigene Stimme zu hören. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich die Frage stellen wollte.

„Ich hatte Urlaub, war eigentlich schon auf dem Weg zum Zug, da habe ich zufällig gehört, dass Jerrys Bataillon gerade aus den Gräben zurückgekehrt war. Sein neues Bataillon ist der gleichen Division zugeordnet wie meine Einheit. Ich dachte mir, ich sehe mal nach ihm. Gucke nach, wie es ihm geht, und nehme dann den nächsten Zug. Als ich an den Unterkünften seines Bataillons angekommen bin und nach ihm gefragt habe, habe sie mir gesagt, wenn ich mich beeile, schaffe ich es noch zu seiner Beerdigung", Shirleys Stimme ist monoton, wie sie es immer ist, wenn er etwas erzählt. Mutters Talent für das Geschichtenerzählen ist an ihm völlig vorüber gegangen.

„Wie war die Beerdigung?", frage ich, weil ich nicht fragen will, wie er gestorben ist.

Shirley zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen? Soldatenbegräbnisse sind nie sehr romantisch und es muss immer schnell gehen. Sie kannten ihn ja auch kaum, er war noch keinen Monat bei ihnen. Außerdem…", er bricht ab.

„Außerdem?", hake ich nach, die Kälte in mir ignorierend, die nichts Gutes verheißt.

Er zögert, mehrere Sekunden lang, bevor er schließlich mit rauer Stimme antwortet: „Sie sagen, er hat es absichtlich gemacht. Er wusste, dass sie früh ab nächsten Morgen abgelöst werden und trotzdem hat er kurz nach Mitternacht den Graben verlassen. Sie wollten ihn zurückhalten, aber er hat sie abgeschüttelt. Sie sagen, vorher war er immer nervös, immer unruhig, aber in der Nacht war er plötzlich ganz gefasst. Er hat sich eine Lampe angezündet, ist die Leiter hochgeklettert und noch bevor er ganz oben war, ist er wieder heruntergefallen. Zurück in den Graben. Mit einem präzisen, kreisrunden Loch im Kopf."

Er muss nicht sagen, dass niemand, absolut _niemand_ , der noch seine Sinne beisammen hat, mitten in der Nacht mit einer Lampe den Schützengraben verlässt. Es ist geradezu eine Einladung für die deutschen Scharfschützen und eine solche Einladung vergeben sie nicht ohne Not. Ich kann mir nur zwei Gründe vorstellen, warum jemand das tun würde: entweder ist er verrückt oder er hat einen Todeswunsch.

Schwer zu sagen, was auf Jerry zutraf.

Endlich sieht Shirley mich an und ich wünschte mir plötzlich, er würde wegsehen. Da ist etwas Schreckliches in seinen Augen, das ich nicht sehen will, nicht bei meinem großen, kleinen Bruder.

Ich dagegen, ich bin nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht. Entsetzt, ja, und traurig, aber nicht überrascht. Prüfend höre ich in mich hinein und da ist eine Stimme, ganz sachlich, ganz kühl. _So endet es. Du wusstest, dass es so enden würde._

Natürlich habe ich auf etwas anderes _gehofft_ , das ja, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich daran gedacht habe, wie ich vor Jerry gekniet habe, der sich unter dem Bett vor einer Erinnerung, einem _Wort_ , versteckt hat, wusste ich, ganz tief irgendwo in mir drinnen, dass er diesen Krieg nicht noch einmal überleben würde. Der Moment, in dem ich erfahren habe, dass sie ihn zurück schicken, war der Moment, in dem ich geahnt habe, dass er sterben würde. Vielleicht bin ich deshalb so ruhig – ich hatte wochenlang Zeit, mich darauf vorzubereiten, dass diese Nachricht irgendwann kommen würde, unweigerlich.

Aber da bin ich die einzige, oder? Vielleicht hat Walter etwas Ähnliches geahnt, vielleicht ist sogar Shirley nicht ganz überrascht, auch wenn der Schock ihm in den Augen steht. Zuhause jedoch können sie es nicht gewusst haben – gefürchtet, das ja, aber niemals gewusst. Sie mussten hoffen und vertrauen, dass er es schaffen würde, und _Hoffnung_ ist in meiner Familie Tugend und Narrheit zugleich.

Ich hebe den Blick, sehe Shirley an, ganz fest. „Du darfst es _niemals_ Nan sagen", verlange ich dann, „die Nachricht von Jerrys Tod allein wird sie beinahe umbringen. _Das hier_ … das könnte der fehlende Rest sein. Sie darf es _niemals_ erfahren."

Shirley nickt, aber irgendwie ist mir das nicht genug. Einem Impuls folgend, spucke ich mir in die Handfläche, halte ihm die Hand hin. Ein Spuckeschwur, wie wir es seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gemacht haben.

Dennoch, als Shirley nach kurzem Zögern einschlägt, fühlt es sich richtig an, dass wir diesen alten Schwur aus Kinderzeit hervorholen, um unserer beider Schwester vor etwas zu beschützen, dass die Macht hat, sie zu zerstören.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Keep the Home Fires burning" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Lena Guilbert Ford, Musik von Ivor Novello)._


	27. The road between us stretches

_19\. August 1917_ **  
** _No. 2 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Remy Siding bei Lijssenthoek, Belgien_

 **The road between us stretches**

Wann immer ich Post bekomme, sortiere ich mir die Briefe vorab danach, mit welcher Wahrscheinlichkeit sie schlechte Neuigkeiten oder traurige Informationen beinhalten werden. Dann lese ich sie in rückwärtiger Reihenfolge. Wenn ich Glück habe, bin ich somit nach dem letzten Brief wieder aufgeheitert, selbst wenn der erste Brief kein schöner war.

Natürlich halte ich mich nicht immer daran. Auf manche Briefe warte ich zu sehnsüchtig, um sie liegen zu lassen. Der Brief von Jem ist ein solcher.

Miss Inglish hat Recht behalten. Jem war schlicht zu störrisch, gegen die Malaria zu verlieren. Wenn man zwischen den Zeilen liest – und das muss man bei Jem, sollte man etwas Ernsthaftes erfahren wollen – merkt man doch, dass es kein einfacher Kampf war. Er gibt zu, mehrere Wochen lang krank gewesen zu sein und schreibt sogar, dass es ihm „ziemlich elend" gegangen ist. Für Jem ist das schon ein ganz schönes Eingeständnis.

Der Brief ist kurz, aber als ich ihn wieder zusammenfalte, fühle ich mich leichter an als ich mich seit vielen Wochen gefühlt habe. Ich fühle mich sogar beinahe – _beinahe_ – gestärkt für den nächsten Brief auf meinem Stapel. Er ist von Mum.

Ich habe Shirley verschworen, zu schweigen – lediglich Carl wollte er schreiben –, und auch ich selbst habe in meinen Briefen nichts über Jerrys Tod verlauten lassen. Das mag feige sein, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es schreiben sollte, ohne Fragen aufkommen zu lassen, die ich nicht hätte beantworten können.

Also habe ich die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen lassen. Mir widerstrebt alles bei dem Gedanken, dass eines nicht allzu weit zurückliegenden Tages in Ingleside das Telefon geklingelt haben muss und die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung gesagt hat: „Telegramm für Mrs. Meredith." Dennoch, so muss es geschehen sein, so habe ich es geschehen lassen.

Meine Finger sind langsam, als sie Mums Brief öffnen, irgendwie widerwillig, so wie sich alles in mir dagegen sträubt, ihn zu lesen. Dennoch, was hilft es? Ich hole tief Luft, schließe kurz die Augen, dann beginne ich zu lesen.

Sie beginnt mit der Nachricht von Jerrys Tod (sie denken ja, ich weiß es noch nicht). Sonst wissen sie noch nicht viel. Das Telegramm war kurz, aber sie hoffen auf einen Brief von seinem Bataillonskommandanten, dem sie mehr Informationen entnehmen können.

Der Brief wird kommen. Es ist die Aufgabe der Offiziere, an die Hinterbliebenen zu schreiben, genau wie wir Krankenschwester ihnen schreiben, wenn einer unsere Patienten verstirbt. Aber genauso wie wir in diesen Briefen nicht immer ehrlich sind, sind auch die Offiziere nicht. Die Formulierung mag abweichen, aber der Inhalt ist meistens der gleiche – schneller, schmerzloser Tod, nicht gelitten, etc. pp.

Ich bin mir nie sicher, ob es zynisch ist, verlogen, oder doch gnädig. Aber dann – ich bin ja nicht besser, oder? Ich halte die Wahrheit zurück, genau wie die Armee es tut. Vielleicht ist es also wirklich gnädig – oder feige, vielleicht auch das.

Die nächsten beiden Abschnitte in Mums Brief sind beinahe unerträglich zu lesen, auch wenn sie kaum Details enthalten. Müssen sie nicht. Die Details kann ich mir selbst gut genug vorstellen.

Faith war diejenige, die den Anruf entgegengenommen hat. Die anderen waren im Wohnzimmer und Mum schreibt, sie hätte Faith noch nie so schrecklich blass gesehen wie in dem Moment, in dem sie über die Türschwelle getreten ist. Natürlich, er war ihr Bruder. Ich bin so daran gewöhnt, über Faith als Jems Frau und die Mutter von Ian und Sara zu denken, dass ich manchmal beinahe vergesse, dass sie Jerry lange vor uns anderen geliebt hat.

Sie waren die ältesten Kinder. Alt genug, um zu verstehen, was passierte, als ihre Mutter starb. Alt genug, um in den kommenden Jahren, in denen ihr Vater der Welt den Rücken gekehrt hatte, zu versuchen, die Familie zusammenzuhalten, die kleinen Geschwister zu beschützen. Die Erzählung sagt, es wurde viel besser, nachdem Rosemary in ihr aller Leben getreten ist, aber diese frühen Jahre müssen prägend gewesen sein. Dennoch, Jerry war älter. Jetzt, wo er tot ist, ist Faith die Älteste. Ich frage mich, wie sich das wohl anfühlen muss.

Es ist Mum zugefallen, die Nachricht ins Pfarrhaus zu tragen, weil Dad unterwegs war und niemand sonst in der Lage dazu. Sie schreibt, Reverend Meredith hätte mit einem Schlag zehn Jahre älter ausgesehen. Der gute, freundliche, sanfte Reverend Meredith. Und die arme Rosemary, die Jerry nicht geboren hat, aber ihn doch seit fast fünfzehn Jahren liebt wie einen Sohn. Was den kleinen Bruce angeht – wie alt ist er jetzt? Dreizehn? Niemand sollte mit dreizehn dem Tod schon so nahe kommen müssen.

Ebenfalls war es Mum, die das Ferngespräch nach Toronto angemeldet und Di gerufen hat. Nicht nur _an_ gerufen, sondern _gerufen_. Und auf Di ist Verlass, wie schon immer. Sie hat den Abendzug genommen, um so schnell wie möglich heimzukehren. Das ist gut. Nan wird sie brauchen – Nan, die scheinbar in einen derartigen Schockzustand verfallen ist, dass Mum sich nicht einmal sicher ist, inwiefern sie schon realisiert hat, was geschehen ist.

Denn der Reverend und Rosemary mögen einen Sohn verloren haben. Faith, Una, Bruce und Carl – wo immer er ist – haben einen Bruder verloren. Aber Nan hat nicht nur ihren Ehemann, sondern ihre _Zukunft_ verloren. Und niemand kann sagen, wie viel Zeit und wie viel Kraft es sie kosten wird, sich eine neue Zukunft aufzubauen. Oder ob es ihr gelingt.

Sie hat Connie und ich glaube, dass das viel Wert ist, aber auch Connie wird ihr diesen Verlust nicht ersetzen können. Connie, die jetzt niemals ihren Vater kennen lernen wird. Es ist, vielleicht, der traurigste Teil an dieser ganzen schrecklichen, traurigen Geschichte.

Viel mehr Informationen enthält Mums Brief nicht. Sie muss ihn geschrieben haben, noch am gleichen Abend, an dem der Anruf kam. Ganz am Ende nimmt sie sich jedoch noch einen Moment, um ein paar Worte zu schreiben, nur für mich. „Pass auf dich auf, mein kleines Mädchen. Wir waren anfangs nicht dafür, dass du nach Europa gehst, aber mehr noch als vorher erkennen wir jetzt, wie wichtig die Arbeit ist, die du dort tust. Dennoch bitten wir dich, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Wir sind stolz auf dich, aber wir würden unser kleiner Mädchen trotzdem eines Tages gerne wieder haben."

Ich lasse den Brief sinken und blinzele eine Träne aus dem rechten Augenwinkel weg.

Es braucht einen Moment, bis ich mich wieder soweit gefasst habe, dass ich mich dem nächsten Brief zuwenden kann. Er ist von Una und kurz überrascht mich das. Una schreibt mir treu und regelmäßig, auch wenn wir uns so nahe nie gestanden haben und meine Antwortbriefe vermutlich ziemlich zu wünschen übrig lassen, aber mich wundert doch, dass sie in Anbetracht von Jerrys Tod die Zeit findet, ausgerechnet mir zu schreiben.

Ein schneller Blick auf das Datum liefert jedoch die Erklärung. Unas Brief ist zwei Tage älter als der von Mum. Der Postverkehr funktioniert zwar gut, selbst über den Atlantik hinweg, aber sie schaffen es nicht jeden Tag, Post zu uns heraus zu bringen, die Briefe kommen also oft in einem Packen.

Unas Brief ist merkwürdig. Das heißt, eigentlich ist nicht der Brief selbst merkwürdig, sondern es ist nur komisch, ihn zu lesen. Er ist angefüllt mit Alltäglichkeiten. Berichten über die Kirchengemeinden von Vater und Schwiegervater, über ihre Klavierschüler, über den letzten Kuchenbasar und über den schrecklichen neuen Hut von Mrs. Magnus MacAllister. Sie erwähnt außerdem, dass es so aussieht, als würde ihr Fred, der seit Anfang Juni in England ist, auf absehbare Zeit dort bleiben. Er ist einem Reservebattaillon zugeordnet worden und dort in der Schreibstube tätig. Sie ist froh darüber und ich kann es verstehen. Es mag keine spannende Geschichte ergeben, wenn man erzählen muss, dass die größten Feinde im Krieg das englische Wetter und die Langeweile waren, aber wenigstens ist an Langeweile noch nie jemand gestorben.

Als ich Unas Brief wieder zusammen falte, tue ich es mit einem harten kleinen Klumpen im Hals. Ich frage mich, wie lange es dauern wird, bis sie wieder einen so harmlosen, alltäglichen kleinen Brief wird schreiben können.

Es liegt jetzt nur noch ein letzter Brief auf meinem Stapel und glücklicherweise enttäuscht er mich nicht. Er ist von Betty-und-Polly. Die zwei sind immer noch zusammen und immer noch in England, allerdings mittlerweile in Folkestone, in einem Spezialkrankenhaus für Augen und Ohren.

Ich bekomme immer noch mindestens einmal wöchentlich einen Brief von ihnen, immer von beiden gemeinsam. Die Handschriften wechseln häufig mitten im Paragraph, manchmal mitten im Satz. Es sind stets positive Briefe angefüllt mit amüsanten kleinen Episteln und Anekdoten. Ich weiß, dass auch ihr Leben nicht nur rosig sein kann, dass gerade die Arbeit mit den erblindeten Patienten bestimmt oft eine Belastung darstellt. Umso dankbarer bin ich, dass sie sich um meinetwegen Mühe geben, fröhliche Briefe zu schreiben.

Dieser spezielle Brief zaubert schon innerhalb weniger Zeilen ein breites Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Es scheint, als hätte sich zumindest für Polly der Wechsel nach Folkestone ausgezahlt. Sie wird heiraten!

Einer der Ärzte in ihrem Krankenhaus hat wohl schon am ersten Tag ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und danach hat sie nicht geruht, bis auch er auf sie aufmerksam geworden ist. Schreibt wenigstens Betty. Die Hochzeit wird irgendwann Ende das Jahres oder Anfang 1918 sein und es ist süß von ihr, dass sie mich ausdrücklich dazu einlädt. Keine Ahnung, wo ich dann sein oder was ich dann tun werde, aber ich ganz sicher weiß, wenn ich es irgendwie einrichten kann, werde ich dort sein.

Der einzige Wermutstropfen, darin sind beide sich einig, ist, dass sie sich nach der Hochzeit trennen müssen. Scheinbar gibt es seit letztem Monat eine ganz neue Direktive, dass Krankenschwestern des _CAMC_ nach der Heirat aus dem Dienst ausscheiden müssen. Ich wusste, dass verheiratete Schwestern gar nicht erst aufgenommen werden und es wohl schon immer normal war, nach einer Heirat den Dienst zu quittieren, aber diese Direktive ist bisher an mir vorbei gegangen. Für mich hat es aber ja auch kein Interesse.

Die englischen Krankenschwester, berichtet Polly indigniert, dürfen heiraten und trotzdem weiterarbeiten – scheinbar einer der wenigen Punkte, in dem sie einen Vorteil haben. Allerdings ist das logisch zu erklären. Es heißt, in Kanada warten immer noch viele ledige, ausgebildete Krankenschwestern darauf, unseren Platz einnehmen zu können. Die Engländer scheinen dagegen gar nicht mehr zu wissen, wo sie noch Schwestern hernehmen sollen. So verzweifelt, Hilfskrankenschwestern des _VAD_ – _Voluntary Aid Detachment_ – in die _CCS_ zu schicken, sind sie noch nicht, aber Berichten zufolge sind in allen anderen Krankenhäusern die _VAD_ s mittlerweile fast zahlreicher als die Krankenschwestern.

Nun, was immer der Hintergedanke dieser Regel war, sie bedeutet, dass Polly aus dem _CAMC_ ausscheiden muss, sobald sie ihren Arzt heiratet. Allerdings versichert sie, in England bleiben zu wollen, spielt scheinbar sogar mit dem Gedanken, sich den _Queen Alexandra's_ , den englischen Krankenschwestern, anzuschließen. Mit einer Einschränkung allerdings: „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mich überwinden kann, diese scheußliche Uniform anzuziehen!"

Es ist dieser letzte Satz, der dafür sorgt, dass ich den Brief mit einem Lächeln weglege. Er war das, was ich gebraucht habe, nach dem, was ich vorher gelesen habe. Wie ein Stups, eine Erinnerung, dass das Leben immer irgendwie weitergeht.

Ich strecke mich, rolle den Kopf zweimal hin und her. Dann schiebe ich die Briefe zu einem Stapel zusammen, meine geschwollenen Füße in die Stiefel zurück und rappele mich hoch. Der Weg zu der kleinen Telegrafenstation entpuppt sich als ganz angenehmer Spaziergang. Die schlimmsten Kämpfe der neusten Offensive sind wieder abgeflaut und ausnahmsweise sind auch mal die Regenwolken aufgerissen. Der Boden ist zwar immer noch eine einzige Schlammpfütze, aber wenigstens werde ich nicht nass.

Telegramme sind teuer, deswegen beschränken wir uns meistens auf Briefe, auch wenn ein Brief aus Kanada gut und gerne zwei Wochen unterwegs ist – Briefe aus England halte ich dagegen oft bereits nach zwei Tagen in den Händen. Aber ich muss Faith wissen lassen, dass es Jem besser geht. Unzweifelhaft wird er auch ihr einen Brief geschrieben haben, unzweifelhaft sogar, bevor er meinen verfasst hat, aber es ist absolut offen, wann sie ihn erhalten wird.

Post nach Kanada dauert zwei, manchmal drei Wochen. Salonika ist mir geografisch zwar deutlich näher, aber der Postverkehr dorthin ist nicht unbedingt verlässlich. Wenn Jems Brief an Faith nun nicht nur das Mittelmeer, sondern noch den Atlantik überqueren muss, kann es sein, dass es September ist, bevor sie ihn in den Händen hält.

Also schicke ich mein Telegramm – mein Gehalt beginnt ohnehin schon, sich in irgendeiner Bank zu stapeln – und schlendere dann langsam zurück zum Lazarett. Den Versuch, meine Stiefel frei von Schlamm zu halten, habe ich vor Wochen aufgegeben. Und die hübschen weißen Sommerschuhe habe ich gar nicht erst ausgepackt.

In der Ferne höre ich ein Flugzeug, dann, leise, eine Explosion. Es ist weit weg, trotzdem drehe ich den Kopf. Die Bombardements haben zugenommen in der letzten Zeit. Gerade erst haben die Engländer drüben in _No. 17 CCS_ zwei Bomben abbekommen – vierzehn Angestellte sind gestorben und zehn verwundete Kriegsgefangene. Unser Kommandeur denkt gerüchtehalber darüber nach, für uns Schwestern einen _dug-out_ , einen Unterstanden, graben zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich von der Idee halten soll. Klar, die Bomben sind eine Sache, aber ein Unterstand unter der Erde klingt irgendwie sehr… _eng_.

Trotzdem, was tun? Seufzend schüttele ich den Kopf, gehe dann langsam weiter.

Ich habe das Lazarett gerade wieder erreicht, will schon in Richtung der Hütte abbiegen, in der die _Sisters' Mess_ ist, der Speise- und Aufenthaltsraum der Krankenschwester, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnehme.

Ich drehe den Kopf, gerade schnell genug, um zu sehen, wie Cooper sich vom Boden aufrappelt. Wenige Schritte entfernt steht eine Gruppe anderer Orderlies. Einer von ihnen tritt einen Schritt näher an Cooper heran, scheint etwas zu sagen, aber sein Kumpane wirft einen nervösen Blick zu mir, zupft ihn dann am Ärmel. Alle vier wenden sich zu mir um, nur Cooper dreht sich weg.

Ohne es zu merken, bin ich näher zu ihnen getreten. „Gibt es ein Problem?", frage ich scharf.

Der Rädelsführer hat die Unverschämtheit, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Quäker-Cooper ist gestolpert", behauptet er frech und bei so viel Dreistigkeit verschlägt es mir für einen Moment die Sprache.

Die vier nutzen den Augenblick, um sich dünne zu machen, verschwinden im alltäglichen Gewimmel des Lazaretts. Der Anführer wirft mir sogar noch einen lässigen Salut hin. Kopfschüttelnd sehe ich ihnen hinterher, drehe mich dann zu Cooper um. Er sieht trübselig hinab auf seine hoffnungslos schlammverschmierte Uniform.

Ich seufze.

„Du solltest dir das nicht immer gefallen lassen", bemerke ich.

Cooper zuckt mit den Schultern, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Ich meine es ernst", beharre ich also, „wir müssen das melden, sonst lassen sie dich nie in Ruhe!"

Kurz hebt er den Kopf, um mich anzusehen, dann wendet er den Blick wieder auf seinen schlammigen Ärmel. „Es ist nicht schlimm, Ma'am", versichert er, „es ist ja nichts passiert."

„Aber sie sollten damit nicht durchkommen!", rufe ich aus, frustriert von seiner Reaktion, „nur weil du Quäker bist, gibt ihnen das nicht das Recht, dich zu behandeln wie… wie…" Nach Worten ringend breche ich ab.

„Viele Menschen sind nicht damit einverstanden, dass die Quäker Krieg ablehnen, Ma'am", wendet Cooper höflich ein.

Ich beiße unwillkürlich die Zähne aufeinander. Verteidigt er sie etwa jetzt auch noch?

„Na und?", frage ich, vermutlich aggressiver als beabsichtigt, „Quäker sind Pazifisten, das weiß man. Und darüber kann man denken, was man möchte, aber _du_ bist doch hier, oder? Du tust genauso deinen Teil wie die vier Idioten es tun und, _verdammt_ noch mal, du machst einen deutlich besseren Job als sie es tun!"

Er ist zusammengezuckt, als ich geflucht habe. Ich glaube, deswegen habe ich es getan. Wenigstens ist es mal eine Reaktion, die von dem friedfertigen, bescheidenen, nachgiebigen Spektrum abweicht, auf dem er sich sonst bewegt.

Nur Sekunden später hat er sich jedoch wieder im Griff. „Ich gebe mein Bestes, Ma'am", erklärt er schlicht.

Frustriert seufze ich. „Also darf ich sie wieder nicht melden?", frage ich.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir diese Diskussion führen, Cooper und ich. Jedes Mal versuche ich, ihn dazu zu kriegen, dass er mir erlaubt, solche Vorfälle an den kommandierenden Offizier heranzutragen. Und jedes Mal scheitere ich am Ende mit all meiner Sturheit an seiner stillen Beharrlichkeit.

„Ich bitte sie darum, es nicht zu tun, Ma'am", entgegnet Cooper erwartungsgemäß.

Kopfschüttelnd sehe ich ihn an. „Du bist ein Heiliger, Cooper", stelle ich fest. Es ist nicht unbedingt als Kompliment gemeint.

„Weit davon entfernt, Ma'am", wehrt er sofort ab.

„Dann bist du trotzdem noch näher dran als jeder andere Mensch, den ich kenne", schränke ich ein wenig ein.

Ein kleines Lächeln erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. „Wenn Sie es sagen, Ma'am", erwidert er.

„Ich sage es! Und jetzt geh dich sauber machen", bitte ich ihn, „ich sage auf Station Bescheid, dass du gleich wiederkommst, ja?"

„Das ist sehr freundlich", bedankt er sich artig.

Ich sehe ihm nach, wie er in seiner schlammbeschmierten Uniform mit leisen, aber zielstrebigen Schritten zu den Mannschaftsunterkünften hinüber geht. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es sein kann, dass auf der Welt gleichzeitig Menschen wie Cooper und der Kaiser existieren. Und wie es sein kann, dass der bessere Mensch von beiden derjenige ist, an den sich die Welt nicht erinnern wird.

Auf der Wiederbelebungsstation empfängt mich die übliche Geschäftigkeit. Die Offensive, von der Shirley und ich geahnt haben, dass sie kommen würde, kam, kaum dass er abgereist war. Es war der letzte Tag im Juli und – nun, es war nicht die _Somme-Schlacht_ , aber es war schlimm genug. Der Geländegewinn war größer, die Zahl der Verluste geringer, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat es mich lediglich begreifen lassen, _wie_ schlimm es im letzten Jahr gewesen sein muss.

Vor wenigen Tagen gab es noch einen weiteren großen Angriff, zwei Wochen nach dem ersten. Ich will nicht sagen, dass die Angriffe scheitern, aber man hat das Gefühl, es ist ein ziemliches Hin-und-Her. _Push_ und _push back_. Unsere Truppen haben den Pilckem Ridge genommen und, gerarde erst, Langemarck. Ich vermute, das sind gute Nachrichten, aber ich verstehe nicht viel darüber, wie sich das ins _große Ganze_ einfügt. Ich sehe bloß die Verluste, die die Angriffe erzeugen, und die Verluste sind schrecklich.

Hauptsächlich haben wir englische Patienten, zudem einige aus Australien und Neuseeland. Die kanadischen Truppen sind noch in Frankreich, haben dort in den letzten Tagen eine Anhöhe bei Lens eingenommen. _Hill 70_. Sie sagen, es war in erster Linie ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um zu verhindern, dass deutsche Truppen nach Flandern verlegt werden können. Ich komme nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, wieviel dieses Ablenkungsmanöver sie wohl gekostet hat.

Im Moment ist es glücklicherweise nur noch Shirley, um den ich mir Sorgen machen muss. Und Ken, schätze ich. Ich hatte gestern Briefe von beiden, aber natürlich sind sie vor dem _Ablenkungsmanöver_ abgeschickt worden, es heißt also nicht viel.

„Hast du nicht deinen freien Nachmitttag?", reißt mich Miss Inglish aus meinen Gedanken.

Wir sind uns in den letzten sechs, sieben Wochen recht nahe gekommen, Miss Inglish und ich, oder zumindest so nahe, wie sie es erlaubt. Wo jedoch mit Betty-und-Polly und Colette die Anrede mit Vornamen ganz natürlich gekommen ist, hält Miss Inglish dieses bisschen Distanz. Ich respektiere das. Vermutlich ist es einfach ihre Art.

„Habe ich", bestätige ich jetzt, „aber wohin gehen?"

Miss Inglish neigt den Kopf, um meinen Einwand anzuerkennen.

In Aubigny haben wir unsere Freizeit gut gefüllt. Wir haben Tanzabende veranstaltet, Spaziergänge und Picknicke gemacht, uns manchmal die Pferde der Ärzte für Ausritte geliehen. Die nächste Stadt dort ist Arras, aber das soll mittlerweile mehr Ruine als Stadt sein und ist außerdem zu nah an der Front. Béthune und besonders Amiens sind für einen halben freien Tag ziemlich weit weg gelegen, aber gelegentlich haben wir uns dorthin mitnehmen lassen, haben Filme angesehen oder eingekauft.

Hier in Flandern liegen die Dinge jedoch etwas anders. Poperinghe wird zwar nicht ohne Grund von den Truppen _Little Paris_ , Klein-Paris, genannt. Es gibt Restaurants, Clubs, Bars, Theater, Kinos und – seien wir mal ehrlich mit uns selbst – Bordelle in solcher Anzahl, dass die vielen Soldaten, die durch die Stadt geschleust werden, genug Zerstreuung finden. Allerdings bedeutet das alles auch, dass man es nicht als einen Ort betrachtet, der für Krankenschwestern angemessen wäre, und ganz sicher nicht für eine einzelne Krankenschwester ohne Begleitung.

Ich würde aber wohl selbst dann nicht nach Pops gehen, wenn ich dürfte. Ich kenne es nicht gut, aber die Stimmung dort habe ich stets irgendwie merkwürdig gefunden – fast schon _zu_ ausgelassen, auf eine fiebrige Art und Weise. Ich habe mich dort ehrlich gesagt ziemlich unwohl gefühlt.

„Ich wollte Cooper entschuldigen", erkläre ich dann, den Gedanken an Poperinghe abschüttelnd, „er muss seine Uniform reinigen."

Fragend sieht Miss Inglish mich an und ich bestätige ihre Ahnung mit einem Nicken. Miss Inglish hat schon versucht, Cooper vor den Schikanen zu beschützen, lange bevor ich hierher versetzt wurde. Sie weiß alles darüber. Jetzt seufzt sie leise und schüttelt betrübt den Kopf.

„Oh, aber ich habe Post von meinem Bruder", berichte ich rasch, um ihre Stimmung hoffentlich wieder etwas zu heben, „ich soll dich zurück grüßen. Er erinnert sich an das Zelt. Es geht ihm auch wieder besser."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt ihre Züge. „Da bin ich froh", erklärt sie mit Nachdruck, „und bald wird er ja auch in England sein, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht sehe ich sie an. „Ja? Das wusste ich nicht", erwidere ich.

Miss Inglish nickt. „Ich habe heute Post von einer früheren Kollegin bekommen. Die ganze Einheit wird nächsten Monat nach England verlegt und dort ein Krankenhaus übernehmen. In Hastings, glaube ich. Vielleicht hat Dr. Blythe das noch nicht mitbekommen, weil er krank war?"

„Möglich", stimme ich zu, „aber er wird auf jeden Fall ekstatisch sein, Salonika endlich verlassen zu dürfen!" Und er wird nicht der einzige sein – auch ich bin erleichtert, ihn bald im sicheren England zu wissen, weit entfernt von ominösen Krankheiten, die ich nicht verstehe.

Für einen Moment fällt Stille, dann hebt Miss Inglish plötzlich den Kopf, als sei ihr eine Idee gekommen. „Hast du sonst noch etwas vor für heute?", fragt sie, „sonst könntest du Dr. Robertson bei einer Bluttransfusion assistieren, wenn du magst. Ich bin eigentlich eingeteilt, aber ich habe genug zu tun und für dich könnte es interessant sein."

Ich habe schon begonnen, zu nicken, bevor sie fertig gesprochen hatte. „Sehr gerne!", versichere ich und recke den Kopf, um mich nach Dr. Robertson umzusehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Miss Inglish nachsichtig lächeln.

Dr. Robertson ist eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Bluttransfusionen. Wir mögen unser Bestes tun mit Wärmflaschen und Decken, mit Kaffee und Kochsalzinfusionen, mit Kampfer, Strychnin und Atropin, aber nichts davon entwickelt ähnliche Wunderwirkung wie Dr. Robertson mit seinen Bluttransfusionen. Ich habe Männer gesehen, die waren praktisch tot, und nur eine einzige Transfusion hat gereicht, sie wieder zurück unter die Lebenden zu holen.

Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit war eine Transfusion eine Operation, bei der ein Schlauch durch einen Schnitt in die Blutgefäße eingesetzt werden musste und das Blut direkt vom Spender zum Empfänger geflossen ist. Dr. Robertson hat mit Unterstützung von Kollegen Methoden entwickelt, um das Blut mit einer normalen Spritze zu entnehmen und dem Empfänger zuzuführen. Es gibt sogar Möglichkeiten, es zu _lagern_. Und unser Labor bestimmt Blutgruppen mittlerweile in kürzester Zeit.

Ich schiele schon lange auf Dr. Robertson und seine Transfusionen. Gerne würde ich mehr darüber lernen, dementsprechend freue ich mich über die Möglichkeit, die Miss Inglish mir eröffnet hat. Ich weiß, dass sie das weiß – und ich weiß, dass sie es getan hat, um mich aufzuheitern oder doch zumindest abzulenken. Und Ablenkung, egal in welcher Form, ist mir in jedem Fall willkommen.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „There's a Long Long Trail A-Winding" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Stoddard King, Musik von Alonzo Elliott)._

 _Dr. Robertson ist Lawrence Bruce Robertson (1885-1923) ein kanadischer Arzt, der maßgeblich dazu beigetragen hat, den Einsatz von Bluttransfusionen im Ersten Weltkrieg zu etablieren. Er hat in der No. 2 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station gedient und dort seine Techniken zur Anwendung von Transfusionen maßgeblich weiterentwickelt._


	28. But remember there's a duty

_16\. September 1917  
No. 2 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Remy Siding bei Lijssenthoek, Belgien_

 **But remember there's a duty**

Mit einem Seufzen ziehe ich die Decke über das starre Gesicht des toten Soldaten.

Er war bereits in einem ziemlich erbärmlichen Zustand, als sie ihn hereingebracht haben. Die linke Hälfte seines Gesichts ist unkenntlich, nur eine unförmige Masse aus Fleisch und Blut. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob sein Auge noch da ist. Seine linke Hand fehlt und seine Beine sind gespickt mit Schrapnellsplittern.

Ein Wunder, das er bis zu uns überlebt hat. Dennoch, als das zarte Flattern seines Pulses unter meinem Finger endgültig verstummt ist, ist das Gefühl gekommen, genauso wie sonst auch. Das Gefühl, das mich jedes Mal überkommt, wenn einer von ihnen stirbt. Ein, zwei Sekunden, in denen die Brust eng wird und es schwer ist, zu atmen.

Es hat länger angehalten, am Anfang. Als mir in Taplow der erste Patient unter den Händen weggestorben ist, haben sie mich rausgeschickt und es hat fast eine Stunde gedauert, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, wieder atmen zu können. Jetzt sind es nur noch Momente, dann geht es vorbei, aber ganz weg geht es nie.

Ich trete einen Schritt von der Liege mit dem Toten weg und hebe den Kopf. Es ist ein Routine-Tag. Wir hatten etwa 200 Neueinlieferungen, eine normale Anzahl für unser Lazarett in der letzten Zeit. Die letzte große Offensive war Mitte August, ist also jetzt fast vier Wochen her. Das heißt nicht, dass die Kämpfe aufhören – die Kämpfe hören _nie_ auf – aber es bedeutet weniger Verwundete und andere Wunden.

Nach einer Offensive kriegen wir innerhalb kurzer Zeit eine große Anzahl Verletzte eingeliefert, hauptsächlich Infanterie. Die Infanterie, das sind die Soldaten, die aus ihren Schützengräben gegen die deutschen Stellungen anstürmen, im Vertrauen auf das taktische Geschick ihrer Befehlshaber, auf die Effektivität der Artillerie oder darauf, dass ihr Gott sie schon beschützen wird. Unter den Infanteristen wüten die Maschinengewehre besonders schlimm und es ist die Anzahl der Schussverletzungen, an denen sich eine Offensive zuverlässig erkennen lässt. Das, und Bajonettwunden.

In den Zeiten dazwischen sind es die Artilleriegeschütze und die Bomben, die zu den meisten Verwundungen führen. Es ist nicht so, als wäre das etwas Gutes – eine Kugel ist fies, aber ein Stück Schrapnell ist noch fieser – aber Bomben und Granaten gibt es immer, auch während der Offensiven, wenn man also in den ruhigeren Zeiten die MG- und Bajonettverletzungen abzieht, bleiben nicht mehr ganz so viele Verwundete übrig. Sicher, da sind noch die Scharfschützen, aber deren Opfer kriegen wir hier im Lazarett meistens gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht.

Die Gas-Opfer dagegen, die sehen wir mit schrecklicher Regelmäßigkeit. Wie die Granaten ist auch das Gas immer da, das alte und das neue. _Senfgas_ , haben sie es getauft, das neue Gas, wegen des Geruchs. Die Deutschen setzen beides liberal ein. Es scheint, ihre Befehlshaber haben ein neues Spielzeug gefunden und auch nach zwei Monaten scheint ihre Freude daran, es abzuschießen, ungebrochen.

Es ist gemeines Zeug, daran haben auch zwei Monate Erfahrung damit nichts geändert. Es ist meistens nicht tödlich, das zumindest haben wir mittlerweile erkannt, und das ist _gut_ , aber trotzdem ist es gemein. Die Schmerzen der Verbrennungen müssen wahnsinnig schlimm sein und was mögliche Langzeitfolgen angeht – nun, ich wünsche jedem viel Erfolg, der das erraten möchte.

Frustriert lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken, lausche für einen Moment auf meine Umgebung. Da ist ein leises Prasseln, oben auf dem Dach der Hütte, und als ich es höre, seufze ich tief.

„Sag bloß, das regnet schon wieder?", frage ich Cooper, der still und leise neben meinem Ellenbogen aufgetaucht ist.

„Ich fürchte, das tut es, Ma'am", erwidert er jetzt sachlich.

Erneut seufze ich. Ich habe den Regen so _satt_. Den Regen und den Schlamm.

Denn, so paradox das klingen mag, das Schlimmste ist der Schlamm. Dass das Wetter sich als schlimmerer Feind herausstellen kann als der Feind selbst, ist auf den ersten Blick verrückt. Aber die Wahrheit ist, unsere Truppen kämpfen genauso gegen den Regen und den Schlamm wie gegen die Deutschen. Pünktlich mit der Offensive am letzten Julitag hat der Regen begonnen und seitdem kaum mehr aufgehört. Der August war in erster Linie _nass_.

Es ist etwas besser geworden, mit dem Regen, jetzt im September, aber der Effekt davon ist minimal. Die ganze Gegend hat sich in einen einzigen Sumpf verwandelt und es ist auch in den letzten zwei Wochen zu viel Regen und zu wenig Sonne gewesen, um den Sumpf auch nur ansatzweise auszutrocknen. Der Regen mag also etwas nachgelassen haben, aber der Schlamm ist geblieben, und außerdem regnet es ja offenkundig gerade schon wieder, oder nicht?

„Arme Kerle dort draußen", höre ich eine Stimme zu meiner Rechten. Ich drehe den Kopf und sehe einen Patienten, dick eingemummelt in Decken, der wieder so etwas wie Farbe im Gesicht hat. Einer derjenigen, der bereits von den Toten zurückgekommen ist.

„Muss schlimm sein, dort drüben, oder?", frage ich und trete einen Schritt näher. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, warum ich die Frage überhaupt stelle. Vielleicht, weil er so aussieht, als wolle er reden.

Über den Deckenrand hinweg zieht er eine eindrucksvolle Grimasse. „Wir leben in Gräben, die wir in die Erde gebuddelt haben", bemerkt er, „die Gräben sind das erste, was sich mit Wasser füllt, wenn es regnet, und wo Regen und Erde sind, kommt Matsch bei raus. Wir stehen seit sechs Wochen mehr oder weniger bis zu den Oberschenkeln in Schlamm und Wasser."

Seine Schilderungen überraschen mich nicht. Ich sehe es an den Patienten, die sie uns anliefern und die seit Wochen zuverlässig von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schlamm bedeckt sind. Und die neben den Deutschen und ihren eigenen Oberbefehlshabern ein drittes Thema gefunden haben, über das sie jederzeit gerne schimpfen: das belgische Wetter.

„Und wenn wir aus den Graben raus müssen", fährt der Soldaten gerade entsprechend fort, „liegt vor uns eine Weite aus Morast. Keine Gedanke, dort irgendwie durch zu kommen. Sie haben uns Planken hingelegt, auf denen wir dem Feind entgegen gehen sollen, schön in Reih und Glied. Na, die deutschen MG-Schützen haben sich bedankt!" Er lacht bitter.

Ich mache ein Geräusch, von dem ich hoffe, dass es tröstend ist und prüfe mit dem Handrücken die Temperatur einer seiner Wärmflaschen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich mich zu Cooper um, aber er steht nur da, geduldig wie er es immer ist.

„Aber wehe dem, der neben die Planke tritt! Der Morast hält alles fest, was er in die Klauen kriegt. Wer einmal da drin steckt, kommt nicht mehr raus. Ich habe Männer – _gute_ Männer – bei vollem Bewusstsein im Schlamm ertrinken sehen", bemerkt der Soldat grimmig. Sein Gesicht ist düster. Die Augen sagen mir, dass er schon zu lange hier ist.

Der Tod, den er schildert… es ist die Art Tod, die man seinem schlimmsten Feind nicht wünscht. Ein Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken und ich bewege unwillkürlich die Schultern, wie, um ihn abzuschütteln.

„Ma'am?", schaltet Cooper sich höflich ein.

Ich drehe mich um, blicke von Cooper zu dem Soldaten auf der Liege. „Ich muss leider weiter", entschuldige ich mich dann. Ich nehme mir die Zeit, zwei Wärmflaschen besser zu platzieren und seine Decke gerade zu ziehen, aber ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er das noch bemerkt. Sein finsterer Blick ist starr auf die Decke der Hütte gerichtet, auf die immer noch der Regen fällt.

Den Soldaten und den Schlamm resolut aus meinen Gedanken schiebend, folge ich Cooper zum anderen Ende der Hütte. Dort ist ein Wandschirm aufgebaut, schirmt ein Bett von den anderen ab. Kurz wundert mich das. Auf einer normalen Station benutzen wir solche Wandschirme, um diejenigen, die sterben werden, von den Lebenden zu verbergen. Es macht alle nervös, wenn jemand stirbt. Hier jedoch, auf der Wiederbelebungsstation, sterben so viele, dass ein Wandschirm wenig Sinn macht.

Dann trete ich um den Schirm herum, werfe einen Blick auf den Jungen auf der Liege und plötzlich ist mir alles klar.

Feldgrau.

Ein deutscher Soldat.

Deswegen also der Wandschirm.

Es ist nicht so, dass es der erste deutsche Soldat ist, den ich zu Gesicht bekomme. Ich bin seit einem Jahr hier – wirklich schon ein Jahr? Wirklich _erst_ ein Jahr? – und man kann nicht so lange hier drüben sein, ohne einen deutschen Kriegsgefangenen zu sehen. Dennoch, bisher waren sie alle in der Ferne. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir in Taplow deutsche Patienten hatten, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir in Saint-Cloud _keine_ hatten. In Aubigny haben wir auch die deutschen Gefangenen versorgt, aber es gab eine eigene Station für sie und eine Krankenschwester, die ein wenig Deutsch sprach.

Fragend sehe ich zu Cooper hinüber.

„Er stirbt", erklärt er leise, „drüben auf der Station wäre er gestorben. Ich habe ihn herbringen lassen. Vielleicht können wir hier ja noch etwas für ihn tun."

Ich frage mich, was Cooper bei den Kriegsgefangenen zu suchen hatte. Aber ich spreche die Frage nicht aus.

Stattdessen trete ich neben die Liege und betrachte den Deutschen. Er ist jung, bestimmt nicht älter als ich. Warum schicken sie eigentlich immer alle ihre Jungen in den Tod? Diejenigen, die vom Leben noch nichts gesehen haben und auf diese Art auch nie mehr etwas sehen werden, außer Schlamm und Leid und Tod?

Der Junge ist wach, sehe ich jetzt. Seine nervös zuckenden Augen huschen von mir zu Cooper und wieder zurück. Er öffnet den Mund, krächzt ein Wort, das ich nicht verstehe. In seinem Blick liegen Angst und Schmerz.

Das ist also der Feind.

Er sieht nicht sehr feindselig aus. Nur wie ein vollkommen verängstigter Junge, der nicht hier sein sollte.

Dennoch – es sind diese Jungen, die, dann nicht ganz so verängstigt, ihre Gewehre und Kanonen auf unsere Soldaten richten, oder? Die das Gas abschießen und Bomben aus Flugzeugen fallen lassen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich, dass dieser Junge hier vor mir derjenige war, der die Kugel abgefeuert hat, die in Jerrys Kopf steckte, als sie ihn beerdigt haben.

„Ma'am?", fragt Cooper und mir wird bewusst, dass ich seit bestimmt einer halben Minute bewegungslos neben der Liege stehe und auf den deutschen Soldaten hinab starre.

Ich hole tief Luft, dann greife ich nach der grauen Armeedecke und ziehe sie vorsichtig zurück. Die Decke fühlt sich nass und klebrig an in meinen Fingern. Ein metallischer Geruch steigt mir in die Nase. Blut.

Tatsächlich ist die graue Uniform des Soldaten mit Blut und Schlamm verschmiert. Ein völlig unzureichender Verband ist hastig um seinen Bauch geschlungen, darauf sind bereits große Blutflecke zu sehen.

Zaghaft hebe ich ein Ende des Verbands hoch und sofort fällt mir das ganze Gebilde in den Händen zusammen. Blut, Verbandstücke und Gedärme ergießen sich über die Liege und über meine Hände. Unwillkürlich versuche ich, aufzufangen, was ich zu fassen kriege.

Därme, das ist mir aufgefallen, sind immer warm. Egal wie geschockt oder unterkühlt der Mann ist, aus dem sie herausfallen, die Gedärme selbst sind trotzdem immer warm. Warme, glitschige, schlauchartige Gebilde, die einem aus den Händen gleiten, wenn man danach zu greifen versucht. Wenn sie sich bewegen, sieht es manchmal beinahe so aus als wären sie lebendig.

Ein anderes Paar Hände taucht neben meinen auf. Cooper. Gemeinsam schieben wir die Därme zurück in den aufgerissenen Unterleib, so gut es eben geht. Noch etwas, das ich gelernt habe: es ist beinahe unmöglich, Gedärme im Nachhinein wieder so zu falten, dass sie in den Körper herein passen. Dr. Cormer hat das mal in seiner absolut sachlichen Art mit dem Versuch gleichgesetzt, eine Paste zurück in eine Tube bekommen zu wollen. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie angebracht ich den Vergleich finde, aber ich vermute, von der Hand zu weisen ist er nicht.

Irgendwie, so gut es eben geht, wickeln Cooper und ich einen neuen Verband um den Unterleib des Deutschen. Es ist kein schöner Verband, dafür bräuchten wir mehr Leute und mehr Zeit. Die Blutung wird er auch nicht stoppen können, aber wenigstens glitschen so die Därme nicht mehr überall herum.

Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und betrachte unser Werk mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Schön ist es wirklich nicht.

Der Soldat sagt etwas und ich drehe rasch den Kopf zu ihm. Sein Gesicht ist so grau wie die Uniform. Nur seine Lippe blutet, wo er vermutlich zu fest darauf gebissen hat. Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was er sagt. Für mich ist es nur eine Aneinanderreihung kratzender und schnarrender Töne. Denn da mag Walter noch so sehr von Goethe und Schiller, von Heine und Hölderlin schwärmen, man kann nicht sagen, dass die deutsche Sprache sonderlich schön _klingt_.

Ruckartig drehe ich den Kopf zurück, als ich höre, dass Cooper in den gleichen krächzenden Tönen antwortet.

„Du sprichst Deutsch?", frage ich ihn ungläubig. Erst nachher fällt mir auf, dass ich flüstere.

Cooper hebt kurz die Achsel. „Meine Großmutter kam aus Schlesien", antwortet er ebenso leise.

Keine Ahnung, wo Schlesien liegt. Ich vermute mal, in Deutschland?

Gerade will ich fragen, warum niemand von seinen Sprachkünsten weiß. Dann klappe ich den Mund wieder zu. Es wäre eine dumme Frage gewesen. Er hat es schon schwer, weil er Quäker ist. Wenn allgemein bekannt würde, dass er eine _Boche_ zur Großmutter hat, würde er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden.

Mit gedämpfter Stimme spricht Cooper zu dem Soldaten, der durch zusammengebissene Zähne antwortet. Ich sortiere einige Glasfläschchen auf dem Verbandwagen in der Ecke, lausche mit halbem Ohr auf das Gespräch der beiden. Immer noch verstehe ich kein Wort.

Nur Augenblicke später dreht Cooper sich zu mir um. „Sein Name ist Josef. Er möchte sich bedanken, weil wir ihm helfen", berichtet er.

„Und jetzt sag bloß, er kommt aus Schlesien?", erkundige ich mich und hebe beide Augenbrauen. Ich fürchte, meine Stimme klingt ein wenig verächtlich. Ich mag nicht gemein zu Cooper sein, aber etwas in mir widerstrebt, dass er ausgerechnet mich gerufen hat, damit ich mich um den Deutschen kümmere. Es ist, wie sie so schön sagen, ein moralisches Dilemma, und keins, das ich sonderlich erpicht wäre, aufzulösen.

Cooper wendet den Blick ab.

„Können wir etwas für ihn tun?", fragt er, anstatt mit eine Antwort zu geben.

Ich seufze. „Ich kann ihm Morphin geben gegen die Schmerzen und mit Atropin kriegen wir vielleicht den Herzschlag geregelt. Wieviel das bringt, solange er so blutet, weiß ich nicht", antworte ich langsam. Mein Blick fällt auf den Verband. Er ist an einigen Stellen bereits wieder durchgeblutet.

„Was würde denn etwas bringen?", will Cooper wissen.

Zunächst antworte ich nicht. Stattdessen greife ich nach einer weiteren Verbandrolle und schlinge sie irgendwie über den anderen Verband drüber. Ich ziehe fest, so gut ich es kann, um vielleicht die Blutung etwas einzudämmen. Er mag ein Deutscher sein und ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie _richtig_ es ist, dass wir ihm helfen. Aber es geht gegen meine Ehre, wenn er ausgerechnet in meiner Obhut sterben sollte.

Schweigend hilft Cooper mir mit dem neuen Verband. Dann richtet sich sein abwartender Blick auf mein Gesicht.

„Was er braucht", erläutere ich schließlich, während ich Morphin in eine Spritze ziehe, „ist eine Bluttransfusion und eine Operation. Beides wird er nicht kriegen oder zumindest nicht, bis es vermutlich zu spät ist."

Ich setze die Spritze an, injiziere das Morphin. Der Deutsche gibt keinen Ton von sich, nur seine Augen weiten sich für einen Moment. Wenigstens wird das gegen seine Schmerzen helfen. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, ob und wenn ja, wann sich jemand finden lässt, der bereit und in der Lage ist, ihm wirklich zu helfen.

Wir lassen keine Gefangenen sterben, wenn wir es vermeiden können. Wir im Lazarett nicht und ich würde gerne glauben, dass das auch auf alle anderen Einheiten des britischen Weltreichs zutrifft. Aber unsere Ressourcen sind knapp, die Verletzten zahlreich und dieser Junge hier gehört den Feindestruppen an. Und es ist ein Unterschied, ob man jemanden ‚nicht sterben lässt, wenn man es vermeiden kann' oder ob man aktiv alles daran setzt, sein Leben zu retten.

Ich begegne Coopers Blick und sehe darin mit einem mal etwas Rebellisches, das ich vorher von ihm nicht kannte. Aber natürlich, Cooper würde niemals unterscheiden zwischen zwei Menschen, die Hilfe brauchen, nicht wahr? Für ihn spielt es keine Rolle, welche Uniform der Mann vor ihm trägt. Aber Cooper ist eben auch ein Heiliger und wer kann das sonst schon von sich behaupten?

„Schau mal, ich lasse ihn auf die OP-Liste setzen", bemerke ich ein wenig ungeduldig, „aber du musst dich damit abfinden, dass sie ihn erst drannehmen werden, wenn alle anderen behandelt worden sind. So sind nun einmal die Spielregeln."

Der Deutsche wird erst dann Hilfe bekommen, wenn alle englischen und australischen und neuseeländischen Patienten versorgt sind. Vielleicht lebt er dann sogar noch, aber selbst wenn sie ihn operieren, ist nicht gesagt, dass er _über_ leben wird. Bauchverletzungen entzünden sich fast immer, zumal mit diesem ganzen dreckigen _Schlamm,_ der überall festklebt. Und einen Bauch kann man nun einmal schlecht amputieren.

Ein Zögern, dann nickt Cooper. Es liegt jedoch kein Verständnis in seinem Blick. Ich vermute, er hat sich mehr von mir erhofft, aber was soll ich tun? Und, _will_ ich überhaupt etwas tun? Es ist eine Sache, den Deutschen zu versorgen, aber eine ganz andere, sich dafür einzusetzen, dass er behandelt wird, vielleicht anstatt eines englischen Soldaten, der die Behandlung ebenfalls nötig hat.

Es mag nicht sehr heilig von mir sein, aber vor die Wahl gestellt, wer leben darf, werde ich nicht den Deutschen auswählen.

Ich muss unwillkürlich an die englische Krankenschwester denken, die sie letzten Monat hier begraben haben. Nellie Spindler. Sie ist von einer deutschen Granate getötet worden. Sie war sechsundzwanzig.

Nein, ich werde _nicht_ den Deutschen auswählen.

Stumm hat Cooper damit begonnen, Wärmflaschen um den deutschen Soldaten zu platzieren. Für einen Moment sehe ich ihm dabei zu, dann schüttele ich den Kopf, greife nach dem Arm des Jungen. Er versteift sich, lässt es aber geschehen, dass ich seinen Puls nehme. Wie zu erwarten ist er schwach, unregelmäßig. Bei dem Blutverlust keine Überraschung.

Ich ziehe eine weitere Spritze auf, dieses Mal mit Atropin. Es ist nicht ganz einfach, Atropin. Gibt man zu wenig, verlangsamt sich der Herzschlag weiter. Gibt man zu viel, vergiftet man den Patienten – es folgen Krämpfe, Atemnot, Tod. Ich habe aber mittlerweile Erfahrung in der Gabe und ich verabreiche es lieber als Kampfer oder Strychnin. Da hat jeder seine eigenen Präferenzen, glaube ich.

Eigentlich dürften wir Krankenschwestern gar keine Medikamente verabreichen, zumindest nicht ohne Rücksprache mit einem Arzt. Aber vieles von dem, was vor 1914 noch klar geregelt war, ist mittlerweile verwischt. Wenn wir für jede Injektion einen Arzt holen würden, würden die Ärzte irgendwann nichts anderes mehr machen. Dabei haben sie doch jetzt schon mehr als genug zu tun.

Ich gebe die zweite Injektion, lege die Spritze weg und wende mich dann an Cooper. „Wir haben alles getan, was wir im Moment für ihn tun können", erkläre ich sachlich, „wenn sein Zustand halbwegs stabil ist, werde ich davor sorgen, dass sie ihn operieren. Wann das sein wird, kann ich dir aber nicht sagen. Halte bis dahin ein Auge auf ihn, in Ordnung?"

Cooper nickt: „In Ordnung, Ma'am." Ein Zögern, dann fügt er hinzu: „Und vielen Dank."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wehre ich den Dank ab. Dann werfe ich noch einen letzten Blick auf den Deutschen. Sein Blick begegnet meinem. Seine Augen sind hellbraun. Ich frage mich, ob er wohl überleben wird.

Ich frage mich, ob es mir etwas ausmachen wird, wenn er es nicht tut.

Es ist nicht sehr ehrenvoll, aber ich bin froh, als ich um den Wandschirm herumtreten und Cooper mit seinem deutschen Patienten alleine lassen kann. Es war meine Pflicht, ihm zu helfen, und ich glaube, ich hätte ihm auch nicht _nicht_ helfen können. Aber trotz seines jungenhaften Gesichts, trotz der hellbraunen Augen, bleibt er einer derjenigen, die auf der anderen Seite stehen. Anders als Cooper kann ich das scheinbar nicht vergessen.

Mein Blick fällt auf die Liege des toten Soldaten, den zu retten ich eben gescheitert bin. Miss Inglish steht daneben, hat sich vornüber gebeugt und betrachtet eingehend den Körper unter der Decke. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtet, fällt ihr Blick auf mich und sie winkt mich mit einer Handbewegung heran.

Stirnrunzelnd durchquere ich die Hütte und trete neben sie.

„Du hast dich um ihn gekümmert, oder?", will Miss Inglish wissen, ohne den Blick von dem Toten zu nehmen. Immer noch ist er durch die Decke bedeckt.

Ich nicke. „Es war nicht viel zu machen. Er war schwer verletzt und irgendwann gab es keinen Puls mehr", berichte ich. Ich frage mich, worauf sie hinaus will.

„Hmh…", macht sie langsam. Immer noch sieht sie konzentriert auf den Körper hinab. Ich folge ihrem Blick, kann aber nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken, nur die graue, kratzige Armeedecke.

Dann – „Siehst du das?", verlangt Miss Inglish zu wissen, „da! Schau genau hin!"

Zuerst schüttele ich den Kopf, aber als sie auffordernd mit ihrem Kopf ruckt, beuge ich mich tiefer über den toten Soldaten, kneife die Augen etwas zusammen. Und dann sehe ich es plötzlich auch. _Die Decke bewegt sich_. Ein schwaches Heben und Senken nur, kaum zu sehen, aber jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass es da ist, auch unübersehbar.

Der Tote atmet. Der Tote _ist nicht tot_.

Miss Inglish zieht die Decke weg. Das Gesicht des Mannes ist starr, die Augen geschlossen, aber seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schwach. Mit hastigen Bewegungen sucht Miss Inglish an seinem Hals nach einem Puls. Sie schließt die Augen, steht für einen Moment bewegungslos da, dann sieht sie mich an und nickt.

Jetzt bin ich es, die nicht mehr atmen kann. Ein Gewicht liegt eisern um meine Brust, schnürt mir die Luft ab. „Ich verstehe ich…", stammele ich, „er war tot… er hatte keinen Puls mehr, er… ich…" Ich breche ab, ringe nach Atem.

Sanft berührt Miss Inglish meinen Arm. „Manchmal sehen sie wie tot aus und sind es doch nicht. Man findet weder Puls noch Atmung, aber irgendwie sind sie trotzdem noch am Leben", erklärt sie leise, „ich glaube dir, dass du dachtest, er wäre tot."

Ich reagiere nicht, kann mich für einen Moment nicht bewegen. Ganz leicht stupst sie mich erneut an und dann schüttele ich den Kopf, eine automatische Bewegung. Mein Blick ist starr auf den Soldaten gerichtet, der nicht tot ist. „Was wenn… was wenn…?", beginne ich, bringe die Frage jedoch nicht zu Ende.

Was wenn er nicht der Erste war, der doch nicht tot war? Das will ich fragen und will es doch wieder nicht.

„Es passiert sehr selten. Die, die tot aussehen, sind es eigentlich immer auch", antwortet Miss Inglish auf die Frage, die ich nicht stellen kann, „ich habe es vorher erst zweimal erlebt, dass es anders war. Ich glaube nicht, dass bei dir schon einmal vorgekommen ist. Und es ist ja auch jetzt nichts passiert, oder?"

Sie will mich trösten. Das ist nett von ihr. Aber es ist nur deswegen nichts passiert, weil sie aufmerksamer war als ich, daran ändern auch ihre Worte nichts. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht. Einen Fehler, dessen Konsequenzen in abgehackten Bildfetzen vor meinem Auge ablaufen.

Wenn Miss Inglish es nicht bemerkt hätte, hätten sie diesen Mann hier weggeschafft, zum Friedhof und dort beerdigt. _Obwohl er gar nicht tot gewesen wäre_. Und dann wäre er vielleicht irgendwann wieder zu sich gekommen, in einen Leichensack gewickelt, unter dunkler, nasser Erde vergraben. Ohne eine Möglichkeit, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, oder sein frühzeitiges Grab jemals wieder zu verlassen. Sie hätten ihn _lebendig begraben_.

Und das nur, weil _ich_ einen Fehler gemacht habe.

Ich schaffe es gerade noch nach draußen, bevor ich mich übergebe.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Your King and Country want you" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text und Musik von Paul Rubens)._

 _Nellie Spindler ist Staff Nurse Nellie Spindler (1891-1917), eine englische Krankenschwester mit dem QAIMNS. Im Sommer 1917 wurde sie zur englischen_ CCS No. 44 _, in Brandhoek bei Ypern versetzt. Am 21.08.1917 wurde das Lazarett bombardiert und Nellie Spindler tödlich verwundet. Sie liegt begraben im Lijssenthoek Military Cemetery bei Poperinghe, als einzige Frau._


	29. There's a murmur in the air

_23\. Oktober 1917  
No. 2 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Remy Siding bei Lijssenthoek, Belgien_

 **There's a murmur in the air**

„Du hast eine sehr ruhige Hand", bemerkt Dr. Connelly leise.

Ich mache ein kleines Hmh-Geräusch, wende den Blick jedoch nicht von meiner Arbeit ab. Konzentriert, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, fixiere ich die Schulter des Patienten , in der ich nach einem winzigen Granatsplitter angele. Fast kriege ich ihn zu fassen, dann entgleitet er meiner Pinzette wieder.

Frustriert presse ich die Lippen aufeinander.

„Wenn du es auch nicht kriegst, warten wir einfach noch ein paar Tage", schlägt Dr. Connelly vor. Er steht mir gegenüber und seine Augen verfolgen meine Hände genau.

„Lassen Sie es mich noch einmal versuchen", bitte ich, „es wäre ärgerlich, wegen diesem einen Stückchen länger warten zu müssen."

Dr. Connelly nickt, also beuge ich mich wieder über den Patienten. Ich schiebe die Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne, wie ich es schon als Achtjährige auf der unbequemen Holzbank in unserer Dorfschule getan habe, wenn die Zahlen und Buchstaben nicht getan habe, was ich wollte.

Ich sehe gerade noch eine Spitze des Metallstücks. Wenn ich es dieses Mal wieder nicht zu fassen kriege, rutscht es zu weit herein. Dann müssen wir warten, bis es hoffentlich wieder nach oben kommt.

Es ist eine Geduldsarbeit, Granatsplitter und Schrapnellstücke herauszuholen. Nicht nur, weil es Konzentration und gute Augen dafür braucht, sondern weil es Zeit benötigt. Beim ersten Mal holt man die großen Stücke heraus und die nahe der Wundoberfläche. Dann muss man warten. Im Regelfall hilft der Körper des Verwundeten, indem er die tiefer liegenden Stücke näher an die Oberfläche arbeitet. Sobald das der Fall ist, holt man sie raus. Oft genug wiederholt sich der Kreislauf vier oder fünf Mal, erstreckt sich über viele Tage, in denen man die Wunde nicht schließen kann, aber versuchen muss, sie sauber zu halten. Die Gefahr einer Infektion droht schließlich immer.

Für den Patienten vor uns auf dem Tisch ist es bereits die vierte Operation. Allerdings haben die Röntgenbilder uns verraten, dass die meisten Metallstücke bereits herausgenommen waren. Was noch fehlte, liegt mittlerweile auf einem Metalltablett neben Dr. Turner, dem Assistenzchirurgen. Jetzt ist es nur noch dieses eine Stückchen.

Ganz vorsichtig schiebe ich die Pinzette nach vorne. Das rechte Auge zusammengekniffen, taste ich mich langsam vor, bis die Pinzette über dem gerade noch sichtbaren Stück Metall schwebt. Ich halte die Luft an und –

Dieses Mal gelingt es mir.

Triumphierend hebe ich die Pinzette hoch, in der das Metallstück klemmt.

Dr. Connelly lächelt. „Gute Arbeit", lobt er, „ich hätte den kleinen Teufel da nicht erwischt."

Mit einem leisen _Pling_ -Geräusch lasse ich den Metallsplitter auf das Tablett fallen. „Das liegt daran, dass Sie noch nie Spitze haben klöppeln müssen", informiere ich ihn.

„Spitze klöppeln?", wiederholt er und sieht mich dabei so verblüfft an, dass ich unwillkürlich lachen muss.

„Na, ich kenne keine Arbeit, die mehr Geduld und Fingerspitzengefühl benötigt als das Klöppeln von Spitze", erkläre ich ihm, „deswegen sind wir Frauen im Regelfall auch geschickter in der Feinarbeit. Nichts gegen Ihre Fähigkeiten als Chirurg, aber ich behaupte, es gibt keine bessere Übung für solche Operationen als jahrelanges Handarbeiten."

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln taucht auf Dr. Connellys Gesicht auf. Er lächelt ohne viel. Er ist vielleicht einer der zufriedensten Menschen, die ich kenne, und das hat er sich selbst an diesem Ort bewahrt. Ich muss sagen, es tut gut, mit jemanden zu arbeiten, der die Dinge positiv angeht, auch wenn ich Miss Inglish dahingehend Recht geben muss, dass wir Mrs. Connelly nicht beneiden – sicherlich kann es eine Frau zur Weißglut treiben, einen Ehemann zu haben, der _immer_ gut gelaunt ist.

Dr. Turner, der gerade am Kopfende der OP-Liege neben dem Anästhesisten steht, ist dagegen der vielleicht schweigsamste Mann, der mir je untergekommen ist. Wie die beiden erfolgreich zusammenarbeiten, ist mir immer noch nicht ganz klar, aber es scheint zu funktionieren.

„Das müsste das letzte Stück gewesen sein, oder?", erkundige ich mich jetzt und zähle lautlos die Metallstücke auf dem Tablett.

Dr. Connelly wendet sich dem Röntgenbild zu und studiert es kritisch. Diese Röntgenbilder sind wahnsinnig hilfreich. Sie ermöglichen es uns, ganz sicher zu sein, wie viel Metall ein Patient im Körper hat und so können wir auch sicher sein, dass wir jedes letzte Stückchen erwischt haben, bevor wir die Wunde schließen. Denn wenn man eins davon übersieht, dann ist eine Infektion faktisch nicht zu vermeiden.

„Sieht gut aus", bestätigt Dr. Connelly jetzt und dreht sich wieder um, „wir lassen ihn aber zu Sicherheit noch offen. Ich denke, übermorgen machen wir die Wunde zu und dann schicken wir ihn weiter nach hinten. Wir sollen ohnehin die Betten leer machen."

Ich registriere seinen Kommentar mehr mit Müdigkeit als mit Grauen. Der Befehl, die Betten leer zu machen, kommt immer dann, wenn eine neue Offensive bevorsteht. Seitdem ich hier bin, kommt er zuverlässig wie ein Uhrwerk, alle paar Wochen. Die letzte Offensive begann Ende September und brachte bedeutende Geländegewinne an der Straße von Menin sowie am Polygon-Wald. Die Verluste aber waren schrecklich. Wir haben tagelang kaum geschlafen. Das Wetter, kurzzeitig etwas trockener, ist jedoch Anfang Oktober wieder umgeschlagen und weitere Angriffe auf Poelkapelle und Passchendaele sind im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Schlamm stecken geblieben.

All das habe ich schon im OP mitbekommen. Seit vier Wochen bin ich jetzt hier und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wer mich von der Wiederbelebungsstation abgezogen hat. Auch nicht, ob es eine Routineversetzung war oder ob der Nicht-Tote etwas damit zu tun hatte. Ich habe ehrlicherweise nicht gefragt. Ich war bloß so _unendlich_ dankbar, dort wegzukommen, dass ich es nicht mehr hinterfragen wollte. In den paar Tagen vor meiner Versetzung war ich vermutlich auch nicht sehr brauchbar. Ich hatte so wahnsinnige Angst, erneut einen Fehler zu machen, dass die arme, geduldige Miss Inglish jede meiner Bewegungen absegnen musste. Möglich, dass sie es war, die sich darum gekümmert hat, dass ich eine neue Aufgabe bekomme. Ich wäre ihr nicht einmal böse. Im OP weiß ich wenigstens, dass zu jeder Zeit ein Arzt neben mir steht und Fehler verhindert.

Er hat übrigens überlebt, der Nicht-Tote. Ich glaube, er hat sich mit solcher Macht an das Leben geklammert, dass der Tod ihn nicht hat mitnehmen können. Oder sein Schutzengel –Miss Inglish? – hat ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen. In jedem Fall lebte er noch, als wir ihn in den Zug an die Küste gesetzt haben. Für sein weiteres Schicksal sind andere verantwortlich.

Der deutsche Junge dagegen ist gestorben. Operiert haben sie ihn zwar noch, aber die fast unvermeidbare Infektion hat eingesetzt und ihn in wenigen Tagen dahingerafft. Als Cooper es mir gesagt hat, habe ich festgestellt, dass ich es bedauere. Ein wenig hat mich das erleichtert – vielleicht bin ich weniger herzlos geworden, als ich manchmal fürchte.

„Haben wir heute noch eine Operation?", erkundige ich mich jetzt bei Dr. Connelly, während wir die mit routinierten Bewegungen die Operationswunde verbinden.

Dankenswerterweise schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nein, für heute war das alles. Gerüchtehalber waren viele der neuen Patienten Gas-Fälle", erwidert er und hebt kurz die Schultern.

Ich nicke. Für die Gas-Fälle können wir im OP meistens nicht viel tun. Nicht umsonst werden sie als medizinische Fälle klassifiziert. Für uns heißt das, dass wir unser heutiges Tagwerk hinter uns haben. Wobei – was heißt schon _Tag_? Wir haben gestern Abend die ersten Verwundeten angeliefert bekommen, dann die ganze Nacht hindurch und den Vormittag des heutigen Tages. Es ist bestimmt schon nach Mittag und ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, seit wie vielen Stunden ich schon auf meinen Füßen stehe.

Mein Versuch, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, misslingt kläglich. Dr. Connelly bemerkt es sofort und wirft mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Ich finde schon jemanden, der den OP aufräumt", versichert er.

Ganz kurz überlege ich, zu widersprechen, aber dann gebe ich nur zu willig nach. Meine Arme sind bleischwer, meine Augen tränen und meine Füße fühle ich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr. Vermutlich sollte ich _wirklich_ schlafen gehen.

Ich überlasse also den unordentlichen OP irgendwem anders und schlurfe nach draußen, wo mich ärgerlicherweise der Schlamm zwingt, die Füße wieder anzuheben. Ungeniert gähnend schlage ich den Weg zu den Armstrong-Hütten ein, in denen wir Schwestern untergebracht sind. Ich bin schon fast dort, registriere wie nebenbei, dass sie jetzt auch hier angefangen haben, Sandsäcke zu stapeln, als eine Stimme hinter mir etwas ruft.

Mein Gehirn ist träge, als habe es das letzte Bisschen Konzentration dem Granatsplitter geopfert und ich brauche ein oder zwei Sekunden, bevor ich das _Etwas_ als meinen Namen erkenne. Weitere drei Sekunden benötige ich, um daraus eine Handlung abzuleiten und mich umzudrehen.

Das erste, was ich sehe, ist ein großes, fuchsfarbenes Pferd, das mich unfreundlich anguckt. Erst danach bemerke ich die bekannte Gestalt, die daneben steht.

Meine Müdigkeit ist mit einem Mal wie weg gepustet. Unwillkürlich richte ich mich ein wenig auf.

„Hallo Kenneth", grüße ich, nicht ohne Überraschung.

Ken macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, aber trotz eines leisen Schnalzens rührt sich sein Pferd nicht von der Stelle. Lediglich ein Ohr bewegt sich gereizt nach hinten. Also bin ich es, die die trennenden Meter und die zwischen uns liegende Pfütze überwindet und zu ihm hingeht.

Es gibt mir einen Moment, ihn anzusehen. Er sieht so müde aus wie ich mich fühle. Dünner auch, glaube ich, und nicht ordentlich rasiert. Ich bin scheinbar nicht die einzige, die ein paar anstrengende Tage hinter sich hat. Aber ich habe ihn auch schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen, oder?

Mein Blick fällt seine Schulterklappen. Streng genommen sollten Offiziere ihre Ranginsignien am Ärmel tragen, aber es heißt, dass sie das für den Feind zu leicht erkennbar macht, deswegen trage viele sie auf den Schultern, so auch Ken. Die drei Sterne, die dort vorher waren, sind durch eine einzelne Krone ersetzt worden. Sie haben ihn im Mai zum Major befördert, das hat er in einem Brief erwähnt, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn in der neuen Uniform sehe. Seit Mai ist bald ein halbes Jahr vergangen, also muss unser letztes Aufeinandertreffen ebenso lange her sein.

Und Schreiben ist einfach nicht ganz das gleiche. Alle ein oder zwei Wochen haben wir in den letzten Monaten Briefe getauscht, sachliche Briefe, hauptsächlich mit Berichten über unsere jeweiligen Tätigkeiten gefüllt. Die Art Briefe, wo man zwischen den Zeilen lesen muss, um zu erahnen, wie es dem anderen geht und bei denen es selbst dann nicht immer gelingt.

„Was machst du denn hier?", frage ich, als ich bei ihm angekommen bin, „wann bist du angekommen?"

Ohne nachzudenken strecke ich die Hand aus, um dem Pferd über die Nase zu streicheln. Augenblicke später ziehe ich sie rasch wieder zurück, als die Pferdeohren sich zur Antwort warnend gegen den Kopf pressen.

Dann muss das wohl Nellie sein.

Ken ruckt kurz am Zügel, um seine Stute zur Ordnung zu rufen. Sie ist jedoch offenbar unbeeindruckt, schnappt stattdessen nur in seine Richtung. Mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln betrachtet er sie kurz, bevor er sich wieder mir zuwendet.

„ _Hier_ bin ich seit einer halbe Stunde. In der Gegend sind wir seit gestern. Wir sind ein Stück hinter der Grenze untergebracht", antwortet er dann sachlich.

Das erklärt zumindest die schlechte Laune seines Pferdes. Bis zur französischen Grenze sind es mehrere Kilometer. Wenn er das alles geritten ist, war er bestimmt zwei Stunden unterwegs.

Die Frage, was er hier _will_ , drängt sich mir erneut auf. Stattdessen bemerke ich aber bloß: „In der letzten Woche sind immer mehr kanadischen Einheiten hierhin verlegt worden." Das gab einen ziemlichen Aufruhr hier im Lazarett.

„Sie konzentrieren uns in der Gegend", erwidert Ken mit einem kurzen Nicken.

Ich runzele die Stirn. Mir gefällt das nicht. Wenn sie die kanadischen Divisionen herholen und gleichzeitig uns befehlen, das Lazarett zu leeren, dann ist der Schluss naheliegend, oder?

„Wir haben in der Vergangenheit den Fehler gemacht, uns einen Namen als recht effektive Sturmtruppe zu machen", bestätigt Ken meine Befürchtung, „und jetzt dürfen wir uns eben am nächsten Angriff versuchen."

„Sag deinen Jungs, sie sollen den Schlamm nicht unterschätzen. Der Schlamm ist die Hölle", informiere ich ihn. Es ist das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kommt.

Ken verzieht das Gesicht, halb Lächeln, halb Grimasse. „Ja, davon konnte ich mir auf dem Ritt einen ersten Eindruck verschaffen. Unzweifelhaft ist es ganz vorne noch schlimmer, ja?", will er wissen und hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Die Patienten sagen, dass schon Männer darin ertrunken sind. Wie im Moor. Und wir haben Grabenfüße ohne Ende", erkläre ich. Dann kommt mir ein neuer Gedanke und ich füge hinzu: „Und Senfgas. Sag ihnen das auch. Gemeines Zeug."

„Stimmt, davon durften wir uns auch schon überzeugen", entgegnet Ken, „ich sage es ihnen weiter, in Ordnung?"

Ich nicke. Gerade will ich nun doch fragen, was er hier tut – er wird keine zwei Stunden geritten sein, um sich mit mir über _Schlamm_ zu unterhalten – da stellt er nachdenklich fest: „Shirley sollte schon in der Gegend sein. Sie haben die dritte und vierte Division zuerst verlegt. Weiß er, wo er dich findet?" Fragend sieht er mich an.

Jetzt ziehe ich eine Grimasse. „Er wird schon hier, im Sommer", erzähle ich zögernd, „er hat mir… von Jerry erzählt."

Ken nickt langsam. „Armer Teufel", bemerkt er und jetzt ist er es, der zögert, bevor er fort fährt, „hat er dir gesagt, dass –?"

„Ja, hat er", unterbreche ich ihn schnell, bevor er zu Ende sprechen kann. So sehr ich es zu schätzen weiß, dass er mir auch diese Wahrheit nicht vorenthalten hätte, so habe ich doch kein Bedürfnis, sie noch einmal laut ausgesprochen zu hören.

Glücklicherweise scheint Ken das zu verstehen, denn er spricht nicht weiter. „ _Armer Teufel_ ", seufzt er nur noch ein weiteres Mal, und schüttelt betrübt den Kopf.

Dann schweigt er und auch dafür bin ich dankbar. Vielleicht wird der Tag kommen, an dem wir alle über das reden müssen, das wir hier erleben, aber im Moment scheint reden so viel schwerer als schweigen und vergessen. Und es ist ja nicht so, als würde es für Jerry noch etwas ändern, oder?

In einigen Metern Entfernung führt ein Gefreiter eines der Lastenpferde vorbei. Nellie tänzelt nervös seitwärts und hebt drohend einen Hinterhuf, dabei ist das andere Pferd ihr nicht einmal zu nahe gekommen.

Ich fange Kens Blick auf, der seine Stute ebenfalls beobachtet hat, und wir tauschen ein kleines Lächeln. Ihrem Namen macht dieses Pferd wirklich alle Ehre.

„Jem ist aber jetzt endlich in England", wechsele ich dann das Thema, „hat er dir geschrieben?"

Ken lacht leise. „Ja, hat er. Er war ja geradezu ekstatisch, endlich aus Griechenland wegzudürfen", erwidert er.

„Zwei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit", stelle ich mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken fest, „aber die Hauptsache ist, dass er jetzt endlich wieder an einem Ort ist, an dem eine Lungenentzündung wahrscheinlicher ist als Malaria."

„Geht es ihm denn wieder richtig gut?", will Ken wissen, „ich meine, er schwört zwar auf seine Mutter und seine Kinder, dass alles wieder ganz toll ist, aber wir kennen ja Jem."

In der Tat, wir kennen ja Jem.

„Walter ist in seiner Nähe und hat geschrieben, dass er zwar immer noch etwas dünn ist, aber unverschämt braun gebrannt und bester Laune", weiß ich zu berichten. Im Stillen frage ich mich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Jem nicht vielleicht _zu_ guter Laune ist – Jerry war immerhin sein bester Freund – aber ich vermute, wir haben alle unsere Wege, weiterzumachen.

Ken nickt, wirkt aber mit einem Mal abgelenkt. „Wo wir gerade von englischen Krankenhäuser sprechen", bemerkt er langsam, „ich bin gekommen, weil ich eine Bitte an dich habe."

 _Aha_ , jetzt nähern wir uns also dem Grund dieses Gesprächs. Neugierig sehe ich ihn an. „Muss eine große Bitte sein, wenn du dafür stundenlang durch dieses unfreundliche Wetter reitest", stelle ich fest.

Ich halte meine Stimme leicht, ein bisschen neckend, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck bleibt ernst. Mit gerunzelter Stirn antwortet er: „Nicht groß, nein, aber sie ist mir wichtig."

„Dann lass hören", fordere ich ihn auf, erneut mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, das jedoch wieder keine entsprechende Reaktion hervorruft.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, Persis einen Brief zu schreiben", erklärt Ken. Er klingt beinahe förmlich, sein Blick ist eindringlich.

Ein ungläubiges kleines Lachen entschlüpft mir. _Das_ ist die wichtige Bitte?

„Ja, kann ich machen", versichere ich dennoch, „ich schreibe mir mit ihr zwar normalerweise nicht, aber es spricht ja nichts dagegen."

Ken nickt, sagt jedoch nichts weiter. Stattdessen blickt er mit tief gefurchter Stirn hinab auf die Zügel in seiner Hand. Nellie schlägt ungeduldig mit dem Kopf.

Drei oder vier Sekunden lasse ich verstreichen, bevor ich erneut anhebe: „Ähm… sagst du mir auch noch, _weshalb_ ich Persis schreiben soll?" Ich lege den Kopf leicht schief, um seinen Blick aufzufangen, und mein Lächeln gerät wohl etwas unsicher.

Ken hebt ruckartig den Kopf, als habe er mich für einen Moment vergessen. „Natürlich, verzeih mir", entschuldigt er sich rasch, „es wäre schön, wenn du sie überzeugen könntest, nicht nach Europa zu kommen."

Alles klar. Das erklärt nun so gar nichts.

„Und… warum sollte sie nach Europa kommen wollen?", erkundige ich mich vorsichtig.

Ken seufzt.

„Habe ich dir davon nicht geschrieben?", fragt er, gibt sich dann jedoch selbst die Antwort, „nein, vermutlich habe ich das nicht. Ich hielt es einfach nicht für wichtig."

Auch jetzt macht er jedoch keine Anstalten, sein Versäumnis nachzuholen. Sein Blick, eindeutig düster jetzt, schweift wieder ab und so langsam ist Nellie nicht die Einzige, die ungeduldig mit ihm ist.

„Magst du es mir jetzt erklären?", schlage ich also vor und bemühe mich, meine Stimme freundlich und zugewandt zu halten.

Ken sieht mich an, wirkt für einen Moment beinahe überrascht. Dann schüttelt er leicht den Kopf, fährt sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. „Tut mir Leid, ich bin einfach… ich muss vermutlich einfach dringend mal wieder schlafen", erklärt er dann.

Ich hebe beide Augenbrauen. „Da bist du am falschen Ort", informiere ich ihn betont munter, „aus Richtung der Front ist es sowieso immer laut und die Flugzeuge schwirren uns besonders nachts gerne über den Kopf herum und werfen Bomben ab. Wenn der liebliche Klang von Explosionen aller Art also nicht zufällig förderlich für deinen Schlaf ist, ist ein erholsamer Schlaf also soeben in weite zeitliche Ferne gerückt."

Er lächelt müde. „Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich mittlerweile _wirklich_ so sehr an Kriegslärm gewöhnt habe, dass ich bei meinem letzten Urlaub Schwierigkeiten hatte, einzuschlafen, weil es so verdammt still war?", will er wissen und hebt seinerseits eine Augenbraue.

Verblüfft sehe ich ihn an. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich darauf sagen soll. „Na dann hast du ja Glück", erwidere ich also, auch wenn es sich nicht richtig anhört, „aber du wolltest mir von Persis erzählen?"

Das ohnehin schwache Lächeln verschwindet von Kens Gesicht. „Persis und Selina sind beide im _Imperial Order Daughters of the Empire_. Sie haben seit Kriegsbeginn ehrenamtlich gearbeitet, Werbung für Kriegsanleihen, Spenden sammeln, solche Sachen", berichtet er, „aber es war abzusehen, dass besonders Persis das auf Dauer langweilen würde."

Ich zucke leicht mit den Schultern. Ich habe Persis nie sehr nahe gestanden, allerdings kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Spendensammeln und Kriegsanleihen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Dauer nicht fesseln können.

„Selinas Vater kennt Dr. Bruce, den Begründer des Wellesley Hospitals, ein Privatkrankenhaus in Toronto", fährt Ken fort, „dort haben sie schon vor dem Krieg immer mal wieder Patienten besucht, ihnen die Hände gehalten und vorgelesen und so. Seitdem Krieg ist, haben sie das mit großem Elan auf Torontos diverse Militärkrankenhäuser ausgeweitet."

Ich nicke. Von Dr. Bruce habe ich gehört. Er ist irgendein hohes Tier im CAMC.

„Irgendwann sind sie zudem auf die Idee gekommen, einen Erste Hilfe-Kurs beim _St. John's Ambulance Service_ zu machen", erzählt Ken weiter, „sie haben irgendwelche Zertifikate erworben –"

„ _First Aid Certificate_ und _Home Nursing Certificate_ ", werfe ich ein. Ich ahne plötzlich, worauf dieses Gespräch hinausläuft.

Ken nickt. „Ja, genau die", bestätigt er, „wir haben uns zunächst auch nichts dabei gedacht. Persis treibt ohnehin ziemlich, seitdem sie '14 ihr Studium beendet hat, und Selina hat ja auch kaum etwas gemacht, außer zu warten, seitdem ich gegangen bin. Wir, das heißt meine Eltern, Selinas Eltern und ich, waren uns daher einig, dass es niemandem schadet, wenn sie durch den Kurs etwas Struktur haben und sich ablenken können."

Er runzelt die Stirn, zögert kurz, bevor er schließlich weiterspricht: „Bloß hat Persis ihre Zertifikate dann genutzt, um sich heimlich zum _Voluntary Aid Detachtment_ zu melden. Sie ist seit Sommer im _Spadina Military Hospital_ in Toronto als _VAD_ tätig."

Spätestens jetzt weiß ich ziemlich genau, worauf es hinaus läuft.

„Tja, und jetzt hat Persis sich in den Kopf gesetzt, als Hilfskrankenschwester in Europa arbeiten zu wollen", vervollständigt Ken und presst die Lippen aufeinander.

„Das _CAMC_ schickt keine _VAD_ s nach Europa", entgegne ich sofort.

Ken hebt die Schultern. „Das hat Persis dann auch herausgefunden. Deswegen will sie jetzt ihre eigene Überfahrt organisieren und bei den englischen Verbänden anheuern", erklärt er.

Ich hole tief Luft, nicke dann. „Und ich soll jetzt…?", hake ich nach, lasse die Frage aber unbeendet. Ehrlich gesagt ist mir noch nicht ganz klar, was ich tun soll.

„Ihr einen Brief schreiben und sie davon überzeugen, dass sie in Kanada bleiben soll", antwortet Ken sofort, „schreib ihr einfach, wie schrecklich es hier ist und wie schlimm die Arbeit und dass du es bereust, gekommen zu sein. Irgendetwas in der Art. Dir fällt schon etwas ein."

Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich ihn an. „Das wäre aber nicht die Wahrheit", wende ich vorsichtig ein.

Denn ja, die Arbeit ist schwer, die Zustände sind schlimm, und das Leid, das man sieht, ist schrecklich. Und ja, natürlich gibt es auch Tage, da wünschte ich mir, niemals hergekommen zu sein (der Nicht-Tote war so ein Tag), aber… wirklich _bereuen_ tue ich es nicht.

Ungeduldig wischt Ken meinen Einwand beiseite. „Es geht ja nicht um die Wahrheit", informiert er mich, „du sollst bloß irgendetwas scheiben, dass sie davon überzeugt, dort zu bleiben. Es ist authentischer, wenn es von dir kommt."

Langsam stoße ich einen Atemzug aus. Ich richte meinen Blick auf Nellie, die nervös die Nüstern bläht, hauptsächlich, um Ken nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Sieh mal, Persis ist nicht wie du", fährt er jetzt fort, „du bist eine echte Krankenschwester, aber Persis hat _Musik_ studiert, in Gottes Namen! Sie hat in ihrem Leben noch nicht einen Tag lang wirklich _gearbeitet_. Sie weiß nichts von Leiden und Schmerz. Du bist stark genug für diese Arbeit und ich finde das bewundernswert, aber für Persis – sie ist nicht so stark, das alles hier auszuhalten."

Es klingt so logisch, was er sagt. Seine Stimme ist eindringlich, die Worte überzeugend, und ich würde ihm zustimmen, nur…

„Ich kann sie nicht anlügen", bricht es aus mir heraus. Ich wende den Kopf, sehe Ken bittend an.

„Ich schreibe ihr wirklich gerne", fahre ich hastig fort, als er nichts sagt, „aber es muss die Wahrheit sein. Ich bereue nicht, hier zu sein, und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es tue. Aber vielleicht reicht es ja, wenn ihr ehrlich beschreibe, wie es hier ist? Vielleicht lässt sie sich dann ja überzeugen, nicht zu kommen?"

Hoffnungsvoll suche ich seinen Blick, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ist abweisend.

„Das heißt", bemerkt er nach einer Pause, „du bist nicht bereit, meine Bitte zu erfüllen?" Seine Stimme ist kühl, die Augen hart, der Blick verschlossen.

Ein Teil von mir möchte es einfach _tun_ , Ehrlichkeit zum Teufel. Aber ich kann niemanden anlügen, nicht bei etwas so wichtigem, nicht einmal für ihn.

„Ich kann es nicht", flüstere ich also, immer noch hoffend, dass Ken verstehen wird.

Er tut es nicht.

Stumm, hilflos, sehe ich ihm dabei zu, wie er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort abwendet, einen Fuß in den Steigbügel der nervös tänzelnden Nellie schiebt, sich auf ihren Rücken schwingt und sie Richtung Tor lenkt.

Während der ganzen Zeit sieht er mich kein einziges Mal mehr an.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Goodbye, Dolly Gray" aus dem 19. Jahrhundert entnommen (Text von Will D. Cobb, Musik von Paul Barnes)._

 _Dr. Bruce ist Dr. Herbert Alexander Bruce (1868-1963), ein kanadischer Arzt und Chirurg. 1911 begründete er das Wellesley Hospital, ab 1916 diente er als Generalinspekteur und chirurgischer Berater im CAMC. Von 1932 bis 1937 war er 15. Vizegouverneur von Ontario._


	30. Far from Wipers I long to be

_6\. November 1917  
No. 2 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Remy Siding bei Lijssenthoek, Belgien_

 **Far from Wipers I long to be**

 _Ritschratsch_ , macht die Säge. _Ritschratsch_.

 _Ritschratschritschratschritschratschritschratschritschratschritschratsch_.

Wenn es ein grausameres Geräusch auf der Welt gibt als dieses, so ist es mir nicht bekannt.

 _Ritschratsch_.

Das Geräusch selbst ist unangenehm genug, um einen kalten Schauer über meinen Rücken jagen zu lassen. Die _Bedeutung_ des Geräuschs ist noch ungleich schlimmer.

 _Ritschra_ –

Plötzlich verstummt es.

Langsam drehe in den Kopf, sehe Dr. Connelly an.

„Verhakt", murmelt er zur Antwort. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtet er das Bein vor sich. Als auch ich mit zwinge, hinzusehen, erkenne ich, dass die Säge im Oberschenkelknochen offenbar festhängt. Verhakt eben.

Wie hypnotisiert sehe ich dabei zu, wie Dr. Turner seine Hände zu beiden Seiten der Säge auf dem Bein platziert, während Dr. Connelly nach dem Griff der Säge greift und zieht.

Mit einem schnarrenden Geräusch kommt die Säge frei.

Kurz inspiziert Dr. Connelly die Schnittstelle. Danach setzt er die Säge erneut an, in einem anderen Winkel dieses Mal. Als er wieder zu sägen beginnt, sind die Bewegungen langsamer. Es gilt in jedem Fall zu verhindern, dass der Knochen splittert.

 _Ritsch. Ratsch. Ritsch. Ratsch. Rit_ –

Erneut verstummt das Geräusch, erneut erstarrt die Säge. Wiederwillig hebe ich wieder den Kopf. Dieses Mal jedoch ist es still, dankbarerweise, weil es vorbei ist.

Der Knochen ist durch. Das _Bein_ natürlich noch nicht ganz, aber ein Skalpell auf Muskeln macht wenigstens keine ritschratschenden Geräusche.

Ich lege prüfend eine Hand auf die Wange des Patienten. Er schläft, tief und fest. Wenigstens wird er nie etwas erfahren, von der Knochensäge, die an einem grauen Novembertag in seinem Oberschenkel festgehangen hat.

„Alles gut bei euch?", fragt Dr. Connelly und sieht kurz zu mir hoch.

„Alles gut", bestätige ich, „es geht ihm gut." Das stimmt natürlich nicht, immerhin kriegt er gerade sein Bein abgesägt, aber wenn ich das Aussage ganz eng fasse, nur auf die Narkose beziehe, dann kann man sagen, dass es ihm gut geht.

Ich sollte das eigentlich nicht tun, eine Narkose überwachen. Aber wir operieren wie am Fließband und es gibt wie so oft nicht genug Anästhesisten. Nachdem einer von ihnen erfahren hat, dass der gute Dr. Thomas mir ein bisschen darüber erklärt hat, überlassen sie mir manchmal narkotisierte Patienten zur Überwachung. Es soll auch Schwestern geben, die ausgebildet sind, die ganze Anästhesie zu übernehmen, aber das würde ich mir nie zutrauen. Ich halte nur während der Operation ein Auge auf den Patienten, wenn der Anästhesist woanders ist. Puls, Atmung, Blutdruck, das messe ich mittlerweile wie im Traum. Und sollte eines davon nicht stimmen, sind die beiden Ärzte ja nur wenige Schritte entfernt.

Ungünstig ist nur, dass mir diese spezielle Aufgabe Zeit und Möglichkeit gibt, zu _hören_. Es sind die Geräusche, viel mehr als der Anblick einer Wunde oder einer Operation, die mir zu schaffen machen, habe ich festgestellt. Und, während der Operation zwischendurch immer wieder dort oben am Kopfende stehend, ist es das Geräusch der Säge, das mir das Schlimmste ist.

Nachts, wenn es ausnahmsweise mal still ist – wenn die Front schweigt, keine Bomben fallen, kein Fliegeralarm tönt – dann höre ich in meinem Kopf das Sägegeräusch. _Ritschratsch_. Wieder und wieder und wieder. _Ritschratsch_. _Ritschratsch_. _Ritschratsch_.

Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich jeden Abend versuche, die Nacht immer noch ein wenig weiter heraus zu zögern.

Wenigstens träume ich nicht. Früher, als Kind, habe ich viel geträumt, und auch danach immer wieder. Selbst zu Beginn in Europa hatte ich Träume, schöne und nicht schöne. Irgendwann jedoch, fast unbemerkt, haben sie aufgehört. Ich habe seit Wochen keinen Traum mehr gehabt. Vielleicht ist es Erschöpfung, vielleicht der unbewusste Versuch, mich vor mir selbst zu schützen.

Es ist also nicht der Schlaf, den ich fürchte. Es die Momente, in denen der Schlaf nicht kommen will und es stattdessen sägt in meinem Kopf.

Seitdem es kanadische Uniformen sind, die wir von den Körpern unserer Patienten schneiden, ist es schlimmer geworden. Nicht, dass mir die Engländer oder die ANZACs nicht leid getan haben, aber da wusste ich wenigstens sofort, dass es niemand ist, den ich kenne, dem die Säge gerade das Bein oder den Arm abbeißt. Jetzt muss ich immer erst in ihr Gesicht sehen und ich merke, wie ich diesen Blick zusehend scheue.

Ich habe keinen von ihnen gesehen, weder im Lazarett noch anderswo. Shirley hatte zwar versprochen, dass er versucht, ein paar Stunden frei zu kriegen, hatte aber bisher kein Glück. Seine Einheit ist bei Ypern damit beschäftigt, Badematten auszulegen, was selbstredend nichts mit echten Bädern zu tun hat, nur mit Schlammbädern. _Badematten_ sind Holzstege, die sie über den Sumpf an der Front legen, damit die Soldaten nicht alle darin untergehen. Es ist eine dieser typisch humoristischen Armeebezeichnung, bei denen einem das Lachen im Halse stecken bleibt.

Shirley habe ich also seit August nicht gesehen, als es erneut ihm zugefallen war, mir schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. Und von Kenneth habe ich nichts gehört, seitdem er vor zwei Wochen vom Hof geritten ist, kalt vor Zorn wie er war.

Lieber sehe ich jedoch monatelang keinen von ihnen, als dass ich eines Tages eine kanadische Uniform aufschneide, hochsehe und plötzlich in ein Gesicht blicke, das ich kenne und das ich nicht sehen will. Nicht so, wenigstens.

Es ist leichter, sich um die Namenlosen zu kümmern, zumal dann, wenn sie für den Rest ihres Lebens verstümmelt werden.

Übrigens ist daran der Schlamm Schuld, mehr noch als der Deutsche. Denn der Schlamm ist dreckig und es ist Dreck, der die Infektionen auslöst oder den gefürchteten Gasbrand, weswegen wir Amputieren müssen. Der Deutsche mag also die Verwundung verursacht haben, aber der Rest kommt vom Schlamm. Sie bedingen sich, der Schlamm und die Säge.

Wenigstens bleibt das hier eine komplikationslose Operation und auch der Anästhesist kommt vom Nebentisch wieder, an dem er eine Betäubung eingeleitet hat, so dass ich wieder den beiden Chirurgen beim Abschluss der Operation assistieren kann. Nachdem das Bein ab und alles ausreichend vernäht und verbunden ist, übergeben wir schließlich den Patienten weiter zur Nachbehandlung auf Station.

Rasch beeile ich mich, notdürftig um den OP-Tisch herum aufzuräumen. Ich raffe das dreckige Operationsbesteckt zusammen, drücke es unserem chirurgischen Orderly in die Hand, damit er es nach nebenan zum Sterilisieren bringt. Um mich herum gehen die Operationen unbeeindruckt weiter. Es gibt nie nur einen OP-Tisch pro Operationssaal, gerade in einem Lazarett nicht. Es sind immer mehrere, manchmal notdürftig abgetrennt durch Wandschirme. Hier in _No. 2 CCS_ haben wir wenigstens den Vorteil, dass sich unsere OP-Teams auf zwei Operationssäle verteilen können, man sich also nicht ganz so sehr auf den Füßen steht.

Gerade ziehe ich einen frischen Bezug über die Operationsliege, als Dr. Connelly, der zusammen mit Dr. Turner kurzzeitig den OP verlassen hatte, wieder neben mir auftaucht. Er hält zwei Taschen Tee in der Hand und hat ein braun eingeschlagenes Paket unter den Arm geklemmt.

„Na komm, wir machen Pause", fordert er mich auf.

Für einen Moment blinzele ich ihn einfach nur fragend an. „Pause", wiederhole ich dann.

Er lacht leise. „Ja, Pause", bestätigt er, „das ist, wenn man zwischen zwei Arbeiten kurze Zeit nicht arbeitet. Möglicherweise ist dir das Prinzip aus der fernen Vergangenheit bekannt?"

Zur Antwort zucke ich kurz mit den Schultern. Dann sehe ich hinab auf die Operationsliege. „Ich bin aber noch nicht ganz fertig", wende ich ein.

„In erster Linie müssen wir beide etwas essen, bevor wir weitermachen", widerspricht Dr. Connelly freundlich, „es ist nicht abzusehen, wann wir heute Schluss machen können und ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wann du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hast."

Da hat er einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

Wir kriegen Armeeverpflegung und die ist bekanntermaßen ziemlich gut. Wobei, ‚gut' nicht im Sinne von ‚kulinarisch hochwertig' verstanden werden darf. Das Essen ist eintönig und es ist einfach, aber es ist reichlich und nahrhaft und häufig enthält es Fleisch. In einer Welt, in der die meisten Menschen ihr täglich Brot den Rationierungsregeln abtrotzen müssen, ist das in der Tat _gut_.

In meinem Mund verwandelt sich jedoch seit einer ganzen Weile schon jede Nahrung, egal welcher Art, zu einer geschmacklosen, pappigen Masse, die mir am Gaumen klebt und hinterher schwer im Magen liegt. Entsprechend wenig Interesse habe ich daran, zu essen – und das zeigt sich. Ich war vorher schon nicht gerade robust gebaut, aber in letzte Zeit bin ich fast schon froh, keinen Spiegel zu haben. So dünn wie im Moment war ich das letzte Mal vermutlich mit fünfzehn. Mir ist das vollkommen klar, aber wenn mir jemand Essen vorsetzt, dreht sich mir trotzdem jedes Mal der Magen um.

Aber vermutlich hat Dr. Connelly Recht. Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn ich vor Hunger und Erschöpfung irgendwann nicht mehr stehen kann. Denn der Tag _wird_ lang werden – einer dieser Tage, in denen wir siebzehn oder achtzehn Stunden im OP stehen, einen Patienten nach dem anderen operieren, bis wir es irgendwann wie im Trance tun.

„Na gut", gebe ich widerwillig nach, „aber nur, weil ich gerade erfahren habe, dass der nächste Patient sowieso noch nebenan beim Röntgen ist."

Ich greife nach der Teetasse. Wie durch einen Nebel registriere ich, dass meine Hände zittern. Vermutlich Erschöpfung. Ich würde es nicht zugeben, aber ich bin unglaublich erschöpft. Manchmal fühlen meine Knie sich an, als würden sie mich keine Sekunde länger mehr tragen. Und in meinem Kopf, irgendwo links hinter der Stirn, sitzt ein hartnäckiger Schmerz, den ich seit Tagen nicht loswerde.

Dr. Connelly lächelt traurig. „Ja, es gibt immer einen nächsten Patienten, nicht wahr?", bemerkt er, „zumal wir heute Nachmittag weitere Transporte erwarten."

Da fällt mir ein… „Weiß man schon, wie die Offensive verlaufen ist?", erkundige ich mich.

„Erfolgreich, allem Anschein nach. Die Nachricht kam eben durch. Passchendaele ist eingenommen", antwortet Dr. Connelly. Er sagt es ganz sachlich, ohne irgendeinen Triumph in der Stimme.

Ich nicke langsam. „Na endlich", murmele ich, mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm. Passchendaele, dieses unbedeutende kleine Dorf irgendwo östlich von Ypern, hat sich als hartnäckige Beute erwiesen. Nachdem die Engländer und Australier an der Eroberung gescheitert sind, haben sie schließlich die kanadischen Truppen hergebracht, denen ihr Ruf offenbar voraus eilt – „Sturmtruppen" hat Ken es genannt, nicht wahr?

Aber selbst die kanadischen ‚Strumtruppen' haben drei Anläufe gebraucht, das Dorf zu nehmen. Wobei – Dorf? Vermutlich liegt dort kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen, nach drei Angriffen. Zwei davon waren Ende Oktober, beide wohl durchaus erfolgreich, aber der letzte Durchbruch hat gefehlt. Deswegen heute die neue Offensive.

Es ist der sechste November. Es begann am letzten Tag im Juli. Das sind drei Monate und Opferzahlen, die in die Hunderttausende gehen müssen. Und alles für ein paar Kilometer Morast.

Ich schlucke trocken. In meinem Mund hat sich ein bitterer Geschmack gesammelt.

Dr. Connelly hat derweil das braune Packpapier auseinander gewickelt und zwei belegte Sandwichs zu Tage befördert. Nachdenklich blickt er darauf hinab, dann sieht er hoch und reicht mir eins davon. „Es wird so oder so ein langer Tag werden", stellt er fest.

Wieder nicke ich. Für uns im Lazarett ist es meistens egal, wie ein Angriff ausgeht. Die Anzahl der Opfer unterscheidet sich häufig nicht, egal, ob es ein Erfolg oder eine totale Niederlage war. Eine Offensive bedeutet immer, dass wir viel zu tun haben. Neue Nahrung für die Knochensäge.

Schweigen kauen wir beide auf unseren Sandwiches herum. Ich kann nicht sagen, womit sie belegt sind. Ich weiß, dass es einen Geschmack geben muss, aber schmecken tue ich nichts.

Um uns herum gehen die Operationen weiter, aber auch daran gewöhnt man sich. Es mag befremden, das wir an diesem Ort essen können, wo um uns herum Körper auf- und Beine abgeschnitten werden, wo schlammige Uniformteile und mit Blut und Eiter getränkte Verbände den Boden bedenken, wo dieser absolut _bestialische_ Gestank herrscht. Aber – wie gesagt, man gewöhnt sich an fast alles. Vielleicht stumpft man auch einfach nur ab.

Wir essen beide schnell. Momentan mag es einen kleinen Moment des Atemholens geben, aber die nächsten Transporte werden uns genug Patienten für den OP bringen. Wir haben nur ein paar Minuten für unsere Pause und das auch nur, weil wir vermutlich bis tief in die Nacht auf den Beinen sein werden.

Ich nehme einen erneuten Bissen, mehr aus Pflichtgefühl als aus allem anderen. Vage bin ich mir der Operationsgeräusche um mich herum bewusst. Ich kaue auf der zähen Masse in meinem Mund herum. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, setzt irgendwo hinter mir jemand eine Knochensäge an.

 _Ritschratsch_.

Mein Körper verspannt sich. Da ist ein Gewicht auf meiner Brust, das mir das Schlucken unmöglich und das Atmen schwer macht.

„Alles gut?", fragt Dr. Connelly. Als ich ihn ansehe, erkenne ich, dass er mich mitfühlend mustert.

Ich nicke, wende den Blick ab, wische seine Frage mit einer Kopfbewegung zur Seite. Dabei ist gar nichts gut.

Es ist dieser _Ort_. Nicht in erster Linie der Operationsaal, nicht mal das Lazarett, es ist die ganze Gegend, auf der ein Fluch zu lasten scheint. Die Soldaten nennen es nur noch eine Hölle. Vielleicht ist es das, eine Hölle auf Erden. Eine Hölle aus Blut und Schlamm. _Ertrinken_ tun sie in beidem.

Manchmal stelle ich mir das vor. Ein Soldat, ein falscher Schritt, dann der Schlamm, der ihn umgibt. Langsam tiefer zieht, über Stunden, vielleicht über Tage. Tiefer, tiefer, ohne Entkommen. Bis er irgendwann den Mund erreicht, die Nase, die Augen. Dann Dunkelheit und Tod.

Ja, es _ist_ dieser Ort.

Seit ich hier her gekommen bin, geschieht nichts Gutes mehr. Es begann mit Jems Krankheit, Jerrys Tod, den Kämpfe vom Juli und August. Das war schlimm genug, eigentlich schon viel _zu_ schlimm. Es war jedoch erst danach, dass die Spirale sich schneller zu drehen begann, immer schneller abwärts. Nicht-Tot… Nicht-Tot war der Punkt, von dem an es immer, immer schlimmer wurde. Die Offensiven vom September, nominell erfolgreich, aber die schlimmsten, blutigsten Tage, die wir im Lazarett erlebt haben. Tagelang haben wir kaum geschlafen und trotzdem sind sie gestorben und gestorben und _gestorben_. Oktober dann, jetzt November. Passchendaele mögen sie jetzt haben, aber für welchen Preis? Für welchen _Zweck_?

Ich nehme einen zitternden Atemzug. Es ist, als wäre selbst die Luft hier vergiftet. Nicht durch Gas, sondern etwas anderes, das man nicht riecht und nicht schmeckt und das einen auch nicht tötet, wenigstens nicht direkt. Eine Schwere, düstern, bleiern, die sich über alles legt. Die Abwesenheit von Hoffnung.

„Wie lange bist du jetzt hier?", fragt Dr. Connelly plötzlich, reißt mich weg von meinem dunklen Gedankenweg. Er klingt nachdenklich, sein Blick ruht auf mir.

Ich sammele mich, schüttele die Gedanken ab, nehme einen pflichtbewussten Bissen von dem Sandwich. Dann muss ich tatsächlich kurz nachrechnen, bevor ich antworte: „Bald fünf Monate. Davor war ich drei Monate in der _No. 1 CCS_." Die Antwort überrascht mich selbst ein wenig. Irgendwie dachte ich nicht, dass es schon gar so lange ist. Ich habe fast mein ganzes Zeitgefühl eingebüßt in den letzten Monaten. Hier wird nicht in Wochen und Tagen gemessen, sondern in der Anzahl der Offensiven und Patienten.

„Eine lange Zeit", bemerkt Dr. Connelly, „das wird vermutlich eine ziemliche Umstellung für dich werden, wenn du wieder in einem richtigen Krankenhaus bist."

Ruckartig sehe ich ihn an. Meine Hand mit dem Sandwich sinkt vergessen hinab. „Wie meinen Sie das?", will ich wissen.

Entschuldigend hebt Dr. Connelly beide Hände. „Hat die Oberschwester es noch nicht geschafft, mit dir darüber zu reden?", erkundigt er sich.

Stumm schüttele ich den Kopf. Allerdings ahne ich, worauf diese Unterhaltung hinaus läuft.

Dr. Connelly seufzt. „Dann tut es mir Leid, dass ich dem vorgegriffen habe", entschuldigt er sich, „ich habe heute Morgen erfahren, dass ich eine neue OP-Schwester bekomme. Du wirst versetzt, weiter hinter die Front."

Einige Momente lang lasse ich mir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Ich bin merkwürdig gefühllos. Es sind bloß ganz praktische Fragen, die sich in den Vordergrund drängen. „Wissen Sie, wann?", frage ich also, „und wohin?"

„Oh, ich glaube, sehr bald schon. Morgen oder übermorgen? Du weißt ja, dass so etwas nie lange im Voraus angekündigt wird. Aber zufällig weiß ich, dass du nicht sehr weit wirst reisen müssen. _No. 7 Stationary Hospital_ ist in Arques untergebracht, das liegt hinter der Grenze, auf halbem Weg zur Küste. Ein alter Schulfreund von mir aus Kingston ist dort als Arzt tätig", weiß Dr. Connelly zu berichten.

Bedächtig nimmt er einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Sandwich und auch ich beiße erneut ab, mehr automatisch als aus Hunger oder Appetit. Ich bin mir seines Seitenblicks sehr bewusst. Er wirkt erleichtert, dass ich seine Neuigkeiten so gut aufgenommen habe.

Tatsächlich ist in mir immer noch alles ruhig. Bloß eine Kleinigkeit schiebt sich störend in mein Bewusstsein, wie ein Stachel, der im Fleisch sitzt und piekst.

Zuerst zögere ich noch, frage dann aber doch: „Haben Sie eine Idee, warum ich versetzt werde? Ist es etwas, das ich getan habe, oder…?" Meine Gedanken zucken sofort zurück zu Nicht-Tot. Aber das ist fast zwei Monate her, das kann es doch kaum sein, oder?

Dr. Connelly schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Es liegt bestimmt nicht an dir. Ich werde dich im OP sogar vermissen", stellt er klar, „aber es ist an der Zeit für dich, glaube ich. Die meisten Krankenschwestern sind höchstens ein halbes Jahr in einem Lazarett eingesetzt und für dich sind es schon bald acht Monate. Ich vermute, irgendjemand ist zu der Auffassung gekommen, dass es an der Zeit ist, dich weiter hinter die Front zu versetzen."

„Aber die Offensive…", beginne ich zaghaft.

Erneut schüttelt Dr. Connelly den Kopf. „Passchendaele ist eingenommen", gibt er zu bedenken, „und ob sie die Angriffe jetzt noch weiterführen, bleibt abzuwarten. An die Küste werden wir dieses Jahr nicht mehr kommen und die Franzosen haben sich ja auch wieder stabilisiert. Selbst den _Chemin des Dames_ haben sie ja letzten Monat teilweise eingenommen. Es besteht kein Grund mehr, die Deutschen hier in Flandern festzuhalten, um den Franzosen weitere Zeit zu kaufen. Zumal nicht um den Preis von tausenden von Menschenleben."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Ob er Recht hat? Ob wir das alles hier, diese monatelangen, blutigen Kämpfe, nur durchgestanden haben, um den Franzosen _Zeit zu kaufen_?

Es wäre eine neue Form der Sinnlosigkeit. Der Gedanke allein reicht, um es mir kalt den Rücken herunter laufen zu lassen. Unwillig schüttele ich ihn ab. Es hilft ja doch nichts.

„Sie meinen also, ich werde hier bald nicht mehr gebraucht", fasse ich stattdessen zusammen.

„Das weiß ich nicht", gibt Dr. Connelly zu, „aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dir gut tun wird, von diesem Ort weg zu kommen. Wenn ich es mir erlauben darf?" Fragend sieht er mich an.

Ich zucke zur Antwort kurz mit den Schultern. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie sie einen Patienten hineinbringen. Vermutlich unser nächster Fall. Denn es hört ja wirklich nie auf, oder? Ein ewiger Ringelreihen.

„Ich schätze deine Arbeit sehr, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es für dich nicht mehr gut ist, hier zu sein. Nun kenne ich dich erst seit Kurzem, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du selbst in dieser kurzen Zeit irgendwie… freudloser geworden bist", erklärt Dr. Connelly vorsichtig, „das letzte Mal, dass ich dich habe lächeln sehen, war, als wir den Hund verarztet haben und das ist jetzt eine Woche her."

„Windy", bemerke ich und wieder zupft ein unwahrscheinliches Lächeln an meinem Mundwinkel.

Windy ist ein großer, schwarz-weißer Hund, der mit seinem Herrchen in den Krieg gezogen ist. Er war bei der Dardanellen-Kampagne dabei und an der Somme-Front, wo er das erste Mal verwundet wurde – er trägt sogar ein Verwundetenabzeichen in Form eines goldenen Stoffstreifens, wie die Soldaten es tun. Vor einer Woche kam er mit einem gebrochenen rechten Hinterbein zu uns. Wir haben es geschient und ihn mit seinem ebenfalls verwundeten Herrchen im Zug weiter an die Küste geschickt.

Nun mag man darüber diskutieren, wie sinnvoll oder auch wie gütig es ist, Tiere in diesen Krieg zu bringen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass der Anblick von Windy mir tatsächlich ein Lächeln entlockt hat.

Dr. Connelly nickt, fährt dann fort: „Und als wir in der letzten Woche unsere kleine Halloween-Feier hatten, da hatte ich den ganzen Abend das Gefühl, du würdest am liebsten überall anders sein, nur nicht dort."

Sein Gefühl hat ihn nicht getrogen. Ich hatte wirklich sehr wenig Lust auf diese Feier. Dabei war es nur ein kleines Zusammentreffen der Krankenschwestern und Ärzte zum Halloween-Anlass. Trotzdem wäre ich wohl nicht hingegangen, wenn Miss Inglish mich nicht überredet hätte (dabei sind solche Feiern ihr Ding eigentlich auch nicht). Es schien mir eine unnötige Anstrengung zu sein und das, wo mir doch fast alles zur Anstrengung geworden ist.

In Wahrheit bin ich einfach unglaublich müde. Ich schlafe wenig, und selbst wenn, dann ist es nicht genug. Es ist nie genug. Die Tage und Nächte gehen ineinander über, ein endloser Reigen aus Operationen und Amputationen, aus Blut und Schmerz und Tod. Und jedes Mal, wenn nach einer halb durchwachten Nacht der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem ich aufstehen und mich einem neuen Tag stellen muss, fühlen sich meine Glieder bleischwer ist, ist mein Kopf dumpf und leer.

Vielleicht hat Dr. Connelly Recht. Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn ich diesen Ort bald verlasse.

Der Gedanke kommt so plötzlich, dass es mich selbst überrascht. Mit einem Mal muss ich zurückdenken, wie ich noch vor fünf Monaten Oberschwester Burke dazu genötigt habe, mir einen neuen Platz in einem frontnahen Lazarett zu suchen. Ich bin mir selbst nicht mehr ganz sicher, warum mir das damals so wichtig war. Es hatte irgendetwas damit zu tun, dass ich mich nützlich fühlen wollte, oder? Aus heutiger Sicht wirkt es kaum nachvollziehbar.

Möglicherweise ist das das untrüglichste Zeichen, dass es tatsächlich Zeit für mich ist, zu gehen. Dass sich in mir bei dem Gedanken kein Protest rührt, sondern nur – ja, was? _Erleichterung_ gar?

Mein Blick gleitet an Dr. Connelly vorbei, hinüber zu der Wand des Operationsaals. Dort ist irgendetwas gestapelt. Es sieht aus wie Holzscheite und ich will schon wieder weg sehen, da bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas, das mich stocken lässt. Es sieht aus, wie… wie ein Schuh? Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, sehe zurück zu den Holzscheiten und jetzt erkenne ich auch, dass es keine Holzscheite sind.

Es sind Beine.

Es ist ein Stapel von Beinen, an der Wand aufgetürmt. _Abgesägte_ Beine.

 _Ritschratsch_.

Vermutlich sollen sie vergraben oder verbrannt werden, die Beine, oder was sonst die Orderlies mit amputierten Körperteilen tun (warum habe ich mir da eigentlich vorher noch nie Gedanken drüber gemacht?) und vermutlich ist es ganz vernünftig, dass man sie dort aufgestapelt hat. Aber irgendetwas… irgendetwas am Anblick dieses Stapels an _Beinen_ trifft mich unvorbereitet.

Das Gefühl kommt so plötzlich und mit solcher Wucht, dass ich einen Schritt zurück taumele. _Ich will weg von hier_.

Ich will nicht mehr an diesem Ort sein, an dem wir im Stundentakt namenlosen Patienten ihre Körperteile absägen, ohne danach zu fragen, wie es ihnen damit gehen wird oder wer sie überhaupt sind. Ich will nicht mehr an diesem Ort sein, an dem der Geschützdonner nie verstummt und die feindlichen Flugzeuge nie verschwinden. Ich will nicht mehr an diesem Ort sein, an dem verlernt habe, was es heißt, Freude zu empfinden.

Es mag nicht sehr mutig oder heroisch sein, wohl auch nicht besonders pflichtbewusst, aber die Erkenntnis steht mir mit einem Mal so klar vor Augen, wie ich seit langem nichts mehr gesehen habe. So klar, wie ich den Stapel Beine an der Wand sehen kann.

 _Ich will nicht mehr hier sein._

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Far, far from Wipers" aus den Jahren 1914 bis 1918 entnommen (Autor unbekannt, gesungen zur Melodie von ‚Sing me to sleep')._

 _Windy, der Hund, hat tatsächlich existiert. Er gehörte einem Gefreiten aus dem_ 1st/ 8th Service Battalion Lincolnshire Regiment _und hat ihn an die Mittelmeer- und Westfront begleitet, wo er an der Somme verwundet wurde. Nach einer zweiten Verwundung bei Ypern wurde er am 29.10.1917 in der No. 2 Canadian CCS behandelt. Er begleitete sein ebenfalls verwundetes Herrchen an die Küste, durfte jedoch nicht mit ihm nach England. Lt. Col. John McCrae kümmerte sich im No. 3 CGH in Bolougne um ihn, bevor Windy im Januar 1918 starb (vermutlich vergiftet)._


	31. Or you'll be to blame

_8\. November 1917 **  
**No. 7 Canadian Stationary Hospital, Arques, Frankreich_

 **Or you'll be to blame**

Laut schlagen die Absätze meiner Stiefel auf den Steinstufen des _Chateau_ auf.

Nach den Schlammfeldern Flanderns ist es nun nämlich jetzt ein waschechtes französisches Schloss, in dem ich meinen Dienst verrichte. Es liegt gar nicht mal so weit weg von der _Remy Farm_ , vielleicht 30 oder 40 Kilometer, aber es ist eine andere Welt. Das Schloss, in dem wir Krankenschwestern einquartiert wurden und in dessen Garten die vier Nissenhütten mit unseren Krankenstationen sowie weitere Nebengebäude aufgebaut sind, ist nicht groß, aber hübsch, aus hellgelben Ziegeln, ohne zu viele Schnörkel. Es liegt am Westrand von Arques, einem Städtchen aus niedrigen Ziegelbauten, durchzogen von Flüssen und Kanälen. Ein Kanal verläuft direkt neben dem Schloss, zudem grenzt es an den Friedhof und die Kirche, die mir überdimensioniert scheint für die vielleicht viertausend Einwohner, die Arques normalerweise hat.

Allerdings trifft das Wort ‚normal' auf diese Gegend ja auch längst nicht mehr zu. Etwa auf halber Strecke zwischen der Kanalküste und der Front bei Ypern gelegen, hat die britische Armee sich Arques und das nahegelegene, größere Saint-Omer zu Nutzen gemacht. Ich habe gehört, es sollen eine große Anzahl Soldaten hier stationiert sein, zudem gibt es in der Nähe einen großen Flugplatz des _Royal Flying Corps_. In Saint-Omer sind vier englische Krankenhäuser untergebracht, in Arques außer uns noch ein weiteres – _No. 4 Stationary Hospital_ , das auf _shell shock_ -Fälle spezialisiert ist (oder NYDN, ‚ _not yet diagnosed (nervous)_ ', wie man es im Militärjargon jetzt nennt). Man sieht, sie war gründlich in ihrer ‚friedlichen Besetzung', die Armee, so wie sie es immer ist.

Ich weiche rasch einem Orderly aus, der mit entgegenkommt und jetzt inne hält, um mir verwundert hinterher zu sehen. Na prima! Es ist mein zweiter Tag hier und schon werden sie mich für verrückt halten.

Dennoch halte ich nicht inne, sondern eile hastig weiter. Ich habe keine Zeit, nicht für Erklärungen oder Begrüßungen oder andere zwischenmenschliche Nettigkeiten. Erst an der Tür, hinter der sich mein Ziel verbirgt, bleibe ich schwer atmend stehen.

Laut klopfe ich mit dem Fingerknöchel gegen das Holz. Es dauert einen Moment, dann von drinnen die bekannte Stimme: „Herein!"

Ich stoße die Tür auf, gerade soweit, dass ich hindurch treten kann, schließe sie dann sorgsam hinter mir. Erst dann sehe ich hinüber zu der Gestalt, die am Schreibtisch sitzt und mich mustert. Seinem Gesicht ist nicht zu entnehmen, was er denkt.

Als ich gestern hier angekommen bin und erfahren habe, dass der ‚alte Schulfreund aus Kingston', von dem Dr. Connelly erzählt hat, niemand anderes ist als Zachary Murray, habe ich mich gefragt, ob das Schicksal sich einen bösen Streich erlaubt hat. Jetzt jedoch… nun, jetzt stellt sich die Frage, ob es nicht weniger ein Streich als einfach nur wirklich _Schicksal_ ist.

„Rilla", grüßt Zachary, als ich nichts sage, „wie kann ich dir helfen?" Immer noch lässt er keine Emotionen erkennen.

Ich jedoch bin zugleich etwas verdutzt und erleichtert über die persönliche Anrede. Es sind die ersten Worte, die wir miteinander wechseln, seitdem ich im Juni die _CCS_ verlassen haben. Da ich es ohne Verabschiedung oder Erklärung getan habe, hätte ich es verstanden, wenn er nun jeden Hinweis auf die alte Bekanntschaft vermieden hätte. Dass er es nicht tut, stimmt mich vorsichtig hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten", erkläre ich also. Meine Stimme klingt überraschend fest.

Er nickt, deutet mit einer Hand zu dem Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber vor dem Schreibtisch steht. Ich würde lieber stehen bleiben, setze mich jedoch um der Diplomatie willen.

„Es geht um Ford", stellt Zachary sachlich fest, nachdem ich Platz genommen hätte.

Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich ihn aus Versehen direkt ansehe – auch das das erste Mal seit fast einem halben Jahr. „Du weißt, dass er hier ist?", frage ich, auch wenn es natürlich eine dumme Frage ist.

Zachary nimmt sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er betrachtet mich einige Sekunden, bevor er schließlich erwidert: „Wir kriegen normalerweise keine Offiziere. Hier in der Gegend ist _No. 10 Stationary Hospital_ drüben in Saint-Omer dafür zuständig, die Offiziere aufzunehmen. Zu uns kommen sie nur dann manchmal, wenn dort kein Platz mehr ist. Als ich heute in den Unterlagen gesehen habe, dass bei diesem Transport Offiziere dabei sind, bin ich gucken gegangen. Und ja – ich habe ihn erkannt."

Ein kaum merkbares Zittern huscht über sein Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas Gutes ist, aber ich habe sowieso keine andere Wahl. Wenn Zachary mir nicht hilft, wird es niemand tun – mich kennt ja hier sonst keiner! Was immer es also mit meinem Stolz anstellen wird, ich werde bitten und betteln müssen, solange, bis er mir entweder hilft oder mich hinaus wirft.

Ich hole tief Luft. In meinem Kopf höre ich immer die gleichen Worte, wieder und wieder, einer kaputten Schallplatte gleich, die immer nur den gleichen Moment abspielt.

‚ _Manchmal denke ich, ich wäre lieber tot, als so zu leben. Manchmal denke ich sogar, ich würde dafür sorgen, tot zu sein, ehe ich so lebe.'_

Ich hatte sie vergessen, diese Worte. Bis – ja, bis auch ich einen Blick auf die Patienten im heutigen Transport geworfen habe und sie plötzlich wieder in meinem Kopf aufgetaucht sind, grässlich, ungebeten.

„Sie wollen ihm das Bein abnehmen", platzt es aus mir heraus.

Zachary legt die Fingerkuppen gegeneinander, sieht mich über seine Hände hinweg an. „Das habe ich mir gedacht", entgegnet er ruhig.

Wie kann er so verflucht _ruhig_ sein?

„Sie _dürfen_ das nicht tun. Bitte! Du musst… du musst irgendetwas _tun_ ", bringe ich hervor, suche flehend seinen Blick. Jetzt bettele ich wirklich. Merkwürdigerweise ist es mir egal.

„Wenn sein behandelnder Arzt es für sinnvoll hält, zu amputieren, kann ich mich darin nicht einmischen", antwortet Zachary. Immer noch sieht er mich über die zusammen gelegten Hände an.

„Natürlich kannst du!", widerspreche ich heftig, „du bist stellvertretender Kommandant der Einheit. Wenn du ihm sagst, er soll nicht amputieren, wird er das nicht tun!"

Zachary schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Ich mische mich ungern in die Behandlungsentscheidungen meiner Kollegen ein", erklärt er, „außerdem mag eine Amputation im ersten Moment zwar schlimm klingen, aber häufig ist auch danach noch ein gutes Leben möglich. Man kann ihm eine Prothese anpassen und –"

Ich ertrage sein beruhigendes Gerede nicht mehr. Mit wem denkt er eigentlich, dass er spricht? Als ob ich nicht genug gesehen hätten, als dass seine Platituden auf mich noch wirken würden!

Harsch unterbreche ich ihn also: „Die Verletzung ist zu weit oben am Oberschenkel. Sie werden das Bein bis zum Ansatz abnehmen müssen. Dann ist kein Stumpf mehr da, um eine Prothese zu befestigen."

Mit Amputationen kenne ich mich schließlich bestens aus.

 _Ritschratsch_.

Ein Seufzten von Zachary übertönt den Klang der imaginären Säge in meinem Kopf. „Das macht es schwieriger, das hast du natürlich Recht", gibt er zu, „aber auch ohne Prothese ist noch ein gutes Leben möglich. Auch die Rollstühle werden ja immer besser und Ford scheint mir kein Mann zu sein, der seinen Lohn mit körperlicher Arbeit verdient. Viele Männer leben nach einer Amputation ein gutes, erfülltes Leben. Ich sehe nicht, warum Ford da nicht zu gehören sollte."

Aber ich.

Es benötigt eine spezielle Form von Stärke, damit leben zu lernen, dass der eigene Körper nicht mehr die Kraft und die Möglichkeiten hat, an die man gewöhnt ist. Ich vermute, vielen Männern gelingt es trotzdem, aber manchen auch nicht. Ich weiß, mit plötzlicher Klarheit, dass Ken nicht zur ersten Gruppe gehören wird. In anderer Hinsicht mag er stark sein, aber diese spezielle Kraft ist ihm nicht gegeben. Wir haben alle unsere Schwächen und das hier ist seine. An das Leben, das Zachary beschreibt, wird er sich nie gewöhnen können.

‚ _Manchmal denke ich, ich wäre lieber tot, als so zu leben. Manchmal denke ich sogar, ich würde dafür sorgen, tot zu sein, ehe ich so lebe.'_

Es liegt an mir, diese letzte Konsequenz zu verhindern. Es gibt niemand sonst, der es tun könnte.

Wir haben schließlich schon Jerry verloren. Wir können nicht noch jemanden verlieren.

„Er würde damit nicht klarkommen. Du musst es verhindern. _Bitte_!", flehe ich also Zachary an.

Ich lehne mich ein wenig nach vorne, versuche, seinen Blick mit meinem einzufangen. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich das Zimmer betreten habe, sieht er plötzlich aus, als würde er sich unwohl fühlen. In dem Maße, in dem ich mich vorgebeugt habe, lehnt er sich zurück. Meinem Blick weicht er aus.

Dann, nach schier unendlichen Sekunden, ein Kopfschütteln. Zögernd zwar, aber eindeutig.

Ein knirschendes Geräusch erklingt. Vage bin ich mir eines diffusen Schmerzes in meiner linken Hand bewusst. Als ich hinab sehe, tropft ein kleiner Blutstropfen aus meiner zusammengeballten Faust auf meine Schürze. Ich öffne vorsichtig die Faust. Kleine Glassplitter und winzige silberne Quecksilberkügelchen zeugen von dem Thermometer, das ich in der Hand gehalten und vergessen haben muss.

„Komm, lass mich mal sehen", fordert Zachary auf. Ich blicke hoch und erkenne, dass er jetzt neben mir steht und mir eine Hand hinhält. Nach einem kurzen Zögern reiche ich ihm die meine.

Einige Sekunden betrachtet er meine Hand prüfend, dann lässt er sie vorsichtig wieder los, geht hinüber zu einem kleinen Schränkchen in der Ecke des Raumes hinüber. Als er wieder zurückkommt, trägt er eine Nierenschale aus Emaille, eine Pinzette, eine Flasche Iod und Verbandzeug bei sich. Während der ganzen Zeit habe ich mich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.

Zachary kniet sich neben mich, streift lose Glasscherben und Quecksilberperlen in die Nierenschale. Dann nimmt er die Pinzette zur Hand und zieht die Scherben hinaus, die sich in meine Hand gebissen haben. Es ziept etwas, schmerzt aber nicht sehr – oder vielleicht fühle ich es bloß noch nicht.

Schweigend beobachte ich von oben seine Arbeit, bis er die Pinzette schließlich auf den Tisch legt. „Beweg mal die Hand", kommt die Aufforderung und ich schließe die Hand zur Faust, öffne sie wieder, wackele mit allen fünf Fingern.

Ein kurzes Nicken von Zachary lässt mich wieder in der Bewegung inne halten. „Du hattest Glück, die Schnitte sind nicht tief", erklärt er, während er aufsteht „wir müssen nicht nähen. Ich mache dir einen kleinen Verband darum und danach trägst du bitte die hier, bis alles zugeheilt ist." Er greift hinter sich und lässt mir ein Paar Gummihandschuhe in den Schoß fallen.

Der Gedanke, zu protestieren, kommt mir nicht einmal in den Sinn. Entzündete Hände sind einer der häufigsten Gründe, weswegen Ärzte und Krankenschwestern selbst zu Patienten werden. Die Wunden, die wir versorgen, sind häufig schlimm entzündet und voller Dreck und Bakterien. Nicht immer haben wir Handschuhe, dir wir bei der Behandlung tragen können, und es reicht schon eine klitzekleine Wunde am eigenen Finger, um selbst mit einer schweren Entzündung an der Hand zu enden. In Taplow hatten wir sogar eine Schwester, der sie deswegen schließlich eine Hand amputieren mussten.

Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären.

„Du musst ihm helfen", beschwöre ich Zachary erneut, „ _bitte_! Für mich." Kaum, dass ich die letzten zwei Worte ausgesprochen habe, frage ich mich, ob sie ein Fehler waren. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich vielleicht ein Recht gehabt, sie auszusprechen, aber dieses Recht habe ich spätestens dann verwirkt, als ich ohne ein Wort gegangen bin.

Aber wie gesagt – wir haben alle unsere Schwächen und ich vermute, das ist eine von meinen.

Zachary sieht nachdenklich zu mir herab. Sein Gesicht ist regungslos, aber in seinen Augen flackert es. Er denkt nach, zumindest das. Und ich nehme jeden Strohhalm, den ich kriegen kann.

„Guck ihn dir wenigstens mal an", schlage ich vor, während ich von dem Stuhl aufstehe.

Ein Zögern, dann nickt er. „Es kann ja nicht schaden", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst. Es ist jedoch alles, was ich für diesen Moment brauche.

Wir sprechen kein weiteres Wort mehr, während wir mit schnellen Schritten zu der Nissenhütte gehen, in der sich die Station für schwere chirurgische Fälle befindet. Am Eingang der Station verharrt Zachary kurz, um ein Wort mit dem diensthabenden Arzt zu wechseln. Ich derweil gehe zwischen den Bettreihen hindurch zum Ende des Raumes, wo ein Wandschirm die drei Offiziere von den Mannschaftsgraden abtrennt.

Als ich neben sein Bett trete, sind Kens Augen immer noch geschlossen. Er war schon nicht bei Bewusstsein, als sie ihn gebracht haben. Ich lege ihm prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn, fühle rasch nach seiner Temperatur. Das Thermometer habe ich ja nun zerstört, aber ich bin mittlerweile ganz gut darin, ein Fieber auch ohne Thermometer zu erkennen. Ken ist etwas wärmer, als mir lieb wäre, aber nicht besorgniserregend heiß. Mehr als alles andere scheint er einfach unendlich erschöpft zu sein.

Ja, und dann ist da natürlich noch die Verletzung an seinem linken Bein. Ich betrachte die Wunde noch einmal eingehend. Sie sieht scheußlich aus. Ein tiefer, gezackter Riss weit oben an seinem Oberschenkel. Wütendes, blutiges Rot. Eine Schrapnellverletzung, vermute ich, oder von einem Granatsplitter.

Und dann, ganz langsam, zieht in meine Nase der eklig-süßliche Geruch, den ich bitte nicht habe riechen wollen. Kurz schließe ich die Augen. Es bestätigt meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Gasbrand", spricht Zachary aus, was ich denke. Er muss unbemerkt hinter mich getreten sein.

Ich öffne die Augen wieder. „Aber noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten", wende ich sofort ein. Er darf jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen!

Statt sofort etwas zu erwidern, beugt Zachary sich näher an die Wunde heran. Einige Sekunden vergehen, in denen er sie prüfen inspiziert, dann richtet er sich wieder auf. Mein Blick fällt auf Ken. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, der Atem geht flach.

„Du hast insofern Recht, dass die Entzündung auf den ersten Blick noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten scheint", bemerkt Zachary langsam, „allerdings müssen wir den Zeitrahmen bedenken. Wenn er bei der Einnahme von Passchendaele verwundet wurde, ist das zwei Tage her. Zwei Tage sind eine lange Zeit bei Gasbrand."

„Gestern!", verbessere ich triumphierend, „er ist erst gestern verwundet worden. Steht alles dort." Ich mache eine Handbewegung hinüber zu dem Papier, das jeder Patient am Körper befestigt hat, und auf dem wir Diagnosen und Behandlungen notieren.

Wenn wir Gasbrand in den ersten 24 Stunden erwischen, haben wir eine Chance. Das muss er doch sehen!

Nachdenklich wiegt Zachary den Kopf. „Das ändert die Dinge", gibt er zu, „dennoch… mir scheint es immer noch am Erfolgversprechendsten, wenn wir –"

Ich unterbreche ihn schnell, bevor er das nächste Wort aussprechen kann. „Débridement", verkünde ich, „und dann Behandlung nach der Carrel-Dakin-Methode. Eusol werdet ihr doch da haben, oder?"

Fragend sehe ich zu Zachary hinüber, aber in seinem Gesicht steht immer noch der Zweifel. „Es wirkt, das weiß du. Ich habe schon oft gesehen, dass es den Patienten geholfen hat", argumentiere ich weiter. Es stimmt sogar. Dr. MacIver war ein großer Advokat von der Durchführung eines Débridements bei entzündeten Wunden.

Als Débridement bezeichnet man die chirurgische Wundausschneidung. Dabei wird sämtliches entzündetes oder abgestorbenes Gewebe entfernt. Hinterher sehen die Wunden zwar meist schrecklicher aus als vorher, aber oft kann so der Entzündungsprozess gestoppt werden. Eine nachträgliche Behandlung mit der Carrel-Dakin-Methode, bei der die Wunde ständig mit antiseptischer Dakin-Lösung – auch unter dem Namen Eusol bekannt – getränkt wird, sorgt dann hoffentlich dafür, dass die Entzündung ganz verschwindet.

Wenn es funktioniert, können wir das Bein retten. Wenn es scheitert, wird der Gasbrand ihn umbringen.

Ich schlucke. Mein Blick geht zurück wieder zu Kenneth. Er ist viel zu blass. Mit einem Mal kommt Zweifel in mir hoch – eine Amputation wäre die sichere Lösung. Das, was ich vorschlage, kann zwar Erfolg haben, aber auch schrecklich schief gehen. Und wenn es schief geht, dann habe ich ihn auf dem Gewissen. Da mache ich mir gar nichts vor.

Dennoch –

‚ _Manchmal denke ich, ich wäre lieber tot, als so zu leben. Manchmal denke ich sogar, ich würde dafür sorgen, tot zu sein, ehe ich so lebe.'_

Welche Wahl habe ich denn?

Ich sehe wieder zu Zachary hinüber. Er scheint nachzudenken. „Die Carrel-Dakin-Methode ist sehr aufwendig", gibt er dann zu bedenken, „und ich kann nicht absehen, wie sich unsere Belegungssituation in der nächsten Zeit entwickelt. Ich würde ungern das Personal weiter belasten."

Ich hebe eine Hand, um seinen Einwand zu unterbrechen. „Kein Problem. Ich kümmere mich darum. Es wird niemand anderem zur Last fallen", verspreche ich schnell.

Langsam nickt Zachary. „Ich frage mich, warum es dir so wichtig ist, dass er sein Bein behält", bemerkt er dann nachdenklich. Seine Stimme ist beiläufig, aber seine Augen sind wach und forschend.

Hilflos hebe ich die Schulten, wende den Kopf ab. Was kann ich ihm darauf schon antworten, außer einer Wahrheit, die noch nie eine Daseinsberechtigung hatte?

Erneut vergehen schweigende Sekunden, in denen Zacharys Blick von mir zu der Wunde und wieder zurück wandert. Schließlich sieht er Ken an. „Er hat Glück, dass du hier bist", bemerkt er dann abrupt.

Na also!

Am liebsten wäre ich ihm vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen, aber ich habe genug Geistesgegenwart, um zu wissen, dass das nicht geht. Stattdessen schenke ich ihm mein dankbarstes Lächeln, das er jedoch nicht erwidert.

Ich kann es ihm nicht mal verdenken.

„Ich spreche mit dem behandelnden Arzt und dem Chirurgen", erklärt er stattdessen, „er muss sie schnell wie möglich operiert werden. Wenn wir das wagen wollen, kommt es auf jede Minute an."

„Natürlich!", versichere ich sofort und nicke energisch. Mein Kopf fühlt sich mit einem Mal sehr leicht an.

Während Zachary sich umdreht und ohne ein weiteres Wort die Station verlässt, trete ich einen Schritt näher an das Kopfende des Bettes. Ohne nachzudenken schließen meine Finger sich um Kens Hand, die bewegungslos neben seinem Körper auf dem Bett liegt.

„Sie werden dich operieren", verkünde ich dann laut, „da ist eine Entzündung in deinem Bein und sie müssen die entzündeten Stellen wegschneiden, damit es sich nicht weiter ausbreiten kann. Leider breitet sich diese Art Entzündung sehr schnell aus, deswegen haben wir nicht viel Zeit. Aber die Operation wird helfen und danach behandeln wir die Entzündung mit einer antiseptischen Lösung. Du wirst sehen, dass es hilft. Ich habe schon viele Male mitansehen können, wie gut es geholfen hat." Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wen ich hier eigentlich zu überzeugen versuche.

Ken in jedem Fall rührt sich nicht. Ich drücke seine Hand, die schlaff in meiner liegt. Ich wünschte mir, er würde aufwachen. Aufwachen und mir sagen, dass ich das richtige getan habe, dass er genauso entschieden hätte. Ich drücke die bewegungslose Hand ein wenig fester, sehe ihn eindringlich an, als könnte ich ihn dazu bewegen, die Augen zu öffnen, einfach nur, weil ich es _will_.

Seine Augen bleiben geschlossen.

„Ma'am?", kommt es stattdessen fragend von der Seite. Als ich den Kopf hebe, sehe ich zwei Orderlies dort stehen.

„Wir sollen den Patienten in den OP bringen", erklärt der eine. Er spricht langsam und vorsichtig, überbetont die Worte und ich begreife, dass er das wegen mir tut.

Nicht ohne Widerwillen lasse ich Kens Hand los. „Dann kümmert euch gut um ihn", bitte ich und versuche mich an einem sorglosen Lachen, das mir auf ganzer Linie misslingt.

Die Orderlies wechseln einen befremdeten Blick, aber damit kann ich mich nicht jetzt auch noch befassen. Ich trete einen Schritt weg, sehe ihn dabei zu, wie sie Ken auf eine Liege herüber heben, immer noch, ohne dass er aufwacht. Sie nicken mir knapp zu, dann nehmen sie ihn mit, hinüber zum Ausgang der Station, hinter dem der OP auf ihn wartet.

Ich bleibe neben dem leeren Bett stehen, grabe die Fingernägel der gesunden rechten Hand in die Handfläche und frage mich, ob ich da nicht gerade einen ganz schrecklichen Fehler gemacht habe.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „It's a Long Way to Tipperary" aus dem Jahr 1912 entnommen (Text und Musik von Jack Judge)._


	32. Old soldiers never die

_9\. November 1917 **  
**No. 7 Canadian Stationary Hospital, Arques, Frankreich_

 **Old soldiers never die**

Als ich aufwache, ist es dunkel.

Für einen Moment blinzele ich orientierungslos in die Düsternis vor mir. Nachts wird das Krankenhaus abgedunkelt, wegen der feindlichen Flugzeuge, deswegen brennen auf der ganzen Station nur zwei Lampen. Eine steht vorne bei der diensthabenden Schwester, die andere, herabgedreht auf eine kleine Funzel, auf dem Nachttisch hinter mir.

Ich setzte mich auf, ignoriere meinen protestierenden Rücken und das schmerzhafte Ziehen im Nacken, rappele mich dann von meinem Lager am Boden hoch. Ich halte meinen kleinen Wecker neben die Lichtfunzel, kneife die Augen zusammen, um die Zeiger erkennen zu können – und erstarre vor Schreck.

Fast sechs Uhr morgens!

Hektisch lasse ich den Wecker auf den Tisch fallen, drehe an der Funzel herum, damit sie mir mehr Licht gibt, erreiche in der Eile aber nur, dass ich sie zum Verlöschen bringe. Ich fluche leise, stehe dann für einen Moment hilflos, verzweifelt, in der Dunkelheit.

Dann sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel ein Licht, das sich nähert.

„Alles gut, Kleines?", fragte die Nachtschwester und mustert mich besorgt über ihr Lampe hinweg.

„Ich… ich habe verschlafen", flüstere ich, „mein Wecker… ich…" Der Schock macht kalter Panik in mir Platz. Unwillkürlich schlage ich beide Hände vor mein Gesicht.

„Aber, aber, Schätzen", murmelt die Nachtschwester. Sie tritt neben mich, streicht mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

Ich hebe den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Du verstehst nicht!", entgegne ich, heftig in meiner Verzweiflung, „die Wunde muss alle zwei Stunden mit der Lösung getränkt werden. Ich sollte das machen, ich habe mir den Wecker gestellt, aber irgendwie – er hat nicht geklingelt! Das letzte Mal, dass ich die Wunde versorgt habe war…" Ja, wann? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, es um zehn Uhr abends getan zu haben. Danach wollte ich mich nur kurz auf's Ohr legen, habe mit den Wecker auf Mitternacht gestellt und dann… nichts.

Acht Stunden. _Acht_!

Bei Gasbrand sind acht Stunden eine Ewigkeit. Hilflos wende ich den Blick ab, starre ich die Dunkelheit.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines", erwidert die Nachtschwester begütigend und tätschelt erneut meinen Rücken, „ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert. Er hat alle zwei Stunden seine Lösung bekommen."

Es braucht einen Moment, bis ihre Worte zu mir durchgedrungen sind. Dann drehe ich langsam den Kopf, sehe sie ungläubig an. „Aber… aber ich habe Zacha– also, _Dr. Murray_ versprochen, dass ich das tue", protestiere ich schwach.

Die Nachtschwester lacht, allerdings gedämpft, um die Patienten nicht zu wecken. „Du siehst aus, als solltest du in erster Linie ein paar Tage schlafen und mal etwas Gutes essen", belehrt sie mich freundlich, „und ich hatte eine ruhige Nacht. Warum solltest du alle zwei Stunden aufstehen, wenn ich doch wach bin und es genauso gut machen kann?"

Sie legt den Kopf etwas schief, als erwarte sie wirklich eine Antwort auf die Frage. Ich habe keine, zucke nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

Befriedigt nickt sie: „Na bitte. Ich habe also deinen Wecker immer zwei Stunden weiter gestellt, kurz bevor er geklingelt hätte. Wäre ich anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er dich geweckt und du hättest dich um ihn kümmern können." Sie lächelt über ihren Plan, nicht ohne Triumph.

Ich blinzele, immer noch überrumpelt. „Danke", bringe ich dann zustande, „danke, Miss… Johnson?"

„Johnston", verbessert sie, „aber du kannst mich Maud nennen, Schätzchen."

„Rilla", entgegne ich automatisch und greife die ausgestreckte Hand.

Maud schüttelt sie kurz, macht sich dann geschäftig daran, meine Lampe wieder zum Brennen zu bringen. Einige Augenblicke verstreichen, dann dreht sie sich um und übergibt mir die brennende Lampe. Der Lichtschein erhellt Kens schlafendes Gesicht.

„Gutaussehender Junge", bemerkt Maud, als sie ihn ansieht.

Ich folge ihrem Blick. „Hm?", mache ich, zucke dann mit den Schultern. Er ist gutaussehend, schätze ich, aber das tut ja wohl kaum zur Sache, oder?

Maud lacht, streckt dann eine Hand aus, um meine Wange zu tätscheln. „Schätzchen, Schätzchen…", murmelt sie, grinst dann kopfschüttelnd in sich hinein.

Da ich so gar keine Ahnung habe, was sie _damit_ gemeint haben könnte, wende ich mich Kens Bein und damit sicheren Gefilden zu. Ich halte die Lampe über seine Wunde, auch wenn ich durch den äußeren Verband nicht allzu viel erkennen kann. Ich weiß allerdings genau, wie es darunter aussieht.

Dass die Wunde nach dem Débridement schlimmer aussehen würde als vorher, war mir klar, trotzdem hat mich der Anblick nach der Operation für einen Moment schockiert. Vorher war es ein Riss im Fleisch, jetzt klafft sein ganzer Oberschenkel offen. Mehrere Schläuche führen an verschiedenen Stellen in die Wunde hinein, in die zudem mit in Lösung getränkte Gazestücke gestopft sind. Die Schläuche sind mit einer Apparatur verbunden, die neben mir steht, und über die wir alle zwei Stunden die antiseptische Lösung in die Wunde laufen lassen. So ist sichergestellt, dass die Wunde in ihrer Gänze zu jeder Zeit mit der Lösung benetzt ist, ohne darin getränkt zu werden. Der ganze Verband wird in den ersten Tagen täglich gewechselt, eine sehr aufwendige Prozedur, für die es einen Arzt und mindestens zwei Schwestern benötigt. Und über allem, was man tut, steht stets die Verpflichtung, dass die Wunde und alles, was mit ihr in Berührung kommt, absolut steril sein müssen.

„Gab es sonst besondere Vorkommnisse", erkundige ich mich bei Maud, die immer noch neben mir steht, „ist er aufgewacht?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Sonst war alles ruhig. Er war gegen zwei Uhr kurz wach, aber völlig desorientiert. Er ist dann auch direkt wieder eingeschlafen. Ist völlig erschöpft, der arme Junge", gibt sie Auskunft.

Langsam nicke ich. Verständlich, dass bei ihm nach Verletzung, Transport und Operation hauptsächlich Erschöpfung und Desorientierung vorwiegen. Dennoch bin ich froh, dass er wenigstens kurz wach war. Das heißt, die Narkose hat er gut überstanden.

Maud wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die kleine Uhr, die an ihrer Schürze befestigt ist. Dann greift sie an mir vorbei zum Nachttisch, nimmt meinen Wecker hoch und schaltet ihn aus. Natürlich, wenn ich ohnehin wach bin, braucht er ja nicht in ein paar Minuten zu klingeln und womöglich die Patienten zu wecken.

„Willst du dich noch kurz ins Bett legen?", erkundigt sie sich dann fürsorglich bei mir, „ich kann mich die restliche Zeit um ihn kümmern und du hast bestimmt nicht sehr gut geschlafen da unten auf dem Boden."

Der Gedanke klingt verlockend, trotzdem lehne ich sofort ab: „Nein, ich bleibe hier. Meine Schicht beginnt ja ohnehin um acht Uhr und jetzt bin ich ja wach. Ich kümmere mich jetzt um ihn. Aber trotzdem vielen Dank!"

Ich erkenne so etwas wie Zweifel wie Mauds Blick, aber dann schüttelt sie nur kurz den Kopf und drückt meine Hand. „Habe ich doch gerne gemacht, Kleines", versichert sie. Einen letzten Blick auf mich, dann wendet sie sich ab, um ihren Rundgang durch die Station vorzunehmen.

Die nächsten paar Minuten bin ich damit beschäftigt, die antiseptische Lösung durch die Schläuche laufen zu lassen. Es ist eine sehr exakte Wissenschaft. Nicht nur ist die Lösung nicht sehr stabil und muss in ihrer Zusammensetzung ganz genau stimmen, auch der Zeitpunkt und die Dauer der Behandlung müssen genau passen.

Gerade als ich fertig bin und den Zugang verschließe, höre ich hinter mir ein leises Geräusch. Rasch drehe ich mich um. Ken ist aufgewacht, blinzelt verwirrt umher. Er macht Anstalten, sich hinzusetzen, aber ich drücke ihn schnell wieder in sein Kissen zurück. Zwar lässt er es geschehen, hebt dann jedoch zumindest den Kopf wieder an.

„Wo bin ich?", fragt er mit leiser, rauer Stimme.

„Im Krankenhaus", antworte ich, so beruhigend, wie ich es schaffe, „es ist alles gut."

Er benetzt die aufgeplatzten Lippen mit der Zunge. Seine Augen huschen hin und her. „Poperinghe?", fragt er dann.

„Nein, in Arques", verbessere ich mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Frankreich", stellt er leise fest, lässt den Kopf zurück sinken. Seine Augen schließen sich. Für einen Moment bleibt er regungslos liegen, dann öffnet sich ein Auge wieder, richtet sich skeptisch auf mich.

„Bist du dann überhaupt echt? Oder bilde ich mir dich nur ein?", fragt er.

Ich muss mir ein Lächeln verbeißen, aber die Frage scheint er ganz ernst zu meinen. Das Auge beäugt mich weiterhin misstrauisch.

„Ich bin echt", versichere ich also.

Das Auge blinzelt.

„Ganz sicher?", hakt er nach.

Jetzt lächele ich doch. „Ziemlich", entgegne ich.

Das Auge schließt sich wieder. „Gut", seufzt er, „das ist gut."

Danach bleibt er still liegen, als habe ihn das kurze Gespräch schon verausgabt. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um am Handgelenk seinen Plus zu nehmen. Er ist schnell, aber regelmäßig. Als ich meine Hand wieder zurückziehen will, umschließt er meine Finger mit seinen und hält fest. Kurz bleibe ich stehen, warte ab, aber als er keine Anstalten macht, loszulassen, setze ich mich auf die Bettkante neben ihn.

Wieder vergehen einige Augenblicke und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht schon wieder eingeschlafen ist. Dann jedoch, ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder sich sonst auch nur zu rühren, fragt er plötzlich: „Habe ich mein Bein noch? Kannst du mir das sagen? Ich traue mich nicht, hinzusehen. Ich meine, ich kann es noch _fühlen_ , aber das heißt ja nichts." Seine Stimme klingt gepresst, das kurze Auflachen am Ende ist gezwungen. Der Druck seiner Hand um meine wird unwillkürlich fester.

„Du hast noch beide Beine", versichere ich schnell.

Ich kann sehen, wie er einen tiefen Atemzug ausstößt, wie ein Teil der Anspannung seinen Körper verlässt. Dann öffnen sich die Augen wieder, suchen meinen Blick. Er wirkt jetzt wacher als vorher, hebt erneut den Kopf etwas an.

„Ich hätte darauf gewettet, dass ich mir irgendjemand das Bein abschneidet, während ich schlafe", bemerkt er nachdenklich.

Kurz hebe ich die Schultern. „Sie haben darüber nachgedacht…", erkläre ich dann vorsichtig, „die Wunde war entzündet, weißt du?"

„Gasbrand", erwidert Ken tonlos, „es gibt nichts auf der Welt, was so riecht."

Nein, das gibt es wirklich nicht.

„Gasbrand", bestätige ich, „aber du hattest Glück, dass wir dich so schnell haben behandeln konnten. Es war noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten. Sie haben dich operiert, haben das entzündete Gewebe weggeschnitten. Sie mussten einen Muskelstrang ziehen, deswegen wird das Bein erst einmal sehr schwach sein, aber erfahrungsgemäß kann man die kleinen Muskeln trainieren, damit sie die Arbeit des fehlenden Muskels übernehmen. Jetzt halten wir die Wunde steril und behandeln sie mit einer antiseptischen Lösung, damit auch die letzten Reste der Entzündung verschwinden."

Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich plappere, kann es aber trotzdem nicht verhindern. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühle ich mich plötzlich unsicher.

„Was ist, wenn die Entzündung nicht ganz weggeht?", will Ken wissen, „dann nehmen sie das Bein doch noch ab, oder?"

Das, oder du stirbst.

Ich räuspere mich, aber der Klumpen, der in meinem Hals sitzt, rührt sich nicht.

„Rilla?", fragt Ken erneut, drückt kurz meine Hand.

Also suche ich mein Heil in den medizinischen Tatsachen. „Wenn du Entzündung sich weiter ausbreitet, müssen wir amputieren. Sonst befällt sie innerhalb kurzer Zeit deine Organe und dann können wir nichts mehr für dich tun. Das hier ist ein Versuch und wir haben mit der Behandlung gute Erfahrungen gemacht, aber noch kann ich dir nicht garantieren, dass es wirkt. Wir müssen einfach noch etwas abwarten", erkläre ich.

Er nickt, betrachtet mich einige Sekunden lang forschend. „Da ist noch etwas", stellt er dann fest.

Als ich keine Anstalten mache, fortzufahren, stupst er mich mit der freien Hand kurz an. „Na los", fordert er auf, „warum jetzt damit anfangen, die Wahrheit zu verleugnen?"

Da hat er wohl Recht. In der merkwürdigen Bekanntschaft, die uns im vergangenen Jahr verbunden hat, waren wir immer ehrlich zueinander. Es war immer die Wahrheit, auch wenn eine Lüge vielleicht weniger wehgetan hätte.

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit…", setzte ich also zögerlich an, „nun, die Möglichkeit, dass die Entzündung sich im Verborgenen ausbreitet. Natürlich überwachen wir dich genau, damit uns das nicht entgeht, aber wenn _doch_ … wenn die Entzündung dich ausbreitet und wir es nicht rechtzeitig bemerken, dann…" Ich breche ab, kann nicht sagen, was ich sagen sollte.

„Dann sterbe ich", vervollständigt Ken stattdessen. Er klingt sehr ruhig.

Stumm nicke ich.

Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, lässt den Kopf wieder nach hinten sinken. „Komischer Gedanke", bemerkt er schließlich.

Ich schlucke schwer.

„Eine Amputation ist der sicherste Weg", erkläre ich dann leise, stockend, „das Bein ist dann zwar abgenommen, aber damit ist auch der Entzündungsherd weg. Wenn wir amputieren, sind die Überlebenschancen immer noch am höchsten. Die Behandlung, die die wir jetzt durchführen… nun, das war meine Idee. Ich wollte eben _nicht_ , dass du aufwachst und hast ein Bein verloren. Aber das Risiko – also, das Risiko besteht natürlich. Ich hätte dich gefragt, aber du warst ohnmächtig und es musste ja alles schnell gehen und da habe ich Zachary überredet, dass wir nicht amputieren. Das war meine Entscheidung."

Ängstlich beobachte ich ihn, muss unwillkürlich an den Tag vor zwei Wochen denken, an dem er ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne auch nur einen Blick, weggeritten ist. Seitdem haben wir nicht mehr geredet. Wer weiß, wie er es auffasst, dass ich eine solch wichtige Entscheidung für ihn getroffen habe?

Aber als er die Augen wieder öffnet, sind sie freundlich. „Ich stehe also ausgerechnet in der Schuld von _Murray_?", fragt er, „na, das wird ihm gefallen." Dann lacht er leise und ich kann nicht sagen, ob er es tatsächlich ernst meint oder nicht.

Das Lachen beruhigt mich ein wenig, trotzdem rutsche ich etwas auf der Bettkante herum, ziehe dann seine Decke zurecht, um meiner freien Hand etwas zu tun zu geben. „Wenn es dir lieber ist, dass wir doch noch amputieren, dann musst du das sagen", bitte ich dann, ohne ihn anzusehen, „ich verstehe das absolut. Mir steht es ja auch eigentlich gar nicht zu, für dich zu entscheiden."

Ich verstumme, den Blick auf das Bett gerichtet. Ich merke erst, dass ich den Atem angehalten habe, als Ken mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken streicht. Unwillkürlich drehe ich den Kopf, sehe ihn wieder an. Er hat sich halb aufgesetzt, den Oberkörper auf dem freien Arm aufgestützt.

„Du hast vollkommen richtig entschieden", versichert er, die Stimme leise, aber fest, „natürlich gibt es ein Risiko, aber das gibt es doch immer. Könnte es nicht auch passieren, dass mein Körper bei einer Amputationsoperation in einen Schockzustand fällt und ich daran sterbe?" Er zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Ich nicke, halb überrascht, halb misstrauisch.

„Na siehst du", fährt er fort, „Risiken gibt es immer. Und wenn du glaubst, dass die Behandlung eine gute Möglichkeit für mich bietet, dann reicht mir das. Außerdem bist du ja da und passt auf mich auf, oder?"

Wieder sieht er mich _an_ , auf eine viel zu eindringliche Art und Weise, so dass ich nach kurzer Zeit den Kopf abwenden muss. „Wir haben sehr gute Ärzte. Denen kannst du vertrauen", erkläre ich dann, weil mir etwas anderes absolut nicht einfallen will.

„Ich vertraue dir", antwortet er schlicht.

 _Jetzt_ weiß ich endgültig nicht mehr, was ich noch sagen soll. Ich traue mich nicht mal, ihn anzusehen, bleibe für mehrere Sekunden einfach hilflos sitzen und sehe hinab auf die graue Wolldecke.

Ich werde gerettet, als Ken mit einem Mal trocken zu husten beginnt. Rasch entziehe ich ihm meine Hand, stehe dann so schnell auf, dass mir für einen Moment schwindelig ist. Kurz halte ich mich an Bettrahmen fest, bis sich die Erde unter mir wieder sicher anfühlt.

Kens Husten hat sich derweil wieder gelegt. Erschöpft hat er sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken lassen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", erkundige ich mich, während ich bereits ein Glas mit Wasser fülle und erneut neben ihn trete. Er nickt, versucht, sich vollständig aufzusetzen, aber dafür ist er natürlich noch viel zu schwach, egal, wie sehr er sich bemüht, es zu überspielen. Also helfe ich ihm auf, stütze ihn, damit er eine halb sitzenden Position einnehmen und einige Schlucke aus dem Glas nehmen kann.

Das Zwischenspiel gibt mir einen Moment Zeit, mich zu sammeln. Es mag im ersten Moment paradox klingen, dass es mich beruhigt, wenn man bedenkt, wie _nah_ wir uns plötzlich sind, aber die Vorzeichen sind andere. Jetzt bin ich einfach nur Krankenschwester und er ist Patient. Damit kann ich umgehen. Mit dem anderen dagegen…

„Danke", murmelt Ken, als er mir das Glas zurückreicht. Er seufzt leise und ich helfe ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen. Dann richte ich mich wieder auf, stelle das Glas weg.

„Du solltest schlafen", bemerke ich, „du bist müde." Er sieht, verständlicherweise, vollkommen erschöpft aus.

Er nickt, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Werde ich. Aber erst wollte ich mich noch bei dir entschuldigen", erklärt er dann. Sein Blick richtet sich wieder auf mich und, ohne nachzudenken, setze ich mich erneut auf die Bettkante.

„Wofür entschuldigen?", frage ich, ehrlich überrascht.

Kurz verzieht Ken das Gesicht, bevor er antwortet: „Für meinen Auftritt im Lazarett vor zwei Wochen. Das war absolut unangebracht."

„Oh. Das", erwidere ich. Etwas anderes fällt mir kaum ein.

„Ja, das", nickt Ken, „ich hätte niemals von dir verlangen dürfen, für mich zu lügen, und einen derartigen Abgang hinzulegen, nachdem du zu Recht abgelehnt hast, war nicht in Ordnung. Ich war einfach… ich stand wahnsinnig unter Druck. Ich wusste, dass sie uns zu einem Zweck dorthin gebracht hatten und dass ich in naher Zukunft wieder zu viele meiner Männer würde beerdigen müssen. Als dann Persis' Brief kam – das war einfach zu viel für mich. Trotzdem hätte ich das nicht an dir auslassen dürfen. Das tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Du machst dir eben Sorgen. Um deine Männer und um Persis natürlich auch", entgegne ich mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken.

Ken lächelt matt. „Stimmt, das tue ich. Sogar zu Recht, glaube ich. Persis hat… sie hat viele wunderbare Eigenschaften, aber wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Länder sie schon bereist hat, weiß sie erschreckend wenig über die Welt an sich. Sie hat diese _Idee_ im Kopf, dass es romantisch und barmherzig ist, verwundete Soldaten zu pflegen. Und, nun, ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass daran nichts Romantisches ist", stellt er fest und lacht bitter.

Ich nicke schweigend. Man mag über diesen Krieg denken, was man mag, aber _romantisch_ ist wirklich nichts daran.

„Sie hat keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich einlassen würde, wenn sie hierher kommt", fährt Ken fort, „klar, das hatte niemand von uns. Man kann sich das hier nicht ausmalen, wenn man es nicht selbst gesehen hat. Aber Persis' Vorstellung geht an jeder Realität vorbei. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass der Schock, wenn ihre romantisierte Idee auf die Realität all dessen hier trifft, für sie ziemlich hart werden würde."

Stirnrunzelnd hebe ich den Kopf, begegne seinem Blick. „Ich habe ihr geschrieben", gestehe ich dann, „nicht – nicht das, worum du mich gebeten hattest, aber… naja, die Wahrheit, denke ich. Die guten und die schlechten Dinge. Ich dachte mir, wenn sie es weiß – also, wenn sie es weiß, kann sie vielleicht eine besser informierte Entscheidung treffen."

Überraschung zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht, dann nickt Ken langsam. „Das ist gut", stellt er fest, „nicht, dass ich glaube, dass irgendetwas, was du hättest schreiben können, Persis davon abhalten könnte, zu kommen, wenn sie es wirklich will. Selbst wenn du den Brief geschrieben hättest, um den ich dich damals gebeten habe, hätte das wohl nichts geändert. Aber naja, was soll ich sagen? Wir versuchen nun einmal, zu beschützen, was uns etwas bedeutet, auch wenn wir es eigentlich besser wissen."

Da ist ein kleiner Stich, den seine Worte hinterlassen. Das kleinste aller Gefühle nur, kaum zu spüren, und doch kann ich es nicht ignorieren, komme nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, was es _bedeutet_ , dieses stechende kleine Gefühl.

Ken derweil, fährt bereits fort: „Das alles entschuldigt jedoch nicht mein Verhalten. Ich wollte schon früher zu dir kommen und mich entschuldigen, aber das war im Angriffszeitplan nicht vorgesehen." Er zieht eine Grimasse.

„Es war ziemlich schlimm, oder?", frage ich vorsichtig nach.

„Es ist kein Ort für Mensch oder Tier", entgegnet er schlicht. Was vielleicht alles sagt, was man über Passchendaele wissen muss.

Ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens breiten sich zwischen uns aus, in denen wir beide unseren eigenen Gedanken nachhängen an das, was geschehen ist.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich vermute, ich muss einfach lernen, zu erkennen, wann ich Persis nicht mehr beschützen kann, auch wenn ich gerne würde", bemerkt Ken dann nachdenklich, „es ist genauso wie mit dir, oder? Nur, weil niemand dich mehr vor dem allen hier beschützen kann und weil man das akzeptieren muss, heißt das nicht, dass man es nicht gerne doch tun würde."

Das Stechen, das mich geplagt hat, verschwindet urplötzlich. An seine Stelle treten Überraschung und dann – ja, für einen kleinen Moment so etwas wie Klarheit.

Ich dachte, an seiner Bitte hätte mich vor allen Dingen gestört, dass er, der zu mir doch immer ehrlich war, mich gebeten hat, seine Schwester für ihn anzulügen. Und das stimmt auch, das hat mich… nun, _enttäuscht_ , glaube ich. Aber da ist noch etwas gewesen – der kleine Stich. Denn wenn er für Persis, die ihm so viel bedeutet, gelogen hätte, um sie zu beschützen, was hätte das dann über mich gesagt? Ich habe seine Ehrlichkeit geschätzt, auch wenn sie nicht immer einfach war, aber was hätte sie denn bedeutet? Wäre es nicht so gewesen, dass ich seine Ehrlichkeit auf Gleichgültigkeit hätte zurückführen müssen? Darauf, dass ich es einfach nicht _Wert_ gewesen wäre, dass er sich wegen mir die Mühe einer Lüge macht?

Jetzt jedoch… oh, warum muss er eigentlich so verwirrend sein?

Mir seines Blickes bewusst und nicht sicher, ob mein Gesicht nicht meine eigene Verwirrung verrät, richte ich mich rasch auf. Einige Sekunden lang beschäftige ich mich damit, seine Bettdecke festzuziehen. Immer noch kann ich spüren, dass er mich ansieht.

Dann gähnt er und ich nehme den Rettungsanker dankend an.

„Erst mal wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass andere Menschen auf dich aufpassen", informiere ich ihn und bin stolz auf den beinahe flapsigen Tonfall, der mir gelingt, „und ich werde jetzt direkt damit anfangen und teile dir deswegen mir, dass du dringen schlafen solltest. Du bist erschöpft und musst dich erholen!"

Ken lächelt, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, worüber. „Bist du denn immer noch da, wenn ich wieder aufwache?", fragt er dann, „ich bin nämlich immer noch nicht restlos überzeugt, dass ich mich nicht die ganze Zeit mit einem Fantasiegebilde unterhalten habe."

Unwillkürlich erwidere ich das Lächeln. „Ich werde hier sein, keine Sorge. Das hier ist meine Station, ich habe gleich die Tagschicht. Und nachts bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass deine Behandlung nicht unterbrochen wird, deswegen werde ich bis auf weiteres dort auf dem Boden schlafen", erkläre ich ihm.

„Ich würde mich ja wie ein Ehrenmann verhalten und dir das Bett anbieten, aber…", Ken zuckt mit den Achseln, so gut das im Liegen eben geht, und verzieht das Gesicht zu einer komischen Grimasse.

Lachend schüttele ich den Kopf. „Kein Problem", versichere ich, „es ist ja mein Job."

Er stimmt jedoch nicht in mein Lachen ein, ist stattdessen mit einem Mal wieder ganz ernst. „Nein, ist es nicht", widerspricht er dann. Sein Blick ist wieder so eindringlich, dass ich mich plötzlich unruhig fühle.

Denn nein, es _ist_ nicht mein Job. Das, was ich für ihn getan habe, geht weit über meinen Job hinaus. Ich weiß das, Zachary weiß das, selbst Maud Johnston weiß das. Und jetzt scheinbar auch Ken.

Dennoch, es mag hundert Mal die Wahrheit sein – das hier ist eine Wahrheit, die ich niemals, _niemals_ werde zugeben können.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Old soldiers never die" aus den Jahren 1914 bis 1918 entnommen (Autor des Textes unbekannt, Musik nach der Melodie der Hymne „Kind words can never die" von Abigail Hutchinson aus dem 19. Jahrhundert)._


	33. There's gladness follows pain

_21\. November 1917 **  
**No. 7 Canadian Stationary Hospital, Arques, Frankreich_

 **There's gladness follows pain**

„Guten Abend, Maud", grüße ich freundlich, als ich die Station betrete.

Maud wirft mir einen kritischen Blick zu. „Was machst du denn schon wieder hier?", fragt sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Das gleiche wie jeden Abend, meine liebe Maud", erwiderte ich entspannt.

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln ist ihre Reaktion. „Du hast eine ganze Tagschicht hinter dir", bemerkt sie, „solltest du dich nicht ausruhen?"

„Vergiss nicht, ich war acht Monate hinter der Front stationiert. Dieser ganze Ort hier ist für mich die reinste Erholung. Himmlisch ruhig!", informiere ich sie mit einem Lächeln.

Das ist sogar die Wahrheit. Die Anzahl der Betten ist hier in Arques viel geringer als in den frontnahen Lazaretten. Die beiden CCS, in denen ich Dienst getan habe, hatten je um die 1000 Betten, hier sind es mal gerade 400 und oft sind sie nicht einmal alle belegt. Die Arbeit hier ist einfach eine ganz andere als dort und auch wenn wir natürlich _trotzdem_ arbeiten, fehlt dem ganzen diese schreckliche Dringlichkeit.

Seitdem ich in Arques angekommen bin, hatten wir keine 200 Neueinlieferungen. In Aubigny hatten wir im Schnitt jeden Tag so viele und bei Poperinghe waren es sogar meistens noch mehr. Wir hatten ein System, dass die vier CCS sich abgewechselt haben – immer, wenn eine von ihnen 200 neue Patienten aufgenommen hatte, war die nächste an der Reihe. Viel zu häufig war der Tag jedoch noch lange nicht vorbei, bevor unser Lazarett erneut dran war und so haben wir die 200 Einlieferungen am Tag oft überschritten.

Allein am 31. Juli und in der darauffolgenden Nacht hatten wir fast 2200 neue Patienten in etwa 17 Stunden – und zwar im strömenden Regen! In der Nacht war zudem für viele Stunden kein einziger Ambulanzzug zu bekommen, um die Patienten weiter nach hinten zu transportieren. Es hat Momente gegeben, da haben wir nicht mehr gewusst, wohin mit den ganzen Verwundeten, auf deren schiere Anzahl niemand vorbereitet war.

Es mag daher also vielleicht verständlich sein, dass mir dieses Krankenhaus, auch wenn die Arbeit manchmal schwer und die Tage manchmal lang sind, tatsächlich so etwas wie Erholung bietet. Da mag Maud noch so sehr den Kopf über mich schütteln.

Genau das tut sie gerade erneut, aber ich kenne sie mittlerweile ganz gut – sie meint das nicht ernst.

„Hast du wenigstens ordentlich gegessen?", hakt sie jetzt kritisch nach.

Ich nicke artig. „Ich komme gerade vom Abendessen", informiere ich sie.

Mauds Blick bleibt skeptisch, aber als ich sie erneut anlächele, kann sie gar nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln, auch wenn ich sehe, wie sie dagegen kämpft.

„Na gut, Kleines, dann sag mir wenigstens, was es Neues gibt in der Welt", bittet sie dann mit einem Seufzen, das mir ganz klar sagen soll, wie unverbesserlich sie mich findet.

Als ob ich das nicht wüsste!

Ich sehe kurz hinab zu der Zeitung, die ich mir unter den Arm geklemmt habe. „Oh, nun, _irgendetwas_ passiert in Russland", gebe ich Auskunft, „mal wieder. Immer noch. Was weiß ich. Aber wer versteht denn noch die Russen?"

„Ich nicht, Schätzchen, ich nicht", stimmt Maud mit schwerer Stimme zu, ganz so, als würde die russische Situation ihr schon lange Zahnschmerzen bereiten.

Falls das Gemurmel auf der Straße stimmt und sie wirklich kapitulieren, wird die russische Situation wohl über kurz oder lang uns allen noch Zahnschmerzen bereiten, aber _ob_ sie kapitulieren, ist noch lange nicht klar. Wie gesagt: verstehe einer die Russen!

„Die britischen Truppen haben vor ein paar Tagen Jaffa eingenommen und rücken jetzt auf Jerusalem vor", berichte ich also weiter, „und es scheint eine neue Offensive bei Cambrai zu geben. Mit massivem Panzer-Einsatz. Zumindest, sofern sie ihnen nicht wieder reihenweise im Schlamm stecken bleiben wie drüben in Flandern." Ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht.

Nach allem, was bekannt ist, sind die Kanadier in diese neue Offensive nicht eingebunden. Nachdem sie Passchendaele genommen haben, hat man den Großteil des Krops wieder nach Frankreich verlegt, erneut in den Sektor um Lens, in dem sie mehr oder weniger das ganze Jahr 1917 stationiert waren. Shirleys Einheit ist zum Training in einem kleinen Nest südlich von hier, weit hinter der Front. Und, nun, ich weiß ganz genau, wo Kenneth ist, nicht wahr?

Maud seufzt. „Es hört eben nie auf", stellt sie fest.

Ich nicke, zucke dann mit den Schultern, denn was soll ich schon sagen? Es _hört_ nie auf.

Einige Sekunden, dann schüttelt Maud ihren so untypischen Trübsal ab. „Aber lass dich von einer alten Frau nicht weiter aufhalten. Dein hübscher Offizier wartet bestimmt schon auf dich", bemerkt sie mit einem feinen Lächeln.

Jetzt bin ich es, die den Kopf schüttelt, aber ich sage nichts, lächele nur in mich hinein. Diese Diskussion haben Maud und ich schon mehrfach geführt und jegliche meiner Beteuerungen, dass Ken mein _gar nichts_ ist, sind an ihr abgeprallt. Es ist einfacher, sie in ihrem Irrglauben zu belassen.

Als ich jetzt ihrer Aufforderung folge leiste und um den Wandschirm herumtrete, der die wenigen Offiziere von den einfachen Soldaten abtrennt, nehme ich mir einen klitzekleinen Moment, Ken zu betrachtet. Zwei Wochen haben ein kleines Wunder bewirkt. Zwar musste er ein paar Tage nach der ersten Operation erneut in den OP, da noch etwas befallenes Gewebe weggeschnitten werden musste, aber seitdem geht es mit ihm deutlich bergauf. Er hat zugenommen, ist nicht mehr zu schrecklich blass und abgekämpft. Und die Carrel-Dakin-Behandlung hat sich bei ihm als absoluter Glücksgriff erwiesen. Selbst Zachary musste zugeben, dass seine Wunde ausgesprochen gut verheilt. Ich konnte sogar vor einiger Zeit den Stationsboden wieder gegen mein Feldbett tauschen, was mein Rücken mir eindeutig gedankt hat.

Gerade jetzt sitzt Ken aufrecht im Bett, ist offenbar in einen Brief vertieft. Erst, als ich neben ihn trete, hebt er den Kopf, dann jedoch lächelt er mich erfreut an.

„Na, alles gut bei dir?", frage ich und werfe die Zeitung auf seinen Nachttisch. Es klingt vielleicht komisch, immerhin habe ich schon den ganzen Tag auf dieser Station Dienst getan, aber wenn ich Dienst habe, ist er nur einer von vielen. _Reden_ können wir immer erst abends, wenn Maud da ist und sich um alle anderen kümmert.

„Alles gut", bestätigt er jetzt. Er lässt den Brief sinken und beobachtet mich dabei, wie ich es mir auf seiner Bettkante bequem mache.

„Hattest du heute auch Post?", fragt er dann, „Neuigkeiten von Zuhause?"

Ich nicke, lache leise, als ich an meine Post denke. „Ich hatte einen Brief von Di", erzähle ich dann, „sie ist sehr zwiegespalten über die Parlamentswahl nächsten Monat. Auf der einen Seite ist sie ekstatisch, dass Frauen endlich wählen dürfen. Auf der anderen Seite findet sie es absolut nicht in Ordnung, dass sie nur deswegen wählen darf, weil ihre Brüder beim Militär sind. Mildred hat keine direkten männlichen Verwandten bei der Armee und sie darf nicht wählen gehen, was für die zwei eine veritable Schande ist."

„Ist es auch", stimmt Ken mit einem leichten Schulterzucken zu, „es gibt keinen logischen Grund, das Wahlrecht für Frauen von ihren männlichen Verwandten und deren Mitgliedschaft im Militär abhängig zu machen."

„Oder der eigenen Mitgliedschaft beim Militär. Wir Krankenschwestern dürfen als Armeeangehörige ebenfalls wählen, ganz unabhängig von unserer Familie", füge ich nicht ohne Stolz hinzu.

Ken nickt, um meinen Punkt anzuerkennen. „Trotzdem macht Borden das nur, weil er weiß, dass die Frauen und Schwestern der Soldaten mehrheitlich für die Wehrpflicht sind", bemerkt er, „und da er ebenfalls für die Wehrpflicht ist, rechnet er sich einen Wahlsieg aus. Sollte mich auch überraschen, wenn er den nicht bekommt." Er zieht eine kleine Grimasse.

„Sag bloß, du bist ein Liberaler?", frage ich mit einem Lächeln. Anders als Di hat Politik mich nie sonderlich interessiert, zumal ich als Frau ja auch kaum Einfluss darauf nehmen kann, aber ich bin in einem überzeugt konservativen Haushalt aufgewachsen und ich weiß, dass Ken das weiß.

Vermutlich aus diesem Grund erwidert er mein Lächeln flüchtig, bevor er antwortet: „Ich vermute, wenn ich mich entscheiden muss, stehen die Liberalen mir gedanklich tatsächlich näher. Nicht, dass ich glaube, dass _noch mal_ fünfzehn Jahre Laurier die Antwort sind – falls er überhaupt noch so lange leben würde –, aber ich denke schon, sie haben ihn damals zu Unrecht aus dem Amt gejagt. Vom Freihandel mit dem USA hätten wir über kurz oder lang tatsächlich profitieren können."

„Wenn du das sagst", erwidere ich friedlich. Von Wirtschaft habe ich in etwa so viel Ahnung wie von Politik, aber Ken hat immerhin beides studiert, also wird schon etwas dran sein an seiner Meinung.

„Außerdem", fährt er fort, ohne auf meinen Einwurf einzugehen, „bin ich gegen die Wehrpflicht."

Das bringt mich dazu, mich aufzusetzen. „ _Wirklich_?", frage ich verdutzt.

Ken lacht. „Unbeliebte Meinung, ich weiß", gibt er zu, „aber ja, ich bin gegen die Wehrpflicht und zwar auf einer vollkommen moralischen Grundlage. Rein militärisch betrachtet mag sie Sinn machen, schließlich wird in diesem Krieg nichts so sehr verschlissen wie _Menschen_ , aber genau deswegen halte ich es für etwas vollkommen Abscheuliches."

Das überrascht mich nun allerdings. Es gilt als allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass jeder in Übersee kämpfende Soldat ein Verfechter der Wehrpflicht sein _muss_ , und sei es nur, weil er eine natürliche Abneigung gegen jeden kräftigen Mann zu verspüren hat, der nicht wie er selbst seine Jahre im Schützengraben vergeudet. Dass Ken sich jetzt so eindeutig dagegen positioniert, habe ich nicht erwartet.

„Was meinst du mit ‚moralischer Grundlage'?", erkundige ich mich also neugierig.

„Na, dass ich, der ich mich nicht darum zu sorgen brauche, wo der Soldatennachschub herkommt, mir den Luxus erlaube, die Frage der Wehrpflicht nicht unter praktischen, sondern unter ethischen Gesichtspunkten zu betrachtet", antwortet Ken.

Allerdings macht die Antwort mich nicht schlauer als vorher, also lege ich fragend den Kopf schief und blinzele ihn an. Er lacht.

„Ich weiß, dass viele Gegner der Wehrpflicht ihre Ablehnung damit begründen, dass sie sagen, in einer reinen Freiwilligenarmee seien Moral und Kampfgeist besser", erklärt er dann, „das ist aber ausgemachter Unsinn. Die Engländer haben seit einem Jahr Wehrpflichtige in ihren Einheiten und viele von ihnen sind tapferer und verlässlicher als mancher, der sich freiwillig gemeldet hat. Bloß, weil jemand aus irgendwelchen persönlichen Gründen und in absoluter Unkenntnis dessen, was ihn erwartet hat, ein Blatt Papier unterschrieben hat, macht ihn das nicht zu einem besseren Soldaten."

„Aber die kanadischen und die australischen Einheiten bestehen doch nur aus Freiwilligen und du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie als besonders kampfstarke Truppen bekannt sind", wende ich ein.

„Bei uns hat das weniger mit Freiwilligkeit zu tun als mit General Currie", erwidert Ken achselzuckend, „man kann den Mann mögen oder nicht – und er _ist_ ziemlich spröde – aber ich behaupte, einen besseren General findest du an der ganzen Westfront nicht. Und gute Generale retten Soldatenleben. Vimy Ridge, musst du verstehen, war eine Unmöglichkeit – Currie, mehr noch als General Byng, hat es möglich gemacht. Und irgendwie ist es ihm gelungen, uns durch die Hölle von Passchendaele durchzubekommen, obwohl logisch betrachtet die meisten von uns diesen Ort niemals wieder hätte verlassen dürfen. Gott möge uns beistehen, wenn sie uns Currie wegnehmen."

Er sagt das mit solcher absoluten Überzeugung, dass ich nur nicken kann. Natürlich habe ich von General Currie gehört, ohne mir aber eine große Meinung zu bilden. Ken, der den Mann offenbar sogar getroffen hat, hat dagegen offenbar eine derart hohe Ansicht von ihm, dass ich ihm nur glauben kann.

„Gut, ich schließe General Currie ab sofort in meine Abendgebete ein, in Ordnung?", frage ich, in dem Versuch, die Stimme wieder leichter zu machen, „aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du gegen die Wehrpflicht bist."

Ken lacht leise über meinen Kommentar, wird dann jedoch wieder nachdenklich. „Ich denke einfach, dass es nicht richtig ist, jemanden zu _zwingen_ , in diesen Krieg zu ziehen. Natürlich erleben wir hier alle grausame Dinge und natürlich wusste bei Lichte betrachtet niemand von uns, was ihn erwartet, als er sich gemeldet hat – aber wir _haben_ uns gemeldet. Wir alle sind hier, weil wir uns dafür entschieden haben. Wir waren naiv und unwissend, aber es war unsere eigene Entscheidung – unsere eigene _Schuld_. Das ist eine Gewissheit, die uns niemand wegnehmen kann. Jemanden mit vorgehaltener Waffe an die Front zu zwingen – und glaube mir nur, dass sie sie erschießen, wenn sie sich weigern! – scheint mir dagegen ziemlich abscheulich zu sein", erläutert er ruhig.

Ich runzele die Stirn. So habe ich darüber ehrlich gesagt noch nie nachgedacht. Allerdings… es macht Sinn, was er sagt. Rein aus praktischen Gründen mögen wir die Wehrpflicht vielleicht brauchen, das kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber rein _moralisch_ betrachtet habe ich dem, was Ken sagt, nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Also müssen wir Laurier wählen?", hake ich nach und ziehe die Nase kraus.

Lachend schüttelt Ken den Kopf. „Du kannst wählen, wen du möchtest", stellt er klar, „aber ja, ich fürchte, dass ich tatsächlich Laurier werde wählen müssen."

„Schwere Bürde", erwidere ich und setze ein bekümmertes Gesicht auf.

„Ich werde sie tragen müssen", entgegnet Ken grinsend, „aber nun genug von Politik. Hast du außer Dis Lamento über die misslichen Zustände des Frauenwahlrechts noch Post bekommen?"

Ich nicke. „Von Faith", berichte ich, „Ian hat jetzt ein kleines Dreirad, mit dem er durch die Gegend düst, was bei Faith die plötzliche Erkenntnis herbeigeführt hat, dass ihr kleiner Junge in zwei Jahren schon zur Schule geht und damit praktisch übermorgen erwachen und verheiratet sein wird. Der Gedanke scheint sie ehrlich zu belasten. Völlig abstrus!"

„ _Mütter_ ", bemerkt Ken nur und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich sage es dir!", stimme ich zu, stocke jedoch dann für einen Moment, bevor ich leiser fortfahre, „oh – und Nan hat gelacht. Aus Versehen. Das erste Mal seit August. Als sie es gemerkt hat, ist sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und nach oben gelaufen."

Ken seufzt. „Arme Nan", murmelt er betrübt und ich weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er sich das gleiche fragt wie ich – wird sie wohl _jemals_ darüber hinweg kommen?

Ein Moment verstreicht schweigend.

Aber wir können schließlich nicht _immer_ traurig sein, ohne daran wahnsinnig zu werden. Oder?

„Und du?", wechsele ich also das Thema, bemühe mich darum, fröhlich zu klingen, „auch Post von Daheim?"

Mir scheint, Ken ist froh über die Ablenkung. „Meine Eltern bedanken sich für das Telegramm, das du ihnen geschickt hast. Du hast ihnen viele ungewisse und besorgte Tage erspart", berichtet er sofort.

„Das war doch nicht der Rede wert", wehre ich ab.

„Trotzdem war es nett von dir", beharrt Ken. Dann, bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann, bemerkt er beiläufig: „Außerdem hatte ich einen Brief von Persis. Aus England."

Oh.

Hektisch suche ich nach etwas, was ich sagen kann, aber am Ende fällt mir nur eine einzige Frage ein: „Wie geht es dir damit?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, besser als gedacht. Ich vermute, tief drinnen habe ich die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass nichts und niemand sie davon abhalten würde, zu kommen, wenn sie es nur wirklich will. Persis ist das absolut störrischste Geschöpf, das ich kenne. Ich mag es nicht mögen, aber die Tage, in denen ich ihr sagen konnte, was sie zu tun hat, gehören wohl lange der Vergangenheit an", antwortet Ken. Er sieht nachdenklich aus, aber gefasst.

Das klingt in der Tat nach Persis, so wenig ich über sie weiß.

„Und ist Selina bei ihr?", erkundige ich mich dann, krampfhaft bemüht, meine Stimme leicht und die Frage beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

Etwas huscht über Kens Gesicht. Ganz kurz nur. Etwas, das ich nicht zuordnen kann.

„Nein, Selina ist nicht dabei. Hätte mich auch überrascht, immerhin heiratet sie im Januar", erwidert er sachlich.

Für einen Moment sitze ich wie vom Donner gerührt da.

Bitte _was_?

„Aber… aber…", stottere ich, „also, sag mir, wenn ich falsch liege, aber…"

Ken lächelt, als er meine Verwirrung bemerkt, aber es ist ein freundliches Lächeln. „Du liegst nicht falsch. Sie war mit mir verlobt und jetzt heiratet sie einen anderen", stellt er klar.

„Gut. Oder – _nicht_ gut?", fragend, hilflos, sehe ich ihn an, „also… wann ist das überhaupt passiert?"

„Im Sommer", antwortet Ken ruhig.

Und das sagt er mir _jetzt_?

„Und – _was_ ist passiert?", frage ich weiter, bevor mir auffällt, wie unverschämt das klingen mag. „Sofern du es mir sagen magst", setze ich also einschränkend hinzu.

„Eigentlich eine ganz klassische Geschichte. Sie hat sich in einen der Patienten im Krankenhaus verliebt und jetzt wird sie ihn heiraten", entgegnet Ken achselzuckend.

Irgendwie verstehe ich das Ganze immer noch nicht. „Und was ist mit dir?", hake ich also nach.

„Sie hat mich gebeten, sie von ihrem Versprechen zu entbinden und das habe ich getan", erklärt er.

„Einfach _so_?", ungläubig starre ich ihn an.

Ken nickt. „Ja", bestätigt er, „einfach so."

Ich brauche einige Sekunden, um diese so unerwartete Information zu überdenken. Schweigend drehe ich sie einige Male in meinem Kopf hin und her, taste sie prüfend ab. Dann reckt ein sehr lange nicht gespürtes Gefühl seinen Kopf, schnuppert prüfend an der Luft. Wut.

„Aber das ist doch nicht richtig!", rufe ich aus, „sie kann dich doch nicht einfach verlassen, während du hier bist und im Krieg kämpfst!"

Ken antwortet nicht sofort. Stattdessen lacht er leise. Als ich ihn zur Antwort wütend anfunkele, hebt er beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Deine Sorge um mein Wohlbefinden ehrt mich", versichert er, „aber du darfst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass es in Ordnung ist. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung."

„Wie das?", verlange ich zu wissen. Vage bin ich mir bewusst, dass es nicht sehr höflich klingt, aber wer ist mit Höflichkeit schon jemals sehr weit gekommen?

Nachdenklich sieht Ken auf die Wolldecke hinab, scheint für einige Sekunden seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er antwortet, die Worte offenbar mit Bedacht gewählt: „Selina war für mich sehr lange einfach Persis' beste Freundin – Persis' hübsche, süße beste Freundin. Ich war mir wohl bewusst, dass sie eine Schwärmerei für mich hatte, aber es hat bis 1913 gedauert, bis ich sie besser kennen und schätzen gelernt habe. Verlobt haben wir uns im Sommer 1914, kurz vor Kriegsanfang. Und ich hätte Selina niemals gebeten, meine Frau zu werden, wenn sie mir nichts bedeutet hätte. Ich weiß, dass das für manche Menschen keine Voraussetzung für eine Ehe ist, aber für mich schon."

Ich nicke. Bis hierhin erzählt er mir nichts Neues.

„Die Hochzeit war für das Frühjahr 1915 geplant. Ihre Eltern wollten, dass wir ihren einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag abwarten und es sprach ja auch nichts dagegen", fährt Ken fort, „als der Krieg ausbrach, dachten ja zunächst alle, ich bin an Weihnachten wieder zurück. So ganz geglaubt habe ich das damals schon nicht, aber ich hätte mir auch niemals ausgemalt, dass ich drei Weihnachten später immer noch hier bin. Und ich denke, da liegt auch der alles entscheidende Punkt, was Selina und mich betrifft. _Zeit_."

„Zeit also", wiederhole ich, als er stockt. Ich beginne zu ahnen, worauf das hier hinaus läuft.

„Ja, Zeit", bestätigt Ken, „damals, 1914, haben Selina und ich gut zueinander gepasst. Hätten wir geheiratet wie geplant, ohne dass es diesen Krieg je gegeben hätte, wären wir glücklich miteinander geworden, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber es _gibt_ den Krieg nun einmal und nach über drei Jahren sind wir nicht mehr die gleichen Menschen, die wir noch 1914 waren. Oder nein – Selina ist noch genauso freundlich und gütig wie sie es damals schon war. Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann? Er ist durch einen Gasangriff erblindet. Für sie ist das kein Grund, ihn nicht zu lieben. _Das_ ist die Art Mensch, die Selina ist und schon immer war. Aber ich bin nicht mehr derselbe wie vor dem Krieg. Und, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich schon vor einiger Zeit zu ahnen begonnen, dass ich nicht mehr der Mann bin, mit dem Selina glücklich werden könnte – und sie nicht mehr die Frau für mich."

Er dreht den Kopf, sieht mich mit einem Mal direkt an. Einen oder zwei Momente lange halte ich den Blick, dann wende ich mich ab. „Aber du hast sie nicht verlassen", stelle ich dann fest, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Wie hätte ich das tun können, nachdem sie bereits drei Jahre auf mich gewartet hat?", entgegnet Ken, „ich war ihr verpflichtet und ich hätte sie geheiratet, auch wider besseren Wissens. Als ihr Brief kam – nun, dir kann ich die Wahrheit ja sagen, oder? Ich war traurig, weil es mich daran erinnert hat, was hätte sein können und welche Zukunft wir verloren haben. Aber ich war auch erleichtert. Was, in Teilen, übrigens deine Schuld ist."

„ _Meine_ Schuld?", frage ich konsterniert, „was habe _ich_ denn damit zu tun?"

Ken lächelt, als er merkt, wie aufgebacht ich bin, hebt jedoch erneut besänftigend eine Hand. „Hier, lass mich erklären", bittet er, „die Sache ist, ich hatte mich so daran gewöhnt, meiner Familie eine Rolle vorzuspielen. Du kennst das – man schreibt nie die Wahrheit nach Hause, immer eine geschönte, gekürzte Version. Meine Eltern, Persis, Selina – ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich sorgen und deswegen konnte ich niemals ehrlich sein. Und dann bist du daher gekommen und _dich_ musste ich nicht anlügen. Du hast das alles verstanden und ich habe plötzlich gemerkt, wie gut das tut, die Wahrheit erzählen zu können. Nur, dass mir die zahmen Briefe danach immer schwerer fielen. Ich habe in meinem _dug-out_ gesessen und wollte nach Hause schreiben und musste feststellen, dass ich viel lieber mit dir geredet hätte. Deswegen bin ich im Mai auch irgendwann nicht mehr gekommen, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fiel. Es hat sich – nun, nicht _richtig_ angefühlt, unter den gegebenen Umständen."

Überrascht sehe ich ihn an. Ich hatte angenommen, dass seine Verpflichtungen ihn ferngehalten haben. Dass es eine bewusste Entscheidung war, wusste ich nicht. Und ihre Begründung verblüfft mich umso mehr.

„Du siehst also", fährt Ken mit einem kleinen Lächeln fort, „ich wünsche Selina aus tiefstem Herzen alles Gute auf dieser Welt. Und ja, ich bin etwas traurig, um der Zukunft willen, die wir gehabt hätten, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre. Aber alles in allem muss ich sagen, dass meine Mutter mal wieder Recht behalten hat. Das Glück lauert in der Tat dort, wo man es am wenigsten erwartet."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Never mind!" aus dem Jahr 1913 entnommen (Text und Musik von Harry Dent und Tom Goldburn)._

 _Borden ist Sir Robert Laird Borden (1854-1937), der von 1911 bis 1920 als achter Premierminister Kanadas amtierte. Er war von 1901 bis 1920 Vorsitzender der Konservativen. Während des Krieges war er maßgeblich an der Einführung der in Kanada (besonders in Quebec) umstrittenen Wehrpflicht beteiligt. Diese war ein zentrales Thema der Wahl von 1917, bei der Borden als Premierminister mit großer Mehrheit wiedergewählt wurde._

 _Laurier ist Sir Henri Charles Wilfrid Laurier (1841-1919), der von 1896 bis 1911 als siebter Premierminister Kanadas amtierte. Von 1887 bis zu seinem Tod war er Vorsitzender der Liberalen. Als Premierminister führte er umstrittene Verhandlungen für ein Freihandelsabkommen mit den USA. Bei der Wahl 1917 positionierten Laurier und die Liberalen sich gegen die Wehrpflicht, ein mitentscheidender Grund für ihre Wahlniederlage._

 _General Currie ist Sir Arthur William Currie (1875-1933), der von 1917 bis 1919 als erster Kanadier überhaupt als Oberbefehlshaber des kanadischen Korps diente. Von 1914 bis 1915 befehligte er die 2. kanadische Brigade, von 1915 bis 1917 die 1. kanadische Division. Er gilt als einer der besten Kommandeure während des Ersten Weltkriegs und war maßgeblich an vielen Erfolgen der kanadischen Einheiten beteiligt._

 _General Byng ist Julian Hedworth George Byng, 1st Viscount Byng of Vimy (1862-1935), ein englischer General, der von 1916 bis 1917 das kanadische Korps kommandierte, unter anderem während der Schlacht von Vimy Ridge. Danach war er bis Kriegsende Oberbefehlshaber der 3. britischen Armee. 1919 als Baron in den Adelsstand erhoben, diente er von 1921 bis 2926 als 12. Generalgouverneur von Kanada. 1928 wurde er zum Viscount erhoben und 1932 zum Feldmarschall ernannt._


	34. And a white moon beams

_26\. Dezember 1917 **  
**No. 7 Canadian Stationary Hospital, Arques, Frankreich_

 **And a white moon beams**

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich das letzte Mal Susans Affengesichtkekse gegessen habe", bemerkt Ken nachdenklich und betrachtet den Keks in seiner Hand, bevor er dem Affen geräuschvoll ein Ohr abbeißt. Kauend setzt er hinzu: „Man könnte fast glauben, es ist wie früher – wenn dieses grässliche Gejaule nicht wäre!"

Ich drehe den Kopf ein wenig, um ihn anzusehen, aber gleichzeitig die Bühne im Auge behalten zu können. Wir sind in der neu errichteten _recreation hut_ , dem Freizeitbereich für die Patienten, und vorne trägt eine kleine Truppe Lieder und Sketche vor. Einer von den Männern hat sich als Frau verkleidet, mit spitzenbesetztem rotem Abendkleid und elaboriertem Make-up, und singt gerade mit schiefer Stimme einem anderen Mann in Uniform in theatralischer Manier ein Liebeslied vor.

„Es ist doch lustig", wende ich ein. Natürlich ist es auch albern, aber ein wenig Albernheit mag unseren Patienten gegönnt sind, zumal an Weihnachten.

Ken wirft mir einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu, betrachtet dann stirnrunzelnd die Geschehnisse auf der Bühne, wo der Mann im Kleid sich nun dem anderen Mann auf den Schoß gesetzt hat und scheinbar versucht, einen Kuss zu stehlen, den das Objekt seiner Zuneigung ihm nun so gar nicht geben möchte. Die Patienten, die auf Stühlen vor der Bühne sitzen, biegen sich vor Lachen.

Kopfschüttelnd über den Klamauk nimmt Ken einen weiteren Bissen aus dem Keks. „Richtest du Susan meinen tiefempfundenen Dank aus? Und natürlich allen anderen, die für diese kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten verantwortlich waren", bittet er.

„Sie sind zumindest deutlich besser als Aal", stimme ich zu und schüttele mich unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken an unser Abendessen am gestrigen Weihnachtstag.

Fragend sieht Ken mich an. „Aal?", wiederholt er.

Ich jedoch winke nur ab, denn so spannend ist das nun wirklich nicht. Zwar vermute ich, er hätte nachgebohrt, aber in dem Moment versucht die Mann-Frau vorne sich an einem besonders hohen Ton, der so schief gerät, dass Ken das Gesicht verzieht als habe er Zahnschmerzen.

Ich lache ungnädig über sein Leiden, was mir einen strafenden Blick einbringt, über den ich nur wieder lachen muss.

„Unsere kulinarische Versorgung war eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit, würde ich sagen", nehme ich dann den vorherigen Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, und sei es nur um den Gedanken an Aale weit von mir zu schieben.

Denn wie schon im letzten Jahr haben sie sich zu Hause selbst übertroffen darin, mir zu Weihnachten alle möglichen Köstlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen. Von Susan gab es ihre Affengesicht- sowie _Butterscotch_ -Kekse aus Karamell und von Mutter einen klassischen _fruit cake_ , also einen trockenen Obstkuchen. Faith hat Lebkuchen geschickt, der so lecker ist, dass sie Hilfe von Una gehabt haben muss. Von Una selbst gab es _shortbread_ , Mürbegebäck, und von Di und Mildred aus Toronto eine Auswahl an Bonbons und Süßigkeiten, von denen ich ebenfalls vermute, dass sie mehr dem kulinarischen Talent Mildreds als dem von Di entsprungen sind. Selbst Nan hat gebacken, was mich so erleichtert, dass ich sogar darüber hinwegsehe, dass sie sich für Haferplätzchen entschieden hat. Ich vermute, zu mehr als pragmatischen Haferplätzchen war sie noch nicht in der Lage.

Mich haben in den Tagen vor Weihnachten also derart prall gefüllte Pakete erreicht, dass ich ihren Inhalt unmöglich selbst hätte essen können. Wie schon im letzten Jahr habe ich daher einen Großteil davon mit den Patienten und Kollegen geteilt. Da es gestern, am Weihnachtstag, ein spezielles Weihnachtessen für Patienten und Personal gab, habe ich mich entschlossen, durch die heimischen Köstlichkeiten das Konzert am heutigen zweiten Weihnachtstag anzureichern. Zu Hause wissen sie das selbstverständlich, so wie sie genau wissen, dass die Jungen alles, was sie kriegen, ebenfalls teilen. Und da ich bei weitem nicht die einzige in diesem Krankenhaus bin, die mit Paketen aus der Heimat versorgt wurde, ist ein ganz ansehnliches Festmahl zusammen gekommen, muss ich sagen.

Ich nehme einen Bissen von meinem Lebkuchen und richte meinen Blick wieder auf die Bühne. Die Mann-Frau ist vor einigen Augenblicken unter enthusiastischem Fußgetrampel des Publikums verabschiedet worden und jetzt spielt ein anderer Mann am Klavier. Von der Seite der Bühne nähert sich jedoch gerade ein – ein _Ding_ , das so abstrus aussieht, dass ich augenblicklich vergesse, was ich sagen wollte.

„Was _ist_ das?", frage ich Ken stattdessen und starre ungläubig auf das Ding, den Lebkuchen vergessen in der Hand. Nackte Männerbeine verschwinden in einer Art überdimensioniertem Wischmop, der den restlichen Kopf und Körper des Mannes verdeckt. Nur ein Arm ragt oben heraus, die Hand zu einem Maul geformt, mit dem er jetzt den Klavierspielender auf die Schulter tippt.

Ken grinst. „Ein Vogel Strauß", antwortet er.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachte ich den ‚Vogel Strauß' der jetzt mit übertrieben schreitenden Bewegungen vor dem Klavierspieler flüchtet und dabei mit seinem ‚Kopf' ruckt. „Verrückt", murmele ich, muss dann aber doch lachen.

„Sie lassen sich auf jeden Fall einiges einfallen", erwidert Ken achselzuckend.

„Und den Zuschauern gefällt es", füge ich hinzu und nicke hinüber zum Publikum, zusammengesetzt aus Patienten wie Personal, darunter auch Ärzten und Schwestern. Alle scheinen an der Nummer ihre helle Freude zu haben. Der Klavierspieler hat seine Verfolgung mittlerweile aufgegeben und spielt jetzt begleitet von einer Ziehharmonika eine fröhliche kleine Melodie, zu der der ‚Vogel Strauß' tanzt.

„Es erinnert mich an die Aufführungen drüben in Talbot House", bemerkt Ken nachdenklich.

Fragend hebe ich beide Augenbrauen: „Hm?"

„Talbot House ist eine Art Erholungsheim für Soldaten, drüben in Poperinghe. Reverend Clayton – von den Männern auch _Tubby_ genannt – hat es vor zwei Jahren eröffnet", erklärt Ken, „es ist als _Every Man's Club_ konzipiert, als Club für Jedermann, unabhängig von Rang oder Religion. Ein Ort, an dem ein protestantischer Offizier Tee trinken kann mit einem katholischen Gefreiten und einem Unteroffizier, der an gar nichts mehr glaubt. Ich bin immer gerne dort gewesen, wenn ich in Flandern stationiert war. Es gibt Konzerte und Filmvorführungen und Lesungen und Debatten, aber man kann auch einfach im Garten sitzen und lesen oder Briefe schreiben."

„Das erinnert mich an einen Club, von dem die Patienten manchmal erzählt haben", erwidere ich stirnrunzelnd, in meinem Kopf nach dem Namen suchend, „ _Toc H_ oder so?"

„Ein und derselbe Ort", erwidert Ken lächelnd, „du weißt ja, dass Soldaten immer alles abkürzen müssen. Aus _Talbot House_ wurde _TH_ und daraus dann _Toc H_ , was der Funkbezeichnung der beiden Buchstaben T und H entspricht."

Ich nicke langsam, den Blick kurzzeitig wieder auf die Bühne gerichtet, wo der ‚Vogel Strauß' sich unter dem Jubel des Publikums um uns herum ausgiebig verbeugt. „Die Patienten haben manchmal vom _oberen Raum_ in Toc H gesprochen", erzähle ich dann, „allerdings immer in einem so verschwörerischen Tonfall, so dass ich mich nie getraut habe, zu fragen, was denn nun darin ist…"

Jetzt lacht Ken wirklich. „Es ist ganz harmlos, versprochen!", entgegnet er, „natürlich findet man in Pop genug Formen der, nun, _Ausschweifung_ , wenn man danach sucht – und manchmal auch, wenn man nicht sucht. Aber Reverend Clayton ist dennoch ein Reverend. Man muss an nichts glauben, um Talbot House betreten zu dürfen, aber es ist unter gewissen moralischen Vorzeichen eröffnet worden, gerade als Kontrast zu manch anderen _Etablissements_ in Poperinghe. Der _obere Raum_ ist einfach eine Kapelle. Eine sehr hübsche Kapelle zudem – ich bin immer gerne dort hoch gegangen und eine Weile geblieben."

„Wirklich?", frage ich überrascht. Über Gott und Glaube haben wir uns noch nie wirklich unterhalten, aber manch einer Äußerung von ihm habe ich entnommen, dass er beidem eher desillusioniert gegenüber steht.

„Ich bete nicht, wenn du das meinst. Ich glaube schon lange nicht mehr daran, dass Gebete irgendwem helfen", antwortet Ken ruhig, „aber nur, weil ich nicht mehr an Gott-Vater in der Höhe glaube und daran, dass er mir irgendeine Art von Absolution erteilen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich an _gar nichts_ mehr glaube."

Er beugt sich etwas näher zu mir, sieht mich an. Sein Blick ist fest und eindringlich und ich habe das sichere Gefühl, er hat so viel _mehr_ gesagt, als die Wort eigentlich ausdrücken, ohne dass ich jedoch genau benennen könnte, was es ist. In Wahrheit verstehe ich Kenneth nämlich manchmal überraschend wenig.

Denn wenn ich, tief in mir drinnen, eine zaghafte Hoffnung hatte, dass das Gespräch über Selinas bevorstehende Hochzeit vielleicht den Weg für _etwas_ öffnen könnte, so hat sich dies nicht erfüllt. Ein Monat ist seitdem vergangen, in dem Ken stets freundlich, aufmerksam, witzig war und ich fast jede Minute, in der ich nicht arbeiten musste, bei ihm verbracht habe. Das ist _nett_ , natürlich ist es das, aber es hätte gereicht, dass ich jede Hoffnung endgültig erstickt hätte, wenn nicht –

Ja, wenn nicht manchmal diese klitzekleinen Momente wären, in denen er mich zu lange ansieht, meine Hand zu langsam loslässt oder Sachen sagt, die man so oder _so_ verstehen kann. Momente, wie dieser.

Abrupt drehe ich den Kopf weg.

Die Zuschauer um uns herum sind derweil in eine laute, fröhliche Interpretation von ‚It's a long way to Tipperary' ausgebrochen. Oder wenigstens – es _klingt_ wie ‚It's a long way to Tipperary'. Der Text entpuppt sich bei näherem Hinhören als abgewandelte Version mit deutlich abweichendem Inhalt.

 _That's the wrong way to tickle Mary,  
That's the wrong way to kiss!  
Don't you know that over here, lad,  
They like it best like this!  
Hooray pour le Francais!  
Farewell, Angleterre!  
We didn't know the way to tickle Mary,  
But we learned how, over there_

Unwillkürlich muss ich kichern über diesen absolut albernen Text. Ich bin mir vage bewusst, dass die textliche Abhandlung mir vor zwei Jahren noch die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte, zumal in direkter Anwesenheit von Ken Ford. Dass ich jetzt entspannt darüber lachen kann, ist bloß ein weiterer Beleg dafür, wie viel mehr ich über die Welt gelernt habe, seitdem das Schiff mich aus Kanada weggetragen hat.

Auch Ken hat sich wieder aufgerichtet und lauscht schmunzelnd der Gesangsdarbietung. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt dankbar, dass der Gesang den merkwürdigen Moment zwischen Ken und mir aufgelöst hat. Er verwirrt mich und ich bin nicht gerne verwirrt.

Das Lied findet soeben sein Ende und ein weißbemalter Clown springt auf die Bühne. Während er theatralisch die Arme hebt, beugt Ken sich wieder etwas näher zu mir. „Denkst du, die Krankenschwester in dir würde es erlauben, wenn wir kurz rausgehen? Ich brauche frische Luft", fragt er mit gedämpfter Stimme, um den Vortrag des Clowns nicht zu stören.

Zweifelnd blicke ich hinüber zum Ausgang der Hütte. „Es ist ziemlich kalt…", wende ich zaghaft ein.

„Nur ein paar Minuten", hält Ken dagegen.

Immer noch bin ich skeptisch, aber ich vermute, in ein paar Minuten ist noch niemand erfroren. Zögernd nicke ich und mehr Zustimmung braucht er gar nicht.

Schwungvoll dreht Ken den Rollstuhl um, der leise quietschend gegen die Behandlung protestiert. Die Wunde verheilt zwar gut, aber sein Bein ist noch viel zu schwach, als dass er es belasten könnte, weshalb er zu seinem erklärten Leidwesen für die Fortbewegung noch auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen ist. Er geht damit jedoch ziemlich geschickt um, so dass ich mich beeilen muss, ihm aus der Hütte zu folgen.

Draußen ist es still. Die Luft ist sauber und kalt. Auf dem Boden liegen einige Zentimeter Schnee, aber die Nacht ist klar. Vom Himmel scheint ein heller Mond hinab.

Ken ist stehen geblieben, hat den Blick zum Himmel gehoben, was mir zumindest Gelegenheit gibt, ihm eine Decke um die Schultern zu legen, die ich im Hinausgehen gegriffen habe, bevor ich selbst in meinen Mantel schlüpfe. Ich kann sehen, dass er über meine Fürsorge lächelt, aber er zieht die Decke fester um sich, bevor er den Rollstuhl wieder in Bewegung setzt.

Der Schnee macht es mühsam für ihn, aber ich weiß besser, als einzugreifen. Es wird noch dauern, bis er wieder wird laufen können, und bis dahin muss er wenigstens das Gefühl haben, sich _irgendwie_ alleine fortbewegen zu können. Also halte ich nur Schritt mit ihm, während wir langsam den kleinen Park des Schlosses durchqueren.

Einige Minuten schweigen wir beide, die Ruhe der Winternacht genießend. Als ich merke, dass Kens Armbewegungen schwerfälliger werden und der Rollstuhl sich langsamer dreht, steuere ich ihn dezent hinüber zu einer kleinen Bank neben der Mauer. Ich wische etwas Schnee von der Bank und setze mich, kuschele mich tief in meinem Mantel. Ken derweil hat den Rollstuhl so gedreht, dass wir einander ansehen.

„Doktor Murray hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich mit dem nächsten Transport nach England verlegen", bemerkt er dann plötzlich.

Ich neige den Kopf. Auch mir hat Zachary das heute Morgen mitgeteilt. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich das Thema anschneiden sollte.

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie dich nach England schicken", erkläre ich, „bisher konnten wir dich genauso gut versorgen wie sie es drüben können, aber jetzt kommen wir an einen Punkt, an dem es darum geht, dein Bein wieder zu mobilisieren. Ich habe mir über die Jahre ein paar Techniken abgeguckt, deswegen haben wir schon ein wenig daran arbeiten können, aber in England gibt es Spezialisten für Massage und Physiotherapie, die das viel besser können."

In Wahrheit ist er schon viel zu lange hier. Beinahe zwei Monate ist es her, dass sie ihn eingeliefert haben. Und es ist ungewöhnlich für jemanden wie ihn, der vor seiner Rückkehr in die Schützengraben noch eine monatelange Behandlung nötig hat, einen solch langen Zeitraum in Frankreich zu bleiben.

Sicher, Platz haben wir genug für ihn. Wie jedes Jahr hat der Winter eine Ruhepause in den Kämpfen gebracht. Die letzte nennenswerte Schlacht, bei Cambrai, hat vor drei Wochen ihr Ende gefunden, nachdem ein deutscher Gegenangriff die durch die Engländer eroberten Gebiete teilweise zurückgeholt hat. Seitdem ist es relativ ruhig und entsprechend leer ist unser Krankenhaus – ich glaube, im Moment sind nicht mal 150 Betten belegt.

Dennoch muss es jemanden gegeben haben, der Kens Verlegung nach England bisher aktiv verhindert hat und wer anders soll das gewesen sein außer Zachary? Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Es ist Zachary und mir übrigens überraschend gut gelungen, einen Umgang miteinander herzustellen, der uns eine gemeinsame Arbeit ermöglicht hat und, so paradox es klingen mag, ich glaube, Kens Verletzung hat uns dabei sogar geholfen. Wir beide, mehr als sonst wer, waren dafür verantwortlich, dass die Behandlung, zu der ich ihn überredet habe, funktioniert. Wir mussten also zusammenarbeiten, ob wir nun wollten, oder nicht. Jedoch hat sich unser Kontakt bisher strikt auf die Station und die Arbeit konzentriert und das muss ich wohl respektieren. So gerne ich also fragen würde, welche Rolle er gespielt hat und was seine Beweggründe waren, so weiß ich doch auch, dass es nicht mir zusteht, auf ihn zuzugehen.

Ich schüttele den Gedanken an Zachary ab, wende mich wieder Ken zu, der mich aufmerksam beobachtet. „Maud – also, Miss Johnston, die Nachtschwester – hatte die Idee, dass ich… naja, dass ich Urlaub nehmen könnte", beginne ich unsicher, „dann könnte ich dich nach England begleiten und sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Du brauchst natürlich keine Angst haben, ich werde nicht die ganze Zeit an deinem Bett glucken. Ich möchte auch Walter und Jem besuchen und vielleicht endlich etwas von England sehen, aber – aber nun ja, das war die Überlegung." Ich weiß, dass ich plappere und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass nur das Dunkel der Nacht meine rot brennenden Wangen verbirgt.

Ken dagegen ist ganz entspannt. „Miss Johnston ist eine kluge Frau mit guten Ideen", entgegnet er gelassen, „allerdings solltest du deinen Urlaub bald beantragen. Doktor Murray hat gesagt, dass der nächste Transport vermutlich schon in drei oder vier Tagen stattfindet."

Ich stoße den Atemzug aus, den ich unbewusst angehalten habe. Dann jedoch, als ich seine Worte genauer überdenke, runzele ich unwillkürlich die Stirn. Es dauert einen Moment, bevor mir auffällt, worüber ich gestolpert bin. „Was ist das eigentlich mit ‚Doktor Murray'?", will ich dann wissen, „bei Zachary ist es genau das gleiche. Vor ein paar Wochen habt ihr beide es kaum über euch gebracht, den Namen des anderen auszusprechen, und jetzt es ist ‚Doktor Murray' hier und ‚Major Ford' dort."

Ken grinst. „Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten, Doktor Murray und ich", erläutert er dann, „und zu meiner Überraschung hat er sich tatsächlich als guter Kerl herausgestellt. Er hat… Ehre, oder so etwas. Und ich verdanke ihm mehr als mir noch immer lieb ist. Ein bisschen Dankbarkeit kann ich da schon zeigen, findest du nicht?"

„ _Ich_ habe bisher nicht allzu viel Dankbarkeit bemerkt", entgegne ich ein wenig herausfordernd, hauptsächlich, um das Gespräch endlich wieder von Zachary wegzulenken. Ich lächele Ken kurz an, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich es nicht wirklich so meine, aber sein Gesicht wird mit einem Mal sehr ernst.

„Ich bin mir absolut bewusst, was ich dir verdanke", erwidert er ruhig, „und damit meine ich sicher nicht nur das Bein."

Und dann ist da wieder dieser Blick, bei dem ich jedes Mal hoffnungslos verloren bin.

„Ich habe etwas für dich", fährt Ken fort, „ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, wenn du so willst."

Ein nervöses Lachen entschlüpft meinen Lippen. „Du hättest wirklich nicht… also, du brauchst mir nichts zu schenken", protestiere ich schwach.

Ken zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß das. Aber ich möchte gerne", stellt er klar.

„Und ich habe gar nichts für dich", gestehe ich entschuldigend.

Einen Augenblick lang betrachtet er mich schweigend, dann erwidert er kryptisch: „Das wird sich zeigen."

Fragend sieht er mich an und als ich leicht nicke, nimmt er vorsichtig meine Hand in seine. Im nächsten Augenblick spüre ich einen kleinen Gegenstand auf meiner Handfläche. Als ich hinab sehe, setzt mein Herz für einen Moment aus, nur um dann doppelt so schnell wieder zu schlagen.

In meiner Hand liegt ein Ring.

„Das ist ein _Claddagh_ -Ring", kommt Kens leise Stimme, „siehst du hier? Die Krone steht für Treue, die Hände sind Freundschaft und das Herz – nun, ich glaube, du weißt, wofür das Herz steht, oder?"

Ich nicke schweigend. Ich traue mich nicht, ihn anzusehen, blicke also hinab auf den Ring, der so unschuldig in meiner offenen Hand liegt. Er ist golden, zeigt ein gekröntes Herz, das von einem Paar Hände gehalten wird. Als das Mondlicht darauf fällt, glitzert er ganz schwach.

„Diese Ringe wurden zuerst in der Gegend um die irische Stadt Galway geschmiedet", fährt Ken leise fort, „die Tradition besagt, dass er mit dem Herz zur Fingerspitze weisend getragen wird, wenn das Herz der Trägerin noch nicht vergeben ist. Hat sie es bereits verschenkt, wird der Ring gedreht und das Herz zeigt nach innen."

Ganz leicht berührt er das kleine goldene Herz mit der Fingerkuppe. Ich halte den Blick gesenkt und den Atem angehalten.

„Wer die erste Trägerin dieses speziellen Ringes war, kann ich dir nicht sagen", gesteht Ken dann, „ich weiß aber, dass meine Ururgroßmutter aus der Gegend um Galway kam und sie hat den Ring einst getragen. Sie hat einen Engländer namens Leigh geheiratet, jedoch sind beide früh verstorben. Ihre Tochter hat diesen Ring nach Kanada gebracht, als Andenken an ihre Mutter. Die Tochter war Persis Selwyn und sie war die erste Braut des Traumhauses. Als ihre älteste Tochter nach Toronto gegangen ist, um dort zu heiraten, hat ihre Mutter ihr den Ring geschenkt. Alice Ford hatte keine eigenen Töchter, also hat sie den Ring kurz vor ihrem Tod ihrem ältesten Sohn gegeben – meinem Vater. Sie wollte, dass er ihn eines Tages der Frau schenkt, die für sie eine Tochter gewesen wäre."

„Deine Mutter", flüstere ich, als Ken kurz verstummt.

„Meine Mutter", bestätigt Ken, „er gab ihr den Ring als Zeichen seiner Freundschaft. Mehr konnte er ihr nicht versprechen, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt mussten sie noch glauben, dass sie die Frau eines anderen Mannes war. Du kennst die Geschichte. Mit der Zeit sind andere Ringe gefolgt, denen die Welt mehr Bedeutung beimessen mag, aber meine Mutter hat diesen Ring hier immer in speziellen Ehren gehalten. Am Vorabend meiner Abreise aus Toronto ist zu mir gekommen und hat mir den Ring gegeben, damit ich ihn nach Europa mitnehmen kann, als Erinnerung an Zuhause. Und jetzt möchte ich ihn dir schenken."

„Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen", flüstere ich. Immer noch sehe ich auf den Ring hinab, ein kaum spürbares Gewicht in meiner Hand, das doch so viel mehr _bedeutet_.

„Ich möchte aber, dass du ihn bekommst", entgegnet Ken. Auch er spricht leise, aber seine Stimme klingt absolut sicher.

Ich hebe den Kopf, sehe ihn zum ersten Mal an. „Als Zeichen deiner Freundschaft?", frage ich, kaum noch hörbar.

„Meine Freundschaft wirst du immer haben. Darüber hinaus… kann dieser Ring alles bedeuten, was du möchtest", erwidert Ken ruhig. Sein Blick ist zärtlich und mein Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung.

Dann räuspert er sich leise und zum ersten Mal erkenne ich, dass auch er nervös ist. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir vergönnt sein wird, an meinem Lebensabend in meinem Heim am Feuer zu sitzen, umkreist von meinen Kindern und Enkelkindern", gesteht er, „ich habe das Bild ganz klar vor Augen, aber niemand kann sagen, ob es jemals Realität werden wird. Was ich weiß ist aber, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens, seien es sechs Monate oder sechzig Jahre, mit niemandem außer dir verbringen möchte."

Einige Momente lang betrachte ich schweigend Kens Gesicht. Der Krieg hat Spuren dort hinterlassen. Er wirkt älter als seine siebenundzwanzig Jahre. Da sind Linien, auf der Stirn und um die Augen. Die silbernen Strähnen in seinen Haaren werfen das Mondlicht zurück. Auch seine Augen sind immer noch die eines Mannes, der zu viel gesehen hat. Aber da ist noch mehr – etwas, das vorher nicht da war. Ein Leuchten, irgendwo von tief drinnen. Hoffnung.

Und dann kann ich es auch sehen, das Bild, das er beschrieben hat. Ein Haus, nein, ein _Heim_. Das Knistern eines Feuers am Kamin, das Schnurren einer Katze, das Lachen von Kindern. Und Ken, mehr Linien im Gesicht, mehr Silber in den Haaren, aber die Augen von jemandem, der Frieden gefunden hat.

Das ist es, was ich will.

Das Verlangen ist mit einem Mal so stark, dass es mir den Atem nimmt. Da ist ein Kloß in meinem Hals und ein Brennen in meinen Augen. Meine Hände zittern.

Die ganze Zeit über haben Kens Augen sich nicht einen Moment lang von meinem Gesicht bewegt. „Darf ich?", fragt er sanft. Er lächelt.

Ganz leicht nicke ich, sehe dann stumm dabei zu, wie er mir den Ring über den Finger schiebt, zu dessen langer Geschichte wir nun ein weiteres Kapitel hinzugefügt haben. Er ist ein wenig zu groß für mich, aber ich habe ja noch Zeit, in all das hier hinein zu wachsen.

Ken hält meine Finger mit seiner Hand umschlossen, streicht mit dem Daumen kurz über den Ring. Das Herz weist nach innen.

Langsam, etwas unsicher, hebe ich den Kopf, aber als ich seinem Blick begegne, verschwindet meine Nervosität wie von selbst.

„Siehst du? Jetzt hast du mir doch noch das schönste Geschenk von allen gemacht", murmelt Ken.

Dann küsst er mich und sein Kuss – ein sanfter, eindringlicher, bedeutungsvoller Kuss – ist ein Versprechen.

Und wie ich dort sitze, im Mondschein der kalten Winternacht, Kens Arme um mich, seine Lippen auf meinen, schicke ich ein stummes Gebet in den Nachthimmel. Denn wenn es dort oben irgendeinen Gott gibt und wenn er so etwas wie Mitleid mit uns Menschen hat, so flehe ich ihn an, dass er ihn zu mir zurück bringen wird.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „There's a Long Long Trail A-Winding" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Stoddard King, Musik von Alonzo Elliott)._

 _Das Lied „It's a Long Way to Tipperary" stammt aus dem Jahr 1912 (Text und Musik von Jack Judge). Im Ersten Weltkrieg entstand eine riskantere Textversion zur gleichen Melodie, die unter dem Namen ‚That's the wrong way to tickle Mary' bekannt wurde (Autor unbekannt)._


	35. Smile, boys, that's the style

_7\. Januar 1918 **  
**Imperial_ _Order_ _Daughters of the Empire Canadian Red Cross Hospital for Officers, London, England_

 **Smile, boys, that's the style**

„Stillhalten", schelte ich und gebe Ken einen leichten Klaps auf das Knie. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie er grinsend die Augen verdreht, aber er lehnt sich artig wieder gegen die Kopflehne seines Bettes.

„War sie immer schon so herrisch?", erkundigt sich dafür eine neue Stimme hinter mir. Eine neue, ach so bekannte Stimme.

 _Jem_.

Ich fahre herum.

Und tatsächlich ist es mein großer Bruder, der lässig im Türrahmen steht und mich breit angrinst. Als ich aufspringe, stoße ich den Hocker um, so eilig habe ich es, zu ihm zu kommen. Lachend fängt er mich auf, hebt mich einige Zentimeter von Boden hoch und wirbelt uns beide einmal herum. Als er mich wieder absetzt, strahle ich zu ihm hoch.

Die längste Zeit, die ich Walter nicht gesehen habe, war ein Jahr. Anderthalb Jahre bei Shirley. Jem jedoch… er ist im August 1914 gegangen und jetzt haben wir Januar 1918. Das sind dreieinhalb Jahre. _Dreieinhalb Jahre_!

Einige Sekunden studiere ich sein Gesicht. Er sieht älter aus, müder, wie wir alle vermutlich. Linien im Gesicht, Schatten unter den Augen, graue Stoppeln im Gesicht. Dünner ist er auch, vielleicht die letzten Überbleibsel der Krankheit. Vier Monate englisches Wetter haben ihm zudem die Mittelmeerbräune wieder genommen. Aber in seinen Augen ist ein altbekanntes Funkeln, so sehr _Jem_ , das mein Herz beruhigt. Er ist immer noch er selbst.

„Was _tust_ du hier?", frage ihn dann. Ich mag den Blick kaum von ihm nehmen.

„Nun, als wir gehört haben, dass du in London bist, dachten wir ja, du würdest uns vielleicht besuchen kommen. Aber als sich abzeichnete, dass der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommen würde…", erklärt Jem, immer noch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wen nennst du hier –", beginne ich, unterbreche mich dann aber selbst.

Moment mal. _Wir_?

Ein leises Räuspern zieht meinen Blick zur Seite und da, halb versteckt hinter Jem, steht Walter und lächelt amüsiert. Er öffnet die Arme und nachdem Jem mich freigegeben hat, falle ich auch meinem zweiten großen Bruder um den Hals, halte ihn für einige Augenblicke ganz, ganz fest. Ich fühle Walter leise lachen, dann drückt er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als ich nach mehreren Sekunden wieder einen Schritt zurücktrete, werfe ich einen kurzen Blick auf den Flur hinter Walter. Wider besseren Wissens, eigentlich.

Jem entgeht das nicht. „Bedauerlicherweise wirst du mit uns vorlieb nehmen müssen", informiert er mich und zieht beide Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie bald in seinem Haaransatz verschwinden.

„Ich weiß und ihr beide seid mir mehr als lieb", wehre ich sofort ab, „außerdem ist Shirley irgendwo bei Lens und Carl immer noch auf seinem U-Boot. Wunschdenken also." Ich hebe kurz die Schultern.

Jerrys Name hängt für einen Moment unausgesprochen zwischen uns.

„Wurde Carl nicht letzten Monat versetzt?", fragt Walter vermutlich genau deswegen rasch.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, während ich antworte: „Von einem U-Boot in ein anderes U-Boot." Ich finde immer noch, er muss absolut verrückt sein, freiwillig Fuß in diese Teufelsdinger zu setzen.

In dem Moment meldet sich Ken von seinem Bett zu Wort. „Ob eure Schwester immer schon so herrisch war, weiß ich nicht, aber in jedem Fall ist sie es jetzt", bemerkt er mit einem feinen Lächeln in meine Richtung, „und da sie mir strikt verbietet, aufzustehen, wäret ihr vielleicht so freundlich, einen Schritt näher zu kommen?"

„Natürlich", versichert Walter sofort, „es tut uns Leid." Er scheint es sogar so zu meinen.

Jem dagegen wirft mir nur einen grinsenden Seitenblick zu. Ich meine, ihn leise das Wort „ _herrisch_ " murmeln zu hören, entscheide aber, ihn mit Nichtbeachtung zu strafen.

Als wir neben Kens Bett treten, wird Jems Aufmerksamkeit ohnehin von mir abgelenkt. Er beugt sich etwas über die Wunde ans Kens Bein, die zu verbinden ich gerade dabei war, bevor sie hereingekommen sind. „Na, das ist aber ein garstiges Ding", murmelt er und pfeift leise durch die Zähne.

„Das kann ich dir sagen", bestätige ich, während ich neben ihn trete, „sieh mal, ungefähr hier hatten wir die Schrapnellverletzung. Gasbrand-Infektion, beginnend an dieser und dieser Stelle. Wir haben dann großflächig ausgeschnitten, etwa in diesem Bereich." Ich fahre mit der Hand die Stellen um die Wunde nach, die ich meine.

Nach zwei Monaten sieht die Verletzung so viel besser aus, dass es für Jems Erfahrung spricht, dass er ihren Schweregrad sofort erkannt hat. Auf die beiden Débridements sind noch andere Operationen gefolgt, in denen der vorher fast vollständig offene und ausgeschnittene Oberschenkel wieder sortiert und geschlossen werden musste. Jetzt ist von der Wunde oberflächlich nur noch eine Narbe zu sehen, die jedoch noch so frisch ist, dass wir sie steril und verbunden halten müssen.

Jem beugt sich derweil stirnrunzelnd noch etwas näher. „Überraschend, dass sie nicht amputiert haben", stellt er fest, „nun war Gasbrand in Griechenland nicht eines unserer Hauptprobleme – zu trocken – aber seitdem ich hier bin, habe ich mehrere Fälle gesehen. Und ich muss sagen, eine Schrapnellverletzung so weit oben am Bein und dann Gasbrand… da sind die Organe nicht weit."

„Die Ärzte haben… darüber nachgedacht, zu amputieren. Wir haben uns aber dann für Débridement und Carrel-Dakin entschieden. Es war ein Risiko, aber es hat sich ausgezahlt", erwidere ich vorsichtig. Ich versuche, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass Jem gerade ausgesprochen hat, wovor ich mich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch so gefürchtet habe.

Immer noch mit gerunzelter Stirn, nickt Jem, den Blick auf die Verletzung gerichtet. Er sieht aus, als wolle er noch etwas fragen, als Ken sich einschaltet. „Macht euch nur keine Umstände", bemerkt er, deutlich amüsiert, „ich stelle mich natürlich gerne als Studienobjekt zur Verfügung."

Jem richtet sich wieder auf. „Ah, tut mir Leid, alter Junge. Berufskrankheit", entschuldigt er sich und klopft Ken leicht auf die Schulter. Dann hebt er den umgestoßenen Hocker auf und setzt sich. Walter hat sich offenbar bereits während unserer kleinen Untersuchung einen Stuhl herangezogen. Ich gehe derweil zum anderen Ende des Raumes, um meine Hände wieder zu desinfizieren.

Ken wischt die Entschuldigung mit einer Kopfbewegung beiseite. „Übrigens ist Rilla ausnahmeweise mal bescheiden", bemerkt er stattdessen, „die Ärzte drüben in Frankreich haben das in etwa so gesehen wie du. Sie hat sie überzeugt, nicht direkt zu amputieren."

Erneut heben sich Jems Augenbrauen in seine Haarlinie. „ _Du_?", fragt er, offenbar vollkommen überrascht, und dreht sich zu mir um.

Ich verdrehe nur die Augen und fahre dann kopfschüttelnd damit fort, mir die Hände zu desinfizieren. _Darauf_ werde ich sicherlich nicht antworten!

„Einer der Ärzte dort drüben hat eine kleine Schwäche für Rilla", fährt stattdessen Ken fort. Es scheint ihn zu amüsieren. Den finsteren Blick, den ich ihm zuwerfe, lächelt er in jedem Fall einfach weg.

„ _Wirklich_?", aus Jems Stimme spricht die gleiche Skepsis wie bei seiner vorherigen Frage. Offenbar traut er mich nicht nur nicht zu, dass ich in meiner Arbeit als Krankenschwester Einfluss auf medizinische Entscheidungen nehmen kann, sondern ebenfalls nicht, dass ein Mann an mir gefallen finden könnte.

Ich lasse meinen finsteren Blick nahtlos von Ken auf Jem schweifen. „Ja, wirklich", informiere ich ihn hoheitsvoll, „und bevor du fragst: wenn ich ihn hätte heiraten _wollen_ , hätte ich es getan. Können wir das Thema dann hier beenden?" Ich schüttele meine Hände aus, vielleicht etwas heftiger als nötig.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich schnell zu Ken herüber. Er wirkt überrascht, sogar ein wenig nachdenklich. Ich glaube, ihm war nicht klar, _wie_ offen Zachary seine Zuneigung zu mir gemacht hat. Geschieht ihm Recht!

„Bist du nicht ein bisschen jung, um überhaupt jemanden zu heiraten?", fragt Jem mich derweil stirnrunzelnd.

Frustriert stoße ich einen Atemzug aus. „Es mag dich verwundern, aber ich bin nicht neunzehn geblieben, nur weil du mich das letzte Mal mit neunzehn gesehen hast. Ich werde dieses Jahr dreiundzwanzig, womit ich älter bin als Faith es bei eurer Hochzeit war", erinnere ich und merke selbst, dass ich ein klitzekleines Bisschen giftig klinge. Es stört mich mehr als ich dachte, dass er mich offenbar immer noch für ein kleines Mädchen hält.

Ohne irgendjemanden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schlängele ich mich an Jem vorbei und beuge mich wieder über Kens Verletzung, um sie nun endlich zu verbinden. Mit geübten Griffen desinfiziere ich sie zunächst, bevor ich den Verband anbringe. Ich bin mir Jems Blick, der meine Handgriffe verfolgt, bewusst, sehe ihn aber nicht an.

„Gute Arbeit", lobt er, als ich schließlich einen Schritt zurücktrete. Ich hebe den Kopf ein wenig, um ihn über das Bett hinweg anzusehen, und sehe ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Ich erkenne ein Friedensangebot, wenn ich eines sehe. Einen Augenblick zögere ich noch, dann nicke ich langsam, verbinde es jedoch mit einem tiefen Seufzen. Er soll nicht denken, dass ich ihm allzu leicht vergeben werde.

Falls Jem es jedoch bemerkt, zeigt er es nicht. Stattdessen wirft er mir ein gut gelauntes Grinsen zu und wendet sich dann Walter zu. „Du bist schrecklich schweigsam, kleiner Bruder", stellt er in jovialem Tonfall fest.

Damit hat er allerdings Recht. Walter hat in den vergangenen Minuten kein einziges Wort gesagt. Ich suche fragend seinen Blick, aber er senkt den Kopf, sieht hinab auf die im Schoß gefalteten Hände.

„Na, kommt, was ist los?", verlangt Jem zu wissen und gibt ihm einen nicht ganz sanften Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen.

Während Walter offenbar nach Worten sucht, nutze ich den Moment, um die Bettdecke über Kens Beinen festzuziehen. Seine Pyjamahose hängt zwar über dem Ende des Bettes, aber da er das schlechte Bein immer noch nicht gut bewegen kann, kann er sie nicht alleine anziehen. Und auch wenn er Jems Inspektion und meinen Verbandwechsel gutmütig über sich hat ergehen lassen, glaube ich schon, dass es ihm unangenehm wäre, in Anwesenheit meiner Brüder Hilfe bei etwas so banalem wie Anziehen zu benötigen.

Als ich mich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setze, berührt Ken ganz kurz meine Hand, ohne dabei den Blick von Walter zu nehmen. Es ist jedoch genug, um mir zu sagen, dass er meine Entscheidung versteht und sie zu schätzen weiß.

Walter hat derweil Worte gefunden, zumindest einige wenige. „Also, ich will ja nicht… ich verstehe ja, dass das Teil der Arbeit ist, aber… also, findet ihr wirklich, dass das… nun ja, _angebracht_ ist?", druckst er herum. Seine Ohrenspitzen sind bei näherer Betrachtung ziemlich rosa angelaufen.

Allerdings weiß ich immer noch nicht, was er versucht, uns mitzuteilen. Ich wechsele einen fragenden Blick mit Jem, der jedoch nur hilflos die Schultern hebt und Walter dann eulenhaft anblinzelt.

Nur Ken lacht plötzlich leise. „Es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber das ist Alltag für die beiden hier. Sie werden dich nicht verstehen. Du wirst es aussprechen müssen", informiert er Walter.

 _Was_ aussprechen?

Walters Ohrenspitzen färben sich noch dunkler, er bringt jedoch keinen weiteren Ton heraus. Auch als Jem ihn erneut auffordernd anstupst, starrt er nur auf seine Hände hinab.

Schließlich ist Ken es, der ihn erlöst. „Walter hier fragt sich, ob es angebracht bist, dass du derart leicht bekleidete Patienten versorgst wie ich gerade einen darstellte", erklärt er mir gut gelaunt.

Einen Moment sagt niemand etwas, dann bricht Jem, gnadenlos wie er ist, in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Walter, Walter", bringt er hervor, „nicht mal der Krieg kann dich verderben, oder?" Er klopft Walter so heftig auf die Schulter, dass der einige Zentimeter in sich zusammen sinkt.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und sehe ganz bewusst weder Jem noch Ken an. Walter, auf den mein Blick dadurch naturgemäß fällt, sieht derart unangenehm berührt aus, dass ich unwillkürlich Mitleid mit ihm habe.

Jem jedoch ist längst noch nicht fertig. „Sie ist _Krankenschwester_ , kleiner Bruder. Ich vermute, wenn sie zehn Shilling für jeden _vollkommen_ nackten Mann bekommen hätte, den sie zu Gesicht bekommen hat, wäre sie mittlerweile reicher als Ford hier", klärt er Walter auf, „der mit Hemd und Unterhosen im Vergleich übrigens sogar ziemlich angezogen sein dürfte."

Jetzt fühle allerdings auch ich mich etwas unangenehm. Natürlich hat Jem Recht, aber… musste er es gar so _krass_ ausdrücken?

Ich wage nicht, Ken anzusehen. Ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht der erste Mann war, der mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, ist eine Sache. Ihm zu sagen, dass ich vor ihm schon unzählige andere Männer im unbekleideten Zustand gesehen habe, allerdings etwas ganz anderes.

Gerade überlege ich, aufzustehen und etwas Platz zwischen mich und die _Situation_ zu schaffen, als ich Kens Hand auf meinem Arm spüre. Ein schneller Blick aus den Augenwinkeln sagt mir, dass er immer noch meinen Brüder zugewandt ist, aber als seine Finger sich für ein oder zwei Sekunden beruhigend um mein Handgelenk schließen, spüre ich, wie ein Teil der Anspannung mich verlässt. Vielleicht hat er tatsächlich genug gesehen, um zu verstehen.

„Bist du nicht seit einem Jahr in einem Krankenhaus stationiert?", erkundigt Jem sich gerade bei Walter, „solltest du das nicht besser wissen?" Er lacht nicht mehr, aber seine Augen funkeln immer noch amüsiert.

„Ja, schon", gibt Walter zögernd zu, „es ist nur… es ist etwas anderes, wenn es die kleine Schwester ist. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Rilla-meine-Rilla, ich habe größte Hochachtung vor der Arbeit, die du machst, aber… ich glaube dennoch, dass dieser abscheuliche Krieg nichts für Frauen seien sollte."

Ich nicke langsam. „Schon gut", beruhige ich ihn.

Die Wahrheit ist, hätte irgendjemand anders das gesagt, wäre ich vermutlich tödlich beleidigt und hätte angenommen, dass man mir meine Kompetenz und den Wert meiner Arbeit absprechen möchte. Bei Walter ist es jedoch anders. Ich weiß, dass er niemals anzweifeln würde, dass ich meine Arbeit gut mache. Es ist nur… nun, Walter, mehr als wir alle anderen, glaubt _immer noch_ daran, dass eine idealisierte Version dieser Welt erreichbar ist. Es ist der Verlust der Unschuld – _meiner_ Unschuld, in diesem Fall – der ihn aufwühlt.

„Falls es hilft", fahre ich mit einem schiefen kleinen Lächeln fort, „sie passen gut auf uns auf. Manchmal _zu_ gut, glaube ich. Als ich in Flandern war, habe ich das Lazarett kaum verlassen."

„Und das ist auch gut so! Poperinghe ist kein Ort für eine Frau oder sollte das zumindest nicht sein. Wenn ich an die armen belgischen Flüchtlingsmädchen denke, die dort…", abrupt bricht Walter ab.

Ich merke, dass Jem und Ken einen Blick wechseln. Ich ahne, was Walter sagen wollte und dann nicht sagen konnte. Aber ich frage nicht. Letzte Spuren von Unschuld, vermutlich.

„Oder dieser Vater, der ein Spektakel aus seinen Töchtern macht, um mehr Gäste in sein Café zu locken", fügt Walter hinzu und seufzt leise. Er wirkt ehrlich betrübt.

Als er keine Anstalten macht, zu erklären, wen oder was er damit meint, wirft Jem einen fragenden Blick in Kens Richtung. Kurz wundert mich das, aber dann wird mir klar, dass Jem selbst nie in Flandern war. Nach einigen Monaten in England und Frankreich ist er direkt ans Mittelmeer versetzt worden.

Schon komisch, dass er, trotz all seiner eigenen Kriegserfahrungen, diesen Ort, der uns andere so geprägt hat, nie zu Gesicht bekommen hat.

„Es gibt ein Café am Marktplatz von Poperinghe. _A la Poupée_ ", erklärt Ken jetzt, „es steht nur Offizieren offen und ist einer der besten Orte dort, um an Spirituosen aller Art zu kommen. Darüber hinaus ist es wegen der Töchter des Besitzers bekannt. Nun habe ich nie auch nur Gerüchte gehört, dass eines der Mädchen mehr tun würde, als Tee und Champagner auszuschenken, aber gerade die jüngste Tochter ist bei den Offizieren ziemlich beliebt. Ich habe erwachsene Männer sich um ein Foto von ihr kabbeln sehen. _Ginger_ nennen sie sie und das Café, davon abgeleitet, _Ginger's_. Ihren richtigen Namen kenne ich gar nicht, aber ich war auch eher selten dort."

„Eliane", weiß Walter, „Eliane Cossey."

Jems Augenbrauen heben sich. „Hübsch?", fragt er. Ich sehe, dass er die Frage gezielt an Ken richtet, als würde er von Walter zu der Thematik keine vernünftige Antwort erwarten.

„Schon", antwortet Ken nachdenklich, „aber ehrlicherweise noch ein Kind. Vierzehn oder fünfzehn vielleicht. Ich verstehe schon, was Walter meint."

Falls Walter selbst dem noch etwas hätte hinzufügen wollen, wird er davon abgehalten, als es kurz an der Tür klopft. Sekunden später öffnet die Tür sich und Frances Thompson, die Stationsschwester, schiebt den Kopf herein.

„Alles gut bei euch?", erkundigt sie sich.

„Ja, danke, Frances", erwidere ich mit einem Nicken.

Frances lächelt kurz und macht dann zwei Schritte nach vorne, um ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier an Walter zu reichen. Mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung fordert sie ihn auf, es an Ken weiterzugeben.

Gerade will sie den Raum wieder verlassen, als Jem sich anspricht: „Bist du hier die Stationsschwester? Müsstest du dich dann nicht um deine Patienten kümmern, anstatt es Rilla zu erlauben? Sie ist doch nur auf Urlaub hier." Er grinst sie unverschämt an, während er den Hocker nach hinten kippt und auf zwei Beinen balanciert.

Ich wünsche mir beinahe, der Hocker möge unter ihm wegrutschen.

Glücklicherweise lacht Frances nur entspannt. Ich kenne sie schon aus Montreal, wir haben dort gemeinsam im Royal Victoria Hospital gearbeitet, und sie war damals schon ausgesprochen schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Am Anfang habe ich das sogar getan", erklärt sie Jem jetzt, „nachdem ich allerdings einmal den Verbandwechsel gemacht habe, während sie hinter mir stand und alles mit Argusaugen beobachtet hat, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es einfacher für uns alle ist, wenn sie es selbst macht. Schließlich hat jede von uns hier und da mal einen Lieblingspatienten, den sie niemand anderem anvertrauen will. Nicht wahr, Rilla?" Sie zwinkert mir zu und lacht erneut über den Blick, den ich ihr zuwerfe.

Jem dreht sich zu mir um und ich erkenne Überraschung und so etwas wie Argwohn in seinem Gesicht, als sein Blick von mir zu Ken wandert. Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas unzweifelhaft Unverschämtes zu sagen, aber Walter, Gott segne ihn, ist schneller.

„Wie viele Patienten haben Sie in diesem Krankenhaus, Schwester?", erkundigt er sich höflich.

„Es gibt fünfzehn Betten auf der großen Station und dann noch vier kleine Zimmer wie dieses hier für weitere zehn Patienten", erläutert Frances ihm freundlich, „wir sind nur ein kleines Krankenhaus und haben auch nur Offizierspatienten."

„Was erklärt, warum hier alles so Schickimicki ist", wirft Jem ein, immer noch auf seinem Hocker balancierend.

In der Sache hat er tatsächlich Recht. Das _Imperial_ _Order_ _Daughters of the Empire Canadian Red Cross Hospital for Officers_ , wie der vollständige Name lautet, übertrifft an schierer Eleganz alle anderen Krankenhäuser, die ich bisher gesehen habe. In einem großen, weißen Stadthaus am Rande des Hyde Parks untergebracht, den die Fenster fast aller Stationen überblicken, ist es von einer reichen Torontoer Familie ausschließlich für Offiziere eröffnet und eingerichtet worden und so sieht es auch aus. Die Stationen sind einheitlich gestaltet mit Wänden in lavendelgrau und weiß, die Möbel weiß mit grauen Akzenten, die Teppiche grau mit Rosenmuster. Ich habe Hotels gesehen, die weniger schick waren als dieses Krankenhaus.

Auch die Arbeit ist eine ganze andere als drüben in Frankreich. Auf jede Schwester kommen nur vier Patienten und ihre Zeit scheint zu gleichen Teilen mit Krankenpflege und Teeparties ausgefüllt zu sein. Vor wenigen Tagen, an Neujahr, gab es sogar einen Kostüm- und Maskenball, zu dem sie mich fairerweise eingeladen haben, auch wenn ich lieber bei Ken geblieben bin, der von der Reise ziemlich erschöpft war. Frances hat außerdem erwähnt, dass sie in fast zwei Jahren nur etwa ein halbes Dutzend Todesfälle hatten – so viele sind allein mir in Flandern manchmal in wenigen Stunden unten den Händen weggestorben.

„Ein Krankenhaus muss eben nicht zwingend ein deprimierender Ort sein", informiert Frances Jem gerade munter, bevor sie mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken und einem Lächeln in die Runde endgültig die Tür hinter sich schließt.

Mit einem leisen Knall richtet Jem den Hocker wieder auf. „Hübsch", kommentiert er und meint damit sicher nicht das Dekorschema des Krankenhauses.

Ich verdrehe unwillkürlich die Augen und muss kichern, als ich sehe, dass Walter das gleiche tut. Ken grinst. Der Zettel, den Frances ihm gegeben hat, liegt wieder zusammengefaltet in seinem Schoß und ich will gerade danach fragen, als Jem sich erneut zu Wort meldet.

„ _Gasper_?", fragt er und hält uns eine Packung _Woodbine_ -Zigaretten hin. ‚Gasper' ist Offizierssprache für Zigaretten. Die normalen Soldaten nennen sie meistens ‚Fag'.

Dass Walter und ich kopfschüttelnd ablehnen, nimmt Jem gelassen hin, aber als Ken ebenfalls verneint, hebt er fragend eine Augenbraue. „Dass die beiden nicht rauchen, wusste ich ja", bemerkt er, während er sich selbst eine Zigarette ansteckt „aber seit wann bist du unter die Nichtraucher gegangen, Ford?"

Ken zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. „‚Nichtraucher' stimmt nun auch wieder nicht, aber jemand hat mir mal gesagt, dass zu viel rauchen sicher nicht gut für die Gesundheit sein kann", antwortet er freundlich, „außerdem mag deine Schwester den Geruch nicht." Ich senke den Blick und verkneife mir ein Lächeln.

„Hm?", macht Jem und bläst eine Rauchwolke aus, „und das ist ein Grund?" Er sieht ehrlich überrascht aus.

Walter, erneut die Augen verdrehend über Jems Sperenzchen, scheint jedoch genug von diesem Thema zu haben. „Dürfen wir fragen, was in dem Telegramm steht, Ken? Oder ist es persönlich?", erkundigt er sich stattdessen vorsichtig.

„Es ist von Persis. Sie hat irgendwann überredet, ihr zwei Tage Urlaub zu gewähren. Sie kommt mich morgen besuchen", entgegnet Ken offen.

„Ach ja, Persis", nickt Jem wissend, „Faith hat geschrieben, es hat einen ziemlich Aufruhr gegeben, als sie in einer Nacht und Nebel-Aktion nach England verschwunden ist."

Ken zieht eine Grimasse. „Na, das kann ich dir sagen. Allerdings – was sagt man über kleine Sünden? Sie haben sie Ende November in ein Krankenhaus oben in Newcastle geschickt. _1st Northern General Hospital_. Ausgerechnet Newcastle! Sie hasste jede Sekunde dort", berichtet er kopfschüttelnd, aber ich meine, ein kleines Lächeln erkennen zu können bei dem Gedanken an seine frivole kleine Schwester.

„Seid ihr beide denn morgen noch hier?", wende ich mich derweil an meine Brüder, „wenn Persis kommt, ist es vermutlich besser, ich suche mir für morgen eine Beschäftigung außerhalb dieses Krankenhauses."

„Jem hat ein paar Tage Urlaub, aber ich muss leider heute noch den Abendzug nehmen", bedauert Walter.

Jem dagegen stößt ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und fragt in hörbarem Flüstern: „Merkst du, dass sie sich nur dazu herab lässt, Zeit mit uns zu verbringen, weil Ford anderweitig beschäftigt ist?"

So langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, dass Walters Augen irgendwann stecken bleiben werden, so oft hat er sie heute schon verdreht. Ich dagegen werfe Jem einen betont genervten Blick zu. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dich zurück nach Salonika zu schicken?", erkundige ich mich.

„Absolut sicher", antwortet Jem munter, ohne nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, und bläst gezielt eine Rauchwolke in meine Richtung.

Während ich dabei bin, den Rauch mit der Hand zu verscheuchen, beugt Ken sich etwas näher zu mir und berührt kurz meinen Arm. „Du musst dich nicht verjagt fühlen, nur weil Persis kommt", bemerkt er leise.

Ich lasse die wedelnde Hand sinken, schüttele den Kopf, mir den Blicken meiner Brüder sehr bewusst. „Schon gut. Sie hat dich jahrelang nicht gesehen. Sie wird dich für sich haben wollen und dafür habe ich absolutes Verständnis", erwidere ich, ebenfalls mit gesenkter Stimme.

In Wahrheit widerstrebt es mir, einen ganzen Tag unserer so kurzen gemeinsam Zeit zu opfern. Mein Urlaub ist zur Hälfte vorbei, in einer Woche muss ich zurück nach Frankreich und niemand weiß, wann – oder _ob_ – wir uns wiedersehen werden. Während meine Hand jedoch wie von selbst nach dem Ring tastet, der verborgen unter der Uniform an einer Kette um meinen Hals ruht, muss ich mir eingestehen, dass Persis genauso ein Recht auf ihn hat wie ich. Und – nun, ich kann es mir leisten, ein wenig großzügig zu sein, oder nicht?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag" aus dem Jahr 1915 entnommen (Text von George Henry Powell, Musik von Felix Powell)._

 _Eliane Cossey (1902-1942) hat während des Ersten Weltkriegs zusammen mit ihren Schwestern Martha und Marie-Louise im_ A la Poupée _, dem Café ihres Vaters Elie in Poperinghe, gekellnert. Wegen ihrer roten Haare bei den Soldaten als_ Ginger _bekannt, war sie der Liebling der Café-Besucher. Nach dem Krieg heiratete sie und zog nach London, wo sie 1942 bei einem Luftangriff ums Leben kam._


	36. Give me a hand o' thine

_8\. Januar 1918  
London, England_

 **Give me a hand o' thine**

Anerkennend blickt Jem sich im Speisesaal des Hotels _The Kingsley_ um.

„Und du darfst wirklich jedes Mal, wenn du in London bist, hier absteigen?", erkundigt er sich, während er die Tischdekoration einer eingehenden Begutachtung unterzieht.

„Hier oder im _The Thackeray_ , das ist direkt um die Ecke. Dort habe ich auch schon übernachtet. Bisher war ich aber immer nur auf Durchreise", gebe ich Auskunft und nehme einen Bissen von meinem Nachtisch, der ein ausgesprochen gutes Mittagessen abrundet.

Beide Hotels liegen in Londons Bloomsbury, direkt neben dem _British Museum_ , in das ich zu meiner Schande immer noch keinen Fuß gesetzt habe. Viel wichtiger ist aber, dass es von hier nur ein etwa halbstündiger Fußmarsch die Oxford Street hinunter zu Kens Krankenhaus ist. Mit der U-Bahn soll es zwar noch viel schneller gehen, aber da laufe ich doch lieber, allerherzlichsten Dank auch!

„Und die Armee bezahlt das?", fragt Jem weiter. Er klingt ungläubig.

Schulterzuckend erwidere ich: „Ja, die Armee zahlt das. Es wird sogar direkt abgerechnet, wir müssen nicht einmal in Vorleistung treten. Jede Krankenschwester des _CAMC_ , die in London ist, kann jederzeit in einem der beiden Hotels absteigen. Mehr noch, wie sind dazu angehalten es zu tun."

Es ist komfortabel, dass unsere Londoner Hotelrechnungen direkt an die Armee weitergeleitet werden. Wir kriegen auch sonst, wenn wir reisen und keine Transport- und Schlafmöglichkeiten der Armee zur Verfügung stehen, die Fahrt- und Unterkunftskosten erstattet. Ein gewisser Standard wird auch dann stets eingehalten – als Offiziere reisen beispielsweise immer Erster Klasse – aber die Kosten müssen wir vorher auslegen und das ist unpraktisch. Die Sonderregelung, die nur diese beiden Hotels und nur uns Krankenschwestern betrifft und die Jem jetzt so verwundert, erleichtert daher einiges. Einen Hintergedanken gibt es aber auch dazu natürlich.

„Sieh mal", fahre ich dort und deute mit der Dessertgabel in seine Richtung, „am liebsten wäre es der Armee, wenn sie uns in den Krankenhäusern anbinden könnten. _Wenn_ wir sie schon verlassen müssen, wollen sie wenigstens ganz genau wissen, wo wir sind. Wir kriegen ein hübsches Hotel mit dreigängigen Mahlzeiten direkt von der Armee finanziert, damit wir auch tunlichst dort _bleiben_. Ihr müsst zwar für eure Unterkünfte vorab selbst zahlen, aber dafür dürft ihr sie euch auch selbst aussuchen. Nur, weil ihr _Männer_ seid. Man kann das so oder so sehen."

Für einen Moment mustert Jem mich prüfend, dann schüttelt er den Kopf und murmelt: „Du wirst wie Di."

„Dann danke ich für das Kompliment", feuere ich zurück und kann sehen, wie er darüber lächelt. Ich schiebe mir den letzten Bissen meiner Nachspeise in den Mund und dann den Stuhl zurück.

Jem, der zum einen schneller isst als irgendein anderer mir bekannter Mensch und zum anderen nie gerne lange still sitzt, steht ebenfalls rasch auf. Er winkt die Kellnerin heran, die sich sowieso schon seit geraumer Zeit in unserer Nähe herumdrückt und ihm schöne Augen macht, und es dauert nur Minuten, bis wir vor dem Eingang des Hotels stehen, dick eingemummelt gegen die Januarkälte.

„Wohin?", frage ich und wickele den Schal fester um meinen Hals. Ganz so kalt wie im letzten Winter ist es noch nicht, aber es ist wahrlich kalt genug.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, brauche ich neue Handschuhe", erwidert Jem. Zum Beweis hält er mit seine in abgewetzten Lederhandschuhen steckenden Hände hin.

Ich nicke geschäftsmäßig. „Dann zu _Selfridges_ ", verkünde ich. Zwar kenne ich mich ehrlich gesagt in London kaum besser aus als vor anderthalb Jahren, aber an _Selfridges_ , dem großen Kaufhaus in der Oxford Street, bin ich in der letzten Woche täglich zweimal vorbeigegangen.

Jem grinst in sich hinein, protestiert aber nicht. Er bietet mir den Arm und so setzen wir uns einvernehmlich in Bewegung, Richtung Oxford Street. Kaum haben wir die Straße erreicht, winkt ein kleiner Zeitungsjunge uns mit den Druckerzeugnissen des Tages zu. Jem jedoch schüttelt leicht den Kopf und der Kleine wendet sich einem elegant gekleideten Herren einige Schritte hinter uns zu.

„Gab es heute eigentlich etwas Neues in der Zeitung?", erkundige ich mich, während wir die Straße entlang schlendern.

Jem hebt kurz die Schultern. „Die verfluchten Russen verhandeln immer noch um einen separaten Frieden", berichtet er nicht ohne Bitterkeit, „und die dreimal verfluchten Deutschen haben ein englisches Hospitalschiff im Ärmelkanal versenkt. Die _Rewa_. Glücklicherweise haben die meisten Passagiere überlebt."

„Dreimal verfluchte Deutsche", wiederhole ich murmelnd.

Die _Rewa_ ist nicht das erste englische Hospitalschiff, das von deutschen U-Booten torpediert wurde, und noch einige mehr sind durch Seeminen versenkt worden. So hat auch die _Britannic_ vorletztes Jahr im Mittelmeer ihr Ende gefunden, Schwesterschiff der unglücklichen _Titanic_. Natürlich ist es ein Kriegsverbrechen, bewusst ein Hospitalschiff zu versenken, aber wann hat das die Deutschen jemals gestört?

„Neues aus Halifax?", frage ich dann.

Gut einen Monat ist es jetzt her, dass in Halifax ein Munitionsschiff mit einem anderen Schiff zusammengestoßen ist und eine Explosion von, so sagen sie, vorher nicht gekannter Heftigkeit ausgelöst hat. Große Teile der Stadt sind zerstört worden und sie sprechen von über tausend Toten und einer Vielzahl von Verletzten. Zwar bringt dieser Krieg jeden Tag noch höhere Zahlen an Opfern hervor, aber irgendwie ist es anders. Halifax ist zu Hause. Es hätte _sicher_ sein sollen.

„Noch nichts Neues", verneint Jem, „die Anhörungen zur Ursachenfindung laufen wohl noch."

Er erwidert den Salut einer Gruppe Soldaten, die stehen geblieben sind, um uns vorbeizulassen. Es sind _Convalescent Blues_ , also Soldaten, sie verwundet waren und noch nicht wieder vollständig genesen sind. Ihren Namen haben sie von den Uniformen, die sie tragen müssen, im Krankenhaus und auch außerhalb davon. Es sind blaue, pyjamaartige Anzüge mit weißem Hemd und roter Krawatte, in Einheitsgrößen gefertigt und entsprechend schlecht sitzend. Die Soldaten verabscheuen diese Genesungsuniformen, sie haben aber den einen entschiedenen Vorteil, dass jeder von ihnen dadurch als Soldat identifizierbar ist – und für jemanden, der für König und Vaterland verwundet wurde, spendieren viele Menschen gerne mal einen _Drink_. Dagegen ist es für einen Mann in Zivilkleidung nach dreieinhalb Jahren Krieg kein ganz leichtes Unterfangen, sich unbehelligt in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen. Insofern machen die blauen Uniformen durchaus Sinn, so scheußlich sie aussehen.

Offiziere werden selbstredend vom Tragen der Genesungsuniformen verschont. Im Krankenhaus bekommen sie Seidenpyjamas und danach einen gewissen Geldbetrag, um sich für die Zeit der Genesung mit Zivilkleidung – _mufti_ im Soldatenjargon – auszustatten. Eine weiße Armbinde mit roter Krone identifiziert auch sie in der Öffentlichkeit zuverlässig als genesende Soldaten. Die meisten, die ich kenne, haben aber sowieso so schnell wie möglich wieder _richtige_ Uniform angezogen.

„Weiß man mittlerweile, ob es jemanden getroffen hat, den wir kennen?", erkundige ich mich dann und bin selbst ein wenig überrascht davon, wie sachlich die Frage herauskommt.

Dankbarerweise schüttelt Jem den Kopf. „Nein, niemand. Ich hatte vorgestern einen Brief von Faith. Bloß zwei ihrer alten Studienkolleginnen waren zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion in Halifax, aber es geht ihnen gut", berichtet er.

„ _Gut_ ", entgegne ich und meine es, „und was schreibt Faith sonst so?"

Von Jems Antwort höre ich jedoch kein einziges Wort mehr.

Denn kaum, dass die Worte meinen Mund verlassen haben, spüre ich, wie mein Körper plötzlich starr wird. Ich kann sehen, dass Jems Lippen sich bewegen, aber ich vernehme nichts von dem, was er sagt. Mein Atem setzt zuerst aus, geht dann schnell und flach. Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, übertönt jedes andere Geräusch.

Jedes Geräusch, bis auf eines.

 _Ritschratsch_.

Vage bin ich mir bewusst, dass Jems Lippen aufhören, sich zu bewegen. Der fragende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht macht Besorgnis Platz. Um uns herum bewegen die Menschen sich weiter. Bunte, konturlose Gestalten, die vorbeieilen. Da ist ein Gewicht auf meiner Brust, wie ein Ring, der sich zudrückt. Es fällt mir schwer, zu atmen.

 _Ritschratsch_.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, presse die Hände über die Ohren, versuche, es auszusperren, das Geräusch. Aber es ist in meinem Kopf, es ist _immer_ in meinem Kopf. Ich schüttele ihn, heftig, um es _hinaus_ zu schütteln, aber es bleibt, gnadenlos.

 _Ritschratsch_.

Jemand – Jem? – zieht an meinem Arm, zieht mich weg. Ich stolpere hinterher. Ich kann nicht sehen, kann nicht denken. In meinem Kopf ist nur dieses eine schreckliche, schneidende, schreiende Geräusch, das lauter wird und _lauter_ bis ich glaube, der Kopf muss mir zerspringen, bis es nicht mehr _auszuhalten_ ist, bis –

Bis es plötzlich verstummt.

Stille.

Himmlische, gnädige Stille.

„Rilla?", höre ich Jems Stimme, wie durch Watte, wie von Ferne. Er klingt besorgt, vielleicht auch ängstlich.

Jem und ängstlich?

Vorsichtig öffne ich ein Auge, dann zwei. Wir stehen in einer schmalen Seitenstraße, sind alleine. Es sieht sicher aus. Ganz langsam, zögernd, lasse ich die Hände sinken, lauschend, jederzeit bereit, sie wieder gegen die Ohren zu drücken.

Schritte, Stimmen, Motorengeräusche dringen von der Hauptstraße zu mir hinüber. Irgendwo weint ein Kind. Ein Hund bellt. Aus einem Haus ertönt Klavierspiel.

„Das Klavier muss mal wieder gestimmt werden", stelle ich fest. Es ist das erste, was mir einfällt.

Jem starrt mich für einen Moment entgeistert an. Dann schließt er die Augen, für Sekunden. Schließlich ein tiefes Seufzen, dann sieht er mich wieder an. „Du hast mir einen irrsinnigen Schrecken eingejagt!", bemerkt er. Er klingt besorgt, aber auch ein wenig anklagend.

„Das tut mir Leid", entschuldige ich mich artig. Das sagt man doch oder?

Ich werde mir erst langsam wieder meines Körpers gewahr. Als hätte ich ihn kurzzeitig verlassen und müsste erst wieder zurückkehren. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich viele Kilometer gelaufen. Mein Atem geht kurz und hektisch. Mein Herz klopft in meiner Kehle. Mein Kopf rast.

„Was _war_ das?", verlangt Jem heftig zu wissen. Er sieht aufgebracht aus, und für einen Moment glaube ich, er hätte mich gerne geschüttelt. Scheinbar habe ich ihm wirklich Sorge bereitet.

„Nichts, ich…", beginne ich, hole dann tief Luft, setze neu an, „da war diese – diese Säge. Ich bin nicht gut… ich kann das nicht gut hören. Sägen."

Jem sieht fragend zu mir hinab. „Welche…?", beginnt er.

„Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass da keine Säge war!", falle ich ihm ins Wort. Meine Stimme klingt hysterisch.

Denn wenn da keine Säge _war_ , dann heißt das, dass ich sie mir mittlerweile einbilde und das heißt…

Mein Herz schlägt augenblicklich wieder schneller.

„Da war eine Baustelle", erwidert Jem langsam, „auf der anderen Straßenseite. Ich habe keine Säge gehört, aber vielleicht hörst du einfach besser als ich?"

Mein Herz wird wieder ruhiger. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug.

Eine Pause entsteht.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was da gerade passiert ist", hebt Jem schließlich an. Er wirkt jetzt ruhiger, spricht vorsichtiger.

Ich drehe den Kopf weg, blicke die Seitenstraße entlang. Ein schwarzer Vogel landet auf einer Mülltonne. Einige Meter entfernt liegt eine struppige graue Katze. Als sie den Vogel sieht, beginnt ihr Schwanz, gereizt hin und her zu schlagen.

„Ich habe drei Einsätze im OP hinter mir", beginne ich dann stockend, „am Anfang war es interessant. Schrecklich, ja, und traurig, aber auch spannend. Ich habe viel gelernt. Irgendwann wurde daraus dann eine gewisse Routine. Auch das war noch in Ordnung. Es war alles in Ordnung, bis… bis Passchendaele. Es gab Tage, da waren die Hälfte unserer Operationen Amputationen. Hier ein Bein, dort zwei Arme. Und es war nicht _schön_. Von wegen, Operieren sei eine Kunst. Niemand hatte Zeit für Kunst. Es war nur _ab, ab, ab_ , so schnell es ging. Ob es schön war, hat niemanden interessiert. Und ob die Patienten es wollten, hat niemand gefragt."

Zögernd wende ich den Kopf wieder, sehe Jem an. Er sieht bedrückt aus.

„Nach einer Weile habe ich das Geräusch der Knochensäge nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gekriegt. Tags, nachts, es hat nie aufgehört, zu sägen, in meinem Kopf", fahre ich leise fort, „und irgendwann, eines Tages, stand ich im OP und habe auf einen Stapel amputierter Beine geblickt und… in dem Moment war ich so nah dran –"

Ja, woran eigentlich?

Es einfach nicht mehr _auszuhalten_?

Ich bin mir Jems besorgten Blickes bewusst, versuche ein Lächeln für ihn, aber es misslingt.

Meine Hände, stelle ich fest, zittern. Ich strecke sie vor mir aus, spreize die Finger, aber das Zittern bleibt. Auch meine Arme, bemerke ich überrascht, sind zittrig. Prüfend sehe ich hinab. Es sind nicht nur die Arme und die Hände – mein ganzer Körper hat zu zittern begonnen.

Im nächsten Moment hat Jem mich zu sich gezogen. Mein Gesicht ist gegen seine Schulter gedrückt, seine Arme halten mich ganz fest. Ich presse meine Nase tiefer in den rauen Stoff seiner Uniform, kneife die Augen fest zusammen. Er hält mich dort, minutenlang, bis das Zittern weniger wird. Bis ich, irgendwann, ruhiger bin.

„Ich bin kein Chirurg, das weißt du. Deine Erfahrungen im OP kann ich nur aus der Ferne nachvollziehen. Aber wir haben im Herbst Patienten aus Passchendaele geschickt bekommen", berichtet Jem irgendwann in die Stille hinein, „viel geredet haben sie nicht, aber in ihren Gesichtern war etwas, das ich vorher nur sehr selten gesehen habe. In dieser Häufigkeit überhaupt nur einmal zuvor."

Ich lehne mich etwas zurück, damit ich ihn ansehen kann. Seine Arme lockern sich, geben mich aber noch nicht frei. „Wenn du über den Himmel reden möchtest, musst du zu Walter gehen", erwidere ich dann, „aber die Koordinaten der Hölle kann ich dir sagen."

„So schlimm", erwidert Jem. Es ist mehr Feststellung als Frage.

„Schlimmer", entgegne ich sofort, werde dann jedoch nachdenklich, „wobei… vermutlich ist selbst Passchendaele nur eine von mehreren Höllen. _L'enfer_ muss Verdun sein. Und die Somme der neue Styx."

Jem presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor er hinzufügt: „Und Gallipoli liegt an seinen Ufern."

Natürlich. Gallipoli, so fern es uns anderen stets gewesen ist, war Jem schrecklich nah. Gallipoli, wo sie hunderttausende Soldaten gegen eine Felsenküste geworfen haben, deren Einnahme vielleicht nie möglich gewesen ist. Es heißt, die meisten hätten es nicht mal zum Strand geschafft, sind noch im Meer umgekommen. Wer überlebt hat, musste sich auf einen schmalen Streifen Strand im Schatten des Felsen drücken, unter der ständigen Bedrohung durch die oberhalb liegenden osmanischen Truppen. Und wer verwundet wurde, hatte zuerst noch die Evakuierung zu überleben, bevor er nach Limnos gebracht wurde. Limnos, diese unwirtliche, wasserlose griechische Insel, auf der Jem das halbe Jahr 1915 verbracht hat.

Stille fällt zwischen uns. Ich lehne meine Wange wieder gegen Jems Schulter, spüre, wie er sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf ablegt.

„Jetzt verstehe ich allerdings, warum du unbedingt verhindern musstest, dass sie Ken das Bein abnehmen", bemerkt Jem nach einer Weile, „das war dein Trauma, genauso sehr wie seins, oder?"

Ich sage nichts, lasse die Worte hinabsinken.

Sollte er Recht haben? Habe ich auch deswegen so verzweifelt zu verhindern versucht, dass sie amputieren, weil _ich_ es nicht ertragen hätte? Weil ich, doch erst Tage entfernt von Passchendaele und dem _Beinstapel_ , es nicht hätte aushalten können, wenn ausgerechnet Ken dieses Schicksal geteilt hätte?

Der Gedanke ist neu. Aber er klingt wahr.

„Du hast viel für ihn getan", stellt Jem fest. In seiner Stimme ist keine Wertung. Er sagt es einfach nur.

Ich hebe die Schultern an, lasse sie dann wieder hinab fallen. „Ich vermute, das habe ich", stimme ich zögernd zu, „ich habe für ihn gebettelt und gefleht, habe nächtelang auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett geschlafen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin… er hat mir genauso geholfen. Als ich in Arques ankam war ich – kaputt, irgendwie. Es war, als würde ich nur noch aus Teilen bestehen, die nicht mehr zueinander passen. Teilen, die ich nicht mehr dazu gekriegt habe, zu passen."

„Und er hat es hingekriegt?", fragt Jem leise.

Nachdenkliche wiege ich den Kopf, runzele die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, wie bewusst es ihm war. Aber es hat geholfen, dass er… einfach _da_ war", versuche ich, zu erklären, „weißt du, ich habe in Flandern irgendwie beinahe den Glauben daran verloren, dass das, was wir tun, irgendeinen _Sinn_ macht. Ken war – wie mein Projekt. Ich konnte mich auf ihn konzentrieren, konnte den ganzen Rest vergessen. Und als wir es geschafft haben, dass es ihm besser geht… da ist ein Stück weit der Glaube zurückgekommen."

„Hmh", macht Jem grüblerisch, „und was wäre passiert, wenn es ihm nicht besser gegangen wäre?"

„Tja. Ich habe meine – meine _Ganzheit_ daran geknüpft, dass er… naja, ganz _bleibt_ , wenn du so willst", ich verziehe den Mund über das unbeabsichtigte Wortspiel, „wenn er es also nicht geschafft hätte…"

Ich lasse den Satz in der Luft hängen. Wir wissen beide, was es mit mir gemacht hätte.

„Du liebst ihn, oder?", fragt Jem nach einigen Augenblicken, als ich nichts mehr sage. Er klingt ruhig. Trotzdem bin ich froh, ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Dennoch, es gibt nur eine einzige Antwort darauf. „Ja, das tue ich", antworte ich leise.

Ein kurzes Zögern, dann –

„Komischer Gedanke", erwidert Jem, eher nachdenklich als unfreundlich, „ich meine, Walter hat mich ja gestern schon darauf vorbereitet, aber… vor fünf Jahren hätte ich jeden für verrückt erklärt, der mir sagt, dass ausgerechnet du und Ken Ford…" Er lässt den Satz ins Leere laufen.

„Er hat sich verändert", werfe ich ein. Meine Stimme hat einen scharfen Unterton bekommen.

Jem lacht leise, wiegt mich zwei, drei Mal hin und her, vermutlich um Friedlichkeit zu signalisieren. „Du aber auch", bemerkt er dann, „vor fünf Jahren hätte ich dich vermutlich vor dieser Beziehung gewarnt. Jetzt jedoch… ich glaube, du kannst ihm mittlerweile Paroli bieten."

„Und das ist deiner Meinung nach der Geheimnis einer guten Ehe, ja?", frage ich spitz.

Jem übergeht die Bemerkung. „Das heißt, er wird dich heiraten?", erkundigt er sich stattdessen. Er klingt jetzt wach, aufmerksam. Vermutlich hat er die Frage schon eine ganze Weile stellen wollen.

Ich dagegen verdrehe etwas genervt die Augen. „Wir werden _einander_ heiraten. Wie klingt das für dich?", entgegne ich.

Ich kann fühlen, dass Jem lacht.

„Dann wirst du den Krankenschwester-Schleier also bald an den Nagel hängen?", will er dann wissen. Ich glaube, die Frage ist rhetorisch gemeint.

„Nein", antworte ich trotzdem, „ich arbeite weiter."

Jem lehnt sich zurück, umfasst mit den Händen meine Schultern und schiebt mich etwas von sich, so dass wir einander ansehen. Sein Blick drückt Überraschung aus, vielleicht Skepsis.

Unwillkürlich schiebe ich das Kinn ein wenig vor.

„Du weißt, dass es im CAMC keine verheirateten Krankenschwestern gibt, oder?", fragt Jem vorsichtig.

Vor meinem inneren Auge taucht Polly auf. Polly, die ihre Arbeit aufgegeben hat, um im letzten Monat ihren Arzt zu heiraten, nur um ihn Tage später nach Frankreich zu verabschieden, wo er einer _Field Ambulance_ zugeteilt worden ist. Und sie ist in England zurückgeblieben und hat nichts zu tun, außer zu _warten_ , dass der Krieg irgendwann vorbei sein wird und ihn freigibt.

„Deswegen werden wir erst heiraten, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist", erkläre ich Jem jetzt. Meine Stimme ist nicht ganz so sicher, wie ich es gerne hätte.

Verdutzt blinzelt er mich an. „Weiß Ken das?", will er wissen.

Das ist tatsächlich ein wunder Punkt. Bisher haben wir das Thema ‚Hochzeit' nur sehr zaghaft besprochen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ken lieber früher als später heiraten möchte. Verständlich vielleicht – er hat schon einmal eine Verlobte an die _Zeit_ verloren. Dennoch –

„Es ist nicht allein seine Entscheidung", informiere ich Jem, schnippischer als beabsichtigt, „und es ist _überhaupt nicht_ deineEntscheidung."

Beschwichtigend hebt Jem beide Hände. „He, ganz ruhig", wehrt er ab, „ich dachte nur… vielleicht möchtest du einen brüderlichen Rat hören?"

Dass ich widerwillig nicke, liegt überhaupt nur daran, dass er vorher gefragt hat.

Kurz sammelt Jem sich. Als er spricht, ist seine Stimme eindringlich: „Im Herbst ist Ken zurück an der Front. Eher früher, so wie ich ihn kenne. Das kann ich dir ziemlich sicher sagen. Vielleicht ist der Krieg bis dahin vorbei. Vielleicht dauert er auch noch mal dreieinhalb Jahre. Das kann dir _niemand_ sicher sagen. Und, dein Pflichtgefühl in allen Ehren, Rilla, aber… du musst dir im Klaren sein, dass du möglicherweise eine sehr lange Zeit auf diese Hochzeit warten wirst. Was vielleicht in Ordnung wäre, wenn du dir wenigstens sicher sein könntest, dass sie stattfindet. Aber sobald er zurück in Frankreich ist, ist _nichts_ _mehr_ sicher. Wenn ihr heiratet und er stirbt, wirst du wenigstens das haben. Wenn du auf das Kriegsende wartest und er es nicht erlebt, dann hast du gar nichts. Und jetzt sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du das nicht bis an dein Lebensende bereuen würdest!"

Ich sehe ihn nicht an. Stattdessen wende ich mich ab, gehe einige Schritte die Straße hinunter. Die graue Katze beäugt mich misstrauisch. Der schwarze Vogel ist verschwunden.

„Rilla?", kommt Jems Stimme von hinten.

Langsam drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um. „Seit wann bist du eigentlich so weise?", erkundige ich mich und ziehe die Augenbrauen hoch. Meine Stimme ist nicht ganz so unbekümmert, wie ich sie gerne gehabt hätte.

„ _Ich_ habe zu viel Zeit mit Walter verbracht – er ist ein schlechter Einfluss. _Du_ allerdings lenkst ab", gibt Jem mit der üblichen Schlagfertigkeit zurück.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", wehre ich frustriert ab, „es ist bloß… alles nicht so – nicht so _einfach_. Aber wie wäre es hiermit: du hast mich zum Nachdenken gebracht, ja?"

Und das hat er tatsächlich.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Auld lang syne" aus dem Jahr 1788 entnommen (Text nach einem Gedicht von Robert Burns (inspiriert von einem früheren Lied von James Watson), Musik nach einer schottischen Volksmelodie (möglicherweise ‚The Miller's Wedding'))._


	37. Come weal or woe

_9\. Januar 1918  
Imperial_ _Order_ _Daughters of the Empire Canadian Red Cross Hospital for Officers, London, England_

 **Come weal or woe**

„Hallo du", begrüße ich Ken, als ich sein Zimmer betrete.

Er sitzt neben dem Fenster, ein Buch auf dem Schoß. Ein schneller Blick sagt mir, dass sein Zimmergenosse mal wieder nicht da ist. Es ist ein rundgesichtiger, rotwangiger Leutnant mit einer Armverletzung, der den Großteil seiner Zeit in den Gemeinschaftsräumen verbringt. Die paar Mal, die ich ihn bisher getroffen habe, war er stets ausgesprochen freundlich, aber ich weiß, dass Ken findet, er redet zu viel.

„Seit wann ist ‚du' eine angemessene Form der Anrede für den Mann deines Herzens?", will Ken jetzt wissen. Seine Augen funkeln amüsiert.

„Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich anfange, mir Kosenamen zu überlegen?", frage ich herausfordernd und hebe eine Augenbraue.

Ken lacht, schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Wohl besser nicht", gibt er zu.

Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinab, um ihm einen schnellen Kuss zu geben, ziehe mir danach Stuhl heran und setze mich neben ihn. Ken klappt derweil sein Buch zu und legt es auf das Fensterbrett neben eine sündhaft teuer aussehende Schachtel Pralinen. Vermutlich von Persis.

„Und, hattest du gestern einen schönen Tag mit Jem?", erkundigt er sich dann.

„Es war nett", bestätige ich, „Jem hat sein Talent, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben, zwar nicht verloren, aber im Großen und Ganzen war er friedfertig. Wir haben ein paar Besorgungen gemacht, waren schön Essen und abends noch im _Shaftesbury Theatre_ und haben ‚Arlette' gesehen, eine Operette."

„Jem war freiwillig im Theater?", hakt Ken nach.

Ich muss lächeln über sein skeptisches Gesicht. „Überraschend, nicht wahr? Er hat dann allerdings auch die gesamte Vorstellung damit zugebracht, mich im laut hörbaren Flüsterton auf jede unlogische Handlung der Figuren auf der Bühne hinzuweisen. Die Erfahrung des Theaterbesuches hat dadurch nicht unbedingt gewonnen", erzähle ich und verziehe das Gesicht, um meine Worte zu untermauern.

Ken schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Und wo ist Jem jetzt? Ist er anderweitig beschäftigt oder auf seine alten Tage noch taktvoll geworden?", will er wissen.

Ein wenig damenhaftes Schnauben entkommt mir. „Jem und taktvoll? Das ist nicht lache! Jem wird in diesem Leben nie mehr taktvoll sein und im nächsten vermutlich auch nicht", entgegne ich, „nein, er hat tatsächlich einfach bessere Dinge zu tun. Wir waren heute Morgen zum Frühstücken verabredet und danach ist er aufgebrochen, um einen alten Kollegen zu besuchen, der in einem Krankenhaus hier irgendwo im Londoner Umkreis stationiert ist."

„Gut", nickt Ken und sieht mich unverhohlen an, „dann habe ich dich wenigstens für mich."

Vor zwei Wochen hätte er mir mit einer solchen Bemerkung noch die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben, aber jetzt halte ich seinen Blick, schiebe ein ganz kleines Bisschen das Kinn vor. Als er es merkt, schmunzelt er.

Ich unterdrücke ein Lächeln. „Ist Persis denn schon wieder abgereist?", erkundige ich mich dann betont beiläufig.

„Sie musste den Mittagszug zurück nach Newcastle nehmen, um pünktlich wieder dort zu sein. Was du vermutlich sehr gut weißt und was der Grund ist, warum du erst jetzt hier auftauchst", erwidert Ken trocken.

Der strafende Blick, den ich ihm zuwerfe, scheint ihn nicht zu berühren. Stattdessen nimmt er meine Hand, verflechtet seine Finger mit meinen und sieht mich schließlich prüfend an. „Mal ehrlich – du bist nicht nur deswegen gestern und heute Morgen fern geblieben, weil du uns alleine lassen wolltest, oder?", fragt er.

Ich hebe die Schultern, halte sie einen Moment, bevor ich sie wieder fallen lassen. „Ach, ich weiß nicht", seufze ich, „ich glaube, es ist einfach… Persis und ich hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun und Selina ist ihre beste Freundin und dachte ich… naja, dass es vielleicht merkwürdig wäre."

„Die Sorge hätte ich dir nehmen können. Es gibt niemanden, der Selina ihre Entscheidung, unsere Verlobung zu lösen, mehr übel genommen hat als Persis", entgegnet Ken.

Überrascht mustere ich ihn. Das war mir in der Tat nicht bekannt.

„Nachdem Selina es den Familien verkündet hat, hat Persis wochenlang nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. Ich musste ihr unzählige Briefe schreiben und mit Engelszungen auf sie einreden, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen nachgegeben hat", fährt Ken fort, „sie haben wenigstens wieder miteinander gesprochen, als Persis nach England abgehauen ist, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass sie vorher jahrelang unzertrennlich waren, ist das nicht viel."

Ich nicke langsam. „Persis kann sehr… durchsetzungsstark sein", merke ich vorsichtig an.

Ken grinst. „Sie ist stur wie ein Maulesel und nachtragend zudem", gibt er freimütig zu.

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt!", stelle ich klar. Ich weiß nämlich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass Ken ausschließlich sich selbst das Recht zugesteht, so über seine Schwester zu reden. Wir waren zu Hause zu sechst, aber Persis und Ken hatten nur einander. Ich weiß, wie nah sie sich stehen. Vielleicht ist das noch ein Grund, warum ich mich noch nicht bereit gefühlt habe, Persis zu begegnen.

„Habe ich", bestätigt Ken derweil gut gelaunt, „oh, und übrigens ist Persis durchaus neugierig, dich zu treffen. Dein Brief vom Oktober hat sie nachhaltig beeindruckt. Sie hat noch in der gleichen Nacht, nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, ihre Sachen gepackt und ist abgehauen."

Ich öffne den Mund, stelle fest, dass ich absolut nicht weiß, was ich sagen will, und schließe ihn abrupt wieder.

„War nicht das, was du beabsichtigt hattest, oder?", fragt stattdessen Ken, aber er klingt entspannt, eher etwas neckend.

„Nein. Tut mir Leid", erwidere ich kleinlaut. Das war _wirklich_ nicht das, was ich beabsichtigt hatte.

Zum Glück zuckt Ken nur mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, sie ist stur wie ein Maulesel. Sie wäre so oder so gekommen", stellt er fest.

Meinem schlechten Gewissen tut das allerding keinen Abbruch, was Ken offenbar nicht entgeht. Er drückt tröstend meine Hand und bemerkt: „Jetzt schau nicht so! Wenn hier jemand Schuld ist, dann bin das jawohl ich. Ohne meinen Auftritt damals hättest du diesen Brief doch niemals geschickt, oder?"

Er wartet, bis ich zaghaft nicke.

„Na, bitte", fährt er dann fort, „und außerdem… klar wäre es mir lieber gewesen, Persis wäre in Kanada geblieben, aber dafür, dass sie jetzt anderthalb Monate im Krankenhaus hinter sich hat, wirkte sie gestern ziemlich gefasst. Und sie ist in _Newcastle_! Das schlimmste, was ihr dort passieren kann, ist, dass sie Ruß in die Haare bekommt!"

Gegen meinen Willen muss ich lächeln und Ken nickt zufrieden. „Besser", verkündet er, beugt sich dann etwas vor, um einen Kuss zu stehlen.

Was mich zu der Frage führt…

„Sag mal, hast du Persis eigentlich gesagt, dass wir beide… naja, verlobt sind?", frage ich, nicht ohne Vorsicht, nachdem Ken wieder zurückgelehnt hat.

„Ich habe ihr nichts über uns gesagt. Sie hätte Fragen gestellt und so ganz viele Antworten hätte ich darauf nicht gehabt. Es war für den Moment einfacher, es zu lassen", antwortet Ken schulterzuckend.

Verwirrt runzele ich die Stirn. „Was für Fragen meinst du?", hake ich dann nach.

„Nun, wann wir heiraten wollen, wo es stattfinden soll, wer dabei sein wird, solche Sachen", gibt er Auskunft, zuckt erneut kurz mit den Schultern.

Womit wir nun auch bei dem Thema wären. Ich hole tief Luft, sammele mich und erkläre dann: „Darüber wollte ich ohnehin mit dir reden. Ich habe nämlich nachgedacht."

Kens Blick wird aufmerksam. „Nachgedacht", wiederholt er langsam, „muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" Er hält den Tonfall leicht, aber ich meine, in seinen Augen tatsächlich so etwas wie Besorgnis erkennen zu können.

Erneut schüttele ich entschieden den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil, glaube ich", erwidere ich dann. Ich fühle mich unsicherer als mir lieb ist.

„Gut, in Ordnung", nickt Ken, „magst du mich dann in deine Gedanken einweihen?" Er drückt erneut meine Hand. Augenblicklich werde ich ruhiger.

Trotzdem dauert es einen Moment, bis ich die Worte zusammengesammelt habe, die ich brauche. Ansehen kann ich ihn nicht, richte meinen Blick daher auf unsere verschlungenen Hände hinab.

„Ich weiß, dass wir noch nicht wirklich über unsere – naja, unsere Hochzeit gesprochen haben", beginne ich dann, „aber ich glaube, ich habe Recht, wenn ich sage, dass du… lieber nicht mehr allzu lange damit warten würdest?" Fragend sehe ich zu ihm hoch.

„Stimmt. Aber du möchtest deine Arbeit nicht aufgeben, richtig?", entgegnet Ken ruhig.

Zögernd nicke ich. Ich will etwas sagen, aber Ken ist schneller.

„Klar, natürlich hätte ich es lieber, wenn wir bald heiraten würden", erklärt er, „aber ich habe selbst erlebt, wie ernst du deine Arbeit nimmst und ich respektiere das. Wenn du noch warten möchtest, dann ist das zwar nichts, über das ich in Jubel ausbrechen werde, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht warten kann oder werde. Meinetwegen auch bis nach dem Krieg."

„Wenn du dann noch –", ich breche ab, kann die Worte nicht aussprechen. Mein Hals fühlt sich eng an.

Ken dagegen nickt. „Wenn ich dann noch am Leben bin", vervollständigt er sachlich, „das ist natürlich die Voraussetzung."

Ich mag es nicht, wenn er so selbstverständlich von seinem eigenen Tod redet.

Mein Blick gleitet zum Fenster hinüber, durch das ich den wintrigen Hyde Park sehen kann. Eine Stille entsteht zwischen uns, mehrere Augenblicke lang.

„Es ist merkwürdig", bemerke ich schließlich langsam, „ich habe vorher noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber als Jem gestern sagte, dass du vermutlich spätestens im Herbst wieder an der Front bist… das war das erste Mal, das ich begriffen habe, dass das irgendwie auch meine Schuld ist."

„Wieso deine Schuld?", fragt Ken vorsichtig. Sein Daumen streicht über meinen Handrücken.

Ich zögere einige Sekunden, suche nach den richtigen Worten. Wenn es so etwas wie richtige Worte überhaupt gibt. „Weißt du… als sich im November die Frage stellte, ob amputiert wird oder nicht, habe ich nur darüber nachgedacht, was eine Amputation für Einschränkungen in deinem weiteren Leben bedeuten würde", gestehe ich, „woran ich gar nicht gedacht habe… hätten sie das Bein genommen, wärst du nach Hause gekommen." Fast ein wenig widerwillig wende ich den Blick vom Fenster ab, sehe ihn an.

Ken wirkt sehr gefasst. „Aber zu welchem Preis?", entgegnet er ruhig.

Frustriert seufze ich. „Es mag Menschen geben, die halten ein Bein für einen adäquaten Preis für ein Leben", stelle ich fest. Meine Stimme ist ein klein wenig herausfordernd.

„Du sagst das, als wäre ausgemacht, dass ich sterben muss", erwidert Ken und auch bei ihm klingt jetzt eine gewisse Anspannung mit, „dabei weiß niemand, was passieren wird. Es wird Monate dauern, bis ich wieder halbwegs wiederhergestellt bin. Vielleicht ist der Krieg bis dahin längst vorbei – gewonnen, verloren, wer weiß das schon?" Er zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, lehne mich ein wenig in meinem Stuhl zurück. Ich will nicht streiten, aber der Stimmungswechsel ist so plötzlich gekommen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich ihn auflösen soll.

Als ich meine Hand zurückziehen will, hält Ken fest.

Ein, zwei, drei Sekunden schweigen wir.

Dann seufzt Ken, fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Als er spricht, klingt er versöhnlicher: „Erinnerst du dich, als ich bei dir im Lazarett war und gesagt habe, manchmal denke ich, der Tod hat bisher bloß vergessen mich mitzunehmen?"

Vorsichtig, ein wenig misstrauisch, nicke ich.

Nun ist es Ken, der den Blick zu Fenster richtet, nachdenklich hinaus sieht. „Als ich verwundet wurde, stundenlang dort im Schlamm lag, durstig, das Bein schmerzend wie Feuer, die Granaten und Kugeln um mich herum, die Welt zu einem völlig _bizarren_ Ort verzerrt, da habe ich gedacht, dass es jetzt soweit ist. Dass er mich jetzt holen kommt", bemerkt er abwesend, „und für einen Moment lag ich dort und dachte, _na dann, dann ist das wohl in Ordnung_. Das ist das letzte woran ich mich erinnere. Ich war mir sicher, dass das das Ende ist – und als ich aufwache, sitzt ausgerechnet _du_ neben mir." Er lacht ungläubig.

Ich bin ganz still.

„In den ersten Minuten, und irgendwie sogar während der ersten paar Tage, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass nichts davon _echt_ ist. Am wenigsten von allem _du_. Ob Himmel oder Hölle wusste ich nicht, aber was immer es war, ich hätte mich gehütet, es zu hinterfragen", fährt Ken fort, „wenn das das Jenseits seien sollte, dann war mir das nur Recht. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich gedacht habe, der Schmerz hätte etwas weniger sein können, aber ich hatte dich oder wenigstens eine Projektion von dir und alles in allem war das so in Ordnung für mich." Immer noch sieht er zum Fenster, als könne er dort die Erlebnisse dieser Tage erneut vor sich sehen.

„Irgendwann habe ich begriffen, dass es _nicht_ das Jenseits ist, dass der Tod, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, entschieden hat, mich hier auf dieser Welt zu lassen. Er hätte mich so leicht auflesen und mitnehmen können, aber er hat mich auf diesem Schlachtfeld liegenlassen. Und… das mag jetzt abergläubisch klingen, aber warum sollte er mich noch holen, wenn er die Möglichkeit doch bereits hatte und mich nicht wollte?", fragt Ken. Endlich sieht er mich wieder an. Sein Blick ist offen, fragend, als erwarte er wirklich eine Antwort darauf.

Ich schlucke, blicke einige Sekunden hinab auf unsere Hände. „Jerry hat er auch beim zweiten Mal erst geholt", erinnere ich. Meine Stimme ist rau.

„Ich glaube, der Tod wollte Jerry _überhaupt nicht_ holen. Er hatte bloß keine andere Wahl", entgegnet Ken fest.

Ruckartig sehe ich hoch. „Das heißt, du denkst…?", beginne ich, breche dann ab. Ich weiß, dass die Frage kein Ende benötigt.

„Ich denke, Jerry war nicht mehr er selbst", antwortet Ken, „und das macht seinen Tod ganz besonders traurig."

„Dann glaubst du, Jerry hat auch sein… sein _Jenseits_ bekommen? Selbst wenn er…", wieder lasse ich das Ende der Frage unausgesprochen in der Luft schweben.

Ken nickt langsam. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich irgendwo einen Gott gibt", bemerkt er dann nachdenklich, „aber wenn es ihn gibt und wenn er keine Gnade für jemanden wie Jerry hat, der einige der schlimmsten Dinge erlebt hat, die ein Mensch erleben kann, dann ist der Himmel sicherlich kein Ort, den anzustreben sich lohnen würde."

„Das heißt, du schließt die Existenz eines Gottes doch nicht ganz aus?", hake ich nach, lege dabei den Kopf etwas schief. Zwischen den Themen ‚Gott' und ‚Jerry' scheint Gott mir das leichtere zu sein.

„Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hat mich von diesem Schlachtfeld geholt und zu dir gebracht. Ob Gott, der Tod, ein Schutzengel, Schicksal oder purer Zufall, wer weiß das schon? Ich bin in jedem Fall gerne bereit, ungerichtete Dankbarkeit gegenüber wem auch immer zu empfinden", erklärt Ken mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Ich jedoch kann über den Scherz nicht lachen. Dafür bedrückt mich dieses Gespräch etwas zu sehr. Ich bin nicht so abgebrüht wie er es ist.

Stattdessen kehre ich zum Ursprungsthema zurück. „Ja, _irgendetwas_ hat dich dieses Mal zurückgebracht", bemerke ich zögernd, „vielleicht wird es das auch ein zweites Mal tun. Falls nicht… nun, wenn wir uns vornehmen, mit unserer Hochzeit bis nach Kriegsende zu warten, dann besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es nie eine Hochzeit geben wird. So wichtig mir meine Arbeit ist, du bist mir wichtiger. Und ich würde es auf ewig bereuen, wenn – wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde und wir nicht einmal dieses bisschen Zeit miteinander gehabt haben."

Aufmerksam mustert Ken mich. Er hebt die freie Hand, berührt meine Wange. „Also heiraten wir?", fragt er. Er klingt vorsichtig, aber in kann in seinen Augen einen gut kontrollierten Hoffnungsschimmer sehen.

Ich hole tief Luft, schließe kurz die Augen und erkläre dann: „Ich habe mir folgendes überlegt: Solange du noch hier bist, arbeite ich weiter. Ich will versuchen, mich nach England zurück versetzen zu lassen. Die meisten unserer Krankenhäuser sind im Süden, ich wäre also nicht weit weg. Dann können wir einander sehen, aber ich kann mich trotzdem noch eine Weile nützlich machen. Außerdem findet Frances ohnehin, ich sei übervorsichtig und traue dir zu wenig zu, vielleicht ist es deiner Genesung sogar zuträglich, wenn ich auf eine Besucherrolle beschränkt werde." Ich versuche mich an einem Lachen, das etwas wackelig gerät.

„Geht das denn? Dass du dich so einfach nach England zurückversetzen lässt?", fragt Ken überrascht.

„Das geht schon, glaube ich. Ich werde es einfach damit begründen, dass ich irgendwohin möchte, wo es keine Luftangriffe gibt. Dafür haben sie meistens Verständnis", erkläre ich schulterzuckend.

Ken presst die Lippen aufeinander und ich brauche einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es an den Luftangriffen liegt, die ich erwähnt habe. Es ist für ihn vermutlich eine ziemlich neue Erfahrung, mal ausnahmsweise nicht derjenige in Gefahr zu sein, sondern der, der zurückbleibt und wartet.

„So schlimm ist es gar nicht", beeile ich mich, zu versichern, „gut, in Flandern waren wir manchmal _ziemlich_ nah dran, aber du hast ja selbst erlebt, dass es in Arques so häufig gar keinen Luftalarm gibt. Und ernst ist es bisher sowieso nicht geworden."

„Ich habe vor allem erlebt, dass du eine ausgemacht Abneigung gegen Luftschutzräume hast", entgegnet Ken trocken.

Das kann ich nun nicht einmal abstreiten.

Theoretisch weiß ich zwar, dass wir in einem gesicherten Unterstand deutlich besser untergebracht sind, sollte eines der Flugzeuge mal _nicht_ einfach über uns hinwegfliegen, aber praktisch… Es macht mich nervös, die Enge, die Dunkelheit, der Lärm, die Menschen. Es gab mehr als einen Moment, da schien mir die mögliche Gefahr eines Flugzeugs deutlich leichter zu ertragen als die Realität der Luftschutzbunker. Öfter als nicht habe ich es deswegen einfach darauf ankommen lassen.

„Ich passe auf mich auf, ja?", verspreche ich trotzdem, hebe unsere verschlungenen Hände und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

Ken seufzt. Er wirkt nicht überzeugt, aber ich kann sehen, wie er sich zwingt, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Ein oder zwei Sekunden verstreichen, dann schüttelt er kurz den Kopf, als wolle er einen unliebsamen Gedanken loswerden.

„Also lässt du dich nach England versetzen?", greift er dann das vorherige Thema wieder auf.

„Das ist der Plan. Ich dachte mir, ich arbeite so lange, bis du wieder soweit gesund bist. Und dann bitte ich um meine Entlassung und wir heiraten, bevor sie dich zurück nach Frankreich schicken", vervollständige ich.

„Hmh", macht Ken nachdenklich, „und das mit der Entlassung geht auch so einfach?" Er klingt etwas ungläubig und ich kann es ihm kaum verdenken. Für ihn, wie für jeden männlichen Soldaten, ist eine Entlassung aus der Armee schlicht unmöglich. Es _geht_ nicht. Wer kampffähig ist, hat zu kämpfen, bis es nichts mehr zu kämpfen gibt.

„Bei uns ist das anders als bei euch. Einem begründeten Entlassungsgesuch wird wohl praktisch immer stattgegeben und eine Heirat ist die beste Begründung, die man haben. Zumindest wenn die betreffende Krankenschwester mehr ein Jahr Dienst in Europa getan hat, ist es in der Regel daher kein Problem. Polly hat es gemacht. Wir dürfen nämlich nicht verheiratet sein und weiter als Armeeschwestern arbeiten, aber die Armee ist schon der Meinung, dass wir heiraten können sollten. Wir sind schließlich Frauen – welch höhere Ambition könnten wir im Leben haben als eine Ehe?", ich ziehe eine kleine Grimasse bei meinen eigenen Worten.

Ken lächelt ein wenig über meine Worte. „Und trotzdem möchtest du meine Frau werden", bemerkt er dann.

„Natürlich möchte ich das! Ich möchte nur nicht, dass das alles ist, was ich für den Rest meines Lebens tue", erkläre ich, „allerdings müssen wir ja sowieso erst einmal heiraten. Also... wie findest du denn nun eigentlich meinen Plan?" Mein Herz klopft plötzlich doppelt so schnell wie sonst.

Einen Moment geschieht gar nichts, dann nickt Ken langsam. „Ich halte das für eine ganz exzellente Lösung", erwidert er. Seine Stimme und sein Gesicht sind ernst, aber in seinen Augen funkelt es.

Ich atme tief aus. Die Anspannung verlässt mich.

„Allerdings", fährt er dann fort und augenblicklich werde ich wieder starr, „würde mich doch interessieren, ob ich wohl noch einen Kuss bekommen könnte, bevor Schwester Thompson hereinkommt und das Abendessen bringt." Auf seinem Gesicht erscheint das unverschämte, triumphierende Grinsen, das nur er eigen hat.

Ich lache erleichtert, hole jedoch gleichzeitig mit der freien Hand zu einem Schlag aus, den Ken leicht in der Luft abfängt. „Du bist unmöglich und ich sollte dich wirklich nicht küssen, du schlimmer Mensch!", verkünde ich dann mit aller empörten Rechtschaffenheit, die ich zusammenklauben kann.

Aber dann küsse ich ihn doch. Natürlich tue ich das.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „When you're away" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Henry M. Blossom, Musik von Victor Herbert)._


	38. Sick as we can be

_12\. Februar 1918 **  
**No. 7 Canadian Stationary Hospital, Arques, Frankreich_

 **S** **ick as we can be**

Die Arbeit auf der medizinischen Station ist anders als alles, was ich hier in Europa bisher erlebt habe. Komischerweise haben anderthalb Jahre vergehen müssen, bevor ich meinen ersten Einsatz in einer medizinischen Abteilung habe antreten dürfen, obwohl es streng genommen normalerweise mehr erkrankte als verwundete Patienten gibt, gerade jetzt im Winter. Sie haben allerdings nicht diese besorgniserregende Tendenz, ständig zu sterben.

Meningitis ist ein Mörder, zugegeben, allerdings glücklicherweise eher selten. Pneumonie ist noch so etwas, das ziemlich schnell ziemlich übel enden kann – umso mehr, wenn der Patient auch noch Gas geschluckt hat. Die Tuberkulose dagegen haben wir recht gut im Griff, wie mir scheint. Zumindest sterben sie nicht so leicht daran, wie _La Traviata_ es einen glauben machen mag.

Ebenfalls fast vollkommen unter Kontrolle sind die alten Töter vorheriger Kriege, Tetanus und Typhus. Gegen Typhus wird jedes Mitglied der Armee gnadenlos geimpft und ich sage ‚gnadenlos', weil die Impfung zwar zu wirken scheint, aber alles andere als angenehm ist. Nach einer Impfung liegt gerne eine ganze Einheit ein paar Tage niedergestreckt da und da es nicht eine, sondern _drei_ Impfungen sind, mag man sich vorstellen, wie beliebt sie bei den Soldaten sind. Ich selbst bin ebenfalls geimpft worden, noch in Kanada, und es ist keine meiner liebsten Erinnerungen.

Gegen Tetanus haben wir ebenfalls eine Art Impfung, ein Antitoxin. Das Gegengift wird noch auf dem Schlachtfeld injiziert, an jeden, der verwundet wurde oder auch nur so aussieht, als könnte er verwundet worden sein. Denn wenn es die Krankheit verhindern soll, so kann es das nur, wenn es so früh wie möglich verabreicht wird. Sobald der Wundstarrkrampf einmal ausgebrochen ist, steht am Ende der sichere Tod. Und ein grausamer Tod ist es! Das System, und mehr noch das Gegengift, scheinen jedoch zu funktionieren, denn Tetanus ist mir in anderthalb Jahren bisher so gut wie gar nicht untergekommen.

Im Gegenteil, manchmal konnte man meinen, gerade die Isolierstationen für ansteckende Krankheiten seien die reinsten Kinderstationen. Masern, Mumps, Röteln, Diphterie, gelegentlich auch Scharlach und Windpocken – man nenne eine Kinderkrankheit und ich versichere, auf der Station wird es mindestens drei Patienten geben, die daran leiden. Klassischerweise sind es halbe Bataillone, die von einem Krankheitsausbruch niedergestreckt werden, besonders gerne kurz vor oder nach der Ankunft in Europa, aber auch hier in Arques kriegen wir die Kinderkrankheiten regelmäßig zu Gesicht. Sie sterben aber nicht allzu oft daran, unsere Soldaten.

Mandelentzündungen sind ebenfalls häufig, und nicht näher bezeichnete Auffälligkeiten am Herzen haben wir auch immer wieder. Gelbsucht gibt es, Krankheiten an Augen oder Ohren, und allemal diverse Fieberarten. Grabenfieber herrscht vor, wie Walter es hatte, aber auch rheumatisches Fieber ist nicht selten, und natürlich ganz banale Erkältungen und Grippeerkrankungen, besonders in diesem Februar, der nicht ganz so kalt ist wie der letzte, aber kalt genug. Auch das alles, in der Regel, jedoch selten tödlich.

Dann sind da noch die nicht so schön anzusehenden Krankheiten. Ausschläge und Ekzeme und was sonst die menschliche Haut noch an wenig appetitlichen Dingen hervorbringen kann. Krätze kommt einem in den Sinn – mir war nicht bewusst, dass Menschen heutzutage noch Krätze kriegen, aber hier sind wir. Ungefähr genauso angenehm ist _Trench mouth_ , Grabenmund, was nicht umsonst namentlich an den Grabenfuß erinnert und sich in faulendem, entzündetem Zahnfleisch äußert. Es riecht ungefähr so wenig wohltuend wie es aussieht.

Schuld an vielen dieser Krankheiten hat neben Nässe und Kälte in den Gräben vor allem allerlei Getiers. Ratten, Milben, Läuse – sie alle haben sich in den Soldatenunterkünften häuslich eingerichtet und nicht wenige von ihnen tragen die Krankheiten von einem Mann zum nächsten. Auch in den Krankenhäusern sind wir nicht sicher davor, so sehr wir auf Sauberkeit achten. Die Läuse besonders sind nahezu eine Pest! Es ist nicht ohne Grund, dass ich mir jeden Abend, egal wie spät es ist und egal wie müde ich bin, meine Haare mit einem ganz besonders feinzackigen Kamm durchkämme. Läuse machen vor niemandem Halt und ich habe Männer gesehen, die über das ständige Jucken beinahe wahnsinnig geworden sind.

Die _wirklich_ wahnsinnigen Patienten – _shell shock_ oder irgendwelche anderen Nervenerkrankungen – kriegen wir in diesem Krankenhaus nicht. Auch die Geschlechtskrankheiten werden an uns vorbei geleitet in ihre Spezialkrankenhäuser. Mir soll das aber alles in allem durchaus Recht sein. Ich versorge lieber eine hübsche Krätze als einen Tripper zu sehen und sei es aus der Ferne.

Krätze und Tripper außer Acht gelassen, muss ich sagen, dass die Arbeit auf der medizinischen Station viel mehr an das erinnert, was ich in Montreal gemacht habe. Weniger abgesprengte Arme und Kugeln in Köpfen, mehr Fieber und Husten und Hautausschläge. Es ist, so abstrus das für den Außenstehenden klingen mag, eine angenehme Abwechslung.

Weniger anstrengend ist es nicht unbedingt, denn auf der chirurgischen Station sind die Patienten meistens wach und rege, sobald sie das schlimmste überwunden haben. Sie verlangen mehr Aufmerksamkeit, aber sie können auch selbst besser helfen. Die erkrankten Patienten dagegen sind in erster Linie _krank_ , entsprechend schlapp und müde und weggetreten sind sie meistens. Sie brauche eine andere Art der Pflege und ich vermute, es ist dieses _anders_ , was für mich im Moment interessant ist.

„Na, Schwester, heute schon ein Thermometer zerstört?", fragt mich in dem Moment der kleine Australier mit der Ohrenentzündung im Bett zu meiner rechten und grinst frech. Er ist einer derjenigen, die trotz ihrer Krankheit alles andere als weggetreten sind. Sein Mundwerk funktioniert in jedem Fall tadellos und sein Akzent sorgt dafür, dass nichts von dem, was er sagt, wirklich ernsthaft klingt.

Eines der unangenehmen Dinge am Dienst auf der medizinischen Station ist, dass wir hier _noch_ öfter Fieber messen müssen. Ich war recht stolz darauf, meinen Verschleiß von Fieberthermometern auf ein fast normales Maß gesenkt zu haben. Die gut vier Wochen, die ich seit meiner Rückkehr aus London jedoch nun hier Dienst tue, haben meinen Schnitt jedoch zuverlässig wieder zerstört. Mittlerweile hat es sich demnach sogar unter den wacheren der Patienten schon herumgesprochen, dass Thermometer bei mir nicht sehr gut aufgehoben sind.

„Noch nicht, danke der Nachfrage", erwidere ich möglichst huldvoll, muss mir jedoch selbst ein Lächeln verbeißen.

Ohrenentzündung grinst noch etwas breiter. „Na, der Abend ist ja noch lang", bemerkt er und wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

„Aber meine Schicht ist jetzt vorbei", informiere ich ihn, „und du, hast du denn auch brav deine Medizin genommen?"

Er hebt die Hand zu einem Salut. „Wie befohlen, Schwester!", verkündet er in zackigem Tonfall.

„So soll es sein. Dann schlaf gut. Ich sehe dich morgen", verabschiede ich mich.

„Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Thermometer", höre ihn gut verständlich flüstern, nachdem ich ihm den Rücken zugedreht habe.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber lächelnd, entferne ich mich von seinem Bett. Ich mache einen letzten Rundgang, sehe noch mal nach dem älteren Mann mit dem schleimigen Husten, der mir schon seit ein paar Tagen Sorgen macht. Zumindest geht es ihm nicht schlechter, was in Anbetracht der Tatsachen schon einmal besser ist als gar nichts.

Ich übergebe die Station an die Nachtschwester, ziehe mir meinen Mantel an gegen das frostige Wetter und trete hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Die kalte Luft tut gut, trotzdem kann ich ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

Welche Macht auch immer dort oben über unsere Geschicke wacht, ich schicke ein schnelles Bittgebet zu ihr hoch, dass wir heute vielleicht vom Fliegeralarm verschont werden. Er kommt häufiger in letzter Zeit, sogar mehrmals in einer Nacht, allerdings manchmal auch ein oder zwei Nächte lang gar nicht. Direkt bedroht haben die fallenden Bomben unser Krankenhaus bisher nicht, aber dem ruhigen Nachtschlaf ist ein solcher Fliegeralarm nicht direkt zuträglich.

Als ich die _mess_ betrete, den Raum, der uns als Speisezimmer und zum allgemeinen Aufenthalt bereitgestellt wurde, stelle ich fest, dass dort offenbar eine Teeparty abgehalten wird. Vermutlich ist das angekündigt worden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund verpasse ich solche Ankündigungen meistens. Dafür ist es dann immer eine nette Überraschung.

Die meisten der Krankenschwestern, die nicht gerade Dienst haben, tummeln sich im Raum. Einige der Ärzte des Krankenhauses sind dabei. Patienten sehe ich keine, aber das liegt daran, dass wir normalerweise keine Offizierspatienten haben und zu solchen Teepartys sind selbstredend nur Offiziere eingeladen. Dafür erkenne ich aber mehrere englische Offiziere, deren Uniformen sie als Teil der Infanterie ausweisen. Vermutlich sind sie in der Gegend stationiert und zur Party eingeladen worden. Es ist üblich, Einladungen an die umliegenden Einheiten herauszugeben.

Auf einem der Tische stehen Tee- und Kaffeekannen neben Gebäck und Sandwiches. Am Klavier sitzt einer der englischen Offiziere und spielt eine fröhliche Melodie. Auf einer freien Fläche im Raum drehe sich mehrere Tanzpaare, die restlichen Anwesenden sind in Speis' und Gespräch vertieft. Die Stimmung scheint ausgesprochen gut zu sein.

Ich streife den Mantel ab, verharre dann kurz in der Tür und lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. An einem der seitlichen Tische sitzt Maud, eine Zeitung vor sich ausgebreitet. Leise die Melodie der Musik mitsummend bahne ich mir einen Weg zu ihr.

„Und, Neuigkeiten?", erkundige ich mich und lasse mich auf den Platz neben ihr gleiten.

„Wilson hat seinen vierzehn Punkten noch vier Prinzipien hinzugefügt", informiert Maud mich Naserümpfend, „wofür immer das gut sein soll." Der Blick, den sie dem Bild des amerikanischen Präsidenten zuwirft, sagt mir deutlich, wieviel sie davon hält.

„Und die Russen verhandeln immer noch mit den Deutschen um Frieden", fügt sie dann hinzu und erneut lässt ihr Blick erkennen, dass sie _davon_ noch viel weniger hält.

Dann seufzt sie, schlägt mit einem energischen Rascheln die Zeitung zu und dreht sich zu mir um. „Aber daran ändern wir nichts, nicht wahr, Schätzen?", fragt sie dann resigniert.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Sie hat Recht. Wir sind nur kleine Krankenschwestern. Die Welt wird auf uns nicht hören.

„Hier, bevor ich es vergesse", fährt Maud dann fort, greift in ihre Tasche und schiebt mit einen Stapel Briefe zu.

Eilig, fast gierig, greife ich danach und bin mir ihres amüsierten Lächelns dabei halb bewusst. Es ist ein paar Tage her, seitdem es das letzte Mal Post gab, umso reichlicher fällt meine Ausbeute heute aus. Mit flinken Fingern blättere ich die Umschläge durch, lese rasch die Absender durch.

Da ist der mindestens wöchentliche Brief von Colette, die immer noch in Saint-Cloud festhängt und es mehr Leid ist denn je. Ein Brief von Betty, die mittlerweile ebenfalls in Frankreich ihren Dienst tut, in Doullens, irgendwo mittig zwischen Amiens und Arras. Gezwungenermaßen schreibt sie ihre Briefe daher jetzt alleine, aber irgendwie irritiert es mich noch immer, Pollys Unterschrift nicht darunter zu sehen. Auch ein Brief von Miss Inglish ist dabei, die zwar nicht sehr oft schreibt, aber doch ziemlich zuverlässig.

Der Brief von Shirley sieht ziemlich traurig und verknickt aus, dafür, dass er eine der kürzesten Strecken zurückgelegt hat. Umso weiter sind die Briefe aus Kanada gereist. Besonders auf den Brief von Dad habe ich sehnsüchtig gewartet, denn ich habe ihn um Ratschläge in der Behandlung von rheumatischen Erkrankungen gebeten. Mit weggesprengten Körperteilen mag er sich nicht auskennen, aber bei Krankheiten macht Dad so schnell niemand etwas vor, und ich bin gespannt, seine Ausführungen dazu zu lesen.

Ebenfalls von weit her kommt der Umschlag von Di-und-Mildred. Di scheint nämlich beschlossen zu haben, dass es Zeit ist, dass Mildred und ich einander kennen lernen und so ist jedem Brief von Di seit einer Weile ein Brief von Mildred beigelegt – oder Milly, wie Di sie nennt. Es war merkwürdig, am Anfang, aber mittlerweile freue ich mich auch über Mildreds Briefe. Sie ist energisch, temperamentvoll und sie hat _Meinungen_ – und wie sie die hat! –, aber sie ist auch witzig und herzlich und dass die Essenspakete aus Toronto denen aus Glen kaum nachstehen, liegt sicher nicht an meiner Schwester.

Der dritte Brief, der den Weg über den Atlantik gemacht hat, zaubert ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Der kleine Henri war der der erste Patient, für den ich hier in Europa irgendetwas getan habe, und vielleicht liegt er mir deswegen so am Herzen. Ich freue mich, dass er mir auch nach so vielen Monaten immer noch gelegentlich schreibt. Und noch viel mehr freue ich mich, den munteren Erzählungen über seine Familie und sein geliebtes Kamouraska folgen zu können. Irgendwie scheint er so etwas wie Frieden gemacht zu haben mit seinem Schicksal.

Von den meisten Patienten hört man tatsächlich nie wieder etwas, aber ich habe einige ehemalige Patienten, die mir noch schreiben. Allzu viele sind es nicht, dafür habe ich in der Vergangenheit nicht oft und nicht lange genug Stationsdienst gemacht. Naturgemäß hält ein Mann eher Kontakt zu der Schwester, die ihn wochenlang gepflegt hat, als zu der OP-Schwester, die er nur einmal gesehen hat und das mit chloroformiertem Kopf. Aber auch ich habe meine paar Brieffreunde, ein paar aus dem Krankenhaus in Taplow, einige Franzosen aus meiner Zeit in Saint-Cloud und auch den ein oder anderen aus einem der Lazarette, um den ich mich besonders gekümmert habe.

Es ist nett, wenn sie schreiben. Man merkt dann, dass es weitergeht.

Es ist verboten, genauso wie das Führen von Tagebüchern verboten ist, aber viele meiner Schwesternkolleginnen haben sogar richtige Bücher, wie Poesiealben, in denen ihre Patienten sich verewigen können, mit Sprüchen, Zeichnungen, Dankesworten, sogar Gedichten. Auch Fotos – wiewohl ebenfalls verboten – kleben sie hinein und manchmal gar Haarlocken. Ich vermute, als Erinnerungsstücke sind das nette Ideen, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen, so ein Buch zu beginnen und jetzt anzufangen lohnt sich kaum noch. Außerdem kriege ich lieber einen richtigen Brief von Henri aus Kamouraska als eine vergilbte Haarlocke in einem Buch kleben zu haben.

Ich schiebe Henris Brief zur Seite, blättere die letzten drei Briefe durch. Alle drei sind von Ken. Er schreibt jeden Tag. Ich kann mich nie entscheiden, ob die Briefe die Trennung erträglicher machen oder ich ihn dadurch nur noch mehr vermisse. Sofern das denn überhaupt möglich ist.

„Wie geht es Major Ford?", erklingt eine Stimme von links oberhalb. Eine tiefe Stimme, die ganz offenbar nicht zu Maud gehört.

Ich sehe zu Zachary hoch. Sein Gesicht ist reglos, nicht zu lesen. Kurz wundere ich mich, wie er gerade jetzt auf diese Frage kommt, aber dann erkenne ich, dass er den Absender auf den Briefen gesehen haben muss.

„Gut, den Umständen entsprechend", antworte ich vorsichtig, „er langweilt sich, glaube ich."

„Verständlich", nickt Zachary. Einen Moment zögert er, dann zieht er sich einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch heran und setzt sich neben mich. Ich beobachte ihn, nehme aus dem Augenwinkel aber auch wahr, dass Maud ihre Zeitung zusammenrafft und mit der Menge verschmilzt. Ein Teil von mir würde sie gerne zurückrufen, aber ich unterdrücke den Impuls.

Um uns herum wirbeln und lachen die Menschen weiter, aber zwischen Zachary und mir breitet sich einen Moment Schweigen aus. Wir haben eine angemessene Form des Umgangs miteinander gefunden, aber da sich unser Kontakt bisher aber strikt auf die Station und das Krankenhaus konzentriert hat, ist das hier vermutlich das erste Mal in dreieinhalb Monaten, dass wir außerhalb der Arbeit miteinander reden. Es ist, demnach, auch das erste Mal, dass sich mir die Möglichkeit bietet, mich zu bedanken.

„Ich – also, _wir_ … also – _ich_ bin nie dazu gekommen, danke zu sagen. Für alles, was du für Kenneth getan hast", platzt es also aus mir heraus. Im nächsten Moment verziehe ich unwillkürlich das Gesicht über meine eigenen Worte. Besonders elegant war das ja nun nicht.

„Das war doch nichts", wehrte Zachary sofort ab.

Ich runzele die Stirn. „Du hast durchgesetzt, dass er behandelt wird wie ich das wollte. Und du hast die Behandlung mitgetragen, obwohl du anders entschieden hättest", erinnere ich, „das ist nicht nichts. Und wenn ich wetten würde, würde ich wetten, dass du auch dafür gesorgt hast, dass er so lange hier bleiben durfte."

Dass er nicht widerspricht, ist mir Bestätigung genug. „Dafür brauchst du dich nicht bedanken", erwidert er stattdessen.

Aber das hier ist vielleicht meine einzige Möglichkeit, ihm meinen Dank deutlich zu machen und durch seine fehlgeleitete Bescheidenheit werde ich mir das sicher nicht nehmen lassen!

„Doch, ich meine es ernst", beharre ich also, „ich habe mich nie richtig bedankt dafür, was du getan hast. Für Ken. Für mich. Das war wirklich nicht selbstverständlich, zumal nicht – naja, in Anbetracht der Vorgeschichte."

Ein schwaches Lächeln huscht über Zacharys Gesicht. „Ich habe es gerne gemacht", versichert er.

Als er meinen vermutlich etwas skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, lacht er leise und wiederholt: „Doch, wirklich, ich habe es gern gemacht. Major Ford ist ein guter Mann und man kann sehen, dass er dir viel bedeutet. Und du, wenn ich das ganz ohne Hintergedanken sagen darf, bist ein guter Mensch. Deswegen habe ich ihm wirklich gerne geholfen."

Na prima. Jetzt fühle ich mich irgendwie mies. Er geht so galant mit der Situation um, dabei habe ich ihn ziemlich schlecht behandelt. „Dass ich im Juni einfach gegangen bin, ohne mich zu verabschieden, war aber keine von meinen Sternstunden", wende ich also ein und verziehe das Gesicht.

Zachary hebt die Schultern. „Nein, vermutlich nicht", gesteht er mir zu, „aber es hat mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt. Und… wir machen doch alle Fehler. Ich habe in jedem Fall mehr als einen Fehler gemacht, was dich angeht."

Etwas huscht über sein Gesicht – Bedauern? –, aber sein Lächeln ist freundlich. „Ich würde gerne glauben, dass du und ich unter anderen Umständen eine Chance gehabt hätten", fährt er dann gefasst fort, „aber falls es je eine gab, dann ist sie in dem Moment in Rauch aufgegangen, als Major Ford das erste Mal in der _CCS_ aufgetaucht ist. Ich wollte mir das nicht eingestehen, aber ich glaube, es habe es geahnt und deswegen versucht, etwas zu erzwingen, was nicht sein konnte."

Ich protestiere nicht gegen seine Annahme, dass Ken einer der Gründe war, warum zwischen Zachary und mir nie mehr als Freundschaft möglich gewesen wäre. Er war nicht der _einzige_ Grund, das nicht, aber wenn er nicht plötzlich wieder in meinem Leben aufgetaucht wäre – nun, wer weiß schon, wie die Dinge dann jetzt lägen?

Die Wahrheit ist – diese Mädchenschwärmerei für Ken, von der ich so lange behauptet habe, seit Jahren darüber hinweg zu sein? Wenn sie jemals weg war, dann nur, um umso stärker zurück zu kommen, sobald er wieder vor mir stand. Vielleicht ist sie auch immer da gewesen, vergraben unter anderen Gefühlen und anderen Problemen. Zachary, in jedem Fall, hat nie eine Chance gehabt, solange Ken da war.

Einige Sekunden Schweigens verstreichen, dann hebt Zachary an, erneut zu sprechen. Ich schiebe den Gedanken an Ken energisch von mir – oder doch wenigstens in den Winkel meines Kopfes, in dem er sich vor langer Zeit häuslich eingerichtet hat.

„Sieh es als Wiedergutmachung, wenn es dir hilft", schlägt Zachary gerade vor, „dafür, dass ich es zu verantworten gehabt habe, dass du im Juni versetzt wurdest."

Nachdenklich runzele ich dir Stirn, überdenke seine Worte. Streng genommen hat er Recht und es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich ihm das tatsächlich übel genommen. Nun aber… es wirkt so _belanglos_ neben allem, was seitdem passiert ist. Der Juni ist schrecklich weit weg.

„Du brauchst nichts wiedergutzumachen", versichere ich also.

Zachary nickt langsam. „In dem Fall… denkst du, wir können die Vergangenheit vergangen sein lassen?", fragt er dann, die Worte wohl gewählt. Der Blick, den er mir zuwirft, ist vorsichtig.

„Und Freunde sein?", hake ich nach.

Er nickt und ich lächele. Zacharys Freundschaft war schließlich von Anfang an das, was ich mir erhofft habe.

„Da bin ich froh", erklärt auch Zachary mit fester Stimme, „über meine ungebetenen – nun, _Gefühle_ für dich brauchst du dir keine Sorge mehr zu machen, aber als Mensch schätze ich dich sehr. Ich hätte es bedauert, wenn wir erneut im Bösen, oder doch zumindest im Unklaren, auseinander gegangen wären."

Ich hebe den Kopf, sehe ihn an, halb fragend, halb hoffnungsvoll. „Das heißt, meinem Versetzungsgesuch wurde stattgegeben?", hake ich nach.

Zachary nickt. „Du verlässt uns morgen", bestätigt er mit einem bedauernden kleinen Lächeln.

Auch in mir macht sich bei seinem Worten ein leichtes Bedauern breit. Es widerstrebt mir, Maud verlassen zu müssen, die mir in den vergangenen Monaten auf eine Art Mutter war wie ich es meiner eigenen Mutter seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gestattet habe – auch das etwas, was ich heute bereue. Und ja, es tut mir auch Leid, ausgerechnet jetzt von Zachary getrennt zu werden, wo es uns endlich so etwas wie eine Aussprache gelungen ist. Trotzdem… ich werde näher bei Ken sein und es gibt keinen Menschen auf dieser großen, großen Welt, den ich jemals so schmerzlich vermisst habe wie ihn in den letzten vier Wochen. Und deswegen gibt es für mich gar keine Frage, wo ich sein möchte und wo mein nächster Weg mich hinführen soll.

Zurück nach _Blighty_.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Bombed last night" aus dem Jahr ca. 1917 entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._

 _Wilson ist Thomas Woodrow Wilson (1856-1924), der Mitglied der demokratischen Partei und von 1913 bis 1921 der 28. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten war. Er wurde 1916 unter anderem deswegen wiedergewählt, da er die USA im Krieg bisher neutral gehalten hatte. Nach Aufnahme des uneingeschränkten U-Boot-Krieges durch das Deutsche Reich traten die USA unter seiner Führung im April 1917 (einen Monat nach seiner Wiedervereidigung) allerdings doch auf Seiten der Alliierten in den Krieg ein. In seinen ‚fourteen points' stellte er 1918 die seiner Meinung nach einzig mögliche Basis für einen andauernden Frieden dar, unter anderem das Selbstbestimmungsrecht der Völker._ _Es folgten die ‚four principles', ‚four ends' und ‚five particulars'._ _Bei den Friedensverhandlungen beriefen sich die deutschen Unterhändler auf Wilsons Punkte, auf Betreiben der anderen Alliierten wurden diese jedoch nur in Teilen umgesetzt._


	39. The officers get the pie and cake

_2._ _März 1918  
No. 1 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich_

 **The officers get the pie and cake**

Der Plan war gut.

Der Plan war wirklich eigentlich ziemlich gut.

Bis er dann vollkommen misslungen ist.

Woran genau es liegt, weiß ich nicht und habe es auch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können. Vielleicht sind irgendwelche Informationen irgendwo in der Kommunikationskette hängen geblieben, vielleicht hat jemand entschieden, nicht alle Informationen zu berücksichtigen, oder vielleicht hat die Einsatzplanung auch einfach nur keine andere Möglichkeit zugelassen.

Was immer es war, in jedem Fall wurde nur ein Aspekt meines Versetzungsgesuches tatsächlich umgesetzt. Man hat mich in eine Gegend versetzt, in der es deutlich weniger deutsche Luftangriffe gibt. So weit, so gut. Bloß liegt diese Gegend immer noch auf der falschen Seite des Ärmelkanals.

Ausgerechnet Étaples.

Das britische Expeditionskorps, _British Expeditionary Force_ oder kurz _BEF_ genannt, hat in Étaples sein vielleicht größtes Feldlager und Trainingscamp außerhalb Englands aufgeschlagen. Es liegt günstig, etwas südlich von Boulogne, einem der am meisten genutzten Häfen, und von hier führen Bahnlinien nach Süden und Osten. Fast jeder Soldat durchläuft somit das Lager auf seinem Weg von England nach Frankreich.

Und was für ein Lager es ist! Eine endlose Aneinanderreihung von Hütten und Zelten, so weit das Auge reicht. Ich habe bisher nur einen kleinen Teil des Camps wirklich gesehen, aber ich vermute, wollte man das ganze Lager zu Fuß abschreiten, müsste man sicherlich einen ganzen Tag einplanen. Es scheint sogar alles ziemlich reibungslos zu funktionieren, was bei der Größe und der Anzahl der Menschen keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist.

Nur irgendwie… es liegt eine Stimmung über diesem Ort, die nur ihm eigen ist. Sie fühlt sich nicht unbedingt gut an, diese Stimmung.

Trotzdem, Arbeit ist Arbeit und ein Krankenhaus gleicht sowieso dem nächsten, egal wo es liegt. Meine temporäre Heimat ist nunmehr zwei Wochen das _No. 1 Canadian General Hospital_ , das zweitletzte in einer langen Reihe Krankenhäuser, die die Küste unmittelbar nördlich von Étaples säumen.

Mein einziger Trost dafür, dass ich immer noch in Frankreich bin, ist, dass die Oberschwester im _No. 1 CGH_ sich als niemand geringeres als Miss Talbot herausgestellt hat. Anderthalb Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem ich sie in Taplow das letzte Mal gesehen habe, trotzdem hat auch sie mich direkt erkannt. Sie schien sogar richtig erfreut zu sein, mich zu sehen, was die Enttäuschung kurzzeitig etwas abgemildert hat.

Sie hat auch nur etwa eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um mir die ganze Geschichte zu entlocken. Daraufhin hat sie auch direkt versprochen, dass sich versuchen will, herauszufinden, was bei dem Versetzungsgesuch schief gelaufen ist, was nett von ihr ist. Zachary wollte sich ebenfalls darum kümmern. Viel Hoffnung habe ich allerdings nicht, dass sich im Nachhinein herausfinden lässt, wo der Fehler lag. Und ein zweites Versetzungsgesuch so kurz nach dem ersten wird wohl kaum mit Wohlwollen betrachtet werden.

So oder so, für den Moment bin ich also immer noch in Frankreich. Wenigstens hat Miss Talbot, vermutlich in einem Versuch, mich aufzuheitern, mich einer der interessantesten Stationen im Krankenhaus zugeteilt. Seit Januar ist dieses Krankenhaus ein Spezialkrankenhaus für Patienten mit Verletzungen am Oberschenkelknochen und so tue ich meinen Dienst jetzt in diesem _femur ward_. Auf der Oberschenkelknochen-Station, wenn man so will.

Das Spezialisierte ist gerade das, was an der dortigen Arbeit besonders spannend ist. Habe ich vorher lange Monate damit verbracht, mit allen möglichen Verletzungen unter der Sonne so gut es eben geht umzugehen, so habe ich jetzt die Möglichkeit, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, eine ganz konkrete Verletzungsart bestmöglich zu versorgen. Es hat eine gewisse Befriedigung, habe ich festgestellt.

Außerdem gibt es im _femur ward_ Tim und Tim, auch das habe ich festgestellt, ist sein Gewicht in Gold wert.

Im Allgemeinen hat dieser Krieg mich zurückhaltend werden lassen, manchmal gar misstrauisch. Tim jedoch habe ich vom ersten Tag an geschätzt und – ja, irgendwie auch vertraut. Neben Miss Talbot und der Arbeit auf dem _femur ward_ ist er es, der mir meine Versetzung hierhin erträglich macht.

Tim ist Orderly, hat aber bereits zwei Jahre Medizinstudium absolviert, bevor er es zu Kriegsbeginn unterbrochen hat um sich zu melden. Fachlich ist er daher eine große Hilfe und menschlich so ganz anders als der schreckliche Oliver Bright es war. Er ist meistens gut gelaunt, sehr witzig, aber auch klug und erfahren genug, sich eine Meinung über viele Dinge zu bilden. Ich bin gerne in seiner Gegenwart und das muss auf ihn wohl auch zutreffen, denn wir haben von Anfang an irgendwie… geklickt.

Gerade jetzt schlendert Tim durch die Bettenreihe der Station auf mich zu, bedeutet mir mit einer Handbewegung, auf ihn zu warten. „Machst du jetzt auch Pause?", erkundigt er sich, als er bei mir angekommen ist.

„Es sieht ruhig aus. Die Gelegenheit scheint günstig", erwidere ich, lasse den Blick noch einmal durch die Station gleiten. Es sieht nicht so aus, als gäbe es irgendetwas zu tun, mit dem meine Kolleginnen nicht in den nächsten zwei Stunden ohne mich klar kämen.

„Ich wollte nach Étaples runter gehen, meine Schuhe zum Schuster bringen. Magst du mitkommen?", fragt Tim, während er nach einer Tasche greift, die neben der Stationstür gestanden hat. Vermutlich die Schuhe.

Ich zögere.

Eigentlich müsste ich ebenfalls einige Besorgungen machen, ich brauche neues Nähzeug und mein Briefpapier reicht kaum noch für die nächste Woche. Allerdings…

„Ich darf doch ohne eine andere Schwester nicht aus dem Krankenhaus raus", wende ich bedauernd ein, „und du und ich dürfen außerdem unsere Freizeit nicht miteinander verbringen. Offizierin und Unteroffizier, du weißt schon."

Tim lässt ein Grinsen aufblitzen. „Kein Problem", behauptet er, „wir sagen ihnen einfach, du müsstest irgendwelche schrecklich wichtigen Einkäufe für die Station machen –"

„Welche denn?", werfe ich ein.

„Mir fällt schon was ein", wiegelt er entspannt ab, „auf jeden Fall Einkäufe. Du hast keine andere Krankenschwester gefunden, um dich zu begleiten – nicht unwahrscheinlich, schließlich gehen die meisten von ihnen nicht nach Étaples, wenn sie es verhindern können – und deswegen mich als einen dir bekannten und vertrauensvollen Orderly gebeten, dich zu begleiten. Damit die finsteren, ungewaschenen Soldaten dich nicht verschleppen."

„Doch nicht die tapferen Truppen seiner Majestät!", widerspreche ich mit weit geöffneten Augen und fächele mir Luft zu, als hätten seine Worte mich schockiert.

Tim lacht. „Mal weiß nie, oder?", entgegnet er und wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, „also, kommst du mit?"

Einen Moment zögere ich noch. Seine Geschichte klingt gut, damit würden wir vermutlich durchkommen. Und die zwei Sterne auf meinen Schultern sorgen normalerweise dafür, dass ich ein bisschen Spielraum in meinen Handlungen habe. Außerdem ist helllichter Tag und die Armee manchmal wirklich etwas paranoid.

„Reicht denn die Zeit?", frage ich trotzdem noch, werfe einen skeptischen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Nach Étaples ist es eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch", weiß Tim, „Hin- und Rückweg, dann bleibt uns noch eine Stunde zum Einkaufen. Sollte reichen, oder?"

Ich nicke, jetzt endgültig überzeugt. „Sollte reichen", stimme ich zu.

„Na dann, lass uns keine weitere Zeit verlieren", fordert Tim auf und öffnet mir schwungvoll die Tür, damit ich hinaus auf das Krankenhausgelände treten kann.

Es ist ein gutes Krankenhaus, hauptsächlich bestehend aus ordentlich aufgereihten Hütten. Es steht schon seit fast drei Jahren hier an dieser Stelle, aber die Hütten sind neu, erst in den letzten paar Wochen aufgerichtet. Einige Zelten stehen noch, die in nächster Zeit ebenfalls ersetzt werden sollen. Zwischen den Hütten gibt es breite Wege und, wo der Platz es zulässt, Beete mit Blumen und Gemüse, wie ich sie schon aus anderen Krankenhäusern kenne (auch wenn mich mein fehlendes Talent im Umgang mit pflanzlichen Dingen aller Art von den Beeten bisher fern gehalten hat). Jetzt, Anfang März, sehen sie noch recht trostlos aus, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie im Sommer ein hübsches Bild abgeben.

Vom Krankenhaus führt eine gerade Straße nach Süden hin zum eigentlichen Ort Étaples. Östlich der Straße reiht sich ein Krankenhaus an das andere – insgesamt sind es zehn an der Zahl – und auf der anderen Seite drücken sich die Unterkünfte für das medizinische Personal zwischen Straße und Bahnlinie. Hinter der Bahnlinie, auf dem schmalen Streifen bevor der Fluss beginnt, sind die Segregations- und Haftlager untergebracht, wobei ersteres dazu da ist um die Männer mit ansteckenden Krankheiten zu isolieren, und letzteres zur Unterbringung für diejenigen, die eine Straftat begangen oder gegen eine der vielen Regeln in der Armee verstoßen haben..

Im Osten und Süden der Krankenhäuser liegen die Unterkünfte für die Soldaten. Sie sind in einem Halbkreis um Étaples gruppiert, vom Ort getrennt durch die Bahnschienen. Im Norden, teils angrenzend an die Krankenhäuser, liegen die Trainingslager. Und wenn man der Straße, auf der wir gen Süden gehen, stattdessen in nördlicher Richtung folgt, an den Krankenhäusern vorbei, stößt man linkerhand auf den Friedhof und gegenüberliegend auf die Leichenhalle.

Natürlich weiß ich das alles mittlerweile nur deswegen, weil Tim es mir geduldig erklärt. Für mich war das ganze Lager bisher nur eine verwirrende Anhäufung von Hütten und Menschen und erst jetzt, wo er zeigt und deutet und erläutert, erkenne ich so etwas wie eine Ordnung darin.

„Die Trainingslager werden nicht mehr so viel genutzt wir früher", erklärt er gerade, „bis letztes Jahr wurden die Truppen hier wirklich ausgebildet und trainiert, aber jetzt ist es eher ein Durchgangslager für kurze Aufenthalte, bevor sie die Männer weitertransportieren. Sie haben sogar einen vollkommen neuen Bahnhof gebaut, neben dem _Chateau_ , weil der Bahnhof im Ort für das Zugaufkommen nicht mehr gereicht hat. Am neuen Bahnhof kommen auch in der Regel die Ambulanzzüge an."

Ich nicke. Den Bahnhof habe ich schon gesehen. „Warum nutzen sie die Trainingslager nicht mehr so viel?", erkundige ich mich dann, „wenn sie doch einmal eingerichtet sind, macht es doch nicht viel Sinn, sie nicht mehr richtig zu nutzen."

„Na, wegen der Meuterei", antwortet Tim wie selbstverständlich.

Fragend sehe ich ihn an. Meuterei?

Tim hebt eine Augenbraue, als er meinen Blick bemerkt. Dann pfeift er leise durch die Zähne. „Dann haben sie das also wirklich unterdrückt bekommen", murmelt er, durchaus anerkennend, „hätte ich nicht gedacht…"

Ungeduldig stupse ich ihn an. „Na los, erzähl", fordere ich auf.

Ich erwarte, dass er mich wegen meiner Ungeduld aufziehen wird, aber stattdessen verdüstert sich sein Gesicht. Einige Sekunden verstreichen, bevor er schließlich anhebt zu erzählen: „Die Soldaten hassen Étaples und mehr noch hassen sie ihre Ausbilder. Sie sind als _canaries_ bekannt, Kanarienvögel, wegen ihrer gelben Armbinden. Die Trainingslager nennen die Soldaten auch _Bull Ring_. Das Training selbst hat an Schikane gegrenzt. Stundenlange Märsche bei Wind und Wetter. Und die meisten der Ausbilder hatten die Front nie aus der Nähe gesehen, was nicht unbedingt dazu beträgt, dass die Männer sie respektierten."

Und wer will es ihnen verdenken?

„Es kam immer mal wieder zu Zwischenfällen zwischen Mannschaften und Offizieren", fährt Tim fort, „1916 haben sie einen Soldaten hingerichtet, weil er einen Kameraden aus dem Arrest befreit hat. Eigentlich hätte es vier von ihnen treffen müssen, , denn sie haben ihn zu vier befreit, aber drei davon haben im australischen Korps gedient und die Australier richten niemanden hin. Übrigens die einzigen, die das nicht tun – wusstest du das? Der Vierte war auch Australier, hatte allerdings das Pech, bei den Neuseeländern zu dienen und er hat das mit dem Leben bezahlt."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Irgendwie ist das hier gerade ziemlich schnell ziemlich düster geworden.

„Tja, und letztes Jahr im September gab es eine ähnliche Situation. Wieder ein Arrest, wieder haben sich einige der Soldaten zusammengerottet. Um den Arrest ging es wohl gar nicht mal so, es war mehr… nennen wir es eine ‚generelle Unzufriedenheit'", Tim verzieht spöttisch das Gesicht, „die Militärpolizei wollte daraufhin eingreifen, hat aber alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Irgendwer hat in die Menge gefeuert und einen Unteroffizier getötet. Daraufhin war kein Halten mehr. In den nächsten Tagen gab es Demonstrationen und Treffen im Ort, obwohl es Befehle gab, dass niemand die Camps verlassen darf. Wir sind auch in den Krankenhäusern festgehalten worden, aber natürlich ist bis zu uns durchgedrungen, was passiert ist. Irgendwo mussten die Verletzten der Meuterei ja versorgt werden."

„Und wie haben sie es wieder in den Griff bekommen?", will ich wissen. Denn wenn ich mich umsehe sieht es zwar vage deprimierend aus, aber nicht nach Meuterei.

„Am vierten Tag haben sie loyale Truppen reingeschickt, hauptsächlich Offiziere, und Teile des Maschinengewehrkorps. Die meisten der Meuterer haben daraufhin aufgegeben und wer es nicht getan hat, wurde verhaftet. Es heißt, es wurden ein paar empfindliche Strafen verhängt, Arbeitslager und so was, und einen haben sie wohl in Boulogne auch hingerichtet", vervollständigt Tim, „danach war wieder Ruhe, auch wenn natürlich das Gemurre nicht weniger war als vorher. Deswegen haben sie dann ohne großes Aufhebens aus dem Trainings- ein Durchgangslager gemacht. Ist einfacher, Kontrolle zu halten, wenn niemand lange hier ist und sich keine Allianzen formen können."

„Weißt du, dass das das Erste ist, was ich darüber höre?", bemerke ich nachdenklich, „nun war ich im September im Flandern, aber trotzdem hat mich bisher noch kein Wort darüber erreicht."

„Und so soll es sein, oder nicht?", entgegnet Tim, „wenn größere Teile der Armee davon hören, könnte die Idee Schule machen. Und so viele Offiziere haben sie gar nicht, um das dann wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Aber sieh mal – wir sind da. Ich darf präsentieren: Étaples-Ort."

Étaples, so stellt sich heraus, ist ein enger, trüber, etwas schmuddeliger Ort. Gedrungene Häuser drücken sich eng an schmale Straßen, bedeckt mit Staub und Unrat. Die anderen Schwestern sprechen von Étaples selten ohne ein begleitendes Naserümpfen und während wir hindurch gehen, beginne ich, zu verstehen, was sie meinen.

Selbst die Bewohner huschen vorbei, würdigen uns kaum eines Blickes, was mich überrascht. Bisher habe ich die Franzosen zumindest als recht höflich erlebt, viele sogar als wirklich freundlich. Wenn schon sonst nichts, dann sind wir Engländer mit unserem Armeesold für die meisten von ihnen wenigstens gut für's Geschäft.

„Es wirkt irgendwie so… abweisend", bemerke ich vorsichtig an Tim gewandt, während ich ihm durch eine der Straßen folge.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du meinst die Menschen?", hakt er nach, „na, kannst du es ihnen verdenken? Normalerweise hat der Ort hier keine sechstausend Einwohner. Sie sagen, das Camp hat zwischen achtzig- und hunderttausend. Überleg mal, was das für die Einheimischen heißt. Dass sie nicht unbedingt begeistert über unsere Anwesenheit sind, kann man ihnen kaum verdenken."

Ich nicke langsam. Vermutlich müssen sie unsere Anwesenheit wirklich wie eine Art Invasion empfinden. Und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand sie um ihre Meinung gefragt hat, bevor die Mächte, die sind, entschieden haben, hier das Hauptquartiert der englischen Armee auf französischem Boden einzurichten.

„Wenn man sich ein bisschen Mühe gibt, werden die meisten aber zugänglicher", fährt Tim fort, „außerdem sind sie ja von vor dem Krieg an Engländer gewöhnt. Sogar an Yankees!"

„Wie kommt es?", erkundige ich mich. Ich kann mir schwerlich vorstellen, dass Engländer oder gar Amerikaner diesen Ort freiwillig aufgesucht haben.

Tim macht eine Kopfbewegung. „Dort drüben, auf der anderen Seite des Flusses liegt ein beliebtes Seebad für reiche Pariser und reiche Engländer. Sie nennen es die Opalküste, wegen des Lichts. Ich vermute, das war es, was auch die Künstler angezogen hat. Étaples hatte vor dem Krieg eine rege Künstlerkolonie. Hauptsächlich Engländer, Amerikaner, ein paar Künstler aus den englischsprachigen Kolonien."

Er muss meinen ungläubigen Blick bemerkt haben, denn er grinst. „Doch, doch, wirklich wahr!", versichert er, „denn da jeder Künstler, der etwas auf sich hält, ja von Luft und Liebe lebt, waren die Seebäder an der Küste für die unerschwinglich. Die hiesigen Fischerhütten waren vermutlich leichter zu finanzieren. Und so ist die _Schule von Étaples_ entstanden."

Kopfschüttelnd höre ich ihm zu. Ich glaube ihm natürlich, aber es ist doch schwer vorstellbar. „Du weißt viel über die Gegend hier", bemerke ich dann, durchaus anerkennend.

Tim zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wir sind seit Mai '15 hier. Das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit, um sie in diesem Viehlager von einem Militärcamp zu verbringen. Ich glaube, es hat mir geholfen, mich mit der Gegend und den Menschen und der Geschichte zu befassen. Der Blick wird sonst sehr eng, wenn man den ganzen Tag nur die Armee um sich hat", erklärt er nachdenklich, deutet dann mit der Hand kurz nach rechts, „so, hier entlang."

Wir biegen um eine Straßenecke und die schmale Straße öffnet sich in einen geräumigen Platz, gesäumt von Steinhäusern. An der Nordseite steht ein größeres Gebäude, vermutlich das Rathaus.

„Der Marktplatz", verkündet Tim, „Markt ist immer dienstags und freitags in der Früh. Luxusartikel kriegt man nicht, aber so ziemlich alles, was man für den Alltag braucht, auch normale Kleidung, und selbstverständlich Lebensmittel. Es gibt Obst, Gemüse und natürlich Fisch. Eigentlich war das hier ja ein Fischerdorf, bevor wir eingefallen und es in ein Armeelager verwandelt haben. Oh, und die Kaninchen und Tauben töten sie gerne ganz frisch, während man wartet."

Er grinst breit und ich schüttele mich unwillkürlich. Sein Grinsen wird noch breiter.

„He, du warst doch OP-Schwester. Das sollte dich doch nicht stören!", stellt er fest.

„Das ist anders", wiegele ich ab. Aber eigentlich ist es das nicht wirklich.

Der spöttische Blick von Tim sagt mir, dass er meine Erklärung für reichlich unzureichend hält, aber er lässt das Thema los, tritt stattdessen auf den Platz hinaus. Markt ist nicht, dafür ist es zu spät am Tag, aber in den Häusern rund um den Platz sind eine Reihe kleiner Geschäfte untergebracht und Tim hat tatsächlich nicht zu viel versprochen. Luxuswaren findet man vermutlich wirklich nicht, aber für den Alltag lässt es sich hier gut einkaufen. So kann ich nicht nur mein neues Nähzeug und einen dicken Stapel Briefpapier erwerben, sondern gönne mir auch einen Beutel mit Äpfeln, denn schließlich kommt es häufig genug vor, dass die Stationsarbeit keine Zeit für eine vernünftige Pause lässt, aber der Magen trotzdem gefüllt werden möchte. Ich bin ja mittlerweile schon froh, dass ich nach Flandern überhaupt wieder Hunger bekomme.

Tim gibt seine Schuhe beim Schuster ab und deckt sich dann noch in einer Art kleinem Drogerieladen mit reichlich Vaseline und Bienenwachs zum Frisieren der Haare ein – er ist ein _klein_ wenig eitel, der gute Tim. Zuletzt verschwindet er noch mit einem Augenzwinkern in einem Laden für Spirituosen, aus dem er nach einigen Minuten mit einer blickdichten Papiertüte wieder hinauskommt.

Unsere knapp bemessene Stunde neigt sich damit allerdings auch schon wieder dem Ende zu und so beeilen wir uns, uns auf dem Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus zu machen. In einem Anflug ungeahnter Galanz nimmt Tim mir sogar den nicht ganz leichten Apfelbeutel ab, den er dann allerdings den ganzen Weg über demonstrativ hin und her schwingt.

Wir haben auf unserem Rückweg Étaples schon lange hinter uns gelassen, ebenso den großen Kai am Fluss _Canche_ , haben das Hauptquartier des Kommandanten und das _British Red Cross Camp_ linkerhand passiert, die Bahnlinie unterquert, sind am medizinischen Versorgungslager vorbeigegangen und gerade beim Armeepostamt angekommen, als Tim mich plötzlich anstößt.

„Guck mal", fordert er mich plötzlich auf und deutet nach vorne. Ich folge seinem zeigenden Finger mit dem Blick und sehe, was er meint.

Vor uns geht eine kleine Schar schnatternder junger Frauen. Sie tragen die Uniformen des _Voluntary Aid Detachments_ , mittelblau mit weißen Schürzen und einem großen roten Kreuz auf der Brust. Am leichtesten als VADs erkennt man sie jedoch wie üblich an ihrer Kopfbedeckung.

Während wir ausgebildeten Krankenschwestern die ausgestellten Baumwollschleier tragen, haben die VADs weiße Tücher, wie Taschentücher, die den Kopf bedecken und im Nacken verknotet werden. Früher war die Unterscheidung wohl noch nicht so streng reguliert, aber es hat zu einiger Verstimmung unter den Krankenschwestern geführt, als mehr und mehr VADs mit dem Schleier aufgetaucht sind. Da ohnehin nicht alle der englischen Krankenschwestern den Einsatz der weniger gut ausgebildeten VADs gut heißen, hat man denen irgendwann untersagt, den Schleier der _richtigen_ Krankenschwestern zu tragen. Das mag kleinlich klingen, aber es hat die Gemüter wohl etwas beruhigt.

Tim beugt sich etwas näher zu mir und murmelt: „Frischfleisch." Er grinst.

Ich unterdrücke ein Lächeln, muss ihm im Stillen aber zustimmen. Sie sind sie aufgeregt, so weitäugig, so absolut unbedarft, diese VADs, sie können nur Frischfleisch sein.

Es muss eine Zeit gegeben haben, mit Polly und Betty in Taplow, als ich genauso war. Es fühlt sich unendlich weit entfernt an.

Die VADs vor uns kichern plötzlich. Als sich die Schar trennt, erkenne ich die beiden Offiziere, die ihnen und jetzt uns entgegen kommen und die Reaktion der jungen Frauen ausgelöst haben. Es sind Ärzte aus unserem Krankenhaus. Man sieht, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit genießen, auch wenn sie sich bemühen, unbeeindruckt und weltmännisch zu scheinen.

Als der Blick des einen auf Tim und mich fällt, kneift er plötzlich die Lippen zusammen. Auch der andere sieht mit einem Mal deutlich weniger entspannt aus. „Schwester Blythe", grüßt er trotzdem knapp.

„Doktor", erwidere ich mit einem höflichen Nicken. Tim neben mir salutiert, doch die beiden Ärzte nehmen sich kaum Zeit, den Salut zu erwidern, sondern hasten vorbei, von plötzlicher Eile ergriffen.

Über die Schulter sehe ich den beiden hinterher. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, irgendetwas war ihnen peinlich.

„Sie gehen _paris-plaging_ ", informiert Tim mich. Er klingt eindeutig verächtlich.

Ich will gerade fragen, was _das_ nun wieder ist, da schaltet sich mit einem Mal eine neue Stimme ein: „Rilla? Bist du das wirklich?"

Langsam drehe ich den Kopf. Vor mir, in all ihrer goldenen Pracht, steht niemand geringeres als Persis Ford.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Mademoiselle from Armentières" aus dem 19. Jahrhundert entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._


	40. To paint their fav'rite scene

_21._ _März 1918  
No. 1 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich – Le Touquet, Frankreich_

 **To paint their fav'rite scene**

Ken hat Persis mit einem Maulesel verglichen. Und mit der Sturheit eines Maulesels hat sie offenbar beschlossen, ein Teil meines Lebens sein zu wollen.

Sie ist im englischen Krankenhaus neben meinem stationiert, _No. 26 General Hospital_ , und obwohl ihre Arbeit dort hart sein muss und ihre Schichten länger als meine, so taucht sie doch in den nächsten zwei, drei Wochen mit uhrgleicher Regelmäßigkeit immer wieder bei mir auf. Manchmal kommt sie ins Krankenhaus – sie ist ein großer Liebling der Patienten auf dem _femur ward_ –, oft abends in meine Ecke der Schwesternunterkünfte, wo ich ihr Tee koche und wir reden. Es überrascht mich etwas, wie gut man mit Persis reden kann.

 _Warum_ sie das tut, ist mir nicht ganz klar, aber als die Wochen verstreichen, merke ich, dass mich das immer weniger beschäftigt. Ich glaube, ich mag Persis. Sie kann manchmal zu laut sein und zu anstrengend und zu sehr _da_ , aber sie hat auch eine unglaubliche Energie und das Leben scheint irgendwie ein wenig leichter mit ihr.

Ein weiterer Vorteil von Persis' Hartnäckigkeit ist nicht zuletzt, dass zwischen ihr und Tim und Miss Talbot kaum eine meiner freien Stunden ohne die Anwesenheit einer wohlwollenden Person vergeht. Und ich merke, dass es gut für mich ist, nicht alleine zu sein. Ich grübele weniger und ich vermisse nicht so viel.

Ken, nebenbei gesagt, ist alles andere als angetan, dass es seiner Schwester gelungen ist, eine Versetzung nach Frankreich zu ergattern. Er scheint aber froh zu sein, dass sie in meiner Nähe ist. Er glaubt offenbar immer noch, sie könne nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen und ich wäre irgendwie qualifiziert, es stattdessen zu tun. Dabei – ganz ehrlich – im Moment sieht es eher umgekehrt aus.

In jedem Fall ist es Persis sogar gelungen, ihren freien Nachmittag für diese Woche so lange hin und her zu tauschen, bis er mit meinem zusammentrifft. Was der Grund ist, warum sie jetzt draußen neben meiner Station wartet, ungeduldig an einer Zigarette ziehend. Als sie mich sieht, lässt sie die Zigarette fallen und tritt sie aus.

„Und, was schwebt dir für den Nachmittag vor?", erkundige ich mich, während ich neben sie trete.

Ein theatralisches Schulterzucken ist meine Antwort. „Ich dachte mir, Timmy könnte uns etwas empfehlen", verkündet sie dann und richtet ein gewinnendes Lächeln über meine Schulter hinweg. Als ich den Kopf ein wenig drehe, erkenne ich Tim, der zu uns getreten ist.

„Oh, sicherlich kann Timmy das", erwidert er mit angedeuteter Verbeugung, „was schwebt den Damen denn vor?"

„Was gibt es denn zur Auswahl?", fragt Persis sofort zurück.

Tim tippt sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger ans Kinn. „Nun, wenn ihr nach Norden geht, kommt als nächstes Camiers. Etwa eine Stunde zu Fuß. Geht man weiter, gelangt man nach Hardelot, ein Strandbad. _Très chic_! Es gibt dort ein Erholungsheim für Krankenschwestern in einem Haus, das der Prinzessin Louise gehört. In einem anderen kleinen Schloss ist das _Le Pré-Catelan_ untergebracht, ein Café und Restaurant, das bei Schwestern und Offizieren sehr beliebt ist. Ich habe es natürlich nie betreten, aber sein Ruf soll gut sein. Allerdings…", Tim zögert, „nach Hardelot läuft man bestimmt drei Stunden. Wenn ihr nicht kurzfristig eine Mitfahrgelegenheit oder zumindest zwei Fahrräder organisiert bekommt, ist es für einen Nachmittag vermutlich zu weit."

„Offenkundig", entgegnet Persis trocken und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch. Ich bin mir allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass sie bis zum nächsten freien Nachmittag eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nach Hardelot organisiert haben wird.

„Nun, dann würde ich euch Paris-Plage empfehlen", fährt Tim fort, „ihr geht nach Étaples, überquert die _Canche_ und dann durch den Kiefernwald Richtung Meer. Dauert etwa eine Stunde. Theoretisch bin ich dort natürlich auch noch nie gewesen, immerhin ist es ebenfalls den Offizieren vorbehalten und die Brücke wird bewacht, aber praktisch führt der Fluss nicht zu jeder Zeit viel Wasser…" Er grinst vielsagend.

Persis dagegen sieht ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Paris-Plage?", wiederholt sie, übersetzt dann, „ _Strand von Paris_?"

Tim nickt. „Ein Strandbad, wie Hardelot. Hübsch. Teuer", erklärt er, „die reichen Pariser haben es im letzten Jahrhundert für sich entdeckt, daher der Name. Eigentlich heißt es Le Touquet."

Augenblicklich hellt sich Persis' Gesicht auf. „Le Touquet? Wirklich? Da war ich mal! Vor dem Krieg, mit meinen Eltern und Ken", berichtet sie eifrig, fügt dann, an Tim gewandt, hinzu, „Ken ist mein Bruder."

„Tatsächlich?", erwidert er und sein Blick sagt mir genau, dass er sich das schon so gedacht hat. Persis jedoch bemerkt es nicht, nestelt stattdessen am Kragen ihrer Uniform herum und zieht schließlich eine lange Kette heraus. An deren Ende hängt ein aufwendig gearbeitetes goldenes Medaillon, das sie aufklappt und Tim unter die Nase hält.

„Hier, das sind meine Eltern. Und das ist Ken", erläutert sie und tippt auf die beiden Seiten des Medaillons.

Tim pfeift leise durch die Zähne. „Na, gutes Aussehen liegt bei euch ja in der Familie, oder?", bemerkt er anerkennend, „dein Bruder ist ja wirklich ein Hingucker, daran kann –" Abrupt bricht er ab.

Für einen Moment zeichnet sich Verwirrung auf Persis' Gesicht ab, die bald plötzlicher Erkenntnis weicht. Für einige Sekunden mustert sie ihn prüfend aus verengten Augen, zuckt schließlich ganz leicht mit den Schultern und wendet den Blick ab. Tim stößt einen lautlosen Atemzug aus.

„Sag ihm das bloß niemals!", verlangt derweil Persis, offenbar schon wieder in ihrem Element, „er ist eh schon viel zu sehr von sich überzeugt. Oder, Rilla?" Sie sieht mich kurz an, um Zustimmung heischend, bevor sie an Tim gewandt hinzusetzt: „Rilla hat ihn letztes Jahr gepflegt, als er verwundet wurde."

„Tatsächlich?", fragt Tim erneut, wieder mit seinem kleinen Unterton und wirft mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Auch er scheint wieder entspannter zu sein, denn als ich ihn kurz warnend an funkele, quittiert er das mit einem Grinsen. Dann drehe ich den Kopf weg, sehe Persis dabei zu, wie sie das Medaillon wieder unter die Uniform schiebt.

„Du weißt, dass wir eigentlich keinen Schmuck tragen dürfen, oder?", frage ich sie, einfach nur, um nicht mehr über Ken reden zu müssen.

Zur Antwort zieht sie eine geradezu furchterregende Grimasse. „Oh, glaub mir mal, dass die Schreckschraube von Oberschwester in Newcastle mich das hat wissen lassen! Deswegen verstecke ich es ja. Aber abnehmen werde ich es nicht, das haben die sich so vorgestellt!", verkündet sie aufgebracht, „es ist ein Geschenk von meiner Mutter und ich _werde_ es tragen, wenn ich das will, da kann die Armee sonst was tun! Ich meine, gut, eigentlich hätte ich ja lieber ihren Claddagh-Ring gehabt, aber den hatte sie schon Ken mitgegeben – was immer er damit anstellen soll!"

Ich bin mir mit einem Mal der Kette um meinen eigenen Hals sehr bewusst, an deren Ende eben dieser Ring hängt, verborgen unter meiner eigenen Uniform. Umständlich räuspere ich mich, bin mir Tims interessiertem Blick wohl bewusst.

„Na, wenn es niemand sieht…", beende ich das Thema wenige elegant, nur um dann mit vorgeschütztem Tatendrang fortzufahren, „sollen wir dann jetzt los? Wir haben einen ganz schön langen Weg vor uns."

Der Weg entpuppt sich dann allerdings als recht angenehmer Spaziergang. Sobald man Étaples einmal hinter sich gelassen und den Fluss überquert hat, führt er die meiste Zeit durch einen hübschen Kiefernwald, der jetzt, Mitte März, schon erste Anzeichen des Frühlings trägt. Da Persis mich zudem die ganze Zeit hindurch mit amüsanten Geschichten über ihre Zeit als Debütantin in Toronto unterhält, entpuppt es sich als recht kurzweilige Stunde. Sogar das Wetter spielt mit – der Frühling streckt ganz eindeutig bereits seine Fühler aus.

Was Paris-Plage angeht, hat Tim ebenfalls nicht zu viel versprochen. Elegante Strandhäuser säumen breite Straßen, es gibt feine Restaurants und die Geschäfte bieten auch nach dreieinhalb Jahren Krieg immer noch die Luxuswaren, die Étaples missen lässt.

Das alles jedoch verblasst im Angesicht des Strands.

Als wir aus der letzten Straße hinaus und auf die lange Strandpromenade treten, fehlen mir für einen Moment die Worte. Zu meinen Füßen liegen hunderte Meter weißer Sandstrand. Das Meer ist nur eine Ahnung in der Ferne. Über allem flirrt das Licht, leuchtend, perlend. Der Anblick macht dem Namen der Opalküste alle Ehre.

„Schön, oder?", fragt Persis und klingt derart selbstzufrieden, als habe sie höchst persönlich dieses Naturschauspiel erschaffen.

Meine Zustimmung wartet sie gar nicht erst ab, greift nur nach meiner Hand und zieht mich die letzten paar Meter hinunter zum Strand.

„Gott, es muss zehn Jahre her sein, seit wir hier waren", bemerkt Persis, während wir langsam über den weichen Sand schlendern, „ich war ein totaler Backfisch und Ken hatte eine diebische Freude daran, mich zu ärgern. Er hat mich über diesen ganzen Strand gejagt, bloß weil er _konnte_ , und ich weiß noch, wie unendlich _peinlich_ es mir war…" Sie bricht ab, seufzt dann mit einem Schwermut, der zu ihr nicht passen mag.

„Du vermisst ihm, oder?", frage ich mitfühlend. Über das Vermissen von Kenneth weiß ich immerhin auch eine Menge.

„Schrecklich", gibt Persis zu, „und dabei ist es ja nur er. Du hast drei Brüder in diesem Krieg! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du das aushältst."

Ich würde gerne sagen, dass es einfacher wird. Aber das tut es nicht. Nicht wirklich.

„Manchmal bin ich aber auch wahnsinnig wütend auf ihn", fährt Persis stirnrunzelnd fort, „dass er überhaupt gegangen ist und mich zwingt, mir Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht ist das ungerecht von mir, aber ich kann ja nicht verhindern, was ich fühle, oder?"

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich war auch nicht sehr angetan von Walter, als er sich zurück zu einer Fronteinheit hat versetzen lassen. Ich mochte es lieber, als er in England und in Sicherheit war", gebe ich dann zu, presse unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen.

Einen Monat ist es jetzt her, dass Walter nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt ist und der Gedanke gefällt mir immer noch so wenig wie am ersten Tag.

„Ken ist auch wieder einen Schritt näher dran", berichtet Persis trübselig, „sie haben ihn vor zwei Wochen in ein Genesungsheim für Offiziere weiterverlegt. Irgendwo Richtung Norden."

In Matlock Bath, um genau zu sein. Aber das sage ich natürlich nicht.

„Weißt du, ich hatte immer dieses hübsche kleine Bild von unserer Zukunft vor Augen. Ken heiratet Selina, ich heirate irgendeinen gutaussehenden Fremden und gemeinsam sind wir die allerbesten Freunde auf der ganzen Welt überhaupt und immer", bemerkt Persis nach einer kurzen Pause. Sie klingt abwesend, hat den Blick nach innen gewandt.

Dann hebt sie den Kopf und als sie mich ansieht, ist da etwas Zynisches in ihrem Gesicht. Mit einem Mal sieht sie ihrem Bruder sehr ähnlich. „Nun, wir wissen ja, wie gut das geklappt hat", stellt sie dann bitter fest, „du weißt über ihn und Selina Bescheid?"

„Er hat es… erwähnt", gebe ich zögernd zu.

Persis nickt knapp. „Selina ist schon seit Ewigkeiten meine beste Freundin und trotzdem war ich war so _unglaublich_ wütend auf sie, als sie die Verlobung gelöst hat. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie Ken irgendwo in einem Schützengraben sitzt und ihren Brief liest und es ihm das Herz bricht", fährt Persis fort, „und dann kam dieser Brief von ihm, in dem er großzügig und verständnisvoll war und mich gebeten hat, ihr zu vergeben. Und plötzlich war ich auch wütend auf _ihn_. Denn das mag jetzt völlig selbstsüchtig klingen, aber das war nicht der Plan! Der Plan hat vorgesehen, dass die beiden heiraten und glücklich werden. Der Plan war _nicht_ , dass sie sich trennen!"

Frustriert stampft sie mit dem Fuß auf. Einige helle Sandkörner wirbeln in der flirrenden Luft.

„Vermutlich ist es ganz schön schwer, Gefühle aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn man so lange getrennt ist. Menschen ändern sich einfach und ihre Gefühle sind dann nicht mehr die gleichen", wende ich zaghaft ein.

Anklagend sieht Persis mich an: „Du klingst wie Ken!"

Dann seufzt sie, hebt eine Hand. „Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid", entschuldigt sie sich rasch, „ich habe es wohl doch noch nicht besonders gut verwunden, dass mein hübschen Bild niemals Realität werden wird, wie ich dachte. Dabei habe ich Selina tatsächlich vergeben – ich glaube, ich habe es sogar so gemeint. Wenigstens habe ich erkannt, dass es nicht allein an ihr lag."

„Woran dann?", hake ich vorsichtig nach.

„An Ken mindestens genauso", antwortet Persis, „Selina und ich haben einander immer seine Briefe vorgelesen und irgendwie… es hat vor etwa einem Jahr begonnen. Da hat sich der Ton in seinen Briefen an Selina geändert. Er ist – distanzierter geworden. Als hätte er sich von ihr abgewandt, lange bevor Andy in ihr Leben getreten ist."

Und es ist ein Jahr her, dass Bartlos und Oberlippenbart im Lazarett in Aubigny aufgetaucht sind.

„Andy ist Selinas Verlobter?", frage ich, um überhaupt etwas sagen zu können.

„Ehemann", verbessert Persis, „sie haben im Januar geheiratet. Ich war nicht da, natürlich nicht. Dabei haben wir immer geschworen, Brautjungfer füreinander sein zu wollen."

Etwas Düsteres huscht über ihr Gesicht. Sie mag noch so wütend auf Selina gewesen sein – es ist offenkundig, wie sehr sie das belastet.

Es vergehen jedoch nur Sekunden, dann strafft Persis die Schultern, scheint sich selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen. „Aber Andy ist großartig, das muss ich ihr wenigstens lassen. Einer der nettesten Menschen, den ich kenne. Allerdings wollte ich ihr das auch geraten haben! Ich glaube, wenn Selina meinen Bruder für einen Dummkopf verlassen hätte, hätte ich ihr das niemals verziehen", gibt sie zu und verzieht den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Na, und wenn sie Andy liebt, kann man es ihr doch sowieso nicht vorwerfen, oder?", frage ich, meine Stimme so freundlich wie möglich.

„Vermutlich nicht", seufzt Persis, „und lieben muss sie ihn, so sehr hat sie für diese Hochzeit gekämpft. Ich wusste nicht, dass Selina so kämpfen kann. Selbst ihrer Mutter hat sie die Stirn geboten. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, der noch wütender war als ich, dann war es Selinas Mutter. Sie war rasend!"

„Vielleicht hat sie sich einfach Sorgen gemacht?", mutmaße ich, „Ken hat gesagt, Selinas Mann – Andy… er sei blind?"

Persis wiegt den Kopf, halb Nicken, halb Kopfschütteln. „Er muss eine ganze Ladung Gas in die Augen bekommen haben. Er sieht zwar nicht _nichts_ , aber nicht mehr viel. Nur Schemen, Bewegungen, verschiedene Schattierungen von Dunkel", berichtet sie, schüttelt sich dann unwillkürlich, „blind sein stelle ich mir gruselig vor. Du nicht?"

Ich nicke langsam. Ich habe genug blinde Männer gepflegt um zu wissen, dass fast nichts das Leben so einschneidend verändern kann wie der Verlust des Augenlichts. Wir Menschen sind visuelle Wesen. Wenn wir nicht sehen, sind wir hilflos und hilflos bin ich nie gerne gewesen. Persis, da bin ich mir sicher, auch nicht.

Unbewusst lasse ich meinen Blick streifen, über die Häuser, den Strand, das Meer, die Luft. Der Gedanke, nichts davon mehr sehen zu können, ist in der Tat zu grausam, um ihn zu Ende zu denken.

Ich sehe hinab, auf den hellen Sand, und dort, etwas links von meinen Füßen, liegt eine Muschel, weißlich und ausgewaschen, halb bedeckt vom Sand. Ich bücke mich, um sie aufzuheben, streiche die Sandkörner ab und betrachte sie einen Moment.

Gerade richte ich mich wieder auf, als plötzlich Persis' Stimme ertönt. „He! Hast du mir nicht eben eine Moralpredigt über das Tragen von Schmuck in Uniform gehalten?", verlangt sie zu wissen. Und dann, bevor ich mich auch nur rühren kann, spüre ich ihre Finger in meinem Nacken, wie sie nach der feinen Goldkette greifen, die dort ruht.

Mir ist klar, dass ich irgendetwas _tun_ müsste, aber ich bin nur wie erstarrt, während Persis geschickt die Kette unter meinem Kragen hervorzieht. Nur Sekunden, dann hält sie die ganze Goldkette zwischen den Finger. Der Ring ruht auf ihrer Handfläche.

„Der sieht ja aus wie der Ring von Mum!", stellt sie überrascht fest. Sie beugt sich noch etwas vor, inspiziert den Ring eingehend. Dann lässt sie ihn sehr plötzlich los.

„Das _ist_ der Ring von Mum", verbessert sie sich dann selbst. Sie musterte mich aus verengten Augen. „Heißt das das, was ich glaube, was es heißt?", verlangt sie dann zu wissen.

Jetzt wäre der Moment für eine gute Geschichte. Aber mein Kopf ist leer.

Persis scheint mein Schweigen richtig zu deuten. Sie nickt, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Und dann, mit einem Mal, breitet sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ein breites, triumphierendes Grinsen, das dem von Ken so ähnlich ist, dass es fast weh tut.

„Ich _wusste_ es", verkündet sie, „ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Ken hätte niemals so gelassen auf die Trennung reagiert, wenn er sich nicht selbst schon in eine andere Frau verliebt hätte. Dafür ist er viel zu eitel. Und du warst von Anfang an eine der Hauptverdächtigen!"

„Warum das?", frage ich vorsichtig. In erster Linie bin ich aber nur erleichtert, dass sie mehr amüsiert als wütend scheint.

„Er hat dich in seinen Briefen erwähnt, schon im Frühjahr. Nur nebenbei, nichts Besonderes. Bemerkenswert war allerdings, dass er zwar mir und unseren Eltern von dir geschrieben hat, du in den Briefen an _Selina_ aber mit keiner Silbe vorgekommen bist. Es war dieses Schweigen, mehr als alles sonst, was mich stutzig gemacht hat", antwortet Persis, „und ich hatte ja Recht, oder?" Es ist offenkundig, dass sie sich darin gefällt, Recht zu haben.

„Ja, du hattest Recht", bestätige ich artig. Persis nickt zufrieden.

„Allerdings finde ich, du hättest es mir ruhig mal früher sagen können! Dass Ken sich in seiner Geheimniskrämerei gefällt, weiß ich ja, aber dir habe ich doch wirklich genug Möglichkeiten geschaffen, es zu sagen", fährt sie dann fort. _Jetzt_ klingt sie eindeutig anklagend.

Ich hebe beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich wusste nicht so recht, wie…", gestehe ich, „Selina ist deine beste Freundin und naja… das Bild, das du beschrieben hast, wird so niemals real werden."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber das wäre es so oder so nicht", entgegnet sie gefasst, „und außerdem kann ich mir doch ein neues Bild malen, oder? Und ich beginne zu glauben, dass du dort ganz gut hineinpassen wirst."

Was, von Persis kommend, vermutlich einem Ritterschlag gleichkommt.

„Ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen", erwidere ich zögernd.

„Natürlich wird es das!", entgegnet Persis mit der ihr eigenen absoluten Überzeugung. Dann sieht sie mich für einen Moment an, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd feststellt: „Ich muss sagen, zwischen Selina und dir hat mein Bruder besseren Geschmack bewiesen, als ich ihm je zugetraut hätte."

Dann lacht sie, laut und unbeschwert und fröhlich, und wie so oft in Persis' Gegenwart fühlt sich das Leben ein wenig leichter an.

„Na los", fordert sie dann auf und greift wieder nach meiner Hand, „das Hotel dort kenne ich noch von früher. Sie hatten dort exzellenten Champagner. Ken hat mir damals ein Glas gegeben und ich war hoffnungslos angetrunken! Wollen wir mal nachsehen, ob sie noch eine Flasche davon im Keller haben?"

Spricht's und zieht mich in Richtung eines elegant aussehenden Hotels oben an der Strandpromenade.

Und Persis wäre nicht Persis, wenn sie dem Hotelpersonal nicht tatsächlich eine Flasche Champagner abgeschwatzt bekommen hätte. Sie tut es mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit, mit der sie eine Gruppe Offiziere dazu bringt, den Champagner zu bezahlen und uns schließlich eine Mitfahrgelegenheit ins Camp organisiert.

Der Hinweg war ein wirklich angenehmer Spaziergang. Der Rückweg, im Automobil die Straßen entlang flitzend, hat jedoch auch einen gewissen Charme.

Unser Fahrer ist höflich, Persis ist gut gelaunt, der Champagner prickelt in meinem Bauch und meinem Kopf. Selbst die Abendsonne blitzt vom Himmel hinab. Der Tag könnte, alles in allem, so angenehm sein, wie nicht viele Tage vor ihm.

Wenn nicht… ja, wenn da nicht die misstrauische kleine Stimme wäre, die in mir flüstert. Die Stimme, die mich warnt, dass alles etwas zu gut ist. Zu gut, um lange anzuhalten. Zu gut, um wirklich wahr zu sein.

Ich habe gelernt, der Stimme zu glauben.

Und tatsächlich – kaum, dass das Automobil unter der Eisenbahnbrücke hindurch gefahren und auf die Straße der Krankenhäuser eingebogen ist, wird erschreckend klar, dass _etwas_ geschehen ist. Die ganze Straße ist verstopft, mit Krankenwagen und Kolonnen von verletzten Soldaten. Es dauert Minuten, bis wir die wenigen hundert Meter bis zum Krankenhaus zurückgelegt haben.

„Wissen Sie, was passiert ist?", erkundige ich mich bei unserem Fahrer, während unser Auto hinter zwei Krankenwagen feststeckt.

„Leider nein", erwidert er mit einem ruckartigen Kopfschütteln. Er sieht angespannt aus.

Als wir endlich am _No. 1 CGH_ angekommen sind, bietet sich uns dort ein ähnliches Bild. Krankenwagen stehen kreuz und quer. Jeder Meter Boden ist bedeckt mit Verletzten. Stehend, sitzend, auf Bahren liegend. Dazwischen hasten Ärzte, Krankenschwestern, Orderlies umher.

„Was _ist_ das?", höre ich Persis hinter mir fragen. Sie muss mir gefolgt sein, statt nach nebenan in ihr eigenes Krankenhaus zu gehen.

„Vermutlich eine Offensive", antworte ich ihr, aber ich bin abgelenkt. Mein Kopf hat bereits begonnen, das Chaos gedanklich zu ordnen, das Ausmaß der Arbeit zu sortieren. Ich habe das hier schließlich schon oft genug erlebt.

Mehr zufällig fällt mein Blick auf Persis. Sie ist kreideweiß, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „He, alles gut", versuche ich, sie zu beruhigen, „das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. In den CCS hinter der Front hatten wir das regelmäßig."

„Mag sein", erwidert sie tonlos, „aber _das hier ist keine CCS_."

Ihre Worte treffen mich mit einer Wucht, die mir für einen Moment den Atem nimmt.

Denn sie hat Recht.

In einer CCS mag dieser Anblick keine Seltenheit sein und mein Kopf, daran gewöhnt, hat sich direkt an die Arbeit gemacht, hat ganz praktisch überlegt, was zu tun ist. Aber das hier ist keine CCS – das hier ist ein General Hospital. Wir bekommen unsere Patienten in ordentlichen, nummerierten Transporten. Sie sind gewaschen, verbunden, gefüttert, in saubere Kleidung gekleidet. So war es bisher, so sollte es sein.

Diese Männer jedoch, in dreckige, zerfetzte Uniformen gehüllt, notdürftig mit schlammbespritzen und blutdurchtränkten Verbänden umwickelt, haben in einem General Hospital nichts verloren. Dass sie trotzdem hier sind, kann nur eines bedeuten – die Versorgung weiter vorne ist zusammen gebrochen. Wir _sind_ jetzt eine CCS.

Mit einer Hand halte ich einen schottischen Feldwebel auf, der, auf zwei Stöcke als Krücken gestützt, mühsam an uns vorbei geht, ein Bein hinter sich her ziehend.

„Was ist geschehen?", frage ich ihn. Meine Stimme ist ruhig, auch wenn ich innerlich Panik niederkämpfe.

Der Feldwebel dreht langsam den Kopf. Seine Augen sind stumpf und leer. „Sie sind überall durchgebrochen. Wir ziehen uns zurück", antwortet er monoton.

Ich lasse den Arm sinken. Mein Blick fällt auf Persis' Gesicht. Entsetzen liegt auf ihren Zügen, eine hilflose, namenlose Angst. Und dann richten sich meine Gedanken unwillkürlich auf Walter und Shirley, irgendwo dort vorne, und eine kalte Faust der Furcht greift nach meinem Herzen.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „When I leave the world behind" aus dem Jahr 1915 entnommen (Text und Musik von Irving Berlin)._

 _Prinzessin Louise ist Prinzessin Louise, Herzogin von Argyll (1848-1939), die vierte Tochter von Königin Victoria des Vereinigten Königreichs. Sie hat als einzige ihrer Geschwister einen ‚Bürgerlichen' geheiratet, John Campbell, später 9. Herzog von Argyll. Der Herzog diente von 1878 bis 1883 als 4. Generalgouverneur von Kanada. Das Paar hatte keine Kinder. Louise war als ‚unkonventionell' bekannt und eine begabter Künstlerin, insbesondere der Bildhauerei zugetan. Ihr Ferienhaus im französischen Hardelot stellte sie während des Ersten Weltkriegs als Erholungsheim für Krankenschwestern aus dem Commonwealth zur Verfügung._


	41. Enemy is on them

_26\. März 1918  
No. 1 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich_

 **Enemy is on them**

Ich liege auf dem Rücken. Starre in die Dunkelheit. Warte.

Ich habe niemals so eine Dunkelheit gesehen wie hier in Frankreich. Zu Hause gab es immer irgendwo ein Licht, eine Lampe, eine Kerze. Selbst in England, wo die Zeppelinangriffe der letzten Jahre zu verbreiteter Verdunklung geführt haben, gab es immer irgendwo einen Schein. Hier jedoch ist der _Blackout_ total.

Meine Augen sind offen, aber wohin ich sie auch wende, alles, was sie sehen, ist Schwärze. Dicke, undurchdringliche Schwärze.

Und durch die Schwärze spaziert eine lange Reihe Männer. Männer, die ich habe sterben sehen. Ihrer Uniformen sind vielfältig und ihre Verletzungen noch viel mehr. Es sind die Verletzungen, mehr als alles sonst, an die ich mich erinnere. Gesichter dagegen und Namen haben viele dieser Männer nicht. Man fragt nicht nach Namen, wenn es um Sekunden geht, und man sieht ihnen nicht ins Gesicht, wenn ihr Leben aus einer gerissenen Arterie davonrinnt.

Jetzt, rückblickend, wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es getan. Gefragt. Hingesehen. Damit sie wenigstens Gesichter haben könnten, die Männer in dieser stillen Prozession durch die Schwärze der Nacht.

Sie haben immer gesagt, wir könnten nicht verlieren, weil die toten Soldaten Seite an Seite mit den Lebenden kämpfen und eine Armee der Toten nicht besiegt werden kann. So stand es in den Artikeln der Journalisten, in den Reden der Politiker, in den Gedichten der Poeten. Es ist ein hübsches Bild, wenn man nicht so genau darüber nachdenkt. Denn die toten Soldaten, die sich vor meinem Auge gegen die Dunkelheit abzeichnen, sehen nicht aus, als würden sie noch irgendeine Schlacht gewinnen.

Außerdem – was schulden denn die Toten uns, die wir leben?

Unsere Probleme gehen sie nichts mehr an. Sie sind an einen anderen Ort gegangen. Wollen wir ihnen wünschen, dass es ein besserer Ort ist als dieser hier.

Bewegung kommt in die Dunkelheit. Schritte, ein Rascheln, das Klicken einer Tür. Die Ahnung eines Lichtscheins. Eine gedämpfte Stimme: „Aufstehen. Die Transporte kommen."

Sie kommen oft in der Nacht, die Verwundetentransporte. Die Dunkelheit bietet ihnen Schutz. Und dann ist es egal, dass man schon den ganzen Tag Dienst auf Station getan hat, dass die Nacht zu kurz und das Dunkel zu schwarz war, als dass Schlaf hätte kommen können. Wenn die Transporte da sind, ist es _all hands on deck_.

Am anderen Ende der Hütte flammt eine Lampe hoch. Sie verbreitet ein schwaches Halbdunkel, an dessen Rändern die Schwärze lauert wie ein Tier. Schatten bewegen sich an der Wand.

Ich schlage meine Decke zurück, setze erst einen Fuß, dann den anderen auf den Boden. Meine Schuhe stehen neben der Pritsche, Schürze und Schleier liegen bereit. Die Uniform ziehen die meisten von uns gar nicht mehr aus. Es braucht nur Zeit, sich anzuziehen, und Zeit ist kostbar, wenn man seine wenigen Augenblicke der Ruhe den Diensten und Transporten entreißen muss.

Außerdem ist das letzte Mal, dass ich wirklich _sauber_ war, ohnehin nur eine schwache Erinnerung in einem Winkel meines Kopfes. Vermutlich war es in London. London ist zweieinhalb Monate her.

Ich unterdrücke ein Gähnen und verfluche lautlos die Toten, die mich wach gehalten haben mit ihrer nie endenden Prozession. Tim hat vorgeschlagen, ich sollte sie zählen. Statt Schäfchen. Dabei weiß ich jetzt schon, dass es nach jeder Nacht mehr sind. Dafür brauche ich nicht nachzählen.

Vielleicht versuche ich es morgen trotzdem. Das Zählen. Vielleicht gehen sie dann weg.

Wobei – die Toten sind mir lieber als die Säge. Sie verschwinden im Licht. Und sie sind wenigstens still. Tote sind immer still.

Ich schüttele energisch den Kopf, als könnte ich ihn wachschütteln, rufe dann meine müden Glieder zur Ordnung. Die Nachtluft hilft etwas. Trotzdem stolpere ich meinen Kolleginnen eher hinterher, als dass ich gehe. Über die Straße, hin zum Krankenhaus.

Die ersten Transporte sind bereits eingetroffen.

Für einen Moment verharre ich am Rand, nehme die Situation in mich auf. Ich mag es, zu wissen, wie es aussieht. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, dass nicht _alles_ außer Kontrolle geraten ist.

Miss Talbot hastet vorbei. Als sie mich sieht, verlangsamt sie ihren Schritt einen Moment, gerade lange genug für meinen Befehl für die heutige Nacht. „Du assistiert Dr. Wills bei der _Triage_ ", informiert sie mich.

Sie ist davongeeilt, bevor ich auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um etwas zu erwidern. Stattdessen taucht aus dem Schatten die Erinnerung an Nicht-Tot auf. Plötzlich, aber nicht unerwartet.

Er ist immer etwas – _solider_ als die anderen. Auch kann das Licht ihn nicht vertreiben. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er nicht tot ist. Zumindest nicht, dass ich es je erfahren habe (oder je erfahren würde).

Die Patienten zu triagieren heißt, sie einzuteilen. Wir haben es von den Franzosen bekommen, dieses Wort. _Trier_. Es bedeutet, jemanden zu sortieren oder auszuwählen. In welcher Gruppe ein Patient landet, entscheidet, wann er welche Art der Hilfe bekommt. Ein Fehler in der Triage kann den Tod bedeuten für manch einen, der sonst vielleicht gelebt hätte. Nicht-Tot ist dafür der einzige Beweis, den es benötigt.

Das mag auch der Grund sein, warum mir die Erinnerung an ihn willkommen ist in Momenten wie diesen. Er gemahnt mich in jeder Sekunde daran, was eine falsche Entscheidung kosten kann. Solange ich Nicht-Tot nicht vergesse, vergesse ich auch nicht den Preis eines Fehlers.

Ich finde Dr. Wills inmitten der neu angekommenen Patienten. Als er mich sieht, nickt er ganz knapp. Ich weiß, was er denkt. Ich bin eine der Krankenschwestern, die in einem richtigen frontnahen Lazarett Dienst getan haben, bevor sie in dieses Krankenhaus gekommen sind, dass weder frontnah noch Lazarett hätte sein sollen und in den letzten Tagen doch beides geworden ist. Wenn schon sonst nichts, kann er sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass ich das meiste von dem, was ich sehen werde, schon einmal gesehen habe.

„Wir teilen ein in Kategorien A bis D", erklärt er, als ich neben ihn trete. Ich nicke. Ich kenne das Schema. Es ist das gleiche, das wir in den CCS angewandt haben.

Kategorie A sind tiefe Wunden in Unterleib oder Brust, komplexe Frakturen von Schädel oder Oberschenkel, Verletzungen an Wirbelsäule oder Gelenken.

Kategorie B sind Verwundungen an Kopf oder Gesicht.

Kategorie C sind andere Schwerverletzte, bei denen jedoch keine direkten Komplikationen zu erwarten sind.

Kategorie D sind die leichter Verwundeten, die keine zeitnahe chirurgische Versorgung benötigen.

Von der Kategorie hängt es ab, wohin wir sie schicken. A und B gehen so schnell wie möglich in den OP. Denn schnell muss es gehen, wenn sie leben sollen. Viele von ihnen schaffen es ohnehin nicht bis zu uns. Besonders Verletzungen im Brustbereich sehen wir selten – nicht, weil sie nicht vorkommen, sondern weil die Verwundeten meistens noch auf dem Feld sterben. Unterleib überleben sie auch nicht sehr oft. Kopf ist in der Regel auch nicht schön.

Wer in Kategorie C landet, hat bessere Chancen. Auch hier wird operiert, sobald es möglich ist, aber möglich ist es immer erst, wenn alle A- und B-Fälle die OP-Räume verlassen haben. Sie müssen also warten, die C-Patienten, bis Zeit für sie ist.

Verwundete in Kategorie D behandeln wir dagegen meistens gar nicht mehr. Sie machen den Großteil der _walking wounded_ aus, also der Verwundeten, die noch aus eigener Kraft gehen können. Sie kriegen einen Verband, etwas zu Essen, Kleidung und dann setzen wir sie in den nächsten Zug zu den großen Häfen entlang der Küste. Um sie wird man sich in England kümmern. Eine Kategorie D-Wunde ist ein rasches Ticket nach _Blighty_. Jeder möchte eine _Blighty_ -Wunde.

Dr. Wills arbeitet schnell und sicher. Auch er hat lange an der Front gedient, wie ich weiß. Er war in einer _Advanced Dressing Station_. Weiter nach vorne geht es kaum. Wenn es wenig gibt, das ich noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen habe, so gibt es überhaupt nichts, das Dr. Wills noch überraschen könnte.

Meist sieht er sich einen Patienten nur wenige Sekunden an, bevor er seine Entscheidung fällt. Manche der Patienten tragen bereits eine erste Diagnose auf ihrer _Field Dressing Card_ bei sich, getroffen und notiert von irgendeinem Arzt irgendwo nicht weit genug im Osten. Viele sind es nicht – die medizinische Versorgung weiter vorne ist zusammengebrochen, die meisten CCS wurden beschossen und dann evakuiert. Fast alle Patienten erreichen uns direkt von den Schlachtfeldern, manch einer hat noch keinen Arzt gesehen. Bei ihnen, wo jede Diagnose fehlt, lässt Dr. Wills mich die von ihm getroffene Einschätzung auf die Karte schreiben. Eine Kategorie zugeteilt bekommt dagegen jeder Patienten, der durch unsere Hände läuft. Dann werden sie weggebracht, dorthin, wo man ihnen die Versorgung angedeihen lässt, die Dr. Wills ihnen zugedacht hat.

Der ganze Prozess dauert manchmal keine Minute.

So schnell es jedoch geht, die Ankunft der Transporte geht noch viel schneller. Dutzende Patienten werden zu Hunderten. Ansehen, aufschreiben, abgeben. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit verstrichen ist, ja, nicht einmal, wie viel Uhr es ist. Mitternacht? Ich will es gar nicht wissen, glaube ich.

Manchmal, wenn die Anzahl der Wartenden gar zu groß wird, leitet Dr. Wills die Leichtverletzten zu mir weiter. Dann kritzele ich Ds auf Kärtchen, manchmal ein C. Habe ich das Gefühl, das sie in eine höhere Kategorie gehören könnten, gebe ich sie ihm wieder zurück. Schnelligkeit ist die eine Sache. Seine eigenen Grenzen zu kennen die andere. Nicht-Tot ist eine stille, beharrliche Erinnerung daran, wo die meinen liegen.

Und noch bevor der fünfte Patient durch meine Hände gelaufen ist, haben sich die guten Vorsätze der Dunkelheit im Licht der Realität in Luft aufgelöst. Ich frage nicht nach ihren Namen. Ich merke mir ihre Gesichter nicht. In dieser langen Schlange an Verwundeten wird der Einzelne reduziert auf seine Verletzung. Ich weiß schon, dass sie Namen haben, Familien, Geschichten, Erinnerungen. Aber für mich sind sie, in diesem Moment, nur ein Bruch, eine Fleischwunde, eine Verbrennung.

Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt, was den Einzelnen so zuverlässig seiner Identität beraubt wie Krieg. Im Krieg wird das Vergangene unwichtig und das Zukünftige ungewiss. Was sind wir schon, ohne das, was war und das, was kommen wird?

Ich bin mir vage bewusst, wie gefährlich diese Denkweise ist. Es ist die Denkweise von Generälen. Nimmt man dem einzelnen Menschen das, was ihn einzigartig macht, wird er nur zu einem Teil der Masse. Und wie viel einfacher ist es, das Leben einer namenlosen Masse einzusetzen, als einem einzelnen Menschen in die Augen zu sehen und ihn in den Tod zu schicken?

Allerdings sehen sie auch aus wie eine Masse. Eine khakifarbene Masse, deren Ränder mit der Nacht verschmelzen. Ich hebe den Kopf, lasse den Blick kurz streifen. Eine nicht benennbare Zahl von Männern. Müde, schmutzig, geschlagen. Blasse Gesichter leuchten im Dunkeln. Dazwischen die Bahren mit den Schwerverletzten.

Ich senke den Kopf wieder. Atme tief durch, einmal, dann noch einmal. Dies ist der Moment, in dem die Menge bedrohlich wird. In dem es einfacher ist, sich nur die eine Verletzung anzusehen, die man gerade vor Augen hat. Einer nach dem anderen. Immer schön einer nach dem anderen.

Ein gebrochener Arm. Sie brechen oft, Arme. In einer normalen Zeit würden wir ihn wohl hierbehalten, den Bruch setzen, bevor es für ihn auf ein Schiff geht. Aber es sind keine normalen Zeiten. Wer in welche Kategorie kommt ist immer auch abhängig davon, wie viele sie sind und wie wenige wir. Also gibt es ein D und die Warnung, vorsichtig zu sein, damit der Bruch sich nicht verschiebt und ich schicke Armbruch seines Weges.

Der nächste. Er steht noch, aber mir gefällt nicht, wie er atmet. Keine sichtbare Verletzung, aber das muss es nicht immer sein. Gas, vielleicht, oder eine gebrochene Rippe, die die Lunge verletzt hat. Irgendetwas Innerliches. Ich signalisiere Dr. Wills. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beugt er sich näher heran. Sekunden später hat der Mann sein A und einen Platz im OP sicher.

Einer nach dem anderen.

Es wird zum Trott, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Wenn die Stunden vergehen, die Patienten verschmelzen, die Verletzungen verschwimmen. Wenn der Körper sich taub anfühlt vor Müdigkeit und der Kopf träge wird vor Erschöpfung. Dann muss man sich zusammennehmen, sich konzentrieren, die eigene Befindlichkeit möglichst weit weg schieben.

Auch kommt man fast immer in diesen Nächten an den Punkt, an dem es _unmöglich_ scheint. Die Nacht zu kurz, die Patienten zu zahlreich, die Verletzungen zu schwer. Auch das etwas, das man möglichst nicht an sich heran lassen darf. Wenn die Verzweiflung einmal hochgekommen ist, wenn die Panik einmal Luft geschnuppert hat, ist es unglaublich schwer, das alles wieder niederzukämpfen. Es ist besser, bloß zu funktionieren. Nicht denken. Einfach weitermachen, bis es nichts mehr zu machen gibt.

Denn ebenso sicher wie sie kommen, gehen diese Momente auch wieder. Irgendwann, _irgendwann_ muss schließlich ganz unweigerlich der Augenblick kommen, in dem man den Kopf hebt und feststellt, dass das hier der letzte Patient war. Manchmal kommt er früher, der Augenblick, noch in der Tintenschwärze der Nacht, manchmal später, wenn schon erste Sonnenstrahlen sich über den Horizont tasten. Aber irgendwann _muss_ er kommen.

Nicht, dass die Arbeit dann getan wäre. Es ist nur ein Schritt. Aber wenn ein Schritt geschafft ist, kann man sich dem nächsten zuwenden. Immer nacheinander, immer einer nach dem anderen.

Wir hatten viele _walking wounded_ in dieser Nacht, weswegen meine Schritte mich nun zum _dressing tent_ führen. Dort werden diejenigen versorgt, die nicht bleiben können, während ihr Abtransport organsiert wird. In der Zwischenzeit bekommen sie Essen, Verbände, Kleidung. Einen Hauch Freundlichkeit an diesem unfreundliche Ort.

Kaum, dass ich meinen Kopf durch den Zelteingang geschoben habe, werde ich auch schon eingespannt, um Tee auszuschenken. Es ist eine leichte Aufgabe, das Verteilen von Tee. Das ist gut, weil die Teile meines Körpers, die nicht schmerzen, sich mittlerweile völlig taub anfühlen. Das ist aber auch schlecht, denn je leichter die Aufgabe, desto leichter ist es, zu denken. Ich denke nicht mehr gerne.

In jedem Fall gibt meine neue Aufgabe mir jedoch die Möglichkeit, meine guten Vorsätze von früher in dieser Nacht – es ist wirklich erst ein paar Stunden her? – hervorzuholen. Während ich ihnen Tee aus einem dampfenden Kessel austeile, nehme ich mir also einen Moment, und sehe sie an. Sehe jedem Mann, der vor mir steht, für einen Moment ins Gesicht.

Was ich dort sehe, lässt mich beinahe wünschen, es gelassen zu haben.

Ich habe schon viel gesehen in den Gesichtern meiner Patienten. Manches war gut – Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung, sogar Freude. Vieles war alles andere als das – Angst, Schmerz, Verzweiflung. Aber die Männer, die in den vergangenen Tagen in unser Krankenhaus gebracht wurden, haben einen neuen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Sie sind gebrochen. _Besiegt_.

Ich habe Patienten versorgt, die von den Schlachten an der Somme kamen, habe Verdun-Veteranen gepflegt und die Verletzten der Arras-Offensive, zu der die Schlacht um Vimy Ridge gehörte. Und Passchendaele, natürlich. Aber all diese Schlachten, so hoch ihr Preis auch gewesen sein mag, waren keine vollständigen Fehlschläge. Es hat meist Optimisten gebraucht, um ihnen etwas positives abgewinnen zu können, aber wenn man nur oft genug hört, dass Vimy Ridge ein toller Erfolg war, dass die Somme-Schlacht wichtige Geländegewinne gebracht hat, dass Verdun dem Feind heroisch wieder entrissen wurde, dass Passchendaele strategisch unglaublich wichtig war, dann es ist möglich, das zu glauben.

Niemand, kein Optimist dieser Welt, kann den Kämpfen der letzten Tage irgendetwas Positives abgewinnen. Niemand, wenigstens, der kein Deutscher ist.

Dass es eine Offensive geben würde, nach dem Winter, war nicht überraschend. Es gibt immer eine Offensive im Frühling – die Frage ist nur, wer sie anfängt. Letztes Jahr waren wir dran, dieses Jahr war es der Feind. Soweit, so erwartbar.

Was uns jedoch zuerst mit augenreibender, ungläubiger Überraschung und dann, zunehmend, mit glitschiger, kalter Angst gefüllt hat, war die unglaubliche Effektivität, mit der die Deutschen vorgehen. Keine Woche ist vergangen, seitdem es begann. Ihre Geländegewinne betragen viele Kilometer. Unsere Verluste betragen viele zehntausende.

Mit den unzähligen Verwundetentransporten ziehen auch die noch kampffähigen unserer Truppen sich immer weiter nach Westen zurück. Zurück, zurück, _zurück_. Und die Deutschen folgen nach, treiben sie vor sich her, schlagen immer wieder Lücken in unsere Linien.

Die Zeichen stehen auf Rückzug. Und niemand vermag zu sagen, wann der Rückzug gestoppt werden kann – oder wo.

Die blutgetränkten Felder an der Somme sind bereits erneut umgepflügt worden. Nur dieses Mal von der anderen Seite. Die paar Meilen Niemandsland, die unsere Truppen dem Feind im Jahr 1916 in monatelangen Kämpfen und unter höchsten Verlusten entrissen haben, sind innerhalb weniger Tage an ihn zurückgefallen. Es ist beinahe zu viel, um es zu begreifen. Es ist beinahe zu absurd, um es zu glauben.

Ein Blick in die Augen der Männer, die von diesen Schlachtfeldern kommen, und man weiß jedoch, dass man glauben muss. Schreckliche Dinge haben sie vorher gesehen. Leiden haben sie vorher gespürt. Aber sie sind noch nie so schnell, so entschieden, so unabwendbar _geschlagen_ worden. Das ist es, was einem aus jedem einzelnen Gesicht entgegenspricht. Die Niederlage.

„Danke, Schwester", murmelt einer dieser Männer leise, als ich ihm seinen Tee reiche. Er trägt den rechten Arm in einer Schlinge, greift umständlich mit der linken Hand nach dem Tee. Ich zerre mein Lächeln hervor, das ich für solche Momente weggepackt habe, aber er erwidert es nicht. Stattdessen starrt er für einige Sekunden hinab in den Tee, nimmt dann einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„Vorne kriegen wir unseren Tee in die Behälter gefüllt, in denen wir vorher unsere Feldrationen gekocht haben", bemerkt er nachdenklich, „dann haben wir Tee mit Zwiebelgeschmack. Tee sollte nicht nach Zwiebeln schmecken, Schwester."

„Dieser hier tut es nicht", versichere ich. Was sollte ich auch sonst sagen?

Der Soldat nickt langsam. „Gott sei Dank", murmelt er.

„Kein Grund, Gott hineinzuziehen", mischt der Mann hinter ihm sich ein. Er hat keinen sichtbaren Verband, aber seine Augen haben die hässlich rote Färbung, die auf Gas hindeutet.

Armschlinge dreht sich nicht einmal zu seinem Kameraden um. Er nimmt noch einen Schluck, schlurft dann davon, den Blick angestrengt auf seinen Tee gerichtet, als gäbe es dort Antworten auf Fragen, die niemand von uns zu stellen wagt.

„Wussten Sie, das Gott ein Deutscher ist, Schwester?", fragt Rotauge, als er zwei Schritte nach vorne tritt. Er sagt es locker, fast plaudernd, aber hinter der Röte sind seine Augen scharf.

Ich schenke einen weiteren Tee aus und sage nichts. Er wird es mir so oder so sagen.

„Haben Sie sich mal das Wetter angeguckt?", fährt er nach wenigen Sekunden dann auch tatsächlich fort, „wann hatten wir jemals so ein Wetter? Bei Arras mussten wir gegen Eisregen und Schnee ankämpfen. Und in Flandern… waren Sie jemals in Flandern, Schwester?"

Kurz nicke ich. „Letztes Jahr", erwidere ich dann, reiche ihm den Tee. Mehr muss ich nicht sagen.

Und tatsächlich, als er den Tee entgegen nimmt, registriere ich eine ganz kleine Veränderung in seiner Haltung. Er ist nicht der Erste, bei dem ich das bemerke. Es ist eine kaum merkbare Anerkennung gegenüber jemandem, der zur gleichen Zeit in der gleichen Hölle war wie man selbst. Das, zumindest, haben wir gemeinsam, Rotauge und ich.

Er verliert jedoch kein weiteres Wort darüber. „Immer, wenn wir eine Offensive starten, haben wir das Wetter gegen uns", bemerkt er stattdessen, „und dann starten die Hunnen ihren Angriff und was ist? Trocken und warm – idealere Bedingungen kriegen Sie nicht mal in den Taktikbüchern der Offiziere!"

Da hat er einen Punkt. Das Wetter war in den vergangen Tagen tatsächlich geradezu strahlend. Es passt so gar nicht zu allem, was sonst hier passiert. Als würde die Sonne selbst uns verspotten von ihren sicheren, erhabenen Platz oben am verräterischen Himmel.

So müssen sich Ameisen fühlen. Ameisen, die unermüdlich arbeiten, sich abrackern, für etwas, das ihnen in Sekunden genommen werden kann, von einer Macht, gegen die sie nichts ausrichten können.

Es liegt in der Natur der Ameise, dass sie trotzdem immer weiter macht.

Für mich, unbedeutende kleine Ameise, die ich vermutlich wirklich bin, bedeutet diese Offensive genau das. Weitermachen. Ich bin nicht so selbstsüchtig, dass es mich sonderlich beschäftigen würde, aber ich habe doch vor einigen Tagen halb verwundert festgestellt, dass der deutsche Vormarsch auch die letzten Reste meines so sorgsam zurechtgelegten Plans zerschlagen hat.

Dass ich nicht sofort alles hingeworfen und dem CAMC endgültig den Rücken gekehrt habe, bevor ich den ersten Fuß nach Étaples gesetzt habe, lag daran, dass ich so etwas wie Hoffnung hatte, dass Zachary oder Miss Talbot vielleicht doch noch eine Versetzung nach England erreichen und den Plan würden retten können. Natürlich wusste ich es damals schon besser, aber was ist Hoffnung schon anderes als der irrationale Glaube an etwas wider sämtliches besseren Wissens?

Als das Wissen Überhand nahm und ich gerade dabei war, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, meinen Schleier vorzeitig an den Nagel zu hängen, nach England zu gehen und einen _anderen_ Schleier zu tragen, ist Persis aufgetaucht. Danach bin ich wegen ihr geblieben. Weil sie Kenneth wichtig ist und er mir wichtig ist und, in unbestechlicher Logik, auch sie mir damit etwas bedeutet.

Und dann, als es so aussah, als würde ich trotz Persis gehen können, kam die Offensive. Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr gehen. Ich _könnte_ vermutlich, aber ich _kann_ nicht. Nicht im Angesicht der Männer mit den gebrochenen Augen. Ich sitze hier fest, so lange es dauern mag.

Was, wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst bin, vielleicht gar nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird. Das _Ende_ hat sich noch nie so nah angefühlt, seit es im Herbst 1914 schon einmal abgewendet worden ist. Wie 1914 ist es jedoch das falsche Ende, das uns droht.

Ich vermute, es sollte mich mehr verzweifeln lassen.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich an das Ende denke, dann ist das alles, woran ich denken kann. Ende. Aus. _Vorbei_. Was macht es da schon, ob es ihr Ende ist oder unseres, wenn es nur endlich ein Ende sein wird?

Was würde denn geschehen, wenn die Deutschen gewinnen? Was würde wirklich ach so schreckliches _passieren_? Was immer uns droht, es kann doch gar nicht schlimmer sein, als das, was seit fast vier Jahren sowieso jeden Tag passiert.

Nachts, wenn ich meine Toten prozessieren lasse, scheint mir kein Schicksal unerträglicher als das, was wir ohnehin leben. Die Toten, in jedem Fall, scheren sich nicht mehr darum, wer diesen Krieg gewinnen wird. Es geht ihnen nur noch darum, wann es vorbei ist.

Und wer weiß mehr über das Ende als die, die tot sind?

„Vielleicht ist Gott gar nicht mit den Deutschen", wende ich also ein, „vielleicht ist er einfach nur gegen diesen Krieg. Vielleicht möchte er nur noch, dass er endlich vorbei ist – und irgendjemand muss schließlich gewinnen."

Noch während ich es ausspreche, wird mit bewusst, dass ich es vielleicht besser nicht gesagt hätte. Es ist eine Sache, es zu denken, im Dunkel der Nacht – denn seien wir ehrlich, alle Worte der Toten in meinem Kopf sind doch nur Worte meiner selbst. Es ist jedoch etwas anderes, es auszusprechen im Licht des beginnenden Tages.

Aber Rotauge mustert mich nur. Nachdenklich, beinahe spekulativ. Dann schüttelt er langsam den Kopf.

„Sehen Sie, und das ist, wo Sie falsch legen, Schwester", erklärt er mir, „es wird keinen Sieger geben. Einen Krieg wie diesen gewinnt man nicht. Niemand gewinnt diesen Krieg. Wir alle haben schon vor vielen Jahren verloren."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Here's to the land we love, Boys" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Musik von Henry M. Blossom, Text von Victor Herbert)._


	42. The Yanks are coming

_11\. April 1918  
No. 1 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich_

 **The Yanks are coming**

„Du hast versprochen, dass du mir die Dinger mal erklärst!", kommt es anklagend von meiner Linken.

Langsam drehe ich den Kopf.

„Persis", stelle ich müde fest, „was machst du hier?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehe ich mich wieder um. Ihre Schritte folgen mir durch die Station.

„Ich habe Pause", informiert sie mich, klingt dabei beinahe etwas schnippisch.

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, halte ihn einen Moment, lasse ihn dann wieder nach vorne fallen. Ein Nicken, mit Wohlwollen. „Solltest du dich nicht ausruhen? _Schlafen_?", erkundige ich mich dann. Warum sie in ihrer knapp bemessenen freien Zeit freiwillig hier ist, will mein übermüdeter Kopf nicht verstehen. Zumal es in den letzten Wochen selten genug vorkommt, dass wir überhaupt noch Pausen kriegen. Eher arbeiten wir Doppelschichten, als dass wir auch nur eine mickrige Stunde Pause bekommen. Freie Nachmittage und _Urlaube_ sind gänzlich gestrichen.

„Nein, ich will _nicht_ schlafen!", antwortet Persis. Ihre Stimme klingt energisch, aber wenn man darunter hört, ist das noch etwas anderes… es ist fast kontrolliert, aber trotzdem klingt es leicht – hysterisch?

Über die Schulter werfe ich ihr einen kritischen Blick zu. Sie hält sich gerade, das Kinn erhoben, aber unter ihren Augen liegen dunkle Schatten, die sonst so rosigen Wangen sind farblos, das Gesicht schmal. Ob sie schlafen will oder nicht, sie sieht aus, als würde es ihr gut tun.

Aber wir alle hier könnten Schlaf gebrauchen.

„Warum nicht?", frage ich. Mein Kopf arbeitet eher schleppend.

Zur Antwort trifft mich ein entgeisterter Blick. „Kannst _du_ etwa schlafen?", verlangt Persis zu wissen.

Ich hebe die Schultern, lege nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Doch, schon", erwidere ich, „also, das einschlafen ist manchmal schwer, aber wenn ich einmal schlafe, dann schlafe ich. Vorausgesetzt, man lässt mich." Was in den letzten drei Wochen eher selten der Fall war.

„ _Träumst_ du denn nicht?", fragt sie überrascht. Ich frage mich, woher sie die Energie für so viele _Italiques_ nimmt.

„Nein. Das Träumen habe ich mir in Flandern abgewöhnt", entgegne ich sachlich.

Es stimmt sogar. Die Träume, die mich in Flandern verlassen habe, sind nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Es gab Momente, da habe ich das bereut, denn es hat auch den Verlust schöner Träume bedeutet, aber insgesamt bin ich hauptsächlich froh, dass mir so auch die Alpträume erspart werden. Mir graut es vor der Zeit, die _vor_ dem Schlaf liegt, wenn die Toten marschieren und – immer noch – die Säge sägt. Aber wenn ich einmal schlafe, bin ich wie tot.

Persis allerdings sieht nicht so aus, als würde auch sie von Alpträumen verschont werden. „Du Glückliche", murmelt sie. Ihr Blick ist abgeglitten, die Augen sind umwölkt.

Erneut zucke ich mit den Schultern. Wir haben alle unsere eigenen Dämonen zu bekämpfen.

„Was sollte ich dir denn zeigen?", hake ich dann nach. Hauptsächlich, um Persis von ihren Dämonen wegzulocken.

Sie zuckt zusammen, kaum merklich, dann richten sich ihre Augen wieder auf mich. „Wie diese Dinger funktionieren", erklärt sie vage und macht eine Handbewegung zu dem jungen Patienten im Bett rechts neben mir. Sein Name ist Middleton.

Für einen Moment habe ich keine Ahnung, was sie meint. Ich sehe zu Middleton hinüber und muss dabei wohl derart fragend aussehen, dass er die Hände hebt, um seine eigene Unwissenheit zu signalisieren.

„Die Gestelle", erklärt Persis ungeduldig.

Ich werde stiller, wenn ich unter Stress stehe. Persis, das habe ich gelernt, reagiert gereizt.

Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, was sie meint. „Du meinst die Thomasschienen", stelle ich fest.

Persis hebt kurz die Schultern, eine abgehakte Bewegung. „Wenn sie so heißen", gibt sie zurück.

Gut. Wenn sie Ablenkung braucht und meint, es sei eine adäquate Ablenkung, wenn ich ihr die Thomasschienen, auch _Thomas's splints_ genannt, erkläre, dann werde ich ihr um Gottes willen die Thomasschienen erklären.

„Dürfen wir?", frage ich Middleton, während ich mit zwei Schritten neben sein Bett trete.

Er nickt. „Sicher doch", erwidert er entspannt. Middleton ist einer der genügsamen Patienten. Geduldig sieht er zu, wie ich seine Decke wegziehe und sein Bein freilege.

„Dann pass auf", fordere ich Persis auf, als sie neben mich tritt, „siehst du den Ring hier? Damit wird die Schiene am Oberschenkel befestigt. Sie läuft an beiden Seiten des Beines entlang und endet dann hier in diesem Gestell, das das Bein in der Luft hält. Das Gestell heißt _spanisch windlass_ oder spanische Ankerwinde. Das Fußstück hier fixiert den Fuß in der Luft im 90 Grad-Winkel zum Bein. Dieser Knoten hier am Fußstück ist ein _figure-of-eight-knot_ oder Achtknoten und diesen hier darunter nennt man _clove hitch_ oder Achterschlinge. Und hier am Oberschenkel, unterhalb des Ringes, das ist wird _Gooch's splint_ oder Goochschiene genannt. Sie stabilisiert die eigentliche Bruchstelle, deswegen auch diese dreieckigen Bandagen, die das Bein fast vollständig umschließen."

Ich deute auf die Decke, die ich zur Seite gezogen habe. „Da das Bein bewegungslos gehalten wird, kühlt es schnell aus, deswegen ist es wichtig, dass der Patient immer gut mit Decken und Wärmflaschen versorgt ist", füge ich dann hinzu, „übrigens wurde die Schiene seit ihrer Erfindung durch Dr. Thomas immer weiterentwickelt. Diese Variante hier nennt sich auch Sinclairschiene, oder _Sinclair splint_ , nach einem Dr. Sinclair. Er hat die Thomasschiene mit einem Streckverband kombiniert. Siehst du die Gewichte hier?"

Ich blicke zu Persis hinüber, aber sie wirkt nicht so, als habe sie auch nur eines meiner Worte gehört. Sie starrt zwar hinab auf die Schiene, aber ihre Augen sind blicklos.

„War der Erfinder zufällig Seemann?", erkundigt sich stattdessen Middleton, der meinen Ausführungen offenbar mit mehr Interesse gefolgt ist.

„Keine Ahnung, ob der gute Dr. Thomas sich mit der Schifffahrt auskannte", gebe ich zu, „warum fragst du?"

„Achtknoten und Achterschlinge sind typische Seemannsknoten. Wissen Sie, mein alter Mann hat mich früher oft mit auf See genommen. Ich vermute, ich wäre auch Fischer geworden, wenn nicht…", Middleton macht eine kleine Handbewegung hinunter zu seinem geschienten Bein.

Ich lächele aufmunternd. „Kein Grund, warum du es nicht noch werden solltest. Dr. Lavalliers hat mir erst heute Morgen gesagt, dass er ziemlich zufrieden damit ist, wie dein Bruch verheilt", informiere ich ihn. Denn Dr. Lavalliers, der Stationsarzt, ist nicht dafür bekannt, vorschnelle Prognosen abzugeben.

Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf Middletons Gesicht aus. „Also denken Sie, ich komme wieder in Ordnung?", will er aufgeregt wissen.

„Es sieht ganz danach aus", versichere ich, muss ebenfalls lächeln über seinen Enthusiasmus.

Dies ist der Grund, warum ich das hier mache. Es mag eine der härtesten Arbeiten auf dieser Erde sein, aber ich behaupte, es gibt kaum eine Arbeit, die so dankbar ist wie diese hier.

„Das muss ich unbedingt Betty schreiben!", verkündet Middleton jetzt.

Für einen Moment stolpere ich über den Namen, aber natürlich meine er nicht _meine_ Betty, die in Doullens immer näher an die Front heranrückt – oder umgekehrt, streng genommen. Es gibt vermutlich fast so viele Bettys wie Marys auf der Welt und Middletons Betty ist wahrscheinlich nicht mal Kanadierin. Er zumindest ein Engländer, aus Yorkshire, würde ich sagen. Ich werde zunehmend geübter darin, ihre Dialekte einzuordnen.

„Dann mach das doch", ermutige ich ihn. Wer immer Betty ist, wenn er ihr etwas bedeutet, können das nur gute Nachrichten für sie sein und gute Nachrichten hat in diesen Tagen sicherlich jeder Mensch nötig, der nicht zufällig Deutscher ist.

Während Middleton in dem Beutel zu kramen beginnt, der am Kopfende seines Bettes hängt und seine persönlichen Sachen beinhaltet, berühre ich Persis sanft am Arm.

Sie schreckt ruckartig hoch. Zwei oder drei Sekunden wirkt sie desorientiert, blinzelt mich verwirrt an, dann fällt ihr Blick auf das Bein von Middleton.

„Ja, das ist… wirklich sehr interessant", bemerkt sie und es gelingt ihr beinahe, überzeugend zu klingen, dafür, dass vermutlich kein einziges Wort meiner Erklärungen gehört hat.

„Hatte Ken auch so eine Schiene?", fragt sie dann. Ich glaube, es geht ihr nur darum, mir das Wort wieder zu übergeben, damit ihre eigene Unaufmerksamkeit nicht weiter auffällt. Aber ich tue ihr den Gefallen.

„Wir setzen Thomasschienen primär bei Brüchen im Oberschenkel ein", erkläre ich geduldig, „manchmal eignen sie sich auf für Wunden ohne Fraktur, aber Kens Verletzung war an einer zu ungünstigen Stelle für eine Thomasschiene. Wir hätten sie nicht anbringen können, ohne ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten."

Wie immer, wenn ich über Ken spreche, fühle ich ein mittlerweile ach so bekanntes Gefühl in mir drinnen. Ein Gefühl wie ein blauer Fleck, dumpf schmerzend. Es ist wie früher, als Kind, als ich meine blauen Flecken nie habe in Ruhe lassen können, immer darauf herumgedrückt habe, fasziniert davon, wie der Druck die blaue Färbung – das Blut – hat verdrängen können, sie aber jedes Mal zuverlässig wieder zurückgekehrt ist, sobald der Druck nachgelassen hat.

Es ist Sehnsucht, dieses Gefühl. Verlangen gar. Denn obwohl seine Briefe stets mit einer Regelmäßigkeit kommen, die ich mit meinen spärlichen Antworten kaum verdient habe, so kann ein Brief doch kalt sein. Es ist kein Ersatz dafür, ihn vor mir zu haben. Und die drei Monate, die wir nun getrennt sind, sind in sich schon eine Ewigkeit.

Manchmal, nachts, wenn ich die Toten ignoriere und der Säge nicht lausche, gibt es Momente, in denen die Sehnsucht so groß wird, dass ich am liebsten alles hinwerfen würde, nur um ihn endlich wiederzusehen. Es dauert nie lange – die Realität ist nie fern. Es wäre selbstsüchtig, zu gehen, und wie kann ich es mir erlauben, selbstsüchtig zu sein, wenn die Deutschen sich gegen Ypern bewegen?

Trotzdem, das Verlangen ist da.

„Rilla?", ruft eine Stimme mich zurück in diese Realität.

Persis.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, zwinge mich selbst zurück ins Hier-und-Jetzt. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldige ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „ich war wohl… in Gedanken.

„Hmh…", macht Persis vielsagend, „und woran du wohl gedacht hast? Oder soll ich sagen – _an wen_?" Sie wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und ich bin so froh über das kleine Glitzern in ihren Augen, dass ich ihr die Neckerei erlaube.

„Und du? Willst du dich immer noch nicht ausruhen?", frage ich stattdessen. Es wäre wirklich besser, sie würde schlafen.

Aber Persis schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Sicher nicht", weist sie meinen Vorschlag zurück. Ihre Augen sind schlagartig wieder stumpf geworden.

Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen. „Na komm, dann kannst du Fieber messen, wenn du möchtest", schlage ich vor.

Eigentlich hat sie hier nichts zu suchen und eigentlich sollte sie sich auch nicht um die Patienten kümmern, aber meine Kolleginnen haben sich mittlerweile an sie gewöhnt. Sie sehen darüber hinweg, was Persis tut, solange sie es unter meiner Aufsicht macht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort streckt Persis die Hand nach einem Fieberthermometer aus, das ich ihr vorsichtig reiche. Dann folgt sie mir von Bett zu Bett, während ich eine Runde durch die voll belegte Station macht.

Es gibt im ganzen Krankenhaus kaum einen Platz, der nicht belegt ist. Wir haben etwa 2000 Patienten und arbeiten damit ziemlich an unserer Höchstgrenze. Bei Persis im _No. 26 GH_ kann es kaum besser aussehen Niemand von uns kriegt noch genug Schlaf und wenn man dazu noch die Fliegeralarme bedenkt… es ist daher durchaus mit Sorge, dass ich sie jetzt beobachte, aber ich kann sie ja schwerlich zwingen, sich auszuruhen, oder?

Dabei könnten alle eine Pause gebrauchen.

Drei Wochen ist es her, dass die Deutschen ihre Angriffe im Osten begonnen haben. Und es gab einen Moment, einen schrecklichen, drohenden Moment, da sah es so aus, als würde ich Vormarsch sie ungebremst nach Amiens tragen. Amiens, das Tor zum Westen. Selbst ich weiß, was der Fall von Amiens uns gekostet hätte.

Sie haben es nicht geschafft. Amiens ist uns geblieben. Die Verluste waren jedoch auch so gravierend genug – Peronne ist gefallen, Baupaume und schließlich Albert. Die alten Schlachtfelder von 1916, in die falsche Richtung wieder aufgerollt.

Im Süden von Amiens haben die Deutschen so viele Kilometer Land genommen, in so wenigen Tagen, dass es kaum in meinem Kopf wollte. Nur in Richtung Norden, gegen Arras, sind sie kaum vorangekommen. Es heißt, dass das maßgeblich daran gelegen hat, dass die Alliierten immer noch in Besitz von Vimy Ridge sind. Und, so irrational das klingen mag, ein wenig hat mich das mit Stolz erfüllt. Es waren unsere kanadischen Jungen, die Vimy Ridge genommen haben. Sie haben den Preis dafür bezahlt, aber jetzt, in diesen dunklen Wochen, sieht es so aus, als sei der Preis es vielleicht wirklich wert gewesen.

In Flandern dagegen…

Als die Offensive vor Amiens gestoppt wurde, dachten wir für einen Moment, wir hätten es überstanden. Zwei Wochen der Niederlagen, des verzweifelten Rückzugs, aber vielleicht, _vielleicht_ sollte es ja jetzt vorbei sei?

Wir hätten es besser wissen müssen. Amiens haben sie nicht bekommen, aber es hat nur Tage gedauert, da haben sie ihr nächstes Ziel enthüllt. Das Ziel heißt, wie so oft in den letzten Jahren, Ypern. Und wenn der Verlust von Amiens uns unendlich gekostet hätte, so gibt es keinen nennbaren Preis auf den Fall von Ypern. Wenn Flandern fällt, wird vielleicht nur das Meer die deutschen Truppen noch stoppen können – und vielleicht nicht einmal mehr das.

„38,2 Grad", liest Persis von ihrem Thermometer ab. Ich rufe mich zur Ordnung, konzentriere mich darauf, die Werte auf das Krankenblatt einzutragen.

Gerade lege ich das Blatt wieder weg, da dreht Persis sich plötzlich um, hebt kurz eine Hand. „Timmy!", ruft sie leise aus.

Tim, der am anderen Ende der Station steht, reckt suchend den Kopf. Als er uns sieht, kommt er mit raschen Schritten näher. In der Hand, registriere ich vage, hält er ein Blatt Papier.

„Was gibt es Neues?", fragt Persis ihn angespannt, als er neben uns steht. Das Thermometer baumelt vergessen in ihrer Hand.

„Estaires ist vollständig gefallen. Amentiéres ebenfalls. Und in Belgien haben sie Messines genommen", berichtet Tim. Er klingt tonlos. Auch ihm haben die letzten Wochen das Lachen genommen.

Persis beißt die Zähne aufeinander, spannt den Kiefer an. „In _einem_ Tag?", fragt sie, schwankt zwischen Unglaube und Verzweiflung.

Ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlt. Ausgerechnet Messines. Messines war der Ausgangspunkt für die Flandernkämpfe im vergangenen Jahr. Was, wenn ihm jetzt eine ähnliche Rolle zufällt? Nur – anders herum?

„Was passiert jetzt, Sergeant Clark?", schaltet sich eine neue Stimme ein. Ich drehe den Kopf leicht, sehe hinab zu dem Soldaten, neben dessen Bett wir stehen. Er wiederum sieht besorgt zu uns auf. Bishop ist sein Name. Er ist einer der Stillen.

Tim zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich vermute, wenn sie den Angriff nicht stoppen können, ziehen sie sich zurück", antwortet er.

„Schon wieder!", zischt Persis zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

„Was sollen sie sonst tun?", fragt Tim seufzend, „der Frontbogen um Ypern ist nach den Kämpfen im letzten Jahr so weit geschlagen, dass er schwer zu halten ist. Und jetzt, wo von allen Seiten angegriffen wird, wo überall Männer fehlen… es macht keinen Sinn, den Bogen zu halten, wenn die Fritzens dafür irgendwo anders durchbrechen."

Persis mustert ihn zweifelnd. „Aber sie werden doch wohl kaum Ypern aufgeben!", wirft sie ein.

Langsam schüttelt Tim den Kopf. „Ypern wohl nicht. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber diese ganzen nutzlosen Dörfer im Osten der Stadt, die werden sie wohl hergeben", überlegt er.

Ich schlucke.

 _Die ganzen nutzlosen Dörfer im Osten der Stadt?_

Es waren diese Dörfer, die im letzten Jahr in mühevoller, blutiger, tödlicher Kleinarbeit erobert wurden. Diese Dörfern, von denen sie uns gesagt haben, sie zu besitzen sei unsagbar wichtig für den Kriegsverlauf. So wichtig, dass zehntausende von Männern dafür ihr Leben lassen mussten.

Der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt einfach aufgegeben werden könnten, einfach _hergegeben_ , vielleicht gar ohne jeden Kampf… wofür sind sie denn dann gestorben?

 _Wofür_?

Mir ist schlecht.

Neben mir schnaubt Persis abfällig. Als ich langsam den Kopf drehe, um sie anzusehen, erkenne ich, dass die das Blatt Papier in der Hand hält, das Tim mitgebracht hat. Mit verächtlich gerunzelter Stirn studiert sie die Worte, die darauf gedruckt sind. Dann hält sie es mir hin, mit spitzen Fingern, als könne sie es nicht länger ertragen, es zu berühren.

„Hier, von Field Marshall Haig höchstpersönlich", fügt sie erklärend hinzu. Es klingt nicht unbedingt freundlich, wie sie seinen Namen ausspricht.

Fast automatisch greife ich danach, richte den Blick auf den Text. Es dauert einen Moment, bis die Buchstaben vor meinen Augen Form annehmen und noch einen Moment, bis die Worte in meinem Kopf Sinn machen.

 _To all ranks of the British Army in France and Flanders:  
Three weeks ago to-day the enemy began his terrific attacks against us on a fifty-mile front. His objects are to separate us from the French, to take the Channel Ports and destroy the British Army.  
In spite of throwing already 106 Divisions into the battle and enduring the most reckless sacrifice of human life, he has as yet made little progress towards his goals.  
We owe this to the determined fighting and self-sacrifice of our troops. Words fail me to express the admiration which I feel for the splendid resistance offered by all ranks of our Army under the most trying circumstances.  
Many amongst us now are tired. To those I would say that Victory will belong to the side which holds out the longest. The French Army is moving rapidly and in great force to our support.  
There is no other course open to us but to fight it out. Every position must be held to the last man: there must be no retirement. With our backs to the wall and believing in the justice of our cause each one of us must fight on to the end. The safety of our homes and the Freedom of mankind alike depend upon the conduct of each one of us at this critical moment._

Als ich fertig gelesen habe, hebe ich den Blick und sehe ihn zwei abwartende Gesichter. „Nun, etwas wenigstens hat er richtig erkannt", stelle ich fest. Mich überrascht selbst, wie abgeklärt ich klinge.

„Bitte _was_?", fragt Persis ungläubig.

Ich drehe das Papier einmal hin und her. „Wir _sind_ müde", erwidere ich dann, „und… ich schätze, wir stehen wirklich mit dem Rücken zur Wand."

„Dann lass uns hoffen, dass die _Gerechtigkeit unserer Sache_ uns tatsächlich _bis zum Ende kämpfen_ lässt. Wegen der _Freiheit der Menschheit_ und der _Sicherheit unserer Heime_ und so", zitiert Tim trocken. Seine Finger machen Anführungszeichen in der Luft.

„Solange es nicht unser Ende ist", fügt Persis düster hinzu.

Ein leichtes Zupfen an meinem Ärmel lässt mich hinabsehen. Bishop blickt fragend zu mir auf. „Dürfte ich das ansehen, Schwester?", bittet er höflich.

„Klar", antworte ich, „sicher doch." Ich lasse zu, dass er das Papier nimmt, atme dann tief aus, kneife die Augen fest zusammen. Ich bin wirklich schrecklich müde.

Einige Sekunden verstreichen, dann lässt eine neue Stimme mich die Augen wieder öffnen: „Miss Blythe? Hättest du einen Moment?" Vor mir steht Miss Talbot.

„Natürlich", erwidere ich. Aus den Augenwinkeln registriere ich, dass Bishop den Tagesbefehl von Haig an den Patienten im Nachbarbett weiterreicht. Ich lasse ihn. Vielleicht gibt es hier irgendwo einen Mann, dem die Worte Trost zu schenken vermögen.

Ich folge Miss Talbot nach draußen, vor die Station, und dann ein paar Schritte an den Rand des Krankenhausbereichs. Dass Persis und Tim uns mit ein oder zwei Metern Abstand folgen, entgeht mir nicht. Auch Miss Talbot bemerkt es, hebt kurz fragend eine Augenbraue. Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf. Sollen sie doch zuhören, wenn sie glauben, es ginge sie etwas an.

Miss Talbot, effizient wie üblich, kommt dann auch direkt zur Sache. „Ich wollte dir Bescheid geben, dass ich dich ab übermorgen dem OP zugeteilt habe", erklärt sie mir sachlich.

„ _Nein_."

Das Wort kommt von irgendwo tief in mir drinnen. Ich habe es ausgesprochen, bevor ich mir auch nur bewusst war, es sagen zu wollen.

„Wie bitte?", fragt Miss Talbot verdutzt.

„Nein", wiederhole ich. Meine Stimme klingt ganz ruhig, absolut sicher. Nicht einmal unfreundlich. Trotzdem lässt sie keinen Widerspruch zu.

Es ist einfach ein Fakt. Eine unumstößliche Realität.

Ich gehe nicht zurück in den OP.

Die Gewissheit steht mir glasklar vor Augen. Ich brauche nicht einmal darüber nachzudenken. Mir ist egal, was Miss Talbot sagt, was irgendwer sagt. Ich gehe nicht zurück in den OP.

Ich _kann_ nicht zurück in den OP.

„Ich verstehe nicht…", beginnt Miss Talbot vorsichtig.

„Ich gehe nicht zurück in den OP", erläutere ich, als habe das nie in Frage gestanden. Irgendwie hat es das auch nicht.

Miss Talbot öffnet den Mund. Dann schließt sie ihn wieder. Irgendetwas muss sie in meinem Gesicht gesehen haben, das sie ihre Worte überdenken lässt. Einige Sekunden verstreichen, dann seufzt sie leise.

„Ich werde dich nicht fragen, warum du nicht möchtest", bemerkt sie dann leise, „ich werde einfach glauben, dass du einen guten Grund dafür hast."

„Danke", erwidere ich und meine es sogar. Ich könnte jetzt nicht über Flandern sprechen. Nicht, wo wir so kurz davor stehen, dass alles, was wir dort im letzten Jahr erreicht zu haben glaubten, wieder verloren geht.

Langsam nickt Miss Talbot. „Ich kann statt dir Lydia Cramer in den OP schicken", überlegt sie, „dann müsstest du allerdings Miss Cramers Aufgabe übernehmen."

Kurz zögert sie, fügt dann hinzu: „Nachtschicht auf der _Moribund_ -Station."

Ich nicke. „Gut", entgegne ich knapp.

Wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen den Toten und der Säge, lasse ich mich lieber von den Toten in den Schlaf begleiten.

Hinter mir erklingt ein leises Geräusch. Wie ein Nach-Luft-Schnappen. Persis. Natürlich. Sie ist noch nicht lange genug – zu lange? – hier. Der Tod ist für sie noch etwas Besonderes.

Miss Talbot nickt ebenfalls, seufzt lautlos. „In Ordnung. Dann werde ich –", beginnt sie.

Doch weiter kommt sie nicht. „Guckt mal, dort", unterbricht Tim uns laut von hinten. Er klingt – aufgeregt?

Miss Talbot wirft ihm einen leicht gereizten Blick zu. Sie sieht aus, als wolle sie ihn für die Unterbrechung zurechtweisen wollen, aber dann folgt sie seinem Blick und der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verändert sich schlagartig.

Auch ich drehe mich um. Für einen Moment ist mir nicht klar, was Tim meint. Suchend sehe ich mich um, aber dort ist nichts, außer einer langen Kolonne Soldaten, die die Straße entlang marschieren. Aber was…?

Und dann erkenne auch ich es. Es ist etwas _anders_ an diesen Soldaten. Wir sind zwei Arten von Soldaten gewohnt. Es gibt die Veteranen, kampfeserprobt und kriegsmüde, mit grauen Gesichtern und gesenkten Häuptern. Und es gibt die neuen Rekruten, mit glatten Gesichtern und zu wenigen Jahren, blass und unruhig und scheu wie sie sind.

Diese Soldaten hier jedoch passen in keine der beiden Gruppen. Sie sind jung, halten sich aufrecht, schreiten selbstbewusst aus. Sie wirken irgendwie stattlicher, größer. Und sie strotzen vor Kraft, vor – Enthusiasmus? _Zuversicht_ gar?

„Wer ist das?", höre ich Persis' Stimme. Sie klingt verwirrt, etwas skeptisch.

Und da, mit einem Mal, weiß ich es.

Diese Männer sind, in einer unserer düstersten Stunden, ein unerwarteter Lichtblick. Sie sind die Einlösung eines Versprechens, an das wir vor langen Monaten den Glauben verloren haben.

Ich trete neben Persis, greife nach ihrer Hand. Das Gefühl, das in mir hochblubbert, habe ich so lange nicht mehr gespürt, dass ich es vor einem Moment nicht als das erkenne, was es ist.

Hoffnung.

„Das sind Amerikaner", murmele ich Persis zu, „die Amerikaner kommen!"

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Over there" aus dem Jahr 1917 entnommen (Text und Musik von George M. Cohan)._

 _Field Marshall Haig ist Douglas Haig, 1st Earl Haig (1861-1928), der von Ende 1915 bis Kriegsende der Oberbefehlshaber der britischen Streitkräfte an der Westfront war. Er führte die Armeen während der Schlachten an der Somme (1916), bei Passchendaele (1917) und der Deutschen Frühjahrsoffensive (1918). Sein am 11.04.1918 veröffentlichter Tagesbefehl hat große Bekanntheit erlangt. 1919 wurde er in den Adelsstand erhoben. Die großen Verlustzahlen unter seiner Führung brachten ihm den wenig schmeichelhaften Spitznamen ‚Butcher Haig' und ‚Butcher of the Somme' (butcher = Schlächter) ein._


	43. As the hearse goes by

_19\. Mai 1918  
No. 1 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich_

 **As the hearse goes by**

Um mich herum ist es ruhig. Nur der Atem der Männer ist zu hören, manchmal ein Husten oder Stöhnen, gelegentlich das Knarzen einer Liege, wenn einer von ihnen sich bewegt. Dunkelheit umfängt sie, nur durchbrochen von dem schwachen Lichtkegel, den meine kleine Lampe tapfer aufrechterhält. Aber die Dunkelheit ist freundlich, sie hat nichts Bedrohliches an sich. Sie _ist_ einfach nur. Wie eine dicke, warme Decke, die die Welt aussperrt.

Die Moribund-Station bei Nacht ist paradoxerweise ein beinahe friedlicher Ort.

Tagsüber kann es auf Moribund-Stationen im Allgemeinen schon mal unruhig werden, besonders, wenn sie die Angehörigen aus England herüberbringen. Als ich das das erste Mal mitbekommen habe, wollte ich es nicht glauben, so hanebüchen ist die Idee, Zivilisten in ein Kriegsgebiet zu bringen, aber genau das ist es, was sie tun. Wenn abzusehen ist, dass ein Patient sterben wird, aber ebenso abzusehen ist, dass er nicht _zu bald_ sterben wird, bringen sie seine Angehörigen aus England hinüber, damit sie sich verabschieden können. Dann wird die sonst so ruhige Station aufgerüttelt von herzzerreißend weinenden Ehefrauen und verzweifelt flehenden Müttern und hilflos-zornigen Vätern.

Und obwohl ich Mitleid mit ihnen habe – doch, das habe ich _wirklich_ – bin ich mir doch ziemlich sicher, dass es an meinen Nerven zehren würde. Umso mehr weiß ich die Stille der Nacht zu schätzen.

Vielen Menschen wird es vermutlich gruseln bei dem Gedanken, Nacht für Nacht neben Sterbenden auszuharren, aber mir nicht. Wenn ich an die Hektik und Panik zurückdenke, die manch andere meiner Aufgaben begleitet hat, so ist die Arbeit hier beinahe – nun, _leicht_.

Natürlich sterben sie und natürlich tut es mir Leid, dass sie sterben. Aber… ich muss nicht mehr um sie kämpfen. Der Kampf ist bereits geschlagen und verloren worden. Es ist alles schon entschieden. Ihr Leben lag nie in meiner Hand, der Tod ist unausweichlich. Mir obliegt nur noch, ihnen die letzte Reise so angst- und schmerzlos wie möglich zu machen.

Das ist es, was es friedlich macht. Nicht die Abwesenheit des Todes – nur die Abwesenheit des Kampfs.

Manchmal kämpfen sie selbst noch. Kämpfen mit aller Kraft dagegen an, zu sterben. Klammern sich an das letzte Bisschen Leben, das ihnen geblieben ist. Die meisten schaffen es nicht. Irgendwann verlässt der Kampf sie und kurz danach meist auch das Leben. Aber manche sind so stur, so hartnäckig in ihrer Weigerung zu sterben, dass ich sie zurückschicke. Wer so kämpft, gehört nicht hierher. Denn da mögen die Ärzte noch so sehr nicht daran glauben wollen, der Lebenswille kann etwas wunderbares sein. Und manchmal, in wenigen, raren Momenten, ist er stark genug um gegen den Tod selbst aufzubegehren.

Aber das ist selten. Die meisten Männer, die hierhin kommen, empfangen den Tod wie einen alten Freund. Höflich. Gelassen. Ruhig.

Es ist diese Ruhe, für die ich dankbar bin. Denn die vergangenen zwei Monate hatten den Hauch einer Ewigkeit an sich. Die Tage sind zu einer zähen Masse verschmolzen. Ein Konvoi nach dem anderen. Alles, was sich bewegen konnte, vollgeladen mit Verwundeten. Züge, Ambulanzen, Lastentransporter, selbst Viehwagen. Hunderte Verletzte pro Tag, mit leeren, verwirrten Blicken, die verdreckten Uniformen oft nur aufgerissen über den schmutzigen, entzündeten Wunden, der Stoff mit der Haut verklebt durch geronnenes Blut. Kaum war ein Konvoi versorgt, die Verwundeten weitergeschickt, begann alles wieder von vorne.

Zusammen mit den Verwundetentransporten und den Trecks der französischen Flüchtlinge, wurden auch die weiter vorne liegenden medizinischen Einheiten zurückgespült. Das Personal der frontnahen Lazarette musste oft so rasch evakuieren, dass sie mit nichts als der Uniform auf der Haut zu uns gekommen sind. Selbst Arques musste geräumt werden, dass doch vor drei Monaten so sicher war, so weit von der Front entfernt lag.

Der Gedanke macht mir Angst. Denn er wirft die Frage auf, wann der Tag kommen wird, an dem auch Étaples nicht mehr sicher sein wird.

Meine alten Kolleginnen aus _No. 7 CSH_ tun übergangsweise bei uns Dienst. Das ist der eine Lichtblick – Maud ist hier, wenn auch vermutlich nicht sehr lange. Zachary allerdings nicht, er hat die Einheit kurz nach mir verlassen, ist jetzt bei einem anderen Krankenhaus weiter im Westen.

Das Grollen eines Zuges in der Ferne lässt mich den Kopf heben. Er fährt schnell, also Nachschub. An der Geschwindigkeit lässt sich zuverlässig erkennen, ob ein Zug neue Truppen zur Front bringt. Die Lazarettzüge fahren langsamer.

Sie waren nicht mehr ganz so zahlreich in den letzten Tagen, die Lazarettzüge. Den ganzen April hindurch haben die Kämpfe in Flandern gewütet. Und wie Tim vorausgesagt hat, sind die im letzten Jahr so grausam erkämpften Meilen den Deutschen preisgegeben worden. Für manch einen schrecklichen Moment sah es sogar so aus, als würde Ypern selbst fallen. Aber wie zuvor in Amiens haben sich unsere Truppen festgebissen, haben die Frontlinie außerhalb der Stadt neu gezogen und gehalten. Weiter südlich, im äußersten Zipfel Frankreichs, konnte der Vormarsch vor Béthune gestoppt werden, aber nicht, bevor nicht Bailleul gefallen ist. Aber als Ende April die deutschen Angriffe stockten und schließlich ganz aufhörten, wurden auch bei uns die Verwundeten weniger. Nach sechs Wochen Hoch- und Höchstbelegung, ist unser Krankenhaus seit einigen Tagen sogar nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt.

Aber wir glauben nicht daran, dass es vorbei ist. Wir wagen es nicht.

Selbst die Hoffnung, die der Anblick der amerikanischen Truppen kurzzeitig in uns geweckt hat, ist wieder misstrauischer Skepsis gewichen. Denn die Amerikaner mögen zwar kommen, aber sie lassen sich doch verdammt viel Zeit damit. Und währenddessen wirft der Feind all seine Truppen, die durch die russische Kapitulation im Osten frei geworden sind, gegen die kampfgeplagten Engländer und Franzosen.

Es ist mir allerdings ein Trost – ein selbstsüchtiger Trost, aber ein Trost dennoch –, dass die Kanadier bisher kaum in die Kämpfe verwickelt waren. Einige von ihnen waren wohl in Flandern, aber der Großteil des Korps hält immer noch die Frontlinie zwischen Lens im Norden und Arras im Süden. Es war hier, im Schatten von Vimy Ridge, wo im März der sonst so schrecklich erfolgreiche deutsche Vormarsch nach wenigen Meilen gestoppt werden konnte, mit verhältnismäßig geringen Verlusten. Ich muss mir das immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, wenn meine Gedanken düster werden – dass Vimy Ridge Sinn gemacht hat, wo doch Passchendaele offenbar wertlos war.

Walter ist immer noch dort, irgendwo bei Vimy. Shirleys Einheit haben sie Anfang Mai wieder etwas nach hinten verlegt, zu Trainingszwecken, und kurz darauf hat er Urlaub in England genehmigt bekommen. Wir hatten gehofft, uns vielleicht kurz sehen zu können, aber sein Reiseweg hat ihn nicht durch Étaples geführt und für mich ist hier kein Wegkommen. Es ist aber gut, ihn für eine Weile in Sicherheit zu wissen. Wenn nur die zwei Wochen nicht schon fast wieder um wären…

Ich seufze. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass es beinahe zehn ist. Zeit für einen kleinen Rundgang.

Ich falte Nans Brief zusammen, in dem ich zuletzt gelesen habe. Es ist ein besorgter Brief. Alle Briefe von zu Hause sind besorgt, umso mehr in den letzten Wochen, aber keiner so sehr wie die von Nan. Es hat mich beinahe etwas überrascht, wie viel Angst sie offenbar um mich hat. Und obwohl es mir Leid tut, dass sie wegen mir Angst haben muss, ist es doch irgendwie beruhigend zu wissen, dass ich ihnen auch nach fast zwei Jahren und über tausende Meilen hinweg noch etwas bedeute.

Außerdem – da ist etwas, in Nans Sorge, in ihren Befehlen, nur _ja_ auch mich aufzupassen, dass mich an die _alte_ Nan erinnert. Leidenschaftlich, stürmisch, manchmal beinahe grimmig. Es lässt mich zaghaft hoffen, dass sie ihren Aufstieg begonnen hat, wie lange auch immer er dauern mag.

Ich lege Nans Brief zurück auf den Stapel meiner anderen Post. Mum, Faith, Walter, Colette. Und Ken, natürlich. Er ist wild entschlossen, so bald wie möglich wieder gesund sein zu wollen. Noch etwas, das mir Angst macht.

Ich greife nach meiner Lampe, mache mich dann auf leisen Sohlen auf meinen Gang durch die Station. Zwischendurch bleibe ich stehen, lege dem einen die Hand auf die Stirn, fühle beim nächsten den Puls. Der kleine Peaty ist unruhig, rollt sich von einer Seite zur anderen, stöhnt manchmal leise. Ich gebe ihm noch eine Dosis Morphin, warte dann bei ihm bis er wieder eingeschlafen ist.

Er wird nicht mehr lange leben, Peaty. Vielleicht werde ich mich schon morgen Abend nicht mehr um ihn kümmern können. Aber mein besonderes Sorgenkind für heute ist ein anderer. Man kriegt ein Gefühl dafür, wer als nächstes sterben wird, und diese Nacht wird das wohl Evans sein.

Evans ist wach, als ich neben ihn trete. Er wendet mir sein blasses Gesicht zu. Das Weiße seiner Augen schimmert im Dunklen. Er schnappt nach Luft. Ein rasselndes Geräusch.

Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich glaube, Evans weiß das.

Von den vielen Todesarten, die dieser Krieg geschaffen hat, sind die Gastode vielleicht die erbärmlichsten. Es ist ein jämmerliches Ende, das auch dadurch nicht besser gemacht wird, dass der bloße Einsatz von Giftgasen etwas schrecklich Hinterhältiges an sich hat.

Evans sitzt aufrecht im Bett. Sie tun das ganz intuitiv, die Gaspatienten. Im Liegen würden sie überhaupt keine Luft mehr kriegen. Aber auch so sind die Atemzüge des armen Evans mehr ein Japsen und Keuchen nach Luft. Noch während ich seinen Puls nehme – er rast –, überkommt ihn ein Hustenanfall.

Sein ganzer Körper krampft, wird unbarmherzig geschüttelt. Er hustet und würgt, spuckt eine gelbliche, blutige Flüssigkeit in die Schale, die ich ihm hinhalte. Lungenflüssigkeit. Manchmal husten sie ein oder zwei Liter davon aus, pro Stunde.

Denn ein Gastod ist weniger ein Ersticken, als ein Ertrinken. Sie spucken so lange Flüssigkeit aus, bis es _zu viel_ Flüssigkeit in den Lungen ist, als dass sie sich noch ausspucken könnten. Danach stehen Lungenversagen und dann der Tod. Es ist, nicht selten, ein Tod bei vollem Bewusstsein. Das ist es, was es so besonders jammervoll macht.

Der Hustenanfall ist für den Moment vorbei. Ich ziehe die Schale weg, Evans dreht mit den Kopf zu. Auf seiner Stirn steht kalter Schweiß. Die Blässe in seinem Gesicht hat einen bläulichen Stich angenommen. Es hat schon begonnen.

Ich bleibe also bei ihm, während sein Atem immer flacher wird, der Husten immer unbarmherziger. Ich halte ihn fest, wenn sein Körper krampft und streiche ihm über den Kopf, wenn seine weit aufgerissenen, panischen Augen meinen Blick suchen. Ich habe keinen anderen Trost für ihn, außer, dass sein Leiden bald vorbei sein wird.

Am Ende dauert es nicht mal mehr eine halbe Stunde. Ein letztes hilfloses Luftschnappen, ein Verkrampfen der Muskeln, ein Aufreißen der Augen – dann hat er es geschafft. Diese Welt, wenigstens, wird ihm nicht mehr wehtun.

Einen Moment sitze ich da, sehe auf Evans hinab, und warte, bis das Gefühl um meine eigene Brust sich hebt. Dieses Engegefühl, das mich immer noch überkommt, wenn einer von ihnen stirbt. Denn so dankbar ich für die Ruhe der Moribund-Station bin, so sehr hasse, hasse, _hasse_ ich es doch, wenn sie sterben. Und zu sehen, wie sie mit dem Tod ringen, wie Evans es getan hat, macht es noch einmal etwas schlimmer.

Die Enge weicht. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Mit einem Seufzen drücke ich die Augen des armen Evans zu, ziehe dann die Decke über sein Gesicht. Beinahe mechanisch gehen meine Hände die nächsten Schritte durch, greifen nach dem Krankenblatt, um seine letzten Minuten festzuhalten, in der kalten, abgehackten Sprache der Bürokraten.

Während ich schreibe, fällt mein Blick auf ein Wort, das oben auf dem Blatt steht. _Phosgen_. Es überrascht mich nicht. Evans war ein typischer Phosgen-Tod. Was mich allerdings doch manchmal wundert, ist, wie wenig Phosgen bekannt ist, im Gegensatz zu Chlor- und Senfgas, dafür, dass es doch um ein Vielfaches tödlicher ist.

Am Chlorgas haftet immer noch der Schrecken des ersten Gasangriffs vor drei Jahren, als noch niemand etwas mit dieser gruseligen neuen Waffe anfangen konnte, als unsere Soldaten mit Schrecken im Schützengraben saßen und diese merkwürdige Wolke beobachtet haben, die auf sie zurollte, um sie zu töten. Und Senfgas ist ein Quäler. Ich glaube, nichts auf dieser Welt schmerzt so sehr wie Senfgas-Verbrennungen. Sie bringen selbst unsere tapferen Jungen dazu, vor Schmerz zu schreien.

Aber Chlorgas kann man sehen, Senfgas kann man riechen. Phosgen dagegen ist ein stiller, ein heimlicher Mörder. Farblos, beinahe geruchslos, schleicht es sich heran. Oft kommen die Symptome nicht einmal sofort, sondern erst nach ein oder zwei Tagen. Dann ist es längst zu spät, dann enden sie wie Evans.

Senfgas und Chlorgas mögen bekannter sein, irgendwie _lauter_ , aber es ist die stille Hinterhältigkeit des Phosgen, die mir einen Schauder über den Rücken jagt. Man würde es für typisch für die Deutschen halten, ein solches Gas zu entwickeln, aber Ken hat gesagt, zuerst eingesetzt haben es die Franzosen. Das zu dem. Ich glaube, in diesem Gaskrieg kann niemand mehr die moralische Oberhand beanspruchen.

Ich trete von Evans' Bett weg, lasse meinen Blick durch die Station streifen. Es sieht ruhig aus.

Noch ist es zu früh, aber gleich werde ich Evans' Körper auf die bevorstehende Beerdigung vorbereiten müssen. Tagsüber sind es die Orderlies, die das so genannt _laying-out_ übernehmen, aber nachts gibt es keine Orderlies, also fällt diese Aufgabe mir zu. Ich finde sie nicht schlimm. Wenn man das Sterben mit ihnen durchgestanden hat, dann kann ihr Tod nicht mehr schrecken.

Das _laying-out_ erfolgt in mehreren Schritten. Zuerst wird ein Stück Stoff um den Kopf gelegt und verknotet, damit der Mund geschlossen bleibt. Dann wird der Körper mit Wasser und Seife gewaschen und abgetrocknet. Als nächstes legt man ein Stück Baumwolle auf die Augen, sodass sie nicht aufgehen. Ein weiteres Stück Baumwolle wird in den Darm geschoben, dann die Füße zusammengebunden. Zuletzt zieht man den Körper wieder an und bedeckt ihn mit einer Decke.

Aber bevor ich mich dem zuwende, habe ich noch etwas anderes zu tun. Mit schwerem Herzen gehe ich also zurück in Richtung meines Tisches, um mich der einen Aufgabe zu widmen, die uns immer erwartet, wenn jemand stirbt. Der Brief an die Familie.

Vermutlich müssten wir das nicht tun, aber es gilt unter uns Krankenschwestern als eine Ehrensache, dass wir den Angehörigen unserer verstorbenen Patienten schreiben. Natürlich nicht die _Wahrheit_ , oder wenigstens nicht alles davon. Nur so viel, wie es ihnen noch Trost ist, bevor die Wahrheit zur Qual wird.

Der Familie Evans werde ich schreiben, dass er in einem warmen Bett gestorben ist, dass er tapfer war und _nicht alleine_. Das ist das wichtigste, glaube ich. Es ist der einsame Tod, den die meisten Menschen fürchten. Ich werde ihnen nicht schreiben, _wie_ er gestorben ist. Verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, in dem vollen Bewusstsein dessen, dass der Tod gekommen ist. Auch werde ich nicht schreiben, dass, nachdem er den höchsten Preis für sein Vaterland gezahlt hat, dieses Vaterland für ihn nicht mal einen Sarg haben wird, ja nicht einmal ein eigenes _Grab_.

Für Särge braucht man Holz und Zimmermänner und beides kann oder will die Armee nicht entbehren. Stattdessen werden die Toten in Leichensäcke oder Decken gewickelt und dann in ein Grab gelegt, immer zwei zusammen. Denn selbst den mickrigen Meter Boden auf dem Friedhof scheinen sie nicht mehr wert zu sein, die tapferen Toten. Nur die Offiziere, die kriegen noch einen Sarg und ihr eigenes Grab, wobei, gerüchtehalber, selbst sie nicht mehr immer und überall.

Es ist der Mangel an einem eigenen Grab, der mir jedes Mal sauer aufstößt. Denn da mögen sie noch so viele Militärbegräbnisse organisieren, mit Pfarrer und Ehrengarde und Horngebläse. Dass sie nicht einmal ein Grab für jeden Toten haben, fühlt sich an wie eine letzte Unehrerbietigkeit vor denen, auf deren Ehre sie doch zugleich Loblieder singen.

Bevor ich mich an den Brief für Evans' Familie mache, gehe ich noch einmal bei Peaty vorbei. Er ist immer noch ruhig, dafür ist Barker, sein Bettnachbar wach. Er hat den Kopf gehoben, den Blick konzentriert zum Hüttendach gerichtet. Als er mich bemerkt, dreht er sich um, betrachtet mich mit milder Neugier.

„Kriegen Sie hier Luftangriffe, Schwester?", erkundigt er sich höflich.

Ich beeile mich, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Wir haben in letzter Zeit oft Luftalarm, aber keine tatsächlichen Angriffe. Außerdem sind Dächer der Krankenhaushütten gut sichtbar mit Roten Kreuzen gekennzeichnet", erkläre ich, „mach dir keine Sorgen."

Und dann, kaum dass die Worte meine Lippen verlassen haben, bricht die Hölle los.

Ein Krachen zerreißt die Nacht. Donnernd. Ohrenbetäubend. Dann ein Stoß. Ein Zittern in der Erde. Ein Klirren, als die ersten Fenster bersten.

Ein Atemholen. Dann –

Noch ein Krachen. In meinen Ohren schrillt es. Ein Stoß, so heftig, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verliere, mich an einem Bett festklammern muss. Der Boden bebt. Ein plötzlicher Lichtstrahl von draußen lässt die Glasscherben glitzern.

Für einige Sekunden stehe ich einfach da, schockstarr.

Ich _kenne_ Luftangriffe. Ich kenne sie aus Flandern, aus Arques, hier aus Étaples. Ich kenne das Geräusch des _maroon_ , dem morsebasierten Gerät, mit dem sie Luftalarm geben. Ich kenne das Sirren der Flugzeuge, das Dröhnen der Bomben, das Beben der Erde.

Ich kenne das alles. Aber das hier… das Dröhnen war noch nie so laut, das Beben noch nie so stark. Die Bomben waren noch nie so nah.

All die Luftalarme, die ich erlebt habe… all die Male, die ich in meiner Arroganz nicht in die Schutzräume habe gehen wollen… ich habe niemals geglaubt, dass es ernst werden könnte. Dass es uns – _mich_ – treffen könnte. Nicht wirklich, nicht tief in mir drinnen. Ich erkenne das jetzt. Hätte ich es geglaubt, hätte ich mehr Angst gehabt.

Wie jetzt.

So muss sich Todesangst anfühlen.

Der Lichtstrahl flackert. Zeichnet Schatten auf die Wand. Ein unheilverkündendes Orange.

Meine Starre löst sich. Ich haste hinüber zum nächsten Fenster. Noch eine Bombe fällt. Viel zu nah. Unwillkürlich ziehe ich den Kopf ein. Reflex. Als ob das etwas nützen würde.

Das Glas im Fenster ist geborsten. Es knirscht unter meinen Füßen. Nur noch Zacken umfassen den Rahmen. Glassplitter, in denen sich das orangefarbene Licht bricht. Irgendwo draußen erklingt das Donnern der Luftabwehrgeschütze.

Ich beuge mich vor, zum Fenster. Draußen rennen schattige Gestalten vorbei, erhellt vom Licht des Mondes. Eine silberne Scheibe, unbarmherzig leuchtend. Dann, für einen Moment, ein Flugzeug vor dem Mond. Ein schwarzer Schatten, wie ein Raubvogel, der lauert.

Augenblicklich ziehe ich den Kopf zurück. Der Schatten fliegt vorbei.

Rufe. Schreie. Es kommt von drüben, von den Unterkünften des Personals. Ich sehe wieder hinaus, drehe den Kopf. Und dann weiß ich auch, woher das orangefarbene Licht kommt.

Die Unterkünfte brennen.

Wieder dröhnt es. Ich ducke mich weg.

Sekunden später, ein neues Geräusch. Ein knallendes Stakkato. Ich kenne es nicht, kann es für einen Moment nicht zuordnen. Dann sehe ich hinaus, sehe das Flugzeug, dass viel zu nah über den Boden fliegt. Und die Menschen, die vor ihm davon rennen.

So klingt also ein Maschinengewehr.

Mein erster Impuls, der selbstsüchtige, beinahe tierische Reflex, ist, zu fliehen. Einfach wegzurennen, dorthin, wo der Himmel schweigt und die Erde still steht. Dann, im nächsten Moment, kaum weniger primitiv, aber selbstloser, das Verlangen, hinaus zu laufen, dorthin, wo meine Kollegen sind, wo sie Hilfe brauchen.

Augenblicke verstreichen. Ich bin gefroren zwischen den beiden Kräften, die mich in unterschiedliche Richtungen zerren. Dann, als habe jemand einen Vorhang gehoben, dringen die Geräusche von hinter mir zu mir durch. Wimmern. Schluchzen. Ein Aufschrei. Ich drehe mich um. Und plötzlich bin ich wieder klarer.

Ich kann nirgendwohin. Mein Platz ist hier und hier werde ich bleiben.

Es hilft etwas. Denn was dort draußen, _dort oben_ , geschieht, mag außerhalb meiner Macht liegen. Aber hier drinnen, hier kann ich etwas tun. Für diese Männer, auf deren angstverzerrten Gesichtern das flackernde Licht spielt.

Ich drehe dem Fenster den Rücken zu. Dem Draußen.

Wieder dröhnt es. Ein erneuter Stoß geht durch die Erde. Unwillkürliche greife ich nach dem Fensterrahmen. Ein stechender Schmerz schießt durch meine Hand. Ich sehe zurück. Eine der gezackten Glaskanten ist rot gefärbt. Mein Blut.

Aber das macht nichts. Nicht jetzt.

Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Ich muss etwas _tun_.

Was soll ich tun?

Ich muss sie schützen, nur… nur wie?

Die Luftabwehrgeschütze donnern. Der Feuerschein flackert über die Wände.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Ich kann nicht denken.

Unter das Bett, oder? Sie sagen, im Fall von Bomben unter das Bett. Aber wie soll ich das tun? Es ist nur ich und jeder einzelne meiner Patienten ist schwerstkrank oder verwundet. Ich kann sie nicht bewegen. Wie soll ich das anstellen?

Wenn doch nur endlich jemand kommen würde!

Verzweifelt sehe ich zur Tür hinüber. Flehe irgendein höheres Wesen an, dass sie aufgehen und Hilfe Preisgeben mag.

Aber die Tür bleibt still und dunkel.

Und dann begreife ich es.

Es wird niemand kommen, oder? Dort draußen sind sie damit beschäftigt, die Lebenden zu retten. Was sollen sie hier, um meinen Patienten zu helfen, die doch eigentlich ohnehin schon tot sind?

Wir sind allein.

Es sind bloß sie und ich und der Tod dort oben am Himmel und die Zeit, die jede Bedeutung verloren hat. Sonst gibt es nichts, nicht in dieser Nacht, die so friedlich begann und jetzt in alle Farben der Hölle getaucht ist.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „The hearse song" aus dem 19. Jahrhundert entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._


	44. Bombed the night before

_20\. Mai 1918  
No. 1 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich_

 **Bombed the night before**

Es ist, ohne Frage, die längste Nacht meines Lebens.

Ich eile zwischen den Männern hin und her, halte Hände, murmele beruhigende Worte. Versuche, überall gleichzeitig zu sein und bin doch nirgendwo lange genug. Denen, von denen ich glaube, sie bewegen zu können, helfe ich, sich unter ihre Pritsche zu legen. Denen, bei denen ich das Gefühl habe, sie halten es nicht aus, gebe ich etwas zur Beruhigung. Für den Rest kann ich nicht viel tun. Eigentlich kann ich für niemanden von ihnen viel tun, außer _da_ zu sein und sie nicht merken zu lassen, wie viel Angst ich selbst habe.

Und während der ganzen Zeit donnert es über unseren Köpfen. Bomben, Flugzeuge, Flak-Geschütze… alles verschwimmt zu einem einzigen Dröhnen, bis man nicht mehr weiß, wo das eine aufhört und das andere beginnt.

Einmal gibt es eine kleine Pause, in der die Stille so laut ist, dass sie mir in den Ohren klingelt. Minuten vergehen. Das Klingeln wird leiser. Gerade, als ich die zaghafte Hoffnung spüre, dass es _vorbei_ sein mag, hebt Barker den Kopf. „Sie kommen zurück", stellt er fest.

Und das tun sie. Sie _kennen_ keine Gnade.

Ein Heulen, als die Flugzeuge über uns hinweg schießen. Dann das Krachen der Bomben. Ich ducke mich weg, jedes Mal. Ungewollt. Reflexartig. Als wolle mein dummer Körper nicht verstehen, dass das nichts bringt.

Das Donnern hat die Richtung geändert. Eben noch hat es die Unterkünfte zwischen den Dünen getroffen. Als ich irgendwann einen Blick aus dem Fenster wage, sehe ich, dass jetzt die Krankenhaushütten auf dem Hügel unter Beschuss stehen.

Ein Lichtschein zuckt vorbei. Für einen Moment sehe ich mein eigenes Abbild, gespiegelt im zackigen Rest einer Glasscherbe. Es sieht nicht aus wie ich. Kreideweiß, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Angstvoll. Panisch.

„Schwester!", ein kläglicher Ruf.

Ich drehe mich um, weg vom Fenster, weg vom Spiegelbild. Eine Bombe fällt, viel zu nah. Der Boden zittert. Schutt rieselt von der Decke herab, ein Stück Holz fällt. Ich eile durch die Station, hebe die Arme über den Kopf. Vor dem Schutt mögen sie mich noch schützen.

Es ist Peaty.

Er blutet. So viel _Blut_. Meine Füße machen ein schmatzendes Geräusch in der Pfütze vor seinem Bett. Meine Hände rutschen ab von seiner glitschigen Haut. Hektisch, verzweifelt, drücke ich gegen die Wunde an seinem Bein, aus der es hervorsprudelt. Aber alle meine Kraft ist gar nichts gegen die Macht, mit der sein sterbendes Herz das Blut hinauspumpt. Er ist bereits kalt. Das Blut ist das einzig warme an ihm.

Er rollt mit den Augen. Seine Hände klammern sich um meinen Arm. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch, dann – sein Kopf rollt nach hinten. Der Griff wird schlaff. Ich hebe die Hände. Das Blut fließt immer noch.

Es hat nur Sekunden gedauert.

Er hatte eine verletzte Arterie. Sie war genäht, aber Nähte können reißen. Vielleicht hat er sich zu sehr bewegt. Vielleicht haben die Bomben ihn zu sehr erschreckt. Vielleicht war es einfach Zeit für ihn.

Aber _oh Gott_ – was für eine Nacht, um zu sterben.

Langsam trete ich vom Bett zurück, greife mechanisch nach einer Decke, breite sie über Peatys Körper aus. Sie ist dunkel. Wenigstens wird man die Blutflecke nicht sehen.

Mein Blick fällt auf Barker. Er wirkt gelangweilt. Als würde ihn das alles nichts mehr angehen. Er ist komisch, Barker. Nichts berührt ihn mehr. Nicht die fallenden Bomben, nicht der verblutende Kamerad im Bett nebenan. Als habe er mit dieser Welt lange abgeschlossen.

„Es ist vorbei", informiert er mich sachlich, als er meinen Blick bemerkt.

Meint er…? Nein, nicht Peaty. Die Bomben. Er meint die Bomben.

Ich halte inne. Lausche.

Stille.

Soll es wirklich vorbei sein?

Ich wende Barker den Rücken zu. Gehe zum Waschbecken, greife nach einer Bürste, schrubbe Peatys Blut von meinen Händen, meinen Armen. Minuten vergehen. Die Stille hält an. Ich schrubbe weiter. Solange, bis ein Stechen durch meine linke Hand fährt. Verwundert sehe ich hinab. Das Blut, das in den Abfluss rinnt, ist nicht mehr Peatys. Es ist mein eigenes. Die Schnittwunde ist wieder aufgegangen.

Es muss Stunden her sein, das ich in die Glasscherbe gegriffen habe. Es fühlt sich wie Tage an.

Ich lege die Bürste weg, sehe abwesend auf die Uhr. Dann, stirnrunzelnd, sehe ich noch einmal hin. Es ist gerade mal eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht. Sollen es wirklich nur zwei Stunden gewesen sein?

Ich hätte geschworen, dass es viel, viel länger gewesen ist.

Aber Zeit ist relativ, oder nicht? Zwei Stunden Terror werden sich immer anfühlen wie eine Ewigkeit. Und wenn das kein Terror war, dann weiß ich es nicht.

Zumindest scheint es wirklich vorbei zu sein. Die Stille ist beinahe unheimlich. Und nur langsam dringen die anderen Geräusche durch sie hindurch. Das Rufen der Männer, die draußen umher laufen. Das Atmen und Rascheln der Patienten in den Betten und darunter.

Ich trete ans Fenster, werfe einen zweifelnden Blick hinaus. Aber der Himmel ist stumm. Nur der Mond sieht hinab, dessen strahlender Schein uns heute Nacht dem Tod preisgegeben hat.

„Sie kommen nicht zurück", bemerkt Barker hinter mir.

Er kann das nicht wissen, natürlich nicht, und trotzdem… irgendwie glaube ich ihm. Irgendwie weiß ich, dass er Recht hat.

Und Recht behält er tatsächlich.

Der Rest der Nacht vergeht in einer Ruhe, die unwirklich ist, nach dem, was geschehen ist. Die alltäglichen Handgriffe fühlen sich unpassend an, im Angesicht dessen, was wir erlebt haben. Aber es sind auch die alltäglichen Handgriffe, die Halt geben.

Ich gehe von Patient zu Patient, vergewissere mich, dass es ihnen gut geht, dass sie sich nichts getan haben, dass nicht _noch jemand_ gestorben ist. Und dann, nachdem die Lebenden versorgt sind, wende ich mich den Toten zu.

Zu Evans gehe ich zuerst. Er ist schon starr. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn wenigstens gerade hingelegt habe, bevor ich gegangen bin. Ich glaube kaum, dass er sonst in sein halbes Grab passen würde.

Er sieht im Tod beinahe friedlich aus, wenn man bedenkt, wie grässlich sein Sterben war. Aber ich bin froh, dass er früh genug gestorben ist. Dass ihm alles, was danach war, erspart worden ist. Dass die Welt sich in seinen letzten Momenten von ihrer friedlichen Seite gezeigt hat.

Peaty dagegen… sein leergebluteter Körper ist kreideweiß unter dem Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Es droht, ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden. Aber die letzte Erinnerung, die er mitnimmt in die nächste Welt, ist eine von Angst und Donner und Tod. Wenn er wenigstens noch die Sonnenstrahlen erlebt hätte… aber ach – nicht einmal das war ihm vergönnt. Wenigstens sein Tod war schnell, wenigstens das.

Der dämmernde Tag bringt ein Aufatmen mit sich. Im Licht werden sie nicht wagen, zurückzukommen. Wir sind sicher – für jetzt. Aber wir wissen nun, dass wir verwundbar sind. Dass uns die roten Kreuze auf den Dächern nicht schützen werden.

Von nun an kann es keine Nacht mehr geben, in der wir ruhig schlafen werden.

Ich hole die Männer unter den Betten hervor, deren dürftigen Schutz sie nicht mehr brauchen. Und dann, nachdem sie alle wieder bequem liegen, hole ich mir Eimer und Lappen, knie mich neben Peatys Bett und wische das Blut auf, das ihn immer noch umgibt. Ich schrubbe so fest ich kann an den roten Flecken und, als ich die Station schließlich an die Tagschwester übergebe, erinnert nichts mehr daran, dass Peaty verblutet ist, außer die absolute Weißheit seiner Haut.

Ein letzter Blick auf Evans und Peaty, dann drehe ich mich um, gehe mit zögernden Schritten zum Ausgang der Station. In der Tür verharre ich einen Moment, schließe die Augen und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor ich genug Mut zusammengeklaubt habe, hinauszutreten.

Und irgendwie _wusste_ ich ja, was mich erwartet, irgendwie war es mir _klar_ , aber… aber es ist etwas anderes, es zu sehen. Wirklich zu _sehen_ , im Tageslicht, aus der Nähe. Das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Die niedergerissenen Hütten, die Trümmer neben den Wegen, die schmutzigen, grauen Gesichter meiner umhereilenden Kollegen. Die Nacht hatte noch verborgen, was die Sonne jetzt preisgibt.

Es fühlt sich unwirklich an.

Langsam gehe ich über das Gelände, durch das Chaos, blicke nach links und nach rechts und begreife vielleicht jetzt erst so richtig, wie schlimm es wirklich gewesen ist. Ich frage mich, wie hoch die Verluste wohl sein werden und im nächsten Moment frage ich mich, ob ich das wirklich wissen will.

Ich überquere die Straße, weiche einem Lieferwagen aus, und erklimme dann die Düne, hinter der unsere Unterkünfte liegen. Zuerst kommen die kleinen Hütten der Offiziere. Auch hier haben die Bomben gewütet, mehrere der Hütten hat es offenbar getroffen. Ob jemand darin gewesen ist?

Als nächstes fällt mein Blick nach rechts, dorthin, wo die Mannschaftsunterkünfte sind. Oder – _waren_. Geblieben ist nur ein bizarres Gebilde aus schwarzen, verbrannten _Teilen_ , die einmal eine Unterkunft waren. Manche glimmen noch. Das war also der Feuerschein. Ich muss nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass kaum jemand, der dort drinnen war, unbeschadet hinaus gekommen sein kann.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann drehe ich mich nach links, hin zu den Unterkünften von uns Krankenschwestern. Sie stehen noch, das schon, aber… aber die Südostecke besteht nur noch aus Trümmern. Es ist, begreife ich mit plötzlichem Schrecken, die Ecke, wo mein Bett steht.

 _Stand_.

Augenblicke später übergebe ich mich in die Dünen.

Vornübergebeugt stehe ich da, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, würgend, mich krümmend. Und dann, plötzlich, sanfte Hände in meinem Nacken, die den Schleier zurückzuziehen, über meinen Rücken streichen. „Schsch", eine freundliche Stimme, „schsch."

Langsam richte ich mich auf und sehe in Mauds mitfühlendes Gesicht. „Geht es wieder, Schätzchen?", fragt sie.

Ich nicke. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf. „Ich… ich…", beginne ich, aber keine Worte wollen kommen. Hilflos deute ich mit der Hand zu dem, was einmal mein Schlafplatz war. Ich bin mir vage bewusst, dass ich zittere.

„Alles gut, Kleines, alles gut", murmelt Maud. Sie nimmt mich in den Arm, zieht meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, wiegt mich hin und her, wie man es mit einem Kind tun würde.

Aber ich kann nicht einmal weinen. Mit brennenden Augen starre ich über ihre Schulter hinweg, auf die Trümmer, die auch mich begaben hätten, wenn die Dinge nur etwas anders gekommen wären.

Denn wer hätte gedacht, dass die Säge mich eines Tages retten würde?

Hätte ich die Position im OP angenommen, die Miss Talbot mir im letzten Monat zugedacht hatte, hätten die Flugzeuge mich in der vergangenen Nacht nicht auf Station, sondern in meinem Bett überrascht. Mein Bett, das jetzt begraben liegt in der Ruine dessen, was einmal unsere Hütte war.

Erneut fühle ich Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Ich schiebe Maud weg, drehe mich um, aber es ist nichts mehr da, nur noch bittere Galle, die ich hochwürge. Maud streichelt meinen Rücken.

„Na, na, es wird schon wieder", beruhigt sie. Was vermutlich nicht stimmt, aber ich bin ihr dankbar für die Worte.

Zögernd richte ich mich wieder auf. Wie magnetisch wird mein Blick erneut von den Schwesternunterkünften angezogen. Jetzt jedoch steht eine neue Gestalt davor, sieht nachdenklich hinab auf die Trümmer.

„Miss Talbot!", rufe ich. Sie hebt den Kopf. Sie sieht älter aus als noch gestern Abend.

So schnell die Dünen mich lassen, laufe ich zu ihr hinüber. Maud folgt mir gemesseneren Schrittes.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", bringe ich hervor, als ich bei Miss Talbot angekommen bin.

Sie seufzt schwer. „Miss MacDonald ist tot. Captain Howes ebenso", erwidert sie dann, „sieben weitere Schwestern sind verletzt, zudem ein Arzt. Wie es in den anderen Krankenhäusern aussieht, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Wir rechnen aber mit mehreren hundert Opfern im ganzen Lager."

Ihre Worte irritierten mich für einen Moment. Irgendwie habe ich die ganze Zeit nicht über die Grenzen unseres Krankenhauses hinweg gedacht. Es ist nur logisch, dass es auch die anderen getroffen haben muss, aber… Ich schlucke.

„Wie geht es Miss Cramer?", frage ich dann. Denn sie hat meine Tagschicht im OP übernommen, sie lag gestern Nacht in Bett, wo ich doch dort hätte liegen sollen. Wenn ihr etwas passiert ist…

Miss Talbot scheint zu verstehen. „Es geht ihr gut", versichert sie, „sie war in der Küche, als es losging."

Ich atme langsam aus. „Und sonst…?", beginne ich, breche dann aber ab. So genau weiß ich gar nicht, was ich fragen will. Oder ob ich es wissen möchte.

„Etwa 50 tote und ebenso viele verletzte Mannschaftsgrade. Die meisten der Orderlies sind tot. Bei den Patienten circa 10 Tote und 30 Verwundete", zählt Miss Talbot weiter auf. Sie sieht hinüber zu den rauchenden Trümmern der Mannschaftsunterkünfte und schüttelt traurig den Kopf.

Orderlies?

Das meint Tim.

Ein Schauer läuft mit über den Rücken. „Was ist mit Sergeant Clark?", will ich wissen, aber mein Hals ist so zugeschnürt, dass die Frage zu einem Flüstern gerät.

Miss Talbot hebt bedauernd die Schultern. „Ich habe bisher nur die Zahlen, keine Namen, außer von den Schwestern", erklärt sie, „ich bin sicher, das wird sich im Laufe des Tages alles aufklären, aber jetzt ist es einfach noch zu unübersichtlich."

Ich beeile mich, zu nicken, aber da ist ein Klumpen, der in meinem Hals festsitzt und das Schlucken schwer macht.

„Meinst du den netten kleinen Orderly aus dem _femur ward_?", erkundigt sich da Maud, die neben mich getreten ist, „den habe ich heute Nacht gesehen. _Nachdem_ alles vorbei war. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Er hat geholfen, seine Kameraden zu bergen."

Und augenblicklich kann ich wieder leichter atmen. „Danke, Maud", murmele ich und greife nach ihrer Hand. Sie erwidert den Druck und lächelt mir aufmunternd zu.

Dann drehe ich mich wieder zu Miss Talbot um. „Was kann ich tun?", frage ich. Denn dass ich etwas tun _werde_ , steht außer Frage. Es geht nur noch darum, wo sie mich am meisten braucht.

Für einige Augenblicke mustert Miss Talbot mich schweigend, beinahe zweifelnd, aber dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern und antwortet: „Du kannst bei der Versorgung der verletzten Schwestern helfen. Sie liegen auf Station G."

„Gut", stimme ich zu, „in Ordnung."

„Dann sage ich ihnen, dass du kommst", entgegnet Miss Talbot. Sie nickt erst mir, dann Maud kurz zu, dann dreht sie sich um und geht mit schweren Schritten zurück über die Dünen.

Einige Momente herrscht Schweigen.

„Du siehst aus wie der aufgewärmte Tod", informiert Maud mich dann freundlich.

Beinahe muss ich lächeln. „Ich _fühle_ mich auch wie der aufgewärmte Tod", gebe ich unverblümt zu, „aber ich vermute, das trifft auf jeden in diesem Krankenhaus zu."

Maud seufzt. „Da wirst du leider Recht haben, Schätzchen", erwidert sie, „ich denke nicht, dass heute Nacht irgendwer auch nur ein Auge zubekommen hat, der nicht vollkommen verrückt ist."

Nun, Barker hat geschlafen wie ein Baby.

„Eben drum. Und da jeder hier nun eine Tagschicht nach einer durchwachten Nacht vor sich hat, gibt es keine Ausrede für mich, mich in mein Bett zu verabschieden", erkläre ich, stocke dann, „also… wenn ich noch ein Bett hätte…"

Da ist ein hysterisches Lachen in mir, dass an die Oberfläche drängt, aber ich kämpfe es nieder. Ich will nicht, dass Maud mich für so durchgedreht hält wie ich den gruseligen Barker.

Maud tätschelt mir die Wange. „Apropos, Tagschicht – meine beginnt in ein paar Minuten", bemerkt sie dann, „kann ich dich alleine lassen?" Sie wirkt ehrlich besorgt und ich spüre eine Welle von Zuneigung.

„Alles gut", versichere ich, „ich gehe gleich auf Station G und werde mich dort schon zu beschäftigen wissen."

Zuerst jedoch werde ich noch zwei andere Dinge erledigen müssen. Die Telegramme, die es zu schicken gilt, damit sie wissen, dass es mir gut geht. Eins an Ken, eins an Jem – er wird wissen, wie er die anderen zu informieren hat.

Und natürlich Persis.

Ich brauche nur einen Blick auf das _No. 26 GH_ zu werfen um zu erkennen, dass es sie dankbarerweise nicht so schwer getroffen hat wie uns. Zwar sind auch hier einige Beschädigungen zu erkennen, aber sie haben bei weitem nicht das Ausmaß wie nebenan in unserem Krankenhaus.

Doch auch hier haben die Angriffe der Nacht naturgemäß die ordentlichen Abläufe durcheinandergebracht und chaotische Zustände an ihre Stelle gesetzt. So wandere ich mehrere Minuten ziellos durch das Krankenhaus, frage immer wieder nach Persis, ohne jedoch auf jemanden zu treffen, der mir mit einiger Genauigkeit sagen kann, wo sie ist.

Tatsächlich ist am Ende sie es, die mich findet. Ich schreite gerade eine eher abgelegene Ecke des Krankenhauses ab, als sich ohne Vorwarnung zwei Arme um mich schlingen und so fest halten, dass es beinahe weh tut. Ich erwidere die Umarmung und für einen Moment oder zwei stehen wir einfach da. Dann tritt Persis einen Schritt zurück. Als sie mich ansieht, weiten sich ihre Augen plötzlich.

„Du bist verletzt!", ruft sie aus.

Ich runzele die Stirn. Wie konnte sie das so schnell erkennen? „Ach, das ist nur ein Kratzer", winke ich trotzdem rasch ab, „ich habe in eine Glasscherbe gefasst und –"

„ _Nur ein Kratzer_?", wiederholt Persis. Sie klingt ein wenig hysterisch.

Verwirrt folge ich ihrem Blick, sehe an mir hinab. Und dann begreife ich, was sie meint. Meine Schürze, Teile meiner Uniform sind besudelt mit Blut. Peatys Blut, größtenteils, aber das kann Persis natürlich nicht wissen.

„Nein, nein", beeile ich mich, klarzustellen, „das ist nicht von mir. Einer meiner Patienten ist heute Nacht verblutete und –"

„ _Verblutet_?", unterbricht Persis mich erneut. Ihre Stimme droht, sich zu überschlagen. Die Unterlippe zittert bedrohlich.

Ich seufzte frustriert. „Er war schon verletzt. Es waren nicht die Bomben", erkläre ich, „ich hätte mich auch eigentlich noch umgezogen, aber der Teil unserer Unterkunft, in dem mein Bett stand, ist vollkommen zerstört. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendetwas von meinen Sachen überlebt hat und –"

„ _Vollkommen zerstört_?", kommt es wieder von Persis. Sie macht ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, halb Auflachen, halb Schluchzen, dann schlägt sie die Hände vor das Gesicht. Ihre Schultern zucken.

Hilflos sehe ich sie an.

Als sie keine Anstalten macht, aufzuhören, hebe ich eine Hand, streiche ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Na, na", murmele ich, „es ist schon gut. Es ist doch nichts passiert." Wobei ich mir gleichzeitig bewusst bin, dass das nicht stimmt, wie ich sicher weiß, dass Maud im Trösten so viel besser ist als ich.

Persis schluchzt nur noch lauter. Als mache ich es wie Maud, nehme sie in den Arm und wiege sie hin und her, während sie in meine Schulter weint.

Es dauert Minuten, bis Persis schließlich den Kopf hebt und einen Schritt zurück tritt. Mit beiden Händen wischt sie sich über das nasse Gesicht, zieht geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelt sie kleinlaut.

Rasch schüttele ich den Kopf. „Schon gut", versichere ich, „das braucht dir doch nicht leidtun." Nur weil mir die Tränen vor langer Zeit ausgegangen sind, heißt das schließlich nicht, dass ihre Tränen irgendetwas Beschämendes hätten.

Persis holt tief Luft, stößt den Atemzug dann langsam aus. Ihr Blick wandert zur Seite, die Hände schlingen sich ineinander.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein würde", flüstert sie mit belegter Stimme, „ich dachte, es wäre glamourös und edel, Kriegskrankenschwester zu sein. Ich hatte dieses Bild, dass ich eine schicke Uniform trage und Medizin an gutaussehende Offiziere verteile, die sich reihenweise in mich verlieben. Aber das hier… das hier ist nicht glamourös. Das ist einfach nur schrecklich."

Ich nicke stumm. Glamourös ist in der Tat nichts an dem, was wir tun.

„Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich deinen Brief noch einmal gelesen, den du mir nach Toronto geschickt hast", fährt Persis leise fort, „und ich habe erst jetzt erkannt, wie ehrlich du warst. Damals habe ich nur das gelesen, was ich lesen wollte, und habe mich darin bestärkt gefühlt, zu kommen. Aber jetzt habe ich auch die anderen Sachen wahrgenommen. Du wolltest mich damals warnen, oder?"

„Ken war besorgt um dich", gebe ich nach kurzem Zögern zu, „er hat geahnt, dass du dir ein… nun, nicht ganz realistisches Bild von dieser Tätigkeit und vom Krieg im allgemeinen machst. Deswegen hat er mich gebeten, dir zu schreiben. Und ich dachte auch, dass es gut ist, wenn du alle Seiten kennst, bevor du dich entscheidest." Kein Grund, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Persis verzieht das Gesicht. „Gott, ich _hasse_ es, wenn er Recht hat", seufzt sie. Sie schüttelt betrübt den Kopf, dann richtet sie den Blick wieder auf mich.

„Wie machst du das?", fragt sie dann, „du bist immer so… _gefasst_. Endlose Verwundetentransporte, verblutende Patienten, Bombenangriffe… dich wirft gar nichts mehr aus der Bahn, oder?"

Überrascht blinzele ich sie an. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich diesen Eindruck hinterlasse. Viel zu oft habe ich doch eigentlich das Gefühl, vollkommen hilflos zu sein im Angesicht des Schreckens, der mich umgibt. Und vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde habe ich mich noch in die Dünen übergeben, gerade _weil_ ich völlig aus der Fassung gebracht war.

„Ich bin seit bald zwei Jahren hier", versuche ich mich dennoch an einer stockenden Erklärung, „ich habe einfach viel schon gesehen, glaube ich. Außerdem… es war auch nicht immer so. Zu der Zeit, als ich dir den Brief geschrieben habe, da gab es Momente, als ich in meinem Bett lag und ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht habe, was geschieht, wenn ich einfach nie wieder aufstehe."

Da. Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe sie bisher niemanden gesagt, nicht so deutlich, aber irgendwie… ich habe das Gefühl, Persis hat sie verdient.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt sie leise, sieht mich aus großen Augen an.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Dein Bruder", gebe ich zu, „alle sprechen immer davon, dass ich ihn gerettet hätte und vermutlich stimmt das auch irgendwie, aber… ich habe ihn genauso gebraucht. Ich war an einem ziemlich düsteren Ort angekommen im letzten Herbst. Alleine habe ich dort nicht mehr hinausgefunden. Er hat mir geholfen."

Persis nickt langsam. „Wie hat er das gemacht?", will sie dann wissen.

„Er hat mich wieder glauben lassen, dass es gute Dinge auf dieser Welt gibt", erwidere ich, „man verliert so leicht den Blick dafür, angesichts der vielen schrecklichen Dinge, die wir erleben. Dabei ist es so wichtig, sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern, dass die Welt auch schön ist. Es muss nicht immer etwas großes sein – für heute reicht es vielleicht, wenn man sich dieses strahlende Wetter ansieht. Und morgen ist es ein Brief von zu Hause oder ein freundliches Wort."

„Du sagst das, als wäre es leicht", murmelt Persis störrisch.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Es ist nicht leicht. Es ist vielleicht das härteste, was ich je getan habe", entgegne ich, „ich meine… mir ist gestern Nacht ein Patient erstickt und einer verblutet, 50 oder 60 meiner Kollegen sind tot und sämtliche meiner Besitztümer zerstört! Es wäre verdammt einfach, die Welt als unabwendbar schrecklichen Ort abzustempeln. Aber gerade in solchen Momenten darf man das Schöne nicht vergessen, so leise es auch manchmal ist – denn sonst kommt irgendwann der Tag, an dem man wirklich nicht mehr aufsteht."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Bombed last night" aus dem Jahr ca. 1917 entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._

 _Miss MacDonald ist Katherine Maud MacDonald (1893-1918). Sie absolvierte ihre Krankenschwesterausbildung im_ Victoria Hospital _in London, Ontario, und trat im März 1917 als_ Nursing Sister _in das_ CAMC _ein. Nach mehrmonatigem Dienst in England wurde sie im Januar 1918 nach Frankreich versetzt. Von den Luftangriffen des 19. Mai 1918 wurde sie in ihrer Unterkunft überrascht. Sie wurde an einer Arterie verletzt und verblutete beinahe sofort. Ihr Grab ist auf dem_ Étaples Military Cemetery _._

 _Captain Howes ist David Edwin Howes (1877-1918)._ _Nachdem er 1906 sein Medizinstudium an der_ Trinity Medical School _in Toronto (heute Teil der_ University of Toronto _) abschloss, arbeitete er als Arzt in einer eigenen Praxis. 1915 meldete er sich zum_ CAMC, _war etwa ein Jahr in England tätig und wurde im November 1917 nach Frankreich versetzt. In der Nacht des 19. Mai 1918 kehrte er gerade vom Gottesdienst zurück und wollte Verwundeten helfen, als eine Bombe ihn sofort tötete. Er hinterließ eine Frau und vier Kinder. Sein Grab ist auf dem_ Étaples Military Cemetery _._


	45. Sounding through the village street

_24\. Mai 1918  
No. 1 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich – Villa Tino Hospital for Sick Sisters, Le Touquet, Frankreich_

 **Sounding through the village street**

„Schwesterchen?", fragt eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir.

Rasch drehe ich den Kopf. An die Anrede einer _Schwester_ bin ich gewohnt, aber es gibt nur fünf Menschen auf dieser Welt, die ein Recht darauf haben, mich _Schwesterchen_ zu nennen. Und nur zwei von ihnen haben die theoretische Möglichkeit, jetzt heute hier zu sein.

Es ist Shirley. Mütze in der Hand steht er vor mir. Er hat eines seiner Beinahe-Lächeln auf den Lippen und ich muss unwillkürlich daran denken, wie wenig der Krieg und die letzten vier Jahre in verändert haben. Äußerlich, meine ich. Er ist dünner als vorher, aber er sieht immer noch aus wie mein Bruder und das ist irgendwie beruhigend.

Aber noch während ich das denke, schiebt sich eine andere Erkenntnis in den Vordergrund. Wie schrecklich gerade er sich hält, wie perfekt gescheitelt sein Haar ist, wie makellos seine Uniform ist. Shirley hatte schon als Kind eine Abneigung gegen Unordnung und für einen Moment scheint es mir fast, als habe dieser Ort des Chaos' diesen Zug noch stärker zu Tage gebracht.

Ich schüttele den Gedanken ab. Vermutlich ist es nur Einbildung.

„Bruderherz!", begrüße ich ihn stattdessen und kann sehen, wie sein Beinahe-Lächeln sich zu einem echten Lächeln vertieft.

Ich überwinde schon die trennenden Schritte zwischen uns, will ihm gerade um den Hals fallen, als ein neuer Gedanke durch meinen Kopf zuckt. Abrupt bleibe ich stehen, sehe misstrauisch zu ihm hoch. „Keine schlechten Neuigkeiten!", warne ich.

Shirley schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht von mir", verspricht er. Er hätte es vermutlich auch nicht verdient, erneut der Bote schlimmer Nachrichten zu sein.

Also nehme ich die unterbrochene Umarmung wieder auf, halte ihn ganz, ganz fest. Ich bin mir der neugierigen Blicke meiner vorbeigehenden Kollegen wohl bewusst, aber entweder ist die familiäre Ähnlichkeit zu deutlich oder mein Ruf zu brav. In jedem Fall kommt niemand näher, um Fragen zu stellen.

Jedoch spüre ich auch, wie Shirley sich in meiner Umarmung versteift. Er war nie jemand für Körperkontakt, aber bei der Familie hat er es früher immer toleriert. Jetzt jedoch fühlt es sich so an, als wolle er mich möglichst schnell loswerden und ich überlege, zu fragen und lasse es dann doch. Wir haben alle unsere eigenen Dämonen.

„Was machst du hier?", erkundige ich mich stattdessen, nachdem ich ihn wieder freigegeben habe.

„Ich bin auf dem Rückweg zur Einheit und habe ein paar Stunden Aufenthalt in Étaples. Da dachte ich mir, ich komme dich besuchen. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragend sieht er mich an.

Energisch nicke ich. „Sei nicht albern. Es könnte niemals nicht in Ordnung sein", stelle ich klar, „aber warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Ach, du kennst das doch… man weiß nie, ob die Schiffe aus England halbwegs pünktlich sind und mit einigem Pech wären meine paar Stunden Aufenthalt auf einige wenige Minuten geschrumpft", erklärt Shirley schulterzuckend, „deswegen dachte ich mir, eine Überraschung ist besser als eine Enttäuschung. Aber wenn du keine Zeit hast, verstehe ich das natürlich. Dann versuche ich einfach, einen früheren Zug zu kriegen."

Ich schnaube wenig damenhaft. Man nimmt nämlich nicht einfach einen früheren Zug. Man nimmt genau den Zug, der einem zugedacht ist, und wenn dieser Zug sieben Stunden Verspätung hat, nimmt man ihn trotzdem. Dabei ist es sogar egal, wenn man in diesen sieben Stunden fünf andere Züge passieren lassen muss, die zum vorgesehenen Ziel fahren. Man wartet trotzdem auf den Zug, den man zu nehmen hat.

Shirley lacht leise. „Ja, gut, ich würde keinen früheren Zug kriegen", gibt er zu, „aber ich kann mich auch irgendwie selbst beschäftigen, wenn du Dienst hast.

„Im Moment habe ich doch Nachtdienst. Meine Schicht ist also gerade erst vorbei und vor heute Abend erwartet mich niemand zurück. Es ist nur…", ich zögere.

„Nur?", hakt Shirley nach.

„Ich habe Persis versprochen, sie heute Morgen zu besuchen", fahre ich fort, „sie langweilt sich so schrecklich im Krankenhaus."

Ein Stirnrunzeln huscht über Shirleys Gesicht. „Persis ist im Krankenhaus? Ist sie verletzt worden, als –", er unterbricht sich selbst.

Er meint die Bomben. Ich weiß, dass er die Bomben meint. Der Gedanke daran lässt mir auch jetzt, fünf Tage später, noch einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Rasch schüttele ich jedoch den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht verletzt", versichere ich, „sie hat sich nur mit dieser Grippe angesteckt, die die Soldaten uns angeschleppt haben. Es ist aber nicht schlimm, keine Sorge."

„Grippe? Im Mai?", überrascht hebt Shirley eine Augenbraue.

„Ungewöhnlich, ja", stimme ich zu, „zumal scheinbar eine ziemlich große Anzahl der Männer daran erkrankt. Aber ansonsten unterscheidet sie sich kaum von einer normalen Wintergrippe. Sie kommt plötzlich, streckt den Patienten zuverlässig nieder, aber sie geht meistens ebenso schnell wieder. Fast alle erholen sich innerhalb von ein paar Tagen. Die Männer nennen es nicht ohne Grund das Drei-Tage-Fieber."

„Bei welchem Tag ist Persis?", will Shirley wissen.

Zur Antwort hebe ich vier Finger in die Luft. Er nickt. „Gut, dann besuchen wir also Persis. Wo ist sie denn?", erkundigt er sich dann.

„Im einem Krankenhaus für Schwestern in Le Touquet", erwidere ich. Ich will mich schon umdrehen, da bemerke ich, dass Shirley zögert. „Ist das ein Problem?", erkundige ich mich rasch.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, nickt dann langsam. „Nach Le Touquet ist es bestimmt eine Stunde Fußmarsch, oder? Und dann noch mal eine halbe Stunde nach Étaples zurück? So viel Zeit habe ich nicht mehr, bevor der Zug fährt", erklärt er bedauernd.

Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich ihn an. Ich habe Shirley seit zehn Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Ich will ganz sicher nicht auch nur eine unserer kostbaren Minuten aufgeben. Andererseits habe ich Persis versprochen, dass ich heute zu ihr kommen werde, und ich möchte auch wirklich wissen, wie es ihr geht. Aber weil ich _irgendwann_ auch mal schlafen muss, werde ich es heute Nachmittag nicht mehr schaffen, zu ihr zu gehen. Frustriert presse ich die Lippen aufeinander. In meinem Kopf surren die Gedanken durcheinander, so angestrengt versuche ich, einen Ausweg zu finden. Mir will jedoch partout kein Weg einfallen, alles unter einen Hut zu kriegen.

Gerade will ich aufgeben, da fällt mein Blick über Shirleys Schulter auf Dr. Lavalliers, der mit großen Schritten vorbei geht. Und plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee…

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir es machen", verkünde ich Shirley, während ich bereits um ihn herum trete. Ich warte keine Antwort mehr ab, sondern hebe den Rock meiner geliehenen Uniform etwas an und laufe los, um Dr. Lavalliers zu erreichen, bevor er entschwunden ist.

Und tatsächlich – keine zehn Minuten später sitzen Shirley und ich hoch zu Ross und traben in leichtem Tempo die Straße Richtung Étaples entlang.

Filou, der Wallach von Dr. Lavalliers, könnte unpassender nicht benannt sein. Eine Schönheit ist er nicht, groß und knochig mit schlammbraunem Fell, aber er ist mit Sicherheit das artigste und höflichste Pferd, das ich kenne. Nichts und niemand bringt den guten Filou aus der Ruhe, stattdessen ist er stets und allzeit beflissen, es dem Reiter recht zu machen. Umso dankbarer bin ich, dass Dr. Lavalliers ihn mir immer gerne überlässt, wenn ich ein Reitpferd brauche.

Shirley dagegen hat mit der Stute von einem der Chirurgen alle Hände voll zu tun. Nun macht das nichts, weil Shirley über genug Geduld verfügt, um das nervöseste Tier zu beruhigen, aber wenn ich mir die sehnige, nervige Stute so ansehe, bin ich doch froh, dass ihm dieses Los zugefallen ist und nicht mir. Ich bin nicht vollkommen untalentiert im Umgang mit Pferden, aber diese kopfschlagende und herumspringende Stute zu reiten, würde ich mir vermutlich nicht zutrauen.

Mein Bruder dagegen, mit Tieren schon immer geschickter als mit Menschen, sitzt so sicher auf seinem Reittier, dass er sich dabei sogar noch interessiert umsehen kann. „Euch hat es wirklich ganz schön erwischt, oder?", fragt er langsam, während er mit dem fachmännischen Blick des Ingenieurs die Schäden in Augenschein nimmt, die der deutsche Luftangriff hinterlassen hat.

Unwillkürlich ziehe ich eine Grimasse. „Es war…", ich breche ab, suche nach Worten, „es war viel, viel schlimmer, als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können. Aber was sage ich dir da? Du weiß ja selbst, wie es ist."

Denn so sehr mich die Erinnerung an die Bombennacht belastet, so sicher weiß ich dennoch, dass nicht einmal diese zwei Stunden mir auch nur eine Ahnung von dem gegeben haben, was die Männern an der Front durchstehen. Ich glaube, niemand, der nicht in einem Schützengraben war, wird jemals begreifen können, was die Soldaten dort jeden Tag erleiden müssen.

Tatsächlich nickt Shirley, fügt meinen Worten jedoch nichts hinzu. Er sieht immer

noch zu den zerstörten Hütten hinüber. Eine davon war einmal unsere Schwesternunterkunft.

„Die Ecke unserer Unterkunft, in der mein Bett stand, ist völlig zerstört", erläutere ich, nicht ohne Zögern, „mehrere Schwester sind dem zum Opfer gefallen. Ich war auf Station, deswegen ist mir nichts passiert, aber… naja, von meinen Sachen ist nichts mehr übrig. Ein paar Dinge konnte ich in Étaples neu kaufen, aber meine Uniform leihe ich mir seitdem von den Kolleginnen zusammen. Keine Ahnung, wann die neuen Uniformen aus England kommen."

Shirley wirft mir über die Schulter einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, dann sieht er nachdenklich hinüber zu den Bahnschienen, die parallel zu der Straße verlaufen, die wir entlang reiten. „Trotzdem habt ihr sie ziemlich lange beschützt", bemerkt er dann.

Verwirrt blicke ich von ihm zur Bahnlinie und wieder zurück. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was er meint. „Wer hat wen beschützt?", hake ich nach.

Shirley hebt den Blick, um mich anzusehen. „Na, ihr die Schienen", erklärt er dann, „und vermutlich das ganze Trainingslager. Die Krankenhäuser als Teil dieses Lagers zu bauen, hat es vermutlich sehr lange vor Angriffen geschützt, die sonst schon viel früher gekommen wären."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Will er damit sagen…?

„Es ist doch logisch, dass die Krankenhäuser nicht isoliert stehen können", wende ich ein, „die Patienten kommen in der Regel im Ambulanzzug, also brauchen wie die Schienen, und wir nutzen zudem die Logistik des Lagers mit."

„Schon", räumt Shirley ein, „aber man hätte die Krankenhäuser auch in fünf Meilen Entfernung vom Lager bauen können, mit einer eigenen kleinen Bahnlinie, die sonst niemand nutzt. Nah genug, die Logistik zu nutzen, aber weit genug entfernt, nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten."

Ich schlucke. Für einen Moment sehe ich schweigend hinab auf Filous struppige Mähne, während mein Kopf die Informationen zu verarbeiten versucht, die Shirley mir gerade mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit kredenzt hat. Ich strecke die Hand aus, streiche abwesend über Filous dünnen Hals. Dann sehe ich wieder zu Shirley hoch.

„Du meinst, sie haben uns absichtlich so nah an das Lager gebaut, damit wir es… naja, beschützen?", frage ich.

Shirley hebt die Schultern. „Zumindest hat man das sicher als angenehmen Nebeneffekt empfunden", erwidert er.

In meinem Kopf zuckt der Gedanke an die vielen Dutzend Menschen vorbei, die in der Bombennacht allein in meinem Krankenhaus gestorben sind. Viele von ihnen kannte ich. Manche mochte ich sogar. Wenn Shirley nun sagt, dass nicht nur die deutschen Bomber, sondern irgendwie auch unser eigenes Oberkommando an ihrem Tod Schuld war… es ist ein Übelkeit erregender Gedanke.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht… ich dachte, du wüsstest das", kommt es in dem Moment entschuldigend von meinem Bruder.

„Schon okay", entgegne ich rasch, „vermutlich hätte ich es auch wissen müssen. Ich bin nur manchmal immer noch erschreckend naiv, was Kriegstaktik angeht, wenn man bedenkt, wie lange ich schon hier bin." Ich bemühe ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Keine Schande darin", bemerkt Shirley sofort. Vermutlich hat er sogar Recht. Vermutlich ist Naivität nichts das Schlechteste, das man sich bewahren kann.

Ich seufze lautlos. „Sprich es nur nicht vor Persis an", bitte ich dann, „der Bombenangriff hat sie sowieso schon sehr mitgenommen. Wahrscheinlich lag das auch daran, dass sie an dem Tag schon die Grippe in den Knochen hatte, aber gerade weil sie noch nicht wieder gesund ist, will ich sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen."

„Ich sage nichts", verspricht Shirley. Er sieht aus, als wolle er noch etwa hinzufügen, aber mittlerweile haben wir Étaples erreicht und seine Stute, die sich zwischendurch wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, wird ob der Geschäftigkeit des Ortes schlagartig wieder unruhig. Es braucht einige Augenblicke, bis er das tänzelnde Pferd wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hat.

Filou verscheucht mit einem Zucken des Ohres eine vorwitzige Fliege. Filou ist wirklich ein Schatz.

Wir überqueren die Brücke über die _Canche_ , passieren die Wache, die den Weg nach Le Touquet für die einfachen Soldaten versperrt, und schlagen den Weg durch den Kiefernwald ein. Erst als die Bäume sich um uns schließen, ergreift Shirley wieder das Wort.

„Wie macht Persis sich?", fragt er, „ich meine, hier ist nicht unbedingt ein natürlicher Ort für jemanden wie Persis Ford…"

Nachdenklich lege ich den Kopf schief. „Eigentlich macht sie sich richtig gut. Es überrascht mich manchmal, zu sehen, dass sie noch auf Dinge reagiert, die für mich längst Alltag sind, aber das sagt vermutlich mehr über mich aus als über sie", antworte ich, „und sie ist zäher, als ich dachte. Selbst wenn es ihrem natürlichen Impuls entspricht, vor etwas zurückzuschrecken, kann man doch sehen, wie sie sich in solchen Momenten sammelt und es ihr mit schierer Willenskraft gelingt, das Problem zu bewältigen. Sie _will_ nicht aufgeben und das kann sehr viel Wert sein. Außerdem ist ihr nichts mehr zuwider als der Gedanke, jemand könnte sie für ein reiches Töchterchen halten – etwas ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie von Haus aus genau das ist."

Shirley wirft mir ein schnelles Grinsen zu, während er geschickt einem tiefhängenden Ast ausweicht. „Also versteht ihr euch gut?", hakt er dann nach.

„Überraschenderweise ja", bestätige ich, „zumal, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr das mit uns auch hätte schief gehen können, in Anbetracht –" Ich verstumme abrupt.

„In Anbetracht…?", wiederholt Shirley und sieht mich neugierig an.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Einerseits hat Shirley es verdient, dass ich ihm die Wahrheit über Ken und mich sage, wo doch Walter und Jem es schon wissen. Andererseits… es mag abergläubisch sein, aber ich habe dieses diffuse Gefühl, es zu verhexen, wenn ich zu viele Menschen einweihe. Als würde ich das Schicksal herausfordern, wenn ich mein Glück zu oft teile. Und als könnte das Schicksal dann beschließen, mir dieses Glück wieder wegzustehlen.

Unschlüssig starre ich hinab auf Filous Hals. Mit fahrigen Fingern sortiere ich seine Mähnenhaare, die bei jedem seiner Tritte nur wieder durcheinander geworfen werden.

Aber vermutlich ist es müßig, oder? Nichts, was ich tue oder lasse, wird irgendeinen Einfluss auf das Schicksal haben.

Ich seufze.

„Du meinst, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du ihren Bruder heiraten willst?", fragt Shirley in dem Moment.

Ruckartig hebe ich den Kopf. Shirley hat sich mir zugewandt. Seine Augen blicken freundlich.

„Woher…?", beginne ich, fange mich dann aber selbst, „halt, nein, ich weiß es. Jem, oder? Ihr habt euch sicher während deines Urlaubs gesehen."

Shirley nickt. „Jem", bestätigt er, „er könnte kein Geheimnis behalten, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Eigentlich ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass er als Kind jahrelang Spion werden wollte."

Ein kurzes Lächeln ringe ich mir ab, aber in Gedanken bin ich anderweitig beschäftigt. „Wem er es wohl sonst gesagt hat?", überlege ich und runzele die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, sonst niemandem", beruhigt Shirley, „er sagt zwar schnell schon mal Dinge, die besser ungesagt geblieben wären, aber der Vorteil eines Briefes ist, dass er ihn noch mal durchlesen und vielleicht korrigieren kann, bevor er ihn abschickt. Ein einmal gesagtes Wort kann dagegen nicht mal Jem wieder zurücknehmen."

„Stimmt wohl", nicke ich. Mein Blick wandert wieder hinab, heftet sich auf Filous aufmerksam spielende Ohren.

„Und sonst? Was denkst du?", frage ich zaghaft. Ich weiß, dass Shirley weiß, dass ich nicht über Jem rede.

Vorsichtig hebe ich den Blick. Shirley beobachtet mich milde interessiert. „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute", erwidert er schlicht und ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal unendlich dankbar für seine Art, kein großes Aufhebens um irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu machen, seien sie auch noch so lebensverändernd.

„Danke", entgegne ich artig, weil mir auch sonst nichts anderes einfällt. Mein Blick wandert zurück zu Filous Mähne.

„Wisst ihr schon, wann es soweit sein wird?", fragt Shirley weiter.

Ich seufze unwillkürlich, sehe zu ihm hoch. Er hebt fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Wir wollen heiraten, bevor er zurück an die Front geht. Ich dachte, es würde Herbst werden, aber…", ich verstumme.

„Aber sie brauchen gute Offiziere um die Verluste der letzten zwei Monate auszugleichen", vervollständigt stattdessen Shirley wissend.

Erneut seufze ich leise. „Genau. Und Ken scharrt natürlich auch mit den Füßen. Er will unbedingt so schnell wie möglich zurück zu seinen Männern. Was ich auch verstehen kann, nur… nur hätte ich ihn gerne länger in Sicherheit gewusst. Auch wenn das bedeutet hätte, die Hochzeit noch weiter nach hinten zu verschieben", erkläre ich.

Shirley nickt bedächtig. „Wann wird es soweit sein?", erkundigt er sich dann.

„Er ist gerade eben vom Genesungsheim zur _Officers Casualty Company_ verlegt worden", erwidere ich.

„Normalerweise bleibt man dort etwa vier Wochen", bemerkt Shirley sachlich. Als hätte ich das nicht schon längst gewusst.

Ich nicke schweigend. Shirley schiebt seine Stute etwas näher an Filou heran und drückt kurz meinen Arm. Es gelingt mir sogar, so etwas wie ein Lächeln hervorzuzaubern, das er für einen Augenblick erwidert. Dann macht die Stute einen Seitensprung und der Augenblick ist vorüber.

Eine Stille fällt zwischen uns, nur durchbrochen vom Rauschen des Winds in den Zweigen und dem regelmäßigen Geräusch der Pferdehufe. Ich schließe die Augen, halte das Gesicht in den leichten Wind und atme tief durch. Für einen Moment scheint der Krieg sehr weit weg.

Dann höre ich das ferne Pfeifen eines Zuges irgendwo hinter uns und der Krieg ist wieder zurück.

Ich drehe mich zu Shirley um. „Und was gibt es bei dir neues?", erkundige ich mich. Wir haben schließlich jetzt wirklich lange genug über mich geredet.

Shirley zuckt mit den Schultern. „Unsere Kompanie wird jetzt zum Bataillon erweitert", antwortet er, „wir kriegen einige andere Einheiten dazu und sind dann eigenständiger und insgesamt vielseitiger aufgestellt. Für mich heißt das allerdings auch, dass sie mich zum Hauptmann machen." Er verzieht den Mund. Es sieht nicht aus, als wäre er glücklich mit dieser speziellen Entwicklung.

„Du wirst ein guter Hauptmann sein", versichere ich also mit aller Loyalität einer kleinen Schwester.

„Ich will es versuchen", entgegnet Shirley, aber sein Blick bleibt zweifelnd. Das einsame Tüfteln ist ihm nun einmal mehr gegeben als der Umgang mit Menschen, daran gibt es wirklich nichts zu rütteln.

Gerade will ich etwas sagen, irgendetwas, das ihn bestärkt, da wechselt er dann auch bereits das Thema. „Übrigens ist Carl auch befördert worden. Hat er mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, als wir uns getroffen haben", berichtet er.

Überrascht blinzele ich ihn an. „ _Carl_?", wiederhole ich entgeistert.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass Carl in meinem Kopf zu einer Art Phantom geworden ist. Wie ein Geist. So viele Jahre habe ich ihn nicht gesehen, dass er beinahe unwirklich geworden ist. Nur eine Ahnung, eine Erinnerung auf den Meeren dieser Welt. Dass Shirley ihn jetzt tatsächlich getroffen hat, überfordert meinen Kopf für den Moment.

„Ja, _Carl_ ", antwortet Shirley mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Er scheint mir anzusehen, wie sehr er mich mit der plötzlichen Erwähnung unseres alten Kinderfreundes überrumpelt hat.

„Er ist jetzt Obermatrose, _Leading Seaman_ ," fährt er fort, „glücklich ist er nicht unbedingt damit. Er ist lieber einer von denen, die rudern."

„Wie du", bemerke ich.

Shirley verzieht den Mund. „Bloß ist Hauptmann eine ganze andere Sache als Obermatrose", wendet er ein.

„Das stimmt wohl", nicke ich. Dann hebe ich den Kopf und deute auf eine Abzweigung einige Meter vor uns: „Sieh mal, dort müssen wir hin."

Das _Villa Tino Hospital for Sick Sisters_ liegt sehr malerisch auf einer kleinen Lichtung in dem Kiefernwald, der Le Touquet umgibt. Das Gebäude selbst war früher die Villa eines wohlhabenden Menschen und das sieht man ihm immer noch an. Es ist ein weitläufiger, zweistöckiger Bau in Fachwerkoptik mit einer Reihe Erkern und vielen großen Fenstern. Als Krankenhaus steht es allen Krankenschwestern und Schwesternhelferinnen aus England oder den Kolonien offen. Die schweren Fälle werden zwar meistens in Étaples im _No. 24 General Hospital_ behandelt, aber wenn die Erholung im Vordergrund steht, ist _Villa Tino_ in jedem Fall vorzuziehen.

„Schick", bemerkt Shirley und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nur das Beste für uns Krankenschwester", bestätige ich mit einem feinen Lächeln, das Shirley kopfschüttelnd erwidert.

Wir binden unsere Pferde an, womit Filou deutlich besser klarkommt als die Stute des Chirurgen, dann führe ich Shirley hinüber zum Eingang. Die Dienst tuenden Krankenschwestern kennen mich schon aus den letzten Tagen, nicken mir also nur kurz zu, während wir durch die Gänge des Hauses gehen.

An dem Zimmer angekommen, in dem ich Persis weiß, hebe ich die Hand und klopfe. In den letzten Tagen habe ich sie im Bett liegend angetroffen, in einem ziemlich elenden Zustand. Fieber, Husten, Schmerzen in Kopf und Gliedern… die Grippe mag in der Regel nicht lebensbedrohlich sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie die Kranken nicht gebührend leiden lässt. Heute jedoch sieht es so aus, als habe das Drei-Tages-Fieber seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht. Denn kaum, dass wir den Raum betreten haben, fällt mein Blick auf Persis, die aufrecht im Bett sitzt.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Ich warte seit einer Stunde!", begrüßt sie mich anklagend.

Und ich bin so froh, dass es ihr besser geht, und es ist so sehr, so unverfälscht _Persis_ , dass ich mir nicht helfen kann – ich fange an zu lachen. Nicht mal der fragende Blick von Shirley oder der vorwurfsvolle von Persis hindert mich daran. Ich stehe lachend mitten im Zimmer und mein Gott – es fühlt sich _gut_ an, dieses Lachen.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Goodbye, Dolly Gray" aus dem 19. Jahrhundert entnommen (Text von Will D. Cobb, Musik von Paul Barnes)._


	46. Nothing to mar our joy

_3\. Juni 1918  
No. 1 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich_

 **Nothing to mar our joy**

„Übrigens verbiete dir, zu sterben", informiert Persis mich sehr sachlich und nicht minder bestimmend, während sie am letzten Rest ihres Zigarettenstummels zieht.

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue: „Ach?"

Wir sitzen in den Dünen hinter meinem Krankenhaus, lassen uns die Abendsonne auf das Gesicht scheinen. Ich habe noch ein paar Stunden, bevor meine Schicht wieder losgeht, und Persis ist heute Nachmittag erst aus England von ihrem einwöchigen Erholungsurlaub zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte entschieden, ihn in Hastings zu verbringen. Es ist ein bekannter Badeort, aber es ist auch, wo Jem ist. Der Nachbarort Bexhill-on-Sea beherbergt die _Officers Casualty Company_ , bei der Ken gerade die zweite Woche seines Trainings absolviert. Entsprechend viel hat Persis über die vergangenen Tage zu berichten. Die Erholung von der Grippe scheint für sie dabei beinahe nebensächlich zu sein.

„Ja", bekräftigt sich jetzt mit einem energischen Kopfnicken, „ich verbiete dir zu sterben!"

„Dann wird es dich freuen, zu hören, dass ich nicht vorhabe, zu sterben", erwidere ich, „immerhin habe _ich_ mir keine Grippe eingefangen, oder?"

Persis wischt den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung einfach weg. „Ich meine es durchaus ernst", erklärt sie mir, während sie die Zigarette im Sand ausdrückt.

Aus verengten Augen mustere ich sie einen Moment. Sie sieht tatsächlich ernst aus. Also setzt ich mich zurecht, drehe mich ihr ein wenig mehr zu und fordere auf: „Gut. Warum darf ich nicht sterben?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, was es mit meinem Bruder machen würde. Und weil ich es nicht herausfinden will", antwortet sie abrupt.

Ich atme tief ein.

„Du meinst –", beginne ich dann.

Persis fällt mir ins Wort: „Ich _meine_ die Bombenangriffe. Zwei Angriffe in zwei Wochen!"

Als ob ich daran erinnert werden müsste.

Der zweite Angriff kam in der letzten Mainacht, dabei hatten wir uns doch kaum vom ersten Angriff erholt. Es war gleichzeitig schlimmer und weniger schlimm als beim ersten Mal. Schlimmer, weil Stationen A und B, zwei unserer _femur wards_ , beschädigt wurden, in denen die Patienten wegen ihrer Beinschienen nicht bewegt werden können und dem Angriff schutzlos ausgeliefert sind. Weniger schlimm, weil die Bomben, die die beiden Stationen und ein paar unserer Administrationsgebäude getroffen haben, unter den Menschen keinen größeren Schaden angerichtet hat. Es ist, wie durch ein Wunder, niemand zu Tode gekommen. Nur ein einziger unserer Patienten wurde verletzt. Nebenan, im _St. John's Ambulance Brigade Hospital_ , sieht es dagegen ganz anders aus. Beim ersten Mal waren wir es, die das schlimmste abbekommen haben, dieses Mal hat es sie getroffen.

In gewisser Weise waren wir auf den erneuten Angriff allerdings sogar vorbereitet. Die Wände der Hütten sind in den Tagen davor mit Sandsäcken verstärkt worden, was größeren Schaden hat abwenden können. Ein Teil der Schwestern verbringt die Nächte seit dem ersten Angriff in _Merry Lodge_ , einem Erholungsheim für Schwestern in Le Touquet. Der Rest schläft in den Wäldern, bis der _dug-out_ , mit dessen Bau sie begonnen haben, fertig ist. Sie müssen sogar recht lustig sein, die Nächte unter Bäumen, habe ich mir erzählen lassen. Nicht, dass ich es wüsste, schließlich habe ich immer noch Nachtdienst, aber ich vermute, es ist gut, selbst in solchen Situationen das Amüsante zu erkennen. Es hilft, bei Verstand zu bleiben.

Trotzdem, all die Sandsäcke und Unterstände dieser Welt können einen nicht auf einen Bombenangriff vorbereiten. Wenn die Bomben fallen, hat man trotzdem Angst.

„Ich war bei ihm, als die Nachricht vom zweiten Angriff kam", fährt Persis fort, ruhiger jetzt, „und ich habe absolut nichts dagegen, diesen Blick nie wieder in seinen Augen sehen zu müssen. Er ist vollkommen weiß geworden und so schrecklich _still_. Sein Gesicht war völlig starr. Er hat kaum noch was gesagt. Es hat Stunden gedauert, bis er irgendwen gefunden hat, der ihm bestätigen konnte, dass keine Krankenschwestern unter den Opfern waren. Danach hat er mich weggeschickt. Als ich am nächsten Tag wiederkam, konnte ich immer noch den Whiskey an ihm riechen."

Sie sieht mich sehr direkt an und ich muss den Drang niederkämpfen, mich abzuwenden. Persis, anders als ich, hält in den meisten Fällen selbst dann noch Augenkontakt, wenn es schwierig wird. Und das hier _ist_ schwierig. Denn ich weiß, wie sehr es sie belastet, Ken so gesehen zu haben. Und mir wiederum tut der Gedanke an seinen Schmerz so weh, dass ich es für einen Moment fast körperlich spüren kann.

Etwas hilflos hebe ich die Schultern. „Es geht mir gut", murmele ich dann.

„Du könntest aber auch tot sein", erwidert Persis sofort, „ich meine, wie viele Schwestern sind beim ersten Angriff gestorben?"

„Insgesamt drei. Miss Wake und Miss Lowe sind einige Tage später ihren Verletzungen erlegen", antworte ich. Meine Stimme klingt gefasst, aber die Erinnerung daran, an diese drei Beerdigungen, erfüllt mich jedes Mal mit einer speziellen Traurigkeit. Beerdigungen habe ich genug erlebt, aber es ist etwas anderes, eine Schwester zu bestatten – eine von _uns_.

Persis nickt knapp. „Na bitte. Das hättest genauso gut du sein können", stellt sie entschieden fest.

Und irgendwie bringt sie damit etwas in mir zum Brechen. Ruckartig setze ich mich auf. Jetzt bin ich es, die ihren Blick festhält.

„Glaubst du, ich _weiß_ das nicht?", fauche ich sie an, „das war _meine_ Unterkunft. Das war _meine_ alte Station. Im Grunde sollte ich längst tot sein. Dass ich es nicht bin, mag Schicksal sein oder einfach nur ein dummer, glücklicher Zufall. Keine Ahnung! Aber was geht _dich_ das an?"

Durch den Nebel, der mich umgibt, bin ich mir vage bewusst, dass Persis meinen Ausbruch vermutlich nicht verdient hat. Es ist nicht, was sie gesagt hat. Es sind zwei Bombenangriffe und drei Beerdigungen und eine Whiskeyflasche und die deutsche Armee 35 Meilen vor Paris. Es ist eine Belastungsgrenze, von der ich vorher nicht ahnte, dass ich sie erreicht hatte.

Aber jetzt, wo sie mich darüber gestoßen hat, weiß ich plötzlich nicht mehr, wie zurückkommen.

Persis, von Natur aus niemand, der schnell nachgibt, funkelt derweil wütend zurück. Herausfordernd schiebt sie das Kinn vor. „Weil er _mein_ Bruder ist", zischt sie, „deswegen habe ich sehr wohl ein Recht daran, mir Sorgen zu machen, wenn –"

Harsch unterbreche ich sie: „Sprich vor mir nicht von Sorge! Ich habe zwei Brüder dort draußen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es ist, sich _nicht_ jeden Tag, jede _Stunde_ zu sorgen!"

Das, wenigstens, stimmt. Die Sorge ist über die Jahre zu einem Teil meiner Selbst geworden. Etwas, das immer da ist, so dass ich es bewusst gar nicht mal mehr so sehr wahrnehme, bis jemand kommt, um mich zu erinnern. Dann kommt es zurück, plötzlich und heftig, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Ach, also hast du jetzt die Sorge gepachtet?", feuert Persis zurück, „tut mir ja schrecklich Leid, dass ich nur den einen Bruder habe, um den ich mich sorgen kann. Natürlich kann ich da nicht mit dir mithalten! Aber das kann ich ja sowieso nie, oder? Nicht mit der _perfekten_ Schwester Blythe!" Ihre Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus.

Gerade will ich etwas erwidern – etwas spitzes, fraglos, vermutlich sogar verletzendes – als eine neue Stimme mir zuvorkommt. „Aber, aber, die Damen. Wir wollen doch nicht streiten", bemerkt Tim gut gelaunt und lässt sich gezielt zwischen uns in den Sand fallen.

Rasch wende ich mich ab, sehe hinaus auf den Fluss.

Tim jedoch ist noch nicht fertig. „So, jetzt hörst du mal auf, mich mit deinen Blicken zu töten, denn ich habe keinerlei Zweifel, dass du das könntest und ich möchte noch nicht sterben", fordert er Persis gutmütig auf.

Sie murmelt etwas Unverständliches. Irgendwie schafft sie es, dabei gleichzeitig kleinlaut und rebellisch zu klingen.

„Und du", fährt Tim an mich gewandt fort, „erzählst uns jetzt, was passiert ist."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich zu ihm hinüber. Er wirkt vollkommen entspannt. Schnell drehe ich mich wieder weg. „Gar nichts ist passiert", wehre ich ab.

„Na, na, lügen ist aber so gar keine feine Art, Miss Blythe", entgegnet Tim spöttisch.

Ich kann seinen auffordernden Blick von der Seite spüren. Trotzdem starre ich weiter geradeaus, schweige störrisch.

Als er fortfährt, ist eine Stimme freundlicher: „Wir wissen nämlich, dass etwas passiert ist. Persis hier mag durchaus bekannt sein dafür, grundlos einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, nur weil ihr danach ist, aber deine Art ist das nun mal so gar nicht."

„He!", protestiert Persis wie auf Knopfdruck. Wie erwartet.

Doch wo ich eine lange Protestlitanei erwartet habe, folgt überraschenderweise nur Schweigen. Ganz leicht drehe ich also den Kopf, kann die beiden jetzt so gerade aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen. Tim hat Persis eine Hand auf dem Arm gelegt und scheint ihr schweigend irgendetwas zu vermitteln. Langsam, aber merklich, wir sie ruhiger.

Er ist ihr, fast unbemerkt, über die letzten Monate zu einem besseren Freund geworden als mir. Ich weiß das. Es macht mir nicht mal etwas aus.

Dann, sehr plötzlich, drehen beide sich zu mir um. Abrupt sehe ich weg. Mein Blick heftet sich hinab, auf den Sand neben meinen Knien. Fast automatisch strecke ich die Hand aus, vergrabe die Finger im kühlen Sand. Als ich sie wieder herausziehe, die Faust öffne, rieseln die feinen weißen Körner heraus.

„Betty ist tot", erkläre ich dann.

Einige Sekunden sagt niemand etwas. „Betty", wiederholt Tim dann leise.

„Ihr kennt sie nicht. _Kanntet_ sie nicht. Wie auch immer", fahre ich fort, den Blick immer noch auf den rieselnden Sand geheftet, „aber sie war meine Freundin. Wir sind zusammen aus Kanada gekommen. Sie war nett zu mir, als ich ziemlich einsam war. Sie hätte es nicht sein müssen. Ich habe sie seit anderthalb Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und ich habe ihr längst nicht mehr so oft geschrieben, wie ich es hätte tun sollen. Von ihr dagegen kam jede Woche ein Brief, verlässlich wie ein Uhrwerk, obwohl ich es sicher nicht verdient hatte. Und jetzt ist sie _tot_."

Die letzten Sandkörner rieseln aus meiner Faust.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt Tim behutsam.

Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander, grabe die Finger tief in den Sand. „Sie starb während des Bombenangriffs auf Doullens letzte Woche", erwidere ich dann.

Immer noch erinnere ich mich an das Gefühl, das mich überkommen hat, als ich begriffen habe, dass _Nursing Sister_ _Elizabeth Wilson_ nicht einfach irgendeine Krankenschwester ist, die im Bombenhagel ums Leben gekommen ist, sondern meine Betty. Dann, Sekunden später, der Gedanke, was Polly das wohl antun wird. Und, natürlich, Bettys Familie, ihren Geschwistern – Edith und Olive und Myra und Charlie, ihrem _kleinen Prinzen_.

Jetzt bin ich es, der Tim eine tröstende Hand auf dem Arm legt. „Das tut mir Leid", murmelt er.

„Mir auch!", kommt es deutlich heftiger von Persis. Als ich sie ansehe, überzieht eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen. „Für das, was ich gesagt habe", fügt sie leiser hinzu, „wenn ich gewusst hätte…" Hilflos bricht sie ab.

„Schon gut", beruhige ich, „ich habe schließlich angefangen."

Ich seufze leise. Jegliche Wut hat mich verlassen, so schnell sie gekommen war. Jetzt bin ich einfach nur noch erschöpft. Traurig und schrecklich erschöpft. Ich ziehe die Hand aus dem Sand, betrachte nachdenklich die feinen Sandkörner, die an meinen Finger hängen geblieben sind.

„Ich bin übrigens keine perfekte Krankenschwester", bemerke ich dann, ohne einen der beiden anzusehen.

„Nun, die Rolle spielst du ziemlich gut", erwidert Persis, aber es klingt nicht unfreundlich. Als ich den Kopf drehe, sehe ich ein krummes, kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und Mitgefühl in ihren Augen.

Und wahrscheinlich hat sie damit den sprichwörtlichen Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich das, was ich tue.

„Ich habe einmal einen Patienten für tot erklärt, der es nicht war", bemerke ich nachdenklich, lasse den Blick zurück zum Fluss schweifen, „der Grund, warum ich keinen OP mehr betreten kann, ist, dass ich die Nerven verliere, sobald jemand eine Knochensäge ansetzt. Jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen stirbt, frage ich mich, was _verdammt noch mal_ ich hier eigentlich tute. Und ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben eine so schreckliche Angst wie in den Bombennächten."

Ich versuche mich an einem selbstironischen Lachen, das kläglich misslingt. Also seufze ich stattdessen.

Nur Momente später schlingen sich zwei Arme fest um mich. Es ist Persis, die sich über Tim hinüber gebeugt hat, um mich zu umarmen. Denn so schnell ihr Temperament hochflammen kann, so schnell beruhigt es sich meistens auch wieder. Es braucht wohl mehr, als ein paar hitzige Worte, um den echten Zorn von Persis Ford zu wecken (ihren Bruder zu verlassen scheint ein sicherer Weg zu sein, aber _das_ würde ich schließlich auch niemals tun).

Tim derweil beobachtet uns mit der Art leidgeprüftem und zugleich großzügigem Blick, den ein Vater vielleicht für seine beiden Töchter hätte, wenn sie einen kindischen Streit beigelegt haben. „Na, sind wir jetzt wieder Freunde?", erkundigt er sich entspannt.

Persis lehnt sich wieder zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Das heißt nicht, dass wir aufgehört hätten, Freundinnen zu sein", belehrt sie ihn.

Dann richtet sich ihr Blick wieder auf mich. „Und da wir unsere Meinungsverschiedenheit nun ebenfalls beigelegt haben, habe ich auch kein schlechtes Gefühl mehr dabei, dir das hier zu geben", fährt sie fort. Dann langt sie in ihre Tasche und zieht ein Kuvert heraus, das sie mir hinhält.

Es braucht nur einen Blick, um die Schrift darauf zu erkennen. Diesen energischen, geraden, schnörkellosen Strich würde ich unter Hunderten erkennen. Augenblicklich schlägt mein Herz ein wenig höher.

Vorsichtig nehme ich den Brief entgegen, öffne ich mit der gleichen Behutsamkeit. Ohne seinen Inhalt zu kennen, weiß ich doch, dass er etwas Wichtiges enthält, sonst hätte Ken ihn nicht an Persis zur persönlichen Überbringung gegeben.

Ich bin mir vage bewusst, dass Tim und Persis sich leise unterhalten, aber ich nehme keines ihrer Worte wahr, während meine Augen über die Zeilen des Briefes fliegen. Dann lese ich ihn erneut. Und dann ein drittes Mal. Als ich den Brief schließlich sinke, verstummen die anderen beiden schlagartig. Neugierige Blicke richten sich auf mein Gesicht.

„Sag mal, Persis", beginne ich langsam, „wer ist Diane de Foix?"

Für einige Sekunden starrt Persis mich entgeistert an. Ich vermute, sie hat mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Frage.

„Diane de –", wiederholt sie, unterbricht sich dann jedoch selbst. Kopfschüttelnd sieht sie erst zu mir, dann zu dem Brief in meiner Hand. Als seien weder er noch ich mehr richtig zurechnungsfähig. Ich erwidere ihren Blick abwarten und nach einigem weiteren Momenten seufzt sie schwer und gibt sich offenbar geschlagen.

„Meine Mutter hat Diane de Foix kennen gelernt, als wir vor zehn Jahren in Frankreich waren", erklärt sie, „sie ist Französin, hoch geboren, ihr Vater war ein Graf. Verheiratet wurde sie an einen schottischen Adligen – Baron Northwick? So in der Art. Über ihren Mann selbst hat sie immer freundlich gesprochen, weniger allerdings von seinem zugigen Schloss in den Highlands. Und da er scheinbar ebenso wenig mit ihren Pariser Partys anfangen konnte, lebten sie damals schon einvernehmlich getrennt, dabei kann sie nicht viel älter als dreißig gewesen sein."

Tim schnalzt mit der Zunge. „ _Très_ skandalös", wirft er grinsend ein.

Persis lacht. „Du wärst überrascht, was im Adel so als normal gilt, was wir Normalsterbliche uns nie würden leisten können", informiert sie ihn, „Diane de Foix, denn anders hat sie niemand je genannt, ist in jedem Fall eine der absolut glamourösesten Kreaturen, die ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Ich glaube, sie ist nicht mal klassisch schön, aber schrecklich elegant. Damals stand ich jedes Mal in völliger Ehrfurcht vor ihr, wenn sie mal das Wort an mich gerichtet hat. Was, zugegeben, nicht allzu häufig vorkam, immerhin war ich noch in einem Alter, in dem man mich früh ins Bett geschickt hat. Ken kannte sie besser als ich, er durfte schließlich damals schon die Abende mit den Erwachsenen verbringen."

Ein Grinsen huscht über Tims Gesicht. Als ich ihn fragend ansehe, schüttelt er jedoch nur den Kopf.

„Und warum willst du das jetzt wissen?", fragt in dem Moment Persis ungeduldig und wende mich wieder ihr zu.

„Weil", erwidere ich langsam, „Ken nach seinem Training zwei Wochen Urlaub haben wird, bevor er zurück zur Einheit kommt. Er hat mich daher gebeten, ihn Ende des Monats in Paris zu treffen. Diane de Foix wird meine Gastgeberin sein."

Augenblicklich treffen mich zwei Blicke. Tims ist wissend, der von Persis weitäugig-aufgeregt. „Ohhhhh! Das heißt, ihr heiratet?", fragt sie mit glänzenden Augen, schlägt dann die Hände vor dem Mund.

Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen. Dann nicke ich, ganz leicht nur.

Persis lässt die Hände wieder sinken und offenbart ein breites Grinsen. „Dann sind wir Schwestern!", verkündet sie und klingt dabei so fröhlich, dass ich unwillkürlich über Tim hinüber greife und ihre Hand drücke.

Sie erwidert den Druck, dann, sehr plötzlich, fällt das Grinsen jedoch aus ihrem Gesicht und macht einem Stirnrunzeln Platz. „Aber, ach – so schnell kriege ich niemals wieder Urlaub, wo ich doch gerade wieder zurück bin", stellt sie betrübt fest und schiebt die Unterlippe etwas vor.

Womit sich Recht hat. So schnell würde sie wohl nicht einmal dann wieder einen Urlaubstag bekommen, wenn es ihre eigene Hochzeit wäre.

Persis seufzt leise, dann schüttelt sie jedoch energisch den Kopf. Ich kann geradezu sehen, wie sie darum ringt, ihre eigene Enttäuschung niederzukämpfen, um meine Freude dadurch nicht zu dämpfen.

„Naja, das lässt sich wohl nicht ändern. Dann wirst du mir eben alles haarklein erzählen müssen, wenn du wieder zurück bist", bemerkt sie tapfer.

Ihre Worte lassen mich innehalten. Dann werfe ich einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Tim hinüber, der wiederum eine Augenbraue leicht anhebt. Persis entgeht das natürlich nicht.

„ _Was_? Was ist los?", verlangt sie zu wissen.

Mein hilfesuchender Blick wird bittend. Tim seufzt lautlos, wendet sich dann Persis zu. „Rilla wird nicht zurückkommen. Wenn sie heiratet, muss sie das CAMC verlassen", erklärt er.

Eine steile Falte erscheint zwischen Persis' Augen. „Ich erinnere mich…", murmelt sie dann, „Ken hat erwähnt, dass das bei euch so ist. Nur schien er darüber nicht ganz unglücklich."

„Und wer will es ihm verdenken?", entgegnet Tim, „in England oder gar in Kanada ist sie wenigstens sicher vor den deutschen Bomben."

„England", stelle ich sofort klar, „ich bleibe in England." Wie könnte ich nach Kanada zurückgehen, wenn doch seit ein paar Tagen deutsche Geschütze auf Paris gerichtet sind? Dort wäre ich wohl sicherer, aber was könnte ich tun, außer tatenlos herumzusitzen, tausende von Meilen entfernt?

Tim nickt. „Also England", stimmt er zu. Man muss Tim so etwas nicht erklären.

Persis hat derweil die Unterlippe wieder nach vorne geschoben, aber sie diskutiert nicht. „Wir werden dich vermissen", erklärt sie dann, „oder, Tim?" Auffordernd sieht sie ihn an.

„Ehrlich gesagt", antworte ich langsam an seiner Statt, „wird Tim wohl auch nicht mehr sehr lange bleiben können. Unser Krankenhaus wird verlegt. Der Befehl kam gestern und sie haben heute schon mit dem Abbau begonnen. Wir haben seit dem ersten Angriff keine neuen Patienten mehr bekommen und gestern wurden unsere letzten liegenden Fälle abtransportiert. Jetzt sind es nur noch _walking wounded_ und die sind wohl in den nächsten paar Tagen auch weg."

„Deswegen ist es so leer bei euch", murmelt Persis. Dann seufzt sie frustriert. „Ich muss euch also beide zur gleichen Zeit hergeben?", fragt sie. Ihr Versuch von Galgenhumor gelingt nur zum Teil. Der Gedanke scheint sie wirklich zu belasten.

Ich lehne mich vor, berühre tröstend ihren Arm. Zum Dank erhalte ich wenigstens ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Ich will ja nicht zu viel versprechen", hebt Tim in dem Moment zögernd an, „aber ich habe um meine Versetzung zum _No. 7 CGH_ gebeten. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würden sie Étaples in nächster Zeit verlassen. Wenn es klappt, kann ich bleiben."

Die Erleichterung, die ob seiner Worte von Persis ausgeht, kann man deutlich spüren. „Das wäre wirklich toll!", entgegnet sie.

Tim grinst. „Ach weißt du, mit der Zeit wächst einem dieser Ort doch irgendwie ans Herz…", erklärt er mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung.

Und alles an dieser Aussage ist so absolut absurd, dass wir alle drei wie auf Kommando zu lachen beginnen. Als ob dieses grässlich Lager jemals jemandem ans Herz wachsen könnte! In hundert Jahren nicht!

„Also machen wir beide weiterhin Étaples unsicher, wenn Rilla schon fahnenflüchtig wird!", stellt Persis zufrieden lächelnd fest. Dann fällt ihr Blick wieder auf mich. „Und du! Du wirst _heiraten_!", verkündet sie aufgeregt und ihr Lächeln wird noch breiter.

Ich erwidere das Lächeln.

So ganz kann ich Persis' Überschwang jedoch nicht teilen. Ich bin glücklich, wirklich, _über_ glücklich sogar. Aber da ist auch ein anderes Gefühl in mir. Eines, das stört und zwickt. Es ist eine diffuse Angst, wie eine Drohung. Denn ich wage noch immer nicht, gar _zu_ glücklich zu sein.

Das Glück nämlich ist ein launisches Ding. Und man kann nie wissen, wann es sich entscheidet, zu gehen.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „If I were the only girl in the world" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text von Clifford Grey, Musik von Nat D. Ayer)._

 _Miss Wake ist Gladys Maud Mary Wake (1883-1918). Ihre Schwesternausbildung absolvierte sie bis 1912 in der_ Royal Jubilee Hospital School of Nursing _in Victoria. Kurz vor Kriegsausbruch zog sie mit ihrer Familie nach England. Sie trat 1916 in CAMC ein, war insgesamt ein Jahr in England sowie zwischendurch ein Jahr in Salonika stationiert. Nach Frankreich kam sie erst eine Woche vor dem Bombenangriff vom 19. Mai 1918, bei dem sie schwer an beiden Beinen verletzt wurde und sich Verbrennungen zuzog. Sie starb zwei Tage später und wurde auf dem_ Étaples Military Cemetery _beerdigt._

 _Miss Lowe ist Margaret Ann Lowe (1888-1918)._ _Geboren in Schottland, übersiedelte sie mit ihrer Familie nach Kanada und absolvierte dort bis 1916 ihre Schwesternausbildung im_ Winnipeg Civic Hospital _. Nachdem sie 1917 ins CAMC eintrat, war sie zunächst mehrere Monate in England tätig und wurde im Januar 1918 nach Frankreich versetzt. Beim Bombenangriff von 19. Mai 1918 wurde sie am Oberkörper verwundet und zog sich eine Schädelfraktur zu. Sie verstarb nach etwas über einer Woche, ohne vorher das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt zu haben, und wurde auf dem_ Étaples Military Cemetery _bestattet._

* * *

Hallo Justyna,  
ich dachte, ich nutze einfach mal diesen Weg, um dir zu antworten (und hoffe, du liest bis hier unten hin). Ich wollte auch eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich mich freue, dass dir meine "kleine" Geschichte gefällt und mich für deine Rückmeldungen dazu bedanken =).  
Und eine Bitte hätte ich auch noch: es ist mir ein sehr großes Anliegen, die Geschichte frei von historischen Fehlern zu halten (die schrecken mich nämlich genauso ab wie dich!), sollte dir also jemals ein solcher geschichtlicher Fauxpas begegnen, bitte zögere nicht, mich darauf hinzuweisen. Als Geschichtsstudentin hast du da nämlich vermutlich noch mal einen anderen Zugang als ich, die ihre Recherchen "lediglich" hobbymäßig betreibt. Darüber hinaus freue ich mich aber natürlich auch über jede andere Art von Rückmeldung =).  
Viele Grüße,  
Alina (kslchen)


	47. Still a girl of tender years

_20\. Juni 1918  
Paris, Frankreich_

 **Still a girl of tender years**

Langsam gehe ich die breite Straße entlang, sehe immer wieder an den schicken Pariser Stadthäusern hinauf. Sie strahlen dieselbe kühle Eleganz aus, die dieser ganzen Stadt eigen ist. Irgendwie beeindruckend und auf der anderen Seite doch auch abschreckend. Als wolle sie dem Außenstehenden subtil, aber unmissverständlich klar machen, dass er sich nur ja nicht erdreisten soll, zu glauben, er könne irgendwann je dazugehören.

Mir ist ein Fahrer angeboten worden, der mich am Bahnhof hätte abholen können, aber das habe ich abgelehnt. Es wäre so oder so nur Verschwendung raren Benzins gewesen, außerdem tut mir der kleine Spaziergang durch die Straßen gut. Paris mag eine Stadt sein, die ihre Nase etwas zu hoch trägt, aber es ist eine hübsche Nase, wie meine Mutter sagen würde. Wenn man bereit ist, ihr die nötige Demut zu erweisen, so ist ein Spaziergang durch diese Stadt nicht die schlechteste Art, eine halbe Stunde Zeit zu verbringen.

Zudem ist es gut, zu sehen, dass die Berichte über Granaten auf Paris zwar zutreffend waren, aber dass die Schäden nicht allzu groß sind. Sie ist getroffen worden, das schon, aber sie trägt ihre Wunden mit Stolz und mit Trotz, die _Grande Dame_ dieses stolzen, trotzigen Landes.

Dabei hätte es auch anders ausgehen könne. Es hat einen Moment gegeben, vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen, als die Deutschen sich mit erschreckender Schnelligkeit gegen Paris bewegt haben. Es war 1914, wieder von vorne. Doch wie schon 1914 sind die tapferen Franzosen aufgestanden und habe sich den deutschen Truppen entgegengestellt. _On ne passe pas_ , in der Tat _._ Es war ein Gegenangriff in letzter Minute. Irgendwie ist es ein Frühjahr der letzten Minuten gewesen. Zuerst Amiens, dann Ypern, jetzt Paris. Es ist, in Anbetracht all der Meilen, die der Feind uns abgenommen hat, wenigstens ein Trost, dass er keines seiner Ziele endgültig erreichen konnte.

Man fragt sich dennoch, was wohl der Sommer bringen wird.

Ich seufze und schiebe den Gedanken von mir. Noch einige Schritte, dann bleibe ich vor einem der Häuser stehen. Ein rascher Blick auf den Zettel in meiner Hand sagt mir, dass ich am Ziel bin. Das Haus ist nicht weniger imposant als seine Nachbarn und ich atme zweimal tief durch, bevor ich die Türklingel betätige.

Augenblicke vergehen. Gerade überlege ich, ob ich erneut klingeln sollte, da öffnet sich die Türe und eine Frau schiebt den Kopf heraus. Sie ist vielleicht um die vierzig, trägt eine Uniform, die so ganz anders ist als meine, und beäugt mich misstrauisch. „Ja bitte?", fragt sie mich auf Französisch.

„Mein Name ist Marilla Blythe. Ich möchte zu…", beginne ich, breche dann jedoch ab. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich meine Gastgeberin nennen soll. Madame de Foix? Lady Northwick?

Etwas hilflos sehe ich zu der Concierge hinüber. Ihr missbilligender Blick sagt mir sehr deutlich, was sie von mir hält, aber dennoch nickt sie knapp und tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Sie werden erwartet", informiert sie mich kühl. Dann dreht sie sich um und ich muss mich beeilen, die Türe aufzufangen, bevor sie hinter ihr wieder zufällt.

Die Concierge führt mich durch ein elegantes Treppenhaus hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutet sie auf einer der Türen hin, lässt mich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen. Ich verharre einen Moment im Hausflur, lausche auf ihre sich entfernenden Schritte auf der Treppe und frage mich, wie wohl meine Gastgeberin sein wird, wenn ich schon in den Augen der Concierge offenbar nicht bestehen konnte.

Aber es hilft ja nichts, oder? Also straffe ich die Schultern, hebe das Kinn an, und betätige zum zweiten Mal in nur wenig mehr Minuten eine Türklingel. Erneut vergeht eine ganze Weile, bevor die Türe vor mir sich öffnet. Kaum, dass sie es tut, weiß ich jedoch sofort, dass die Frau, die mir nun gegenübersteht, niemand anders als Diane de Foix, verheiratete Lady Northwick, sein kann.

Auch ist mir auf den ersten Blick klar, was Persis gemeint hat. Diane de Foix ist nicht schön im klassischen Sinne, dafür sind ihre Gesichtszüge zu scharf geschnitten, ihre Nase zu gebogen, die Lippen zu dünn, aber sie trägt ihre zweifelsfrei teure Kleidung mit einer derart unnachahmlichen Eleganz und strahlt dabei ein solches Selbstbewusstsein aus, dass man ihre kleinen Makel sofort vergisst. Mehr noch als das ist es jedoch das scharfsinnige Funkeln in ihren Augen, das einem sofort sagt, dass man nicht auf die falsche Seite dieser Frau geraten möchte.

Jetzt gerade haben die Augen sich prüfend auf mich gerichtet und unwillkürlich bin ich dankbar für meine Krankenschwesternuniform. Denn ich mag nicht so elegant und so gut gekleidet und wohl auch nicht so gebildet sein wie Diane de Foix, aber wenigstens kann niemand mir je vorwerfen, nicht nützlich zu sein.

„Du musst Rilla sein", begrüßt meine Gastgeberin mich jetzt und ihre Stimme klingt genau so, wie ich es erwartet habe, „ich bin Diane." Womit sich zumindest die Frage nach der Anrede geklärt hat.

Eine Pause entsteht. „Guten Tag", erwidere ich schließlich. Ich spreche Französisch, wie auch sie es getan hat, obwohl sie als Frau eines schottischen Barons des Englischen vermutlich mächtig sein wird.

Diane nimmt den Gruß mit einem huldvollen Kopfnicken entgegen, tritt dann einen Schritt zurück und macht eine einladende Handbewegung. Ich folge ihr also hinein in die Wohnung, durch einen ebenso teuer wie stilvoll eingerichteten Flur zu einem Salon, der den Flur noch einmal übertrifft. In der Ecke steht ein junges Hausmädchen, das auf ein Zeichen von Diane rasch den Raum verlässt. Diane selbst nimmt auf einer Chaiselongue Platz und bedeutet mir dann, mich ihr gegenüber zu setzen.

Einige Sekunden verstreichen, in denen sich mich erneut mustert. Ihr Gesicht lässt nicht erkennen, was sie denkt.

„Du bist also Kenneths Braut", bemerkt sie schließlich in gemessenem Tonfall, „nun, du wirst ihm eine hübsche Ehefrau abgeben."

Dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, beugt sie sich nach vorne zu einem Tablett, auf dem ein Teeservice aufgebaut ist. „Du möchtest sicher Tee. Alle Engländer möchten immer Tee", fährt sie fort.

Ihr Ton ist höflich, durchaus munter, aber während ich ihr dabei zusehe, wie sie Tee in zwei Tassen einschenkt, merke ich doch, dass ihre Worte an mir kratzen. Denn ich habe unwillkürlich begriffen, dass ein hübsches Aussehen in den Augen dieser Frau kaum etwas ist, auf das man stolz sein darf. Hübsch ist man oder man ist es nicht – viel Zutun benötigt es so oder so nicht. Auch dass ihre Meinung von Engländern durchaus durchwachsener Natur ist, bezweifele ich nicht, und das liegt sicher nicht nur, dass ich von ihrem entfremdeten Ehemann in seinem zugigen schottischen Schloss weiß.

„Ich bin eigentlich Kanadierin, aber ich nehme dennoch gerne eine Tasse Tee", informiere ich sie also, „allerdings denke ich kaum, dass Ken mich nur heiraten möchte, weil er denkt, dass ich hübsch an seinem Arm aussehen werde." Ich bin mir vage bewusst, dass meine Stimme spitz klingt und die Worte vermutlich unverschämt sind, aber irgendwie ist mir das egal. Denn diese Frau ist nicht besser als ich, nur weil sie offenbar beschlossen hat, es zu sein.

Für ein oder zwei Sekunden verharrt Diane in der Bewegung. Dann stellt sie sorgsam die Teekanne ab und streicht die zarte Spitzendecke auf dem Tisch glatt. Als sie schließlich den Blick zu mir hebt, ist da etwas Neues in ihren Augen. Es sieht beinahe aus wie… Neugier? Als wäre ich durch meine Unverschämtheit für sie erst interessant geworden.

Mehrere Momente vergehen, in denen sie mich ansieht, mich offenbar einer erneuten Musterung unterzieht. Was immer sie sieht, und was immer sie vorher vermisst hat, es scheint sie jetzt zufriedenzustellen, denn als sie sich schließlich auf der Chaiselongue wieder zurücklehnt, erwidert sie: „Nein, das denke ich auch nicht." Und dann lächelt sie plötzlich, ein langsames, amüsiertes, ein klein wenig spöttisches Lächeln, und ich beginne zu verstehen, warum Ken mich zu dieser Frau geschickt hat.

Ich beuge mich vor, nehme mir eine der Teetassen. Der Tee ist zu süß, trotzdem trinke ich einen langen Schluck. Dianes Blick, der über den Rand ihrer eigenen Teetasse immer noch auf mir ruht, bin ich mir dabei sehr bewusst.

„Es ist eine interessante Tätigkeit, nicht? Als Krankenschwester?", fragt sie schließlich.

Es klingt wie beiläufig, trotzdem sehe ich sie mit ein wenig Misstrauen an. „Schon", antworte ich vorsichtig. Mir ist nicht ganz klar, worauf sie hinauswill.

Sie nickt leicht, als habe ich ihr nur etwas bestätigt, dass sie ohnehin gewusst hat. „Das dachte ich mir", entgegnet sie, „all die jungen, gut trainierten Soldatenkörper…"

Und die Bemerkung, obwohl nicht unwahr, ist so _absurd_ und so absolut ungeeignet für höfliche Konversation zwischen zwei Fremden, dass ich unwillkürlich lachen muss. Erst dann, als ich ihren zufriedenen Blick bemerke, wird mir klar, dass es ein Test war und ich ihn irgendwie bestanden habe.

Das Eis, jedenfalls, ist gebrochen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbringen wir in einem durchaus angenehmen Gespräch. Zuerst sprechen wir über meine Arbeit, dann über ihr Leben in Paris und die Auswirkungen des Krieges auf diese Stadt, schließlich erzählt sie dann ein wenig über die Zeit vor zehn Jahren, als sie die Fords kennen gelernt hat. Und irgendwann, mitten drin, stelle ich beinahe etwas überrascht fest, dass mir die Unterhaltung Spaß macht. Sicher, sie ist auch ein wenig anstrengend, denn ich bin immer auf der Hut, nichts Dummes zu sagen, mich nicht zu blamieren vor dieser gebildeten, kultivierten Frau. Jetzt aber, wo sie mich für würdig befunden hat, lässt Diane mich teilhaben an ihren scharfsinnigen Beobachtungen und ihrem nicht minder schneidenden Humor, und als die halbe Stunde sich dem Ende zuneigt, da habe ich das Gefühl, sie schon sehr viel länger zu kennen.

Gerade ist sie in eine ziemlich witzige, wenn auch etwas bösartige Beschreibung ihrer Schwägerin vertieft, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopft. Sekunden später schwingt das Türblatt auf und gibt das kleine Dienstmädchen Preis. „Madame?", fragt sie vorsichtig, wirft dann einen schnellen Blick über ihre Schulter.

Diane nickt wissend. „Ah, ja. Sieht so aus, als sei dein Gast von seinem Spaziergang zurück", erklärt sie an mich gewandt. Dann gibt sie dem Dienstmädchen ein kurzes Zeichen, woraufhin diese zurück in den Flur verschwindet.

„Mein Gast?", wiederhole ich stirnrunzelnd. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie meint. Ken wird erst morgen hier sein, außerdem wäre es ja wohl kaum _mein_ Gast. Und sonst erwarte ich niemanden. Soweit ich weiß, sind Persis und Tim die Einzigen, die überhaupt wissen, dass ich heute hier bin.

Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin reagiert Diane jedoch nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln, richtet dann den Blick zurück auf die offene Tür. Gemurmel dringt aus dem Flur zu uns hinein, dann Schritte und schließlich betritt eine neue Person den Raum. Augenblicklich bin ich auf den Füßen.

„Walter!", rufe ich erfreut aus. Ich habe ihn seit fast einem halben Jahr nicht gesehen.

„Hallo Rilla-meine-Rilla", begrüßt er mich mit seinem Walter-Lächeln.

Diane erhebt sich derweil ebenfalls, allerdings langsamer als ich. „Nun, dann lasse ich euch beide mal alleine", erklärt sie und wendet sich der Zimmertür zu. Als sie an ihm vorbei geht, bemerke ich den unverhohlen wohlwollenden Blick, mit dem sie meinen Bruder mustert, und verbeiße mir ein Grinsen. Sie ist nicht die erste Frau, die den Priesterkragen um seinen Hals reut.

Die Tür schließt sich hinter Diane und ich sehe wieder Walter an. „Seit wann bist du hier? Und woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass _ich_ hier sein werde?", verlange ich zu wissen.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Tag, mein Schwesterchen", entgegnet Walter statt einer Antwort und seine Augen funkeln mich amüsiert an. Ich funkele weniger amüsiert zurück.

Aber er nimmt sich die Zeit, mir einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen und einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken und mich dann zu einer der beiden Chaiselongues zu steuern, bevor er antwortet. Erst als er sich hingesetzt hat und ich mich ganz nah neben ihm zusammengerollt habe, bequemt er sich, mir zu antworten: „Ich bin heute Morgen angekommen. Dein Bräutigam hat mich gebeten, zu kommen. Jem lassen sie ohne sehr triftigen Grund nicht mal eben so nach Frankreich und Shirley hatte ja gerade erst Urlaub, deswegen kam nur ich in Frage. Also habe ich mir auf seine Bitte hin etwas Urlaub genommen. Er dachte, du hättest morgen vielleicht gerne einen von uns an deiner Seite."

Morgen. Mein Herz macht einen nervösen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Da hat er sehr richtig gedacht", stimme ich zu und frage mich nicht zum ersten Mal, seit wann Ken mich eigentlich so gut kennt.

Denn ich habe mich in den letzten zwei Jahren so sehr verändert, dass ich immer häufiger mit einer Art unbeteiligten Unglauben zurück auf das Mädchen blicke, das ich einmal gewesen bin. Ich war einmal Rilla von Ingleside – jetzt bin ich Rilla von Nirgendwo und auch wenn ich nichts ändern wurde, vermisse ich manchmal die Tage, in denen ich mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit wusste, wohin ich gehöre. Es waren leichtere Tage.

Walter hier zu haben, an dem Tag, an dem ich vielleicht nicht mehr _von Nirgendwo_ sein werde, bedeutet tatsächlich unglaublich viel. Denn auch wenn es mir nicht mehr gelingt, so vermag er es vielleicht, eine Verbindung zu schaffen von der Frau, die ich heute bin, zu dem Mädchen, das ich damals gewesen sein muss. Dieses lachende, fröhliche, herrliche Wesen, das ich in mir nicht mehr zu finden vermag. Es gibt Tage da beneide ich sie, weil die Zukunft für sie ein wunderbares Abenteuer war und meine Zukunft mir zuallererst Angst macht.

„Woran denkst du, Rilla-meine-Rilla?", fragt Walter sanft.

Kurz zucke ich zusammen, schüttele dann schnell den Kopf. „Nur… _Dinge_. Ich bin wohl irgendwie abgedriftet. Tut mir Leid", entschuldige ich mich und lächele ihn an.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", bietet er an.

Ich will schon ablehnen, aus eingespielter Gewohnheit, stoppe mich dann jedoch selbst. Das hier ist _Walter_. Und will ich nicht vielleicht _wirklich_ darüber reden?

„Ach, es ist nur…", beginne ich mit einen Seufzen, „ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie ich früher war und wie… wie _aufgeregt_ auf das Leben ich als Mädchen gewesen bin. Ich dachte, das Leben sei ein wunderbares Versprechen voller wunderbarer Dinge, die es zu erforschen gibt. Und, tja – jetzt sieh dir unser Leben mal an. Was ist daran schon wunderbar?"

„Ich kann dir einige Dinge nennen", entgegnet Walter ohne zu zögern.

Ungläubig sehe ich zu ihm hoch und er lächelt, als er meinen Blick bemerkt. „Da bist zum einen du Selbst, meine Rilla", fährt er dann fort, „niemand hat das Mädchen von damals mehr lieb gehabt als ich, aber aus ihr ist eine ebenso wundervolle Frau geworden. Mir ist klar, dass du selbst das nicht immer so sehen kannst, aber wir anderen tun das. Wir alle sind so unglaublich stolz auf dich."

„Seid ihr das wirklich?", frage ich. Meine Stimme klingt klein.

„Natürlich sind wir das", versichert Walter, „und zwar gerade deswegen, weil es _nicht_ einfach ist und du trotzdem dabei bleibst. Shirley hat einmal gesagt, er würde es nicht für zwei Wochen aushalten, was du seit zwei Jahren tust, und ich neige dazu, ihm zuzustimmen. Jem lässt sowieso kein Wort auf dich kommen. Du machst da etwas sehr, sehr wunderbares, kleine Schwester."

Es ist merkwürdig, das so zu hören. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass meine Brüder so über mich denken, dass sie sogar offenbar darüber sprechen. Dennoch, es ist ein schöner Gedanke.

„Es ist… sehr nett von euch, das zu sagen", erwidere ich nach kurzen Zögern, „zumal ich glaube, dass sie Zuhause nicht ganz so denken werden."

Jetzt ist es Walter, der ungläubig guckt. „Machst du Scherze?", will er wissen, „Mum erzählt immer wieder, wie Dad durch das ganze Dorf läuft und jedem, der es hören will – und vermutlich auch vielen, die es _nicht_ hören wollen – von seiner begabten und geschickten Krankenschwester-Tochter erzählt. Und glaub mir nur, dass Mum das jederzeit bekräftigt! Wenn du Dis Artikel lesen würdest, wüsstest du außerdem, dass sie dich darin ebenfalls mir großer Regelmäßigkeit erwähnt. Mildred übrigens auch. Und was Nan angeht – Faith hat geschrieben dass sie letzten Monat, als Irene Howard – oder Irene MacAllister wie sie ja jetzt heißt – nach dem Gottesdienst eine abfällige Bemerkung über Krankenschwestern gemacht hat, geradezu zur Furie geworden ist. Laut Faith war es direkt beinahe beängstigend."

Ich öffne den Mund, aber keine Worte wollen kommen, also klappe ich ihn wieder zu. Stattdessen sehe ich von Walter zu meinen Händen und wieder zu ihm hoch. Dass meine Brüder und meine Eltern stolz auf mich sind, ist eine Sache – aber dass Di mich in ihren Artikeln erwähnt, dass Nan mich sogar vor der schrecklich Irene Howard verteidigt? Das überrascht mich jetzt allerdings doch.

„Du bist es, die sie auf Abstand hält, Rilla, nicht sie", fügt Walter behutsam hinzu.

Ich seufze schwer. „Ich weiß, dass ich das mache", flüstere ich, „ich _will_ es nicht machen, aber… aber ich weiß auch nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen oder traurig werden und deswegen schreibe ich meine Briefe möglichst fröhlich und irgendwie… irgendwie wird der Graben dadurch jedes Mal immer größer und ich stehe auf der anderen Seite und weiß nicht, wie ich hinüber kommen soll."

„Du könntest damit anfangen, ihnen von deiner Hochzeit zu erzählen", schlägt Walter vor.

Langsam nicke ich. Dann seufze ich wieder. „Das werde ich. Natürlich werde ich das. Es ist nur… noch bin ich nicht verheiratet. Noch ist Ken nicht hier. Sein Schiff kann sinken, sein Zug entgleisen oder was sonst alles passieren kann. Irgendwie habe ich immer Angst, wenn ich es erzähle, wird es nicht geschehen", versuche ich, zu erklären.

Walter lacht leise. „Nun, ich vermute, Aberglaube ist besser als gar kein Glaube", scherzt er sanft und auch ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ich tue, was ich kann", entgegne ich dann, „und ich verspreche dir, dass ich es ihnen auf jeden Fall schreiben werde. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das helfen wird."

„Warum nicht?", erkundigt Walter sich.

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, stoße einen Atemzug aus. Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich mich genug gesammelt habe, um zu antworten: „Irgendwie kann ich das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ich es – nun, nicht _verdient_ habe. Ich habe in einem Paradies gelebt, wenn du den Vergleich erlaubst, und ich wusste es nicht. Ich wollte so sehr herausfinden, was hinter den Grenzen liegt und habe das Tor hinter mir zugeschlagen. Die echte Welt habe ich jetzt gesehen, aber ich habe zu spät bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr zurück kann. Selbst wenn ich das nächste Schiff nach Kanada nehmen würde… es wäre anders. Ich könnte nicht mehr wirklich dorthin zurückkehren, glaube ich. Ich fürchte, dass das Paradies unserer Kindheit für mich endgültig verloren ist und das macht mir Angst."

Walter nickt langsam, während er meine Worte überdenkt. „Ich denke, das ist es wirklich. Aber das ist nicht nur bei dir so, sondern bei uns allen. Es ist der Fluch des Erwachsenwerdens, hundertmal verstärkt durch die Realität, in der wir leben. Aber nur weil du ein Paradies verloren hast, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht ein Neues finden kannst", bemerkt er und lächelt aufmunternd.

Skeptisch begegne ich seinem Blick. „Woher weißt du das?", will ich wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich _glaube_ es", entgegnet Walter und erlaubt sich ein kleines Grinsen über seinen eigenen Scherz. Ich verdrehe die Augen, muss aber ebenfalls lächeln.

Dann seufze ich. „Ich weiß manchmal nicht mehr, woran ich noch glauben soll", gebe ich dann zu, „der Gedanke, dass es da oben noch einen Gott geben soll, der all das hier zulässt… das ist schwer. Es gibt Tage, da würde ich mir wünschen, dass es ihn gibt und dass er eine Logik in dem allen sieht, die wir nicht erkennen können. Und dann gibt es Tage, an denen würde ich nicht mal dann mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, wenn ich sicher sein könnte, dass es ihn wirklich gibt."

Nachdenklich mustert Walter mich, wiegt ein paar Mal den Kopf hin und her. „Wenn es dir schwer fällt, an Gott zu glauben – was hältst du dann davon, stattdessen an die Menschen zu glauben?", fragt er.

Unwillkürlich entfährt mir ein Schnauben. „An die Menschen?", erwidere ich ungläubig, „es mag dir entgangen sein, aber es sind _Menschen_ , die all diese Grausamkeiten überhaupt erst begehen."

Walter nickt, sehr gefasst. „Das ist richtig", stimmt er zu, „aber genauso wie dieser Krieg das Schlimmste im Menschen hervorbringt, so fördert er auch das Beste in ihm zu Tage. Und für jede Grausamkeit, die ich habe mitansehen, habe ich auch etwas Wunderbares gesehen."

„Was denn?", hake ich zögernd nach.

„Es sind die kleinen Dinge", antwortet Walter, „und wenn man weiß, wonach man suchen muss, kann man sie jeden Tag beobachten. Es ist der Gefreite, der seinen Kameraden auf dem Rücken aus dem Niemandsland schleppt. Es ist der Sanitäter, der tödlich verwundet im Grabentrichter liegend einen anderen Soldaten verbindet und selbst im Tod noch so fest hält, dass der andere tatsächlich überlebt. Es ist die Kompanie, die einen streunenden alten Hund adoptiert und, als er schließlich stirbt, im tiefsten Winter so lange auf die gefrorene Erde einhackt, bis sie ihm ein Grab gegraben haben. Es ist der Hauptmann, der selbst den Schützengraben verlässt um den Stacheldraht zu reparieren, bevor er einen seiner Männer schickt. Und es ist auch die Krankenschwester, die nicht ruht, bevor nicht jeder ihrer Patienten so gut wie möglich versorgt ist."

Ich runzele die Stirn, überdenke seine Worte. Sollte er Recht haben?

„Sieh mal, kleine Schwester, ich kann verstehen, dass mancher in diesem Krieg den Glauben an Gott verliert, ebenso wie ich verstehen kann, dass der Krieg den ein oder anderen erst das Glauben gelehrt hat", fährt er fort, „aber was immer du über Gott denken magst, ich bitte dich, verliere nicht den Glauben an die Menschen. Wir mögen fehlerhaft sein und manchmal schwach, aber wir sind nicht von Grund auf schlecht. Und niemand außer uns kann diese verwundete Welt nehmen und aus ihr eine bessere Welt machen."

„Glaubst du denn, dass das möglich ist? Eine bessere Welt?", frage ich leise.

„Ich weiß es", entgegnet Walter. Kein Zweifel liegt in seiner Stimme.

Ich erwidere nichts. Stattdessen fühle ich nach innen, versuche, herauszufinden, was seine Worte ausgelöst haben. Ob ich vielleicht glauben kann, was er mit solcher Sicherheit weiß.

Tatsächlich ist das etwas, etwas Neues. Sicher, da sind auch Skepsis, das alte Misstrauen und auch diese schreckliche Hoffnungslosigkeit, die mich in den dunkelsten Nächten zu überfallen pflegt. Aber daneben – daneben ist auch ein kleines Flackern, das vorher nicht da war. Ein Flackern, das vielleicht niemand außer Walter hätte entzünden können.

Und dann ist da noch etwas. Ein Brennen hinter den Augen, das ich sehr lange nicht gefühlt habe. Ich blinzele. Eine Träne löst sich, fällt hinab, gefolgt von einer zweiten und dann noch einer. Überrascht hebe ich die Hand, berühre mein nasses Gesicht.

Walter sieht zu mir hinab. „Gute Tränen?", fragt er leise.

Ich nicke.

Die Tränen haben mich verlassen, nicht sehr lange, nachdem die Träume es taten. So oft habe ich sie mir zurückgewünscht. So oft habe ich gedacht, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn ich nur weinen könnte. Aber alleine konnte ich sie nicht finden, die Tränen. Es hat meinen Bruder gebraucht, meinen wunderbaren, unerschütterlichen großen Bruder, um sie für mich zu finden. Denn das ist vielleicht Walters größte Gabe – niemand außer er vermag es so gut, die Dinge zu finden, die wir nicht sehen können, obwohl sie doch in uns selbst schlummern.

„Gute Tränen", versichere ich. Dann rutsche ich näher zu ihm, hinein in die Arme, die er für mich geöffnet hat, und drücke mein Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Ich lasse ihn mich halten, während ich einfach weine, minutenlang.

Es sind all die Tränen, die ich seit vielen, vielen Wochen nicht habe weinen können.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Never mind!" aus dem Jahr 1913 entnommen (Text und Musik von Harry Dent und Tom Goldburn)._


	48. Don't lay the blame on me

_21\. Juni 1918  
Paris, Frankreich_

 **Don't lay the blame on me**

„Aufstehen!", verlangt eine unbarmherzige Stimme.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Die Welt ist wirklich sehr hell.

Die Stimme jedoch gibt nicht auf: „Los, aufstehen, _ma p'tite Îlienne_! Du willst doch nicht deinen eigenen Hochzeitstag verschlafen!"

Das weckt mich dann doch. Mit einem Ruck setze ich mich auf und blicke direkt in Colettes grinsendes Gesicht. „Na, wach?", fragt sie selbstzufrieden.

Für einen Moment blinzele ich sie verwirrt an. „Wo kommst du denn her?", will ich wissen. Es passiert gerade entschieden zu viel für meinen armen, noch halb schlafenden Kopf.

„Aus Saint-Cloud", antwortet Colette in einem Ton, der klar macht, dass das eine sehr dumme Frage von mir gewesen sein muss.

Sie legt kurz den Kopf schief, fügt dann hinzu: „Ich bin eine Überraschung."

„Das bist du wirklich!", stimme ich zu, immer noch etwas platt über ihr plötzliches Auftreten.

Sie grinst breit. „Stets zu Diensten", versichert sie, deutet einen Salut an.

Gerade will ich fragen, wie sie ausgerechnet heute hierhin gekommen ist, da klopft es an der Tür. „Herein!", ruft Colette, noch bevor ich darauf hinweisen kann, dass das hier streng genommen ja nun _mein_ Zimmer ist.

Die Türe schwingt auf und Walter schiebt den Kopf herein. „Darf ich?", fragt er.

Wieder ist es Colette, die ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Eintreten auffordert. Er kommt dem nach, fängt aber währenddessen meinen Blick ein. Seine Augen funkeln amüsiert.

Colette hat sich derweil wieder mir zugewandt. „So, dann ziehen wir dich mal an. Wo ist dein Kleid?", will sie wissen. Sie sieht sich geschäftig im Zimmer um, stockt dann jedoch urplötzlich und dreht sich mit misstrauisch verengten Augen wieder mir zu. „Das heißt… du hast doch nicht vor, in _Uniform_ zu heiraten, oder?", fügt sie hinzu und ihr Gesichtsausdruck lässt keinerlei Zweifel, was sie von dieser Idee hält.

Mir ist, als könnte ich Walter leise lachen hören. Ich muss mir selbst ein Lächeln verbeißen, schüttele dann jedoch den Kopf. „Als ob Persis das zugelassen hätte…", bemerke ich trocken.

 _Mir_ hat sich nämlich nicht erschlossen, warum es für Ken in Ordnung ist, Uniform zu tragen, bei mir aber nicht. Persis hat da allerdings auch gar nicht lange mit mir diskutiert, sondern kurzerhand einen Einkaufsnachmittag in Le Touquet anberaumt. Wie sie dafür frei bekommen hat, weiß ich bis heute nicht, denn während ich meine letzten zwei Wochen in Étaples damit verbracht habe, dabei zu helfen, das von Patienten geleerte Krankenhaus auf den Umzug vorzubereiten, wurde ihr Krankenhaus den Juni über zunehmenden gefüllt mit Grippepatienten. Aber Persis hatte sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt, mein Kleid mit mir zu kaufen, wo sie schon zur Hochzeit selbst nicht kommen kann, und was Persis sich in den Kopf setzt, wird in der Regel Realität.

Ein Vorteil unseres Einkaufsnachmittags war, dass ich dadurch endlich die letzten Dinge ersetzen konnte, die mir seit dem ersten Bombenangriff zunehmend schmerzlich gefehlt haben. Was _das_ Kleid anging, hatten Persis uns ich dann allerdings etwas andere Vorstellungen. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, würde ich ein einer weißen Spitzenkonfektion heiraten und, nun, wäre es nach mir gegangen, würde ich einfach Uniform tragen.

Unser Kompromiss hängt im Schrank von Dianes Gästezimmer und wird von Colette gerade kritisch in Augenschein genommen. Es ist ein tannengrünes Tageskleid, schlicht, aber geschickt geschnitten, mit einer die Taille betonenden Schärpe und modischer Wadenlänge. Dazu gibt es einen Toque-Hut, nah am Kopf anliegend mit kleiner, gebogener Krempe, in einem tiefdunklen Violett. Es ist praktisch genug, um auch nach dem heutigen Tag nicht nutzlos zu werden und so elegant, dass nicht mal Persis darüber meckern konnte (auch wenn sie es als zu „düster" für eine Junihochzeit erklärt hat).

„Hübsch", urteilt auch Colette jetzt zufrieden, „sehr französisch. Aber keine Angst – ich werde Dr. MacIver nichts davon sagen." Sie zwinkert mir verschmitzt zu und ich muss lachen bei dem Gedanken, was der gute Arzt wohl zu seinem _französischen_ Kleid sagen würde.

„Persis ist deine neue Schwägerin, oder?", will Colette dann wissen, während sie das Kleid aus dem Schrank zieht, „ist sie nett?"

„Sie ist… in jedem Fall einzigartig. Aber ja, ich mag sie", antworte ich.

Colette nickt. „Mag ich sie auch?", fragt sie dann weiter.

Für einen Moment hat sie mich damit wirklich überfragt. Ich werfe einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Walter hinüber, der es sich in einem Sessel am Fenster bequem gemacht hat, aber er lächelt nur, gutmütig und wenig hilfreich.

„Tja…", versuche ich es dann, „ich würde sagen, entweder ihr würdet euch nach einer halben Stunde dir Augen auskratzen oder aber eine unheilige Allianz bilden, dir wir alle noch bereuen würden."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf überdenkt Colette meine Worte für einige Augenblicke. „Ich mag sie", verkündet sie dann in ihrer unerschütterlichen Art. Walter lacht und ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie mögen sich in einigen Dingen durchaus ähneln, aber auf ihre Art ist Colette nicht minder einzigartig als Persis es ist.

Auf jeden Fall sind sie beide ähnlich gebieterisch, denn wenn ich dachte, noch ein bisschen in diesem absolut bequemen und ebenso dekadenten Himmelbett liegen bleiben zu können, so habe ich die Rechnung ohne Colette gemacht. Mit einer Energie, die mich so früh am Morgen doch ein wenig überrumpelt, scheucht sie mich aus dem Bett hoch und schiebt mich hinter einen Wandschirm, um mir beim Anziehen zu helfen (ganz so, als würde ich das nicht alleine können).

„Wie kommt es jetzt eigentlich, dass du hier bist? Hat Kenneth…?", erkundige ich mich, während sie um mich herum huscht und hebe fragend beide Augenbrauen.

„Er hat mir geschrieben", erklärt Colette bereitwillig, während sie mir das Kleid zum Hineinsteigen hinhält „er dachte wohl, du hättest gerne eine Freundin dabei, was doch recht nett von ihm ist. Natürlich bin ich nicht gerade schwer zu finde, immerhin bewege ich mich ja nicht wirklich von der Stelle, aber es ist schon süß von ihm, sich die Mühe zu machen. Ich würde ihn behalten, wenn ich du wäre."

„Das habe ich vor", erwidere ich mich einem Lächeln.

Colette nickt, verschwindet dann hinter meinem Rücken, um sich den Knöpfen zu widmen. „Stimmt", entgegnet sie, „deswegen sind wir ja hier. Was in meinem Fall übrigens nicht ganz leicht war. Unserer neuen Oberschwester ist das Kunststück gelungen, noch schrecklicher zu sein als die Alte und sie wollte mir partout keinen Tag freigeben. Dr. MacIver hat dann aber ein Machtwort gesprochen und tada – hier bin ich!"

„Wie geht es Dr. MacIver eigentlich?", erkundige ich mich. Beim Gedanken an diesen eigensinnigen, brillanten Mann wird mein Lächeln unwillkürlich breiter.

„Gut, gut", erwidert Colette, „er ist immer noch genauso kauzig wie eh und je. Er erinnert sich aber mit Wohlwollen an dich und ich soll dir seine besten Wünsche ausrichten. Er hofft allerdings auch, dass du – und ich zitiere – nicht jetzt glaubst, zum nutzlosen Hausmütterchen werden zu müssen. Ich habe ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass die Armee dir da ja nun keine Wahl lässt, aber das schien ihn nicht zu überzeugen. Er hat nur dieses komische Geräusch gemacht und ganz betrübt den Kopf geschüttelt. Ich glaube, es tat ihm Leid, dass er dafür nicht die Franzosen verantwortlich machen konnte."

Sie greift nach meinen Schultern, dreht mich einmal herum, um mich von allen Seiten zu begutachten. Offenbar zufrieden mit ihrem Werk, dirigiert sie mich hinüber zu dem Frisiertisch und drückt mich auf den Stuhl hinab.

„In der Sache muss ich ihm aber natürlich Recht geben", fährt sie dann fort, „es _ist_ eine Schande, dass du nicht weiterarbeiten darfst. Gab es eigentlich Probleme, als du die Armee verlassen hast?"

Während sie redet, kämmt Colette mit energischen Bewegungen meine Haare durch und ist dabei so beschäftigt, dass ich für einen Moment tatsächlich glaube, davonzukommen. Aber während Colette abgelenkt sein mag, ist Walter umso aufmerksamer. _Ihm_ entgeht mein plötzliches Schweigen nicht. Ihm ist nie viel entgangen.

„Rilla?", fragt er.

Ich schlucke, weiche seinem Blick aus. Die Frage hängt zwischen uns und jetzt werden auch Colettes Bewegungen langsamer. Fragend sieht sie mich durch den Spiegel hindurch an.

„Es kann theoretisch sein, dass ich möglicherweise meinen Austritt noch nicht erklärt habe", gestehe ich widerwillig, als mir klar wird, dass die beiden mich nicht mehr vom Wickel lassen werden.

Colette zieht die Stirn kraus. „Warum nicht?", will sie wissen. Sie beginnt wieder, zu kämmen, allerdings um einiges langsamer als eben. Ihr Blick im Spiegel hält meinen immer noch fest.

Frustriert stoße ich einen Atemzug aus. „Ach, ich dachte einfach, ich warte noch, bis es wirklich soweit ist. Es kann schließlich noch so viel passieren…", antworte ich, sehe hinab auf meine ineinander verschlungenen Hände.

„Hm", macht Walter von seinem Platz am Fenster, „und es kann nicht daran liegen, dass du eigentlich gar nicht aufhören willst?"

Oh, die Pest auf ihn und sein Einfühlungsvermögen! Warum weiß er eigentlich immer über alles Bescheid?

„ _Natürlich_ will ich nicht aufhören. Aber Ken nicht zu heiraten ist keine Möglichkeit, also muss ich ja wohl", antworte ich und presse die Lippen aufeinander.

Einige Sekunden schweigt Walter. Als ich kurz zu ihm hinüber sehe, sieht er nachdenklich aus. „Aber das wusstest du doch von Anfang an, oder nicht?", fragt er dann.

„Schon", erwidere ich zögernd, „gefallen hat es mir zwar damals schon nicht, aber ich hatte mich beinahe mit dem Gedanken… nun, nicht _angefreundet_ , aber vielleicht _arrangiert_. Bloß…" Ich breche ab.

„Bloß?", hakt Walter sanft nach.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen, suche verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. „Irgendwie… ich weiß auch nicht, aber als wir im Mai diese Angriffe hatten… und als dann die Nachricht kam, dass Betty gestorben ist… irgendwie war es danach, naja, _persönlich_." Ich seufze. Irgendwie habe ich nicht das Gefühl, das hier gut erklärt zu haben.

Walter, wunderbarer Walter, scheint jedoch verstanden zu haben, was ich nicht ausdrücken kann. „Es ist anders, nicht wahr? Wenn man selbst dort unten steht", fragt er leise.

„ _So_ anders!", entgegne ich heftig, „und jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, dass die _Boche_ Krankenhäuser bombardieren, dass sie meine Kolleginnen, meine _Freundinnen_ , töten, dann… dann frage ich mich, wie ich dem den Rücken kehren kann, nur wegen meines eigenen Glücks."

„Dein Glück ist etwas sehr wichtiges", erwidert Walters behutsam.

Colette, für ihren Teil, ist in untypisches Schweigen verfallen. Dass sie trotzdem sehr genau zuhört, merke ich jedoch spätestens daran, dass sie seit bestimmt einer Minute die gleiche Haarsträhne kämmt.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass es ziemlich selbstsüchtig ist, es an erste Stelle zu stellen", beharre ich, „auch wenn es vermutlich auch ziemlich selbstsüchtig ist, wie oft ich das CAMC für diese Regel nun schon verflucht habe. Den englischen Krankenschwestern erlauben sie schließlich auch, zu heiraten!"

„Könntest du dich nicht dorthin melden?", schlägt Colette, immer praktisch, auch gleich vor.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Die Engländer mögen einer Heirat offener gegenüber stehen, aber sie sind beim Alter strenger. Sie verlangen ein Mindestalter von 25 Jahren und ich werde nächsten Monat erst 23", informiere ich sie, „ nun könnte ich mich als VAD melden, die nehmen dich ab 21 Jahren und erlauben ab 23 Jahren die Tätigkeit in Frankreich, aber abgesehen davon, dass ich nun doch etwas überqualifiziert bin… ich fürchte, am Ende des Tages bin ich dafür doch zu sehr ‚aus den Kolonien'…"

Colette runzelt die Stirn, zupft dabei etwas unsanft an einer neuen Haarsträhne herum. „Erklären!", verlangt sie.

„Na, Persis hat mir ein bisschen was darüber erzählt, wie die Hierarchie in den englischen Krankenhäusern funktioniert. Es gibt die _matron_ , also die Oberschwester, und ihre Assistentin. Danach kommen die _Nursing Sisters_ , die für größere Bereiche des Krankenhauses verantwortlich sind, gefolgt von den _Nursing Sisters_ , die einzelnen Stationen vorstehen. Dann folgen die _Staff Nurses_ , auch ausgebildete Krankenschwestern, aber niedriger im Rang als die _Nursing Sisters_. Promotion ist möglich und hängt von Länge und Qualität der Arbeit ab. Unter den _Staff Nurses_ arbeiten die _Junior Nurses_ oder _Probationeers_ , die in der Regel nur eine zweijährige Ausbildung absolviert haben, zum Beispiel zur Kinderkrankenschwester. Und _dann_ kommen die VADs und andere Freiwillige mit ihrer nur wenige Monate dauernden Ausbildung", zähle ich auf.

Colette hat aufgehört zu kämmen, während ich gesprochen habe. Ungläubig blinzelt sie mich durch den Spiegel an. „Bitte wie?", fragt sie entgeistert.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Tja, ganz schön kompliziert, oder? Und wenn man das mit uns vergleicht, wo es eine Oberschwester gibt und manchmal eine Assistentin und ansonsten alle Krankenschwestern gleichgestellt sind… das meine ich, mit ‚zu sehr aus den Kolonien'. Ich glaube, für ein solches Hierarchiedenken sind wir Kanadier nicht geschaffen", erkläre ich.

„Typisch Engländer", murmelt Colette und wendet sich kopfschüttelnd wieder meinen Haaren zu.

„In der Tat. Nur leider sind die Kanadier eben in der Heiratsfrage so schrecklich engstirnig!", seufze ich frustriert, „ich meine, ich bin wirklich nicht schlecht in dem was ich tue und es geht mir gut und es spricht absolut nichts dagegen, dass ich weiter meiner Arbeit nachgehe. Aber jetzt soll ich damit aufhören, nur weil ich einen anderen Namen tragen werde? Es ist schließlich nicht so, als könnten Ken und ich auf absehbare Zeit tatsächlich als Eheleute _leben_. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, kommt es mir so… so unnütz vor, deswegen meine Arbeit als Armeekrankenschwester niederzulegen."

„Dann tu es nicht", kommt es ohne zu Zögern von Walter, der die letzten paar Minuten doch auffällig ruhig war.

Colette hört plötzlich auf zu Kämmen. Ich drehe langsam den Kopf. Ungläubig sehe ich Walter an, der entspannt in seinem Sessel sitzt und meinen Blick offen erwidert.

„Du hast mich nicht verstanden. Nicht zu heiraten kommt nicht in Frage", informiere ich ihn.

Walter nickt. „Doch, das habe ich sehr gut verstanden. Ich meinte deine Arbeit", stellt er klar.

Ich drehe mich auf dem Stuhl etwas, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Meint er, was ich glaube, was er meint?

„Aber das geht nicht", kommt es in dem Moment von Colette, „die Armee verbietet es."

Walter lächelt. „Nun, was die Armee nicht weiß…", erwidert er und hebt vielsagend eine Augenbraue.

Also meint er tatsächlich, was ich glaube, was er meint. Nachdenklich mustere ich ihn.

„Sie soll _lügen_?", fragt in dem Moment Colette, hörbar fasziniert von dem Gedanken.

Walter hebt kurz die Schultern. Dann nickt er.

„Gibt es nicht irgendein Gebot, dass das verbietet?", erkundige ich mich spitz. Das ist immerhin sein Spezialgebiet.

„Gibt es. Das achte", fügt Colette eifrig zu.

Walter nickt. „Das achte oder das neunte, abhängig davon, wie man zählt. Die verschiedenen Religionen gehen da unterschiedlich vor", erklärt er.

Spezialgebiet, ich sagte es ja.

„In jedem Fall verbietet es, zu lügen", weise ich ihn dennoch wieder auf den springenden Punkt dieser Unterhaltung hin.

Langsam wiegt Walter den Kopf hin und her. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihm das hier Spaß macht. „Streng genommen verbietet es, _falsch Zeugnis_ _abzulegen_ ", informiert er uns dann.

Aha?

Durch den Spiegel tausche ich einen fragenden Blick mit Colette. Es beruhigt mich etwas, dass sie offenbar auch nicht weiß, worauf er hinaus möchte.

„Im Verständnis der alten jüdischen Gelehrten meint ‚falsch Zeugnis ablegen' in erster Linie eine Falschaussage, beispielsweise vor einem Gericht. Eine einfache Lüge, besonders eine so genannte _weiße Lüge_ , fällt nicht zwingend unter diese Definition. Es gab durchaus Meinungen, dass solche Lügen unter gewissen Umständen erlaubt sein können. Nun vertritt die katholische Kirche da eine etwas weniger, nun, _flexible_ Ansicht, aber in meinen Augen hat die alte jüdische Interpretation durchaus ihren Charme. In jedem Fall darf aber auch nicht außer Acht gelassen werden, dass vollständig von ‚falsch Zeugnis wider deinen Nächsten' gesprochen wird. Es geht also, auch in der christlichen Auffassung, in erster Linie darum, dass man keine Unwahrheiten sprechen darf, mit denen man einem Mitmenschen schadet", führt Walter seine Überlegungen geduldig aus.

Ich kneife kurz die Augen zusammen. Das war mir gerade ein wenig zu viel Theologie so früh am Morgen.

Colette, insgesamt religionssicherer als ich, ist jedoch schneller darin, zu begreifen. „Und Rilla schadet ja niemandem damit, wenn sie weiter als Krankenschwester arbeitet. Eigentlich hilft sie ja sogar!", stellt sie, nicht ohne Begeisterung, fest.

Walter lächelt. „So würde ich das jedenfalls sehen", stimmt er zu.

Im Spiegel sucht Colette wieder meinen Blick. Ihre Augen leuchten. „Da hast du es!", verkündet sie, „damit kannst du doch nur gewinnen. Denn solltest du später deswegen in die Hölle kommen, kannst du ihnen einfach sagen, ein Priester hat dir gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln werfe ich rasch einen Blick zu Walter hinüber. Er hat den Mund schon geöffnet, schließt ihn dann jedoch langsam wieder und schluckt schwer. Wie schwer es ihm fallen muss, Colettes etwas – nun, _unorthodoxe_ Sicht auf Himmel und Hölle so stehen zu lassen, kann ich nur ahnen. Ich rechne ihm allerdings hoch an, dass er es tut.

Dafür muss ich ihre Begeisterung leider dämpfen. „Bevor wir über das Höllentor reden, gibt es allerdings eine deutlich weltlichere Macht, die mir eine derartige Lüge übel nehmen könnte, und sei sie noch so weiß", bemerke ich.

Colette zieht eine Schnute. „Die Armee", entgegnet sie missmutig.

„Was würde denn passieren, wenn sie es herausfinden?", erkundigt sich derweil Walter von seinem Fenstersessel.

Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich ihn an. So ganz habe ich mir darüber ehrlicherweise noch keine Gedanken gemacht. „Nun…", beginne ich langsam, „es gibt eine Regelung, dass Schwestern, die ohne Erlaubnis heiraten, ihren Status in der Armee verlieren, ihre Rückfahrt selbst finanzieren müssen und später auch keine Pensionen ausgezahlt bekommen."

Walter nickt nachdenklich. Colette jedoch wird augenblicklich wieder munter. „Die Regel gilt aber explizit nur für Schwestern zu, die das CAMC verlassen, um zu heiraten, bevor sie ein volles Jahr in Übersee gedient haben", weiß sie, „und du bist seit zwei Jahren hier. Ich glaube kaum, dass dir das gleiche drohen würde."

„Und selbst wenn – wäre das nicht ein Risiko, das sich einzugehen lohnen würde? Allzu schwer scheinen mir die Sanktionen nun nicht zu sein", fügt Walter an.

Kopfschüttelnd blicke ich von einem zum anderen. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr beide euch dazu verschworen habt, mich dazu kriegen zu wollen, die Regeln zu brechen?", frage ich und weiß nicht ganz, ob ich amüsiert oder ein wenig gereizt sein soll. Immerhin ist nicht ganz klar, wer die zwei in dieser Sache für zuständig erklärt hat.

Colette ist allerdings nie um eine Antwort verlegen. „Weil wir dich lieb haben und es dich unglücklich machen würde, deine Arbeit aufzugeben", entgegnet sie schlicht, „ich meine, was sollst du auch sonst tun? Bis Kriegsende in England sitzen und _warten_? Da wird man ja verrückt bei!"

Unwillkürlich muss ich an Polly denken, die genau das tut. Ihren Ehemann hat sie seit Monaten nicht gesehen und Bettys Tod hat auch aus ihren Briefen den letzten Rest Zuversicht verschwinden lassen. Sie hat mir vielmehr sehr unmissverständlich dazu geraten, es ihrem Beispiel nicht gleichzutun und nur ja nicht aus dem CAMC auszutreten. Nun macht sie sich auch Vorwürfe, weil es damals ihre Idee war, dass sie und Betty sich melden, aber trotzdem… Polly muss es wissen, oder?

Ich seufze lautlos, schiebe den Gedanken dann weg von mir. Es macht mich traurig, an Polly und Betty erinnert zu werden, und ausgerechnet heute will ich nicht traurig sein.

„Klingt beinahe so, als hättest du dich mit dem Gedanken schon näher befasst?", frage ich also Colette und hebe vielsagend eine Augenbraue.

Colette schnaubt. Die Haarnadel, die sie gerade feststeckt, piekt mich einen Moment in die Kopfhaut und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass das Absicht ist. „Wir können uns nicht alle einen reichen Offizier angeln", informiert sie mich hochmütig, „ich bin nicht mehr geneigt, meine Arbeit aufzugeben, als du, also müssten auch wir heimlich heiraten. Maurice braucht als Soldat aber die Erlaubnis seines Kommandanten und ich weiß nicht, welche Sanktionen ihn erwarten würden, wenn er ohne diese Erlaubnis heiratet. Außerdem gibt es bei nicht genehmigten Ehen keine Unterstützungsleistungen für Hinterbliebene. Du würdest das nicht brauchen, aber _ich_ würde im schlimmsten Fall als mittellose Witwe in England stranden."

Sie bemüht sich darum, gefasst zu scheinen, aber das Thema sichtlich lastet auf ihr. Unwillkürlich greife ich nach hinten, drücke schnell ihre Hand. „Wie geht es Maurice?", frage ich.

„Eigentlich ganz gut. Er ist vor einiger Zeit zu einer _CCS_ versetzt worden, also ist er wenigstens etwas weiter von der Front zurück. Auch wenn die Front ihn ja zu verfolgen scheint…", betrübt schüttelt sie den Kopf.

Es gibt kaum etwas, was es _darauf_ zu sagen gäbe, also sage ich nichts mehr. Im Spiegel verfolge ich, wie Colette die letzten Haarnadeln feststeckt und schließlich einen Schritt zurücktritt. „So, fertig!", verkündete sie und ich kann hören, dass sie sich Mühe gibt, munter zu klingen.

Ich lächele ihrem Spiegelbild kurz zu, beuge mich dann nach vorne, um meine Frisur in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es fühlt sich, ehrlich gesagt, komisch an. Seit zwei Jahren bin ich ohne den Baumwollschleier nicht mehr in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen und dass ich eine derart aufwendige Frisur getragen habe, wie Colette sie mir gezaubert hat, ist noch länger her. Ich hebe eine Hand, berühre vorsichtig eine der Haarsträhnen. Vage bin ich mir bewusst, dass es an der Türe klopft und Colette „herein" ruft, aber da es ohnehin bloß Diane oder ihr Hausmädchen sein können, die uns zum Frühstück holen wollen, drehe ich mich nicht um.

„Ach", kommt es in dem Moment von Colette, „ich nehme an, du bist der verdammte Kenneth Ford?"

Ruckartig wende ich mich um.

Und ja – es _ist_ Ken.

Für einen Moment sehe ich ihn einfach an, wie er dort im Türrahmen steht, nehme seinen Anblick in mich auf. Er sieht gut aus, vielleicht besser als ich ihn je gesehen habe. Entspannter, ausgeruhter, und kurioserweise irgendwie auch _größer_ als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Da ist ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und ein Leuchten in seinen Augen. Den Blick hat er fest auf mich gerichtet.

Fast ohne dass ich mir dessen bewusst bin, stehe ich von meinem Stuhl auf und gehe zu ihm, ohne den Blickkontakt dabei auch nur für einen Moment abreißen zu lassen. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Unsere Hände treffen sich zuerst, dann schließen sich seine Arme und mich. Und falls ich vorher nervös war, ihn nach so vielen Monaten endlich wiederzusehen, so bin ich plötzlich völlig ruhig. Wir sind immer noch _wir_.

Ken hebt die Hand, streicht über meine Wange, nur der Hauch einer Berührung. Dann küsst er mich und ich vermute, es _sollte_ mir mehr ausmachen, dass wir nicht alleine sind, aber eigentlich… eigentlich ist es mir herzlich egal. In diesem Augenblick könnte er genauso gut der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt sein.

Momente vergehen – ich könnte nicht sagen, wie viele – bis Ken sich schließlich zurückzieht, allerdings nur gerade soweit, dass er seine Stirn gegen meine lehnen kann. Er scheint ebenso unwillig, mich auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, wie ich es bin. Wir haben noch nicht gesprochen – nicht mit Worten wenigstens – aber jetzt kann ich sehen, wie die Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen langsam einem gewissen Schalk weicht.

„Seit wann bin ich eigentlich verdammt?", will er wissen.

Ich lächele bei dem Gedanken, wie er sich den speziellen Spitznamen verdient hat. „Warum? Macht es dir etwas aus?", entgegne ich dann, gebe meiner Stimme einen neckenden Unterton.

„Hm…", macht Ken gedehnt, „das kommt darauf an…" Er versucht offenbar, ernst zu klingen, aber seine Augen lächeln. Mit der Hand fährt er die Kontur meines Gesichts nach.

„Ach? Worauf denn?", erkundige ich mich. Meine Arme haben sich recht unbemerkt schon vor einer Weile um seinen Hals geschlängelt und meine Finger verstricken sich ganz wie von selbst in seinen Haaren.

„Könnte es dich davon abhalten, mich zu heiraten?", fragt er ohne zu Zögern.

„Niemals", antworte ich ebenso prompt.

Ken nickt, lächelt. „In dem Fall", erklärt er mit großer Entschiedenheit, „soll es mir egal sein. Die Hölle kann schließlich so schlecht nicht sein, wenn du dort bist."

Dann küsst er mich erneut und ich frage mich unwillkürlich, ob Walter vielleicht doch Recht haben mag. Ob es nicht, statt der Hölle, doch irgendwo noch ein Paradies gibt, nur für uns zwei. Und falls nicht – falls es wirklich die Hölle ist, die auf uns wartet, so weiß ich doch mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass ich es mit jedem Höllenkreis aufnehmen werde, solange _er_ nur bei mir ist.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „It's a long way to Tipperary" aus dem Jahr 1912 entnommen (Text und Musik von Jack Judge)._


	49. Light my life till life is done

_21\. Juni 1918  
Paris, Frankreich_

 **Light my life till life is done**

Leise plätschert das Badewasser gegen den Rand der Wanne, als ich mich wohlig darin ausstrecke. Zufrieden sehe ich mich in Dianes opulentem Badezimmer um und stelle nicht zum ersten Mal fest, dass ich sie zwar auch am zweiten Tag meiner Bekanntschaft ziemlich ehrfurchteinflößend fand, es aber doch sehr nett von ihr ist, uns nicht nur alle klaglos zu beherbergen, sondern mir schon den zweiten Abend in Folge ein sehr langes, sehr heißen Bad zu ermöglichen. Ich glaube, das hatte ich nicht mehr, seitdem ich das letzte Mal in Ingleside war.

Auch sonst hat sie sich in jeder Hinsicht als ausgesprochen hilfreich erwiesen. So haben sie und Ken alle nötigen Unterlagen und Bestätigungen besorgt, von denen ich sowieso keine Ahnung habe, und es ist auch Diane zugefallen, den Rest des Tages zu organisieren. Etwas kurios, vielleicht, aber sie sagt, sie hat es gerne gemacht. Und dann, am Abend, nach einem ganz herrlichen Dinner und nachdem Walter und Colette bereits abgereist waren, hat sie mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit verkündet, die Nacht bei ‚einem guten, alten Freund' zu verbringen und uns ihre Wohnung überlassen.

Ich rutsche etwas tiefer in die Wanne, puste etwas Seifenschaum von meiner Oberlippe und schließe die Augen. Dann lasse ich den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren. Meinen _Hochzeitstag_.

Die _Scots Kirk_ , in der wir uns heute unser Versprechen gegeben haben, ist die einzige presbyterianische Kirche in ganz Paris, vielleicht in ganz Frankreich. Es ist eine hübsche Kirche, klassisch, wenn auch wenig bemerkenswert, die eingezwängt zwischen zwei Häusern in der _Rue Bayard_ liegt. Der Pfarrer ist ein sehr freundlicher Mann und hat sich, trotzdem er nur eine fünfköpfige Zuhörerschaft hatte, ausgesprochen viel Mühe gegeben. Er hat es geschafft, dass ich mich, trotz der ungewöhnlichen Umstände, doch zweifelsfrei und ordentlich verheiratet _fühle_ und dafür bin ich ihm dankbar.

Es war eine ziemlich einfache Hochzeit, vermute ich. Mit Nans großem Fest kann sie sicherlich nicht mithalten und wohl auch nicht mit der deutlichen kleineren Feier von Jem und Faith. Besonders Nan wäre wohl auch schockiert gewesen, dass ich die übliche Prozession entlang des Mittelgangs abgelehnt habe. Es wäre albern gewesen, in einer fast leeren Kirche, außerdem hat es sich irgendwie… _richtig_ angefühlt, dass Ken und ich gemeinsam vorne beim Pfarrer standen. Zusammen, als Gleiche.

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen, als ich an Walter denke und seine Antwort auf die Frage des Pfarrers, ob er derjenige ist, der mich _weggeben_ wird. Da hat er mich angesehen, ganz nachdenklich und gesagt: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich dazu das Recht hätte. Das hat nur Rilla allein. Sie gehört nämlich nur sich selbst und irgendwie glaube ich auch nicht, dass der heutige Tag daran etwas ändern wird."

Und er hat Recht, oder? Ich gehöre keinem. Ich glaube, die vergangenen zwei Jahre haben das deutlich gemacht. Ich gehöre mir, und nun habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen, gleichzeitig _zu_ Ken gehören zu wollen. Es mag ein kleiner Unterschied in der Sprache sein, der doch so viel ausmacht. Walter versteht das, ich verstehe das und ich weiß, dass Ken das auch versteht. Es ist ein Grund dafür, warum ich ihn geheiratet habe.

Trotzdem, es hat unsere ohnehin ungewöhnliche Hochzeit eines weiteren traditionellen Details beraubt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine traditionelle große Schwester das nicht gut heißen würde. Wobei… vielleicht ist es die _alte_ Nan, die es nicht gut geheißen hätte. Es ist so lange her, dass ich sie gesehen habe, dass ich manchmal vergesse, dass auch sie nicht mehr dieselbe ist. Der Krieg hat niemandem von uns ein solches Leid zugefügt wie ihr und obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen zunehmend zu sich selbst zurückzufinden scheint, wird auch sie nie wieder die Frau von 1914 sein. Mit all dem, was sie durchgemacht hat, würde sie es also vielleicht doch verstehen.

Das Badewasser fühlt sich mittlerweile kühl an auf meiner Haut und es ist mit leichtem Bedauern, dass ich aus der Wanne klettere. Während ich mich mit einem von Dianes federweichen Handtüchern abtrockne, macht das Bedauern jedoch rasch einem neuen Gefühl breit. Einer diffusen Aufregung. Denn diese Nacht ist noch nicht vorüber, oder? Selbst ich weiß das.

Ich ziehe mir mein weißes Baumwollnachthemd an und den Morgenrock über. Die Sachen sind neu, vor wenigen Wochen gekauft, aber trotzdem wirken sie einfach, fast schäbig in Dianes dekadenter Wohnung. Sie hat mir die freie Hand über ihren Kleiderschrank gegeben, Diane, und ich vermute, es wird Persis schockieren, zu hören, dass ich abgelehnt habe. Aber heute Nacht, mehr als jemals sonst, will ich mich wie ich selbst fühlen.

Barfuß tappe ich durch die stille, dunkle Wohnung. Ich finde Ken in meinem – _unserem_ – Schlafzimmer. Er sitzt im Sessel am Fenster, ein Buch in der Hand. Als er mich kommen hört, blickt er hoch. Sein Lächeln löst in mir ein bisher unbekanntes Flattern aus.

„Na, hast du dein Bad genossen?", fragt er, legt das Buch weg und streckt eine Hand nach mir aus.

„Es war himmlisch. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe ziemlich die Zeit vergessen", entschuldige ich mich etwas zerknirscht, während ich zu ihm hinüber gehe.

„Macht doch nichts", winkt Ken ab, „außerdem – ich weiß selbst nur zu gut, dass es kein ganz schlechtes Gefühl ist, sauber zu sein." Er grinst jungenhaft und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Die Hand, mit der ich daraufhin nach ihm lange, fängt er noch in der Luft ab, nutzt sie stattdessen, um mich daran hinab auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen.

Es sind in 23 langen Jahren erlernte Moralvorstellungen, die dafür sorgen, dass ich im ersten Moment den Impuls spüre, aufzuspringen. Ich kämpfe ihn nieder und bleibe verkrampft sitzen, kann mir einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter aber trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

Ken, dreimal verdammt sei er, entgeht es natürlich nicht. „Wir sind _verheiratet_ , mein Engel", informiert er mich selbstzufrieden, „ich versichere dir, dass das vollkommen angemessen, um nicht zu sagen gar recht zweckdienlich ist."

Meinen strafenden Blick ignorierend schiebt er dann eine Hand in meinen Nacken, zieht mich näher heran und küsst mich sehr nachdrücklich, was, wie ich zugeben muss, doch einiges an Wunder gegen meine Anspannung tut. In einem jedenfalls muss ich ihm zustimmen – es fühlt sich nicht falsch an.

Dennoch – ein wenig Paroli muss ich ihm bieten, oder? „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass wir verheiratet sind. Ich habe mir lediglich Gedanken über deine Verletzung gemacht", erkläre ich ihm also. Ich bemühe mich, meine Stimme so hochmütig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, allerdings wird der Effekt dadurch geschmälert, dass sein Kuss mich ein wenig atemlos zurückgelassen hat.

„Sicher doch", antwortet Ken, doch Blick und Tonfall machen gleichermaßen klar, dass er mir absolut kein Wort glaubt.

Ich übergehe den Einwand großzügig, was zum einen daran liegt, dass er streng genommen ja Recht hat und zum anderen, weil ich meine Berufung nicht mit meinem Schleier abgelegt habe und die Krankenschwester in mir schon den ganzen Tag darauf brennt, herauszufinden, was nun eigentlich mit seinem Bein ist. Gerade öffne ich den Mund, um danach zu fragen, aber Ken kommt mir zuvor.

„Dem Bein geht es gut", bemerkt er und mir ist, als würde er ein klitzekleines Bisschen genervt klingen.

Auch das übergehe ich jedoch geflissentlich. „Warum humpelst du dann noch?", verlangte ich stattdessen zu wissen. Denn er mag noch so sehr versuchen, es zu unterdrücken, aber mir ist die kleine Taktunreinheit in seinem Gang schon heute Morgen aufgefallen.

Ken antwortet nicht sofort. Stattdessen mustert er mich einige Sekunden. Der Blick in seinen Augen schwankt zwischen Belustigung und Gereiztheit hin und her. Die Belustigung scheint schließlich die Überhand zu gewinnen, denn ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er verkündet: „Ich verstehe… das ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass du keinen Hochzeitstanz bekommen hast, richtig? Aber keine Sorge, das lässt sich nachholen."

Verdutzt sehe ich ihn an. _Hochzeitstanz_?

Ken lässt mir jedoch keine Möglichkeit einer Erwiderung. In einer fließenden Bewegung, und ohne weitere Vorwarnung, springt er plötzlich auf, zieht mich mit sich hoch, und wirbelt uns beide mit einem solchen Elan einmal durch den Raum, dass ich, überrumpelt wie ich bin, wohl ziemlich unelegant auf den Boden geplumpst wäre, hätte er mich nicht festgehalten. Als wäre das jedoch noch nicht genug, beugt er mich ein wenig nach hinten über und stiehlt sich einen weiteren Kuss.

„Du versuchst mich abzulenken", stelle ich fest, als ich wieder aufrecht stehe.

Ken grinst frech. „Funktioniert es?", erkundigt er sich munter.

Ähm… ja?

„Nicht im geringsten", erwidere ich mit aller Überzeugung, die ich aufzubringen in der Lage bin.

Er aber lacht nur. Unverschämter Kerl.

Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, könnte ich es ihm nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich wollte. Da ist etwas an ihm, eine Leichtigkeit, die ich so noch nie gesehen habe. Er wirkt tatsächlich vollkommen _glücklich_ und das Wissen, dass ich zu diesem Glück beigetragen habe, lässt mein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen.

Mit zwei oder drei geschickten Drehungen bewegt Ken uns beide an das andere Ende des Zimmers. Er setzt sich, ohne mich dabei loszulassen, und dieses Mal lasse ich mich bereitwilliger auf seinen Schoß hinunterziehen, auch wenn ich dabei angestrengt zu ignorieren versuche, dass es dieses Mal nicht der Sessel ist, auf dem wir sitzen, sondern das dekadente Himmelbett, in dem ich bereits die letzte Nacht verbracht habe.

„Also – dein Bein?", frage ich, auch, um das Bett nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen zu müssen.

„Du bist hartnäckig", stellt Ken amüsiert fest, gibt sich dann aber geschlagen, „du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Das Bein tut wirklich nicht mehr weh, außer ich belaste es außergewöhnlich stark. Ich humpele nicht, weil es schmerzt, sondern weil es eben so _ist_. Der Arzt hat gesagt, vielleicht wird das jetzt einfach so bleiben."

Ich nicke langsam. „Wegen des gezogenen Muskels", murmele ich, „die kleinen Muskeln übernehmen die Arbeit, aber vollständig ersetzen können sie ihn nicht immer."

„Das hat der Arzt auch gesagt", bestätigt Ken, „und deswegen hast du jetzt einen lahmen Ehemann." Er sagt es leichthin, aber ich ziehe unwillkürlich die Stirn kraus.

„Du weißt, dass mir das nichts ausmacht, oder?", vergewissere ich mich, „ich hätte dich sogar dann geheiratet, wenn sie das Bein abgenommen hätten."

Jetzt wird auch Ken ernst. Er hebt eine Hand, streicht mir sanft eine noch feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Aber ich hätte dich dann nicht geheiratet", erwidert er und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt. Hätten sie damals amputiert, hätte er nur die Bürde gesehen – eine Bürde, die er niemanden mit ihm hätte tragen lassen, nicht einmal mich.

Ich halte seine Hand mit meiner fest, drehe den Kopf ein wenig und drücke einen Kuss auf seine Handflüche. „Jetzt wirst du mich aber nicht mehr los", flüstere ich.

„Und du ahnst gar nicht, wie glücklich mich da macht", murmelt Ken zur Antwort. Er zieht meinen Kopf hinab auf seine Schulter und flechtet seine Finger in meine Haare. Meine Augen schließen sich von ganz alleine. Für einige Minuten bleiben wir so, völlig regungslos, versunken ineinander.

„Bist du mir böse, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich gehofft habe, sie behalten dich noch länger in England?", frage ich irgendwann, ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder mich sonst auch nur zu rühren.

Ken stützt das Kinn auf meinem Kopf ab und seufzt. „Wie könnte ich dir das verdenken? Die letzten Monate habe mich ziemlich gut gelehrt, wie es ist, sich zu sorgen und zu warten. Wenn ich nur an diese Luftangriffe denke…", antwortet er und für einen Moment meine ich, eine Spur Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Dann, ebenso schnell, ist der Moment jedoch vorbei, als er fortfährt: „Ich vermute sogar, wären die Dinge anders gekommen, wäre ich noch gar nicht wieder hier. Aber nach den Verlusten des Frühjahrs brauchen sie jedes Paar Hände, deswegen waren die Ärzte zuvorkommender als sie es vielleicht sonst gewesen wäre. Ich hätte es aber auch nicht mehr viel länger in England ausgehalten – und als dann die Möglichkeit kam, mein altes Bataillon zu übernehmen…" Er lässt den Satz unbeendet.

Ich öffne die Augen, hebe dann den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Sie haben dich befördert, oder?", frage ich. Dass sich zu der Krone auf seinen Schulterklappen ein Stern gesellt hat, ist mir nicht entgangen. _Lieutenant Colonel Ford_. Es klingt schrecklich ernst.

„Zum Oberstleutnant, ja", bestätigt Ken sachlich, „sie haben mir das Kommando über das Bataillon gegeben. Der vorherige _CO_ ist vor ein paar Wochen ins Hauptquartiert versetzt worden und der Posten war daher frei. Ich war vorher sein Stellvertreter und da sie natürlich diese Funktion neu besetzt haben, als ich verwundet wurde, war klar, dass ich das nicht wieder machen kann. Lange Zeit sah es so aus, als müsste ich die Einheit wechseln, was natürlich auch in Ordnung gewesen wäre, aber… lieber wollte ich natürlich zu meinem alten Bataillon zurück und plötzlich habe ich die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen."

„Hmh", mache ich nachdenklich, „aber ist das denn für den neuen Stellvertreter in Ordnung, dass du jetzt als Kommandant zurückkommst? Immerhin hätte er erwarten können, dass er befördert wird, oder nicht?"

Ein Kopfschütteln, dann Ken erklärt: „Es interessiert absolut niemanden, was er darüber denkt. Die Befindlichkeiten von Einzelpersonen interessieren die Armee überhaupt gar nicht, obwohl du natürlich prinzipiell Recht hast. So etwas kann schon einen gewissen Unmut auslösen. Allerdings habe ich das Glück, dass der betreffende Stellvertreter niemand anderes als Matt Irving ist. Wir kennen uns schon aus Toronto, von vor dem Krieg. In jedem Fall habe ich ihm geschrieben und für ihn ist es in Ordnung – behauptet er jedenfalls."

Ich nicke langsam. Den Namen Matt Irving höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Nach allem, was Ken mir früher schon über ihn erzählt hat, sind die beiden tatsächlich so etwas wie Freunde.

„Und sonst? Wie fühlt es sich an, Kommandant zu sein?", erkundige ich mich dann. Denn, ganz ehrlich, schon beiden Gedanken daran, die Verantwortung über mehrere hundert andere Menschen übernehmen zu müssen, läuft mir ein Schauer den Rücken herunter.

Ken dagegen zuckt nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern: „Ich habe den _CO_ damals ja schon vertreten. Ich weiß ziemlich gut, was die Position beinhaltet. Ich erster Linie bin ich einfach froh, zurück zu meinen Männern zu dürfen. Ich habe eine ganze Menge mit ihnen durchgestanden. Allerdings ist das auch der Grund, warum ich tunlichst nicht mehr höher befördert werden will, sollte das jemals jemandem einfallen."

„Warum das nicht?", erkundige ich mich und lege fragend den Kopf schief.

„Naja, der Oberstleutnant ist der höchste Posten aus Bataillonsebene. Danach kommen Brigade und Division und so weiter. Und je weiter man hochklettert, desto mehr entfernt man sich von den Männern. Man verliert den Bezug zu ihnen, den Blick für ihre Nöte", antwortet Ken, „und ich kann mir nicht grässlicheres vorstellen, als irgendwo weit hinter den Linien in einem sicheren Quartiert zu sitzen und Zinnsoldaten auf einer Karte zu verschieben, während vorne echte Männer sterben."

Er hebt den Blick, sieht mich jetzt direkt an. „Ich denke einfach, wenn ich sie schon auffordere, ihr Leben zu geben, gebietet es die Höflichkeit, dass ich dabei an ihrer Seite bin", fügt er hinzu. Er sagt es ganz ruhig, aber mein Herz zieht sich mit einem Mal angstvoll zusammen.

Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen, dann werde ich ihn hergeben müssen. Und obwohl ich unendlich froh bin, dass wir geheiratet haben, muss ich doch anerkennen, dass sich dadurch etwas verändert hat. Der Einsatz ist jetzt höher. Umso größer ist der drohende Verlust.

Ken muss meine Sorge bemerkt haben, denn er lächelt beruhigend. „Keine Sorge, ich passe schon auf mich auf. Schließlich habe ich jetzt ja etwas, für das es sich lohnt, zurückzukommen", verspricht er, küsst mich zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Und so sehr es mich freut, ihn das sagen zu dürfen, so wenig beruhigen mich seine Worte doch. Dass er keinerlei Einfluss auf sein Schicksal haben wird, weiß ich schließlich nur zu gut. Ich seufze lautlos, kuschele mich dann aber wieder näher an ihn, lehne meinen Kopf zurück an seine Schulter.

In großen, trägen Kreisen fährt Kens Hand über meinen Rücken. Einige Augenblicke schweigen wir beide, bevor er irgendwann anhebt: „Wir müssen uns auch noch Gedanken machen, wo du die nächste Zeit verbringen willst. Diane hat nichts dagegen, wenn du erst einmal bei ihr bleibst, aber in Anbetracht, wie nah die Front doch mittlerweile an Paris herangerückt ist, wäre England langfristig gesehen wohl die vernünftigere Alternative. Vielleicht irgendwo im Süden, bei Jem? Oder kriege ich dich gar überredet, zurück nach Kanada zu gehen?" Da ist eine gut kontrollierte Hoffnung in seiner Stimme.

Mein Magen dagegen krampft sich heftig zusammen. Ich schlucke schwer.

Die plötzliche Anspannung in meinem Körper entgeht Ken offenbar nicht, denn ich kann spüren, wie er sich aufrichtet. „Rilla?", fragt er, der Ton wachsam, möglicherweise sogar ein wenig misstrauisch.

Ich hole tief Luft, lehne mich dann zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Was das angeht…", beginnt ich zögernd, „nun, also… wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich gerne weiterarbeiten. Für das CAMC."

So, jetzt ist es raus.

Vorsichtig, beinahe ängstlich, sehe ich Ken an. Im ersten Moment ist er vollkommen starr. Keine Regung lässt erkennen, was er denkt. Dann wendet er sich abrupt ab, kneift die Augen zusammen, presst eine Faust gegen die Stirn. Sein Kiefer mahlt.

„Ken?", frage ich, so leise, dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob er es gehört hat. Ich überlege, aufzustehen, aber kaum, dass ich mich bewege, schließt sich sein Arm um mich, hält mich fest.

„Gib mir einen Moment", bittet er, ohne mich anzusehen oder auch nur den Kopf zu heben. Seine Stimme klingt gepresst.

Also bleibe ich sitzen, hilflos. Ich hebe die Hand, um ihn zu berühren, lasse sie dann wieder sinken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.

Schließlich, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, stößt Ken einen langen Atemzug aus und hebt den Kopf, um mich anzusehen. Ich kann sehen, wie verzweifelt er versucht, die Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht zu halten, aber da ist etwas Gequältes in seinem Blick, gegen das er nicht ankommt. Das Bewusstsein, dass das meine Schuld ist, trifft mich wie ein Schlag.

„Weißt du, dass ich Albträume vor diesem Moment hatte?", fragte er dann. Er versucht sich an einem Lächeln, vermutlich, um die Situation leicht zu machen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht.

„Du meinst…?", beginne ich, breche dann jedoch wieder ab.

„Ich meine den Moment, in dem du mir sagst, dass du zurückgehst", erwidert Ken. Er klingt jetzt ganz ruhig und auch die Anspannung verlässt ihn. Zurück bleibt eine Resignation, die mir nicht minder weh tut.

„Aber… aber das habe ich doch heute Morgen erst entschieden. Woher also…? Ich meine, ich wusste es doch bis vor ein paar Stunden selbst noch nicht", wende ich hilflos ein. Als ob das irgendetwas ändern würde.

Ken nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, streckt die Hand aus und fährt mit dem Finger über die Furche, die sich zwischen meine Augenbrauen gegraben hat. Erst als sich meine Stirn wieder glättet, antwortet er: „Aber ich wusste es. Ein Teil von mir hat es immer gewusst, von dem Moment an, an dem du mir damals in London deinen Plan unterbreitet hast."

Augenblicklich findet die Furche ihren Weg zurück zwischen meine Augen. „Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe, damals in London. Ich hatte wirklich vor, es genauso zu machen", versichere ich dann, „es ist nur… es ist so viel passiert seitdem und…"

Sanft legt Ken mir einen Finger auf die Lippen, bringt mich damit zum Schweigen. „Ich weiß, dass du es so gemeint hast", erwidert er, „und du brauchst es mir nicht erklären. Ich verstehe es. Ich mag es hassen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehe."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du dir wegen mir Sorgen machen musst", flüstere ich und senke den Blick. Denn das tut es wirklich. Es schmerzt, zu wissen, dass ich ihm Schmerzen bereite.

Ken schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Das Risiko bin ich eingegangen", entgegnet er ruhig, „und ich vermute sogar, der Teil an dir, der dich dorthin zurückgehen lässt, ist einer von denen, die ich am meisten an dir liebe. Und deswegen werde ich damit leben, dass du wieder nach Étaples gehst, auch wenn der Egoist in mir dich lieber in Sicherheit in Kanada sehen würde."

Ich hebe den Blick, sehe ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht kriegt der Egoist in dir sogar seinen Willen – zumindest ein bisschen", erkläre ich dann.

Fragend hebt Ken eine Augenbraue. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer blitzt in seinen Augen auf, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat.

„Ich gehe nicht nach Étaples zurück", fahre ich also fort, „als ich bei Miss Talbot, meiner Oberschwester, war, um ihr meinen Austritt aus der Armee zu erklären – was ich dann ja doch nicht getan habe – hat sie mir stattdessen mitgeteilt, dass ich nach meinem Urlaub versetzt werde. Auf eines der Hospitalschiffe, die die genesenden Patienten nach Kanada bringen."

Ken verzieht unwillkürlich das Gesicht. „U-Boote", murmelt er gequält, „erst Bomben und jetzt U-Boote. Ausgerechnet!"

Er hat natürlich Recht. Als die Deutschen letztes Jahr den uneingeschränkten Seekrieg erklärt haben, hat uns das den Kriegseintritt der USA gebracht, aber auch die Versenkung unzähliger unbewaffneter Handelsschiffe. Ein Kriegsschiff war schon vorher nirgendwo sicher und obwohl der Angriff auf ein Hospitalschiff ein Kriegsverbrechen darstellt, so sind auch sie der Gefahr durch U-Boote ausgesetzt. Allein in diesem Jahr hat es nach der _Rewa_ die _Glenart Castle_ getroffen, bei deren Untergang es nur wenige Überlebende gab.

„Die Tätigkeit auf den Hospitalschiffen gilt bei uns als eine der leichtesten", versuche ich trotzdem, abzuschwächen, „für diejenigen, die mal eine Pause brauchen. Worunter ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, vermutlich falle. Ich bin ziemlich... _müde_ in letzter Zeit. Außerdem werden wir wohl Halifax anlaufen und ein oder zwei Tage Aufenthalt wird man doch haben. Mit ein bisschen Planung werde ich also meine Familie wiedersehen können!" Beim dem Gedanken allein zieht mein armes Herz sich zusammen. Mir war nicht bewusst, _wie_ schrecklich ich mich nach Zuhause sehne, bis die Möglichkeit, es tatsächlich zu sehen, in greifbare Nähe gerückt ist.

Langsam stößt Ken einen Atemzug aus. „Und darüber ist niemand glücklicher als ich. ‚Müde' ist eine ziemlich beschönigende Beschreibung, wenn du mich fragst. Sagt übrigens auch Persis. Allerdings wäre mir der ganze Plan doch lieber, wenn er keine deutschen U-Boote beinhalten wurde", erwidert er.

Ein wenig hilflos hebe ich die Schultern. „Ja, die U-Boote gibt es", gebe ich zu, „aber die Angriffe auf Hospitalschiffe sind doch recht selten. Es gibt gewisse Regeln, an die halten sich selbst die Deutschen."

Doch wir beide wissen, dass das nicht wahr ist. Denn die roten Kreuze konnten unsere Krankenhäuser nicht vor den Bomben schützen und ebenso wenig werden sie den Hospitalschiffen sicheren Schutz vor Torpedos bieten können. Ganz zu schweigen von den Seeminen, die sowieso alles in die Luft sprengen, was in ihre Nähe kommt und blind sind für alles sonst.

Ich kann Ken ansehen, dass ihm das Gleiche durch den Kopf geht. Aber dann schließt er nur die Augen und schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf. Als seine Lider sich wieder heben, wirkt er gefasst. „Wir haben zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen, die uns danach vielleicht über eine sehr lange, sehr schwere Zeit hinweghelfen müssen", bemerkt er ruhig.

Ich nicke langsam. Mein Herz schlägt mit einem Mal schneller. „Dann sorgen wir dafür, dass sie sich lohnen", murmele ich.

Der Blick, mit dem Ken mich ansieht, ist plötzlich sehr eindringlich. Dann beugt er sich vor und küsst er mich, langsam und eingehend, und mit einem Mal ist da etwas anderes in der Luft. Etwas Schweres, Süßes. Wie ein Versprechen.

„Bist du nervös?", fragt Ken leise, als wir uns voneinander gelöst haben.

Ich bin es nicht. Ich dachte, ich würde es sein und vielleicht _sollte_ ich es auch sein, aber stattdessen bin ich ganz ruhig. Ich sehe ihn einen langen Moment an. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir jemals mit etwas so sicher gewesen bin wie mit ihm.

„Nein. Ich bin nicht nervös", erwidere ich, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „erinnerst du dich, wie du mir einmal gesagt, dass du mir vertraust? Nun – jetzt bin ich es, die dir vertraut."

* * *

 _Der Titel des Kapitels ist dem Lied „The sunshine of your smile" aus dem Jahr 1913 entnommen (Text von Leonard Cooke, Musik von Lilian Ray)._


	50. In life's garden fair

_23\. Juni 1918  
Bretagne, Frankreich_

 **In life's garden fair**

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief die raue, salzige Luft ein.

„Gott, wie sehr ich das Meer vermisst habe", murmele ich.

„Aber Étaples liegt doch direkt am Meer?", entgegnet Ken fragend.

Widerwillig öffne ich ein Auge, um zu ihm hinüber zu spähen. „Aber ein anderes Meer", erkläre ich dann, dabei sollte das doch reichlich offensichtlich sein.

„Beides Atlantik, oder?", gibt er jedoch mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

Ich seufze schwer. Manchmal ist er so ein _Stadtkind_.

„ _Theoretisch_ ja", antworte ich, „und die Opalküste ist auch sehr hübsch anzusehen und alles, aber das Meer dort ist so… so schrecklich _zahm_. Gar nicht so, wie das Meer sein sollte. _Das hier_ dagegen, das ist ein Meer wie es sich gehört." Ich gestikuliere hinüber zu den Wellen, die sich unter einigem Getöse an den Steinfelsen brechen, über die wir Hand in Hand entlangwandern.

Ken sieht von mir zum Meer und wieder zurück. Dann glättet sich seine Stirn und er lächelt. „Du meinst, das Meer ist hier mehr so wie du es von Zuhause kennst?", fragt er verständnisvoll.

Ich nicke, ein wenig widerstrebend zwar, aber vermutlich hat er schon Recht. Ich habe Wind in den Haaren und Gischt im Gesicht und Salz auf den Lippen und es fühlt sich _richtig_ an. In Wahrheit habe ich mich meiner Insel seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr so nah gefühlt wie hier. Und auch das Mädchen von früher ist mir mit einem Mal näher, als es mir seit langer Zeit gewesen ist.

 _Land am Meer_. Eine treffendere Beschreibung könnte es wohl gar nicht geben für diesen Flecken Erde. Jetzt, wo ich hier bin, bereue ich nur, nicht viel früher gekommen zu sein.

„Es war eine gute Idee von dir, zu kommen", bemerkt Ken in dem Moment, als hätte er meine Gedanken erkannt. Hat er vielleicht wirklich.

„Nicht wahr?", erwidere ich, durchaus selbstzufrieden, „und dabei wolltest du zuerst gar nicht."

Denn er mag noch so sehr versucht haben, seine Skepsis zu verbergen, aber als ich ihm am Morgen nach unserer Hochzeit eröffnet habe, dass ich die nächsten zwei Wochen gerne in der Bretagne verbringen möchte, war er alles andere als überzeugt. Aber ich habe ihm und Diane überlassen, alles andere zu organisieren, und somit fand ich es nur recht und billig, wenn diese eine Sache in meinen Händen liegt. Und seien wir mal ehrlich – er hätte es mir diesen Wunsch nicht _wirklich_ abgeschlagen.

„Ich war – überrascht über deinen Vorschlag. Aber ich habe gemerkt, wie wichtig es dir ist", bestätigt Ken meine Vermutung auch sofort.

Es stimmt allerdings. Es ist mir wirklich wichtig.

Denn Paris, trotzdem es einen gewissen Zauber hat, den sonst keine andere Stadt zu erzeugen vermag, ist einfach zu _nah_. Militärfahrzeuge, Soldaten, Kriegsversehrte, Bombenschäden – die ganze Stadt atmet Krieg. Der Gedanke, dort meine knapp bemessenen Flitterwochen zu verbringen, hat schon in der Zeit vorher ein gewisses Unbehagen in mir ausgelöst. Denn eigentlich wollte ich doch für einige, wenige, kostbare Tage nichts mehr, als diesen Krieg endlich zu vergessen.

Als dann Gallous monatlicher Brief mich in Étaples erreicht hat, wie immer geschrieben in Nolwenns runder, ordentlicher Mädchenschrift, habe ich einem Impuls folgend zurückgeschrieben und gefragt, ob seine Einladung nach _Breizh_ eigentlich noch gilt. Seiner raschen Antwort zufolge war er eher ein wenig eingeschnappt, dass ich überhaupt je daran gezweifelt habe. Und deswegen sind wir jetzt hier.

„Aber du bist dir schon sicher, dass es deinem ehemaligen Patienten nichts ausmacht, uns hier zu haben?", vergewissert sich Ken in dem Moment.

Ich nicke nachdrücklich. „Ganz sicher", bestätige ich, „mehr noch – ich glaube, er hätte mir nicht verziehen, wenn ich nicht irgendwann gekommen wäre. Ich habe es schließlich versprochen und Versprechen muss man halten."

„Nun, dagegen werde ich sicher nichts sagen", entgegnet Ken mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln, hebt unsere verschränkten Hände und küsst meine Fingerspitzen. Er spricht, natürlich, von diesem uralten Versprechen, dass wir einander vor gerade einmal zwei Tagen gegeben haben.

„Und du siehst, ich halte, was ich verspreche", gebe ich keck zurück und grinse rasch zu ihm hoch. Dann werfe ich einen zufriedenen Blick hinab, auf meine Hand, an der mein _Claddagh_ -Ring glänzt. Der Tag, an dem er wieder an seiner Kette hängend unter meiner Uniform verschwinden muss, wird schließlich noch früh genug kommen.

Es fühlt sich immer noch komisch an, nicht in Uniform zu sein. Ken trägt die seine, wie üblich, denn es würde Probleme geben, wäre er in Zivil. Bei mir dagegen ist es umgekehrt – eine Krankenschwester, die sich mit einem Offizier herumtreibt, würde unweigerlich Fragen aufwerfen. Auch deswegen habe ich _Schwester Blythe_ in Paris bei Diane zurückgelassen, wo sie offiziell die nächsten zwei Wochen verbringen wird. Hier dagegen, hier bin ich einfach _Mrs. Kenneth Ford_ und ich muss sagen – es klingt nicht ganz schlecht.

Mein _Ehemann_ hat derweil unsere Hände gelöst, aber nur, um seinen Arm um meine Taille zu legen und mich näher zu ziehen. Wir sind stehen geblieben und ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust, blicke auf das wild spielende Meer hinaus. Unter dem rauen Stoff seiner Uniformjacke kann ich den Schlag seines Herzens spüren, kräftig und gleichmäßig.

Mein Herz ist ein launisches Ding. Es rast und springt, stottert und hüpft. Dagegen ist es ausgesprochen schwierig, Kens Herz aus dem Takt zu bringen. Ich habe schon vor einer ganzen Weile entdeckt, dass es etwas ausgesprochen beruhigendes hat, seinem gleichbleibenden Schlagen zu lauschen. Viel neuer ist die Erkenntnis, dass die Momente, in denen sein Herzschlag nicht ganz so ruhig ist, mir durchaus auch gefallen können.

„Ich bin gespannt, deinen Gallou kennen zu lernen", bemerkt Ken nach einer kleinen Weile, „er muss dir wichtig sein. Immer, wenn du von ihm sprichst, lächelst du."

„Wirklich?", ich verdrehe den Hals, um ihn ansehen zu können. Das war mir nicht bewusst.

Ken nickt. „Doch, doch. Das ist mir schon früher aufgefallen", antwortet er.

Kurz überdenke ich seine Worte, bette den Kopf zurück gegen seine Brust. Es stimmt, dass Gallou zu den wenigen Patienten gehört, die mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen sind. „Ich glaube… Gallou ist so ein unglaublich zuversichtlicher, friedliebender Mensch. In diesen Zeiten gibt es nicht mehr viele davon. Immer, wenn ich mit ihm geredet habe, ist es ihm gelungen, dass ich danach – naja, irgendwie ruhiger war. Gelassener. Hoffnungsvoller. Die Welt schien ein bisschen weniger schlimm zu sein, wenn ich sie durch seine Augen sehen konnte", versuche ich etwas zögernd, zu erklären.

„In dem Fall bin ich ihm zu Dank verpflichtet", erwidert Ken ernst.

Ich hebe den Kopf, lächele ihn an. Ich vermute, es ist ein feiner Grat, den er da geht, mir auf der einen Seite zu zeigen, wie wichtig ich ihm bin, ohne dass ich mich auf der anderen Seite erdrückt fühle. Er macht es ziemlich gut, muss ich sagen.

„Und du kriegst auch direkt die Möglichkeit, dich zu bedanken", erwidere ich, „es müsste gleich Mittag sein, oder?" Ich recke den Kopf und versuche, einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zu erhaschen.

Ken dagegen blickt prüfend in den Himmel. „Ja, kurz davor", erwidert er und nickt hinauf zu der hoch stehenden Sonne, „sollen wir uns auf den Weg machen, was denkst du?" Fragend sieht er mich an.

„Ja, bitte", nicke ich, „ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen."

Als wir gestern spät abends mit dem Zug aus Paris gekommen sind, hat ein Cousin von Gallou – ein großer, schweigsamer Mann mit wettergegerbtem Gesicht – uns am Bahnhof abgeholt und mit seinem Pferdekarren zu einem urigen kleinen Steinhaus am Strand gebracht, das für die nächsten zwei Wochen unser Heim sein wird. Das Haus, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, war einmal das Elternhaus von Gallous Frau Berthe. Dass es wohl seit einer ganzen Weile nicht bewohnt wurde, würde man jedoch nie ahnen, so blitzblank hat es sich uns präsentiert – sicherlich das Werk von Berthe und Nolwenn. Es erinnert mich ein kleines bisschen an das Traumhaus von Four Winds und vielleicht ist das sogar ziemlich passend. Immerhin wird es _unser_ Traumhaus sein, Kens und meins, wenn auch nur auf Zeit.

In diesem Traumhaus in jedem Fall hat uns neben einem gemütlichen Feuer und genug Essen für eine ganze Kompanie auch die in Nolwenns bekannter Schrift verfasste Einladung erwartet, die Familie Gallou heute zum Mittagessen auf ihrem Hof zu treffen. Und genau dorthin machen wir uns nun, nach einem späten Morgen und einem ausgedehnten Strandspaziergang, auch auf den Weg.

Der Hof der Gallous sieht genauso aus, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Verwunschen aussehende alte Steinhäuser liegen inmitten leicht wogender Felder und schon beim ersten Anblick frage ich mich, wie Gallou es jemals ausgehalten hat, diesen Ort verlassen zu müssen.

Ich sehe zu Ken hoch, will gerade etwas sagen, als eine aufgeregte Kinderstimme mich unterbricht. „Sie sind da, alle zusammen!", ruft es laut auf Französisch.

Als ich genauer hinsehe erkenne ich einen fröhlich grinsenden Jungen mit Wuschelkopf, der auf einem Holzstapel neben den Scheunen steht und uns unverhohlen mustert. „Hallo Per", grüße ich freundlich, denn wer außer der freche Per könnte das sein?

Per grinst noch etwas breiter. Seine Augen huschen neugierig von mir zu Ken, der sich mit einer Hand leicht an die Schläfe tippt. Umständlich, aber mit großer Begeisterung erwidert Per den Salut und es ist mit ein wenig Wehmut, dass ich den schlaksigen Jungen betrachte, der auf dem Holzstapel stramm steht und mit solcher Ernsthaftigkeit salutiert. Möge der Gott seines Vaters geben, dass er die bittere Realität dieser so kleinen Bewegung nie wird verstehen müssen.

„Schwester Bertha!", kommt es in dem Moment aus Richtung der Längsseite des Hofes, wo das Haupthaus steht.

Ich drehe den Kopf und unwillkürlich breitet sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen aus. Es gibt schließlich nur einen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der mich so nennt. „Gallou!", begrüße ich ihn erfreute, ergreife die ausgestreckte Hand, die er mit hinhält.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie gekommen sind, Schwester Bertha", verkündet er und ich weiß ohne Zweifel, dass er jedes Wort so meint. Ohne meine Hand loszulassen, dreht er sich um, zu einer Frau, die langsam näher tritt. Sie ist kleiner als ich und sieht neben dem riesenhaften Gallou geradezu winzig aus. Ihr Lächeln ist freundlich, fast ein wenig schüchtern, aber ihre Augen sind wach und intelligent und irgendwie zweifele ich nicht daran, dass auf diesem Hof nichts geschieht, wenn sie das nicht möchte.

„Meine liebe Berthe", erklärt Gallou und sein Gesicht leuchtet, als er sie ansieht. Er lässt meine Hand los, legt seine gesunde Pranke auf die Schulter seiner Frau und schiebt sie ein Stück nach vorne. Als sie meine Hand schüttelt, ist ihr Griff fest und sicher.

Ich für meinen Teil werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter, wo Ken steht und uns mit nachsichtiger Geduld beobachtet. „Und Kenneth Ford, mein Ehemann", stelle ich ihn vor und kann ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbergen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn außerhalb meines Kopfes so genannt habe.

„Madame Gallou, Monsieur Gallou", grüßt Ken höflich und reicht beiden die Hand, „ich freue mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen.

„Es ist unsere Freude, Colonel Ford", versichert Gallou herzlich. Dann dreht er sich um. „Kinder!", ruft er laut, „kommt her!"

Während die Gallous darauf warten, dass ihre Nachkommenschaft sich versammelt, werfe ich einen verstohlenen Blick auf Ken. Ich habe die kleine Veränderung in ihm gemerkt, als Gallou ihn korrekt mit seinem militärischen Rang angesprochen hat – ein kaum merkliches Ausatmen, ein leichtes Fallen der Schultern. Ich weiß, was ihn bedrückt. Wir haben beide so gehofft, für ein paar Tage dem Krieg entgehen zu können. Aber dem Krieg entkommt er nicht. Nicht, solange er diese Uniform trägt und die wird er tragen, bis der Krieg vorbei ist – für ihn oder für uns alle.

Ken muss meinen Blick gespürt haben, denn er sieht zu mir herab. Sein Lächeln gerät ein wenig schief, ist gleichzeitig bedauernd und beruhigend. Dann legt er mir sanft die Hand auf den Rücken und steuert mich hinüber zu dem Bauernhaus, in das Gallou uns bereits mit einer ausschweifenden Geste seiner guten linken Hand hineinwinkt.

Ich habe kaum Zeit, das Haus zu betreten und einen kurzen Blick durch den Wohnraum mit seiner einfachen, aber ordentlichen und sehr gemütliche Einrichtung schweifen zu lassen, als plötzlich etwas mit meinen Beinen kollidiert. Überrascht sehe ich hinunter und werde mit einem zahnlückigen Grinsen unter fröhlich funkelnden Augen belohnt.

Das muss also Katell sein.

„Du hast meinen Papa gerettet", stellt das kleine Mädchen mit großem Nachdruck fest. Dann streckt sie derart auffordernd die Arme zu mir hoch, dass ich mich ganz automatisch bücke, um sie hochzuheben. Während ich sie abstütze, danke ich im Stillen dem jahrelangen Herumwuchten von Patienten, das mir eine Kraft verliehen hat, die man mir vermutlich sonst nicht zugetraut hätte. Denn Katell ist bereits ein Kind von vier oder fünf Jahren – sie kann nur wenig älter sein als Ian, stelle ich nicht ohne Schrecken fest – und hat wenig von ihrer zarten Mutter.

Jetzt, wo wir auf Augenhöhe sind, nimmt Katell sich einen Moment, um mich eindringlich anzusehen. „Du bist hübsch", informiert sie mich völlig selbstverständlich – vielleicht das größte Kompliment, das man von einem kleinen Mädchen bekommen kann –, richtet dann ihren Blick auf Ken, der immer noch hinter mir steht. „Wer bist du?", verlangt sie zu wissen und ihre Stimme lässt mit einem Mal Misstrauen erkennen.

„Ich bin ihr Mann", antwortet Ken freundlich. Er bemüht sich darum, ernst zu bleiben, aber ich weiß, dass er nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrückt.

Kritisch mustert Katell ihn mehrere Augenblicke lang. „Jungen sind doof", erklärt sie dann und wendet sich abrupt von ihm ab. Ich kann sehen, wie das stille Lachen seine Schultern zucken lässt und verbeiße mir selbst ein Lächeln.

Katell hat sich derweil wieder mir zugedreht. „Deine Haare glitzern", bemerkt sie dann zufrieden. Etwas verdutzt sehe ich sie an, denn Beschreibungen glitzernder Haare sind mir nun doch neu, aber andererseits – was sagen sie über Kinder und Narren?

„Lass unsere Gäste doch erst einmal ankommen, Liebling", schaltet sich in dem Moment Berthe ein und auf ihren Gesicht liegt der leidgeprüfte Ausdruck aller Mütter auf der ganzen Welt.

Ihre Tochter bedenkt sie jedoch nur mit einem verständnislosen Blick und macht mir dann mit einer energischen Bewegung deutlich, dass sie wieder auf den Boden zurück möchte. Kaum, dass ich sie abgesetzt habe, läuft sie auch schon los und verschwindet hinter einer Tür.

Stattdessen tritt Gallou näher, schiebt einen großen, schmalen Jungen vor sich her. „Elouann, unser Ältester", verkündet er mit unverhohlenem Stolz in der Stimme.

Nun weiß ich, dass Elouann nicht älter als dreizehn oder vierzehn sein kann, aber da ist etwas, in seinem Blick und der Art wie er sich hält, die ihn älter erscheinen lässt. Der Krieg hat auch ihn zu früh seiner Kindheit beraubt.

Höflich reicht Elouann uns beiden die Hand. Sein sehnsüchtiger Blick bleibt ein wenig zu lange an den Orden auf Kens Brust hängen, bevor er sich abrupt abwendet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ken es bemerkt, aber als ich mich umsehe, fällt mir der besorgte Blick auf, mit dem Berthe ihren Sohn betrachtet. Ich würde sie gerne beruhigen, würde ihr gerne sagen, dass es noch Zeit ist für ihn. Aber das wäre nicht die Wahrheit. Vierzehn Jahre alt waren zu Kriegsbeginn auch die Rekruten des aktuellen Jahrgangs. Und wer hätte damals gedacht, dass diese Jungen vier Jahre später eine Uniform tragen würden?

Ich seufze lautlos. Ken drückt leicht meinen Arm. Vielleicht hat er es also doch bemerkt.

„Und das dort hinten ist Loïc", fügt Gallou an, als Elouann sich wieder hinter seine Eltern schiebt. Sein Armstumpf deutet in Richtung der Tür, durch die Katell verschwunden ist.

„Er ist etwas schüchtern", ergänzt Berthe entschuldigend.

Ich spähe zu der halb offenen Türe hinüber und es dauert einen Moment, bis ich im Halbdunkel dahinter etwas erkennen kann. Das erste, was ich bemerke sind die gelben Augen einer riesigen rostroten Katze. Er danach sehe ich den stämmigen Jungen, der das Tier im Arm hält. Ich lächele ihm aufmunternd zu, erreiche damit aber nur, dass er sein Gesicht halb im Fell der Katze vergräbt und sich weiter ins Halbdunkel zurückzieht.

Wenn ich es nicht wüsste, ich hätte niemals darauf getippt, dass der freche Per und die vorlaute Katell die Geschwister des höflichen Elouann und des schüchternen Loïc sein könnten. Aber dann – vermutlich hätte auch bei mir und meinen Geschwistern nie jemand viel darauf verwettet, dass wir verwandt sind.

„Wo ist denn Nolwenn?", erkundige ich mich nach dem noch fehlenden Kind der Familie.

„Sie ist noch in der Küche", erklärt Gallou, „sie kocht ganz wunderbar, meine Nolwenn. Niemand kann sie kochen wie sie, außer ihre Mutter!" Er schenkt seiner Frau ein breites Lächeln, das diese nachsichtig, aber liebevoll erwidert.

Ich taste mit der Hand nach hinten, schiebe meine Finger für einen Moment zwischen die von Ken. Wenn wir in zwanzig Jahren so sind wie Gallou und Berthe… nun, dann werde ich mich sicher nicht beklagen. Kens Daumen streicht kurz über meinen Handrücken, bevor sich unsere Hände wieder lösen.

„Nolwenn, sag doch bitte hallo", ruft Berthe derweil nach ihrer Tochter. Zuerst hört man nur das leise Klappern von Töpfen, dann taucht in einem anderen Türeingang ein schmales, zartes Mädchen auf. Sie wischt sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, hebt den Kopf und lächelt mich schüchtern an. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf Ken und sie läuft sehr plötzlich dunkelrot an. Für einen Augenblick steht sie erstarrt im Türrahmen, dann dreht sie sich auf dem Absatz um und flüchtet zurück in die Küche.

Ich kann mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbeißen. Ach, doch wieder sechzehn sein!

„Sie erinnert mich an dich", murmelt Ken hinter mir amüsiert und mein Lächeln wird breiter. Denn mir ist klar, dass einzige unsere Reaktion auf sein Auftreten mein sechzehnjähriges Selbst und die arme Nolwenn verbindet. Es gab damals eine Zeit, da habe ich in seiner Anwesenheit kein Wort über die Lippen bekommen.

„Und sieh mal an, wo wir jetzt sind", flüstere ich zurück und kann spüren, dass er lacht.

Gallou und Berthe haben den Moment genutzt, kurz in den Nebenraum zu entschwinden, aus dem sie jetzt wieder hervorkommen. Berthe zieht eine widerstrebende Katell an der Hand hinter sich her und schiebt einen erschrocken blickenden Loïc vorneweg. Die rote Katze mauzt protestierend. In Gallous Armen dagegen liegt ein Baby, das er mit einer Sanftheit trägt, die man ihm auf den ersten Blick niemals zutrauen würde und die doch ein so entscheidender Teil seiner Person ist.

„Das hier ist unsere Jüngste", erklärt er, während er näher zu uns tritt. Es ist, finde ich, eine der besten Eigenschaften von Gallou, mit welchem uneingeschränkten Stolz er über jedes seiner Kinder spricht.

Ich beuge mich nach vorne, betrachtete das Baby, das aus großen Augen zurückblickt. Es ist wohl erst ein paar Wochen alt. „Wie heißt sie?", frage ich.

„Sie heißt Berthe. Benannt nach der besten Ehefrau der Welt", Gallou lächelt seiner Frau zu, „und der besten Krankenschwester der Welt."

Es braucht einen langen Moment, bis mir aufgeht, dass er damit mich meint.

„Gallou…", murmele ich hilflos. Jetzt bin ich es, deren Wangen sich plötzlich verräterisch warm anfühlen.

„Doch, doch, Schwester Bertha", nickt Gallou nachdrücklich, „das stimmt schon alles so." Er sieht ausgesprochen zufrieden aus.

Ich öffne schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen – vermutlich hätte ich widersprochen –, da spüre ich eine Hand in meinem Rücken und einen warmen Atemzug in meinem Nacken. „Auch wenn es das erste Mal in deinem Leben ist – nimm es einfach an", murmelt Ken in mein Ohr.

Als klappe ich den Mund abrupt wieder zu, sehe stattdessen wieder zu der kleinen Berthe hinab. Sehr vorsichtig, beinahe zögernd, hebe ich eine Hand und berühre die zarte kleine Babywange. Dann hebe ich den Blick wieder zu Gallou, der uns geduldig beobachtet.

„Ich… vielen Dank, Gallou. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich diese Ehre verdient habe, aber… aber ich weiß sie in jedem Fall zu schätzen. Danke", bringe ich dann hervor. Meine Kehle fühlt sich merkwürdig eng an. Mit der freien Hand taste ich wieder nach hinten, spüre, wie Ken sie ergreift.

Gallou lächelt. „Aber das weiß ich doch", brummt er, „und verdient haben Sie es, das können Sie dem alten Gallou ruhig glauben. Sie zweifeln einfach viel zu viel, Schwester Bertha."

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. Erneut sehe ich hinab auf meine kleine Namensgenossin und wie von selbst stiehlt sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. „Heute nicht, Gallou", erwidere ich dann, „heute werde ich nicht zweifeln."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „The Rose of No Man's Land" aus dem Jahr 1918 entnommen (Text von Jack Caddigan, Musik von James Alexander Brennan)._


	51. With but a sigh

_27\. Juni 1918  
Bretagne, Frankreich_

 **With but a sigh**

Mit geschlossenen Augen lausche ich darauf, wie der Wind flüstert und die Wellen rauschen. Ich bin auf der Schwelle zwischen Schlaf und Wachen, wo nichts so richtig unmöglich scheint. Der Ort, wie meine Mutter immer sagte, an dem es Feen und Kobolde gibt und niemand je erwachsen wird.

Mein Traum tanzt noch an den Rändern meines Bewusstseins, langsam verblassend. Ich halte ihn ein wenig länger fest, bevor ich ihn schließlich langsam durch meine Finger gleiten lasse und ihm Lebewohl sage. Ich bin traurig, ihn ziehen lassen zu müssen, aber glücklich, ihn gehabt zu haben.

Denn mein Bruder hat meine Tränen für mich wiedergefunden, aber es brauchte meinen Ehemann, um mir meine Träume zurückzugeben.

Hinter meinen Augenlidern flackert es warm und golden und so verlasse ich die Welt der Feen und Kobolde, um eine Welt zu betreten, die hier an diesem Ort und jetzt in diesem Moment, kaum weniger verzaubert sein könnte. Die Sonne tastet sich bereits über den Horizont, malt Farbenspiele an die Wand und färbt das Zimmer ein in Rot und Gold und Orange.

Ich bin alleine, aber das beunruhigt mich nicht. Er wird wiederkommen. Das tut er immer.

So räkele ich mich genüsslich, vergrabe mich ein wenig tiefer unter meiner Decke und schließe die Augen wieder. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne tanzt auf meinen Lidern, aber das stört mich nicht. Für die Art Traum, die ich gerade träume, braucht es gar keinen Schlaf.

Wie viel Zeit vergeht, kann ich nicht sagen. Minuten vielleicht oder vielleicht auch keine einzige Sekunde. Die Zeit scheint hier keine Bedeutung zu haben. Und wenn sie niemals mehr vergehen sollte, so soll mir auch das Recht sein. Selbst wenn ich ewig in diesem Moment gefangen wäre, ich würde ihm nicht müde werden.

Schritte auf der Treppe sagen mir zudem, dass ich bald nicht mehr alleine sein werde in meinem Moment. Es macht ihn nur umso süßer. Leise knarzend öffnet sich die Tür, die Schritte kommen näher und verstummen neben meinem Bett. Ich halte die Augen geschlossen, aber mein Lächeln muss mich verraten haben, denn Augenblicke später drücken sich Lippen gegen meine, rau vom Wind und salzig vom Meer.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebling", flüstert Ken.

Ich öffne die Augen, lächele ihn an. Er ist über mich gebeugt, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ein Wassertropfen löst sich aus seinen Haaren, fällt auf mein Gesicht und rollt meine Wange hinab, einer Träne gleich. Sanft küsst er den Tropfen weg.

„Guten Morgen", erwidere ich leise, „seit wann bist du auf?"

„Hm… eine Stunde vielleicht? Ich war schwimmen", erwidert er abwesend, während er mit einem Finger konzentriert die Linien meines Gesichts nachzufahren beginnt.

Ich lächele. „Was du nicht sagst…", entgegne ich neckend und schiebe ihm eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Sein Blick berührt meinen und er erwidert das Lächeln. „Komm doch morgen mit", schlägt er vor. Der Finger tippt leicht gegen meine Nasenspitze.

„Ist das Meer nicht kalt so früh am Morgen?", frage ich skeptisch. Als ich meine Hand gegen seine Wange lege, fühlt die Haut sich tatsächlich kühl an.

„Ein wenig", räumt Ken ein, „aber es ist erfrischend, glaub mir." Sein Finger fährt meinen Hals hinab und über die Schultern, bis hin zum Schlüsselbein.

„Ich habe aber gar keine Badesachen dabei", erinnere ich ihn, nicht ohne Bedauern. Dann fange ich den auf Abwege geratenen Finger ein, der sich gerade anschickt, vom Schlüsselbein weiter abwärts zu wandern. Stattdessen führe ich die Hand an die Lippen und drücke einen Kuss darauf.

Ken lacht leise. „Ich auch nicht", gibt er freimütig zu. Und in der Tat ist das nachlässig über die Schulter geschlungene Handtuch das einzige Stück Stoff, das er trägt.

„Das sehe ich", bemerke ich trocken und ziehe vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Ken grinst breit und stiehlt sich einen Kuss. Ich schiebe langsam meine Hände seine Arme hinauf, lasse sie über seine Schultern gleiten. Das Handtuch fällt unbeachtet zu Boden.

„Nicht, dass du mir die Nachbarn erschreckst", warne ich dann und versuche, streng auszusehen, ohne dass es mir so recht gelingen will.

„Ach, so einsam wie das Haus steht, wird sich schon niemand empören. Der Strand ist um die Uhrzeit ohnehin wie ausgestorben", weist Ken den Einwand locker zurück. Seine Augen wandern über mein Gesicht, zeichnen dann den Weg des vorwitzigen Fingers nach. Als auch sein Blick mein Schlüsselbein erreicht hat, schiebe ich einen Finger unter sein Kinn und drücke seinen Kopf etwas hoch, damit er mir in die Augen sehen muss.

„Und dennoch", wende ich derweil ein, „mag es für einen Soldaten alltäglich sein, unbekleidet zu baden, aber für eine Krankenschwester ist es schon undenkbar, mit unbedecktem Haupt hinaus zu gehen. Von unbedeckten anderen Körperteilen wollen wir da gar nicht reden."

„Hmh…", macht Ken nachdenklich, „sollte es mich beunruhigen, dass mein angetrautes Weib so viel über die Badegewohnheiten anderer Männer weiß?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, so gut das eben im Liegen geht. „Wenn du lieb und unschuldig wolltest, hättest du eben keine Krankenschwester heiraten dürfen", informiere ich ihn so hochmütig ich kann, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Ken gerade die Decke zur Seite geschoben hat und seine Hand über dem Stoff meines Baumwollnachthemds nach unten streichen lässt.

„Ich wollte dich", antwortet er schlicht. Seine Fingerspitzen tanzen meinen Körper entlang. Unsere Gesichter sind sich nah genug, dass ich das Salz in seinem Atem schmecken kann.

„Vergangenheitsform?", frage ich und hebe eine Augenbraue. Meine Hände erkunden noch immer seine Schultern und seinen Rücken. Mit dem Daumen streiche ich ganz sacht über die kühle Haut entlang seiner Wirbelsäule. Der leichte Schauder, der ihn durchfährt, ist allerdings sicher nicht der Kälte geschuldet.

„Will, wollte, wollen werden", murmelt Ken gegen meine Lippen, bevor er den letzten Abstand zwischen uns schließt und mir einen Kuss gibt, der mir jeglichen Atem nimmt.

Und dann zeigt er mir, genau _wie_ viel Wahrheit in seinen Worten steckt.

Auch Stunden später noch treibt mir die Erinnerung an den Morgen daher ein kleines, verträumtes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Einmal träume ich mich gar derart weg, dass Nolwenn mehrere Anläufe braucht, um meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Als es ihr gelingt, guckt sie mich derart befremdet an, dass es mir durchaus etwas unangenehm ist und ich mir vornehme, die Erinnerungen, die ins Ehebett gehören, künftig auch dort zu lassen.

Nolwenn allerdings, als hätte sie einen sechsten Sinn dafür, scheint genau über dieses Thema reden zu wollen. Sie wirft mir über den Brotteig, den sie in Anbetracht ihrer zarten Gestalt mit überraschend energischen Bewegungen durchknetet, immer wieder schüchterne Blicke zu, bis sie sich schließlich ein Herz zu fassen scheint und tief Luft holt.

„Ist es schön? Verheiratet sein?", platzt es aus ihr heraus.

Langsam hebe ich den Kopf, sehe sie nachdenklich an, während ich überlege, wie viel Wahrheit man diesem unschuldigen Mädchen wohl zutrauen kann. Es überrascht mich immer noch ein wenig, wenn ich daran denke, dass, noch vor sieben kurzen Jahren, ich genauso war wie sie.

„Ich vermute, es kommt darauf an, aber… wenn man einander liebt, dann ist verheiratet sein sehr schön", antworte ich bedächtig.

„Und Sie und Monsieur Ford lieben einander", erwidert Nolwenn und klingt dabei ausgesprochen zufrieden.

Ich nicke lächelnd und schiebe die Erinnerung an den Morgen, die wieder angeschlichen kommt, energisch, wenn auch mit leichtem Bedauern, von mir.

Nolwenns Blick gleitet zum Fenster hinüber, hinter dem Ken und ihre Brüder an einem leckgeschlagenen, alten Fischkutter werkeln. Mein Ehemann ist dabei ebenso Rekrut der Jungen wie ich es hier bei Nolwenn in der Küche bin. Er mag eine Firma oder ein Bataillon leiten können, genauso wie ich eine Schulklasse oder eine Krankenstation beaufsichtigen kann, aber derartige Schreinerarbeiten sind ihm ebenso fremd wie mir das Backen von Brot.

„Wenn ich einmal heirate, dann einen Mann wie Monsieur Ford", bemerkt Nolwenn abwesend. Dann scheint ihr aufzufallen, mit wem sie redet, denn ihre blassen Wangen färben sich plötzlich rot und sie wirft mir einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

„Nun, das kann ich dir nur empfehlen", entgegne ich milde und lächele ihr beruhigend zu.

Zuerst zögernd, dann entschiedener erwidert Nolwenn das Lächeln. Ihre Hände bearbeiten noch immer den Brotteig und da ich weiß, dass sie keine Hilfe von mir annehmen wird, gehe ich stattdessen um den Tisch in der kleinen Küche ‚meines' Fischerhauses herum und hole mir einen Teekessel aus dem Schrank. Ich tauche ihn in den Bottich mit Brunnenwasser, dass Ken überraschend klaglos jeden Morgen hereinholt, und stelle ich ihn auf den antiquierten Ofen. Es braucht einiges an Geschick, ihn anzuzünden und in den ersten Tagen habe ich mir mehr als einmal die Finger verbrannt, aber nach einer Woche habe ich den Dreh ziemlich gut raus.

„Die Schwester meiner besten Freundin Nina hat vor dem Krieg geheiratet. Sie war auch sehr verliebt", kommt es plötzlich ohne weitere Vorwarnung von Nolwenn, „ihr Mann ist bei Verdun gefallen."

Ich schlucke. Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihr um.

Nolwenn hebt den Blick, sieht mich forschend an. „Aber darüber wollen Sie nicht sprechen, oder?", erkennt sie mit der ihr eigenen Einfühlsamkeit.

„Nicht, wenn es nicht sein muss", gebe ich zu.

„Das muss es nicht", versichert Nolwenn schnell, „eigentlich geht es mir auch gar nicht darum. Es ist mehr…" Sie bricht ab und wirft dem Brotteig einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Was ist es?", erkundige ich mich sanft.

Nolwenn seufzt, verpasst dem Brotteig einen energischen Schlag. „Josselyn, Ninas Schwester, war ganz schrecklich in ihren Mann verliebt und einerseits wünsche ich mir ja auch, dass ich mal einen Mann finde, in den ich mich so verlieben kann, aber andererseits…", sie unterbricht sich kurz, sucht nach Worten, „andererseits ist mir der Gedanke, dass ich bis zu meinem Lebensende nie hier wegkommen könnte, irgendwie schrecklich."

Ihre Hände verharren, vergraben im Teig wie sie sind, während sie mir einen Blick zuwirft, der einerseits ängstlich ist, aber ebenso sehr um Verständnis bittet.

„Ach, Nolwenn", murmele ich.

„Sie müssen das doch verstehen! Sie haben so viel erlebt. Sie waren in London und Paris! Ich war noch nie weiter von zu Hause weg als _Brest_ ", das letzte Wort spuckt sie beinahe verächtlich aus.

Ich verkneife mir den Hinweis, dass Brest doch eine ganz hübsche Stadt sein soll. Stattdessen werfe ich einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf meinen Teekessel und trete dann ein paar Schritte auf Nolwenn zu, während ich meine Gedanken sammele.

„Weiß du… in deinem Alter war ich genauso wie du", beginne ich langsam, „ich bin auf einer kleinen Insel aufgewachsen, in einem Dorf ganz ähnlich wie diesem hier. Ich habe zwar das Dorf, aber nie die Insel verlassen bis ich achtzehn war. Und dabei war ich doch so _hungrig_ auf die Welt dort draußen. Ich bin nach Montreal gegangen, in die größte Stadt unsere Landes, und als selbst Montreal mir zu klein wurde, bin ich nach Europa gekommen."

„Sehen Sie?", wirft Nolwen heftig ein, „dann verstehen Sie es doch!"

„Ich verstehe es sogar sehr gut. Und wenn es dich nach Paris zieht oder London oder gar New York, dann sollst du dorthin gehen. Aber vielleicht gestattest du mir einen Rat? Als jemand, der bereits gegangen ist?", fragend blicke ich sie an.

Nolwenn nickt. Da ist etwas in ihren Augen, halb Misstrauen, halb Hoffnung, das mir sagt, dass ich das hier nicht falsch machen darf.

„Du hast hier etwas wunderbares, Nolwenn. Dieser Ort ist ein Paradies, auch wenn er dir manchmal Gefängnis sein mag, und deine Familie ist wundervoll, so sehr sie dich vermutlich oft nerven. Ich hatte das alles auch, aber ich habe es nicht erkannt, bis ich es verloren hatte. Ich habe nach etwas gesucht, das ich längst hatte und es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis ich es wiedergefunden habe. Geh du nur in die Welt hinaus und erlebe deine Abenteuer, aber tu mir den einen Gefallen und mach nicht den gleichen Fehler, den ich gemacht habe. Vergiss, bei allem, was dich dort draußen lockt, nicht das, was du bereits hast", bitte ich sie ernst.

Mit großen Augen sieht Nolwenn mich an, während sie meine Worte lange überdenkt. „Nein. Das werde ich nicht, Madame Ford", verspricht sie schließlich feierlich.

Dann lächelt sie mich so strahlend an, dass sich ihr blasses Gesicht erhellt und ich bin mir mit einem Mal ziemlich sicher, dass Nolwenn einen Mann finden wird, der sie nach Paris oder London oder sogar nach New York bringen wird. Und wenn nicht – nun, dann wird sie es eben alleine dorthin schaffen. Ich habe wenig Zweifel, dass ihr auch das gelingen wird.

Ein Klopfen an der Haustür beendet unser Gespräch, aber ein schneller Blick auf das Mädchen verrät mir, dass sie zufriedener aussieht als noch vor einigen Minuten. Wenn ich das geschafft habe, habe ich vielleicht etwas richtig gemacht.

„Herein", rufe ich halblaut und wenige Augenblicke später tritt Berthe in die Küche, ihre jüngste Tochter auf dem Arm. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagt mir, dass sie Katell ebenfalls mitgebracht hat. Wie ein Äffchen hängt das Mädchen an Kens Rücken und der Anblick lässt mich schmunzeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der ach so weltmännische Kenneth Ford eine solche Geduld mit einer Schar Kinder aufbringen kann?

„Sie müssen mir sagen, wenn meine Kinder Sie belasten", bemerkt Berthe, die meinem Blick offenbar gefolgt ist, „sie müssen wirklich nicht so oft bei Ihnen sein."

Nolwenn sieht aus, als wolle sie protestieren, aber ich schüttele lachend den Kopf. „Ach nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ein wenig Zweisamkeit ist ja schön und gut, aber es gefällt uns auch, die Kinder hier zu haben."

Das entspricht tatsächlich der Wahrheit. Ken und ich haben unsere gemeinsamen Stunden, im Morgengrauen, in der Abenddämmerung, im Dunkel der Nacht, und ich würde diese Stunden um nichts in der Welt aufgeben. Aber gleichzeitig ist es auch schön, tagsüber die Gallou-Kinder hier zu haben. Sie tun uns gut, glaube ich. Es ist etwas an ihnen, etwas lachendes, goldenes, unschuldiges, dass Ken und ich vergessen haben und dass sie uns wieder lehren, mehr noch als schreinern und das Backen von Brot. Unser kleines Paradies wäre nicht dasselbe ohne die Kinder der Gallous.

Berthe mustert mich einen Moment skeptisch, aber als sie bemerkt, dass es mir ernst ist, schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Nun, ich überlasse sie Ihnen gerne", versichert sie mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern.

Ich lache, nicht zuletzt über Nolwenns beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck, während ich zu meinem Kessel hinübergehe, der pfeifend nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Das Wasser kocht, also greife ich nach dem kleinen Stoffbeutel in meiner Tasche und schütte mir einige der winzigen, dunklen Samenkörner in die hohle Hand. Gerade will ich sie dem Wasser zugeben, als ich von hinten Berthe höre: „Nolwenn, bringst du bitte etwas zu trinken nach draußen?"

Ihre Stimme klingt irgendwie… merkwürdig, also drehe ich mich rasch um. Ihre aufmerksamen Augen ruhen auf mir, prüfend, forschend.

„Aber _Maman –_ ", beginnt Nolwenn zu protestieren.

Weiter kommt sie nicht. „Geh schon", verlangt ihre Mutter in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldet, „Monsieur Ford ist sicherlich durstig."

Unter gesenkten Lidern bedenkt Nolwenn ihre Mutter mit einem rebellischen Blick, aber sie ist klug genug, eine verlorene Schlacht zu erkennen. Also streift sie den Brotteig von den Fingern, nimmt dann ohne ein weiteres Wort einen Wasserkrug und ein paar Steingut-Becher und verlässt die Küche. Im Vorbeigehen sieht sie mich neugierig an, aber ich bemühe mich, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten.

Als die Haustür sich hinter Nolwenn geschlossen hat, kommt Berthe langsam näher. Ihre Stimme ist sanft, als sie spricht: „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass mir die Frage nicht zusteht, aber – nun, Sie sind sehr jung und sehr allein, Madame Ford und ich frage mich… warum denken Sie, dass das nötig ist?"

Ich senke den Kopf, sehe hinab auf die Samen in meiner hohlen Hand. Wilde Möhre oder, poetischer, _Queen Anne's Lace_. Es wundert mich nicht, dass eine Frau wie Berthe um die Macht dieser kleinen Samenkörner weiß, die ich doch erst beiläufig aus den Erzählungen meiner Kolleginnen aufgeschnappt habe. Regelmäßig eingenommen haben sie die Kraft, eine Schwangerschaft zu verhindern, bevor sie überhaupt beginnt.

„Möchten Sie es mir nicht sagen?", ermuntert Berthe mich und kommt um den alten, schartigen Küchentisch herum. Sie hat mich fast erreicht, da öffne ich mit einem Ruck meine Hand und lasse die Samenkörner in das kochende Wasser fallen.

„Es ist einfach kein guter Zeitpunkt", murmele ich abwehrend.

Berthe jedoch lässt sich durch meine defensive Haltung nicht verunsichern. „Warum glauben Sie das?", fragt sie leise.

Ich seufze frustriert. „Ich habe meine Arbeit. Dabei kann ich kaum ein – ein _Kind_ brauchen." Das Wort verhakt sich ein meinem Hals und ich muss es beinahe ausspucken, damit es herauskommt. Absichtlich halte ich die Augen gesenkt, um die kleine Berthe nicht ansehen zu müssen, die mich vom Arm der Mutter aus runden Kinderaugen mustert.

„Hmh", macht ihre Mutter derweil verständnisvoll, „aber das ist noch nicht alles, habe ich Recht?"

Kurz zucke ich mit den Schultern, bin mir dabei bewusst, dass ich der rebellischen Haltung Nolwenns um wenig nachstehe. Wie kann es sein, dass ich mich vor gerade einmal zehn Minuten mit Nolwenn so erwachsen gefühlt habe und jetzt, mit Berthe, kaum noch mehr bin als selbst ein Kind?

Aber vermutlich hat Berthe Recht, oder? Ich bin _wirklich_ sehr jung und sehr allein. Und der Gedanke, einsam in England zu sein, mit einem Kind unter dem Herzen oder im Arm, während Ken in Frankreich kämpft, um vielleicht nie mehr zurückzukehren… der Gedanke allein erfüllt mich mit kalter Furcht.

„Sie haben Angst", stellt Berthe mitfühlend fest, „es ist normal, Angst zu haben, besonders in diesen Zeiten." Sie streichelt ganz leicht meinen Arm und ich schlucke schwer. Tränen brennen in meinen Augen, aber ich zwinge sie wütend zurück.

„Niemand weiß, ob er zu mir zurückkommen wird", murmele ich mit rauer Stimme, „wie kann ich das einem Kind antun? Ohne Vater aufzuwachsen in dieser gottverlassenen Welt, in der wir leben…"

Berthe nickt bedächtig: „Es ist eine schlimme Zeit, das ist wahr. Umso wichtiger ist es, dass wir nicht daran verzweifeln. Ich glaube, es würde Ihrem Mann Hoffnung bereiten, wenn er nicht nur Sie hätte, zu der er zurückkehren kann, sondern auch Ihr Kind. Und sollte er nicht mehr wiederkehren können, dann würde ein Kind Ihnen Trost und Erinnerung zugleich sein."

„Erinnerung!", fahre ich verzweifelt auf, „und jeden Tag müsste ich in das Gesicht seines Kindes blicken und würde alles sehen, was ich verloren habe!"

„Verloren… oder bekommen", entgegnet Berthe sanft, „wir leben fort in unseren Kindern. Und ebenso würde er fortleben in seinem Kind. Vergessen Sie das nicht, Madame Ford."

Zögernd hebe ich den Kopf. Der Kloß in meiner Kehle verhindert das Sprechen, aber Berthe scheint trotzdem zu verstehen. Ihre Augen sind voller Mitgefühl, als sie mir eine Träne von der Wange wischt, die ich nicht mehr habe zurückhalten können.

„Denken Sie darüber nach", bittet sie leise.

Ich atme mehrmals tief durch, nicke dann schweigend.

Berthe sieht aus, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, aber dann, sehr abrupt, fährt ihr Kopf herum, und sie späht misstrauisch in Richtung des Küchenfensters. Es dauert mehrere Augenblicke, bis auch ich die aufgebrachten Kinderstimmen vernehme, die ihr Mutterinstinkt ihr viel früher zugetragen hat.

„Per ärgert wieder Loïc. Na, der kann was erleben!", erklärt sie in unheilverkündendem Ton, bevor sie sich mir zuwendet, „sind Sie so gut und nehmen kurz das Baby?"

Ich will gerade widersprechen, aber Berthe lässt mir keine Zeit dazu. Rasch drückt sie mir ihr jüngstes Kind in den Arm und verschwindet nach draußen. Ich bleibe zurück, in der plötzlichen Stille, und schlucke schwer.

Die kleine Berthe macht ein leises Geräusch und weil ich schreiende Kinder immer schon einschüchternd fand, beeile ich mich, mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Dort setze ich mich auf das alte Polstersofa, schiebe das Kind auf meinem Arm zurecht und hoffe, dass ihre Mutter möglichst bald zurückkommen mag.

Aber meine stummen Bitten verklingen ungehört. Minuten verstreichen und irgendwann wandert mein Blick wie von selbst zurück zu dem Baby, dass mit großen, wachen Augen zurückblickt. Langsam beginne ich, mich zu entspannen und ich muss sagen, es ist… nun, es fühlt sich nicht ganz schlecht an. Das Rauschen des Meeres wirkt einschläfernd, ebenso wie das süße, warme Gewicht des Kindes in meinen Armen.

Die Zeit vergeht – ich könnte nicht sagen, wieviel – während ich das kleine Babygesicht studiere. Erst ein leises Geräusch aus Richtung der Tür lässt mich den Blick heben.

Ken steht im Türrahmen, sieht hinab auf mich und das Baby. In seinen Augen liegt eine Sehnsucht, so rau und nackt, dass es mir für einen Moment beinahe das Herz bricht. Dann bemerkt er meinen Blick und ich rechne damit, dass er die Maske hochziehen wird, wie immer, wenn er nicht verletzlich sein will, aber stattdessen lächelt er nur und kommt auf mich zu.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigt er sich, „ich bin wohl ins Träumen geraten." Er wirkt etwas verlegen, das Lächeln ist ein wenig melancholisch, aber in seinem Blick liegt vollkommene Offenheit.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, strecke ich eine Hand nach ihm aus. Er fängt sie zwischen seinen, führt sie an die Lippen und küsst jede einzelne Fingerspitze. Die Angst, ihn zu verlieren, überkommt mich so unerwartet, dass es mir für einen Moment die Kehle zuschnürt.

„Ich weiß", antwortet er auf meine Gedanken, „ich doch auch."

Dann setzt er sich neben mich, schiebt sanft eine Hand in meinen Nacken und küsst mich auf die Stirn. Er zieht meinen Kopf hinab auf seine Schulter und ich berge das Gesicht an seinem Hals, blinzele verzweifelt die Tränen weg. Seine Hand fährt mir beruhigend durch das Haar.

Wir bleiben so, minutenlang, regungslos, bis schließlich das Baby zwischen uns unsere Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Nur zögernd lehne ich mich zurück, sehe hinab auf die kleine Berthe.

„Es ist faszinierend, oder? So winzig und doch so perfekt. Und zu denken, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hat…", Ken bricht ab und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

Ich nicke leicht. „Möchtest du sie halten?", frage ich dann. Ein Teil von mir rechnet damit, dass er ablehnt, aber stattdessen nickt er schweigend und ich helfe ihm, das Kind in die Arme zu nehmen.

Danach breitet sich Schweigen aus. Ken sieht auf das Baby hinab und ich betrachte ihn unter gesenkten Lidern. In seinen Zügen liegt etwas so staunendes, beinahe ehrfürchtiges, dass ich mich unwillkürlich frage, ob in dem, was Berthe gesagt hat, nicht vielleicht wirklich etwas Wahres ist.

„Weißt du, wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, so unschuldig, so vollkommen unberührt von den Übeln der Welt, dann denke ich, dass sie der Grund sein könnte", bemerkt Ken irgendwann leise.

Aufmerksam sehe ich ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?", frage ich.

„Der Grund für all das, was wir hier tun. Denn es geht in diesem Krieg nicht mehr darum, den Kaiser zu besiegen oder das deutsche Volk", antwortet er langsam, „aber wenn es uns gelingt, dass Kinder wie sie hier ein langes, glückliches Leben leben können, ohne jemals einen Krieg durchleiden zu müssen, dann gibt es vielleicht doch einen Sinn in dem allen. Es geht nicht mehr um uns, Rilla-meine-Rilla. Manchmal denke ich, wir sind ohnehin längst verloren. Aber wenn wir es schaffen, dass die kommende Welt eine bessere ist, für unsere Kinder und die, die nach ihnen kommen werden, dann hat jedes Opfer sich gelohnt."

„Nun, wir werden es versuchen", murmele ich mit belegter Stimme.

Ken hebt den Kopf. Sein Lächeln ist traurig, aber da ist ein Glimmen in seinen Augen, das beinahe aussieht wie Hoffnung. Hoffnung, bei ihm, der doch kaum je noch zu hoffen wagt. Ein wimmerndes Geräusch des Kindes zieht seinen Blick wieder hinab und er streicht mit einem Finger ganz sacht über ihre rosige Baby-Wange.

Für einen Moment sehe ich die beiden einfach nur an, wage kaum zu atmen. Dann lehne ich mich nach vorne, drücke einen Kuss auf Kens Haarschopf und berühre Berthes winzige Finger, bevor ich vorsichtig aufstehe. Betont gleichmütig schlendere in die Küche hinüber, greife im Vorbeigehen nach der Teekanne und gehe zum Ausguss. Schweigend sehe ich der Flüssigkeit dabei zu, wie sie in einem kleinen Wirbel im Ausguss verschwindet.

Soll doch das Schicksal entscheiden.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „When you're away" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Henry M. Blossom, Musik von Victor Herbert)._


	52. Between the salt water and the sea sand

_2\. Juli 1918  
Bretagne, Frankreich_

 **Between the salt water and the sea sand**

Leise vor mich hin summend trockne ich den letzten Teller ab und schiebe ihn ins Regal. An mir ist wirklich kein Hausfrauchen verloren gegangen – etwas, dass Dr. MacIver sicherlich begrüßen würde –, aber ich möchte das Haus doch ordentlich hinterlassen, wenn wir morgen abfahren.

Ich unterbreche mein Summen, seufze stattdessen leise. Unsere kostbaren zwei Wochen sind schneller vergangen als ich jemals befürchtet habe. Ein Wimpernschlag, so scheint es, und schon steht uns eine erneute Trennung bevor. Diese, das weiß ich ohne Zweifel, wird schwerer als jede andere, die ihr voraus gegangen ist.

Ein letzter Blick durch die Küche, die zwar längst nicht so sauber ist wie am Tag unserer Ankunft, aber derer ich mich wohl auch nicht schämen muss, dann lösche ich die Lampe und gehe hinüber in den Wohnraum. Ich setze mich auf das Sofa, greife nach dem Buch, das ich heute Nachmittag dort habe liegenlassen und schlage es auf.

Es ist still im Haus, nur der Wind und das Meer rauschen leise im Hintergrund, wie sie es immer tun an diesem Flecken Erde. Ken ist nach dem Abendessen noch schnell ins Dorf hinab gelaufen. Ich glaube, er wollte ein Telegramm an Diane schicken und ihr die Uhrzeit unserer bevorstehenden Ankunft in Paris mitteilen, damit sie jemanden zum Bahnhof schicken kann.

Diane, das muss ich ihr lassen, hat das alles hier überhaupt erst möglich gemacht. Während der ganzen zwei Wochen hat sie unsere Post entgegengenommen, uns hinterher geschickt und anschließend unsere Antworten an ihre Empfänger weitergeleitet. Ohne sie wäre unsere heimliche Hochzeit vermutlich schon nach wenigen Tagen nicht mehr heimlich gewesen und je mehr sie uns hilft, desto sicherer habe ich das Gefühl, dass hinter ihrer kühlen, kultivierten Schale vielleicht doch eine gut verborgene romantische Ader steckt.

Wir werden den morgigen Nachmittagszug nehmen, damit wie am nächsten Tag früh in Paris sind. Von dort geht es für Ken nach Osten, vermutlich wieder in die Gegend um Arras. Mein Ziel dagegen heißt Liverpool, wo ich an Bord des Hospitalschiffs gehen werde. Und dann, sehr bald, werde ich zum ersten Mal in beinahe zwei Jahren wieder kanadischen Boden betreten. Es ist ein schöner Gedanke und doch… und doch verblasst er im Angesicht der bevorstehenden Trennung.

Frustriert lege ich das Buch weg. Ich kann mich sowieso nicht darauf einlassen. Ich starre nur blicklos auf immer die gleiche Zeile, ohne zu begreifen, das dort steht. Vermutlich bin ich einfach zu aufgewühlt, um mich auf etwas so alltägliches wie Lesen zu konzentrieren.

Ich stehe auf, verharre für einen Moment in der Mitte des Wohnraums. Mein Blick wandert durch das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach etwas, das vielleicht geeignet sein könnte, mich irgendwie abzulenken. Mehr zufällig sehe ich dabei flüchtig aus dem Fenster hinaus und – ist dort nicht jemand? Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, sehe angestrengt hin und ja, da ist eine Gestalt, die mit großen Schritten durch die Abenddämmerung zum Haus hinauf kommt.

Rasch laufe ich hinüber zur Haustür. Auf der Schwelle bleibe ich stehen, warte darauf, dass Ken die Klippe erklommen hat, auf der unser kleines Traumhaus gebaut wurde. Jetzt, wo unsere letzten gemeinsamen Stunden begonnen haben, zu verrinnen, will ich am liebsten gar nicht mehr von ihm getrennt sein.

Ungeduldig wippe ich auf meinen Fersen auf und ab, bis Ken endlich nah genug bei mir ist. „Du bist du ja. Ich habe dich vermisst", verkünde ich mit einem Lächeln und strecke eine Hand nach ihm aus.

Er hebt den Kopf.

Mein Lächeln erstirbt. Die Hand fällt hinab.

Sein Gesicht ist völlig starr, die Augen dunkel und hart. Den Kiefer hat er fest zusammengepresst, die Augenbrauen dicht zusammengezogen. Es ist unmöglich, zu sagen, was er denkt.

„Ken?", frage ich leise.

Er sagt kein Wort, zieht mich nur heftig an sich heran. Seine Arme umschlingen mich fest, das Gesicht drückt er in die Mulde zwischen meiner Schulter und meinem Hals. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, schnell und stoßweise. Als ich zaghaft die Hand gebe, um sein Gesicht zu berühren, hämmert der Puls an seiner Schläfe gegen meine Fingerspitzen. Sein Körper ist bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Ken? Was ist los?", murmele ich. Ich fühle mich völlig hilflos.

Wieder keine Antwort. Nur seine Arme schließen sich noch fester um mich.

Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als stehen zu bleiben und abzuwarten und mich nicht zu fragen, was es ist, dass er mir nicht sagt. Meine Hand streicht sanft über seinen Kopf und Nacken, aber trotzdem dauert es Minuten, bis sein Herzschlag ruhiger wird, ein Teil der Anspannung seine Schultern verlässt.

Ein letztes tiefes Ausatmen, dann hebt er langsam den Kopf. Er sieht mich jedoch nicht an, sondern richtet den Blick über mich hinweg. Immer noch halten seine Arme mich fest. Ein Muskel zuckt in seinem Kiefer. Ich kann sehe, wie er um Fassung ringt.

Vorsichtig hebe ich beide Hände, umfasse sein Gesicht und ziehe es ein wenig hinab. Erst, als er mich widerwillig ansieht, wiederhole ich meine Frage: „Was ist passiert?"

Sekunden vergehen, dann presst er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Das Schiff, auf dem du dienen sollst – wie heißt es?"

Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an, aber er weicht meinem Blick erneut aus. „Das Schiff? Das ist die… die Llandovery Castle, aber –", beginne ich, unsicher, was er mit seiner Frage bezwecken will.

Weiter komme ich jedoch ohnehin nicht. So schnell, wie er mich an sich gezogen hat, gibt Ken mich jetzt wieder frei. Bevor ich ihn meinerseits festhalten kann, hat er sich schon an mir vorbei geschoben und ist im Haus verschwunden.

Perplex bleibe ich auf der Türschwelle stehen und versuche, mich zu sammeln. Sein Verhalten verunsichert mich und, ganz ehrlich… es macht mir auch ein wenig Angst. Langsam drehe ich mich um, ziehe die Türe hinter mir zu und gehe mit vorsichtigen Schritten zurück ins Haus. Laute Geräusche führen mich in die Küche, wo Ken offenbar damit beschäftigt ist, die Küchenschränke durchzusehen. Er geht dabei nicht direkt zimperlich vor.

„Warum gibt es in diesem ganzen Haus eigentlich nichts gescheites zu trinken, verdammt noch mal?", flucht er und schlägt eine weitere Tür zu.

Und wie ich ihn so beobachte, die Bewegungen fahrig, die Schultern angespannt, das Gesicht zu einer Maske erstarrt, muss ich unwillkürlich daran denken, was Persis über den Tag erzählt hat, als er vom zweiten Bombenangriff auf Étaples erfahren hat. In seiner Sorge muss er damals vermutlich genau so ausgesehen haben.

Nur… ich bin doch hier, oder nicht?

Ken hat derweil eine Flasche Rotwein aufgetrieben. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrt er einen Moment auf das Etikett und macht ein unwilliges Geräusch. Vermutlich fällt Rotwein nicht unter seine Definition von ‚etwas gescheitem zu trinken'. Etwas anderes wird er hier wohl aber nicht finden und das scheint ihm klar zu werden, denn er schüttelt ungeduldig den Kopf und blickt sich erneut suchend um. „Korkenzieher?", verlangt er knapp, ohne mich dabei auch nur anzusehen.

Die Ängstlichkeit in mir macht nun endgültig Verärgerung Platz. Ich überwinde die trennenden Meter zwischen uns, statt ihm jedoch den gewünschten Korkenzieher zu geben, umschließe ich mit den Fingern den Flaschenhals. Ruckartig hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich aus verengten Augen an.

„Was hältst du davon, mir zu sagen, was mit dir los ist, bevor du unseren letzten Abend damit verbringst, dich zu betrinken?", frage ich spitz.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Für einen endlosen Moment sehen wir uns schweigend an. Dann lässt er die Weinflasche so abrupt los, dass sie auch mir aus den Fingern gleitet und mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Steinfliesen zu meinen Füßen zerschellt. Eine rote Pfütze breitet sich über den Boden aus.

Ken blickt nicht einmal hinab. Er dreht sich mit einem Ruck um, geht zielstrebig zum Fenster hinüber und bleibt dort stehen, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne bricht sich um seinen Körper. Er rührt sich nicht, hat den Blick starr hinaus gerichtet.

Abwartend verharre auch ich, lasse ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Ich kann spüren, wie der Rotwein langsam meine Strümpfe durchtränkt, aber ich bewege mich nicht vom Fleck. Nicht, bevor er mir nicht gesagt hat, was _verdammt noch mal_ hier los ist.

Minuten vergehen. Die Stille im Raum ist ohrenbetäubend.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, verlässt die Anspannung plötzlich Kens Körper. Seine Schultern fallen herab, er senkt den Kopf, reibt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Hat er eben noch den Eindruck gemacht, als sei er kurz davor, irgendetwas zerstören, so wirkt er mit einem Mal nur noch resigniert.

Für mich ist es das Zeichen, aus der Rotweinpfütze zu treten und vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber zu gehen. Als ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter lege, zuckt er zusammen, lässt es aber geschehen.

„Spricht mit mir", bitte ich erneut, leiser dieses Mal.

Er seufzt schwer. Dann, ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortet er mit tonloser Stimme: „Die Llandovery Castle wurde letzte Woche von einem deutschen U-Boot versenkt. Es gibt fast keine Überlebenden. Die Nachricht kam eben aus Paris."

Ich schnappe nach Luft, taumele zurück. Meine Beine wollen mich nicht länger tragen. Blind taste ich hinter mich, bis meine Hand auf das vertraute Holz eines Stuhls trifft. Ich lasse mich darauf sinken. Die Welt dreht sich plötzlich viel zu schnell.

Wie durch Watte nehme ich war, dass Ken sich umgedreht hat. In seinem Gesicht kämpfen widerstreitende Emotionen – ich sehe Wut, Angst und etwas, das Verzweiflung nahe kommt. Schließlich gewinnt die Sorge die Oberhand und jetzt ist er es, der zur mir kommt. Er sinkt neben meinem Stuhl auf die Knie, umfasst mit einer Hand mein Gesicht.

„Geht es dir gut, Liebes?", fragt er leise.

Ich nicke. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es mir geht. „Mir ist schwindelig", flüstere ich schließlich.

Erneut schließen sich seine Arme um mich, aber dieses Mal ist seine Berührung sanfter. Wie von selbst sinkt mein Kopf auf seine Schulter hinab. Meine Finger krallen sich in den Stoff seines Hemdes fest. Ich atme seinen Geruch ein, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, mich zu beruhigen. Seine Lippen drücken sich gegen meine Schläfe.

Zumindest habe ich ihn zurück. Das, wenigstens, macht wieder Sinn, auch wenn es sonst nichts auf dieser Welt es mehr tut.

Ein neuer Gedanke zuckt durch meinen Kopf. Ruckartig richte ich mich auf, suche seinen Blick. „Wenn wir nicht geheiratet hätten… wenn ich nicht um Urlaub gebeten hätte…", würge ich hervor, bevor mich die Worte verlassen.

Ja, wenn.

„Ich weiß", murmelt Ken zur Antwort, „ich weiß." Er sieht plötzlich schrecklich müde aus. Sanft streicht er mir eine lose Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, zieht meinen Kopf dann wieder hinab. Seine Arme halten mich sicher und fest und ich wünsche mir plötzlich verzweifelt, er möge mich einfach nie wieder loslassen.

Er tut es nicht. Wir bleiben in der Küche, eng beieinander, bis die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen hinter den Horizont gezogen hat. Dann richtet Ken sich auf, zieht mich mit sich hoch, und führt mich die knarzende Holztreppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer.

Auch nachdem wir zu Bett gegangen sind, bilden seine Arme und die Bettdecke einen Kokon um mich, der beinahe warm und beruhigend genug ist, um Schutz vorzutäuschen. „Du solltest schlafen", murmelt er, die Lippen nah an meinem linken Ohr.

Ich seufze leise. „Ich will nicht schlafen", erwidere ich, „im Schlaf verliert man Zeit und ich – ich will keine Zeit verlieren müssen. Nicht in unserer letzten Nacht für… für wer weiß sie lange."

Oder für immer.

Er geht an einen Ort zurück, wo sein Leben in jeder möglichen Sekunde vorbei sein kann. Und mich hat scheint's nur der Zufall zuerst vor einem Flammentod im Bombenhagel und jetzt vor einem kalten, nassen Grab gerettet. Vielleicht hat Ken also wirklich Recht. Vielleicht sind wir ohnehin längst verloren.

Langsam fährt Ken mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Möchtest du darüber reden?", bietet er dann vorsichtig an.

Ich weiß, was er meint. Die Llandovery Castle. Das kalte, nasse Grab, das nun nicht meins sein wird.

„Eigentlich nicht", antworte ich langsam, „eigentlich mochte ich es ganz gerne, als der Krieg dort geblieben ist, wo er war." Dort, wo er uns nicht wehtun konnte.

Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass Ken sich während der ganzen letzten Tage über die Kriegsnachrichten informiert hat. Aber er hat es diskret getan und mir damit die Möglichkeit gegeben, mich für eine kurze Zeit in eine Traumwelt zurückzuziehen, wo der Krieg unwirklich war und fern. Dafür ist er heute Abend mit umso stärkerer Wucht zurückgekehrt.

Ken brummt seine Zustimmung. „Was glaubst du, wohin sie dich jetzt schicken?", fragt er dann nachdenklich.

„Ach, wenn ich's wüsste. Wo immer sie Bedarf haben, denke ich. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit spricht dafür, dass es vermutlich wieder ein Krankenhaus irgendwo hinter den Linien werden wird. Entweder hoch in den Norden, Richtung Bolougne oder Calais, oder in die Gegend um Rouen und Le Havre", überlege ich. Es hilft mir, mich mit praktischen Fragen befassen zu können. Das war schon immer so.

„Oder nach England?", fragt Ken. Er spricht bemüht beiläufig, aber ich kann spüren, wie sein Körper sich anspannt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich zu ihm hoch. Er starrt an die Zimmerdecke hinauf.

„Auch möglich, ja", nicke ich. Ich befreie eine Hand aus dem Deckenkokon, der mich umgibt, fahre dann mit einem Finger ganz leicht die Linie seines Kiefers nach. Als er es merkt, lockert er die angespannten Muskeln und lächelt entschuldigend. Seine Lippen streifen flüchtig meine Stirn, dann sieht er jedoch wieder hinauf zur Zimmerdecke.

Ein tiefes Luftholen, dann fragt er: „Ich nehme nicht an, ich kann dich überreden, dich um eine Versetzung nach England zu bemühen?" Immer noch ist sein Ton ganz leicht, so als würden wir etwas völlig belangloses diskutieren, aber die Spannung in seinem Körper straft den lockeren Tonfall lügen.

Ich seufze leise. „Ach, Ken…", flüstere ich.

„Schon gut", unterbricht er mich eilig, „ich wusste schon, was du antworten würdest. Aber ich musste fragen. Das verstehst du, oder? Gerade nach dem heutigen Abend musste ich wenigstens fragen."

Natürlich musste er das. Ich verstehe es sehr gut, umso mehr, da ich jetzt gesehen habe, genau wie besorgt er um mich ist. Also nicke ich, kuschele mich noch näher an ihn. „Ich passe auf mich auf", verspreche ich dann.

Ken schnaubt. „Nein, das tust du nicht. Das ist ja das Problem", entgegnet er, aber seine Stimme klingt eher resigniert statt wütend. Trotzdem will ich widersprechen, aber Ken lässt mir keine Möglichkeit.

„ _Allerdings_ ", fährt er ohne Unterbrechung fort, „beginne ich zu glauben, dass es irgendwo dort oben einen Schutzengel gibt, dem du genauso viel bedeutest wie mir. Ich habe mich entschlossen, ihm deine Sicherheit zu überlassen, nachdem ich sie nicht garantieren kann und du sie nicht garantieren willst."

„Meinst du, er würde auch auf dich achtgeben, dieser Schutzengel?", erkundige ich mich und drehe mich in seinem Arm ein wenig, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Ken schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Ich glaube, er hat mit dir alle Hände voll zu tun", erklärt er, „außerdem komme ich schon klar."

Jetzt bin ich es, der ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfährt. Ruckartig setze ich mich auf. „ _Bitte_? Du gehst zurück an den vielleicht gefährlichsten Ort dieser Welt und ich soll glauben, dass du _schon klarkommst_?", frage ich und kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme plötzlich unnatürlich hoch klingt, „du magst nicht mit mir darüber reden wollen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie gefährlich es an der Westfront ist."

Ken setzt sich ebenfalls auf, aber langsamer als ich. Ich meine, ihn leise seufzen zu hören. Als ich mich abwenden will, umfasst er jedoch mit den Händen meine Oberarme und dreht mich sanft wieder zu ihm hin, so dass wir einander in die Augen sehen.

„Was meinst du damit? Dass ich nicht mit dir darüber reden will?", fragt er ernst.

Ich drehe den Kopf weg. Wir haben in den zurückliegenden zwei Wochen nicht viel gesprochen über den Krieg und unsere jeweiligen Rollen darin, aber während ich zumindest manchmal von meinen Erlebnissen erzählt habe, war Ken seinerseits sehr zurückhaltend. Selbst in der Nacht, in der mich ein Alptraum über Bomben und Feuer und _so viel Blut_ zitternd hat erwachen lassen, hat er mich getröstet, zärtlich und geduldig, aber über seine eigenen Erfahrungen ist im kein Wort über die Lippen gekommen. Und das, obwohl doch die zwei Angriffe, dich ich erlebt habe, lächerlich sind gegen das, was er schon durchgestanden haben muss.

„Du tust es nicht, oder? Wir haben einander mal versprochen, dass wir ehrlich sein wollen und so lange waren wir das auch, aber zuletzt… ich habe dir Dinge erzählt, von Étaples und aus Flandern und über die Zeit davor, aber von dir – nichts", während ich spreche, sinkt meine Stimme zu einem erstickten Flüstern hinab. Das letzte Wort ist kaum noch ein Wispern, fast nicht zu verstehen. Scheu sehe ich ihn an.

Ken erwidert den Blick ruhig und fest. Da ist Bedauern in seinen Augen und etwas anderes, dunkleres, das ich nicht benennen kann. Schließlich hebt er beide Hände, streicht mir die Haare hinter die Ohren und umfasst sanft mein Gesicht.

„Dass ich dir nicht von den Dingen erzähle, die mir an der Front widerfahren sind, hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen würde und nicht mal damit, dass ich versuchen würde, dich zu beschützen", stellt er dann klar, „es liegt einzig und allein an mir. Ich _kann_ nicht."

„Warum nicht?", frage ich mit mehr Unsicherheit in der Stimme als mir lieb ist.

Ken schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Er lässt die Arme sinken. Sein Blick wandert hinab, auf meine Hände, die ich in meinem Schoß verschränkt halte, als suche er dort nach Worten. „Weil ich zurück muss", erwidert er schließlich, „wenn ich laut ausspreche, was ich erlebt und was ich _getan_ habe, egal vor wem, dann lasse ich es heraus und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dann wieder _hinein_ bekomme. Natürlich _denke_ ich daran, jede Sekunde lang, und ja, es quält mich. Aber so lange ich es nur denke, bleibt es in mir drin und solange habe ich es unter Kontrolle. Nur so kann ich funktionieren und funktionieren muss ich, sobald ich wieder dort bin. Jetzt mehr als sonst. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, allzu viel zu fühlen."

Seine Worte hallen nach im Schweigen, das ihnen folgt, und in ihnen liegt die gleiche Dunkelheit, die ich zuvor in seinen Augen gesehen habe. Es lässt mich frösteln.

Momente vergehen. Das Schweigen dehnt sich aus. Mehrmals öffne ich die Lippen, um etwas zu sagen, aber jedes Mal verlassen mich die Worte wieder. Ich balle die Fäuste, grabe die Fingernägel in den Handballen, bis es schmerzt. Falls Ken es bemerkt, zeigt er es nicht. Er sitzt nur ganz ruhig da, den Kopf noch immer gesenkt, wie ein Büßer, der auf eine Absolution wartet, die vielleicht niemals kommen wird.

Meine Fäuste öffnen sich langsam. Mit einer Hand berühre ich stattdessen federleicht sein Gesicht, lege sie an seine Wange, und hebe seinen Kopf an, damit jetzt er mich ansehen muss. „Es tut mir Leid", flüstere ich und meine so viel mehr als die Worte im ersten Moment bedeuten und hoffe, er versteht das.

Ken nickt, ganz leicht nur. Er dreht den Kopf, küsste die Innenfläche meiner Hand. „Ich liebe dich", erwidert er dann, was irgendwie keine Antwort ist und irgendwie trotzdem die einzige Antwort, die zählt. Dann rutscht er nach hinten, öffnet seine Arme und ich schmiege mich dankbar hinein.

Wir bleiben so, minutenlang. Sein Atem streicht über meine Haare und sein Herz schlägt gleichmäßig unter meinen Fingerspitzen und ich fühle, wie wir beide ruhiger werden. Fast glaube ich, er könnte eingeschlafen sein, als er plötzlich in die Stille hinein bemerkt: „Dein Gallou hat mir das Haus verkauft."

Ich blinzele überrascht. Bitte _was_?

Ich drehe den Kopf, will ihn ansehen, um festzustellen, ob er das ernst meint. Meinem Blick weicht er jedoch aus und auch den Versuch, mich wieder aufzusetzen, verhindert Ken leicht, indem er mich fester an sich drückt.

„Darf ich erklären?", bittet er.

Ich nicke schweigend, immer noch zu überrumpelt, um einen Satz zu formen.

Er hat ein Haus gekauft?

 _Dieses_ Haus?

„Ich weiß, dass das vermutlich verdammt altmodisch für dich klingt, aber… seitdem wir uns in Paris unser Versprechen gegeben haben, muss ich daran denken, wie wenig ich dir geben kann", hebt er an, „diese zwei Wochen sind vielleicht unsere einzige Chance eines Ehelebens für sehr lange Zeit. Und auch darüber hinaus habe ich dir im Moment nichts zu bieten. Wir beide treiben über diesen Kontinent, ohne einen Ort, den wir unser eigenen nennen können, dabei solltest du ein Zuhause haben, ein _Heim_. Und ich sollte es dir geben. Deswegen dachte ich… es wird andere Häuser geben, aber für den Moment – für den Moment fiel mir kein besseres ein als dieses hier."

Mit einem kleinen Ruck befreie ich mich soweit aus seiner Umarmung, dass ich zu ihm aufsehen kann. Ich suche nach Worten, nach irgendeiner Erwiderung, aber ich bin viel zu erstaunt, dass er sich scheinbar mit solchen Gedanken quält. Es scheint mir nahezu abwegig vor dem Hintergrund, dass doch er es ist, der mit _Zuhause_ bedeutet.

„Altmodisch, ich sagte es ja", bemerkt Ken mit einem schiefen kleinen Lächeln. Er schiebt eine Hand in meine Haare, zieht meinen Kopf mit leichtem Druck zurück auf seine Schulter.

„Wir waren glücklich hier, oder?", fragt er dann leise.

„Ich war noch nie irgendwo so glücklich wie hier mit dir", antworte ich. Es ist kein Zögern in meiner Stimme. Es war eine manchmal bittersüße Zeit, aber das hat sie nur umso bedeutungsvoller gemacht.

„Gut", entgegnet Ken schlicht.

Seine Finger massieren sanft meine Kopfhaut und meine Augen schließen sich fast wie von selbst. Der Schlaf zupft an den Rändern meines Bewusstseins, obwohl ich doch so entschlossen war, ihm nicht nachzugeben.

„Du hast aufgehört, den Tee zu trinken", bemerkt Ken dann in die Stille und mit einem Schlag bin ich hellwach.

Also hat er es mitbekommen. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob es das wohl tun würde.

„Woher…?", frage ich hilflos.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich vermute, es war die logischste aller Möglichkeiten", antwortet er. Seine Stimme klingt ruhig, ganz sachlich. Ich kann nicht sagen, was er denkt.

„Ich hätte vorher mit dir reden müssen", gebe ich kleinlaut zu, „das geht uns beide an." Mein Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals. Ich wage nicht, ihn anzusehen. Der Schlaf ist weiter entfernt als jemals zuvor.

„Hmh", macht Ken nachdenklich, „vielleicht schon. Andererseits würde ich auf absehbare Zeit nicht besonders, nun… _involvier_ t sein können, insofern… außerdem hätte ich vermutlich auch mit dir darüber reden müssen, bevor ich ein Haus kaufe, also – quitt?"

Zischend stoße ich den Atemzug aus, den ich angehalten habe. Ich bin unendlich erleichtert, dass er mir nicht böse ist. Dennoch –

„Wie gesagt, es ist mehr deine Entscheidung als meine", fährt Ken bereits fort, „trotzdem, wenn ich das sagen darf… ich bin froh, wie du dich letztendlich entschieden hast. Allerdings hoffe ich –" Abrupt bricht er ab, räuspert sich leise. Mit einem Mal wirkt er nervös.

„Ja?", ermuntere ich ihn leise.

„Wenn du feststellen solltest, dass du… nun, unser Kind erwartest, dann würdest du doch… deine Arbeit niederlegen, oder?", fragt er zögernd.

„Noch am gleichen Tag", verspreche ich. Die Frage hat sich mit ehrlich gesagt nie gestellt. Es ist eine Sache, wenn ich mich selbst in nicht ungefährliche Situationen bringe. Dass ich sein Kind einer Gefahr aussetzen könnte dagegen ist – nun, undenkbar.

Langsam und tief atmet Ken ein. Ich kann spüren, wie er ruhig wird, wie die Anspannung ihn verlässt. Vorsichtig winde ich mich etwas aus seinem Griff und drehe mich um, so dass ich auf ihn hinab sehen kann. Einige Augenblicke lang studiere ich sein ernstes Gesicht.

Und dann verstehe ich. Auch deswegen hat er dieses Haus gekauft. Ich werde Europa nicht ohne ihn verlassen und das weiß er. Also hat er mit ein anderes Zuhause geschaffen. Hier, wo ich meiner Insel näher bin als jemals sonst und bei Menschen, die mir so etwas wie eine Familie sein könnten.

Er hat mir einen Zufluchtsort geschenkt, für den Fall, dass ich jemals Zuflucht nötig haben werde.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Scarborough Fair" aus dem 16. oder 17. Jahrhundert entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._


	53. As the train moved out

_10\. Juli 1918  
No. 15 Ambulance Train, Frankreich_

 **As the train moved out**

Ich lehne die Stirn gegen das Zugfenster. Die Scheibe ist kühl an meiner Haut und mein warmer Atem lässt das Glas beschlagen. Ein Schleier aus Dampf, der die französische Landschaft verbirgt, die dahinter in der Dunkelheit vorbeirinnt. Es ist die Normandie, glaube ich, aber sicher kann ich mir nicht sein. Ich seufze lautlos. Meine Augen schließen sich wie von selbst und meine Erinnerungen wandern, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, zurück zu der Zugfahrt nach Paris. Zurück zu den letzten Stunden mit meinem Ehemann.

Der Zug war überfüllt und die Fahrt hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Immer wieder haben vorbeiziehende Militärzüge uns zu unplanmäßigen Pausen auf irgendwelchen Abstellgleisen gezwungen. Ich kenne das noch aus England, aber zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hat es mir nichts ausgemacht. Jeder Militärzug, dem wir Platz machen mussten, hat die Trennung ein paar kostbare Minuten lang hinausgezögert.

Ken hatte für uns zwei Plätze in einem Großraumabteil gefunden und mich überredet, mich hinzulegen, mit angewinkelten Knien, den Kopf in seinem Schoß. Wir haben kaum geredet, denn alles, was es wert war, ausgesprochen zu werden, hatten wir bereits in der vorherigen Nacht gesagt. Ich bin zwischendurch eingedöst, in den Schlaf gelullt vom Schaukeln des Zuges und dem sanften Streicheln seiner Hände, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ken kein Auge zugetan hat. Jedes einzige Mal, wenn ich zu ihm hinauf gesehen habe, bin ich seinem Blick begegnet, fest und unbeweglich.

Wir waren Stunden in diesem Zug und es gab einen Moment, da habe ich im Halbschlaf fast gehofft, dass es uns gelungen sein könnte, die Zeit anzuhalten. Wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens in diesem überfüllten Großraumabteil hätte bleiben müssen, ich hätte es liebend gern getan, wenn wir nur zusammen dort gewesen wären. Aber der Morgen hat hinter dem beschlagenen Zugfenster schließlich die Pariser Vororte enthüllt und meine irrationalen Hoffnungen endgültig zunichte gemacht.

Am _Gare Montparnasse_ hat Diane uns erwartet, in der Hand das Telegramm mit meinem nächsten Marschbefehl. Nicht mehr Liverpool hieß das Ziel meiner Reise, stattdessen hatte ich mich bis zum Abend in Abbeville einzufinden. Den Blick in Kens Augen, als ich ihm sagen musste, welchen Dienst ist dort antreten würde, werde ich bis an mein Lebensende nicht vergessen.

Ich muss zugeben, dass es Momente gegeben hat, in denen ich innerlich dagegen aufbegehrt habe, mit wie viel Sorge er mich manchmal betrachtet. Ich bin von uns beiden schließlich diejenige, die sich viel mehr Sorgen machen muss, denn die Gefahr, in der er nun wieder schwebt, ist viele Male so hoch wie alles, dem ich ausgesetzt werden könnte. Ich mag dieser Gefahr jetzt zweimal durch die Finger geschlüpft sein, aber mir ist klar, dass ihm dieses Kunststück schon unzählige Male zuvor gelungen sein muss. Es gibt niemanden, der sagen kann, ob vielleicht der Tag kommen wird, an dem es ihm nicht mehr gelingt.

Was ich mittlerweile allerdings verstanden habe, ist, dass der Unterschied darin liegt, dass er keine Wahl hat. Schon früher hätte vermutlich nichts ihn von seinen Männern trennen können, aber Bordens Wehrpflicht hat auch die Offiziere ihres vormaligen Privilegs beraubt, ihre Kommission zurückgeben und nach Hause gehen zu können. Ken steht jetzt ebenso in der Pflicht wie jeder andere Mann seines Alters auch. Die Gefahr ist somit unbestritten, auch die Sorge ist es, aber ein Aufbegehren dagegen ist nutzlos. Ich habe kein _Was-wäre-wenn_ , das mich quälen kann, und darin unterscheide ich mich von ihm.

Denn ich, ich könnte mich morgen umdrehen und nach Hause gehen und ich weiß, dass Ken sich im Stillen wünscht, ich würde genau das tun. Ich rechne es ihm an, dass er es kaum je angesprochen hat. Er respektiert meine Entscheidung, so sehr sie seinem Impuls widersprechen mag, mich an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem meine Sicherheit garantiert ist. Ich weiß, wie schwer ihm das fällt, und ich ahne, wie sehr es ihn in der Nacht quält. Und ja, es gab schwache Momente, in denen ich beinahe bereit war, es zu tun, um wenigstens diese eine Last von seinen Schultern nehmen zu können.

Warum habe es nicht getan? Warum bin ich immer noch hier, in diesem leise ratternden Zug, irgendwo in der Normandie, mitten in einer mondlosen Nacht?

Meine Angst, wie Polly einsam und tatenlos in England zu sitzen, hat Ken mir genommen, als er mir unser kleines bretonischen Traumhaus auf seiner wind- und meerumtosten Klippe schenkte. Aber da ist eine andere Angst, die tiefer sitzt, und derer ich mir selbst lange nicht bewusst war. Und diese Angst ist durch unsere Hochzeit nicht schwächer geworden, sondern hat im Gegenteil umso stärkere Wurzeln in mir geschlagen.

Ich bin nicht dumm genug zu glauben, dass ich selbst viel für meinen Mann oder meine Brüder tun könnte, sollten sie verwundet werden. Schon als das Schicksal Ken ausgerechnet nach Arques und in meine Obhut getragen hat, hat das jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit gespottet. Ein zweites Mal wird das nicht passieren, das ist mir vollkommen klar. Umso mehr bin ich bereit, mich in meine Arbeit zu stürzen, damit, wenn ich mich schon nicht um sie kümmern kann, es irgendwen anders geben wird, der es tut.

Es ist ein Tauschhandel, von dem ich hoffe, dass das Schicksal sich stillschweigend darauf eingelassen haben mag. Wenn ich nur fleißig und klaglos meine Arbeit tue, dann wird es irgendwann, irgendwo jemand anders geben, der das gleiche für diejenigen tut, die ich liebe und denen ich nicht helfen kann. Ich weiß, dass das abergläubisch ist, aber… nun, was hat Walter gesagt? Aberglaube ist auch ein Glaube. Und im Moment scheint Aberglaube die einzige Art Glaube zu sein, zu der ich fähig bin.

Selbst dieser Aberglaube hat jedoch gewankt, in unseren letzten Minuten auf einem lauten, dreckigen Pariser Bahnhof, als mein Zug schon am Gleis stand und Ken trotzdem keine Anstalten gemacht hat, mich loszulassen. Ich wusste vorher, dass der Abschied schwerer werden würde als jemals zuvor – ich habe nicht einmal annähernd geahnt, _wie_ schlimm. Selbst jetzt, Tage später, reicht die Erinnerung aus, mir Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.

Ärgerlich wische ich mir mit dem Handrücken durch das Gesicht, aber gegen das Brennen in meinen Augen kann ich nichts tun. Erfolglos ringe ich darum, den Gedanken an Ken in einen der hinteren Winkel meiner Erinnerung zu verbannen, aber wie immer will er dort nicht bleiben. Also rappele ich mich hoch, in dem sicheren Wissen, dass nichts so gut von traurigen Gedanken ablenken kann wie gute, ordentliche, rückenbrechende Arbeit. Außerdem dauert meine Pause nun schon zehn Minuten und zehn Minuten müssen hier wirklich reichen.

Hospitalschiffe mögen unter uns Krankenschwester als leichte Einsatzorte bekannt sein. Die Patienten, die dort zu betreuen sind, haben in der Regel bereits mehrmonatige Krankenhausaufenthalte in England hinter sich, entsprechend fortgeschritten sind sie in ihrem Erholungsprozess. Es sind _convalescents_ , Genesende, und auch wenn sie natürlich Pflege nötig haben, brauchen sie keine so intensive Betreuung mehr wie diejenigen Patienten, die gerade erst von der Front kommen.

Das genaue Gegenteil vom Hospitalschiff ist der Ambulanzzug. Ambulanzzüge werden eingesetzt, die Verwundeten und Erkrankten durch Frankreich zu transportieren. Von den Lazaretten an der Front nach hinten zu den Krankenhäusern und von dort weiter zu den Häfen zur Verschiffung nach England. Und manchmal, wenn die Situation es verlangt, werden die Ambulanzzüge auch noch weiter nach vorne geschickt. Die _CCS_ mögen die frontnächsten regulären Einsatzorte für eine Krankenschwester sein – aber noch näher kommt man der Front mitunter in einem Ambulanzzug.

Ken wusste das. Als ich ihm das Telegramm mit meinem neuen Einsatzbefehl gezeigt habe, hat er ausgesehen, als sei er in seinem schlimmsten Albtraum aufgewacht. Denn es ist _No. 15 Ambulance Train_ , der mir auf absehbare Zeit Arbeitsplatz und Heimat zugleich sein wird.

Während die ersten Ambulanzzüge in diesem Krieg oft noch umgebaute Personen- oder gar Lasten- oder Viehzüge waren, so wurde unser Zug bereits als Ambulanzzug konzipiert und gebaut. Seit über drei Jahren fährt er kreuz und quer durch Frankreich, lange Zeit unter Kommando des medizinischen Korps der englischen Armee. Das CAMC hat ihn erst in diesem Frühjahr übernommen, stellt seitdem das zuständige Personal. Ausgerüstet wurde der Zug, so heißt es, durch die Prinzessin Christian, woher er seinen inoffiziellen Namen hat: _Princess Christian Ambulance Train_.

Zwölf grau angestrichene Waggons reihen sich aneinander, um den Zug zu bilden. Direkt hinter der Lok hängt ein Waggon, in dem es einen Bereich für die bewaffneten Wachen gibt und einen größeren Bereich, der unsere Isolationsstation beherbergt, für die Patienten mit ansteckenden Erkrankungen sowie die Orderlies, die zu ihrer Pflege abgestellt wurden. Wir Krankenschwestern und auch die Ärzte gehen nur dann dort hinein, wenn es sein muss, denn nachher müssen wir uns jedes Mal ausgiebig waschen und obwohl es Waschräume im Zug gibt und frisches Wasser in großen Tanks auf dem Dach des Zuges mitgeführt wird, hat niemand Zeit für diese Art ausgiebiger Wäsche.

Im zweiten Waggon sind die Kabinen der Krankenschwestern und Ärzte untergebracht und hier habe ich mir meine zehn Minuten Zuflucht gesucht. Die Kabine, die ich mir mit Miller, der anderen Krankenschwester teile, ist winzig. Ein Stockbett, ein Schrank und der kleine Tisch vor dem Fenster, an dem ich gerade noch gesessen habe, und schon kann man fast nicht mehr treten. Nebenan ist unser Ess- und Aufenthaltsraum, kaum groß genug um eine Sitzbank, einen Tisch und zwei Stühle aufzunehmen, und noch etwas weiter vorne unser winziger Waschraum. In einem Zug, so autonom er funktionieren mag, ist alles irgendwie zu eng.

Ich bewege meine Arme ein paar Mal vor und zurück, lockere die knotigen Muskeln in meinen Schultern, dann trete ich auf den schmalen Gang hinaus. Ich wende mich nach rechts, dem hinteren Teil des Zuges zu, passiere zuerst die Tür zur Kabine der Oberschwester und schlüpfe durch die Verbindungstür, die den Bereich der Krankenschwestern von dem der Ärzte trennt. Fünf Türen liegen zu meiner rechten – drei Schlafkabinen, für jeden von ihnen eine eigene, dann der Aufenthalts- und zuletzt der Waschraum.

Die Kupplungen, die die Waggons verbinden, sind mit Stegen überbrückt und mit Planen umschlossen, so dass man nicht vollständig den Elementen ausgesetzt ist, wenn man von einem Waggon zum anderen wechselt, aber es bleibt eine wacklige Angelegenheit, an die ich mich noch immer nicht ganz gewöhnt habe. Umso erleichterter bin ich, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, als ich den ersten der sechs Stationswaggons betrete. Zu beiden Seiten eines schmalen Ganges verlaufen die fest verankerten Liegen, jeweils immer drei übereinander. Die mittlere lässt sich zurückklappen, bildet dann als Rückenlehne zusammen mit der unteren Liege eine Bank für die Patienten, die noch sitzen können. Je mehr sitzende Patienten es gibt, umso mehr von ihnen kann der Zug transportieren.

Jeder Stationswaggon nimmt im Regelfall zwischen 50 und 65 Patienten auf und da wir nur drei Krankenschwestern im ganzen Zug sind, ist jede von uns für zwei Waggons mit Patienten verantwortlich. Meistens besteht eine normale Krankentransportfahrt aus etwa 400 Patienten, was ungefähr der maximalen Belegung unseres _Stationary Hospitals_ in Arques entsprach. In Spitzenzeiten sollen es auch schon mal an die 700 Patienten gewesen sein, hat Miller mir erzählt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das möglich sein soll, aber ich fürchte, ich werde auch das noch früh genug herausbekommen.

Bei drei Schwestern für so viele Patienten gibt es keine Tag- oder Nachtschichten. Wenn wir Patienten an Bord haben, sind wir auf den Beinen, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Und die Arbeitszeiten richten sich sowieso nach keiner Uhr und keinem Plan, wie ich direkt an meinem ersten Tag festgestellt habe. Kurz nach Mitternacht und kaum zwei Stunden nachdem ich zum Zug gestoßen bin, haben wir Abbeville verlassen, sind am Morgen in Crouay eingetroffen, um mittags mit etwa 350 Patienten wieder loszufahren und abends nach neun Uhr Rouen zu erreichen. Fünf Stunden später erfolgte der erneute Aufbruch Richtung Sotteville.

Zuerst dachte ich noch, das sei ein außergewöhnlicher Tag, aber die letzte Woche hat mich eines besseren belehrt. Es ist keine Seltenheit, dass das Personal eines Ambulanzzuges 24 Stunden am Stück auf den Beinen ist und so habe ich das bisschen Schlafroutine, dass ich mir nach wochenlangem Nachtdienst wieder habe angewöhnen können, sofort wieder verloren. Gut ist allerdings, dass wir im Moment hauptsächlich dafür eingesetzt, Patienten zwischen den Krankenhäusern hin und her zu bewegen und demnach weit im französischen Hinterland unterwegs sind, was zumindest meinen Mann beruhigen sollte. Jetzt gerade fahren wir von Étaples nach Westen – nach Rouen, vielleicht, oder Le Havre. Um kurz nach sieben am Abend sind wir losgefahren, jetzt muss es ein paar Stunden nach Mitternacht sein und ich fürchte, vor dem kommenden Abend werden wir unser Ziel nicht erreichen. Nur ein weiterer endloser Tag.

Ich durchquere die ersten drei Stationswaggons mit raschen Schritten, nicke im Vorbeigehen der Oberschwester zu, und erreiche schließlich den Pharmaziewagen, der zwischen Millers zwei Stationen eingespannt ist. Wie der Name schon sagt gibt es hier Regalreihen mit aller Art Medikamenten, aber während ich den Gang entlanggehe, passiere ich auch die Tür zum Behandlungsraum, in dem einer der Ärzte gerade offenbar einen Patienten untersucht und der uns im Notfall als OP-Saal dienen muss. Im Büro nebenan sitzt Dr. Hunter, der Kommandant des Zuges, hinter dem Schreibtisch und lächelt mir kurz zu, als er mich durch die geöffnete Tür sieht. Zuletzt gibt es noch den Raum, in dem frische Wäsche gelagert wird, sowie einen kleineren Raum, wo wir die ‚Medical Comforts' aufbewahren, die nicht ausschließlich aus alkoholischen Getränken bestehen aber doch zu einem großen Teil..

Da ich der Neuling unter den Krankenschwestern bin, hat man mir die hintersten beiden Stationswaggons zugewiesen. Danach kommt noch der Küchenwaggon, der auch den kleinen Schlafraum der drei französischen Köche sowie die Essabteile der Unteroffiziere und Mannschaften unter der Zugbesatzung beinhaltet, dann ein Großraumwaggon, in dem die Orderlies schlafen, und zuletzt noch ein Lagerwaggon. Zwölf Waggons, alles in allem, auf die, wenn man nicht aufpasst, in kürzester Zeit die Welt zusammenschrumpft.

Als ich endlich meinen ersten Waggon betrete, sehe ich zu meiner Zufriedenheit, dass die meisten der Männer zumindest zu dösen scheinen, auch wenn tiefer Schlaf für sie in diesem Zug ebenso fern ist wie für uns. Ich höre heiseres Flüstern von denen, die sich unterhalten. Einige wimmern im Schlaf. Als er Zug einen Ruck macht, schreit einer von ihnen auf. Als ich zwischen ihnen hindurch gehe, drehen sich einige Gesichter mir zu. Die Männer wissen genau, dass ich für sie verantwortlich bin, auch wenn ich am Ende des Wagens Miller erkenne, die während meiner Pause meine Stationen übernommen hat und sich gerade über eine der Liegen beugt. Ich nicke den Patienten im Vorbeigehen zu, vergewissere mich mit raschen Blicken, das keiner von ihnen meine direkte Aufmerksamkeit benötigt, dann gehe ich hinüber zu Miller.

Miller heißt Pauline mit Vornamen, aber sie hat mir direkt bei unserer ersten Begegnung mitgeteilt, dass Pauline der Name einer Kuh sei und ob ich denken würde, sie sei eine Kuh? Deswegen nenne ich sie Miller und sie nennt mich Blythe und ich würde lügen, wenn ich behauptete, dass ich nicht jedes Mal innerlich zusammenzucke, wenn sie oder sonst jemand diesen Namen ruft, der doch gar nicht mehr mein Name ist. Abgesehen davon ist Miller aber vermutlich genau das, was mein trennungsschmerzendes Herz gerade braucht. Sie ist vorlaut, furchtlos, energisch und das, was meine Mutter gerne nassforsch nennt und was ich mir nie richtig habe vorstellen können, bis ich Miller getroffen habe. Außerdem hat sie einen derart ätzenden Humor, dass mir mehr als einmal das Lachen im Hals stecken geblieben ist.

Wir teilen uns wie gesagt eine Schlafkabine, Miller und ich. Das sei ein Segen, hat sie mir unverblümt mitgeteilt, denn die Oberschwester schnarche nun einmal wie ein Sägewerk – womit sie Recht behalten hat, wie ich mich in der ersten Nacht hinter dünnen Zugwänden direkt überzeugen konnte. Ansonsten ist an Mary White, der Oberschwester, aber nicht viel auszusetzen. Sie ist klein und drahtig und, wie um ihrem Namen zu spotten, ist an ihr alles eisengrau, am meisten ihr Wille. Sie führt das wahre Regiment in diesem Zug, ist dabei aber unfehlbar absolut gerecht und hat immer ein Auge darauf, dass es Miller und mir den Umständen entsprechend gut geht. Der arme Dr. Hunter, ein höchst friedfertiger Mensch, lebt dauerhaft in offenkundiger Angst vor ihrem Machtwort.

„Alles klar?", frage ich Miller, als ich neben sie trete, und nehme den Patienten vor uns in Augenschein. Er liegt auf der mittleren Liege, was die Versorgung angenehm macht, weil man sich weder tief bücken, noch auf einen Hocker klettern muss, um an ihn heran zukommen.

Miller sieht kurz zu mir auf, während sie Auskunft gibt: „Unser kleiner Südstaaten-Rebell hier hatte Schmerzen, aber dafür habe ich ihm etwas gegeben und jetzt ist alles prima. Nicht wahr, kleiner Südstaaten-Rebell?"

Sie letzten Worte hat sie an den Soldaten gerichtet, der jedoch einige Sekunden braucht, um zu verstehen, dass er es ist, den sie zum Südstaaten-Rebell gemacht hat. In seiner darauffolgenden Hast, zu antworten, verschluckt er sich erst einmal und bekommt einen Hustenanfall. Miller tätschelt begütigend seine Schulter, verdreht aber in meine Richtung die Augen.

„Alles gut, Miss. Danke, Miss", bringt der Soldat dann hervor. Ich kann seinen Akzent nicht einordnen, aber sein neu gewonnener Spitzname und die Uniform, die unter der Decke hervorlugt, sagen mir, dass er Amerikaner ist.

Sie lösen in mir immer ein irgendwie schmerzliches Gefühl aus, die amerikanischen Patienten. Als ich sie im Frühling in Étaples habe marschieren sehen, waren sie so jung und unbedarft und hoffnungsvoll. Jetzt dagegen sind sie so geworden, wie unsere Jungen es schon seit vielen Jahren sind. Verletzt, gebrochen und viel älter als es nach nur so wenigen Wochen möglich sein sollte.

Im banaleren Sinne empfinde ich es zudem als höchst ärgerlich, dass es mir endlichen gelungen ist, die Dialekte der britischen Inseln zu meistern, nur damit die Weltpolitik mir ein ganz neues Land mit mindestens ebenso vielen Akzenten vor die Füße wirft. Meine Lehrstunde in Lautsprache fängt damit praktisch wieder von vorne an.

„Wo kommst du her?", frage ich also den kleinen Amerikaner. Der ängstliche Blick, mit dem er Miller gemustert hat, huscht zu mir herüber.

Einen Moment scheint er zu erstarren und als er schließlich doch antwortet, spricht er so leise, dass ich mich näher zu ihm beugen muss, um ihn zu verstehen. „Aus Germantown, Miss. Das liegt in Tennessee, Miss", flüstert er.

Ich blinzele. Miller schnaubt. „Nun, das ist wirklich bedauerlich", bemerkt sie trocken. Der kleine Amerikaner rutscht ein Stück tiefer unter seine Decke.

Meine Kollegin hat jedoch keinen weiteren Blick für ihn. „Und, wie war die Pause?", fragt sie mich, noch während sie sich von dem Amerikaner abwendet.

Ich beeile mich, ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zuzulächeln, bevor ich mich zu Miller umdrehe. „So gut wie zehn mickrige Minuten sein können", entgegne ich schulterzuckend, „ich brauche länger für den Weg durch den Zug als ich Zeit in der Kabine verbringen kann."

„Deswegen verstecke ich mich immer im Wäscheraum", bemerkt Miller und zwinkert mir zu, „das ist näher und man ist ungestört. Freiwillig setzt da nämlich niemand einen Fuß rein und man hat genug Zeit und Ruhe für eine Zigarette oder zwei."

Ein wenig erschrocken sehe ich sie an „Aber der Geruch…", murmele ich und sehe mich unwillkürlich nach Mithörern um.

Miller lacht laut. „Zeig' du mir mal den Soldaten, der sich beschwert, wenn seine Bettwäsche nach Tabak riecht", verlangt sie unbekümmert.

Ich öffne den Mund zur Antwort, klappe ihn dann aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu. „Na eben", entgegnet Miller mit einem befriedigten Nicken, tätschelt kurz meine Wange und marschiert dann den Gang entlang, zurück zu ihren beiden Stationen.

Kopfschüttelnd sehe ich ihr hinterher, wende mich dann wieder meinen eigenen Patienten zu. Der kleine Südstaaten-Rebell scheint eingedöst zu sein, also werfe ich einen Blick auf den Mann auf der Liege darunter. Dunkle Augen blicken zurück und ich blinzele überrascht.

Er ist bei weitem nicht der erste indische Soldat, den ich sehe – Shirley sagt, es kämpfen zwei- oder dreimal mehr Inder als Kanadier in diesem Krieg – und doch ist ihr Anblick immer noch etwas fremdartig. Die dunkle Haut, die noch dunkleren Augen, das schwarze Haar, verborgen unter ordentlich gewickelten Turbanen.

Ich gehe neben dem indischen Soldaten in die Hocke. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", frage ich.

Er müht sich in seine halbsitzende Position und stößt sich dabei an der oberen Liege fast den Kopf. „Vielen Dank, Memsahib. Es geht mir gut", antwortet er dann in dem weichen, singenden Ton, den ich unweigerlich mit den indischen Soldaten in Verbindung bringe. Das, und die ausgesuchte Höflichkeit, die sie alle auszuzeichnen scheint.

Etwas skeptisch mustere ich den Soldaten, aber er begegnet meinem Blick ruhig und sicher. „Na gut. Aber sag mir Bescheid, wenn ich etwas machen kann", bitte ich also nur, während ich mich wieder erhebe, meine schmerzenden Knie langsam durchdrücke.

Sie tun mir immer ein bisschen mehr Leid, die indischen Soldaten. Sie mögen anders aussehen als wir, aber auch sie sind _Kolonisten_ und so teilen sie eine Gemeinsamkeit mit Kanadiern, Australiern, Neuseeländern – alle sind zu den Waffen gerufen worden, um das britische Weltreich zu verteidigen in einem fernen, fremden Land. Und doch – wir alle mögen weit weg von unserer Heimat sein, aber wie viel feindseliger muss doch dieser kalte, nasse Kontinent den indischen Soldaten erscheinen, die doch aus einem Land von Sonne und Weite und Licht kommen?

Aber vielleicht ist auch das beispielhaft für diesen Krieg – dass sich eine kanadische Krankenschwester in einem englischen Ambulanzzug, der durch die französische Landschaft fährt, um amerikanische und indische Patienten kümmert. Ein Bild für einen Krieg, der doch längst ein _Welt_ krieg geworden ist.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Good-bye-ee!" aus dem Jahr 1917 entnommen (Text und Musik von R.P. Weston und Bert Lee)._

 _Prinzessin Christian ist Prinzessin Helena (1846-1923), die dritte Tochter von Königin Victoria des Vereinigten Königreichs. Sie heiratete einen deutschen Prinzen, Christian von Schleswig-Holstein, das Paar lebte jedoch in England. Während des Ersten Weltkriegs legten Helena, Christian und die gemeinsamen Töchter den deutschen Titel ab, der überlebende Sohn kämpfte jedoch auf Seite Preußens. Helena war ein aktives Mitglied der Königsfamilie und nahm häufig öffentliche Termine wahr. Sie engagierte sich für Frauenrechte und besonders im Bereich der Krankenpflege. So war sie Mitbegründerin des_ British Red Cross _und Präsidentin der_ Royal British Nurses' Association _, der_ Army Nursing Reserve _sowie zeitweise des_ Army Nursing Service _. Während des Burenkrieges war sie mitverantwortlich für den Einsatz des ersten Ambulanzzugs und auch im Ersten Weltkrieg wurde ein Ambulanzzug nach ihr benannt._


	54. Just a little prayer

_1\. August 1918  
No. 15 Ambulance Train, Frankreich_

 **Just a little prayer**

„Schwester!", ruft eine laute Stimme durch den Waggon.

Ich streiche ungeduldig meinen Schleier zurück und werfe einen prüfenden Blick hinab zu dem Gefreiten, dem ich soeben Schmerzmittel verabreicht habe. Gerade für die Patienten mit Knochenbrüchen oder offenen Wunden sind die ruckligen Zugfahrten eine ziemliche Qual.

„Kommst du jetzt klar?", vergewissere ich mich.

Er nickt, bemüht sich um ein Lächeln. „Natürlich, Ma'am. Gehen Sie nur", versichert er und obwohl ich es bedauere, ihn so plötzlich verlassen zu müssen, greife ich nach meiner Lampe und wende mich um zu der Stimme, die gerufen hat. Hier im Zug reicht die Zeit einfach niemals, um all das zu tun, was eigentlich getan werden müsste, umso weniger in den letzten zwei Wochen.

Es war Mitte Juli als die Nachricht uns erreicht hat. Zuerst nur ein unheilvolles Wispern, aus dem die Schlagezeilen der Zeitungen schließlich eine druckergeschwärzte Wahrheit gemacht haben. Eine neue deutsche Offensive hatte den Feind über die Marne getragen. Ausgerechnet die Marne, diese magische Grenze, von der sie sagen, dass sie niemals aufgegeben werden kann, wenn Paris gehalten werden soll.

Drei unendliche Tage lang haben wir in Sorge gen Osten geblickt. Und dann – ja, dann hat die Geschichte sich wiederholt. Dem ersten Wunder an der Marne ist, fast genau vier Jahre später, ein zweites Wunder gefolgt. Französische und amerikanische Soldaten haben sich zum Gegenangriff gesammelt und die Deutschen zurück an das andere Ufer geworfen. Nicht nur das, sie haben weiter voran gekämpft und jetzt, zwei Wochen später, sieht es so aus, als würde es ihnen gelingen, die Front zwischen Soisson und Reims zu stabilisieren. ‚Den Frontbogen begradigen', wie es im Militärjargon heißt.

Die Gebiete, die die Deutschen bei den Kämpfen im Mai erobert haben, befinden sich zum großen Teil wieder in alliierter Hand und nach vier Monaten der schlechten und noch schlechteren Nachrichten ist das ein erster, zaghafter Hoffnungsschimmer. Selbst Miller hat widerwillig gelächelt, als die Nachrichten uns erreicht haben, aber wir sind dennoch vorsichtig. In der Vergangenheit hat der Feind allzu oft bewiesen, dass er immer noch einen neuen Trick auf Lager hat.

Was immer die Landgewinne zwischen Marne und Vesle jedoch langfristig bedeuten werden, für uns hat es in erster Linie dazu geführt, dass wir von unseren Fahrten zwischen den Küsten-Krankenhäusern abgezogen und in den Süden geschickt wurden, näher heran an die Kämpfe. In den vergangenen Tagen haben wir fast ausschließlich Patienten von den frontnahen Lazaretten in Sézanne nach Rouen gebracht und heute haben wir in Senlis eingeladen, einer kleinen Stadt mitten im Chantilly-Wald, keine 35 Meilen entfernt von den Ufern der Marne.

Kurz gesagt: ich bin genau dort, wo Ken mich tunlichst nicht haben wollte.

Er und die anderen Kanadier hatten mit den Kämpfen allerdings wenig zu tun. Sie halten immer noch die ihnen so bekannte Frontlinie bei Arras, wo es diese ganzen schrecklichen letzten Monate lang ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen ist. In Konsequenz hat das kanadische Korps an keinem großen Kampf mehr teilgenommen, seitdem sie Passchendaele eingenommen haben. Und obwohl ich dafür natürlich dankbar bin, so frage ich mich doch, wann der Tag kommen wird, an dem ein britischer General sich daran erinnert, dass er neben den durch das Frühjahr gebeutelten englischen Einheiten noch die kanadischen Divisionen hat – erfahren, kampfstark, ausgeruht und gut trainiert.

Es ist ein Jahr her, seitdem die große Schlacht bei Ypern begonnen hat. Damals haben sie die Kanadier geholt, um es zu Ende zu bringen. Jetzt dagegen scheinen sie geradezu prädestiniert dazu, es zu beginnen – wann und wo immer _es_ am Ende stattfinden wird.

„Schwester!", erklingt es erneut durch den Waggon, dringlicher dieses Mal.

Ich wische mir die Hände an der Schürze ab, halte mich kurz an einem Bettgestell fest als der Zucke ruckelnd eine Kurve umfährt, und hangele mich dann hinüber in die Ecke, aus der der Ruf gekommen ist.

„Was ist los?", frage ich, als ich angekommen bin.

Der Mann, der gerufen zu haben scheint, nickt hinüber zu seinem Sitznachbarn. „Geht ihm nicht gut", informiert er mich knapp.

Ich hebe meine Lampe, schwenke sie in Richtung des anderen Mannes. Es muss irgendwann zwischen zwei und drei Uhr morgens sein und bis auf die Lichtscheine der wenigen Lampen ist es finster im Wagen.

Für den jungen Mann, auf dessen Gesicht ich die Lampe jetzt richte, macht es jedoch offenbar so oder so keinen Unterschied. Ein dicker Verband ist um seinen Kopf gewickelt, verbirgt beide Augen. Als das Licht auf ihn fällt, macht er keine Anstalten, die erkennen lassen würden, dass er des Lichtscheins gewahr ist.

„Hallo", spreche ich ihn vorsichtig an, „wie heißt du denn?" Das Prozedere besagt, dass wir ihre Namen nicht zu wissen brauchen, aber ich kenne kaum eine Krankenschwester, die sich daran hält. Namen helfen.

Ruckartig hebt der Junge den Kopf, bewegt ihn suchend hin und her, als könne er dadurch etwas erkennen. Als er bemerkt, dass das nicht hilft, lässt er den Kopf wieder hängen, verbirgt das Gesicht in den Händen.

Ich hebe die Lampe noch etwas höher, sehe mich im Waggon nach einem unbesetzten Sitz um. Wir haben fast 400 Patienten an Bord, entsprechend voll ist es, aber schließlich erkenne ich noch eine leere Stelle. „Kannst du dich dort drüben hinsetzen, geht das?", frage ich dann den Sitznachbarn des Jungen und deute auf den freien Platz drei Sitzliegen weiter hinten.

„Hm, klar doch", brummt der Mann zur Antwort, erhebt sich schwerfällig und humpelt langsam davon.

Ich setze mich auf den so frei gewordenen Platz, hänge die Lampe neben mir ein, berühre dann den Jungen mit der Augenbinde sanft am Arm. Er zuckt zusammen, dreht mir in einer Reflexreaktion das Gesicht zu.

„Hallo", wiederhole ich freundlich, „möchtest du mir sagen, wie du heißt?"

„Paddy", murmelt er mit belegter Stimme, „Paddy O'Mulligan." Sein Akzent würde ihn als Iren verraten, wenn sein Name es nicht schon getan hätte.

„Hallo Paddy. Ich bin Schwester Blythe", stelle ich mich ebenfalls vor. Normalerweise würde ich ihn mit seinem Nachnamen ansprechen, das machen wir so bei unseren Patienten, aber immer mal wieder begegnet man einem von ihnen, bei dem man ahnt, dass er kein Nachname sein will. Sie sind meistens sehr jung und fast immer sehr hilflos.

„'N Abend Schwester", grüßt Paddy artig. Immer noch schwingt sein Kopf leicht umher, als würde er verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, nur endlich zu _sehen_.

Ich habe derweil seine Patientenkarte entdeckt. „Wenn das in Ordnung jetzt, werde ich jetzt die Karte ansehen, die an deinem Kragen feststeckt, ja?", kündige ich meine nächste Handlung an. Paddy nickt schweigend.

Als ich die Informationen überfliege, die in verschiedenen Handschriften auf die Karte gekritzelt wurden, wird mein Herz schwer. Ein Granatsplitter hat seine beiden Augen verletzt. Eines haben sie noch in der CCS herausoperiert, ob der andere Augapfel noch zu retten ist, scheint noch unklar, aber sehen wird er auch daraus nichts mehr. Sein Augenlicht, in jedem Fall, ist unwiederbringlich verloren.

„Ist es schlimm, Schwester?", fragt Paddy leise. Ich sehe von der Karte hoch, in sein halb verbundenes Gesicht und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich habe Männern gesagt, dass sie nie wieder laufen werden, habe gar manch einem von ihm eröffnet, dass er sterben wird, aber das hier… Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm das hier sagen soll.

Paddy deutet mein Schweigen jedoch von ganz alleine. „Schon gut, Schwester. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es schlimm ist", versichert er. Und dann, unerklärlicherweise, sehe ich, wie er um ein Lächeln kämpft. Schwach und wankend und zitternd wie es ist, ist es doch ein Lächeln.

Ich schlucke schwer, aber der Kloß in meinem Hals sitzt fest.

Das schlimmste, das aller-aller-schlimmste, ist zu sehen, wie tapfer sie sind. Selbst dann noch, wenn ich weinen und schreien und Walters Gott verfluchen möchte, finden sie von irgendwo die Kraft für ein Lächeln, für ein höfliches Wort, für eine hoffnungsvolle Bitte. Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt, dass einen so sehr Demut lehrt, wie der Anblick dieser wunderbaren, tragischen, tapferen Jungen.

„Wissen Sie, Schwester, ich glaube, es würde mir nicht so viel ausmachen, wenn es nicht so schrecklich dunkel wäre", fährt Paddy fort, „wenn ich nur ein klitzekleines Licht hätte, dann wäre es nicht ganz so schwer." Seine Stimme zittert und seine Hände krampfen sich ineinander, aber er hält das Lächeln auf den Lippen und das Kinn erhoben.

„Dann wirst du das Licht in dir selbst finden müssen, Paddy O'Mulligan", erwidere ich mit belegter Stimme. Einem Impuls folgend hebe ich die Hand und streiche mit den Fingerspitzen kurz über die Stelle, hinter der sein Herz schlägt.

Als meine Hand wieder hinabsinkt, hebt Paddy die seine und berührt die gleiche Stelle. Es ist schwer zu sagen, aber er wirkt nachdenklich. Ein kurzes Zögern entsteht, dann fragt er: „Glauben Sie, dort ist ein Licht, Schwester? Ich war nicht immer… _gut_ , müssen Sie wissen."

„Das ist niemand. Was zählt, ist, dass wir es versuchen", antworte ich leise, „und was dich angeht… ich bin mir sicher, dass dort ein Licht ist." Und das bin ich wirklich. Ich bin mir wirklich, wirklich sicher.

Paddy nickt langsam. „Dann will ich es auch glauben", entgegnet er und es klingt wie ein Schwur.

Für einen Moment betrachte ich ihn und der Hals wird mir eng. Er glaubt, weil er _mir_ glaubt. Und dabei habe ich seinen Glauben doch gar nicht verdient.

„Darf ich… darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Schwester?", kommt es nach einigen Augenblicken zögernd von Paddy.

Ich nicke, bevor ich mich erinnere, dass er das niemals mehr wird sehen können. „Natürlich darfst du", antworte ich also.

Eine weitere Pause entsteht, bevor Paddy den Mut aufbringt um zu fragen: „Sie haben sicher einen Liebsten, oder?"

„Ja", erwidere ich schlicht. Wenn Paddy mich nicht vorher schon völlig aufgewühlt hat, so bringt spätestens der Gedanke an Ken mich um den Rest meiner Fassung. Ich balle die Hand zur Faust, grabe die Fingernägel in die Handfläche. Der Schmerz hilft etwas.

„Wenn… ihr Liebster so zurückkommen würde… also, so wie ich… würden sie ihn dann noch lieben?", fährt Paddy stockend fort.

Dann, bevor ich eine Möglichkeit zur Antwort habe, dreht er sich ruckartig weg, birgt das Gesicht in den Händen. „Tut mir Leid, Schwester", murmelt er durch seine Finger, „ich sollte Sie das nicht fragen. Es ist unschicklich. Bitte vergessen Sie es!"

Ich öffne meine Fäuste. Vorsichtig strecke ich dann die Hände aus, löse sanft Paddys Griff und drehe sein Gesicht wieder zu mir herum. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie es geht, ihn nicht zu lieben", gestehe ich dann.

Sein Kopf bewegt sich zweimal ganz leicht hin und her und ich weiß, dass er gerne mein Gesicht sehen würde, um zu erkennen, ob ich meine Worte wirklich so meine wie ich sie sage. Stattdessen drücke ich kurz seine Hand. Eine andere Versicherung habe ich nicht für ihn.

Ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln zuckt durch Paddys Gesicht. „Aber Ihr Liebster… würde er nicht vielleicht Schuldgefühle haben? Würde er nicht wollen, dass Sie einen anderen Mann finden, der Ihnen mehr bieten kann?", fragt er dann weiter. Immer noch ist er zögerlich, aber das liegt nicht mehr an der Sorge um die Schicklichkeit des Gesprächs, sondern daran, dass Paddy O'Mulligan gerade seine innersten Ängste nach außen kehrt.

„Das würde er sogar ganz sicher wollen. Er ist nämlich manchmal ein ziemlicher Dummkopf", antworte ich und entlocke Paddy damit ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Aber weißt du, ich würde das nicht zulassen und die meisten Frauen, die ich kenne, würden das auch nicht tun", fahre ich dann mit leiser, aber fester Stimme fort, „wenn man jemanden liebt, dann liebt man ihn wie er ist, und wenn er sich verändert, dann liebt man ihn eben so. Und nun weiß ich, dass ihr Soldaten gerne tapfer und ritterlich und edelmütig seid, aber ihr müsst auch lernen, uns holden Maiden manchmal zu vertrauen. In der Regel wissen wir ganz gut selbst, was wir wollen."

„ _Das_ weiß ich!", nickt Paddy mit plötzlicher Inbrunst, „mein Vater hat schon immer gesagt, dass es gar nichts bringt, mit einer Frau zu diskutieren. Sie kriegt am Ende doch immer ihren Willen. Und mein Vater hatte _Recht_."

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich bei seinen Worten auch auf meine Lippen. „Na siehst du? Dann vertrau ihr einfach. Denn wenn sie dich wirklich liebt, wird sie einfach nur froh sein, dich zurückzuhaben", verspreche ich ihm.

Paddy nickt langsam, dann immer überzeugter. Und ich sitze neben ihm und halte seine klamme Hand und flehe im Stillen, dass ich Recht behalten mag, dass seine unbekannte Liebste ihn tatsächlich genug liebt, um ihn weiterhin lieben zu können. Denn er wäre nicht der erste Soldat, dem der Krieg die Freundin raubt und vielleicht ist es nicht richtig, dass ich ihm Hoffnung mache. Aber andererseits… vielleicht ist es auch eine Wahrheit für eine andere Stunde. Eine Stunde, die weniger düster und bedrückend ist als diese hier. Eine Stunde mit mehr Licht.

„Nun, Molly hat immer gesagt, es gefällt ihr, wenn ich singe", gibt Paddy zögerlich zu, „und ich muss nicht sehen können, um zu singen, oder Ma'am?"

„Das musst du gewiss nicht", versichere ich sanft. Ein Augenblick, dann füge ich hinzu: „Würdest du denn auch für mich singen, wenn ich dich darum bitte?"

Paddy dreht den Kopf, als wolle er sich im Waggon umsehen. „Aber werden den anderen nicht lachen?", fragt er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Oh, das sollen sie mal _wagen_!", entgegne ich in meiner strengsten Schwesternstimme und Paddy lacht leise.

„Dann will ich für Sie singen", erwidert er mit einem entschiedenen Nicken.

Ein Augenblick vergeht, in dem Paddy sich zu sammeln scheint. Als er dann die Stimme hebt, klingt sie klar und leuchtend durch die Dunkelheit.

 _Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán._

Ich verstehe die gälischen Laute nicht, aber der Klang der Worte und der Klang seiner Stimme sind genug, um mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen zu lassen. Und einer nach dem anderen verstummen auch die anderen Männer. Bevor Paddy die zweite Strophe erreicht, sind sie mucksmäuschenstill. Seine Stimme ist der einzige Laut, der den Wagen erfüllt.

Als er schließlich endet, herrscht für einen Moment absolute Stille. Ich drücke Paddys Hand, wische mir mit der anderen eine verstohlene Träne aus den Augen. „Danke", flüstere ich.

Ein Lächeln erblüht auf Paddys Gesicht. „Mochten Sie es?", fragt er eifrig.

„Es war wunderschön", erwidere ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Es ist eines meines Lieblingslieder. Es handelt von einer Frau, deren Liebster nach Frankreich in den Kriegt zieht, und die verspricht, auf ihn zu warten", erklärt Paddy.

Wie passend.

Ich schlucke.

„Die Worte… was bedeuten sie?", frage ich zögernd.

Paddy legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief, bevor er zu einer Übersetzung anhebt.

 _Geh, geh, geh, mein Liebster,  
Gehe leise und in Frieden  
Gehe zur Tür und fliehe mit mir,  
Auf dass du sicher gehen magst, mein Liebling._

Es klingt wie ein Abschied für immer.

Ich will etwas sagen, traue aber meiner Stimme nicht mehr. Also drücke ich noch einmal Paddys Hand und hoffe, dass er versteht. Ein Augenblick, dann erwidert er den Druck.

Ein oder zwei Sekunden vergehen in Stille. Umso lauter klingt der Knall, der plötzlich darauf folgt. Abrupt fahre ich herum.

Einer meiner Orderlies steht in der Tür, die zu meinem zweiten Stationswagen führt, und lässt hektisch den Blick schweifen. „Schwester Blythe?", ruft er halblaut, „kommen Sie schnell!"

Sofort bin ich auf den Beinen, drehe mich jedoch noch ein letztes Mal zu Paddy um. „Versprichst du mir, nicht das Vertrauen zu verlieren?", bitte ich mit belegter Stimme.

Paddy schüttelt den Kopf. „Tu' ich nicht, Ma'am", verspricht er, „haben Sie vielen Dank. Und… und Gott schütze Sie."

Rasch berühre ich zum Abschied seine Schulter, greife nach meiner Lampe und wende mich dann endgültig ab. Doch während ich bereits durch den Mittelgang des Waggons eile, auf den ungeduldig wartenden Orderly zu, schicke auch ich ein Stoßgebet an welche Macht auch immer, dass sie diesen tapferen kleinen Iren schützen mag.

Mein Orderly hält mir bereits die Zwischentür auf, als ich ihn erreiche und es ist der unruhige, hektische Blick in seinen Augen, der mir vorwarnt, was mich dahinter erwarten wird. Ich nehme mir eine Sekunde, um mich zu sammeln und das merkwürdige Gefühl zu vertreiben, das Paddy und sein gälisches Lied hinterlassen haben. Als ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle habe, husche an dem Orderly vorbei, klettere über den Verbindungssteg und betrete Sekunden später den zweiten Waggon.

Es ist hier nicht heller als drüben, aber ich sehe sofort, dass in der Mitte des Wagens Unruhe herrscht. Als ich dort angekommen bin, reicht mir ein schneller Blick, um mir ein Bild über die Situation zu machen.

Ein junger englischer Gefreiter liegt auf der mittleren Liege, das Gesicht fahl im schwachen Lichtkegel der Lampe, die Uniform dunkel und fleckig. Neben ihm steht ein weiterer junger Mann, umklammert die Hand des anderen und sieht aus panisch aufgerissenen Augen auf ihn hinab. Es braucht einige Sekunden, bis er mich bemerkt und seinen verzweifelten Blick auf mich richtet. „Schwester, bitte helfen Sie ihm", presst er hervor.

„Hol' Dr. Hunter", murmele ich dem Orderly zu, der augenblicklich mit dem Dunkel des Waggons verschmilzt.

Den nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretenden Soldaten neben mir für den Moment ignorierend, beuge ich mich näher über den Patienten. Mit mittlerweile routiniertem Blick und geübten Fingern untersuche ich ihn rasch.

Der andere Mann macht ein ersticktes Geräusch. Ich bin mir seines brennenden Blickes sehr bewusst. „Seid ihr Freunde?", frage ich ihn, ohne mich umzudrehen. Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es ihnen hilft, wenn sie reden können. Sie verlieren dann nicht so schnell die Nerven.

„Brüder, Ma'am", antwortet der Mann. Wieder ein Geräusch. Es klingt wie ein Schluchzen.

Das Blut tritt aus einer Wunde am Unterleib aus. Ich fühle mit der Hand vorsichtig nach und spüre mehr Nässe als mir lieb sein kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass nur die Dunkelheit verbirgt, gar wie schnell es aus dem Mann herausrinnt.

„Wer ist älter?", richte ich die nächste Frage an seinen Bruder. Es ist egal, was ich sage, solange ich ihn nur am Reden halte.

„Er ist zwei Jahre älter als ich", kommt nach kurzem Zögern die Antwort, „aber wir haben immer alles gemeinsam gemacht."

Ich leuchte dem Patienten ins Gesicht. Er kann nicht viel älter als zwanzig sein. Die Blässe seiner Haut ist wächsern. Ein grauer Schleier hat sich bereits über seine Züge gelegt. Er ist noch nicht tot, aber er sieht bereits so aus. Auch seine Haut ist schon kühl.

„Erzähl mir von ihm", bitte ich den Bruder, höre jedoch nur mit halbem Ohr auf seine Worte. Meine Konzentration liegt bei meinem Patienten.

Ein hörbares Schlucken, dann beginnt der jüngere Bruder stockend zu erzählen: „Wir haben uns zusammen zur Armee gemeldet. Pete hat auf mich gewartet. Er hat immer auf mich aufgepasst. Wir sind noch nicht lange hier draußen. Ich dachte nicht, dass es so sein würde, aber Pete hat gesagt, wir müssen es einfach hinter uns bringen. Ich habe versucht, tapfer zu sein." Er zieht schniefend die Nase hoch.

Puls zu schwach, Atem zu flach.

„Bestimmt warst du tapfer", versichere ich dem Bruder abwesend, während ich gleichzeitig ich die Decke vom Fußende der Liege nach oben ziehe. Ich balle sie zu einem festen Knäuel zusammen, drücke sie hinab auf den Unterleib des armen Pete, halte sie mit einer Hand fest. Mit der anderen Hand greife ich nach unten, taste blind nach der Decke des Patienten darunter. Sekunden vergehen, dann spüre ich, wie er mir den Stoff zwischen die Finger schiebt.

„Danke", murmele ich nach unten.

Der Bruder bewegt ruckartig den Kopf und ich sehe kurz zu ihm hinüber, während ich die zweite Decke ebenfalls auf die Wunde presse. In seinen Augen spiegelt sich Panik.

„Was ist dann passiert?", frage ich. Ich muss ihn bei mir behalten.

„Wir mussten angreifen", stammelt er, „Pete hat gesagt, ich soll bei ihm bleiben. Ich – ich weiß auch nicht, was dann passiert ist. Es war so laut und dann lag ich auf dem Boden und es tat so _weh_. Pete ist bei mir geblieben, bis ein Sanitäter kam und dann ist er weiter bei mir geblieben. Nur – nur, als der Sanitäter fertig war, ist Pete plötzlich umgekippt und… er hat ganz schrecklich geblutet, Ma'am. Der Sanitäter hat ihn aber verbunden und Pete hat gesagt, dass alles gut wird. Er hat gesagt, wir bleiben zusammen. Er hat es versprochen!" Seine Stimme hebt sich in seiner Verzweiflung. Ein Schluchzen, dann noch eins.

Irgendwie bin ich mir sicher, dass Pete noch nie ein Versprechen an seinen kleinen Bruder gebrochen hat. Mit ebensolcher Sicherheit weiß ich jedoch, dass er dieses letzte Versprechen nicht wird halten können.

Mein Blick huscht hinüber zu Petes Gesicht und ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen, als ich in müde, dunkle Augen sehe. Ich dachte nicht, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein ist. Er begegnet meinem Blick, hält ihn für einen Moment fest. Ich sehe Resignation, Trauer, aber auch Akzeptanz. Pete weiß, dass er sterben muss. Vielleicht wusste er es schon in dem Moment, als er den Sanitäter dazu gebracht hat, erst seinen Bruder zu versorgen.

Er hat, selbst ganz am Ende, immer noch auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufgepasst und dafür wird er den höchsten Preis zahlen. Er sieht nicht so aus, als würde er das bereuen.

„Du bist einfach mal wieder zu langsam, Olli", murmelt Pete mit rauer, kaum verständlicher Stimme, „ich habe schon wieder gewonnen." Unter sichtbarer Anstrengung verzieht er den Mund zu einem Grinsen.

Olli macht eine Handbewegung, als wolle er ihn festhalten, aber da verkrampft sich Petes Körper auch schon. Ein plötzlicher Blutschwall durchtränkt die Decke unter meinen Händen. Pete verdreht die Augen, sein Oberkörper zuckt hoch, fällt herab. Ein Aufkeuchen, dann liegt er still. Auf seinen Lippen liegt immer noch das Grinsen.

 _Auf dass du sicher gehen magst, mein Liebling._

Für mehrere Augenblick wirkt Olli wie eingefroren, starrt mit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinen Bruder hinab, der bei ihm hätte bleiben sollen und ihn doch verlassen hat. Ich sehe zu ihm hinüber, seufze lautlos, während ich meine krampfenden Hände von den Decken löse. Abrupt dreht Olli den Kopf, sieht meine blutbeschmierten Hände im Schein der Lampe und das löst seine Starre.

Ein Geräusch wird seiner Kehle entrissen, von dem ich nicht wusste, dass ein Mensch dazu fähig ist. Es geht mir bis ins Mark. Dann, sehr plötzlich, wirft Olli sich nach vorne, hin zum Körper seines Bruders. Reflexhaft strecke ich die Arme aus, will ihn aufhalten, aber da wird er schon zurückgezogen. Ich hebe den Blick, erkenne Dr. Hunter, der den tobenden Olli mit mehr Kraft festhält, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte.

Dr. Hunter sieht an Olli vorbei, nimmt die Situation in sich auf. Dann begegnen seine Augen meinen und er nickt, ganz ruhig, ganz sachlich. Ich weiß, dass er mir sagen will, dass ich alles menschenmögliche getan habe. Und dennoch fühlt es sich nicht so an. Mehr mag nicht möglich gewesen sein, und doch ist es nicht genug.

„Der Herr hat's gegeben, der Herr hat's genommen", murmelt Dr. Hunter leise, als er bekümmert auf Petes Gesicht hinab sieht.

 _Gelobet sei der Name des Herrn._

Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.

Olli schlägt die Hände vor das Gesicht. Die Spannung verlässt seinen Körper. Dr. Hunter lässt ihn vorsichtig los. Er wehrt sich nicht. Er hat keine Kraft mehr. Ein Wimmer erklingt, dass sich zu einem verzweifelten Schluchzen steigert.

Ich trete einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, dann noch einen. Behutsam schiebe ich die Arme um seinen zitternden Körper, ziehe seinen Kopf hinab auf meine Schulter, halte ihn fest, lasse ihn weinen. An meinen Händen klebt immer noch das Blut seines toten Bruders.

Im Zugfenster spiegelt sich unser Abbild. Dahinter ist ein dunkles, bodenloses, scheinbar nie enden wollendes Nichts. Mit einem Mal macht es mir Angst.

Wann wird nur diese Nacht endlich vorüber sein?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „A mother's prayer for her boy out there" aus dem Jahr 1918 entnommen (Text von Andrew B. Sterling, Musik von Arthur Lange)._

 _Das Lied „Siúil A Rúin" ist ein gälisches Volkslied, möglicherweise aus dem 19. Jahrhundert._

 _Die Bibelstelle entstammt dem Buch Hiob, Kapitel 1, Vers 21._


	55. All this was gallant to be seen

_25\. August 1918  
_ _Vecquemont, Frankreich – Villers-Bretonneux, Frankreich_

 **All this was gallant to be seen**

Ich verschließe den Brief an Shirley und lege ihn auf den Stapel fertige Post, der schon Briefe an Ken, Colette und Mum und Dad enthält.

Der _British Army Postal Service_ hat alle Mühe, unsere Post dem Zug hinterher zu schicken. Häufig kriegen wir tagelang gar keine Post, nur um dann einen ganzen Packen ausgehändigt zu bekommen. Manche Briefe erreichen uns nach wenigen Tagen, andere sind vorher wochenlang quer durch Frankreich unterwegs. Gestern jedoch waren wir in Le Havre und entsprechend ergiebig war meine briefliche Ausbeute.

Ich greife nach den beiden noch übrigen Briefen und überlege, ob ich zuerst Faith oder Persis antworten soll, da öffnet sich plötzlich schwungvoll die Türe zu unserem Aufenthaltsabteil und Miller tritt ein.

„Guten Morgen", grüße ich freundlich und verkneife mir ein Lächeln über ihr zerknittertes Aussehen. Miller ist kein Morgenmensch.

„Morgen", grummelt sie zurück und lässt sich mir gegenüber auf der Sitzbank fallen. „Wie lange bist du schon wach?", fragt sie dann und beäugt meine auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Briefe.

„Hm… zwei oder drei Stunden?", rate ich, „seit halb fünf, glaube ich. Ich konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Ich befürchte eh, ich werde nie wieder einen vernünftigen Schlafrhythmus haben."

Wir schlafen dann, wenn wir die Gelegenheit dazu haben und die Gelegenheit ergibt sich immer nur, wenn wir keine Patienten transportieren. Ist der Zug leer, schlafen wir, sei es Mittag oder Mitternacht, hellster Tag oder tiefstes Dunkel. Ob Tag oder Nacht ist, kann ich sowieso nur noch am Blick aus dem Zugfenster erkennen. Mein Zeitgefühl ist seit Wochen dahin.

Miller verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Wir sind gleich da", bemerkt sie dann, „hat Dr. Hunter gesagt."

„Oh? Hat er auch gesagt, wohin es heute geht?", erkundige ich mich. Wie so oft erfahren wir unser Ziel erst kurz vor der Ankunft.

Miller verdreht die Augen. „Schon wieder Vecquemont", erwidert sie.

Vecquemont ist ein winziges Dörfchen östlich von Amiens, in das sie nach den letzten Kämpfen mehrere englische CCS verlegt haben. Wir haben dort bereits vorgestern Patienten eingeladen und deswegen weiß ich, was Millers Augenrollen hervorgerufen hat. In Vecquemont gibt es absolut nichts zu tun! Da häufig einige Stunden Zeit zwischen unserer Ankunft und dem Einladen der Patienten vergehen, ist es für uns von Vorteil, wenn wir irgendwo sind, wo wir uns die Beine vertreten und etwas einkaufen können. In Le Havre und Rouen geht das und bei einem Halt in Étaples vor einiger Zeit habe ich sogar Persis und Tim überraschen können. Vecquemont dagegen bietet keine dieser Möglichkeiten.

„Nun, wir werden uns schon irgendwie beschäftigen", entgegne ich mit mehr Optimismus als ich empfinde, während ich meine Briefe zusammenschiebe. Persis und Faith werden warten müssen.

Miller schnaubt. „Wie das?", will sie wissen.

Ich hebe die Schultern. „Im Zweifelsfall könnten wir in den Lazaretten fragen, ob wir helfen können?", schlage ich etwas halbherzig vor.

Das entlockt Miller ein lautes Lachen. „Du bist unglaublich, Blythe!", verkündet sie, „als ob wir nicht schon genug arbeiten würden!"

„Es wäre wenigstens etwas zu tun", verteidige ich mich leicht beschämt.

Meine Kollegin aber schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Und sich dabei von den englischen Krankenschwestern behandeln zu lassen, als würden wir jeden Augenblick ihre Patienten erdrosseln, wo wir doch nur ungewaschene Barbaren aus den Kolonien sind? Na, da lehne ich doch dankend ab", bemerkt sie spitz.

Sie hat ein Argument, das muss ich zugeben. Die meisten englischen Krankenschwestern sind in Ordnung, aber es gibt auch genug unter ihnen, die gestehen uns Kanadierinnen nur sehr zögerlich überhaupt irgendeine Art von Kompetenz zu. Wir sind Kolonisten und in den Augen mancher englischer Schwestern damit nicht geeignet, dem hohen Standard des britischen Mutterlandes zu genügen. Die zwei Sterne auf unseren Schulterklappen und unser deutlich höheres Gehalt tragen auch nicht dazu bei, dass sie uns mit Wohlwollen betrachten.

„Mich hat mal eine englische Krankenschwester gefragt, ob wir in Kanada eigentlich den Unterschied zwischen aseptisch und antiseptisch kennen würden", berichte ich und muss mir bei dem Gedanken ein kleines Lächeln verkneifen.

„Und, was hast du geantwortet?", erkundigt Miller sich interessiert.

„Nun… ich habe ihr erklärt, bei uns nimmt man das nicht so streng. Ein bisschen Schmutz hat schließlich noch niemandem geschadet und wer doch daran stirbt, ist für die kanadische Wildnis eben nicht geeignet. Natürliche Auslese und so. Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen!", antworte ich und kichere, als der konsternierte Gesichtsausdruck der englischen Schwester vor meinem inneren Auge auftaucht.

Miller grinst breit. „Wenn sie dumm genug war, dir das zu glauben, hat sie es verdient", entscheidet sie und klingt dabei sehr zufrieden.

Mit einem Zittern und einem kreischenden Geräusch kommt in dem Moment der Zug unter uns zum Stehen. Ich werfe einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster, rappele mich dann hoch. „Nächster Halt: Vecquemont", verkünde ich und lache über den vernichtenden Blick, den Miller mit zuwirft.

Ich lasse Miller im Abteil zurück und springe aus dem Zug auf die Plattform, die so früh am Morgen noch fast leer ist. Die Luft jedoch ist warm, immerhin haben wir Ende August, also nutze ich den Moment, mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Etwas entfernt erkenne ich Oberschwester White und Dr. Hunter im Gespräch mit zwei unmöglich jungen, unmöglich schicken englischen Leutnants. Als die Oberschwester mich sieht, winkt sie mich näher. Neugierig trete ich auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Miss Blythe, das hier sind Lieutenant Stowe und Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion", übernimmt Oberschwester White die Vorstellung.

Schweigend blinzele ich Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion an. Wie kann ein Mensch so _heißen_?

„Die beiden Herren gehören dem Hauptquartier der vierten Armee an", fährt die Oberschwester derweil in ihrer sachlichen Art fort, „sie haben sich erboten, Sie und Miss Miller heute nach Amiens zu begleiten. Wir erwarten die Patienten erst am späten Nachmittag."

„Das ist natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass Sie und Miss Miller nach Amiens fahren möchten", fügt Dr. Hunter mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinzu. Die beiden Leutnants schweigen höflich, aber ich bin mir ihrer interessierten Blicke bewusst.

Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich auch nichts dagegen gehabt, meinen Tag mit Briefeschreiben, Lesen und einem Nickerchen zu verbringen, aber ich kann mir _ziemlich_ genau vorstellen, was Miller sagen würde, sollte sie erfahren, dass ich dieses Angebot ausgeschlagen habe, also nicke ich.

Mein Nicken, sei es auch ein klein wenig widerwillig gewesen, entscheidet es und so finden Miller und ich uns kurze Zeit später in einem ziemlich schicken offenen Wagen wieder, der von Lieutenant Stowe überraschend sicher durch die picardische Landschaft gesteuert wird.

„Und, haben die Damen einen Wunsch, was sie in Amiens sehen wollen?", erkundigt sich Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion, während er sich zu uns umdreht, den Arm lässig über die Rückenlehne seines Sitzes geschlungen. Ich runzele die Stirn. Da ist etwas an ihm, das mich irritiert, ohne dass ich genau sagen könnte, was es ist.

Miller zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Was würde der Herr Leutnant denn empfehlen?", gibt sie zurück und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass unser Begleiter absolut keine Ahnung hat, dass sie ihn gerade hochnimmt.

„Ich würde einen Besuch der Kathedrale empfehlen. Sie haben doch sicherlich vom _Weinenden Engel von Amiens_ gehört?", erkundigt Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Miller erwidert das mit einer ihrerseits hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Sie meinen diese absolut unsägliche Statue einer fetten kleinen Putte, die in den letzten Jahren mit einem derartigen Elan auf Postkarten gedruckt wurde, dass man es nur mit allgemeiner Geschmacksverirrung erklären kann?", entgegnet sie spitz, „danke, das Vergnügen hatten wir bereits."

Der Leutnant starrt sie sprachlos an. Ich für meinen Teil verbeiße mir ein Grinsen. Wir haben vor einigen Tagen bereits einmal in Amiens Halt gemacht und damals tatsächlich die Kathedrale besucht. Die Worte, die Miller damals für die Engelsstatue hatte, waren kaum freundlicher als jetzt.

„Dann nicht die Kathedrale", murmelt Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion und dreht sich wieder nach vorne. Scheinbar hat es ihm tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen. Miller zwinkert mir zu und ich lächele.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich Miller in den vergangenen zwei Monaten sehr schätzen gelernt habe. Sie mag manchmal etwas, nun, _direkt_ sein, aber sie lässt nicht zu, dass ich grübele und das ist wichtig, weil Grübeln mir zur zweiten Natur geworden ist (mein fünfzehnjähriges Ich wäre vermutlich schockiert). Wie sehr Miller mir in solchen Momenten hilft, habe ich eindringlich vor zwei Wochen gemerkt, als wir in Creil zwischengeparkt waren und die Nachricht von den Kämpfen bei Amiens uns erreicht hat.

Was ich gefürchtet hatte, ist eingetreten. Die Generäle haben sich ihrer kanadischen Truppen erinnert und sie hergebracht, damit sie zusammen mit den Australiern die Spitze eines großen Angriffs bilden. Die Kolonialtruppen, gerufen, um zu vollbringen, woran das Mutterland gescheitert ist. Es hätte eine poetische Ironie, wenn es nicht gleichzeitig so schrecklich wäre.

Sie haben geliefert, die Jungen aus den Kolonien. Es war ein wunderbarer Sieg, der unsere Truppen viele Meilen nach Osten getragen hat, bis heran an die alten Linien von 1916, und die Landgewinne des Feindes aus den schrecklichen Märzwochen doch wenigstens in Teilen wieder zunichte gemacht hat. Es war der größte Erfolg seit vielen, vielen Monaten und ich konnte sehen, wie die Nachricht davon eine Hoffnungsflamme entfacht hat in den Menschen um mich herum.

Mich dagegen, mich hat es nur mit grausamer Angst erfüllt. Denn das Wissen, dass das kanadische Korps angegriffen hat, brachte für mich die Gewissheit mit, dass drei Männer, die ich liebe, in den Kampf involviert waren. Shirley, Gräben grabend und Straßen ausbessernd und Brücken bauend, immer wieder unter Feuerbeschuss. Walter, überall, auch ganz vorne, in dem Versuch, den Soldaten Mut und Trost zuzusprechen. Und Ken, seine Männer in den Kampf führend, ohne einen Blick für die eigene Sicherheit.

Um es kurz zu machen – ich war ein nervliches Wrack. Wenn ich dachte, Vimy Ridge oder Passchendaele hätten mich darauf vorbereiten können, was ich in den Tagen der Schlacht von Amiens gefühlt habe, so hatte ich mich getäuscht. Vielleicht hätte nichts mich vorbereiten können. Es ist nur Millers unerschütterlicher Art und der ruhigen Beharrlichkeit der Oberschwester geschuldet, dass ich, nutzlos in Creil festsitzend, nicht verrückt geworden bin vor Sorge.

Als das Telegramm von Ken durchkam, um mir mitzuteilen, dass es ihm gut geht und, seinen Informationen folgend, den anderen beiden auch, bin ich auf die Knie gefallen und habe minutenlang einfach nur geweint. Miller stand neben mir, hat mir den Kopf getätschelt und „na, na" gemacht und es ist wohl Beleg genug dafür, wie sehr auch sie mich mittlerweile schätzt, dass sie meine so offen zur Schau getragenen Emotionen mit einer derartigen Geduld toleriert hat.

Mit einem Rumpeln fährt der Wagen auf eine Brücke und reißt mich aus meinen Erinnerungen. Abwesend werfe ich einen Blick hinaus, auf den Fluss, den wir überqueren.

„Die Somme", erklärt Lieutenant Stowe von vorne. Als ich den Kopf drehe, sehe ich, dass er mich im Rückspiegel beobachtet. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und er lächelt scheu.

Es ist merkwürdig… die Somme ist kein besonders beeindruckender Fluss. Sie ist breit genug, das schon, aber ziemlich seicht. Sie wäre vermutlich in keinster Weise bemerkenswert, wenn nicht wir Menschen auf die Idee gekommen wären, eine der größten Schlachten unserer Geschichte nach ihr zu benennen. Nun wird ihr Name für sehr lange Zeit mit Leid und Tod und Blutvergießen verbunden sein – und all derweil fließt sie bloß still und geduldig vor sich hin, wie sie es schon immer tut. Dem Fluss macht es nichts, dass wir seine Wasser rot gefärbt haben, aber wie viele Generationen werden wohl vergehen müssen, bevor die Menschen sich dieses ruhige Gewässer ansehen können ohne an das Grauen erinnert werden, für das wir seinen Namen missbraucht haben?

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion sich wieder zu uns umdreht. Er hat ein Funkeln in den Augen, das irgendwie unheilverkündend ist. Es erinnert mich an Jem, an dem Tag, an dem er uns die Regeln eines neuen Spiels erklärte – das Spiel hieß ‚Hexenverbrennung', Di war die Hexe und der Teil mit der ‚Verbrennung' war durchaus wörtlich gemeint.

Gott sei's gedankt für Susan, kann ich nur sagen.

„Wenn den Damen die Kathedrale zu langweilig ist, was würden sie dann von der Besichtigung eines Schützengrabens halten?", schlägt der Leutnant derweil vor und ich bin mir plötzlich nicht ganz sicher, ob es nicht besser wäre, Susan wäre auch jetzt hier um ein Machtwort zu sprechen.

Ich meine… ein _Schützengraben_?

„Sag mal, spinnst du, Mann?", raunt Lieutenant Stowe dann auch seinem Beifahrer zu. Der grinst jedoch bloß, offenbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Und als ich den Kopf drehe, um Miller anzusehen, trägt ihr Gesicht so gar nicht den missbilligenden Ausdruck, den ich erwartet hätte. Stattdessen sieht sie… interessiert aus?

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?", frage ich zaghaft. Mir scheint, jemand muss das fragen.

Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Ach was! Nach ganz vorne können wir natürlich nicht, aber einen der alten Gräben können wir euch problemlos zeigen. Die liegen jetzt Meilen hinter der Front! Was soll schon passieren?"

Ich kann im Rückspiegel sehen, wie Lieutenant Stowe die Lippen zusammenpresst, aber er sagt nichts mehr. Ich für meinen Teil bin hin und her gerissen. _Natürlich_ würde es mich interessieren, endlich mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, unter welchen Umständen mein Ehemann und meine Brüder an der Frontlinie leben. So nah wir Krankenschwestern doch an allem dran sind, so sehr ist die Front selbst auch für uns ein schwer zu fassendes Mysterium. Der Gedanke, sie endlich mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können, ist – nun, _spannend_. Allerdings kann ich mir auch sehr genau vorstellen, was ebendiese Brüder und ebendieser Ehemann dazu sagen würden.

„Na, Blythe?", fragt Miller und ich weiß, dass sie mir damit die Entscheidung überlasst.

Ich hole tief Luft. Neugier und Unsicherheit zerren an mir. Ich _würde_ es gerne sehen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ken wäre natürlich furchtbar wütend, dessen bin ich mir schon bewusst, aber… aber auf der anderen Seite hat niemand gesagt, dass unsere Hochzeit ihm das Recht gibt, plötzlich über jeden meiner Schritte zu entscheiden, oder?

Zögernd begegne ich dem herausfordernden Blick von Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion. „Wenn es _wirklich_ nicht gefährlich ist…", bemerke ich langsam und das, dann, entscheidet es.

Lieutenant Stowe wendet ohne ein weiteres Wort den Wagen und als er wieder losfährt, haben wir die Sonne in den Augen. Es geht ostwärts.

Je weiter wir kommen, desto voller wird die Straße. Lastwagen fahren neben Pferdekarren, Ambulanzfahrzeuge überholen schwere Artillerie und zwischendrin marschieren zwei stetige Kolonnen Soldaten. Die, die uns entgegen kommen, sind erschöpft, verdreckt, teilweise verwundet, aber unabhängig von der Richtung teilen sie alle einen gewissen Ausdruck in den Augen. Es ist ein Misstrauen, eine Verschlossenheit, und etwas, das ich als die Art Müdigkeit erkenne, die in den Knochen schmerzt und den Kopf gleichgültig macht.

Manche heben den Blick, als wir vorbeifahren, aber da ist nicht einmal Neugier in ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen. Wir gehören hier nicht hin, Miller und ich, aber die Soldaten scheint unsere Anwesenheit nicht einmal zu wundern. Es ist, als hätten sie so viel gesehen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr das hinterfragen. Es mag Irrsinn sein, zwei Krankenschwestern so nah an der Front, aber mit irrsinnigen Befehlen zu leben haben sie gelernt und um die Nutzlosigkeit, einen solchen Befehl zu hinterfragen, wissen sie Bescheid.

Der Anblick dieser Männer lässt mich mit einem Mal erkennen, was mich an Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion so sehr irritiert. Es ist nicht sein Selbstbewusstsein, nicht sein betont lässiges Auftreten, nicht einmal sein _Name_ , sondern die Tatsache, dass er vermutlich nie gesehen hat, was diese Männer jeden Tag zu Gesicht bekommen. Er gehört zu den _Red Tabs_ , den Offizieren aus dem Hauptquartier, erkennbar an den roten Abzeichen an Mütze und Kragen, und die Wahrheit ist, dass er kaum mehr hierhin gehört als Miller und ich. Er ist einer derjenigen, die Meilen hinter der Front sitzen und Zinnsoldaten auf einer Karte umher schieben.

Ich frage mich, ob er wohl eine Frau hat. Ich frage mich, ob sie sich seiner schämt.

Ein Schatten fällt über mich und als ich den Blick hebe, werde ich mit einem Ungetüm konfrontiert, dass mich unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen lässt. Sekunden später erkenne ich es als _Tank_ , als Panzer, und atme langsam wieder aus. Aber auch mit diesem Wissen ziehe ich den Kopf ein wenig zwischen die Schultern, als der Panzer neben uns anhält. Eine Blockade weiter vorne auf der Straße zwingt auch uns in den Stand und wie magnetisch wird mein Blick angezogen von dem düsteren Stahlungetüm, das sich nur Zentimeter neben mir auftürmt. Sie sagen, die Panzer haben einen wichtigen Beitrag geleistet in den vergangenen Kämpfen und doch… es gibt vielleicht nichts anderes, was die Zerstörungskraft dieses Krieges so gut symbolisiert wie ein Panzer.

Mein Blick gleitet am Stahlkörper entlang, heftet sich auf die breiten Kettenläufe, ineinander greifende Stahlgelenke, auf denen der Panzer sich fortbewegt und mit dem er alles niederdrückt, was in seinem Weg ist. Da ist Staub an den Kettenläufen und den Seiten des Panzers, festsitzende Erdklumpen und etwas anderes, das ich vielleicht nicht erkannt hätte, wenn ich nicht so schrecklich nah gewesen wäre und gleichzeitig so schrecklich geübt darin, gerade diese eine Substanz zu erkennen, sei sie schockierend rot oder zu braunem Rost getrocknet wie hier.

Es ist Blut. Da ist _Blut_ in den Zwischenräumen der Kettenläufe.

Ich reiße den Blick fort. Ich will nicht, nicht, _nicht_ wissen, wie Blut an diesen Panzers gekommen ist. Ich will es _nicht_ wissen!

Ein Ruck und unser Wagen setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, lässt den Schatten des Panzers hinter uns verschwinden. Ich presse eine Hand gegen die Stirn. Mir ist übel.

Wir gewinnen wieder an Fahrt, aber ich hebe den Kopf nicht mehr. Vor meinen Augen flimmert immer wieder der Panzer auf, so sehr ich das Bild auch wegzuschieben versuche. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Anblick von Blut mich noch einmal derart schockieren könnte und doch… Ich schlucke trocken.

Einige weitere Minuten fahren wir schweigend dahin, dann verkündet Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion laut: „Villers-Bretonneux." Etwas widerwillig hebe ich den Kopf, erwarte, einen Ort zu sehen – und bekomme sogleich meinen zweiten Schock für diesen Tag.

Das hier ist kein Ort. Das ist ein Trümmerdorf.

Nicht mehr Häuser, sondern Ruinen säumen die breite Straße, die nur notdürftig geräumt ist von Stein und Schutt. Halb eingestürzt sind sie, ohne Dächer, die Fensteröffnungen wie Wunden in eingerissenen Fassaden, die sich uneben und gezackt gegen den Himmel abheben. Durch die Löcher in den Hauswänden kann man Möbel erkennen, Habseligkeiten, die Fetzen von Tapete. Mitten im Ort steht ein kleiner Turm, wie der Krater eines Zahns, und über allem schwebt das, was einmal die Kirche gewesen sein muss. Nicht einmal das Haus Gottes ist sicher vor diesem Krieg.

Wie durch Watte dringt die Stimme unseres langnamigen Begleiters zu mir durch. „Die Deutschen haben hier im Frühling zweimal angegriffen, wollten sich nach Amiens durchkämpfen, aber die _Diggers_ haben sie aufgehalten. Gute Männer, die _Diggers_ , wie eure _Kanadoos_ auch. Kämpfen wie die Teufel. Deswegen mussten wir die kanadischen Soldaten vor der letzten Offensive auch ganz heimlich herbringen. Wenn die _Boches_ mitbekommen hätten, dass wir die Australier und die Kanadier nebeneinander einsetzen, hätten sie sofort Lunte gerochen", erzählt er und lacht.

Hass blubbert in mir hoch wie Galle. Wie kann er lachen im Angesicht dieser Zerstörung? Hier haben einmal Menschen gelebt. Es war ihr _Heim_ und jetzt… Wenn ich mir vorstelle, mein geliebtes Glen könnte irgendwann einmal so aussehen…

„Dort hinten kommen die Gräben, aus denen wir die Offensive vor zwei Wochen begonnen haben", fährt der Leutnant unbeeindruckt munter fort, „sie sind recht hastig errichtet worden, außerdem war das hier bis vor kurzem noch Gebiet der Franzosen, also glauben Sie bitte nicht, alle unsere Grabensysteme sähen so aus. Normalerweise haben wir bis zu drei Gräben hintereinander, verbunden durch Laufgräben, und alles sehr stabil gebaut. Das ist dann deutlich raffinierter, als das, was hier gegraben wurde. Und wir natürlich versuchen wir normalerweise, die Gräben so angenehm wie möglich für die Soldaten zu gestalten. Es gibt dann auch recht gemütliche Unterstände, in denen sie sich zwischendurch erholen können, auch wenn Sie das hier nicht sehen werden."

Unwillkürlich suche ich Millers Blick. Sie runzelt die Stirn und schnalzt leise mit der Zunge. Also bin ich nicht die Einzige, die sich ‚gemütliche Unterstände' und ‚Erholung' an der Frontlinie nur schwerlich vorstellen kann.

Wir haben die letzten Ruinenhäuser von Villers-Bretonneux hinter uns gelassen und Lieutenant Stowe lenkt den Wagen scharf nach rechts. Es ist nicht das schlammige Niemandsland Flanderns, das uns umgibt, aber was einmal eine friedliche Landschaft gewesen sein muss, ist durchzogen von unzähligen Kratern. Wie Pockennarben durchlöchern sie Wiesen und Felder.

„Die Kanadier haben auf dieser Linie hier angegriffen, auf etwa fünf Meilen Breite von Villers-Bretonneux bis Hourges im Süden. Die Australier waren direkt nördlich davon", berichtet Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion und lässt einen Arm schweifen. Dann stößt er unserem Fahrer kurz in die Rippen. „Halt mal hier an", befiehlt er. Ich glaube, Lieutenant Stowe im Rückspiegel die Augen verdrehen zu sehen, aber er stellt den Wagen wie angewiesen am Rand des Feldwegs ab.

Wir klettern aus dem Wagen, wobei ich die von Lieutenant Stowe angebotene Hand dankbar ergreife und Miller die ausgestreckte Hand unseres anderen Begleiters geflissentlich übersieht. Es ist ruhiger hier, abseits der Hauptstraße, und wir gehen ungehindert einige Meter über das Feld. Dann stoppt Lieutenant Stowe plötzlich und hebt eine Hand, um mich ebenfalls anzuhalten.

Ich hätte den Schützengraben vermutlich nicht erkannt, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass das hier einer sein muss. Woanders mag es tiefere, stabilere, _bessere_ Schützengräben geben, aber dieser hier erinnert mehr an ein kurzes Stück eines trocken gelegten Bewässerungsgrabens. Ich stehe an seinem Rand, sehe hinab, und bin mir sicher, dass nicht einmal _ich_ dort drinnen aufrecht stehen könnte, so seicht ist er. Die Seiten bestehen aus roher Erde, notdürftig aufgetürmt, der Untergrund ist ebenfalls nicht befestigt, nur halbwegs festgestampft.

Als ich genauer hinsehe, erkenne ich die Überbleibsel von Leben. Eine roh gezimmerte Leiter am Grabenrand. Ein in einer Ecke vergessener Metallnapf. Ein Stofffetzen, flatternd im Wind. Sogar ein Stapel Munitionshülsen, aufgetürmt und umgestoßen. Aus einem kleinen Erdhaufen nicht weit entfernt ragt ein Schuh heraus. Ich wage mich nicht zu fragen, ob der Fuß noch darin steckt.

„Sehen Sie den Unterstand dort drüben?", fragt Lieutenant Stowe gedämpft und streckt die Hand aus. Ich folge ihm mit meinem Blick und doch muss ich zweimal hinsehen, bis ich erkenne, was er meint. Ein in die Seite des Grabens gebuddeltes Loch, kaum einen Meter hoch, nicht mehr als zwei Meter tief, mit einer dünnen Platte als Dach, um den Erdwall darüber abzuhalten. Ich würde dort kein Tier unterstellen, von einem Menschen ganz zu schweigen und doch muss es für die Soldaten der einzige Schlafplatz sein, den sie haben.

Der Gedanke allein, tagelang in diesen unzureichenden Löchern hausen zu müssen, unter Beschuss, der Feind nur wenige Dutzend Meter entfernt, den Tod im Nacken… Zitternd ziehe ich einen Atemzug ein.

„Die Boches hatten dort drüben ihre Stellungen", fügt Leutant Stowe leise hinzu und nickt hinüber zu einer Stelle auf der anderen Seite des Feldes. Ich löse den Blick vom Graben, sehe hinüber. Es kommt mit nicht annähernd weit genug entfernt vor.

Ich wende mich wieder dem Graben zu und mit einem Mal ist mir, als könnte ich dort schattenhafte Gestalten sehen. Männer in Uniform, die Gesichter dreckig, die Augen müde. Manche sitzen gegen den Grabenrand gelehnt, dösend oder blicklos nach vorn starrend. Andere huschen geduckt umher, den Kopf tief nach vorne gebeugt. Mit rauen, geisterhaften Stimmen rufen sie sich gedämpfte Befehle zu, durch die ferne Explosionen und das Stakkato von Schüssen hindurch. Als einer der Schemen plötzlich den Kopf hebt, meine ich, sein Gesicht zu kennen, aber da kommt ein Windstoß auf und verweht die Gestalten so schnell wie sie erschienen ist. Der Graben ist wieder leer.

Unwillkürlich fröstele ich.

Die Wahrheit ist, ich hatte mit eingebildet, zu wissen, wie es den Soldaten an der Front geht. Ich dachte, ich wüsste über ihr Leben Bescheid, weil ich ihre Wunden versorgt und ihren Geschichten gelauscht habe und weil ich annahm, meine Vorstellungskraft würde ausreichen, mir ihre Wahrheit ausmalen zu können.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Greensleeves" aus dem 16. Jahrhundert entnommen, erstmals veröffentlich im Jahr 1580 (Autor unbekannt)._


	56. Burdened down with care

_25\. August 1918  
Dury, Frankreich_

 **Burdened down with care**

„Wann hast du eigentlich vor, uns zu sagen, wohin wir fahren?", erkundigt Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion sich und stupst Lieutenant Stowe unsanft in die Seite.

„Wenn wir da sind", erwidert der jedoch nur sachlich, während er den Wagen um eine Kurve lenkt.

Nach unserem Besuch des Schützengrabens sind wir nach Amiens gefahren. Lieutenant Stowe hat sich recht bald für einige Zeit entschuldigt, also haben wir anderen drei uns ein frühes Mittagessen gegönnt, das Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion ehrlicherweise klaglos bezahlt hat. Dafür hat er allerdings auch einen Großteil der Unterhaltung bestritten und in Konsequenz weiß ich jetzt deutlich mehr über Polo, als ich jemals habe wissen wollen. Als Lieutenant Stowe dann mit dem Versprechen einer _vollkommen ungefährlichen_ Überraschung wiederkehrte, waren Miller und ich nur zu gewillt, uns darauf einzulassen und sei es nur, um weiteren Polo-Geschichten zu entgehen.

Von Amiens sind wir nach Süden gefahren, haben die Stadtgrenzen nach einigen Minuten hinter uns gelassen und biegen soeben in die Hauptstraße eines kleinen Ortes ein. „Dury", informiert Lieutenant Stowe uns knapp.

In Dury, das kann man getrost sagen, wimmelt es von Soldaten. Und nicht nur irgendwelche Soldaten – es sind Soldaten des kanadischen Expeditionskorps! Die meisten von ihnen bleiben stehen, als sie unseren Wagen sehen, salutieren durchaus respektvoll, stoßen sich aber auch gegenseitig in die Rippen, sobald sie Miller und mich bemerken. Die Mutigeren unter ihnen wagen gar ein Grinsen oder ein Augenzwinkern.

„Schwester Blythe! Schwester Blythe!", höre ich da plötzlich eine Stimme links von mir rufen. Rasch drehe ich den Kopf, spähe in die khakifarbene Menge und ja, da ist ein Soldat, der mit beiden Armen in der Luft winkt und mich breit angrinst. Ich kenne sein Gesicht… ein ehemaliger Patient vielleicht? Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und sehe genauer hin… ist das nicht… ist das nicht _Oberlippenbart_?

Halb richte ich mich im Wagen auf, um besser sehen zu können, aber da schließt sich die Menge schon um den Mann, der Wagen rollt weiter und er ist aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Ich registriere abwesend, dass Miller mich zurück nach unten zieht, aber ich drehe mich nicht zu ihr um. Stattdessen suchen meine Augen die Soldaten ab. Wenn das da _wirklich_ Oberlippenbart war, dann hieße das doch… dann hieße das…

Mein Blick fällt auf das Stoffabzeichen am Ärmel eines Gefreiten am Straßenrand. Rotes Rechteck, grünes Dreieck darüber. Mit einem Mal schlägt mir das Herz bis zum Hals.

Sollte das heißen…? Sollte es _möglich_ sein…?

Abrupt hält Lieutenant Stowe den vor einem Gebäude an. Er nimmt die Hände vom Lenkrad, dreht sich zu uns um. Ungeduldig sehe ich ihn an.

Er räuspert sich: „Nachdem ich gehört habe, dass Ihre Brüder und Ihr Verlobter an der Front sind, habe ich mir erlaubt, über die Mittagszeit einige Erkundungen einzuholen. Die Kanadier werden aktuell wieder verlegt und ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass die dritte Division schon nicht mehr hier ist, während die vierte Division gerade erst vorne an der Frontlinie abgelöst wird. Ihre Brüder werden Sie also leider nicht treffen können. Ihr Verlobten allerdings… nun, wenn meine Informationen korrekt sind, ist er dort drinnen." Er nickt leicht zu dem Gebäude hinüber.

Falls möglich beschleunigt sich mein Herzschlag erneut. Miller tätschelt meine Hand und aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert, aber nachsichtig ist.

„Ist das eine gute Überraschung?", fragt Lieutenant Stowe, als ich nicht reagiere, und lächelt schüchtern.

Ich nicke, erst langsam, dann immer eindrücklicher. „Die beste", versichere ich und sein Lächeln wird breiter.

Man muss den _Red Tabs_ zugestehen, dass sie zwar von den kämpfenden Truppen nicht unbedingt mit Freundlichkeit betrachtet werden, dass ihre roten Abzeichen aber ziemlich effektive Türöffner darstellen. Einige gedämpfte Worte und die Eingangstür des Gebäudes öffnet sich einladend, ebenso wie jede weitere Türe dahinter, bis wir schließlich einen langgezogenen Raum betreten, in dem eine Gruppe Offiziere um einen Tisch herum steht.

Einige heben den Kopf, als wir eintreten, und als sie Miller und mich sehen, zeichnet sich Neugier auf ihren Gesichtern ab. Ich jedoch habe für keinen von ihnen auch nur einen Blick. Meine Augen finden sofort meinen Ehemann.

Ken steht mit dem Rücken zu uns, über den Tisch gebeugt, auf dem eine Karte ausgebreitet ist. Er klopft mit dem Finger zweimal darauf, wendet sich dann an einen jungen Leutnant, der ihm gegenüber steht: „Hier, da ist Tincques." Statt jedoch auf die Karte hinab zu sehen, starrt der Leutnant mit offenem Mund an ihm vorbei, direkt auf uns.

„Radley!", ruft Ken ihn scharf zur Ordnung. Der Leutnant läuft rot an und senkt den Blick. „Entschuldigung, Sir", murmelt er und fixiert angestrengt die Karte auf dem Tisch.

Ken beugt sich ebenfalls wieder über die Karte, da tippt ihn der Major, der neben ihm steht, auf die Schulter. Er war einer derjenigen, die unser Eintreten bemerkt hat, und betrachtet seitdem insbesondere mich mit großem Interesse. Nun habe ich den Mann noch nie gesehen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, er weiß dafür umso genauer, wer ich bin.

„Ja?", fragt Ken ihn knapp, sieht kurz zu ihm hoch. Der Major nickt schweigend in unsere Richtung. Statt sich jedoch umzudrehen, wendet Ken nur den Kopf einige Zentimeter, gerade soweit, dass er Lieutenant Stowe sieht, der einige Schritte weiter vor uns anderen im Raum steht.

„Hauptquartier?", vergewissert Ken sich, während er sich schon wieder abwendet, „sag mir bitte, dass du Neuigkeiten über den Zug hast." Er klingt nicht so, als würde irgendeine andere Neuigkeit hören wollen.

Lieutenant Stowe tritt unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Über einen Zug weiß ich nichts, Sir, aber –", stottert er.

Ken lässt ihn nicht ausreden. „Wie stellt ihr euch das eigentlich immer vor? Soll ich meine Männer nach Tincques laufen lassen oder wie?", knurrt er, „ist es denn verdammt noch mal zu viel verlangt, dass _einmal_ jemand dafür sorgt, dass wir planmäßig aufbrechen können?"

Ein hilfesuchender Blick von Lieutenant Stowe trifft mich und ich überlege gerade, wie ich mich bemerkbar machen soll, als der Major sich hörbar räuspert. Ob das wohl Matt Irving ist?

„Was ist denn?", fragt Ken ungeduldig und wirft ihm einen weiteren schnellen Blick zu.

„Nun", erwidert der Major lässig, „ich mag falsch liegen, aber ich bin mir doch ziemlich sicher, dass das dort drüben das Mädchen von dem Foto ist und ich dachte, das wäre von gewissem Interesse?" Er grinst mich an und in seinen Augen scheint der Schalk.

Ken erstarrt. Dann, sehr langsam, richtet er sich auf, dreht sich zu uns um. Sein Blick heftet sich auf mich. Sein Gesicht ist still. Ich kann nicht sagen, was er denkt. „ _Rilla_?", murmelt er ungläubig.

„Äh – hallo", erwidere ich und versuche mich an einem Lächeln. Unbewusst habe ich die Arme verschränkt, den Kopf ein wenig zwischen die Schultern gezogen. Eben noch war ich so glücklich, Ken endlich wiedersehen zu können, aber jetzt bin ich mit einem Mal unsicher. Ob er wohl ebenso froh ist, mich zu sehen?

Immer noch sehr zögerlich tritt Ken auf mich zu. Da ist eine tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, in seinem Blick mischen sich Verwirrung und Unglaube mit etwas, das ich nicht sofort erkenne. Ist es… Misstrauen?

Ich rühre mich nicht von der Stelle, bin mir der Blicke aller anderen im Raum plötzlich nahezu schmerzhaft bewusst. Ken jedoch sieht nur mich an, scheint keinen von ihnen mehr wahrzunehmen. Jetzt, wo er mir näher ist, kann ich dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen erkennen. Er sieht blass aus, dünner als zuvor, und schrecklich müde. In mir zieht es sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich hasse es, ihn so zu sehen und kann doch nichts dagegen tun.

Als Ken schließlich, _endlich_ , vor mir steht – so nah, dass ein Teil von mir ihm am liebsten um den Hals fallen würde – hebt er eine Hand und berührt federleicht meine Wange. Und erst jetzt glättet sich seine Stirn, verschwinden Verwirrung und Misstrauen aus seinem Blick, gerade so, als hätte nur die Berührung ihn davon überzeugen können, dass ich wirklich hier bin.

Sein Blick wird weicher, zärtlicher, als er die Fingerspitzen über mein Gesicht streichen lässt. Impulsiv greife ich nach oben, lege meine Hand über seine, schmiege sie gegen meine Wange. Dann drehe ich ganz leicht den Kopf, drücke einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche seiner Hand. Ken stößt einen tiefen Atemzug aus.

„Was machst du hier?", fragt er leise, immer noch Verwunderung in der Stimme. Unsere verschlungenen Hände sinken zwischen uns hinab.

Ich zucke kurz mit den Schultern. „Wir sind in Vecquemont geparkt, aber weil wir erst heute Abend Patienten einladen können, haben die beiden Herren sich bereiterklärt, Miller und mich nach Amiens zu begleiten. Wir… wir waren Essen und dann hat Lieutenant Stowe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass euer Bataillon hier ist und… nun, und hier sind wir", erkläre ich stockend.

Ken nickt nachdenklich, aber aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, wie Miller überrascht die Augenbrauen hebt. Rasch wende ich mich von ihr ab.

Ja, ich _weiß_ , dass es auch dann eine Lüge ist, wenn man absichtlich etwas verschweigt. Und ich _werde_ Ken erzählen, dass ich am Rand eines Schützengrabend gestanden habe. Nur… nur glaube ich, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Moment dafür ist. Nicht jetzt und hier, wo seine Offiziere uns über die Schulter schauen und der Schatten der geschlagenen Schlacht noch immer über ihm schwebt. Es gibt nichts zu gewinnen, wenn ich ihm jetzt alles erzähle, außer, dass es ihn belasten würde. Und dabei sieht er doch so schon völlig erschöpft aus.

Allerdings habe ich meine Rechnung offenbar ohne meine Begleiter gemacht. „Und vor dem Essen haben wir den Damen die Gräben gezeigt, aus denen wir die letzte Offensive begonnen haben", fügt Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion in dem Moment munter hinzu. Er klingt gar stolz darauf.

Kens Gesicht erstarrt. Ich meine, hinter ihm ein leises Stöhnen zu hören. Vielleicht Matt Irving?

Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen und als ich sie wieder öffne, hat Ken die so bekannte Maske aufgelegt, die verbergen soll, was er fühlt. Es gelingt ihm nicht ganz. Sein Kiefer ist fest zusammengepresst, die Nasenflügel leicht gebläht. Den Blick hat er starr über meinen Kopf auf Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion gerichtet.

„Aha. Und du bist…?", erkundigt er sich und wenn man nicht genau hinhört, könnte man fast glauben, seine Stimme würde höflich klingen. Mir aber entgeht die Anspannung unter der vorgeschobenen Freundlichkeit nicht und ich glaube auch keinem seiner Offiziere, die uns aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten.

„Mein Name ist Peregrine Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion", antwortet der Leutnant mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust, „und das hier ist Bill Stowe."

Ken hebt eine Augenbraue, während er fortfährt: „Nun, Lieutenant Stowe, Lieutenant Wilmington – dürfte ich euch eine Frage stellen?"

Wenn die Situation nicht so absolut verfahren wäre, würde ich bewundern, wie effektiv er den überheblichen jungen Leutnant in seine Schranken gewiesen hat, einfach, indem er sich geweigert hat, ihn bei seinem absurd langen Namen zu nennen. Denn da mag er noch so blaublütig sein, wir sind hier an einem Ort, an dem der Stand eines Mannes sich anhand der Abzeichen auf den Schultern und der Orden an der Brust bemisst. Von beiden hat Ken deutlich mehr vorzuweisen die beiden Leutnants zusammen.

„Sicher doch, Sir", versichert Lieutenant Stowe in dem Augenblick eilig. Ich glaube, er ahnt besser, dass die Situation aus den Fugen zu geraten droht. Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion dagegen hat sogar noch den Nerv, konsterniert über seine Namenskürzung auszusehen.

Ken nickt langsam. „Gut. Dann erklärt mir doch bitte einmal, _was zur Hölle ihr euch dabei gedacht habt_!", verlangt er. Er hat ganz ruhig und höflich begonnen, aber als er den Satz beendet, hat seine Stimme sich zu einem Donnergrollen gesteigert. Miller macht einen Schritt zurück und selbst ich ziehe unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. Die beiden Leutnants wechseln erschrockene Blicke.

„Sir?", murmelt Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion, plötzlich sichtlich unsicher.

„Was ihr euch dabei gedacht habt, zwei Frauen in die Nähe der Frontlinie zu bringen, will ich wissen", wiederholt Ken und klingt dabei nicht eben freundlicher, „und ich gebe euch genau dreißig Sekunden Zeit für eine plausible Antwort, andernfalls könnt ihr sicher sein, dass das Hauptquartiert hiervon erfährt."

Jegliche Farbe verlässt das Gesicht der beiden und für einen Moment verwundert mich das, aber dann begreife ich. Es ist keine seltene Form der Strafe, einen in Ungnade gefallenen Soldaten aus einer sicheren Position hinter der Front zu den kämpfenden Truppen zu versetzen. Wenn Ken seine Drohung wahr macht, werden sie die Schützengräben vielleicht sehr bald viel näher kennen lernen als sie je gefürchtet haben.

Nur… das kann ich nicht zulassen, oder? Den Vorschlag mögen sie gemacht haben, aber die endgültige Entscheidung war meine. Ich werde sie nicht für etwas einstehen lassen, dass ich entschieden habe. Nicht, wenn der Preis so hoch ist.

„Ken", melde ich mich also zu Wort, wobei ich selbst in meinen Ohren zaghafter klinge als mir lieb ist. Entsprechend unzureichend ist die Reaktion, die ich erhalte. Zwar drückt er kurz meine Hand, hält den Blick jedoch weiterhin auf die beiden Leutnants gerichtet.

„Ken!", wiederhole ich, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck. Unwirsch sieht mein Mann zu mir hinab. „Können wir uns möglicherweise irgendwo in Ruhe unterhalten?", bitte ich, als ich mir seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher bin.

Ich ersten Moment glaube ich, dass er ablehnen wird, aber er muss etwas in meinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannt haben, dass ihm sagt, wie ernst es mir ist. Er seufzt lautlos, nickt dann jedoch knapp und deutet auf eine Tür an der Seite des Raumes. Bevor ich mich dorthin umdrehe, sehe ich noch, wie er einen letzten finsteren Blick in Richtung der beiden verschreckten Leutnants wirft und dann ein kurzes Kopfnicken mit dem Major tauscht.

Nachdem wir das Nebenzimmer betreten haben, will ich die Tür hinter uns schließen, aber Ken schüttelt den Kopf. „Denk an deine Kollegin", erinnert er mit gedämpfter Stimme und ich lasse die Türklinke abrupt wieder los. Er hat Recht – wir Krankenschwestern sind nur über Zweifel erhaben, wenn wir stets zu zweit unterwegs sind und Miller hat keine Heiratsurkunde, die sie schützen kann, sollten Zweifel aufkommen. Da ist es dann egal, dass sie Ende zwanzig und selbst erklärte glückliche Jungfer ist.

Ken legt eine Hand auf meinen Rücken, steuert mich in den hinteren Bereich des Zimmers, wo wir wenigstens vor neugierigen Blicken sicher sind, auch wenn die Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer immer noch als Gemurmel zu uns hinüber dringen.

„Also gut. Reden wir", bemerkt er dann und kneift kurz die Augen zusammen. Es tut mir umso mehr weh, ihn damit belasten zu müssen, wenn ich sehe, wie müde er ohnehin schon ist.

Ken öffnet die Augen wieder, sieht mich abwartend an, und ich stelle fest, dass ich keine Worte habe. Mein _Kopf_ ist voll mit Wörtern, mit denen ich ihm alles erklären könnte, aber keines davon findet den Weg nach draußen. Also stehe ich ihm gegenüber und schweige und merke, wie er ungeduldig wird.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich ihn gerade ein wenig einschüchternd. Natürlich war mir irgendwie klar, dass _mein_ Ken, mit dem ich diese zwei wunderbaren Wochen in der Bretagne verbracht habe und in dessen Armen ich eine Welt gefunden habe, die nur uns beiden offen steht, nicht der gleiche Ken ist, der ein Bataillon kommandiert, hunderte Soldaten befehligt und sie in Schlachten anführt. Hier an diesem Ort ist er zuerst Colonel Ford und ihn so zu sehen verunsichert mich. Es ist die Haltung – größer, steifer, distanzierter –, aber viel mehr noch ist es der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Er wirkt härter, unnachgiebiger und ich weiß nicht, inwiefern das auch mir gelten mag.

Ken seufzt und dann, als würde er meine Unsicherheit merken, greift er nach meiner Hand, umschließt meine Finger mit seinen. Sofort werde ich ruhiger. „Also, magst du mir erklären, was ihr euch dabei gedacht habt?", fragt er dann, freundlicher jetzt.

Hilflos hebe ich die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht… es war… ich glaube, ich wollte einfach sehen, wie dieser Ort aussieht, an dem du und Walter und Shirley so einen großen Teil eures Lebens verbringt. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, nicht _richtig_ , und da… da dachte ich, wenn ich es sehe, dann kann ich euch vielleicht besser verstehen und irgendwie auch… besser unterstützen?", versuche ich zögernd, zu erklären.

Langsam nickt Ken. „Gut, das kann ich nachvollziehen. Deine Absicht ehrt dich, auch wenn es natürlich vollkommen dumm von euch vor, dorthin zu gehen. Dass keiner von euch erkannt hat, wie _gefährlich_ das war…", er beendet den Satz nicht, schüttelt jetzt ungläubig den Kopf.

Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich ihn an. Irgendetwas daran, wie er das gesagt hat, gefällt mir nicht. „Lieutenant Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion hat gesagt, dass es nicht gefährlich ist. Er hat gesagt, die Front sei viele Meilen weiter im Osten", verteidige ich mich also und recke herausfordernd das Kinn nach vorne.

„Aha, Lieutenant _Wilmington-Conyers-Trevanion_ also? Und darf ich erfahren, seit wann du seiner Einschätzung mehr vertraust als mir?", feuert Ken sofort zurück. Seine Stimme ist jetzt nicht mehr freundlich.

Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, klappe ihn dann abrupt wieder zu. Das hat gesessen.

Ken lässt meine Hand los, tritt einige Schritte von mir weg, bleibt dann mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen. Als er sich umdreht, ist sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Du wirst so etwas nie wieder tun, Rilla. Haben wir uns da verstanden?", fragt er kühl und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Ungläubig schnappe ich nach Luft. Was _wagt_ er sich?

„Bitte _was_?", bringe ich hervor.

„Ich erwarte, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen wird", wiederholt Ken knapp.

Für einen Moment starre ich ihn schweigend an. Meine Hände zittern vor unterdrückter Wut. „Es mag dir entgangen sein, aber ich bin keiner deiner Soldaten, den du herumkommandieren kannst", zische ich dann, „noch bin ich ein Kind, dem man sagen muss, was es tun darf und was nicht."

Ich schwöre, wenn er jetzt sagt, dass ich mich wie eins benehme, verlasse ich auf der Stelle diesen Raum!

Er jedoch sagt gar nichts. Schweigend stehen wir uns gegenüber, funkeln einander an. Er steif und unbeweglich, ich mit vorgerecktem Kinn und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Die drei Meter Fußboden, die uns trennen, könnten mit einem Mal genauso gut ein Abgrund sein und die Erkenntnis lässt einen plötzlichen Schmerz durch mein Herz schießen. Wie sind wir eigentlich hierhin gekommen?

„Als ich in deinem Krankenhaus war – habe ich dir da jemals gesagt, was du tun sollst?", fragt Ken plötzlich abrupt.

Verwirrt blinzele ich ihn an. „Was? Nein, aber –", hebe ich an, komme jedoch nicht dazu, meinen Einwand zu beenden.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", wiederholt Ken gemessen, „weil es dein Reich war und ich Respekt vor deiner Expertise habe. Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist die gleiche Anerkennung in dieser Sache. Das hier ist _meine_ Welt. Ich weiß weit mehr über die Gefahren in Frontnähe als du oder dieser schnöselige Leutnant. Denkst du, das kannst du akzeptieren?"

„Natürlich", nicke ich, „aber –" Wieder unterbricht er mich jedoch.

„Es stimmt, dass die aktuelle Frontlinie mehrere Meilen entfernt ist von den Gräben, die die beiden euch gezeigt haben. Allerdings muss ich dir sagen, dass wir den Großteil dieses Gebietes in nur zwei Tagen erobert haben – so weit ist es also mitunter gar nicht. Und dass die Deutschen in der Lage sind, ähnliche Landgewinne zu erwirken, haben sie uns dieses Jahr oft genug eindrucksvoll gezeigt", erinnert er sachlich, „was hättet ihr denn gemacht, wenn sie einen Gegenangriff gestartet hätte?"

„Dann wären wir eben zurückgefahren", antworte ich ungeduldig, „aber ich sehe wirklich nicht –" Dieses Mal unterbreche ich mich selbst, als Ken lacht, leise und freudlos.

„Ich liebe dich, Rilla, und du bist eine wunderbare Krankenschwester, aber vom Krieg hast du wirklich keine Ahnung", bemerkt er und klingt plötzlich müde, „wenn gekämpft wird, fährt niemand einfach so irgendwohin. Das Chaos kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen! Soll ich dir mal sagen, wie es am Tag des Angriffs war? Ich wusste mehrere Stunden lang nicht, wo zwei meiner Kompanien sind. Das sind die Hälfte meiner Männer, verschwunden im Nebel. Nachdem sie wieder aufgetaucht sind, war der Großteil der anderen beiden Kompanien weg. Und das bei einem Angriff, wo zumindest theoretisch jeder wusste, wo er zu sein hat. Wenn unter solchen Umständen schon ganze Kompanien verschwinden – was glaubst du, wie leicht es für zwei Krankenschwestern ist, bei einem _Gegen_ angriff verloren zu gehen? Und das ist ganz abgesehen davon, dass es auch in den alten Gräben wimmelt von nicht explodierten Granaten und nicht verschossener Munition. Selbst ohne Gegenangriff war euer kleiner Ausflug also gefährlich genug."

Schweigend sehe ich an. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Fröstelnd ziehe ich die Schultern hoch.

Ken nickt, ganz leicht, dann überwindet er die trennenden Meter zwischen uns und streicht mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Unwillkürlich schließe ich für einen Moment die Augen, lehne mich in die Berührung.

„Für meine Wortwahl entschuldige ich mich. Aber wenn ich dir sage, dass du so etwas nie wieder tun darfst, dann tue ich das nicht, weil ich dich nicht respektiere, sondern weil es unglaublich gefährlich für dich ist. Du kannst das nicht wissen, weil du – Gott sei's gedankt – von dieser Seite des Krieges keine Ahnung hast, aber ich weiß leider genug darüber. Denkst du, du kannst meiner Einschätzung in dieser Angelegenheit vertrauen?", fragt er. Seine Stimme ist jetzt so weich wie sein Blick es ist.

Mein Hals jedoch ist wie zugeschnürt. Selbst wenn ich etwas sagen wollte, ich könnte es nicht. Also antworte ich auf die einzige Art, die mir offen steht. Mit einem erstickten kleinen Geräusch, das ein Schluchzen sein mag, schlinge ich meine Arme um seinen Hals, presse mein Gesicht in seine Brust.

Ohne einen Moment des Zögerns schließt Ken die Arme um mich. Seine Hand malt Kreise auf meinen Rücken und erst, als er leise, beruhigende „Sch"-Laute macht, fällt mir auf, dass ich zu weinen angefangen habe. Ich löse mich ein wenig von ihm, soweit, dass ich ihn ansehen kann.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüstere ich, während ich gegen die Tränen anblinzele, „ich wusste nicht… es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so unglaublich Leid."

Ken schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Schon gut", murmelt er, „es ist ja nichts passiert. Es geht dir gut." Dann zuckt sein Blick plötzlich nach unten, so kurz, dass es mir beinahe entgeht, und zuerst weiß ich nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat, aber dann…

Langsam atme ich aus, schüttele dann ebenfalls den Kopf. „Nein. Tut mir Leid. Es ist nicht… ich bin nicht…", ich mache eine kleine Handbewegung statt des Wortes, das mir nicht über die Lippen will, „dann wäre ich auch nicht hier. Das habe ich dir versprochen."

Was ich nicht sage, ist, dass ich mich an dem Tag, an dem ich mir sicher sein konnte, im Wäscheraum unseres Zuges eingeschlossen und eine halbe Stunde lang geweint habe. Ein Teil von mir mag erleichtert gewesen sein, aber der andere Teil… der andere Teil hat das gleiche Bedauern gespürt, das ich jetzt über Kens Gesicht zucken sehe, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat.

„Ich hatte es mir schon gedacht", wiegelt er dann ab, schiebt die Gefühle von sich, „allerdings… denkst du, ich dürfte dir noch ein Versprechen abnehmen?" Fragend sieht er mich an.

„Jedes", erwidere ich ohne zu Zögern. Seine Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert und auch ich muss durch meine Tränen lachen, als mir auffällt, dass ich ein _klein_ wenig voreilig gewesen sein könnte.

„In dem Fall – keinen Unsinn mehr, ja?", bittet Ken. Er lächelt jetzt wirklich und seine Augen sind zärtlich.

Ich nicke entschieden. „Keinen Unsinn mehr", verspreche ich.

„Gut. Dann reden wir nicht mehr davon", nickt Ken.

Dann küsste er mich, sanft und innig, und danach reden wir überhaupt nicht mehr viel. Wir stehen einfach da, fast regungslos, versunken ineinander und in die unverhoffte und doch viel zu kurze Zweisamkeit. Und als irgendwann Kens Major leise an den Türrahmen klopft und uns sagt, dass es Zeit ist, kommt mir der Gedanke, ihn loszulassen, mit einem Mal so absurd vor, dass ich mich am liebsten weigern würde.

Stattdessen küsse ich ihn jedoch nur ein letztes Mal, beinahe verzweifelt, und frage mich im Stillen, wie viele solcher Trennungen ich wohl noch zu ertragen in der Lage bin.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „When I leave the world behind" aus dem Jahr 1915 entnommen (Text und Musik von Irving Berlin)._


	57. A rope made of heather

_7\. September 1918  
No. 15 Ambulance Train, Frankreich_

 **A rope made of heather**

„Hier, halt das fest", verlange ich und schiebe dem Gefreiten ein Fieberthermometer zwischen die Lippen.

Unser Zug ist mal wieder ziemlich voll, über 320 Patienten und ein Großteil davon liegende Fälle. Entsprechend anstrengend ist die Arbeit immer noch, aber die vergangenen Wochen haben viel dazu beigetragen die die bleierne Schwere zu heben, die sich im Frühling über uns alle gelegt hat. Es mag zaghaft sein, aber als der August sich in den September gewandelt hat, sah es zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit aus, als könnte dieser Krieg doch noch gut für uns ausgehen.

Es ist unseren Soldaten gelungen, die Erfolge der Schlacht von Amiens auszunutzen. Im August sind Albert und Baupaume wieder zurück in alliierte Hände gefallen, und dann haben die Australiern Péronne und den Mont St. Quentin zurückgeholt. Die Landgewinne, die den Deutschen im März entlang der Somme gelungen sind, sind damit endgültig zunichte gemacht. Weiter im Norden, bei Arras, haben die kanadischen Truppen einen Teil der deutschen Verteidigungsanlagen an der Scarpe eingenommen und sich dann dem Landstreifen zwischen den Städten Drocourt und Quéant zugewandt.

Auf diesem Landstreifen haben die Deutschen in zwei Jahren das nördlichste Stück einer Verteidigungsanlage aufgebaut, die wir _Hindenburglinie_ nennen und die sich von Arras weit nach Süden schlängelt. Sie haben gesagt, die Hindenburglinie muss eingenommen werden, wenn dieser Krieg gewonnen werden soll und gleichzeitig haben sie gesagt, dass es unmöglich ist, sie zu nehmen. Nun – das sagten sie auch über Vimy Ridge und wie vor anderthalb Jahren ist dem kanadischen Korps die Unmöglichkeit gelungen. Vor fünf Tagen haben sie sie durchbrochen, die Hindenburglinie, die doch als uneinnehmbar galt.

Einen Preis gab es zu zahlen und gezahlt haben sie ihn. Die Verwundeten, die unser Zug gen Westen transportiert, sind vielleicht das sichtbarste Zeichen, _wie hoch_ der Preis war. Und doch ist etwas anders als bei den ebenso verlustreichen Kämpfen im Frühjahr. Damals hatten die Soldaten einen merkwürdigen Blick in den Augen – sie waren gebrochen, besiegt. Jetzt jedoch, so schwer die Verluste sein mögen, mischen sich Hoffnung, Erleichterung und ja, auch Stolz, in ihren Gesichtern.

Es sind die gleichen Gefühle, trügerisch wie sie vielleicht sein mögen, die auch uns die Arbeit leichter werden lassen. Die Tage sind nicht kürzer, die Aufgaben nicht weniger hart, aber die Schwere der drohenden Niederlage zieht nicht mehr an unseren Gliedern und das, allein, ist viel Wert.

Hinzu kommt, ganz pragmatisch, dass wir die ganze gestrige Nacht in Ligny geparkt waren, einem Örtchen westlich von Arras, und eine entsprechend erholsame Nachtruhe hatten. Denn das ist noch so etwas, das sich geändert hat – ich schlafe deutlich besser als ich es im vergangenen Frühling getan habe. Nicht wenn die Kanadier kämpfen, da hat die arme Miller nachts alle Hände voll zu tun, mich zur Ruhe zu bekommen, aber sobald Kens erlösendes Telegramm kommt, dass es allen gut geht, von dem Moment an wird es besser.

Ja, mit den Träumen sind auch die Alpträume wiedergekehrt und es kommt nicht selten vor, dass ich schweißgebadet aufschrecke, aber noch häufiger sind es die guten Träume, die mich morgens leise und bedauernd aufwachen lassen, weil doch nur die Realität auf mich wartet. Und das Einschlafen, das in Étaples manchmal fast unmöglich schien, fällt deutlich leichter. Von der Prozession der Toten, die mich dort jede Nacht in den Schlaf begleitet hat, hatten mich paradoxerweise bereits die Wochen auf der Moribund-Station befreit, aber es hat noch mehr Zeit gebraucht, die Säge in meinem Kopf verblassen zu lassen. Manchmal höre ich sie noch, leise und schnarrend, wie eine Warnung, aber das ist selten geworden und es hat etwas seines Schreckens verloren.

Körperlich mag die Arbeit im Ambulanzzug daher zehrend sein wie eh und je, aber man trägt sie leichter, wenn ein Hoffnungsstreifen am Horizont glimmt.

Ich ziehe dem Gefreiten das Fieberthermometer aus dem Mund. „37,8 Grad", verkünde ich nach einem Blick darauf zufrieden.

Er verzieht den Mund zu einem zahnlückigen Lächeln, da zerreißt ein plötzlicher Aufschrei die Ruhe im Wagen.

Eilig drehe ich mich um und durchquere den Waggon. Im hinteren Teil sitzen einige _walking wounded_ und es braucht nur einen Blick, um zu erkennen, wer von ihnen geschrien hat. Er sitzt zusammengesunken da, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Noch während ich mich nähere, zuckt er plötzlich heftig zusammen, reißt die Augen auf und schreit erneut auf, ein raues, abgehaktes Geräusch. Dann, ebenso plötzlich, verfällt er zurück in seine Starre.

Auch ich verharre für einige Augenblicke vor dem Soldaten und betrachte ihn eingehend. Ein Verband bedeckt sein rechtes Ohr, sonst sehe ich keine Verletzung. Er ist ein Hüne von einem Mann, wäre auf einer Farm oder in einer Fabrik sicher nicht fehl am Platz, aber seine roten Schulterklappen verraten mir, dass er beides schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr betreten hat.

Als das erste kanadische Kontingent im Jahr 1914 nach Übersee geschickt wurde, hatten sie verschiedenfarbige Schulterklappen, blau für die Infanterie, gelb für die Kavallerie und rot für die Artillerie. Als das zweite Kontingent ausgestattet wurde, waren die Schulterklappen bereits in einheitlichem Khaki, jedoch hat man den _Old Originals_ das Recht zugestanden, weiterhin an ihren farbigen Klappen festzuhalten. Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie die Ersten waren, die gegangen sind – Männer, die Valcartier erlebt haben und den Schlamm von Salisbury und die ihre Taufe aus Feuer und Gas in Ypern hatten, im April des Jahres 1915.

„Geht es dir gut?", frage ich den Mann leise und trete einen Schritt näher. Er stiert jedoch nur weiter blicklos geradeaus, lässt nicht erkennen, dass er mich überhaupt gehört hat. Also strecke ich eine Hand aus, berühre ihn leicht an der Schulter – und dann geht alles ganz schnell.

Eine abrupte Bewegung, ein riesenhafter Schatten über mir, dann fliegt mein Kopf herum, ein scharfer Schmerz schießt durch mein Gesicht. Das Fieberthermometer engleitet meinen Fingern, zerberstet unter schweren Soldatenstiefeln. Ich werde zurückgedrängt, zurück, zurück, knalle mit dem Rücken gegen etwas Hartes. Das Gesicht ist plötzlich ganz nah, grotesk verzerrt, die Augen weit aufgerissen, aber irre, ohne jeden Blick. Eine Hand schließt sich um meinen Hals, drückt zu, fester, fester. Ich kann nicht atmen, zerre und kratze an der Hand, aber der Griff lockert sich nicht. Ich würge, keuche, aber die Hand ist unnachgiebig. Dunkelheit steigt auf an den Rändern meines Sichtfelds, die Hand drückt weiter zu, ich kann nicht _atmen_ –

Und plötzlich ist die Hand weg. Ich falle auf die Knie, schnappe hektisch nach Luft. Es schmerzt, zu atmen. Die Welt um mich herum schwimmt, neigt sich mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, aber das macht es schlimmer, also reiße ich sie wieder auf. Jeder Atemzug tut weh.

Nur vage bin ich mir bewusst, dass mein Angreifer wenige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden liegt, wie ein Berserker um sich schlagend, drei andere Patienten auf ihm drauf sitzend, die ihn unten halten. Dann, Augenblicke später, ein Aufruhr am anderen Ende des Waggons. Mit Mühe drehe ich den Kopf, will mich mühsam aufrappeln, da drücken zwei Arme mich schon wieder hinab.

Miller.

„Schsch, Ford, alles gut. Bleib besser noch sitzen", murmelt sie.

Kraftlos lasse ich mich zurücksinken. Mein Kopf wundert sich kurz über die Anrede, aber ja, richtig, es fällt mir wieder ein. Sie nennt mich so, seitdem wir in Dury waren. Sagt, ich solle mich schon mal an den Namen gewöhnen, aber eigentlich wissen wir beide, dass sie mehr weiß.

Kühle Finger streichen über meinen Hals. „Das wird blaue Flecken geben", stellt Miller leise fest, „und eine dicke Wange. Lass also besser deinen Offizier dich nicht so sehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das gefallen würde." Ich suche ihren Blick, sehe ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und bemühe mich, es zu erwidern, aber es will nicht gelingen. Nicht, solange es so verdammt weh tut, auch nur zu atmen. Mein Hals fühlt sich an wie zugeschwollen.

Erhobene Stimmen dringen zu mir herüber und ich sehe an Miller vorbei. Die Oberschwester hat sich vor dem sie um Längen überragenden Dr. Hunter aufgebaut und schimpft mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf ihn ein. Zuerst verwirrt mich das, aber dann fange ich Wortfetzen auf – „für ihre Sicherheit garantieren" „nie wieder vorkommen" „solche Patienten wegschließen" – und vielleicht hat sie sogar Recht. Dr. Hunter in jedem Fall steht einfach da, mit hängenden Schultern und guckt betreten. Er ist ihr noch nie gewachsen gewesen.

Mein Blick gleitet weiter, zu dem Soldaten, der jetzt regungslos am Boden liegt, die Augen geschlossen. Die anderen Patienten stehen um ihn herum, beobachten ihn misstrauisch. Sie haben mich gerettet, oder? Ohne sie…

Ich will etwas sagen, will mich vermutlich bedanken, aber als ich den Mund öffne, dringt nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus. Miller betrachtet mich prüfend, zieht mich dann auf die Füße und hält mich am Arm fest, als ich leicht schwanke. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten sie sich mal ansehen, Dr. Hunter. Ziemlicher Schock, würde ich sagen, und Schwellungen am Hals und im Gesicht", bemerkt sie dann über ihre Schulter.

Die Oberschwester schnalzt missbilligend mit der Zunge, aber der Blick, mit dem sie mich bedenkt, drückt Besorgnis aus. Auch aus Dr. Hunters Miene spricht Sorge, während er herbeieilt, um meinen anderen Arm zu greifen. Willenlos lasse ich es geschehen, dass er und Miller mich durch den ersten, dann durch den zweiten Waggon buxieren, bis wir den Pharmaziewagen erreicht haben. Im Büro der Ärzte werde ich auf einen Stuhl gedrückt, Miller streicht mir ein letztes Mal über den Kopf, dann sind es nur noch ich und ein sehr betroffen aussehender Dr. Hunter im Abteil.

„Darf ich?", fragt er ruhig und als ich nicke, beugt er sich über mich, untersucht sehr gründlich mein Gesicht und meinen Hals.

Schließlich lehnt er sich wieder zurück und erklärt: „Es wird einige Tage weh tun, aber es ist nichts ernsthaft verletzt. Kannst du etwas sagen?"

Kann ich das?

Ich sammele mich, schlucke mehrfach, trotz des Schmerzes. Als ich schließlich spreche, ist meine Stimme rau und krächzend und kaum zu verstehen: „Warum hat er das gemacht?"

Dr. Hunter seufzt. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich vermute aber, er leidet an dem, was wir früher _shell shock_ nannten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir nicht absichtlich wehtun wollte."

Nein, irgendwie hatte ich das auch nicht gedacht.

Ich denke zurück, an die blicklosen, starren Augen des Mannes und ein Schauder läuft über meinen Rücken. Er hat mich überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. Keine Ahnung, was er in dem Moment gesehen hat, aber ich war es sicherlich nicht.

Während ich die Situation vor meinem inneren Auge ablaufen lasse, fallen mir plötzlich die roten Schulterklappen wieder ein. Nachdenklich runzele ich die Stirn.

„Aber er ist einer aus dem ersten Kontingent. Er muss seit Jahren hier sein. Wie kann es sein, dass er jetzt erst… naja, ich meine – sollte er sich nicht daran gewöhnt haben?", bringe ich mit meiner heiseren Stimme hervor.

Dr. Hunter wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her. „Ich habe eine Zeit lang in einem Spezialkrankenhaus für Neurasthenie-Fälle gearbeitet. Es sind arme Männer. Manchen hat das, was sie an der Front erlitten haben, alles genommen, auch ihr eigenes Selbst", erwidert er, „und man kann nie sagen, wann oder wodurch es ausgelöst wird. Viele sind jahrelang gute, tapfere Soldaten und dann passiert etwas und sie halten es nicht mehr aus. Das kann ein Angriff sein oder der Tod eines Freundes oder eine eigene Nahtoderfahrung. Manchmal ist es auch einfach nur die eine Granate zu viel, die über ihren Köpfen explodiert."

„Mein Schwager war in so einem Krankenhaus. In Buxton", murmele ich, während ungebeten die Erinnerung an Jerry vor mir auftaucht.

„Geht es ihm wieder besser?", fragt Dr. Hunter mitfühlend.

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. „Er ist wenige Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr an die Front gefallen", erläutere ich dann knapp. Es fällt etwas leichter, zu sprechen, jetzt, wo ich mich daran gewöhnt habe.

Was ich nicht sage, ist, wie er gestorben ist, aber als ich Dr. Hunter ansehe, habe ich das Gefühl, dass er es sich irgendwie denken kann. Es scheint sogar, als wolle er etwas dazu sagen, aber ich lasse ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Wieso nennen wir es eigentlich nicht mehr so? _Shell shock_ , meine ich", frage ich stattdessen abrupt. Ich will nicht mehr über Jerry reden und unpersönliche Fakten helfen, das habe ich gelernt.

Einen Moment zögert Dr. Hunter, betrachtet mich nachdenklich, dann nickt er ganz leicht, als sei er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, und antwortet sachlich: „Zu Anfang war man der Meinung, _shell shock_ sei eine körperliche Verwundung. Dass also durch die Erschütterung einer Explosion eine Verletzung im Gehirn ausgelöst worden ist, die die Verhaltensänderung bewirkt hat. In manchen Fällen mag das auch zutreffen, aber bei den meisten ist es der Geist, nicht der Körper, der verletzt wurde. Nur leider hat das Oberkommando das nicht so gesehen. Sie sind viel mehr zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass viele dieser Männer ihre Krankheit nur vorspielen, um so der Front zu entgehen."

„Und wieso haben sie dann den Namen geändert?", hake ich nach. So ganz verstehe ich das nämlich immer noch nicht.

„Das haben sie nicht. Sie haben nur den Befehl erteilt, dass in Frontnähe keine _shell shock_ -Diagnosen mehr gestellt werden dürfen. Deswegen sind die Patienten jetzt zunächst _NYD(N) – not yet diagnosed (nervous)_. Wer einmal eine _shell shock_ -Diagnose hat, muss nämlich als Kriegsverwundeter anerkannt werden, hat Anspruch auf Behandlung und Entschädigung. Deswegen wollen sie die Zahlen möglichst gering halten. Indem sie die Diagnostik nach hinten verlegen, zu speziell ausgebildeten Ärzten, die angeblich in der Lage sind, die ‚Schauspieler' zu erkennen, haben sie die Anzahl der _shell shock_ -Diagnosen deutlich senken können."

Ich nicke langsam. Das leuchtet ein, zumindest in der verqueren Logik der Armee. „Was glauben Sie denn? Sind es Schauspieler?", erkundige ich mich dann.

Dr. Hunter seufzt leise. „Was glaubst du?", gibt er die Frage zurück und irgendwie liegt darin tatsächlich eine Antwort.

Ja, vielleicht sind manche das wirklich. Aber der größte Teil von ihnen sind wie Jerry oder der Mann im Waggon. Ihr Geist ist verletzt, hat Dr. Hunter gesagt. Es ist vielleicht die treffendste Beschreibung, die ich bisher gehört habe.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, noch einige Minuten hier zu warten?", bittet Dr. Hunter dann, das Thema abschließend, „ich würde mir deinen Hals gerne gleich noch einmal ansehen, ob die Schwellung zurückgeht."

Ich werfe einen zweifelnden Blick zur Abteiltür. „Meine Stationen…", beginne ich.

Ein energisches Kopfschütteln des Arztes unterbricht mich. „Dorthin gehst du heute ohnehin nicht mehr zurück", verkündet er entschieden, „Oberschwester White würde mich zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass du weiterarbeitest. Sie und Miss Miller haben sich bereiterklärt, deine Patienten für den Rest der Fahrt zu übernehmen. Es ist ohnehin nicht mehr weit bis Le Tréport."

Es ist der letzte Satz, mehr als alle anderen, der mich überzeugt, nicht zu widersprechen. Das, und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht auf dem Gewissen haben möchte, was die Oberschwester mit dem armen Dr. Hunter machen wird, wenn er ihren Befehlen zuwider handelt. Also nicke ich artig, schlendere dann hinüber zum Zugfenster, während Dr. Hunter sich an den Schreibtisch setzt und über einen Stapel Papiere beugt.

Ich lehne den Kopf gegen die kühle Glasscheibe, hinter der eine blasse Nachmittagssonne hinab scheint auf die mir so bekannte Landschaft der Picardie. Mit einer Hand befühle ich vorsichtig meinen Hals. Es fühlt sich wund an, aber Dr. Hunter wird Recht haben, wenn er sagt, dass nichts Ernsthaftes zurückbleiben wird. Allerdings hat auch Miller Recht, dass ich mir sehr genau überlegen sollte, wie ich diesen Vorfall meinem Mann beibringe. Seit meinem Ausflug an die Front beunruhige ich ihn noch weniger gern als vorher.

Mit einem leichten Ruckeln kommt unser Zug auf einem Nebengleis zum Stehen. Vermutlich müssen wir wieder einen Truppentransport vorbeilassen. Züge mit frischen Truppen sind von deutlich höherer Wichtigkeit als Züge mit verwundeten, demnach also kampfunfähigen Soldaten. Ich richte mich etwas auf, rolle meine Schultern zweimal hin und her und lasse meinen Blick abwesend über den Ausblick schweifen, den das Zugfenster mir bietet.

Dann, plötzlich, stocke ich, kneife die Augen zusammen, lehne mich wieder weiter nach vorne. Was um alles in der Welt…?

Wir haben, ganz zufällig, neben einem kleinen Waldstück angehalten, an dessen Rand eine Gruppe Soldaten zu erkennen ist. Soweit ist das auch nicht bemerkenswert. Was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat, ist ein weiterer Soldat, der jetzt von zwei anderen herangeführt wird. Seine Augen sind verbunden, die Hände hält er merkwürdig verrenkt hinter dem Rücken. Seine beiden Begleiter führen ihn zu einem der Bäume, drücken ihn hinab auf die Knie, ziehen seine Arme nach hinten um den Baum herum. Während sie das tun, bilden die anderen Soldaten eine Reihe, dem Baum gegenüber. Jeder von ihnen, das sehe ich jetzt, trägt ein Gewehr bei sich.

 _Im Morgengrauen erschossen_. Bloß, dass nicht Morgengrauen _ist_.

„Du solltest das nicht sehen", erklingt eine leise Stimme links neben mir. Ich drehe den Kopf und sehe Dr. Hunter an, der mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Zugfenster schaut.

„Aber wenn ich wegsehe, wird es doch trotzdem passieren, oder?", gebe ich zurück. Meine Stimme klingt mir fremd, heiser und belegt und angefüllt mit einem dumpfen Grauen.

Dr. Hunter nickt seufzend. „Es wird immer wieder passieren", bestätigt er.

„Aber warum? Was hat er getan, das so schlimm ist, dass man ihn dafür… dass man ihn dafür _töten_ muss?", begehre ich auf. Es ist diese eine Sache, die ich vielleicht an diesem ganzen Krieg immer am wenigsten verstanden habe.

„Die Armeeführung glaubt, solche Exekutionen seien nötig, um Kontrolle über die Soldaten zu behalten", erklärt Dr. Hunter, „es gibt andere Strafen für weniger schwere Vergehen und selbst wenn ein Todesurteil verhängt wird, wird es in vielen Fällen nicht vollstreckt, hat man mir gesagt. Aber wenn es doch vollstreckt wird, dann geschieht das weniger als Strafe denn als Abschreckung für den Rest der Truppe. Man glaubt im Oberkommando, dass nur die immerwährende Drohung einer solchen Exekution die Soldaten davon abhält, in Massen zu desertieren."

„Die Australier exekutieren niemanden und gehören trotzdem zu den besten Einheiten", wende ich ein, „wie erklärt das Oberkommando sich das?"

Dr. Hunter hebt schweigend die Schultern, seufzt dann leise. Auch er, das ist deutlich, hält es in dieser Sache mit mir und den Australiern.

Ich wende den Blick, sehe wieder hinaus zum Zugfenster. Vielleicht sollte ich wegschauen, aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass ich es nicht kann. Also sehe ich wie gebannt hin, während die aufgereihten Soldaten ihre Gewehre heben, anlegen, zielen… Die Schüsse hören wir nicht, aber mit einem Mal sackt der Mann am Baumstamm zusammen. Dann ist er regungslos.

„Was er wohl getan hat?", murmele ich, kann den Blick immer noch nicht abwenden.

„Desertation, vermutlich, oder Feigheit vor dem Feind, wie man es so schön nennt", antwortet Dr. Hunter, „das sind die häufigsten Gründe für eine Todesstrafe. Es gibt aber auch andere – einen Offizier zu schlagen zum Beispiel."

Er bricht ab und mit einem Mal ist die Stille zwischen uns geladen mit – mit _Etwas_. Erst verstehe ich das nicht, aber dann… abrupt fliegt meine Hand nach oben, berührt meinen Hals. „Sie meinen doch nicht…?", frage ich entgeistert.

Dr. Hunter zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. „Doch, es könnte passieren. Du hast Offiziersrang und er hat mehr getan als dich nur zu schlagen", erwidert er. In seiner Stimme klingt Bedauern, aber auch eine gewisse Vorsicht.

Ungläubig sehe ich ihn an, dann schüttele ich energisch den Kopf. „Aber er wusste doch gar nicht was er tat! Sie können doch niemanden hinrichten, der krank ist!", widerspreche ich.

„Das tun sie auch nicht. Aber es obliegt ihnen, zu entscheiden, wer krank ist und wer nicht", erklärt Dr. Hunter.

Ich schlucke schwer, ignoriere das Brennen in meinem Hals. „Dann werden wir nie wieder davon reden, was dort eben passiert ist", verkünde ich dann, so bestimmt wie es mir möglich ist. Ich wende mich ab, um gar keine Diskussion aufkommen zu lassen, aber ich meine, aus den Augenwinkeln so etwas wie Erleichterung in Dr. Hunters Gesicht erkennen zu können. Vielleicht ist es gar Anerkennung?

Fast automatisch fällt mein Blick wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster. Die Reihe Soldaten hat sich aufgelöst, der Mann hängt immer noch leblos vorübergebeugt am Baum. Gerade tritt ein Offizier an ihn heran, die Pistole im Anschlag.

„Was…?", beginne ich, verwirrt,

Dr. Hunter jedoch hat bereits eine Antwort für mich: „Es fällt dem kommandierenden Offizier zu, zu prüfen, ob der Verurteile tot ist. Wenn nicht, muss er ihn selbst erschießen. Von den Soldaten des Exekutionskommandos hat immer einer eine leere Patrone im Gewehr, damit jeder hinterher glauben kann, dass vielleicht er derjenige war, der nicht scharf geschossen hat – auch wenn der fehlende Rückstoß einem erfahrenen Soldaten zuverlässig sagt, wenn er nur eine leere Patrone hat. Der Offizier kriegt diesen Luxus jedoch von vorneherein nicht – wenn der Verurteile noch lebt, muss er ihn aus nächster Nähe hinrichten."

Ich fröstele. Unwillkürlich schlinge ich die Arme um mich selbst. „Mein Verlobter kommandiert ein Bataillon", murmele ich, „glauben Sie… glauben Sie…?" Die Worte kommen mir nicht über die Lippen.

„Ich glaube, Miss Blythe, dass es Dinge gibt auf dieser Welt, bei denen es besser ist, sie nicht zu wissen", antwortet Dr. Hunter gemessen, aber mit Mitgefühl in der Stimme.

Zögernd nicke ich. Vielleicht hat er Recht. Vielleicht ist das die eine Wahrheit, die nicht zu wissen das Beste für mich ist.

„Wollen wir uns jetzt noch mal deinen Hals ansehen?", erkundigt Dr. Hunter dann freundlich und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass er mich ablenkt, bevor ich diesem speziellen Gedankenpfad gar zu weit folge. Geduldig warte ich also ab, während er meinen Hals untersucht, die Schwellung schließlich für leicht gebessert erklärt und mich dann mit einer untypischen Bestimmtheit für den Rest des Tages ins Bett schickt.

Ich bedanke mich also, verlasse dann wie geheißen das Abteil, bin auch wirklich auf dem Weg zu unserer Schlafkabine, als ich an dem Behandlungsabteil vorbeikomme und abwesend einen Blick hineinwerfe. Dann bleibe ich unwillkürlich stehen. Dort drinnen, ganz alleine, festgebunden auf der Liege, liegt der Soldat, der mich angegriffen hat.

Vorsichtig, zögerlich, betrete ich das Abteil. Der Blick des Mannes, jetzt dunkel und klar, heften sich auf mich. Als er die Male an meinem Hals bemerkt, weiten seine Augen sich erschrocken. „Schwester!", murmelt er rau, „Schwester, es tut mir so Leid! Ich wollte nicht… ich hätte nie… ich… Sie…"

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. Er verstummt abrupt.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verletzen wolltest", erkläre ich dann, bin selbst überrascht für meine Ruhe, „auch wenn ich nur ahnen kann, was dich dennoch dazu gebracht hat. Deine Entschuldigung nehme ich an – vorausgesetzt, wir sprechen ab jetzt nicht mehr darüber."

Vergeben hätte ich ihm sowieso, glaube ich. Aber das Bild des leblos am Baumstamm hängenden Mannes brennt mir immer noch vor den Augen und macht die Vergebung zu einer Notwendigkeit.

Ungläubig sieht der Soldat zu mir hoch. Mehrfach öffnet er den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Schließlich ist es ein einziges Wort, das er flüstert: „Danke."

Leicht neige ich den Kopf, greife dann in alter Routine nach einem Tuch und tupfe damit einen blutigen Riss an seiner Schläfe ab, den er sich vermutlich während der Rangelei mit meinen drei Rettern zugezogen hat. „Du solltest dich ausruhen", stelle ich dann fest, „es war ein anstrengender Tag."

„Das würde ich gerne, Ma'am, nur…", hilflos bricht der Mann ab. Seine Augen sind tief und bittend und dunkel.

Ich sehe auf ihn hinab, diesen Mann, der so viele Jahre überlebt hat und frage mich, was ihm wohl wiederfahren ist, dass er es schlussendlich nicht mehr ausgehalten hat?

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend ziehe ich mir einen Hocker heran, setzt mich neben ihn, streiche kurz über sein ebenfalls geschundenes Gesicht. Und dann, meinen brennenden Hals und meine krächzende Stimme ignorieren, hebe ich an zu einem Lied, das so alt ist, dass die Schrecken dieses Krieges es nicht gezeichnet haben.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Remember me to one who lives there,  
For she once was a true love of mine.  
…_

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Scarborough Fair" aus dem 16. oder 17. Jahrhundert entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._


	58. When your fighting days are through

_30\. September 1918  
No. 15 Ambulance Train, Frankreich – Camiers, Frankreich_

 **When your fighting days are through**

Sollte jemals jemand mich fragen, was die schlimmsten Verletzungen sind, die dieser Krieg hervorgebracht hat, so würde ich mich vermutlich für die verstümmelten Gesichter entscheiden.

Die Amputationen sind schrecklich und die Senfgasverbrennungen grausam und überhaupt hat dieser Krieg mehr Scheußlichkeiten hervorgebracht als man dachte, dass er menschliche Körper ertragen kann, aber wenn ich unter allen Scheußlichkeiten eine aussuchen muss, dann sind es die verstümmelten Gesichter. Die Gesichter, die überhaupt nur noch in Teilen _da_ sind.

Es heißt, in England werden sie immer besser darin, Gesichter zu rekonstruieren oder, wenn das nicht gelingt, Masken herzustellen, die mit etwas Glück eine flüchtige Ähnlichkeit haben mit dem Mann, der ihr Träger einmal gewesen ist. Aber nichts, nicht Operationen und nicht Masken, wird jemals darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass es Menschen ohne Gesichter sind.

Der Mann, der vor mir liegt, ist in jedem Fall kaum noch als solcher zu erkennen. Ihm fehlt ein Auge. Dort, wo sein rechtes Ohr sein sollte, klafft ein Loch. Zwei flache Öffnungen zeigen an, wo einmal seine Nase war. Der Kiefer hängt nur noch an ein paar Sehnen. Die Haut ist knotig und narbig und wütend rot. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er vorher ausgesehen haben mag, aber ich weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass nicht einmal seine eigene Mutter ihn jetzt noch wiedererkennen würde.

Und gleichzeitig… was für ein absolutes Wunder, dass er noch _lebt_.

Der menschliche Körper nämlich ist ohne Frage ein merkwürdiges Ding. So zerbrechlich und gleichzeitig so unglaublich stark. Ein winziges Stück Metall kann ihn dahinraffen und doch kann er Verletzungen überleben, die ihn kaum mehr menschlich erscheinend zurücklassen.

Kopfschüttelnd greife ich nach der Hand des Mannes, lege meine Finger über den Punkt an der Wurzel des Daumens und zähle lautlos seine Pulsschläge mit. Dr. Hunter hat ihm eine Dosis Morphium gegeben, um ihm die Zugfahrt erträglich zu machen, aber umso mehr muss ich ihn im Auge haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob er einer derjenigen sein wird, die derartige Verletzungen tatsächlich überleben, aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass er nicht in meiner Obhut sterben wird. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!

Der Puls ist langsam, aber das macht das Morphium. Alles in allem macht er sich ganz gut. Dem Tod, da bin ich mir sicher, wird er einen Kampf liefern, auf dessen Sieger ich nicht wetten mag.

Sanft bette ich seinen Arm zurück neben seinem Körper und drehe mich um, suche die Männer im Wagen ab, nach Anzeichen von Schmerz oder Unruhe oder _zu viel_ Ruhe – denn es sind die ruhigen, um die man sich am meisten sorgen muss. Aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens dringt mehrstimmiges Husten zu mir durch – es ist die Rückkehr des Drei-Tage-Fiebers vom Frühling, die sie hat krank werden lassen. Wir hatten in den letzten ein, zwei Wochen immer ein paar von ihnen an Bord und auch für diese hier war im Isolationsabteil kein Platz mehr. Es scheint sogar Fälle an der ‚Heimatfront' zu geben, wie sie es nennen, oder zumindest habe ich so etwas letzte Woche in einer Zeitung gelesen, die mir zufällig in die Hände gefallen ist. Allerdings war auch diese Zeitung schon mehrere Tage alt. Wenn wir in diesem Zug mit einem schlecht versorgt sind, dann sind es Informationen.

Aber nun denn, mit Grippe steckt sich jeder irgendwann an und das Drei-Tage-Fieber hat sich ja bereits als unschön, aber eher ungefährlich herausgestellt. Es gibt schlimmere Dinge da draußen.

Ich wende mich von den Grippepatienten ab und vielleicht ist es Instinkt, vielleicht nunmehr über zweijährige Übung, mit der mein Blick ziemlich rasch einen anderen Patienten auswählt. Er sitzt vornübergebeugt, hat eine Hand an seinem Körper geborgen. Blut befleckt die Vorderseite seiner Uniform.

„Hallo", grüße ich ihn leise, als ich neben ihn trete, „darf ich mir deine Hand einmal ansehen?"

Erschrocken sieht er hoch, schüttelt dann heftig den Kopf. „Es geht schon, Ma'am", murmelt er, verdeckt die verletzte Hand mit seiner gesunden.

Missbilligend schnalze ich mit der Zunge, gehe neben ihm in die Hocke und ziehe die gesunde Hand einfach weg. Er erstarrt vor Schreck, was mir Gelegenheit gibt, die verwundete Hand zwischen meine Finger zu nehmen und sehr, sehr vorsichtig zu untersuchen.

Sie ist nicht verbunden, sieht überhaupt nicht medizinisch versorgt aus. Was einmal eine Hand war ist nur noch eine Masse aus Fleisch und Blut und Sehnen, an der die Haut in Fetzen hängt und die Knochen bleich herausstechen. Der Schmerz muss irrsinnig sein. Es überrascht mich beinahe, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein ist.

„Hm, da hat es dich ganz schön erwischt, oder?", bemerke ich, bemühe mich um einen zuversichtlichen Tonfall, „mich überrascht, dass das kein Arzt versorgt hat, bevor sie dich in den Zug gesetzt haben."

Der Mann schweigt.

Prüfend sehe ich hoch. Da ist Panik in seinen Augen und Röte in seinem Gesicht. Mein Blick geht hinab auf die Hand, dann wieder in sein Gesicht. Da ist Angst und Misstrauen und… Scham.

Es ist Scham.

Und plötzlich begreife ich. Das hier hat noch kein Arzt versorgt, weil er es aktiv verhindert hat. Weil er weiß, was passieren kann, wenn die falschen Augen diese Verletzung sehen.

„Ich habe mein Gewehr geputzt, Ma'am, und dann ist es plötzlich losgegangen", bricht es aus dem Mann heraus, „ich wollte wirklich nicht… ich habe nicht beabsichtigt… ich wollte nicht…" Zitternd bricht er ab.

Und plötzlich habe ich ein Kratzen im Hals und _Scarborough Fair_ im Ohr und den Anblick eines zusammengesunkenen Körpers an einem Holzpfahl vor Augen.

Es gibt so viele Arten, auf die ein Mensch brechen kann.

„Natürlich wolltest du nicht", beruhige ich ihn, „das weiß ich doch. Umso wichtiger ist es, dass ich deine Hand jetzt verbinden darf. Und danach ist es besser, wir reden nicht mehr darüber, ja?"

Fragend sehe ich ihn an, warte auf seine Zustimmung. Sein Blick ist unsicher, noch immer ängstlich, aber je länger ich den Blickkontakt halte, desto mehr weicht die Panik aus dem Gesicht. „Das wäre sehr freundlich, Schwester", bringt er schließlich hervor.

Mit einem raschen Lächeln greife ich nach Mull und Iod und Verbandzeug und tue mein Bestes, den unförmigen Klumpen irgendwie zu verbinden. Ich beneide das OP-Team nicht, das ihn wieder zu einer Hand wird formen müssen.

Zuletzt bekommt er noch etwas von dem Morphium, das bei mir zu tragen, ich mir angewöhnt habe, dann lehne ich mich zurück. „Fertig", verkünde ich, durchaus zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit.

„Gott segne Sie, Schwester", erwidert der Mann mit erstickter Stimme.

„Und dich", gebe ich zurück und bin froh, zu sehen, dass mein Lächeln auch bei ihm so etwas wie eine Erwiderung findet.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass irgendwer, Gott oder der Zufall oder ein verständnisvoller Offizier, eine schützende Hand über ihn halten mag. Sonst endet das alles hier für ihn schneller, als er jemals hat beabsichtigen können.

Ich richte mich wieder auf, lasse den Mann mit einem aufmunternden Schulterklopfen zurück, sehe mich stattdessen langsam im Waggon um. Wir haben fast 650 Patienten geladen und mir ist immer noch nicht klar, wie wir sie alle untergebracht haben. Hauptsächlich sind es Engländer. Kanadier hatten wir seit Anfang des Monats nur noch selten.

Den Großteil des Septembers waren wir oben in Nordfrankreich, haben die Verwundeten der letzten Flandernkämpfe – immer wieder _Flandern_ – transportiert. Meistens sind wir die Strecke von Calais über Bergues zur _Ana Jana Siding_ , einer Ansammlung von _CCS_ nahe Hazebrouck, gefahren und von dort über St. Omer zurück nach Calais oder an die Westküste, nach Camiers oder Terlincthun, einem winzigen Weiler, günstig gelegen zwischen Boulogne im Süden und Wimereux im Norden.

In den letzten paar Tagen jedoch haben wir in Varennes eingeladen, einem Ort nordöstlich von Amiens und es erfüllt mich noch immer mit Unglaube, dass Varennes noch vor wenigen Wochen mitten im Niemandsland lag. Jetzt ist es weit genug hinter der Front, dass sie dort sogar Krankenschwestern erlauben!

Es ist merkwürdig, so nah heranzukommen an all die zerstörten Orte, deren Namen sich unweigerlich in unser aller Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben. Albert und Pozières, wo die Schlachten von 1916 geschlagen wurden – so teuer erkauft und doch so nutzlos. Beaumont-Hamel, wo das neufundländische Regiment innerhalb eines Tages faktisch ausgelöscht wurde. Courcelette und Thiepval, wo die Kanadier gekämpft haben und gestorben sind. Es lässt mich frösteln, jedes Mal. Es ist eine Totengegend und seit wann mögen es die Toten, wenn wir Lebenden ihre Ruhe stören?

Ein wenig ärgerlich schüttele ich den Schauer ab, der sich um meine Schultern gelegt hat.

Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nur in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung. Ich habe noch nichts gehört, von Ken und meinen Brüdern, seit dem letzten Kampf vor drei Tagen, bei dem die Kanadier den unüberwindbar scheinenden _Canal du Nord_ überwunden haben, und das sorgt jedes Mal dafür, dass ich unruhig und schreckhaft werde und Geister sehe, wo vermutlich keine sind.

Ich straffe die Schultern, hebe das Kinn ein wenig und dann, wie um es mir selbst zu zeigen, gehe ich entschlossenen Schrittes hinüber in meinen zweiten Wagen. Dieser hier ist nicht hauptsächlich in khaki eingetaucht ist. Feldgrau sind die Uniformen der Männer, die mich hier erwarten, blass ihre Gesichter, umschattet ihre Augen. Ihre Blicke geben nichts Preis.

In meinen bald drei Monaten in diesem Zug hatte ich Patienten aus jedem Land, das irgendwie an diesem Krieg beteiligt ist. Aus England und Kanada, natürlich, genauso aus Schottland und Irland, aus Australien und Neuseeland, Frankreich und den USA. Selbst Soldaten aus Indien waren darunter und solche von den westindischen Inseln, die man im Militärjargon _B.W.I.s_ nennt. Gut erinnere ich mich auch an eine Hand voll Chinesen aus dem _Labour Corps_. Wenn wir Fahrten im Hinterland fahren, sind manchmal sogar einige weibliche Patienten darunter – Krankenschwestern und VADs und Mitglieder des WAAC, des _Women's Army Auxiliary Corps_.

Und ja, immer wieder waren auch deutsche Kriegsgefangene unter unseren Patienten. Bereits während meiner ersten Fahrten damals im Juli hatten wir deutsche Kriegsgefangene an Bord und es werden zunehmend mehr, je weiter sich unsere Truppen nach Osten vorarbeiten. Mittlerweile stellen sie nach den Patienten aus dem englischen Weltreich die zweigrößte Patientengruppe. Heute müssen es an die Hundert feldgraue Gestalten sein.

Die meisten von ihnen sind sitzende Fälle, nur einen Mann haben sie auf eine der oberen Liegen gewuchtet. Ich hole mir einen Hocker vom anderen Ende des Wagons und bin mir auf der ganzen Strecke der stummen, unbeweglichen, unleserlichen Blicke bewusst, die auf meinen Rücken geheftet sind. Ich habe mich mittlerweile weitgehend an die Kriegsgefangenen gewöhnt, aber irgendetwas haben sie an sich, dass ich ihren Bereich immer gerne möglichst schnell verlasse.

Allerdings, wenigstens ist dieser Schub Deutscher hier schweigsam. Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hatte ich einen nur leicht verwundeten Offizier hier in meinem Wagon, der mir unverblümt in bestem Oxford-Englisch erklärt hat, die Kanadier seien bekannt dafür, keine Gefangenen zu machen und das würde doch zeigen, dass es eigentlich Barbaren seien, oder nicht? Ich habe die Zähne zusammengebissen und geschwiegen und schließlich Miller gebeten, ihn mir abzunehmen. Für Miller taugt ein blasierter deutscher Offizier gerade mal zur Zwischenmahlzeit.

Mit einem viel zu lauten Geräusch in dem viel zu stillen Wagen stelle ich meinen Hocker neben dem liegenden Patienten ab. Der Wachmann, der neben der Tür steht, blickt kurz hoch, aber ich bedeute ihm mit einem Nicken, dass alles in Ordnung ist, und er wendet sich wieder ab.

Ich klettere auf den Hocker, beuge mich über den liegenden Patienten. Er ist provisorisch verbunden, aber wo die Verbände verrutscht sind, erkenne ich fiese Brandblasen. Nicht Senfgas, sondern Hitze hat sie verursacht, da bin ich mir Recht sicher, auch wenn die Männer von der Front berichtet haben, dass der Einsatz von Senfgas nach über einem Jahr nun endlich nicht mehr nur den Deutschen vorbehalten ist.

Möglichst vorsichtig berühre ich den Mann an der Stirn. Es ist eine der wenigen Hautstellen an ihm, die intakt scheint, und doch fühlt auch hier die Haut sich an wie Feuer. Seine Lider fliegen auf, geben helle, glasige, fiebrige Augen preis. Die Augäpfel rotieren, suchend, ziellos, bis sie sich schließlich auf mein Gesicht heften.

„ _Elsie_?", krächzt er mit heiserer Stimme, „ _bist du das,_ _meine liebe Elsie_?" Seine Augen huschen unruhig hin und her, sehen mir immer wieder für Sekunden ins Gesicht, bevor sie wieder abgleiten.

Was er sagt, kann ich natürlich nicht verstehen. Für mich sind es nur unförmige, zischende und knarrende Laute, deren Sinn sich mir nicht erschließt. Es sind Momente wie diese, in denen ich mir Cooper und seine deutsche Großmutter an die Seite wünsche.

„ _Elsie_?", versucht der Mann es erneut.

Ein Name vielleicht?

„Schsch", mache ich leise, „schsch." Das wenigstens ist gleich, egal, welche Sprache man spricht.

Eine Hand lege ich auf seine Schulter, halte ihn in einer liegenden Position gedrückt, während ich mit der anderen Hand so rasch wie möglich seine Wunden untersuche. Er liegt still, aber die wimmernden Laute, die ihm immer wieder entkommen, muss mir niemand übersetzen. „ _Elsie_ ", flüstert er immer wieder, „ _Elsie, Elsie, Elsie_."

Die Brandwunden sehen schlimm aus. Es schmerzt wie die Hölle, Brandwunden, ob von Senfgas oder Feuer. Und dennoch kann ich leidlich wenig für ihn tun. Die Verbände gehören gewechselt, aber dafür habe ich, hier oben auf einem Hocker balancierend, die Zugdecke nur wenige Zentimeter über meinem Kopf, weder genug Platz noch die richtigen Hilfsmittel. Um solche großflächigen Wunden zu verbinden braucht es im Idealfall einen Arzt und zwei Schwestern und gerne noch ein paar Orderlies im Hintergrund. Nichts, was in einem fahrenden Zug mit derart reduziertem Personal getan werden kann.

Er wird warten müssen bis wir am Ziel sind, bis man sich den Verbänden annehmen wird. Camiers, glaube ich, ist heute das Ziel, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Es warten vier ordentliche englische Krankenhäuser auf ihn und seine Wunden. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass das, was man dort für ihn tun kann, ausreichen wird. Brandwunden können wahnsinnig tückisch sein und brauchen grausam lange, um zu heilen.

Das einzige, wodurch ich ihm kurzzeitige Erleichterung zu verschaffen in der Lage bin, ist, indem ich ihm etwas von seinem Schmerz nehme.

Ich greife in die Tasche meiner Schürze, ziehe eine Spritze hervor und das Fläschchen Morphium. Ich drehe mich weg, schirme die Spitze und die Flasche mit dem Rücken gegen den umherspringenden Blick des Mannes auf der Liege ab. Ich habe genug Männer versorgt, um zu wissen, dass nicht alle den Anblick einer Spritze beruhigend finden, insbesondere nicht die Kriegsgefangenen. Manchmal frage ich mich, was sie glauben, was ich mit der Spritze anzustellen gedenke? Mit Gift befüllen?

„ _Elsie_?", höre ich hinter mir, zunehmend verzweifelt, „ _mein Liebling_?"

Mittlerweile bin ich mir recht sicher, dass Elsie ein Name ist, vermutlich von einer Frau, auch wenn es für einen Frauennamen doch recht komisch klingt. Dennoch, ich hoffe für ihn und für seine Elsie, dass er das hier irgendwie überstehen wird.

Die aufgezogene Spritze in der herabhängenden Hand, drehe ich mich wieder um. Die glasigen Augen heften sich wieder an meinen fest, also bemühe ich mich darum, möglichst gelassen zu erscheinen.

„Schsch", murmele ich, und dann, „ _ruhig_." Es ist eines der sehr wenigen Worte, das ich in seiner Sprache kenne.

Ich drücke kurz seine Hand, arbeite mich dann langsam am Arm nach oben. So schnell ich kann, setze ich die Spritze an, drücke den Kolben herunter. Ich erwarte eine Reaktion, als die Nadel seine Haut durchstößt, aber er bleibt ganz ruhig liegen. Die herumhuschenden Augen sind plötzlich still geworden. Bewegungslos, ohne auch nur ein Blinzeln, sind sie auf mein Gesicht gerichtet.

„ _Elsie_ ", flüsterte er und ich weiß instinktiv, dass es keine Frage mehr ist.

Einem Impuls folgend, ohne darüber nachzudenken, nicke ich. „ _Elsie_ ", erwidere ich, der fremde Name ungewohnt und kratzig auf meiner Zunge.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entfährt dem Mann. Die Augen, erst so rastlos und dann so entnervend starr, schließen sich plötzlich. Er wirkt mit einem Mal beinahe friedlich, und das liegt nicht an meiner Spritze. Morphium mag ein Wundermittel gegen die Schmerzen sein, aber so schnell wirkt nicht einmal das.

Er ist ruhig geworden, weil er seine Elsie wiedergesehen hat. Und wenn es diesem armen Menschen hilft, dann werde ich eben Elsie für ihn sein.

Ich bleibe noch einige Augenblicke neben ihm auf dem Hocker stehen, streiche sanft über seinen Arm, während sein Atem zunehmend gleichmäßiger wird. Elsie hat ihm Frieden und Morphium hat ihm Schlaf gebracht. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, worauf er im Moment hoffen kann.

Manchmal frage ich mich, was wir eigentlich machen würden, wenn wir kein Morphium hätten, um sie in den Schlaf zu schicken? (Es gibt sogar diejenigen unter uns, die mit Morphium einen ewigen Schlaf herbeiführen, wenn Aufwachen keine Möglichkeit mehr ist, aber das wage ich nicht. Der Gedanke an Nicht-Tot erlaubt es mir nicht.)

Mit einem leisen Seufzen klettere ich von dem Hocker wieder herunter. Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich, dass einige Meter von mir entfernt im Gang ein weiterer deutscher Soldat steht und mich schüchtern ansieht. Die Wache vom Wagenende ist ein paar Schritte näher gekommen, steht abwartend hinter dem Mann.

Ich hebe beide Augenbrauen, nicke dem Deutschen auffordernd zu. Die Konversation mit den Kriegsgefangenen ist in der Regel auf Gesten und Mimik und Bruchstücke von Worten beschränkt, wenn sich nicht gerade einer unter ihnen findet, der Englisch oder Französisch mit mir sprechen kann.

„ _Fräulein_ ", stößt der Mann auf Deutsch hervor, „ _Fräulein, bitte_ …" Er macht eine leichte Handbewegung hinüber zu einem anderen feldgrauen Soldaten, der vornübergebeugt auf einer der Sitzliegen hockt, das Gesicht fast so grau wie seine Uniform.

„ _Bitte_ ", wiederholt der andere Mann, senkt den Blick.

Viele deutsche Worte hat meine Arbeit mich wahrlich nicht gelehrt und ich muss sagen, dass ich es auch nicht unbedingt darauf angelegt habe. Dieses Wort, jedoch, dieses Wort kenne ich. _Bitte_. Es ist universell.

Also gehe ich hinüber zu dem vornübergebeugten Mann, hebe mit einer Hand sein Gesicht an und mustere ihn aufmerksam. Seine Augen sind geweitet, blutunterlaufen, Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn, sein Atem geht keuchend und stoßweise. Eine äußere Verletzung kann ich nicht erkennen, aber ich vermute sowieso Gas. Er sieht schlimm aus, aber ich habe schon schlimmere Fälle gesehen. An des Todes Pforte steht er nicht – ich bin mittlerweile erschreckend gut darin, zu erkennen, wenn der Tod jemanden als den seinen markiert hat.

Viel tun kann ich allerdings nicht für ihn in diesem Zug, also tue ich das wenige, das ich machen kann. Fest greife ich unter seine Arme, ziehe ihn hoch, damit er gerader sitzt und so vielleicht besser atmen kann. Sein Blick, den er erschrocken zu mir anhebt, ist von Furcht erfüllt – glaubt er wirklich, _ich_ würde ihm etwas tun? – und sein Atem kommt plötzlich noch schneller.

„ _Ruhig_ ", murmele ich, „ _ruhig_." Ob seine Sprache aus meinem Mund ihn tatsächlich beruhigt, kann ich nicht sagen, aber nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns weicht die Panik aus seinem Blick, die Anspannung aus seinen Schultern.

Ich helfe ihm, sich gegen die Rückenlehne zu stützen und bitte dann einen Orderly, etwas Wasser zu holen. Dann drehe ich mich um zu dem anderen Mann, der immer noch im Gang steht und die Hände ringt. Der Blick, der mir begegnet, ist ängstlich, und er tut mir mit einem Mal so Leid, dass ich auch für ihn zwei der wenigen deutschen Worte hervorkrame, die zu lernen ich nicht verhindern konnte.

Es sind „ _gut_ " und „ _bald_ ".

Was ich sagen will, ist, dass der andere Mann nicht sterben wird, und dass es nicht mehr weit ist bis zu den Krankenhäusern in Camiers.

Was er allerdings in diesen beiden Worten versteht, kann ich nicht sagen. Zumindest hellt sich sein Gesicht schlagartig auf. Impulsiv macht er einen Schritt nach vorne, greift nach meinen Fingern. Im ersten Moment will ich meine Hand zurückziehen, stoppe mich dann jedoch selbst, verharre regungslos.

„ _Danke_ ", vervollständigt er das Quintett der Wörter, derer ich mächtig bin in der Sprache Goethes und Hölderlins.

Da ist ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, blitzende Zähne unter einem struppigen Bart. Es ist eine Sprache, die keine Wörter braucht. Seine Augen sind gütig.

Sehr, sehr zögerlich, lächele ich zurück.

Und irgendwie scheint das meinen Wagen voller Kriegsgefangener davon zu überzeugen, dass sie vor mir in der Tat nichts zu befürchten haben. Es kommt Leben in sie, in einen nach dem anderen. Wo vorher nur leere, stumpfe, misstrauische Blicke waren, ist jetzt vorsichtige Hoffnung zu erkennen. Zaghaft heben sich Hände, deuten Finger auf Wunden, verziehen sich Gesichter schmerzvoll.

Ich kann niemals ganz vergessen, dass jeder dieser Männer auf der anderen Seite der tödlichen Linie standen, die Europa entzwei gerissen hat. Und doch, wie sie hier sitzen, wirken sie genauso menschlich wie ihre khakigekleideten Gegenparte im Wagen nebenan. Alle sind müde und alle sind erschöpft. Auf ihre eigene Art sind diese Kriegsgefangenen genauso weit entfernt von Zuhause wie ich. Der Kampf mag für sie vorüber sein, aber ihr Schicksal ist umso ungewisser, ihre Heimat umso unerreichbarer.

Also gehe ich von einem zum nächsten, benutze Hände und Mimik und mein Quintett an Worten, und irgendwie bekommen wir es zusammen hin. Ich tue für sie, was ich tun kann, bringe selbst ein Paar rebellisch dreinschauender Orderlies mit einem strengen Blick zur Räson. Es ist mir egal, ob es ihnen wiederstrebt, die deutschen Patienten zu versorgen. Patienten sind Patienten, das heißt, wir _werden_ uns um diese Männer kümmern. Und sei es nur, um sie von dem Irrglauben abzubringen, Kanadier seien nicht gerecht zu ihren Gefangenen!

Der Zug ruckelt weiter vor sich hin, während ich zwischen meinen Patienten hin und her eile, denen in khaki und denen in feldgrau, bis schließlich, die Sonne hat gerade erst ihren Zenit erreicht, ein plötzliches Rucken und ein Kreischen den Zug zum Stehen bringen. Ein rascher Blick aus dem Fenster eröffnet mir den Bahnhof von Camiers.

Das Ausladen der Patienten ist, wie üblich, ein schwer zu überblickendes Chaos. Wer auf den Füßen ist, bringt sich selbst hinaus, die liegenden Fälle werden getragen, was nie ein angenehmes Unterfangen ist. Die Kriegsgefangenen werden ohnehin ständig unter Bewachung gehalten, was nicht dazu beiträgt, das Ausladen reibungsloser ablaufen zu lassen. Wir Krankenschwestern laufen hin und her, dirigieren hier und helfen dort und versuchen, ganz allgemein, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Es ist einer der ersten Tricks, die eine junge Krankenschwester lernt, zumal in diesem Krieg.

Ich stütze gerade einen älteren englischen Gefreiten – ob es wohl wahr ist, dass die Engländer mittlerweile fünfzigjährige Wehrpflichtige einberufen? – und helfe ihm dabei, die Stufen hinab auf die Plattform zu klettern, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln zwei Figuren sehe, die auf mich zueilen.

„Dort ist sie! He, Ford, warte mal!", ruft eine von ihnen. Miller.

Ich tätschele den Arm des Gefreiten, der auf festem Boden deutlich sicherer wird, und drehe mich zu Miller um. „Was –?", ich verstumme abrupt, als ich sehe, wer hinter ihr läuft.

Tim.

Was in aller Welt will _Tim_ hier?

Sie haben mich erreicht. Miller streckt eine Hand aus und legt sie auf meinen Arm. Misstrauisch sehe ich hinab zu der Hand, dann hinauf in ihr Gesicht. Was geht hier vor?

„Gott sei Dank bist du da. Ich suche dich seit einer Ewigkeit!", keucht Tim. Er steht leicht vornübergebeugt, beide Hände in die Seiten gestützt.

Mein misstrauischer Blick richtet sich auf sein Gesicht. Es ist blass, angespannt… ängstlich gar? Etwas Kaltes greift nach meinem Herzen.

„Du musst mitkommen! Wir haben alles organisiert. Der Wagen steht dort drüben", bringt Tim hervor und dann leiser, wie zu sich selbst, „Gott, ich hoffe wir kommen noch rechtzeitig."

Fragend sehe ich von ihm zu Miller. „Nach Étaples. Ins Krankenhaus", fügt sie mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln hinzu. Ihr Blick ist mitleidig und das will ich genauso wenig sehen wie Tims Angst.

Ich rühre mich nicht.

Tims Finger schließen sich um meine, geben meiner Hand einen kleinen Ruck. „Wir müssen uns beeilen", beharrt er, „verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Doch. Doch, ich verstehe sehr gut. Ich habe verstanden, in dem Moment, in dem ich ihn erkannt habe.

Die eisige Ruhe, die mich mit einem Mal überkommt, überrascht mich beinahe selbst.

Jemand wird sterben.

Die Frage ist nur…

„Wer?"

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Au revoir but not Good Bye" aus dem Jahr 1917 entnommen (Text von Lew Brown, Musik von Albert von Tilzer)._


	59. And that yet once before I die

_30\. September 1918  
No. 7 Canadian General Hospital, Étaples, Frankreich_

 **And that yet once before I die**

Schweigend folge ich Tim über das Krankenhausgelände. Ich bin vollkommen starr. Wie durch Watte dringen die Geräusche zu mir durch. Ich weiß, dass ich sie kenne – das übliche Tagesgeschäft eines Krankenhauses – aber es fühlt sich alles unwirklich an. Es ist nicht _wahr_.

„Sie haben ihn vorgestern Nacht gebracht. Am Morgen habe ich es erfahren. Ich habe den Namen gehört und… ich wusste, dass ich dich finden muss. Ich habe weiß Gott wen angefleht, herauszufinden, wo dein Zug ist. Als es dann heute Morgen hieß, ihr ladet in Camiers aus, habe ich mir den Wagen besorgt, um dich zu holen", plappert Tim vor sich hin. Ich reagiere nicht darauf, was er sagt. Es macht keinen Unterschied.

Mit einer Handbewegung und einem ängstlichen Blick weist Tim mir den Weg zu einer Station. Gemessenen Schrittes betrete ich sie, ignoriere die neugierigen Gesichter, die sich mir zuwenden. Wie angezogen gehe ich auf einen Wandschirm zu, der am Ende des Ganges aufgestellt wurde. Ich weiß unwillkürlich, dass das mein Ziel ist.

Der Wandschirm kommt näher. Da ist etwas in mir, etwas ängstliches, kindliches, das sich umdrehen und _rennen_ möchte. Zurück zum Zug, zurück zur Front, zurück _nach Hause_. Egal wohin, bloß weg. Weg, nur _weg_ von dem, was der Schirm verbirgt. Es ist nicht wahr, solange ich es nicht sehe.

Trotzdem gehe ich weiter. Ganz ruhig, einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ich könnte nicht stehenbleiben, wenn ich wollte. Ich weiß nicht, wie.

Eine Gestalt tritt hinter dem Schirm hervor. Blasses Gesicht, Schatten unter den Augen, Tränenspuren auf den Wangen. Persis.

Sie sieht mich und ihre Augen werden weit. „Rilla", flüstert sie, erstickt, „oh Gott, _Rilla_. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid." Ihre Stimme bricht. Neue Tränen fließen die alten Spuren hinab.

Ich sage nichts. Mein Blick gleitet ab von ihrem Gesicht, heftet sich auf den Wandschirm. Ich muss meinen Weg ändern, um an ihr vorbei zu treten, einen kleinen Bogen, und für einen Moment irritiert mich das, aber meine Füße wissen, was sie tun müssen. Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Das Kind in mir verkriecht sich, will das hier nicht sehen. Ich lasse es. Es fühlt zu sehr. Es ist besser, nicht zu fühlen. Es ist nicht wahr, solange ich es nicht fühle.

Meine Füße tragen mich weiter, um den Wandschirm herum und da, ganz plötzlich und doch so erwartet, liegt er.

Wenigstens ist sein Gesicht unversehrt.

Der erste, irrationale Gedanke. Wenigstens ist sein Gesicht wie es war. Er ist immer noch _er_.

Die Füße gehen weiter, Schritt für Schritt für Schritt. Die Bettkante stoppt sie. Sie verharren, verwirrt. Sie wissen nicht, was sie tun müssen, jetzt, wo das Bett erreicht ist.

Ich blicke hinab auf sein Gesicht. Seine Augen sind geschlossen.

„Er schläft", bemerkt eine leise Stimme hinter mir.

Schlaf oder Ohnmacht. Eins von beidem. Nicht Tod. Tot ist er nicht. Er ist nicht still genug, um tot zu sein. Ich _wüsste_ , wenn er tot wäre.

Und das bricht die Starre.

Abrupt fahre ich herum, fixiere Persis mit meinem Blick. „Wenn er noch lebt, warum hilft ihm dann niemand?", fahre ich sie an.

Schreck in ihrem Gesicht. „Aber… aber… aber sie haben alles getan… sie haben alles versucht…", stottert sie.

„Wenn sie alles getan hätten, würde es ihm gut gehen", zische ich, „dass es ihm nicht gut geht, zeigt, dass sie _nicht_ alles getan haben."

Tim tritt neben Persis, trägt die Hände beschwichtigend vor sich her.

Wen will er hier beruhigen?

„Wirklich, ich versichere dir –", hebt er an.

Ich lasse ihn nicht ausreden. Ich habe keine Zeit für leere Beteuerungen. „Wo ist der Arzt?", frage ich knapp.

Schweigen ist meine Antwort.

„Den _Arzt_!", wiederhole ich ungeduldig. Warum sind hier eigentlich alle derart schwer von Begriff?

Die beiden tauschen einen Blick. „Ich hole ihn", seufzt Tim.

Na bitte.

Ich drehe mich um, zurück zum Bett. Er ist ruhig, aber nicht still. Das ist gut. Es ist nicht wahr, solange er nicht still ist.

Eine Hand auf meinem Arm. „Lass mich!", unwirsch ziehe ich den Arm weg.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelt Persis, „ich dachte nur…"

„Dann hör auf zu denken. Was geht es dich an? Er ist _mein_ Bruder!", fauche ich, ohne sie anzusehen.

Meine Augen halten ihn fest. Ruhig, aber nicht still. Nicht still.

Ein Atemzug. „Stimmt. Und selbst wenn es mein Bruder wäre, würde ich trotzdem hier hinter dir stehen, oder?", entgegnet Persis. Mit einem Mal klingt sie ruhig.

Mir nehmen die Worte den Atem, für einen Moment, zwei Momente. Wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ich habe nicht gedacht… ich habe nicht…

Aber nein. Das würde das Schicksal nicht tun. Das würde das Schicksal nicht _wagen_!

Ich fixiere sein Gesicht. Ich mag nicht einmal blinzeln, aus Angst, dadurch etwas zu verpassen. Jede kleinste seiner Regungen nehme ich in mich auf. Jedes Zucken der Augenlider, jedes Flattern der Wimpern.

Er schläft, aber er ist nicht still. Nicht _still_!

Unruhe hinter mir. Schritte, die näher kommen. Zwei Paar Schritte. Der Arzt? Ich bin zerrissen. Ich will mich umdrehen, aber ich will ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Es ist nicht wahr, solange ich ihn sehen kann.

Dann, eine unbekannte Stimme: „Miss Blythe?"

Miss –? Oh, ja. Wir spielen ja immer noch Scharade. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hielt ich das für nötig. Warum war das noch gleich?

Wieder die Stimme: „Miss?"

Umdrehen oder nicht? Gefangen verharre ich regungslos.

Wieder eine Hand auf meinem Arm. Dieses Mal halte ich still. „Ich passe auf", verspricht Persis leise. Ich zögere, dann nicke ich. Persis kann ich vertrauen.

Ich drehe mich um. Tim, neben ihm ein Arzt. Sein mitleidiger Gesichtsausdruck lässt Wut in mir hochkochen. Er soll kein Mitleid haben, er soll etwas _tun_!

Der Arzt nickt mir leicht zu. Er stellt sich vor, sagt einen Namen, den ich sogleich wieder vergesse. Ich habe keine Geduld für unnötige Informationen.

„Was hat er?", frage ich barsch. Wenn ich weiß, was er hat, kann ich entscheiden, wie ich ihm helfen werde.

„Er hat eine Schussverletzung –", beginnt der Arzt, aber weiter lasse ich ihn nicht kommen.

„Wodurch verursacht?", will ich wissen. Ich brauche alle Informationen. Sehen sie das denn nicht?

Es ist Tim, der antwortet: „Vermutlich von einem Maschinengewehr."

Das ist nicht gut. Aber solange er nicht still ist, solange kann ich noch etwas tun.

Rasch werfe ich einen Blick. Er ist ganz ruhig und für einen Moment – aber nein, ein Zucken des rechten Augenlids. Langsam atme ich aus. Es ist nicht wahr, solange er sich noch rührt.

„Wo?", frage ich dann weiter, werfe dem Arzt einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Er hat innere Verletzungen", erläutert der Arzt, „sie haben ihn noch in Frontnähe operiert, aber er hat viel Blut verloren und wir vermuten, er blutet innerlich weiter. Es kann keine starke Blutung mehr sein, aber der Blutverlust ist stetig."

Unwirsch werfe ich den Kopf zurück. Wer hat eigentlich diesen Stümper an meinen Bruder gelassen?

„Wenn er Blut verliert, dann müssen Sie ihm Blut geben, nicht nur diese gottverdammte Salzlösung. Was soll er damit? Hat denn hier noch niemand etwas von Bluttransfusionen gehört? Das haben wir in Flandern vor über einem Jahr schon gemacht. So rückständig können Sie doch gar nicht sein!", fahre ich ihn an.

Der Arzt tritt einen Schritt zurück. Also ein Stümper _und_ ein Feigling?

„Eine Bluttransfusion bringt nur etwas, wenn die Blutung gestoppt ist", merkt stattdessen Tim vorsichtig an.

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Ach _was_? Er braucht eine Bluttransfusion, um seinen Zustand zu stabilisieren und danach muss er operiert werden, um die innere Blutquelle zu finden und zu schließen. Das hättet ihr vor Stunden machen müssen!", belehre ich ihn.

„Rilla…", das ist Persis, zaghaft. Misstrauisch drehe ich mich zu ihr um und sehe gerade noch, wie sie sich beeilt, wieder auf ihn hinab zu sehen.

Kann ich also nicht einmal mehr Persis vertrauen? Wo _bin_ ich hier?

„Er würde eine weitere Operation nicht überstehen", wieder der Arzt, „zumal wir nicht wissen, wo die Blutungsquelle ist. Möglicherweise ist ein Organ beschädigt, dann können wir sowieso nichts mehr tun."

„Wenn ein Organ beschädigt wäre, würde er kaum noch hier sein nach – nach wie vielen Tagen?", aus zusammengekniffenen Augen sehe ich Tim an.

„Er wurde vor drei Tagen verwundet", antwortet er zögernd.

Vor drei Tagen. _Canal du Nord_. Der unüberwindbare Kanal. Für ihn war er das wirklich.

„Na also", nicke ich knapp, „drei Tage. Er wäre nicht mehr hier nach drei Tagen, wenn es so schlecht um ihn stehen würde!"

Tim und der Arzt tauschen einen Blick. Aber niemand sagt ein Wort.

„Also?", ich sehe von einem zum anderen. Schweigen ist meine Antwort.

Feiglinge!

Schließlich, leise, die Antwort von hinter mir. Persis. „Niemand hat gedacht, dass er solange aushalten wird", erklärt sie stockend, „wir… wir haben ihm gesagt, dass du kommen würdest. Also, dass wir versuchen würden, dich zu holen. Das hat… ich glaube, deswegen ist er noch hier. Er wartet auf dich."

Meine Wut verlässt mich mit einem Schlag. Zurück bleibt Leere und ich wünsche mir schlagartig die Wut zurück. Es ist nicht wahr, solange noch _etwas_ da ist, außer Leere.

Aber die Wut bleibt verschwunden. Ich sinke hinab auf die Bettkante. Mein Blick ist starr und doch sehe ich nichts.

„Wir haben es versucht", flüstert Persis neben mir. Ihre Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter, die Finger streichen den Schleier zurück. Den Schleier, der zu meiner Uniform gehört. Die Uniform, die sie retten sollte, sie _alle_ retten. Nutzlos. Nutzlos.

Meine Augen suchen sein Gesicht. Es sieht beinahe friedlich aus und doch erkenne ich jetzt, was ich vorher nicht habe sehen wollen.

Ich weiß, wen von ihnen der Tod als den seinigen markiert hat. Und er trägt das Zeichen.

Schon einmal habe ich den Klauen des Todes einen Mann entrissen, den ich liebe. Noch einen wird er mir nicht überlassen. Eine Möglichkeit hat er mir gegeben und ich habe sie eingesetzt und jetzt ist sie verbraucht. Ich bin hilflos. Nutzlos.

Langsam strecke ich die Hand aus, berühre vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Sein wunderschönes, unberührtes Gesicht.

Und da – plötzlich flattern die Augenlider. Flattern, flattern… Hoffnung wallt in mir hoch, heiß und kochend und schmerzhaft. Ich _weiß_ , dass es nichts mehr zu hoffen gibt, und hoffe dennoch.

Hoffnung, schließlich, ist für wenn alles andere uns verlassen hat.

Die Augenlider heben sich, langsam, angestrengt. Ich sehe in seine Augen und sehe Schmerz und Erschöpfung und eine große Müdigkeit. Dann, Erkenntnis. Die Augen halten meinen Blick fest „Rilla-meine-Rilla", murmelt er.

„Walter", flüstere ich.

Vage bin ich mir bewusst, dass die Gestalten hinter uns sich zurückziehen, aber ich kann nur ihn ansehen, trinke seinen Anblick.

Mühsam heben sich seine Mundwinkel. Es ist ein Kampf, aber schließlich ist da ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Schwach, zittrig, aber doch ein Lächeln. „Ich bin – froh – dass du – gekommen bist", bringt er stockend hervor.

Ich greife nach seiner Hand. „Natürlich bin ich gekommen!", versichere ich, „und jetzt wo ich da bin, werden wir uns um dich kümmern. Wir sorgen dafür, dass es dir besser geht und dann wirst du noch einmal operiert und bald bist du in England und danach wirst du Zuhause wiedersehen!"

Hoffnung, demnach, ist ein störrisches Ding.

Walter, immer noch lächelnd, schüttelt langsam den Kopf. Als er spricht, ist seine Stimme immer noch leise, aber sicherer: „Ich werde Zuhause nicht mehr wiedersehen, Rilla-meine-Rilla."

So, also, stirbt Hoffnung. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Zurück bleibt Verzweiflung.

Mein Hals ist abgeschnürt. Ich will schreien und bringe doch keinen Ton heraus.

Mit großer Anstrengung schließen sich Walters Finger um meine. „Sei nicht traurig, bitte", flüstert er, „oder doch, sei traurig. Es ist normal, traurig zu sein. Aber bitte – sei nicht traurig für mich."

Ich will etwas sagen, aber ich habe keine Worte mehr.

„Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Ich habe es – seit einer Weile gewusst", fährt Walter mit Mühe fort, „ich konnte – wieder schreiben. Keine Zeile habe ich zu Papier gebracht – seit zwei Jahren. Und plötzlich, vor ein paar Wochen – ist es aus mir heraus geflossen. Es ist alles – bei meinen Sachen. Bitte, nimm es."

Schweigend nicke ich. Meine Augen brennen.

„Und sei nicht – nicht zu verzweifelt, meine Rilla. Es ist – schwer, ich weiß. Aber es ist – gut", flüstert Walter.

Das Lächeln hat seine Augen erreicht und ich spüre, wie die Verzweiflung in mir Wellen schlägt.

„ _Gut_?", presse ich heraus.

„Nicht – gut, vielleicht", stimmt Walter zu, „aber es ist wie es ist. Wenn das hier – der Plan für mich ist, dann ist es – gut wie es ist."

„ _Nicht_!", fahre ich auf, selbst überrascht über meine Heftigkeit. „Erzähl' mir nichts vom gütigen Gott im Himmel und seinen Plänen für die Menschen. Tu mir das nicht an!"

Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.

Walters Augen mustern mich einige Momente. „Dann werde ich – das nicht tun", erwidert er schließlich, „aber bitte, glaube mir – glaube mir, dass es – für mich gut ist."

Zuerst langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. Dann, immer heftiger.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es gut für dich ist, zu – zu – zu –", das Wort verhakt sich in meinem Mund, sperrig und schneidend, und ich bringe es nicht heraus.

Ihm dagegen fällt es scheinbar leicht: „Zu sterben? Nein. Es ist – nicht so einfach. Ich hätte – ich hätte gerne mehr gesehen. Die Welt, wie sie sein wird. Ich hätte gerne – deine Kinder kennen gelernt, Rilla-meine-Rilla. Es tut mir Leid um die Dinge – die ich nicht mehr erleben werde. Aber ich weiß, dass ich sie – dass ich sie ohnehin niemals mehr erlebt hätte."

„Wie kannst du dann so ruhig sein?", begehre ich verzweifelt auf.

„Ich hatte viele – viele wunderschöne Jahre. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit – Menschen zu helfen. Das war ein Geschenk. Und jetzt – jetzt muss ich nach Hause gehen", entgegnet er ruhig.

Es ist die Vergangenheitsform, die mir ein schmerzhafter Stich ins Herz ist.

Er hat bereits abgeschlossen.

Sein Zuhause und meines sind nicht das gleiche. Sie liegen nicht mal mehr auf der gleichen Welt.

„Ich habe nicht mehr – lange", murmelt Walter dann. Die Anstrengung zeichnet sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Persis hatte also Recht. Er hat nur noch auf mich gewartet.

Ich grabe die Fingernägel meiner freien Hand tief in den Handballen. Es sollte schmerzen, aber der Schmerz ist nichts gegen den, den ich im Innersten fühle.

„Sag – sag allen, dass ich sie sehr liebe", bittet er, „und sag unseren Eltern – dass ich ihnen danke. Für alles. Und sag ihnen – ihnen allen, dass sie nicht verzweifeln dürfen. Es gibt immer – irgendwo Glück für sie. Sie müssen es nur – zulassen."

Glück zulassen. Es scheint schwerer als jemals zuvor. Ich sehe hinab auf meine geballte Faust. Ich wage nicht mehr, ihn anzusehen. Ich habe Angst, was er in meinem Gesicht erkennen könnte.

„Und wenn jemand – auf die dumme Idee kommen sollte, ein Kind – ein Kind nach mir zu benennen, dann – dann komme ich zurück und werde spuken!", fährt Walter fort.

Ruckartig hebe ich den Kopf. Etwas blitzt in seinen Augen auf, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Mag das Schalk sein? Versucht er selbst jetzt noch, mich zu trösten?

Ein tiefer Atemzug. „Und du, meine wunderbare kleine Schwester… Ich weiß, dass du noch Schönheit – Schönheit erleben wirst. Bitte denk – an mich, wenn du etwas Schönes siehst – in dieser Welt", schließt er.

Wird denn jemals wieder etwas schön sein auf dieser verlorenen, geschwunden Welt?

„Walter…", wispere ich. Dann versagt mir die Stimme. Ich kann fühlen, dass es Zeit ist.

„Lass mich gehen, Rilla-meine-Rilla", flüstert Walter. Er ist kaum noch zu verstehen.

Ich will nicht. Alles in mir sträubt sich. Ich will ihn hier halten, festhalten, damit er mich nie, nie, _nie_ verlässt. Aber gleichzeitig weiß ich doch, dass das ungerecht wäre. Ich sehe es in der Müdigkeit in seinem Blick und der Anstrengung in seinem Gesicht und dem Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er hält nur noch für mich fest an dieser Welt, die nicht mehr die seine ist.

Also nicke ich, ganz leicht.

Ein tiefes Seufzen dringt über seine Lippen. Die Anstrengung weicht, dann die Müdigkeit, zuletzt sogar der Schmerz. Zurück bleibt eine tiefe, umfassende Ruhe. Vielleicht sieht so Frieden aus.

Ein letztes Mal lächelt er mich an, dann schließen sich seine Augen –

Und so wird es wahr.

Ein Geräusch zerreißt die Stille. Hässlich, schmerzerfüllt.

Ich bin das.

Zerrissene, gebrochene Schluchzer dringen aus meiner Kehle, hallen wider in der Stille. Tränen aber wollen nicht kommen. Meine Augen bleiben trocken. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hat er mir meine Tränen zurückgegeben – es ist natürlich, dass er sie jetzt mitnimmt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort sitze, absolut regungslos. Es müssen Stunden sein. Licht weicht Dunkelheit, die wieder Licht hervorbringt. Menschen gehen, kommen zurück, gehen wieder. Irgendwann versiegen die Schluchzer, aber ich bleibe dort sitzen und sage ihm, ohne ein Wort, all die Dinge, die zu sagen ich keine Zeit mehr hatte, und hoffe, dass er sie noch hört.

Schließlich, die Helligkeit hat die Gnade des Dunkels lange vertrieben, leise Schritte. Ich rühre mich nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Tim, der auf die andere Seite des Bettes tritt. Momente vergehen im Schweigen, bis schließlich –

„Wir… wir haben ihm einen Sarg gezimmert. Ein paar von den Jungen und ich. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du die Säcke hasst und heutzutage kann man nicht sicher sein, nicht mal bei einem Offizier", bricht es aus ihm hervor.

Langsam drehe ich den Kopf, sehe ihn an.

Tim weicht meinem Blick aus, spricht doppelt so schnell weiter: „Persis kommt bestimmt auch gleich wieder. Sie musste rüber, in ihr eigenes Krankenhaus, um ihre Oberschwester zu bitten, ihr noch einen Tag freizugeben. Das wird aber kein Problem sein, glaube ich. Die Oberschwester war in den letzten Tagen sehr verständnisvoll. Vielleicht willst du dann… naja, draußen warten, sobald sie da ist?"

„Ich bleibe", erwidere ich, ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Zu gehen ist keine Möglichkeit.

Tim tritt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er sieht mich nicht an. „Es ist nur… also, wir müssen jetzt… wir müssen ihn auf die Beerdigung vorbereiten", bringt er schließlich hervor.

Ja, natürlich müssen wir das.

„Ich bleibe", wiederhole ich.

Überrascht hebt Tim den Kopf, begegnet jetzt doch meinem Blick. Aus Versehen, vermutlich. Dennoch, was immer er dort sieht, lässt ihn langsam nicken. „Gut", erwidert er schlicht. Und das entscheidet es.

Zusammen, in tiefem Schweigen, beugen Tim und ich uns über den Körper, in dem einmal mein Bruder war, und bereiten ihn auf seine letzte Reise vor. Und es fühlt sich richtig an, dass ich das hier tue. Retten konnte ich ihn nicht, aber das hier, das kann ich tun. Ihn auf dieser allerletzten Reise zu begleiten.

Also folge ich dem Sarg – wenigstens hat er _das_ – Persis an meiner einen Seite und Tim an der anderen und auch wenn sie die Einsamkeit nicht vertreiben können, die sich in mir festgesetzt hat, so bin ich doch froh, nicht alleine zu sein.

Der Friedhof erstreckt sich vor uns, ein Meer aus Holzkreuzen und, dahinter, hinweg über das richtige Meer, Zuhause. Es hat sich niemals ferner angefühlt. Hier also, fern unserer Heimat, wird er seine letzte Ruhe finden. Denn Ruhe war es doch, was er gefunden hat?

Ich bin dankbar, dass ich bei ihm sein konnte, in diesen letzten Stunden, und dass ich diesen allerletzten Weg begleiten kann. Es ist das letzte, was ich jemals für ihn werde tun können.

Und doch… nein, vielleicht nicht das letzte. Eine Erinnerung schiebt sich in den Vordergrund. Denn da ist noch etwas. Ein Versprechen, leichtfertig gegeben, damals, in einem anderen Leben. Das Versprechen, mir niemals mein Lachen nehmen zu lassen.

Es ist, vielleicht, das eine Versprechen, das nicht zu brechen mir alles abverlangen wird. Dennoch, ich werde es halten. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie werde ich es halten. Das, wenigstens, bin ich ihm schuldig. Ihm, der immer an mich geglaubt hat. Wenn er daran geglaubt hat, dass ich eines Tages wieder lachen werde, dann wird es so sein. Dann muss es so sein, auch wenn es sich anfühlt, als habe mich das Lachen auf ewig verlassen. Aber er hat an mich geglaubt, also muss auch ich glauben.

Ich muss daran glauben. Auch wenn es sich unmöglich anfühlt, muss ich glauben. An mich, an die Menschen, an die Welt. Daran, dass sie irgendwann wieder golden sein wird. Ich werde glauben, weil er geglaubt hat, und jetzt nicht mehr hier ist, um es zu tun.

Und so stehe ich auf dem Friedhof, umringt von Holzkreuzen und weiß, dass das hier, dann, der Abschied ist.

Auf Wiedersehen, geliebter Bruder.

Still sehe ich zu, wie der Sarg im sandigen Boden versinkt…

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Greensleeves" aus dem 16. Jahrhundert entnommen, erstmals veröffentlich im Jahr 1580 (Autor unbekannt)._


	60. Roses will die with the summertime

_30\. Oktober 1918  
Canadian Convalescent Officers' Hospital, Matlock Bath, England_

 **Roses will die with the summertime**

Die Männer auf meiner Station nennen mich die Geisterschwester.

Vielleicht ist es, weil ich immer nur das nötigste mit ihnen spreche. Vielleicht, weil ich keine der Tanzabende und Teekränzchen besuche, die scheinbar täglich stattfinden. Vermutlich aber, weil ich immer nur dann aus meinem Zimmer komme, wenn es dunkel ist.

Mir ist es egal. Seitdem ich den Friedhof in Étaples verlassen habe, bin ich wie taub.

Ich habe es Persis überlassen, die Telegramme zu schicken, die geschickt werden mussten. Ich weiß nicht, was sie hinein geschrieben hat, aber vermutlich gibt es ohnehin keine _richtige_ Art, so etwas zu sagen, also macht es wohl auch keinen Unterschied.

Mich haben sie in die Schwesternunterkunft von Tims Krankenhaus gebracht, haben mir ein Bett zugewiesen und mir einen Tee zu trinken gegeben, der nach gar nichts geschmeckt hat. Irgendetwas wird jedoch darin gewesen sein, denn als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war der nächste Tag angebrochen.

Zwei Tage habe ich am Eingang des Friedhofs stehend verbracht, ohne auch nur einen Fuß darauf zu setzen. Am dritten Tag haben sie mir gesagt, dass ich zurück nach England gehen soll. Ich habe überlegt, ob es die Mühe des Kampfes wert wäre, aber Tim hat versprochen, auf ihn aufzupassen, und ich hatte nicht die Kraft zu kämpfen. Also habe ich meine Sachen genommen, die irgendwer aus dem Ambulanzzug geholt haben muss, habe mich von Persis und Tim verabschiedet und bin in den Zug gestiegen, den sie mir zugewiesen haben.

Wer für meine Versetzung gesorgt hat, weiß ich nicht und es hat mich nicht genug interessiert, um zu fragen. Irgendeine Krankenschwester muss meinen Platz im Ambulanzzug eingenommen haben, aber wer sie ist oder woher sie gekommen sein mag, weiß ich nicht und es ist mir auch egal.

Im Zug habe ich mich auf die linke Seite gesetzt, damit ich den Fluss sehen konnte und nicht den Friedhof.

Die meiste Zeit habe ich vor mich hingedöst. Im Zug nach Boulogne, auf dem Schiff nach England, im Zug nach London und schließlich in dem Zug, der mich nach Norden gebracht hat, vorbei an Luton und Bedford und Kettering und Leicester und Derby. Ich wollte nichts sehen und nichts hören und indem ich Schlaf vorgetäuscht habe, wurde ich wenigstens in Ruhe gelassen.

Die Strecke war beinahe die gleiche, die Walter und ich gefahren sind, als wir Jerry in Buxton besucht haben. Ist das wirklich noch keine zwei Jahre her?

Und jetzt sind sie beide tot.

Ich weiß, dass sie sich in Étaples Sorgen gemacht haben, ich könnte irgendwo auf der Reise verloren gehen. Aber mein Kopf funktioniert gut. Ich weiß, was ich tue, ich weiß, wo ich bin, ich weiß, was um mich herum passiert – es sind nur die Gefühle, die sich stumpf anfühlen, auch jetzt noch.

Es war später Abend, als ich an meinem Zielort angekommen bin und erst, als ich auf dem kleinen Bahnhof stand und mein Blick auf das Ortschild gefallen ist, habe ich begriffen, wo ich war. Matlock Bath. Hier ist Ken gewesen, nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr zuvor. Und wo doch alles tagelang wie in Watte war, hat dieses Begreifen einen kurzen, scharfen Schmerz in mir ausgelöst. Ich will meinen Bruder zurück, mehr als alles sonst in dieser Welt, aber wenn ich meinen Bruder nicht haben kann, will ich wenigstens meinen Mann.

Aber Ken ist in Frankreich und ich bin hier, in Matlock Bath. Und Walter ist an einem ganz anderen Ort.

Der Krieg ist noch so etwas, das mir egal geworden ist. Er interessiert mich nur noch insofern, dass er mir Ken und Shirley nehmen kann und so ist es nicht mit Triumph oder mit Erleichterung, dass ich sehe, wie sich die Linie auf den Karten in der Zeitung immer weiter nach rechts verschiebt, sondern mit Angst. Angst ist überhaupt eines der wenigen Gefühle, die sich in mir noch zu formen vermögen.

Und so schrumpft meine Welt. Zeitungen lese ich nicht mehr, Gesprächen lausche ich nicht mehr. Über den Krieg will ich nichts hören, außer den Nachrichten von Bruder und Ehemann, dass es ihnen gut geht. Was sonst ist schon von Wichtigkeit?

Ich erinnere mich, dass mich irgendjemand am Bahnhof abgeholt haben muss, kann aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, wer es war. In einem Wagen sind wir durch Matlock Bath gefahren, einen Kurort, eingezwängt zwischen Berg und Fluss, hineingebaut in die Hügel. Und ganz an dessen Ende gibt es ein großes, schnörkeliges Gebäude, das einmal das Royal Hotel war und jetzt das _Canadian Convalescent Officers' Hospital_ ist.

Rückblickend vermute ich, irgendwer hat es absichtlich für mich ausgesucht. Ein Krankenhaus für genesende Offiziere mag so ziemlich der leichteste Arbeitsplatz sein, den eine Krankenschwester bekommen kann. Auf 200 Patienten kommen 25 Krankenschwestern und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich in meinem Zug öfters genauso viele Männer ganz alleine versorgen musste, kommt es mir vor wie Verschwendung.

Irgendwer muss auch die Oberschwester eingeweiht haben, denn als sie mich begrüßt hat, war ihr Blick so besorgt, dass ich ihn beinahe nicht ertragen habe. Und dann hat sie mich gefragt, auf welcher Station ich gerne arbeiten würde – und spätestens da war mir klar, dass sie Bescheid wusste. Niemand sucht sich je seinen Dienst aus! Dennoch, ich durfte es, und ihre Sorge würde zu Überraschung, als ich um den Nachtdienst gebeten habe.

Dabei ist die Erklärung dafür ganz vernünftig. Ich ertrage die Sonne nicht.

Walter hat gesagt, ich soll mich an ihn erinnern, wenn ich etwas Schönes sehe. Also ist es besser, ich sehe gar nichts.

Und die Sonne, hell und spöttisch in ihrem Himmel, ihren Anblick halte ich erst recht nicht aus. Wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich über den Horizont schieben, verkrieche ich mich in der Dachkammer, die sie mir zugewiesen haben, ziehe die Vorhänge fest zu, und komme erst wieder heraus, wenn die gnädige Dunkelheit der Nacht sich hinabgesenkt hat.

Deswegen, vermutlich, bin ich die Geisterschwester.

Meine Dachkammer ist mir zum Zufluchtsort geworden. Wenn unten getanzt und gespielt und gelacht wird, herrscht hier immer noch gnädige Ruhe. Die Idee, den Nachtschwestern abgelegene Zimmer zur alleinigen Bewohnung zu geben, folgt daraus, dass sie tagsüber Ruhe zum Schlafen haben sollen. Ich aber schlafe nicht.

Denn wenn ich schlafe, sind es nicht mehr namenlose Tote, die zu mir kommen, es ist mein Bruder. Es sind seine letzten Minuten, die ich durchlebe, wieder und wieder und wieder, und deswegen ist Schlaf mir ein Gräuel.

Also liege auf dem Bett, in der Dunkelheit und in der Stille, stundenlang, und hoffe, wenn ich weder höre noch sehe, dann müsste es mir doch eigentlich vergönnt sein, nicht an ihn zu denken. Aber es klappt nicht. Der Gedanke an ihn ist immer da, egal, was ich dagegen tue.

Irgendwann, nach vielleicht einer Woche, habe ich aufgegeben. Ich habe die kleine Lampe angezündet, die zwar die Dunkelheit zurückdrängt, aber wenigstens nicht die Sonne ist, und den Stapel Papier herausgenommen, den Walter mich gebeten hat, an mich zu nehmen.

Es sind Gedichte auf diesen Papieren. Seitenweise Gedichte. Manche erinnern mich an früher, mit ihren traumartigen Versen, andere dagegen sind eindeutig der Versuch, das in Worte zu fassen, was er hier drüben erlebt hat. Und auf jeder einzelnen Seite sind neben die Verse – geschrieben in Walters verschlungenen, nach rechts lehnenden Buchstaben – Kommentare gekritzelt, in einer anderen Hand, die mir vielleicht noch bekannter geworden ist.

Also war es Ken, sein ältester Freund, dem er diese Gedichte zum Lesen gegeben hat. Es ist eine Freundschaft, die um so vieles weiter zurückreicht als alles, was Ken ich und teilen, und für einen kleinen Moment war ich froh, dass es ihnen gelungen ist, ihre Verbundenheit über all das zu retten. Dann habe ich mich erinnert, dass sein Tod auch diese Freundschaft zerschnitten hat, und die Leere war wieder da.

Der einzige Weg, den ich gefunden habe, damit umzugehen, mit dieser schrecklichen Leere, ist, immer das gleiche zu tun und nicht zu denken. Am Abend, wenn die Sonne sich zurückgezogen hat, stehe ich auf, gehe herunter, und verrichte meinen Dienst auf Station.

Die Patienten haben sich daran gewöhnt, dass mit mir nicht zu scherzen und zu schäkern ist, und lassen mich weitgehend in Ruhe. Meine Hände wissen, was sie tun müssen, und die Arbeit ist leicht. Die Patienten sind Erholende und selbst als Grippe unser Krankenhaus trifft, eine Reihe Patienten und Personal erkranken lässt, ist die Arbeit nicht annähernd so schwer wie irgendetwas, was ich in Frankreich getan habe. So weiß ich selbst durch die Watte hindurch, dass ich meine Arbeit so verrichte, wie ich sie verrichten soll, auch wenn ich kein Lächeln mehr in mir finde.

Wie auch die Patienten lässt mich das Personal in Ruhe. Hat die ein oder andere Krankenschwester anfangs noch versucht, mich zu überreden, mitzukommen, zum Tanzen oder ins Dorf, so haben sie alle es bald aufgegeben. Lediglich ein junger Arzt taucht immer wieder abends auf meiner Station auf und fragt mich, wie es mir geht. Falls ich dachte, die immerwährend gleiche Antwort würde ihm die Frage irgendwann langweilig werden lassen, so habe ich mich getäuscht, aber er interessiert mich nicht genug, als dass ich mich weiter um ihn kümmern würde.

Es sind die Nächte auf Station, in den ruhigen Minuten, in denen ich meine Briefe schreibe. Denn natürlich wollen sie wissen, wie es mir geht, die Freunde, die Familie in Kanada, die Brüder, die mir noch geblieben sind, und mein Mann. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich dort sitze, den Stift in der Hand, ist das Verlangen, sie alle zu sehen, so stark, dass es wehtut – Schmerz, wie Angst, eines der Gefühle, die ich noch fühlen kann. Aber sie alle sind mir schrecklich fern und es bleiben nur die Briefe, also schreibe ich. Nur, dass mein Briefpapierblock in diesen Tagen so viel länger reicht als früher.

Anfangs habe ich versucht, für unsere Eltern die Minuten seines Todes zu Papier zu bringen – Nacht um Nacht habe ich versucht, es zu schreiben, nur um im Morgengrauen jedes Mal das Papier zu zerreißen. Am Ende musste ich es als vergeblich abtun. Also habe ich nach Hause geschrieben, dass er nicht gelitten hat, dass es ein friedlicher Tod war, und seine letzten Worte überbracht. Vielleicht wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich Worte habe für diese letzten Minuten, aber wenn, dann ist er noch fern.

Die Patienten versorgt, die Briefe geschrieben, flüchte ich, sobald die Sonne aufgeht. Ich gehe hinauf in meine Kammer, ziehe die Vorhänge vor, und nehme mir das oberste Gedicht vom Stapel. Dann, eingerollt auf meinem Bett, im Schein meiner Lampe, lese ich seine Worte, wieder und wieder und wieder, versuche, sie mir auf ewig in mein Gedächtnis einzuprägen. Und es ist dieser kleine Teil meines täglichen Rituals, der mich bei Verstand hält, bevor die Sonne wieder hinabsinkt und der Kreislauf von vorne beginnt.

Da ist eine Friedlichkeit in seinen Zeilen, die gleichzeitig zu mir spricht und mich doch quält.

Die Gedichte, die ein Rückblick sind auf Zuhause und auf unsere Kindheit sind mit einer Art goldenem Schleier überzogen, der sie unwirklich und entrückt macht und der Gedanke an diese wunderbare Welt, die wir verloren – verstoßen? – haben, war für mich in den ersten Tagen kaum auszuhalten. Erst später, langsam, habe ich begriffen, dass für Walter die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft das Gleiche waren. Das Zuhause, das wir hatten, ist demjenigen, in dessen Erwartung er gestorben ist, sehr ähnlich. Vielleicht wären sie gar der gleiche Ort, diese beiden Zuhause, wäre nicht der goldene Schleier, der sie einander entrückt.

Die anderen Gedichte, in denen er nicht über das Vergangene oder das Zukünftige schreibt, sondern das Jetzt, sind auf ihre eigene Art leichter und schwerer zu ertragen. Kein Schleier liegt auf ihnen, um das Grauen abzuschrecken, das aus ihnen spricht. Er hat den Krieg in all seiner Schrecklichkeit dargestellt und ich glaube, anders würde ich diese Gedichte auch nicht aushalten. Keine Zeile zum tragischen Heldentod für das glorreiche Empire, aber eine andere Art von stillem Trost findet sich darin. Kein Trost für die Toten, sondern die Lebenden. Denn es sind die, die zurückbleiben, die den Trost viel nötiger haben als die, die weitergehen, oder? Sie sind es, die wissen müssen, dass die, die sie lieben, an einen guten Ort gehen werden – und das auch für sie selbst die Welt wieder schön sein wird.

Es sind diese Dinge, die Erinnerung an eine goldene Vergangenheit und der Glaube an eine goldene Zukunft, auch im angesichts der Grauenhaftigkeit des Jetzt, die aus allen seinen Gedichten spricht. Und es sind seine Erinnerung und sein Glaube, an denen ich mich festklammere, die mir diese Welt erträglich machen, selbst in ihren dunkelsten – hellsten? – Stunden.

Und so verstreichen die Tage, werden zu Wochen, und der Stapel der ungelesenen Gedichte schmilzt dahin. Dass es ausgerechnet heute ist, an dem Tag genau einen Monat nach seinem Tod, dass ich das letzte Blatt Papier zur Hand nehme, überrascht mich gar nicht. Es fühlt sich natürlich an. Ein Kreis, der sich schließt.

Fast ein wenig zögerlich nehme ich das Papier zur Hand. Seit drei Wochen sind es seine Gedichte, seine letzten Zeilen, die mich über jeden neuen Tag bringen. Ich habe beinahe Angst, das zu verlieren. Wenn ich dieses letzte Gedicht gelesen habe, dann habe ich nichts mehr übrig.

Wenn ich dieses Gedicht gelesen habe, ist er endgültig fort.

‚Schönheit' ist sein Titel. Und das ist es. Es ist ein Gedicht, gewidmet der Schönheit am unerwartesten Ort dieser Welt. Es ist Schönheit in der Mitte des Krieges.

Da ist der Soldat, der sein Paket aus der Heimat mit seinem Kameraden teilt, der niemanden in der Heimat hat. Da ist eine Blume, die tapfer am Rand eines Schützengrabens wächst. Da ist der Unteroffizier, der dem Gefreiten hilft, die wunden, entzündeten Füße zu waschen. Da ist der Brief von Zuhause, der im Unterstand die Zufluchtsorte der Kindheit auferstehen lässt. Da ist der Sanitäter, der den Verwundeten meilenweit auf dem Rücken trägt. Da ist der Vogel, der hoch über dem Niemandsland dahinschwebt. Da ist der Offizier, der für seine Männer die Briefe schreibt, wenn sie es nicht können. Da ist der Himmel voller Sterne, der sich über einem kriegsgeschundenen Land erstreckt.

Es ist eine Sammlung von Schönheit, Schönheit der Natur und Schönheit in der Seele des Menschen und vielleicht – vielleicht zum ersten Mal begreife ich wirklich, wie es Walter gelungen ist, in all diesem Schrecken noch an das Schöne der Welt zu glauben. Denn eine Welt, die es schafft selbst im düstersten Dunkel noch etwas Schönes hervorzubringen, kann so verloren nicht sein.

Wieder und wieder lese ich die Zeilen. Nicht nur, weil es seine letzten Zeilen sind, sondern weil ich instinktiv weiß, dass ich sie nie wieder vergessen darf.

Irgendwann, es mögen Stunden vergangen sein, stehe ich auf, gehe langsam zum Fenster herüber. Meine Beine fühlen sich wackelig an und lasse mich auf den Stuhl neben dem Fenster sinken. Drei Versuche braucht es, bevor ich mich traue, die Vorhänge zurückzuziehen, die die Welt vor mir verbergen. Eine Welt, getaucht in Rot und Gold von der untergehenden Sonne irgendwo hinter meinem Rücken.

Es schmerzt in meinen Augen, der Anblick so viel Lichts. Ich habe beinahe vier Wochen lang in Dunkelheit gelebt und die Helligkeit löst ein Brennen in meinen Augen aus. Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen, betrachte die Explosion an irrlichternden Schatten vor meinen Augenlidern.

Eine Träne rollt mit über die Wange.

Dann noch eine.

Ich öffne die Augen wieder, berühre mit den Fingerspitzen meine nasse Wange, über die die Tränen jetzt hinabfließen, nicht mehr nur vereinzelt, sondern stetig.

Ich habe nicht geweint, seitdem ich wusste, dass er sterben wird. Er hatte meine Tränen zurückgebracht und als er ging, hat er mich trockenen Auges zurückgelassen. Wie passend dann, dass auch er es ist, der mir erneut die Tränen zurückgibt, von diesem fernen Ort aus, in dieser anderen Welt, in die wir ihm nicht folgen können.

Minuten vergehen. Ich sitze da, sehe hinaus auf die goldene Welt dort draußen, während mir stumme Tränen über das Gesicht fließen. Und langsam, Stück für Stück, gebe ich frei, was ich von ihm festgehalten habe.

Draußen sinkt die Sonne herab, das Gold verschwindet, macht Platz für das Grau und Silber der Nacht.

Er ist endgültig fort.

Ich weiß, dass nicht plötzlich alles gut sein wird. Wut wird kommen und Verzweiflung und Trauer, aber alles ist besser als diese schreckliche Leere der letzten Wochen, den Schleier der Gleichgültigkeit, den Schmerz und Angst viel zu selten zu durchstechen vermocht haben. Es ist nur ein Schritt auf einem sehr langen Weg, aber es fühlt sich an wie ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, von ihm weg und doch, zugleich, zu ihm hin.

Langsam stehe ich von meinem Stuhl auf. Die Sonne ist verschwunden und somit ist es Zeit, die Einsamkeit meiner Kammer zu verlassen und mich, im Schutze des Dunkels, den Menschen zu stellen, die dort unten sind.

Meine Beine fühlen sich noch immer schwach an. Irgendetwas an den vergangenen Stunden hat mich meiner Stärke beraubt. Es ist, als hätte ich meine ganze emotionale Kraft gebraucht und damit auch die körperliche Kraft erschöpft.

Im Licht der Lampe ziehe ich meine Uniform an und die sonst so alltäglichen Bewegungen kommen mit einem Mal schwer. Einige Minuten muss ich auf dem Bett sitzen, meinen Atem wieder einfangen, bevor ich mich schließlich der Zimmertüre zuwenden kann und dem, was dahinter liegt.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich wahnsinnig müde bin. Der Gedanke an die kommende durchwachte Nacht ist mir ein Graus. Eigentlich will ich nur noch schlafen, dabei wollte ich das in den ganzen vergangenen Wochen doch so gar nicht. Nie habe ich Schlaf bekommen, habe nur hier und da ein wenig gedöst, und trotzdem war ich nicht einen einzigen Tag lang müde. Jetzt, mit einem Mal, ist das anderes. Als wären nicht nur die Tränen zurückgekommen, sondern auch das Verlangen nach Schlaf. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Schlaf manchmal der beste Heiler von allen ist.

Mich fest am Geländer festhaltend, steige ich langsam die Treppe hinab, immer eine Stufe nach der anderen. Die Watte, die mich umgeben hat, hat nicht nur die Trauer betäubt, sondern jegliche anderen Gefühle auch. Nicht nur die guten Gefühle oder die schlechten, sondern auch die, die eigentlich gar nichts von beidem sind. Erdige, essentielle Gefühle. Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung. Und jetzt, wo der Nebel vorbeigezogen ist, sind es diese Gefühle, die zuerst zurückkehren. Irgendwie bin ich dankbar, wieder etwas fühlen zu dürfen, und zugleich türmt sich die Aufgabe, die ich noch gestern ohne einen Gedanken ausgefüllt habe, mit einem Mal zu einer Unmöglichkeit vor mir auf.

Auch der Weg von der Treppe zur Station kam mir gestern noch nicht so unendlich weit vor. Vorsichtig setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis ich die Türe zur Station erreicht habe. Auch sie, heute, um viele Male schwerer als noch in der gestrigen Nacht.

Ich trete durch die Türe, verharre dann für einen Augenblick und versuche, mich zu sammeln. Mein Kopf ist leicht und meine Beine sind schwer. Die Welt, eben noch in irisierendes Licht getaucht, ist mit einem Mal unsicher und dunkel. Ich blinzele heftig, aber es hilft nicht.

Eine Gestalt kommt auf mich zu. Es braucht einen Moment, bevor ich den jungen Arzt erkenne. Je näher er kommt, desto schneller geht er.

Die Luft trägt seine Stimme zu mir heran: „Schwester? Schwester? Geht es Ihnen gut? Schwester Blythe!" Er klingt aufgeregt.

Was…?

Dann wird alles dunkel.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Roses of Picardy" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text von Frederick Weatherly, Musik von Haydn Wood)._

* * *

Hallo Rabea,  
in der Hoffnung, dass du bis hier unten liest, wollte ich mich gerne für dein Review bedanken. Für jemanden, der Geschichten schreibt, sind die Rückmeldungen von Lesern wir der Applaus im Theater, und wir freuen uns über jede, die wir bekommen. In jedem Fall freue ich mich, dass die Geschichte dir gefällt und dir deine Samstage vielleicht ein kleines bisschen versüßen kann.  
Viele Grüße,  
Alina (kslchen)


	61. Till it's over

_12\. November 1918  
Canadian Convalescent Officers' Hospital, Matlock Bath, England_

 **Till it's over**

Mühsam öffne ich meine Augen. Mein Hals ist trocken und kratzig, meine Lider klebrig und schwer von Schlaf. Das Licht sticht mir schmerzhaft in die Augen und ein gequältes kleines Geräusch kommt aus meiner wunden Kehle.

„Oh, du bist wach!", dringt es von der Ferne zu mir durch.

Mit Mühe drehe ich den Kopf. Da ist ein Pochen hinter meiner Stirn. Meine Gedanken fühlen sich schleppend an. Auf meiner Brust liegt eine schwere Last, die jeden Atemzug mühsam macht. Was ist _los_ mit mir?

Ich blinzele an gegen die Schwere und das Licht. Es flirrt vor meinen Augen und nur langsam verfestigen sich die verschwommenen Schemen zu festen Konturen. Da sitzt jemand an meinem Bett. Ich kneife die Augen etwas zusammen, versuche, mich zu konzentrieren.

Jem?

Ja, es sieht aus wie Jem.

Wie kommt Jem hierhin?

Verwirrt blinzele ich ihn an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragt er mitfühlend. Eine warme, schwielige Hand legt sich auf meine Stirn.

Ja, wie geht es mir?

Ich zwinge meine trägen Gedanken dazu, sich zu rühren, und die Frage zu überdenken. Ich glaube, es geht mir – nicht gut?

Ich öffne den Mund, will sprechen, aber es kommt nur ein wortloses Krächzen heraus. Hilflos sehe ich zu Jem auf. Meine Zunge ist pelzig und fühlt sich zu dick an für den Mund.

„Hier, trink' etwas", murmelt er.

Trinken klingt vernünftig. Ich will mich aufrichten, aber mein Körper sackt kraftlos in sich zusammen. Auch die Arme sind nutzlos, knicken weg, als ich mich darauf stützen will. Mir tut alles weh und nichts tut das, was es soll.

Wieder Jem: „Warte, ich helfe dir." Dann, behutsam, aber bestimmt, schiebt er einen Arm unter meine Schultern und drückt mich nach oben. Der Arm bleibt dort, hält mich aufrecht, als die Welt sich aus ihren Angeln hebt und wild in alle Richtungen schwingt.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Mir ist schwindelig.

Es vergehen einige Momente, bevor ich mich traue, die Augen langsam wieder zu öffnen. Die Welt steht immer noch nicht still, aber sie wirkt insgesamt etwas ruhiger, also wage ich einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Jem hin.

„Besser?", fragt er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Ich will nicken, aber ich fürchte, wenn ich den Kopf bewege, bewegt sich auch die Welt lieber, also tue ich lieber gar nichts. Jem scheint schon zu verstehen, denn er wartet keine Antwort ab, sondern greift nach einem Wasserglas und setzt es an meine Lippen. Ich würde gerne protestieren, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mein gummihafter Arm das Glas würde halten können, also lasse ich die Behandlung zu. In winzigen Schlückchen fließt das Wasser an meinen Mund und ich schwöre, ich habe noch nie etwas derart köstliches geschmeckt.

„Das reicht für's Erste", verkündet Jem viel zu bald und zieht das Glas weg. Sehnsüchtig blicke ich ihm hinterher.

„Ich möchte – mehr", bringe ich hervor. Meine Kehle schmerzt immer noch schrecklich, jeder Atemzug ist mein Kampf und als ich mit der Zunge meine Lippen berühre, fühlen sie sich aufgeplatzt und rissig an.

„Nicht jetzt. Später", entscheidet Jem. Ich funkele ihn an, aber der Versuch gerät scheinbar derart armselig, dass er nur darüber lächelt.

Langsam lässt er den Arm wieder Richtung Matratze sinken und da nur seine Kraft meinen Körper aufrecht gehalten hat, folge ich ihm ganz wie von selbst. Augenblicke später liege ich wieder ausgestreckt da, was zumindest meinem Kopf gut zu gefallen scheint. Auch die Welt kommt wieder zur Ruhe.

„Was ist – los?", frage ich und meine mich und das alles hier.

„Du hattest die Grippe", antwortet Jem, „und zwar ziemlich fies."

Nachdenklich runzele ich die Stirn. Grippe? Es fühlt sich an, als müsse mir das etwas sagen, aber… „Welche Grippe?"

Jetzt ist da eindeutig Zweifel in seinem Blick. „ _Welche Grippe_?", wiederholt er ungläubig, „die Grippe an der seit Wochen abertausende von Menschen erkranken – und sterben! Das musst du doch mitbekommen haben? Es war in allen Zeitungen! Wenn auch zugegeben erst auf Seite 4 oder 5, wenn die ganzen Kriegsnachrichten vorbei waren. Aber so oder so müsst ihr hier doch auch kranke Patienten haben?"

Doch, da waren Grippepatienten, ich erinnere mich. Es schienen mir nicht viele zu sein, aber ich habe auch nicht sehr darauf geachtet, was um mich herum passiert ist, oder? Vielleicht waren es mehr, als ich bemerkt habe? Es ist nicht auszuschließen.

„Hm… ein paar waren wohl krank – aber ich weiß nicht – wie viele", antworte ich langsam, „und Zeitung – Zeitung habe ich nicht gelesen, seit – "

Walter.

Die Erinnerung trifft mich wie ein Schlag. Ich krümme mich zusammen, kneife die Augen zu. Der Kloß in meiner Kehle hat nichts mit der Grippe zu tun. Für einen Moment ist das Gewicht auf meiner Brust so schwer, dass kein Atem kommen will.

Eine Hand legt sich auf meinen Rücken, streicht in großen, kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. „Schsch. Ich weiß", murmelt Jem.

Minuten vergehen, bis es sich schließlich irgendwie erträglich anfühlt. Langsam hebe ich den Kopf, ziehe Luft in meine schmerzenden Lungen. Als ich Jem ansehe, ist da nackter Schmerz in seinen Augen und ich würde ihn so gerne trösten, aber ich traue meinem Körper nicht. Also hebe ich nur eine zitternde Hand, berühre ganz leicht sein Gesicht.

„Für einen Moment haben wir gedacht, wir verlieren dich auch noch", bemerkt er schließlich und ich weiß, dass er es sagt, weil er es nicht aushalten würde, über Walter zu sprechen.

Trotzdem – zu hören, dass es offenbar so ernst um mich stand, überrascht mich. Es bedarf einiger Anstrengung, meinen Kopf dazu zu bringen, an die letzte Zeit zurückzudenken, und die Erinnerungen kommen nur langsam, unzusammenhängend, eigentlich nur Fetzen… da sind sanfte Hände auf meiner Stirn und unverständlich murmelnde Stimmen; da sind ein dröhnender Schmerz in meinem Kopf und ein schreckliches Ziehen in meinen Gliedern; da ist bittere Kälte, die jederzeit in schlimmste Hitze umschlagen konnte; und da ist die Erinnerung daran, nicht _atmen_ zu können, hustend und keuchend nach Luft zu ringen und doch keinen _Atem_ zu bekommen –

„Ruhig", murmelt Jem, drückt mich ins Kissen zurück und erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich vergeblich versucht habe, mich aufzusetzen. Langsam lasse ich mich zurücksinken, atme tief ein und aus, so es das Gewicht auf meiner Brust erlaubt.

Ein anderer Gedanke drängt sich in den Vordergrund. „Wie lange… wie lange war ich krank?", frage ich und habe fast Angst vor der Antwort.

„Zwei Wochen", erwidert Jem.

 _Zwei Wochen_? Mein Kopf dreht sich.

Aber das heißt… das heißt… wenn ich zwei Wochen krank war und… und was hat Jem über die Grippe gesagt? „Die Grippe an der seit Wochen abertausende von Menschen erkranken – und sterben!" Das hat er gesagt. Aber heißt das nicht…

„Jem", flüstere ich, meine Stimme erstickt vor Angst, „Jem, sag mir – ist noch jemand krank?"

Oder tot?

Ängstlich sehe ich zu ihm hoch und als ich sein Zögern bemerke, wird mir eisig kalt.

„Shirley ist ein paar Tage vor dir krank geworden, aber es hat ihn nicht so schlimm erwischt", antwortet er schließlich, „er war ein paar Tage in einem Krankenhaus in Le Tréport, aber ist schon wieder entlassen. Es geht ihm soweit wieder ganz gut."

Ich fühle, wie ein kleiner Teil der Angst mich loslässt, aber der größere Teil ist immer noch da, hält mich umklammert, wie gelähmt.

Jem jedoch spricht bereits weiter: „Fred hat es böse erwischt, er hat eine ziemliche Lungenentzündung entwickelt. Er war fast einen Monat im Krankenhaus in Liverpool und vor ein paar Tagen ist er in ein Genesungsheim in Wokingham verlegt worden. Das ist gar nicht so weit weg von Taplow, wo du mal warst. Er ist mittlerweile auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber er erwartet nicht, vor Anfang nächsten Jahres entlassen zu werden."

Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich ihn an.

Welcher Fred?

Meine Verwirrung bemerkend, erklärt Jem ungefragt: „Fred Arnold. Unas Mann. Du erinnerst dich an Fred?"

Oh, der Fred. Ich nicke langsam.

Denn natürlich, er ist Jems Schwager und auch wenn sie sonst nicht viel verbindet, so haben sie beide eine Tochter des Pfarrhauses geheiratet. Es macht Sinn, dass er zumindest etwas besser über sein Wohlbefinden informiert ist als ich, die über Fred nicht viel mehr weiß, als dass er eine zu große Nase hat und seinen Krieg in einer sicheren Sekretärsposition bei einem Reservebataillon in England verbracht hat.

Was mich allerdings zu der Frage führt…

„Diese Grippe…", beginne ich und traue mich fast nicht, auszusprechen, was ich doch wissen muss, „gab es die nur hier, in Europa oder…"

Oder auch zu Hause?

Jem seufzt.

Die klammernde Hand der Angst ist zurück.

„Ich glaube, es gibt sie überall", gibt er schließlich zögernd zu.

Also auch zu Hause.

Nur ein Wort bringe ich über die Lippen: „Wer?"

Dann, plötzlich, ist da die Erinnerung an einen Bahnhof in Camiers und genau die gleiche Frage und ihre schreckliche Antwort. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es aushalten würde, noch einmal eine solche Antwort zu erhalten.

Ängstlich sehe ich Jem an. Er seufzt noch einmal.

„Mum war krank und Nan auch", gesteht er schließlich, „sie sind schon letzten Monat krank geworden. Mittlerweile scheinen sie soweit über den Berg zu sein."

„Letzten Monat? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?", verlange ich zu wissen. Ich versuche, mich aufzusetzen, aber die Welt wackelt wieder verdächtig und da drückt Jem mich auch schon wieder zurück in mein Kissen.

„He, langsam", beruhigt er, „Dad hat mir telegrafiert, aber sie haben entschieden, dir erst einmal nichts zu schreiben. Sie wollten dich nicht noch weiter beunruhigen."

Wütend funkele ich ihn an und es scheint mir etwas besser zu gelingen als noch eben, denn er weicht ein kleines bisschen zurück, hebt beschwichtigend eine Hand.

„Mich muss niemand beschützen", informiere ich, so hochmütig es mir eben gelingt, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich so entkräftet bin, dass ich nicht einmal sitzen kann, und vermutlich aussehe wie der aufgewärmte Tod.

Jem hebt eine skeptische Augenbraue. „Wirklich nicht? So neben der Spur wie du im letzten Monat warst, bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Deine Briefe haben mir jedes Mal einen Schauer den Rücken herunter gejagt."

„Ich habe immer geschrieben", verteidige ich mich.

„Ja, aber wie!", schnaubt Jem, „niemals, in all den Jahren, habe ich merkwürdigere Briefe von dir bekommen. Alle ganz kurz, aber irgendwie unzusammenhängend und… komisch. Als wärst du gar nicht richtig da. Zuhause ist es ihnen natürlich auch aufgefallen und da hat Dad entschieden, dich nicht noch weiter belasten zu wollen."

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. „Dann hat er falsch entschieden", stelle ich klar, „aber jetzt sag, wie geht es Mum und Nan?"

„Besser", antwortet Jem schnell, „Nan war ziemlich schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Mum hatte es etwas schlimmer getroffen, aber es geht ihr auch wieder besser. John hatte es ziemlich erwischt, aber Unas letztem Brief war zu entnehmen, dass er sich ebenfalls langsam auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet."

„John?", wiederhole ich fragend.

„Meredith. Der Reverend", antwortet Jem.

Ich nicke. Natürlich, sein Schwiegervater.

„Una selbst und Rosemary geht es gut. Carl ist auch in Ordnung, soweit ich weiß, wo immer er und sein U-Boot gerade sind", fügt Jem hinzu.

Wieder nicke ich. Una und Rosemary, zwei Seiten einer gleichermaßen freundlichen Medaille und Carl, mein Freund aus Kindertagen, der mir doch mittlerweile so entrückt ist. Dennoch, ich bin froh zu hören, dass es ihm gut geht.

Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen, atme langsam ein und aus. Dieses Gespräch strengt mich mehr an, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Wie geht es allen anderen?", frage ich dann, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Dad und Faith sind auch gesund, was an ein Wunder grenzt, immerhin scheinen es die beiden zu sein, die versuchen, das ganze Dorf aufrecht zu erhalten,", antwortet Jem und da sind Erleichterung und Unglaube in seiner Stimme, aber auch Stolz auf seine Frau. Das ist immer so, wenn er von Faith spricht.

Langsam öffne ich die Augen wieder. „Di?", will ich wissen.

Jem weicht meinem Blick aus.

„Jem!", verlange ich, „was ist mit Di?"

Es ist nur mit einigem Zögern, dass er antwortet: „Ah, die Städte scheint es schlimmer erwischt zu haben. Sie sind… sie sind beide ziemlich krank. Mildred ist im Krankenhaus. Es steht – es steht nicht gut um sie. Di ist bei den Fords. Dad hat Owen gebeten, nach ihr zu sehen, nachdem niemand mehr etwas von ihr gehört hat. Sie ist etwas besser dran als Mildred, aber es geht ihr nicht gut."

Das Gewicht auf meiner Brust wird schwerer. Di…

„Nan wollte hinfahren, kaum dass sie wieder auf den Beinen war, aber Dad lässt sie noch nicht. Außerdem kann sie kaum Connie mitnehmen nach Toronto, aber zurücklassen wird sie sie niemals, also…", Jem zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Wie geht es den Kindern?", greife ich die Erwähnung auf, auch wenn meine Gedanken weiterhin um Di schwirren und irgendwie auch um Mildred, die ich zwar noch nie gesehen habe, aber deren Briefe ich zu schätzen gelernt habe und von der ich weiß, dass ihr Tod für eine weitere meiner Schwestern eine Welt zerstören würde.

„Connie und Sara sind in Ordnung", antwortet Jem langsam.

Was im Umkehrschluss heißt…

Di und Mildred rücken mit einem Schlag einen Schritt zurück.

„Und Ian?", frage ich leise.

Sein Gesicht wird starr.

„Es… es geht ihm wieder… es geht ihm wieder besser", bringt er schließlich hervor, die Stimme gepresst.

„Oh, Jem", flüstere ich.

Er schluckt schwer. „Faith hat geschrieben, dass es für ein paar Tage nicht gut aussah, aber er ist ein starkes Kerlchen. Er hat gekämpft wie ein Löwe und vorgestern kam dann das Telegramm, das er über den Berg ist. Aber ich sage dir –"

Schwer atmend senkt er den Kopf, fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Ich zwinge einen meiner zitternden Arme, sich auszustrecken, berühre ihn sanft an der Schulter, der unzureichende Versuch eines Trostes. Einige Momente vergehen im Schweigen.

Als Jem wieder spricht, ist seine Stimme dumpf: „Weißt du, dass ich immer irgendwie Angst hatte… ich habe so wenig von Ian gesehen und Sara noch nicht ein einziges Mal und je länger ich hier bin… desto mehr habe ich gefürchtet, dass sie mir fremd sein werden. Weißt du, ich mache mir keine Illusionen – für die beiden bin ich ein völlig Fremder und das ist schwer genug zu ertragen. Umso mehr hatte ich Angst, dass ich _sie_ nicht kennen würde. Dass sie einfach irgendwelche Kinder sein würden und dass ich… dass ich sie nicht würde lieben können."

Der Gedanke ist so absolut absurd, dass ich mich frage, wie er ihn jemals hat denken können. Gleichzeitig tut es mir unglaublich weh, zu wissen, wie sehr ihn das belastet.

„Aber du liebst sie doch schon", erinnere ich ihn leise.

Jem hebt den Kopf, sieht mich an. „Ich war mich nicht sicher. Je länger all das hier gedauert hat, desto weniger sicher war ich mir", gibt er zögernd zu, „und dann – dann habe ich erfahren, dass Ian krank ist und plötzlich… ich war ein Wrack, Rilla. Zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Ich habe nicht gegessen und nicht geschlafen und das einzige, was ich wusste, war, dass – dass, wenn er es nicht schafft, ich niemals mehr würde ruhen können, bis ich den Jemand oder das Etwas gefunden habe, das dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich wäre bis ans Ende der Welt gegangen und es wäre nicht weit genug gewesen."

Ich nicke, drücke leicht seine Schulter, bevor ich den Arm wieder sinken lasse, den ich nicht mehr länger halten kann. „Weil du ihn doch liebst", bemerke ich.

„Weil ich ihn doch liebe", wiederholt Jem und da ist ein so absolutes Erstaunen in seinem Blick, dass es gleichzeitig wunderbar und unerträglich ist.

„Und es geht ihm gut", füge ich hinzu.

Jem begegnet meinem Blick und versucht sich an einem Lächeln. Es ist erkennbar, wie aufgewühlt er noch ist, denn es gerät etwas zu schief, selbst für ihn, aber es ist besser als nichts.

Es gibt mir die nötige Kraft, die Frage zu stellen, die mir auf der Zunge brennt, seitdem ich begriffen habe, dass bisher jeder Kranke in Jems Erzählung überlebt hat. Und hat er nicht gesagt, dass an dieser Grippe die Menschen erkranken – und sterben?

„Sagst du mir – sagst du mir, wer es nicht geschafft hat?", frage ich ihn und weiß, dass meine Stimme zittert und mache mir nichts daraus.

Das Lächeln verschwindet von Jems Lippen. Seine Augen blicken bekümmert. Er nimmt sich einen Moment, sich zu sammeln, aber dann antwortet er doch und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dankbar sein soll für seine Ehrlichkeit oder nicht.

„Unas Schwiegervater ist zuerst gestorben, schon Ende September", beginnt er dann.

Ich nicke und versuche, nicht ungeduldig zu sein. Es mag schrecklich von mir sein, aber Reverend Arnold bedeutet mir nichts und ich habe zu viele Tode von Männern erlebt, die mir nichts bedeuten, um über seinen Tod irgendetwas zu empfinden außer ein vages Bedauern mit denen, denen er etwas bedeutet _hat_.

„Wer noch?", frage ich, denn irgendwie weiß ich, dass da noch andere sein müssen.

Jem holt tief Luft: „Bruce."

Jetzt senke ich doch betroffen den Kopf, schließe für einen Moment die Augen.

Bruce Meredith, dieses ehrliche, ernsthafte, großherzige Kerlchen. Er muss – wie alt geworden sein? Vierzehn? Es ist die Tragödie eines viel zu jungen Lebens, viel zu früh beendet. Eine Tragödie, die er mit so vielen Opfern dieses Krieges teilt, die manchmal kaum älter waren als er. Es ist eine solche – Verschwendung. Es ist die Zukunft selbst, die mit den Jungen geht und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mag, was zurück bleibt.

„Und Susan", fügt Jem in diesem Moment leise hinzu und mit einem Mal fühlt sich mein Körper merkwürdig leicht an. Die Augen halte ich geschlossen und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich alles um mich dreht. Ich habe keinen Halt mehr.

Susan also. Susan, die uns Kindern so viel mehr war als die Haushälterin, die man sie genannt hat, manchmal gar eine zweite Mutter. Die Susan der Affengesichtkekse und der warmen Milch mit Honig, in deren Küche man immer einen Zufluchtsort gefunden hat, wenn das Kinderherz verletzt war. Und oh, sie hat uns oft genug den Kopf gewaschen, wenn sie fand, dass wir es verdient hatten, aber gleichzeitig hat sie immer vor uns gestanden und uns vor allen Widrigkeiten beschützt. Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich Krankenschwester werden will, hat sie mir deutlich gesagt, dass sie das unschicklich findet – und doch hätte man es nie gedacht, wenn man sie gesehen hat, wie löwenhaft sich mich vor den Klatschweibern von Glen verteidigt hat.

Ich öffne die Augen, will etwas sagen und stelle fest, dass ich nichts zu sagen habe. Die Welt schwankt immer noch hin und her.

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzt Jem und ich ahne, dass seine Gedanken den meinen nicht unähnlich sind.

Susan und Bruce und selbst Reverend Arnold – und, wenn Jem Recht hat, ungezählte Menschen mehr. Kriegt der Tod nicht _irgendwann_ einmal den Hals voll? Ist es nicht irgendwann einmal _genug_?

Jem verfällt in Schweigen, den Blick tief in sich hinein gerichtet. Und ich liege dort, sehe ihn an, und versuche, in seinem Gesicht die Antwort auf die Frage zu erkennen, die ich stellen will, seitdem ich die Augen aufgeschlagen habe und die ich doch nicht über die Lippen gebracht habe.

„Jem?", hebe ich schließlich leise an.

Er hebt den Kopf, lächelt mir kurz zu. „Was ist denn?", erwidert er freundlich.

Ich will Luft holen, aber die Last auf meiner Brust macht es unmöglich. Mir ist kalt, meine Hände krampfen sich ineinander. „Jem, wie geht es… wie geht es…?", versuche ich und scheitere doch.

Ich kann seinen Namen nicht sagen. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht ertragen würde, wenn die Antwort – wenn die Antwort eine schlechte wäre.

„Deinem Mann?", vervollständigt Jem, was ich nicht sagen kann.

Mir gelingt ein Nicken, nur die kleinste mögliche Bewegung.

„Er ist in Ordnung", beruhigt er.

Und mit einem Mal fällt mir das Atmen wieder etwas leichter.

„Also, er ist natürlich verrückt vor Sorge um dich", fährt Jem fort, „tut mir glatt Leid, der arme Kerl, dort drüben in Frankreich und du hier. Ich musste ihm jeden Tag telegrafieren, wie es dir geht, dabei bin ich doch selbst aus Eastbourne nicht weggekommen, mit den ganzen Grippepatienten und den Verwundeten der letzten Kämpfe. Ich bin erst heute Morgen angekommen und was für ein Zufall, dass du ausgerechnet heute aufwachst, oder?"

Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich ihn an. „Wenn du erst heute angekommen bist, wie…?", beginne ich langsam.

„Wie konnte ich dann Ken jeden Tag ein Telegramm schicken?", entgegnet Jem, „na, indem der arme Lionel _mir_ jeden Tag ein Telegramm schicken musste."

Mein Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich. Welcher Lionel?

Jem hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. „Lionel Everett? Sagt dir nichts?", vergewissert er sich, „wir haben zusammen studiert. Er ist hier Arzt und ich hatte ihn gebeten, ein diskretes Auge auf dich zu haben. Schon vor deiner Krankheit. Wir waren – wir waren alle ziemlich besorgt um dich, nach…" Er bricht ab und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken.

Wir werden über Walter reden müssen. Ich weiß das, so gut wie er. Aber nicht heute – nicht heute.

Ich schiebe den Gedanken weg, konzentriere mich auf die Frage nach Lionel Everett. Die vage Erinnerung an den jungen Arzt kommt mir in den Sinn. Den Arzt, der in den Wochen vor meiner Krankheit immer wieder ungebeten auf meiner Station aufgetaucht ist und sich nicht hat abschütteln lassen. Ob das Lionel Everett gewesen ist?

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wen du meinst", erwidere ich, „allerdings war er nicht unbedingt diskret. Eher etwas… unheimlich."

Ein kurzes, bellendes Lachen entfährt Jem und ich bin _froh_ , es zu hören. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten", verspricht er.

Aber Lionel Everett interessiert mich eigentlich nicht wirklich und an Walter will ich nicht denken, nicht _jetzt_ , also ist es vielleicht ganz natürlich, dass sich meine Gedanken wie von selbst wieder auf meinen Mann richten.

„Glaubst du…", hebe ich zögernd an, „denkst du, vielleicht, es wäre möglich, dass Ken… ich meine, ich weiß nicht, ob er Urlaub kriegen könnte, aber vielleicht…" Die Worte wollen nicht kommen. Ärgerlich balle ich die Fäuste, öffne sie langsam wieder.

Jem schüttelt den Kopf. Da ist Mitgefühl in seinen Augen, als er antwortet: „Glaub mir, wenn er irgendwie glauben würde, kommen zu können, wäre er längst hier. Wenn ich sage, dass er verrückt vor Sorge war, dann meine ich das durchaus so. Falls ich seine Gefühle für dich vorher jemals angezweifelt habe, so würde ich es jetzt nicht mehr wagen. Ich weiß, dass er nichts mehr gewollt haben kann, als zu dir zu kommen. Aber er konnte seine Männer nicht alleine lassen. Erst die Offensiven der letzten Wochen und dann der Angriff auf Mons –"

„Mons?", unterbreche ich, „Mons, Belgien?"

„Kennst du noch ein anderes Mons?", fragt Jem zurück, zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. Ich kenne nur das eine Mons, diese belgische Stadt in der das britische Expeditionskorps vor etwas über vier Jahren so verheerend geschlagen wurde, nur… ich habe vor meiner Krankheit noch mitbekommen, dass die Kanadier Cambrai genommen haben und Valenciennes, aber das sie jetzt in Belgien stehen… ich meine, natürlich, es kann viel passiert sein in diesen zwei Wochen, aber… Belgien? _Mons_?

„Naja, und heute hat er telegrafiert, dass sein Bataillon ein Teil der Besatzungstruppen sein wird, deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass er es allzu bald zu dir schaffen wird. Ich weiß aber, dass ich mein Telegramm an ihn heute ausnahmsweise mal gerne schicken werde", vervollständigt Jem mit einem Lächeln.

Ich jedoch stocke. „Besatzungstruppen wovon?", will ich wissen.

„Na, Deutschland", erwidert Jem sachlich.

 _Deutschland_?

Ich blinzele.

Besatzungstruppen in _Deutschland_?

Was? Warum? _Wie_?

Für einen Moment spiegelt Jems Verwirrung meine, dann klärt sich sein Gesicht plötzlich auf. „Oh, natürlich, das hast du ja gar nicht mitbekommen, oder? Der Waffenstillstand wurde gestern unterzeichnet", erklärt er, „der Krieg ist vorbei."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Over there" aus dem Jahr 1917 entnommen (Text und Musik von George M. Cohan)._


	62. Grave, thy victory

_13\. November 1918  
Canadian Convalescent Officers' Hospital, Matlock Bath, England_

 **Grave, thy victory**

Ich glaube, wenn ich tot wäre, könnte ich nicht schlimmer aussehen als jetzt.

Mein Gesicht ist farblos in seiner Blässe, meine Wangen sind eingefallen, die Wangenknochen stechen messerscharf hervor (und das nicht auf die gute Arte), die Augen sind tiefliegend und dunkel umschattet. Selbst meine Nase wirkt irgendwie größer und spitzer als ich sie in Erinnerung habe.

Stirnrunzelnd blickt mein Spiegelbild mich aus dem kleinen Handspiegel an und mit einem Mal bin ich froh, dass Ken mich so nicht sehen muss. Nicht nur, weil es ihm schreckliche Sorgen bereiten würde, sondern auch weil vermutlich keine Frau möchte, dass ihr Mann sie _so_ sieht und ich bin da keine Ausnahme. Selbst die Jahre des Krieges haben mich nicht von diesem bisschen Eitelkeit kuriert.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich die Türe zu meiner kleinen Kammer aufschwingen. Sekunden später dringt Jems Stimme zu mir hinüber: „Den Anblick würde ich mir ersparen, wenn ich du wäre." Aber er klingt mehr amüsiert als besorgt.

„Oh haha", murmele ich, selbst so gar nicht amüsiert. Statt mich nach ihm umzusehen, hebe ich den Spiegel etwas an, um die Haare meines Abbildes in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie sind lang und zottelig und leblos, selbst die Farbe wirkt irgendwie blasser als früher. Bevor ich jedoch entscheiden kann, ob das nicht vielleicht doch am Licht liegt, wird mir der Spiegel ohne Vorwarnung aus der Hand genommen.

„He!", beschwere ich mich halbherzig, sehe jetzt doch zu Jem hoch, der neben dem Bett steht und den Spiegel in seinen langen Fingern dreht.

„Ärztliche Anweisung", informiert er mich locker, legt den Spiegel auf meinen Nachttisch und lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett fallen

„Neues von Di und Mildred?", will ich wissen, den Spiegel schon vergessen.

Jem schüttelt den Kopf und ich presse frustriert die Lippen zusammen. „Leider nein. Und du? Wie geht es dir heute?", fragt er, betrachtet mich eingehend.

Ich verdrehe möglichst ausdrucksstark die Augen.

Jem lacht leise. „Wenn du brav bist, lasse ich dich das hier lesen", bemerkt er, langt in seine Tasche und zieht ein Papier heraus. Ein Telegramm.

„Gib!", verlange ich, strecke den Arm danach aus, aber Jem hält es außerhalb meiner Reichweite.

Kurz überlege ich, ob es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, an das Telegramm zu kommen, aber er ist zu meinen besten Zeiten stärker als ich und das hier sind nun wirklich nicht meine besten Zeiten. „Es geht mir besser", antworte ich also widerwillig, „ich sitze, oder?"

Jem schnaubt. „Du hast es geschafft, dich hochzuziehen und gegen das Kopfende des Bettes zu lehnen", stellt er klar, „wetten, wenn du keine Stütze hättest, würdest du einfach so in dich zusammensinken?"

Er würde die Wette gewinnen, das weiß ich sicher. Natürlich würde ich das jedoch niemals zugeben, also schiebe ich nur das Kinn ein wenig vor und versuche, möglichst hochmütig auszusehen.

„Dachte ich es mir", grinst Jem, der meinen Gesichtsausdruck offenbar ganz richtig interpretiert.

Wortlos strecke ich die Hand nach dem Telegramm aus. Erneut zieht er es weg.

„Hast du gegessen?", fragt er.

Gott. _Ärzte_.

„Gestern Abend Tee und etwas Brühe und heute Morgen hatte ich warme Milch und Gebäck", antworte ich gelangweilt und nicke hinüber zu dem Tablett auf der Fensterbank, auf dem immer noch ein halb volles Glas Milch steht – mittlerweile nicht mehr warm – und ein Teller mit mehreren Gebäckstücken. Meine Kolleginnen haben es ein wenig zu gut mit mir und meinem Magen gemeint, der nicht mehr an die Aufnahme von Essen gewöhnt ist.

Jem lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und nimmt sich ein Gebäckstück. „Ich darf doch?", fragt er rhetorisch. Meiner schnippischen Antwort kommt er jedoch effektiv zuvor, indem er mir endlich das Telegramm reicht. Mit eifrigen Fingern greife ich danach, Jems Unverschämtheit augenblicklich vergessen.

Es ist von Ken und es enthält nur drei Worte.

 _Gott sei Dank._

Und vielleicht ist es die Tatsache dass ausgerechnet _er_ ausgerechnet _Gott_ anruft, die ausdrückt, wie unglaublich erleichtert er sein muss.

Wieder und wieder gleiten meine Augen über die drei Worte, als wären sie in der Lage, ihn mir irgendwie näher zu bringen. Aber sie bleiben still und unverändert und so falte ich das Telegramm schließlich mit einem kleinen Seufzen zusammen. Dennoch lasse ich es nicht los, halte es weiterhin zwischen meinen Fingern. Es sind schließlich _seine_ Worte darin.

„Du solltest ihm schreiben", bemerkt Jem, jetzt ernst, „ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du ihn durch seien ganz private Hölle geschickt hast und ich glaube, es würde ihm helfen, von dir selbst zu hören. Ich habe in den letzten zwei Wochen neben Telegrammen auch den ein oder anderen Brief von ihm bekommen und was soll ich sagen? Er war sehr… aufgewühlt."

Was, vermutlich, Jem-typische Untertreibung ist. Mein Herz krampft schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken, bevor es etwas zu schnell weiterpocht.

„In jedem Fall war es ein Glück, dass du ausgerechnet im gleichen Krankenhaus wie Lionel gelandet bist und das Schwesternhospital in Buxton zu voll war, um dich dorthin zu verlegen. So konnte er wenigstens ein Auge auf dich haben und seine täglichen Berichte haben vermutlich nicht nur deinen Mann davon abgehalten, wahnsinnig zu werden", fährt Jem fort und lächelt schief, bevor er sich ein weiteres Gebäck nimmt.

Für einen Moment überdenke ich seine Worte, drehe sie ein wenig hin und her, bevor ich mich auf die vielleicht am wenigsten unverfängliche Information darin konzentriere.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass wir geheiratet haben?", frage ich also.

Jem zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es aus Walt herausgekitzelt, als er im Sommer eine Woche auf Urlaub in England war", antwortet er und ist dabei so betont entspannt, dass ich sofort weiß, dass die Erwähnung von Walter ihm nicht weniger weh tut als mir.

Einen Moment brauche ich, bis der Schmerz abklingt und mir das Sprechen ermöglicht.

„Wie hast du es geahnt?", will ich dann wissen, denn ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass nur eine direkte Frage Walter dazu hat bringen können, mein Geheimnis zu verraten. Er ist – _war_ – niemand, der Geheimnisse weitererzählt hat, aber ebenso ist – _war_ – er nie gut darin, zu lügen, Priester oder nicht.

Ein kleines Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Jems Züge. „Hat dein Göttergatte dir jemals erzählt, dass ich ihn damals im Januar noch einmal ohne dich und Walt im Krankenhaus besucht habe?", erkundigt er sich und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, beäuge ihn misstrauisch.

Bevor er antwortet, nimmt Jem sich die Zeit, in ein drittes Gebäckstück zu beißen – oder ist es schon das vierte? „Ich habe mich mit ihm über seine Absichten dir gegenüber unterhalten. Als deinem ältesten Bruder steht mir das zu, denke ich", informiert er mich.

„ _Und_?", gebe ich gereizt zurück, hauptsächlich um den Impuls zu unterdrücken, ihm im Detail zu erklären, dass es weder ihm als ältestem Bruder noch _irgendwem sonst_ zusteht.

„Nun, es ist ihm gelungen, mich von der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Gefühle zu überzeugen", erwidert Jem entspannt, „und nachdem ich dich dazu gebracht habe, eine Hochzeit vor Kriegsende nicht mehr kategorisch auszuschließen, habe ich mir gedacht, dass sie eher früher als später stattfinden würde. Und als Walter dann nebenbei erwähnte, dass er euch beide im Juni in Paris gesehen hat, brauchte ich bloß noch 2 und 2 zusammenzählen und nicht 5 herauszubekommen."

„Beeindruckend", bemerke ich, lasse meine Stimme dabei jedoch so unbeeindruckt wie möglich klingen.

Jem grinst. „Mich hat allerdings doch überrascht, dass du diese Hochzeit offenbar vor allen geheim gehalten hast", entgegnet er dann, mittlerweile auf Gebäck Nummer fünf kauend.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Wir haben heimlich geheiratet, damit ich weiterarbeiten konnte", erinnere ich ihn, „wenn wir geschrieben hätten und die Briefe von einem Zensor gelesen worden wären…" Ich mache eine kleine Handbewegung um die Konsequenzen einer solchen Situation anzudeuten.

„Mag sein", gibt Jem zu, „allerdings glaube ich kaum, dass es euch nicht irgendwie möglich gewesen wäre, eine Notiz durchzubekommen, wenn ihr es _wirklich_ darauf angelegt hättet. Zumal aus England abgeschickte Briefe doch gar nicht zensiert werden. Also, was ist der eigentliche Grund?"

Kurz überlege ich, seine Frage mit einem flapsigen Kommentar abzutun und das Thema zu wechseln, aber dann…

„Ich habe versucht, es zu schreiben", gebe ich zögernd zu, „ich habe es… ich habe es Walter versprochen und ich habe es wirklich versucht. Aber irgendwie habe ich keine richtigen Worte gefunden. Wenn es darum geht, die richtigen Worte zu Papier zu bringen, bin ich mehr wie du und Shirley. Ich habe nicht Mums Talent geerbt. Und so… jeder Versuch, es aufzuschreiben, klang dumm und tölpisch. Was sollte ich auch schreiben? Dass ich einen Mann geheiratet habe, von dem vorher keiner gewusst hat, dass ich überhaupt näheren Kontakt zu ihm habe? Wie schreibt man das?"

„Dass sie nicht von euch wissen liegt daran, dass du ihnen auch das nicht geschrieben hast", merkt Jem praktisch an.

Ich seufze, nicke ganz leicht. Da hat er vermutlich Recht.

„Was sagt Ken denn dazu?", erkundigt Jem sich dann. Er hebt das letzte Gebäckstück hoch, um es mir anzubieten. Als ich kopfschüttelnd ablehne, beißt er hinein.

„Ich glaube, es ist ihm so oder so egal. Er ist… er ist schon so lange hier, dass Kanada ihm irgendwie sehr fern geworden ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das besser beschreiben soll", antworte ich.

„Er ist genauso lange hier wie ich", erinnert Jem, schiebt sich den letzten Bissen Gebäck in den Mund.

Langsam nicke ich. „Das stimmt wohl. Aber du hast Faith und deine Kinder, die dich an Zuhause binden. Und Ken und du, ihr seid… anders. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der sein Leben und seine Gefühle so sehr unterteilt wie Ken. Es ist seine Art, mit all dem hier umzugehen, glaube ich. Hier ist er Colonel Ford und solange er das ist, kann er nicht gleichzeitig Ken Ford aus Toronto sein. Deswegen ist ihm Zuhause noch ferner als dir und mir. Macht das irgendwie Sinn?", fragend sehe ich Jem an.

„Hmh. Ich glaube schon, zumindest auf eine abstrakte Art", erwidert er nachdenklich.

„Tja, und deswegen hat er es mir überlassen. Und ich habe versucht, zu schreiben, schon weil ich es Walter versprochen hatte, aber… ich habe keinen bedeutsamen Brief mehr nach Hause geschickt seitdem ich hier angekommen bin. Ich versuche es und versuche es und kriege es nicht hin. Als wäre die Verbindung irgendwie…", ich stocke, suche nach Worten, „irgendwie zerbrochen und ich kriege sie nicht mehr gekittet. Dabei geht es gar nicht mal nur um mich. Den ganzen Oktober habe ich versucht… habe ich versucht…", hilflos breche ich ab. Meine Kehle zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Du hast versucht, über Walters Tod zu schreiben", vervollständigt Jem sanft.

Ich nicke schweigen. Ich traue meiner Stimme nicht mehr.

„Vielleicht würde es dir leichter fallen, darüber zu reden?", schlägt Jem vor. Seine Augen sind mitfühlend.

Für einige Sekunden fühle ich in mich hinein, dann, sehr zögernd, nicke ich. „Es war… also, das klingt jetzt vermutlich vollkommen verrückt, aber… es war friedlich. _Er_ war friedlich. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde und es schien mir… er hatte es angenommen. Er war sehr gefasst und sehr ruhig. Ich wollte… ich habe versucht, ihn zurückzuhalten. Aber er hat gesagt, dass es zu spät ist. Dass er schon seit einiger Zeit weiß, dass es zu spät ist. Er… er hat sogar noch versucht _mich_ zu trösten!" Ein hysterisch klingendes Lachen entschlüpft meinen Lippen.

Jem streckt eine Hand aus und drückt meinen Arm. „Er ist von uns allem mit dem hier am besten klargekommen", erwidert er leise, „ich hätte das nicht unbedingt gedacht, aber um Walt habe ich mir am Ende am wenigsten Sorgen gemacht."

„Du machst dir Sorgen?", frage ich, was vielleicht eine dumme Frage ist, immerhin mache _ich_ mir auch Sorgen, aber irgendwie…

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen. Ich bin schließlich euer großer Bruder, oder nicht? Ich sollte auf euch aufpassen können", erklärt Jem mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Ich blinzele ihn fragend an: „Warum solltest du das tun müssen?" Es scheint mir nicht sehr sinnvoll, dass er sich selbst so eine Aufgabe auferlegt. Zumal, da er in jedem Fall daran scheitern muss.

„Es ist komisch, oder? Dass wir glauben, gewisse Verpflichtungen seien uns gegeben. Und dennoch, ich habe das nie ganz abschütteln können, dieses Gefühl, für euch alle verantwortlich zu sein", antwortet Jem nachdenklich.

„Wir treffen unsere eigenen Entscheidungen", versuche ich, ihn zu trösten, „dafür bist du nicht verantwortlich."

Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht versucht habe, sie zu beeinflussen. Ich habe sie angefleht, nicht nach Europa zu kommen. Shirley und Walter. Jerry auch", erklärt er.

„Wirklich?", entgegne ich überrascht, „bei mir hast du das nicht gemacht." Denn tatsächlich, in den Wochen in denen ich darum gerungen habe, zur Armee gehen zu dürfen, war Jem, der vielleicht am meisten darüber wusste, was mich erwarten würde, sehr still. Auffällig still, beinahe. _Verräterisch_ still.

Auch jetzt beäugt er mich schweigend und wirkt dabei beinahe… argwöhnisch. „Wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sage… versprichst du dann, mir nichts zu tun?", fragt er.

Ich schnaube. „Ich könnte dir nichts tun, wenn ich wollte", erinnere ich und hebe kurz meinen kraftlosen Arm.

„Ach ja", Jem nickt, plötzlich entspannt. Ihm scheint nicht aufzufallen, dass ich ihm nicht zugesagt habe, ihm auch dann nichts zu tun, wenn ich wieder die Kraft dazu habe.

„Die Sache ist", hebt er dann an, „ich habe dir zwar nicht geschrieben, aber Mum und Dad. Ich habe sehr viel daran gesetzt, sie zu überzeugen, dir den Eintritt in das CAMC zu verbieten."

Sprachlos sehe ich ihn an. Er weicht meinem Blick aus.

„Du hast _was_?", bringe ich hervor.

Beschwichtigend hebt Jem beide Hände. „Ich wollte dich nur beschützen! Du musst das verstehen", bittet er, „ich hatte damals schon so viel gesehen von diesem Krieg und… der Gedanke, dass eine meiner kleinen Schwestern das ebenfalls zu sehen bekommen würde, hat mich krank gemacht. Es war schlimm genug mit Walter und Shirley, aber bei einer von euch… ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Gedanken, dass der Krieg dir wehtut, ertragen könnte."

Er klingt entschuldigend und das, und seine Worte, reichen aus, um meine Wut ein wenig abzumildern. „Aber warum hast du nicht mit mir selbst darüber gesprochen?", frage ich, um Ruhe bemüht.

Lächelnd schüttelt Jem den Kopf. „Weil ich wusste, dass du zu stur sein würdest, um auf mich zu hören. Da bist du wie ich", antwortet er, „ich dachte, bei Mum und Dad habe ich vielleicht mehr Chancen, auch wenn das sich ja als ebenso erfolglos herausgestellt hat wie hinterher bei Ken."

Aus verengten Augen sehe ich ihn an. „ _Was_ ist mit Ken?", will ich wissen.

Jem stöhnt leise. Offenbar hatte er nicht vorgehabt, diese spezielle Information mit mir zu teilen.

„Jem! Sag!", verlange ich mit allem Nachdruck, den mein körperlicher Zustand mir erlaubt.

Für einen Moment glaube ich, dass er versuchen wird, sich herauszureden, aber dann seufzt er lautlos und gibt nach: „Ich weiß nicht, ob er es dir gesagt hat, aber als er in Bexhill war, haben wir uns gesehen und er hat mich gebeten, ihn zu informieren, sollte dir irgendetwas zustoßen."

Ich nicke ungeduldig. Zu Anfang war Walter mein Kontakt in Europa, den sie neben den Eltern in Kanada informieren sollten, wenn… nun, wenn es etwas zu informieren geben sollte. Nachdem Walter zurück nach Frankreich gegangen ist, habe ich Jem als Kontaktperson aufnehmen lassen, einfach, weil er sicher und statisch in England war. Dass Ken ihn um diesen Gefallen gebeten hat, überrascht mich daher nicht. Ich habe umgekehrt Persis dasselbe Versprechen abgenommen. Das ist alles soweit logisch, erklärt aber noch nicht, warum Jem so unwillig sein sollte, mir zu erzählen, was _noch_ während dieses Gesprächs gesagt wurde.

„Tja, und im Gegenzug habe ich ihn meinerseits um ein Versprechen gebeten", fährt Jem dann doch fort, auch wenn er sich sichtlich unwohl fühlt.

„Welches Versprechen?", will ich wissen.

„Ach, naja…", druckst er, bevor er sich dann doch zusammenreißt, „ich habe mit irgendwie gedacht, dass du versuchen würdest, um das Verbot der verheirateten Krankenschwester herumzukommen. Nenn es ein Gefühl, wenn du willst. Und deswegen habe ich Ken versprechen lassen, dass er alles daran setzen würde, dich spätestens nach einer Hochzeit dazu zu bringen, das CAMC zu verlassen."

Sekundenlang betrachte ich ihn. „Er hat es nicht versucht", erwidere ich dann, „es hat ihm ebenso wenig gefallen wie dir, aber er hat nicht versucht, mich zu überreden."

Jem lacht trocken. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe zu spät erkannt, dass er sich an absolut gar kein Versprechen mir gegenüber würde gebunden fühlen, wenn er glaubt, dass es dir damit nicht gut gehen würde. Ich würde in einer Sekunde jedes Versprechen brechen, wenn es um Faith ginge, und warum sollte Ken da anders handeln?", bemerkt er.

Langsam nicke ich. „Trotzdem hätte ich mir gewünscht, du hättest mit mir selbst darüber geredet, statt hinter meinem Rücken mit anderen Menschen", erkläre ich dann und bin fast selbst überrascht, wie abgeklärt und erwachsen ich dabei klinge.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen nickt Jem. „Da hast du absolut Recht und es tut mir Leid. Es ist bloß… als ich mit Ken gesprochen habe, war schon so viel passiert. Ich hatte schon Nan im Stich gelassen, als ich ihr Jerry nicht zurückgebracht habe. Ich war ja nicht einmal mehr bei ihm, bevor…", er lässt den Satz unbeendet auslaufen und lacht bitter.

Ich nicke schweigend. Was ich nicht sage, ist, dass ich irgendwie beinahe froh bin, dass Jem Jerry nicht mehr gesehen hat. Soll er seinen besten Freund so in Erinnerung behalten wie er war, nicht wie dieser Krieg ihn hat werden lassen.

„Tja, und Walter und Shirley konnte ich genauso wenig schützen – wie man ja gesehen hat", fügt Jem gepresst hinzu, „du warst die Einzige, bei der ich noch eine theoretische Chance hatte. Und nach der Situation in London…" Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

Ein leiser Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken, als ich an diesen Tag in London denke. _Ritschratsch_.

Schweigen senkt sich über uns. Irgendwo draußen krächzt ein Rabe.

„Bereust du es?", frage ich irgendwann, „hergekommen zu sein?"

Nachdenklich blickt Jem mich an. Sekunden verstreichen. „Ehrlich gesagt… ja", antwortet er dann.

Ich dachte, dass mich das überraschen würde. Aber das tut es nicht.

„Es hätte nicht so sein sollen", fährt er langsam fort, „als ich gegangen bin… das war, wenn wir ganz ehrlich sind, egoistisch von mir. Es sollte ein letztes großes Abenteuer werden, und dafür habe ich meine Familie verlassen. Also, versteh mich nicht falsch, es ging mir immer auch darum, zu helfen, aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es nicht auch die Verlockung eines Jungentraums war, die mich zu dieser Entscheidung geführt hat. Tja, und was ein kurzes Abenteuer werden sollte, vorbei in ein paar Monaten, hat am Ende über vier Jahre gedauert. Vier Jahre! Das muss man sich mal vorstellen!" Er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wenn du in der Zeit zurückgehen könntest…", beginne ich vorsichtig.

Jem unterbricht mich mit einem Nicken. „Ich würde es tun. Ich würde zurückgehen und mein dummes, egoistisches Selbst davon überzeugen, bei seiner Familie zu bleiben, wo er hingehört. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was ich alles verpasst habe, als ich hier war… bei dem Gedanken allein wird mir schlecht. Vielleicht habe ich deswegen so verzweifelt versucht, euch davon abzuhalten."

Sein Blick trifft mich, ist jetzt aufmerksam. „Du würdest trotzdem gehen, oder?", fragt er dann.

Zögernd nicke ich. „Ich glaube schon", gestehe ich, das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht manche Dinge bereue und dass mich… nun, das alles hier nicht bis an mein Lebensende begleiten wird, aber… ich habe hier eine Aufgabe für mich entdeckt, die ich so nie hatte. Und, nun, das was du verlassen hast, habe ich hier erst gefunden."

„Walter war genauso", entgegnet Jem dumpf, „er hat es keine Sekunde bereut. Ich versuche… seitdem dieses Telegramm von Persis kam – und irgendwann musst du mir mal erklären, _warum_ es von Persis kam – habe ich… ich versuche, mich daran festzuhalten. An dem Gedanken, dass er nichts ändern würde, vermutlich nicht einmal jetzt. Ich glaube, das macht es ein wenig leichter zu ertragen. Leichter als bei Jerry zumindest."

Er bricht ab und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Jerry hat es gehasst, weißt du?", fährt er nach einem Moment des angespannten Schweigens fort, „lange vor seiner Verwundung. Er hat sich… er hat sehr mit sich kämpfen müssen, die ganze Zeit über. Er konnte das, was er gesehen und getan hat nicht mit dem vereinbaren, woran er geglaubt hat. Aber er war ja auch der einzige von uns, der wirklich dort draußen war um zu töten."

Sein Blick fällt auf mich. Er stockt. „Außer…", beginnt er, unterbricht sich dann selbst.

Außer Ken. Ja.

Hastig fährt Jem fort: „Nun, und was Shirley angeht… da können wir doch alle nur mutmaßen, oder? Er macht nie den _Eindruck_ , als würde ihm das hier irgendetwas ausmachen, aber dann… ich war nie gut darin, in Shirleys Kopf zu gucken. Ihr zwei wart euch da immer näher."

Eine Erinnerung taucht vor meinem Auge auf. Shirley in Étaples, die Haare messerscharf gescheitelt, die Uniform so penibel ordentlich, dass er beinahe wie eine Karikatur seiner Selbst aussah. Und, obwohl er ganz normal geredet hat, die absolute Unfähigkeit, meine Berührung auszuhalten. Shirley, so schwer er manchmal zu lesen sein mag, ist ganz sicher niemand, dem das hier nichts ausmacht.

„Ich glaube, es fällt ihm schwerer als er erkennen lässt", versuche ich, zu erklären, „also überkompensiert er. Erinnerst du dich, wie er immer schon Unordnung gehasst hat? Nun, jetzt ist es, also versuche er gegen dieses Chaos mit absoluter Ordnung anzugehen, wo es ihm möglich ist. Je schwerer es wird, desto mehr kontrolliert er sich also selbst, denn nichts anderes _kann_ er mehr kontrollieren. Und umso schwerer fällt es ihm jemanden an sich heran zu lassen, denn das könnte seine Kontrolle durcheinanderbringen. Macht das irgendwie Sinn für dich?"

„Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich weiß, was du meinst", stimmt Jem nachdenklich zu, „ich muss es dir so oder so glauben. Ich… ich verstehe Shirley nicht sehr gut. Carl auch nicht, wo wir gerade dabei sind."

„Ist er immer noch in seinem U-Boot?", frage ich. Denn Briefe von Carl sind nach wie vor mehr als selten.

Jem nickt. „Soweit ich weiß schon, aber selbst wenn er zwischendurch in England war, haben wir es irgendwie nie geschafft, einander zu sehen."

„Hmh", mache ich nachdenklich, „Shirley hat ihn ein paar Mal getroffen, soweit ich weiß. Es scheint ihm ganz gut zu gehen – aber wäre dem nicht so, würde das Shirley wohl auch keiner dritten Person auf die Nase binden."

„Nein, wohl nicht", stimmt Jem zu, aber er klingt abwesend. Eine tiefe Falte hat sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen gefressen.

Schweigen senkt sich zwischen uns. Ich betrachte ihn einige Augenblicke, tief in Gedanken. „Du, Jem?", beginne ich dann vorsichtig, „es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du musst uns nicht beschützen – du _kannst_ es gar nicht."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber ich sollte zumindest meine Familie beschützen. Und das mache ich auch nicht besonders gut, oder?", erwidert er und da ist Bitterkeit und Schmerz und Reue in seinen Augen und es tut weh, ihn so zu sehen. Er denkt an Ians Krankheit, das weiß ich, und an Sara, die er nie gesehen hat, und an Faith, die er für so lange Zeit verlassen hat.

Und weil ich wie so oft keine Worte finde, beuge ich mich stattdessen vor, lege die Arme um seinen Hals und halte ihn fest, das Gesicht gegen seine Schulter gepresst. Und Jem, anders als Shirley, nimmt die Umarmung an, streicht mit einer Hand langsam über meinen Rücken.

„Du hast mich eben gefragt, ob ich zurückgehen würde", murmelt er nach einigen Momenten in mein Haar, „und das würde ich, aber nicht, um mich daran zu hindern, mich zu melden. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich nach Sarajevo im Juni 1914 gehen und diesem Attentäter eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, bevor er diesen gottverdammten Krieg überhaupt auslösen kann. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getötet und die Leben, die ich beendet habe, waren alle ohnehin schon verwirkt, aber… aber wenn ich könnte, würde ich zurückgehen und ihn töten."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „The Bells of Hell go ting-a-ling-a-ling" aus dem Jahr 1911 entnommen (Autor unbekannt)._


	63. From an aching heart

_20\. November 1918  
Canadian Convalescent Officers' Hospital, Matlock Bath, England_

 **From an aching heart**

Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer schön einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blicke ich die Treppe hinab. So schwer kann das nicht sein, oder? Es ist eine Treppe. Ich bin in meinem Leben schon unzählige Treppen hinuntergegangen. Ich werde auch diese Treppe irgendwie überwinden.

Gut, ich muss zugegeben, dass ich in meinem Leben vorher noch nie eine dreiwöchige Bettruhe hinter mir habe. Aber es soll immerhin erholsam sein, wenn man Ruhe bekommt, also sollte das eigentlich meine zitternden Beine aufwiegen können, oder?

Ich greife etwas fester um das Treppengeländer, lehne mich mit dem Unterarm dagegen, bevor ich einen Fuß hochhebe und auf der unteren Treppenstufe wieder absetze. Als er sicher steht, ziehe ich den zweiten Fuß nach. Na bitte. Die erste Treppenstufe ist geschafft. Zeit, die zweite in Angriff zu nehmen.

Sehr langsam und sehr konzentriert klettere ich die Treppe hinunter, die Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne geschoben, den Blick fest auf meine Füße gerichtet. Es dauert viel länger als es dauern sollte, eine Treppe hinabzusteigen, aber wenigstens bleibe ich während der ganzen Zeit aufrecht, was schon mal nicht schlecht ist.

Unten angekommen lehne ich mich für einen Moment gegen die Wand und versuche, meinen Atem und mein Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen, denn Lungen und Herz protestieren heftig gegen diese plötzliche körperliche Anstrengung. Auch meine Beine zittern warnend und in meinem Kopf schwankt es hin und her. Also schließe ich die Augen, lehne den Hinterkopf gegen die Wand und warte.

Es vergehen wohl einige Minuten, bis mein Körper sich wieder soweit beruhigt, dass ich glaube, ihn unter Kontrolle zu haben. Vorsichtig stoße ich mich von der Wand ab, bleibe für einen Moment stehen, um zu prüfen, ob meine Beine gedenken, mich zu tragen, und gehe dann mit langsamen Schritten hinüber zu der Tür, die meine Station verbirgt. Dort angekommen, sammele ich mich einige Sekunden lang, bevor die wackelnden Beine sich kurz ausruhen dürfen, während die Arme übernehmen und die Tür aufstemmen.

Ich versuche wirklich, die Türe leise hinter mir zu schließen, nachdem die Beine mich mit einigem Protest hindurch getragen haben, aber der Knauf entgleitet meinen schwitzigen Fingern und meine müden Arme reagieren zu langsam, um die fallende Tür aufzufangen. So fällt sie hinter mit ins Schloss und der Knall ist laut genug, dass absolut jede Person im Raum, Patient wie Personal, sich zu mir umdreht.

„Tut mir Leid", murmele ich in die plötzliche Stille und ziehe den Kopf etwas ein. Meine Hand tastet nach hinten, nach dem Türknauf, allerdings in erster Linie, um etwas zu haben, an dem ich mich festhalten kann.

Unglücklicherweise hat die knallende Tür offenbar auch Oberschwester Rafferty auf den Plan gerufen. Ohne Hast, aber sehr bestimmt kommt sie auf mich zu. Ihr Gesicht ist zu der neutralen Maske geformt, von der ich vermute, dass sie eine Voraussetzung ist, um Oberschwester werden zu dürfen.

„Miss Blythe", hebt sie an, „darf ich fragen, was du hier unten tust?" Sie klingt nicht unfreundlich. Nicht einmal überrascht. Eher ziemlich leidgeprüft und ein wenig genervt.

Mein Griff um den Türknauf wird fester. Meine Beine protestieren dagegen, so lange stehen zu müssen. „Arbeiten?", erwidere ich und kann nicht verhindern, dass es zu einer Frage gerät.

Die Oberschwester seufzt. „Du kannst dich doch kaum auf den Beinen halten", bemerkt sie, „wie möchtest du denn da arbeiten?"

Keine ganz schlechte Frage, muss ich zugeben. Aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass meine wackligen Beine sich schon noch daran gewöhnen werden, wieder aufrecht zu stehen, wenn sie es nur lange genug tun.

„Ich liege schon seit einer Woche oben herum und kann nichts tun", versuche ich also, zu argumentieren.

„Und du wirst bestimmt auch noch eine weitere Woche im Bett bleiben. Und danach wirst du sicherlich nicht sofort wieder arbeiten. Dein Name steht immer noch auf der Warteliste für Northwood und sobald dort ein Platz für dich frei wird, schicken wir dich hinüber", erwidert Miss Rafferty, ruhig, aber entschieden.

Northwood ist das Krankenhaus speziell für kanadische Krankenschwestern, im nahegelegenen Buxton, das für mich auf ewig mit der Erinnerung an Jerry verknüpft sein wird. Keine zehn Pferde werden mich nach Northwood kriegen, aus einer Vielzahl an Gründen!

„Ich will nicht nach Northwood", ist jedoch ärgerlicherweise das einzige, was mir darauf einfällt. Dass ich mich dabei zudem unbeabsichtigt so anhöre wie ein sehr störrisches, uneinsichtiges Kind, macht es nicht besser.

Überraschenderweise meine ich jedoch, ein klitzekleines Lächeln über das Gesicht der Oberschwester huschen zu sehen, bevor sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat. „Was möchtest du denn stattdessen?", fragt sie. Ich kann nicht sagen, was sie denkt.

„Arbeiten", beharre ich. Die Woche, die seit Jems zweitätigem Blitzbesuch vergangen ist, war ehrlich gesagt schwer genug. Sicherlich, einen Großteil davon habe ich schlafend verbracht und die tägliche Post war eine willkommene Abwechslung, aber da ich nicht nur schlafen konnte und zu langes Lesen mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet hat, habe ich auch eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl an Stunden damit verbracht, an die Decke zu starren und an Dinge zu denken, an die ich nicht denken möchte.

„Hmh…", macht Oberschwester Rafferty nachdenklich, „und was möchtest du tun, das zu tun du zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt körperlich in der Lage bist?"

Aha. Fangfrage. Misstrauisch betrachte ich sie. Ihr Gesicht ist erneut in diese neutrale Maske geformt, aber da ist ein amüsiertes kleines Funkeln in ihren Augen, das mir sagt, dass ich noch nicht verloren habe. „ _Ein bisschen_ arbeiten?", versuche ich also zaghaft.

Dieses Mal lacht wie wirklich. „Und wie stellst du dir das ganz praktisch vor?", fragt sie dann.

Ich werde davor gerettet, mit eine Antwort überlegen zu müssen, als eine weitere Person zu uns tritt. Als ich den Kopf etwas drehe, erkenne ich Lionel, und muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Lionel, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, wird mir helfen.

Und tatsächlich.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte", beginnt er auf seine etwas umständliche Art, „vielleicht könnte Miss Blythe für's Erste den Patienten ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten? Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie kräftig genug ist, sich mit ihnen unterhalten oder ihnen vielleicht ein wenig vorzulesen. Wenn das zufriedenstellend verläuft, können wir in den nächsten Tagen darüber nachdenken, ihr Aufgabengebiet auszuweiten."

Lionel, das muss gesagt werden, ist ganz wunderbar.

Miss Rafferty blickt von ihm zu mir und schüttelt dann nachsichtig den Kopf. „Nun gut, Miss Blythe. Ich gebe meine Zustimmung, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du während der ganzen Zeit sitzen bleibst. Und komm nicht einmal auf die Idee, Krankenpflege betreiben zu wollen!" Das letzte mit einem warnend gehobenen Zeigefinger.

Natürlich widerstrebt mir ihre Einschränkung ein wenig, aber ganz streng genommen bin ich mir auch nicht ganz sicher, wie lange ich mich noch auf den Beinen halten kann. Vielleicht ist sitzen und vorlesen im Moment wirklich das einzig sinnvolle, das ich tun kann. „Tue ich nicht", verspreche ich also artig, mit ungekreuzten Fingern.

Die Oberschwester bedenkt mich mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick, deren Ergebnis sie zufriedenzustellen scheint, dann nickt sie mir zu. „Gut, ich verlasse mich auf dich. Und Sie werden sicherlich weiterhin ein Auge auf sie haben, Dr. Everett, und sicherstellen, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengt?"

„Das sage ich Ihnen gerne zu", erwidert Lionel und ich weiß, dass das stimmt. Er wird sich Jem gegenüber zu verantworten haben, wenn ich mich unter seiner Aufsicht überanstrenge, und es gibt wahrlich angenehmere Dinge im Leben, als sich gegenüber Jem verantworten zu müssen.

So beruhigt, verabschiedet Oberschwester Rafferty sich mittels eines Nickens von uns, und geht mit ihren unübereilten, aber energischen Schritten hinüber zum Ausgang der Station. In der Tür, die mir eben so wenig galant aus den Händen geglitten ist, verharrt sie jedoch noch einmal und dreht sich um. Ihre Augen suchen meine. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht", bemerkt sie, „in… in mehrfacher Hinsicht."

Ihr Gesicht ist freundlich und mein Lächeln kommt ganz natürlich. Für einen Moment erwidert sie es, dann dreht sie sich wieder um. Die Türe fällt hinter ihr ins Schloss, allerdings nicht mit ganz so viel Getöse wie zuvor bei mir.

Ich drehe mich zu Lionel um. „Danke für deine Unterstützung", bedanke ich mich artig.

Er nickt, räuspert sich kurz. „Sehr gerne. Wenn du es gestattest, möchte ich aber darum bitten, dass du dich schonst. Ich habe Jem versprochen, auf dich Acht zu geben und…" Händeringend lässt er den Satz ins Leere laufen.

„Schon gut", beruhige ich lächelnd, „ich werde mich benehmen."

Und das tue ich ausnahmsweise wirklich. Die Patienten, an die ich mich teilweise noch aus meiner Nachtschicht erinnere, sind anfangs eher vorsichtig, als wüssten sie nicht genau, wie sie mit mir umgehen sollten, aber nach einiger Zeit werden zu zugänglicher. Außerdem geht es unter den Offizieren immer etwas zurückhaltender zu als bei den Mannschaftsrängen, die sich eher schon mal einen frechen Kommentar leisten.

Jeder Soldat, den ich kennenlernen durfte, ob Offizier oder Gefreiter, ist uns Krankenschwester gegenüber jedoch unweigerlich höflich und aufmerksam, und so überrascht es kaum, dass man mir innerhalb von Minuten einen weichen Stuhl besorgt, den zwei der kräftigeren Patienten mir für den Rest des Nachmittags von Bett zu Bett tragen. Jedes Mal, wenn entweder die Oberschwester oder Lionel den Kopf in den Raum stecken, finden sie mich daher wie versprochen sitzend vor und nach einer Weile werden ihre Kontrollen tatsächlich weniger.

Und so verbringe ich meinen Nachmittag damit, die Männer über ihre Familien und über ihre Zuhause auszufragen, ihnen die ersten drei Kapitel aus einem Roman vorzulesen, den irgendjemand aus der Bibliothek dieses ehemaligen Hotels besorgt hat, und einem Leutnant mit einer Armverletzung dabei zu helfen, einen Brief nach Hause zu schreiben. Es ist… anders als die Arbeit, die ich gewohnt bin, soviel steht fest. Aber die Männer sind freundlich, der Roman recht interessant und selbst das Wetter draußen vor dem Fenster ist ansehnlicher als man es im englischen Norden Ende November erwarten würde.

Außerdem muss ich, wenn auch gegen meinen Willen, zugeben, dass sitzen und reden und lesen und schreiben mir mehr abverlangt als ich gedacht hätte. Meine Beine sind zwar dankbar, dass sie nur gelegentlich einige Schritte gehen müssen, wenn ich zum Bett eines anderen Patienten wechsele, aber trotzdem ist das hier anstrengender als es sein sollte. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass es sehr lange her ist, dass ich mich bewusst in der Gesellschaft so vieler Menschen auf einmal befunden habe.

Was es auch ist, nach zwei oder drei Stunden merke ich, dass ich müde werde, und bin gar ein wenig dankbar als die Oberschwester mir bei einer ihrer Kontrollen einen prüfenden Blick zuwirft und mich zurück ins Bett beordert. Braver als ich eigentlich sonst bin, stemme ich mich also von meinem Stuhl hoch, verspreche den Männern, morgen das vierte Kapitel in Angriff zu nehmen, was zustimmendes Gemurmel hervorruft, und richte meine noch immer ziemlich unsicheren Schritte hinüber zur Tür, in der die Oberschwester immer noch steht und darauf wartet, dass ihrer Anweisung Folge geleistet wird.

Ich bin beinahe bei ihr angekommen, als einer der Patienten mich aufhält. „Schwester?", fragt er höflich. Ich bleibe stehe, lege eine Hand zur Sicherheit seinen Bettpfosten und sehe ihn fragend an. Ich glaube, ihn aus den dunklen Wochen zu erkennen.

„Ich würde gerne sagen – und ich glaube, da spreche ich für viele hier –, dass wir froh sind, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Wir hatten ein wenig Sorge… wie soll ich das sagen? Nun, dass unser Spitzname für Sie sich als _zu_ zutreffend erweisen würde. Dafür möchten wir uns außerdem entschuldigen, für den Spitznamen. Es war sicher nicht respektlos gemeint", versichert er.

Natürlich. _Geisterschwester_. Wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären, wäre ich das vielleicht wirklich geworden. Der Gedanke ist… komisch.

„Es ist alles gut", wehre ich seine Entschuldigung ab, setze nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „ich bin auch froh, dass es mir besser geht." In jeder möglichen Hinsicht, aber das sage ich nicht.

Gerade will ich weitergehen, da fügt der Mann hinzu: „Wenn ich noch etwas sagen darf – das Tageslicht steht Ihnen, Schwester." Er sagt es sehr höflich und da sind kleine Lachfalten um seine Augen, und das hebt den sonst vielleicht unangebracht scheinenden Kommentar zu dem, was es ist. Freundlichkeit.

Die Oberschwester räuspert sich vielsagend und ich lächele kurz meinen Dank, bevor ich meinen mühsamen Weg zur Tür fortsetze. Dort angekommen, kriege ich eine prüfende Hand auf die Stirn gelegt und werde dann mit einem gestrengen Blick für den Rest des Tages ins Bett geschickt. Es macht mir gar nicht mal so viel aus. Heute war ein erster Schritt.

Einen Fuß vor den anderen, richtig?

Oben in meinem Zimmer angekommen, lasse ich mich dankbar auf mein Bett fallen. Jemand hat mir ein Tablett mit einem kalten Abendessen hochgebracht, und neben dem Teller erspähe ich auch die heutige Post, auf die ich mich trotz meiner sonstigen Müdigkeit sofort stürze.

Da ist der übliche Brief von Ken. Er ist mit seinen Männern auf dem Weg nach Deutschland – der Gedanke ist immer noch irgendwie ziemlich komisch – und schrecklich beschäftigt, aber er findet jeden Tag die Zeit für wenigstens ein paar Zeilen. Und seitdem ich genug Kraft habe, einen Stift zu halten, schreibe ich ihm jeden Tag zurück und hoffe, dass ihn vielleicht einer davon bereits erreicht hat, wo immer er gerade ist.

Ich schiebe Kens Brief zur Seite, um ihn, wie üblich, als letzten zu lesen. Selbst wenn es nur einige Zeilen sind, sind sie mir doch immer lieb genug, dass ich Zeit und Ruhe für sie haben will. Stattdessen blättere ich die anderen Briefe durch. Die Ausbeute, das muss ich sagen, ist ausgesprochen üppig. Da sind die üblichen Briefe von zu Hause – von Nan und Dad, dieses Mal. Aus England einer von Polly, von der ich weiß, dass sie mich besuchen kommen wollte, was aber natürlich nicht ging, ohne sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind der Ansteckungsgefahr auszusetzen und _das_ ist undenkbar. Über den Ärmelkanal sind die Briefe von Maud und Miss Inglish gereist, die zu den Kolleginnen gehören, zu denen ich zu meiner Erleichterung immer noch Kontakt zu halten geschafft habe. Und, zuletzt, ist da noch einer der seltenen, raren Briefe von Carl.

Ein wenig unschlüssig betrachte ich die vor mir ausgebreiteten Briefe. Normalerweise würde ich sie sortieren und dann in einer festgelegten Reihenfolge lesen, aber im Moment scheint mir das ein eher anstrengender Gedanke. Also nehme ich, einer Eingebung folgend, die Gabel vom Tablett, schließe die Augen, und tippe mit der Gabel blind in den Briefstapel. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlage, ruhen die Zinken mittig auf dem Brief von Nan.

Schulterzuckend lege ich die Gabel weg und nehme den Brief hoch. Dann also Nan.

Was die Briefe aus Kanada im Moment ein wenig desorientierend macht, ist, dass sie, da sie nun einmal im Regelfall zwei Wochen brauchen, um mich zu erreichen, alle zu einem Zeitpunkt geschrieben wurden, als die Welt noch ziemlich anders aussah. So steht auch oben auf Nans Brief ein Datum aus den ersten Tagen dieses Monats, als aus einer Zeit, in der ich krank und der Krieg noch nicht vorbei war. Ein Gedanke, der ungefähr so komisch ist wie der, dass der Krieg nun vorbei _ist_. Auch nach einer Woche muss ich mich immer noch mehrmals am Tag daran erinnern, dass es _zu Ende_ ist. Begriffen habe ich es, glaube ich, immer noch nicht ganz.

Nans Brief ist ungewöhnlich dick, selbst für Nan, die früher immer lange Briefe geschrieben hat, bevor sie nicht mehr lang waren, bevor sie seit einigen Monaten wieder anfingen, länger zu werden. Kurz betrachte ich die Seiten in meiner Hand, lehne mich dann zurück in mein Kissen, lese den ersten Satz – und richte mich ruckartig wieder auf.

 _Heute Morgen kam mein letzter Brief an Walter ungeöffnet zurück. Jetzt sitze ich hier und schreibe dir, ohne zu wissen, ob nicht auch dieser Brief seinen Weg ungeöffnet zurück in meine Hände finden wird._

Langsam stoße ich einen Atemzug aus, lasse mich wieder zurück in mein Kissen sinken. Es ist nur zögerlich, dass ich dem Blick wieder zurück auf die ach so bekannte Handschrift meiner großen Schwester lenke.

Die Schrift ist bekannt, aber der Brief selbst ist ungewöhnlich. Nicht so durchdacht, ordentlich komponiert wie Nans Briefe sonst sind. Stattdessen fliegen Gedankenfetzen hin und her, lösen einander ab, verschlingen sich einander, machen manchmal Sinn und manchmal nicht. Und doch, trotz allem, fühlt es sich wie der ehrlichste Brief an, den ich jemals von Nan bekomme habe. Als habe die Möglichkeit, dass er vielleicht nie einem Empfänger haben wird, es ihr erst ermöglicht, diesen Brief zu schreiben.

Sie beginnt mit der Grippe ( _manchmal glaube ich, das ist unsere Strafe dafür, dass wir es nicht geschafft haben,_ mit _einander zu leben anstatt_ gegen _einander_ ), geht nahtlos über zum Krieg ( _es wird unser Fluch sein, glaube ich, solange wir leben, und wir werden ihm wohl nie ganz entkommen können_ ). Sie schreibt über Walter ( _wir hatten immer unsere Fantasie gemeinsam und ich frage mich, ob er seine Fantasie am Ende auch so verflucht hat wie ich die meine_ ) und über Jerry – seine Krankheit ( _ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, dass ihr mir nicht sagt und auch wenn ich weiß, dass ihr es tut, um mich zu beschützen, würde ich mir wünschen, ihr würdet die Wahrheit sagen_ ) und seinen Tod ( _ein Teil von mir ist mit ihm gestorben und auch wenn ich es irgendwie geschafft habe, weiterzumachen, wird ein Teil von mir immer tot bleiben_ ); über Connie _(ich glaube, ich wäre nicht mehr hier, wenn es sie nicht geben würde, und vielleicht deswegen lebe ich in täglicher Angst, dass auch ihr etwas zustoßen mag_ ) und über Di ( _ich wollte zu ihr fahren, nach Toronto, aber Vater hat gesagt, dass das nicht geht und ich schwöre dir, wenn ich sie nicht mehr wiedersehen werde, wird mich das bis an mein Ende verfolgen_ ); über Bruces Tod ( _das Schlimmste ist, an all die Dinge zu denken, die er niemals hat erleben dürfen_ ) und den von Susan ( _es hat sich angefühlt, als würde ein Teil unserer Kindheit sterben_ ). Und schließlich sind da auch Zeilen über die Vergangenheit ( _wie glücklich wir waren – wird wohl auch nur einer von uns jemals wieder so glücklich sein?_ ) und die Zukunft ( _so sehr ich es versuche, kann ich, mit all meiner Fantasie, mir den Rest meines Lebens nicht vorstellen und das macht mir Angst_ ).

Es ist ein Brief, den zu lesen ich beinahe nicht ertrage. Die Dinge nicht in Worte zu fassen hat mir in den vergangenen Jahren geholfen, sie nicht gar so sehr zu fühlen, aber Nan ist gnadenlos. Für jeden Gedanke, jedes Gefühl findet sie Worte, scharf und schmerzhaft in ihrer Genauigkeit, und mehr als einmal begehre ich dagegen auf, will diesen schrecklichen Brief nicht weiterlesen und tue es doch.

Ich lese bis zum allerletzten Punkt. Dann senke ich die Seiten und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug.

Oben, ganz am Anfang des Briefes steht mein Name, und doch bin ich mir bis zum Ende nicht sicher, ob dieser Brief wirklich für mich bestimmt ist. Oder ob ich nicht, durch meine Krankheit und meine Entfernung oder beides, für sie für einen Moment unwirklich genug geworden bin, um eine Beichte anzunehmen, die sie an keine reale Person hat richten können.

Vielleicht hätte ich diesen Brief tatsächlich nie lesen sollen. Aber ich habe ihn gelesen, jedes einzelne Wort darin. Und vielleicht liegt darin die Antwort auf eine Frage, mit der ich seit langer Zeit ringe. Vielleicht geht es gar nicht darum, jede geschriebene Zeile oder jedes gesprochene Wort an eine Person zu richten. Vielleicht geht es manchmal einfach nur darum, sie in die Welt zu entlassen, die Gedanken und Sorgen, die Wünsche und Ängste, und abzuwarten, ob jemand sich ihrer anzunehmen bereit ist.

Ohne eine bewusste Entscheidung zu treffen, ohne überhaupt richtig darüber nachzudenken, greife ich nach meinem Briefpapierblock und einem Stift, immer griffbereit auf dem Nachttisch. Wie von selbst schreibt meine Hand das Datum in die obere rechte Ecke und, ein wenig versetzt, die Anrede.

 _Liebe Nan._

Und dann denke ich nicht mehr. Seit zwei Jahren bin ich daran verzweifelt, die Wahrheit in Worte zu fassen, und erst jetzt, als ich aufhöre, zu denken und sie einfach freilasse, diese Wahrheit in all ihrer Schönheit und Schrecklichkeit, bin ich in der Lage, Worte für sie zu finden. Es ist, ganz plötzlich, beinahe leicht. Ich bin mir nur halb bewusst, was ich schreibe, und doch weiß ich unwillkürlich, dass jedes Wort, das meine Hand formt, ein wahres Wort ist.

Ich fasse sie in Worte, jede meiner Wahrheiten, und in dem ich das tue, übergebe ich sie an andere Menschen – an meine _Familie_ – in der Hoffnung, nein, in dem _Wissen_ , dass sie mir helfen werden, sie zu tragen. Ich schreibe über meine Arbeit und über die vergangenen zwei Jahre, darüber, wie schön und gleichzeitig schrecklich es sein konnte, ich schreibe über Ken und über Walter und sogar über Jerry. Nur die allerletzte Wahrheit, die schreibe ich nicht. Der Spuckeschwur hält noch.

Dennoch, es ist sicherlich der ehrlichste Brief, denn ich geschrieben habe, seit ich Fuß auf das Schiff gesetzt habe, dass mich in diesen Krieg getragen hat. Es ist nicht nur ein Brief für Nan, so wie ihr Brief eigentlich kein Brief für mich war, sondern für sie alle. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht ein zweites Mal schreiben werde. Doch als ich die vielen, eng beschriebenen Seiten in das Kuvert schiebe, zusammen mit Walters letzten Gedichten, fühle ich mich leichter als ich es seit langer Zeit getan habe.

Denn an seinen eigenen Wahrheiten kann der Mensch zerbrechen, aber wieviel leichter ist es, die Wahrheit zu schulten, von denen, die man liebt?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „A mother's prayer for her boy out there" aus dem Jahr 1918 entnommen (Text von Andrew B. Sterling, Musik von Arthur Lange)._


	64. Seas between us broad have roared

_5\. Dezember 1918  
Canadian Convalescent Officers' Hospital, Matlock Bath, England_

 **Seas between us broad have roared**

„Ah, Schwester, könnten Sie wohl gerade…"

Bevor der Patient seine Bitte beenden kann, habe ich ihm schon eine angezündete Zigarette zwischen die Lippen geschoben. Überrascht sieht er mich an, murmelt dann ein Dankeschön um die Zigarette herum. Auf die Idee, sie zum Sprechen einfach aus dem Mund zu nehmen, kommt er offenbar dagegen nicht.

Ich lächele ihn an, kann jedoch ein diskretes Augenrollen nicht verhindern, nachdem ich mich von ihm weggedreht habe. Es ist ja nun wirklich kaum überraschend, dass ich seine Bitte im Voraus geahnt habe. In über zwei Jahren war die einzige meiner Stationen, auf der nicht zu praktisch jeder Zeit die Hälfte der Patienten geraucht hat, die Moribund-Station in Étaples und das lag nur daran, dass sie sich dort nicht aufrecht genug halten konnten, um sicherzustellen, dass sie mit der Zigarette nicht das Bett in Brand gesteckt hätten (das haben dann ja allerdings die Deutschen für sie übernommen). Warum sollte es hier bei den Offizieren also anders sein?

Leise die Melodie mitsummend, die der Plattenspieler in der Mitte des Raums fröhlich vor sich hin dudelt, schlendere ich hinüber zu dem kleinen Wägelchen, auf dem ich eben bereits die Medikamente vorbereitet habe. Es ist mir mit der familieneigenen Beharrlichkeit gelungen, meine Tätigkeit erfreulich rasch von Vorlesen und Briefe schreiben auszuweiten hin zu vernünftigen, medizinischen Aufgaben. Allzu körperlich anstrengend dürfen sie noch nicht sein – wenn es Dinge zu tragen gibt, kriege ich grundsätzliche immer den Mull – aber ansonsten fühle ich mich schon fast wieder wie ich selbst.

Zu meinen täglichen Aufgaben gehören somit unter anderem nun das Vorbereiten und Ausgeben der Medikamente, sowie regelmäßige Messungen der Vitalfunktionen. Da das selbstverständlich das Fiebermessen beinhaltet und meine Bekanntschaft mit der Grippe sich offenbar nicht förderlich auf meinen ohnehin schon kritischen Umgang mit Thermometern ausgewirkt hat, hat das keine Begeisterung beim Quartiermeister hervorgerufen, aber ich vermute, da wird er nun mit leben müssen.

Allerdings gibt es hier Fieberthermometer im Überfluss, wie es sowieso von allem immer reichlich zu geben scheint. Es ist nicht so auffällig wie in dem überkandidelten Offizierskrankenhaus, in dem Ken in London lag, aber es scheint doch so, dass die Spenden der wohlhabenden Bürger Kanadas für die genesenden Offiziere in Qualität und Quantität das übersteigt, was man den normalen Soldaten zukommen lässt. Nimmt man die Tatsache hinzu, dass das hier alles ursprünglich ein sehr feines Hotel in einem schicken Kurort war, so kann man sagen, dass sich hier durchaus ein angenehmes Leben führen lässt.

Es ist daher vermutlich ganz selbstverständlich, dass ich seit zwei Wochen nach einer Möglichkeit schiele, von hier wegzukommen.

Das Verteilen der Medikamente gestaltet sich nämlich wenig aufregend, wie überhaupt alles hier wenig aufregend ist. Die Pflege genesender Offiziere ist – wage ich es zu sagen? – manchmal richtgehend langweilig. Es geht ihnen schon verhältnismäßig gut, viele verbringen ihre Tage auch im Aufenthaltsraum oder auf dem Gelände, entsprechend wenig Pflege haben sie nötig. Immerhin lässt uns das allerdings genug Zeit für allerlei Zerstreuung.

Nun es ist nicht so, als würde ich mit einem Mal an jeder Aktivität teilnehmen, die sich mir hier bietet, denn abgesehen davon, dass mein Körper das nicht mitmachen würde, ist dafür auch einfach zu viel passiert in zu kurzer Zeit. Aber in den letzten Tagen habe ich meinen Kolleginnen gelegentlich doch gestattet, mich mitzunehmen zu ihren Kinobesuchen und Einkaufsexkursionen. Und natürlich findet sich auch im Krankenhaus allerlei Zerstreuung für die Patienten, zu der wir Krankenschwestern immer willkommen sind – es gibt Teekränzchen und Tanzabende, Spiel und Sport (so es das Wetter denn zulässt) und was sonst ihnen und uns zur Beschäftigung einfällt. Sport ist noch zu anstrengend für mich und tanzen tue ich nicht, aber dass Tee noch immer geholfen hat, ist schließlich eine alte englische Weisheit.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln reiche ich einem Patienten, der in der Mitte der Station auf seinem Bett sitzt und liest, seine Tabletten, wende mich dann seinem Nachbarn zu – und stocke.

Er ist einer der Neuen, erst gestern eingeliefert worden aus einem Krankenhaus in London. Da wirkte er ganz normal, freundlich und aufgeschlossen und nicht kränker als alle anderen auch. Jetzt jedoch… stirnrunzelnd trete ich näher.

Schweiß perlt sich auf seiner Stirn, gleichzeitig schlagen seine Zähne klappernd aufeinander. Sein Gesicht ist bleich, die Augen tränend und blutunterlaufen. Sein Körper zittert und seine Arme bewegen sich unkontrolliert hin und her. Als ich eine Hand auf seine Stirn lege, fühlt sie sich heiß an.

Mein erster Gedanke, natürlich, ist Grippe. Ich war bei weitem nicht die einzige Grippepatientin in diesem Krankenhaus oder darüber hinaus und auch wenn die Krankheitsfälle den Zeitungen zufolge insgesamt langsam weniger werden, so weiß ich doch mittlerweile genug, um zu ahnen, dass sie in wenigen Wochen auf dieser geschundenen Welt vermutlich nicht weniger gewütet hat als der Krieg.

Die kletternde Quecksilbersäule des Fieberthermometers bestätigt, was meine Hand zuvor schon gefühlt hat. Auch die Blutdruckmessung ergibt ein erhöhtes Ergebnis.

Alles deutet auf Grippe hin und doch…

„Wie lange geht es ihm schon so?", frage ich den Mann auf dem Nachbarbett.

Der sieht kurz von seinem Buch auf und betrachtet stattdessen den zitternden Patienten. „Ich glaube, es geht ihm seit heute Nacht zunehmend schlechter. Er hat in jedem Fall die halbe Nacht gejammert, hat über Schmerzen geklagt", berichtet er, „gegessen hat er auch nichts." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutet er auf das noch beladene Frühstückstablett.

Wenn es Grippe wäre, hätte doch sicherlich jemand ihn längst isoliert. Ich bin doch nicht die erste Krankenschwester, die hier heute Morgen durchgeht und die morgendliche Visite ist auch längst vorüber! Wenn es also keine Grippe ist… was dann?

Noch während ich ihn nachdenklich betrachte, zuckt der Mann plötzlich hoch, beugt sich zur Seite und übergibt sich dann ohne Vorwarnung über sein Frühstückstablett. Ich seufze leise. Der Patient im Nachbarbett zieht vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch, bevor er sich demonstrativ wieder seinem Buch zuwendet.

Ich drehe mich um, auf der Suche nach einem Orderly der sich der Sauerei annehmen kann, stelle aber zu meiner Überraschung fest, dass Lionel einige Schritte hinter mir steht.

„Morphin", bemerkt er leise und seufzt ebenfalls.

„Morphin?", frage ich zurück.

„Dieser Mann leidet an einer Morphinabhängigkeit. Er zeigt die bekannten Entzugssymptome", führt Lionel aus.

Ich wende mich zurück zu dem Patienten, betrachte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Sicher, jeder weiß dass Morphin abhängig macht, so wie viele Mittel, die sie noch vor zwanzig, dreißig Jahren als Wundermittel der Medizin bezeichnet haben. Morphin hat den Vorteil dass es zumindest das tut, was es soll – es ist nach wie vor das beste Schmerzmittel, das wir haben. Entsprechend freigiebig haben wir es in diesem Krieg unseren Patienten gegeben. Wem die Hand fehlt oder eine Kugel in der Brust steckt, dem will man nur die Schmerzen nehmen, zur Hölle mit langfristigen Folgen.

Umso mehr überrascht es mich daher, dass mir die Symptome des Mannes im Bett vor mir in dieser Form noch nicht bewusst untergekommen sind. So viel Morphin wie wir in die Männer gespritzt haben… müsste es da nicht viel öfter vorkommen?

„Wie oft passiert das?", gebe ich meine stumme Frage an Lionel weiter, drehe mich wieder zu ihm um.

Er wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Erfreulicherweise nicht so oft wie möglicherweise befürchtet werden könnte. Wenn die Gabe nur von kurzer Dauer war oder die Dosis vor dem Absetzen regelmäßig verringert wurde, dann sind im besten Fall gar keine Entzugssymptome zu beobachten oder sie treten in deutlich geringer Ausprägung auf als bei diesem Patienten", erklärt er.

Ich nicke langsam. „Aber wenn es vorkommt – wie kommt es dann, dass ich es bisher so noch nicht gesehen habe?", frage ich dann.

„Sofern ich Jem korrekt verstanden habe, dann warst du in der Vergangenheit primär weiter vorne in der Behandlungskette eingesetzt. Entzugserscheinungen kriegen die Patienten jedoch nur dann, wenn die Morphinmedikation beendet wird. Das geschieht in der Regel erst, wenn die Behandlung weiter fortgeschritten ist und zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind sie üblicherweise bereits in einem Hospital in England", erwidert Lionel.

Stimmt, ich habe nach gerade mal zwei Monaten in England zwei Jahre auf dem Kontinent gearbeitet, bevor ich wieder hierhin gekommen bin. Und tatsächlich haben wir es dort in der Regel so gehandhabt, dass ein Patient, der Schmerzen hatte, etwas dagegen bekommen hat. Kein Morphinentzug, keine Entzugserscheinungen.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?", will ich weiter wissen.

Lionel zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gar nichts", antwortet er sachlich.

Überrascht hebe ich beide Augenbrauen. „Wie – gar nichts?", hake ich nach.

„Meiner Erfahrung folgend ist es nicht möglich, etwas für ihn zu tun. Das Beste ist in jeder Hinsicht, die Dosis vorab gleichmäßig zu verringern, aber wenn sie einmal abrupt abgesetzt wurde, kann ihr Leiden nicht gelindert werden. Wir können lediglich abwarten, bis es ihm wieder besser geht", antwortet er.

„Und wann ist das?", frage ich. Der Gedanke, einen Patienten einfach so leiden zu lassen, widerstrebt mir.

„Normalerweise dauern solche Symptome zwei bis drei Tage an. Ich erwarte, dass sich sein Zustand am morgigen Abend wieder stabilisiert haben wird. Nach insgesamt einer Woche sollte er es dann gänzlich überstanden haben", erklärt Lionel.

Eine Woche? Der arme Kerl.

„Und wir können gar nichts machen, um ihm zu helfen?", beharre ich.

Lionel schüttelt den Kopf. „Leider verfügen wir über keine spezielle Behandlung. Es steht uns lediglich offen, die üblichen Maßnahmen für die von ihm gezeigten Symptome einzusetzen. Flüssigkeitsverlust ausgleichen, Fiebersenkende Maßnahmen…", führt er auf.

Ich lasse ihn nicht weiterkommen. „Gut, das ist doch zumindest etwas", erkläre ich mit einem energischen Nicken. Ich trete näher an den Patienten heran, überlege gerade, wie ich am besten Flüssigkeit in ihn hinein bekomme – da fällt mein Blick auf das besudelte Frühstückstablett.

„Wenn du gehst – kannst du mir dann einen Orderly zum Saubermachen schicken?", bitte ich Lionel und ziehe die Nase kraus. Nun kann ich bei weitem nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich bereits mit Inhalten aus Magen, Darm oder anderen Körperregionen konfrontiert wurde, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich jemals wirklich daran gewöhnt hätte. Eklig bleibt manchmal wirklich einfach nur eklig.

„Das werde ich gerne tun", verspricht Lionel, bevor er sich abwendet.

Ich dagegen drehe mich zu dem zitternden Patienten um und reibe mir die Hände. Wollen wir doch mal sehen ob es mir nicht doch gelingt, ihm seine Leidenszeit etwas zu erleichtern…

Am Ende bemühe ich mich eine gute Stunde um den Mann – ein Vorteil der hohen Schwestern-zu-Patienten-Quote in diesem Krankenhaus ist, dass man es sich _leisten_ kann, eine Stunde bei einem Patienten zu bleiben. Hartnäckig flöße ich ihm also Wasser ein, manchmal tropfenweise wenn er es anders nicht nehmen will. Immer, wenn sein Zustand es zulässt, lasse ich ihn außerdem kleine Schlucke Kräutertee trinken. Mit kaltem Wasser wasche ich mehrfach seine Armbeugen, Hände und Füße, mache ihm zudem Wickel um die Waden. Soweit die Kraft in meinen eigenen Armen es zulässt, versuche ich, ihm durch Massagen die Schmerzen in Armen und Beinen ein wenig zu nehmen.

Als ich schließlich in meine Pause gehe, bin ich daher zwar völlig erledigt, aber ich habe doch das Gefühl, dass es ihm ein wenig besser geht. Es ist also mit einem durchaus zufriedenen Gefühl, dass ich mich mit meiner heutigen Briefausbeute in eine kleine Ecke des Wintergartens zurückziehe.

Es sind nur drei Briefe und keiner davon hat die Reise über den Atlantik gemacht. Irrationalerweise enttäuscht mich das ein wenig, denn ich warte mit einiger Unruhe auf eine Reaktion auf den Brief, den ich Nan vor zwei Wochen geschrieben habe. Nun ist mir völlig bewusst, dass dieser Brief wohl gerade erst in Glen angekommen ist und eine Antwort mich nicht vor Mitte des Monats erreichen wird, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich jedes Mal hoffe, ein Wunder möge mir diesen einen Antwortbrief früher zutragen als eigentlich möglich.

Außerdem… außerdem hatte ich keinen Brief von Mum mehr, seitdem Walter gestorben ist und das macht mir Sorgen. Ich wünschte so sehr, sie würde schreiben.

Dennoch, kein Brief aus Kanada für heute. Aus Belgien ist ein Brief von Ken gekommen. Aus Frankreich, einer von Persis. Und aus Irland, ein Brief des kleinen Paddy O'Mulligan.

Ich lese Paddys Brief zuerst. Es sind die mädchenhaften Buchstaben seiner Molly, in der er verfasst ist, aber die Stimme, die aus den Zeilen klingt, versetzt mich direkt wieder zurück in einen nächtlichen Ambulanzzug, irgendwo in Frankreich. Die Erinnerung an _Siúil a rún_ erklingt leise in meinen Gedanken und, mehr als alles sonst, bin ich dankbar, dass meine Hoffnung sich bestätigt hat. Seine Molly hat auf ihn gewartet.

Persis' Brief ist der nächste, aus Rouen, wohin sie vor beinahe zwei Monaten versetzt wurde, nicht lange nachdem ich Frankreich verlassen habe. Der Brief ist sowohl recht kurz als auch recht sachlich für Persis. Ich weiß, dass, nachdem sie schon den Sommer mit der Pflege von Grippepatienten verbrachte, die neue, so viel schlimmere Welle der vergangenen Monate sie sehr getroffen hat. Vielleicht ist es auch dass die Versetzung nach Rouen den Verlust von Tim mit sich gebracht hat, auf den sie sich in den letzten Monaten mehr und mehr gestützt hat, aber sie klingt… irgendwie ausgelaugt.

Wenigstens berichtet sie von einem Telegramm ihres Vaters, in dem er ihr mitgeteilt hat, dass es ihrer Mutter wieder besser geht. Kaum, dass Di sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, hat die Grippe nämlich Leslie niedergestreckt und auch wenn niemand es so ausspricht, vermute ich doch, dass es die Pflege meiner Schwester war, während der Leslie sich angesteckt hat. Dagegen natürlich immer noch keine Neuigkeiten von Milly – ihr Gesundheitszustand ist verständlicherweise kaum etwas, das Owen in einem Telegramm an seine Tochter erwähnen würde.

Allerdings sollten auch Owen und Leslie mittlerweile über Kens und meine Ehe informiert sein. Ich habe ihm telegrafiert, kurz bevor ich den Brief an Nan abgeschickt habe, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, es ihnen selbst zu schreiben.

Ich frage mich, was sie wohl darüber denken.

Persis' Brief zu Seite legend, greife ich mir den von Ken. Sie sind seit Wochen in Bewegung, durchqueren Belgien und schlafen scheinbar fast nie zwei Nächte im gleichen Ort. Entsprechend gestresst hört er sich meistens an, auch wenn er sich, komme was mag, jeden Tag die Zeit nimmt, mir zu schreiben. Manchmal erreichen mich drei dieser Briefe auf einmal, je nachdem, wie die Post arbeitet, aber ich habe lieber einen Brief für jeden Tag, so wie heute.

Ich bin gerade dabei, den Brief zum zweiten Mal durchzulesen, wobei ich besonderes Augenmerk auf die kleinen Kommentare lege, die er fast jedes Mal hineinmogelt und die mich unweigerlich zum Lächeln bringen, als ich einen Augenpaar auf mir spüre. Den Brief rasch einmal faltend, sehe ich hoch, aber es ist nur Lionel. Er steht zwei Meter entfernt und sieht aus, als wisse er nicht, ober näherkommen darf.

„Gibt es etwas?", frage ich und bemühe ein ermunterndes Lächeln.

„Oh, ich möchte dich nicht belangen, wenn du beschäftigt bist", erwidert er sofort. Lionel ist so schrecklich höflich, dass ich mich regelmäßig frage, wie er und Jem miteinander auskommen.

„Schon gut", versichere ich rasch. Dann, um es ihm etwas leichter zu machen: „Wie geht es dem Morphin-Patienten?"

Vorsichtig kommt Lionel etwas näher, jedoch muss ich auffordert auf den Sessel neben meinem zeigen, damit er sich tatsächlich dorthin setzt. „Es geht ihm erfreulicherweise in der Tat etwas besser. Du hast dich sehr gut um ihn gekümmert", berichtet er dann.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Es hat sich gut angefühlt", gebe ich dann zu, „ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit das Gefühl, wirklich jemandem helfen zu können."

Lionel nickt verständnisvoll, scheint aber nicht genau zu wissen, was er darauf sagen soll.

„Es ist schon ein wenig komisch, oder?", sinniere ich stattdessen, „dass das alles jetzt vorbei sein soll. Niemand ist glücklicher als ich, dass dieser Krieg _endlich_ vorbei ist und doch… wir werden in nicht allzu langer Zeit alle irgendetwas anderes tun und das ist irgendwie merkwürdig. Allerdings ist schon der Gedanke, dass der Krieg tatsächlich vorbei sein soll, merkwürdig genug, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Dreieinhalb Wochen und so ganz kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Mein Mann schreibt, er und seine Einheit werden in den nächsten Tagen die deutsche Grenze überqueren – vielleicht haben sie das sogar schon. Ich meine, stell dir das vor! Das ist doch… verrückt!"

Ich lache ungläubig. Lionel bewegt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Es ist ein zumindest ungewöhnlicher Gedanke", stimmt er zu, „dennoch bin ich der Ansicht, dass die Majorität der Armeeangehörigen sehr froh sein wird, in Bälde ihre Familien wiedersehen zu dürfen.

„Sicher", nicke ich, „wenn man bedenkt, dass die ersten von ihnen, die gegangen sind, gedacht haben, sie sind an Weihnachten 1914 wieder zu Hause und jetzt steht Weihnachten 1918 vor der Türe…"

Lionel verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Ah – ich befürchte, bis Weihnachten wirst du bedauerlicherweise noch nicht wieder in Kanada sein. Ich rechne aber fest damit, dass du im Januar wieder bei deiner Familie sein wirst", erklärt er dann.

Ich stocke.

Moment. _Was_ war das?

„Was meinst du da mit?", frage ich, betrachte ihn aus leicht verengten Augen.

„Nun, die Armee hat damit begonnen, erste Angehörige nach Kanada zurückzuführen. Es wird allgemein erwartet, dass du in Bälde eine entsprechende Information über deine Abfahrt bekommst", führt Lionel aus.

„Und… warum?", hake ich nach.

Lionel sieht mich überrascht an. Meine Direktheit scheint ihn zu verunsichern. „Mit Ende des Krieges wird die Belegung der Krankenhäuser sukzessive abgebaut werden. Wir haben bereits weniger Patienten als noch vor einem Monat. Da du dich selbst noch in der Genesungsphase befindest, entbehrt es nicht einer gewissen Logik, dich frühzeitig nach Kanada zu bringen. Dort stehen dir deutlich bessere Erholungsmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung als hier", erwidert er dennoch sachlich.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. Erst langsam, dann immer nachdrücklicher. „Ich gehe nicht zurück", informiere ich ihn dann.

„Wie bitte?", entgegnet Lionel, sichtlich verdutzt.

„Ich sagte, ich gehe nicht zurück", wiederhole ich also, „mein Mann ist Teil der Besatzungstruppen in Deutschland und ich werde sicherlich keinen Ozean zwischen uns bringen. Nicht, wenn jeder Brief über den Atlantik zwei Wochen oder länger braucht. Ich gehe erst zurück, wenn er das auch tut."

Für einen Moment schweigt Lionel. „Ich bin nicht gänzlich sicher, welches Ausmaß an Einfluss…", beginnt er dann.

Ich unterbreche ihn: „Entweder ich bleibe als Krankenschwester oder ich halte ihnen unsere Heiratsurkunde unter die Nase und bleibe als seine Frau. Nur kann ich mich als Krankenschwester nützlicher machen denn als Ehefrau."

„Das steht außer Frage, aber…", hebt Lionel erneut an.

Wieder lasse ich ihn nicht ausreden: „Es geht mir besser, oder? Ich habe mich heute ganz wunderbar um die Morphin-Patienten kümmern können. Und es wird mir zunehmend immer besser gehen. Es besteht kein Grund, mich wegzuschicken."

„Das kann ich nicht gänzlich abstreiten. Dennoch bist du noch nicht vollständig genesen und dieses Krankenhaus baut im kommenden Monat Personal ab. Ich bezweifele bedauerlicherweise, dass gegen diese Entscheidung etwas unternommen werden kann", hebt Lionel hilflos an.

„Aber ihr könntet mich für gesund erklären, oder?", will ich wissen. Denn wenn die Ärzte dieses Krankenhauses mich für gesund und einsatzbereit befinden würden, dann wäre ich das in den Augen der Armee auch.

„Nun… nun, ich denke, das ließe sich einrichten", stottert Lionel. Der arme Kerl wirkt völlig überrumpelt.

„Und wenn ich jemand Leitendes in einem anderen Krankenhaus finde, der mich speziell anfordert, dann würde man mich doch sicher dorthin schicken?", frage ich weiter.

Zögernd nickt Lionel. „Das ist sicherlich denkbar", gibt er zu.

Das ist alles, was ich brauche. Mein Kopf arbeitet bereits auf Hochtouren. Miss Talbot würde mich zurücknehmen, da bin ich mir sicher. Vielleicht könnte ich Zachary überreden, mir zu helfen, auch wenn unser Kontakt in den letzten Monaten sporadisch war. Möglicherweise könnten sogar Colette und Dr MacIver es gemeinsam deichseln, dass ich nach Saint Cloud zurückkehren kann. Oder…

„Rilla", unterbricht Lionel meine Gedanken, „dürfte ich dich etwas fragen?" Er klingt sehr, sehr vorsichtig.

„Sicher", antworte ich abgelenkt, gedanklich weniger mit ihm als mit meinem Plan beschäftigt.

Er holt tief Luft. „Warum ist es dir ein solches Anliegen, weiterhin als Krankenschwester tätig zu sein? Du warst ernsthaft erkrankt und bist noch immer geschwächt. Ich verstehe deinen Wunsch, in der Nähe deines Mannes zu bleiben, aber diese Möglichkeit steht dir als seine Ehefrau offen. Warum möchtest du vor diesem Hintergrund so unbedingt weiterarbeiten?", fragt er dann.

Plötzlich aufmerksam, sehe ich ihn an. Er blickt zurück. Ich glaube, wir können beide nicht ganz glauben, dass er mich das gerade gefragt hat.

Dennoch, er war nie etwas anderes als freundlich zu mir. Vermutlich verdient er wenigstens Ehrlichkeit. „Weißt du, Lionel…", beginne ich langsam, „als ich mich da eben um den Morphin-Patienten bemüht habe… da habe ich mich mehr wie ich selbst gefühlt als seit… _Wochen_. Seitdem ich die Hand meines Bruders gehalten habe als er starb. Es ist so, dass ich… ich weiß noch nicht, was ich sein kann, wenn ich keine Krankenschwester bin. Bin ich mit Ken zusammen, kann ich seine Ehefrau sein, aber ohne ihn… wenn ich weder das eine, noch das andere habe, dann… ich es weiß nicht und der Gedanke macht mir etwas Angst."

Einige Sekunden vergehen in Schweigen. Dann nickt Lionel. „Ich glaube, das kann ich verstehen", erwidert er dann, nachdenklich, aber freundlich.

„Also hilfst du mir?", frage ich eifrig.

Noch eine Pause – dann noch ein Nicken. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun", verspricht er dann und klingt beinahe feierlich.

Dass ich ihm dafür um den Hals falle überrascht ihn dann allerdings so sehr, dass er für einen Moment in eine Schockstarre verfällt. Es braucht mehrere Sekunden, bis er einen Arm hebt und unbeholfen meinen Rücken tätschelt.

Im nächsten Moment lässt ein Räuspern ihn zurückfahren. Ich lehne mich ebenfalls zurück, jedoch langsamer. Während Lionel sich abwendet – jedoch nicht, bevor ich nicht sein feuerrotes Gesicht gesehen hätte – drehe ich mich den Gefreiten zu, der vor uns steht. Er arbeitet in der Verwaltung des Krankenhauses, glaube ich.

„Ja bitte?", erkundige ich mich gelassen.

„Telegramm für Sie, Schwester Blythe", antwortet der Gefreite und hält mir ein Papier hin.

Wie immer setzt mein Herz für einen Moment aus, bevor ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich keine Angst vor Telegrammen mehr haben muss. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Ich nehme das Papier, nicke den Gefreiten knapp zu: „Danke." Mit einer Handbewegung entlasse ich ihn, da Lionel keine Anstalten dazu macht, und auch wenn der Gefreite sich wie geheißen umdreht und geht, kann ich doch sehen, wie er uns verstohlen mustert.

„Ich denke, es ist ganz gut, wenn ich bald gehe", bemerke ich belustigt an Lionel gewandt, „ich vermute, dass hier weiß heute Abend das ganze Krankenhaus."

Zur Antwort gelingt ihm nur ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln. Armer Kerl. Was Jem zu viel Selbstsicherheit hat, hat sein alter Studienkollege eindeutig zu wenig.

Mit flinken Fingern falte ich das Telegramm auseinander, blicke darauf hinab – und fühle, wie mein Lächeln langsam verblasst, während ich die Worte lese. Stattdessen brennen mir mit einem Mal Tränen in den Augen.

Das Telegramm ist von Zuhause. Und es ist die Antwort auf diesen einen Brief, auf die ich seit Wochen so unruhig warte.

 _Wir freuen uns für dich. Wir lieben dich. Pass auf dich auf, bis wir uns wiedersehen. Deine Familie._

‚Gute Tränen' hat Walter sie genannt. Und bei Gott, das sind sie.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Auld lang syne" aus dem Jahr 1788 entnommen (Text nach einem Gedicht von Robert Burns (inspiriert von einem früheren Lied von James Watson), Musik nach einer schottischen Volksmelodie (möglicherweise ‚The Miller's Wedding'))._


	65. You'll never find us fail you

_21\. Dezember 1918  
_ _No. 1 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Bonn, Deutschland_

 **You'll never find us fail you**

„Ich werde niemals wieder irgendwohin reisen. _Niemals_ , hört ihr?", verkündet Bryony theatralisch.

„Oh? Dann wirst du also Deutsche?", frage ich trocken und hebe beide Augenbrauen.

Für einen Moment blickt Bryony mich entgeistert an, dann bricht sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du, ich vermute, du hast Recht. Da muss ich dann wohl Deutsche werden", stimmt sie zu.

„Auch nicht viel schlimmer als Yankee", entgegne ich mit einem Schulterzucken und einem kleinen Augenzwinkern.

„He, nicht frech werden!", warnt Bryony, aber da ist ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, das den drohend wackelnden Zeigefinger zuverlässig entschärft.

„Na gut. Du darfst Ehren-Kanadierin sein, wenn du möchtest", gestehe ich ihr zu. Immerhin ist sie seit zwei Jahren für das CAMC tätig, seitdem sie ihren Eltern über die Grenze ausgebüxt ist.

Nun war die kanadische Armee sich vor dem Kriegseintritt der USA grundsätzlich nicht zu schade war, Amerikaner in ihre Reihen zu integrieren, für uns Krankenschwestern gilt aber die britische Staatsangehörigkeit als Voraussetzung. Bryony hat dahingehend den Vorteil, dass sie zwar als Tochter einer amerikanischen Mutter in den Staaten geboren und aufgewachsen ist, jedoch einen englischen Vater hat, und so sind wir an eine ansonsten waschechte Amerikanerin in unseren Reihen gekommen.

„Ach, weißt du…", erwidert Bryony gedehnt, „wenn ich es mir recht überlege, werde ich da dann doch lieber Deutsche…" Sie hält ihr ernstes Gesicht für genau zweieinhalb Sekunden, bevor ein haltloses Kichern sie überkommt.

Ich muss ebenfalls lächeln über ihre Mätzchen. Zufällige fange ich den Blick von Lucy ein, die uns schweigend beobachtet hat. Sie schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf, aber auch ihre Augen funkeln amüsiert. Sie ist, gelinde gesagt, ein ruhiger Mensch, die gute Lucy. Ungefähr so wie ich mir das Kind von Una und Shirley vorgestellt hätte, vom dem halb Glen bis vor zwei Jahren noch gedacht hat, das es eines Tages mit Sicherheit geboren werden würde.

„Wie dem auch sei, seid ihr nicht auch froh, dass wir wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben?", will Bryony wissen, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hat.

Lucy nickt, aber ich hebe nur kurz die Schultern. Nachdem ich im Sommer fast drei Monate in einem Zuge gelebt habe, haben die vergangenen Tage dahingehend wenig Neues für mich bereitgehalten.

Ich muss allerdings schon zugeben, dass es recht irritierend war, dass wir mehrere Tage in einem Ambulanzzug durch die Gegend gefahren sind, bis es schließlich jemandem gelungen ist, herauszufinden, wo die _No. 1 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station_ stationiert war. Und kaum waren wir dann endlich zur Einheit gestoßen, in einer deutschen Stadt namens Euskirchen, hat man uns eröffnet, dass das ganze Lazarett noch am gleichen Tag nach Bonn umziehen würde und unsere Reise somit bei weitem noch nicht zu Ende war. Insofern kann ich nicht abstreiten, dass ich Bryonys Erleichterung, endlich am Ziel unserer Reise zu sein, durchaus teile.

„Ich bin zumindest froh, angekommen zu sein", stimme ich daher zu.

Bryony nickt heftig. „Und es ist _nett_ hier, oder?", will sie wissen und dreht sich mit ausgestreckten Armen einmal um sich selbst.

Auch da hat sie, in der Tat, Recht. So merkwürdig der Gedanke ist, sich plötzlich ausgerechnet in _Deutschland_ wiederzufinden, so sehr scheint die Stadt Bonn doch ein angenehmer Flecken Erde zu sein. Sie ist etwa so groß wie Kingsport und liegt südlich des deutlich größeren Kölns, in dessen Umkreis die meisten kanadischen Truppen stationiert sind. Bonn selbst scheint insgesamt eher wohlhabend zu sein, den vielen eleganten Bürgerhäusern nach zu urteilen, die wir auf unserer ersten Fahrt hindurch gesehen haben.

Unser neues Zuhause ist das St. Marienhospital, ein deutsches Krankenhaus, das die kanadische Armee vor einigen Tagen requiriert hat – gegen einigen Widerstand, wie man hört. Es liegt inmitten eines Parks, auf einem dicht bewaldeten Berg, den sie hier Venusberg nennen. Von hier oben hat man einen geradezu spektakulären Blick über die Stadt hat, bis hin zum Rhein, der noch einmal ein ganzes Stück breiter aussieht als die Themse.

Das Krankenhaus selbst besteht aus zwei Gebäuden, einem neueren Bau für die Mannschaftsgrade und einem aufwendig gearbeiteten, fünfstöckigen Backsteinbau von vor dem Krieg, in dem die Offiziere untergebracht sind, Patienten und Personal gleichermaßen. Es ist, habe ich mit einer Überraschung festgestellt, dass erste Krankenhaus, das nicht irgendwie provisorisch in Hütten oder Zelte oder umfunktionierte Hotels eingerichtet worden ist, seitdem ich Montreal verlassen habe.

Ich habe mir bisher erst einen kurzen Überblick verschaffen könne, aber es ist erkennbar ein ordentliches, modernes Krankenhaus, Breite Korridore laufen die Länge des Gebäudes entlang, von denen seitlich große, helle Zimmer abgehen, gut geheizt und mit elektrischen Anschlüssen versorgt. Auch die Ausstattung lässt kaum zu wünschen übrig und In Anbetracht dessen, dass die Einheit erst heute hierhin gezogen ist, muss das bedeuten, dass man nicht nur die Krankenhausgebäude sondern auch deren Mobiliar und die medizinischen Geräte von den Deutschen requiriert hat. Vermutlich auch das nicht unbedingt ganz freiwillig von ihrer Seite.

„Wir hätten es schlechter treffen können", erwidere ich wohlwollend und Bryony strahlt, als habe sie allein dieses Krankenhaus wenn schon nicht gebaut, dann doch zumindest ausgewählt.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht uns und sofort springt Bryony los, um sie aufzureißen. Dahinter steht ein junger Orderly mit rotem Kopf, der sich offenbar alles andere als wohl damit fühlt, dass man ihn in die Schwesternunterkünfte geschickt hat.

„Ja? Was willst du?", verlangt Bryony zu wissen.

Der Orderly tritt einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück. „Ich… also, man hat mich… ich wurde geschickt, um Ihnen Ihre Post zu bringen. Sie ist… also, sie ist vor ihnen angekommen", stottert er.

Die Briefe, die er ihr daraufhin hinhält, reißt Bryony ihm ohne Umschweife aus der Hand. „Prima, danke", ruft sie, während sie sich schon abwendet und ihm die Tür wieder vor der Nase zuschlägt.

Lucy und ich tauschen einen Blick und verkneifen uns beide ein Lächeln. Ich muss sagen, ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen wie Bryony. Ich wage sogar zu bezweifeln, dass es eine zweite Byrony auf dieser Welt gibt. Diese Welt mag jahrelange Kriege überstehen, aber keine zwei Bryonys.

Die eine Bryony, die es zweifelsfrei gibt, hat derweil schon begonnen, die Post zu sortieren. Schwungvoll wirft sie die Briefe auf unsere jeweiligen Betten. Insbesondere mein Stapel wächst schnell, was dazu führt, dass Bryony irgendwann in der Bewegung inne hält, von meinen Briefen zu mir und wieder zurück blickt. „Meine Güte, Rilla, was kriegst du viel Post", bemerkt sie, durchaus beeindruckt.

Ich lächele bescheiden. Es ist, das muss man sagen, die Post von mehreren Tagen. Ich habe keinen Brief mehr bekommen, seitdem ich vor beinahe einer Woche Matlock Bath verlassen hatte. Umso hungriger bin ich auf den Stapel Briefe, der gerade auf meinem Bett heranwächst. Dies zumal, da ich überhaupt noch nicht damit gerechnet habe. Wenn man versetzt wird, besonders bei Versetzungen über Landesgrenzen hinweg, dauert es normalerweise einige Zeit bis sich der Postverkehr normalisiert hat. Dass sie es jetzt irgendwie geschafft haben, unsere Post sogar noch vor uns hierhin zu schaffen, ist mehr als ungewöhnlich. Aber nun, der _Army Postal Service_ arbeitet auf mysteriösen Wegen.

Bryony hat derweil den letzten Brief zugeordnet und sieht jetzt zu Lucy und mir hinüber. Für einen Moment betrachtet sie uns, wie wir beide immer wieder zu unserer Post hinüber linsen, dann lacht sie glockenhell. „Ich sehe schon, wir werden jetzt erst einmal unsere Briefe lesen, richtig?", fragt sie.

„Goldrichtig", erwidere ich lobend. Lucy nickt dazu.

Und so kommt es, dass ich, keine zwei Stunden nach meiner Ankunft in Bonn, auf meinem Feldbett sitze und mit flinken Fingern meine so sehnlichst erwartete Post sortiere. Immerhin weiß niemand, wann man uns zum Arbeiten heranziehen wird, also ist es besser, die Zeit zu nutzen, die einem gegeben ist.

Es ist die übliche Ausbeute an Briefen und nur einige Lücken in den Absendern sagen mir, dass der Postdienst wohl doch noch nicht _alle_ unsere Briefe hierhin hat bringen lassen. Dennoch, es ist –

Moment. Was ist das?

Ich ziehe einen Brief aus dem Stapel und betrachte ihn stirnrunzelnd. Das ist eindeutig Nans Schrift. Aber abgeschickt wurde er Anfang des Monats in Toronto.

Was für einen Grund könnte Nan haben, in Toronto zu sein, wenn nicht Di? Was also, wenn es Di doch nicht so viel besser ging wie es schien? Was, wenn Mildred es nicht geschafft hat?

Mit zitternden Fingern öffne ich das Kuvert.

Direkt unter der Anrede, in Nans ordentlichen Buchstaben, steht: „Bevor du dir Sorgen machst, weil ich in Toronto bin – es geht allen gut. Mildred ist aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, aber sie braucht noch Pflege und da Di selbst noch nicht wieder kräftig genug dafür ist, hat Dad Connie und mir endlich erlaubt, zu ihnen nach Toronto zu kommen. Deswegen sind wir hier."

Langsam atme ich aus. Es geht allen gut.

Es geht allen gut.

Ich nehme mir einen Moment, mein viel zu schnell klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, bevor ich weiterlese. „Lass mich dir zuerst meine Glückwünsche zu deinen Neuigkeiten aussprechen. Ich freue mich von Herzen für dich und erwarte einen detaillierten Bericht, sobald es dir möglich ist."

Und damit purzelt ein weiterer Stein von meinem Herzen. Denn mein Zögern, ihnen von meiner Heirat zu berichten, lag immer auch zum Teil daran, dass ich Sorge hatte, wie Nan darauf reagieren würde. Dieser Krieg hat ihr ihren Mann genommen – wie ungerecht dann, dass er mich und meinen Mann erst zusammengeführt hat.

„Ich danke dir sehr für deinen Brief und deine Ehrlichkeit, insbesondere hinsichtlich Walter", fährt Nan fort, „ich habe mich daher entschieden, Ehrlichkeit mit Ehrlichkeit zu begegnen. Dad wollte nicht, dass wir dir schreiben, wie es uns hier ergangen ist in diesem Herbst, um dich nicht noch weiter zu belasten, aber ich finde, du hast ebenso ein Recht auf die Wahrheit wie wir es haben."

Das sehe ich allerdings auch so. Denn obwohl in den Oktober in einer Wolke aus Watte und den halben November in einem Fiebertraum verbracht habe, so ist mir selbst damals nicht entgangen, dass unter all den Briefen, die mich erreicht haben, kein einziger von Mum war. Meine zunehmend drängenden Fragen an Dad, wie es ihr denn nun geht, wurden samt und sonders mit beruhigenden Beteuerungen abgetan. Und sosehr ich den Gedanken dahinter verstehe, so macht es das doch nicht besser. Nicht _wirklich_.

Was allerdings auch nicht heißt, dass Nans Wahrheit leichter zu ertragen wäre.

Sie nimmt mich zurück, zu dem Tag, an dem Persis' Telegramm Ingleside erreicht hat. Zu Mum, die die Nachricht hat zusammenbrechen lassen und zu Dad, der sehr blass und sehr still geworden ist und sich viele Stunden lang in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen hat. Dann beschreibt sie den Oktober, wie Mums Trauer nahtlos in einen Grippeanfall übergangen ist, nur um dann wieder zu Trauer zu werden. Wie erst Ingleside und dann das Pfarrhaus der Grippe zum Opfer fielen, wie so viele andere Haushalte in Glen. Wie sie Bruce begraben mussten und Susan und für viele lange Wochen in ängstlicher, ungläubiger Sorge verbracht haben, ob es noch jemanden treffen wird – allen voran den kleinen Ian. Wie der November kam und sie versucht haben, weiterzumachen, in dem Wissen, dass sowohl Di als auch ich krank waren, eine weiter entfernt als die andere. Wie sie erst mit Beginn des Dezembers, als die Grippe sich zurückzog, die Möglichkeit bekommen haben, durchzuatmen, in sich zu gehen, das Gesehene zu realisieren. Walters Tod zu realisieren und die Tode, die die Grippe gefordert hat.

Und wie ich ihre Schilderung lese, einen hartnäckigen Kloß im Hals, begreife ich vielleicht zum ersten Mal so richtig, wovor Dads Schweigen und die vielen Meilen Entfernung und schließlich sogar meine eigene Grippe mich bewahrt haben. Ich hatte niemanden, um meine Trauer zu teilen, und das hat es auf eine eigene Art schwer gemacht, aber ich hatte auch keine Möglichkeit, die Trauer eines anderen Menschen zu schultern.

Sie sind schonungslos, Nans Schilderungen, und trotzdem lese ich sie dreimal durch, Wort für Wort, bevor ich die Seiten sinken lasse. Ich bin ihr dankbar für ihre Ehrlichkeit, und muss dennoch – _deswegen_? – das plötzliche Gefühl der Schuld niederkämpfen. Ich habe mich entschieden, hier zu sein – aber braucht meine Familie mich vielleicht nicht viel dringender?

Ich lege Nans Brief zur Seite, zu aufgewühlt, um eine Antwort zu schreiben. Mit nervösen, fahrigen Fingern gehe ich stattdessen den Rest der Post durch, nur halb auf die Tätigkeit konzentriert, in Gedanken noch viel zu sehr mit dem beschäftigt, was ich gerade gelesen habe. Bis… bis ein weiterer Brief in meine Hände fällt, ein schmales Kuvert nur, das alles andere in den Hintergrund drückt.

Es ist ein Brief von Mum. Hastig reiße ich den Umschlag auf. Es ist nur eine einzige Seite, die ich in meinen schon wieder – immer noch? – zitternden Fingern halte.

„Mein liebes, kleinen Mädchen – ich darf dich doch noch mein kleines Mädchen nennen?", beginnt sie, und es folgt ein Brief, der, trotz seiner Kürze, so sehr _Mum_ ist, dass mich das Heimweh mit einer solchen Macht trifft, wie ich sie lange nicht gespürt habe.

Sie schreibt, wie froh sie war, zu hören, dass ich in seinen letzten Momenten bei Walter sein konnte. Sie bedankt sich für seine Gedicht, die ich nach Hause geschickt habe und in denen sie, wie ich auch, ein Form von Trost gefunden hat. Sie versichert, dass es ihr ein wenig besser geht, trotz des langen Weges, den wir alle noch gehen müssen. Sie äußert ihre Freude darüber, dass ich mein Glück gefunden habe, und das mit dem Sohn ihrer alten Freundin Leslie. Und dann, ganz am Ende, die Worte, den Kloß im Hals beinahe in Tränen zu verwandeln: „Pass bitte sehr gut auf dich auf. Ich glaube manchmal, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr wir dich alle lieben, und ich ganz besonders. Ich bin stolz auf dich und das, was du machst, und dennoch freue ich mich bereits jetzt auf den Tag, an dem ich irgendwann mein kleines Mädchen wieder in die Arme schließen kann."

Ich lasse den Brief sinken. Blinzele. Blinzele erneut. Dann hebe ich den Brief an, lese ihn wieder und wieder und wieder, bis sich jedes Wort in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat. Irgendwie war mir nicht klar, wie verzweifelt ich auf diesen einen Brief gewartet habe, seit dem Tag an dem Walters Hand still geworden ist in meiner. Wie sehr ich darauf gewartet habe und wie erleichtert ich bin, ihn jetzt endlich bei mir zu haben.

Keine Ahnung also, wie oft ich den Brief gelesen habe, als schließlich ein kaum hörbares Klopfen an der Tür mich dazu bringt, den Kopf zu heben.

Bevor Lucy und ich uns rühren können, ist Bryony auch schon von ihrem Bett aufgesprungen und zur Tür gehüpft. Davor steht wieder der peinlich berührte Orderly, jetzt möglicherweise noch röter angelaufen als vorher.

„Ja?", verlangt Bryony zu wissen.

„Ich, ähm…", stammelt der arme Kerl, „ich, also, ich soll Sie zur Oberschwester bringen."

Sofort drehen sich zwei Köpfe zu mir um. Während unserer gemeinsamen Irrfahrt haben Bryony und Lucy mich stillschweigend zu einer Art Anführerin erhoben. Wir sind alle ungefähr im gleichen Alter, Bryony ein wenig älter und Lucy ein wenig jünger als ich, aber ich habe den beiden genug an Erfahrung voraus, dass sie meinem Urteil offenbar vertrauen. Beide sind nach mir ins CAMC eingetreten, Bryony nur einige Monate später, Lucy dagegen erst vor knapp einem Jahr. Doch während es mich mein Weg kreuz und quer durch Kontinentaleuropa geführt hat, haben die beiden bisher hauptsächlich in England gedient. Erst in den letzten Wochen waren sie mit _No. 7 CSH_ , meiner alten Einheit, in Camiers stationiert, bevor man sie nun hierhin geschickt hat. Der Gedanke daran, in einer CCS Dienst tun zu dürfen, erfüllt sie daher mit einem aufgeregten Stolz, den auch in wohl einmal gefühlt haben muss, vor beinahe zwei Jahren. In einem anderen Leben.

Die Wahrheit ist, mein Erfahrungsvorsprung sorgt dafür, dass ich mich tatsächlich irgendwie älter fühle als die beiden. Und, komischerweise, schrecklich erwachsen.

Ich lege Mums Brief beiseite, verbanne meine aufgewühlten Gefühle für den Moment. Ich werde späte zu den Briefen zurückkehren und damit auch zu den Gefühlen. Und obwohl ich froh bin, dass es mir gelingt, erschreckt es mich doch manchmal, wie einfach es mir dieser Krieg gemacht hat, meine Gefühle abzuschotten. Vielleicht war es die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn durchzustehen.

„Na dann los. Auf zur Oberschwester", ermutige ich, während ich schon meine Füße vom Bett schwinge und zurück in die Stiefel schiebe. An der Tür angekommen bedeute ich dem kleinen Orderly, vorzugehen. Lucy und Bryony folgen mir und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass beide sich ein wenig hinter mir verstecken.

Der Orderly geht voran, bis er irgendwann am Ende eines Ganges abrupt stehenbleibt und an eine Tür klopft. Sekunden vergehen, bevor ein energisches „Herein!" ertönt. Er öffnet die Tür für uns, salutiert artig während wir an ihm vorbeigehen, und schließt sie hinter Lucy beinahe geräuschlos.

Das Zimmer ist nicht völlig durcheinander, aber man sieht ihm doch an, dass es erst kürzlich bezogen wurde. Die Oberschwester selbst sitzt an einem Tisch, über einen ziemlich chaotischen Stapel von Papieren gebeugt, und es braucht einige Momente, bevor sie ihren Stift absetzt und zu uns aufsieht.

„Ach ja, unsere Verstärkung", stellt sie durchaus freundlich fest, „lasst mich mal sehen. Miss Turpin?"

Bryony hebt zaghaft eine Hand. Es ist sicherlich das erste Mal, das ich Bryony schüchtern gesehen habe und muss beinahe lächeln. Jede Krankenschwester zittert vor einer neuen Oberschwester.

„Und Miss Ralston", fährt die Oberschwester fort und nickt Lucy zu. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf mich.

„Miss Blythe. So sehen wir uns wieder", bemerkt sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Oberschwester", entgegne ich und erwidere das Lächeln beinahe instinktiv.

Es hätte mehrere Krankenhäuser gegeben, in die mich versetzen zu lassen ich hätte versuchen können, aber so gerne ich Colette wiedersehen oder in der Nähe von Persis sein würde, so ist es doch eine andere Person, die ich mehr als alle anderen in meiner Nähe haben will. Und da Ken in Deutschland ist, war es für mich geradezu das natürliche Ziel. Wer weiß, wenn die Briefe, die ich eben gelesen habe, früher gekommen wären, vielleicht hätte ich dann die Pläne, mich nach Kanada zu schicken, nicht ganz so energisch bekämpft. Aber es ist gekommen, wie es ist und außerdem… so gerne ich bei meiner Familie sein möchte, genauso verzweifelt sehne ich mich nach meinem Ehemann.

Es war also an Agatha Burke, an die ich mein Schreiben gerichtet habe und irgendwie ist es ihr tatsächlich gelungen, meine Versetzung zu deichseln. Dass sie mich damals weggeschickt hat, wird mir dabei wohl ebenso sehr in die Hände gespielt haben wie die Tatsache, dass Dr. Cormer, für den ich einige Wochen im OP assistiert habe, nunmehr Kommandant der Einheit ist.

„Ich heiße euch drei sehr herzlich willkommen bei uns", fügt die Oberschwester gerade hinzu, „ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch hier schnell zurecht finden. Ansonsten werden eure Kolleginnen euch aber sicherlich auch immer unterstützen."

Sie sieht uns der Reihe nach an, hält den Blick von jeder von uns für einige Sekunden. „Habt ihr für den Moment Fragen?", setzt sie dann hinzu.

Bryony und Lucy schütteln beide rasch den Kopf, aber ich mache einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne. „Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich Sie gerne noch kurz sprechen. Unter vier Augen", erkläre ich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu meinen Begleiterinnen.

Falls die Oberschwester davon überrascht ist, so zeigt sie es nicht. „Natürlich. Setz dich bitte", fordert sie auf, bevor sie sich an die anderen beiden wendet, „Miss Turpin, Miss Ralston, wenn ihr so freundlich wäret…"

„Natürlich", murmelt Bryony und Lucy nickt. Dann beeilen sich beide, den Raum zu verlassen. Die Oberschwester blickt ihnen hinterher und als die Türe sich schließt, schüttelt sie lächelnd den Kopf. „Was ist es nur, dass plötzlich alle Angst vor einem haben, nur weil man Oberschwester ist?", fragt sie.

„Das liegt daran, dass die meisten Oberschwestern furchteinflößend sind", erwidere ich, während ich mir einen Stuhl heranziehe und mich ihr gegenüber setze.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Vermutlich wird es das sein", stimmt sie entspannt zu. Dann wird ihr Blick plötzlich forschend. „Worüber möchtest du sprechen?", will sie wissen.

Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. „Zunächst wollte ich mich bedanken, dass Sie meine Versetzung hierher unterstützt haben", beginne ich.

Die Oberschwester nickt. „Ich habe dich damals in Frankreich nicht gerne gehen lassen. Und da Dr. Murray uns vor einiger Zeit verlassen hat, habe ich keinen Grund gesehen, dass du nicht wieder zu uns gehören solltest", erklärt sie.

Das ist, dankbarerweise, die Steilvorlage, die ich brauche. „Ehrlich gesagt geht es genau darum. Erinnern Sie sich an unser letztes Gespräch damals?", frage ich vorsichtig.

„Sehr gut sogar", erwidert sie ruhig, „darf ich deine Frage dann so verstehen, dass du Dr. Murray doch noch erhört hast?" Sie hebt beide Augenbrauen.

Rasch schüttele ich den Kopf. „Ihn nicht, aber… aber ja, ich habe in der Zwischenzeit geheiratet", gebe ich zu.

Einen Moment sieht sie mich schweigend an. „Du weißt, dass ich das melden müsste?", fragt sie dann. Ihre Stimme ist sachlich, ihr Gesicht gibt nichts preis.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", antworte ich und schaffe es, ruhiger zu klingen als ich mich fühle, „ich denke… ich hoffe einfach darauf, dass Sie es nicht tun werden."

Weitere Sekunden vergehen. „Nun, ich kann es dir kaum zum Vorwurf machen, dass du dir meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen hast", bemerkt sie dann langsam und da ist ein klitzekleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Erleichtert stoße ich einen Atemzug aus. Bis hierhin läuft dieses Gespräch besser als ich dachte.

„Wer ist denn der Glückliche?", erkundigt sie sich dann.

„Er ist Offizier bei der Infanterie. Mittlerweile Bataillonskommandant", erkläre ich.

Die Oberschwester nickt anerkennend: „Oberstleutnant also? Da hast du es gut getroffen."

„Es ist nicht…", beginne ich, aber sie bringt mich mit einer kleinen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Schon gut, das weiß ich doch. Wäre es dir darum gegangen, hättest du damals Dr. Murray akzeptiert", beruhigt sie.

Ich nicke schweigend, denn was soll man darauf anderes sagen?

„Gehe ich denn richtig der Annahme, dass dein Ehemann ebenfalls hier stationiert ist?", fragt sie.

„Das ist er", bestätige ich leise.

„Und du möchtest ihn sehen?", fügt sie hinzu und klingt dabei durchaus verständnisvoll.

Erneut nicke ich. Ich wage kaum zu hoffen…

„Nun…", fährt die Oberschwester nachdenklich fort, „nach eurer Irrfahrt hatte ich ohnehin vor, euch den morgigen Tag freizugeben. Zumal wir unsere bisherigen Patienten alle in Euskirchen belassen und dort an die Australier von No. 3 CCS übergeben haben. Es gibt hier also noch nicht allzu viel zu tun. Ich sehe daher keinen Grund, warum du nicht morgen zu ihm fahren solltest."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Your King and Country want you" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text und Musik von Paul Rubens)._


	66. To call you back to me

_22\. Dezember 1918  
Lind bei Köln, Deutschland_

 **To call you back to me**

„Sehen Sie dort vorne, Schwester? Die Linder Höhe, dort wollen wir hin", erklärt unserer Fahrer und deutet auf ein Waldgebiet rechts vor uns.

„Links von uns liegt der Rhein, Sie können ihn aber von hier nicht sehen", fährt er dann fort, „wenn man den Fluss wieder zurück überquert und weiter Richtung Norden fährt, gelangt man nach Köln. Die Stadt ist aktuell für kanadische Truppen zugänglich. Sie sollten hinfahren und sich den Dom ansehen."

Ich nicke, aber ich bin abgelenkt. Der Dom von Köln übt gerade so absolut gar keine Anziehungskraft auf mich aus. Der Fahrer macht glücklicherweise keine weiteren Anstalten, mir die deutsche Kirchenbaukunst schmackhaft machen zu wollen. Vom Rücksitz höre ich stattdessen mit halben Ohr Bryony plappern, aber sie hat in Lucy eine immer willige Zuhörerin.

Ungeduldig warte ich ab, während wir die Anhöhe erklimmen und Fahrer den Wagen schließlich an einem Eingangstor zum Stehen bringt. Mir fällt ein Schild auf, auf dem _Deutsche Sprengstoff AG_ steht, aber meine fünf Worte Deutsch reichen nicht aus, um das zu verstehen.

Ich habe meine Hand schon auf dem Türgriff, da fragt unser Fahrer: „Soll ich hier auf Sie warten, Ma'am?"

Rasch schüttele ich den Kopf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, danke. Jemand aus dem Bataillon wird uns zurückfahren", erkläre ich.

Sein Blick drückt Überraschung aus, aber er ist zu gut erzogen um meine Worte in Frage zu stellen. Ich warte nicht ab, ob er noch mehr sagen möchte und gebe ihm auch nicht die Chance, auszusteigen und meine Türe zu öffnen. Flink stoße ich sie selbst auf und klettere aus dem Wagen. Bryony steht bereits draußen und auf der anderen Seite steigt Lucy gerade aus.

Der Fahrer salutiert und wendet den Wagen mit einem letzten fragenden Blick in unsere Richtung. Langsam rollt das Fahrzeug zurück auf die Straße.

„Hätten wir ihn nicht doch bitten sollen, zu warten? Wie sollen wir jetzt zurückkommen?", fragt Lucy vorsichtig, als sie neben uns tritt. Sie spricht nicht viel, die gute Lucy, aber wenn sie etwas sagt, ist es in der Regel praktisch begründet.

Bryony winkt lachend ab. „Als ob es auch nur einen Soldaten geben würde, der nicht gerne drei verirrten Krankenschwestern dabei behilflich ist, sie zurück auf den rechten Weg zu führen", frotzelt sie.

„Und außerdem", füge ich hinzu, „bin ich mit dem Oberstleutnant verheiratet. Er wird uns schon Wagen und Fahrer für den Rückweg bereitstellen."

Damit straffe ich meine Schultern und gehe hinüber zu der Wache, die neben dem Tor steht. Hinter mir höre ich Bryony überrascht fragen: „Was? Was was was was _was_?" Ich drehe mich jedoch nicht um, unterdrücke nur ein kleines Lächeln.

Der Wachmann, ein junger Gefreiter, bleibt stehen und sieht mich fragend an. Dann, etwas verspätet, scheint er sich seiner Ausbildung zu erinnern und salutiert zackig. „Guten Tag, Ma'am. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Ma'am?", fragt er.

„Ich bin hier, um Lieutenant Colonel Ford zu sehen", erwidere ich, so ruhig es mein hämmerndes Herz zulässt.

Ein Nicken des Wachmanns. „Wen darf ich anmelden?", will er wissen.

Ich stocke. Die Frage sollte sie einfach sein und doch… ‚Rilla' ist zu persönlich, ‚Nursing Sister Blythe' klingt fremd und ist ohnehin nicht mehr wahr. ‚Seine Ehefrau' jedoch verrät für den Moment wahrscheinlich wirklich einfach zu viel.

Unwillkürlich denke ich zurück an den Tag nach der Schlacht von Amiens, als ich Ken das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wie hat Matt Irving mich damals genannt? _Das Mädchen von dem Foto._

„Sag ihm bitte, ich bin das Mädchen von dem Foto", erwidere ich also. Soll er doch darüber denken, was er möchte.

Aber statt Überraschung auszudrücken, wird der Gesichtsausdruck des Gefreiten plötzlich nachdenklich. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und betrachtet mich einige Sekunden. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, klart seine Miene auf und ein Lächeln erblüht auf seinem Gesicht. „Das sind Sie ja wirklich, Ma'am!", ruft er aus.

Alles klar. Jetzt frage ich mich allerdings schon, wer alles dieses mysteriöse Foto kennt.

Der Gefreite scheint für einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er verkündet: „Wissen Sie was? Ich bringe Sie direkt hin, dann müssen Sie nicht warten." Er winkt rasch einen Kameraden heran, fordert uns dann mit einer ausschweifenden Armbewegung auf, ihm zu folgen.

Ich nicke Bryony und Lucy zu, die zu mir aufschließen. „Was hast du da eben gemeint, als du gesagt hast, du seist mit dem Oberstleutnant verheiratet?", zischt Bryony mir im Gehen zu.

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe", murmele ich zurück.

Bryony blinzelt verwundert, tauscht dann einen vielsagenden Blick mit Lucy. Was immer sie _gedacht_ haben, was ich gemeint haben könnte, die Wahrheit ist ihnen offenbar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

„Weiß die Oberschwester davon?", flüstert Bryony.

„Natürlich", antworte ich gedämpft, „glaubst du, sie hätte uns sonst alleine hierhin fahren lassen?"

Darüber scheint Bryony einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor plötzliches Verstehen ihr Gesicht aufhellt. „Das heißt, du bist unsere Anstandsdame?", will sie wissen. Ihre Augen funkeln schalkhaft.

Ich ziehe eine kleine Grimasse. Ich würde gerne widersprechen, denn sicherlich bin ich noch lange nicht alt genug, um irgendjemandes Anstandsdame zu sein, aber ich befürchte, sie hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich musste Oberschwester Burke in die Hand versprechen, auf die beiden aufzupassen.

Glücklicherweise rettet mich der Gefreite davor, etwas erwidern zu müssen. Er bleibt an einem großen, nicht unansehnlichen Gebäude stehen und gestikuliert zur Tür hin. „Ma'am, hier ist das Offizierskasino", erklärt er. Weiter kann er uns natürlich nicht begleiten, denn im Offizierskasino hat er ohne Aufforderung nichts zu suchen.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln nicke ich ihm zu. „Gut. Danke sehr, Private…", beginne ich, breche dann jedoch ab, als mir auffällt, dass ich seinen Namen überhaupt nicht kenne.

„Murphy, Ma'am", hilft er aus, „Private Murphy."

„Private Murphy", wiederhole ich, „ich danke dir."

„Gerne, Ma'am", entgegnet er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ein erneuter Salut – im Krankenhaus salutiert man uns nicht annähernd so häufig wie hier – dann dreht er sich um und eilt zurück in Richtung Tor. Unzweifelhaft wird er keine Zeit verlieren, seinen Kameraden von unserer Anwesenheit zu erzählen. Ich vermute, in spätestens zehn Minuten weiß das ganze Bataillon Bescheid.

Bryony und Lucy auf dem Fuße, betrete ich das Gebäude. Drinnen braucht es einen Moment, bevor ich mich orientiert habe. Ein hilfreicher Leutnant deutet uns zu einer Tür am Ende des Ganges hinüber. Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann hebe ich eine Hand und klopfe.

„Herein!", kommt die knappe Aufforderung von drinnen und damit weiß ich, dass ich hier richtig bin. Seine Stimme werde ich immer erkennen.

Ich stoße die Türe auf, verharre dann im Türrahmen. Sofort haben meine Augen Ken ausgemacht, der in einem Sessel neben dem Fenster sitzt. Ihm gegenüber ist Matt Irving, konzentriert über ein Schachbrett gebeugt. Ken dagegen hat aufgesehen als ich die Türe geöffnet habe und blickt direkt zu mir herüber. Für einige Sekunden sehen wir uns einfach schweigend an. Gefühle spielen über sein Gesicht – Überraschung, Sorge, Freude, Zweifel. Ich stehe ganz ruhig und warte ab. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals.

Vielleicht hätte ich ihm doch vorher sagen sollen, dass ich nach Deutschland komme?

Und dann beginnt er plötzlich leise zu lachen. Sitzt einfach da, kopfschüttelnd, und lacht leise in sich hinein. Und auch ich fühle, wie ein Lächeln sich den Weg auf meine Lippen sucht.

Der Rest des Raumes rückt in den Hintergrund, als er schließlich aufsteht und mit ruhigen, langen Schritten zu mir hinüber kommt. Ich strecke ihm unwillkürlich eine Hand entgegen, die er mit seiner umschließt. Und als unsere Finger sich berühren, fühle ich, wie die Welt, die sich nicht mehr richtig gedreht hat seitdem mein Bruder an meiner Seite gestorben ist, mit einem Zittern an ihren Platz zurückgleitet.

Immer noch schweigend steht Ken vor mir. In seinem Blick liegt ein Staunen, beinahe ehrfürchtig in seiner Intensität. Er scheint fast besorgt, etwas zu sagen, als würde ich mich in Luft auflösen sobald er spricht.

„Ist das Unsinn?", frage also ich leise, greife zurück auf das Versprechen, das ich ihm im August gegeben habe, als diese Welt noch eine andere war.

Für ein oder zwei Sekunden starrt er mich ungläubig an, dann bricht er mit einem Mal in Gelächter aus. Ich strahle zu ihm hoch. „Und wie das Unsinn ist!", antwortet er nach einigen Sekunden kopfschüttelnd. Seine Augen tanzen amüsiert.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", entgegne ich neckend, ziehe beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Untersteh dich!", murmelt er zurück. Dann umfasst er ohne weitere Umschweife mein Kinn mit einer Hand und küsst mich – kurz und süß und genau richtig und ich fühle, wie die Anspannung meine Schultern verlässt. Ich bin wieder Zuhause.

Als er wieder einen Schritt zurück tritt, sehe ich Bedauern in seinen Augen aufblitzen und lächele ihn verschmitzt an. Wir sind nun mal in Gesellschaft, daran ist gerade in diesem Moment bedauerlicherweise nichts zu ändern.

Seine Offiziere und meine Kolleginnen, die sich allesamt bisher im Hintergrund gehalten haben, kommen nun neugierig näher. Matt Irving ist der Erste. „Matt, Rilla. Rilla, Matt", stellt Ken vor und die Nutzung von Vornamen macht klar, dass es sein Freund ist, den er mir vorstellt, nicht sein Stellvertreter.

„ _Enchanté_ ", verkündet Matt. Die Hand, die ich ihm hinhalte, ergreift er zwischen seinen beiden, führt sie an seine Lippen und drückt einen formvollendeten Kuss auf den Handrücken.

Neben mir macht Ken ein warnendes Geräusch, aber Matt zwinkert mir nur schalkhaft zu und ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Ich glaube, ich werde gar nicht anders können als ihn zu mögen.

Dann tritt Matt zurück, ein Captain Howard nimmt seinen Platz ein und in den nächsten paar Minuten werde ich einer verblüffenden Anzahl von Offizieren vorgestellt, allesamt ausgesprochen galant und sehr erfreut, mich kennen zu lernen. Bryony und Lucy werden innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einem Sofa hinüber geleitet und mit Tee versorgt, aber Kens Arm um meine Taille hält mich sicher an seiner Seite – nicht, dass ich irgendeine Neigung verspüren würde, _irgendwo_ anders zu sein.

Und während der ganzen Zeit, in der ich artig lächele und Hände schüttele und versuche, mir Namen zu merken, ist ein Teil meines Kopfes damit beschäftigt, einen Weg zu finden, all diese Menschen verschwinden zu lassen. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran dass es freundliche, mutige, kluge Männer sind, aber gerade jetzt gibt es nur einen Mann, in dessen Gesellschaft ich sein möchte. Und zwar alleine.

Gerade schüttele ich die Hand eines nervös aussehenden Leutnants, als mir plötzlich die gesuchte Ausrede einfällt. „Wo ist eigentlich Nellie? Geht es ihr gut?", frage ich abrupt, sehe zu Ken hoch.

„Das Biest?", murmelt Matt auf meiner anderen Seite.

„Es geht ihr gut", versichert dagegen Ken, „Unkraut vergeht nicht, du weißt ja." Falls ihn meine Frage überrascht, so zeigt er es nicht.

„Ich bin der Transportoffizier des Bataillons, Ma'am", schaltet sich da der nervöse Leutnant ein, „wenn Sie möchten kann ich Ihnen zeigen, wo die Pferde untergebracht sind." Er ringt die Hände, scheinbar selbst überrascht über seinen Mut.

Ach, verdammt. So hatte ich mir das dann nun nicht gedacht.

Aber auf Matt ist scheinbar Verlass. Er schlägt dem armen Leutnant mit einer solchen Wucht auf die Schulter, dass er einige Zentimeter in die Knie geht. „Nein, Radley, das möchte sie ganz sicher nicht", verkündet er.

„Aber…", hebt Radley an. Matt allerdings fährt ihm einfach über den Mund: „Sieh mal, Radley, warum kümmerst du dich nicht um Miss Ralston dort drüben? Vielleicht kannst du ihr ja einen neuen Tee holen?"

Er nickt hinüber zur anderen Seite des Raums und tatsächlich hat Lucy die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit, die Bryony um sich geschart hat, als Gelegenheit genutzt, sich selbst an den Rand des Zimmers zurückzuziehen. Die Teetasse in einer Hand, steht sie an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtet Bryony und ihre Verehrer nicht ohne Belustigung.

„Nun…", stottert der arme Radley, „nun, wenn Sie es sagen, Sir…" Er dreht sich zu Lucy um, zögert einen Moment, aber dann trifft ihn ein erneuter Schlag von Matt, dieses Mal in den Rücken, und lässt ihn einen Meter vorwärts stolpern, in ihre Richtung.

Kaum dass er weg ist, wendet Matt sich zu uns um: „Gut, ihr zwei, das ist vielleicht eure beste Gelegenheit, _halbwegs_ unbemerkt zu entschwinden. Ich kümmere mich hier gerne um alles, während ihr nach dem _Pferd_ schaut." Er wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und ich muss unwillkürlich lachen.

„ _Matt_ ", brummt Ken warnend, allerdings mit kaum mehr Effekt als vorhin, denn Matt grinst bloß unbekümmert. Er erinnert mich ein wenig an Ken wie er war, bevor sie die Last von hunderten von Menschenleben auf seine Schultern geladen haben.

Ich drehe mich bereits zur Tür um, stocke dann jedoch und blicke hinüber zu Bryony und Lucy. „Ich habe der Oberschwester versprochen, auf die beiden zu achten", merke ich zögernd an, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, endlich mit Ken alleine zu sein, und meinen Versprechen. Um Lucy mache ihr mir wenig Gedanken, aber was Bryony angeht…

„Keine Sorge, sie sind bei mir in den besten Händen", versichert Matt mit einer Verbeugung.

„Das besorgt uns ja gerade", murmelt Ken ironisch und Matt lacht. In jedem Fall scheint es Ken jedoch nicht allzu sehr zu beunruhigen, dann er sieht fragend zu mir hinab. Als ich nicke, wirft er einen letzten warnenden Blick zu Matt hinüber und schiebt mich dann in Richtung Tür. Natürlich bleibt unser Abgang nicht unbemerkt, aber das macht ja nichts. Wir wollen schließlich nur nach dem Pferd sehen, richtig?

In dem Moment, in dem die Türe hinter uns zufällt, finde ich mich in Kens Armen gefangen wieder, die Wand im Rücken, und werde so leidenschaftlich geküsst wie er es vermutlich von Anfang an vorhatte. Also, nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde.

Mehrere Momente vergehen, und sie sind vermutlich das glücklichste, was ich seit vielen Monaten erlebt habe. Erst als irgendwo eine Tür zufällt und dann Schritte sich nähern, lehnt Ken sich etwas zurück. „Und ich dachte immer, beim Verheiratet sein geht es darum, nicht mehr herumschleichen zu müssen", murmelt er und sein frustrierter Gesichtsausdruck lässt mich kichern.

„Benimm dich", flüstere ich zurück, erlaube ihm aber, einen weiteren kurzen Kuss zu stehlen, bevor er etwas zurück tritt. Er wirft einen Blick in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte sich nähern, greift dann nach meiner Hand und zieht mich rasch aus dem Gebäude heraus. Mit einem Knall fällt die Türe hinter uns ins Schloss.

Draußen allerdings wimmelt es von Soldaten, die scheinbar alle einen Grund gefunden haben, sich in der Nähe des Kasinos herumzudrücken. Sie beobachten uns neugierig, aber sobald Ken sich zu ihnen umdreht, sind sie scheinbar allesamt plötzlich sehr an ihren Schuhen interessiert. Für einen Augenblick betrachtet er sie schweigend, dann stöhnt er gequält auf.

„Was denkst du, wenn ich ihnen allen irgendeine Extraarbeit aufbrumme, werden sie dann verschwinden?", fragt er gedämpft.

„Das würdest du niemals tun", entgegne ich selbstbewusst, „schließlich ist Sonntag und am siebten Tage soll man ruhen, nicht wahr?"

Er sieht aus, als würde er überlegen, zu widersprechen, aber ich lasse ihn nicht. „Also, wo sind die Pferde?", will ich wissen und sehe mich neugierig um.

„Du willst nicht wirklich…", beginn er ungläubig, unterbricht sich dann jedoch selbst. Kopfschüttelnd sieht er mich an, aber ich lächele nur unschuldig zu ihm auf. „Gut, die Pferde", seufzt er dann gottergeben und hält mir einen Arm hin, in den ich mich einhänge.

Während wir über das Gelände schlendern, unter den aufmerksamen Blicken seiner Männer, die alle stramm stehen und salutieren, sobald wir vorbeigehen, nehme ich meine Umgebung zum ersten Mal richtig wahr. Es sieht mehr aus wie eine Fabrik als eine Kaserne.

„Was war das hier, bevor ihr gekommen seid?", erkundige ich mich.

„Eine Munitionsfabrik. Granaten und Giftgas", erwidert Ken sachlich.

Von allen Dingen…

„Komischer Ort, um Menschen unterzubringen", stelle ich fest.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt gibt es eine ziemlich gute Unterkunft ab. Es gibt ein Bett für jeden einzelnen Mann, außerdem einen Ofen und fließendes Wasser in jeder Hütte. Selbst für die Pferde haben wir fließendes Wasser in den Stallzelten. Und unser Casino hast du gesehen – es war früher der Club der Direktoren der Fabrik", erwidert er, „außerdem ist direkt nebenan in der Wahner Heide ein großer Truppenübungsplatz der Deutschen, den wir nutzen können. Alles in allem haben wir es schon deutlich schlechter gehabt."

Was ja auch alles wahr sein mag, aber trotzdem… eine _Munitionsfabrik_?

„Sieht du dort?", fragt Ken und deutet hinüber zu einem Gebäude, das irgendwie beschädigt aussieht.

Als ich nicke, fährt er fort: „Dort drüben, im Geschossfüllwerk, gab es eine Explosion, zwei Tage vor Kriegsende. Keine Ahnung ob Unfall oder Sabotage. Der Fabrikdirektor war nicht gerade freigiebig mit Informationen, aber soweit ich weiß, sind über Hundert Menschen gestorben, hauptsächlich Arbeiterinnen."

Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Zu denken, dass nur zwei Tage vor Kriegsende an diesem Ort so viele Menschen ihr Leben verloren haben…

„Weißt du, dass ich jeden Tag, selbst als du in diesem grässlichen Ambulanzzug warst, dankbar war, dass du wenigstens nicht in einer Munitionsfabriken gearbeitet hast?", bemerkt Ken da. Er klingt plötzlich sehr ernst.

Ich nicke langsam. Jeder, der während dieses Krieges in England war, hat die dortigen Munitionsarbeiterinnen gesehen. _Canary girls_ nennen sie sie, benannt nach Kanarienvögeln, wegen ihrer durch den Sprengstoff gelb verfärbten Haut, an der man sie auf den ersten Blick erkennt. Und auch wenn ich es nicht genau weiß – sie hätten die Zeitungen niemals darüber berichten lassen – so befürchte ich doch, dass auch in englischen Munitionsfabriken Unfälle keine Seltenheit gewesen sind.

„Zumindest bin ich nicht gelb", stelle ich fest, in einem Versuch, ihn aufzuheitern.

Tatsächlich lächelt er schwach, aber sein Blick spricht von den Strapazen, die er meinetwegen durchgestanden hat. Wir werden darüber reden müssen, das ist mir klar, aber nicht gerade hier und jetzt, wenn Dutzende seiner Männer um uns herum scharwenzeln.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick streckt Ken die freie Hand aus, berührt mein Gesicht, dann dreht er abrupt den Kopf weg. „Dort drüben sind die Stallzelte", verkündet er, die Stimme sehr kontrolliert.

Wir _werden_ darüber reden müssen. Darüber, und über vieles andere auch.

Als wir das Zelt betreten, schlägt uns der übliche Stallgeruch entgegen. Die Pferde stehen in langen Reihen, einige drehen sich neugierig zu uns um, als wir vorbeigehen. Die meisten von ihnen, bestimmt drei Dutzend, sind schwere Lastenpferde, mit tellergroßen Hufen und gütigen Augen. Zudem gibt es neun kleinere Packpferde, Cobs mit strubbeliger Mähne und intelligentem Blick. Erst ganz am Ende des Zeltes stehen die Reitpferde der Offiziere, zwölf an der Zahl. Kaum haben wir sie erreicht, schießt plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein fuchsfarbener Pferdekopf hervor und schnappt in die Luft, dorthin, wo nur Bruchteile von Sekunden zuvor noch Kens Arm war.

„Hallo Nellie", begrüßt er die Stute gutmütig. Sie schlägt zur Antwort missmutig mit dem Schweif.

„Wie ich sehe ist sie ganz die Alte", bemerke ich mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

Ken zuckt mit den Schultern, aber auch er sieht amüsiert aus. „Unkraut, ich sagte es ja", erinnert er.

Und obwohl eine solche Bezeichnung doch eigentlich eher eine neue Attacke hätte hervorrufen sollen, bewegen sich Nellies Ohren plötzlich nach vorne. Sie hebt den Kopf, verharrt mit aufmerksam gespitzten Ohren und hält den Blick gebannt auf den Zelteingang gerichtet.

„Pat", bemerkt Ken trocken.

Gerade will ich fragen, was er nun damit wieder meint, da sehe ich einen jungen Gefreiten das Zelt betreten. Nellie wiehert hell zur Begrüßung.

Natürlich, ich erinnere mich. Pat ist Kens Bursche und neben der Ziege das einzige Wesen, das Nellie toleriert. (Was wohl aus der Ziege geworden ist?)

„Hallo mein Mädchen", ruft Pat der Stute entgegen, was sie mit einem erneuten Wiehern beantwortet. Erst dann sieht er Ken und mich und bleibt abrupt stehen. Die Hand fliegt hoch zum Salut und erst, als Ken ihn mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung der Finger auffordert, sich zu rühren, entspannt er sich ein wenig und kommt zu uns hinüber.

„Sir", grüßt er. Seine Augen huschen immer wieder zu mir hinüber, so sehr er sich bemüht, sie auf Ken gerichtet zu halten. Nellie macht einen langen Hals und versucht, ihre Nase in seine Tasche zu schieben.

„Rilla, das hier ist Patrick Lowe", stellt Ken uns vor, „Pat, das ist…" Er unterbricht sich, runzelt die Stirn, sieht dann fragend zu mir hinüber.

Klar. Es ist eine Sache, mich seinen Offizieren als seine Ehefrau vorzustellen, aber bei seinen Männern ist das noch einmal etwas anderes. Und dennoch… ich weiß, wie wichtig dieser junge Mann ihm über die Jahre geworden ist. Das Verhältnis zwischen Offizier und Bursche ist nicht selten etwas Besonderes und hier ganz sicher. Es würde sich falsch anfühlen, ausgerechnet jetzt zu lügen.

„Seine Ehefrau", vervollständige ich also und lächele den jungen Mann an, „ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen, Private Lowe."

Schüchtern lächelt er zurück. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Pat, Ma'am. Oder soll ich Schwester sagen? Mrs. Colonel?", hilfesuchend blickt er zur Ken hinüber, der die Frage jedoch mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an mich weitergibt.

Was – oder _wer_ – will ich also hier sein?

Ein oder zwei Sekunden vergehen, aber eigentlich habe ich meine Entscheidung längst getroffen. „Mrs. Colonel klingt doch nicht schlecht", antworte ich also fröhlich und strecke Pat eine Hand hin, die er nach einem erschrockenen Zögern vorsichtig ergreift und kurz schüttelt.

„Die Freude ist auf meiner Seite, Mrs. Colonel", erwidert er dann und es klingt förmlich und gleichzeitig vollkommen ernsthaft. Allerdings wird der Effekt zunichte gemacht, als Nellie, die nicht länger ignoriert werden will, ihm energisch ihren Kopf in die Seite stößt.

Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln reibt Pat mit der flachen Hand über ihre Stirn und sie lässt sich das gerne gefallen, klappt die Ohren ein wenig zur Seite und lässt sogar die Unterlippe hängen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass in dem Biest tatsächlich so ein Lämmchen steckt?

„Wenn Sie uns nicht brauchen, Sir, würde ich mit Nellie gerne etwas an die frische Luft gehen", erklärt Pat an Ken gewandt.

„Nur zu", entgegnet Ken und schon hat Pat den Führstrick der Stute gelöst und lässt sie mit einem leisen Zungenschnalzen antreten.

„Sir. Mrs Colonel", verabschiedet er sich, vollführt einen weiteren Salut, den Ken erwidert, bevor er ihn wegtreten lässt.

Nachdenklich blickt Ken seinem Burschen und der Stute hinterher, die ihm lammfromm und glückselig hinterher trottet. „Ich überlege, sie für ihn zu kaufen", bemerkt er dann.

Er wendet den Blick ab, sieht zu mir hinab, während er erklärend hinzusetzt: „Es sieht so aus, als dürften wir Offiziere unsere Reitpferde kaufen. Ich brauche kein Pferd und Nellie mag mich sowieso nicht, aber es fühlt sich falsch an, die beiden zu trennen. Ist das sentimental von mir?" Er zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch in einem schiefen Grinsen und ich lache leise.

„Bestimmt ist es das. Aber ich glaube, du würdest ihn damit sehr glücklich machen", erwidere ich.

„Das denke ich auch", stimmt Ken zu und klingt beinahe erleichtert, was mich ein wenig überrascht. Braucht er dafür wirklich meine Zustimmung?

Doch er fährt bereits fort: „Zumal es für Nellie sonst wohl düster aussehen würde. Einen Teil der Arbeitspferde werden sie wohl den belgischen und französischen Zivilisten geben, aber es sind einfach zu viele Pferde. Und so schön sie ist, ein Arbeitspferd ist Nellie nicht, von ihrem eigensinnigen Charakter mal ganz abgesehen."

„Was passiert mit denen, die übrig bleiben?", frage ich vorsichtig, auch wenn ich die Antwort schon ahne.

„Die werden wohl geschlachtet", antwortet er, nicht ohne so etwas wie Bedauern in der Stimme.

Als ich jedoch unwillig das Gesicht verziehe, hebt er leicht die Schultern. „Tier ist Tier. Und die Menschen müssen essen", erinnert er.

Was vermutlich stimmt, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass diese Tiere die Hölle der Schlachtfelder überlebt haben, scheint es irgendwie… _falsch_ , sie jetzt einfach zu schlachten.

„So ist leider der Lauf der Welt", tröstet Ken und drückt meine Hand. Einen Moment, dann erwidere ich den Druck. Er hat vermutlich Recht.

„Und wo wir von Essen reden", fährt er rasch fort, wohl, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, „es müsste gleich Mittagessen geben. Sollen wir zurückgehen?"

Zurück unter Menschen?

 _Hm._

Nachdenklich sehe ich von ihm zum Zelteingang und wieder zurück. „Weißt du was?", frage ich dann, „ich glaube, ich habe eine bessere Idee…"

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „There's a Long Long Trail A-Winding" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Stoddard King, Musik von Alonzo Elliott)._


	67. And even so, I still remain

_22\. Dezember 1918  
Lind bei Köln, Deutschland_

 **And even so, I still remain**

„So lebst du also", stelle ich fest, als ich den Raum betrete und mich einmal um mich selbst drehe. Bett, Schreibtisch, Kommode, ein paar Regalbretter. Kein großer Luxus, aber annehmbar genug.

„Nicht unbedingt repräsentativ für meine Behausungen der letzten Jahre", erwidert Ken trocken. Er steht immer noch im Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtet mich mit offenem Wohlwollen.

„Was wäre denn repräsentativ?", erkundige ich mich neugierig.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Da fragst du was. Ich habe in Erdlöcher geschlafen und in Schlössern. Es gibt vermutlich gar nichts, was das repräsentiert", erwidert er nachdenklich.

„Schlösser? Wirklich?", frage ich, hauptsächlich um nichts zu den Erdlöchern sagen zu müssen.

Noch ein Schulterzucken. „Wenn wir ein Schloss gefunden haben, dass ich requirieren ließ, haben wir es requiriert. Irgendetwas braucht der Mensch ja, um ihn für die Erdlöcher zu entschädigen", erklärt er lakonisch, „übrigens hat sich das kanadische Oberkommando im Schloss Schaumburg in Bonn einquartiert, das der Schwester des Kaisers gehört. Es heißt, General Currie schläft in eben jenem Schlafzimmer, dass früher dem Kaiser selbst vorbehalten war."

„Verrückt", murmele ich. Unser kanadischer General, in einem Schlafzimmer für Kaiser. Sicher, es sind die Sieger, die die Spielregeln machen, aber… Es bleibt ein verrückter Gedanke.

Mich einem neuen Gedanken zuwendend, frage ich: „Ist der Kaiser immer noch in Holland?"

„Soweit ich weiß", antwortet Ken.

„Wann denkst du machen sie ihm den Prozess?", überlege ich.

Ken runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn. „Das können sie erst, wenn die Holländer ihn herausrücken. Keine Ahnung, ob sie das tun werden", gibt er zu.

Überrascht sehe ich auf. „Wie? Du meinst, er könnte einfach _davon_ kommen?", frage ich, durchaus entrüstet.

„Möglich", nickt er, „bloß… denkst du wirklich, das wäre so schlimm?" Er mustert mich aufmerksam.

Ich erwidere den Blick stirnrunzelnd. „Natürlich wäre es das! Es wäre ungerecht, ihn davonkommen zu lassen", beharre ich

„Stimmt, das wäre es", gibt er zu, „aber was würde es bringen, ihn zu bestrafen? Nehmen wir an, wir hängen ihn – und dann? Niemand von denen, die tot sind, kommt zurück, nur weil wir einen weiteren Mann sterben lassen. Rache wird sie nicht zurückbringen."

Es wird Walter nicht zurückbringen. Oder Jerry. Das ist es, was er sagt.

„Vielleicht würde man sich aber besser fühlen?", wende ich ein. Aber mein Protest fällt bereits etwas weniger entschieden aus, als noch vorhin.

„Vielleicht", wiederholt Ken, „und dennoch haben wir dem Kriegsgott genug Opfer erbracht, dass es für ein Lebensalter reichen muss. Es braucht keinen weiteren Toten, nicht einmal dann, wenn es der Kaiser ist."

„Ich sage ja auch gar nicht, dass wir ihn hängen müssen", stelle ich klar, „aber es wäre zumindest gut, wenn wir seine Schuld feststellen dürften. Meinetwegen vor einem richtigen Gericht oder so. Er sollte nur nicht einfach weglaufen dürfen. Es ist…" Ich breche ab.

Ein kleines Lächeln erscheint auf Kens Gesicht. „Feige?", vervollständigt er.

„Feige", nicke ich, „seine Soldaten sind nicht weggelaufen, oder? Dann sollte es der Kaiser auch nicht dürfen."

Das Lächeln verschwindet. „Nein, weggelaufen sind sie wahrlich nicht", seufzt er, „und vermutlich hast du sogar Recht. Wir _sollten_ herausfinden, wer welche Schuld an diesem ganzen Gemetzel trägt und zwar nicht nur bezogen auf den Kaiser, denn da hatten verdammt viele Menschen ihre Finger im Spiel. Ich habe bloß wenig Hoffnung, dass das tatsächlich passieren wird."

„Du willst mir aber jetzt nicht sagen, dass der Kaiser keine Schuld am Krieg hat, oder?", will ich wissen und betrachte ihn misstrauisch.

Ken lächelt über meinen Gesichtsausdruck und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Er trägt große Schuld, genauso wie seine Politiker und Generäle. Die Deutschen haben den Funken geschlagen, völlig ohne Frage. Aber Politik ist ein schmutziges Geschäft und selten so klar, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Ich denke, dieser Krieg wäre nicht möglich gewesen, wenn nicht eine ganze Reihe alter Männer in einer ganzen Reihe Hauptstädte Krieg gewollt hätten. Nicht _diesen_ Krieg, das gestehe ich ihnen zu, aber Krieg dennoch", antwortet er und seufzt, „aber das wird vermutlich eine Frage für Historiker werden, in vielen Jahrzehnten."

Denn Sieger machen Spielregeln. Und Sieger schreiben Geschichte.

„Aber jetzt ist der Krieg vorbei", erinnere ich und gehe zu ihm hinüber, lege meine Arme um seinen Hals. Er küsst mich auf die Stirn, zieht dann sanft meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Das ist er", bestätigt er leise, „und trotzdem hoffe ich, du versteht mich nicht falsch, wenn ich sage, dass es noch immer manchmal ein ziemlich unwirklicher Gedanke ist. Ich habe vier Jahre lang Krieg gelebt, Krieg _geatmet_. Ich habe keine Worte um auszudrücken wie erleichtert ich bin, dass es vorüber ist, und doch… "

„Die Zukunft ist plötzlich ziemlich groß und ziemlich unbekannt, oder?", frage ich, als er nicht mehr weiterspricht. Ich weiß, was er meint.

Seine Arme ziehen mich noch ein wenig näher. „Du sagst es", stimmt er zu, „allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass es alles plötzlich viel mehr Sinn macht, seitdem ich dich wieder zurück habe."

Ich hebe den Kopf um ihn anzulächeln, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen. „Stets zu Diensten", murmele ich gegen seine Lippen. Dann küsse ich ihn, was er sich allen Anzeichen nach durchaus gerne gefallen lässt, und _endlich_ scheinen wir irgendwohin zu gelangen, als plötzlich…

Ken hört die Schritte im Flur im gleichen Moment wie ich. Er hebt ruckartig den Kopf, schiebt mich dann energisch zwei Schritte rückwärts und tritt mit der Ferse die Türe hinter uns zu. Dann bedenkt er das Türblatt mit einem düsteren Blick und flucht leise.

Draußen kommen die Schritte erst näher, entfernen sich dann in die andere Richtung.

Ich stehe mitten im Raum, betrachte Ken, der eindeutig frustriert aussieht und jetzt etwas von Geländemärschen mit voller Ausrüstung vor sich hin murmelt, und das Ganze ist so absolut _absurd_ , dass ich unwillkürlich zu lachen anfange. Ken sieht mich an, für einen Moment überrascht, dann scheint er zu verstehen und lächelt reumütig.

„Man hat hier einfach keine Privatsphäre", verteidigt er sich kopfschüttelt.

„Och", entgegne ich fröhlich, „ich würde sagen, jetzt haben wir ausreichend Privatsphäre, oder? Darf irgendjemand hier unaufgefordert hereinkommen?" Ich sehe mich bedeutungsvoll im Raum um und lasse meinen Blick für einen Moment an der geschlossenen Tür hängen, bevor ich mich wieder Ken zuwende.

„Nur Pat. Und Matt kommt gerne mal trotzdem rein", antwortet er. Er klingt sachlich, aber da ist etwas Schalkhaftes in seinen Augen, das ich bisher vermisst habe.

Ich nicke zufrieden. „Und da beide immer noch mit ihrer eigenen weiblichen Gesellschaft beschäftigt sein dürften, haben wir bis auf weiteres keine weitere Störung zu befürchten", stelle ich mit Gedanken an Nellie auf der einen und Bryony und Lucy auf der anderen Seite durchaus zufrieden fest.

Ken betrachtet mich für einen Moment. „Da magst du Recht haben…", gibt er nachdenklich zu. Dann streckt er den Arm nach mir aus, aber ich drehe mich geschickt außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Ich wollte mir doch deine Unterkunft ansehen", erinnere ich unbekümmert.

Mir ist, als würde ich ihn frustriert seufzen hören, drehe mich aber nicht mehr um, sondern schlendere zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Darauf liegen Papiere und einige Pläne, die mich nicht weiter interessieren, aber auch ein klappbarer Doppelfotorahmen, den ich jetzt hochhebe.

Auf der linken Seite ist ein Foto von ihm selbst mit Persis und seinen Eltern. Es muss bestimmt zehn Jahre alt sein, denn Persis hat die Haare noch in Zöpfen und Ken selbst sieht ebenfalls unmöglich jung aus. Beide tragen etwas, was wie Schuluniformen aussieht. Für einen Moment überrascht es mich, dass er ausgerechnet ein so altes Foto mitnehmen würde, aber auch wirklich nur für einen Moment. Es ist ein Foto aus simpleren Tagen.

Von der rechten Seite des Fotorahmens blickt mir mein eigenes Gesicht entgegen. Es gehört zu einer Serie von Fotos, die Colette mit ihrer _Box Brownie_ -Kamera an unserem Hochzeitstag aufgenommen hat. Ich habe ebenfalls eines der Bilder immer bei mir, allerdings zeigt es uns beide. Dieses hier ist nur von mir.

Ich betrachte das Foto für einen Moment – und fange plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Was ist?", will Ken wissen, während er hinter mich tritt.

„ _Deswegen_ erkennt mich jeder Mann in diesem Bataillon als ‚das Mädchen von dem Foto'", stelle ich fest, immer noch lachend.

„Nun, ich habe es nicht versteckt", erwidert er entspannt.

Er schlängelt beide Arme um meine Taille und stützt sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf. Unwillig schüttele ich es ab und er lacht leise. „Nein, offensichtlich nicht", stimme ich zu.

Mit kritischem Blick mustere ich erneut mein Foto-Selbst. „Ich muss Persis lassen, dass sie Recht hatte, mich in ein neues Kleid zu zwingen", bemerke ich dann, „zumal es ein ausgesprochen hübsches Kleid ist." Das mit einem wohlwollenden Gedanken an mein tannengrünes Hochzeitskleid.

„Das ist es", gibt Ken sofort zurück, „ _my lady greensleeves_."

„ _Bluesleeves_ , sicherlich?", widerspreche ich und hebe kurz den Arm an um ihm den blauen Ärmel meiner Uniform zu zeigen.

Ken jedoch schüttelt störrisch den Kopf. „ _Greensleeves_ ", beharrt er, „denn ich werde absolut nichts dagegen haben, wenn du niemals mehr in deinem ganzen Leben etwas in diesem Blauton tragen wirst."

Womit das schon einmal entschieden wäre.

„Und du kein Khaki mehr?", entgegne ich.

„Abgemacht", nickt er, ohne einen Moment des Zögerns.

Dann nimmt er mir ohne weitere Umschweife den Fotorahmen aus der Hand, stellt ihn achtlos auf dem Tisch ab und dreht mich in seinen Armen herum. Er beginnt, uns langsam durch den Raum zu drehen und nach einem Moment höre ich, wie er leise eine Melodie summt. Es braucht nur wenige Sekunden, bis ich darin Greensleeves erkenne.

Natürlich.

 _Greensleeves was all my joy,  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves._

Ich lasse meinen Kopf nach vorne sinken, gegen seine Schulter und schließe für einen Moment die Augen. Wir bewegen uns langsam, beinahe auf der Stelle, und ich muss an unseren einzigen anderen gemeinsamen Tanz denken, am Abend unserer Hochzeit. Es ist irgendwie kaum zu glauben, dass es erst ein halbes Jahr her ist. So viel ist seitdem passiert.

Ein wenig hebe ich den Kopf, um Ken anzusehen und als sich unsere Blicke begegnen, lächelt er, küsst mich auf die Stirn.

„Diesem Schleier weine ich übrigens auch keine Träne nach", bemerkt er dann. Die Hand auf meinem Rücken wandert nach oben und zupft an meinem Baumwollschleier.

„Oh, das", erwidere ich, „nun, da lässt sich etwas machen." Ich bleibe stehen, entziehe ihm meine Hände, öffne dann mit geübten Fingern den Schleier, ziehe einige Haarnadeln heraus und schüttele meine Haare aus. „Besser?", frage ich.

„Viel", murmelt er zurück. Mit beiden Händen streicht er mir die Haare hinter die Ohren, hält dann mein Gesicht umfangen und für einige sehr lange Momente sehen wir uns einfach nur an. Da ist etwas beinahe ehrfürchtiges in seinen Augen, das ich nicht verdient habe und doch niemals ablehnen würde. Unwillkürlich beginne ich, mir sein Gesicht auf's Neue einzuprägen, jede einzelne Kontur, bis er sich irgendwann vorbeugt und mich küsst.

Seine Arme gleiten hinab, umfangen mich, ziehen mich näher, und ich schmiege mich an ihn. Ich seufze gegen seine Lippen, werde belohnt mit einem Geräusch, irgendwo aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle. Mit einem leisen Klackern fallen die Haarnadeln zu Boden, der Schleier schwebt lautlos hinterher und –

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür.

„ _Verdammt noch mal_!", knurrt Ken. Für einen Moment lehnt er seine Stirn gegen meine, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, die Lippen lautlose Flüche formend. Dann lege ich eine Hand unter sein Kinn, hebe seinen Kopf etwas an.

„Na los, geh nachsehen. Ich warte hier", verspreche ich leise und verbeiße mir ein Lächeln.

Der Blick, mit dem er mich ansieht, ist tatsächlich wenig misstrauisch, wird dann jedoch resigniert und er nickt ergeben. Seine Arme geben mich frei und er beginnt schon, sich der Tür zuzuwenden, als er sich plötzlich noch einmal zurückdreht und mir einen Kuss gibt, der keine drei Sekunden dauert und mir doch die Knie weich werden lässt.

„Nicht weglaufen", murmelt er, reißt sich dann abrupt los und geht mit großen Schritten zur Türe hinüber. Er öffnet sie gerade soweit, dass er hinaustreten kann, zieht sie dann hinter sich zu, ohne sie jedoch ganz zu schließen.

„ _Was_?", höre ich ihn schnappen und habe beinahe Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl draußen im Flur.

Da meine Beine sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher anfühlen, gehe ich die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Bett und lasse mich darauf sinken. Auf einem kleinen Tisch liegen ein halbes Dutzend Briefe, von denen mir meine eigene Handschrift entgegenwinkt, daneben eine Ausgabe von Dickens _Große Erwartungen_. Sie ist aufgeschlagen abgelegt worden, der Buchrücken nach oben, also greife ich danach, schiebe einen meiner Briefe als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und klappe das Buch zu. Als ich es zurück auf den Tisch lege, stoße ich aus Versehen einen kleinen, dunklen Gegenstand zu Boden.

Ich beuge mich hinab, hebe den Gegenstand auf. Es ist ein Notizbuch, der schwarze Ledereinband abgegriffen und rissig. Es ist offen zu Boden gefallen, zeigt mir eine eng mit Tinte beschriebene Doppelseite. Ich hebe es auf, will es gerade zuschlagen und zurücklegen, da fällt mein Blick auf einen der Einträge und ich stocke.

 _Private Hall, im Kampf gefallen 8. August 1918_

Ein Teil von mir weiß, dass ich nicht weiterlesen sollte, aber ich kann es gar nicht verhindern. Mein Blick wandert zur nächsten Zeile.

 _Lance Corporal Spratlin_ , _im Kampf gefallen 8. August 1918_

Wie im Trance lese ich weiter.

 _Private Webb, im Kampf gefallen 8. August 1918_

 _Private Schofield, verwundet 8. August 1918, seinen Verletzungen erlegen_

 _Private Stout, verwundet 8. August 1918, seinen Verletzungen erlegen_

 _Private Hopkins, im Kampf gefallen 8. August 1918_

Das ganze Notizbuch ist damit gefüllt. Jede Zeile ein anderer Mann, jeder von ihnen offenbar tot. Ich zähle allein über 50 Namen für den 8. August. Es ist Kens Schrift und doch ist sie mir noch nie so fremd vorgekommen.

Ich lese weiter. Fast lautlos formen meine Lippen die fremden Namen: „ _Private Rainey, verwundet 8. August 1918, seinen Verletzungen erlegen. Private Wingarden, im Kampf gefallen 8. August 1918._ "

„ _Private Rasmussen, im Kampf gefallen 8. August 1918. Private Clunie, im Kampf gefallen 8. August 1918. Private Rowell, verwundet 8. August 1918, seinen Verletzungen erlegen_ ", erklingt es da über mir.

Ruckartig hebe ich den Kopf. Ken steht neben dem Bett, sieht auf mich hinab. Er sieht traurig aus und irgendwie schrecklich müde.

„Du kannst sie auswendig. Die Namen", begreife ich da.

„Nicht alle", schränkt er ein, „ich lerne im Moment den September 1918. Wir haben im Herbst so viele verloren, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr hinterher gekommen bin."

Er legt einen Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch, setzt sich dann neben mich auf das Bett und nimmt das Notizbuch auf meinen schlaff gewordenen Händen. Er blättert es einmal vollständig durch, von hinten nach vorne, hält mir dann kurz die erste Seite hin. Der oberste Eintrag ist aus dem März 1915.

„Das sind alle die Männer, die unter meinem Kommando gestorben sind", bemerkt er und sieht nachdenklich auf das Büchlein hinab. Seine Finger blättern es wieder durch, dieses Mal in die umgekehrte Richtung.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich vielleicht ein paar der Vermissten werde streichen können, wenn die letzten Kriegsgefangenen zurückgekehrt sind", fügt er dann hinzu, hält mir eine weitere Seite hin.

 _Private Lambert, vermisst 27. September 1918_

 _Private Taylor, vermisst 27. September 1918_

 _Private Hesketh, vermisst 27. September 1918_

 _Private Sturm, vermisst 27. September 1918_

Ich frage mich, wie viele Namen in diesem Buch stehen, und weiß doch nicht, ob ich die Antwort wirklich hören will.

„Kanntest du sie?", frage ich stattdessen. Meine Stimme klingt merkwürdig hoch.

Kens Finger blättern wieder zurück zum Anfang des Buchs. „Die, die zu Beginn gestorben sind, schon. Da hatte ich einen Zug unter mir, das waren vielleicht 50 Männer. Die kennt man alle", erwidert er langsam, „in einer Kompanie wird es schon schwieriger und im Bataillon dann fast unmöglich. Zumal die meisten Neulinge direkt weggestorben sind. Wir haben immer gesagt, wenn man es durch seine erste Schlacht geschafft hat, dann hat man das Schlimmste hinter sich. Nur haben die meisten Neuen ihre erste Schlacht nicht überlebt. Bloß noch Kinder und nach zwei Wochen waren sie tot."

Er hält den Blick auf das Buch gerichtet. Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig abwesend. So als wäre er sehr weit weg.

„Ich denke immer, wenn ich _sie_ schon nicht kannte, dann gehört es sich wenigstens, dass ich ihre Namen kenne", fährt er fort, „sie sind meinen Befehlen gefolgt. Ich sollte wenigstens wissen, wen ich in den Tod geschickt habe, oder?" Er hebt den Kopf, sieht mich an. Sein Gesicht ist ganz ruhig, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich, wie aufgewühlt er ist.

„Ich weiß nicht", antworte ich vorsichtig, „ändert es denn etwas?"

Für einen Moment scheint er das zu überdenken. „Für sie? Nein. Aber vielleicht für mich", antwortet er dann.

 _Buße_ , erkenne ich. Das hier ist seine Form zu büßen.

Ken hat sich wieder dem Buch zugewandt. Es ist kein zielloses Blättern mehr, aber auch kein Suchen, mit dem er die Seiten durchgeht. Er weiß offenbar genau, welchen Eintrag er mir zeigen will, und er weiß genau, wo er steht. Nach Sekunden verharrt er, hält mir dann das Buch hin, tippt mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine Zeile.

Der Name steht eingequetscht zwischen allen anderen, hebt sich durch nichts hervor, und doch brauche ich nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen, um zu verstehen.

 _Lieutenant Henry Nichols_.

Ich weiß, dass, wenn Walter Kens bester Freund aus Kindertagen war, so war Henry es in seiner Schulzeit, an der Universität und schließlich hier. Ich habe ihn nie gekannt, denn er ist gefallen, bevor ich Ken wiedergetroffen habe. Er spricht wenig über ihn und das, mehr als alles sonst, sagt mir, wie sehr der Verlust auch über zwei Jahre später noch schmerzt.

„Als ich ein Junge war, habe ich mir immer einen Bruder gewünscht. Ich liebe Persis, auch wenn sie ein ziemlicher Satansbraten sein konnte, aber was habe ich Walter um seine Brüder beneidet", bemerkt Ken leise, „und dann kam der Krieg und plötzlich war ich derart dankbar, dass es keinen Bruder gibt. Er hat mir meine beiden besten Freunde genommen, dieser Krieg, und das war schon schlimm genug. Henrys Tod hat mich… für eine ganze Weile völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Bei Walter war es etwas einfacher – vermutlich hatte ich mich bis dahin einfach irgendwie daran gewöhnt – aber schwer genug."

Er sieht auf, sucht meinen Blick. „Auch wenn es mir vermutlich gar nicht zusteht. Walter war _dein_ Bruder", fügt er dann hinzu.

Ich begegne seinem Blick, überdenke seine Worte für einen Moment. „Trauer ist Trauer. Man braucht dafür keine Erlaubnis", erwidere ich dann, meine Worte vorsichtig wählend. Ich hebe eine Hand, lege sie an seine Wange und er bedeckt sie für einen Moment mit seiner eigenen. Dann umschließt er meine Finger und zieht unsere verschlungenen Hände hinab.

„Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass sie mich nie loslassen werden", gesteht er dann zögernd, „sie alle hier. Manchmal glaube ich, ich werde aus ihrem Schatten nie mehr herauskommen. So oft muss ich darüber nachdenken, wie sie gestorben sind und irgendwie…"

Er bricht ab, aber ich weiß, was er meint. „Man verlässt den Moment nicht, oder?", entgegne ich leise, „man bleibt auf eine gewisse Weise immer in diesem Moment gefangen und versucht, sich seinen Weg hinaus zu denken. Geht wieder und wieder und wieder jede Möglichkeit durch, zum hundertsten und tausendsten Mal, ob man nicht vielleicht _doch_ etwas hätte anders machen können. Und egal wie oft man zu dem Schluss kommt, dass es nicht anders gekommen wäre, am nächsten Tag fängt es wieder von vorne an." Ich bin beinahe selbst überrascht, wie ruhig meine Stimme klingt.

Ken sieht mich aufmerksam an. Seine Augen suchen mein Gesicht ab. „Walter", erkennt er dann.

Ich nicke. „Ja", antworte ich, „nicht nur er, aber… aber hauptsächlich er. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht mehr retten konnte, und doch denkt ein Teil von mir immer noch, ich hätte ihn retten können _müssen_." Ich erwarte, dass Tränen kommen müssten, aber das tun sie nicht. Stattdessen begegne ich ganz ruhig Kens Blick. Nach einem Moment dreht er den Kopf weg.

„Ich wollte zu dir", murmelt er dann und mit einem Mal zittert seine Stimme, „als ich von Walter gehört habe, wollte ich einfach alles stehen lassen und zu dir kommen. Der Gedanke, dass du damit völlig alleine bist… deine Briefe waren kaum zu ertragen. Und dann kam Jems Telegramm, dass du krank bist…"

Er bricht ab, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Immer noch sieht er mich nicht an.

„Ich war vollkommen nutzlos. Vermutlich umso besser dass wir wenigstens hinter den Linien waren, denn ich war als Kommandant unbrauchbar. Ich habe in diesem Schloss in Montigny festgesessen und… mir war alles egal. Selbst als die Nachricht vom Waffenstillstand kam hat mir das nichts bedeutet. Vier Jahre lang habe ich irgendwie alles ausgehalten, was dieser Krieg gegen mich geworfen hat, aber der Gedanke daran, dich verlieren zu können, war mehr als ich ertragen hätte. Ich habe kein einziges Gebet gesprochen, seitdem ich hierhin gekommen bin, aber ich habe Gott angefleht, dich mir zu lassen. Es gab Nächte, da hat mich nur die Gewissheit getröstet, dass die Front wenigstens nicht fern ist."

Was…?

Oh.

Er hätte…

Ich führe den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Es ist zu schrecklich.

Stattdessen lege ich beide Hände um sein Gesicht, drehe es sanft zu mir herum. „Ich bin hier. Wir sind beide hier. Der Krieg ist vorbei, die Grippe auch", erinnere ich leise, „es ist _vorbei_."

„Manchmal schwer zu glauben", entgegnet er.

Ja, das ist es. Es wird seltener, aber auch ich wache noch immer manchmal auf und denke, dass es nur ein Traum war. Dass der Krieg unmöglich vorbei sein kann.

„Du glaubst doch ohnehin an nichts", necke ich ihn sanft. Sein Schmerz tut mir weh und ich würde ihn so gerne wieder lächeln sehen.

Er tut mir den Gefallen. Zögernd zwar, aber da ist so etwas wie ein Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen schleicht. „Ich glaube an dich. An uns", erwidert er dann.

Und vermutlich gibt es schlechtere Dinge, an die man glauben könnte.

Ich schiebe eine Hand in seinen Nacken, ziehe ihn ein wenig näher zu mir, rutsche selbst etwas näher und drücke meine Lippen gegen seine. Es ist ein vorsichtiger Kuss, beinahe schüchtern, als müssten wir für einen Moment wieder herausfinden, wie wir zueinander passen. Unter meinen Fingern fühle ich die angespannten Muskeln in seinen Schultern. Aber als mich näher an ihn schmiege, meine Lippen unter seinen öffne, spüre ich, wie die Anspannung ihn langsam verlässt. Seine Arme umschließen mich und ich kann nicht sagen, wann ich mich jemals so geborgen gefühlt habe.

Langsam rutsche ich ein wenig nach hinten, ziehe ihn mit mir – da löst er sich von mir. Zwar bleibt er nah genug, dass ich seinen Atem spüren kann, aber seine Hand greift nach oben, um meine Finger festzuhalten, die sich zum Kragen seiner Uniformjacke vorgearbeitet hatten.

„Wir sollten vermutlich zurückgehen. Das Mittagessen dürfte längst vorbei sein. Die anderen fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo wir sind", bemerkt er dann. Ich kann sehen, dass es ihn einiges an Überwindung kostet, die Worte zu sagen. Dazu, von mir abzurücken, reicht die Kraft offenbar nicht.

„Mein liebster Kenneth", erwidere ich mit sanftem Spott, „ _niemand_ fragt sich, wo wir sind."

Er blinzelt, nickt dann ganz leicht, um den Punkt anzuerkennen. „Macht dir das nichts aus?", fragt er dann.

„Nicht genug", antworte ich mit aller Überzeugung, die ich aufbringen kann.

Noch ein Nicken, aber er zögert noch. Seine Arme lassen mich nicht los, aber er hält trotzdem die wenigen Zentimeter Distanz.

Als lehne ich mich nach vorne, küsse ihn ganz leicht. „Ich will mich nicht mehr zerbrochen fühlen", flüstere ich gegen seine Lippen.

Ein klitzekleiner Moment, dann sind seine Lippen wieder auf meinen und seine Arme halten mich ganz nah, während er mich vorsichtig zurück auf das Bett legt.

Denn vielleicht hat er Recht. Vielleicht ist der Glaube an uns beide das Einzige, was wir brauchen.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Greensleeves" aus dem 16. Jahrhundert entnommen, erstmals veröffentlich im Jahr 1580 (Autor unbekannt)._

 _Die aufgeführten Namen (außer Henry Nichols) gehören zu echten Soldaten, die in dem Bataillon gedient haben, dem ich Ken zugeordnet habe. Alle sind gefallen._


	68. I'll leave the mem'ries

_25\. Dezember 1918  
N_ _o. 1 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Bonn, Deutschland_

 **I'll leave the mem'ries**

„He, langsam!", bremse ich hastig einen der Patienten aus, der ins einer Eile, das Bett zu verlassen, beinahe hinfällt. Ich halte ihn rasch am Arm fest und warte, bis er, auf einem Bein balancierend, sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hat.

„Aber Schwester…", beginnt er zu protestieren. Mit einem Kopfschütteln bringe ich ihn zum Schweigen.

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, brichst du dir den anderen Fuß auch noch", warne ich und übe mit einer Hand Druck auf seine Schulter aus, so dass er auf dem Bett zu sitzen kommt.

Er hat einen Ermüdungsbruch des linken Fußes, vermutlich zugezogen auf einem der Gewaltmärsche, mit denen sie die Soldaten im November und Dezember durch Belgien gejagt haben. Er muss in jedem Fall noch eine Weile auf dem gebrochenen Fuß herumgelaufen sein, denn was einmal ein Haarriss gewesen sein muss, hat sich mit der Zeit geweitet und schließlich verschoben. Um eine Operation wird er nicht herum kommen, dafür ist seine Zeit in Deutschland nun sicherlich begrenzt. Wenn er Glück hat, wird er sich vielleicht noch dieses Jahr auf einem Schiff nach England wiederfinden – und von dort ist Kanada nicht mehr so weit.

„Hier, warte", fordere ich ihn auf, während ich mich auf der Station umsehe. Eine Hand lasse ich dabei zur Sicherheit auf seiner Schulter liegen, damit er nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bis ich den Orderly ausmache, den ich vor einigen Minuten losgeschickt habe, um einen Rollstuhl zu holen.

Als er den Rollstuhl zu uns heran rollt, verzieht mein bockiger Patient missmutig das Gesicht. „Aber ich kann doch General Currie nicht in _dem_ Ding da unter die Augen treten", protestiert er.

„Es wird dir wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben", informiere ich ihn gut gelaunt, „entweder der Rollstuhl, oder du wirst General Currie im Bett liegen empfangen."

Seine Augen weiten sich erschrocken. „Das könnte ich _niemals_ , Schwester!", ruft er aus.

Ich nicke. „Na bitte, dann also der Rollstuhl", stelle ich fest.

Er zieht einen Flunsch. Dann heften sich seine Augen auf einen anderen Patienten, der sich damit abmüht, auf Krücken den Gang zwischen den Betten entlang zu humpeln, und er legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Kann ich nicht…", beginnt er, plötzlich hoffnungsfroh.

„Ganz sicher nicht", unterbreche ich ihn, rasch und entschieden.

„Und warum nicht?", fragt er widerwillig.

Ganz kurz bin ich versucht, ‚weil ich es sage', zu antworten, aber das wäre wohl nicht sehr professionell von mir, also schlucke ich die Worte hinunter. Stattdessen erwidere ich ganz sachlich: „Weil mir die Gefahr zu groß ist, dass du das Gleichgewicht verlierst und entweder fällst oder doch deinen gebrochenen Fuß belastet. Und wenn sich die Knochen noch mehr verschieben, wird es noch länger dauern, bis du wieder normal herumlaufen kannst, und das ist nicht in meinem Sinne, und in deinem kann es doch eigentlich auch nicht sein, oder?"

Er seufzt frustriert. Einen Moment des Zögerns, dann bewegt er den Kopf, ganz kurz nur, aber ich fasse es wohlwollend als Nicken auf. „Wunderbar!", erkläre ich mit größtmöglichem Elan, „dann wollen wir dich mal in deinen Rollstuhl bekommen, nicht wahr?"

Ich nicke dem Orderly kurz zu, der unsere Unterhaltung desinteressiert verfolgt hat, und er verfrachtet den störrischen Patienten in den Rollstuhl. Ich lege ihm noch eine Decke über die Beine, dann schicke ich die beiden mit einer Handbewegung los. Und während ich ihnen für einen Moment hinterher sehe, wie sie so von dannen rollen, erlaube ich mir ein kleines Kopfschütteln.

 _Das_ hätten wir wirklich einfacher haben können.

Als die beiden die Station verlassen, drehe ich mich wieder um, gehe einige Schritte zum nächsten Bett. Der Patient darin schläft, dreht den Kopf unruhig hin und her. Sein Gesicht ist fahl, die geschlossenen Augen dunkel umschattet. Er hatte einen Splitter in der Hand, der ihm eine fiese Blutvergiftung beschert hat, gegen die er noch immer ankämpft.

Unwillkürlich greift meine Hand in die Tasche meiner Schürze, in der sich normalerweise mein Fieberthermometer befindet, aber meine Finger ertasten nur Stoff und in dem Moment fällt mir wieder ein, dass auch dieses Thermometer in meinen Händen nicht lange überlebt hat. Heute bei der Morgenrunde habe ich damit Fieber messen lassen, es nicht richtig gegriffen als der Patient es mir zurückgegeben hat, und es auf dem Boden der Station zerbrechen sehen. Nun kann ich nicht mit letzter Sicherheit sagen, dass zwei Tage ein neuer Negativrekord sind, aber vermutlich dürfte es mit oben dabei sein.

Meines Thermometers beraubt, muss ich mich auf meine Hand verlassen, aber da dies nicht das erste Mal ist, dass ich ohne Thermometer da stehe, bin ich mittlerweile ziemlich gut darin, Körpertemperaturen abzuschätzen. Also lege ich den Handrücken meiner rechten Hand nacheinander auf Stirn, Wange und Hals des Patienten. Er ist entschieden zu warm, aber nicht mehr ganz so heißt wie noch gestern Abend. Dennoch, er wird den Besuch von General Currie wohl verpassen, denn wecken werde ich ihn dafür ganz sicher nicht.

Ich stecke die Bettdecke noch einmal um ihn fest und vergewissere mich, dass er etwas zu trinken in greifbarer Nähe hat, bevor ich mich wieder aufrichte. Rein zufällig fällt mein Blick dabei auf einen jungen Gefreiten, der auf der anderen Seite des Ganges auf seinem Bett sitzt. Er hat einen gebrochenen Arm, den er in einer Schlinge trägt, sieht aber ansonsten ziemlich munter aus. Er baumelt sogar mit den Beinen.

„Na, möchtest du nicht rausgehen und General Currie treffen?", frage ich ihn freundlich, als ich zu ihm hinüber gehe.

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und lässt weiterhin die Beine baumeln. „Es wird für den General keinen Unterschied machen, ob ich da bin, oder Schwester?", erwidert er. Er klingt dabei gar nicht mal rebellisch oder missmutig, sondern im Gegenteil ziemlich sachlich und ein kleines Bisschen desinteressiert.

Ich weiß, dass Ken General Currie für einen der besten Befehlshaber an der Westfront hält, und mir läge nichts ferner als das anzuzweifeln, aber als wir Krankenschwestern ihm eben vorgestellt wurden, musste ich unwillkürlich an ein anderes Wort denken, dass er zur Beschreibung des Generals gebraucht hat: spröde.

Die Soldaten, das ist mir aufgefallen, haben zu einem sehr großen Teil einen ausgeprägten Respekt für Currie, aber er ist kein Mann, der begeisterte Gefolgschaft weckt. Dafür ist er, in der Tat, zu spröde. Seine Männer scheinen es aber insgesamt zu schätzen zu wissen, dass sein Taktikgeschick sie durch manch eine schwierige Schlacht gebracht hat. Dass er und einige seiner höheren Offiziere heute unsere CCS besuchen wird in jedem Fall allgemein als große Ehre betrachtet.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber möchtest du ihn nicht sehen?", wende ich also jetzt ein.

Der Gefreite zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Nö", erwidert er dann.

Ich trete die letzten Schritte zu ihm und komme neben seinem Bett zum Stehen. „Möchtest du mir sagen, warum nicht?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Die baumelnden Beine stoppen. Ein Moment des Zögerns. „Wegen Mons, Schwester", antwortet er dann.

Mons. In den allerletzten Tagen des Krieges, während in einem Wald nahe Compiègne bereits der Waffenstillstand verhandelt wurde, haben die Kanadier noch den Befehl erhalten, Mons einzunehmen. Es hat Opfer gegeben. Ob es notwendig war, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass es ein Grund ist, den General vielleicht nicht sehen zu wollen.

„Dann solltest du dir vielleicht aber trotzdem ein anderes Versteck suchen", erkläre ich also dem Gefreiten, „ich kann nicht sagen, ob General Currie vielleicht doch auf diese Station kommen wird, um die liegenden Fälle zu besuchen."

Der Mann sieht überrascht auf. Dann klettert ein Lächeln hinauf auf seine Lippen. Er schwingt die Beine einmal vor und zurück, springt dann auf die Füße. „Dann werde ich mal einen Spaziergang machen", verkündet er und klingt plötzlich voller Tatendrang.

„Tu das. Aber zieh dir etwas Warmes an", bitte ich ihn, und stelle erst im Nachhinein fest, dass ich mich anhöre wie meine Mutter.

„Mach ich, Schwester", er salutiert umständlich mit der linken Hand, greift dann nach seinem Mantel und schlendert entspannt hinüber zum Ausgang der Station. Dort jedoch verharrt er für einen Moment, dreht sich dann noch einmal um. „Danke, Schwester", bemerkt er und klingt plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Gerne. Genieß deinen Spaziergang", erwidere ich und er nickt, und lächelt, und schlendert hinaus.

Ich dagegen gehe hinüber zu den drei Patienten mit Blinddarmentzündung, die in nebeneinander liegenden Betten am Ende der Station untergebracht sind. Zwei von ihnen sind wach, aber einer schläft. Es geht ihm ziemlich schlecht und während ich ihm die Hand auf die Stirn lege, frage ich mich, ob er es wohl überstehen wird.

Es ist immer noch ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig, keine Kriegswunden mehr versorgen zu müssen. Zwar bestehen unsere Patienten immer noch ausschließlich aus Soldaten, hauptsächlich Kanadier und ein kleinerer Teil Engländer, aber in erster Linie kommen sie mit Krankheiten zu uns, oder weil sie in Unfälle verwickelt waren. Die Verletzungen sind demnach in der Regel so viel weniger schwer als alles, was ich in den vergangenen Jahren gesehen habe. Sicherlich auch Unfälle können böse enden – erst vor drei Tagen ist hier ein Mann gestorben, der als Kraftradmelder unterwegs gewesen und mit einem Lkw zusammengestoßen war – aber sie tun so viel seltener als eine Granate.

„Schwester?", reißt mich einer der Blinddarmpatienten aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja? Tut dir etwas weh?", frage ich rasch und gehe um das Bett seines schlafenden Mitpatienten herum, um näher zu ihm zu kommen.

„Ob wir wohl zur Weihnachtsfeier dürfen?", fragt er hoffnungsvoll. Der Patient auf seiner anderen Seite nickt eifrig dazu.

Ich zögere. Den beiden mag es etwas besser gehen, aber sie alle drei hatten extrem vereiterte Entzündungen des Blinddarms und sind noch nicht völlig außer Gefahr. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das klug wäre", erwidere ich zögernd.

„Aber Schwester", kommt es sofort zurück, „wir durften schon den General nicht begrüßen. Lassen Sie uns da doch wenigstens zur Feier. Es ist doch Weihnachten!"

Das kann ich allerdings nicht abstreiten.

Hin und her gerissen betrachte ich die zwei, die mich aus großen, bittenden Augen ansehen. Sie sind noch sehr blass und eigentlich viel zu schwach, um an der Feier teilzunehmen, aber auf der anderen Seite… es _ist_ Weihnachten.

„Na gut", gebe ich schließlich nach, woraufhin sich die Gesichter der beiden sofort aufhellen.

„ _Aber_ …", fahre ich dann warnend fort und ihre Mienen fallen wieder, „ihr werdet in euren Betten herübergebracht und ihr bleibt dort! Und dürft nichts essen. Überhaupt nichts. Nicht den kleinsten Krümel! Versprecht ihr mir das?"

Eifriges Nicken ist meine Antwort. „Tun wir nicht, Schwester", versichert der eine. „Großes Ehrenwort!", bekräftigt der andere.

„Gut. Denn zu mir muss niemand jammern kommen, wenn die Entzündung wieder schlimmer wird!", warne ich. Ich schaffe es gerade noch, nicht auch noch einen Zeigefinger zu heben, aber die zwei sehen schon kleinlaut genug aus. Ich bin halbwegs sicher dass sie ihre Finger von den Weihnachtsspeisen lassen werden.

Also besorge ich zwei Orderlies, die die zwei in ihren Betten mit nach draußen rollen. Nach und nach werden auch die letzten meiner Patienten für die Feier geholt, bis schließlich nur noch der schwere Appendizitis-Fall, der Mann mit der Blutvergiftung sowie ein dritter Patient mit einer schlimmen Gehirnerschütterung übrig sind. Sie alle brauchen Ruhe, da ist an eine Weihnachtsfeier bedauerlicherweise nicht zu denken.

Das Weihnachtessen für die Patienten wird nebenan auf unserer größten Station stattfinden, wo sie eine lange Reihe Tische aufgebaut haben, mit Betten auf beiden Seiten für die liegenden Fälle. Die Mannschaftsränge werden ihre Feier später am Nachmittag im _recreation room_ , dem Aufenthaltsraum haben, und für uns Schwestern und die Ärzte ist ein festliches Abendessen in der _Mess_ , dem Speisesaal, vorgesehen. Alle drei Räume wurden bereits in den letzten Tagen mit großem Elan dekoriert, mit Weihnachtsbäumen und Weihnachtsstrümpfen und allem, was zu Weihnachten dazu gehört.

Das Rote Kreuz hat uns eine reiche Ausbeute an Spenden geschickt, zudem kamen Pakete von weiteren Organisationen und sogar Privatpersonen aus Kanada. Ich vermute, das Weihnachtessen wird reicher ausfallen als alles, was die Patienten hier in Übersee jemals gegessen haben. Die Ausbeute ist derart reichhaltig, dass ich mich beinahe mies gefühlt habe, als für mich meine üblichen Weihnachtspakete aus Kanada angekommen sind. Ich vermute, mittlerweile werden wir hier besser versorgt als unsere Familien zu Hause, zumal man offenbar recht wenig Skrupel hat, sich in den Vorratskellern der Deutschen zu bedienen.

Dennoch, sie zurückzuschicken ist kaum eine Option und würde wohl ohnehin nur Entrüstung hervorrufen, also habe ich ihren Inhalt aufgeteilt. Ein bisschen habe ich für mich behalten, einen Teil für Ken zur Seite gelegt, und den Rest zwischen den Patienten auf meiner Station verteilt. Zumindest wussten sie es zu schätzen, also ist es wohl für etwas gut gewesen.

Neben den Paketen haben mich auch die üblichen Weihnachtsbriefe erreicht. Briefe von zu Hause, von Mum und Dad, von Faith, von Una, sogar ein ziemlich krakeliger Versuch vom kleinen Ian. Aus Toronto kamen Briefe von Di, von Mildred und von Nan, die auch nach der Genesung der anderen beiden wenig Anstalten macht, der großen Stadt den Rücken zu kehren – aber gut für sie. Vielleicht ist ein Tapetenwechsel genau das, was sie braucht.

Auch einige meiner alten Kollegen und Freunde haben geschrieben, zudem meine Handvoll ehemaliger Patienten, die mir immer noch treu schreiben. Persis hat einen Brief aus Rouen geschickt, der mich erleichtert hat, weil ich mir ein wenig Sorgen um sie gemacht habe und sie jetzt wieder lebensfroher klang. Von Jem kam ein gut gelaunter Brief aus Hastings, von Shirley ein ruhigerer, aber liebevoller Brief aus Belgien, wo er im Moment in der Nähe von Brüssel stationiert ist. Es ist über ein halbes Jahr her, dass ich Shirley das letzte Mal gesehen habe und der Gedanke, dass er doch eigentlich so nah ist, aber immer noch nicht erreichbar, stört mich ein wenig. Aber die Armee hat uns nicht aus ihrer Kontrolle erlassen nur weil der Krieg vorbei ist – und ich vermute, ich habe mir meinen Aufenthaltsort ja nun ausgesucht.

Was jedoch wirklich geschmerzt hat, waren die Weihnachtsgrüße, die nicht gekommen sind – die nicht kommen konnten. Es ist das erste Weihnachten ohne Susans Affengesichtkekse. Das erste Weihnachten, ohne ein freundliches, aufbauendes, hoffnungsvolles Wort von Walter. Als ich das heute Morgen begriffen habe, hat mir der Schmerz für einen Moment den Atem genommen.

Er ist nicht mehr so roh wie noch vor ein paar Wochen, der Schmerz. Nicht mehr so wund. Sie werden langsam weniger, diese Momente, in denen ich mich frage, was Susan wohl zu den Revolutionen in Europa sagen würde, die allenthalben Kronen rollen lassen, oder in denen ich die Beobachtung eines frühen Schneeglöckchens in einem Brief für Walter festhalten möchte. Die Zeit, vermute ich, lässt jeden Schmerz langsam dumpf werden – und auch wenn es das leichter macht, fühlt es sich doch jedes Mal ein wenig wie Verrat an.

Ich seufze lautlos und fahre mir mit den Händen einmal durch das Gesicht. Als ich die Hände wieder sinken lasse, steht da plötzlich ein Soldat in Uniform zwischen den leeren Betten der Station. Die Mütze zwischen den Händen drehend sieht er mich nervös an und es braucht einen Moment –

„Oberlippenbart!"

Verdutzt blinzelt er. „Wie bitte, Ma'am?", fragt er schüchtern.

Ich verbeiße mir ein Lächeln. „Nichts, gar nichts, Private Smith", beruhige ich, während ich um ein Bett herum und näher zu ihm gehe.

„Corporal Smith, Ma'am. Sehen Sie?", nicht ohne Stolz deutet er auf das Stoffabzeichen, das ihn in der Tat als Korporal ausweist.

„Natürlich, verzeih mir, _Corporal_ Smith", entschuldige ich mich, „aber sag, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, Ma'am. Es ist nett, dass Sie fragen. Es geht mir sehr gut", versichert er schüchtern.

Tatsächlich sieht er gut aus. Seine Gesichtsfarbe ist gesund, er ist kräftiger als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe, und sogar sein Bart ist nicht mehr so spärlich wie noch vorletzten Frühling.

Kurz überlege ich, ob ich fragen soll, wie es Ziegenbärtchen geht, aber das könnte Erinnerungen an den armen Bartlos aufwerfen und ich möchte ihm nicht unnötig weh tun.

„Der Kommandant schickt mich", fährt Oberlippenbart da auch schon fort, „er hat mich gebeten, Ihnen etwas zu bringen. Er… er hat ganz gezielt mich gefragt. Er hat gesagt, Sie würden sich vielleicht freuen, mich zu sehen." Er senkt den Kopf und auf seinen Wangen erscheinen zwei runde rote Flecken.

„Und da hat er Recht. Ich freue mich sehr, dich zu sehen", erwidere ich freundlich.

Er hebt vorsichtig den Blick und da ist ein schüchternes, beinahe hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das mich mit Staunen erfüllt. Nach all dem, was er unzweifelhaft erlebt und gesehen und _verloren_ hat, hat er immer noch etwas so unverfälschtes an sich, das vor diesem Krieg schon selten war und seitdem noch viel mehr. Nicht einmal der Krieg hat einen Zyniker aus dem kleinen Oberlippenbart gemacht und aus irgendeinem Grund erfüllt mich das mit tiefer Zufriedenheit.

Vielleicht ist diese Welt doch noch nicht verloren.

Während ich ihn schweigend betrachte, nestelt er bereist geschäftig und ziemlich umständlich an seiner Uniform herum, und zieht schließlich ein kleines, in Packpapier eingeschlagenes Päckchen heraus, das er mir hinhält. „Bitte sehr, Ma'am. Das ist vom Kommandanten", erklärt er dann überflüssigerweise.

Ich nehme das Päckchen entgegen, drehe es für einen Moment zwischen den Fingers. Es fühlt sich an wie ein kleines Buch. Aber ich werde es nicht jetzt auspacken.

„Ich danke dir, dass es mir gebracht hast, mein lieber Corporal Smith", bedanke ich mich dann an den Mann vor mir gewandt. Sein Gesicht läuft sofort wieder rot an.

„Das war doch keine Mühe, Ma'am. Ich bin sicher, der Kommandant hätte es noch lieber selbst gebracht, aber Sie müssen das verstehen, er kann nicht einfach so weg heute. Sie dürfen ihm deswegen bitte nicht böse sein!", der arme Kerl sieht ziemlich aufgeregt aus bei dem Gedanken.

„Ich bin nicht böse", versichere ich also schnell. Und das stimmt sogar. Wir haben darüber geredet als ich bei ihm war, was nur drei Tage her ist und sich doch schon wieder viel zu lange anfühlt. Hätte ich Weihnachten gerne mit ihm verbracht? Ja sicher. Aber er hat seine Männer und ich habe meine Patienten und wir haben noch ein ganzes Lebensalter, um Weihnachten miteinander zu verbringen. Es ist in Ordnung.

Oberlippenbart nickt rasch. „Das ist gut, Ma'am", erwidert er, „das ist gut."

„Sagst du ihm bitte vielen Dank für das Geschenk, wenn du zurück bist? Und… und dass ich ihn bald sehe", fahre ich fort. Meine Finger schließen sich fester um das Päckchen.

„Sicher, Ma'am. Das wird ihn bestimmt freuen", entgegnet Oberlippenbart eifrig.

„Und du – hab einen schönen Weihnachtstag. Und alles Gute", füge ich hinzu und merke, dass meine Stimme plötzlich belegt klingt.

Er lächelt zaghaft: „Ihnen auch Frohe Weihnachten, Ma'am."

Natürlich lasse ich ihn nicht gehen, ohne ihm nicht – gegen seine erschrockenen Proteste – einen Teil meiner Ausbeute aus den Weihnachtspaketen als Wegzehrung mitzugeben. Derart versorgt und immer noch ziemlich rot im Gesicht zieht er schließlich von dannen, während ich ihm hinterher sehe.

Ken hatte Recht. Es war gut, ihn zu sehen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf meine drei Patienten sagt mir, dass sie immer noch weitgehend friedlich schlafen, also ziehe ich mich mit meinem Geschenk in eine Ecke zurück.

Das Papier enthüllt schwarzes, ledergebundenes Notizbuch und für einen Moment setzt mein Herz aus, als ich an Kens Notizbuch denke – das Buch mit den Namen der Toten – aber dann erkenne ich, dass dieses hier weit weniger rissig und abgegriffen ist.

Langsam stoße ich einen Atemzug wieder aus, schlage vorsichtig den Einband auf. Heraus fällt ein Zettel, den ich so gerade noch zu greifen kriege, bevor er zu Boden flattert.

 _Mein Liebling,  
ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich dir schenken möchte. Ich habe in Belgien eine Halskette für dich gekauft, alt und golden mit roten Steinen, um die Kette zu ersetzen, an der du noch unseren Ring trägst. Du wirst ihn sehr bald am Finger tragen können, wo er hingehört. Doch so hübsch die Kette ist (und ich habe sie hier, du kannst sie dir also jederzeit holen, wenn du möchtest), so schien es mir doch nicht das Richtige.  
Du weißt, dass Walter mir im Sommer seine Gedichte geschickt hat. Was du nicht weißt, ist, dass ich Abschriften davon in ein Notizbuch gefertigt habe. Dieses Notizbuch möchte ich dir jetzt gerne geben. Du hast seine Gedichte nach Kanada geschickt und obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass sie deiner Familie dort viel Trost spenden, so denke ich doch, dass du sie ebenfalls bei dir haben solltest. Vielleicht kann dieses Büchlein daher ein Geschenk von uns beiden sein.  
Ich liebe dich.  
K._

Mit zitternden Fingern schlage ich das Büchlein auf. Und da sind sie. Kens Handschrift, aber Walters Worte. Jedes einzelne der Gedichte, die mich durch den vergangenen Oktober gebracht haben, diese Wochen ohne Sonnenlicht.

Ich blättere durch die Seiten, lese Worte und Zeilen und Strophen. Ich erkenne sie alle wieder, aber etwas ist anders. Sie haben einen Teil ihrer Bitterkeit verloren, die Gedichte. Stattdessen sind sie wie ein sanfter Gruß in einer Stimme, von der ich sie dachte, dass ich sie nie wieder hören würde.

„Schwester?", höre ich es vorsichtig fragen und hebe abrupt den Kopf.

Vor mir, einige Schritte entfernt, steht einer der Gefreiten, die im Krankenhaus arbeiten, und hält ein Paket in der Hand. Der Blick, mit dem er mich ansieht, schwankt zwischen Unsicherheit und Besorgnis. „Alles in Ordnung?", frage er.

Ich nicke rasch. „Alles gut", versichere ich und bemühe ein Lächeln. Mit dem Zeigefinger tupfe ich eine Träne aus meinem inneren Augenwinkel.

Er sieht nicht überzeugt aus, aber er nickt. Es ist nicht sein Platz, nachzufragen. „Das hier ist für Sie gekommen", erklärt er also und hält mir das Paket am weit ausgestreckten Arm hin. Ich nehme es, lächele zum Dank, woraufhin er hastig salutiert und den Rückzug antritt. Vermutlich sind emotionale Frauenzimmer nicht unbedingt seine bevorzugte Gesellschaft für Weihnachten.

Das Paket kommt aus Toronto, mein Name geschrieben in Dis geraden Buchstaben, und das ist merkwürdig, denn von ihr und Nan und Mildred habe ich bereits ein reichlich gefülltes Weihnachtspaket bekommen. Dennoch schiebe ich vorsichtig mein Notizbüchlein in die Tasche meiner Schütze, stelle das Paket auf einem nahen Verbandswagen ab und öffne es. Wenigstens zittern meine Finger nicht mehr.

Zuoberst liegt ein Zettel, nur mit wenigen Zeilen beschrieben.

 _Liebe Rilla,  
ich hoffe, dieses Päckchen erreicht doch noch rechtzeitig.  
Connie und ich waren uns einig sind, dass Weihnachten ohne Affengesichtkekse kein richtiges Weihnachten ist und ich weiß, dass du das genauso sieht. Wir haben also gestern Abend versucht, welche zu backen, nach altbewährtem Susan-Rezept (und natürlich mussten Nan und Milly uns retten). Ich hoffe, sie sind genießbar geworden.  
Alles Liebe und frohe Weihnachten (auch von den anderen),  
deine Schwester Di_

Darunter, sicher verpackt in einer Dose, sind tatsächlich Affengesichtkekse.

Und vermutlich gebe ich einen ziemlich kuriosen Anblick ab, wie ich ergriffen auf eine Dose mit Keksen hinab sehe, aber es sind so viel _mehr_ als Kekse. Genauso wie das Notizbuch in meiner Tasche so viel _mehr_ als nur ein Notizbuch ist.

Beides, die Kekse und das Buch, sind die Erinnerung daran, dass diejenigen, die wir lieben, nie ganz gehen. Ich dachte, mir würde ein Weihnachten ohne Walter und ohne Susan bevorstehen und der Gedanke hat weh getan. Aber das war nicht richtig. Denn ja, sie haben diese Welt verlassen. Aber sie bestehen fort, in den kleinen Dingen, solange wir uns an sie erinnern.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „When I leave the world behind" aus dem Jahr 1915 entnommen (Text und Musik von Irving Berlin)._


	69. It is the time to do and dare

_31\. Dezember 1918  
Lind bei Köln, Deutschland_

 **It is the time to do and dare**

„Ken ist nicht hier", begrüßt Matt uns ohne Umschweife.

Augenblicklich spüre ich, wie ich mich verspanne. In wenigen Bruchteilen von Sekunden laufen vor meinem inneren Auge Szenarien ab, die seine Abwesenheit erklären könnten, eine implausibler als die nächste. Ein Unfall, die Grippe, eine zurückgelassene Granate in der Fabrik, eine verirrte Kugel auf dem Trainingsgelände, ein zurückgekehrter deutscher Soldat mit einer Waffe und einer Menge Groll –

Matt lacht. „Jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Es geht ihm gut", verspricht er.

Langsam atme ich aus.

„Warum musstest du sie dann so erschrecken?", verlangt Bryony zu wissen und runzelt missbilligend die Stirn.

„Tut mir ja Leid. War keine Absicht", wiegelt Matt ab und hebt beschwichtigend beide Hände.

Ich schüttele ungeduldig den Kopf. „Wo ist er denn?", will ich wissen, denn nur darum geht es schließlich.

„Er hat heute das Training drüben auf dem Truppenübungsplatz beaufsichtigt und wollte danach noch nachsehen, wie die Arbeiten an dem Kriegsgefangenenkäfig voran gehen", erklärt Matt rasch.

Die Arbeiten an dem _was_?

„Was für ein Käfig?", spricht Lucy in dem Moment aus, was ich denke.

„Oh, das. Nun sie bauen drüben bei den Barracken in Wahn eine Art Internierungslager für zurückkehrende Kriegsgefangene", erklärt Matt unbekümmert, „unser Bataillon stellt einen Teil der Männer, die dazu abkommandiert wurden, es zu errichten."

Lucy zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber warum lassen sie sie nicht einfach nach Hause gehen?", fragt sie weiter.

Matt zuckt mit den Schultern. „Weil die Dinge manchmal nicht so einfach liegen, Miss Ralston", antwortet er, womit er streng genommen nichts sagt, und uns doch deutlich macht, dass es keinen Sinn hat, weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Allerdings werde ich in dem Moment auch durch nahendes Motorengeräusch abgelenkt. Ich recke den Kopf, aber es ist nur ein Lastwagen, der durch das Tor auf das Fabrikgelände rollt und einige Meter von uns entfernt zum Stehen kommt. Ken wird kaum darin sein, immerhin wurde den Offizieren des Bataillons vom Eigentümer einer Autofabrik in der Nähe ein richtiges Automobil zur Verfügung gestellt. Davon, wie viel angenehmer es sich darin fahren lässt, konnten wir uns schon überzeugen, als wir darin vorvergangenen Sonntag wieder nach Bonn gefahren wurden.

Ich will mich gerade wieder Matt zuwenden und ihn fragen, wann er Ken zurückerwartet, da springt ein Soldat zum Lastwagen und kommt aufgeregt auf uns zugelaufen. Er kommt schlitternd zum Stehen, die Hand zu einem hastigen Salut erhoben. Matt erwidert den Salut langsamer, nickt dann dem aufgeregten Gefreiten zu. „Was ist denn los?", erkundigt er sich und hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Major Irving, Sir, wissen Sie wo Captain Steele ist?", fragt der Mann hastig.

„Soweit mir bekannt ist, ist er in Köln", erwidert Mann. Dann fügt er an mich gewandt hinzu: „Captain Steele ist unser medizinischer Offizier."

Der Gefreite ringt die Hände. „Sir, Davis ist schwer verletzt. Es gab einen Unfall. Er braucht einen Arzt", stößt er hervor.

Matt runzelt die Stirn. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Lucy sich langsam näher an den Krankenwagen schiebt. Bryony tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Sollen wir ihn uns mal ansehen?", schlage ich Matt vor.

Sein Blick richtet sich auf mich. Für einen Moment mustert er mich prüfend. „Könnt ihr das denn?", will er wissen.

Ich hebe die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du es?", gebe ich zurück.

Zwei oder drei Sekunden vergehen, dann nickt Matt langsam. „Unwahrscheinlich", gibt er zu, „na gut, dann seht ihn euch mal an."

Bevor ich die Chance habe, darauf noch etwas zu erwidern, höre ich plötzlich Lucy laut rufen: „ _Nicht_!"

Mein Kopf fliegt herum. Lucy steht vor der geöffneten Ladeklappe des Lastwagens, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, und funkelt irgendjemanden im Inneren des Wagens an. „Willst du ihn umbringen?", verlangt sie zu wissen.

Lucy, das muss man wissen, mag normalerweise eher schweigsam zu sein, aber sie ist nicht um Worte verlegen wenn es darauf ankommt. Ich wechsele einen raschen Blick mit Bryony, dann trete ich mit schnellen Schritten um den vor Schreck festgefrorenen Gefreiten und hinüber zum Lastwagen. Bryony folgt mir auf dem Fuß.

„Erklärt ihm bitte mal jemand, dass er das lassen soll?", verlangt Lucy ungehalten als ich neben sie trete. Statt zu fragen, was sie damit meint, richte ich meinen Blick in den Wagen hinein. Auf der Ladefläche liegt ein Soldat, einer seiner Kameraden kniet neben ihm. Unter beiden hat sich Blut ausgebreitet.

„Ich wollte nur… ich dachte…", stottert der kniende Mann und sieht ängstlich von uns zu seinem Kameraden hinab.

„Er wollte das Metallstück herausziehen", bemerkt Lucy und funkelt ihn erneut düster an.

Und auch ich habe das gezackte Stück Metall ausgemacht, dass weit oben aus dem Oberschenkel des Mannes ragt. Es sieht beinahe aus wie ein Granatsplitter und ich muss mich sehr konzentrieren, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es das nicht sein kann.

Ohne auf die Diskussion der beiden einzugehen, klettere ich auf den Lastwagen und gehe neben dem verletzten Mann auf die Knie. Sofort spüre ich, wie mein Rock sich mit Feuchtigkeit aufsaugt.

„Das Metallstück dämmt den Blutfluss ein. Wenn du es herausziehst, wird er stärker bluten", höre ich mit halbem Ohr Bryony erklären. Der mit gegenüber kniende Mann stößt einen überraschten Ton aus und zieht hastig die Hände zurück. Ich jedoch beachte ihn kaum.

Mein Kopf hat, ohne dass es mir wirklich bewusst geworden ist, augenblicklich in Krisenmodus umgeschaltet. Im Halbdunkel des Wagens huschen meine Augen hin und her, versuchen, die Situation möglichst genau zu erfassen. Meine Finger fliegen zu seinem Hals, suchen instinktiv nach einem Puls.

Metallstück im Oberschenkel. Ohnmächtiger Patient mit unregelmäßigem Pulsschlag. Eine Blutlache auf dem Boden unter mir.

Nicht die _Arteria iliaca communis_ , dann wäre er schon tot. _Arteria circumflexa femoris lateralis_? Möglich. _Arteria profunda femoris_? Vielleicht, könnte aber zu tief liegen. In jedem Fall besteht keine Chance, sicher zu sein, ohne ihn aufzumachen.

„Rilla?", dringt Bryonys zaghaft fragende Stimme zu mir durch.

„Verletzte Arterie", antworte ich, ohne den Blick vor dem Mann vor mir zu nehmen. Die Blutlache unter meinen Knien wird langsam größer.

„Er muss ins Krankenhaus", stellt Lucy fest. Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich fast. Der kniende Mann wimmert leise.

Ich atme langsam aus. „Wo ist die nächste medizinische Einheit stationiert, Matt?", frage ich.

Ein Moment verstreicht. „Nun, es gibt die beiden kanadischen Lazarette in Bonn und ich glaube, seit ein paar Tagen noch eine englische CCS in Köln…", erklingt dann Matts zögernde Stimme.

 _Zu weit._

„Wann kommt euer MO zurück?", frage ich weiter. Der Puls unter meinem Zeigefinger flattert hektisch.

„Heute Abend?", es klingt mehr wie eine Frage.

 _Zu spät._

Ich hebe den Kopf, sehe hinüber zum Ausgang des Lastwagens. Drei Gesichter blicken zurück. „Sagt mit bitte, eine von euch beiden hat schon mal einen Operationssaal von innen gesehen", bemerke ich an meine beiden Kolleginnen gewandt.

Die zwei wechseln einen Blick. Jegliche Farbe verlässt ihre Gesichter.

„Nun, ich habe… also während meiner Ausbildung…", stottert Lucy. Bryony sieht mich nur aus ängstlich geweiteten Augen an.

Also bin ich auf mich gestellt. Ich, die ich es nicht ertragen habe, einen Operationssaal zu betreten, seitdem ich Flandern verlassen habe.

 _Gott steh uns bei._

„Habt ihr ein Behandlungszimmer?", will ich von Matt wissen.

Er zögert, nickt dann.

„Gut. Dann bringen wir ihn dahin", verkünde ich knapp, richte mich auf. Ein Blick nach unten zeigt mir, dass die untere Hälfte meines Kleides verfärbt ist vom Blut. Es sieht dunkel aus auf dem blauen Stoff.

Ich klettere vom Lastwagen, während Matt einige Gefreite näherwinkt, die eine Holzplanke zwischen sich halten. Eine improvisierte Trage, erkenne ich. Nun, es ist besser als gar nichts.

„Zeig mir den Weg", verlange ich von Matt. An Lucy und Bryony gewandt füge ich hinzu: „Und ihr passt auf, dass sie ihn so wenig wie möglich bewegen."

Matt deutet nach rechts und ich beeile mich, ihm zu folgen. Hinter mir höre ich Lucy fauchen: „He! Seid ihr wohl vorsichtig mit ihm!"

„Was hast du vor?", fragt Matt, während wir Seite an Seite über das Gelände eilen.

Ich werfe ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. „Die Arterie muss verschlossen werden. Sonst blutet er aus", erkläre ich knapp.

Matt schweigt, drei oder vier Sekunden lang. „Wäre es nicht besser, die Wunde zu verbinden und ihn in ein richtiges Krankenhaus zu schicken?", fragt er dann, „mit _richtigen_ Ärzten?"

„Wie sollen wir das machen?", gebe ich zurück, „einen Druckverband kann ich nicht anbringen, solange das Metallstück in seinem Bein steckt. Es herauszuziehen würde den Blutfluss jedoch vermutlich deutlich verstärken. Und die Wunde ist zu weit oben, als dass ich das Bein so abbinden könnte, dass es für eine derart lange Zeit hält und die Blutung in erforderlichem Maße verringert."

„Das heißt, er würde sterben?", fragt Matt sachlich.

Ich nicke.

„Bist du dir sicher?", will er wissen.

Und plötzlich, ungebeten, taucht die Erinnerung an Nicht-Tot vor meinem Auge auf. Ich habe schon einmal falsch gelegen. Mein Instinkt hat mich schon einmal getrogen.

Dennoch…

So viel Blut.

Ich sehe Matt an. „Ja", erkläre ich dann, „ja, ich bin mir sicher." Und hoffe, dass er den Zweifel in meiner Stimme nicht hört.

Falls er es tut, zeigt er es nicht. Stattdessen bleibt er an einer Tür stehen und drückt die Klinke hinunter. „Hier ist es", verkündet er.

Gerade will ich an ihm vorbei treten, da hält er mich am Arm fest. Abrupt drehe ich mich um.

„Traust du dir das zu?", fragt er. Seine Augen mustern mich prüfend.

Ich atme tief ein. „Nein", gestehe ich dann, „aber es ist niemand hier, der es sonst tun kann."

Einige Momente sehen wir uns schweigend an, dann nickt er plötzlich und gibt meinen Arm wieder frei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wende ich mich wieder um und betrete das Behandlungszimmer des abwesenden Captain Steele. Die Tür fällt hinter mir zu.

Das Behandlungszimmer ist improvisiert, aber es sieht brauchbar aus. Eine Behandlungsliege in der Mitte des Raumes, auf einem Tisch daneben eine Reihe Glasflaschen, im Regal eine Ansammlung medizinischer Geräte, auch Operationsbesteck. Als ich eine Schranktüre öffne, finde ich darin Verbandmaterial.

„Kann ich etwas tun?", fragt es zaghaft hinter mir. Ich drehe rasch den Kopf und erkenne Bryony, die im Türrahmen steht.

„Karbolsäure", ordnet mein Mund an, noch bevor mein Kopf über ihre Frage hat nachdenken können, „wir brauchen Karbolsäurelösung."

Bryony nickt schnell. Sie sieht dankbar aus, etwas tun zu können, das sie kennt. Ich dagegen wende ich wieder dem Regal zu und suche mit hastigen Finger zusammen, was ich brauche. Skalpell. Pinzette. Nadel und Faden. Spachtel. Blutsperren.

Ich lasse alles in das Bad mit Karbolsäurelösung fallen, dass Bryony zubereitet und wende mich dann den Fläschchen auf dem Tisch zu. Rasch finde ich Morphin und stelle es beiseite. Ich will mich schon wieder umdrehen, da fällt mein Blick auf eine weitere Glasflasche. Ether. Unentschlossen schwebt meine Hand darüber. Wage ich es…?

„Willst du ihn betäuben?", fragt Bryony hinter mir. Ihre Stimme zittert.

Natürlich will ich. Ich habe schon Operationen an nicht betäuben Patienten erlebt und jede einzelne davon war nahezu unerträglich. Aber ich habe noch nie eine Narkose selbst eingeleitet, von Bryony und Lucy ganz zu schweigen. Und es ist so verdammt einfach, die Dosis falsch zu schätzen, zumal wenn er so viel Blut verliert.

Wage ich es also?

„Nein", ich schüttele den Kopf, drehe mich zu Bryony um, „es muss so gehen."

Im nächsten Moment wird die Tür aufgestoßen und Lucy kommt herein, die Soldaten mit unserem Patienten hinter sich. Energisch gestikuliert sie zu der Liege hinüber, die Bryony gerade mit einer Gummimatte bedeckt. Unter Lucys strengem Blick heben die Soldaten den Mann – Davis? – vom Holzbrett auf die Liege hinüber. Er stöhnt leise, ohne jedoch das Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen.

Gut. Ich habe ihn lieber ohnmächtig.

„Ihr könnt gehen", fordert Lucy die Soldaten auf, aber ich trete schnell einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Eure Gürtel. Wir brauchen eure Gürtel", erkläre ich. Die Männer tauschen nervöse Blicke, aber keiner wagt es, zu widersprechen. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nehmen sie die breiten Gürtel ab, die ihre Uniformjacken umschließen, und reichen sie an Lucy weiter, die ungeduldig eine Hand danach ausstreckt.

„Wir müssen ihn fixieren", bemerke ich, als die Soldaten den Raum verlassen haben. Ich nehme drei der Gürtel, die Lucy mir reicht, hake sie ineinander ein und lege sie um Brust und Oberarme des Soldaten, schlinge sie um seinen Körper und die Liege darunter.

„Bindet das verletzte Bein am Knöchel fest", fordere ich die anderen beiden auf, „und lasst das andere Bein herunterhängen und macht es am Tischbein fest, dann stört es uns nicht."

Schweigend machen die beiden sich an die Arbeit. Als unser Patient ausreichend fixiert ist, sehen sie wieder zu mir hinüber. Abwartend, ein wenig ängstlich. Ich erwidere ihre Blicke nachdenklich, sehe von einer zur anderen. Schließlich entscheide ich mich für Lucy.

„Lucy, du assistiert bei allem, was steril sein muss", verkünde ich, „Bryony übernimmt die nicht-sterilen Aufgaben. Alles klar?"

Die beiden wechseln einen Blick. Sie sehen ungefähr so aus wie ich mich fühle. Aber dann strafft Bryony die Schultern und Lucy schiebt das Kinn vor und ich weiß, dass ich mich auf sie verlassen kann.

Während ich eine Morphininjektion vorbereite – gerade so viel, wie ich es wage –, schneidet Bryony das Hosenbein unseres Patienten auf, legt die darunterliegende Wunde frei. Lucy legte die Blutsperren an, soweit oben an Oberschenkel wie es eben geht, und ein wenig unterhalb der Wunde, und sie tut es mit mehr Kraft, als ich ihr jemals zugetraut hätte.

Ich setze die Spritze an, nehme mir einen Moment, um noch einmal den Puls zu überprüfen. Er gefällt mir noch weniger als vorher. Der Mann ist immer noch ohnmächtig, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht so bleiben wird. Eine Operation ohne Narkose ist genug, um jeden aus einer Ohnmacht zu wecken.

Mit routinierten Bewegungen desinfizieren Lucy und ich uns die Hände. Es hilft ein wenig, die Normalität der Handbewegungen. Denn obwohl es mir irgendwie gelingt, nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben, so spüre ich doch, wie mein Herz rast. So oft habe ich bei Operationen assistiert, habe unzählige Male beobachtet, wie durchtrennte Arterien wieder zusammengenäht wurden. Mein Kopf weiß, wie es funktionieren sollte. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich andere, fremde Hände die Operation durchführen, die mir bevorsteht.

Innen anfangen, damit die Intima, die innerste Gefäßschicht, sich nicht ablöst und die Arterie verstopft. Dann fortlaufend vernähen, senkrechte Stiche, den Faden straff halten, aber nicht reißen lassen. Verknotet wird erst, wenn die Blutsperren abgenommen wurden.

Die Theorie ist klar. Und doch hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass ich sie jemals selbst würde durchführen müssen.

Ich sehe dabei zu, wie Lucy den Bereich um die Wunde großzügig mit Iod betupft. Ihre Hände zittern, sie hält den Blick abgewandt. Ich kann es sogar verstehen. Die Wunde sieht grässlich aus. Das Metallstück ragt aus dem Fleisch, umgeben von einem gezackten Riss. Auf der Haut mischen sich Iod und Blut.

Gerade will ich näher an die Liege treten, da höre ich Schritte, die sich von draußen nähern. Zwei Paar. Ich lausche genauer. Und ja – da ist die kleine Unregelmäßigkeit im Schrittverlauf, die ich jederzeit erkennen würde.

Ein energisches Klopfen, dann öffnet sich die Türe zum Behandlungszimmer und Ken betritt den Raum. Vage bin ich mir bewusst, dass Matt ihm folgt, die Türe hinter ihnen beiden zuschließt, aber meine Augen suchen die von Ken.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich für einen Anblick abgebe, aber er wirkt vollkommen ruhig, und ich sauge diese Ruhe in mich auf. Mein Herz schlägt noch immer viel zu schnell und ich will noch immer nichts mehr, als diesen Raum auf der Stelle zu verlassen, aber es gelingt mir, meinen Atem ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Was können wir tun?", fragt Ken.

Überrascht blinzele ich ihn an.

„Du bist der Boss", fügt er sanft hinzu, „du entscheidest. Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können, dann musst du es nur sagen."

Ja. Richtig.

Ich hole tief Luft. „Du – du könnest ihn an den Schultern festhalten. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Gürtel halten. Und Matt, wenn du versuchen könntest, das Bein ruhig zu halten?", bitte ich und bin selbst überrascht, wie gefasst meine Stimme klingt.

Ohne weitere Worte nehmen die beiden ihre Positionen ein. Ich trete ebenfalls an die Liege. Für einen Moment sehe ich hinab auf die Wunde. Meine Hände ballen sich zur Faust, öffnen sich dann langsam wieder.

Ich hebe den Kopf und nicke Bryony zu. „Du kannst es jetzt herausziehen", fordere ich sie auf.

Ein zittriges Nicken, aber sie beugt sich vor, umfasst vorsichtig das Metallstück und zieht. Ich bin auf einen Blutschwall gefasst, aber er kommt nicht. Zwar quillt frisches Blut aus der Wunde, aber nicht so viel, wie ich befürchtet habe. Gut. Also halten die Blutsperren. Wäre es nicht so gewesen, hätten wir keine Chance gehabt.

„Skalpell", bitte ich Lucy. Sekunden später wird mir das kalte Metall in die Hand gedrückt. Es fühlt sich gleichzeitig bekannt an und so wie niemals zuvor.

Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen, atme tief ein und aus.

 _Oh Gott_. Bitte lass das hier gut gehen.

Dann öffne ich die Augen wieder und setze das Skalpell an.

Und irgendwie gelingt es mir. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wie. Aber irgendwie gelingt es mir. Auch wenn meine Hände glitschig sind von seinem Blut und die Arterie schmal und dünn ist, viel zu _dünn_ für die Stiche, die ich hinein setzte, und auch wenn Bryony mir mehrmals einen besorgniserregenden Blutdruckabfall meldet, und auch wenn der Patient zwischendurch aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht und ankämpft gegen die Gürtel und die beiden Männer, die ihn unten halten, irgendwie schaffen wir es.

Ich weiß nicht, wie. Ich vermute, ich werde es niemals wissen. Aber wir schaffen es.

Und so sitze ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später in meiner Unterkleidung auf Kens Bett, mein blutgetränktes Kleid über die Lehne seines Stuhl geworfen, eine Decke um meine Schultern gelegt, und versuche, das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen, das meine Körper schüttelt. Es will mir nicht so recht gelingen.

Ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür lässt mich hochschrecken. Augenblicke später schiebt Ken sich herein. Während der die Tür schließt, erklärt er: „Hier, Matt ist höchstpersönlich in die Villa des Fabrikbesitzers marschiert und hat sich am Kleiderschrank seiner Ehefrau und Töchter bedient. Lucy und Bryony haben sich schon etwas ausgesucht, aber ich dachte mir, dass hier –" Er unterbricht sich, als er mich ansieht.

Für einen Moment rührt sich keiner von uns beiden, nur meine Zähne schlagen zitternd aufeinander. Dann geht ein Ruck durch Ken, er durchquert mit großen Schritten das Zimmer und geht vor mir auf die Knie.

„Du zitterst", murmelt er. Seine Arme schließen sich um mich, seine Augen mustern mich besorgt.

Ich würde widersprechen, aber ich kann es kaum abstreiten und eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht. Stattdessen lasse ich den Kopf nach vorne sinken, gegen seine Schulter, atme seinen Geruch ein. Wie von selbst wandert meine Hand nach oben, kommt auf seiner Brust zu liegen, bis ich unter meinen Fingerspitzen sein Herz schlagen fühle. Gleichmäßig und beruhigend.

Er sagt nichts, hält mich nur für viele lange Minuten fest, bis das Zittern langsam weniger wird und schließlich aufhört. Erst dann hebe ich den Kopf. Kens Arme geben mich frei, aber er bleibt vor mir knien.

„Besser?", fragt er leise.

Ich nicke. „Ja. Danke", erwidere ich und stoße langsam einen Atemzug aus.

Prüfend wandern Kens Augen über mein Gesicht, aber irgendetwas, das er darin sieht, muss ihn beruhigen, denn er nickt langsam. „Ich soll dich von Captain Steele grüßen", bemerkt er dann, „er sagt, du hast exzellente Arbeit geleistet. Er begleitet Davis gerade in ein Krankenhaus, sonst würde er es dir selbst sagen."

Abrupt setze ich mich auf. „Also geht es ihm gut?", frage ich, meine Stimme halb Hoffnung, halb Verzweiflung. Denn ich weiß nur zu gut, dass die Operation nur der erste Schritt ist.

„Es geht ihm gut", bestätigt Ken mit einem Lächeln, „dank dir."

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Wir haben es alle zusammen geschafft", widerspreche ich.

Ken zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mag sein. Aber ohne dich wäre er jetzt tot", entgegnet er und er klingt so sicher, dass ich beinahe geneigt bin, ihm zu glauben.

Also argumentiere ich nicht weiter, hebe nur eine Hand und streiche eine Haarsträhne zurück, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen ist. Ken fängt die Hand ein, als ich sie wieder hinabsinken lasse, drückt einen Kuss auf die Innenseite meine Handgelenks, nimmt die Hand dann zwischen seine beiden und dreht sich langsam einige Male hin und her. Als ich versuche, die Hand zurückzuziehen, hält er sie sanft fest.

Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hatte ich schöne Hände. Blass und weich und schlank. Das ist viele Jahre her. Fünfeinhalb Jahre täglicher Kontakt mit Karbolsäure haben meine Haut rau und rissig werden lassen. Ich habe Schwielen auf den Handballen und Narben auf dem Handrücken. Meine Nägel sind so energisch kurz geschnitten, dass sie im Nagelbett versinken. Dort, wo ich das Blut nicht habe abschrubben können, zeigen sich rötliche Verfärbungen. Unter meinem linken Daumennagel klebt ein rostroter Rand eingetrockneten Blutes.

„Lass los", verlange ich.

Ken hebt den Blick. „Warum?", will er wissen.

Ich drehe den Kopf weg, presse die Lippen aufeinander. Irgendwie ist mir das plötzlich unangenehm. „Weil meine Hände hässlich sind", murmele ich, so leise, dass es fast nicht hörbar ist.

Für einen Moment sagt Ken nichts, aber seine Hände umschließen meine fest. „Weil man ihnen ansieht, dass du damit arbeitest?", fragt er schließlich.

Ich nicke, immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen.

Eine seiner Hände lässt meine los, legt sich stattdessen an meine Wange und dreht mein Gesicht zu ihm um. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst, wenn ich dir sagen, dass es nicht stimmt", bemerkt er dann nachdenklich, „aber wie wäre es stattdessen hiermit? Du hast mit diesen Händen geraden einem Menschen das Leben gerettet. Was kann daran hässlich sein?"

Hm.

Misstrauisch mustere ich ihn. Sein Blick jedoch bleibt offen und fest. Kein Ansatz des Zweifels.

„Du bist gut darin", stelle ich etwas widerwillig fest.

Ken lacht. „Darin, dir Komplimente zu machen? Meine leichteste Übung", verkündet er.

Als ich mit der anderen Hand aushole, um ihm einen Klaps gegen die Schulter zu verpassen, lacht er nur noch lauter und fängt diese Hand auch noch ein. Er legt meine Hände gegeneinander, so dass die Handflächen sich berühren, umschließt dann mit einer seiner Hände meine Handgelenke. Es fehlt nicht viel und Daumen und Zeigefinger würden sich berühren.

Das Lachen verstummt. Die ausgelassene Stimmung ist so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen ist.

Schweigen legt sich über den Raum.

„Wie dünn du bist", murmelt Ken schließlich, „so zerbrechlich und doch so stark." Er hat den Blick fest auf meine Handgelenke gerichtet. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hat sich eine tiefe Falte eingegraben.

Ich habe nicht das Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass ich vor wenigen Wochen noch viel dünner gewesen bin. Nicht viel mehr als Haut über Knochen gespannt.

„Ich war ziemlich krank", entgegne ich stattdessen leise.

Ken nickt. Seine Hand gibt die meinen abrupt frei. Dann sieht er mir in die Augen. „Aber jetzt bist du wieder gesund?", und es wäre eine Feststellung, wenn seine Stimme nicht am Ende des Satzes ein kleines Bisschen nach oben gegangen wäre.

Und wieder habe ich nicht das Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass mein Körper bei weitem noch nicht so stark ist, wie ich es gerne hätte. Dass ich jeden Abend vollkommen erschöpft auf meine Liege sinke. Dass ich regelmäßig um Hilfe bitten muss, weil meine Arme unter einer Last zittern. Dass mein Kopf sich immer noch viel zu häufig dreht, wenn ich zu schnell aufstehe. Dass ich außer Atem bin wenn ich nur eine Treppe hinauf laufe.

„Jetzt bin ich wieder gesund", verspreche ich ihm. Und damit er keine Fragen mehr stellt, beuge ich mich vor und küsse ihn sanft.

Als ich mich nach einigen Sekunden wieder zurücklehne, sieht er tatsächlich wieder ruhiger aus. „Na komm, wir sollten zu den anderen zurückgehen. Es ist schließlich Neujahrsabend", erinnere ich ihn.

Ein kurzer Moment, dann nickt er: „Du hast Recht. 1919 wartet."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Goodbye Dolly Gray" aus dem 19. Jahrhundert entnommen (Text von Will D. Cobb, Musik von Paul Barnes)._


	70. Music still to play and sing

_31\. Dezember 1918  
Lind bei Köln, Deutschland_

 **Music still to play and sing**

Mein Kleid ist grün. Natürlich ist es grün. Nur ein paar Schattierungen heller als das Kleid das ich bei unserer Hochzeit an hatte, aber so viel glamouröser. Es ist genau die Art Kleid, von der ich als Kind immer geträumt habe, aber als Ken es mir heute Abend hingehalten hat, war mein erster Impuls, zu lachen.

Dabei ist es ein wunderschönes Kleid, sehr elegant mit Spitze und Stickereien und so vielen winzigen Knöpfen auf dem Rücken, dass Ken fünf Minuten gebraucht hat, sie alle zu schließen. Dennoch, so schön das Kleid ist, hat es sich doch vollkommen absurd angefühlt, nach über zwei Jahren in Uniform plötzlich das erste richtige Abendkleid meines Lebens zu tragen, ausgerechnet jetzt. Ausgerechnet _hier_.

Aber wenigstens bin nicht nur ich aus meiner Uniform geholt worden. Bryony schwebt dahin in einer Wolke aus rosé und selbst Lucy hat sich in ein dunkelblaues Kleid stecken lassen, nachdem Matt ihr viermal versichert hat, dass er die Kleider nach dem heutigen Abend möglichst schnell ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzerinnen zurückgeben wird.

Die Soldaten des Bataillons feiern im Kompanieverband in ihren jeweiligen Quartieren, hat man mir gesagt, und für die Offiziere hat man zum Neujahrsabend ein Festmahl in deren _Mess_ aufgetischt. Die Band wurde abgestellt, uns dabei musikalisch zu begleiten, was außer Lucy und mir aber niemand merkwürdig zu finden schien, und kaum dass die Dessertteller abgetragen worden waren, hat Bryony sich einen verdutzt aussehenden Leutnant geschnappt und ihn zum Tanzen genötigt.

So ist es dann auch gekommen, dass ich nun, in mein allererstes Abendkleid gekleidet, in einer deutschen Munitionsfabrik am Arm von Matt Irving tanze, nachdem ich vor wenigen Stunden meine erste und hoffentlich letzte alleinige Operation durchgeführt habe.

Und da sage noch mal jemand, das Leben halte keine Überraschungen bereit.

„Worüber lachst du?", fragt Matt, während er uns durch eine recht komplizierte Figur führt, deren Logik ich nicht einmal versucht habe, zu verstehen.

„Ach, nichts", erwidere ich, „nur wie verrückt es ist, dass wir vor ein paar Stunden noch einen Mann operiert haben und jetzt fröhlich tanzen."

Matt nickt, während er mich in eine Drehung hineinschwingt. Als wir einander wieder ansehen, wirkt er nachdenklich. „Ich wollte mich übrigens noch entschuldigen, dass ich vorhin an dir gezweifelt habe. Ich hatte Unrecht. Das war ganz beeindruckende Arbeit", erklärt er dann.

Ich schüttele rasch den Kopf. „Du hast nicht mehr an mir gezweifelt als ich es selbst getan habe", wehre ich ab, „dass hätte _ziemlich_ ins Auge gehen können und mehr als einmal habe ich gedacht, das würde es auch."

„Umso besser, dass es das nicht ist", entgegnet Matt und lässt ein Grinsen aufblitzen. Dann setzt er zu einer erneuten Figur an und ich muss mich so darauf konzentrieren, nicht über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, dass ich nichts mehr erwidern kann.

Mein Tanzpartner scheint da weniger Schwierigkeiten zu haben, denn er spricht ungerührt weiter: „Auf jeden Fall habe ich erkannt, dass es ganz praktisch ist, eine Krankenschwester in der Nähe zu haben. Ford hatte da vermutlich die richtige Idee. Wer weiß, vielleicht suche ich mir ja auch eine hübsche Krankenschwester?"

Ich bleibe abrupt stehen, den Tanz kurzzeitig vergessen, und funkele ihn misstrauisch an. „ _Matt_! Lass die Finger von Lucy und Bryony!", warne ich.

Er jedoch lacht nur entspannt und stupst mich energisch in eine weitere Drehung. „Keine Sorge", versichert er dann, „Miss Turpin ist noch weniger daran interessiert in nächster Zeit sesshaft zu werden als ich und was Miss Ralston angeht… nun, wie könnte ich das dem armen Radley antun?"

Moment… was?

Zum zweiten Mal bleibe ich ruckartig stehen. „Lucy und Radley?", frage ich unglaublich, während ich über Matts Schulter hinweg nach den beiden Ausschau halte. Es braucht einen Moment bis ich sie in der Geschäftigkeit des Raumes entdecke. Lucy tanzt nicht weit entfernt mit einem bärtigen Hauptmann. Radley steht ganz in ihrer Nähe am Rand der Tanzfläche und wirft immer wieder scheue Blicke in ihre Richtung.

Lucy und Radley. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Es ist nicht gerade schwer zu übersehen", informiert Matt mich gerade großzügig, während er uns wieder in Bewegung setzt, „dir wäre es vermutlich auch nicht entgangen, wenn du mal jemand anderen ansehen würdest als den Kommandanten."

„Gerade sehe ich dich an, oder nicht?", frage ich spitz.

„Und trotzdem weißt du ganz genau, wo er in diesem Raum ist, oder?", entgegnet Matt, der mir ohnehin nie wirklich um eine Antwort verlegen scheint.

Tatsache ist, ich weiß ganz genau dass Ken schräg links hinter mir neben einem Fenster steht und sich mit einem Mann unterhält von dem ich _glaube_ , dass es Captain Howard ist. Allerdings werde ich mich hüten, das Matt auf die Nase zu binden.

„Nicht dass er besser ist als du", fährt Matt bereits fort, „was übrigens der Grund ist warum niemand es aushält, mehr als einen Tanz mit dir zu tanzen."

Ich runzele die Stirn. In der Tat ist mir aufgefallen dass es mir zwar bei weitem nicht an Tanzpartnern mangelt, jedoch keiner davon mehr als einen Tanz beansprucht. Allerdings ist mir nicht ganz klar, wie das mit Ken zusammenhängt.

Matt scheint meine Verwirrung zu bemerken, denn während er uns einmal um uns selbst dreht, erklärt er: „Na, er wendet nie wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit von dir ab. Egal was er tut, aus den Augenwinkeln hat er dich immer im Blick. Und du magst der einzige Mensch in diesem Raum sein, dem diese Aufmerksamkeit nichts ausmacht, aber uns andere macht sie nervös. Deswegen wollen wir uns ihr so schnell wie möglich wieder entziehen."

„Warum nervös?", frage ich verdutzt.

„Hm, wie erkläre ich das?", murmelt Matt nachdenklich, „sieh es mal so: Seine Macht über uns ist absolut. In den ganzen letzten Monaten hätte er jeden von uns auf eine Selbstmordmission ins Niemandsland und damit in den sicheren Tod schicken können, ohne dass wir etwas dagegen hätten tun können."

„Er hätte nicht –", begehre ich auf, aber Matt unterbricht mich.

„Aha. Und woher weißt du das?", fragt er und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Ich klappe meinen Mund wieder zu. Matt nickt.

„Du hast Recht, er hätte nicht und er hat nicht. Aber er hätte gekonnt. Und deswegen fühlen wir uns alle ein bisschen wohler, wenn er woanders hinsieht", erklärt er dann.

„Aber du bist sein Stellvertreter", wende ich ein, „und sein Freund."

„Was der Grund ist, warum ich jetzt schon den zweiten Tanz mit dir tanze", erwidert Matt grinsend und wirbelt mich in eine besonders ausladende Drehung, „aber kannst du es einem grünohrigen kleinen Leutnant verdenken dass es ihn ziemlich nervös macht, plötzlich mit der Frau des Kommandanten zu tanzen? Zumal wenn die Frau keine hässliche alte Schreckschaube ist."

Jetzt muss ich allerdings doch lachen. „Danke, vermute ich mal", entgegne ich und Matt neigt den Kopf in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Einige Momente tanzen wir schweigend, bevor Matt anhebt: „Er ist gut. Als Kommandant. Er ist wirklich gut."

„Woran erkennt man das?", frage ich neugierig.

„Ganz ehrlich? Daran, wie die normalen Soldaten reagieren", antwortet Matt, „und mit Ken… sie respektieren ihn. Sie lieben ihn nicht, nicht so wie man es manchmal sieht, besonders bei den Offizieren, die aus den Rängen befördert wurden. Dafür ist er zu anders als sie, und er hält auch immer eine gewisse Distanz. Er ist nicht der Typ, der die Namen aller ihrer Kinder kennt und sich nach dem Rheuma ihrer Mütter erkundigt."

„Nicht so wie du", werfe ich lächelnd ein.

Er erkennt den Punkt mit einem Nicken an: „Nicht so wie ich. In der Tat. Aber dafür ist er viel besser darin, sie am Leben zu halten. Es ist ihm immer darum gegangen, möglichst viele Männer unbeschadet durch jede Offensive zu kriegen und das wissen sie. Deswegen vertrauen sie ihm. Als er letztes Jahr verwundet wurde, sind ein paar Männer aus seiner alten Kompanie rausgegangen und haben ihn geholt. Ich kenne einige Offiziere, die liegengelassen worden wären."

Unwillkürlich ziehe ich die Schultern etwas hoch. Wenn sie ihn _nicht_ geholt hätten…

„Und er hat sich nie hinter seinem Rang versteckt", fügt Matt hinzu, „wenn die Soldaten den Graben verlassen mussten, dann war er bei ihnen. Mich hat immer fasziniert, wie absolut ruhig er dabei war. Egal, was uns bevor stand, man hatte nie das Gefühl, dass er Angst hatte. Er _sagt_ er hatte welche, aber man hat es ihm nie angesehen."

Ich kenne diesen absolut unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den Ken aufsetzen kann, wenn er nicht will, dass man ihm seine Gefühle ansieht. Ich bin etwas besser darin geworden, ihn zu entziffern, aber ich kann gut glauben, dass er dahinter seine Angst ohne allzu große Probleme vor den Soldaten hat verbergen können.

Matt dagegen betrachtet mich gerade offenkundig nachdenklich. Irgendwann in den letzten Minuten hat die Musik gewechselt und wir bewegen uns jetzt langsamer.

„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, ich habe nie wirklich Angst bei ihm gesehen bis du krank geworden bist. Er ist ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken aus jedem Schützengraben geklettert, aber deine Krankheit hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen", stellt Matt dann fest. Er sieht ernster aus als ich ihn bisher gesehen habe.

„Wirklich?", frage ich leise. Ich bin ein wenig unsicher, ob ich wirklich hören will, was er zu sagen hat. Und ja, es fühlt sich illoyal an, über Ken zu reden wenn er nicht dabei ist, aber andererseits… vielleicht muss ich das hier erfahren.

Mit einem schnellen Blick über meine Schulter vergewissert Matt sich, dass Ken immer noch am Fenster steht, aber das hätte ich ihm auch so sagen können.

„Es ging ihm ziemlich schlecht", fährt Matt fort, nicht ohne ein gewisses Zögern, „schon vorher, nachdem dein Bruder gestorben war und er nicht zu dir konnte. Mein Beileid übrigens dafür. Für deinen Bruder."

Ich neige den Kopf, bleibe aber gefasst. Ich werde besser darin.

„Tja, und dann kam dieses Telegramm. Es war abends, wir saßen alle zusammen in diesem Schloss in das sie uns gesteckt haben. Und ich erinnere mich noch, wie er das Telegramm geöffnet hat und plötzlich erstarrt ist. Dann hat er uns alle weggeschickt und – ", er unterbricht sich abrupt.

Aber ganz so ahnungslos bin ich nun auch nicht. „Whiskey", spreche ich aus was Matt zu loyal ist zu sagen.

Er nickt und sieht tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert aus, als er weiterspricht: „Tagsüber hat man es ihm nicht unbedingt angemerkt. Er hat immer noch seinen Job gemacht, wenn auch mit recht wenig… naja, Elan. Aber jeden Abend hat er auf das nächste Telegramm gewartet und man konnte sehen wie er es gleichzeitig gefürchtet und herbeigesehnt hat. Und immer, wenn es dann kam, hat er kein Wort darüber verloren und uns rausgeschickt. Ich habe überhaupt nur erfahren was los ist, weil ich irgendwann angefangen habe, die Telegramme zu lesen."

„Das hat er zugelassen?", frage ich überrascht.

Matt zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, es war ihm egal. Ihm war fast alles egal. Selbst als die Nachricht vom Waffenstillstand kam hat er es uns derart desinteressiert gesagt, als ginge es um den täglichen Wetterbericht und nicht um das Ende des Krieges", berichtet er.

Irgendwo links in meiner Brust spüre ich ein Stechen bei dem Gedanken an seinen Schmerz.

„Tja, und am Abend bin ich dann zu ihm gegangen", fährt Matt fort, „er saß im stockdunklen Zimmer am Fenster, das Whiskey-Glas vor sich und hat sich nicht gerührt. Aber ich habe mir gedacht, es wird Zeit, dass mal jemand mit ihm redet – und wer außer mir würde es tun? Also habe ich mich vor ihm hingestellt und ihm gesagt, dass er damit aufhören muss. Mit diesen durchwachten Nächten, dieser Sorge, dem Trinken. Versteh mich nicht falsch, wir trinken alle. Es hat diesen Schlamassel etwas erträglicher gemacht. Aber bei ihm war es… zu viel geworden."

Was hat Ken mir damals gesagt? Wir gehen alle auf unsere eigene Art damit um. Oder wir tun es eben nicht.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass es dir das alles nicht hilft. Und da erst hat er mich angesehen und gesagt, es würde dir ja auch nicht helfen, wenn er aufhört", Matt verzieht das Gesicht zu einem freudlosen Grinsen, „tja und was hätte ich darauf schon sagen können?"

Nichts, vermutlich.

„Und dann?", hake ich vorsichtig.

„Das Telegramm am nächsten Tag kam spät, da hatte er sich schon zurückgezogen. Ich habe es ihm selbst reingebracht. Er hat es gelesen und – ", er stockt kurz, „naja, es war das einzige Mal, dass ich ihn in all den Jahren habe weinen sehen. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, du bist tot."

Es hört sich komisch an. Jemanden so offen über den eigenen Tod sprechen zu hören.

„Er hat heute den ganzen Tag keinen Whiskey angerührt", stelle ich stattdessen fest, „und letzte Woche auch nicht." Denn natürlich ist mir das aufgefallen.

„Seit diesem Abend nicht. Weder Whiskey noch sonst etwas. Nicht einmal, als seine Mutter krank war", erwidert Matt ruhig.

Ach? Und sie sagen, ich wäre abergläubisch.

Ich sehe einige Sekunden nachdenklich zu Matt hoch. „Ich bin froh, dass du bei ihm warst", bemerke ich dann und meine jedes Wort.

„Und ich bin froh, dass du nicht tot bist", entgegnet er sofort. Und dann grinst er mich an und ich muss lachen und der bedrückende Moment ist vorüber.

Genau in dem Moment ändert sich auch der Takt der Musik wieder und Matt wirbelt uns plötzlich derart energisch herum, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe, mit ihm mitzuhalten. Zum Reden kommen wir jetzt auch nicht mehr. In der Tat ist mir nach ein oder zwei Minuten derart schwindelig, dass ich bei einer besonders energischen Drehung sowohl das Gleichgewicht als auch meinen Halt an Matts Hand verliere.

Aufgefangen werde ich von einem Paar sehr bekannter Arme.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann zu klingen", bemerkt Ken, während seine Arme mich näher ziehen, „aber muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und blicke prüfend zu ihm hoch, aber da ist ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen und ein Zucken um seine Mundwinkel. Er ist nicht wirklich besorgt.

„Ach, du weißt doch, es ist nichts offiziell bis zum dritten aufeinanderfolgenden Tanz", erwidere ich daher lässig.

„Das da war euer vierter", informiert Ken mich trocken.

„Wirklich?", frage ich überrascht, genau in dem Moment in dem Matt hinter mir spöttisch bemerkt: „Du hast _gezählt_?"

Ken küsst mich auf die Nasenspitze. „Wirklich", bekräftigt er dann, Matts Einwurf geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Oh, naja, wenn das so ist…", entgegne ich also und zucke bedauernd mit den Schultern.

Ken grinst. „Dürfte ich trotzdem um den nächsten Tanz bitte, Mrs. Ford?", möchte er dann wissen.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht fragen musst", antworte ich sofort und lächele zu ihm hoch.

„Aber mich müsste er fragen!", kommt es mit gespielter Empörung von Matt, „ob es mir etwas ausmacht, dass er mir die Tanzpartnerin stiehlt und so."

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal, ob es dir etwas ausmacht oder nicht", informiert Ken ihn entspannt, ohne dabei den Blick von mir zu nehmen.

Ich dagegen werfe über die Schulter einen raschen Blick zu Matt. „Und außerdem kann er kaum stehlen was bereits seins ist, oder?", will ich wissen.

Zur Antwort verdreht Matt jedoch nur kunstvoll die Augen, murmelt etwas über Süßholzgeraspel und tritt dann rasch den strategischen Rückzug an. Ich wende mich wieder Ken zu, der leise lacht. Die Musik ist jetzt langsamer und er hält mich nah bei sich.

„Ich hoffe, er hat sich benommen?", fragt er dann und nickt hinüber in die Richtung, in die Matt entschwunden ist.

„Keine Sorge", versichere ich, „ich mag ihn."

„Er dich auch", bemerkt Ken, „man kann das sehen."

Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh das zu hören. Er mag nicht Henry sein, aber er ist Kens Freund und ich möchte gerne gut mit seinen Freunden auskommen.

„Matt kommt auch aus Toronto, oder?", vergewissere ich mich also.

Ken nickt. „Ja, wir kennen uns von früher", fügt er hinzu.

„Mhm", mache ich nachdenklich, „dann werden wir ihn also in Zukunft häufiger sehen, wenn wir zurück sind."

Für einen Moment meine ich, so etwas wie Überraschung in Kens Augen aufleuchten zu sehen, aber der Moment ist so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen ist. Nur seine Arme ziehen mich ein wenig näher, während wir uns langsam um uns selbst drehen.

„Wo wir über Toronto sprechen – hatte ich erwähnt, dass Nan und Connie dort sind?", wechsele ich also das Thema, „sie wohnen bei Di und Milly. Ich glaube, es tut Nan gut. Aber ich frage mich seitdem auch regelmäßig, ob das jetzt heißt, dass sie über die beiden Bescheid weiß."

„Da die Wohnung nur zwei Schlafzimmer hat, glaube ich kaum, dass es ihr entgangen sein wird", antwortet Ken sachlich.

Ich runzele die Stirn. „Woher weißt du, wie viele Schlafzimmer Dis Wohnung hat?", will ich wissen.

Ken grinst. „Weil es meine Wohnung ist. Als ich erfahren habe, dass Di nach Toronto gehen möchte, habe ich ihr angeboten, dass sie dort einziehen kann. Es war ja nicht abzusehen, dass ich sie in nächster Zeit brauchen wurde", erklärt er.

Was alles recht logisch klingt, nur… „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Wohnung in Toronto hast", bemerke ich, immer noch stirnrunzelnd.

„Hast du gedacht ich habe noch bei meinen Eltern gewohnt?", fragt Ken seinerseits überrascht zurück.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Ich glaube, ich habe einfach gar nichts gedacht.

„Was haben deine Eltern eigentlich gesagt? Zu uns, meine ich?", greife ich stattdessen den neuen Gedankenstrang auf, der sich mir präsentiert.

Jetzt zuckt Ken mit den Achseln. „Was sollen sie schon sagen? Sie waren überrascht. Sie sind glücklich für uns. Sie freuen sich darauf, dich besser kennen zu lernen. Mum ist an allerlei Details interessiert, die sie dir zweifelsohne beizeiten aus der Nase ziehen wird", antwortet er, „warum? Was haben denn deine Eltern gesagt?" Fragend sieht er mich an.

„Ziemlich das Gleiche, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke", erwidere ich nachdenklich.

„Naja, was sollen sie auch sonst sagen? Das Kind ist ja längst im Brunnen, oder?", Ken zieht beide Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie beinahe seinen Haaransatz berühren, und ich lächele kurz über den komischen Anblick, den er so abgibt.

Aber ich kann das Lächeln nicht halten und das entgeht ihm nicht. „He, was ist los?", fragt er leise und drückt aufmunternd meine Hand.

Ich wende den Blick ab. „Ach nicht, es ist nur…", beginne ich zögerlich, „also, es ist… naja, glaubst du, sie freuen sich wirklich? Ich meine, sie dachten, sie kriegen Selina als Schwiegertochter und jetzt – " Ich breche ab.

Ken bringt uns zum Stehen, hebt dann mein Gesicht etwas an und sucht meinen Blick. Seine Augen sind ernst, aber sanft. „Jetzt bekommen sie dich", vervollständigt er, „und du darfst mir glauben, dass sie dich lieben werden. Und zwar nicht, weil du die Tochter deiner Eltern bist und nicht mal, weil du mich glücklich machst, sondern weil du du bist und es ziemlich einfach ist, dich zu lieben."

Es klingt wirklich sehr einfach, wie er das sagt.

„In Ordnung?", fragt er, als ich nicht reagiere.

Einen Moment zögere ich, dann nicke ich ganz leicht. Vermutlich bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu glauben.

„Gut", erwidert Ken und küsst mich auf die Stirn, „und jetzt lass uns rausgehen. Ich brauche frische Luft."

Draußen ist es ausnahmsweise tatsächlich still. Die Soldaten sind alle auf ihren eigenen Feiern, und so ist das Gelände der Munitionsfabrik wie ausgestorben. Es sieht ungewohnt aus, so menschenleer, erhellt nur vom Mondschein. Beinahe harmlos.

Ich kuschele mich tiefer in meinen Mantel und als Ken hinter mich tritt, lehne ich mich gegen ihn. Seine Arme legen sich um mich und er faltet meine kalten Hände in seine. Mit dem Daumen reibt er kurz über meinen Claddagh-Ring, der für heute Abend wieder an meinem Finger ist, wo er hingehört. Um den Hals trage ich stattdessen meine neue Kette, golden mit einem Anhänger aus kleinen Granaten.

Wie es wohl kommt, dass Granat sich fast so anhört wie Granate?

Aber das sage ich natürlich nicht. Stattdessen kuschele ich mich tiefer in Kens Umarmung, lehne den Kopf etwas zurück, gegen seine Schultern, und blicke in den Nachthimmel hinauf.

Ich muss daran denken, mich bei Oberschwester Burke zu bedanken, dass sie uns erlaubt hat, den ganzen Abend hier zu bleiben. Zwar war unser freier Nachmittag, aber normalerweise dürfen wir niemals bis nach Mitternacht wegbleiben und ich hätte es bedauert, das neue Jahr nicht mit Ken gemeinsam begrüßen zu dürfen. Es fühlt sich bedeutsam an, dass wir gerade jetzt beieinander sind.

„Sag mal", hebt er in dem Moment langsam an, „habe ich das eben richtig verstanden, dass du unsere Zukunft in Toronto siehst?"

„Du nicht?", entgegne ich überrascht und drehe mich in seiner Umarmung um, damit ich ihn ansehen kann.

Eine Falte hat sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen eingegraben. Sanft fahre ich mit einer Fingerspitze darüber und seine Stirn glättet sich wieder. „Toronto ist doch dein Zuhause", erinnere ich dann.

„Aber deins nicht", erwidert er. Die Falte ist wieder zurück.

Ich hebe leicht die Schultern. „Ich habe schon seit langem kein Zuhause mehr. Keinen Ort wenigstens. Zuhause ist, wo du bist", erkläre ich schlicht.

Das entlockt ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Was ist mit Glen?", fragt er dennoch.

Ich seufze leise. „Glen ist… Glen ist verloren für mich", antworte ich dann leise, „es war ein Garten Eden und ich habe ihm den Rücken gekehrt, also wurde ich verstoßen. Ich weiß, dass ich niemals wieder eingelassen werden würde, egal wie ich es versuche. Mir graut es davor, dass das Regenbogental eines Tages nur noch eine grasbewachsene Senke und Ingleside nur noch ein zugiges altes Haus sein könnten, und das würde unweigerlich passieren, wenn ich dauerhaft zurückgehen würde. Also denke ich mir… soll es doch lieber das Paradies meiner Kindheit bleiben, sicher weggeschlossen in meinen Erinnerungen. In meinen Erinnerungen kann die Realität ihm nichts anhaben."

Ken nickt nachdenklich. „Macht dich das traurig?", erkundigt er sich dann vorsichtig.

„Lange Zeit hat es mich traurig gemacht, ja", erwidere ich, „aber mittlerweile… sieh mal, ich habe Glen verloren, als ich erwachsen geworden bin. Und so sehr ich es liebe und so schwer die letzten Jahre waren, würde ich mich, so wie ich heute bin, nicht mehr gegen das Mädchen tauschen wollen, das ich damals war."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmt Ken mit großer Überzeugung zu und ich muss unwillkürlich lachen. Er lächelt und seine Augen sind dunkel und zärtlich.

„Also Toronto?", fragt er dann.

„Toronto", nicke ich.

Er besiegelt die Entscheidung mit einem Kuss.

Nachdem er sich wieder zurückgelehnt hat, sieht er mich an und schüttelt ein wenig ungläubig den Kopf. „Irgendwie denke ich immer, wir machen alles verkehrt herum. Ich hätte da vor Monaten mit dir drüber sprechen müssen", stellt er dann fest.

Ich aber lache nur unbekümmert. „Und damit alles verhexen? Ich hätte dich gar nicht gelassen!", versichere ich.

„Sind wir etwa ein klitzekleines Bisschen abergläubisch?", neckt Ken und hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Na und?", frage ich herausfordernd zurück, kann aber kaum verhindern, dass sich dabei ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen stiehlt.

Ken lacht. „Gar nichts. Du hast wie üblich völlig Recht, meine kleine Heidin", erwidert er. Dann beugt er sich hinab und gibt mir einen Kuss, der ein Kuss _ist_.

Wir bleiben so stehen, versunken ineinander und in die Gewissheit, dass wir zusammen sind und lebendig und glücklich und dass die Zukunft zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren nach Süße und Hoffnung schmeckt.

Und so ist es schließlich das Geläut ferner Kirchenglocken, das uns das neue Jahr verkündet. Von drinnen wird der Gesang gedämpfter Stimmen zu uns hinaus in die Stille getragen.

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne._

„Auf die alten Zeiten?", fragt Ken und sieht aufmerksam auf mich hinab.

Ich jedoch schüttele ganz leicht den Kopf. „Nein", widerspreche ich leise, „auf die Zeiten, die kommen werden."

Dann stelle ich mich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse ihn und es fühlt sich an wie ein Versprechen.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Greensleeves" aus dem 16. Jahrhundert entnommen, erstmals veröffentlich im Jahr 1580 (Autor unbekannt)._

 _Das Lied „Auld lang syne" ist aus dem Jahr 1788 (Text nach einem Gedicht von Robert Burns (inspiriert von einem früheren Lied von James Watson), Musik nach einer schottischen Volksmelodie (möglicherweise ‚The Miller's Wedding'))._


	71. Made in Germany

_7\. Januar 1919  
Köln, Deutschland_

 **Made in Germany**

Ich lege den Kopf weit in den Nacken, lasse meinen Blick nach oben wandern. Und dort oben, viele Meter über meinem Kopf, scheinen die Spitzen des Doms die tiefhängenden Wolken zu kitzeln.

Über die Jahre habe ich so einige Kirchengebäude zu Gesicht bekommen, viele hübsch, manche alt, einige groß, aber von der schieren Höhe kann wohl nur die Kathedrale von Rouen mit dem Kölner Dom mithalten. Und selbst sie mit ihrer unsymmetrischen, durchbrochenen Fassade ist nicht annähernd so… imposant. Beinahe erdrückend.

Hinter mir pfeift jemand leise durch die Zähne. „Sagt was ihr wollt, aber Kirchen können die _Boche_ bauen", bemerkt Matt dann.

„Schützengräben auch", murmelt ein Hauptmann, von dem ich glaube, dass er Osmond heißt.

Ich drehe mich um und kriege gerade noch mit, wie Ken ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwirft und der Hauptmann verstummt. Vermutlich sind Schützengräben auch kein ganz angemessenes Thema für einen Ausflug.

„Wie alt ist die Kirche?", fragt stattdessen Bryony, während sie das Gebäude vor uns mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtet.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortet Matt unbekümmert, „sieht alt aus."

Neben ihm räuspert sich Radley umständlich. „Der Bau wurde in der Mitte des 13. Jahrhunderts begonnen. In den nächsten etwa 300 Jahren wurden zunächst der Chor und die untere Hälfte des Südturms fertiggestellt. In dieser unfertigen Form hatte der Dom etwa 300 Jahre bestand, bevor Mitte des letzten Jahrhunderts die Bautätigkeit wieder aufgenommen wurde. So wie wir in heute sehen besteht er seit nicht einmal 40 Jahren", erklärt er dann.

„Ach?", macht Bryony. Über ihre Schulter wirft sie mir einen Blick zu und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch. Es ist klar, dass sie das in einer derartigen Detailreiche gar nicht wissen wollte.

Radley jedoch hat offenbar gerade erst angefangen. „Gebaut wurde der Dom, um die Reliquien der Heiligen Drei Könige aufzunehmen, die im 12. Jahrhundert aus Mailand hierher gebracht wurden", fährt er fort.

„Reliquien?", fragt Bryony stirnrunzelnd.

„Knochen", antwortet Ken ihr trocken.

„In diesem Fall handelt es sich tatsächlich um Gebeine, jedoch kann eine Reliquie auch aus Haaren, Fingernägeln, oder Blut eines Heiligen bestehen", weiß Radley.

„ _Fingernägel_?", quiekt Bryony und starrt Radley entgeistert an.

Der tritt unsicher einen Schritt von ihr weg. „Also, ähm, nicht nur Fingernägel", stottert er, „es können auch Gegenstände sein, die ein Heiliger berührt hat, insbesondere Kleidung und Folterinstrumente."

Jetzt bin ich es, die fragend eine Augenbraue hebt: „Was für Folterinstrumente?"

Radley wirft mir einen scheuen Blick zu. „Nun, also, die, mit denen der Heilige umgebracht wurde", erklärt er dann.

Ach so. Natürlich.

„Aber wer würde die Überbleibsel von Toten in einer Kirche ausstellen?", fragt Bryony und zieht die Nase kraus.

„Katholiken, meine liebe Miss Turpin. Katholiken", erwidert Matt entspannt, „na los, sollen wir sie uns ansehen?" Er hält ihr den Arm hin, in den Bryony sich nach klitzekleinem Zögern einhängt.

Ein junger Leutnant – Barnsley? – hält uns die schwere Tür auf und nacheinander betreten wir die Kirche. Der Innenraum hält, was die Fassade versprochen hat. Das Langschiff erstreckt sich viele Dutzende Meter weit, Säulen und Bögen schwingen sich in die Höhe, Licht fällt ein durch zahlreiche bunte Fenster.

Ich gehe einige Schritte, höre wie die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, und verharre, den Blick zur weit entfernten Decke gerichtet. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Ken mit gedämpfter Stimme und beugt sich etwas zu mir herüber.

Langsam drehe ich den Kopf und sehe ihn an. „Alles gut", versichere ich und versuche mich an einem Lächeln, „es ist bloß…" Hilflos hebe ich die Schultern.

Ken jedoch nickt. „Es erinnert an ihn", erwidert er und es liegt keine Frage in seinen Worten.

Ich seufze, nicke dann. Ich habe Walter versprochen, an ihn zu denken, wenn ich Schönheit sehe, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diesen Dom in seiner Imposantheit wirklich _schön_ finde, aber es ist eine katholische Kirche und die Erinnerung an ihn kommt von ganz allein.

„Glaubst du, es hätte ihm gefallen?", spricht Ken aus, was ich denke, und lässt seinerseits den Blick hinauf in das Deckengewölbe schweifen.

„Nicht das Ganze hier", antworte ich nachdenklich, „zu mächtig. Aber vielleicht die kleinen Dinge. Die Figur dort drüben, oder das Fenster auf der anderen Seite. Er war immer gut darin, Schönheit in Details zu finden."

„Stimmt. Das war er", nickt Ken bedächtig.

In dem Moment trifft von draußen ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl auf eines der Buntglasfenster und malt ein buntes Kaleidoskop an Farben auf den Steinboden. Für einige lange Momente sehe ich hinab auf das Spiel aus Farben und Licht, hebe dann den Blick zu Ken. Ich weiß, dass er das gleiche denkt wie ich. Es sind Anblicke wie dieser, für die Walter erinnert werden wollte.

Dann verschwindet der Lichtstrahl wieder und zurück bleibt nur ein graues Stück Stein.

„Na komm", fordert Ken leise auf und streckt mir eine Hand hin.

Unsere Finger verschränken sich ineinander, während wir gemeinsam durch das Kirchengebäude schlendern. Wir passieren Bryony, die mittlerweile den Arm von Matt gegen den von Captain Steele eingetauscht hat, und erreichen schließlich den Chorumlauf, wo Radley mit Lucy steht und ihr etwas zu erklären scheint.

Als wir vorbeigehen, schnappe ich einen Gesprächsfetzen auf: „… mag zwar katholisch sein, aber er gehört nicht der katholischen Kirche. Als Eigentümer wird die Domkirche zu Köln genannt, damit gehört der Dom sich selbst. Das liegt daran, dass…"

„Ob das wohl stimmt?", frage ich Ken, als wir die beiden hinter uns gelassen haben.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn Radley es sagt, wird es stimmen. Wir haben bisher nichts gefunden, was Radley nicht weiß. Matt schwört, dass seine Eltern ihn als Kind nur mit Lexika gefüttert haben, denn andernfalls lässt sich die schiere Menge an Wissen kaum erklären", erwidert er, „allerdings kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen, dass er sich auf diesen Ausflug besonders gut vorbereitet hat, um Miss Ralston zu beeindrucken." Im Halbdunkel der Kirche funkeln seine Augen amüsiert.

Ich werfe einen prüfenden Blick über meine Schulter. Radley sieht gelöster aus als ich ihn jemals gesehen habe und Lucy lauscht ihm offenbar mit ehrlichem Interesse.

„Ist das eine gute Idee?", frage ich Ken. Denn mir mag die Rolle der Anstandsdame widerstreben, aber ich weiß, dass die Oberschwester mir Lucy und Bryony anvertraut hat. Andernfalls würden wir wohl kaum einen weiteren freuen Nachmittag in der Gesellschaft der immer gleichen Offiziere verbringen.

„Tja, wer will das schon beurteilen?", entgegnet Ken achselzuckend, „was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass Radley der grundehrlichste Kerl ist, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Er hat nicht mehr lange bis zum Ende seines Geschichtsstudiums, wird also in absehbarer Zeit hoffentlich ein Auskommen haben. Wenn Miss Ralston sich also nicht an seinen spontanen Lehrstunden stört, sehe ich nicht, was dagegen sprechen sollte."

Ich löse meinen Blick von Lucy und Radley und sehe stattdessen Ken an. „Also muss ich das nicht irgendwie beenden?", vergewissere ich mich.

„Könntest du das denn?", gibt er zurück.

Nachdenklich lege ich den Kopf schief. „Vermutlich nicht langfristig. Aber die Oberschwester lässt sie und Bryony nur mitkommen, weil ich versprochen habe, auf sie zu achten. Ich hätte sie beim nächsten Mal einfach nicht mehr mitnehmen können", erkläre ich dann, „aber wenn du sagst, dass er ein guter Kerl ist, dann werde ich mich nicht einmischen."

Ein Zucken huscht bei meinen Worten über Kens Gesicht.

„Ja, was das angeht…", beginnt er dann zögernd, „es wird wohl ohnehin kein nächstes Mal geben, zumindest nicht mehr hier. Wir haben Befehl bekommen, in den nächsten Tagen abzureisen. Nach Belgien."

Ich atme tief ein, unterdrücke den Impuls, ihn festzuhalten, und drücke stattdessen eine Hand fester. Er erwidert den Druck sofort. „Wann denn?", frage ich und bin selbst überrascht, wie ruhig meine Stimme klingt.

„Freitag, wenn alles gut geht", antwortet er ruhig.

Heute ist Dienstag.

Noch einmal hole ich tief Luft, nicke dann langsam. „Ich habe diese Abschiede mittlerweile ganz schön satt", informiere ich ihn dann. Mein Lachen bleibt ein Versuch, der scheitert.

Ken seufzt. „Ich weiß. Aber sieh es mal so: Belgien ist der erste Schritt nach England und von England ist Kanada nicht mehr so weit. Wir fahren nach Hause", tröstet er, hebt dann seine freie Hand und berührt kurz meine Wange.

Zitternd stoße ich den Atemzug wieder aus.

Nach Hause. Und dann keine Abschiede mehr.

Ich will irgendetwas sagen, damit er nicht mehr so betroffen aussieht, komme aber nicht dazu, denn in dem Moment kommt Matt mit raschen Schritten zu uns herüber. „He, ihr beiden", ruft er, zwar halblaut, aber trotzdem _zu_ laut für eine Kirche, „kommt ihr? Wir dürfen rauf auf den Turm."

Ken sieht kurz zu Matt hinüber, dann wieder zu mir, wobei sein Blick innerhalb von Sekunden von genervt zu zärtlich wechselt. „Sollen wir?", fragt er.

Ich nicke. Dieses Mal misslingt mir mein Lächeln zumindest nicht völlig.

Allerdings entpuppt sich der Weg, der hinauf auf den Turm führt, als sehr schmale, sehr enge Wendeltreppe, vollkommen eingefasst mit Wänden aus dickem Stein. Schon als ich einen ersten Blick darauf werfe, stellen sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken warnend auf. Als ich näher heran trete und einen prüfenden Blick um die erste Rundung herumwerfe, spüre ich, wie mein Pulsschlag schneller wird. Die Treppe bietet kaum genug Platz, dass zwei Menschen nebeneinander hergehen könnten. Und wenn ich daran denke, wie hoch der Turm ist, dann ist das ein ziemlich langer Weg, eingesperrt zwischen dicken Steinmauern,.

Tatsache ist: Es mag kein U-Bahn-Schacht sein, aber ist _ziemlich_ eng und _ziemlich_ lang.

Abrupt trete ich einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege… vielleicht bleibe ich doch lieber hier", verkünde ich dann und bemühe mich um einen unbekümmerten Ton.

Sofort spüre ich ein gutes halbes Dutzend Augenpaare auf mir. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragt Ken, während Captain Steele sich gleichzeitig erkundigt: „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Ich schüttele entschieden den Kopf. „Es ist alles gut. _Mir_ geht es gut", versichere ich, „trotzdem danke der Nachfrage. Ich glaube einfach, ich bleibe lieber hier unten und warte auf euch."

Ken öffnet bereits den Mund, zweifelsohne um die anderen ohne uns beide hoch zu schicken, da kommt Bryony ihm zuvor: „Prima, dann warte ich mit dir." Ihr dabei so fröhlicher Ton lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass es von vorne herein nicht ihre Idee gewesen ist, den Turm zu besteigen.

Und so dauert es zwar noch einen Moment, bis ich Ken und Captain Steele davon überzeugt habe, dass es mir _wirklich_ gut geht, während Bryony Lucy versichert, dass sie sich unter den gegebenen Umständen sicher ein paar Minuten von uns entfernen kann, aber schließlich treten die anderen den Aufstieg an und Bryony und ich machen uns auf den Weg nach draußen.

Die Winterluft ist kalt, aber sie fühlt sich himmlisch.

„Was bin ich froh, dass ich da nicht hoch muss!", stellt Bryony erleichtert fest, „ich meine, Aussicht hin oder her, aber bei den ganzen Stufen ist man doch hinterher ganz verschwitzt und die Frisur macht es auch kaputt. Und ich setze mich sicher nicht heute Abend verschwitzt und mit zerzausten Haaren in die Oper!"

So kann man das natürlich auch sehen.

„Und du hättest es ja sowieso nicht bis oben geschafft, insofern –", fügt Bryony hinzu, kommt jedoch nicht weiter, da ich sie unterbreche.

„Was meinst du damit?", frage ich stirnrunzelnd.

Bryony verdreht die Augen. „Das, was ich sage", informiert sie mich und klingt ein klein wenig oberlehrerhaft, „du bist ganz gut darin, es zu verstecken, aber mittlerweile ist uns allen klar, dass du nicht annährend so weit genesen bist wie du tust. Manchmal denke ich, du bleibst nur aus reiner Sturheit aufrecht stehen. Was dein Kenneth übrigens nur deswegen noch nicht bemerkt hat, weil du wie auf Wolken schwebst, wenn er da ist. Aber ich sehe dich jeden Tag und ich weiß ganz genau, dass du diese soundso viel hundert Treppenstufen niemals geschafft hättest!"

Ich würde ihr wirklich gerne widersprechen – und _wie_ ich ihr widersprechen will! – aber insgeheim muss ich ihr Recht geben. Ich hätte es vermutlich wirklich niemals bis nach oben geschafft, selbst wenn die Treppe weniger eng und erdrückend gewesen wäre.

Kurz betrachtet Bryony mich forschend, dann nickt sie, offenbar zufrieden. „Siehst du? Ich sage es doch. Und jetzt setzt du dich dort drüben hin und ich versuche mal, ob ich in dem Laden da hinten etwas zu trinken bekommen kann", verkündet sie und deutet zuerst auf eine niedrige Mauer, dann auf einen Laden der in einigen Dutzend Metern Entfernung in einer Seitenstraße der Domplatzes liegt.

Da Widerstand zwecklos scheint, will ich gerade artig zu der Mauer hinübergehen, als sie mich jedoch noch mal aufhält. „Verstehst du das Geld?", will sie wissen und hält mir eine Handvoll zerknüllter Geldscheine hin, die sie offenbar gerade aus ihrer Tasche geholt hat. Es sind Mark. Deutsches Geld.

„Tut mir Leid, keine Ahnung", entschuldige ich mich. Bisher hatte ich nicht allzu viel Möglichkeit, mit Mark umzugehen.

Bryony blickt einen Moment auf das Knäuel Geldscheine hinab, dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern. „Ach, ich kriege das schon hin", erklärt sie dann mit der ihr eigenen Unbekümmertheit, lächelt mich breit an, und macht sich auf den Weg über den Platz hinweg, hin zu dem Laden.

Ich sehe ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, kann mir aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dann schlendere ich meinerseits zu der Mauer hinüber, zu der sie mich beordert hat, und setzte mich. Der Stein ist kalt, aber mein Mantel ist dick, es wird also für eine Weile gehen.

Während ich dort sitze und warte, sehe ich mir meine Umgebung näher an. Im Schatten des Domes wirken die ihn umgebenden Gebäude geradezu winzig, aber wenn man ihm den Rücken zudreht, erkennt man, dass es durchaus imposante Bauten sind, mit fünf oder sechs Stockwerken und auswendig gearbeiteten Fassaden. Vor ihren Türen herrscht reges Treiben. Pferdewagen kreuzen den Weg eines einzelnen Automobils, einige Meter entfernt rollt eine elektrische Straßenbahn vorbei, und zwischendrin gehen die Menschen.

Sie sehen _normal_ aus.

Wie sie so an mir vorbeigehen, manche eilig, manche schlendernd, könnten sie genauso gut in London sein, in Paris, selbst in Montreal. Es gibt nichts in ihrem Aussehen, ihrer Kleidung, ihrer Haltung, das sie zweifelsfrei als Deutsche identifiziert. Sicher, da ist ihre Sprache, aber selbst die ist eine Brudersprache der unseren, hat Walter mir einmal gesagt.

Sie sehen aus wie Menschen. Und wenn man sie so ansieht, kommt man kaum umhin, sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich die Monster sind, für die wir sie so lange gehalten haben.

Ich frage mich, ob sie von uns wohl das Gleiche denken.

Die Wahrheit ist vermutlich, dass wir für sie genauso Feind waren wir sie für uns. Und jetzt sind wir vermutlich das, was man ‚Besatzer' nennt. Wir haben Häuser, Fabriken, Krankenhäuser übernommen wie es uns gepasst hat, haben ihre Vorratskeller durchsucht und geleert, kontrollieren gar, wer in die Stadt hinein darf und wer sie wieder verlässt. Was ihres ist, kann in jeder Sekunde unsres sein und sie können nichts dagegen tun. Die Beute des Krieges.

Ich sage nicht, dass das nicht gerechtfertigt ist. Sie haben verloren, wir haben gewonnen, sofern es denn in diesem Krieg etwas zu gewinnen gab. Und natürlich müssen wir kontrollieren, ob sie sich an die Abmachungen des Waffenstillstandsabkommens halten, denn nur so können wir sicher sein, dass dieser Krieg wirklich vorüber ist.

Und dennoch weiß ich instinktiv, dass ich, wäre dieser Krieg so ausgegangen wie es in den schrecklichen Momenten des letzten Frühjahrs manchmal drohte, diese Erklärungen kaum als Trost empfinden würde, wenn deutsche Soldatenstiefel sich in meinem Kanada verbreitet hätten. Es mögen die Regeln des Krieges sein, aber ich weiß, dass ich jede einzelne Sekunde davon verabscheut hätte.

Was die Deutschen von uns halten, ist schwer zu erkennen. Wenn sie uns begegnen, richten die meisten von ihnen den Blick nach unten und huschen vorbei, scheinen unserer Anwesenheit so schnell wie möglich entkommen zu wollen. Es ist nur der kleine Moment, bevor der Blick sich senkt, in dem man manchmal erkennt, was wirklich in ihren Augen liegt wenn sie uns betrachten.

Manche wirken interessiert, neugierig gar. Gelegentlich ist da etwas kalkulierendes, abschätzendes in ihren Blicken. Auch Abscheu begegnet man, gar unterdrücktem Hass, der einem urplötzlich entgegenlodert. Die meisten jedoch wirken eher resigniert, so als wäre unsere Anwesenheit nur eine weitere Tatsache, mit der es sich zu arrangieren gilt. Es scheint, als hätten vier Jahre Krieg selbst die Deutschen müde werden lassen.

Langsam lasse ich den Blick weiterschweifen, hinweg über die so normal wirkende Szene eines Stadtlebens vor meinen Augen – und stocke dann plötzlich.

Wenige Meter von mir entfernt steht ein kleines Mädchen.

Sie trägt einen Mantel, sauber, aber abgetragen, und eine grüne Mütze, unter der einige vorwitzige Ponysträhnen hervorlugen. Darunter blitzen ein Paar Augen mich an, schüchtern, aber neugierig. Sie ist noch klein, vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre alt, und da ich keinen Erwachsenen in ihrer Nähe entdeckte, vermute ich, sie ist ihren Eltern kurzzeitig ausgebüxt. Und dabei hat sie scheinbar mich entdeckt.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie weiß, wer oder was ich bin. Die Uniformen der Soldaten sind den Kindern dieser Stadt vermutlich längst bekannt, aber es gibt nicht allzu viele Krankenschwestern hier. Ob sie weiß, dass ich Teil dieser fremdartigen Macht bin, die die Kontrolle über ihr Zuhause übernommen hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber irgendetwas an mir muss ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben, denn als sie jetzt merkt, dass ich sie ebenfalls ansehe, tritt sie erst einen Schritt auf mich zu, dann noch einen.

Fast glaube ich, sie würde zu mir kommen, aber einige Schritte von mir entfernt ändert sie plötzlich die Richtung und setzt sich ein Stück weit von mir entfernt auf die Mauer. Es trennen uns keine zwei Meter, trotzdem blickt sie zuerst für einen Moment geradeaus, bevor sie vorsichtig den Kopf dreht und mich wieder ansieht.

Ihr Blick hinter dem Pony ist scheu, aber aus ihm spricht auch diese absolute, ungetrübte Neugierde, die nur Kinder an sich haben. Als ich sie anlächele, dauert es einen kleinen Moment, dann erwidert sie das Lächeln. Zögernd zwar, aber dann erfüllt es das ganze schmale Kindergesicht.

Für einige Augenblicke scheint sie nachzudenken, dann greift sie blitzschnell in die Tasche ihres Mantels. Als sie ihre Hand wieder öffnet, erkenne ich darin ein gutes Dutzend Murmeln. Sie blickt sehr konzentriert darauf hinab, entscheidet sich dann für eine der Murmeln und schiebt die restlichen zurück in ihre Tasche. Dann macht sie eine Handbewegung in meine Richtung, rollt die Murmel über Sims der Mauer auf mich zu, und es ist eine instinktive Bewegung, mit der ich sie auffange. Ich sehe hinab, auf die Glasmurmeln in meiner Hand. Sie ist durchzogen von wellenförmigen grünen Schlieren.

Als ich ihr die Murmel wieder zurückrolle, wird ihr Lächeln breiter.

Es ist manchmal komisch, wie sehr wir uns auf Sprache verlassen, und wie gut wir doch ohne sie auskommen können, wenn wir keine Sprache haben.

Wir rollen uns die Murmel zu, vielleicht fünf oder sechs Mal hin und her. Und jedes Mal rutscht das Mädchen einige Zentimeter zu mir. Als ich die Murmel schließlich zum siebten Mal in der Hand halte, trennt uns kein Meter mehr.

Gerade will ich die Murmel erneut rollen, da hebt die Kleine plötzlich den Kopf. Ich folge ihrem Blick und erkenne eine Frau, die mit großen Schritten auf uns zukommt. Das Mädchen blickt rasch von der Frau zu mir und wieder zurück, dann springt sie plötzlich auf und läuft ihr entgegen.

Die Frau beugt sich etwas zu dem Mädchen herab, und auch ohne ihre Sprache zu verstehen, weiß ich, dass die Kleine ausgeschimpft wird, weil sie weggelaufen ist. Das Mädchen senkt kurz betreten den Kopf, murmelt scheinbar etwas, aber dann lugt sie unter dem Pony zu der Frau herauf und redet weiter, offenbar immer schneller und zunehmend aufgeregt.

Und dann hebt die Frau den Kopf und sieht mich an. Für ein oder zwei Sekunden begegnen sich unsere Blicke über die grüne Mütze des Mädchens hinweg. Ich kann nicht sagen, was sie denkt. Ihre Augen sind kühl und dunkel und unleserlich.

Es sind nur Augenblicke, bevor sie sich wieder zu dem Mädchen hinabbeugt. Sie streicht ihr kurz über die Wange, dann hält sie ihr die Hand hin, nach der die Kleine bereitwillig greift. Ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen, setzt die Frau sich in Bewegung und das Mädchen hält neben ihr Schritt.

Sind das also Monster?

Nachdenklich blicke ich dem Mädchen mit der grünen Mütze hinterher, wie es an der Hand der Frau den Platz überquert. Nach einigen Metern müssen sie stehenbleiben, um ein Pferdefuhrwerk vorbei zulassen, und in dem Moment dreht sich das Mädchen noch einmal verstohlen zu mir um. Als sie sieht, dass ich sie ansehe, hebt sie blitzschnell die Hand und winkt. Ich winke zurück, ein Lächeln erhellt ihr Gesicht, dann dreht sie sich rasch wieder um. Als das Fuhrwerk vorbei ist und sie weitergehen, hüpft die Kleine neben der Frau her.

Nein, denke ich, während ich abwesend die Murmel in meiner Hand rolle. _Du_ bist kein Monster.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Belgium put the kibosh on the Kaiser" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text und Musik von Mark Sheridan)._


	72. And in-flu-enza

_18\. Januar 1919  
No. 1 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Bonn, Deutschland_

 **And in-flu-enza**

„Na, Acheson, wie geht es dir heute?", erkundige ich mich und lege dem Gefreiten prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Besser, Schwester", krächzt er hervor, wird jedoch nur Sekunden später von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt, der mir sagt, dass er es ein _wenig_ übertreibt.

„Möchtest du etwas gegen den Husten?", erkundige ich mich also und greife schon nach der Flasche mit den Heroinhaltigen Hustentropfen.

Er schüttelt mühsam den Kopf, während der Husten langsam abklingt. „Es geht schon", murmelt er.

Ich schnalze missbilligend mit der Zunge, stelle die Flasche aber wieder zurück auf den Medikamentenwagen. Stattdessen und reiche ihm ein Glas. „Hier, austrinken", verlange ich.

Acheson blickt zweifelnd von dem vollen Glas zu mir und wieder zurück. Ich kann es ihm kaum verdenken. Der Inhalt des Glases setzt sich zusammen aus einer Mischung aus Milch, Limettensaft und rohem Ei. Es schmeckt ungefähr genauso er baulich wie es klingt.

„Ich komme in zehn Minuten wieder und dann möchte ich, dass das Glas leer ist", informiere ich ihn streng.

„Ja, Schwester", murmelt Acheson. Er rappelt er sich mühsam in eine halb sitzende Position hoch und greift nach dem Glas. Dann holt er tief Luft, so als müsse er sich auf eine anstrengende Aufgabe vorbereiten, setzt das Glas an und trinkt den ersten Schluck.

Es ist nicht so, als würde ich ihn nicht verstehen. Ich kann mich noch selbst zu gut an eine Zeit erinnern, als es unverschämt viel Kraft gekostet hat, ein Glas auszutrinken, unabhängig vom Inhalt. Aber es hilft leider nichts. Es ist einfach zu wichtig, dass sie genug trinken und die Milch-Limette-Ei-Mixtur ist zusätzlich zumindest noch nahrhaft.

Ich klopfe Acheson aufmunternd auf die Schulter und wende mich dann von ihm ab, dem Rest der Station zu. So schwach er noch ist, geht es Acheson bereits besser als den meisten hier. Er ist schon über den Berg, was sich über den Großteil der anderen Patienten nicht behaupten lässt.

Die Grippe.

Es sagt einiges über diese Krankheit aus, dass bei diesen zwei Worten jeder Mensch sofort weiß, was gemeint ist. Nicht einfach nur Grippe. Nein, es ist _die_ Grippe.

Beinahe ist es ein bisschen merkwürdig, denn immerhin hatte sie mich selbst in ihren Klauen, aber alles in allem begreife ich erst jetzt so wirklich, wie schlimm diese Grippe ist und wie viel schlimmer sie im vergangenen Jahr gewütet haben muss.

Während der ersten Welle, im Frühjahr, war ich auf der Moribund-Station, und später in unserem kleinen Traumhaus in der Bretagne und damit sicher vor allem, was mir wehtun konnte. Und außerdem war sie gar nicht so schlimm, diese erste Welle, oder? Ja, selbst mir ist nicht entgangen, wie hoch die Zahlen der Erkrankten waren, aber den allermeisten ging es wie Persis. Drei, vier, fünf Tage waren sie krank und es ging ihnen ziemlich mies, aber dann waren sie auch wieder auf den Beinen. Ich glaube, absolut niemand hätte im Mai vorausgesagt, was kommen würde.

Was kam war der Herbst. Und mit allem, was ich heute weiß, kommt es mir beinahe absurd vor, dass das alles derart an mir vorüber gegangen ist. Und dennoch war dem so. Im September habe ich schon registriert, dass es wieder vermehrt Grippepatienten gab, aber ich habe sie bloß für weitere Opfer der Frühjahrsgrippe gehalten und sie waren nie lange genug in unserem Ambulanzzug als dass wie mitbekommen hätten, dass diese Art Grippe eine andere ist.

Und dann – ja, dann kam die Zeit, in der ich von der Welt nichts mehr wissen wollte. Wenn ich zurückblicke, auf diese wochenlange Nacht, sind meine Erinnerungen abgerissen und unzusammenhängend. Die Welt draußen hat keine Rolle mehr gespielt, und ich weiß zwar noch, dass ich vage mitbekommen habe, dass es Grippefälle im Krankenhaus gab, aber ich glaube, ich war zu gefangen in meiner Trauer und meinem Schmerz, um viel davon mitzubekommen. Und da die Grippefälle, die es gab, alle auf eine Station gelegt wurden, mit der ich nichts zu tun hatte, bin ich vermutlich auch nicht oft genug damit konfrontiert worden, als dass es meinen Panzer aus Gleichgültigkeit hätte durchbrechen können.

Das ist meine einzige Erklärung dafür, wie es sein konnte, dass ich es durch den vergangenen Herbst geschafft habe, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, welche Ausmaße die Grippe angenommen hatte. Ja, ich war selbst krank. Ja, Jem hat mir gesagt, wer aus unserer Familie erkrankt war. Ja, er hat mir auch gesagt, dass Bruce und Susan ihr zum Opfer gefallen sind. Aber ich glaube, wirklich begriffen habe ich es erst, als Bryony und Lucy mir darüber berichtet haben.

Lucy war im Herbst in einem Krankenhaus nahe London. Was sie erzählt hat, ist schwer vorstellbar. Die Krankenhäuser überfüllt mit Kranken. Ärzte und Krankenschwestern, die bis zum Umfallen geschuftet haben. Menschen, die auf der Straße umgefallen sind. Ganze Familien, die in wenigen Tagen dahingerafft wurden. Zu viele Tote als dass die Totengräber mit den Begräbnissen hinterher gekommen wären. Und _Angst_. Es war die Angst Menschen, sagt Lucy, die man am meisten gespürt hat. Denn es war die Angst, die eine lebendige Stadt wie London in einen Ort verwandelt hat, in dem die Menschen nicht mal mehr dem eigenen Nachbarn getraut haben.

Man kann das verstehen, wenn man sich die Zahlen ansieht. Viertausend Tote im Großraum London in einer einzigen Woche Anfang November. _Viertausend_! Das ist mehr, als uns manche Offensive an Opfern gekostet hat, und das ist nur London und nur eine Woche. Wenn man bedenkt, in wie vielen Städten auf der Welt es ähnlich ausgesehen haben muss… nun, man _will_ es gar nicht hochrechnen.

Bryony war in den Herbstmonaten in Étaples und was sie aus dem dortigen Camp erzählt, klingt kaum besser. Junge, gesunde, kräftige Soldaten, die Reihenweise dahingerafft wurden, teilweise innerhalb von Tagen, teilweise innerhalb von _Stunden_. Junge Männer, die dem Krieg entronnen sind, nur um an etwas zu banalem wie Grippe zu sterben. Als wäre die Grippe gekommen, um zu Ende zu bringen, was der Krieg nicht geschafft hat.

Vor diesem Hintergrund klingt es wahrlich absurd, dass es ist mir gelungen ist, dem Schrecken der Grippe so lange zu entrinnen und doch habe ich sie kaum zur Kenntnis genommen, bis sie stattdessen mich gefunden hat. Und als ich wieder auf den Beinen war, war das Schlimmste vorüber.

Bis jetzt.

Schon seit meiner Ankunft in Deutschland haben wir immer ein paar Grippepatienten im Krankenhaus gehabt und ihre Anzahl ist weiter gestiegen. Insbesondere in den letzten Tagen sind es stetig mehr geworden und mittlerweile machen sie einen Großteil unserer Patienten aus. Und als am 10. Januar, also vor ziemlich genau einer Woche, die ersten drei Patienten dieses Jahres gestorben sind, bin ich zu Oberschwester Burke gegangen und habe um Versetzung auf eine medizinische Station gebeten. Sie hat aus ihrem Zweifel nicht viel Hehl gemacht – auch ihr ist nicht entgangen, dass ich noch nicht wieder so kräftig bin wie früher – aber gegen mein Argument, dass ich die Grippe schon hatte und deswegen wenigstens nicht Gefahr laufe, mich erneut anzustecken, hatte sie wenig vorzubringen.

Dieser 10. Januar war, nebenbei gesagt, auch der Tag, an dem Ken und seine Einheit Richtung Belgien aufgebrochen sind. Denn schlechte Dinge kommen selten alleine.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich für mehr als einen Moment versucht war, alles hinzuwerfen und mit ihm zu gehen. Denn welchen Sinn macht es denn noch, dass wir hier sind, wo doch der Krieg seit über drei Monaten vorüber ist? Dass ich es schließlich doch nicht getan habe, hatte mehrere Gründe. Zum einen erwartet Ken nicht, dass sie Belgien allzu bald verlassen werden, und da bin ich ihm hier immer noch näher als in England. Zum anderen bin ich es vermutlich der Oberschwester schuldig, dass ich sie nicht hängen lasse. Sie hat mich auf mein Bitten her hierhin geholt, hat meine Ehe nicht gemeldet und mir ermöglicht, Ken zu sehen. Sie hat es verdient, dass ich jetzt wenigstens meinen Job vernünftig zu Ende mache.

Was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht sofort alles aufgeben würde, wenn es auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen gibt, dass die Grippe doch noch meinen Mann erwischt. Ich habe Matt nur mit genausten Instruktionen gehen lassen, sofort nach mir zu schicken, sobald Ken auch nur Halsschmerzen oder einen Schnupfen hat. Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt, was mich dann von seiner Seite fernhalten könnte.

Solange er sich aber offenbar bester Gesundheit erfreut, ist mein Platz aber hier, bei den Ehemännern und Söhnen und Brüdern anderer Frauen, die weniger Glück hatten.

Mit festen Schritten durchquere ich die Station, lege im Vorbeigehen die Hand auf fieberheiße Stirnen und stecke Decken um zitternde Körper fest. Sie sind rot, die Decken. Normalerweise sind Armeedecken grau oder braun, weil sie praktisch und nicht hübsch zu sein haben, aber in diesem Krankenhaus sind sie rot. Und obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Rot eine hübschere Farbe ist als Grau oder Braun, so hat der Anblick einer Station voller roter Decken doch etwas vage Beunruhigendes.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass rote Decken auf Krankenbetten ein wenig zu sehr erinnern an rote Blumen auf Gräbern.

Ich hole tief Luft, schiebe den Gedanken beinahe ärgerlich von mir. Das hier ist nicht Flandern und es gibt wichtigeres, um das ich mir Sorgen machen muss als um die Farbe der Decken.

Also mache ich weiter mit meiner Runde und als ich mich etwa in der Mitte des Raumes über Uppington, einen jungen Feldwebel, beuge, um seinen Puls zu prüfen, schlägt er die Augen auf und sieht mich an.

„Bitte, Schwester…", flüstert er mit kaum verständlicher Stimme, „bitte, es tut so weh…" Dann ein rasselnder Atemzug, der ihm die Luft zum Sprechen nimmt.

Ich erinnere mich an die Schmerzen. Wenn der Kopf sich anfühlt als wolle er zerspringen, wenn der Körper bei jeder Bewegung schmerzt und die gequälten Lungen bei jedem einzelnen Atemzug wehtun. Es sind nur Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen, Fetzen gar, aber ich erinnere mich an die Schmerzen.

„Komm, ich gebe dir etwas", murmele ich also, greife ihn unter den Achseln und ziehe ihn in eine halb sitzende Position hoch. Seine Augen schließen sich und sein Gesicht wird noch blasser bei der Bewegung, aber sein Körper hängt schlaff in meinen Armen, viel zu entkräftet als dass er Unterstützung oder Widerstand leisten könnte.

Nachdem ich ihn gegen das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt habe – er ist viel zu schwach, um selbst aufrecht zu sitzen –, muss ich selbst einige Momente warten, bis meine Arme nicht mehr so stark zittern und ich die braune Glasflasche mit Aspirin-Tabletten aus meiner Tasche holen kann. Meine Finger flattern einen Moment um den Verschluss herum, bis ich ihn so zu halten kriege, dass er sich öffnen lässt. Eigentlich will ich nur zwei Tabletten in meine linke Hand schütteln, aber die Bewegung gerät etwas unkontrolliert und so muss ich vier überschüssige Tabletten wieder zurück in die Flasche stecken.

Ich berühre Uppington kurz an der Schulter, woraufhin er langsam die Augen öffnet. „Mund auf", verlange ich, schiebe ihm dann rasch die beiden Tabletten zwischen die Lippen und setze ein Wasserglas an. „Und schlucken", fordere ich ihn auf. Seine Augen flattern zu mir hoch, dann jedoch beginnt er, mühsame Schluckbewegungen zu machen.

Das Aspirin wird ihn nicht retten. Wenn er Glück hat, tut es ein wenig gegen die Schmerzen und senkt vielleicht das Fieber um ein paar Zehntel Grad.

Als Uppington in kleinen Schlucken etwa ein Drittel des Glases getrunken hat, erbarme ich mich seiner und nehme das Glas weg. Entweder sie die Tabletten mit irgendeinem der Schlucke verschwunden, oder sie haben sich mittlerweile aufgelöst. Seine Augen schließen sich wieder und er seufzt erleichtert, also drücke ihn wieder hinunter in eine liegende Position. Mit dem Handrücken streife ich kurz seine Stirn. Viel zu warm.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen", bemerke ich mitfühlend. Seine Augen öffnen sich noch einmal kurz, die Lippen formen Worte, allerdings zu leise, als dass ich sie verstehen könnte. Ich weiß aber auch so, dass es ein Dank ist.

Ich lasse Uppington nicht ohne Besorgnis zurück, aber ich muss weiter. Denn nicht einmal er ist einer derjenigen, denen es am schlechtesten geht.

Im Vorbeigehen registriere ich das leere, abgezogene Bett in der Reihe. Den Patienten, der darin gelegen hat, haben sie erst heute in den Morgenstunden gebracht. Am Mittag war er tot.

Es ist eine der Schrecklichkeiten der Grippe, dass wir nie wissen, wie sie verläuft. Bei manchen Patienten ist es ähnlich wie im Frühjahr – einige Tage schwerer Krankheit, nach denen sie sich aber wieder recht bald berappeln. Manche liegen wochenlang darnieder, nur um am Ende entweder irgendwie zu genesen oder hinwegzusiechen. Und dann gibt es die, die am Morgen noch scheinbar gesund sind und am Abend tot.

Was sie tötet ist häufig nicht einmal die Grippe selbst, sondern eine Lungenentzündung, häufig hämorrhagischer Natur. Wobei es eigentlich kaum einen Unterschied macht, denn eigentlich sind wir gegen beides machtlos. Wir können versuchen, mit Decken und Wärmflaschen dem Schüttelfrost entgegenzukommen, und mit kühlen Wickeln dem Fieber. Wir können Aspirin gegen die Schmerzen geben und ihnen immer wieder Wasser und Tee einflößen, damit sie nicht dehydrieren. Aber wirklich helfen können wir ihnen nicht.

Ich eile weiter, hinüber zum anderen Ende der Station. Hier liegen die schwersten Fälle. Die Serben.

Nicht ganz eine Woche her ist es, dass sie uns 65 ehemalige serbische Kriegsgefangene gebracht haben. Es war der gleiche Tag, an dem uns der Thronfolger höchstpersönlich die Ehre gegeben hat, um Tee mit den Schwestern und Ärzten einzunehmen, was zu allgemeiner Aufregung führte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es etwas gedauert hat, bis wir so richtig Notiz genommen haben von den Männern, die sie uns da gebracht haben.

Es sind erbärmliche Gestalten. Sie haben die deutsche Kriegsgefangenschaft überlebt und eigentlich sollten sie jetzt nach Hause zu ihren Familien gehen dürfen, aber dazu sind sie in keiner Verfassung. Ihr Anblick lässt mich jedes Mal eine Welle von Dankbarkeit verspüren, dass dieses Schicksal unseren Jungen erspart geblieben ist. Denn schon als man sie uns brachte, waren die Serben sehr stark geschwächt und sehr krank. Nun wütet die Grippe unter ihnen am schrecklichsten.

Ihre Namen kenne ich nicht, und mit ihnen sprechen kann ich auch nicht. Ihre Sprache ist mir fremder selbst als die Sprache des Landes, in das es uns alle verschlagen hat. Aber die meisten von ihnen versuchen ohne hin nicht, zu reden. Sie sind viel zu schwach dafür.

Ich verharre kurz im Gang zwischen den Betten, lasse meinen Blick prüfend über sie schweifen. Es sind erschöpfte, ausgezehrte, ausgemergelte Männer, deren Körper zu viele Strapazen erlebt haben, um der Grippe noch etwas entgegensetzen zu können. Meine Augen bleiben hängen bei einem von ihnen, drei Betten weiter zu meiner Linken.

Sein Gesicht ist bläulich verfärbt, seine Lippen beinahe violett. Zyanose heißt das Fachwort, aber ganz praktisch heißt es einfach nur, dass er erstickt.

Ich gehe zu ihm hinüber, berühre sein kühles, klammes Gesicht. Mit Puls oder Temperatur halte ich mich nicht mehr auf. Dass dieser Mann sterben wird ist einfach nur noch eine Tatsache.

Seine Augenlider flattern, öffnen sich schließlich mühsam. Die Augen, stelle ich abwesend fest, haben fast die gleiche Farbe wie seine Lippen. Er öffnet den Mund, schnappt rasselnd nach Luft. Sein Zahnfleisch ist verfärbt, die Zunge ein dicker, blauer Klumpen. Die Brust hebt und senkt sich langsam, mühevoll, als die Muskeln versuchen, die versagenden Lungen zusammenzudrücken.

Ein Hustenanfall überkommt ihn. Ich sehe mich nach einer Schale um, aber da ist keine griffbereit, und so tropfen Blut und Eiter und Flüssigkeit auf die Decke. Wenigstens sieht man auf dem Rot das Blut nicht so sehr.

Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als seinen Kopf zu stützen, damit er nicht am Auswurf erstickt – wobei das eigentlich auch keinen Unterschied machen würde – und ihm beruhigend über die Stirn zu streichen. Es gibt nicht, was ich für ihn tun kann. Ich bin völlig machtlos.

Und wie jedes Mal, wenn ich so neben einem der Patienten stehe und ihm nicht helfen kann, muss ich zurückdenken an die vielen Gaspatienten, denen ich ebenso wenig helfen konnte. Der Tod, ob von Grippe oder vom Gas gebracht, ist fast genau gleich. Die Lunge füllt sich mit Flüssigkeit, die der Körper anfangs noch versucht, auszuhusten, bis er nicht mehr dagegen ankommt und daran erstickt. Es klingt sehr einfach, wenn man es beschreibt, aber das mag nur daran liegen, dass die Realität zu schrecklich für Worte ist.

Das Husten wird weniger und ich lege den Kopf des Mannes wieder zurück auf das Kissen. Er ist zu schwach, ihn selbst oben zu halten, ist zu schwach, um überhaupt noch irgendeine Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper auszuüben, aber seine Augen heften sich mit einem Mal auf mein Gesicht. Sie sind verhangen von Krankheit und Fieber und Schmerz, aber für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich wirklich ansieht. Dann sinken die Augenlieder wieder herab.

Es ist die Ungerechtigkeit des Ganzen, die das hier vielleicht am schlimmsten gemacht. Er hat den Krieg und die Gefangenschaft überlebt, dieser namenlose Mann mit seinen merkwürdig blauen Augen, und er war so _nah_ dran, zurückzukehren in seine Heimat, nur damit diese hinterhältige Krankheit in nun doch dahinrafft, ihn sterben lässt in einem fernen Land.

Ich kenne diesen Mann nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass er es nicht verdient hat.

Leise seufzend strecke ich die Hand nach der besudelten Decke aus, als hinter mir ein Krachen ertönt und mich hochfahren lässt.

Bei dem Anblick, der sich mit bietet, zucke ich im ersten Moment unwillkürlich zusammen. Wenige Meter von mir entfernt steht ein Mann und er würde vermutlich nicht sonderlich imposant erscheinen mit seinem ausgemergelten Körper, wäre da nicht das Blut. In zwei dicken Strömen fließt es aus seiner Nase, über Mund und Kinn, tropft hinab auf sein Hemd und auf den Boden. Sein halbes Gesicht ist blutverschmiert und, wie ich nach einer Sekunde erkenne, auch aus den Ohren tropft Blut hinab auf seine Schultern.

Am meisten beunruhigt jedoch sein Blick. Die Augen sind weit aufgerissen, huschen hin und her, hektisch, blicklos. Wo immer er glaubt, zu sein, hier ist er nicht.

Ein Delir. Es kommt vor, bei dieser Art Grippe, ebenso wie das Bluten aus Nase und Ohren. Keins von beiden ist ein gutes Zeichen. Und wie ich nie verhindern kann, dass die Lungenentzündung mich an die Gaspatienten denken lassen, so weckt das Delir immer die Erinnerung an die Fälle, deren Verstand der Realität nicht mehr standgehalten hat. Shell Shock, Neurasthenie, NYDN, wie immer man sie nennen möchte. Es macht keinen großen Unterschied, ob eine Krankheit sie der Realität entrückt oder ihr Geist selbst es tut.

Mit einem Ruck kommt Leben in den blutenden Mann.

Sein Kopf pendelt einige Male hin und her, dann fixiert sein Blick ein Fenster wenige Schritte zu seiner Rechten. Es steht offen, trotz der Januarkälte, damit die Patienten wenigstens genug frische Luft haben. Und in dem Moment, in dem ich begreife, was er vorhat, setzt er sich auch schon in Bewegung, zum Fenster hinüber.

Es ist ganz instinktiv dass ich mich ebenfalls zum Fenster bewege, auch wenn mir in der rationalen Ecke meines Kopfes klar ist, dass meine Zitterarme und ihn kaum werden aufhalten können. Er mag geschwächt und ausgezehrt sein, aber das Delir verleiht ihm Kräfte, gegen die anzukommen ich keine Chance habe.

Und trotzdem… soll ich zulassen, dass er sich hinaus stürzt?

Er ist bereits dabei, auf das Fensterbrett zu klettern, als ich die Hand ausstrecke und sein Hemd zu fassen bekomme. Sein Kopf fliegt herum, wilde Augen funkeln mich an, vor seinem Mund steht blutiger Schaum. Dann ein Ruck, ein Stoß, und ich taumele zurück, kriege gerade noch einen Bettrahmen zu fassen um mich aufrecht zu halten.

Der Mann zieht das zweite Bein hoch, wendet sich wieder dem Fenster zu und wie in Zeitlupe sehe ich vor meinem Auge, was kommen wird, wie er springen wird – aber plötzlich sind da andere Hände da, die ihn packen, zurückreißen, kräftigere Hände als meine es sind.

Ein wütendes Brüllen erfüllt den Raum.

Er kämpft mit mehr Kraft als es möglich sein sollte. Es braucht drei Orderlies, um ihn zurück zu seinem Bett zu bringen, teils schieben, teils ziehen, teils tragend. Er wehrt sich mit allem, was er aufbringen kann, aber sie sind in der Überzahl. Und so zwingen sie ihn schließlich hinab, halten ihn fest, während einer der hastig herbeigerufenen Ärzte ihm irgendein Beruhigungsmittel spritzt.

Während der ganzen Zeit bleibe ich still stehen, schwer auf den Bettrahmen gestützt. Erst als die Bewegungen des blutenden Mannes langsam schleppender werden, sein Widerstand erlahmt, wende ich meinen Blick ab, drehe mich wieder um zu dem Mann mit den blauen Augen und dem blauen Gesicht.

Aber er ist schon tot.

* * *

 _Der Titel des Kapitels ist dem Kinderreim „I had a little bird" entnommen, der im Jahr 1918 sehr verbreitet war, jedoch vermutlich auf frühere Versionen aus dem 19. Jahrhundert zurückgeht (Autor unbekannt)._

 _Der vollständige Reim lautet:  
_ I had a little bird,  
Its name was Enza.  
I opened the window,  
And in-flu-enza.

 _Der Thronfolger ist Prinz Edward, Fürst von Wales (1894-1972), ältester Sohn von König George V. des Vereinigten Königreichs. Nach dem Tod des Vaters bestieg er 1936 als Edward VIII. den britischen Thron, dankte jedoch noch im gleichen Jahr ab um seine geschiedene Geliebte, Wallis Simpson, zu heiraten. Auf den Thron folgte ihm sein Bruder George VI., der Vater der heutigen Königin Elizabeth II. Nach der Abdankung lebten Edward und Wallis vornehmlich in Frankreich, nur 1940 bis 1945 waren sie auf den Bahamas, zu deren Gouverneur Edward ernannt worden war. Das Paar hatte keine Kinder._


	73. I'm a-growing weary only

_10\. Februar 1919  
No. 1 Canadian Casualty Clearing Station, Bonn, Deutschland_

 **I'm a-growing weary only**

„Und du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?", fragt Bryony und sieht mich fragend an.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein, geht ihr nur. Ich werde ein paar Briefe schreiben und dann früh ins Bett gehen", erwidere ich mit einem Nicken hinüber zu dem Stapel Briefe, der mich erwartet.

Bryony zieht eine Schnute. „Och, komm doch mit!", bittet sie, „es wird bestimmt lustig."

„Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass es das nicht wird", räume ich ein, „ich sage nur, dass ich müde bin."

„Du bist _immer_ müde", murmelt Bryony.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, denn was soll ich sagen. In den letzten Wochen war ich _wirklich_ immer müde.

„Doch, wirklich", beharrt Bryony trotz Mangel eines Widerspruchs, „du kommst kaum noch irgendwohin mit."

Auch da hat sie, zugegebenermaßen, einen Punkt. Einen Monat ist es her, dass Ken und sein Bataillon abgereist sind und ich bin dadurch zwar nicht direkt zum Einsiedler geworden, aber ich komme längst nicht auf jede der Exkursionen mit, die meine Kolleginnen so planen. Dabei mangelt es ganz sicher nicht an Möglichkeiten.

Im Dezember und in der ersten Januarhälfte waren hier in der Gegend zahlreiche kanadische Einheiten stationiert, die so ungefähr jedes Schloss und Herrenhaus requiriert haben. Die Offiziere fast jeder Einheit haben uns Krankenschwestern und Ärzte zu Dinners und Teeparties eingeladen. Nun habe ich meine freie Zeit lieber bei meinem Mann verbracht als bei irgendwelchen fremden Offizieren, aber es soll Schwestern geben, die mit jedem kanadischen Offizier getanzt haben, der Teil der Besatzungstruppen war.

Nach den Kanadiern haben englischen Truppen ihre Unterkünfte übernommen und von ihnen kommen nicht weniger Einladungen. Doch während meine Kolleginnen sich größtenteils mit Enthusiasmus in das soziale Leben stürzen, das sich ihnen bietet, bin ich zurückhaltend geblieben.

Das heißt nicht, dass ich das Krankenhaus gar nicht verlasse. Erst letzte Woche hat Bryony mich zum Einkaufen mit hinunter nach Bonn genommen und wir haben einige sehr angenehme Stunden in den Gassen der Altstadt verbracht. Am vorletzten Wochenende haben Lucy und ich gar zwei andere Krankenschwestern und drei Offiziere aus unserer Einheit bei einem Ausflug begleitet, den Rhein entlang Richtung Süden, in eine Gegend aus Wäldern und Flüsschen und schmucken Dörfern und, kurioserweise, Weinbergen. (Wer hätte gedacht, dass es in Deutschland Wein gibt?)

Ich bin also wahrlich keine Eremitin. Aber es ist auch wahr, dass ich abends meistens viel zu müde bin, als ich dem Gedanke an aufwändige Abendveranstaltungen noch viel abgewinnen könnte. Und deswegen ziehen Bryony und Lucy meistens mit anderen Krankenschwestern und Ärzten los, während ich meistens schon lange schlafe, bevor die zwei zurückkommen.

Nicht, dass Bryony nicht doch jedes Mal versuchen würde, mich zu überreden. Auch jetzt betrachtet sie mich ziemlich spekulativ, so als würde sie überlegen, wie sie mich doch noch aus unserem Zimmer locken könnte.

„Na, komm", schaltet sich jedoch in dem Moment Lucy ein, „wir müssen los. Vielleicht kommt Rilla ja nächstes Mal mit."

Ich begegne Bryonys skeptischem Blick mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln. Wir wissen beide, dass das unwahrscheinlich ist, zumal gar nicht sicher ist, wie viele Möglichkeiten für Unternehmungen wir in Deutschland überhaupt noch haben werden.

Trotzdem lässt Bryony es nun endlich zu, dass Lucy sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit in Richtung Tür schiebt.

„Viel Spaß!", rufe ich ihnen halblaut hinterher.

„Schlaf gut", feuert Bryony zurück und ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln.

Die Tür schließt sich hinter den beiden, ihre Schritte im Flur werden leiser als sie sich entfernen, und ich lasse mich dankbar auf mein Bett sinken. Endlich Ruhe.

Für einen Moment sitze ich einfach da und genieße es, meine schmerzenden Glieder entspannen zu können. Dann rappele ich mich ein wenig hoch, strecke einen Arm aus und angele nach meinem Briefstapel.

Aus Kanada sind dieses Mal nur zwei Briefe dabei, von Faith und von Dad. Als sich abzeichnete, dass wir eine zunehmende Anzahl Grippepatienten eingeliefert bekommen würden, habe ich ihm geschrieben und um Rat im Umgang mit ihnen gebeten. Die Entfernung sorgt dafür, dass das über vier Wochen her ist, und mittlerweile scheint auch diese Grippewelle sich wieder dem Abschwung zuzubewegen, trotzdem interessiert es mich, ob sie vielleicht im fernen Kanada eine Behandlungsmöglichkeit entdeckt haben, die sie weniger hilflos zurückgelassen hat als uns hier.

Eine rasche Durchsicht des Briefs zeigt mir jedoch, dass dem offenbar nicht so ist. Warm halten, Fiebersenkende Maßnahmen, Aspirin und frische Luft. Mehr oder weniger haben wir hier auch nicht gemacht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Maßnahmen auf meiner Insel etwas erfolgreicher waren als hier bei den geschwächten Serben. Denn all unserer Bemühungen zum Trotz, sind am Ende einer von dreien unter ihnen gestorben.

Mit einem Seufzen schiebe ich Dads Brief zurück in den Umschlag. Vermutlich sollte ich wenigstens dankbar sein, dass er mich nicht mehr wie jemanden behandelt, den es zu schützen gilt. Ich glaube, ich kann verstehen, warum er entschieden hat, mich im Herbst im Dunkeln zu lassen über diese Grippe und ihre Konsequenzen, aber heute würde ich das deutlich weniger wohlwollend aufnehmen. Vielleicht hat er das gemerkt, denn sein Brief ist offen und sachlich und bis auf die sanfte Erinnerung am Ende, mir nicht zu viel zuzumuten, könnte es beinahe ein Brief sein, wie er ihn seinen Kollegen schickt. Es macht mich immer noch ein wenig verwundert und mehr als ein wenig stolz, dass wir so miteinander kommunizieren können.

Ich lege den Brief von Dad zurück auf meinen Nachttisch, den von Faith ungeöffnet daneben. Briefe von Faith, nicht unähnlich denen von Jem, eignen sich stets sehr gut dafür, als letzte gelesen zu werden. Sie scheitern fast nie daran, mich zum Lachen zu bringen.

Auch aus Belgien sind zwei Briefe gekommen. Einer davon, natürlich, ist von Ken, und meine Finger öffnen ihn ganz automatisch als nächstes. Sein Bataillon ist in einem kleinen Ort stationiert, mittig zwischen Lüttich und Namur, und wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, haben er und seine Offiziere, nachdem sie die ihnen eigentlich zugedachten Unterkünfte für inadäquat befunden haben, sich das dortige Schloss zum Hauptquartiert gemacht, nicht unbedingt zum Enthusiasmus der ansässigen Gräfin. Als er mit davon geschrieben hat, habe ich es mir nicht verkneifen können, zu fragen, wie er eigentlich gedenkt, künftig wieder in normalen Häusern zu schlafen nach all den Nächten in allerlei europäischen Schlössern, aber er hat nur geantwortet, dass er unser Traumhaus auf seiner Klippe jedem Schloss vorzieht und wer will dagegen etwas sagen?

In seinem heutigen Brief schreibt Ken, dass sie langsam damit beginnen, die Demobilisation vorzubereiten, auch wenn er nicht damit rechnet, diesen Monat noch nach England zu kommen. Es ist, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ein wenig merkwürdig. Drei Monate ist der Krieg nun vorbei, fast auf den Tag, und trotzdem scheinen es bisher nur Bruchteile unserer Truppen zurück nach Hause geschafft zu haben. Der Großteil von ihnen ist nach wie vor in Belgien, und man fragt sich schon, was sie dort _tun_.

Als ich die Frage an Ken gestellt habe, hat seine Antwort durchblicken lassen, dass sie hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt sind, sich zu beschäftigen. Das übliche Training geht weiter, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich verstehe, _wofür_ noch trainiert werden soll. Es gibt Paraden und Märsche, Vorträge zu verschiedenen Themen und eine Art Schulprogramm, im Rahmen dessen die Männer auf Arbeit in Friedenszeiten vorbereitet werden soll, was zumindest sinnvoll klingt.

Shirley, von dem der andere Brief aus Belgien kommt, scheint inzwischen einen Schritt weiter zu sein. Seine Division war an der Besatzung nicht beteiligt, konnte also die Vorbereitungen, die Ken erst jetzt in Angriff nehmen kann, bereits deutlich weiter vorantreiben. Noch ist Shirley also ebenfalls in Belgien, irgendwo Nahe der französischen Grenze, nicht weit weg von Lille, aber er erwartet, in etwa einer Wochen nach England verschifft zu werden. Und da ich immer noch in Deutschland bin und Ken in Belgien, da Jems Krankenhaus sich vermutlich nicht allzu bald leeren wird und ich keine Ahnung habe, was mit Carl in seinem U-Boot ist, sieht es ganz so aus, als würde Shirley als erster von uns heimkehren.

Heimkehr.

Es fühlt sich ein wenig merkwürdig an, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Natürlich _will_ jeder von uns Heim, aber nachdem sich nach dem Waffenstillstand monatelang nichts in diese Richtung getan hat, hat sich eine gewisse Routine eingestellt. Irgendwie hat man sich beinahe daran gewöhnt, _nicht_ heimzukehren, so dass sich die nun plötzlich näher rückende Heimkehr surreal anfühlt.

Und dennoch, es scheint wirklich Realität zu werden. Erst letzte Woche hatte in einen Brief von Colette, in dem sie berichtet hat, dass sie das Krankenhaus in Saint-Cloud in den nächsten Tagen schließen und nach Le Havre aufbrechen werden. Nimmt man hinzu, dass ich auch hier in den letzten Tagen mehrere Engländer gesehen habe, deren Einheit in der nächsten Zeit unser Krankenhaus übernehmen soll, dann es beginnt tatsächlich, sich nach Kanada anzufühlen.

Ich falte Shirleys Brief wieder zusammen und greife stattdessen nach dem einzelnen Brief, der aus England für mich gekommen ist. Ich erwarte, dass er von Jem ist, oder vielleicht von einer meiner alten Kolleginnen, aber stattdessen erkenne ich die Schrift auf dem Umschlag als die von Persis.

Stirnrunzelnde sehe ich auf die Buchstaben hinab. Persis in England? Bis eben habe ich sie noch in Rouen gewähnt.

Der Umschlag ist dünn und tatsächlich enthält er nur eine Seite Papier. Der darauf geschriebene Brief ist kurz, eigentlich mehr eine Notiz, um mich wissen zu lassen, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hat, sich zu einem privaten Genesungsheim für Offiziere in London versetzen zu lassen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich froh für sie bin. Sie hat durchblicken lassen, dass die monatelange Pflege von Grippepatienten ziemlich an ihr gezehrt hat. Wenn sie in diesem neuen Krankenhaus ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen kann, kann das nur etwas Gutes sein.

Persis' Brief zur Seite legend, will ich mir gerade den von Faith vornehmen, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ertönt. „Herein", rufe ich, und Augenblicke später öffnet sich die Türe und gibt Olive O'Donnell, eine meiner Kolleginnen, Preis.

„Ah, gut, du bist noch wach", stellt sie erleichtert fest. Sie sieht irgendwie aufgeregt aus.

„Was ist denn los?", will ich wissen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass gerade sowohl die Lektüre von Faiths Brief als auch Schlaf in einige Ferne gerückt sind.

„Dr. Cormer möchte dich sehen", erwidert Olive, „es ist dringend."

In _sehr_ weite Ferne.

Seufzend rappele ich mich auf, schiebe meine Füße in die Stiefel, die neben meinem Bett stehen und von denen ich gehofft hatte, sie frühestens morgen wieder anziehen zu müssen, und greife nach meinem Schleier. Olive bleibt derweil im Türrahmen stehen und tritt ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere.

Kaum dass ich auf den Füßen bin, dreht Olive sich abrupt um und bedeutet mir, ihr zu folgen. Sie geht rasch und ich muss mich beeilen, mit ihr Schritt zu halten, während ich im Gehen gleichzeitig meinen Schleier feststecke. Nach so langer Zeit kann ich das mittlerweile glücklicherweise blind.

Eigentlich erwarte ich, dass wir zu Dr. Cormers Büro gehen würden, oder vielleicht zu den Behandlungsräumen, aber nichts davon scheint der Fall zu sein, denn wir passieren sowohl die Treppe, die uns zu den Büros führen würde als auch den Abzweig zu den Behandlungsräumen.

Wohin also…?

Ich begreife es in dem Moment, in dem Olive abrupt vor einer Tür stehen bleibt.

Der OP-Saal.

Mein Herz schlägt augenblicklich doppelt so schnell.

Als ich nicht reagiere, streckt Olive eine Hand aus und öffnet die Türe für mich. „Dort drinnen", fügt sie hilfreich hinzu.

„Danke", bringe ich hervor. Dann drehe ich mich um, damit sie mein Gesicht nicht mehr sieht, wende mich stattdessen der Türöffnung zu. Können Türöffnungen bedrohlich sein?

Ich weiß, ich sollte hinein gehen. Aber meine Füße fühlen sich an wie Blei, was ausnahmsweise nicht an der Müdigkeit liegt. Mein ganzes Sein sträubt sich dagegen, die Türschwelle zu übertreten und mich dem zu stellen, was dahinter liegt.

In meinem Kopf sirren die Gedanken durcheinander in einem Versuch, einen Ausweg zu finden. Der primitive Teil möchte sich einfach umdrehen und laufen, und gerade als ich denke, dass der primitive Teil vielleicht die Oberhand erlangen wird, entdeckt Dr. Cormer mich. „Ah, Miss Blythe. Komm doch bitte herein", fordert er mich auf.

Tief Luft holen. Augen zu. Den Fuß heben, nach vorne bewegen, wieder senken.

Der erste Schritt ist getan.

Der zweite kommt kaum leichter.

Dennoch bewege ich mich langsam vorwärts, einen Schritt nach dem anderen und versuche zu ignorieren, dass ich kaum noch atmen kann.

Die Türe hinter mir fällt ins Schloss. Ich öffne die Augen.

Es ist noch nicht der richtige OP-Saal, in dem wir sind. Es sieht mehr aus wie ein Vorraum. Trotzdem dringen bereits die Gerüche zu mir durch, die hier stärker sind als in irgendeinem anderen Teil des Krankenhauses, und lassen mich trocken würgen.

Dr. Cormer dreht sich zu mir um, kommt auf mich zu. Er sieht sehr sachlich aus.

„Ich danke dir, dass du so schnell gekommen bist", erklärt er. Ich nicke stumm. Mein Blick sucht etwas, an dem ich mich festhalten kann, und heftet sich auf seinen absurd großen Schnurrbart. Ich vermute, es ist so gut wie alles andere auch.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir bei einer Operation assistiert", fährt er dort. Die Enden des Schnurrbarts zittern, wenn er spricht.

„Kann das nicht… kann das nicht eine der anderen Krankenschwester tun?", frage ich schwach. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich die Worte habe. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen schwankt.

Ein geschäftiges Kopfschütteln von Dr. Cormer. „Die meisten von ihnen sind der Dinnereinladung der Engländer gefolgt. Außer dir ist niemand hier, der dafür qualifiziert ist", erwidert er.

Aber ich _bin_ nicht qualifiziert. Nicht wenn schon der Gedanke an eine Operation Panik in mir aufsteigen lässt.

Hektisch sucht mein Kopf nach Auswegen. Wir sind noch zwölf Krankenschwestern, die Oberschwester eingeschlossen. Auch wenn der Großteil nicht hier ist, müssen wenigstens die Nachtschwestern geblieben sein, um ihre Arbeit zu verrichten.

„Miss O'Donnell…" hebe ich zaghaft an.

Dr. Cormer schüttelt erneut den Kopf. „Miss O'Donnell hat kaum Erfahrung als OP-Schwester, zudem habe ich mit ihr noch nie zusammengearbeitet. Bei dir weiß ich, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann", erklärt er freundlich.

Ich hole tief Luft. Wie soll ich dem Mann sagen, dass ich nicht mehr so zuverlässig bin wie die Krankenschwester, die er vor über anderthalb Jahren in Aubigny gekannt hat? Dass seit damals einfach so viel passiert ist.

Zumindest scheint er mein Zögern zu bemerken. „Was ist los, Miss Blythe?", fragt er und ich versuche, bei dem Namen nicht zusammenzuzucken.

„Ich habe… ich habe keiner Operation mehr beigewohnt seit den Flandernkämpfen von 1917", gestehe ich und hoffe, dass es genug sein mag, damit er mich gehen lässt.

Stattdessen breitet sich jedoch ein Lächeln unter dem Schnurrbart aus. „Da hat der Kollege Steele mir aber etwas anderes gesagt", bemerkt er freundlich.

Der Kollege…?

Oh. Richtig. Der Medizinische Offizier von Kens Bataillon.

Er meint den Mann mit der verletzten Arterie. Davis war sein Name.

Aber das war anders, oder? Damals blieb mir keine Zeit zu denken oder zu zweifeln. Es lag allein in meiner Hand und die einzige Alternative war, ihn sterben zu lassen. Sein Tod hätte schwerer auf mir gewogen als die Realität der Operation es getan hat, soviel war mir instinktiv klar. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich plötzlich wieder ohne Panik in einen OP-Saal spazieren kann! So einfach _ist_ das nicht.

„Das war… es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Soldat wäre sonst gestorben", erwidere ich zögernd.

„Und deswegen hast du es gewagt und er hat überlebt", erinnert Dr. Cormer.

Ich nicke stumm. Ich weiß, dass Davis überlebt hat. Er war noch einige Zeit hier bei uns, bevor sie ihn im letzten Monat in die Krankenhäuser an der französischen Küste gebracht haben. Aber das weiß ich nur aus Berichten. In der ganzen Zeit, die er hier war, habe ich darauf Acht gegeben, ihn nicht ein einziges Mal zu sehen.

„Sieh dir unseren Patienten an. Vielleicht wirst du dann sehen, dass es auch hier keine andere Möglichkeit gibt", schlägt Dr. Cormer vor.

Genau davor fürchte ich mich.

Trotzdem gelingt mir ein zaghaftes Nicken. Dr. Cormer lächelt aufmunternd und sein Schnurrbart wackelt dazu. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutet er mir, ihm zu folgen, um einen Wandschirm herum.

Ich erwarte, einen Soldaten zu sehen. Stattdessen liegt dort ein Junge.

Er ist jung, vielleicht zehn oder zwölf Jahre alt. Seine Haare sind dunkel vom Schweiß, die Augen fest geschlossen. Sein Gesicht ist fiebrig-rot. Seine Hände liegen auf der roten Decke – wobei… eigentlich ist es nur noch _eine_ Hand. Das, was einmal seine linke Hand gewesen sein muss, ist nur noch ein unförmiges, gequetschtes Etwas.

Es hat keine zwei Sekunden gedauert, mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen, und doch weiß ich plötzlich, dass Dr. Cormer Recht hat. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Die verletzte Hand hat sich entzündet, die Entzündung sich bereits im Körper verbreitet. An Warten ist nicht zu denken. Der Transport in ein anderes Krankenhaus ist ihm kaum zuzumuten.

Und doch…

Ob eine so zerstörte Hand zu retten ist?

 _Ritsch ratsch_.

Krampfhaft kämpfe ich gegen die Übelkeit an, die in mir aufsteigt. In meinem Mund sammelt sich bittere Galle.

Ich reiße den Blick weg, von der Hand oder dem, was davon übrig ist, und er fällt völlig zufällig auf die beiden Menschen, die neben dem Kopf des Jungen stehen. Ein Mann und eine Frau, einfach gekleidet, beide blass vor Angst. Die Eltern des Jungen, erkenne ich. Dann, nur Augenblicke später: _Deutsche_.

Warum sie ihn in dieses Krankenhaus gebracht haben, obwohl wir doch eigentlich keine Zivilisten behandeln, weiß ich nicht. Warum sie ihn erst _jetzt_ gebracht haben, wo man doch noch viel mehr für ihn hätte tun können bevor die Entzündung sich ausgebreitet hat, ist mir ebenfalls nicht klar. Aber mein Blick begegnet den angsterfüllten Augen der Frau und ich begreife, dass ihre Panik alles übersteigt, was ich fühlen könnte.

Sie macht einen unwillkürlichen Schritt auf mich zu. Worte purzeln aus ihrem Mund, Worte in der krächzenden Sprache, die ich nicht verstehe und nicht verstehen will. Und doch ist da ein Wort, das heraussticht. Ein Wort, das ich kenne. _Bitte_.

Ich antworte nicht. Stattdessen drehe ich den Kopf und sehe Dr. Cormer an. Und dann, ganz langsam, nicke ich.

Danach geht alles ganz schnell. Die Eltern werden hinaus geschickt, und noch lange Augenblicke, nachdem der Mann seine Frau sanft zur Tür gesteuert hat, dringt ihr Schluchzen zu uns herüber. Der Anästhesist setzt die Äther-Maske an und ich verspüre eine Welle von Dankbarkeit, dass wenigstens er hier ist. Den Jungen ohne Betäubung zu operieren, hätte ich vermutlich nicht ausgehalten. Dr. Cormer und ich ziehen OP-Kleidung über, desinfizieren uns Hände und Arme, und die ganze Zeit halte ich Ausschau nach einem zweiten Chirurgen, bis ich erkenne, dass keiner kommen wird. Vermutlich sind die Chirurgen mit den OP-Schwestern ausgeflogen, was zumindest erklärt, warum Dr. Cormer als Kommandant der Einheit jetzt in diesem OP steht. (Es scheint eine merkwürdige Entscheidung zu sein, sie alle gleichzeitig gehen zu lassen. Sicher, heute ist turnusmäßig No. 2 Canadian CCS unten in der Bonner Innenstadt damit dran, Patienten aufzunehmen. Trotzdem wirkt es irgendwie fahrlässig.)

Schließlich sind wir alle im OP. Der Anästhesist, zwei Orderlies, Dr. Cormer und ich. Und der Junge mit seiner zerstörten Hand.

Die menschliche Hand besteht aus 27 Knochen und 33 Muskeln, dazu Bändern und Sehnen, Nerven und Blutgefäße, und die Haut, die alles zusammenhält.

Hier nicht mehr.

Was dem Jungen zugestoßen ist, weiß ich nicht – vermutlich ein Unfall? –, aber was immer es war, es hat seine Hand in einem erbärmlichen Zustand zurückgelassen. Auf seinem Handrücken zeigen sich große blaue und violette Verfärbungen, die Handinnenseite ist gequetscht. Mittel- und Zeigefinger sind gekrümmt, der Daumen ist am obersten Gelenk weggeknickt, der kleine Finger steht in einem unmöglichen Winkel ab. Am schlimmsten hat es den Ringfinger erwischt. Der mittlere Fingerknochen ist gesplittert, sticht bleich aus der Haut heraus.

Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange es dauert. Stunden, vermutlich. Stunden, in denen Dr. Cormer das unförmige Gebilde mit einer unglaublichen Geduld und unerschütterlicher Sicherheit wieder zu einer Hand formt. Er richtet Knochen und Gelenke, vernäht die Weichteile, verbindet Blutgefäße, schließt schließlich die Haut darum.

Und während wir arbeiten, schrumpft die Welt um uns herum, rückt alles andere in den Hintergrund. Es gibt keine Zeit mehr außer dem jeweiligen Moment, keinen Ort außer diesem Operationssaal, keine Aufgabe mehr außer der Hand des Jungen vor uns.

Es hilft, sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn ich alle meine Sinne auf die Hand richte, nicht an das Gestern oder das Morgen denke, nicht einmal daran, dass diese Hand einem kleinen deutschen Jungen gehört, dann kann ich es aushalten. Dann lassen sich die Übelkeit und der Schwindel zurückdrängen, dann lassen sich zitternde Hände und zitternde Beine ruhighalten.

Bis zu dem Moment in dem Dr. Cormer die Hand ausstreckt und mich nach der Knochensäge bittet, um den Ringfinger zu amputieren.

 _Ritsch ratsch_.

Kaum, dass er die Säge ansetzt, erfüllt das Geräusch meinen Kopf. Laut, viel zu _laut_. Es dröhnt, lässt keinen Gedanken mehr zu. Mein Herz hämmert, Atem will nicht kommen. Flatternde Hände krallen sich an den Rändern der Operationsliege fest. Die Welt schwimmt, verliert Kontur und Form. Ich will laufen und bin doch wie gelähmt. Dunkelheit zerrt an den Rändern meines Bewusstseins.

 _Ritsch ratsch_.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, bin ich draußen.

Nur langsam kommen meine Sinne zu mir zurück. Ich lehne an der Außenwand des Gebäudes, den Kopf nach vorne gebeugt, die Ellenbogen gegen die Knie gestützt. In meinem Mund ist ein bitterer Geschmack. In meinen Ohren rauscht es. Es ist dunkel und kalt.

Ich hole mehrfach tief Luft, sauge die kalte Winterluft in mich auf. Es hilft etwas. Probeweise versuche ich, den Kopf zu heben. Langsam, ganz langsam, so dass die Welt an ihrem Platz bleibt. Ich lehne den Hinterkopf gegen die Mauerwand, schließe die Augen und stoße einen Atemzug aus.

Es ist vorbei.

Schritte nähern sich. Zögernd drehe ich den Kopf, öffne widerstrebende Augen. Die Oberschwester kommt auf mich zu.

„Hier bist du! Dr. Cormer hat sich Sorgen gemacht als du nach der Operation verschwunden bist", erklärt sie. Als sie mich erreicht hat, legt sie prüfend eine Hand gegen meine Wange.

Es braucht etwas, bis mein träger Kopf ihre Worte verarbeitet hat. Dann runzele ich die Stirn. _Nach_ der Operation? Aber ich hätte schwören können…

Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich geflohen bin. Weg von der Säge, weg von dem _Geräusch_. Aber als ich mich versuche, zu erinnern, ist da nichts. Ich war dort und dann war ich hier. Keine Ahnung, wie ich hierhergekommen bin. Keine Ahnung, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Minuten? Stunden?

Ein Zittern überkommt mich.

„Aber, aber", murmelt die Oberschwester und tätschelt meine Schulter, „es ist alles gut. Du hast es gut gemacht."

Das Zittern jedoch will nicht aufhören. Es schüttelt meinen ganzen Körper. Meine Zähne schlagen aufeinander. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fausten und zittern dennoch.

„Ich bin… ich bin so… so schrecklich müde", stoße ich hervor. Von irgendwoher sind Tränen gekommen, hinterlassen heiße Spuren auf meinem kalten Gesicht.

„Natürlich bist du das", seufzt die Oberschwester, „du hast deinem Körper in den letzten Wochen viel zu viel zugemutet. Hätte ich damals gewusst, wie krank du gewesen bist, hätte ich deiner Versetzung niemals zugestimmt. Kein Wunder, dass du völlig erschöpft bist."

Ich möchte widersprechen, aber ich kann nicht. Worte wollen nicht kommen, und eigentlich hat sie Recht. Ich bin schrecklich erschöpft, seit Wochen schon und jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr.

„Morgen früh schicke ich dich nach Köln, ins _Sick Sister's Hostel_. Ich möchte, dass du dich dort ausschläfst", verkündet die Oberschwester und ihr Ton ließe auch dann keine Widerrede zu, wenn ich für Widerrede die Kraft hätte. Stattdessen nickte ich nur stumm. Das Zittern will nicht weniger werden, auch die Tränen nicht.

„Gut", nickt die Oberschwester, „übermorgen werden dann alle anderen Krankenschwestern ebenfalls dorthin kommen und dann machen wir uns gemeinsam auf die Rückreise. Wir fahren nämlich Heim."

 _Heim_.

Hat es jemals ein schöneres Wort gegeben?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „There's a Long Long Trail A-Winding" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Stoddard King, Musik von Alonzo Elliott)._


	74. The right to love

_8\. März 1919  
Northwood Hospital for Nursing Sisters, Buxton, England_

 **The right to love**

„Miss Blythe? Besuch für dich."

Ich hebe den Blick von Mauds Brief und sehe mich rasch im Aufenthaltsraum um, doch hier sind nur andere Krankenschwestern, Patientinnen wie Personal.

„Er wartet draußen", kommt die hilfreiche Ergänzung.

Und da weiß ich, dass es Shirley ist.

Es dauert einige Momente, bis ich dick genug in Mantel und Schal eingewickelt bin, dass man es mir gestattet, das Haus zu verlassen und selbst das nur mit der Warnung, nur ja nicht den Garten zu verlassen und auf keinen Fall zu lange in der Kälte zu bleiben.

Ich hasse es wirklich, Patientin zu sein.

Aber ich würde auch noch ganz andere Dinge versprechen, um endlich meinen Bruder wiedersehen zu dürfen und so gelingt es mir irgendwann doch, alle besorgten Blicke abzuschütteln und in den Garten hinaus zu gehen.

Dort sehe ich Shirley sofort, neben einer Gruppe Bäume stehend, die jetzt Anfang März noch ziemlich kahl sind. Er hat die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels gestopft und schaut nachdenklich zu Boden. Als er mich hört, hebt er den Kopf.

Ich steige die Treppenstufen vor dem Haus hinunter, will eigentlich zu ihm hinlaufen und ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber als ich bis auf wenige Schritte an ihn herangekommen bin, sehe ich plötzlich wie sein Körper sich anspannt. Er bleibt zwar stehen, verlagert aber unwillkürlich sein Gewicht nach hinten, von mir weg. Die Hände zieht er aus den Taschen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Richtig.

Keine Berührungen.

Ich bleibe stehen, hole tief Luft.

„Hallo Rilla", begrüßt er mich und seine Stimme klingt ruhig.

Ich stoße den Atemzug wieder aus. „Hallo Shirley."

Für einige Sekunden stehen wir einander schweigend gegenüber. Ich schiebe die Hände in meine eigenen Taschen, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst mit ihnen machen soll. „Sollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?", schlage ich vor und nicke hinüber zum hinteren Teil des Gartens.

Shirley nickt: „Gern."

Northwood House, in dem sie ein Krankenhaus für bis zu 35 kanadische Krankenschwestern eingerichtet haben, liegt auf einem Hügel am Nordrand von Buxton. Es ist ein Herrenhaus, nicht groß, aber hübsch, sogar mit einem kleinen Turm an der Seite. Die Vorderfront blickt hinab auf den Kurort, auf der Rückseite befindet sich ein Wäldchen, das ich vom Fenster meines Zimmers sehen kann. Umgeben wird das Haus von einem klassisch englischen Garten.

„Wie geht es dir?", frage ich, nachdem wir einige Schritte gegangen sind.

Shirley zuckt mit den Schultern, was keine sehr aussagekräftige Antwort ist. „Und dir?", gibt er die Frage stattdessen zurück.

„Gut, gut", antworte ich rasch. Als ich seinen zweifelnden Seitenblick sehe, muss ich unwillkürlich lächeln. „Es geht mir wirklich gut!", beharre ich, „ich bin nicht krank oder so. Ich habe meinem Körper nach der Grippe einfach zu früh zu viel zugemutet. Die Ärzte nennen einfach nur _Schwäche_ und vielleicht haben sie da gar nicht so Unrecht. Ich habe zwei Wochen fast nur geschlafen, aber mittlerweile fühle ich mich wirklich besser."

Unsere Rückreise von Deutschland nach England hat über eine Woche gedauert. Mit dem Ambulanzzug von Köln nach Étaples, dort mehrere Tage Aufenthalt, dann hoch nach Boulogne und von dort mit dem Schiff nach Shorncliffe. Und in Shorncliffe hat Oberschwester Burke mich gegen meine Proteste sofort zum nächsten Krankenhaus geschleppt, wo mich ein Militärarzt ohne große Umschweife nach Northwood überwiesen hat – Northwood, wohin ich doch noch im letzten Herbst tunlichst nicht hinwollte.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es aber eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Unsere Einheit ist dabei, aufgelöst zu werden, demnach sind die anderen Krankenschwestern entweder dem CAMC Depot in Shorncliffe oder anderen Krankenhäusern in England zugeteilt worden. Oberschwester Burke, Bryony und Lucy hätte ich also so oder so verloren und selbst ich muss zugeben, dass diese _Schwäche_ in den letzten Wochen in Bonn kontinuierlich schlimmer wurde. Und ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass es absolut himmlisch war, in den letzten zwei Wochen einfach nur zu schlafen und gar nichts zu tun.

„Und du, was treibst du so? Weißt du schon, wann es zurück nach Kanada geht?", lenke ich dennoch das Thema auf Shirley um. Ich habe es etwas satt, dass alle sich um mich sorgen. Ich muss Ken täglich schreiben und versichern, dass alles in Ordnung ist, was er mir aber laut Matt nur bedingt zu glauben scheint.

„Vermutlich in ein bis zwei Wochen", antwortet Shirley sachlich.

Überrascht sehe ich ihn an. „Und dann kriegst du jetzt noch Urlaub?", frage ich. Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass sie die Männer so kurz vor der Abreise zusammenhalten, selbst die Offiziere.

Shirley zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte schon Urlaub. Übermorgen muss ich zurück sein", erklärt er.

Kurz bin ich geneigt, zu fragen, warum er dann erst _jetzt_ kommt, aber ich vermute, das wäre ungerecht. Wäre er vor einer Woche gekommen, wäre vermutlich ohnehin nach einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen. „Und, was hast du in deinem Urlaub gemacht?", erkundige ich mich stattdessen betont fröhlich.

Eine kurze Pause entsteht.

„Ich war in Schottland. Zusammen mit Carl", antwortet Shirley dann knapp. Seine Stimme klingt plötzlich ein wenig schroff.

Ich dagegen mustere ihn fragend von der Seite. „Carl? Wirklich? Ist er nicht mehr in seinem U-Boot?", will ich wissen.

„Er ist einem anderen U-Boot zugeteilt worden. Dazwischen hat er zwei Wochen Urlaub bekommen. Er glaubt nicht, dass die Navy ihn vor dem Sommer gehen lässt", erwidert Shirley und presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Armer Kerl", seufze ich.

Ein oder zwei Sekunden verstreichen schweigend, dann füge ich hinzu: „Wobei ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass er ein bisschen verrückt war, sich zu den U-Booten versetzen zu lassen."

Es ist nur eine Beobachtung, eigentlich nebensächlich, und bedarf kaum einer Erwiderung, trotzdem bleibt Shirley plötzlich abrupt stehen. „Das versteht du nicht", informiert er mich abweisend.

Hm?

Ich versuche, seinen Blick einzufangen, aber er dreht den Kopf weg. Er hat die Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt, sein Körper ist angespannt.

Ich dagegen bin verwirrt.

„Schon gut. Ich wollte doch nur –", hebe ich beschwichtigend an, aber Shirley lässt mich nicht ausreden.

„Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, wie es Carl geht. Wieso glaubst du eigentlich, es steht dir zu, über seine Gründe zu urteilen?", fährt er mich stattdessen an.

Unwillkürlich trete ich einen Schritt zurück. Mit einer solchen Heftigkeit habe ich nicht gerechnet. „Ich urteile doch gar nicht", versuche ich, mich zu verteidigen.

„Nicht?", entgegen Shirley, „es klingt aber ganz danach." Seine Stimme klingt spöttisch, aber es ist nichts Freundliches darin.

„Ich sage doch bloß, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, dass jemand wie Carl, der doch die Natur so liebt, freiwillig so viele Jahre in einem U-Boot verbringt", stelle ich meinen Standpunkt klar. Ich will nicht streiten, aber ich merke, wie ich selbst wütend werde. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er mich so angeht.

„Nun, manche Menschen würden es auch ungewöhnlich finden, dass dein allerliebster Kenneth freiwillig so viele Jahre damit verbracht hat, Menschen zu töten", feuert Shirley sofort zurück.

Unwillkürlich schnappe ich nach Luft.

 _Was_?

Falls ich vorher noch nicht ärgerliche war, so spüre ich spätestens jetzt Wut in mir hochkochen. „Ach ja? Willst du mir wirklich weiß machen, du hast in den ganzen Jahren an der Front selbst keinen eigenen anderen Menschen getötet?", fauche ich ihn an.

In einem Winkel meines Kopfes bin ich mir bewusst, dass es ziemlich niveaulos ist, aber er _hat_ schließlich angefangen, oder?

Shirley dagegen scheint meine Worte kaum zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Mit einer unwilligen Kopfbewegung wischt er sie einfach zur Seite. Er weigert sich, mich anzusehen, blickt stattdessen gerade über meinen Kopf hinweg. Ich muss den Impuls unterdrücken, mich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen um ihn zu zwingen, mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was in Gottes Namen _willst_ du von mir, Shirley?", verlange ich stattdessen zu wissen, „bist du hergekommen um dich zu streiten? Ist es _das_?"

„Soll ich gehen?", fragt er sofort zurück. Immer noch sieht er mich nicht an, sein Gesicht ist starr, seine Stimme, eben noch so aufgewühlt, plötzlich emotionslos.

Für einen Moment bin ich versucht, ihn wegzuschicken. Und daran, wie seine Augen immer wieder in Richtung der Straße huschen, glaube ich zu erkennen, dass er gerne gehen würde. Warum allerdings, habe ich keine Ahnung.

Irgendetwas ist los. Nur was?

Ich atme tief ein und aus. Einmal, zweimal, ein drittes Mal.

Irgendetwas ist los. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich nicht herausbekomme, was es ist.

„Bleib", fordere ich ihn also auf. Abrupt drehe ich mich um, stapfe mit energischen Schritten über den Rasen. Einen Moment des Zögerns, dann kann ich hören, wie er mir folgt.

Wir gehen schweigend nebeneinander her, aber es ist kein angenehmes Schweigen. Die Luft zwischen uns scheint geradezu zu vibrieren. Doch erst als wir das Ende des Gartens erreicht haben, wo die Bäume des Wäldchens schon ihre Äste über den Rasen ausstrecken, bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich wieder zu ihm um.

Irgendetwas ist los. Ich weiß nicht, _was_ es ist, aber es hat mit Carl zu tun.

„Warum bist du so empfindlich, wenn es um Carl geht?", frage ich also. Ich versuche, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten, damit er nicht sofort wieder aufbraust, aber so ganz gelingt es mir nicht.

Shirley jedoch verzieht keine Miene. „Warum bist du so empfindlich, wenn es um Ken geht?", entgegnet er und _seine_ Stimme ist vollkommen ruhig.

Ich muss unwillkürlich lachen. „Ken ist mein Mann", erinnere ich ihn, „das ist doch etwas völlig – " Ich breche ab.

Anderes.

Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes.

Aber jetzt sieht Shirley mich plötzlich direkt an, zum ersten Mal, und obwohl sein Gesicht unbeweglich ist, scheint es in seinen Augen zu stürmen.

Und langsam, aber unaufhaltbar, macht meine Verwirrung über sein Verhalten einer anderen, viel größeren Verwirrung Platz.

 _Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes._

Nur… was wenn es das nicht ist?

Was wenn es eigentlich gar nicht so anders ist?

Abrupt drehe ich mich um, bringe mehrere Meter zwischen uns. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Aus irgendeinem Grund klopft mein Herz plötzlich viel zu schnell.

Shirley und Carl? Carl und Shirley?

Will er mir sagen, dass sie… dass sie…

Dass sie _was_?

Und vor allem… _Wie_?

Er hat angedeutet, dass sie… dass sie zueinander stehen wie Ken und ich. Aber sicherlich kann das nicht stimmen? Sie können nicht sein wie Ken und ich, wie Mum und Dad, wie Jem und Faith. Denn das eine ist normal und das andere ist… komisch.

Komisch.

Sie sind nicht die einzigen, die komisch sind, oder?

Mit einem Ruck drehe ich mich wieder um. Shirley steht immer noch am gleichen Fleck, mustert mich abwartend. In seinen Augen liegt etwas Lauerndes.

„Seid ihr… wie Di und Mildred?", frage ich zögernd. Mein Blick huscht zu ihm und wieder weg. Jetzt kann ich ihn nicht ansehen.

„Nein", antwortet er und für einen Moment spielt ein zynisches kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, „wir sind ganz sicher nicht wie Di und Mildred."

Ich stoße ein frustriertes Seufzen aus. Er missversteht mich absichtlich, daran habe ich wenig Zweifel.

Er würde es niemals aussprechen, das weiß ich instinktiv, und doch scheint er scheinbar entschieden zu haben, dass ich es tun muss.

„Was ich meine ist… ob du ihn, naja – _liebst_ ", bringe ich hervor. Das Wort verhakt sich in einem Hals und ich muss es beinahe hochwürgen.

„Wäre das so schlimm?", entgegnet Shirley. Er ist äußerlich immer noch vollkommen ruhig, aber irgendetwas an ihm erinnert mich an eine Katze, die noch überlegt, ob sie springen soll oder nicht. Und es gibt in diesem Garten keine andere mögliche Beute als mich.

Ich drehe den Kopf weg, blicke zu den Bäumen hinüber.

Wäre es so schlimm?

Ich weiß nicht.

Es ist komisch. Es ist _mehr_ als komisch.

Denn wenn er sagt, er und Carl seien wie Ken und ich, dann… heißt das dann auch… will er damit sagen, dass…?

Nein.

Unwillkürlich schüttele ich den Kopf.

Ich will darüber nicht nachdenken. Darüber nicht.

„Da du sie erwähnt hast", hebt stattdessen Shirley an, „du scheinst kein Problem mit Di und Mildred zu haben."

„Das ist anders", gebe ich unwillig zurück.

Eine Pause, dann: „Ach ja? Inwiefern?" Und es könnte eine harmlose Frage sein, wäre da nicht der warnende Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Vorsichtig wende ich den Kopf, sehe ihn wieder an. „Ich kenne Mildred nicht, oder? Carl dagegen war einmal einer meiner besten Freunde. Das macht es anders", versuche ich, zu erklären. Im nächsten Moment frage ich mich, warum ich eigentlich diejenige bin, die sich erklären muss.

Für einige Augenblicke sieht Shirley mich schweigen an. „Das ist Bockmist und das weißt du", bemerkt er dann und seine Stimme klingt plötzlich grob.

Ich drehe mich weg.

Hat er Recht?

Nicht ganz. Denn als ich von Di und Mildred erfahren habe, war es nur eine Person, über die ich plötzlich anders denken musste als zuvor. Hier sind es zwei. Mein Bruder und mein Kindheitsfreund. Das bleibt eine Tatsache.

Außerdem… man kennt das, oder? Enge Freundschaften unter Frauen. Wenn man nur Betty und Polly nimmt, die so lange unzertrennlich waren, und trotzdem hat Polly ganz normal geheiratet und Betty hätte das sicherlich auch getan, wenn nicht –

Abrupt wende ich mich von dem Gedankengang ab.

Frauenfreundschaften sind nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und wenn nichts passiert, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass da _mehr_ ist, dann fällt es mir nicht allzu schwer, über Mildred als Dis gute Freundin und Mitbewohnerin zu denken und nicht daran, dass es das Mehr gibt und es komisch ist.

Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das bei Carl und Shirley gelingen kann. Oder ob ich sie jetzt für immer anders sehen muss.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann wende ich mich wieder Shirley zu, komme zwei zaghafte Schritte näher. „Warum Carl?", frage ich. Es ist eine ehrliche Frage. Vielleicht, wenn ich das hier nur etwas besser verstehe, vielleicht dann…

Shirleys Augen huschen prüfend über mein Gesicht. Es dauert einen Moment, dann meine ich zu sehen, wie seine Schultern sich etwas entspannend. „Warum Ken?", frage er zurück und ich will nicht sagen, dass seine Stimme freundlich ist, aber unfreundlich ist sie auch nicht und das ist ein Anfang.

Warum Ken?

Hunderte, tausende von Gründen. Aber vielleicht ist dieser hier so gut wie jeder andere: „Weil ich mich bei ihm nicht klein fühle."

Shirley nickt. Langsam, nachdenklich. Für einen Moment glaube ich, er wird mir selbst keine Antwort geben, aber dann: „Weil er mich nie vergessen hat."

Ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, was er meint. Aber das würde nicht stimmen, oder? Er war immer das stille Kind. Das _übersehene_ Kind. Das Kind, für das Susan mindestens so sehr Mutter war wie unsere eigene Mutter.

Und jetzt ist Susan tot. Ich frage mich, was das mit ihm gemacht hat. Wäre es irgendjemand anders, würde ich vielleicht wirklich fragen, aber bei Shirley wage ich es nicht. Sicher nicht in diesem Moment und wohl auch sonst nicht. Ich weiß, dass er nicht mit mir darüber reden würde und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er jemanden zum Reden hat. (Das wäre dann Carl, oder?)

Das vergessene Kind, also. Und der Mensch, der es nie vergessen hat. Ich muss zugeben, dass es irgendwie Sinn macht. Gleichzeitig ist es etwas kurios, wenn man bedenkt, dass doch Carl selbst für uns alle zum Phantom geworden ist. Wenn Shirley in seiner Kindheit vergessen wurde, dann ist Carl in den Jahren danach ebenso vergessen worden.

Und da begreife ich. „Du hast ihn auch nie vergessen, oder?", frage ich zaghaft.

Ein Moment des Zögerns, dann antwortet er: „Nein. Nie."

Ich nicke langsam. Wenn mich schon sonst alles verwirrt, so glaube ich, dass ich das hier verstehen kann.

„Ich vermute, dass das hier jetzt der Moment ist, in dem ich sagen müsste, dass Ken sich bei dir vermutlich auch nicht klein fühlt, damit die Symmetrie stimmt," bemerkt Shirley da, „aber du musst zugeben, dass der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet Ken Ford sich jemals klein fühlen könnte, absolut absurd ist."

Mein erster Impuls ist, auf Abwehr zu gehen, aber als ich ihn prüfend ansehe, erkenne ich ein klitzekleines Funkeln in seinen Augen, das ich sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen habe und plötzlich begreife ich es.

Er zieht mich auf.

Und ich bin so erleichtert, dass mir dieser kurze Blick auf den _alten_ Shirley gewährt wird, dass ich unwillkürlich lachen muss. Vielleicht ist also doch nicht alles anders?

Auch Shirley schmunzelt und zum ersten Mal heute fühlt es sich so an, als hätten wir so etwas wie eine Verbindung geschaffen. Zaghaft zwar, und wacklig, und bereit, jederzeit zu brechen, aber vielleicht ist es so etwas wie ein Anfang?

Jetzt bloß keinen falschen Schritt machen.

„Was habt ihr in Schottland unternommen?", erkundige ich mich also, weil es das unverfänglichste Thema zu sein scheint. Ich gebe mir Mühe, meine Stimme leicht und freundlich zu halten.

„Hauptsächlich gewandert. Wir haben in den Highlands gezeltet", antwortet Shirley, durchaus bereitwillig.

Ich schnalze mit der Zunge. „Bei dem Wetter? Da könnt ihr froh sein, euch nicht den Tod geholt zu haben", stelle ich trocken fest.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckt Shirleys Augenbraue nach oben und unwillkürlich frage ich mich…

Aber nein. Darüber wollte ich ja nicht nachdenken.

„Hoffentlich hattest ihr wenigstens warme Kleidung dabei", füge ich also stattdessen hinzu.

Shirleys zweite Augenbraue hebt sich ebenfalls.

Nicht. Nachdenken.

„Wie habt ihr das überhaupt gemacht? Du als Offizier und er als… was ist er? Obermatrose?", frage ich stattdessen.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei. Es ist leichter geworden, sich ohne Uniform zu bewegen", erwidert Shirley sachlich. Wenigstens sind seine Augenbrauen wieder unten.

„Solange ihr noch beim Militär seid ist es aber verboten, in Zivilkleidung in der Öffentlichkeit zu sein", stelle ich fest.

Shirley zuckt mit den Schultern, als sei das das Geringste seiner Probleme. Vielleicht ist es das sogar.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich dann wieder anknurrst", fahre ich fort, „für Carl muss es eine ganz schöne Umstellung gewesen sein. Ewigkeiten ist er da unten in diesen Teufelsbüchsen und dann plötzlich in den Highlands, umringt von Natur. Wobei ich ihn mir dort besser vorstellen kann als in einem U-Boot."

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich Shirley, halb gefasst darauf, dass er wieder wütend wird, aber stattdessen seufzt er nur. Mit einem Mal sieht er betrübt aus und mein erster Impuls ist, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und ihn zu trösten, aber ich erinnere mich gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Keine Berührungen.

(Und ich würde mich fragen, ob das für Carl auch gilt, aber daran denke ich ja nicht.)

„Du hast ja nicht mal Unrecht", bemerkt Shirley dann plötzlich, „er gehört nicht in ein U-Boot. Bloß ist er irgendwie genau deswegen dort. Er hat sich irgendwie in den Kopf gesetzt, dass, wenn er es schafft, den Krieg irgendwo einzusperren, der Rest der Welt und alle seine Erinnerungen davon unberührt bleiben. Also hat er sich den höllischsten Ort dieser Welt gesucht, und beschlossen, den Krieg dort zu verbringen. Er hat gehofft, wenn er den Krieg nur mit dem U-Boot verbindet, dann könnte er ihn am Ende dort _lassen_ , und die Welt außerhalb wäre weiterhin schön."

„Hat es funktioniert?", frage ich leise.

Shirley antwortet nicht. Stattdessen sieht er mich an und da ist etwas in seinen Zügen, das ich selten bei ihm sehe, weil er es selten jemanden sehen lässt. Schmerz. Schmerz für die Schmerzen eines anderen.

 _Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes._

Nun… vielleicht nicht _völlig_ anders.

„Was werdet ihr machen? Sobald die Navy ihn freigibt?", frage ich. Es ist der Versuch, ihn abzulenken von seinem Schmerz. Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas wehtut.

Shirley hebt die Schultern, hält sie dort. „Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit ausgemalt, dass wir nach dem Krieg nach Europa zurückgehen. Nach Frankreich vielleicht. Ich helfe, die Städte und Dörfer wieder aufzubauen und Carl sorgt dafür, dass sie _leben_ ", erklärt er. Mit einem Ruck fallen seine Schultern wieder herab.

„Das klingt… schön", erwidere ich vorsichtig.

Langsam nickt er. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es funktioniert. Es gibt nicht viele Orte, an denen wir… naja, sicher sind", entgegnet er.

 _Sicher_?

Für einen Moment verwirrt mich das Wort, aber dann begreife ich. Es ist verboten, oder? Er und Carl. Nicht nur komisch, sondern _illegal_. Es gibt Gesetze dagegen.

„Und wo wir da gerade drüber sprechen", fährt Shirley fort, die Stimme jetzt fester, „ich möchte dich bitten, dass das hier unter uns bleibt. Damit meine ich, dass du es niemandem sagen darfst. _Niemandem_. Nicht einmal Ken."

Aha? Was soll das jetzt heißen?

„Was glaubst du denn, was Ken tun würde?", frage ich, mehr als ein wenig pikiert.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er tun würde. Er ist dein Mann, aber ich kenne ihn kaum", antwortet Shirley ruhig, „aber ich weiß, was er tun _könnte_. Er ist Oberstleutnant und Carl und ich immer noch in Uniform. Wenn er oder irgendwer sonst der Armee und der Navy einen Wink gibt… ich bin nicht scharf darauf, das zu erleben."

Richtig. Die Gesetze.

Mit etwas Mühe schlucke ich die Empörung, die ich stellvertretend für meinen Mann gespürt habe, herunter. Stattdessen frage ich: „Was würde passieren?"

Eine Pause entsteht. „Tja", bemerkt Shirley dann und plötzlich ist da ein freundloses, zynisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, „theoretisch können sie einen dafür erschießen. Das machen sie allerdings nicht sehr häufig. Sobald wir die Uniformen los sind, winkt uns dann auch nur noch ein gemütliches Leben im Gefängnis. Von der Art, wo man sich keine Gedanken machen muss, was man tut, wenn man wieder herauskommt, weil man nicht mehr herauskommen _wird_."

Und noch während er die Worte ausspricht, tauchen zwei ungebetene, unvergessene Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge auf.

Ein Mann, die Augen verbunden, an einen Baumstamm gebunden, irgendwo neben einer Eisenbahnlinie in Frankreich. Stumme Schüsse. Scarborough Fair. Ein toter Mann.

Gestalten, ausgemergelt und krank, die Haare verfilzt, die Gesichter müde, die Augen misstrauisch. Ein Schwall von Rot. Ein blauer Abgrund. Tote Gestalten.

Unwillkürlich fröstele ich. Ich schlinge die Arme um mich selbst, aber es nicht die Art von Kälte, die von außen kommt. Es ist innere Kälte. Es ist _Angst_.

Sekunden später spüre ich ein schweres Gewicht auf meinen Schultern. Ich sehe hoch, erkenne Shirleys Mantel. Er sollte nicht helfen gegen diese Art Kälte und irgendwie tut er es doch.

Die Worte sind heraus, bevor ich mir bewusst sein, dass ich sie sagen will: „Ich werde nichts sagen. Nicht zu Ken und auch zu sonst niemandem. Ich meine, ich sage nicht, dass es nicht alles irgendwie… ungewöhnlich ist. Und ich würde zu viel versprechen, wenn ich behaupte, dass ich es verstehe, denn ich weiß nicht, _ob_ ich es verstehe. Aber… ich will, dass ihr sicher seid."

Und glücklich. Das vermutlich auch.

Die Ahnung eines Lächelns huscht über Shirleys Gesicht. „Ich will auch, das wir sicher sind", entgegnet er, „und Carl genauso."

Ich nicke langsam. Dann, plötzlich, ein neuer Gedanke: „Wo ist Carl eigentlich? Ich meine, wenn ihr zusammen in Schottland wart…"

„Er wartet um die Ecke auf mich", antwortet Shirley. Ein Moment des Zögerns, dann fügt er hinzu: „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es klug ist, ihn mit hierhin zu bringen."

Und wieder spreche ich, bevor ich habe nachdenken können. „Hol ihn her", bitte ich.

Shirley mustert mich aufmerksam. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragt er.

Ich hole tief Luft.

Nein, sicher bin ich mir nicht.

Aber ich glaube, dass es gut ist, ihn zu sehen. Und manchmal ist glauben nicht das schlechteste.

Also nicke ich.

Shirley jedoch rührt sich nicht. Immer noch huschen seine Augen über mein Gesicht. Dann, wie mit großer Anstrengung, streckt er eine Hand aus und legt sie auf meinen Arm.

„Du würdest nichts sagen, was ihm wehtun würde, oder?", fragt er. Und obwohl es Carl ist, um den es geht, habe ich auch Shirley noch nie so… verletzlich gesehen wie in diesem Moment.

Die Antwort kommt leicht. Das alles mag komisch und verwirrend und ja, auch schwierig sein, und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass es mir deutlich leichter fallen wird, mich an den heutigen Tag und seine Erkenntnisse nicht allzu oft zu erinnern. Aber ich würde nie wollen, dass jemand oder etwas den beiden wehtut.

„Versprochen."

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „The sunshine of your smile" aus dem Jahr 1913 entnommen (Text von Leonard Cooke, Musik von Lilian Ray)._


	75. Streets are paved with gold

_13\. März 1919  
London, England_

 **Streets are paved with gold**

Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick die imposanten Säulen hochwandern. Von irgendjemandem – vielleicht von Mildred? – habe ich die Theorie gehört, das British Museum wäre Ausdruck des britischen Weltherrschaftsanspruchs und falls das stimmt, haben sie ihrem Herrschaftsanspruch eine angemessene Heimstatt gebaut. Breite Säulen schwingen sich entlang einer imposanten Fassade in die Höhe und man kommt kaum umhin, sich daneben winzig vorzukommen.

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, blicke hoch zum Ende der Säulen, und vermutlich liegt es daran, dass ich Persis erst bemerke, als sie mir bereits beide Arme um den Hals wirft. _Dass_ es Persis ist, erkenne ich hauptsächlich, weil meine Sicht plötzlich von weißer Baumwolle verdeckt wird und mir ihre Locken das Gesicht kitzeln.

Ihre Umarmung erwidere ich ohne zu Zögern und es dauert einige Momente, bis sie einen Schritt zurücktritt und ich wieder etwas sehen kann außer weißem Stoff.

„Hallo Persis", grüße ich mit einem amüsierten kleinen Lächeln.

„Hallo", gibt sie zurück. Ihre Augen huschen suchend über mein Gesicht, dann erblüht auch auf ihren Lippen ein Lächeln. „Es tut gut, dich zu sehen!", verkündet sie mit größter Überzeugung.

„Und dich", stimme ich zu. Das tut es wirklich. Ich habe sie seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gesehen – wie viel seitdem _passiert_ ist! – und in den Monaten zuvor hatte sich unsere Freundschaft unter eher ungewöhnlichen Umständen entwickelt, aber dass ich sie vermisst habe, steht außer Zweifel.

„Natürlich tut es das", bestätigt Persis, so als könne ohnehin niemand umhin, sich über ihre Anwesenheit zu freuen. Vielleicht stimmt das sogar.

Mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln deute ich hinüber zum Eingang des Museums: „Wollen wir?"

„Wenn es denn sein muss", erwidert Persis theatralisch, setzt sich dann jedoch artig in Bewegung.

Während wir jedoch durch das ziemlich imposante Eingangsportal treten, kann sie sich offenbar nicht verkneifen, zu fragen: „ _Warum_ genau sind wir noch einmal hier?"

„Weil ich noch nie hier war", gebe ich zurück.

Persis öffnet den Mund, zweifelsohne um zu argumentieren, runzelt dann die Stirn und klappt ihn wieder zu.

„Bestechende Logik, oder?" frage ich mit einem Lachen.

Persis zieht eine Grimasse, aber auch an den Ecken ihrer Mundwinkel zupft ein Lächeln, das sie offenbar nur mit viel Mühe unterdrückt. Ich hake mich bei ihr unter und ziehe sie ohne weitere Umschweife hinüber zur Garderobe, wo ich einer jungen Frau meinen Mantel reiche.

Ich drehe mich zu Persis um, um ihren Mantel ebenfalls weiterzureichen – und verharre mitten in der Bewegung. Entgeistert starre ich sie an.

„ _Was_?", fragt Persis gereizt, während sie ihren Mantel selbst an mir vorbei an die Garderobenfrau reicht. Irgendwie habe ich allerdings das Gefühl, sie weiß ganz genau, was los it.

„Rosa", bringe ich hervor und deute mit einem Finger auf ihre Uniform. Auf ihre _rosafarbene_ Uniform.

Persis wirft den Kopf zurück. „Ja, rosa", bestätigt sie unwillig, „ist das ein Problem?"

Vermutlich nicht. Vermutlich ist eine rosafarbene Uniform ebenso zweckmäßig wie die blaue Uniform der VADs, die sie in Frankreich anhatte, oder die graue Uniform mit der schwarzen Armbinde des _St. John's Ambulance Service_ , die sie vermutlich in Kanada getragen haben dürfte. Ob blau, grau oder rosa macht eigentlich keinen Unterschied und doch… _rosa_?

Der Gedanke an rosafarbene Krankenschwesteruniformen scheint absolut absurd, und dennoch trägt Persis zweifelsohne eine Uniform in zartem Rosa, mit Kragen und Manschetten in Weiß, einer Art weißem Kummerbund statt eines Gürtels, und einer ebenfalls weißen Schürze, die –

„Ist die Schürze etwa _transparent_?", frage ich ungläubig. Ganz automatisch strecke ich die Hand aus und reibe den Stoff ihrer Schütze zwischen den Fingern und tatsächlich ist es ein leichter, teilweise transparenter Stoff, der wahrlich nicht praktisch genug für die Arbeit einer Krankenschwester scheint.

„Ja, ist sie", bekennt Persis und verzieht beinahe schmerzvoll das Gesicht, „und bevor du fragst, nein, ich weiß _nicht_ , wer sich das überlegt hat."

„Sicher nicht das Kriegsministerium", stelle ich fest. Ich lasse die Schürze los und zupfe stattdessen an ihrem Schleier, der, wie ich jetzt erst bemerke, nicht die tuchähnliche Kopfbedeckung der VADs ist, sondern der ausgestellte Schleier von uns Krankenschwestern, auch _army cap_ genannt. Um die Gemüter der ausgebildeten Krankenschwestern zu beruhigen, hat man den VADs eigentlich untersagt, diese Art Schleier zu tragen.

Persis zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach, _wirklich_ nicht?", fragt sie spitz, denn es steht wohl tatsächlich kaum in Frage, dass rosafarbene Uniformen und transparente Schürzen und _army caps_ für VADs nicht auf das Konto des Kriegsministeriums gehen. Sie versucht, missbilligend auszusehen, aber ich kann sehen, dass sie gegen ein Grinsen ankämpft.

„Na komm", fordere ich sie daher betont friedfertig auf und hake mich wieder bei ihr unter, „lass uns ein bisschen gehen und dabei kannst du mir von diesem kuriosen Krankenhaus erzählen, in dem du jetzt arbeitest."

Sie lässt sich recht bereitwillig mitziehen, ein paar Treppenstufen hinauf, durch eine hohe Tür und hinein in den ersten Ausstellungsraum. Dort säumen hölzerne Schränke mit Glastüren die Wände, in der Mitte stehen große Vitrinen. Die aufwendig gearbeitete Kassettendecke liegt mehrere Meter über uns und etwa auf halber Höhe wird der Raum von einer Galerie eingefasst. Hohe Fenster lassen die blasse Märzsonne hinein.

„Das _Perkins Bull Hospital for Convalescent Canadian Officers_. So heißt das Krankenhaus", berichtet Persis, während wir langsam durch den Raum schlendern, „es liegt nach Süden raus, in Richtung von Wimbledon und gehört zu einer Gruppe Villen, die vom Putney Heath sozusagen eingeschlossen werden."

Ich nicke. Den Namen des Krankenhauses habe ich schon auf genug Briefe geschrieben, um ihn zu kennen.

„Es ist ein kleines Krankenhaus, oder?", frage ich.

„32 Betten für genesende kanadische Offiziere", bestätigt Persis, „an Personal gibt es die Oberschwester, ihre Assistentin und ein paar VADs. Unschwer zu erkennen, dass wir die Patienten erst dann bekommen, wenn sie über den Berg sind."

Das hat sie Recht. Ein richtiges Krankenhaus, und sei es noch so klein, würde niemand nur mit zwei ausgebildeten Schwestern und einer Handvoll VADs ausstatten. Es ist somit offenbar ein Genesungsheim von der Art, wo die Patienten sich eigentlich nur noch ein bisschen erholen sollen.

„Finanziert wird das Ganze von den Perkins Bulls, einer kanadischen Familie, die hier in London lebt. Ihre Tochter wird offiziell als ‚Kommandantin' des Krankenhauses geführt und ich habe den Verdacht, dass wir ihr das Rosa zu verdanken haben", fährt Persis fort und zuckt mit den Schultern, „naja, in jedem Fall haben die Perkins Bulls direkt zu Beginn des Krieges ihr eigenes Haus für kanadische Offiziere auf Urlaub geöffnet und sind irgendwann auf die Idee gekommen, eines der Nachbarhäuser in ein kleines Krankenhaus umzuwandeln und der kanadischen Regierung als Genesungsheim für Offiziere anzubieten. In ihrem eigenen Haus veranstalten sie immer noch jeden Abend Dinner und Tanzabende und so."

„Klingt doch nett", bemerke ich, während ich gleichzeitig eine Regalwand mit ausgestopften Vögeln inspiziere.

„Ist es auch", nickt Persis, „leichtere Arbeit ist nicht zu bekommen. Ich arbeite sechs halbe Tage in der Woche und damit gehöre ich schon zu denen, die am meisten tun. Die anderen VAD sind fast alle höhere Töchter aus Toronto. Ich kenne viele noch von früher. Die meisten von ihnen haben nie in einem anderen Krankenhaus Dienst getan. Sie… wissen nicht viel darüber, wie es in einem echten Krankenhaus zugeht." Sie presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander und ich weiß instinktiv, dass sie an ihre Zeit in Frankreich zurückdenkt.

Tröstend berühre ich ihren Arm und sie bemüht ein Lächeln für mich. „Wenn du die anderen VADs kennst, ist es doch schön, dass du dorthin versetzt wurdest", bemerke ich dann und versuche, mich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen, dass in der Vitrine hinter Persis etwas liegt, was aussieht, wie eine waschechte Mumie.

So ganz gelingt es mir nicht, und so brauche ich einen Moment zu lange um festzustellen, dass sich ein Schatten auf Persis' Gesicht gelegt hat. Eine tiefe Falte hat sich zwischen ihre Augenbrauen eingegraben.

Also drehe ich der Mumie den Rücken zu, lege stattdessen Persis den Arm um die Schultern. „Was ist los?", frage ich vorsichtig, während wir langsam durch den Raum gehen.

Persis seufzt schwer. „Würdest du schlecht von mir denken, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich selbst für meine Versetzung dorthin gesorgt habe?", will sie wissen und beäugt mich von der Seite.

„Natürlich nicht", versichere ich schnell und steuere sie um eine interessant aussehende plastische Abbildung des Sonnensystems in einer Glasvitrine herum.

Der Blick, mit dem Persis mich bedenkt, bleibt kritisch, aber sie fährt fort: „Ich habe erfahren, dass eine von den VADs heiratet und dann ein paar Strippen gezogen und ihren Platz eingenommen. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Arbeit in Rouen hätte beenden sollen, aber…", sie bricht ab.

„Aber du brauchtest eine Pause", vervollständige ich für sie.

Jetzt sieht sie eindeutig überrascht aus und ich muss lächeln. „Glaubst du, das habe ich nicht mitbekommen? Deine Briefe aus Rouen klangen ziemlich niedergeschlagen", erkläre ich.

„Ich… ich wusste nicht, dass es so offensichtlich war", entgegnet Persis nach kurzem Zögen.

Ich hebe kurz die Schultern. „Zumindest ist es mir aufgefallen. Und weißt du, was mir noch aufgefallen ist?", erkundige ich mich, nur um direkt zu antworten, „dass du abgewartet hast, bis der Krieg und die schlimmste Zeit der Grippe vorbei war bis du dich hast versetzen lassen."

Persis wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her, zugleich Zustimmung und Ablehnung. „Ja, schon", entgegnet sie gedehnt.

„Aber…?", hake ich nach, denn es ist irgendwie klar, dass ein Aber folgen muss.

Einige Sekunden lang schweigt Persis. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wo wir hingegangen sind, und als wir durch eine weitere Tür treten, finden wir uns in einem Innenhof wieder, zu allen vier Seiten eingefasst von hohen Fassaden. In der Mitte steht ein weiteres Gebäude, rund und von einer Kuppel gekrönt.

„Aber es fühlt sich trotzdem an als würde ich mich drücken", gesteht Persis schließlich und sieht stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Hände hinab.

Bevor ich mich jedoch daran mache, ihr diesen Unsinn auszureden, beeile ich mich, uns beide über den Hof und in das gegenüberliegende Gebäude zu bekommen. Die Sonne scheint zwar, aber ohne Mantel ist es jetzt Anfang März doch nicht empfindlich kalt.

Während wir den Hof überqueren, passieren wir das kuriose runde Gebäude. ‚Reading Room', Lesesaal, blitzt es mir von einem diskreten Schild entgegen und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ein Teil von mir nicht gerne hineingehen und den Lesesaal näher inspizieren würde. Ich habe nicht das schriftstellerische Talent meiner Mutter geerbt und in den letzten Jahren bin ich kaum zum Lesen gekommen, aber auch mir ist der Zauber eines guten Buches wohl bekannt und ich kann nur ahnen, welche Schätze dieser Lesesaal verbirgt.

Aber die Bücher mögen noch so sehr rufen, im Moment ist Persis wichtiger. Und so schiebe ich sie, kaum dass wir wieder im Warmen sind und die Türe sich hinter uns geschlossen hat, in eine Nische, nehme sie bei den Schultern und drehe sie zu mir um. Sie kann gar nicht anders als mich ansehen.

„So, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu!", verlange ich. Ihr Blick ist ein wenig störrisch, aber nach einigen Augenblicken nickt sie ganz leicht.

Erst dann fahre ich fort: „Wir beide brauchen einander nicht zu erklären, wie verdammt hart es sein kann, Krankenschwester zu sein. Deswegen werde ich darüber nicht reden. Aber ich möchte dich gerne fragen, wie viele Grippepatienten du im letzten Jahr gepflegt hast."

Ein oder zwei Sekunden starrt Persis mich entgeistert an. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortet sie schließlich.

„Hunderte? Tausende?", schlage ich vor. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, nickt dann zögernd, hebt erneut die Schultern. Aber sie hat meinen Punkt schon bestätigt.

Zu viele um sie zu zählen.

„Na siehst du", hebe ich also an, „ich kenne niemanden, der so lange für die Arbeit mit Grippepatienten eingeteilt war wie du. Ich meine, wann haben sie sich das erste Mal auf eine Grippestation geschickt? Im Juni?"

Ich warte kurz ab, bis sie ganz leicht nickt. „Also über ein halbes Jahr lang", stelle ich dann fest, „ich hatte das unglaubliche Glück, nur einen Monat lange Grippepatienten versorgen zu müssen und das hat mir gereicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals so absolut, schrecklich _hilflos_ gefühlt habe." Bei dem Gedanke an Männer mit blauen Gesichtern und blutenden Nasen und rasselndem Atem überkommt mich ein unwillkürlicher Schauer.

Persis schluckt schwer. Ich beobachte sie aufmerksam. Hinter ihren Augen huschen Gedanken hin und her. Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann spricht sie sie aus, zunächst stockend, dann zunehmend rascher: „Sie sind alle… gestorben. Einer nach dem anderen. Wir konnten… gar nichts tun. Nichts! Sie sind gestorben und gestorben und _gestorben_ und… und was haben wir _getan_? Wadenwickel und Wärmflaschen! Als ob das geholfen hätte! Sie haben gebettelt, dass wir ihnen helfen mögen und wir waren absolut machtlos. Manchmal habe ich gedacht, es hört nie auf. Dass alle sterben werden, einer nach dem anderen, bis auf der Welt niemand mehr übrigen ist!"

Sie zieht einen zitternden Atemzug ein. „Und von Ken kein Wort. Wochenlang totale Stille. Ich wusste, dass es ihm schlecht geht und konnte doch nicht zu ihm! Und ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, was er tut wenn du nicht durchkommst… und dann kam die Nachricht das Mum krank ist. _Mum_! Krank mit dieser schrecklichen Grippe. Und ich stand auf meiner Station und habe die ganzen sterbenden Männer gesehen und habe mir vorgestellt, dass es Mum genauso geht. Dass sie schwach wird und immer schwächer, und irgendwann ihr Gesicht blau wird, erst ganz leicht nur, und dann immer dunkler, und dass sie schließlich keine Luft mehr kriegt und…", sie bricht abrupt ab.

Ihre Augen sind trocken, aber da ist etwas wildes, gequältes in ihrem Blick, das kaum weniger schwer zu ertragen ist. Und deswegen ist es reiner Instinkt, dass meine Hände von ihren Schultern um ihren Rücken wandern und ich sie in eine Umarmung ziehe. Persis lehnt die Stirn gegen meine Schulter und ich kann spüren, wie sie darum kämpft, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Es braucht mehrere Minuten – und mehr als einen bösen Blick meinerseits hin zu dem ein oder anderen allzu neugierig blickenden Museumsbesucher – bis Persis schließlich den Kopf wieder hebt und einen Schritt zurück tritt.

„Danke. Ich vermute, das brauchte ich", bemerkt sie und verzieht kurz das Gesicht.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Doch nicht dafür", wehre ich rasch ab, „du hast es verdient, genauso wie du es verdient hast, nach über einem halben Jahr Grippe, Grippe, _Grippe_ ein bisschen Möglichkeit zur Erholung zu bekommen. Es ist völlig verständlich, dass du irgendwann dort hinaus musstest. Das heißt nicht, dass du dich gedrückt hättest. Du hast mehr getan als du musstest."

„Das sagst du, die du dich nach Deutschland hast versetzen lassen, obwohl du doch kaum erst von der Grippe genesen warst", bemerkt Persis lakonisch und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Unwillkürlich muss ich lachen. „Sei versichert, dass ich mich nicht aus Pflichtgefühl nach Deutschland habe versetzen lassen. Ich wollte zu Ken, einzig und allein. Es war, wenn du so willst, purer Egoismus," stelle ich klar, „denn wäre es Pflichtgefühl gewesen, hätte ich mich vorher ordentlich erholt und dann eine angemessene Stelle hier irgendwo in England übernommen, anstatt andere Menschen dazu zu bringen, mich nur halb erholt in die Besatzungszone zu lassen. Was das für eine tolle Idee war sieht man ja daran, dass ich im Anschluss daran erst einmal drei Wochen selbst wieder im Krankenhaus war!"

„Es geht dir aber doch wieder gut?", vergewissert Persis sich.

„Alles bestens", beruhige ich, „ich musste mich einfach mal vernünftig ausschlafen und erholen. Es geht mir wirklich wieder gut." Ich hake mich erneut bei ihr unter und wir schlendern durch diesen neuen Museumsraum. Er ist angefüllt mit antik aussehenden Vasen, Statuen und Reliefs.

Kurz blickt Persis mich skeptisch von der Seite an. Das Ergebnis ihrer Prüfung scheint sie zufriedenzustellen. „Wirst du dann bald wieder deinen Dienst aufnehmen?", erkundigt sie sich.

Ich verneine kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin zwar aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, aber die Ärzte scheinen noch nicht der Meinung zu sein, dass ich den Anstrengungen des Krankenschwesterdaseins schon gewachsen bin. Deswegen leide ich offiziell immer noch an _Schwäche_ und bin bis auf weiteres zur Erholung beurlaubt", erkläre ich ihr.

„Und deswegen bist du hier", nickt Persis, „wo wohnst du denn? In einem Hotel?"

„Hotels sind nur zur Durchreise. Wir haben zwei Wohnheime für kanadische Krankenschwestern in London für diejenigen mit längeren Aufenthalten. Eins ist in Chelsea, am Cheyne Place. Das andere, in dem ich im Moment wohne, ist in Knightbridge. Ennismore Gardens, direkt südlich vom Kensington Park", gebe ich Auskunft.

„Lässt es sich da gut wohnen?", will Persis wissen.

Vor meinem inneren Auge taucht Moncorvo House auf, die Villa eines britischen Adligen, die man für Kriegszeiten in unser Wohnheim umgewandelt hat. Es ist ein ziemlich geräumiges Backsteingebäude mit aufwendig gestalteter Innendekoration und einer der elegantesten Orte, an denen ich jemals gewohnt habe.

„Es lässt sich aushalten", erwidere ich also und hebe vielsagend beide Augenbrauen. Persis lacht.

„Was passiert, wenn dein Erholungsurlaub vorbei ist?", fragt sie dann.

„Oh, nun", antworte ich, während ich eines der Reliefs einer genauere Betrachtung unterziehe, „bis dahin bin ich vermutlich ohnehin aus der Armee entlassen. Sie haben gesagt, ich bin frühestens in zwei Monaten wieder einsatzbereit, also wurde entschieden, mich gehen zu lassen. Ich bin nicht invalid oder so, deswegen kriege ich eine reguläre Entlassung, aber sie schienen es nicht sinnvoll zu finden, mich noch hierzubehalten, wenn doch nach und nach ohnehin alle zurück nach Hause dürfen. Deswegen warte ich jetzt hier ab, bis ich den Bescheid über meine Rückreise bekomme. Und dann geht es nach Hause."

Ein Moment des Zögerns, dann macht Persis: „Ach?" Ein schneller Seitenblick verrät mir, dass ihre Augenbrauen sich wieder zusammengeknotet haben. Irgendetwas macht ihr sichtlich zu schaffen, aber ich will sie nicht drängen, wende mich also stattdessen einer armlosen Frauenstatue zu.

„Schon faszinierend, wenn man bedenkt, wie alt das alles ist, oder? Drüben hatten sie eine Mumie und die Statue hier ist aus dem antiken Griechenland", bemerke ich nachdenklich, während ich auf das Informationsschild hinabspähe.

„Hm?", Persis klingt abgelenkt.

„Statue. Alt. Beeindruckend", fasse ich also noch einmal zusammen und unterdrücke ein Lächeln.

Sie blinzelt mich kurz an, nickt dann langsam. „Ja, vermutlich schon", gesteht sie dann zu, „aber hier im Museum wirken die ganzen Sachen nicht mal annähernd so beeindruckend wie drüben in Ägypten oder Griechenland selbst. Die Atmosphäre ist einfach eine ganze andere, wenn man vor Ort ist."

„Was jetzt auch so gar nicht versnobt von dir klingt", stelle ich mit einem leisen Lachen fest.

„Ich bin kein Snob!", beschwert Persis sich sofort.

Zur Antwort ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch und blicke von ihr zu der Statue und wieder zurück.

Persis zuckt ungeduldig mit den Schultern. „Oh, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Ist ja auch egal", wehrt sie ab, „viel wichtiger… wenn du ‚nach Hause' sagst – meinst du dann Glen?" Der Blick, mit dem sie mich bedenkt, ist plötzlich sehr aufmerksam.

Aha. Da drückt also der Schuh.

„Wir haben uns entschieden, in Toronto zu leben", beruhige ich rasch und kann geradezu sehen, wie die Anspannung sie mit einem langen Atemzug verlässt.

Sie hatte Sorge, dass ich ihr ihren Bruder entführe. Soviel ist offensichtlich.

„Und du, wann darfst du zurück?", frage ich freundlich.

„Wohl nicht vor Sommer", antwortet sie, jetzt bereitwillig, „mein Vertrag läuft ja noch, Aber ich habe Selina versprochen, dass ich versuche, im Juni zurück zu sein, damit wir meinen zukünftigen Patensohn taufen können!" Ein Lächeln blitzt auf ihren Zügen auf und es fühlt sich an wie ein Sonnenstrahl nach langem Regen,

Ich werfe ihr einen überraschten Blick zu „Selina hat einen Sohn?", hakte ich nach.

Persis nickt eifrig. „Er ist Endes letzten Jahres geboren", erklärt sie, „ich dachte, du hättest davon gehört."

Ich schüttele den Kopf: „Nein. Von wem auch?"

Und noch während ich es ausspreche, wird mir klar, dass die Antwort genauso gut ‚Ken' lauten kann und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das würde hören wollen.

„Von Nan", antwortet Persis jedoch.

Mit einem Ruck bleibe ich stehen und starre sie entgeistert an.

 _Nan_?

„Na, wegen den Kinderkleidern", fügt Persis hinzu, macht die Angelegenheit damit aber wenn möglich noch unklarer.

Man muss mir meine Verwirrung ansehen, denn sie kichert plötzlich. „Das wusstest du also auch noch nicht, ja?", fragt sie überflüssigerweise.

Mein leicht gereizter Blick führt nur zu noch mehr Heiterkeit, dann erbarmt sie sich jedoch einer Erklärung: „Na, Nan und Selina müssen sich irgendwann mal bei meinen Eltern über den Weg gelaufen sein. Und da hat Selina die Kleider von deiner Nichte bewundert, von Connie. Sie war ganz begeistert, als sie erfahren hat, dass Nan sie selbst genäht _und_ entworfen hat. Also hat Nan ihr ein paar Stücke zur Geburt des Kleinen geschenkt und die wurden dann allseits bewundert. Und dann sind immer mehr Torontoer Mütter zu Nan gekommen und haben sie gebeten, Kleidung für ihre Kinder anzufertigen. Tja, und deswegen überlegen sie jetzt, eine Art kleine Firma daraus zu machen."

„Moment", hake ich ein, „wer ist ‚sie'?"

„Nan und Selina", erwidert Persis, als sei das offensichtlich, „Selina ist gut mit Zahlen und sie kennt alles und jeden, sie kann also Investoren auftreiben und allen davon erzählen und so. Und Nan entwirft die Kleidung und kümmert sich um die Herstellung. Sie kommt aber mit dem Nähen sowieso nicht mehr hinterher, deswegen überlegen sie schon, ein oder zwei Näherinnen einzustellen. Der Gedanke ist, Kriegswitwen zu nehmen, um sie zu unterstützen. Gut, oder?"

Sie sieht mich Beifall heischend an, aber es braucht einen Moment, bis ich mich soweit gesammelt habe, dass ich nicken kann. „Und das alles ist… wann passiert?", frage ich und fühle mich ein wenig hilflos.

„In den letzten zwei oder drei Monaten", erwidert Persis unbekümmert, „und du wusstest da _wirklich_ nichts von?" Skeptisch späht sie zu mit herüber.

Ich schüttele schweigend den Kopf.

Persis zuckt mit den Schultern und zieht mich um einen aufwendig gearbeiteten Steinklotz herum. „Oh, naja, vielleicht ist es verständlich", bemerkt sie, „ich habe es von Selina gehört, aber vielleicht will Nan es noch nicht so verbreiten, solange sie noch nicht weiß, ob es funktioniert. Ich meine, wer hat denn überhaupt gewusst, dass sie das Talent zur Schneiderin hat? _Ich_ nicht! Ich hätte immer gedacht, sie wird Kanadas Jane Austen oder so."

Das haben wir alle gedacht. Aber ihre Geschichten hat Jerrys Tod ihr ausgetrieben.

Erneut trifft mich ein prüfender Blick von der Seite. „Schon komisch, dass deine Schwestern jetzt beide _berufstätig_ sind, und du mit deiner Krankenschwesterausbildung ganz traditionell Ehefrau wirst. Ich meine, wer damals gedacht, dass es sich so entwickelt?", fragte sie und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Ich wende den Blick ab, sehe hinab zu einer bemalten Vase, ohne jedoch viel zu sehen.

Ja. Wer hätte das gedacht?

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „It's a Long Way to Tipperary" aus dem Jahr 1912 entnommen (Text und Musik von Jack Judge)._


	76. Of a baby upon their knees

_20\. März 1919  
London, England_

 **Of a baby upon their knees**

Kurz lasse ich den Blick die Straße entlang wandern, aber keiner der Menschen kommt mir bekannt vor, also wende ich mich wieder meinem Buch zu.

Ich muss sagen, dass es sich gut anfühlt, wieder _Zeit_ zu haben. Seitdem ich nach Europa gekommen bin, war ich entweder zu müde oder zu beschäftigt, um etwas anderes zu lesen als Briefe, aber das hier ist schon das vierte Buch, das ich in den letzten Wochen lese. Auch Schlaf war so viele Jahre lang ein rares Gut und umso mehr genieße ich es jetzt, einfach schlafen zu können, wenn ich müde bin. Ich bin deutlich wacher als ich es während der Zeit in Buxton war, gehe aber trotzdem meistens früh zu Bett, schlafe lange aus und habe auch gegen den ein oder anderen Mittagsschlaf wenig einzuwenden, wenn die Gelegenheit sich bietet.

Wenn ich nicht schlafe oder lese, nutze ich meine Zeit, um endlich London kennenzulernen. Oft schlendere ich einfach stundenlang durch die Straßen und lasse mich überraschen, wo meine Füße mich hintragen. Ist das Wetter schlecht, nutze ich es aus, dass meine Unterkunft nur wenige hundert Meter von nicht weniger als drei großen Museen – _Victoria & Albert_, _Science_ , _Natural History_ – entfernt liegt. Manchmal begleiten mich andere Krankenschwestern, die ebenfalls in Moncorvo House wohnen, auf meine Exkursionen und einige Male ist Persis aus Putney Heath hochgekommen, aber ebenso genieße ich es auch, hin und wieder für mich zu sein.

Meine Finger blättern träge eine weitere Seite um, während ich den Kopf hebe und erneut meine Umgebung betrachte. Ein kurzer Blick, dann will ich mich gerade wieder dem Buch zuwenden, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehme, wie eine der Figuren am anderen Ende der Straße einen Arm hebt und winkt. Ich sehe genauer hin, kneife die Augen ein wenig zusammen und ja – es ist Polly.

Dass ich sie nicht sofort erkannt habe, mag daran liegen, dass ich sie bisher nur in Uniform gesehen habe oder daran, dass wir einander – wie lange? – viel zu lange nicht gesehen haben. Aber als sie jetzt auf mich zueilt, den Kinderwagen mit einer Hand energisch vor sich herschieben, mit der anderen ihren Hut festhaltend, besteht kein Zweifel mehr. Es ist Polly.

Ich schlage mein Buch zu und stehe von meiner Bank auf, gerade als Polly mich erreicht hat. Sie lässt Kinderwagen und Hut los, umfasst stattdessen meine Oberarme und hält mich für einige Sekunden auf Armlänge von sich weg, während sie mich einer kritischen Betrachtung unterzieht. Dann werde ich mit einem Ruck in eine Umarmung gezogen und für einen klitzekleinen Moment könnte es wieder 1916 sein, wenn seitdem nicht so viel passiert wäre.

„Hallo Polly", begrüße ich sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als sie mich wieder freigegeben hat.

„Hallo, hallo", gibt sie gut gelaunt zurück, „ich würde jetzt sagen, dass du dich überhaupt nicht verändert hast, aber das wäre nicht wahr, also werde ich sagen, dass es gut ist, dich wiederzusehen, ja?"

Bevor ich jedoch etwas erwidern kann, erklingt ein Geräusch aus dem Kinderwagen, zwar nicht besonders laut, aber eindeutig warnend. Die Lautstärke ist offenbar noch steigerbar.

Polly verdreht kurz die Augen. „Sie ist schon die ganze Zeit quengelig", informiert sie mich, „niemand sagt einem, wie kompliziert es ist, mit einem Kind Zug zu fahren."

„Ich hätte wirklich auch zu dir kommen können", versichere ich, während ich ihr dabei zusehe, wie sie sich über den Kinderwagen beugt und mit geübten Griffen ihr Baby auf den Arm nimmt. Die quengelnden Geräusche verstummen sofort, stattdessen heften sich große dunkle Augen auf mich und mustern mich mit offenkundigem Misstrauen.

„Ach, nicht doch", winkt Polly derweil ab, „immerhin bist du vor noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Du solltest noch keine Reisen machen, schon gar nicht ganz alleine. Und du kennst mich – mir ist jede Entschuldigung Recht, nach London u kommen." Ein verschwörerisches Grinsen blitzt in ihrem Gesicht auf, das mir ebenfalls ein Lächeln entlockt.

Geschickt wechselt Polly das Baby von einem Arm auf den anderen, während sie fortfährt: „Und außerdem hätten wir dort nur auf einem zu stark gepolsterten Sofa gehockt und Tee aus Tassen eines grässlichen Blümchenservice getrunken, während Rolands schreckliche Tante uns im Nacken gesessen hätte. Darauf können wir gut verzichten, nicht wahr, Lizzie?" Das letzte mit einem zärtlichen Blick auf das Baby, das jedoch weiterhin ausgesprochen skeptisch aussieht.

„Sollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?", fragt sie dann an mich gewandt und nickt zu dem Park, an dessen Rand wir stehen.

„Klar, sicher", stimme ich rasch zu, obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob sie wirklich eine Antwort erwartet hat. Wenn überhaupt hat das Dasein als Mutter und Ehefrau sie offenbar noch energischer werden lassen.

Die kleine Lizzie scheint ein ähnlich energisches Wesen zu haben, denn sie quittiert den Versuch ihrer Mutter, sie wieder im Kinderwagen abzulegen, mit einem alarmierenden Heulton. Polly seufzt gottergeben, behält sie dann jedoch auf dem Arm, weswegen es mir zufällt, den leeren Kinderwagen vor mir her zu schubsen.

„Wie geht es Roland?", erkundige ich mich, während wir gemächlich die Straße entlang schlendern. Zwar habe ich den Mann nie getroffen, aber Polly hat ihn in ihren Briefen oft genug beschrieben, dass es sich doch irgendwie so anfühlt, als würde ich ihn irgendwie kennen.

„Oh, ihm geht es gut. Er ist immer noch in Boulogne, und deswegen sind Lizzie und ich immer noch bei der schrecklichen Tante Pomeline", antwortet Polly und zieht eine Grimasse.

Auch Tante Pomeline ist mir aus ihren Briefen wohlbekannt. Da Roland kurze Zeit nach ihrer Hochzeit nach Frankreich versetzt wurde, hat er Polly bei seinen englischen Verwandten irgendwo in den Cotswolds einquartiert. Da die alleinstehende Tante Pomeline offenbar ausreichend Platz hat, hatte man in der Familie entschieden, dass sie die neue Nichte aufnehmen kann – sehr zum Missfallen nicht nur von Polly, sondern auch von Tante Pomeline selbst.

„Wie kommt Tante Pomeline eigentlich an ihren Namen?", erkundige ich mich spontan, „ich frage mich das jedes Mal, wenn ich einen Brief von dir gelesen habe und vergesse doch immer wieder, zu fragen."

„Oh. Das", Polly lacht ungnädig, „nun den Familienlegenden zufolge hatte ihre Mutter während der Schwangerschaft ein dauerndes Verlangen nach Äpfeln. Deswegen Pomeline, aus dem Französischen für Apfel. Was naturgemäß Grund genug für Tante Pomeline ist, ihren Namen zu verabscheuen."

Fragend hebe ich eine Augenbraue: „Warum das?"

Polly grinst noch etwas breiter. „Na, wegen Eva und der Schlange und dem Apfel. Sie ist derart bigott, dass sie Äpfel für _verdorben_ hält. Und deswegen macht nichts sie wütender, als wenn man sie bei ihrem Namen nennt", erklärt sie.

„Weshalb du es natürlich besonders gerne tust", erkenne ich.

„Mindestens zwanzig Mal am Tag", bestätigt Polly höchst zufrieden, „sie faucht jedes Mal wie eine Katze! Es macht uns großen Spaß, sie fauchen zu hören, oder Lizzie?" Sie beugt sich etwas vor, um das Baby auf ihrem Arm ansehen zu können, aber Lizzies Blick bleibt entschieden unbeeindruckt.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber durchaus amüsiert betrachte ich die beiden. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Tante Pomeline euch überhaupt aufgenommen hat?", erkundige ich mich dann.

„Tja", Polly zieht die Nase kraus, „eigentlich ganz einfach. Sie ist scharf auf das Geld. Sie knöpft mir fast das gesamte Trennungsgeld, das die Armee mir jeden Monat zahlt, ab. Und seitdem Lizzie da ist, nervt sie mich Tag für Tag, dass es nicht ausreichen würde, weil ich seitdem mehr _Seife_ für die Wäsche brauche. Gieriger alter Rabe!"

„Polly! Das kannst du doch nicht sagen!", schelte ich, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass ich dabei lachen muss.

Aber Polly zuckt nur mit den Schultern und sieht dabei genauso unbeeindruckt aus wie ihre Tochter. „Ach, es ist nicht verboten, wenn es die Wahrheit ist", wehrt sie ab, und wer will dagegen argumentieren?

„Wie lange wirst du denn Tante Pomelines Seife noch verbrauchen?", frage ich stattdessen.

Meine Antwort sind eine furchterregende Grimasse von Polly und ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln von Lizzie. „Es _gab_ einen Moment, da sah es so aus, als würde Roland bald Heim kommen. Sie hatten Befehl gekriegt, alle Patienten bis Anfang März zu evakuieren und da dachten wir, vielleicht ist er bald zu Hause. Aber drei Tage später kam der Befehl, das Krankenhaus für Patienten mit Geschlechtskrankheiten offen zu halten. Roland geht nicht davon aus, dass sie es vor Mai oder Juni nach England schaffen werden. Und so lange sind wir zwei weiterhin auf die Gastfreundschaft von Tante Pomeline angewiesen", führt Polly dann aus. Sie lässt Lizzie kurz hüpfen, was jedoch nicht dazu beiträgt, deren Laune zu heben.

„Und dann? Wisst ihr schon, wie es dann für euch weitergeht? Zurück nach Kanada?", frage ich weiter.

Es fühlt sich immer noch merkwürdig an, darüber zu reden. So lange haben wir nicht gewagt, ernsthaft über eine Rückkehr nachzudenken, aus Sorge, es damit irgendwie zu verhexen. Und jetzt, so viele Monate nach dem Waffenstillstand, scheint es tatsächlich greifbar zu werden. Shirley befindet sich gerade jetzt auf einem Schiff im Atlantik und wird in wenigen Tagen tatsächlich _zu Hause_ sein, als erster von uns. Irgendwie hat erst die Nachricht seiner Abreise es wirklich wahr werden lassen. Wir dürfen nach Hause.

Natürlich werden nicht alle so bald zurück sein wie Shirley. Weder Jem noch Persis erwarten, dass ihre Krankenhäuser sie vor dem Sommer gehen lassen werden, und die Navy macht laut Shirley ebenfalls keine Anstalten, Carl aus seinem U-Boot-Grab herauszulassen. Und Una erwartet ihren Fred, der nach seiner Krankheit im Januar wieder zu seiner Schreibarbeit zurückgekehrt ist (und bei dem ich immer noch regelmäßig vergesse, ihn zum erweiterten Familienkreis zu zählen), ebenfalls nicht mehr im Frühjahr zurück.

Und dann, dann sind da noch die, die nie mehr zurückkehren werden. Zwei weiße Holzkreuze, irgendwo in Frankreich.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob wir nach Kanada zurückgehen werden", reißt Polly mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Überrascht sehe ich sie an, schiebe gleichzeitig den Gedanken an Holzkreuze zurück in den Winkel meines Kopfes, in dem sie überdauern. „Also wollt ihr hierbleiben?", frage ich dann.

Polly zuckt mit den Schultern, was mit einem missmutigen Baby im Arm gar nicht so einfach zu sein scheint. „Vielleicht. Roland ist ja hier geboren und auch aufgewachsen. Er ist erst als Jugendlicher mit seinen Eltern nach Kanada gegangen", antwortet Polly, „seine Schwester ist in die USA verheiratet und seine Eltern überlegen wohl schon seit einer Weile, zurückzukommen. Sie haben den Großteil ihres Lebens in England verbracht, ihre Familien leben hier… wenn sie wieder nach England ziehen, würde es für uns Sinn machen, auch hier zu bleiben."

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", erkundige ich mich vorsichtig. Immerhin ist Polly ihr einziges Kind.

Ein erneutes Schulterzucken von Polly. „So genau haben wir da noch nicht drüber gesprochen", gibt sie zu, „natürlich würde ich sie vermissen und ich will auch eigentlich, dass Lizzie mit allen ihren Großeltern aufwächst, insofern wäre es schade, wenn ein Ozean zwischen uns liegt. Auf der anderen Seite macht meine Mutter seit einer Weile so Andeutungen, dass sie ja eigentlich immer mal das Mutterland sehen wollte und dass es sich hier ja auch ganz gut leben lassen soll, insofern… wer weiß, vielleicht wohnen wir ja am Ende alle hier? Das wäre doch schön, nicht wahr, Lizzie?"

Allerdings kann offenbar auch der Gedanke daran, mit zwei Großelternpaaren aufzuwachsen, der kleinen Lizzie nicht mehr als ein Stirnrunzeln und ein paar Spuckeblasen vor dem Mund entlocken.

Ich wende mich von dem Baby ab und betrachte stattdessen Polly nachdenklich. „Und wie geht es _dir_ damit?", will ich wissen.

„Es ist in Ordnung", antwortet Polly und ihre Stimme klingt fest, „ich mag England und obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte, einen Ozean zwischen uns und Tante Pomeline zu wissen, ist der Rest von Rolands Familie ziemlich in Ordnung. Seine Großmutter ist sogar richtig, richtig nett, und er hat ein paar Cousinen, die auch kleine Kinder haben, das passt also ganz gut. Auch wenn ich mich nicht beschweren würde, wenn ich dich überreden könnte, ebenfalls hierzubleiben. Was denkst du, was würde Offizier dazu sagen?"

Sie wirft mit einen spekulativen Blick zu und ich muss lachen. „Oh, falls ich das wirklich wollen würde, würde Ken dem wohl nicht im Weg stehen", erwidere ich, „aber ich will nicht."

Ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen sind Polly und das Baby beide ziemlich enttäuscht von mir. „Wann geht es denn zurück für euch?", fragt Polly dann.

„Oh, ich warte eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass mir jemand sagte, welches Schiff ich nehmen darf. Sie haben gesagt, ich soll mich auf April einstellen", gebe ich bereitwillig Auskunft, „und Ken ist gerade noch in Frankreich. Seine Einheit wird in den nächsten paar Tagen nach England verschifft werden, aber er weiß noch nicht, wann es für sie nach Hause geht. Mit etwas Pech wird es wohl Mai werden."

Einen Moment zeichnet sich Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Ich dachte immer, die Armee versucht, die Familien mit den Soldaten zusammen auf dem gleichen Schiff zurückzuschicken", bemerkt sie stirnrunzelnd.

Bevor ich jedoch erklären kann, glättet sich ihre Stirn wieder und Verwirrung macht Verstehen Platz. „Oder sag bloß es weiß immer noch niemand von eurer Ehe?", vergewissert sie sich.

„Unsere Familien wissen es", verteidige ich mich, „aber es schien wenig Sinn zu machen, es jetzt noch der Armee auf die Nase zu binden."

Polly lacht leise. „In der Tat. Und du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie neidisch ich auf dich bin weil du das durchgezogen hast", gesteht sie dann, aber sie sagt es ohne Bitterkeit.

Ich zucke kurz mit den Schultern, denn was soll ich darauf schon groß sagen. Polly, indes, fährt ohnehin direkt fort: „Und du bist dem Klischee der Krankenschwester, die den Arzt heiratet entronnen. Obwohl es da ja einen Kandidaten gab, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Weiß man, was aus ihm geworden ist?"

Ihre Augen funkeln amüsiert. Das Baby macht noch mehr Spuckeblasen.

„Zachary?", frage ich, ohne auf ihr Necken einzugehen, „dem geht es gut. Wir haben zwar selbst keinen Kontakt mehr, aber Maud, eine gemeinsame Kollegin, ist seit einer Weile wieder zusammen mit ihm in einem Krankenhaus in Frankreich stationiert. Es wird dich daher vielleicht freuen zu hören, dass ich dem guten Zachary nicht endgültig das Herz gebrochen habe. Er hat eine kleine Französin gefunden, die bereit zu sein scheint, Blaubeerhecken mit ihm zu pflanzen."

Ich bemühe mich, es möglichst sachlich vorzutragen, aber Polly, die mit der Geschichte wohlvertraut ist, lacht ungeniert los. „Hoffen wir, er hat sich etwas geschickter angestellt, als er ihr den Antrag gemacht hat", stellt sie dann fest, sichtlich amüsiert.

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall ein Anfang wenn er seine verstorbene Schwester nicht ausgerechnet in dem Moment bemüht", stimme ich zu und kann mir ein kleines Lächeln selbst nicht verkneifen. Jetzt, beinahe zwei Jahre später, kann ich nämlich durchaus die unfreiwillige Komik dieses Antrags sehen – auch wenn es mir um seine Schwester natürlich Leid tut.

Rosie hieß sie, nicht wahr?

Was mich zu dem Gedanken führt –

„Hatte ich dir eigentlich davon geschrieben, wie die… die Mitbewohnerin meiner Schwester an ein Kind geraten ist?", erkundige ich mich.

Polly wirft mir einen spöttischen Blick zu und mir ist danach, als würde auch das Baby seine Spuckeblasen deutlich spöttischer machen als vorher. „An Kinder _gerät_ man nicht, meine liebe Rilla", informiert Polly mich, „ich dachte ja eigentlich, dass es die Aufgabe von Offizier wäre, dir das, nun… _nahezubringen_ , aber ich kann es dir gerne auch noch mal erklären?"

„Nein, danke", entgegne ich und verdrehe die Augen, was sie jedoch nur mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen quittiert.

„Und Mildred ist nämlich doch an ein Kind geraten", stelle ich klar, „sie ist außerdem unverheiratet, deswegen hat sie auch keine Möglichkeit, auf _normale_ Art an ein Kind zu gelangen."

Geschickt bewegt Polly die kleine Lizzie auf ihrem Arm so, dass das linke Ohr des Babys an ihre Brust gedrückt ist, während sie das rechte Ohr mit ihrer freien Hand zuhält. Dann beugt sie sich näher zu mir und murmelt verschwörerisch: „Ich nehme dir deine Unschuld ja nur ungern, aber ein Trauschein ist keine physikalische Voraussetzung um sich mit fortpflanzungsfördernden Aktivitäten näher zu beschäftigen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine…"

Als ich sie leicht gegen die Schulter boxe, weicht sie mit einem unbekümmerten Lachen aus. „Tante Rilla ist unzufrieden mit uns", informiert sie ihr Baby, das eindeutig selbst ziemlich unzufrieden aussieht, selbst dann, als sie ihm wieder gestattet, zu hören.

„Willst du es nun wissen, oder nicht?", frage ich betont schnippisch zurück, muss mir aber selbst ein Lachen verbeißen.

„Klar, nur heraus damit", antwortet Polly entspannt und schiebt Lizzie auf ihren anderen Arm herüber.

„Nun, also Mildred, Dis… Mitbewohnerin, hat eine ältere Schwester, die vor dem Krieg geheiratet hat", hebe ich also an, „anscheinend sind Mildreds Eltern eher unorthodox. Der Vater ist Maler und die Mutter politisch aktiv. Sie scheint auch den Ton in der Familie angegeben zu haben und Mildred hat ihr Interesse an gesellschaftlichen Themen geerbt. Die Schwester allerdings offenbar nicht. Zumindest hat sie ganz traditionell geheiratet und Rosa, ihre Tochter, ist vor vier Jahren geboren."

„So weit, so gut", wirft Polly ein und ich werfe ihr ob dieser Unterbrechung einen betont pikierten Blick zu.

„Allerdings ist der Vater der kleinen Rosa bei den Flandernkämpfen 1915 gefallen und seine Eltern bei der Halifax-Explosion umgekommen," fahre ich dann fort, „und da nun sowohl Rosas Mutter als auch Mildreds Mutter letzten Monat der Grippe erlegen sind, hat man Mildred die kleine Rosa praktisch vor die Haustür gesetzt. Anscheinend betrachtet man weder den verwitweten Großvater, noch die ledigen Brüder ihres Vaters als qualifiziert, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern."

„Grundgütiger", murmelt Polly, „das arme Kind!" Sie sieht jetzt nicht mehr belustigt aus und auch Lizzie hat kritisch die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Schlimm, oder? Sie ist erst vier Jahre auf der Welt, und hat schon fast ihre ganze Familie verloren", stimme ich nachdenklich zu.

Polly nickt nachdrücklich. „Darf sie denn bei ihrer Tante bleiben?", fragt sie dann.

„Es sieht ganz danach aus. Was zumindest heißt, dass sie eine fundierte politische Bildung erhalten wird, wenn ihr schon das traditionelle Familienleben verwehrt sein wird. Ein Jahr mit Di und Mildred und sie redet im Thema Frauenrechte und soziale Gerechtigkeit jeden ihrer Lehrer an die Wand, warte es nur ab", entgegne ich mit einem durchaus liebevollen Lächeln bei dem Gedanken an Di und Mildred.

Von Polly wird mein Lächeln erwidert, aber das Baby strampelt nur ungehalten mit den Füßen und macht einen quäkenden Laut.

„Ist ja schon gut", murmelt Polly ihr zu, „ich lege dich wieder hin, in Ordnung?" Dann, lauter, zu mir: „Oder willst du sie mal halten?" Fragend sieht sie mich an.

Ich beeile mich, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich bin nicht unbedingt gut mit Kindern. Meistens schreien sie, wenn man sie mir auf den Arm setzt", lehne ich ab.

Polly verstaut ihre immer noch strampelnde Tochter im Kinderwagen, wirft mir zwischendurch jedoch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Wirklich? Ich dachte, du hast schon Nichten und Neffen", bemerkt sie dann.

„Stimmt", nicke ich, „meine andere Schwester hat eine Tochter und mein ältester Bruder hat eins von beidem."

Und Rosa scheint es jetzt ja irgendwie auch zu geben.

„Hast du dich um die nie gekümmert?", fragt Polly, als sie sich wieder aufrichtet. Aus dem Kinderwagen kräht es protestierend. Offenbar war Liegen nun auch nicht das, was die kleine Lizzie gewollt hat. Schnell lasse ich den Griff den Wagens los, was Polly mit einem belustigen Augenrollen quittiert, während sie selbst danach greift.

„Nicht wirklich", antworte ich und trete einen Schritt vom Kinderwagen zurück, „als Ian, der Älteste geboren wurde, war ich schon auf der Schwesternschule in Montreal – wo ich der pädiatrischen Station übrigens ebenfalls immer versucht habe, zu entgehen, bevor du fragst. Zwei Jahre später war ich dann hier und in der Zwischenzeit habe ich die Kinder auch immer nur dann gesehen, wenn ich auf Urlaub zu Hause war. Und das ist jetzt sowieso alles zweieinhalb Jahre her."

„Hm…", macht Polly nachdenklich, „ich vermute, das macht Sinn." Wir haben uns wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und sie schaukelt den Wagen in Gehen ein wenig, was sich zumindest förderlich auf das Krähen auswirkt. Es wird leiser.

Einige Sekunden verstreichen, aber als ich den Kopf drehe, erkenne ich, dass Polly mich aufmerksam mustert. „Wie sieht es denn dass mit eigenen Kindern für dich und Offizier aus?", fragt sie interessiert.

Ich aber winke nur kopfschüttelnd ab. „Damit befasse ich mich, wenn es soweit ist", entgegne ich.

Polly wirkt nicht, als würde mein Plan sie sonderlich überzeugen, aber bevor sie ihre Zweifel laut äußern kann, frage ich schnell: „Und bei euch? Wie sieht es mit Geschwisterchen für Lizzie aus?"

Zumindest lenkt sie das zuverlässig ab. „In Gottes Namen, gib mir etwas Zeit!", ruft sie aus, „Lizzie ist noch keine vier Monate alt und hat noch keine einzige Nacht durchgeschlafen – und das wird nicht einmal dadurch spaßig, dass es Tante Pomeline in zur Weißglut treibt, glaub mir. Ein bisschen älter muss sie schon noch werden."

„Aber dann hättet ihr gerne Geschwister für sie?", bohre ich nach.

„Auf jeden Fall", nickt Polly, „ich war nie gerne Einzelkind. Ich habe dich immer um deine Geschwister beneidet und Betty… Betty ebenso um ihre."

Aha.

Da ist es also.

Bettys Anwesenheit hat zwischen uns geschwebt, seitdem Polly die Straße herunter gekommen ist. Oder nein – nicht ihre _An_ wesenheit. Ihre Abwesenheit vielmehr. Ein Phantomschmerz. Der Schmerz dessen, was fehlt.

Polly nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Ich strecke eine Hand aus und berühre sanft ihren Arm.

„Schon gut", murmele ich, „es ist in Ordnung."

Ein Moment des Zögerns, dann bricht es plötzlich aus Polly hervor: „Ich weiß, dass mir das nicht zusteht, denn immerhin hast du deinen Bruder verloren. Aber Betty war für mich _wie_ eine Schwester. Ich habe immer noch jeden Tag Augenblicke, in denen ich nicht aufpasse und daran denke, dass ich ihr etwas unbedingt schreiben muss und dann… dann erinnere ich mich, dass das nicht geht."

Ich nicke schweigend. Es geht mir nicht anders. Immer noch will ich schöne Dinge mit Walter teilen und immer noch vergesse ich viel zu oft, dass das nicht mehr geht.

„Und manchmal liege ich nachts wach und frage mich, was passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht hierhin gekommen wären. Es war meine Idee. Ich habe sie überredet und jetzt habe ich all das hier und sie ist – ", sie bricht zitternd ab.

Tot.

Sanft halte ich Polly am Arm fest und warte, bis sie mich ansieht. „Sie hat ihre eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen", erinnere ich dann leise, „sie mag ruhiger gewesen sein als du, aber sie war fest in ihren Entscheidungen. Es war ihre Entscheidung, hierhin zu kommen, und ihre Entscheidung, nach Frankreich zu gehen. Das ist nicht deine Schuld."

Pollys Blick bleibt skeptisch. Dann umwölkt er, gleitet er ab, hinüber zum Kinderwagen. „Ich frage mich immer, wie sie wohl gestorben ist", flüstert sie dann, „ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, aber… du hast es selbst erlebt und ich dachte… ich dachte… vielleicht könntest du…"

Erinnerungen zucken ungebeten vor meinem Auge hoch. Erinnerungen an Feuer und Dröhnen und Angst und zu viel Blut.

 _Niemals_ werde ich ihr davon erzählen.

„Sie sagen, in Doullens ging es schnell. Ein einzelnes Flugzeug, das niemand hat kommen hören. Die Bombe kam aus dem Nichts und hat die ganze Station zerstört. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Vermutlich hat sie nie gewusst, was mit ihr passiert", erwidere ich stattdessen und versuche, sicher zu klingen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das die Wahrheit ist. Es ist die offizielle Version, aber ob es auch wahr ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich hoffe, dass es wahr sein mag. Denn so sehr ich Bettys Tod bedauere, so habe ich genug über den Tod gelernt, um eines zu wissen: ist es vielleicht der gnädigste Tod von allen. Der Tod, den man nicht kommen sieht.

Und gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass der Tod nicht am schlimmsten ist für die, die gehen, sondern für die, die zurückbleiben. Und deshalb nehme ich Polly in den Arm und halte sie fest und lasse sie trauern für Betty, die sie geliebt hat wie eine Schwester und die, so oder so, viel zu früh gegangen ist.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „When I leave the World behind" aus dem Jahr 1915entnommen (Text und Musik von Irving Berlin)._


	77. When shadows are stealing

_31\. März 1919  
_ _London, England_

 **When shadows are stealing**

Kens Kopf ist schwer auf meiner Schulter, sein Atem warm auf meiner Haut. Sehr vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, streiche ich ihm eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Der Mond taucht seine Züge in schattiges Licht. Er sieht friedlich aus, jetzt im Schlaf. Jünger auch.

Und obwohl er mir so nah ist, kann ich immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass wir jetzt wirklich hier sind, zusammen. Solange der Krieg andauerte, gehörte nichts wirklich uns, war jeder Moment nichts weiter als gestohlene Zeit. Und auch die Wochen in Deutschland waren unwirklich, in der Luft hängend, ohne viel Verbindung zu dem, was war oder dem, was kommen würde. Jetzt jedoch… es fühlt sich neu an. Wie ein Versprechen, das endlich eingelöst wird.

Als Ken vor einer Woche endlich in England angekommen ist, war daher mein erster Impuls, London sofort zu verlassen und zu ihm zu eilen. Bramshott ist so weit nicht weg und der Gedanke, dass er nur noch eine Zugfahrt entfernt und doch nicht bei mir ist, war schwer auszuhalten. Dass ich geblieben bin, wo ich war, lag in erster Linie daran, dass er mich darum gebeten hat. Anscheinend ertrinken sie gerade in Papierkram und so hat er vielmehr versprochen, sich sofort zu melden, sobald er selbst die Möglichkeit sieht, zu mir zu kommen.

Das lang ersehnte Telegramm kam heute Morgen. Ob ich mich zum Abendessen mit ihm in einem Londoner Hotel treffen würde? Als ob er hätte fragen müssen!

Das Hotel, das er ausgesucht hat, ist schick genug, dass ich erneut dankbar für meine Uniform war, die ich immer noch tragen darf. Ich habe kein einziges Kleid, das in diesem Hotel keine Augenbrauen gehoben hätte, aber gegen die Ausgehuniform, die zu tragen ich mir in den letzten drei Wochen in London angewöhnt habe, kann wahrlich niemand etwas einwenden. Allerdings identifiziert sie mich auch immer noch zuverlässig als Krankenschwester, obwohl der Schleier mittlerweile dem blauen Filzhut gewichen ist.

Als Ken sich nach dem Essen um ein Zimmer für uns gekümmert hat, hat ein Teil von mir daher die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass jemand uns darüber informiert, dass ich als kanadische Krankenschwester nicht seine Ehefrau sein kann und dass nicht _diese_ Art von Hotel ist (nicht wie in Étaples, wo ich mehr als eine meiner Kolleginnen mit einem der Offiziere in _dieser_ Art Hotel habe verschwinden sehen). Aber entweder ist man hier zu höflich oder – wie ich eher vermute – die Restriktionen, denen eine Krankenschwester des CAMC unterworfen ist, gehören in England nicht unbedingt zum Allgemeinwissen, denn man hat uns das Zimmer ohne Schwierigkeiten überlassen.

Und so ist es dieses Zimmer, eingehüllt von der Dunkelheit der Nacht, in dem wir nach wochenlanger Trennung wieder zueinander gefunden haben.

Ken ist vor einer Weile eingeschlafen, aber ich bin zu angespannt, um an Schlaf zu denken. Ich drehe den Kopf etwas, sehe hinüber zu der Uhr auf dem Nachttisch und kann im Mondlicht gerade noch erkennen, dass die Zeiger sich auf die Vertikale zubewegen. Bald Mitternacht.

Eben noch, in seinen Armen, war es, als sei außer uns beiden nichts wirklich wahr, aber irgendetwas – die Stille, das fremde Zimmer, die näher rückende Geisterstunde – machen mich jetzt unruhig, und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen kann ich einfach nicht einschlafen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nicht wegsterben werde", kommt in dem Moment Kens Stimme, noch schwer vom Schlaf.

Ruckartig drehe ich den Kopf. „Was… was meinst du?" frage ich und versuche, im Halbdunkeln zu erkennen, was er denkt.

„Oh, ich gar nichts", antwortet Ken, wacher jetzt, „aber du kontrollierst meinen Puls. Ich wollte dir lediglich sagen, dass das nicht nötig ist." Er klingt eindeutig belustigt.

Und noch während er spricht, werde ich mir bewusst, dass ich irgendwann in den letzten Minuten meine Finger um sein Handgelenk geschlossen haben muss. Meine Fingerspitzen ruhen auf dem Punkt auf der Innenseite seines Handgelenks von dem mir, sicher und fest, sein Puls entgegenschlägt.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich… es beruhigt mich. Dein Herzschlag, meine ich. Ich kenne kaum jemanden, dessen Herz so gleichmäßig schlägt wie deins", erwidere ich schnell. Ich versuche, es als Unwichtig abzutun, will die Hand rasch wegziehen, aber Ken ist schneller, schließt seine Finger um meine und hält meine Hand fest.

Er hat sich hochgerappelt, blickt jetzt auf mich hinab, und als ich ihn ansehe, erkenne ich ein schalkhaftes Funkeln in seinen Augen. Bevor ich Gelegenheit habe, darauf zu reagieren, hat er sich auch schon zu mir heruntergebeugt und küsst mich mit genug Nachdruck, das ich beinahe vergesse, dass mir etwas Sorgen bereitet.

Die Zeiger auf der Uhr haben genug Zeit, sich ein Stück weiter gen Mitternacht zu bewegen, bis Ken sich schließlich wieder etwas zurücklehnt. Er hebt unsere verschlungenen Hände, drückt erst einen Kuss auf meine Fingerknöchel und dann meine Hand gegen seine Brust.

„Jetzt nicht mehr gleichmäßig", verkündet er dann, durchaus selbstzufrieden, und grinst mich an.

Und tatsächlich. Das Herz, das nun direkt unter meiner Hand schlägt, folgt jetzt einem anderen Takt. Schneller, und gar nicht mehr so ruhig.

Ich kann gar nicht anders als seinem erwartungsvollen Blick mit einem Lächeln zu begegnen, was er mit einem weiteren, raschen Kuss belohnt. Dann lässt er sich nach hinten fallen, zieht mich mit einem Arm näher, so dass jetzt mein Kopf an seiner Schulter ruht. Mit der anderen Hand hält er die meine immer noch über seinem Herz fest.

Einige Momente vergehen, in denen das Schlagen wieder langsamer wird. „Sagst du mir, was dich beunruhigt?", fragt Ken dann in die Dunkelheit.

„Was meinst du?", frage ich zurück, obwohl ich eigentlich glaube, ziemlich genau zu wissen, was er meint.

„Na", antwortet er ohne zu zögern, „du hast gesagt, dass es dich beruhigt, meinen Herzschlag zu fühlen. Daraus schließe ich umgekehrt, dass es etwas anderes gibt, was dich beunruhigt. Möchtest du mir sagen, was es ist?"

Kurz überlege ich, ob er das Thema auf sich beruhen lassen würde, wenn ich sage, dass nein, ich es ihm nicht sagen will. Aber ich vermute, das wäre nicht gerecht. Und irgendwann müssen wir das hier ohnehin besprechen.

Trotzdem berge ich mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und als ich spreche, ist meine Stimme dumpf gegen seine Haut: „Denkst du nicht manchmal, dass wir das alles hier völlig… _falsch_ machen?"

Ein oder zwei Sekunden lang reagiert Ken nicht. „Falsch", wiederholt er dann. Seine Stimme ist völlig beherrscht, aber ich weiß instinktiv, dass es ihm einiges abverlangt, sie derart zu kontrollieren. Sein Körper hat sich unwillkürlich angespannt und sein Herz klopf stärker gegen eine Fingerspitzen.

„Falsch _herum_ , dann", verbessere ich, immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen.

Noch einen Moment vergeht schweigend. „Ich glaube, ich weiß nicht genau, was du meinst", erwidert Ken schließlich gemessen, „würdest du es mir erklären?"

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dankbar bin, dass er wiederum so beherrscht ist, oder ob es mich zur Weißglut treibt.

Mit einem Ruck ziehe ich die Hand unter seiner weg, entwinde mich seines Armes und setze mich auf, den Rücken zu ihm.

„Ich meine dich und mich. Manchmal denke ich, wir hätten das alles anders machen müssen", gestehe ich dann, den Blick in die Dunkelheit gerichtet.

„Wie anders?", fragt Ken.

Ich seufze frustriert. „Anders. Besser, vielleicht. Sicherlich langsamer", stoße ich hervor. Ich hasse diese Unterhaltung jetzt schon.

„Du meinst, es ist zu schnell gegangen", entgegnet er. Immer noch klingt er sehr ruhig und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll.

„Du _nicht_?" begehre ich auf und sehe ihn über meine Schulter kurz an. Auch er hat sich hingesetzt, beobachtet mich aufmerksam und eindringlich. Rasch sehe ich wieder weg.

„Nicht unbedingt", antwortet er, „es… ich wusste nicht, dass du so empfindest. Hättest du es mir gesagt…" Er lässt den Satz in der Luft hängen. Zum ersten Mal höre ich so etwas wie Anspannung auch in seiner Stimme.

Aber wie ihm erklären?

Wie ihm erklären, dass es sich nicht zu schnell angefühlt hat, als der Krieg wie ein Henkersbeil über unserem Kopf gehangen hat? Dass erst jetzt, wo wir Frieden und Zeit und Zukunft haben, die letzten anderthalb Jahre sich anfühlen wie ein Fiebertraum?

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich es bereue. Das nicht. Ich frage mich nur… wie soll es weitergehen?", will ich wissen. Unwillkürlich habe ich mich wieder umgedreht, suche jetzt meinerseits seinen Blick. Flehe ihn stumm an, zu verstehen.

Seine Augen tasten suchend mein Gesicht ab. „Mit uns", entgegnet er dann, jetzt wieder gefasst.

„Mit uns", wiederhole ich leise.

Den Blick immer noch auf mich gerichtet, aufmerksam und zugleich ein wenig fragend, hebt Ken eine Hand. Sehr vorsichtig berührt er damit meine Wange, als erwarte er, dass ich der Berührung ausweichen würde. Ich aber bleibe ganz still.

Ken seufzt leise. „Ich weiß es nicht", gesteht er dann, „ich habe keinen aufwändigen Plan für die nächsten fünf Jahre, wenn es das ist, was du hören möchtest. Ich weiß nur, dass es… nun, unorthodox gewesen sein mag, aber sich deswegen nicht falsch anfühlt. Und ich weiß, dass wir schon ganz andere Sachen zusammen geschafft haben."

„Aber haben wir das?", frage ich heftig, „haben wir es _zusammen_ geschafft? Oder war es nicht vielmehr jeder für sich?"

Mit einem Ruck drehe ich den Kopf weg und seine Hand sinkt herab. „Wir sind seit über neun Monaten verheiratet und haben seit unserer Hochzeit keine zwanzig Tage miteinander verbracht", erinnere ich, den Blick abgewandt.

Daran, dass er nicht widerspricht, erkenne ich, dass auch er mitgezählt hat.

„Was möchtest du, Rilla?", fragt er stattdessen leise, „denn wenn du dir nicht mehr sicher bist über das hier… über _uns_ …"

Vehement schüttele ich den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Das nicht!", die Worte stolpern über meine Lippen, so sehr beeile ich mich, sie herauszubekommen.

Denn es ist nicht das Wir, das mir Sorgen macht. Es ist vielmehr die Angst, das dieses Wir beschädigt werden könnte. Die Angst, es zu verlieren. Nicht mehr durch Krieg und Tod, sondern schleichend und langsam und ebenso unwiederbringlich.

Mit einem Seufzen drehe ich den Kopf, sehe Ken wieder an. Selbst in der Dunkelheit erkenne ich die Sorge in seinem Blick. Aber er schweigt und ich weiß, dass es an mir istt, zu erklären, obwohl die Worte nicht kommen wollen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Mehr… mehr…", verzweifelt suche ich nach Worten, „mehr _Zeit_ , vermutlich."

„Aber wir _haben_ Zeit", erwidert Ken sanft, „wir haben alle Zeit der Welt." Mit einer Hand streicht er mir die Haare hinter das rechte Ohr und ich lehne mich instinktiv in die Berührung.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, wir könnten noch einmal in die Bretagne fahren, bevor wir Europa verlassen. Nur wir zwei", gestehe ich dann.

Falls der abrupte Themenwechsel Ken überrascht, lässt er es nicht erkennen. Stattdessen schüttelt er nur langsam den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, das werden wir nicht schaffen", antwortet er entschuldigend, „ich komme so lange nicht mehr weg und, wenn ich ehrlich sein darf… du hast in den letzten Monaten zu viel Zeit in Krankenhäusern verbracht, als dass ich mich wohl damit fühlen würde, dich in eine so verlassene Gegend zu bringen."

Was ich ihm kaum verdenken kann. Ich brauche nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, dass ihn meine Zeit in Northwood nicht unbedingt ruhig hat schlafen lassen.

„Aber wir können im Sommer zurückkommen. Heutzutage ist es nur noch ein Katzensprung über den Atlantik. Es spricht absolut nichts dagegen", schlägt er dann vor, in einem eindeutigen Versuch, mich zu trösten.

Ich jedoch schüttele den Kopf. Dann, abrupt, drehe ich mich weg, beuge mich nach vorne, schlinge die Arme um meine Knie. Ich kann seine Augen in meinem Rücken spüren, besorgt, abwartend, auch verwirrt.

„Nicht diesen Sommer", stelle ich dann klar.

„Natürlich. Du möchtest diesen Sommer in Glen verbringen, oder? Das verstehe ich völlig. Dann fahren wir eben nächstes Jahr in die Bretagne", entgegnet Ken und ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach, wie es bei ihm klingt.

Eine seiner Hände legt sich auf meine Schulter, warm und schwer, und ich muss plötzlich den Impuls unterdrücken, sie abzuschütteln. „Es ist nicht wegen Glen", widerspreche ich stattdessen, „und nächstes Jahr wird ohnehin alles anders sein." Es klingt selbst in meinen Ohren gestelzt.

Langsam fällt seine Hand herab.

Ich bleibe sitzen, das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt, die Blick in die Dunkelheit gerichtet, und warte ab. Bete schweigend darum, dass er verstehen wird. Dass ich es nicht sagen muss.

Sekunden vergehen. Es könnten auch Ewigkeiten sein.

Schließlich – „Rilla?" Das ist etwas Fremdes in seiner Stimme. Als ob er ihr selbst nicht ganz trauen würde.

„Sieh mich an", bittet er dann. Ich will nicht, und tue es trotzdem.

Sein Gesicht ist ganz still, aber aus seinen Augen sprechen Hoffnung und Unglaube, und etwas, das beinahe ängstlich ist. Mehrere Augenblicke lang blicken wir uns schweigend an und ich kann nicht sagen, was er in meinem Gesicht sieht.

„Du meinst, es wird anders sein, weil es nächstes Jahr nicht mehr nur wir beide sind?", fragt er schließlich und klingt sehr, sehr vorsichtig dabei.

Ich hole tief Luft.

Da ist es.

Ich bewahre dieses Geheimnis seit Wochen. Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, es jetzt zu teilen.

Trotzdem nicke ich. Ganz leicht nur, aber ich weiß, dass es ihm nicht entgeht.

Und tatsächlich. Es ist, als hätte mein Nicken etwas in ihm aufgeweckt. Die Freude, die sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet ist so absolut, so unkontrolliert – unkontrollierbar? – dass ich für einen Moment glaube, es muss mir das Herz brechen. Aber dann bricht es doch erst, als er die Hände nach mir ausstreckt und ich mich instinktiv zurücklehne, als die Freude zu schwanken beginnt, erst Verwirrung und dann plötzlichem Verstehen weicht.

„Du freust dich nicht", stellt er fest.

Ich kann sehen, wie er darum kämpft, seine Gesichtszüge in seine Maske zurück zu zwingen, aber es will ihm nicht gelingen. Gefühle zucken über sein Gesicht, bevor er sie niederkämpfen kann. Enttäuschung, Verwirrung. Traurigkeit.

„Du freust dich nicht", wiederholt er. Seine Stimme stockt.

Ich seufze leise, schlinge sie Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Ich will wegsehen, zwinge mich aber, seinem Blick Stand zu halten. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühlen soll", meine Stimme gerät zu einem erstickten Flüstern.

Noch so eine Wahrheit. Seit Wochen, seitdem ich die Tatsache nicht mehr länger habe verdrängen können, versuche ich, sie zu verstehen. Und doch lässt jeder Tag mich nur noch verwirrter zurück.

Ken reibt sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht. Dann verharrt er so, das Gesicht verborgen, für mehrere Sekunden, bevor er die Hände langsam wieder sinken lässt. Und ein Teil von mir will nichts mehr, als hinüberzugreifen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, aber ich bleibe, wo ich bin, schlinge meine Arme nur noch etwas fester um mich selbst.

„Willst du… es mir erklären?", stößt Ken hervor.

Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn er wütend wäre. Vielleicht wäre alles besser, als diese absolute Mutlosigkeit.

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, ihn anzusehen, drehe den Kopf weg, lasse die Haare nach vorne fallen, um ihn auszusperren oder vielleicht mich selbst.

„Ich habe Angst", gestehe ich der Dunkelheit. Es ist kaum mehr als ein Wispern.

Eine Sekunde. Zwei.

Dann das Rascheln der Bettlaken und seine Arme um mich, die mich näher ziehen. Ein zitternder Atemzug verlässt meine Lippen, als ich das Gesicht das Gesicht gegen seine Brust berge. Sein Herz schlägt dicht an meinem Ohr, nicht ruhig und nicht gleichmäßig, aber _da_.

„Was macht dir Angst?", seine Stimme ist gedämpft durch mein Haar.

Ich muss nicht einmal nachdenken. Ich hatte viel zu viele Wochen, in denen die Zweifel an mir genagt haben, um jetzt keine Antwort für ihn zu haben.

„Ich habe Angst, es nicht zu schaffen", flüstere ich, „zu versagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht, jemands… jemands _Mutter_ sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

Einige Momente lang antwortet Ken nicht. Seine Arme wiegen mich leicht hin und her.

„Wir werden es herausfinden. Wie es geht", erwidert er dann. Es klingt nicht schwer, wenn er es sagt.

„Aber _wie_?", begehre ich auf, während ich den Kopf, hebe, um ihn anzusehen, „ich habe keine Ahnung von Kindern. Ich mag Kinder ja nicht einmal besonders!"

Nachdenklich tasten Kens Augen mein Gesicht ab. Er macht keine Anstalten, mich loszulassen. „Es geht ja auch nicht darum, ob du Kinder magst", entgegnet er dann, die Worte offenbar wohl gewählt, „es geht um dieses Kind. Um _unser_ Kind."

Die Frage schwebt unausgesprochen zwischen uns. Ob ich _dieses_ Kind lieben kann.

Unser Kind.

Und vielleicht hat er Recht. Vielleicht macht das wirklich jeden Unterschied. Vielleicht muss man Kinder nicht sonderlich mögen, um das eigene Kind zu lieben.

Ich schmiege mich näher an Ken, lehne den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Er drückt mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. Seine Fingerspitzen streichen ganz leicht über meinen Rücken. Für mehrere, lange Momente, sagt keiner von uns beiden ein Wort.

„Ich sage nicht, dass es leicht wird", hebt Ken schließlich an, „ich behaupte auch nicht, ich wüsste, wie es geht. Und ja, es ist ziemlich viel auf einmal. Aber ich glaube… wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das die vergangenen Jahre rechtfertigen kann, dann das hier. Wenn dein Bruder recht hatte, und es uns tatsächlich gelingen kann, diese kaputte Welt zu einer besseren zu machen… wofür, wenn nicht für unsere Kinder? Damit sie glücklich und geliebt aufwachsen können und ihre Träume für sie nicht unerreichbar bleiben."

Er klingt sehr ernst, fast ein wenig feierlich. Ich lehne mich etwas zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. Seine Ruhe beruhigt auch mich.

„Ziemlich viel zu tragen für ziemlich schmale Schultern", necke ich ihn sanft und werde mit einem Lächeln belohnt.

„Hat es das schon? Schultern?", fragt er dann und klingt plötzlich beinahe… eifrig.

Als ich ungläubig beide Augenbrauen hebe, zuckt er nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich schon über die Entwicklung von Babys? Du bist die Expertin", stellt er fest.

Womit er vermutlich Recht hat. „Ja, es hat Schultern", bestätige ich also, durchaus ein wenig amüsiert „wenn man den Büchern glauben darf, sieht es schon aus wie ein Baby. Nur kleiner."

„Wie klein?", will Ken sofort wissen.

Was hat das schlaue Buch aus der British Library gesagt? So groß wie zwei Fäuste eines Mannes. Also lehne ich mich zurück, greife ich nach hinten, löse seine Umarmung und ziehe seine Hände zwischen uns, bevor ich sie beide zu Fäusten forme und aneinander lege. „So klein", erkläre ich.

Für einen Moment blickt Ken mit einem Staunen auf sein Faust hinab, dann wandert sein Blick zu mir herüber, zuckt hin und her zwischen meinen Gesicht und meinem Bauch. Eine seiner Hände streckt sich, verharrt jedoch in der Luft. „Darf ich?", fragt er, plötzlich fast schüchtern.

Ich verkneife mir den Hinweis, dass er sonst auch nicht nach verbaler Erlaubnis fragt, mich berühren zu dürfen. Stattdessen nicke ich und er streckt vorsichtig die Hand weiter aus. Als er sie jedoch auf meinen Bauch legt, muss ich mir ein Lachen verbeißen.

„Es ist ein Fötus. Kein Magenbazillus", informiere ich ihn amüsiert, während ich seine Hand mit meiner eigenen bedecke und einige Zentimeter tiefer schiebe.

Ken jedoch bleibt unbekümmert. „Kann es uns hören?", fragt er und späht hinab.

„Ich weiß nicht. Bisher war es nicht sehr gesprächig. Aber du könntest es fragen", schlage ich vor.

Das lässt er sich kein zweites Mal sagen. „Hallo kleiner Bazillus. Hörst du uns?", fragt er und beugt sich ein wenig nach vorne.

Während er spricht, zucken seine Augen kurz zu mir hoch und an seinem schelmischen Blick kann ich erkennen, dass er damit rechnet, dass ich gegen den Spitznamen protestieren werde. Ich tue es nicht. Teilweise, weil ich die Bezeichnung vermutlich selbst herausgefordert habe. Hauptsächlich jedoch, weil da eine Leichtigkeit, gar eine plötzliche Verspieltheit an ihm ist, die er nicht oft sehen lässt. Für mich, die ich viele Wochen mit Sorgen und schweren Gedanken verbracht habe, ist seine Freude wie Balsam.

„Fühlst du es?", will Ken in dem Moment wissen, nachdem er wohl auf seine vorherige Frage keine Antwort bekommen hat.

„Ob ich fühlen kann, wie es sich bewegt? Noch nicht. Dafür sind zwei Fäuste wohl wirklich noch zu klein", antworte ich bereitwillig, „aber es lässt mich trotzdem nie wirklich vergessen, dass es da ist."

Fragend legt Ken den Kopf schief: „Wie meinst du das?"

Tja, wie meine ich das? Ich _könnte_ ihm über all die unangenehmen Begleiter des kleinen Bazillus erzählen – unter anderem solche, die einem Magenbazillus würdig sind. Aber vielleicht ist das ein Gespräch für einen anderen Tag.

„Ich habe zugenommen", informiere ich ihn stattdessen, „ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass dir das nicht aufgefallen ist."

Noch passt mir meine Uniform zwar noch und verbirgt somit verräterische Hinweise, aber unter unserer beider Hände zeichnet sich doch bereits eine kleine Wölbung ab, die ihm eigentlich kaum entgangen sein kann.

„Ich habe wohlwollend festgestellt, dass ich deine Rippen nicht mehr zählen kann", entgegnet Ken achselzuckend, „da es mich beruhigt, deine Rippen nicht zählen zu können, habe ich das tunlichst nicht hinterfragt. Ich dachte einfach, jemand hat dich mal vernünftig gefüttert in den letzten Wochen. Du überschätzt meine Erfahrung mit kleinen Bazillen, wenn du glaubst, ich könnte den Unterschied erkennen."

Nein, das kann er vermutlich wirklich nicht. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wie ahnungslos er ist. Was nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn ich mich nicht genauso ahnungslos fühlen würde. Sicher, über die Schwangerschaft selbst habe ich in meiner Schwesternausbildung genug gelernt und den Rest verraten mir schlaue Bücher. Das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist das Danach. Ob es wohl schlaue Bücher für das Danach gibt?

Ich seufze leise. Augenblicklich setzt Ken sich aufrechter hin. „Nicht wieder seufzen", bittet er, „ich mochte es lieber, als du gelächelt hast."

Und weil er es ist, versuche ich mich an einem Lächeln, das jedoch ziemlich wacklig gerät. Die Leichtigkeit der vergangenen Minuten schwindet schnell, als die Sorge wieder ihre Klauen nach mir ausstreckt.

Sein freier Arm zieht mich näher und ich kuschele mich dankbar an ihn. Die Hand, die nicht immer noch auf seiner liegt, wandert hinauf, findet seinen Herzschlag.

„Freust du dich wirklich nicht?", fragt Ken leise. Als ich zu ihm aufsehe, ist das etwas Raues in seinem Blick.

Ich senke den Kopf wieder. „Das ist es nicht", antworte ich, klaube verzweifelt nach Worten, „es ist nur… mir hat noch nie etwas so viel Angst gemacht wie das hier." Das Seufzen, das über meine Lippen drängt, schlucke ich herunter.

„Mir auch nicht", gibt Ken freimütig zu, „es ist eine verdammt große Verantwortung, daran kann niemand rütteln."

„Glaubst du, wir schaffen das?", frage ich, beinahe scheu.

Ken macht ein nachdenkliches Geräusch, das ich mehr fühle als höre. „Wir werden es lieb haben. Das scheint mir das allerwichtigste. Den Rest werden wir schon rausfinden. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir nicht genug Menschen haben, die uns helfen werden. Leicht wird es wohl nicht werden, aber ich glaube, das wird es Wert sein", antwortet er und klingt so schrecklich sicher dabei, dass ich nicht anderes will als ihm zu glauben.

Aber da ist noch etwas. Etwas, das nicht Liebe und nicht die Hilfe wohlwollender Menschen lösen können. Die schlimmste Angst von allen.

„Was ist… was ist, wenn wir es nicht beschützen können?", flüstere ich, kaum hörbar, und sehe zu ihm auf. Meine Stimme klingt gebrochen.

Ken antwortet nicht. Sein Arm hält mich fester, zieht meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter hinab. Seine Hand drückt leicht gegen meinen Bauch, seine Lippen gegen mein Haar. Aber er antwortet nicht.

Unter meinen Fingerspitzen trommelt sein Herz.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „A mother's prayer for her boy out there" aus dem Jahr 1918 entnommen (Text von Andrew B. Sterling, Musik von Arthur Lange)._


	78. We'll take a cup of kindness yet

_1\. April 1919  
_ _London, England_

 **We'll take a cup of kindness yet**

„Finger", verkündet Ken, als er das Badezimmer betritt.

Ich spähe über den Rand der Badewanne und sehe ihn in der Türe stehen, das Gesicht verborgen von einem aufgeschlagenen Buch.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", begrüße ich ihn ein kleines Bisschen spöttisch.

Keiner von uns beiden hat gestern Nacht besonders gut geschlafen, was vermutlich ein Grund war, warum ich heute Morgen erst aufgewacht bin als die Sonne längst am Himmel stand. Das erste, was ich gesehen habe als ich die Augen aufgeschlagen habe, war Kens leere Bettseite. Und für einen kleinen aber schrecklichen Moment habe ich gedacht, dass er gegangen sein könnte. Dass die Neuigkeiten der letzten Nacht, oder aber meine Reaktion darauf, genug gewesen sein könnten um ihn davon zu treiben. Aber dann habe ich den Zettel auf dem Nachttisch gesehen, auf dem er mir versichert hat, gleich wiederzukommen, und konnte wieder atmen.

Außerdem, ganz nüchtern betrachtet – von uns beiden bin eher ich die, die laufen würde. Und ich kann ja nicht.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebling", grüßt Ken jetzt zurück und senkt das Buch gerade lange genug, um sich vorzubeugen und mir einen Kuss zu geben.

Ich kann sein Lächeln gegen meine Lippen fühlen. Es könnte vielleicht wirklich ein guter Morgen werden.

„Was ist mit Fingern?", erkundige ich mich dann, während ich gleichzeitig mit den fünf Fingern einer Hand vor seiner Nase wackele und dabei kleine Wassertropfen auf sein Gesicht spritze.

Ken richtet sich auf, bringt rasch sein Buch in Sicherheit und fährt sich dann mit einem Ärmel durch das Gesicht. „Es hat schon Finger. Das Baby", führt er dann aus.

Ich nicke. „Sicher hat es das. Zehen auch, übrigens", füge ich hinzu, „aber woher weißt du, in welchem Entwicklungsstadium es ist?"

„Ich mag in manchen Dingen ziemlich ahnungslos sein, aber ich _kann_ rechnen", informiert Ken mich trocken und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Mit einem Lächeln gestehe ich ihm diesen Punkt zu. Dann recke ich den Hals, um einen Blick auf das Buch werfen zu können. „Was ist das für ein Buch?", will ich wissen.

Kurz hebt Ken es an, damit ich einen Blick darauf werfen kann, als ich jedoch eine nasse Hand danach ausstrecke, zieht er es wieder zurück. Ich habe es allerdings ohnehin schon als ein brandneues aussehendes Exemplar eines der Bücher erkannt, die ich in der British Library gelesen habe.

„Wo hast du das her?", erkundige ich mich, während ich das Kinn auf dem Rand der Badewanne abstütze und ihn dabei beobachte, wie er sich den Hocker unter dem Frisiertisch hervorzieht und sich hinsetzt.

„Gekauft", antwortet er schulterzuckend, „deswegen war ich überhaupt nur weg. Ich dachte mir, es ist von Vorteil, wenn ich nicht völlig ahnungslos bin." Er wirft dem Buch einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu. „Auch wenn manches, was hier drin steht, richtgehend verstörend ist", fügt er dann trocken hinzu.

Ich muss lächeln über seinen skeptischen Blick. „Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und spar dir das Kapitel über abnormale Schwangerschaftsverläufe", bitte ich dann, „das ist gruselig."

Zweifelnd blickt Ken von mir zu dem Buch in seiner Hand und wieder zurück. „Aber wie soll ich sonst – ?", beginnt er.

„Du gar nicht", unterbreche ich ihn, „schließlich bin _ich_ Krankenschwester und _du_ ahnungslos. Überlass das mal mir." Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist dass er anfängt, mich nach irgendwelchen obskuren Symptomen abzusuchen.

Überzeugt sieht er nicht aus, aber er widerspricht auch nicht. Also rappele ich mich hoch und nicke zu einem Stapel Handtücher hinüber. „Gibst du mir mal eins davon", bitte ich. Ken nickt rasch, legt sein Buch weg und steht auf. Als ich aus der Wanne steige, hält er eines der Handtücher für mich auf und wickelt mich dann darin ein. Statt mich dann jedoch wieder freizugeben, halten seine Arme mich fest.

„Darüber habe ich eben ohnehin nachgedacht", bemerkt er dann, „du bist nicht nur Krankenschwester sondern auch Lehrerin. Und ausgerechnet du machst dir Sorgen, kein Kind erziehen zu können?"

„Es braucht mehr als das", widerspreche ich, lehne mich jedoch gegen ihn. Seine Arme wiegen mich leicht hin und her.

„Sicher", stimmt Ken zu, „aber es ist schon einmal ein Anfang. Du weißt, was zu tun ist, wenn es krank werden sollte, und du weißt, wie man ihm Dinge beibringt. Damit allein hat unser Kind es schon mal nicht schlecht getroffen."

Hm. Das klingt tatsächlich gar nicht so unvernünftig, wie er das sagt.

Die Sache ist nämlich, dass Muttersein mir immer etwas zu sein schien, das vom Himmel fällt. So dankbar ich bin für meine eigene Mutter, so ist sie doch ein ziemlich schwer zu erreichendes Vorbild. Und auch zu Faith und Nan schien das Mutterdasein so einfach zu kommen, dass ich immer irgendwie gedacht habe, wenn es mir nicht genauso zufällt, muss ich wohl ungeeignet sein. Darüber, dass meine beiden Ausbildungen wohl wirklich nicht ganz unbrauchbar sind, habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

In jedem Fall sollten sie brauchbarer sein als ein Wirtschafts- und Politikstudium und eine Offizierslaufbahn, sei sie auch noch so hochfliegend.

„Und während ich für die körperliche Unversehrtheit und die geistige Entwicklung unseres Kindes sorge, was tust du in der Zwischenzeit?", necke ich Ken daher und hebe beide Augenbrauen.

Ken grinst. „Nun, ich bin ausgesprochen gut qualifiziert, um ihm Soldatenlieder beizubringen", verkündet er.

Keinerlei Frage, _was_ für Soldatenlieder er meint.

„Untersteh dich!", warne ich rasch, als er Luft holt, unzweifelhaft um mir eine Kostprobe seines Repertoires zu geben. Sein Grinsen wird breiter.

„Du hast gesagt, es kann uns noch nicht hören", erinnert er, sichtlich amüsiert.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich weiß es nicht", verbessere ich, „und ich werde es nicht riskieren."

Statt zu antworten, überrascht Ken mich, indem er die verbliebenden Zentimeter zwischen uns schließt und mich küsst.

„Siehst du", bemerkt er dann leise und stupst meine Nasenspitze mit seiner an, „du hast schon damit angefangen, auf es aufzupassen."

Überrascht sehe ich ihn an, während er sich wieder etwas zurücklehnt. Meinem Blick begegnet er mit einem Lächeln.

Mag er Recht haben? Habe ich vielleicht wirklich, ganz unbewusst, schon damit begonnen, auf dieses Kind Acht zu geben?

„Nur wird es nicht viel bringen, oder? Wir wissen beide, dass wir es nicht vor der Welt beschützen können", erinnere ich ihn an die Frage, auf die er mir gestern Nacht eine Antwort schuldig geblieben ist.

Denn wir beide wissen auch zu gut, was für ein grausamer, ja unbarmherziger Ort diese Welt sein kann. Und das nichts und niemand Schutz vor ihr bieten kann.

„Vielleicht nicht", stimmt Ken nachdenklich zu, „aber das heißt nicht, dass wir machtlos wären."

Nicht?

Und das, wo doch Machtlosigkeit eines der Gefühle war, die ich im vergangenen Jahr am häufigsten gespürt habe. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es ihm anders gegangen ist.

„Wir haben bereits beschlossen, es zu lieben, ja?", fährt Ken dann fort und es wäre eine rhetorische Frage, wäre da nicht ein kleiner Moment der Unsicherheit, der in seinen Augen aufblitzt.

Ich nicke schweigend.

„Gut. Dann werden wir sicher gehen, dass es das weiß. Dass es niemals daran zweifeln wird. Wir werden es nicht immer beschützen können, so sehr wir es versuchen mögen. Aber wir können ihm beibringen, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Wir können dafür sorgen, dass es alles weiß, was es wissen muss und, mehr noch, dass es an sich selbst glaubt und daran, dass es das schaffen kann", fügt Ken hinzu. Es klingt wie ein Versprechen.

Für einen Moment überdenke ich seine Worte, während ich mich näher an ihn kuschele. „Ich würde es trotzdem lieber beschützen können", erwidere ich dann, aber ohne Beharrlichkeit hinter den Worten. Er hat diese Welt ebenso wenig gemacht wie ich.

„Ich weiß", seufzt Ken, „ich doch auch. Aber man kann niemanden vor der Welt beschützen. Man kann ihn nur dabei unterstützen, es selbst zu tun."

Und ich weiß instinktiv, dass er damit mich meint, und Persis genauso. Er hat keinen von uns beiden vor der Last schützen können, die dieser Krieg für uns bereitgehalten hat. Aber er war immer da, die Last zu teilen, wenn es ging. Vielleicht ist das wirklich das Beste, was man tun kann.

Ich schiebe meine Hände über seine Schultern, stelle mich dann etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Augenblicklich schließen sich seine Arme fester um mich und es ist instinktiv klar, dass die komplizierten Diskussionen für den Moment vorüber sind.

„Wann treffen wir uns mit Persis?", murmele ich gegen seine Lippen, als mein Handtuch lautlos gen Boden gleitet.

„Erst mittags", ist seine Antwort, aber er klingt abgelenkt, als er konzentriert meine noch feuchten Haare über meine Schultern nach hinten streicht.

Mit einem summenden Geräusch nehme ich das zur Kenntnis, meine eigenen Finger bereits mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes beschäftigt. Bis, ohne Vorwarnung, ein Ruck durch Ken fährt und er den Kopf hebt. Er lässt mich nicht los, aber die plötzliche Änderung in seiner Haltung reicht aus, meine Finger innehalten zu lassen.

„Was ist?", frage ich leise.

Stirnrunzelnd sieht er auf mich hinab. „Ist das… sicher?", entgegnet er dann, die Stimme beinahe misstrauisch.

Ob es…?

Oh. Das.

Ich muss das Lächeln unterdrücken, das auf meine Lippen drängt. „Was sagt denn dein schlaues Buch dazu?", will ich stattdessen wissen.

Dass ich ihn aufziehe, scheint er jedoch nicht zu merken, denn nachdem das Stirnrunzeln sich augenblicklich vertieft, hat, dreht er sich tatsächlich zu dem Buch um. „Ich weiß nicht…", murmelt er, „ich habe nichts darüber gelesen, aber es könnte sein… ich müsste noch einmal…"

„Gar nichts musst du", unterbreche ich ihn und kann das Lächeln nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Mit einer Hand an seinem Kinn drehe ich seinen Kopf wieder herum, damit er mich ansehen muss.

„Aber – ", hebt er an, die Züge immer noch gezeichnet von Skepsis.

Mit einem Finger auf den Lippen bringe ich ihn zum Schweigen. „Kein Aber. Ich bin Krankenschwester und du bist ahnungslos. Schon vergessen?", erinnere ich dann und hebe eine Augenbraue.

Für einige Momente mustert Ken mich prüfend, dann glättet sich seine Stirn wieder. „Du machst die Regeln", entgegnet er dann mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken und lässt zu, dass ich ihn wieder in einen Kuss ziehe.

Wir sind so _gerade_ pünktlich für unser Mittagessen mit Persis.

Sie wartet bereits unten in der Hotellobby, als wir herunterkommen. Sitzt auf einem der Sessel und sieht huldvoll einem der Hotelpagen dabei zu, wie er ihr Tee einschenkt. Sie sieht sehr damenhaft und elegant aus, oder zumindest solange, bis sie uns entdeckt und so schnell aufspringt, dass er arme Page einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück macht und dabei Tee verschüttet.

Persis würdigt ihn keines weiteren Blickes. Stattdessen eilt sie zielstrebig auf uns zu, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen, und fällt Ken ohne Umschweife um den Hals. Ich sehe noch, wie er sofort seine Arme um sie schließt, sie nah bei sich hält, dann drehe ich den Kopf weg, um den beiden einen Moment zu geben. Sie haben sich schließlich monatelang nicht gesehen.

Stattdessen lasse ich meinen Blick durch die elegant gestaltete Hotellobby schweifen. Es ist nicht viel los, nur wenige Gäste halten sich um diese Uhrzeit hier auf und auch das Personal scheint anderweitig beschäftigt. Der arme Page wischt gerade den verschütteten Tee auf und als sich unsere Blicke begegnen, lächele ich entschuldigend.

Neben mir werde ich einer Bewegung gewahr und drehe den Kopf wieder zurück. Ken ist einen Schritt zurück getreten, hat Persis an den Schultern gefasst und betrachtet sie prüfend. Dann runzelt er plötzlich die Stirn, offenbar irritiert von irgendetwas.

„ _Rosa_?", fragt er ungläubig, den Blick auf ihre Uniform geheftet.

Eine Sekunde lang rührt Persis sich nicht, dann seufzt sie frustriert. „Gott, ihr zwei verdient einander!", ruft sie aus, wirft theatralisch beide Hände in die Luft und schüttelt damit Kens Halt von ihren Schultern ab.

Er sieht mich fragend an, wohl auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung für Persis' Ausruf, aber bevor ich dazu ansetzen kann, hat sie sich bereits mir zugewandt. Rasch küsst sie mich auf beide Wangen, auf eine Art, die sie sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt hat und von der ich vermute, dass sie sie sich in Frankreich abgeguckt hat.

„Na los, ich habe Hunger", verkündet sie dann, hakt sich bei mir unter und zieht mich in Richtung des Speisesaals.

An Ken gewandt wirft sie ein unbekümmertes „kommst du?" über ihre Schulter und als ich mich ebenfalls nach ihm umsehe, kann ich sehen, dass er uns kopfschüttelnd folgt, sichtbar amüsiert.

Mit üblicher Chuzpe organisiert Persis uns einen der am besten gelegenen Tische, direkt an einem großen Fenster mit Blick auf den Hotelgarten. Sie lässt sich ohne Umschweife auf einen der Stühle fallen und beobachtet dann mit unverhohlenem Interesse, wie Ken einen Stuhl für mich herauszieht.

„Was ist los?", erkundige ich mich, nachdem ich mich ebenfalls gesetzt habe.

Persis legt den Kopf schief. „Bisher musste ich mir euch beide zusammen immer vorstellen. Es ist interessant, es mal in echt zu sehen", erklärt sie und zieht nachdenklich die Nase kraus.

Ich blinzele überrascht. Ich habe beide derart lieb gewonnen, dass ich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, dass wir heute das erste Mal so zu dritt zusammen sind. Zumindest das erste Mal, seitdem es etwas bedeutet.

„Und, wie lautet dein Urteil?", fragt Ken neben mir entspannt. Er hat sich zurückgelehnt und einen Arm über die Lehne meines Stuhls gelegt.

Kurz verengen sich Persis' Augen, dann klärt sich ihre Miene auf und sie nickt nachdrücklich. „Doch. Es passt", verkündet sie und ihr Lächeln ist ansteckend.

Ein leises Räuspern verhindert eine Erwiderung von Ken oder mir. Stattdessen sehen wir alle drei hoch zu dem Kellner, der neben unserem Tisch aufgetaucht ist. „Was darf ich Ihnen anbieten, Ma'am?", fragt er höflich, den Blick auf mich gerichtet.

Ich blicke unsicher zurück. Kens Arm über meiner Stuhllehne, obwohl ein wenig zu lässig für diese Umgebung, hat mich für den Kellner wohl als die verheiratete Frau an diesem Tisch identifiziert. Offenbar hat er daraus abgeleitet, dass ich zuerst nach meinen Wünschen gefragt werde. Nur habe ich leider absolut keine Ahnung, was ich ihm antworten soll. Die Etikette eines so schicken Hotels wie diesem übersteigt meine Erfahrungen.

„Wir nehmen was immer der Koch empfiehlt", schaltet sich in dem Moment Persis von der anderen Seite des Tisches ein.

Alarmiert drehe ich mich zu Ken um. Bei mir mag die Erschöpfung gegenüber der Übelkeit deutlich überwogen haben und es ging mir nicht einen Tag lang so elend wie ich es von manchen unserer Patientinnen in Montreal erinnere, aber ich kann schon seit einigen Monaten nichts essen, was einmal hat schwimmen können. Ich kann es nicht mal besonders gut riechen.

Wieviel von dem, was ich ihm hektisch mit meinen Augen zu kommunizieren versuche, Ken versteht, kann ich nicht sagen, aber er legt mir beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und wendet sich dann an den Kellner: „Was _würde_ der Koch denn empfehlen?"

Persis verdreht die Augen darüber, dass die Bestellung unnötig in die Länge gezogen wird, aber der Kellner nickt steif. „Als Vorspeise empfehlen wir eine Suppe mit Huhn und Lauch, gefolgt von einem Hauptgang aus gegrillten Hammelkotletten mit gebackenen Kartoffeln sowie als Nachweise eine Englische Creme", zählt er.

Fragend sieht Ken mich an. Ich nicke ganz leicht. Zumindest hatte nichts von dem, was der Mann da aufgeführt hat, jemals Flossen.

Mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Kellners bestätigt Ken das vorgeschlagene Menü, überlässt dann auf Nachfrage die Weinauswahl dem Sommelier, und der Kellner schmilzt mit einem „sehr wohl, Sir" wieder in den Hintergrund.

Persis betrachtet uns derweil durchaus wohlwollend und greift, kaum dass der Kellner sich entfernt hat, den vorherigen Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. „Ich denke wirklich, ich kann mich daran gewöhnen", erklärt sie und macht eine ausschweifende Handbewegung hin zur Ken und mir.

Der hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube kaum, dass dir etwas anderes übrig bleibt", informiert er sie trocken.

„Ich könnte aus Toronto wegziehen. Dann müsste ich mich _nicht_ an den Anblick gewöhnen", entgegnet sie spitz, aber ich kann sehen, dass sie ein Lächeln hinabkämpft.

Ken grinst unbekümmert. „Könntest du in der Tat", entgegnet er, „allerdings ist Toronto mittlerweile wohl oder übel an dich gewöhnt. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut der Rest der Welt auf Dauer mit deiner Anwesenheit klarkommen würde."

Die gestärkte und kunstvoll gefaltete Stoffserviette, die sie daraufhin in seine Richtung wirft, fängt er problemlos auf. Persis zieht eine Grimasse und Ken lacht.

Ich dagegen beobachte die beiden interessiert. Jeden für sich kenne ich sie gut, aber zusammen habe ich sie derart bewusst noch nie erlebt. Da ist eine Leichtigkeit in der Art, wie sie miteinander umgehen, eine tiefe Vertrautheit, die über die liebevolle Neckerei hinausgeht. Sie sind so offensichtlich derart gut aufeinander eingespielt, dass ich unwillkürlich begreife, wie viel leichter Persis es mir gemacht hat, in dem sie beschlossen hat, mich zu mögen. Wir hätten unsere Ehe auch ohne ihren Segen hinbekommen, aber wie viel leichter ist es dadurch, dass wir ihn haben.

Ken wirft die Serviette gerade zurück und Persis weicht ihr geschickt aus, so dass sie hinter ihr zu Boden fällt. Ich sehe mich rasch um, aber glücklicherweise scheint niemand es bemerkt zu haben. Genauso wie ich offensichtlich die Einzige an diesem Tisch bin, die sich darum schert, in was für einem feinen Restaurant wir sind.

„Kommst du denn zurück nach Toronto, kleine Schwester?", erkundigt Ken sich derweil, jetzt scheinbar ehrlich interessiert.

Kurz funkelt sie an an, vermutlich aufgrund der Ansprache als kleine Schwester, dann jedoch wird auch Persis ernst. „Erstmal sicherlich. Ich will Mum und Dad wiedersehen und Selinas Baby kennenlernen und vermutlich einfach auch mal ein paar Wochen lang _gar nichts_ tun", antwortet sie langsam.

„Und dann? Welche Pläne hast du für die Welt?", fragt Ken, liebevoll und nachsichtig in Anbetracht der bekanntermaßen allumfassenden Pläne seiner Schwester.

Persis dreht den Kopf weg und damit weiß ich augenblicklich, dass etwas im Busch ist. Normalerweise hält Persis fast immer Augenkontakt. Wenn sie den Blick abwendet, dann steckt da etwas hinter.

Bevor sie jedoch elaborieren kann, kommt der Kellner mit dem empfohlenen Wein zurück, von dem Persis eingießt, während Ken und ich uns stattdessen Wasser einschenken lassen (wir haben in Montreal zu oft auf werdende Mütter eingeredet, dass sie Alkohol meiden sollen, als dass ich das vergessen hätte).

Als der Kellner weg ist, hat Persis sich wieder gesammelt. Sie sieht Ken jetzt direkt an, das Kinn etwas vorgeschoben, die Nasenspitze gen Himmel gewandt. Auch ihm entgeht die Veränderung nicht und er legt fragend den Kopf schief. Unter dem Tisch greife ich nach seiner Hand.

„Tim und ich haben uns überlegt, dass wir gerne reisen würden", erklärt Persis dann, herausfordernd und trotzig und ein kleines bisschen verletzlich.

Ken atmet langsam aus. „Tim", entgegnet er dann. Weder Stimme noch Gesicht geben Preis, was er denkt.

Persis seufzt frustriert. „Tu nicht so. Ich habe dir von Tim erzählt. Er ist ein _Freund_!", beharrt sie. Als Ken nur leicht die Augen verengt, wendet sie sich hilfesuchend an mich: „Rilla, sag ihm, dass Tim ein Freund ist. Und _niemals_ mehr sein wird!"

„Tim ist ein Freund und wird _niemals_ mehr sein", wiederhole ich artig an Ken gewandt. Mein Lächeln verkneife ich mir, aber Ken muss genug Belustigung in meinen Augen erkannt haben, um nachdenklich zu werden.

Er blickt von mir zu Persis und wieder zurück. Als wir einander wieder ansehen, erkenne ich, wie Nachdenklichkeit langsam Verstehen Platz macht. Ganz kurz zuckt fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich bestätige mit einem klitzekleinen Nicken.

Seine Stirn, eben noch gerunzelt, glättet sich. „Gut, also ist er ein Freund", erwidert er sachlich und deutet ein Schulterzucken an. Die Hintergründe, warum Tim niemals mehr sein wird als ein Freund scheinen ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren und ich spüre eine späte Zufriedenheit, dass ich Recht hatte, ihn vor Shirley zu verteidigen.

Dennoch, ein Versprechen bleibt ein Versprechen.

„Aber er mag noch so sehr ein Freund sein", fährt Ken fort, „den Menschen dort draußen werdet ihr das nicht vermitteln können. Und du solltest selbst wissen, was sie über eine unverheiratete junge Frau zu sagen haben, die in Begleitung eines Mannes reist, mit dem sie nicht verwandt ist."

Er sagt es nicht einmal unfreundlich, aber Persis funkelt ihn trotzdem an. „Dann sagen wir ihnen eben er ist mein Cousin oder so etwas. Und außerdem haben wir nicht vor, in die Art Länder zu reisen, wo man sich über solche antiquierten Regeln Gedanken macht", informiert sie ihn schnippisch.

„Wohin dann?", schalte ich mich rasch ein, in einem Versuch, sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Südamerika. Asien. Afrika", antwortet Persis mit einer ausschweifenden Armbewegung, „die Welt ist so viel größer als Nordamerika und Westeuropa es sind und es wird Zeit, dass die Menschen das erkennen. Wir wollen ihnen zeigen, wie schön die Welt sein kann. Tim macht wunderbare Fotos und ich kann die Reiseberichte dazu schreiben. Selbst vier Jahre Studium haben aus mir keine Konzertpianistin gemacht, das weiß ich selbst. Aber _schreiben_ kann ich!"

Ihr rebellischer Blick findet Ken. Er blickt ganz ruhig zurück und das scheint sie noch mehr aufzubringen. „Na, los sag es schon!", verlangt sie, „sag, dass es eine dumme Idee ist und viel zu gefährlich und dass es sowieso niemand es lesen werden! Sag es!" Nach außen ist sie wütend und störrisch, aber mir ist, als wären ihre Augen verräterisch feucht. Und wenn ich das erkenne, muss Ken es doch auch sehen?

Ein Moment verstreicht, dann – „Ich würde es lesen", seine Stimme ist ganz ruhig, aber um seine Mundwinkel spielt ein Lächeln.

Persis sitzt wie vom Donner gerührt. Der Kampf weicht wie Luft aus ihr als sie in sich zusammensackt. Unter dem Tisch drückt Ken meine Hand, und ich weiß, was er denkt.

Beschützen können wir sie nicht. Wir können nur für sie da sein, während sie ihren eigenen Weg machen.

„Das heißt, du findest nicht, dass es eine verrückte Idee ist?", fragt Persis und ihre Stimme klingt plötzlich klein.

„Ich finde, dass es eine _vollkommen_ verrückte Idee ist", verbessert Ken und betrachtet sie liebevoll, „aber wenn jemand es schaffen kann, dann du."

Für einen Moment starrt Persis ihn an, öffnet und schließt dann mehrfach ihren Mund, ohne allerdings ein Wort herauszubekommen. Offenbar pikiert darüber, dass Ken sie sprachlos gemacht hat, lässt sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen und zieht eine Schnute. Ken grinst mir verschwörerisch zu und ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Du kommst aber zwischen deinen Reisen auch mal nach Hause, oder?", fragt er dann, „nicht, dass du am Ende so mit der Welt beschäftigt bist, dass du deine Familie völlig vergisst." Ganz kurz nur streift mich sein zärtlicher Blick, bevor er wieder seine Schwester ansieht.

Und ich habe keine Ahnung, _was_ es ist – zumal er sicher nicht vorhatte, sie jetzt schon einzuweihen –, aber irgendetwas in seinen Worten oder seinem Ausdruck sorgt dafür, dass Persis sich mit einem Ruck aufsetzt. Ihr weitäugiger Blick springt zwischen uns beiden hin und her, dann breitet sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„ _Wirklich_? Oh, ich freue mich so für euch!", ruft sie aus, während sie bereits mit einem solchen Elan aufspringt, dass ihr Stuhl zu Boden fällt und den Tisch umrundet – wobei sie beinahe mit dem missbilligend dreinblickenden Kellner zusammenstößt, auf dessen Tablett die Suppe über die Teller schwappt. Fast automatisch stehe ich ebenfalls auf und keine Sekunde später wirft sie mir beide Arme um den Hals und hält mich fest.

Ich erwidere die Umarmung langsamer und drehe den Kopf zur Seite, damit ich niemanden ansehen muss. Denn Kens Sicherheit mag etwas gegen meine eigene Unsicherheit geholfen haben, aber trotzdem ist Persis' Enthusiasmus, so sehr er auch von Herzen kommt, für mich wie ein Schlag.

Es ist die unbändige Art Freude, die ich fühlen sollte und doch scheinbar nicht fühlen kann. Ich frage mich, ob ich sie jemals fühlen _werde_.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Auld lang syne" aus dem Jahr 1788 entnommen (Text nach einem Gedicht von Robert Burns (inspiriert von einem früheren Lied von James Watson), Musik nach einer schottischen Volksmelodie (möglicherweise ‚The Miller's Wedding'))._


	79. The first little song of love

_9\. April 1919  
No. 13 Canadian General Hospital, Hastings, England_

 **The first little song of love**

„War das hier vorher auch schon ein Krankenhaus?", erkundige ich mich und sehe mich mit gerunzelter Stirn in dem Gebäude um, dessen Flur wir gerade entlanggehen. Jem arbeitet hier seit mittlerweile anderthalb Jahren, aber erst jetzt habe ich es geschafft, ihn in Hastings zu besuchen.

Mein Bruder schüttelt den Kopf. „Gebaut wurde es als Armenhaus", erwidert er, „der ältere Teil ist schon achtzig Jahre alt, aber die neueren Gebäude sind aus diesem Jahrhundert."

„Ein Armenhaus", murmele ich und sehe meine Umgebung plötzlich mit neuen Augen. Wir haben schließlich alle _Oliver Twist_ gelesen.

„Es geht schon. Wir haben Dampfheizungen in großen Teilen des Krankenhauses und direkte Zufuhr von Wasser und Elektrizität. Ich habe schon unter deutlich unangenehmeren Bedingungen gearbeitet", entgegnet Jem achselzuckend.

Er meint natürlich seine Zeit im Mittelmeerraum. Und vermutlich ist einem danach fast alles Recht, sogar ein ehemaliges Armenhaus, aber…

„Keine Sorge. Es spukt nicht", fügt Jem hinzu und lässt ein Grinsen in meine Richtung blitzen, während er eine Tür zu seiner Linken öffnet und sie für mich aufhält.

Und ich weiß, dass es nur ein Scherz ist und dass ich darüber lachen sollte, aber noch während ich den Raum betrete, spüre ich, wie mir das Lachen im Hals stecken bleibt. Ich versuche mich stattdessen an einem Lächeln, aber auch das gerät offenbar ziemlich kläglich, denn nachdem Jem die Tür hinter uns beiden geschlossen hat, sieht er mich fragend an.

„Seit wann hast du Angst vor Geistern?", fragte er und stupst leicht mit dem Ellenbogen gegen meinen Arm.

Ich seufze. „Nicht vor Geistern. Du hast mich nur an etwas erinnert", wehre ich dann ab und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich möchte, dass er nachfragt oder nicht.

Aber Jem wäre vermutlich nicht Jem, wenn er so etwas auf sich beruhen lassen würde. „Was denn?" fragt er auch prompt.

Trotzdem antworte ich nicht sofort. Stattdessen durchquere ich langsam das Zimmer – es sieht aus wie eine Mischung aus Büro und einfachem Behandlungsraum – und gehe zum Fenster hinüber. Der Blick heraus ist jedoch kaum erbaulicher, denn die unfreundlich aussehenden Backsteingebäude erinnern mich nur wieder an die Geschichte dieses Ortes und auch darüber hinaus ist das hier sicher nicht der Teil Hastings, wo die wohlhabenden Menschen sich niedergelassen haben.

„Walter", antworte ich schließlich.

Einen Moment passiert gar nichts, dann höre ich Jems Schritte hinter mir und Augenblicke später taucht er neben mir am Fenster auf.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragt er, jetzt vorsichtig.

Ich drehe den Kopf weg, blicke wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster, ohne dieses Mal jedoch allzu viel zu sehen. „Oh, es ist vermutlich nichts", beginne ich zögernd, „nur… bevor er… bevor er gestorben ist, hat er mir gesagt, wenn irgendjemand von uns auf die Idee kommt, eines unserer Kinder nach ihm zu benennen, dann kommt er zurück und spukt."

„Als ob wir noch einen zusätzlichen Anreiz gebraucht hätten", entgegnet Jem. Seine Stimme ist ernst, aber als ich den Kopf leicht bewege um ihn ansehen zu können, erkenne ich ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Er hat natürlich Recht. Wenn ihn uns das zurückbringen würde, dann würde ich ohne zu Zögern meinen ersten Sohn Walter nennen. Verdammt, wenn ich glaube würde, es würde irgendetwas helfen, würde ich ihn vermutlich sogar _Cuthbert_ taufen!

„Vermisst du ihn?", frage ich stattdessen und bin beinahe selbst überrascht davon, es ausgesprochen zu haben.

Jetzt ist es Jem, der seufzt. „Natürlich", antwortet er, „ich meine, es wird langsam etwas… nicht _einfacher_ , aber… so langsam kommt der Punkt, an dem man _weiß_ , dass er tot ist. Ich erwische mich nicht mehr jeden Tag dabei, dass ich an ihn denke und für einen Moment vergesse, dass er tot ist, nur damit die Erinnerung mich überkommt wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Es ist… sein Tod beginnt, sich wie eine Tatsache anzufühlen, nicht mehr wie ein böser Traum."

Ich nicke ganz leicht. „Man sieht etwas Schönes und denkt nicht mehr ‚Walter würde das mögen', sondern ‚Walter hätte das gemocht'", füge ich leise hinzu.

„Tut trotzdem höllisch weh", erwidert Jem und verzieht das Gesicht. Und er hat Recht.

Dadurch, dass Walters Name nun endgültig mit der Vergangenheit verknüpft ist, ist der Schmerz nicht weniger geworden. Es ist nur eine andere Art von Schmerz, nicht mehr so heiß und gellend, sondern dumpfer, tiefer. Denn nur weil man die Tatsache seines Todes mittlerweile akzeptiert hat – akzeptieren _musste_ –, bedeutet das nicht, dass die Erinnerung an ihn dadurch weniger schmerzhaft geworden wäre.

„Es wird aber… anders", fährt Jem fort, den Blick nach innen gerichtet, „es dauert, aber irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem man sich erinnern kann und es nicht mehr ganz so weh tut."

Überrascht sehe ich ihn an. Er sagt es, als wisse er das aus Erfahrung, aber ich wüsste nicht –

„Jerry", erklärt Jem, als er meinen fragenden Blick bemerkt, „ich weiß, dass ihr einander nicht sehr nahe standet und darin liegt keine Schande, aber er war mein bester Freund."

Jerry. Natürlich.

Vermutlich hätte ich das wissen können. Vielleicht hätte ich es sogar wissen _müssen_. Aber Jem hat Recht. Jerry und ich hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun und auch wenn ich seine Krankheit und seinen Tod bedauert habe, denke ich an ihn in der Regel nur noch in Verbindung mit Nan. Für Jem dagegen war Jerry schon wichtig lange bevor er unsere Schwester geheiratet hat. Es ist absolut verständlich dass sein Tod ihn kaum weniger getroffen haben dürfte als der von Walter.

Ich frage mich… Aber nein. Falls Jem erfahren hat, wie Jerry gestorben ist, bringt es nichts, in alten Wunden zu stochern. Und falls er es nicht weiß… nun, manchmal kann Unwissenheit eine Gnade sein.

„Würdest du es machen? Einen Sohn nach Walter benennen? Oder nach Jerry?", frage ich stattdessen.

Einige Sekunden lang blickt Jem nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ich vermute, es gibt Menschen, die das erwarten würden", antwortet er dann.

„Seit wann interessiert _dich_ , was die Menschen erwarten?", gebe ich zurück und kann fühlen, wie ein kleines Lächeln sich auf meine Lippen stielt.

Auch Jem lacht leise. „Wahr", gesteht er zu, „allerdings muss man zugeben, dass es nicht die schlechteste Art ist, jemanden zu ehren."

„Hm… vielleicht", entgegne ich, nicht wirklich überzeugt, „aber es ist auch eine ziemliche große Bürde für das Kind, oder nicht?" Schließlich wissen wir beide, wie es ist, mit dem Namen eines Menschen zu leben, der lange tot ist.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht", nickt Jem, „ich schätze, deswegen hat der liebe Gott zweite Vornamen erfunden. So kann man an jemanden erinnern und das Kind hat trotzdem seinen eigenen Namen. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, wenn du so willst."

Gut möglich. Dass er so denkt ist in jedem Fall kaum überraschend, immerhin ist Ian vollständig Ian John und Sara ist Sara Anne.

„Außerdem", fügt Jem da hinzu, „sieht es ja so aus als wärst du die Erste, die die Chance bekommt, auszuprobieren, ob Walter seine Androhung wahr machen und _wirklich_ zum Spukgespenst werden wird."

Er sagt es mit einem Lächeln und einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen, das beinahe ausreicht, um den Schatten von Melancholie zu verdecken, der darunter liegt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln werfe ich ihm einen betont gereizten Blick zu, aber gleichzeitig weiß ich auch, dass es naiv war, zu glauben, Jem würde nichts bemerken. Ken mag ziemlich ahnungslos sein was diese bestimme Art von Magenbazillus angeht, aber Jem ist es weiß Gott nicht.

„Na, los, sag schon. Ich habe Recht, oder?", fragt Jem eifrig und stupst mich leicht an, als ich nicht reagiere.

Die Augen wieder zur Fensterscheibe gewandt, von der mein halb-durchsichtiges Spiegelbild zurückblickt, nicke ich.

„Ha! Ich wusste es!", verkündet Jem und klingt ziemlich selbstzufrieden, „vierter Monat?"

„Anfang fünfter", antworte ich, meine Stimme tonlos.

Nicht, dass mein Bruder das bemerken würde. Er hat mich stattdessen an den Schultern gegriffen und zu sich umgedreht. Gerade unterzieht er mich einer eingehenden Betrachtung. „Nun, du bist groß und schlank genug, ein Baby auch noch im fünften Monat zu verstecken", stellt er fest, „aber lange dauert es nicht mehr, bis dir deine hübsche Uniform nicht mehr passen wird."

Als ob ich das nicht selbst gewusst hätte.

Noch ein wohlwollend prüfender Blick von Jem. Dann hebt er plötzlich den Kopf, als sei ihm soeben etwas eingefallen. „Moment. Vor vier Monaten warst du – ", beginnt er.

„In Deutschland", unterbreche ich, „gut kombiniert, Herr Detektiv." Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme ein wenig gereizt klingt.

Jem jedoch grinst bloß. „Na, wer hätte gedacht, dass du so ein hübsches Souvenir aus Deutschland mitbringst", bemerkt er, offenbar ausgesprochen belustigt von dem Gedanken.

Ich erwidere nichts, versuche nur, mich seinem Griff zu entwinden. Erfolglos, natürlich.

„Das erklärt dann auch, warum du so schrecklich erschöpft warst", fährt Jem derweil fort.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern – erneut, ohne dabei seine Hände loszuwerden – und antworte: „Es war eine Mischung, glaube ich. Die Nachwirkungen der Grippe, die generelle Anstrengung der letzten Jahre und…" Mit einer vagen Handbewegung beende ich den Satz.

„Und das Baby", spricht Jem aus, was ich nicht aussprechen mag, und nickt. „Ist es denn den Armeeärzten nicht aufgefallen, als sie dich krankgeschrieben haben?", will er dann wissen.

„Scheinbar nicht. Allerdings ist es auch einen Monat her, seitdem man mir die Diagnose _Schwäche_ aufgedrückt hat und mich meines Weges geschickt hat", antworte ich, ein kleines Bisschen unwillig. _Wann_ lässt er endlich meine Schultern los?

„Du spielst der Armee also immer noch die unschuldige Jungfrau vor?", fragt Jem und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Ich muss meinerseits ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, es einfach zu sagen, aber es hätte keinen Nutzen mehr. Eigentlich würde es nur alles komplizierter machen. Wenn sie mich jetzt statt als Krankenschwester als Kens Frau zurückbringen müssten, würde das nur die schon bestehenden Pläne durcheinanderbringen. Und bei ihm sein kann ich sowieso nicht, solange er in diesem Armeecamp in Bramshott feststeckt, deswegen wäre die Wahrheit kein Gewinn. Es ist einfacher, es so zu lassen, wie es ist und sich den ganzen Stress zu sparen", erkläre ich.

Außerdem ist da nämlich noch die Tatsache, dass auch jetzt noch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass meine unerlaubte Ehe mir eine unehrenhafte Entlassung aus der Armee bescheren würde. Eigentlich macht das so oder so keinen Unterschied mehr, aber Ken hat zu bedenken gegeben, ob nicht vielleicht doch irgendwann der Tag kommt, an dem ich es bereuen würde, nach all den Jahren keine ganz normale Entlassung bekommen zu haben. Und nur weil ich gerade jetzt zu viel habe, das mich beschäftigt, als dass mich der Gedanke groß stören würde, so hat er doch vermutlich Recht – niemand weiß, ob es mich in ein paar Jahren nicht _doch_ stören würde.

„Das klingt tatsächlich gar nicht so unlogisch", gibt Jem zu und lässt endlich meine Schultern los, „weiß Ken denn Bescheid?"

Ich nicke schweigend.

„Hmh", macht Jem nachdenklich, „freut er sich denn ein wenig mehr als du?"

Unwillkürlich trete ich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", wehre ich ab, aber es klingt selbst in meinen Ohren unglaubwürdig.

Jem verdreht dann auch nur kunstvoll die Augen. „Du tust so, als wäre das Kind in erster Linie eine Unbequemlichkeit, mit der man sich eben arrangieren muss", stellt er sachlich fest.

Ach verdammt. Wann ist Jem eigentlich aufmerksam geworden?

Statt zu antworten, verschränke ich die Arme vor meinem Körper, mehr Schutzhaltung als Ausdruck von Sturheit.

„Na komm, sag's mir", fordert Jem durchaus freundlich auf, während er einen Arm um meine Schultern legt und mich näher an seine Seite zieht. Wir stehen jetzt nebeneinander, sind dem Fenster zugewandt, weshalb ich wenigstens nur sein schwaches Spiegelbild ansehen muss und nicht ihn direkt.

Ich seufze schwer. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht… es ist nur alles ziemlich viel auf einmal", antworte ich zögernd, „dass ich plötzlich nicht mehr Krankenschwester bin, sondern… naja, du weißt schon. Dass wir im Herbst schon nicht mehr nur zu zweit sein werden, obwohl wir doch eigentlich noch herausfinden müssen, wie wir überhaupt auf längere Zeit zusammenleben können. Bisher haben wir nur knapp zwei Wochen Erfahrung damit und das ist nicht sehr viel. Dann die Tatsache, dass mir Toronto absolut fremd ist…" Ich breche ab und seufze erneut.

„Also wollt ihr nach Toronto gehen?", erkundigt Jem sich aufmerksam.

„Ja, das ist der Plan. Und du brauchst gar nicht so skeptisch zu gucken. Es war meine Entscheidung und ich glaube nach wie vor, dass es die sinnvollste Entscheidung ist", stelle ich klar, „es ist bloß nur noch etwas Neues, wo doch gerade sich alles ziemlich neu und etwas beängstigend anfühlt."

Jem drückt mich tröstend an sich und ich sehe meinem Fensterspiegelbild dabei zu, wie es den Kopf auf der Schulter von Jems Spiegelbild ablegt. „Wisst ihr denn schon, wo ihr in Toronto wohnen werdet?", fragt er dann, vermutlich in einem Versuch, meine Gedanken in eine praktischer orientierte Richtung zu lenken.

„Noch nicht konkret. Der Gedanke war, dass wir uns gemeinsam etwas aussuchen. Ken hat zwar immer noch seine Wohnung, aber die ist nicht sehr groß und außerdem hat er Nan angeboten, dort mit Connie wohnen zu bleiben, wenn Di und Mildred und Rosa ausgezogen sind", erwidere ich.

Spiegelbild-Jem runzelt die Stirn. „Wo zieht Di denn hin?", will er wissen.

„Sie und Mildred suchen nach etwas Größerem. Die Wohnung war wohl schon ziemlich beengt, seitdem Nan da ist und jetzt, wo Mildreds Nichte zu ihnen gezogen ist…", ich mache eine vage Handbewegung.

Jems Stirnrunzeln jedoch vertieft sich nur noch. „Aber würde es nicht mehr Sinn machen, wenn Di und _Nan_ sich eine gemeinsame Wohnung suchen anstatt Di und irgendeine Freundin?", frage er, offenbar ehrlich verwirrt.

Ich senke rasch den Kopf, damit mein Spiegelbild mich nicht verrät.

Kann es sein, dass er es nicht _weiß_?

Dass Shirley sein Geheimnis kaum mit jemandem teilen wird, war mir ja klar, aber irgendwie war ich davon ausgegangen, dass Di und Mildred mittlerweile einem etwas größeren Personenkreis bekannt wären, zumindest innerhalb der Familie. Immerhin wusste Walter es, Shirley und ich wissen es, und ich sehe nicht, wie Nan es nicht wissen könnte. Wenn Jem jedoch ahnungslos ist, heißt dass, das auch Faith es nicht weiß und das legt den Schluss nahe, dass es meinen Eltern ebenfalls niemand gesagt hat.

Immer noch halte ich den Kopf gesenkt, während meine Gedanken sich überschlagen. Ich selbst habe meine Liebe zu Ken lange geheim gehalten, aber das war meine Entscheidung. Ich wusste immer, dass ich es jederzeit hätte sagen können und dass es vielleicht unbehaglich geworden wäre, aber ich doch jederzeit auf Unterstützung hoffen konnte. Dass Shirley und sogar Di offenbar glauben, das Geheimnis selbst vor unseren Eltern bewahren zu müssen, fühlt sich, nun… nicht _richtig_ an.

Aber dann, wie will ich das beurteilen?

„Rilla?", unterbricht Jem meine Gedanken.

Richtig. Er wartet ja immer noch auf eine Antwort.

Ich arrangiere meine Gesichtszüge in einen neutralen Ausdruck, hebe dann den Kopf. „Di und Mildred leben schon viele Jahre zusammen und offenbar klappt das gut. Warum es also ändern? Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Nan vielleicht wirklich mal eine Zeit lange alleine sein will, während sie in ihrem neuen Leben Fuß fasst", antworte ich dann betont ungezwungen und bin ein bisschen stolz, wie gut es mir gelingt. Es mag keine absolut überzeugende Erklärung sein, aber es auch nichts, was sich so von der Hand weisen ließe.

Allerdings sieht Jem noch nicht überzeugt aus, also fahre ich rasch fort: „In jedem Fall hatten Ken und ich uns überlegt, nach einem Haus zu suchen, gerne mit Garten. Ich glaube, ein paar Bäume in der großen Stadt könnten mir gefallen. Und es ist ihm wichtig, dass wir es gemeinsam aussuchen, deswegen werden wir uns erst umgucken können, sobald wir beide zurück sind. Naja, wir werden sehen, wie das wird. Was ist mit dir und Faith? Geht ihr zurück nach Lowbridge?"

Es dauert einen Moment, aber dann kann ich sehen, wie Jem seine Fragen um die Lebenssituationen unserer Schwestern abschüttelt und sich wieder mir zuwendet. „Wir hatten es überlegt, aber wir haben uns entschlossen, in Glen zu bleiben", antwortet er dann, „einer von uns sollte schließlich zurückgehen."

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundige ich mich, ehrlich interessiert.

„Naja, unsere Eltern werden nicht jünger", erwidert Jem und zuckt kurz mit den Achseln, „Faith sagt, der Krieg hat sie ganz schön mitgenommen und Walters Tod nicht zuletzt. Zudem versucht Dad seit fast fünf Jahren, Glen und Lowbridge gleichzeitig zu versorgen und auch wenn Faith hilft, wo sie kann, ist das mehr Arbeit als er alleine schaffen kann. Und was Mum angeht… nicht nur hat Susans Tod sie alle dort sehr belastet, sie fehlt natürlich auch. Ingleside ist ein ziemlich großes Haus dafür, dass Mum sich alleine darum kümmern könnte. Deswegen glaube ich, es macht Sinn, wenn jemand zurückgeht und auf sie und Dad Acht gibt."

„Aber das musst nicht zwingend du sein?", werfe ich vorsichtig ein und kann nicht verhindern, dass die Aussage zur Frage gerate.

Langsam schüttelt Jem den Kopf. „Vielleicht nicht. Aber ich bin der Älteste, oder? Es ist meine Verantwortung. _Außerdem_ ", spricht er rasch weiter als ich den Mund zum Protest öffne, „sieht Faith das ähnlich. Sie will weder unsere Eltern noch John und Rosemary alleine lassen. Jerrys Tod und dann der von Bruce haben ihnen sehr zugesetzt. Und da noch niemand weiß, wohin Una und Fred gehen werden, sobald er im Sommer zurückkehrt… es macht Sinn, dass Faith und ich bleiben, denn so können wir auf unsere Eltern achten und auf John und Rosemary genauso."

Mein Spiegelbild runzelt die Stirn. „Aber… _wollt_ ihr das denn?", beharre ich, „was ist mit deiner Arbeit?"

Jem lächelt über meine Sturheit. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung", versichert er, „klar gab es früher Zeiten, da habe ich darüber nachgedacht, in ein großen Krankenhaus in der Stadt zu gehen, aber ich habe in den letzten Jahren genug Erfahrung in großen Krankenhäusern gesammelt und was soll ich sagen… es gefällt mir nicht sonderlich. Wenn ich nach Glen zurückgehe, kann ich mit Dad zusammenarbeiten und ich glaube, Dorfarzt liegt mir am Ende doch besser als ich selbst jemals gedacht hätte. Und Faith ist sowieso mittlerweile so etwas wie die gute Seele des ganzen Ortes geworden. Sie hat viel dazu beigetragen, die Dinge in den letzten Jahren zusammenzuhalten. Und Glen hat sie sowieso schon immer verehrt." Er sagt es mit dem offensichtlichen Stolz, mit dem er immer über Faith spricht.

Trotzdem bin ich noch nicht überzeugt und das scheint er mir anzusehen, denn er drückt kurz meine Schulter und fährt fort: „Guck nicht so. Ich weiß, dass dir unsere alte Welt zu klein geworden ist, aber ich bin da anders. Ich glaube, es wird mir… Trost sein, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Wieder in Ingleside zu wohnen, meine Kinder im Regenbogental spielen zu sehen… vielleicht ist es der Versuch, sich an einer verlorenen Welt festzuklammern, aber der Gedanke, dass Ingleside eines Tages nicht mehr Heimat sein könnte, schmerzt mir. Also werden Faith und ich bleiben und unsere kleine Welt aufrechterhalten und uns um die Menschen kümmern, die uns etwas bedeuten. Und ihr, die ihr alle in der Welt verstreut seid, werdet so immer einen Ort haben, an den ihr zurückkommen könnt."

Es klingt beinahe feierlich, wie er es sagt, und ich schlucke schwer. Dennoch, der Gedanke hat wirklich etwas Tröstendes. Die Welt mag groß sein, aber es ist beruhigend, zu wissen, dass Jem Ingleside für uns bewahren wird.

„Außerdem", fügt er dann hinzu und zieht eine kleine Grimasse, „würde ich nicht zurückkommen wollen, nur um Ian und Sara aus ihrem Zuhause herauszureißen. Das wird so schon alles schwer für sie."

Jetzt bin ich es, die nach seiner Hand greift, die immer noch auf meiner Schulter ruht, und sie tröstend drückt. „Faith hat geschrieben, dass die beiden sehnsüchtig auf jeden deiner Briefe warten", erinnere ich ihn, „so fremd bist du ihnen nicht."

„Nein, vielleicht nicht", gibt Jem zögerlich zu, „aber ich war ihnen auch kein besonders guter Vater in den letzten Jahren, abwesend wie ich war. Wir werden erst noch lernen müssen, eine Familie zu sein – nicht anders als Ken und du und eurer Kind."

Ich seufze leise. „Aber wenigstens kannst du gut mit Kindern umgehen. Bruce hat dich vergöttert, als er klein war. Ich dagegen… ich habe keine Ahnung von Kindern und mag sie auch nicht besonders. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt eine… eine _Mutter_ sein kann. Und es hilft kein Bisschen, dass sich das Ganze immer noch absolut surreal anfühlt", gestehe ich. Denn Ken mag mir einen Teil meiner Unsicherheit genommen haben, aber seitdem ist eine Woche vergangen, in der ich wieder viel Zeit hatte, zu grübeln.

Im Spiegel der Fensterscheibe kann ich sehen, wie Jem nachdenklich den Kopf schief legt und auf mich hinab sieht. Als ich seinem Blick begegne, liegt da etwas beinahe spekulatives darin. „Ich habe eine Idee", verkündet er dann, offenbar recht selbstzufrieden, „leg dich mal auf die Liege da hinten."

Zur Antwort schnaube ich wenig damenhaft. „Ich werde mich nicht von dir untersuchen lassen", stelle ich klar, „zum einen hat das schon ein sehr netter Londoner Arzt gemacht und zum anderen wäre es… _komisch_." Beim letzten Wort ziehe ich pikiert die Nase kraus.

Jem lacht. „Stimmt, das wäre es", gibt er freimütig zu, „und trotzdem würde ich gerne etwas ausprobieren. Tu mir den Gefallen?"

Kurz überlege ich, mich zu verweigern, aber Jems Sturheit entspricht meiner und der Kampf scheint die Anstrengung nicht Wert zu sein. Also seufze ich Gottergeben, was Jem ein weiteres Lächeln entlockt, bevor ich hinüber zu der Behandlungsliege in der Zimmerecke stapfe. Jem folgt mir, immer noch leise lachend, was meiner Laune nicht unbedingt zuträglich ist.

„Also?", frage ich genervt, als ich mich auf die Liege habe plumpsen lassen und die Beine ebenfalls hinaufgezogen habe.

Jem, der mit gefolgt ist, hebt jetzt mit selbstzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck ein Stethoskop hoch. Ich unterdrücke ein Augenrollen. „Stethoskope auf Kleidung ergeben Nebengeräusche", erinnere ich ihn.

„Dann wirst du eben sehr still sitzen müssen, damit nichts raschelt. Oder willst du ablegen?", schießt Jem sofort zurück, sichtlich amüsiert, und dieses Mal unterdrücke ich das Augenrollen nicht mehr. Allerdings bequeme ich mich, zumindest die Uniformjacke aufzuknöpfen, damit sein komischer Plan nicht direkt zum Scheitern verurteilt ist.

Über meiner Unterkleidung sucht Jem mit dem Stethoskop konzentriert meinen Bauch ab und ich muss sagen, dass Ganze ist wahrlich schon _komisch_ genug. Mehrere Augenblicke vergehen und ich will gerade anheben, um das jetzt hier zu beenden, da hebt Jem plötzlich einen Finger, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Hier", verkündet er leise und lächelt. Dann, den Stethoskopkopf mit einer Hand auf der Stelle haltend, zieht er mit der anderen die Ohrstücke heraus und hält sie mir hin. Immer noch etwas genervt setze ich mich etwas auf, greife danach und schiebe sie mir selbst in die Ohren. Wenn ich mitspiele, ist das hier umso schneller vorbei.

„Hörst du?", fragt Jem und im ersten Moment will ich verneinen, will sagen, dass ich _überhaupt_ nichts höre außer meinem eigenen Herzschlag, aber dann… dann ist da plötzlich noch etwas. Ein zweites Klopfen, schneller und zarter, kaum hörbar, aber doch unmissverständlich _da_.

Sehr still sitze ich da, wage nicht, mich zu bewegen oder auch nur zu atmen, und lausche konzentriert dem zweiten Herzschlag. _Klopfklopfklopfklopfklopf_.

Schließlich, viele Momente später, hebe ich den Kopf und sehe Jem an. Ich will etwas sagen, aber als ich den Mund öffne, stelle ich fest, dass ich keine Worte habe.

Jem allerdings scheint auch so zu verstehen. „Na, immer noch surreal?", fragt er und obwohl er ernst ist, lächeln seine Augen.

Ich schlucke, aber immer noch wollen keine Worte kommen. Also schüttele ich ganz leicht den Kopf, strecke die freie Hand aus um dankend Jems Arm zu berührend, und drücke dann das Stethoskop wieder etwas fester an meinen Bauch.

 _Klopfklopf_ , macht das kleine Herz.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Roses of Picardy" aus dem Jahr 1916 entnommen (Text von Frederick Weatherly, Musik von Haydn Wood)._


	80. Though time may let us sometimes forget

_16\. April 1919  
RMS Olympic, atlantischer Ozean_

 **Though time may let us sometimes forget**

„Ich habe gehört, wir sollen in fünf Tagen schon in Halifax sein", bemerkt Colette und lehnt sich neben mich gegen die Rehling.

„Hmh, sieht so aus", bestätige ich und werfe ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor ich mich wieder dem endlosen Blau des Atlantischen Ozeans zuwende. Wir sind gestern von Southampton aufgebrochen und seitdem wie die irische Küste in unserem Rücken gelassen haben, liegt vor uns nichts als das Meer.

Wenigstens gibt es keine U-Boote mehr. Und wenigstens habe ich Colette bei mir.

Ob es reiner Zufall war, dass ich auf dem gleichen Schiff bin wie sie, oder ob jemand sich die Einheiten angeguckt hat, die für _Überfahrt 49_ eingeteilt waren und festgestellt hat, dass ich einmal mit einer von ihnen gedient habe, weiß ich nicht. Aber was auch immer der Grund war, als ich gestern an Bord der Olympic gegangen bin, bin ich mit einem fröhlichen „Îlienne!" begrüßt worden und wusste, ohne mich umzubringen, dass ich fast drei Jahre nach meiner Hinfahrt nun auch meine Rückfahrt nach Kanada unter Freunden verbringen würde.

„Du musst zu meiner Hochzeit kommen", verkündet Colette jetzt ohne Umschweife und es ist sofort klar, dass dies weder Einladung noch Frage ist. Es ist ein Befehl, dem nicht zu folgen keine Option ist.

Ich nicke allerdings nicht nur deswegen. „Sicher werde ich das", verspreche ich und wende mich vom Meer ab, damit ich sie besser ansehen kann.

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, wann und wo es sein wird", protestiert sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Weil es keinen Unterschied macht", erwidere ich, „egal wann und wo du heiratest, ich werde da sein. Du warst schließlich auch für mich da, oder?"

Kurz überdenkt Colette das, dann nickt sie entschieden. „Stimmt. Und die Oberschwester hat es mich noch wochenlang fühlen lassen, dass es ihr gar nicht gefallen hat, dass ich den Urlaubstag gegen ihren Willen durchgedrückt habe", bemerkt sie dann und zieht eine Grimasse, die fraglos für die abwesende Oberschwester bestimmt ist.

„Na siehst du. Wenn du solche Opfer bringst, dann ist es keine Frage, dass ich auch für dich da sein werde", versichere ich.

„Willst du nicht trotzdem wissen, wann und wo es sein wird?", fragt sie und klingt so skeptisch dabei, dass ich unwillkürlich lachen muss.

„Sicher doch", stimme ich also zu.

„Im Mai. In Montreal", ist ihre Antwort.

Und sofort muss ich daran denken, dass Polly mich gebeten hat, an ihrer statt zu Bettys Familie zu gehen, wenn ich einmal in Montreal bin. Es sieht nicht aus als würde Polly in den nächsten Jahren nach Kanada zurückkehren und ich vermute, irgendjemand _muss_ es tun, und doch… ich hatte gehofft, dieser Kelch würde an mir vorüber gehen. Nicht nur, weil es eine traurige Begegnung werden wird, sondern auch weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es mir nicht zusteht. Ich kannte Betty nur so kurz und habe selbst viel weniger Zeit für diese Freundschaft gehabt als ihr zugestanden hätte. Wie soll ich da ihrer Familie gegenübertreten?

Aber Polly hat gefragt und ich habe es versprochen und ein Versprechen hält man. Irgendwie werde ich daher auch dieses Versprechen erfüllen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie, aber irgendwie werde ich es schaffen müssen. Ich schulde es beiden, Betty _und_ Polly, dass ich es tue.

„Rilla?", fragt Colette und lässt mich hochschrecken.

Sie betrachtet mich fragend und ich schüttelte eilig den Kopf. Kein Grund, ihr damit die Laune zu verderben. „Nichts, alles gut. Ich bin nur abgedriftet", versichere ich also.

Colettes Blick bleibt skeptisch, aber sie nickt langsam. Um weiteren Fragen vorzubeugen, erkundige ich mich meinerseits rasch: „Also, Montreal. Warum nochmal Montreal?"

Denn immerhin kommt Maurice von der Gaspé-Halbinsel und Colette ist am St. Lorenz-Strom aufgewachsen, irgendwo nördlich von Quebec City, wohin sie damals dann auch für ihre Ausbildung hingegangen ist. Soweit ich weiß hat keiner von beiden eine direkte Verbindung zu Montreal.

„Weil wir dort leben werden", erklärt Colette bereitwillig, „die Schwester des Ehemanns einer meiner Cousinen arbeitet als Fahrkartenkontrolleurin in Montreal und hat Maurice einen Job als Straßenbahnfahrer besorgt. Er ist schon seit letztem Monat dort und versucht gerade, uns eine permanente Bleibe zu suchen, die halbwegs bezahlbar ist, bei der uns aber auch nicht das Dach über den Köpfen hereinzubrechen droht. Ich werde noch eine kleine Stippvisite bei Onkel und Tante einlegen und sobald ich in Montreal bin, heiraten wir."

„Straßenbahnfahrer?", frage ich, nur teilweise weil ich nicht weiß, was ich zu dem Wunsch nach einer bezahlbaren und trotzdem bedachten Bleibe sagen soll.

Colette zuckt mit dem Schultern. „Es ist ein Job", stellt sie pragmatisch fest, „klar mag er Autos lieber als Straßenbanen, aber im Moment können wir froh sein, dass er überhaupt so schnell etwas bekommen hat. Er hofft, langfristig vielleicht in den Werkstätten unterzukommen, wo sie die Bahnen warten. Und der große Traum ist, dass er irgendwann seine ganz eigene Werkstatt aufmachen kann um Autos zu reparieren. _Ich_ halte das ja nun nicht für realistisch aber er schwört darauf, dass das Auto das Fahrzeug der Zukunft sein wird."

„Tja, was Autos angeht ist Maurice der Experte", erwidere ich, denn ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht.

„Vermutlich. Zumindest ist er fasziniert genug von ihnen", entgegnet Colette mit einem kleinen Augenrollen, das mir ein Lächeln entlockt.

Zur Erwiderung blitzt auch in Colettes Gesicht ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf. „Und ich werde mir irgendwo Arbeit als Krankenschwester suchen", fährt sie dann fort, „die Krankenhäuser mögen verheiratete Schwestern keinen Deut lieber als die Armee, aber Montreal ist so groß, da werde ich wohl als private Krankenschwester genug Arbeit finden. Und wer weiß? Mit zwei Gehältern und dem, was wir in den letzten Jahren gespart haben, _und_ der Abfindung, die die Armee zahlt, kriegt Maurice seine Werkstatt vielleicht wirklich irgendwann."

„Da wäre er bestimmt im siebten Himmel. Den ganzen Tag schrauben", stelle ich fest.

Colette lacht. „Klar. Seine Wäsche darf er dann aber schön selbst machen", verkündet sie, „Öl kriegt man noch schlechter raus als Blut."

Der Trick mit Blut ist natürlich, kaltes Wasser zu nehmen. Wie man Ölflecken herausbekommt habe ich allerdings auch keine Idee.

„Und ihr?", fragt Colette derweil, das Fleckenthema hinter sich lassend, „Toronto?"

Ich nicke langsam. „Ja, Toronto. Ich war noch nie da, aber Persis hat versichert, dass es eine schöne Stadt ist. Ich lasse mich also überraschen", erkläre ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Colette wird augenblicklich munter. „Ihr könntet nach Montreal kommen", schlägt sie eifrig vor, „Montreal kennst du immerhin schon."

„Stimmt", gestehe ich zu, „allerdings ist Kens Familie in Toronto und sie haben dort auch irgendein Unternehmen, das aktuell sein Onkel führt, aber das er langfristig übernehmen soll. Es macht schon Sinn für uns, nach Toronto zu gehen, vermute ich. Auch wenn ich dich und Maurice auch lieber in meiner Nähe hätte."

„Wie weit ist es von Montreal nach Toronto? Zwölf Stunden mit dem Zug?", erkundigt Colette sich stirnrunzelnd.

„So in der Art, glaube ich", erwidere ich, nicht ohne Bedauern. Nun werde ich in Toronto meine Schwestern haben und zumindest für eine Weile, wohl auch Persis. Aber ich hätte es trotzdem schön gefunden, Colette öfter sehen zu gehen als ein paar Mal im Jahr, zumal Polly ja nun dauerhaft in die Rolle der Brieffreundin gerutscht ist.

An ihrem Seufzen erkenne ich, dass Colette das ähnlich sieht wie ich, aber dann strafft sie die Schultern und ruft sich erkennbar zur Ordnung. „Dann werden wir eben Anlässe finden, einander zu besuchen", erklärt sie dann, „du kommst zu meiner Hochzeit und ich werde spätestens im Herbst kommen und dein Baby kennenlernen."

Aha.

„Du hast es also mitbekommen", stelle ich fest und versuche mich an einem Lächeln, das ziemlich schief gerät.

Colette zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Du versteckst es nicht ganz schlecht, aber wenn man ein bisschen Ahnung hat, wonach man gucken muss, ist es ziemlich offensichtlich", informiert sie mich.

Womit sie vermutlich Recht hat.

„Und?", fragt Colette dann und sieht mich aufmerksam von der Seite an, „freust du dich?"

Es mag irrational sein, aber irgendwie bin ich ihr plötzlich unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht einfach davon ausgeht, dass mich das alles automatisch überglücklich machen müsste. „Es ist… ziemlich viel, an das man sich gewöhnen muss", antworte ich langsam.

„Aber?", souffliert Colette und zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Aber alles in allem freue ich mich schon", vervollständige ich, sicherer jetzt, und fühle, wie zusammen mit der Erinnerung an einen zarten, schnellen Herzschlag, auch ein Lächeln in mir hochsteigt.

Colette nickt zufrieden, als sie das sieht. „Dann bin ich auch froh", verkündet sie, „und ich vermute mal schwer, der verfluchte Kenneth Ford ist es ebenso?" Sie wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und ich muss lachen bei der Erinnerung, wie mein Mann an diesen Namen gekommen ist.

„Er ist ziemlich glücklich darüber, ja", bestätige ich dann mit einem Lächeln.

„Nun, das will ich ihm auch geraten haben", erwidert Colette, reckt dann den Kopf etwas, „wo steckt er eigentlich schon wieder? Ich habe ihn kaum gesehen, seitdem wir auf diesem Schiff sind."

Ich zucke kurz mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich irgendwo mit Matt Irving und den anderen Offizieren", erkläre ich, „sie sind immer noch ziemlich beschäftigt mit allerlei Papierkram und so, glaube ich."

Colette schnaubt missbilligend und ich kann ihr nicht einmal widersprechen. Auch ich würde gerne mehr Zeit mit Ken verbringen, wo doch schon glückliche Fügung oder eine gnädige höhere Macht uns auf das gleiche Schiff geführt haben. Dennoch – fünf Tage und dann ein Leben. Fünf Tage kriege ich auch noch herum, zumal wir in jedem Fall zumindest die _Nächte_ gemeinsam haben.

Wie erwartet wird es auch an diesem Tag wieder spät, bevor ich Ken wiedersehe. Lediglich beim Abendessen kann ich ihm und Matt kurz zuwinken, bevor Dr. MacIver ohne viel Federlesen meine Anwesenheit an seinem Tisch verlangt. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bevor der gute Doktor mich gehen lässt und so ist Ken bereits in unserer Kabine, als ich dort eintreffe.

Es ist, das muss man sagen, eine sehr ansehnliche Kabine. Nun befindet sich die Olympic, Schwesterschiff der unglücklichen Titanic und Britannic, im Modus als Truppentransporter, aber trotzdem kann sie ihre eigentliche Verwendung als Luxusschiff nicht verleugnen. Da Ken einer der ranghöchsten Offiziere auf dem Schiff ist, hat er eine geräumige, durchaus luxuriöse Kabine zugeteilt bekommen. Mir hätte eigentlich ein Platz in einer normalen Zweierkabine mit einer anderen Krankenschwester zugestanden, aber Ken hat, noch bevor wir gestern abgelegt sind, meinen Umzug in seine Kabine organisiert. Da es auf diesem Schiff nicht viele Offiziere seines Ranges gibt und ich jedem von ihnen ordentlich vorgestellt wurde, ging das sogar relativ problemlos.

Als ich jetzt die Kabine betrete, die nur von einer einzelnen Lampe erhellt ist, sitzt Ken am Schreibtisch in einer Ecke und blickt tief konzentriert hinab. Erst als er mich näher kommen hört, hebt er den Kopf und lächelt mich an. „Hallo mein Liebling", grüßt er, „wie geht es dir?"

Ich trete hinter ihn, schiebe ihm die Arme über die Schultern. „Alles gut", versichere ich dann und recke etwas den Hals, „was machst du da?"

Noch während ich spreche, haben Kens Hände bereits damit begonnen, die vor ihm ausgebreiteten Papiere zusammenzuschieben. „Ach, das ist gar nichts", erwidert er, „ich habe nur –"

Abrupt bricht er ab. Auch die Hände halten plötzlich inne. Das Licht der Lampe lässt Schatten wie Gedanken über sein Gesicht huschen. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, aber dann scheint er sich einen Ruck zu geben. Seine Hände machen ihre vorherige Arbeit zunichte, breiten die Papiere wieder auf dem Tisch aus.

„Ich habe gezeichnet", erklärt er dann, „willst du es sehen?" Da ist etwas Verhaltenes in seiner Stimme und in seinem Blick, und für einen Moment verharre ich, aber dann beuge ich mich weiter vor, um zu sehen, was dort auf dem Schreibtisch liegt.

Es sind in der Tat Zeichnungen. Manche auf dickes, blassgelbes Zeichenpapier aufgebracht, andere auf bloße Papierfetzen oder auf Blätter, durch die die auf die Rückseite getippten Armeebefehle hindurchscheinen. Ungeachtet ihres Untergrunds haben jedoch alle Zeichnungen unbestreitbare Gemeinsamkeiten. Zum einen ist da die bestechende Einfachheit der Ausführung, nur Kohlestift auf Papier, zum anderen ihre absolute Detailtreue.

Und, ja und dann ist da noch das Motiv, das sie alle eint. Jedes einzelne der Bilder, die vor mir ausgebreitet sind, zeigt die Wahrheit des Krieges in einer Schonungslosigkeit, die mich frösteln lässt.

Eine Gruppe Soldaten, im Schützengraben zusammengekauert gegen den Regen. Eine Granate, die im Niemandsland explodiert. Zwei Männer mit Gasmasken, die sie kaum mehr menschlich erscheinen lassen. Ein Flugzeug, das viel zu tief über den Boden fliegt. Ein geschundener Körper, der im Stacheldraht hängt. Ein zerstörtes Dorf, kaum noch als solches zu erkennen. Sanitäter, die auf einer Trage einen Verwundeten heranschleppen. Ein einsamer Baum, der sich im Niemandsland erhebt. Ein Mann, der bis zur Hüfte im Schlamm feststeckt. Ein Pferdegespannt, das sich an einer Kanone abmüht. Mehrere Dutzend Leichen, fein säuberlich aufgereiht. Ein Panzer, der schonungslos nach vorne rollt. Eine Wolke aus Gas, die den Horizont verdecke. Ein deutscher Soldat, der sich in einen Granattrichter drückt. Ein einzelner Schuh, in dem noch Fuß und Unterschenkel stecken. Soldaten, die aus dem Graben klettern mit dem Bajonett im Anschlag. Ein windschiefes Holzkreuz, halb in der Erde versunken.

Wenn Walter mit seinen Gedichten die tröstende, ehrenvolle Seite dieses Krieges – oder vielleicht besser, der _Menschen_ in diesem Krieg – auf Papier gebannt hat, so sprechen diese Zeichnungen eine andere Sprache. Sie sind erbarmungslos in ihrer Detailliertheit und beinahe schmerzhaft darin, wie sie den Blick unverwandt auf die Wahrheit des Krieges richten, auch wenn man eigentlich lieber wegsehen würde.

Mit der Spitze meines Zeigefingers fahre ich die Konturen des Gesichtes eines müde dreinblickenden Gefreiten nach, der sich in einen niedrigen Unterstand drückt. Unter seinem Stahlhelm blickt er direkt aus dem Bild heraus, auf eine Art, die einen beinahe glauben machen könnte, er wäre wirklich hier – oder wir bei ihm.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut zeichnen kannst", murmele ich, denn für den Moment scheint mir das der einfachste Kommentar zu sein, und außerdem wusste ich es wirklich nicht. Zwar habe ich ihn in der Vergangenheit genug kleine Zeichnungen in die Ecken irgendwelcher Papiere skizzieren sehen, aber diese Bilder hier übersteigen das deutlich.

„Meine Mutter ist viel besser", antwortet Ken achselzuckend, „sie hat viele Jahre Malunterricht genommen, eigentlich seitdem mein Vater kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit entdeckt hat, was für ein Talent sie hat. Sie malt die wunderschönsten Bilder mit Ölfarben und Aquarellen. Im Vergleich dazu sind das hier kaum Kritzeleien."

Natürlich kenne ich die Bilder aus Leslie Fords Hand, die im Traumhaus von Four Winds hängen und auch in so manch anderem Haus auf unserer Insel, in dem eine verwandte Seele lebt. Und obwohl es wunderschöne Bilder sind, bunt und fröhlich und sehr hübsch anzusehen, so fehlt ihnen doch die rohe Ehrlichkeit, die _Verwundbarkeit_ , von Kens Kohlestiftzeichnungen.

„Dennoch, ich hatte das Glück, etwas von ihrem Talent zu erben", fährt Ken gerade fort, „alle denken immer, ich müsste schreiben können, weil man Vater Schriftsteller ist, aber im Schreiben war Persis immer so viel besser als ich. Worte kommen leicht zu ihr. Zu mir dagegen… mir fällt das Zeichnen leichter, ohne dass ich dabei jemals das Talent meiner Mutter erreichen würde."

Darüber könnte man sicherlich argumentieren, und ich überlege noch, ob ich es tun sollte, als ich abwesend das Bild des Gefreiten zur Seite schiebe und augenblicklich jegliche Argumente vergesse. Darunter kommt das gestochen scharfe Bildnis eines anderen Mannes zu Tage, in dessen Gesicht statt einer Nase nur ein Loch klafft. Dass ich bei dem Anblick nicht zusammenzucke liegt wohl nur daran, dass ich wahrlich schon genug verstümmelte Gesichter gesehen habe, manche davon sehr real und schrecklich nah.

„Wann hast du die hier gezeichnet?", frage ich Ken und mache eine kleine Handbewegung, die alle Zeichnungen auf dem Tisch einfasst. Der Mann ohne Nase blickt schweigend zu mir auf.

Ken macht ein nachdenkliches Geräusch. „Vieles davon noch an der Front", antwortet er dann, „die meisten Bilder basieren jedoch auf Erinnerungen an reale Situationen, mehr denn auf den Situationen selbst. Zumindest zeichne ich selten nach Modell. Es ist mehr… ich zeichne die Erinnerungen _heraus_. Wenn mich der Gedanke an eine Situation überkommt und nicht mehr loslassen will, dann zeichne ich sie und, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, es hilft ein wenig. Als ob eine Erinnerung, auf Papier gebannt, etwas von ihrem Schrecken verliert. Sie… sie quälen mich dann nicht mehr so, die Erinnerungen. Wobei heutzutage seltener bewusste Erinnerungen als Alpträume die Auslöser sind."

„Alpträume?", frage ich überrascht. Es verwundert mich ein wenig, dass er überhaupt Alpträume hat. Denn während ich ihn in den wenigen Nächten, die wir seit unserer Hochzeit gemeinsam hatten, bereits mehrmals aus dem Schlaf gerissen habe weil mich ein Alptraum überkommen hat, so hat Ken mich umgekehrt nicht ein einziges Mal geweckt.

Was ich gestern Nacht, als ich lange nach Mitternacht und weit vor Morgengrauen aufgewacht bin, bemerkt habe, ist jedoch, dass er im Schlaf die Namen der Toten aus seinem Notizbuch murmelt. Von der Liste der Toten, deren Namen zu lernen er sich als Buße auferlegt hat, und die ihn scheinbar bis in den Schlaf verfolgt. Denn auch wenn sie kaum verständlich waren, so leise hat er sie gemurmelt, so waren die Namen der Toten unmissverständlich.

Und deswegen überlege ich für einen Moment, ob ich Ken darauf ansprechen soll und entscheide mich doch dagegen. Falls er es weiß, ist er trotzdem machtlos. Falls er es nicht weiß, so ist es vielleicht besser so. Denn was sind seine Namen der Gefallenen anderes als meine Prozession an Toten, die mich zwar nicht mehr vom Schlafen abhält, aber dafür einen Weg in meine Träume gefunden hat?

„Natürlich habe ich Alpträume", antwortet Ken jetzt, die Stimme gefasst, „ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt kaum vorstellen, dass jemand aus diesem Krieg ohne Alpträume zurückkehrt und ich ganz sicher nicht. Bloß bin ich während und auch nach den Träumen wie… wie erstarrt. Ich vermute, deswegen merkt man es von außen nicht. Selbst wenn ich aufgewacht bin, bin ich jedes Mal für Sekunden und manchmal auch für ein oder zwei Minuten wie gefroren. Ich könnte mich nicht bewegen, wenn ich es wollte. Wenn es wieder geht, bin ich dann so wach, dass ich den Alptraum als solchen erkenne. Und dann zeichne ich ihn."

Ein Frösteln überläuft meinen Rücken als ich mir vorstelle, nach einem Alptraum zu erwachen und für einige schreckliche Momente nicht in der Lage zu sein, mich zu bewegen. Denn er mag es ganz sachlich schildern, aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es ihn wirklich so wenig bewegt. Unwillkürlich kuschele ich mich näher an Ken und sein Arm hält mich ebenfalls fester.

„Du kannst mich wecken. Wenn du möchtest", schlage ich vorsichtig vor.

„Ich weiß", versichert Ken, „aber eigentlich brauche ich das gar nicht. Es reicht schon, wenn ich aufwache und du liegst leben mir. Nichts vertreibt die Alpträume so zuverlässig wie das Wissen, dass wir zusammen und sicher sind."

Ich drehe den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können, und stelle zu meiner Erleichterung fest, dass er lächelt.

„Aber komm nicht auf die Idee, mich zu zeichnen während ich schlafe!", warne ich ihn, denn seien wir mal ehrlich, gibt es etwas gnadenlos Kitschigeres?

Und obwohl der Einwurf eigentlich scherzhaft gemein war, kann ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie das Lächeln auf Kens Gesicht verblasst. Nachdenklichkeit tritt an seinen Platz uns wieder braucht es einige Momente, bis er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein scheint. Statt jedoch etwas zu sagen greift er nach einer Zeichenmappe, schlägt sie auf und nimmt einen dünnen Stapel Papier heraus.

Schon der erste Blick sagt mit, dass dies tatsächlich Zeichnungen von mir sind. Statt dass es jedoch verliebte, weichgezeichnete Porträtzeichnungen sind von der Art, wie man sie wohl eher erwarten würde, bildet offenbar jede Zeichnung einen Moment ab, der für Ken schmerzhaft und irgendwie mit mir verknüpft war.

Die erste Zeichnung zeigt mich an einer Zigarette ziehend, hinter mir eine Wand aus Regen. Die letzte Zeichnung des Stapels zeigt nur meinen Rücken, leicht vornübergebeugt unter einem offen stehenden Kleid mit zahlreichen winzigen Knöpfen, die noch nicht verbergen, dass jeder Wirbel sich scharf unter der Haut abzeichnet. Und zwischen diesen Zeichnungen sind andere Bilder, die, jedes für sich, eine eigene Situation darstellen, und sich doch zu einem Kaleidoskop aus Schmerz zusammensetzen.

„Nenn mich altmodisch, aber ich dachte immer, man zeichnet und malt die Situationen, die einen glücklich machen", bemerke ich nachdenklich und sehe hinab auf die Zeichnungen, an denen nicht viel glückliches ist.

„Die glücklichen Erinnerungen will ich ja gerade _nicht_ aus mir herauszeichnen", antwortet Ken langsam, „die behalte ich hier und hier." Er klopft sich kurz gegen den Kopf, dann auf die Brust, wo er wohl sein Herz vermutet, was jedoch eindeutig ein paar Zentimeter weiter unten liegt.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln umfasse ich seine Faust und schiebe sie ein Stückchen nach unten. „Hier", verbessere ich und lasse meine Fingerspitzen kurz auf seinen Handrücken trommeln. Dann drehe ich den Kopf wieder zurück, lasse den Blick über die ausgebreiteten Zeichnungen schweifen.

Das hier, begreife ich, ist seine Art, zu erzählen. Vor vielen Monaten habe ich ihn einmal gefragt, warum er nicht über das spricht, was er erlebt und durchlitten hat. Viel gesprochen hat er darüber auch seitdem nicht, aber diese Zeichnungen und seine Entscheidung, sie mir zu zeigen, sind seine Art, die Erinnerungen mit mir zu teilen. Und, so schrecklich sie anzusehen sind, bin ich doch froh darüber.

Ich drehe mich wieder zum ihm um und gebe ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Danke, dass du mir die Zeichnungen gezeigt hast", bemerke ich leise.

„Danke, dass du sie dir angesehen hast", erwidert Ken ruhig, „ich wusste nicht, ob ich dich damit belasten kann."

„Es ist keine Belastung", wehre ich ab, während ich seinen Blick mit meinem festhalte und hoffe, dass er mir glaubt.

Denn es ist die Wahrheit. Es ist nicht bloß das alte Sprichwort von geteilter Last, die zu halber Last wird. Es ist vielmehr… es fällt mir leichter, seine Last zu schultern als meine eigene. Und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, es geht ihm da sehr ähnlich.

Kens Augen tasten prüfend mein Gesicht ab und was er dort sieht, scheint ihn zu überzeugen, denn ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen. „Gut", nickt er und küsst mich auf die Nasenspitze.

„Und du kannst mich wirklich immer wecken, wenn etwas ist", beharre ich. Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass er alleine im Dunkeln liegt und diese schrecklichen Bilder vor Augen hat.

Noch ein prüfender Blick, kürzer dieses Mal, dann noch ein Nicken. „Das werde ich", verspricht Ken und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er es wirklich so meint.

Doch bevor ich darauf jedoch etwas erwidern kann, gibt er mit einen kleinen Stups. „Na komm, lass uns schlafen gehen", fordert er auf.

„Willst du das hier nicht noch fertigzeichnen?", frage ich zurück und deute auf die unfertige Darstellung eines verrenkt daliegenden Körpers, von dem ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er noch einen Kopf bekommen soll.

Nachdenklich hebt Ken die Zeichnung hoch, hält sie kurz ins Licht, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt", entscheidet er dann, „lass uns schlafen."

Er lässt die Zeichnung los und in sanften Bewegungen segelt sie hinab auf den Tisch.

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „When you're away" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Victor Herbert, Musik von Henry M. Blossom)._


	81. A silver lining

_21\. April 1919  
RMS Olympic, atlantischer Ozean_

 **A silver lining**

Der Nachthimmel sieht anders aus, wenn man auf See ist. So wie die Lichter der Stadt die Sterne verbergen, so enthüllt die Einsamkeit des Meeres sie erst vollständig. Abertausende Sterne, an den Himmel getupft, so dass kaum noch ein Flecken Dunkelheit zu sehen ist.

Ich beuge mich ein wenig näher an das Fenster und lasse meinen Blick über die Sternenpracht am Himmel gleiten, als ich plötzlich von hinten leise Schritte höre. Nur Momente später legen sich Kens Arme um mich und ich lehne mich mit einem leisen Seufzen zurück in seine Umarmung. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragt er und küsst flüchtig meinen Nacken.

„Gut, gut", versichere ich und lächele sein blasses Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe an.

„Und mit unserem kleinen Bazillus?", fragt er weiter und schiebt die Hände über meinen Bauch, der sich unter dem dünnen Nachthemd nicht mehr verleugnen lässt, auch wenn die steifen Lagen der Uniform ihn tagsüber noch so gerade halbwegs verbergen mögen.

„Auch gut", erwidere ich, „allerdings scheint es ebenfalls nicht schlafen zu können."

Überrascht hebt Ken den Kopf. Unsere Blicke treffen sich im Spiegel des Fensterglases. „Woher weißt du das?", fragt er, „kannst du…?" Er bricht ab und da ist eine stille Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht, die mich lächeln lässt.

„Es fühlen?", vervollständige ich für ihn, „ja, ich glaube schon. Seit ein paar Tagen aber erst. Es ist auch noch ganz leicht. Wie ein Flattern."

Sein Blick wandert über meine Schulter nach unten. „Kann ich es auch fühlen?", fragt er dann und bewegt die Hände leicht auf und ab.

„Ich glaube nicht. Bisher spüre ich es ja kaum. Gib ihm noch ein paar Wochen Zeit", tröste ich und schiebe meine eigenen Hände über seine. Er nickt, ohne dass sein Gesicht etwas von seiner Verwunderung verliert, und ich nehme mir vor, morgen ein Stethoskop für ihn zu finden.

„Na komm, lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen", fordere ich ihn dann auf und nicke hinüber in die dunkle Ecke der Kabine, in der ich das Bett weiß, „Bazillus und mir ist kalt."

Das lässt Ken sich nicht zweimal sagen und nur Sekunden später, sind sowohl der Bazillus als auch ich sicher und fest eingekuschelt in einen Kokon, gebildet aus zwei Decken und den Armen seines Vaters.

„Warum bist du aufgewacht?", fragt Ken und während er spricht, kann ich fühlen, wie sein Atem leicht durch mein Haar streicht. „Ein Alptraum oder…?", er lässt die Frage unbeendet.

„Kein Alptraum", versichere ich rasch, „ich habe nur… nachgedacht."

Ein leises, brummendes Geräusch von Ken. Dann, nach einer Sekunde, fragt er: „Worüber?"

Für einen Moment will ich abwiegeln, will ihm sagen, dass es nichts ist, aber die Wahrheit ist, es _ist_ nicht nichts. Und ich habe mir doch versprochen, ihn nicht anzulügen.

Dennoch, es dauert einige weitere Momente, bis ich mich so weit gesammelt habe, um zu antworten. Ken ist derweil ganz still, abwartend, nur sein Daumen streicht abwesend über meinen Arm.

Ein tiefer Atemzug. „Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht, was Dr. MacIver gesagt hat", gebe ich dann zu, „er hat… er hat erwähnt, dass er denkt, aus mir könnte eine ganz brauchbare Chirurgin werden."

Genauer gesagt hat er behauptet, ich hätte ‚verdammtes Talent' dafür. Wobei allerdings fraglich ist, ob er das auch gesagt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich an meinem vorletzten Morgen in London aufgewacht bin, weil der Gärtner vor meinem Fenster einen überhängenden Ast abgesägt hat, und der einzige Lichtblick an der Situation war, dass ich alleine auf meinem Zimmer war und deswegen niemand mitbekommen hat, wie ich die Nerven verloren habe.

Dennoch… ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, der Gedanke an ein Medizinstudium wäre mir selbst in den ganzen Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal gekommen. Zudem hat Miss Inglish mir vor einigen Wochen geschrieben, dass sie im Herbst ein Medizinstudium aufnehmen wird, und ihr Brief hat einen abstrakten Gedanken für einen Moment ziemlich greifbar werden lassen.

Vorsichtig spähe ich jetzt zu Ken hinüber. In der Dunkelheit ist sein Gesicht schwer zu lesen.

„Aber Dr. MacIver ist bekannt für seine schrägen Ideen. Man sollte ihn nicht so ernst nehmen. Er ist ein Genie, aber er spinnt auch ein bisschen", füge ich rasch hinzu und hoffe, dass Thema damit abgeschlossen zu haben.

Ken jedoch scheint eine andere Idee zu haben. Sein Blick sucht meinen, jetzt nachdenklich, während er eine Hand hebt und seine Finger sanft über mein Gesicht streichen. „Würdest du das denn wollen? Ärztin werden?", fragt er.

Ich stoße einen frustrierten Atemzug aus. „Das ist ja wohl kaum möglich, oder?", gebe ich zurück und klopfe leicht gegen meinen Bauch, „wenn das nächste Semester beginnt, wird Bazillus hier kurz davor sein, sein Debüt zu geben."

„Das war nicht meine Frage", erwidert Ken gemessen, „ich habe gefragt, ob du es machen wollen würdest."

„So ein Studium dauert Jahre", erinnere ich, „und die meisten Männer wären froh, wenn ihre Frauen artig zu Hause sitzen, anstatt ihre Zeit auf ein Studium zu verschwenden."

„Mag sein", nickt Ken, „und vermutlich habe ich das vor zwei Jahren ähnlich gesehen. Aber du wirst so oder so nie artig zu Hause sitzen und ich würde es nicht wollen. Du vergisst nämlich, dass ich dich gesehen habe, mein Liebling."

Meinem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln begegnet er mit einem Lächeln. „In Arques hatte ich sehr viel Zeit zu beobachten, wie du mit den Patienten umgehst. Gar nicht mal so sehr mit mir, sondern mit allen anderen. Mir braucht niemand erzählen, wie wunderbar du das machst", führt er dann aus.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, so gut es im Liegen eben geht. „Das ist Krankenschwesterarbeit und Krankenschwester bin ich schon", stelle ich fest.

Ken nickt langsam. „Gut, in Ordnung", gesteht er zu, „aber du warst es, die die richtige Behandlung für mich vorgeschlagen hat und das ist nicht mehr Krankenschwesterarbeit. Und ich war außerdem da, als du dem armen Davis das Leben gerettet hast. Das war unglaublich beeindruckend."

Etwas unwillig verziehe ich das Gesicht. „Vielleicht. Aber du hast auch gesehen, wie absolut fertig ich hinterher war", erinnere ich ihn, „und als ich ein paar Wochen später bei einer anderen Operation habe assistieren müssen, war es nicht deutlich besser. Ich habe dir davon geschrieben. Wir mussten dem kleinen deutschen Jungen mit seiner zerstörten Hand einen Finger amputieren und ich habe bis heute keine Erinnerung an die Zeit zwischen dem Moment, als Dr. Cormer die Säge angesetzt hat, und dem Moment, als ich draußen vor dem Gebäude wieder zu mir gekommen bin. Das ist einfach ein großes schwarzes Nichts. Insofern mag Dr. MacIver es noch so sehr versichern – aus mir wird nie mehr eine Chirurgin."

„Aber vielleicht eine normale Ärztin?", fragt Ken.

Abrupt setze ich mich auf. „Warum bist du so erpicht darauf, dass ich Medizin studiere?", will ich im Gegenzug wissen und klinge nicht einmal halb so ruhig wie er.

„Bin ich nicht", widerspricht er, völlig gefasst, während er sich ebenfalls hinsetzt, „ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du es könntest. Es mag unorthodox sein und einfach würde es nicht werden, aber es ließe sich schon hinkriegen. Wenn du es willst, kriegen wir es hin. Denn ich will nicht, dass du eines Tages den Moment bereust, in dem Smith und Young damals bei dir in Aubigny aufgetaucht sind."

Falls es etwas Besseres gegeben hätte, das er hätte sagen können um mich zu beruhigen, so wüsste ich es nicht. Ich strecke die Hand nach seiner aus, verwebe unsere Finger ineinander. Dann hole ich tief Luft und antworte: „Ich weiß das zu schätzen und ich danke dir. Es stimmt sogar, dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe. Wer weiß, vor zwei Jahren hätte ich es vielleicht auch wirklich versucht. Aber jetzt liegen die Dinge anders, in vielerlei Hinsicht, und ich glaube nicht, dass der Aufwand es noch Wert ist."

„Das Studium, meinst du?", vergewissert Ken sich und drückt meine Hand.

Ich nicke. „Ich bin nie besonders akademisch interessiert gewesen. Auch deswegen habe ich nie studiert. Krankenschwester liegt mir, weil es praktisch orientiert ist. Man lernt Dinge, indem man sie tut, anstatt darüber zu lesen Der Gedanke, mich jahrelang in einem Hörsaal mit lateinischen Vokabeln zu quälen, ist mir dagegen ein Graus. Vielleicht würde ich es irgendwie schaffen, wenn ich es wirklich darauf anlege, aber es würde mir keine Sekunde Spaß machen. Und das sind ziemlich viele Jahre für etwas, das einem keinen Spaß macht", erkläre ich und bemühe ein schiefes Lächeln.

Ken nickt nachdenklich. „Ja, das verstehe ich. Was dann? Willst du wieder als Krankenschwester arbeiten?", fragt er.

Ich weiß, dass viele meiner ehemaligen Kolleginnen genau das tun werden. Maud und Miller mit Sicherheit. Miss Talbot scheint einen der raren Plätze als Krankenschwester in der deutlich verkleinerten permanenten Armee ergattert zu haben. Die anderen, Polly und Lucy und vermutlich irgendwann auch Bryony, werden dagegen ein Leben als Ehefrau und Mutter führen. Selbst Colette wird wohl nur auf begrenzte Zeit weiterarbeiten.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antworte ich langsam, „mir hat die Arbeit viel Befriedigung gegeben und sie hat mich ausgefüllt wie wohl wenig es gekonnt hätte. Aber es ist harte Arbeit und lange Tage und Nächte, selbst als private Krankenschwester, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch will. Außerdem…"

„Außerdem?", fragt Ken vorsichtig. Sein Daumen streicht über meinen Handrücken.

Ich muss unwillkürlich daran denken, was Tim geschrieben hat, als er erklärt hat, warum er lieber mit Persis die Welt bereisen will anstatt sein eigenes Medizinstudium zu beenden. Es ist etwas, das auch mir klar geworden ist, irgendwann als mir wieder einer der serbischen Kriegsgefangenen an der Grippe gestorben ist und ich nichts, aber auch gar nichts, für ihn tun konnte.

„Außerdem will ich nie wieder jemanden sterben sehen", antworte ich also leise.

Ken stößt einen tiefen Atemzug aus. „Nein. Das kann ich verstehen", erwidert er und ich muss nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass seine Prozession der Toten um ein Vielfaches länger ist als meine.

Ich drücke kurz seine Hand und er lächelt schief. Auch dieses Gespräch werden wir führen, aber es ist ein Gespräch für einen anderen Tag.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin", beginne ich dann zögernd, „und ich weiß, dass das verrückt und vermessen klingt, aber… ich habe in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht, welche Fortschritte die Medizin in den letzten Jahren gemacht hat. Und wie wenig davon bei den Menschen ankommt. Denk an den kleinen deutschen Jungen. Hätten seine Eltern ihn am Tag vorher gebracht, hätten wir ihm viel besser helfen können. Dass sie es nicht getan haben, war bestimmt kein Desinteresse, sondern vermutlich schlicht eine Mischung aus Unwissenheit und der Tatsache, dass sie nicht wussten, wie sie die Behandlung bezahlen sollen."

Ich wage einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Ken, und er nickt aufmunternd, also fahre ich fort: „Genau das gleiche habe ich schon in Montreal beobachtet. Die Menschen versuchen es mit Hausmitteln und manchmal hilft das, aber oft verschlimmert es den Zustand durch die Verzögerung noch. Wenn sie nur besser informiert wären, zum Beispiel dass man keine warmen, feuchten Verbände auf offene Wunden legt oder wie man Fieber am besten senkt, dann wäre schon viel getan. Alleine mit Hygiene erreicht man manchmal Wunder. Und im besten Fall hätten die Menschen sogar die Möglichkeit, zum Arzt zu gehen, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, wie sie es bezahlen wollen."

„Und du willst ihnen dabei helfen", erkennt Ken.

„In den letzten Jahren wurde so viel für den Krieg gespendet. Ich dachte, vielleicht sind die Menschen auch so bereit, etwas zu geben, für die Veteranen und ihre Familien und alle anderen, die es benötigen. Persis und Selina – wenn sie es will – wissen bestimmt, wie man da etwas organisieren könnte. Und mit dem Geld könnten wir dann etwas aufbauen, um den Menschen zu zeigen, wie sie sich am besten um ihre Angehörigen kümmern. Man kann ihnen zeigen, wie Krankheiten verhindert werden können, anstatt sie nur zu behandeln. Und für diejenigen, die Behandlung brauchen, könnte man vielleicht sogar eine Krankenschwester anstellen und vielleicht stundenweise einen Arzt bezahlen, um kostenlos Sprechstunden anzubieten", führe ich aus und muss unwillkürlich an Maud denken. Maud wäre perfekt dafür.

In Wahrheit habe ich dieser ganzen Sache nämlich schon deutlich mehr Gedanken geopfert als Ken vielleicht ahnt. Colette, die mir meine Überlegungen vor einigen Tagen zuerst aus der Nase gezogen hat, ist in jedem Fall ist ganz angetan von dem Gedanken. Sie schwankt seit Tagen hin und her zwischen dem Versuch, mich zu überreden, in Montreal etwas Ähnliches zu aufzubauen, und der Überlegung, Maurice schnell vernünftiges Englisch beizubringen, damit sie nach Toronto kommen können. So wie ich Colette kenne, arbeitet sie vermutlich schon an Unterrichtsmaterialen.

Auch Dr. MacIver, der nicht unbedingt begeistert war, zu erfahren, dass ein Medizinstudium nicht in meiner Zukunft liegt, wurde milder gestimmt als ihm angedeutet habe, dass ich trotzdem nicht aufgeben werde, was ich erreicht habe. Er hat sogar angeboten, ein paar Mal im Jahr nach Toronto herunterzukommen und Operationen durchzuführen für Menschen, die es sich sonst nicht leisten können. Seine einzige Voraussetzung war, dass ich dabei assistierten soll. Ich habe zugestimmt, allerdings in dem Vertrauen darauf, dass mein kleiner Bazillus schon Grund genug sein wird, damit dieser Kelch an mir vorübergeht.

Zumindest hat mich Dr. MacIvers Angebot auf die Idee gebracht, welche der mir bekannten Ärzte ich sonst noch fragen könnte, ob sie bereit wären, gelegentlich auszuhelfen. Lionel wird bestimmt helfen und Dr. Connelly wohl auch, immerhin ist Kingston so weit nicht weg. Dr. Hunter lebt meines Wissens sogar in Toronto selbst, und je nachdem, wo er und seine kleine Französin sich niederlassen, könnte ich auch wieder Kontakt zu Zachary aufnehmen.

Dennoch… das alles sind noch Traumgespinste. Luftschlösser, ohne Fundament.

Mein Blick sucht den von Ken und plötzlich fühle ich mich schüchtern. „Oder ist das dumm? Völlig unrealistisch? Ist es vermessen, zu glauben, die Menschen würden wollen, dass ich daherkomme und ihnen erkläre, wie Krankenpflege funktioniert?", frage ich und spüre, wie mein Magen sich nervös zusammenkrampft.

Ken jedoch schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Es wird helfen, dass du Kriegskrankenschwester warst. Die Veteranen werden dir schon deswegen vertrauen", überlegt er, „und meiner Erfahrung nach wollen fast alle Menschen lernen, wenn man sie ernst nimmt und es selbst ernst meint. Und du meinst es ernst."

Ich nicke zaghaft. „Und was denkst du?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen als er die freie Hand hebt und leicht am Ende meines Zopfes zupft. „Ich denke, es ist eine wunderbare Idee", erklärt er dann, „und ich weiß, dass du es wunderbar machen wirst."

Und kaum, dass er es gesagt hat, spüre ich, wie sich eine unsichtbare Last von meinen Schultern hebt. Ich brauche nicht seine Erlaubnis, aber ich bin froh, seine Zustimmung zu haben.

Während ich jedoch sein Lächeln erwidere, schiebt sich bereits ein anderer Gedanke in den Vordergrund und lässt das Lächeln zum Stirnrunzeln werden. „Und was ist mit dir?", dringt die Frage über meine Lippen, noch bevor ich sie überdenken kann.

„Was soll mit mir sein?", erwidert Ken, offenbar ehrlich verwirrt.

Ich stoße langsam einen Atemzug aus, während ich meine Gedanken sortiere. „Du sprichst immer so selbstverständlich davon, für die Firma zu arbeiten, dass ich… naja, ich habe mich gefragt, ob es das ist, was _du_ willst", erkläre ich langsam. Denn wenn er nicht gezögert hat, meine Träume zu unterstützen und ebenso widerstrebt mir der Gedanke, dass seine Träume unerreicht bleiben könnten.

Kens Gesicht jedoch klärt sich auf. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich verspreche dir, dass es wirklich gut so für mich ist", versichert er entspannt, „es mag nicht ganz einfach zu glauben sein, aber ich bin gut darin, Dinge zu organisieren, und es beruhigt mich, wenn alles in seinen Bahnen läuft. Die Firma ist eine Aufgabe, die mir liegt, auch wenn sie vielleicht manchmal sehr… prosaisch ist."

Ich muss allerdings weiterhin ziemlich skeptisch aussehen, dann er lacht und streicht eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hat, hinter mein Ohr.

„Außerdem", fügt er dann hinzu, „habe ich darüber nachgedacht, was du über Nan und Selina gesagt hast und darüber, dass sie Kriegswitwen als Näherinnen eingestellt haben. Ich würde gerne etwas Ähnliches versuchen – Arbeit für Rückkehrer schaffen, wenn du so willst. Viele der Männer aus meiner Einheit sorgen sich darum, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen soll, und ich würde ihnen gerne helfen. Ich bin irgendwie immer noch… nun, verantwortlich für sie. Zumindest _fühle_ ich mich so. Und da ist es ein ziemlich Glück, dass ich in einer Position bin, in der ich wirklich etwas für sie tun kann."

Prüfend betrachte ich sein Gesicht im Dunkel der Kabine, aber sein Blick ist offen und ehrlich, ohne jeden Zweifel.

Langsam nicke ich. Es ist keine Überraschung, dass er sich verantwortlich fühlt, auch über unser aller Rückkehr nach Kanada hinaus. Und ja, es ist wohl wirklich ziemlich prosaische Arbeit, die ihn erwartet, aber dann, gilt das gleiche nicht auch für mich?

Unsere Welt wird auch in Zukunft Träumer und Poeten brauchen, die eine bessere Welt erträumen können als diejenige, die es gibt. Aber um ein Luftschloss in Mörtel und Stein zu gießen braucht es auch diejenigen, die die alltägliche Arbeit tun. Es ist vielleicht nicht immer sehr romantisch, aber es ist das, was uns Ken und mir am meisten liegt. Auch wir haben unsere Hoffnungen und Träume, aber unsere Geschichte hat nie besonders gut in Reime und Verse gepasst.

Ich spüre Kens aufmerksamen Blick, als er leise fragt: „Gut?"

Ein Moment, dann nicke ich, kurz und fest. „Gut", bestätige ich. Denn das ist es.

Trotzdem ist nur Ken derjenige, der einige Minuten darauf wieder einschläft. Während seine Brust sich langsam hebt und senkt und sein Herz träge gegen meine Fingerspitzen schlägt, bin ich vollkommen wach. Mit offenen Augen blicke ich in die Dunkelheit, während meine Gedanken langsame Kreise ziehen.

Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange ich dort liege, hellwach trotz der frühen Stunde, aber als der aufziehende Morgen beginnt, die Kabine in blassgraues Licht zu tauchen, gebe ich den Versuch des Schlafs schließlich auf. Sehr vorsichtig, um Ken nicht zu wecken, klettere ich aus dem Bett und schleiche hinüber in unser Badezimmer. Die Uniform ist schnell angezogen und so bin ich auf Deck, bevor die Sonne es über den Horizont geschafft hat.

Es ist zu dieser frühen Stunde noch nicht viel los, nur einige der Seeleute und ein paar versprengte Soldaten salutieren mir höflich, als ich vorbeigehe, und entsprechend ruhig ist es. Nur die Maschinen des Schiffes sind ein leises, stetes Dröhnen im Hintergrund und der Wind rauscht über das Deck, während die Wellen gegen das Schiff klatschen.

Ich lehne mich gegen die Reling, blicke hinaus auf das Meer und den dunklen Horizont dahinter. Hinter mir, im Osten, klettert die Sonne langsam über den Horizont, aber ich drehe mich nicht zu ihr um. Zu viele Jahre habe ich ängstlich gen Osten gestarrt. Der Westen mag noch im Dunkeln liegen, aber es ist dort, wo unsere Zukunft ist.

Es fühlt sich, immer noch, nicht wirklich real an. Wir schmieden Pläne und versuchen, sie anzustoßen, damit sie wahr werden, aber ein Teil von mir wartet immer noch darauf, dass ich aufwache und die vergangenen Monate nur ein Traum waren. Dass ich aufwache und der Krieg ist wieder zurück.

Vielleicht braucht es einfach Zeit. Zeit genug, um zu erkennen, dass die Vergangenheit wahrhaftig vergangen ist, und die Zukunft nun endlich Gegenwart werden kann.

Jetzt, wo ich sie mit Ken geteilt haben, beginnen zumindest meine Pläne langsam, sich weniger nach Hirngespinst und mehr wie etwas anzufühlen, das vielleicht wirklich wahr werden kann. Und der Gedanke ist… hoffnungsvoll. Ich habe so viele Jahre damit verbracht, geschlagene und geschundene Körper zu flicken, und es war gute und wichtige Arbeit, aber… Aber ist es nicht so viel besser, von vorneherein zu verhindern, dass es den Menschen schlecht geht, anstatt sie im Nachhinein gesund pflegen zu müssen?

Es fühlt sich wie lohnenswerte Arbeit an. Anders als das, was ich bisher gemacht habe, aber kaum weniger wichtig. Nicht der gleiche Traum, den ich vor Jahren hatte, aber der richtige Traum für _jetzt_. Denn auch ich bin nicht mehr diejenige, die ich war, als ich zum ersten Mal den Atlantik überquert habe. Und auch wenn ich die Unbedarftheit des Mädchens von damals manchmal vermisse, würde ich mit ihr nicht mehr tauschen wollen. Zu wichtig waren die Jahre für mich, vielleicht gerade weil sie manchmal traurig und oft schwer waren. Ganz so, als könne man das Glück erst dann wirklich verstehen, wenn man den Abgrund gesehen hat. Es ist die Art praktisches Glück, die ich zu schätzen gelernt habe. Es ist Glück, das in den eigenen Händen liegt, und damit ist es das einzige Glück, auf das man sich verlassen kann.

Der Wind trägt mit den Klang von Schritten zu und ich wenige Augenblicke später legen sich zum zweiten Mal in dieser ausklingen Nacht Kens Arme um mich, drücken seine Lippen einen Kuss gegen meine Schläfe.

Schweigend schmiege ich mich in seine Umarmung. Es braucht im Moment keine Worte.

Die Sonnenstrahlen tasten sich langsam über den Rumpf den Schiffes und werfen erstes Licht über uns hinweg, vertreiben die Nacht, die noch im Westen hängt. Es sind die ersten Augenblicke eines neuen Tages und es fühlt sich gut an, ihn so zu begrüßen, im Arm meines Mannes und das leichte Flattern meines Kindes in mir.

Wir werden nicht vergessen, was wir erlebt haben. Niemand wird das. Vermutlich wird es uns nie ganz loslassen, wird uns begleiten in Träumen und Erinnerungen, in Kens Zeichnungen und dem Leid, das ich nicht vergessen kann. In Jems Versuch, die alte Welt festzuhalten, und in dem von Persis, eine Heimat in einer neuen Welt zu finden. In Shirleys Verlangen, Ordnung zu schaffen, und dem von Carl, der Wahrheit zu entfliehen. Es wird uns nie loslassen, nicht uns, die wir gegangen sind, und wohl auch nie die, die geblieben sind.

Dennoch – wir schulden es denen, die nicht zurückkommen werden, dass wir etwas aus der Möglichkeit machen, die uns gegeben wurde. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Welt je wirklich perfekt sein kann, aber ich glaube, wenn wir es nur schaffen, dass sie friedlich bleibt, dann haben wir viel erreicht. Und bis dahin werden wir das Leben in Angriff nehmen und versuchen, es so gut zu meistern wie es eben geht. Das schulden wir Jerry und Walter und all den anderen, die nie zurückkommen werden. Und irgendwie schulden wir es uns auch uns selbst.

„Sieh mal da", höre ich Kens Stimme leise neben meinem Ohr, während er mit einer Kopfbewegung hinaus in die Dunkelheit deutet.

Zuerst sehe ich nicht, was er meint. Aber als ein weiterer Sonnenstahl über unsere Köpfe fällt und den Nebel durchdringt, erkenne auch ich es. Ein schmaler Streifen am Horizont, noch weit entfernt, aber doch nicht zu verkennen. Ein Streifen Land, auf den soeben das erste Licht des Tages fällt.

Zuhause.

 **\- Fin. -**

* * *

 _Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist dem Lied „Keep the Home Fires Burning" aus dem Jahr 1914 entnommen (Text von Lena Guilbert Ford, Musik von Ivor Novello)._

* * *

 _Es ist vollbracht!  
Geplant als deutlich kürzere Geschichte hat ‚Dark Clouds' sich zu meinem sicherlich bisher ambitioniertesten Projekt entwickelt und ich habe festgestellt, dass ich noch nicht soweit bin, mich endgültig von dieser Geschichte und ihren Figuren zu trennen. Daher habe ich gleich mehrere Ideen für neue Geschichten, die alle mit ‚Dark Clouds' in Verbindung stehen. Gebt mir ein paar Wochen Zeit für Planung und Recherche und wenn ihr mögt, wird es im Sommer an dieser Stelle weitergehen.  
Falls sich der ein oder andere motiviert fühlt, mir zwischenzeitlich ein paar Zeilen zur Geschichte selbst dazulassen, so unterdrückt den Impuls bitte nicht :). Eine Geschichte lebt von ihren Lesern und nur durch eure Kommentare wissen wir Autoren, wie wir noch bessere Geschichten für euch schreiben können. Dementsprechend möchte ich an dieser Stelle besonders allen denen danken, die mir Rückmeldungen gegeben haben, egal auf welchem Wege. Das Schreiben macht immer noch ein wenig mehr Spaß, weil es euch dort draußen gibt. Darüber hinaus freue ich mich aber auch über jeden Leser, der diese Geschichte mitverfolgt hat und hoffe, sie hat euch eben so viel Freude bereitet wie mir.  
In diesem Sinne: Danke an euch alle da draußen und wenn ihr mögt, sehen wir uns im Sommer wieder.  
Alles Liebe, Alina._


End file.
